Cruel Love Anthology
by Caroline Spencer
Summary: A collection of stories centered around the often twisted, dark, and sexy relationship between Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont.
1. A is for Argument

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Author: Caroline Spencer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or Dangerous Liaisons.**

**Rating: Adult**

**Summary: A collection of Kathryn and Sebastian centered stories. **

**_Authors Note:_ Okay so here's the deal. Each chapter will be a separate entity telling a different story whether it be a prequel, sequel, set within the film, be a twist in the events of the film or be set in a different universe altogether (i.e. Sebastian's a teacher/Kathryn's his student). Some will be dark and angsty, some light and fun or some a little of both. All will be smutty. Each will center around Kathryn/Sebastian. However, some will feature them hooking up with different people. Each chapter will have warnings as to possible pairings, graphicness or something that might not appeal to all readers. Also, as each chapter starts with a letter from the alphabet there will be 26 chapters with possible bonus chapters following. Thanks for reading and please drop me a review with a possible scenario you would like to see played out between our couple!**

**_Chapter Summary:_ A reversal of the 'you're in love with her, you don't love me anymore' scene. This time the tables have turned and Kathryn is the one in love, claiming to have changed. Sebastian's not buying it. He's determined to show her they're two of a kind. **

**_Authors Note 2:_ I always hated Sebastian in this scene and how dismissive he was towards Kathryn so this is kind of like my revenge on him. Also I used a lot of the same dialogue from that scene however this time Kathryn is saying Sebastian's part and vice versa.**

* * *

><p><span>A is for Argument<span>

"I love you too"

Sebastian Valmont was going to vomit. Hearing his usually cold and collected playmate sound like a simpering school girl made his stomach turn. Clearly he had let things get too far. Something needed to be done.

Stepping away from his hiding spot behind the sitting room doors, he entered to find Kathryn sitting with her back to him. In a ridiculous falsetto he called out, "I love you too." She stiffened at the sound of his voice. _Good_. Dropping back to his usual clipped sneer he added, "God, sis, you sound positively common."

At the sound of her stepbrother's mocking tone Kathryn Merteuil whipped around. "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Long enough to be embarrassed for you." Valmont strut into the room with his usual casually grace, tossed his journal carelessly onto the table and flopped down onto the couch across from her. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Fuck you Sebastian," she spat as she rose up from her seat.

His mocking grin fell away as she walked away from him. He was starting to lose her. If he hadn't already. "Do you honestly think you're in love with him?"

Kathryn stilled at the question. Pulling out the mask she used whenever they were challenging one another, the one that make her impervious to him, she replied coolly, "It's just a bet Sebastian."

"Oh I'm well aware of that," he countered, "but clearly sis you seem to have forgotten. It was a joke, a game."

And it was a good one. One month ago exactly, at another one of Manchester's endlessly stupid mixer's that Kathryn had dragged him to, they had spotted them. The new headmaster's virginal, blond daughter and her equally wholesome beau. They had been featured in a national publication where they had droned on about the merits of abstinence and waiting till marriage. Talk about asking for it.

"_Wouldn't they make lovely little victims," Kathryn had purred into his ear 10 seconds after introducing herself to them. "You take her, I'll take him?"_

"_Done"_

They set the terms, the rules, and the deadline. Whoever fucked their opponent first won. No interfering on the other's turf. They had no later than Labor Day to reach their goal and there must be irrefutable proof. If Kathryn won she got his car. If he won he got to defile her in any manner he so chose. Let the games begin.

It had been more difficult than they initially thought. Not surprisingly Annette Hardgrove turned out to be a holier than thou bitch. He spent weeks listening to her bemoan his character and then storm off in a huff whenever he made a move on her. She claimed to be immune to his bullshit charms but within a few weeks time, after a few head games and declarations of undying love, she was going for his zipper like all the rest.

Sebastian had wasted no time going to his sister with his proof (a few well chosen pictures of the act itself) and demanded his reward. He was genuinely shocked when she rebuffed his advances. Not so much because she tried to get out of giving him his winnings, he all but expected that, but for the reason that gave him. She had a date with Trevor. When he reminded her the bet was over, he had won she simply rolled her eyes at him and left.

In hindsight perhaps this was his fault. He never should have left her alone with him for most of the summer but Annette was staying at his Aunt's home on the island and seeing as he had her perfectly isolated it seemed stupid to waste the opportunity. However, Sebastian mused, had he been around perhaps he could have averted this catastrophe.

Well he wasn't about to let his beloved Kathryn sacrifice herself on the bullshit alter of teenage love. No way.

Rising slowly from his seat he stared her down. "Fine if that's all it is then give him up."

For the briefest moment her mask slipped and he could see the war raging on inside her written all over her face. He thought she would agree. He was mistaken.

With her chin raised in defiance Kathryn crisply replied, "No."

"So you are in love with him," he accused.

Back in her impenetrable ice queen mode she challenged, "So what if I am?"

"That word doesn't apply to people like us." Sebastian realized his hands were nearly shaking with rage. He needed to keep them busy and keep his cool. He took a seat at the piano and absent mindedly tinkered with the keys. "I hope you know, you sound like one of those simpering schoolgirls you're always mocking."

Sensing she was gaining the upper hand Kathryn taunted, "And you sound like a jealous boyfriend. You're only pissed Sebastian because I wouldn't give you your reward."

He stopped his tinkering. In a tone of pure ice he replied, "Oh I will be collecting my reward soon sis. Sooner than you think actually. But it's not about that. It's about you trying to be something you're not."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and went back to the chaise. "Nothing's changed you fucking drama queen."

"Oh, really?" Valmont is suddenly deliriously giddy at this notion. "You think you can just show up on the first day of school on Trevor's arm and nothing will change?"

"Yes"

"Hmm…well let's just think about that shall we. How will the Upper East Side react when their favorite debutante is walking arm in arm with a guy who wears Wranglers and drives a Toyota? Do you think they'll embrace him with open arms or do you think they'll whisper about you behind your back? Invitations will likely start getting lost in the mail and that social calendar you prize so much will become one big black hole."

Kathryn flinched but otherwise made no motion that she was paying the slightest bit of attention to him. She studied her manicure instead. Sebastian however smelled blood so like a shark he continued to slowly circle the chaise lounger, his eyes never leaving her, his voice never losing its slightly menacing edge.

"And what about those sycophants you call friends? Think they'll still follow around the queen bee once she's dating someone _middle-class_? No, I imagine they'll find a new goddess to worship and obey."

"Like I care what those losers think," she huffed.

"That's true but there is someone whose opinion you do value. One whose approval you covet above all else." Kathryn stilled and Sebastian went in for the kill. Leaning across the lounger he whispered, "How do you think mommy will react when she finds out her only daughter is dating a poor, Christian, from Kansas? You'll be such a disappointment to her Kathryn."

"I-I don't care."

The way her voice wavered and nearly broke made him almost stop. Almost.

"Do you honestly think she'll allow it? A few well placed phone calls and she'll have him shipped back to Kansas in no time."

Kathryn seemed to be considering this as he took a seat behind her. Sebastian studied her, equally fascinated and disgusted by this new aspect of her personality. The softness and vulnerability that was now written all over her face was mesmerizing. He ran a comforting hand down her hair. "Then there's the matter of you sis."

"Me?"

"Yes," he replied softly. "How do you think dear, salt of the earth, Trevor will react when he meets the real Kathryn? Do you think he'll still love you when he finds out how much pleasure you get in torturing other people? Or that you can't go a whole day without your precious nose candy?"

"I haven't had any in weeks," she admitted

Sebastian's confidence hit a nose dive. _Fuck_. Not even he could get her to give that shit up but this fucking hick could? Perhaps she was more invested than he originally thought. Time for a new tactic.

"And what about the sex?"

"He wants to wait a little longer…"

Of course he did. Sebastian had to suppress the urge to laugh. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he thought. He placed his hand on her thigh and let it slowly slide down between her legs. The heat he found there made him hard but he put away his urges. For now.

"But can you wait? I know you Kathryn. You like it hot, and dirty and often." Her breath hitched as his fingers brushed against her panties. Valmont chuckled in her ear, "You're soaked baby and I'm barely touching you. How much longer do you think you can keep this charade up?"

The question seemed to snap her back to reality and piss her off. "That's enough," she snapped. Kathryn pushed his hand away and jumped up. Whirling around to face him she huffed, "I don't care what you say."

"You're fucking delusional if you think this little romance won't flicker out in a few days."

"And you're fucking transparent. Do you honestly think I can't see this is only about you collecting your reward? Games over brother dear. It's not going to happen. I choose Trevor and there is nothing you can do about it."

Thinking she had put this ridiculous argument to bed she headed for her room when he called back to her, "Oh really? You sure about that?"

Kathryn looked over her shoulder to see Sebastian had taken out his phone and was dialing. "Who are you calling?"

"I wonder what Trevor would think if he knew about our bet?"

"Like he would believe a word you say."

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't but I bet he would believe…Hi, Annette? It's Sebastian."

Her eyes widening in horror Kathryn stormed over to him and demanded, "Hang up the phone!"

He pulled the receiver away from his mouth. "Don't worry this will only take a second. Annette there's something important I need to talk to you about-"

"Hang up the fucking phone NOW Valmont!"

When he ignored her demand she lunged for the phone. Sebastian pulled it back. "Let go bitch, this is for your own good."

As they wrestled for his cell Kathryn tumbled onto the couch. Valmont wasted no time pinning her underneath him. With one final yank he got the phone out of her grasp causing her to let out a very un-ladylike shriek of frustration. He made sure to click the phone off so Annette wouldn't hear them and call the police. It likely sounded as if a murder was taking place, what with the way she was carrying on.

Finally Kathryn calmed down. "You're a reprehensible asshole."

"Yes and you're a conniving bitch," he replied matter of factly while tucking the phone away. "I guess that means we're perfect for each other."

"I don't want you anymore," she hissed back through clenched teeth.

"You use to." The sentiment came out more hurt than he intended. The last thing Valmont needed was to let his emotions show. He couldn't allow her to see how much this was tearing him up inside that she was in effect leaving him for that…boy.

"In any event there is still the matter of my winnings to consider." His tone was the perfect mix of detachment and arrogance.

"I already told you to forget it"

Leaning over her he let his mouth dangle close to her ear as he whispered, "This is how it's going to go. You're going to march that tight little ass of yours back to the bedroom and prepare for the fuck of your lifetime or I'm going to call Annette back and tell her all about your part in ruining her relationship with Trevor. We both know it will only be a matter of time before she tells him and after that likely the whole school. You'll lose your love and your precious reputation with one phone call."

Sebastian flicked his tongue across her earlobe then pulled back to admire her face. She wore a look of pure loathing. Kathryn Merteuil hated to be bested and he knew it. To rub salt in the wounds he added flippantly, "Quite the predicament you're in."

"FINE!" She pushed him off and scrambled off the chaise. "I'll fuck you, you smug son of a bitch but just know I'll be thinking of him the whole time!"

He snickered, "Oh I doubt that. Your room or mine?"

Kathryn spun away and headed towards the bedrooms. He followed after her but not at the same frantic pace. "I fucking hate you, I hope you know that!"

"That's fine; it will only make the sex hotter."

She was still grumbling curses as she headed to her bedroom door. Sebastian decided suddenly it would probably be best to finish this little adventure in his room. It would be that much more difficult for her to pretend he was someone else in his bedroom. Valmont waited until her hand was on the doorknob before picking her up and carrying her across the hall. She let out a shriek and started kicking wildly. "Put me down asshole!"

He pulled her into his bedroom, slammed and locked the door. Kathryn struggled the whole way. He unceremoniously tossed her on the bed and barked, "Strip."

She glared at him a long minute before she yanked her slinky black, designer dress over her head. "Fair warning; I'll be faking it."

"Sure you will." Sebastian found himself angrily yanking off his own clothes. He enjoyed her fury, it was hot, but at the same time he was a little annoyed. How many years had they been waiting to do this? Now she was shitting all over it.

Completely naked, Kathryn sat back and spread her legs. With a put-upon sigh she told him, "Let's get this over with. Put it in me when you're ready. Don't mind me if I doze off midway through."

Sebastian smiled tightly as he climbed on the bed, now completely naked and sporting an impressive hard on. "That's cute. You think you're in charge." Grabbing her suddenly by the neck he sneered, "This is my show princess."

Before she could broker further argument he kissed her, hard and punishing. He expected her to fight it and she did but not in the way he expected. Kathryn kissed him back just as hard. She bit his lip and dug her nails into his chest He was undaunted however. If she wanted rough he would give her rough. Sebastian gripped her skin so tightly he was sure he would leave bruises.

Momentarily he considered using that bitchy little mouth of hers on his dick but then thought better of it. With the mood she was in she was liable to do some permanent damage. No, what Valmont wanted was for her to want this as badly as he did. He'd give the bitch so much pleasure she's soak the sheets.

Without warning he broke the kiss and pushed her onto her back. Kathryn looked up at him wide eyed, clearly trying to figure out what his next move would be. Sebastian straddled her face, letting his cock just graze her lips. Her warm breath and wet lips tempted him to just plunge inside but he stuck with his plan.

Valmont crawled back down her body, his eyes never leaving hers. He caressed the soft, pale skin of her stomach then made his way down to her bare cunt. Slowly he spread her legs. His oh so clever fingers brushed against her opening and teased her hole. Just as he suspected she was wet. He pushed one finger in and then two.

Kathryn's breath hitched as she watched him intently. He wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Was she thinking about her precious Trevor now? "Say what you like," he whispered, "But you want this."

"I hate you," was her broken response.

"No you don't."

He leaned forward and kissed her heaving breasts before launching onto a pebbled nipple. Kathryn hissed in response making him chuckle. "Your tits are sensitive. I always suspected as much."

Up until now the closest he had come to her breasts was the occasional grope. Sebastian decided to take his time so he lavished plenty of attention on both until she began squirming underneath him. He put his hand back to work fingering her slowly as he bite her nipple. Her breathing was heavy but she refused to yell out, likely not wanting to admit how much this was getting to her.

Moving down the bed he made his way to her pussy. He positioned her legs over his shoulders and let his mouth hover just out of reach. She was so fucking tense, a bow string ready to be plucked. Oh he'd pluck her alright.

If there was one thing Valmont was good at it was eating pussy. He drilled her pussy with his tongue, licking up all her juices but making sure to steer clear of her clit. If she wanted that she could beg for it like a good little slut.

It didn't take long. All the teasing finally made her crack. Grasping him by his hair, Kathryn tried to direct his mouth to where she wanted it. When he refused to budge she growled, "Goddammitt Valmont! Enough with the foreplay already! Make me come!"

He shot her a triumphant grin. "That's my girl."

Despite her obvious anger she allowed him a small smile. "Make me come," she whispered.

And she did. Hard. Sebastian nursed her sensitive little bud while he used three fingers to fuck her hard. No longer holding back her pleasure, Kathryn yanked on his hair and moaned and cursed. He always suspected when he eavesdropped on her with one of her numerous lovers that her screams of enjoyment were mostly theatrical. He now knew he was right as this sounded nothing like those pornographic moans. This was real, raw, desperate gasps for air. She came shouting his name just as he always knew she would.

Panting and breathless, Kathryn curled onto her side clearly a little embarrassed about how much she wanted it. Sitting back on his knees Sebastian wiped his mouth. "That was hot baby."

"Fuck you," was her weak reply.

Annoyed she was still playing this game he grabbed her by the arm and flipped her onto her stomach. "Don't worry you're about to."

Sebastian pulled her up by the waist and let her face rest against the mattress. With no warning or worry to her comfort he plunged inside of her. He wasn't concerned about hurting her, she was already wet enough but then again he was large and even though she had her fair share of lovers she was still tight. Sebastian didn't dwell on it.

_Shit she felt good_. Too good. He could get use to this if he allowed himself. Grasping her hips he began pumping inside of her, enjoying her soft gasps as he did. Sebastian slid a hand around her body and found one of her swaying breasts. He squeezed and tugged her nipple igniting a cry from his stepsister. Wanting to hear that sound again he moved his hand back to where she pulsed for him. It worked and she began throwing her hips back in earnest, eagerly meeting him thrust for thrust.

Their rhythm increased and soon he could feel himself starting to sweat at he fucked her harder. Almost brutally hard. He was going to come soon but not without her.

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her upright. Even grasping for breath he was still able to sound arrogant as he demanded, "Still thinking about your farm boy?"

He could tell she wanted to curse him out but she was too far gone and all she could manage was a broken moan. Valmont licked her neck and grinned triumphantly. "That's what I thought. I promised I'd fuck that loser out of your system. Perhaps I'll leave you something to remember me by." Still grasping her by the hair he bit down on her neck. Not enough to draw blood but enough that there would be a mark tomorrow morning.

As soon as she felt his teeth on her skin Kathryn came as hard as she ever had in her young life. She let out one last moan before collapsing beneath him. Clutching her hips, Sebastian face pressed against her damp back, he fucked her hard. He didn't last any longer than a few more thrusts before he was joining her over the same precipice. With one last shout he collapsed beside her.

They lay side by side panting but not touching. "You're a bastard," she whispered.

"Why? Because I made you enjoy something you would have enjoyed regardless." He reached over and pulled a cigarette from the bedside table. "Yes I'm an absolute monster Kathryn."

She turned to face him with sudden anger. "This doesn't change anything. I still love him."

Valmont shook his head. "No you don't. If you truly loved him you never would have agreed to go to bed with me. You would have told me to stick my threat up my ass and stormed out but you didn't. Instead you came to my bed and purred like a whore in heat as I gave you the fuck of a lifetime. Tell me I'm wrong."

For once she didn't have a sharp retort. She starred off lost in thought as the truth of his words were clearly sinking in. Taking her by the face he gently kissed her. Proving his point she kissed him back. It was the first time they had been tender towards each other the whole afternoon.

Sebastian broke away and sighed. "You and I are two of a kind Kathryn. At least I have the guts to admit it."

Kathryn's face turned stony once again. Pulling away from him she got up and began rummaging around the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the fuck out of here. I need to go find Trevor." She slipped on her dress but left her underwear.

_Jesus would this never end?_ "Oh and what are you going to say to him? Hey Trev, sorry but I spent the afternoon fucking my brother. Please forgive me."

"Oh screw you Sebastian. I'm sick of your mind games. You got what you wanted now leave me the hell alone."

Once again he could feel her slipping away. He was going to lose her if he didn't do something. "So that's it huh? You're going to leave me for him?"

As she got to the door she stopped and turned back to him. "He loves me Sebastian."

The arrogance finally gone he replied, "He doesn't love the real you but I do. Always have, probably always will. Doesn't that count for something?"

Kathryn appeared slightly stunned at his admission. Clutching her shoes to her chest she wavered in the doorway suddenly seeming like the seventeen year old girl she was.

Sebastian held his breath and waited for the answer he wanted to hear. The answer that would never come

"Goodbye Sebastian"

**The End**

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter 2: B is for Blackmail<span>


	2. B is for Blackmail

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cruel Intentions. All in fun**

**_Chapter 2 Summary:_ Professor Sebastian Valmont is bored with his usual conquests. Kathryn is his new student he's determined to have. When she rebuffs his advances he decides maybe a little blackmail is in order.**

* * *

><p><span>B is for Blackmail<span>

Professor Valmont despised fourth period. As he made his way down the mahogany lined walls of Manchester Prep he squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to will away the migraine he developed the past hour. His General English Studies class was a fucking nightmare. Filled with lower level students who didn't know the difference between Proust and Hemmingway it was the bane of his existence. He was going to have to find a way out of it or he was likely to end the semester at the school clock tower with a rifle.

Perhaps today would be the day he would march into Headmaster daddy-in-law's office and finally quit this ridiculous job. _I'm done. Take you're remedial reading class and stick it up your ass. I'm going back to my million dollar townhouse to smoke a Cuban and fuck the maid. Ciao fuck-wad. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind please tell your daughter you won't disown her if she gets a divorce…_

Sebastian allowed himself a wary smile at he imagined the man's face. Yes perhaps today would be the day. It wasn't as if anything was keeping him there.

"Hello Professor Valmont!"

Well there was _that_.

He looked up to see the two smiling lovelies who were sing-songing his name in unison. Gretchen Weiss and Brittney Martin. Beautiful, blond, and stacked they could have been twins. He had fucked both of them on separate occasions and two weeks ago, when Annette was on a faculty trip, together at his apartment. They had been fantastic; nubile, horny and up for anything. He hadn't disappointed them.

Stopping in front of them he stared down over the bridge of his glasses and took in their cheshire cat grins. "Good afternoon ladies"

"Will we be seeing you at homecoming professor?" Gretchen the bolder of the two purred.

"I haven't made any firm plans yet Ms. Weiss"

"Well if you need any help _firming_ up those plans let us know." Giggle, giggle.

Not likely but he admired her enthusiasm. "I'll let you know. See you girls in seventh period."

Valmont made sure not to linger too long. No need to draw unwanted attention and have it getting back to his dear wife. Then again he found it hard to believe at this point that Annette didn't at least suspect that he was cheating on her. They hadn't fucked in well over a year. The bloom was most definitely off the rose.

So he fucked a few students. So what? Did that make him a pervert? Probably.

He pacified the small bit of conscious he did have by reminding himself that he treated the girls well. Not like in high school when he got off on treating them _bad_. Back then he delighted in breaking down a girl's spirit, mind, and body. It wasn't a true conquest until he had them reaching for the sleeping pills.

Now Valmont's seduction strategy followed three rules: One, no virgins. They had been his bread and butter back in the day but now he didn't want any of the messiness and drama that went along with them. Two, no girls with delicate psyche's that had the potential to become bruised by getting involved with a teacher. The last thing he needed was some little bitch threatening to kill herself over him. Third, and most important, no underage girls. He was far too pretty for prison.

Professor Valmont stopped at the last room down the long hallway. Fifth period, Advance Literature Studies, his favorite class of the day. You had to have a 4.0 to even be considered for the class. No jocks need apply.

He swaggered into the room, tossed his leather bag onto the desk and surveyed his students. His eyes fell upon her immediately. All poise and cool indifference, she sat in the second row directly in front of his desk.

Kathryn Merteuil. Fuck he got hard just thinking her name.

Kathryn Merteuil was a transfer student from some Swiss boarding school. She matriculated last semester under a fog of mystery. It didn't take much to get the students at Manchester going, but the only daughter of French social light Tiffani Merteuil arrival was met with much fanfare. She didn't disappoint.

She was beautiful but that was a given. With her petite figure, silky dark hair and bright green eyes she was the perfect porcelain doll. Plenty of girls at this school were beautiful however, that wasn't what made her stand out. No, she was cultured, charming, intelligent and most of all confident. As a rule most teenage girls drowned in their insecurities but not little Kathryn. She wore her confidence like a badge of honor and they all worshipped her for it.

All this Mary Sunshine crap wouldn't have been enough to grab his interest if it wasn't for the fact that he knew it was all a lie. Last month he walked into Jonathan Holden's biology lab and was greeted by the sight of the middle aged man with his pants around his ankles and everyone's favorite debutante on her knees, his puny dick in her delicate fist.

"_Professor Holden are you sure you won't tell anyone about this?" _

"_O-of course"_

"_And do you promise to give me an A this semester and I won't have to do any of those icky labs?"_

"_Yes, yes! Anything you want Kathryn"_

_With a triumphant smirk she leaned forward and sucked him for all he was worth_.

It was that smirk of course that did it for him. It told Sebastian all he needed to know about the _real_ Kathryn Merteuil. He knew from personal experience that plenty of girls at this school used their sexuality to influence grades. However, most of them didn't have the sterling reputation as Ms. Merteuil. Most of them didn't seem to get off on it as much.

And she did get off on it. He saw her snake a hand under her skirt as she blew him. Valmont doubted it was all for the professors benefit. No, the little vixen was genuinely turned on. Holden resembled a hobbit so he knew it wasn't him who was doing it for her. It was the act itself. The little slut got off on acting naughty.

So he filled this information away and waited.

In the meantime he tossed the occasional innuendo her way but was always met with the same doe-eyed innocent stare. He sometimes wondered if maybe he had overestimated her. Perhaps she was just another skanky debutante. Then she would raise her hand in class and deliver some argument for what he said. Always articulate, clever and cutting but she never pushed enough to be considered disrespectful. The look in her eye however told Valmont everything he needed to know.

_Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me_.

"Ms. Merteuil can I see you after class?"

Rising from her seat with a practiced, polite smile in place she replied, "Of course Professor."

The rest of the class filled out of the room. He waited before they were completely alone before he began. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to keep you. I know you have biology next with Professor Holden, right?"

She didn't even flinch. "It's alright I'm sure Professor Holden will understand."

_I'm sure he would_. "Don't you like biology Ms. Merteuil?"

"Not as much as I like literature studies Professor Valmont."

Flattery will get you everywhere dear. Even places you might not want to go. "Hmm, that's sweet. You're a sweet girl Kathryn."

"I try"

"I've noticed"

One arched eyebrow lifted. "Meaning?"

Valmont rose up from his seat and came around the front of the desk. He let his eyes slowly peruse her form. Unlike some of her peers Kathryn didn't bother trying to get away with raising the hem of her skirt. She didn't need to. She'd be sexy in a potato sack. "Last week I was dropping off a book to Professor Holden when I nearly walked in on something…rather shocking."

At last she flinched. "Oh? Forgive me sir but what does this have to do with me?"

_Sir_. He liked that. "Well, you see I walked in on Professor Holden with his pants around his ankles and you with his dick in your mouth. Care to explain?"

Those fabulous green eyes of hers went wide in disbelief and her mouth fell open in surprise. Sebastian waited for the stark denials he was sure to come. He got something different instead. Her lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. Seconds later she burst into near hysterical sobs.

Leaning against his desk he folded his arms and rolled his eyes. He let her cry for a moment, somewhat fascinated by how committed she was to the whole act. Finally he had enough. "Really?" he asked in a bored drawl. "That's the best you can do? Tsk, tsk I expected a lot more from you Ms. Merteuil. Surely a girl as clever as you can talk her way out of this without having to resort to the usual female hysterics."

The tears immediately halted and whipped her head up at him. "What do you want asshole?"

He grinned when he realized he was meeting the real Kathryn Merteuil. "There's my girl. I knew this whole Marsha Brady act was all bullshit."

Wiping away her tears she spat, "Gold star for you."

"You should let her out to play more often. I have a feeling she's a lot more interesting."

"For you maybe but I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh yes about this sterling reputation of yours. What are you going to give me to keep my mouth shut about you whoring yourself out for better grades?"

She eyed him warily. "What do you want?"

Excellent question. Wrapping an arm around her waist he tugged her slender form closer. He spoke in a soft but authoritative whisper. "Well for starters you can start by affording me the same courtesy you showed Professor Holden."

"All I have to do is blow you?"

"To begin with, we'll go from there. What will it be Ms. Merteuil?"

Kathryn's face as usual was an unreadable mask. When she leaned into him however and her fingers toyed with his shirt collar he figured things where going in his favor.

He was mistaken.

"Well since you put it like that, I guess my answer…" her face moved closer as if going in for a kiss. She stopped however and her tongue shot out and flicked across his lips before finishing, "would have to be…no."

She seemed to relish the confusion written all over his face as her face broke into that evil, child like grin of hers again. Chuckling she bent over and grabbed her school bag.

Valmont stared back in stunned disbelief. "Excuse me? Did you not here what I said? I'll expose you Ms. Merteuil!"

She shrugged indifferently. "Go ahead I think we both know how that will turn out. It will be my word against yours. My sterling reputation against yours."

"I'm the headmaster's son-in-law"

"Yes who also likes to pound his teenage students…sometimes two at a time." Sebastian's flinched at this little revelation. He was always so careful. "Didn't think anyone knew about that did you? You're not as clever as you think you are _Professor Valmont_."

"Neither are you my dear."

"If you do tell anyone about my little arrangement with Professor Holden and they actually believe you I'll just have to tell them how he forced me against my will." Fluttering her eyes she bit her lip and appeared again on the verge of tears. "You don't understand! I didn't want to but he forced me. He shoved his penis into my mouth. I tried to scream out but he gagged me." With one lone tear coming down her face she laughed at her own cleverness. "Who would you believe?"

"You're unreal"

"Thank you." She leaned in close again and revealed, "You know what the ironic thing is? If you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was ask. I would have gladly and enthusiastically screwed your brains out. However, I'm nobody's puppet. Least of all yours. Good afternoon professor."

Taking a seat behind his desk he let her get almost to the door before calling out, "Oh Ms. Merteuil. There was one last thing."

Sebastian was a big believer in back up plans and he happened to have a dozy.

"It's about the midterm paper you turned in last week."

Pivoting on her heel she looked back at him unconcerned. "What about it?"

"It was very well written"

"Thank you"

"Almost _too_ well written"

"What are you implying?"

He grinned as he reached into the desk and pulled out said paper. "Well I had this sneaking suspicion so I started going through some of the old cabinets of Professor Davis, she taught this class before I took over, and guess what I found?" Valmont pulled another paper out and held it up triumphantly. "The exact same paper written four years ago by Marshall Roberts! Care to explain Ms. Merteuil?"

She charged towards the desk and tried to swipe the papers from his hand. "How did you-

"Well after I walked in on that little incident between you and Holden I figured this wasn't the first time you tried to get out of doing your homework. Odd," he mused, "seeing as you are so obviously diabolically intelligent."

"Homework is for geeks and scholarship losers," she huffed.

Valmont shook his head. "I weep for the future. In any event I now have proof of your duplicitous ways that not even you can talk yourself out of."

He watched as she clearly tried to think of a way out of this. She couldn't. He had won. With a defeated sigh she dropped her school bag. "Well congratulations I guess you're going to get your little fantasy after all."

Sebastian's eyes flickered over her briefly before returning to the paper work in front of him. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

In a bored drawl he explained, "After seeing what a psychotic piece of work you are I think I'm going to pass, thank you."

Just as he anticipated his dismissal bruised her fragile ego. Her delicate hands were suddenly on his face and her mouth was soon crushing against his. Valmont didn't react at first; instead he let her take charge. Her little tongue came out coaxing his lips apart. He allowed himself to give in for a moment before pushing her away. "Not terribly convincing."

With her face pinched in determination, she pushed him back against his chair and straddled him. Kathryn kissed him again this time clearly pissed off. It was hot. Valmont kissed her back, loving the little mews that left her throat every time his tongue crashed against hers.

Still it wasn't enough. He wanted to see how far she would push this before he took over. Before he remove her from his lap, her hand was suddenly unbuttoning his pants and she was gripping his dick through his boxers. Squeezing his hard on Kathryn tore her mouth away from his and grinned back triumphantly.

With a husky whimper she demanded, "Still don't want to fuck me?"

"Go lock the door"

She pulled her hand out of his pants and was on her feet. Valmont ran a calming hand through his hair as he watched her practically skip to the door and lock it. When she turned around she wore a coy smile. She took her time walking back to him.

"Get your ass on the desk Ms. Merteuil."

"Right away Professor Valmont"

He hadn't planned to do it this way. Sebastian had never fucked a student in the classroom but hey, there was a first time for everything. The room was isolated enough and the old walls were thick enough that no one would likely disturb them. That said this whole thing was playing out vaguely like a bad porno.

Fuck it.

Kathryn sat back on the desk in front of him, a phony innocent smile on her face. "What do you plan to do with me professor?"

Valmont casually began to unbutton her school dress shirt until her white satin bra was visible. "Oh many, many things Ms. Merteuil."

He unhooked her bra but didn't bother to remove her dress shirt or even the navy cardigan she was wearing over it. He liked this debauched look on her; still dressed in her innocent little uniform but with her tits hanging out. Oh, and what tits they were. Not terribly large but a nice handful and perky as hell.

Sebastian pinched her rose colored nipples causing that coy little smile she was wearing to disappear. A soft moan fell from her lips. "Oh you're so sensitive here," he murmured. "I wonder where else you're sensitive."

He reached underneath her plaid skirt and grasped the lace underwear that was clinging to her skin. Slowly he removed the frilly garment and held it up to examine. White, just like her bra. So deceptively innocent.

Sebastian pocketed the garment and Kathryn responded with a raised eyebrow. "You are a little kinky aren't you?"

He was getting ready to fuck his student on his desk. The same desk that had a picture of his wife on it. They were long past kinky. Rather than answer her question he pushed her knees apart. "Show me," he demanded.

She didn't bother to ask what he was referring to. Kathryn raised her skirt, scooted a little farther to the edge of the desk, and spread her pussy lips for him. Sebastian sat back in his chair and admired her. Any doubts he had that she wasn't as in to this as him were quickly put to rest. She was glistening. "My, what a pretty little cunt you have Ms. Merteuil."

"Thank you," she breathed.

Valmont's fingers soon replaced hers. He teased her lips before plunging a finger inside her little hole. Just as he suspected she was quite tight. Kathryn let out a gasp of surprise at the invasion. Fearing he might have hurt her he started to retreat his digit. "That hurt?"

Kathryn grasped his hand and pushed his finger back in. "No I like it. Give me more."

He grinned and added another finger. Valmont admired his student as she humped his hand. She looked quite lovely with her flushed face and dilated eyes. Wanting to hear that sweet little gasp of hers he ran his thumb against her clit. Just as he wanted she gasped and tightened around his fingers. "Christ you're tight."

"Tighter than your little wife?"

Valmont's eyes shot up at her and found her wearing that sinister little smile of hers. She was mocking him and that wouldn't be tolerated.

Without a word he yanked his fingers out of her and gruffly grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over. Kathryn let out a shriek of surprise at the sudden manhandling. "You want to act like a little bitch Ms. Merteuil I have no problem treating you like one."

Grabbing her by the thighs he pulled her to the edge of the desk. He bunched her tartan skirt up around her waist effectively putting her on display. His student rested her upper half on her elbows and let out an annoyed huff. "Truth hurts doesn't it professor?"

"You don't know the first thing about my marriage"

She chuckled, sounding way older than her eighteen years. "Clearly she doesn't do it for you, if you're constantly balls deep in teenage pus-

SMACK!

Kathryn was quickly cut off by a hard slap to her ass. She whipped her head back around at her teacher, her face showing shocked disbelief. Valmont grinned back at her menacingly. "I believe it's time for you to learn a little discipline Ms. Merteuil."

"Nobody hits me," she hissed. She pulled herself off the desk.

Sebastian quickly pushed her back down with his forearm. With his other hand he smacked her opposite cheek and admired the red mark his hand print left against her porcelain skin. "It's high time you learned to curb that wicked tongue of yours."

"Fuck you!"

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

The only sound in the classroom was that of his hand hitting her flesh and Kathryn's erratic breathing. When she didn't respond with another insult he wondered if he was getting to her. "Want me to stop?"

"No," came her broken retort. She pressed her forehead against the oak desk obviously embarrassed by her need.

He smacked her ass twice more, each time eliciting a ragged moan. "I think you're starting to enjoy this sweetheart. Now who's the kinky one?"

He expected some cutting retort so he was genuinely shocked when she moaned back, "Fuck me."

"What was that?"

Kathryn looked back at him and all but purred, "Fuck me Professor Valmont."

This time it was Sebastian who couldn't breath. Fuck she was sexy. His hand snaked down between her legs and gasped at what he found. "Fuck you're soaked. That really did turn you on didn't it?"

Holding his gaze she simply nodded. Valmont unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick which now resembled granite. He reached into his back pocket expecting a condom but came up short. He had momentarily forgotten where he was. Normally he wouldn't have any need for one at school.

"Shit I don't have a rubber"

"I'm on the pill," she replied anxiously.

Figuring she was smart enough to not want any little Valmont's running around he believed her. "Good enough."

Hard-on in hand he rubbed it against her slit watching his pre-cum smear against her skin. As Kathryn withered against him anxiously he observed her other, tighter hole. Grazing his cock head against it he asked, "Anyone ever fuck you here?"

She immediately stilled at the question. "Don't even think about it."

"Hmm I think you'd enjoy it."

"Perhaps," she agreed, "but not now."

The professor wondered if that meant there would be another time. Did he even want to do this again? It was a little like mating with a poisonous snake.

It was with that perplexing thought he guided his cock back to her entrance and slowly pushed inside. She was too tight for him to ram in all the way at first. He briefly wondered just how much experience she had with sex. Sebastian sea-sawed back and forth with little thrusts, giving her a little bit more each time he went in. Running a hand up her back he rested it on her shoulder and leaned in. "Are you alright?"

Kathryn whipped her head back and hissed, "Enough with the kid gloves. Will you quit being a pussy and just fuck me already."

Annoyed that his kindness was being mistaken as weakness, Valmont's grasp tightened on her shoulders. He pulled almost all the way out of her and then thrust back with all his might. Kathryn surged forward and let out a shocked moan. "Is that what you want you little bitch?"

"Yes," she gasped, "Just like that."

Yes he most definitely underestimated her. With one hand on her shoulder the other grabbed her hip as he set a hard fuck rhythm. He normally wouldn't screw his wife like this let alone a teenage girl but she seemed to really be into it. Clutching the edge of the desk she threw her hips back with every thrust he gave her. "More give me more," she panted.

Sebastian was stunned but he gave the lady what she wanted. He pushed her face first onto the desk and changed his thrusts so he pushed in even deeper. The erratic fucking had caused her skirt to fall back down. He pushed it up and squeezed her ass before once again slapping it. "Fuck yes, professor."

Valmont ran a hand through her hair and yanked. "Jesus you really are the fuck of the century, you know that?"

This elicited another sexy, throaty laugh. "So I've been told."

The frantic rhythm they had built was causing Sebastian's knees to go weak and he knew if they kept this up he was liable to come any moment. Time to change tactics.

Grabbing her from around the waist, he collapsed back into her desk chair taking her along with him. Kathryn gasped in surprise not just at the change in position but at the fact that he was so deep inside her. "Oh my god!" she gasped.

"No I'm just your teacher," he laughed in her ear.

She looked back and rolled her eyes at him before kissing his mouth hungrily. "Make me come," she whispered.

"Make yourself come," he retorted. "I want to see how bad you want it."

Kathryn grinned, clearly enjoying the challenge. Grasping the chair arms she began rising and lowering herself on his dick. Slowly at first, he imagined being so deep inside her it might hurt a little, than faster and faster.

Valmont let her take charge at first. He palmed her swaying tits as she began diddling her clit. He would have given anything at that moment for a mirror in front of them. With her back to him he couldn't observe her as much as he wished and he would bet his jag she looked fucking amazing.

Finally unable to hold back he circled a hand around her waist and held her to him as he began throwing his hips at her, driving even deeper inside. "Oh shit," she wailed, "I'm going to come."

Sebastian flicked his tongue against her neck and bit down. "Do it my little cum slut," he whispered in her ear. "Come for your professor like a good girl."

Just as he suspected the dirty words got her off and soon she was a mass of withering, shaking girl flesh in his lap. "Oh god, oh god," she panted as she came down from her high.

"That was hot," he murmured against her damp skin, "But it's my turn now."

Turning to face him, her eyes glassy, she asked, "Where do you want it?"

Sebastian stuck his digit in her mouth. "Here?"

"That would be yummy." Kathryn gently pulled off of him and sunk down to her knees. Running a hand through her now messy hair she used the other one to slowly jerk him off.

His eyes locked on hers he shook his head. "I'm in no mood for your cocktease routine. Put it in your mouth. All of it."

Realizing his tone was brokering no argument she did as instructed. She flicked her tongue against his head a few times before slowly taking him into her mouth. However, she didn't take him to the back of her throat. Instead she took her time sucking him, swirling her tongue around his girth as her free hand played with his balls.

She was playing with him. He knew this. He had seen her in action before and knew what she was capable of but she was purposely teasing him. Acting like an innocent school girl when they both knew she was anything but.

It was time for Valmont to take back control. Grabbing her by the hair he yanked her off of his dick. She regarded him with surprise at the sudden motion but before she could question what he was doing he shoved his cock back into her mouth. All the way in. All nine inches. Kathryn gagged as his full length went down her throat.

He pulled back out and she gasped. "I warned you I was in no mood for your cock tease antics Kathryn." Her eyes widened as he called her by her name for the first time that afternoon. Sebastian didn't acknowledge it he just continued on. "I'm going to fuck your mouth and I'm going to be hard and rough. I suggest you breathe through your nose. It wouldn't do for you to pass out on me."

Before she could protest Valmont shoved himself back into her mouth. Kathryn sputtered slightly but managed not to gag. "Good girl," he murmured.

Clutching her by the hair he began to brutally fuck her mouth. His student had no choice but she grab on to his thighs as he took his pleasure. Sebastian rammed in and out, the sensation of her hot, tight, sucking mouth was almost as good as her pussy. _Almost_.

"Shit," he hissed, "Use your teeth, I'm close."

Gently he felt her teeth come out and scrape against his hard flesh. With that extra bit of friction he could start to feel himself go. He pounded into her a few more times before he started to come. Sebastian let out a roar of satisfaction as he emptied himself into her mouth.

Before he finished however he pulled out and some of his cum shot across her tits and her white dress shirt. Gasping for breath he ran his fingers across her cheek. "That was incredible."

"I aim to please." Her voice sounded horse and raw from being used.

Remembering back to the day he found her servicing Professor Holden something occurred to him. "Did that turn you on?"

Rising to her feet she lifted her skirt and taunted him, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Accepting her invitation he reached over and fingered her. Sure enough she was soaking wet. Christ he had been brutal with her but it only turned her on more. Ever the perfect gentleman he asked, "Would you like me to take care of that Ms. Merteuil?"

"Please"

Sebastian continued to finger her, enjoying the dirty sound of his fingers against her wet flesh. Lifting her right leg he moved it so it rested on the arm of the chair, effectively putting her on full display. Kathryn fell against the desk as her breathing became ragged once again. "You're a horny little bitch aren't you?"

"You have no idea," she laughed.

Pushing his fingers even deeper he leaned forward and sucked her throbbing clit into his mouth. Kathryn let out one loud groan of pleasure. Grasping his hair she jerked against him and came against his mouth.

Sitting back in his chair Sebastian licked his lips and drank her in. Her hair a mess, her cheeks flushed, her perky tits hanging out of her shirt, and his cum covering her sweater. "You look like a picture perfect debauched school girl," he laughed. "I wish I had my camera."

"You're a pervert"

"And you're an oversexed brat," he tossed back.

"Perhaps"

"I'm a little afraid to ask where you learned all that. You sure as hell don't fuck like any teenager I've ever known."

"And you've known a few," she laughed. He laughed as well. It was true.

"I'm going to want to see you again Ms. Merteuil."

She sighed, "I enjoyed this however I don't like being told what to do."

"Well I don't like being married and educating half wits but we all have to do things we don't enjoy from time to time."

Kathryn eyed him for a moment before she slumped into down into his lap. Her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled her nose against his neck. "Mmm…what would the school board think about this?"

For a brief moment Sebastian had forgotten who he was dealing with. This wasn't some innocent teenager but rather a dangerous predator who he was fucking. Knowing that was a threat rather than an innocent inquiry he replied, "How would they find out."

She gave him her trademark wide eyed stare. "Suppose someone told them."

"Like you?" Kathryn shrugged as a smile tugged at her lips. Wanting to wipe it off her face he responded with his own shrug. "Well I guess I would say, fuck it. After all I don't enjoy teaching, aside from the occasional…benefits it brings me. I sure as shit don't need to do it for the money. I am a _Valmont_ after all." Reaching under her skirt Sebastian squeezed her tender ass and his voice lost the jovial tone. "Do your worst sweetheart."

Kathryn eyed him contemptuously for a moment. He could practically see the wheels turning in her diabolical little brain. Suddenly the smile was back on her face. "What about your little wife?"

"What about her?"

She reached across the desk and took her picture. It was of Annette during their honeymoon in Greece. Kathryn ran a manicured nail across the glass. "What would your little wifey say if she knew how much her pervert husband enjoys fucking his teenage students?"

Valmont rolled his eyes. "Honestly, at this point I'd be shocked if she didn't know. Though I guess if you told her about this little indiscretion it might finally give her the push she needs to sign the divorce papers." He let out a bark of laughter, "Face it Ms. Merteuil you can't beat me."

Kathryn nodded solemnly in agreement as she got to her feet. "I suppose you're right. It was silly of me to think that you, a grown man could be outsmarted by me, a 16-year old girl."

Sebastian went still at this revelation. _Wait_. "What?"

As she buttoned her blouse that predatory smile reappeared on her face. "Didn't you know?" Her voice dripped with innocence. "I'm only sixteen."

Unable to keep the quiver from his voice he replied desperately, "No you're eighteen."

"I'm pretty sure my birth certificate would say otherwise"

"You're in a senior class!" he bellowed. "You are eighteen!"

Kathryn casually ran a comb through her hair and checked her reflection in her makeup mirror. "I'm taking a few senior classes. I'm very advanced," she chuckled as she leaned in and kissed his neck, "Which you clearly know by now."

Grasping her by the shoulders he pushed her away. "No, no. You're just fucking with me."

Her eyes suddenly went hard and her tone lost its jovial quality. "I assure you professor I am very much a 16 year old girl. We can call my parents if you don't believe me. Now if you don't want the school board, your wife and the great state of New York to learn that you just spent the past hour fucking my underage brains out I suggest you let go of me."

His did as she asked and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Kathryn snickered, "Good boy. I warned you Professor Valmont I am nobody's puppet or plaything. You, however, are about to become mine."

"Come again?"

"Unless you want to risk your reputation and a jail sentence you are going to be at my disposal for the rest of the semester. Whatever I want, whenever I ask for it. Understand?"

When he responded by glaring back at her stonily she laughed. "Oh don't pout Sebastian. You don't mind if I call you Sebastian do you? We have after all been intimate with one another and we will again in the future. Until then," she leaned into him and flicked her tongue against his pouty lips, just as she had earlier, and whispered, "I'll be in touch professor."

As he watched her saunter out of the room, blowing a kiss to him as she did, Sebastian slumped back into his chair in stunned disbelief.

Well _fuck_.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter 3: C is for Conspirator <em>


	3. C is for Conspirator

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cruel Intentions. All in fun.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but as you can tell it's quite a bit longer than normal. This chapter is largely inspired by the 1959 French film _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_. In it Valmont & Merteuil were married but still engaged in sexual games with others. The opening scene of the film in particular was inspiration for this. Also, fair warning, there's a fairly lengthy anal sex scene in this so if that's not your cup of tea abort now.**

_**Chapter 3 Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn have been married for eight years. To everyone around them their marriage is doomed to fail, what with Sebastian's cheating ways and Kathryn always looking the other way. If they only knew…**_

* * *

><p><span>C is for Conspirator<span>

"_Can you believe him?"_

"_Absolutely disgusting. I can't believe he'd have the nerve to show up here tonight."_

"_Well dear, it is his house"_

"_Did you hear about Valmont's latest stunt? Supposedly, he knocked up the Caldwell girl. She's barely 16."_

"_My god, does that man have no shame? Oh, his poor wife"_

"_Kathryn is such a lovely woman. How in gods name did she end up married to that animal?"_

"_I went to Manchester with them. Everyone wanted her. No one could touch her. Then one day she showed up on the arm of Valmont…_

"_Strange"_

"_Very"_

Sebastian Valmont smirked as he circled around his drawing room picking up the various conversations of his guests. They were talking about him and his wife. Again. The Valmont's were everyone's favorite topic of discussion. The scheming playboy married to the much beloved, virtuous, Upper East Side princess. They were such an odd match…

Well not really.

Looking across the room his eyes landed on his wife. She was chatting cordially with a senator and his young spouse. Her hand rested casually on his arm as she leaned in and whispered something in the older mans ear that made him laugh. To the outside observer it looked like typical dinner party conversation, but Sebastian saw it for what it was. A seduction.

_Twisted little bitch_. Right under the little wife's nose and everything. It was funny, people assumed he was the ruthless one in their relationship. If they only knew just what she was truly capable of. The senator's wife would soon find out when Valmont's darling wife dismantled their marriage all in the name of sport.

Fuck he loved her.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Kathryn Merteuil looked away from her guests and met his stare across the room. For a brief moment the gentle smile she wore melted away and was replaced by a reptilian grin, meant only for him. Just as he had a hundred, thousand, million times before, he returned the same smile. Yes, to the outside world they couldn't have been more different, but the reality was they were two of a kind. They had been right from the start.

They had met thirteen years ago at a party much like this one. Tiffani Merteuil, a black widow socialite, had arrived back to New York after living in Paris for several years. She came to town with a nice settlement from husband number three and a beautiful sixteen year old daughter named Kathryn.

They had all wanted her. Beautiful, delicate, with big green eyes and an expression that gave away nothing, Kathryn was nothing short of breathtaking. She charmed the adults and made all the boys hard. Everyone assumed she was uncharted territory. Rumor had it she'd attended an all girl's school and she seemed to blush at the just the slightest hint of an off-colored joke. However, Sebastian saw right through her act. He knew exactly who she was as soon as he laid eyes on her. It was like looking in a mirror.

As the other boys were making bets on who would claim her first, Sebastian hunted her down. He wasn't surprised in the least when he found her in their host's study, bent over a desk as one of the waiters from the party fucked her from behind. The older guy was brutally pumping into her, but she barely seemed to notice as she was more concerned with snorting the line the cocaine off the desk in front of her.

He hadn't wasted time making his presence known. After the waiter hobbled out of there, he toyed with her and she toyed back. They were like two lions slowly circling each other. Dangerous creatures, they recognized in one another the fact that they would either be enemies or great friends. Ultimately, it would be Kathryn who would choose what they were to become.

Grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket, she pulled him in close and flicked her tongue across his lips. With a mischievous giggle she revealed, "You and I are going to have some fun Valmont. Come along…"

And so he followed her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked. Kathryn had him by the balls and he didn't mind in the least. From that night on it became them against the world. They were the only two people who mattered. Everyone else was just a mere chess piece to be manipulated and fucked.

For the first year they fucked and schemed in secret. Sebastian continued on dutifully maintaining his notorious reputation, while Kathryn casually dated the best blue blood's their society had to offer. They were never jealous of each other's lovers. After all, how could one be jealous of a toy? Sebastian didn't begrudge her any of these insipid boys anymore than he would her vibrator.

Things changed after he took Virginia Thomas, a rival of Kathryn's, to bed more than once. After finding out about it she decided, rather abruptly, that he would be taking her to the winter formal. From there on they dated on and off, always delighting in keeping people guessing on the true nature of their relationship. Through it all they both kept their respective reputations intact, that of a rake and a proud princess.

Following her twenty first birthday Kathryn casually remarked she wanted them to get married. Sebastian was indeed shocked. He always assumed she would get married (she had no intentions of getting a job, she was a Merteuil after all) but he just figured it would be to one of her preppy boyfriends. She would marry and he would become her lover or so he assumed.

"_Why in god's name would you want to do that?"_

"_Why not? Just think of how people would react…"_

"_Mmm, I am. Your mother would light my balls on fire"_

"_Since when are you afraid of my mother?"_

"_Since when are you into monogamy?_

"_Who said anything about monogamy? You can continue on with your little conquests and I'll continue with mine. Only I won't have to waste precious time hiding it from my husband."_

"_Well, I can see how this would benefit you, but what about my reputation? Taking a wife would diminish it somewhat."_

"_Did I say anything about sacrificing your hard earned reputation?"_

"_You're telling me you would be fine playing the poor martyred wife of a philandering husband?"_

"_Better a martyr than a whore. I think I could work with it. Come on Valmont, you could have me anytime you want"_

"_I already do have you anytime I want"_

"_Don't you love me?"_

"_More than air"_

"_What's stopping us then?"_

"_Hmm…would you take my name?"_

She did and yet in private she still referred to him as Valmont. They married in a ridiculously elaborate ceremony shocking all of high society and her mother alike. It had amused them endlessly when well wishers would pull Kathryn aside and try to talk some sense into her. The same idiot women who warned her against him had no idea that sweet little Kathryn was diddling their husband's and boyfriends behind their backs.

So, for the past eight years, while everyone assumed he was a philandering ass and Kathryn played the part of the put upon wife, they in actuality enjoyed a blissful marriage. He loved and adored her and was secure in the fact that she felt the same. It was them against the world.

Sebastian was interrupted from his thoughts when a strong hand slapped him on the back. "Hey Valmont, no time long see, huh buddy?"

He grit his teeth and rolled his eyes when he realized who it was accosting him in such an annoying manner. Valmont was really in no mood to play happy host, but he knew his wife would have his balls if he didn't behave. So, he forced a smile and swung around to greet his guest. "Greg McConnell, nice to see you again, _buddy_."

The dim wit of course didn't pick up on the none too subtle nastiness in his tone. The former football stud turned investment broker just grinned back at him like the dumb golden retriever he was. "Nice party man, you and Kathryn really go all out don't you?"

"What can I say? My wife doesn't believe in doing things half assed." Chugging his champagne down he inquired in a bored drawl, "So how are things McConnell?"

"Ah man, couldn't be better. Work is kicking my ass, but it's awesome. Recession? What recession? I think it's all a bunch of bullshit caused by the trouble making left wing crybabies. Don't you agree?"

Valmont had started tuning out the moron's ramblings when a pretty blonde, with a soft smile and kind eyes joined them. "Honey, I don't think that's really appropriate dinner party conversation," she demurred as she placed a hand on McConnell's arm.

"Sorry babe, you're right." Placing an arm around her shoulders he gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Valmont, have you met my wife Annette?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure. Sebastian Valmont."

"Annette Hargrove McConnell"

As they shook hands pleasantly Valmont sized her up. She was beautiful, in that girl-next-door sort of way. All fresh faced, with a curvy body that hugged the plain dress she was wearing appreciably. He tried to recall what he knew about McConnell's new wife from the little gossip he had heard. Supposedly, they had met when Greg went back to his hometown of Kansas City. Two months later, after a whirlwind courtship, they arrive in New York married.

Annette was an elementary school teacher and had already been accepted on several of the same charity boards as Kathryn. She was generally thought to be a kind, intelligent, and virtuous woman.

Valmont wondered in the new Mrs. McConnell knew how much her husband like taking it up the ass. Judging by that guileless stare of hers he was thinking probably not. He momentarily toyed with the idea of asking if Greg's closeted homosexuality hurt their sex life, but thought better of it. He could think of much more interesting ways to shock the young blonde. He wondered what her cum face looked like…

"Your home is beautiful Mr. Valmont," she murmured softly.

He volleyed back his most charming smile. "It's Sebastian and I can't take all the credit. My wife is the one with the incredible eye for decorating."

"Now, don't be modest darling. You have an exquisite eye for beautiful things." Kathryn seemingly appeared out of nowhere as she wrapped her arm around her husbands.

Glancing down at his wife he couldn't help but see that famous mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You might have a point. I did after all find you." He gave her a genuine smile before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Annette, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife Kathryn."

The blonde regarded her as a teenager might a famous rock star. She looked back at her with awe as she stammered, "Y-yes, I know who you are. Wow, it's such an honor to meet you Mrs. Valmont. You are such an inspiration to me."

"Oh please, call me Kathryn and it's very nice to meet you Mrs. McConnell. I've heard such…interesting things about you."

Kathryn was using a tone that seemed to go completely over the naive woman's head. It was sweet and cordial with just a hint of mocking. Only someone who truly knew Kathryn could catch it.

"We actually are on some of the same committees," Annette explained. "But I've always been a little too intimidated to talk to you. You've accomplished so much, done so much good and you're so young."

"Thank you, I try. I believe a community is only as strong as its strongest leader. When people such as us have so much, I think it's our duty to redistribute our wealth however we can." As Sebastian listened to her rattle off her little speech he wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to get through it without bursting into laughter. It was taking everything in him not to laugh at the ridiculously sincere expressions on the McConnell's faces.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more Kathryn. Actually there was something I was hoping to talk to you about. I'm heading up a new organization and I was hoping you'd be a part of it."

Kathryn didn't _join_ organization's, she _lead_ them. He could tell by the way her beautiful eyes narrowed just slightly that she wanted to go off on the presumptuous Mrs. Hargrove, but she held in her annoyance and played along. "Really? What type of organization?"

"Well, we're hoping to gather movement in the fight against gay marriage. I'm a firm believer in the sanctity of marriage and believe letting…those people marry flies in the face of that belief. We're hoping to overturn that ridiculous law New York State just passed legalizing gay marriage."

Sebastian studied his wife's reaction with great curiosity. He knew his wife was many things, but a homophobe wasn't one of them. Kathryn was likely itching to put the woman in her place, but now was most definitely not the time. Instead, she smiled graciously and replied, "I'll take your offer under consideration."

"Oh please do. We would love to have someone with your drive and connections on our team," Annette replied enthusiastically.

Kathryn just smiled pleasantly back at her before something across the room caught her eye. "Oh, darling, the Caldwell's are here. We better go say hello." Turning back to the guests in front of them she demurred, "will you excuse us?"

"Sure, great to see you guys again"

They didn't bother to return the sentiment as they headed across the room arm in arm. Laughing at the scowl that was on his wife's face Valmont remarked, "For a second there, I thought you were going to deck her."

"I was seriously considering it. Sanctimonious little cunt," she seethed. "I wonder if she has any clue her darling husband is a cum guzzling, closeted queer?"

"Doubtful. Poor little Dorothy doesn't realize she's not in Kansas anymore."

"Well, I'm going to enjoy giving her a wake up call."

"I'm sure you will." Looking up suddenly he realized where they were headed and exclaimed, "You have to be kidding me? We're actually going to talk with those assholes?"

Kathryn grinned giving him his answer. "Of course. It's time to observe the carnage darling."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Kathryn led him over to Philip Caldwell and his new trophy wife Amelia. They had married a few months ago following the somewhat messy divorce between Philip and his increasingly unstable wife Bunny.

As they approached Sebastian couldn't help but notice how Philip's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger as he saw him. He probably wasn't his favorite person right now given the fact that Valmont likely knocked up his teenage daughter.

"Philip, Amelia, it's so nice you came," Kathryn greeted them, ever the perfect hostess.

The lovely Amelia leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheek in greeting. "Oh Kathryn, we would never miss one of your parties." Turning an appreciative eye to him she said, "It's nice to see you Sebastian."

"Amelia, lovely as always." He reached over and kissed her hand. For a second he actually thought old Philip was going to take a swing at him. He wondered in the old fart had any clue about the fact that he fucked his new bride just hours after they exchanged vows. Doubtful.

Unable to help himself, he extended his hand in greeting to the man. "Hello Philip thanks for coming."

"Sebastian thanks for inviting us," he replied through clenched teeth as he gruffly shook his hand.

Even without looking Valmont was well aware the entire room was watching them with rapt fascination. Would Philip Caldwell actually remain polite and cordial to the man who ruined his baby girl? Of course he would. They all knew it but that watched none the less.

Philip might hate Sebastian with every fiber of his being, but there was no way he would make a scene for two reasons. One, the Caldwell's had yet to publically announce little Cecile's 'condition' and likely never would if she got rid of it like they were all hoping. Second, he had far too much respect and fear for Kathryn and her power to accuse her husband of such a heinous act. After all, even though everyone knew it was true, there was no actual way to prove Sebastian was the father other than silly little Cecile's word.

So, the three of them stood around chatting cordially like they didn't have a care in the world. Of course, Kathryn couldn't help but rub salt in the wounds. "So Philip, where is that darling little daughter of yours? I was hoping she would come tonight."

Philip seemed to pale at the question. "Oh, um, Cecile wasn't feeling well. She sends her regards," the older man muttered.

"That's too bad," Kathryn cooed. "Speaking of which, have you heard from Bunny recently?"

The man practically choked on his champagne at the question. No one would dare bring up Bunny's name, especially at such a party. Then again, Kathryn wasn't anybody. Besides, with her wide innocent stare and sweet tone how could anyone think she was being anything but a hundred percent sincere?

"She's…er…good. The doctors believe she should be allowed to come home any day now," he revealed.

"That's nice. I imagine she misses Cecile terribly"

"Yes, she probably does," he replied bitterly as he glared angrily at Sebastian.

Valmont just smiled pleasantly back at him as if he didn't have a care in the world. Fucking moron had no idea that his real enemy was the supposedly sweet woman in front of him. He could care less about the Caldwell's. It was Kathryn who wanted them destroyed and sent him after them like her own personal guided missile.

It all started when Bunny Caldwell starting making little comments here and there to her society buddies about how she didn't believe Kathryn was as innocent as she claimed to be. After all, being married to a demon like Valmont, something had to have rubbed off, right? Well when word got back to Kathryn about Bunny's blabbering, she decided to teach the old bat a lesson. She systematically tore apart her marriage and then set it up to make Mrs. Caldwell look like an unstable nut job. She was currently doing time at a women's sanitarium upstate after trying to run down her husband and his girlfriend in her new Mercedes. As the cheery on top, she sent Sebastian after her innocent sixteen year old daughter with the intent of knocking her up. Mission accomplished.

Yes, whenever Kathryn set out on a task she always completed it, one hundred percent. Whether it be the perfect revenge or the perfect party, she knew how to get what she wanted and make things run smoothly. It was a particular talent she possessed even from a young age.

Later that night, after the last guests had left, she surveyed the empty drawing room and thought back to her successful night. Everything had gone as planned as it always did. After making sure the caterer's were taken care of and the staff was finishing with their duties, she headed off to find her wayward husband.

Shortly after the Caldwell's had left, leaving with some lame excuse, Sebastian had disappeared. This wasn't terribly surprising as he never stayed for the duration of a party. Not that she blamed him. These things were dreadfully dull, but unfortunately necessary.

Kathryn headed upstairs where their bedrooms were located. Even though they spent nearly every night together they both maintained separate bedrooms. It was good to have their own space and god knows there was enough room in the gigantic townhouse.

Without knocking she opened her husband's door to find him lounging in his spacious sleigh bed smoking a cigarette. He was blowing smoke rings up at the ceiling looking as bored as could be.

Leaning against the doorframe she admired Valmont's room. She often referred to it as 'Sebastian's Hunting Lodge' given all the rich wood and dark, manly, colors. The walls were filled with sexy black and white art (that he had created) and the bookshelves were crammed full of Valmont's favorite literature. This room represented everything she loved about her husband. Sexy, intelligent, masculine and hers.

Although she rarely admitted it, Kathryn loved her husband more than anything on earth. He was her best friend, her lover, her mate, her coconspirator, her everything. She loved Sebastian Valmont before she even met him.

"Well, are you planning of staring at me all evening or are you going to come give me my reward?" He drawled in his typical clipped tone.

Kathryn grinned as she closed the door and slowly approached the bed. Stepping out of her Louboutin's she climbed onto the mattress and draped herself across his body. "I suppose I do owe you something for the exquisite job you did on the Caldwell girl," she acknowledged.

Sebastian's arm came around her waist and pulled her even closer. He kissed her briefly before placing his cigarette to her lips and watching her take a drag. "Yes, I believe I'm owed some compensation after having to bed that little twit."

"Is that any way to speak about the mother of your child," she joked.

"It's not a hundred percent I'm the father," he revealed. "There is another possible candidate waiting in the wings."

This was new to Kathryn. "Oh, anyone I know?"

"Yes, actually, it's that ridiculous music teacher you fucked last summer. Ronald…something or other. She started banging him shortly after I took her precious virginity." When his wife rolled her eyes, clearly not pleased at this he sighed, "What? I needed to hand her off to someone. Come on, if she does decide to keep it, just imagine the look of horror on poor Mrs. Caldwell's face when she finds out her grandchild is half black."

Kathryn laughed at the image and relented. "Alright, you have a point. That would be even better than it being yours."

"Hmm, yes…now back to my reward…"

Their eyes met and that familiar charge that always occurred whenever they looked at one another happened. Taking the cigarette from him, Kathryn put it out in the ashtray besides the bed before returning her attention back to him. Moving back into position, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and began placing kisses down his bare chest. "What is it my husband would like from me?" she purred seductively.

Gently caressing her hair he murmured, "I think you know. I want to take you down to the playroom."

Kathryn immediately halted at the requested. Sitting upright she regarded her husband with sudden seriousness and told him, "No Valmont."

Resting on his elbows he reminded her, "You said anything."

"I wasn't aware THAT fell into the category," she muttered.

"Sure you weren't"

Sebastian wasn't a hardcore dominant by any stretch of the imagination, but he did like to indulge from time to time in a little BDSM. He often thought of himself as an artist when it came to sex and just like some artists like to indulge in watercolor or oils from time to time, Sebastian liked to mix it up with some kink when the need suited him. He had even created a special room for it he called the playroom. Filled with floggers, whips, chains and an arsenal of sex toys, it was every dominates wet dream of a room.

On occasion he brought one of his conquests there when he was in the mood to play. However, the one person he wanted to play with was of course the one person who had no interest. Kathryn, being the intense control freak that she was, wasn't big on playing submissive to his dominant. She had done it only a handful of times and although he knew she enjoyed it, he also knew that giving up full control was a difficult thing for her to do so he never pushed her. Even in a relationship as free of boundaries as theirs was, there had to be some rules. Sebastian would never push Kathryn into anything she didn't want, especially in the bedroom.

They stared each other down for a long moment before realizing that there would be no victors in their standoff. Kathryn wouldn't go to the playroom, but that meant Sebastian was free to do whatever he wanted to her without her objecting. Wordlessly they made this agreement.

Without warning Valmont grabbed his wife from around the neck and pulled her into a fierce, punishing, kiss. She eagerly matched his passion, clutching his suit jacket as she thrust her tongue up against his. Grabbing the hem of her black Zac Posen sheath dress, he quickly yanked the garment over her head, leaving Kathryn in only her black lace underwear.

Breaking away from her mouth, he admired his beautiful wife as he considered his next plan of attack. Sebastian cupped her breasts in their lace confines before tenderly removing the lace bra. He smiled as he observed her breasts as if seeing them for the first time. They truly were exquisite. Not terribly large, but a perfect handful and as ripe as they were when she was sixteen. He rubbed his finger across an elongated nipple, enjoying the way Kathryn trembled at his touch.

"You really do have the pretties little titties," he murmured.

"Hmm…you don't wish they were a little bigger?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "They're perfect."

Kathryn grinned in satisfaction. "Valmont, what do you plan on doing with me?"

Her husband only grinned back at her with a seductive smile. Climbing off the bed he stood behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He rubbed her lace covered backside against his burgeoning hard-on and then without warning pushed her face down onto the bed. Kathryn let out a huff of annoyance and tried to get back up, but he pushed her down. "Stay," he warned.

"And if I don't?" Sebastian slapped her ass hard causing her to let out a shriek of surprise, followed by laughter. "Alright fine, you win."

"Always do baby," he replied cockily as he swaggered over to the desk and turned on his IPod. Immediately, the room filled with the sound of Bach. Sebastian loved to fuck to classical music. The intensity of it always made it so much hotter.

Returning to the bed, he looked back at his wife who was resting her chin on her hands, watching him curiously. Coming up behind her he admired her tight little ass and got inspired. Yes, he knew exactly what he wanted tonight. Without a word he reached out and slowly dragged the lace panties down her body, then crudely spread her legs wide.

Sebastian got down on his knees and admired his favorite part of his wife's body outside of her beautiful face. Spreading her glistening lips he admired it for a moment like an art enthusiast would a Monet.

Getting impatient, not to mention turned on, Kathryn demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring your beautiful pussy." She was completely shaved and her gash was the most beautiful shade of pink. Valmont inserted a finger into his wife's cunt and marveled at how wet she was. "You're always so responsive. Are you ready for me baby?"

"Yes," she gasped. "Valmont please"

He toyed with her hole for another minute before leaning forward and flicking his tongue across her wet slit. He smirked when she purred and rubbed her forehead into the duvet as his tongue moved against her swollen clit. Kathryn began grinding against the bedspread at he ate her out. Sebastian stilled her hips and warned, "Hold still baby. Shit, you're soaking the sheets."

"Fuck you," she laughed, "I want to come."

"Not yet"

He went back to his task only this time he went back to her damp little hole. His tongue burrowed into her pussy as far as it could go. Making sure to hold her down, Sebastian removed his tongue and moved on to her tighter, more forbidding hole. One flick against her little rosebud and Kathryn jolted forward. His little vixen loved to have her ass played with. Her moans grew louder as her began to rim her ass.

"Oh god…you're paying…fuck…you're paying an awful lot of attention to that hole…"

"Mmm, why do you think that is?"

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him with hooded, lust filled eyes. "You're going to put it in my ass," she purred.

"Very good baby," he praised her before giving one last lick to her ass and getting to his feet. Sebastian playfully swatted her behind. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Leaving her spread out and wanting, he left the room and crossed the hall to his wife's bedroom. Her 'ice chamber' as he lovingly referred to it, was dead silent as he entered. Valmont went over to her alcove bed and bent down. Hidden underneath a piece of molding was a small key pad. He punched in the familiar number (the day they first met) and the bottom drawer of the bed opened.

Sebastian grinned as he took in its contents. If the high society crowd who worshipped her only knew that his wife had a secret sex drawer that would make Jenna Jameson blush. Inside there was various sized dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, nipple clamps, beads, handcuffs, massage oils, a few home made DVD's, and a sizeable drug stash.

For a moment his hand lingered over a small bag of cocaine. He was tempted. Valmont loved fucking on cocaine, but he realized it would probably be better tonight if he had all his wits about him while he defiled her ass. Tossing the powder back he instead took some oil, a medium sized ivory vibrator and a cone shaped plug, before closing Kathryn's secret treasure chest up and leaving the room.

As he headed across the way he could hear the sounds of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' through the heavy door. He could also hear he unmistakable sounds of his wife moaning. Sebastian allowed himself a smile before opening the door. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he entered and found her propped up against some pillows, legs lewdly spread, her right hand clutching her breast and two fingers rapidly fucking her cunt. She was a vision. However, this wasn't what he had planned.

Closing the door behind him he chided her, "Now Kathryn, what did I say about not moving?"

"I couldn't help it," she explained, "you left me wanting."

"You horny little slut. Well, since you've already started, you mine as well finish. I want to see you make yourself come."

That familiar devilish grin spread across her face. "Do you like watching me touch myself baby?"

"You know I do." He loved it. He could watch her play with herself for hours. In fact, on occasion he had. During their honeymoon he made her masturbate while he watched for an hour. Fuck, he got hard again just thinking about it.

As Sebastian set her toys down on the bed, his wife eyed them, licking her lips. "Are those for me?"

"Perhaps," he replied vaguely as he began removing his own clothes. "Pinch your clit."

Kathryn did as he ordered and let out a strangled moan. Her eyes had shut in pleasure, but she struggled to keep them open when she noticed her husband was now naked. Licking her lips she murmured to him, "Touch yourself Sebastian."

He casually stroked his dick and asked, "Like this?"

"Harder," she demanded, "Fucking jerk it."

Valmont's lips twitched in amusement at the command. His little bitch was just as kinky as he was. Grabbing his cock harder he stroked himself how she liked as he watched her rub her clit furiously. He knew she was close judging by her jerky hand motions. Kathryn's eyes never left her husbands crotch as he rubbed himself for her. "Fuck Valmont, tug your balls."

"This really gets you off, doesn't it?" he laughed as he cupped her sack. She only moaned in response as she began to shake and jerk against the pillows. Sebastian had to hold of on coming himself as he watching her orgasm in front of him. As she got her bearings he admired how beautiful she looked post come. "That feel good baby?"

"Yes," she admitted breathlessly, "but I like it better when you do it for me."

"Come here," he ordered as he leaned against the side of the bed, still stroking his cock.

Kathryn gave him a lazy grin as she crawled to the edge of the bed. Her tongue shot out momentarily and flicked the head of his penis, taking a swipe of pre-cum with her, then rose up to her knees. Sebastian hissed at the feeling of her hot little tongue on his sensitive dick. When she was at last at eyelevel with him he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He wondered if she could taste herself on his lips from his earlier ministrations. It didn't seem to bother her as she hungrily kissed him back.

Reaching across the duvet, Sebastian grasped the clear, rubber, butt-plug and brought it up to her mouth. Kathryn opened her eyes and smirked at the sex toy. "Suck it," he ordered, "we want it nice and wet so it slides in with ease."

With a coy smile she took it between her lips and sucked on it much as she would the crown of his cock. Her bright green eyes never left his as she sucked the plastic into her mouth. Sebastian's own dick twitched in anticipation. Pulling the object away he kissed his wife tenderly once more before grabbing her roughly by the hips and flipping her back onto her stomach. "All fours baby," he instructed.

Kathryn positioned herself as he wanted while Sebastian opened up the oil and spread some on his fingers and a dollop on her ass. He rubbed the liquid against her tiny hole before gently inserting his index finger inside. Kathryn gasped at the intrusion and he could feel her legs start to buckle. "Hold still," he warned as he slowly moved his digit in and out.

Shit, she was so goddamn tight. Although they did anal every now and then, Sebastian was the only one she allowed to do this to her. He was the first and only man inside her ass. This particular sexual act belonged to him and him alone. It wasn't that Kathryn didn't enjoy a little backdoor activity from time to time, but he was the only man alive she trusted to do it and not rip her apart.

"Sebastian," she called out his name sounding surprisingly young.

"Yes baby?"

"You can add another finger"

He grinned as he did just that. With two fingers now buried inside her he fucked her ass slowly, but deeply with one hand and oiled up the plug with the other. When he removed his finger she whimpered, but it quickly became a shriek as he replaced it with the plug. Carefully, he worked it into her ass and when it was all the way in he noticed she was clutching the silk duvet in her fist.

"Does it hurt?"

"There's a four inch piece of plastic rammed up my ass. What do you think?" she hissed.

Sebastian chuckled and smacked her ass. "I think you better be nice or I'll carry you down to the playroom and won't let you come for a week."

"Sorry," she muttered. "Can I at least use the vibrator?"

"Not yet, it's for later." As he admired the toy that was stretching out her ass he mused, "Had I known we were doing this I would have made you wear the plug all night."

Kathryn scoffed, "You think I would have agreed to that?"

"Oh, you did last time," he reminded her. "Remember the Reynolds party? The pantry? The wine bottle?"

"Oh yes, that was fun"

Fun wasn't the word. A few months ago they had to attend Kathryn's old boyfriends lame engagement party. Wanting to have a little fun and spice up an otherwise dull evening, Sebastian made his wife wear a vibrating butt plug all night which he used to torture her whenever he felt like it. Kathryn was so turned on she didn't want to wait until they got home to play. She dragged him to the butler's pantry and made him fuck her ass right there while she shoved an empty wine bottle up her cunt. Fuck that had been hot.

"You were incredible that night," he whispered in her ear as he tenderly stroked her pussy.

"I'm incredible every night," she laughed. "Now are you going to fuck me or what?"

He gave her another spank on the ass for her insolence, but gave her what she wanted anyway. Lining up his cock he pushed into her cunt which was now even tighter than normal thanks to the plug. "Shit, you're so tight like this," he told her.

"And you feel bigger than normal," she gasped. "God, I feel so full."

"I'm going to fuck you hard"

"Please"

Grabbing her by the hips he began to fuck her fast and deep. As he moved in and out of her, he could feel the plug through her thin walls. It just managed to stimulate him even more. With his free hand he grabbed at her swinging breast and mauled them.

Kathryn collapsed onto her elbows as he pounded into her ruthlessly. He knew she was dying to rub herself against the sheets in order to get some attention for her poor, swollen clit. Obliging her, he stopped groping her tits and reached lower to rub her throbbing bud. His wife's desperate groans grew louder. Sebastian laughed. "The help is going to think I'm killing you in here."

"You are," she panted. "Fuck, Sebastian I'm so close."

"So am I," he revealed.

"Good, come inside me. I want it inside me."

As she began babbling incoherently he knew she would go off any second. After one final twist to her clit she came, shaking and collapsing underneath him. A moment later, Sebastian followed coming deep inside her clenching pussy. He pulled his now soft dick out and then rolled over beside her. Kathryn curled up against him, kissing his neck. "That was so hot," she whispered.

"Agreed," he muttered back before gently kissing her mouth.

For about ten minutes or so they made out languidly, warming up against each other as Tchaikovsky played around them. Dropping wet kisses down her neck he asked, "You still want it in your ass?"

"Of course"

"Then you better get me hard again," he advised.

Pulling away Kathryn sat up into a seated position, laughing as she did so. "You know, I can remember the days when you could get hard seconds after an orgasm." Grabbing his dick she stroked him and sighed wistfully. "Poor Sebastian, you're an old man at thirty ."

"Okay, first of all, I never got hard that quickly and second, fuck you," he sneered. "Do I complain when it takes you an extra hour to get ready in the morning? And is that a gray hair I see on your head?"

Instinctually she touched her hair and then scowled at him. Reaching out she tweaked his nipple hard, "screw you."

"Ow!" Sebastian reached out and did the same to her. Kathryn swatted his hand and they laughed at each other. "Alright, enough fun and games. Suck me off sweetheart."

Grinning, Kathryn took him in her fist, bent over and swallowed his dick. Less than a minute in her warm little mouth and he was at full staff and hard as a motherfuckin' rock. Resting back on his elbows he grasped her by the hair and groaned. "Shit, that's good. Can you taste us baby?"

Kathryn pulled him from her mouth and licked her lips. "Yes," she whispered huskily, "It's yummy."

"My little whore," he muttered affectionately.

His wife's eyes twinkled at the comment as she bent forward and sucked his balls into her mouth. Sebastian lost his train of thought as she gently played with him. "Kat-Kathryn, I want to fuck your mouth."

Nodding, she sucked his cock back into her mouth and didn't protest when he grabbed her roughly by the hair holding her in place. Sitting up against the pillows, Sebastian held Kathryn still as he began thrust into her hot mouth, plunging as far into her warm, wet cavern as he could reach. His wife had long ago lost her gag reflex so she didn't sputter at all as he fucked her throat raw.

After a few minutes of this he knew he would come again if he didn't stop. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, he pulled his dick out of her mouth and let go of Kathryn. Sitting up she pouted, "We were just getting to the good part."

"At this rate I'll never get it in your ass," he teased.

"How do you want me?"

Sebastian considered his options. He liked the idea of fucking her ass missionary style, if only so he could watch her face, but he knew he could get in even deeper in she was on her knees. Glancing over to the side of the bed he got his answer. "Get on your knees and elbows facing the mirror," he instructed.

As Kathryn did as he told her, he studied their reflection in the full length mirror. This way he could fuck her deep, but still watch her face as he claimed her. When Kathryn was comfortable he turned his attention back to the plastic butt-plug that was still lodged snugly in her backside. Ever so slowly, he removed the toy causing his wife to gasp. "Does it hurt?" he asked curiously.

"No…I just feel empty now," she explained.

"You won't be for long," he chuckled reminding her.

Her hole was now a little more open so he took the opportunity to finger her a little, pleased she was looser, but still snug. Reaching across the mattress he grabbed the oil and began rubbing some across his now throbbing prick. He tried to calm down. Kathryn would never let him forget it if he came before he was inside her.

"Valmont, please," she whined as she began grinding against the bed. "I need…something."

"Patients love," he muttered as he lined his dick against her clenching hole. "Alright, I need you to relax. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't"

He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. Grasping the forgotten vibrator he placed it in her hand and told her, "Here, take this and keep it against your clit."

When he heard the familiar hum of the vibrator turn on he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her. As he worked it inside, he felt Kathryn's knees start to buckle. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist holding her up. "You okay?"

"Y-yes," she panted, "just go slowly at first, okay?"

It took him a minute, but he got the head in and then slowly, inch by inch his cock slid in her ass. Oh fuck, he always forgot how truly mind blowing it felt being inside her this way. She was so snug he thought his dick would snap in two. When he felt her clenching around him he looked down and realized she was trembling slightly. "Kathryn, am I hurting you?"

"Yeah," she admitted her voice shaky, "But I like it. Fuck me Valmont."

Studying her reflection in the mirror he noticed her jaw was clenched tightly as if in agony. With a free hand he reached underneath them and pawed her pussy. She was drenched. "This is turning you on?"

Kathryn nodded her head as her eyes caught his in the mirror. "I feel so fucking full. Please move, do something."

Sebastian kissed her neck before he pulled out a little ways and thrust back in. Slowly he fucked her ass. Reaching underneath her with one hand, he played with her swaying tits which now felt even fuller than normal. "God, I love being inside your tight little ass," he groaned.

She muttered something that sounded like, "I love it too," but it was hard to tell as he face was buried in the mattress.

He was about to ask if she wanted it harder when Kathryn began throwing her hips back at him and the vibrator became louder indicating it was turned on the higher setting. Figuring he got his answer, Sebastian began to fuck her ass faster and a little rougher, using one hand to grasp her waist and the other to pinch her swollen nipples.

Kathryn meanwhile started babbling, which told him she was close. "Fuck…yes…yes… Valmont ram it in me…please…"

"I don't want to hurt you,' he gasped.

"I don't care," she panted. "Fuck, just give it to me. I'm so close. Make it hurt."

Nodding Sebastian began fucking her ass harder than he perhaps should have, but she didn't seem to mind. Kathryn was practically sliding across the duvet as he pounded into her. Reaching underneath, he grabbed the vibrator and turned it on at full speed as he rubbed it against her clit in earnest.

"Oh god, oh god…I'm coming…" Kathryn wailed as her small body jolted and quaked in orgasm.

Sebastian very easily could have followed her over that precipice, but he wasn't quite ready to end this yet. He wanted her to come one last time.

Evidently his wife had other plans, as she collapsed against the mattress and gasped for breath. "Are you close?" she asked her voice hoarse from yelling.

"Not yet," he revealed, "I want you to cum again."

Kathryn chuckled, "I'm exhausted Valmont. I don't think I can."

"That sound like a challenge," he laughed in a sing song voice. "Come on Kathryn, the girl I used to know could still fuck after ten orgasms."

"When have you ever given me ten orgasms?" she asked dryly.

Sebastian smacked her ass and ordered, "Up, come on."

Kathryn pulled herself up on her knees and elbows. He was still buried deep in her ass. "Alright, asshole, make me cum."

He laughed as he resumed fucking her ass, but not as hard. He imagined after that she was rather sore. Kathryn grasped the vibrator and rubbed it against her clit again. Taking her hand in his Sebastian guided the toy to her pussy and explained, "I want you to fuck yourself while I fuck this delectable ass."

An indecipherable sound emerged from her lips and he helped her side the object inside her cunt. "Oh god," she panted, "it feels like they're rubbing against each other. Shit, that's intense."

Indeed Sebastian could feel the vibrator through her thin wall as she fucked herself and he moved inside her. They moved like that for a few moments as Valmont watched his wife's reflection in the mirror. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he had to make her cum.

He joined her hand on the vibrator as he fucked her harder. Removing the toy he brought it back to her clit, causing Kathryn to whimper and tremble underneath him. "Valmont," she gasped. "It-it's too much."

"You're almost there love." He laughed as he felt himself start to shake, "shit, so am I"

Tossing the vibrator away he used his own hand to rub her swollen bud as he began fucking her erratically. Kathryn was mewing and panting in time to his thrusts. A moment later she was crumbling in his arms as her orgasm finally overtook her. A half a second later he knew he was about to join. For whatever reason, a sudden adolescent need hit him. Pulling out of her none too gently, he let out a roar as he grasped his cock and came all over her back, effectively marking her.

Fully sated he collapsed onto the bed beside his panting wife. After catching his breath he reached out and pulled her close. Looking into her face he realized she had tears in her eyes. Suddenly worried that he had hurt her he asked, "Are you alright?"

Kathryn nodded as she wiped at her face. "That was just…intense."

"It was," he agreed. "It was incredible."

She offered him a small smile as she whispered, "I love you Sebastian."

He was momentarily startled by this declaration. It wasn't that he didn't know she loved him, he was well aware. It was the fact that she rarely verbally acknowledged it. Much like him, Kathryn wasn't big on verbal sentiment. They knew how they felt about each other. It didn't need to be said. Even so, he throat clenched and he had to contain the smile that wanted to break out over his face. "I love you too," he muttered back before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Hmm, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," she sighed. "I have that committee luncheon for the parks department. I'm not going to be able to sit down."

Sebastian chuckled, "Whose fault is that? You were the one begging me to ram it into you."

"Who was the one doing the ramming?"

"I suppose you have a point," he sighed as he sat up on the bed.

"And I'm all sticky now," she whined.

"Alright, quit bitching." Getting up he grabbed a silk robe from the closet and wrapped it around himself. "I'll run you a bath."

"Thank you," she called out as he left the room.

Kathryn listened to the water run and was almost asleep when Sebastian came back into the room and scooped her up into his arms. "Did I wear you out?"

"You know you did, you smug bastard"

A cocky smile spread across his face as he gently placed her into the giant antique claw tub. As she hit the warm water she hissed then winced as she sat back. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just a little tender," she sighed, "I'll be fine."

Sebastian pulled up a foot stool and sat beside her. Taking the sponge he rubbed it against her delicate skin as Kathryn leaned back getting comfortable. "That feels nice," she purred.

"I aim to please," he remarked dryly. "So, you never did tell me. Was your party everything you planned?"

A satisfied smile came across her pretty face. "Hmm yes. As always, things went exactly as planned. Not to mention my little revenge scheme against Caldwell was wrapped up quite nicely. Thanks to you of course."

"Happy to help. Anything else on the horizon that you need a helping hand with, so to speak?"

A calculating look came across her face. "As a matter of fact there is something you can help me with Valmont."

"Oh?" He took the sponge and rubber it across her tits, then down her stomach to her tender pussy. "Well if you're still up for it…

Kathryn laughed, "Even after all these years you still only have one thing on your mind. Not that…well at least not that with me."

"Who?"

"I want you to seduce McConnell's new little wife."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed, "You've got to be kidding. For what purpose?"

Scowling she hissed, "I want to destroy that sanctimonious little homophobe. The nerve of that little inbred bitch. Asking me to join her pathetic little committee? Kathryn Merteuil Valmont doesn't join. She leads."

Sebastian laughed, "She also apparently refers to herself in the third person as well. Tell me, is it the fact that she's a bigoted little shrew that offends you or the fact that she's starting a committee that you can't head?"

"Both!" Kathryn snapped. "I want you to fuck that cunt's brains out and I want everyone to find out about it. We're going to destroy her and her sham of a marriage."

He pretended to contemplate this. "Hmm, I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"Kathryn, I could barely stomach a five minute conversation with her. Forget about a whole seduction."

"Oh come on Valmont," she purred. "She's not unattractive. She quite cute in a wholesome, backwoods, sort of way."

"Then why don't you fuck her?"

Kathryn's eyes lit up at the suggestion. She seemed to consider if for a moment. "You might be on to something…"

Sebastian roared with laughter at the very idea. His wife scowled in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry baby, but come on! Not even your pretty little cunt is tempting enough to turn that bible thumping homophobe into a rug muncher."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed, sensing a challenge. "Oh, care to make a wager on that?"

Curbing his laughter he replied, "I'd love to, but I'd hate to see you humiliate yourself is such a way." With a put-upon sigh Sebastian gave in. "Look, if you really have your black little heart set on it, I'll bang the bitch, okay?

"No thanks," she sighed, "I think I'll just do it myself thank you."

"Kathryn, give it up," he laughed, "It will never happen. Just let me do it. I'll have them divorced before Christmas."

"Tell you what darling, why don't we turn it into a challenge? Whoever gets into the Hargrove bitch's panties first, wins."

Sebastian grinned, intrigued by the idea. It was fun when they were on the same team, but it was even more enjoyable when they were competitors. After all, they were each other's only true equal. And either way it was win-win for him. If he won he got the supreme satisfaction of rubbing it in his dear wife's face. If he lost he got to watch her fuck that wholesome twits brains out.

"Sound intriguing. What are the terms?"

Leaning over the rub she rested her chin on her arm as she considered her options. When a wicked idea came to her she laughed. "Well I know what I want."

"So do I"

"Alright, if I win then I want to do a threesome."

Sebastian smiled at the prospect, although this wasn't very shocking. They did threesome's all the time. Then she revealed who she wanted to be their third. "Me, you, and…Jean Paul."

Rolling his eyes he huffed, "no way."

"Oh come on Valmont, don't be a pussy."

Jean Paul was essentially the gay male equivalent of Sebastian. He was a complete cad and loved introducing straight men to the pleasures of gay sex. He was also Kathryn's best friend and had wanted to fuck Sebastian for years. Although Valmont had experimented with guys in the past, he wasn't terribly eager to fuck Jean Paul. Then again, what were the odds of Kathryn even winning this little bet?

"Fine, you win we'll do the threesome." Kathryn let out a squeal of satisfaction as she clasped her hands together in triumph. "Easy baby, you haven't won yet."

"But I will"

"Now if I win…"

"Yes"

"I get you in the playroom. For a whole week."

Kathryn's joyous expression dropped at the suggestion. Her confident manor wavered as she repeated, "A week? Isn't that a little excessive?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not really considering you want me to put my ass on the line. Literally. Do we have a deal?"

She seemed to think about it a moment before nodding and sticking her hand out to him. "Alright, you have yourself a bet Valmont."

Grinning he took her hand in his and shook it before bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. "I'm so going to enjoy having you at my mercy for an entire week."

"And I'm so going to enjoy watching YOU take it up the ass this time," she retorted with a malicious grin.

"Bitch"

"Degenerate"

"Whore"

"Pervert"

"Conspirator"

"My Love"

"My Wife"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><span>Next: Chapter 4: D is for Dominant<span>


	4. D is for Dominant

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cruel Intentions. All in fun.**

**Author's Note: Okay, if the chapter title didn't give it away this one deals with BDSM, D/s, spanking and the like. If that's not you're cup of tea you'll probably want to skip this one.**

_**Chapter 4 Summary: Kathryn is bored with her perfect life. She decides to pay a visit to her stepbrother after hearing an intriguing rumor about some of his new sexual proclivities. A challenge is made and Kathryn finds herself at the mercy of Sebastian…**_

* * *

><p><span>D is for Dominant<span>

"Ms. Kathryn Merteuil is here to see Mr. Valmont"

Leaning back in her leather seat, Kathryn shifted her sunglasses as the driver announced her arrival into the intercom. A moment later the heavy iron gates before them slowly opened and the car pulled forward.

As the town car made its way down the long road that led to the massive home, Kathryn looked out the window at the falling snow that was blanketing everything it touched. It occurred to her that this was the first time she had been to the Rosemond estate during winter. Well, she supposed she couldn't call it that anymore. Helen Rosemond had passed away almost a year ago and surprised everyone when she left her beloved home to her favorite nephew and Kathryn's stepbrother, Sebastian Valmont.

Most everyone, including herself, assumed he would just use it during the summer or turn it into some sort of party house. But Valmont thrived on doing the unexpected. At summer's end, rather than move back to the city, he instead moved all his belongings to the mansion and made it known he planned to make it his permanent home.

Why he was planning on staying outside of the city, was just one of the mysteries Kathryn hoped to uncover during this visit. Truth be told, she hadn't seen a lot of her brother lately. Once upon a time, they had been very close, but after she went away to college and they grew up, they seemed to see each other less and less. The only time she saw him lately was the occasional social function or at one their families infrequent holiday gatherings. Although she would never admit it to him, Kathryn missed the man she used to consider her closest confidant.

At the age of twenty five, Kathryn's life was perfect. Everything had worked out just as she always planned. She was engaged to a wonderful, handsome, and successful man. She was on the board of every major charity group in Manhattan and she was beloved by all of New York Society. She had everything she could ever want.

She was also mind-numbingly, soul-crushingly bored.

Her fiancé, Philip Van Ryan, was sexy and fun in bed, but Kathryn had been almost pathologically unfaithful to him since their first date (not wanting to seem like a slut she declined to go up to his apartment with him, but had gone home and blew the driver instead) and all throughout their two years together. He was good for her image and would make a good husband, but that was as far as it went.

She had gone from being the perfect debutante to the perfect socialite, just like her mother and she fucking hated it. She had graduated from _Yale_ for Christ sakes! Now she used her education to plan parties and start lame charity groups. Perhaps she should have put her degree to some use and gone into business, but her mother never would have allowed that. She was a Merteuil after all and Merteuil women didn't work.

As the car pulled up the house Kathryn recalled a speech she made to her stepbrother long ago when she was trying to convince him to do something. At the time she had just said it out of a need to manipulate him, but now, years later, she could see the complete and utter truth in her words:

_Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Mary Sunshine 24/7 so I can be considered a lady? I'm the Marcia fucking Brady of the Upper East Side, and sometimes I want to kill myself._

God, wasn't that the fucking truth.

She imagined her stepbrother would have a good laugh at the fact that she had gotten everything she ever wanted and was now completely miserable. Not that she intended to make that fact known. No, Kathryn still had her pride, especially where Sebastian was concerned.

Besides, this trip out to the country wasn't about her life choices, but rather about his. She had heard the most interesting rumor concerning her brother recently and she was just dying to find out if it was true.

Exiting the car, Kathryn waited as the driver produced the umbrella to shield her from the falling snow, before stepping out. There was already two feet of snow on the ground and at least another three expected. She dimly wondered if she was going to have to spend the night and tried to ignore that slight thrill that prospect brought on.

She was greeted at the door by one of the servants she didn't recognize. She told her Mr. Valmont was busy at the moment, but he would meet her in the study when his business concluded. Looking over her shoulder, Kathryn noticed for the first time that there was a silver Mercedes in the driveway. Who was dear Sebastian entertaining who was more important than her?

Kathryn momentarily considered brushing past the old woman and hunting him down, but decided against it. She could be patient. After handing off her coat she strut down the hallway and headed for Valmont's study. Kathryn was happy to see that much of the house had stayed the same, aside from the old lady nick-knacks that Sebastian had thankfully done away with.

Stepping into the study she noticed he had put some of his own touches around the room. There was a large oak desk on one side of the room, a few leather club chairs, much of his massive collection of books and his own black and white art decorated the walls.

Yes, unlike her, Sebastian had actually gone out and gotten himself a career. He had taken his love of photography (once a hobby he used to joyfully destroy girls with) and was making legitimate money off it. It wasn't fashion photography either. It was real art that sold well. He even had his own coffee table book.

Not surprisingly however, most of the photographs seemed to center around sex. Noticing a particularly striking photo hanging above the desk she studied it with renewed interest. It was of a young woman wearing a slip, her hands handcuffed in front of her and her head bowed. Interesting…

Kathryn was distracted from her thoughts when she heard the sounds of voices coming from the hallway. She peaked through the heavy door, which she had left open a crack and watched as Sebastian and a young blonde she didn't recognize, talked on the staircase. Their voices were so low however she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Taking in the other woman's appearance, Kathryn turned up her nose. She looked to be younger than them, with long blonde hair and ample breasts that were practically pouring out of her tight white bandage style dress. The most disgusting thing however, was the way she was gazing up at her stepbrother as if he was some type of god. It was disgusting.

Sebastian, who had been intently listening as his guest rattled on about something, looked over her shoulder towards the study. His eyes quickly met Kathryn's and a familiar, predatory, smirk soon appeared on his lips. Its appearance caused Kathryn's heart to leap in her chest and her mouth to water. That smile brought back a flood of memories she could never quite let go of. She tossed back her own predatory smile.

However, she wasn't about to give the smug bastard the pleasure of believing she was trying to eavesdrop, so she closed the door and turned back towards the bookshelves. As she studied some of Valmont's first editions, she noticed a familiar picture housed in a silver frame. It was of her and Sebastian, taken when they were teenagers staying at the country house one summer. He had his arm around her and they were both scowling at something off camera. Kathryn smiled at the picture affectionately as she ran a finger across the glass.

"Reliving old memories sis?"

Kathryn nearly jumped as Sebastian's familiar drawl whispered in her ear. She took a calming breath before replying. "Sebastian, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to sneak up on your guests?"

He was standing close behind her, nearly uncomfortably close. Bending forward he nuzzled his nose against her neck in a decidedly un-brotherly way. "If we're trading etiquette tips, I suppose I should share with you that it's also rude to eavesdrop on your host."

Kathryn suppressed a shudder as he kissed her neck. She expected him to continue on with his ministrations but as was typical, Sebastian was full of surprises. He stepped away from her completely. Turning to finally face him she explained with a coy smile, "I was getting bored."

_In more ways then one_

"Ah," Sebastian replied as he leaned against the leather couch, arms folded across his chest, the same aloof stare on his face that had been there when they met, over ten years ago.

"So, who was she?"

"Cassandra Michaels. A work colleague."

Kathryn raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Work colleague? She barely looked out of high school."

Valmont's lip twitched in amusement as he stepped forward and cupped her face. "Is that jealousy I hear if your voice, _sis_?"

Bringing her own hand to his face, Kathryn made sure the edge of her Tiffany cut diamond engagement ring brushed against his handsome face when she replied, "Never."

Her stepbrother's expression hardened. He yanked her hand away and studied the ring on her finger. "So, I assume the rumors are true? I guess congratulations are in order." Dropping her hand he walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch and one for her with lime. "What's his name? Roger, something or other?"

Kathryn was fairly sure that their parents had already told him all about her engagement and he had met her fiancé on a number of occasions, but for the sake of his pride she played along. "Actually, it's Philip Van Ryan. I believe you two attended Ridgeway together." Ridgeway being the prep school he got tossed out of before attending Manchester.

"Oh yes, Philip," he said making the P pop as he handed her the glass. "Funny, I always thought he was a fag."

Her eyes narrowed at the accusation. "Well let me assure you, Philip is as straight as they come."

"And he satisfies you?"

Meeting his intense stare she replied, "Absolutely."

"Huh, then how come you're still screwing every available dick that passes your way?" Kathryn nearly choked on her drink as he leveled the accusation. She had barely seen Sebastian in a year. How the hell did he know about her sexual habits? Before she could ask he chuckled, "Big brother knows all sis. Poor little Kathryn, still as insatiable as ever."

"You're an asshole," she spat.

"But am I wrong?"

Wanting to change the subject Kathryn asked, "So are you going to tell me why you've been hiding out in the country all year?"

He shrugged unaffected. "Who said I'm hiding out? This is my home now."

"You use to hate the country. Now you've given up your apartment in the city to live here full time because, why, you like the fresh air? Bullshit. What are you up to?"

Sebastian chuckled as he collapsed in the chair across from her. "This isn't part of a conspiracy, you paranoid little shrew. I like it out here. It's quiet, private and plenty of room. I like having my own manor. I'm like Bruce Wayne."

This time Kathryn laughed. "Oh please, more like Howard Hughes. Tell me brother dear, have you started collecting your piss in jars yet?"

His cocky grin faded away as he stared daggers as his stepsister who continued to laugh at her little joke. "Not that I'm not enjoying this little reunion, but tell me Kathryn, what is the real reason she ventured out in a _snow storm_ to come see me today?"

Curbing her laughter she sat up and rolled her eyes. "Always so overdramatic Valmont. I just missed my brother is all."

"Sure it is. Don't tell me, is there some little tart you want me to ruin? Perhaps one of Phil's mistresses you need destroyed?"

"No, I can take care of them all by myself thank you"

"Then what are you after?" Kathryn refused to give him an answer and only looked back at him blankly, knowing her face wouldn't give anything away. However, that never stopped Sebastian from seeing right through her and it wouldn't stop him today. "Perhaps you're telling the truth for once. Maybe you really aren't after anything."

Kathryn only shrugged noncommittally and finished her drink.

Sebastian studied her for a long moment before letting out a bark of laughter and exclaiming, "You're bored!"

"Come again?"

Rising up from his seat, Sebastian approached her with his usual predator like strut. "Princess Kathryn has everything she could ever want. Power, respect, the perfect prince charming, and more money than she can spend. But none of it matters because it doesn't bring you any joy, no sense of purpose." Taking a seat next to her he caressed her locks in an almost affectionate manor. "You're completely bored."

"You know shit about my life Valmont." She tried to infuse her voice with venom, but it just sounded weak, even to her own ears.

"I know everything doll. We're two of a kind, remember?"

Genuinely curious, she leaned in closer to him and asked, "Are you bored Sebastian?"

"I use to be," he replied his voice low and seductive. "Let's just say I found an outlet for my boredom."

Kathryn moved in closer to him until their noses brushed and their mouth's were only a breath apart. "Care to share your secret," she whispered.

Sebastian cupped her face and kissed her briefly. Before Kathryn could properly respond, he abruptly broke it off, pulling away from her and staring out the large floor to ceiling window at the falling snow.

Feeling somewhat rejected by his behavior, Kathryn's first instincts were to say something cutting, likely aimed at his masculinity. Instead, she found herself asking in a very quiet voice, "Why do you always pull away?"

"You know why," came his tired reply.

"It's been seven years"

Turning his gaze back on her he told her curtly, "And nothing has changed. I know you feel the same way. It's why we barely see each other anymore."

"I suppose you're right"

Yes, if she was being honest, the reason she and Sebastian barely saw each other anymore and had nothing to do with distance or time. It was out of necessity. They couldn't be around each other for long periods of time without…unnecessary complications arising. One sure way to destroy her perfect existence would be another rehash of what transpired seven years ago.

It had started the summer before their senior year. As usual they were both bored, looking for their next challenge. Then, one day Sebastian tossed a Seventeen magazine on the table proclaiming he had a new conquest in his sights. Her name was Annette Hargrove, a wholesome piece of Middle America, who was declaring in a national publication no less, her intentions to remain a virgin until marriage. As luck would have it, she was also their new headmaster's daughter.

Of course Sebastian couldn't resist and neither could she. Ever since their parents had married three years earlier, Sebastian had been looking for any excuse to get into her panties. Even though the mere thought had her dripping, Kathryn always resisted. It had always been a game between them and she wasn't about to give up her ace anytime soon.

With this bet however, she saw an opportunity. She could give into Sebastian without having to sacrifice her power. So, the terms were set and if he conquered little Dorothy she would, as she bluntly explained, let him put it anywhere.

Sebastian's seduction strategy seemed to be going right along on schedule when things started to get weird. All of a sudden, he was spending every waking minute with the plain little virgin, while at the same time completely ignoring her advances. All of this made Kathryn wonder if the inevitable had happened. Had her dear Sebastian actually fallen in love?

As she was plotting various methods to destroy his future happiness, it turned out she had no reason to worry. One afternoon she came home to an email on her computer from her stepbrother telling her to click on a web link. It brought her to a webpage titled: _A_ _Player's Manifesto: How I Fucked the Headmaster's Virgin Daughter_ (a nice dig at the virgin's own 'manifesto') and featured a live video feed. Kathryn was shocked when she saw it was streaming video of poor Annette losing her virginity to her lascivious stepbrother.

Evidently she had underestimated him. Sebastian had never fallen in love. He had just had his eyes on the prize. Included in the e-mail were the time, place and date where he would be collecting his reward. And collect it he did.

It had been amazing, life changing even. Sebastian had fucked her so well no man afterwards could ever measure up. They had both been insatiable and he had taken her every way he possibly could. Kathryn had only begged for more. It was the first and only time a man had ever fully satisfied her and she knew he felt the same way.

As amazing as it had been though, they both knew it was dangerous, addictive even. There was no possible way the pair could ever be together. Even if Sebastian wasn't her stepbrother, neither of them had any inclination to enter into a committed relationship. They didn't believe in true love and all that nonsense. It went against everything they stood for.

Kathryn however, thought she could handle it. She was strong enough to fuck his brains out and not bring her emotions into it. Sebastian didn't feel the same way. He told her point blank he had to end it now, before it was too late. If he didn't, he told her he would start wanting things, things he couldn't have. Kathryn had reluctantly agreed. She had called him an 'unnecessary complication' and he used every opportunity to throw that phase back in her face.

The pull they had towards each other never went away. Time and distance did nothing to hinder it. If anything, it only seemed to make it stronger.

"Do you ever think about that night?" she found herself asking.

"Of course," Sebastian replied as he began tracing patterns on her knee. "It's still my favorite jerk-off fantasy."

Kathryn grinned. "Mine too"

Retracting his hand, he fell back against the couch, held his hand to his forehead and groaned, "We need to stop this."

She noticed the bulge in his trousers and was unable to help herself. Running her hand down his leg she purred, "We were good together."

"Too good." Removing her hand from his leg he looked her dead in the eye as he told her sternly, "Don't start something you have no intentions of finishing." Getting up from the sofa he crossed the room and leaned against the mantle. "Now, are you going to tell me the real reason for this trip?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you about. Last weekend I was at Miranda Woods party and she was talking to some of her insipid girlfriends about you."

Sebastian was pouring himself another drink. "Oh?"

Kathryn studied him closely, but he gave nothing away. She decided to go in for the kill. "Yes, according to Miranda you are a Dom and she was your sub a few weeks back. As she tells it, you're really into the whole BDSM scene. You have some sort of playroom too, filled with all sorts of naughty toys." Never breaking eye contact with him she got up from her seat and took the drink out of his hand. As she calmly sipped it she asked, "Care to explain brother dear?"

Sebastian's face gave nothing away. He starred at her a moment before replying, "I don't believe I'm required to explain myself to you." Valmont smiled, took his drink from her hand and slumped down in the leather chair.

"Oh come on!" Kathryn exclaimed. "How long have you been doing it for? Is that why you're living out in the middle of nowhere? Do you tie them up? Do you-?"

"Kathryn!" he barked suddenly. "Don't ask questions about something you can't understand."

Sebastian's expression was dead serious which just made her all the more curious. In a soft voice she asked, "So it's true then?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm a practicing dominant." Shaking his head he grumbled, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No I'm not," she replied her tone sounding clipped. "How could you not tell me about this? I now have to find out about your sexual proclivities second hand from gossipy little bitches? I thought we were…"

"What?"

Trying to keep the hurt from her voice she finished, "I thought we were closer than that. You use to tell me everything."

"Yes, well, things change. I don't recall you phoning me to tell me about your engagement."

"Touché"

"Look," he explained, "It was something I got into in college. At first, it was just another way to find release. Something a little different, kinky, but the more I did it, the more I found I had a knack for it. It fed some need I never knew I had in me."

"And I'm guessing it helped fend off the boredom?"

Sebastian nodded with an affectionate grin on his face. "Yes, you could say that."

Kathryn took a seat across from him and leaned forward. "I want to see your playroom."

"No"

"Why not?"

"You're not a sub and only my subs get to see the playroom."

"What, is that one of your little S & M rules?"

"It's MY rule," he informed her.

"Alright, then let me be your sub." The words were out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. However, as Kathryn took in his somewhat stunned response and she began considering what it could involve, the more she was sure she wanted to do this.

Sebastian stupefied reaction soon gave way to laughter. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Sitting up in his chair he leaned closer towards her. His face was bemused, but there was something in his eyes that told her he found her request anything but funny. Kathryn could work with that.

"Well for starters, you don't have a single submissive bone in your body Kathryn."

"You don't know that," she huffed.

"Yes I do, I know you better than anyone, sis."

The more he denied her the more she wanted to do this. She decided to try another tactic. "You're telling me you never considered having me as you're submissive? The thought of having me tied up and at your mercy doesn't get you hot?"

The flicker of lust was evident in his eyes, but he quickly shut it down. Sebastian rose up from his chair quickly and grabbed her by the arm. "As much fun as this has been sis, I think it's time for you to be leaving now." He pulled her from the chair with impressive force.

Kathryn however wasn't about to give up so easily. "Not until you look me in the eye and tell me the thought of you spanking me into submission while I call you sir doesn't get you hard."

Grabbing her by the arms he pulled her in close and hissed, "Of. Course. It. Does."

"Then why don't you-?"

"It could never work," he interrupted. "You're not equipped for it. As hot as the fantasy is, the truth of the matter is you wouldn't last ten minutes as my submissive. Just go back to the city Kathryn and let's pretend this conversation never happened."

He released her and headed for the door. Kathryn let him get almost out the door before calling to him, just as she had years before, "Care to make a wager on that?"

Just as she knew it would, the question stopped him in his tracks. Slowly he turned to face her. "What was that?"

"You heard me. I'm willing to bet, whatever you like, that I can last a session with you and not only that, I'll be the best submissive you've ever had."

Kathryn wasn't really sure if Sebastian was turning her down because he was afraid to be intimate with her again and risk bringing feelings into the mix or because he genuinely didn't think she could be his submissive. Either way, a wager would seem to take care of both problems. Plus, is appealed to Valmont's pride. An easy target if ever there was one.

Sebastian's lips twitched in amusement. "Still a cocky little bitch aren't you?"

She just grinned back at him and asked, "Are you in or are you out?"

Closing the study door he slowly approached her. "Let's say I agree to this, which I haven't yet. What would the terms be?"

"Whatever you want"

Sebastian tapped his finger against his puffy lips. "Hmm, well, tell you what. If you last a whole session with me then I'll take you to the playroom."

Kathryn was a little disappointed as she was hoping he'd take her there right now. But, she was more interested in proving the arrogant son of a bitch wrong right now, so she agreed. "Okay that sounds fair. Not that it will happen, but what do you want if I lose?"

Judging by the grin that appeared on his face he had something rather unpleasant in mind. "Are you going to Blaine's bacchanalia next week?"

"Yes," she replied uneasily, "I'm going with Philip." Blaine's bacchanalia wasn't a party so much as an all-out orgy or sex, drugs and booze.

"Good, then he'll enjoy the show"

"I'm afraid to ask," she sighed.

"If you prove to be a disappointing sub, as I predict, then you have to fuck me at the bacchanalia."

"Fine"

"In front of everyone"

Kathryn confident smile wavered at this. She was fairly confident she could be a good sub, or at the very least fake it, but if she couldn't, was she really willing to risk her reputation not to mention her fiancé. "You want me to fuck you in front of Philip and god knows who else?"

"Yep," he replied with a shit eating grin. "So are you in or are you out?"

As she heard her words repeated back at her she knew she would agree if only because she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of backing out. Extending her hand she replied, "You got yourself a bet."

Sebastian reached out and shook her hand with a sly grin. "I suppose I do."

"What now?"

"First, you have to pick a safe word. If at anytime you feel unsafe or want to stop, say the word and we'll stop," he explained suddenly very serious. "Pick a word you would never say while screwing. As memory serves, you had quite the extensive vocabulary the last time we fucked, so take your time."

Kathryn replied with a wry smile as she considered her options. When it came to her she nearly laughed out loud. "Annette"

Sebastian appeared to be trying to suppress a grin as he looked upward and muttered, "Charming."

She giggled, "Whatever happened to that girl anyways?"

He shrugged, "Last I heard she joined some sort of convent."

"Some of your best work"

"Thank you," he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Alright are you ready to get started?"

"Yes sir"

Chancing a look down at his trousers Kathryn was pretty sure she saw his dick twitch as she said that word. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

"I want you to go upstairs to my bedroom. Strip down completely and kneel in the middle of the floor. Head down. Understand?"

"Yes sir"

Stepping forward he kissed her forehead and praised, "Good girl. You can go."

Kathryn was tempted to ask him how long he was going to be, but she knew that was against the rules so she simply nodded and left. She found herself practically dashing up the long staircase that led to the second floor. Kathryn wasn't a hundred percent certain which room belonged to her stepbrother, but she assumed it was the one he always stayed in when he visited his aunt in the past.

She guessed correctly judging by the clothes in the closet, his camera on the desk and the weed sitting on the antique bureau. Closing the door behind her, Kathryn took in the ornate décor of the room. She always thought there was something debauched about Sebastian's bedroom, what with the rich red, gold and browns color scheme, the silk fabric of the bed sheets and drapes and the minimal lighting. If she wasn't turned on already at the prospect of Valmont making her his submissive, the room would have done the job for her.

Quickly, she slid out of her heels and removed her maroon Marc Jacobs dress followed by her matching lace bra and panties. Walking around his bedroom, completely naked, Kathryn could feel moisture already gathering between her legs. She took her hair down and let it fall past her shoulders. As she contemplated whether to toss a pillow on the floor, so her delicate knees wouldn't get bruised by the hard wood, she couldn't believe how giddy she felt. The boredom was most definitely gone.

Finally deciding against the pillow, she kneeled down onto the floor with her head down just as Sebastian instructed. The only sound in the room was her own erratic heartbeat. She tried to calm her internal monologue that was screaming at her that she better not fuck this up or else her life as she knew it, would be over or at the very least severely fucked.

Time passed and if felt like she has been kneeling for hours. The room had gotten darker as night had clearly fallen. Chancing a glance at the clock on the night side table, she realized it had been over an hour since he sent her up here. Kathryn was bristling with rage and in any other circumstances would have marched back downstairs and demanded to know what was keeping him, but she knew she couldn't do that. A good little sub was patient for her master. Fuck.

Her knees were killing her and her neck felt sore from holding the same position. Out of the side of her eye she noticed it was still snowing, hard. There was no way she would make it back into the city tonight. She was most definitely sleeping over. If she didn't manage to win the bet it would just make things all the more awkward. Kathryn wondered dimly if Sebastian was just fucking with her and this was all just an elaborate game to humiliate her.

As thoughts of revenge began to run through her head, the door behind her suddenly opened and she had to contain herself from whipping around and demanding to know what had kept him. Sebastian didn't say a word as he entered and closed the door behind himself. She could here the rustling of clothes coming off. He said nothing the whole time. The only sound was his footsteps against the hardwood floor and the creaking sound of drawers being opened.

Finally, she felt his presence behind her. Sebastian caressed her hair with a gentle touch and murmured, "Very nice Kathryn. I'll admit I half expected you to have disobeyed me already."

She held her tongue to prevent the smart-ass reply that so desperately wanted to escape. Instead she kept quite, with her head bowed, and tried to stop trembling from the pain in her knees.

"Alright, during a session with my subs I like to come at least three times," Valmont informed her. His voice wasn't the typical lazy drawl, but slightly more authoritative. "However, since you're so confident in your…abilities we're going to try for four. Understand?"

Four times? He had come more than that during their infamous night together, but that had been between cat naps. Kathryn wondered if she would get to come as well. In the little research she had done about this, she knew that Dom's sometimes enjoyed preventing their subs orgasms. Would she be able to stop herself from coming? Jesus, what the fuck had she gotten herself into?

Rather than voice her concerns however, she just replied, "Yes sir."

"Good. I'm going to fuck your mouth first," he explained in the same mundane way he would tell her he was going for a walk. "And when I do, I'm going to blindfold you."

Kathryn's mouth opened as if to protest, but quickly shut it. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Sebastian. "Is there a problem Kathryn?"

"No sir"

Kathryn hated blindfolds and he knew it. In the light bondage games she had participated in the past, it was something she always refused. It made her feel far too vulnerable which she supposed was why Valmont was doing it.

A second later a silk, navy blue sash covered her eyes effectively leaving her in the dark. Sebastian gripped her chin and forced her head up. Before she could become accustomed to the new position she felt the velvety head of her stepbrothers cock press against her lips, demanding entrance. She opened her mouth immediately, but he didn't push it in right away.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth hard and rough. I want you to take me all the way into the back of your throat with minimal gagging." Guiding his cock past her lips he instructed, "I suggest you brace yourself."

The only thing for her to grab onto was Sebastian. So, as he began the slow descent down her throat she grabbed onto his thighs, realizing he hadn't removed his pants. If anything, the blindfold at least made her completely concentrate on what he was doing and kept her from being easily distracted. Sebastian's dick was at least nine inches long and fairly thick and as she tried to swallow around the appendage she tried her damndest not to choke.

Kathryn had done her fair share of deep throating, but she was always in control. Letting him have complete control was throwing her off her game a little. After she had completely swallowed him he pulled out slowly and then quickly shoved back in causing her to sputter.

"Breath through your nose Kathryn." His voice sounded horse as if he was the one who had a dick jammed down his throat.

She did as he advised and allowed her years of experience to take over as he began to fuck her throat in earnest. Grabbing her by the hair, her stepbrother held her still as he thrust quickly against her face, his full balls hitting her chin on every thrust. For her part, Kathryn made sure to make good use of her tongue, running it against his length and using it to swipe his sack every time she came in contact with it.

It was degrading and humiliating and she loved every second of it. As she heard Valmont grunt and his breathing became increasingly uneven, she felt surprisingly powerful knowing she was the one who was making him lose his control. She was also incredibly turned on and desperately wanted to rub her aching clit, but she knew better.

As his thrusting became even more erratic he gasped, "I'm going to come any second, sis. When I do, I don't want you to swallow it right away. Hold it on your tongue."

That was different, but she wasn't about to question it. His grip tightened on her head and he thrust twice more before pulling his dick completely out of her throat and shooting his load across her tongue. Just as he wanted, she gathered his cum on her tongue.

Breathlessly he told her, "Now show it to me my little cum slut."

Opening her mouth she stuck out her tongue as best she could without letting the liquid leave her mouth. Kathryn would have given anything in that moment to see his expression. He was quiet for a moment. "Very nice," he praised, "alright you can swallow it."

Kathryn swallowed his cum and tried not to grimace as the sour taste stayed on her tongue. Still, she was unbearably turned on by the depravity of the act and as she listened to him pace in front of her, she absent mindedly touched herself. She didn't even realize she had her hand between her legs when Sebastian barked, "What are you doing?"

Shit

"I-I"

Suddenly she felt him roughly grab her arm and thrust it behind her back. He was beside her in an instant whispering in her ear, "That belong to me, understand sis? That pretty little cunt is all mine and you're not allowed to touch it until I tell you otherwise."

"I'm sorry sir"

"It's too late"

Wait, what? He couldn't mean she had lost the bet already, could he?

"Get on your feet. It's time for your punishment," he whispered as he helped her up.

Kathryn felt a wave of relieve wash over her that was quickly replaced by fear. What did he mean by punishment? As if reading her mind Sebastian explained, "You are going to have to learn not to touch what is MINE."

She stumbled as he led her a few feet away. The sash was still firmly in place so she had to rely on her stepbrother to guide her. She felt herself being forced down onto her stomach and quickly realized Sebastian had positioned her across her lap. Kathryn's face rested against soft silk. He must be sitting on the bed, she thought. Before she become accustomed to this new position she felt a sharp sting of pain across her ass as he slapped it. She let out a gasp of surprise.

Kathryn had been spanked before, but it had always been playful. The way Valmont did it was not, it stung. He rubbed a hand gently across her backside. "You're going to get twenty smacks for your insubordination. I want you to count."

SMACK!

"Two"

"Oh, I don't think so you tricky little bitch," he chuckled darkly. "The first one was just a warm up. Start again from the beginning."

Fuck.

SMACK!

"One"

SMACK!

"Two"

Sebastian continued the assault on her ass landing twenty hard blows across her tender ass. He never seemed to hit her in the same spot, which was odd seeing as her ass was tiny, and she never knew where his hand was going to land. It was unsettling and her voice wavered as she counted.

Then a strange thing happened. Around the tenth blow or so she could feel moisture gathering once again between her legs. The more he smacked her the more she wanted it, craved it even. Odd. Kathryn had assumed she might have to fake some of this submission crap, but she actually was enjoying it. Perhaps she really was a submissive after all.

SMACK!

"Twenty," she panted as he hand at last rested.

Valmont ran his hand soothingly against her flesh and murmured to her, "You did very well Kathryn. You even stopped squirming half way through it."

"Thank you sir"

"I'm curious why…" he trailed off as his hand was suddenly between her legs. When she felt him press his index finger against her dripping slit she moaned. Sebastian chuckled at this. "Well, well, it appears little Kathryn enjoyed her spanking. Did you like that baby?"

She desperately wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but she knew the game would most definitely be over if she did. Swallowing her pride Kathryn replied, "Yes I did sir."

"Judging by the way you're dripping all over my hand I'd say you enjoyed it very much," he laughed. With two fingers he rubbed her throbbing clit causing her to moan into the silk duvet beneath her. "Remember sis, you're not allowed to come until I give you permission."

Kathryn's moans quickly turned into groans of frustration. She wondered if she could really suppress her orgasm. It got even more difficult when Sebastian slipped two digits into her pussy. "Shit, you're just as tight as I remember. I guess Phil's puny dick isn't stretching you the way it should," he taunted.

"He stretches me just fine," she grumbled before she could stop herself.

SMACK!

"What was that?"

"Sorry sir"

"Be good Kathryn," he advised in a mocking tone. "Only good girls get to cum."

Kathryn's heart soared at the thought that she would be allowed to come. Her hopes were dashed when Sebastian removed his hand from her cunt. A second later though, she felt his finger at her asshole. As he teased the puckered opening, Kathryn ground her pelvis against his lap. She loved ass play, it was one of her weaknesses and Sebastian damn well knew it.

"Let's see if this little hole is as tight as I remember."

Using her own juices as lube, Sebastian pushed his index finger into her ass as Kathryn continued to wiggle on his lap. He groaned, "Oh yes, just as I remember it."

During their one night together, Sebastian had taken her in the ass twice and she had loved every moment of it. As he slowly fucked her ass with his finger, he soon added another one causing her to moan in earnest. Without even realizing she was doing it, Kathryn began to hump her ass back against his fingers. "There's the wanton little slut I know and love," he taunted. "You love this don't you?"

"Yes"

Sebastian stopped his ministrations and asked, "Yes, what?"

"Yes sir," she hissed desperate for him to continue.

Valmont's fingers began fucking her hole in earnest. "You love taking it up the ass don't you?"

"Yes sir"

Fuck she was close. Just a little more.

"You want me to fuck you in the ass, _sis_?"

Kathryn gasped at his words at the same time her engorged clit rubbed tantalizingly against the seam of his pants.

"Answer me Kathryn or I'll stop"

"Yes! Yes sir I want you to fuck me in the ass! Please, god…"

"Perhaps I will, but not right now," he laughed. "However, I will let you cum."

As soon as the word was out of his mouth Kathryn went off like a rocket, eagerly moving back against his fingers as her orgasm finally hit. She wailed at her release and didn't even want to think about how undignified she sounded. Then again, she was naked, spread out over her stepbrother's lap with his fingers buried in her ass. She supposed she lost the battle with her dignity long ago.

As she came down from her high, Sebastian rubbed her ass then pulled her back to a sitting position beside him on the bed. The bed was soft, but her ass still felt tender from the beating it took. Still, she said nothing and tried to ignore the pain as best she could.

It took her a second to realize Sebastian had gotten up from the bed. As she heard him rummage around the room she was dying to ask what he was doing. She didn't have to wait long for an answer. The blindfold finally came off and she blinked against the harsh light. As she got her bearings she realized Sebastian was kneeling in front of her. A somewhat smug grin plastered across his handsome face.

Now completely nude, Kathryn got her first real good look at her stepbrother's form in seven years. His chest was more defined now as he had a definite six-pack and his arms were more muscular then they once were. His dick however, was just as she remembered. Perfect, hard and waiting. She was so engrossed in his body she didn't realize at first what was in his hand. Rope.

"Turn around Kathryn"

Biting in lip she did as instructed, but she couldn't help but feel fearful about what was to come. She assumed when they began this he would tie her up at some point. She just assumed it would be with handcuffs or scarves. Nothing this…intense.

Sebastian positioned her arms behind her back and started wrapping the black rope a few inches above her elbows. Shit, she was hoping it would just be her wrists. As he wound the synthetic rope across her arms he muttered in her ear, "I bet you didn't know I was a Boy Scout sis, huh? You learn all sorts of interesting techniques in the boy scouts."

She wanted to make an inappropriate comment about blow jobs and Boy Scout leaders but knew this wasn't the time. She'd save it for later.

When he was finally done, Kathryn couldn't move her arms at all. It hurt, but not as bad as she expected. The rope actually felt nice, even if the position was a pain in the ass. Kathryn caught her reflection in the dresser mirror and nearly gasped. She looked like one of those girls in Valmont's pictures.

"You've never looked lovelier sis," he teased as his hand came out and pinched her now swollen nipple.

"Thank you sir"

"Just one more thing…" Sebastian went over to the bedside table which she realized for the first time contained some oil, a couple vibrators and metal nipple clamps which he scooped up. Dangling the devise in his hand he asked, "Do you know what these are?"

"Yes sir"

Kathryn owned a pair, but these looked much more dangerous. They were two metal clamps attached by a silver chain. Sebastian toyed with her tits again, making sure to pinch her nipples before placing the first sharp edged clap on her. She gasped at the sharp object tore into her tender tit. "Oh god!"

"One more to go." The second wasn't as big a shock, but it still stung none the less. Kathryn eyed herself in the mirror. She looked like the perfect little debauched S & M vixen.

Sebastian got up from the bed and when he came back the object in his hand almost caused her to bolt. No fuck way, she thought miserably. "Is there a problem Kathryn?"

Her hands balled into fists behind her back and she practically spat, "No sir."

Grinning Sebastian held the camera up and took her picture. Kathryn didn't bother to smile, she just stared away trying to conceal her annoyance that he was capturing her humiliation on film.

After taking a few shots he set the camera down and climbed back on the bed. He turned over on his back and stroke his erection. "You're going to ride me," he explained.

As she was trying to figure out the logistics of that scenario, Sebastian took her by the waist and helped her straddle him. Kathryn realized this was going to be difficult as she couldn't rely on her hands for balance. Still gripping her waist, Valmont rubbed the head of his leaking cock against her pussy. Slowly he guided it inside and Kathryn sunk down. They both groaned at the sensation of him being buried inside her again. "Oh, and just so you know," he told her with a sly grin, "You won't be allowed to cum this time."

Kathryn glared down at him. Sebastian's eyebrow raised and he challenged, "Is there a problem Ms. Merteuil?"

"No sir"

"Good," he replied sounding like the arrogant bastard he was. Smacking her ass he ordered, "Ride me."

Rising up on her knees as best she could Kathryn began to ride her stepbrother up and down. At first he wasn't touching her but his eyes remained on her, fierce and serious. She was determined to make him cum without dragging herself along with him. It was difficult however, given the way his stiff dick was stretching her and the way her clit was getting smacked on every down stroke.

She knew the sight of her tits bouncing with the metal clamps made for an erotic sight, so she made sure they bounced almost violently as she fucked him. Sebastian's careful mask of indifference was soon withering away. Grimacing he muttered, "Shit, I forgot how good you feel."

"Am I tight enough for you sir?"

Valmont bit into his lip and groaned, "Fuck yes. Your little pussy is the tightest around."

Kathryn tossed back her head and moaned, careful not to lose her balance as she did. It wouldn't do if she tumbled off of him like a fool. Christ, she hoped he was close, she didn't think she could take much more of this.

Grabbing her by the hips he stilled her movements. "I'm about to come. I'm feeling surprisingly generous. Where do you want it?"

She wanted to tell him if he was really feeling generous he would let her come as well. Instead she replied, "On my tits sir."

Kathryn knew if she let him come inside her pussy, the feel of his hot seed spurting inside of her would make her come as well, so she went with the safer option. Sebastian nodded, obviously pleased. Gently he removed his cock from her cunt then got up on his knees. Jerking his dick furiously, his cum soon shot out in sticky white ropes across her chest. When the liquid hit her, she let out a moan and clamped her legs together desperate for some kind of friction.

Sebastian collapsed back on his knees, his breathing erratic and his forehead damp with sweat. "That was number two. We'll begin round three when I get back."

Rising from the bed, Sebastian suddenly left the room without further explanation. Kathryn stared in shock at the door as he left her. Where the fuck was he going?

She never did get an explanation. Instead, she sat there for what felt like another hour as she desperately tried to get herself off by rubbing her clit against the bed. This proved to be fruitless and only made her hornier.

Just as she was about to scream in frustration, Sebastian suddenly reappeared carrying a bottle of water and a bowl of strawberries. The sight of the water made her throat constrict. She was so consumed by her desire to get off she hadn't realized she was dying of thirst. Valmont offered her a small smile as he unscrewed the lid and held the bottle up to her lips.

"Drink"

Kathryn did the best she could, but some of the liquid dribbled onto her breasts mixing with the dried cum already there. After she drank a quarter of the bottle down, Sebastian picked up a strawberry and fed it to her. Kathryn happily ate it.

"You know," he said conversationally, "You've surprised me sis. You're actually doing quite well."

"Thank you sir," she replied with her sweet debutante drawl she usually saved for the society matrons.

Grinning wryly he informed her, "But we're only half way home. Ready for more?"

"Yes sir"

Putting the dish and water aside he turned to her and explained, "Alright, I want you to make me hard again, but I don't want to come. I want you to use your mouth."

Kathryn wasn't sure how best to do this as her hands were still tied behind her back. She crawled to the edge of the bed where Sebastian was standing, stroking his semi-hard member. Bending forward she took him into her mouth. It was an odd angle and it wouldn't take long to put a strain on her neck. She had to do this fast.

Taking his whole length into her mouth, she bobbed her head back and forth, gently grazing the underside of his cock with her teeth. In less than a minute he was fully hard, but Kathryn didn't release him. Instead, she let her cheeks hollow as she sucked him like a Hoover. Sebastian's hands were fisting her hair, but he didn't halt her movements. He only groaned in appreciation over her skill. She knew he would indeed come if she didn't stop, but she couldn't help herself from getting one glance at his pleasure filled face.

With his cock down her throat she looked up at him and their eyes met. A second later, without warning, Valmont shot down her throat. Kathryn nearly chocked in surprise. Judging by the somewhat stunned look on her stepbrother's face, he was just as shocked he came so easily.

Yanking his now flaccid dick from her mouth his face twisted in anger and he demanded, "What did I tell you?"

Shit. Going by the look on his face, she was fucked and not in a good way. Under any other circumstances Kathryn would have tormented him mercilessly for coming before he wanted to, but this was most definitely not the time for that.

"I-I'm sorry sir," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to make you-

Grabbing her gruffly by the arm he forced her onto her stomach. The metal nipple clamps pressed uncomfortably against her tender flesh. Taking her by the waist he positioned her up on her knees, with her ass in the air and her face against the bedspread. Kathryn winced as she heard a drawer nearby being violently thrown open. A second later the bed dipped behind her as Sebastian straddled her legs.

"You need to learn to follow directions Kathryn." His stern voice trembled against her ear. "I think you need another punishment."

Oh shit

Kathryn held her breath as she expected his hand any moment. Something did hit her, but it was most definitely not his hand, for it was heavier and hurt a hell of a lot more. She gasped in shock as the heavy object, which she presumed to be some sort of wooden paddle, slapped against her already tender ass.

He gave her a few seconds before delivering the second blow on her right ass cheek. "You're going to get fifteen," he informed her gruffly. "I'll count since I can't trust you not to cheat. One!"

SMACK!

She let out a choked sob as the paddle made contact. Unlike with the spanking, her ass didn't grow accustomed to it. It fucking hurt! She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as he counted to eight. By eleven she could feel her stupid safe word on her lips. She could say it and end this right now but something was holding her back. Dignity? No, she gave that up when she begged him to fuck her ass. Losing the bet? No, all thoughts of her stupid fiancé and precious reputation were far from her mind at that moment. No, the truth was she didn't want to disappoint Valmont. She wanted to be the best sub she could for her Dom.

SMACK!

"Fifteen"

When the paddling finally stopped Kathryn buried her face into the mattress trying to hide her tears even though she knew Sebastian could hear her. "You took your punishment well my little sub." His voice sounded far away even though she knew he was right behind her.

"Well, I've tested your pain threshold, but now I want to test how much pleasure you can take before coming."

Kathryn groaned inwardly at this. Seriously? He had come three times and she just once. Didn't that already tell him what he wanted to know? Evidently not.

"Okay Kathryn, you know the rules. You can't cum until I say you can. Let's see if you can obey my instructions this time."

She rolled her eyes against the bed spread knowing he couldn't see it as she replied, "Yes sir."

An object was soon being pressed against her pussy seeking entrance. Even though her paddling had hurt like hell, Kathryn was still plenty wet. As the object penetrated her she realized it was a decent sized vibrator. It felt good but she wasn't terribly worried about not coming. Then he turned it on. When she felt the toy rotating she surged forward on the bed and yelled, "OH FUCK!"

Sebastian chuckled darkly behind her and commented dryly, "I thought you'd enjoy that."

This was impossible. There was no fucking way she could hold her orgasm back now. As she concentrated on trying to ignore the rotating object stuffed up her cunt, she suddenly felt something cool press against her asshole. It was lube. Sebastian fingers were inside her once again. "I was going to fuck your ass, but since you already made me come you're going to have to settle for something else instead."

She was expecting another vibrator or a dildo. What entered her was fairly large in size and felt smooth and wooden. The pain it caused helped momentarily to distract her from the pleasure, as four inches of in went into her backside. As Sebastian fucked her with the foreign object, she realized what it was. The handle of the paddle he had abused her with. For some reason this knowledge only turned her on more.

Valmont let out a low whistle. "You make quite the pretty picture sis."

She imagined she did, what with her arms still tied behind her back, her ass in the air with a vibrator up her cunt and a wooden paddle in her ass. She could just imagine what her mother would say if she found her in such a position or better yet, Philip. He knew she was kinky, but not like this. The thought alone caused her to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" The question was harsh, but his tone was not. She could tell he was trying not to join her.

"Nothing sir," she replied.

"I wonder if you'll find this amusing."

Reaching down he suddenly removed the nipple claps and she gasped as the sensation. She could feel her clit practically twitch at the motion. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about when I see you like this? Desperate and needy to come?"

She was far too busy trying to ignore the sensations in her body to answer him. Sebastian didn't seem to mind as he continued, "I think about all the times you left me desperate and needy. All the teasing, all the cases of blue balls you gave me. Do you remember that time during our infamous bet when you gave me that lap dance on the couch?"

"Yes sir," she replied as the memory played over in her head.

"I was hard for a week straight after that," he snarled at her. "No amount of jerking off helped. Consider this payback, _sis_."

Kathryn groaned pathetically into the duvet. She knew what she was going to have to do if she wanted to come, but she really didn't want to. Shaking her head miserably she begged. "Please sir, please let me come."

"What was that?"

"I need to come so badly sir. Please, oh god please let me cum…"

Suddenly the paddle was removed from her ass and she felt the bed dip behind her. "Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose you've learned your lesson."

The vibrator soon joined the paddle on the bedside table. Kathryn groaned at the emptiness. She didn't have to wait long to be filled up again. A second later she felt his cock, fully hard once again rub against the opening of her pussy. He impaled her a second later. His cock thrust balls deep inside her.

Grabbing her gruffly by the hair he forced her head up. "I'm going to fuck you. Hard. You can't come until I tell you to."

He didn't ask if she understood, but she replied anyway, "Yes sir."

With one hand tugging on her hair, Sebastian's other hand gripped her waist as he began to fuck her for all he was worth. At this angle he was penetrating her so deep she knew she could come as soon as he gave her the okay. Luckily, her stepbrother was just as turned on as her and he didn't last long. Less than five minutes later, his voice completely horse he ordered, "Come now, Kathryn!"

And she did, so loudly and so fiercely she was sure every servant in the house heard it. Her body quaked in unrestricted joy as she finally, finally, came. Kathryn's body felt like jello and if it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian was holding her up, she would have slumped back down on the bed.

Pulling out of her suddenly, Valmont laid her on the bed and turned her over. With his cock in hand he came spurting his hot seed across her body. Kathryn barely felt it as she was completely exhausted at this point. Clearly so was he as he collapsed beside her on the bed.

The two of them lay side by side trying to catch their breath. Even though she was incredibly uncomfortable lying on her bound arms, Kathryn thought is was possible she could fall asleep. Then she felt Sebastian gently role her onto her stomach. She groaned, he couldn't seriously want more, could he?

As if sensing what she was asking, he laughed huskily against her skin. "Relax Kathryn, we're finished. I'm just going to untie you."

Soon her bounds came loose and Sebastian pulled the rope away tossing in carelessly on the floor. She felt his tender hands message her arms. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded so caring and soft it was startling. When she didn't reply he asked again with worry now filling his voice. "Kathryn, tell me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Valmont," she assured him. "I need a good, long soak in a hot bath and I probably won't be able to sit down for a weak, but I'll be fine."

Tilting her head up with his hand, Sebastian's eyes soon met hers. She didn't even want to think about how she must look to him. "Fuck, you're so beautiful it hurts to look at you," he whispered.

Kathryn was so surprised at the statement she couldn't form her usual witty reply. She simply smiled back at him. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek her told her, "I guess it's fair to say you won the bet. You were incredible baby."

"Thank you," and because she couldn't help herself she added, "sir."

He smiled as she said that then got up to retrieve something from the bed side table. Kathryn groaned, "That better not be your fucking camera Valmont."

He laughed as he sat down beside her, a jar in his hand. "No, it's just something to make you feel better."

A moment later she felt something cool against the tender flesh of her ass. She figured it was a salve of some sort. She winced initially, but it felt nice. "You know in a way, I'm kind of disappointed. I was looking forward to fucking you in front of an audience."

She hated to admit that the idea did turn her on, even though the very concept would destroy her perfectly structured life. "One fantasy at a time Sebastian," she replied in a deadpan tone.

He chuckled, "I guess you're going to have some explaining to do to that fiancé of yours."

Kathryn was going to ask him what he meant when she took a look at her arms. She looked like a kidnap victim. "Maybe I'll tell him my lascivious stepbrother held me hostage…and made me do dirty things to him."

"Maybe I'll give you another spanking."

"Maybe later," she yawned as her eyes became heavy with sleep.

"It hasn't stopped snowing," he told her. "It looks like you're going to have to spend the night."

"Good," was the last thing she told him before she succumbed to her exhaustion.

Sometime later, she felt herself awaken abruptly. As her eyes adjusted to the light filtering in through the large window, she tried to remember where she was and why she was in so much pain. When her eyes fell upon her stepbrother, who was fast asleep beside her, the nights events came rushing back to her. Kathryn smiled, so much for boredom.

Sitting up as best she could, Kathryn winced at the sensation of her tender ass against the bed. They had both fallen asleep at the foot of the bed. Sebastian had slept with his arm around her. The notion of the notorious rake Sebastian Valmont, cuddling up beside her made her grin. She watched him sleep for a little while as she contemplated this new phase of their relationship.

Climbing out of bed, she felt like Bambi learning to walk as she tried to stand on her wobbly legs. Her arms ached, her ass was throbbing and her pussy was sore, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face for some reason. Wrapping the blanket Sebastian must have thrown over them last night around her abused, but loved body, she wobbled over to the picture window.

Everything as far as the eye could see was covered in snow. Huge, wet, flakes were still falling from the sky, but the sun was shinning happily. As Kathryn studied the winter wonderland a voice called out behind her, "I think you're going to have to stay the whole weekend."

Kathryn allowed herself a smile before turning around. "Is that a fact?"

Sebastian, who was now sitting up, completely naked with a massive case of bed head nodded. "Yes, it's supposed to do this for the next couple of days. I can't let my dear sister travel out there in this."

"How chivalrous of you Valmont," she teased.

Slipping his glasses on he stretched and asked her, "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore but…"

"But what?"

She gave him her famous mischievous grin. "I still want my reward."

Sebastian cocked at eyebrow at this. "Is that so?"

"Yes, I want to see your playroom. Now."

"Right now?" he laughed, "how about some breakfast first?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, now. We had a bet remember?"

Rising from the bed he walked over to the closet and called out over his shoulder, "Whatever the little bitch wants…"

He returned a moment later wearing black, silk pajama bottoms and carrying a red silk robe. Sebastian came over to her, removed the blanket covering her body and replaced it with the robe. Taking her by the hand he led her out the door. "Let's go then."

Kathryn wasn't as graceful as she usually was, but she followed after him easily enough as they descended the stairs and he guided her down a long corridor. When they got to a large, heavy door, they stopped and Sebastian removed a key from his pants. "Alright, fair warning. Once you enter, I might not be able to let you leave."

She honestly didn't know if he was kidding or not, but she found she didn't care. Sebastian brought her hand up to his mouth, kissed it then pushed open the door. Kathryn smiled at him before stepping into the room and letting out a gasp.

"Oh My God!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Yeah I know, that was kind of a cheat at the end, but I thought it was fun. I like the ambiguity of it. Perhaps Sebastian is a serial killer and there's just bodies in that room (oddly enough you'll get serial killer Sebastian in a later chapter). Originally I intended for this whole chapter to take place in the playroom, but then I chickened out and didn't want to write a hardcore BDSM scene. Besides, I don't think Sebastian would take anyone in there who had never been a submissive before. _

_I wanted to address a few questions' I've gotten in reviews. First, I already have all 26 chapters plotted and none will revisit any of the versions of Kathryn/Sebastian we've already met. Perhaps in some of the bonus chapters I'll revisit schoolgirl Kathryn or the married Kathryn/Sebastian from ch.3 (I would like to write that scenario I mentioned where they went to the engagement party), we'll see. Also these chapters are getting longer so it takes longer to post them. I'd like to get one done a week but I can't promise anything._

_Alright the next chapter is **E is for Envy** and fair warning, it will by Smutty. Possibly even dirtier than this. It involved Kathryn and Sebastian in a threesome and all that entails. Look out for that. Thanks again for reading and please drop me a review._


	5. E is for Envy

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Yeah so this is smutty. I realize this whole series is smutty, but this is especially smutty. Be warned there's a threesome. There's some guy on guy action. There's some DP and drug use. If anything doesn't appeal turn away now or read on for further debauchery.**

_**Chapter Summary: While visiting the Valmont's, Prince Nikolas is determined to live out a long held sexual fantasy involving everyone's favorite Upper East Side debutante. Sebastian offers to arrange it, but things don't quite progress how the prince expected…**_

* * *

><p><span>E is for Envy<span>

As was typical with a night out with Sebastian, things ended with a bang. An _epic_ bang to be more specific. One I was likely to carry with me for the rest of my life. But I'm getting ahead of myself…

I'll admit I didn't have high hopes for the night when we arrived at the Valmont townhouse that evening. Sebastian and I had been out partying for a better part of the evening. It was my last night in the states and since I had spent a better part of my 'vacation' doing photo-ops with politicians and having diners with foreign dignitaries, this was actually the only opportunity to have any genuine fun. I intended to make the most of it and I succeeded.

I received a blow job from an underage actress at Pure. Dropped some ecstasy at a dive bar on the Lower East Side. Fingered the Sports Illustrated cover model in the bathroom of an upscale hotel. Fuck, I loved American woman. Even if I wasn't a good looking mother fucker (which I was) I still wouldn't have had any trouble getting laid. One hint at my accent and a glimpse of my Rolex and they had their hands down my pants in seconds. It didn't hurt being a famous Royal either.

"Hey, your highness," Sebastian sneered at me from outside the limo, "You planning on crashing in the car tonight or are you going to join me inside?"

"I'm coming dipshit." I guzzled down the rest of my scotch and joined him out on the sidewalk. The chilly New York weather hit my face, but the drugs I took earlier made me numb against it. Looking upward I stared at the towering skyscrapers above me mesmerized. "Fuck me, I love New York."

Valmont chuckled, "You dropped enough E to love everything tonight." He grabbed me by the lapel of my jacket and dragged me forward. "Come along Prince Nicky."

I scowled at the horrid childhood nickname he insisted on dragging out at every opportunity to taunt me and shoved him playfully as we both stumbled inside the townhouse.

I should explain I've known the Valmont family since I was child. My father was good friends with Edward Valmont and I had spent many a summer getting into mischief with Sebastian while our parents were doing god knows what. Valmont was the perfect playmate. Always up for anything and he never minded taking the blame when our parents inevitably found out we were up to no good. Not much has changed.

Whenever I came on these little trips to the States I always stayed with Sebastian, insisting to my father that it was easier and required less security but the old man saw right through me. He knew Valmont and his reputation, and even though he was a few years younger than myself, he thought him a bad influence on me. Still, as Edward was one of his best friends (a man who was hardly a saint himself) he couldn't really object to my staying with them.

"I can't believe you turned down that piece of ass at the club. She was practically panting to bring you home with her," Sebastian exclaimed as we entered into the quiet formal sitting room. He turned on a light and strut over to the bar. Even though he had consumed just at much illegal substances as me he didn't seem any worse for wear. Continuing on with his rant he explained, "She wanted to introduce you to her roommate. You know what that means?"

"She wanted to fuck a prince," I drawled.

"She wanted a threesome. You could be banging two hot chicks right now, but instead you choose to take me home instead. What gives?"

I was only half listening to Sebastian at that point. My attention had drifted to down the hall where I noticed a bedroom light come on. So, she was home…

"Are you listening to me fucktard?"

"Not particularly," I sniped at I turned my attention to him. "Pour me a bourbon."

He gave me a phony salute as he uncorked the decanter. "What up with you? Is it Sophie? I told you, you're too fucking young to get married."

At the mention of my fiancée I yanked at the silk tie around my neck. Sophie-Ann was most definitely not the reason for me rebuffing the sexy young women's advances tonight. Although it wasn't an arranged marriage it might as well be. My family, not to mention my country and the media absolutely adored my pretty blonde fiancé. I cared for her, but love and certainly commitment weren't in the cards for us. We had an unspoken agreement that she would get to become a princess and in return she would look the other way at my infidelities. Ain't love grand?

"Unfortunately Valmont," I sighed having endured this conversation with him on numerous occasions, "Not all of us have the luxury of being a spoiled, lazy, lay about for the rest of our lives."

"Spare me," he grumbled as he handed over my drink, "Like your life is so fucking difficult. I saw you tonight. You don't even have to try. You walked into that club and already ever woman was ready to pounce on your dick. Nikolas, you don't have to settle for Sophie. You could have anyone you want."

Hmm, if only he knew. Once again my gaze lingered down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "Not everyone…"

Sebastian eyed me curiously and I realized I needed to steer this conversation in a new direction. "What about you asshole? That model was begging for you to take her home. Since when do you turn down available pussy?"

He collapsed on the lounger across from me and took a swig of his drink. "I wasn't in the mood," he drawled lazily.

I tossed my head back and let out a roar of laughter. "_You're_ not in the mood? Since when?" I don't have any scientific proof, but I'm pretty sure Sebastian came out of the womb with a hard on. Something was most definitely up.

Studying my oldest friend I tried to decipher his angle. The thing about Valmont however was that he could be a secretive bastard when he so chose. Evidentially this was one of those times. With a dismissive wave of his hand he explained, "I have an early morning tomorrow. I promised my father I'd join him for a game of racquetball at the club."

There was a bullshit excuse if ever I heard one. Sebastian hated racquetball and any sort of physical exertion that didn't immediately service his dick. Ignoring my look of clear disbelief he prattled on, "Besides, I told you I'd see you off at the hanger. You know this might be the last time I see you before the wedding."

At the mention of my upcoming nuptials I rolled my eyes and my drug addled mind swiftly forgot our recent discussion. "Hmm…yes, you're probably right."

"I'm curious, have you sowed all your wild oats? Any sexual fantasy left unfulfilled?"

I was about to remind him that I had no intentions of staying monogamous to Sophie-Anne and that I fully intended to continue on with my debauched ways in the bedroom, when I realized this was my opportunity. Had I been fully in my right mind I would have dismissed the thought right away, but as I feeling less inhibited at the moment I seized my chance. As casually as I could muster I replied, "Actually there is one last sexual fantasy I was hoping to live out before I take my vows."

"Oh?" Sebastian eyed me over his glass studying me curiously. I gazed at him just as intently willing him to give words to what I was still too chicken shit to admit. Because he HAD to know. Sebastian was many things, but stupid and willfully ignorant wasn't one of them. He had to know what I wanted most.

Finally, breaking his gaze he chugged down the rest of his bourbon and remarked flippantly, "I'm not going to fuck you."

Then again, perhaps I overestimated his intelligence after all.

Rolling my eyes I finished my drink and shook my head at my friend's assessment. I did consider myself bi-sexual and did indulge in the occasional hard bodied male, but I had never had any sexual fantasies regarding Valmont (well maybe that's a small lie). I realized if I ever wanted my fantasy to come true I had to divulge the truth. "Please sweetheart, you'd fuck me and love every minute of it." As he chuckled I quickly added, "But actually there's another Valmont I'm interested in."

Immediately Sebastian's mood shifted and his face fell. He watched me for a beat, his face blank but his eyes hard. "I take it we're not talking about my step-mother?"

"Come on Valmont," I sighed, "You have to know I've always fancied Kathryn. She's gorgeous, intelligent and sophisticated. There's something sexy about her good-girl routine."

Quickly rising to his feet Valmont headed back to the bar. "Yeah, keyword is '_routine'_. Appearances can be deceiving my friend or in my sister's case, full on bullshit."

I was curious about this. Sebastian occasionally remarked about his stepsister being a two-faced manipulator but I wasn't sure if it was true or just sibling rivalry. I had never met his version of Kathryn Merteuil, but I was intrigued.

Truth was, I had been absolutely fascinated by my friend's stepsister since he introduced her to me three years ago. The beautiful, petite, porcelain doll with the big green eyes, soft curves and beaming smile. At the time she had been fifteen to my eighteen years and I didn't much fancy the possible scandal that could arise if it got out I was messing around with an underage girl. And then there was of course the fact that she was one of my oldest friend's sisters. Back then it couldn't happen but now…

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized that Valmont had been quietly observing me for some time. "I'm curious Nicky, what would you give me if I arranged a little get together between you two?"

My mouth literally fell open at the question. That was most definitely not how I expected him to respond, but then again this was Valmont. Letting out an incredulous laugh I replied, "You're telling me you're really willing to pimp out your sister?"

His pouty lips twitched into a smirk as he shrugged. "I would if the price was right. Besides, it would be a tad hypocritical for me to be pissed at you for lusting after my sister after what went down between me and Beatrice."

At the mention of my own sister's name my face fell and I glared mutinously at my friend. What went down, as he so flippantly put it, was he seduced my sixteen year old sister and broke her heart. Bea had been a complete mess for months and Sebastian had refused to apologize to her, insisting she had thrown herself at him. Needless to say it had been a particular dark period in our friendship. Recalling Bea's tearstained face I suddenly felt less guilty about my need to fuck Kathryn.

Slamming my glass down on the table with a thud I strut up to him confidently and demanded, "Alright, let's hear it. What do you want Valmont?"

"What do you got?"

Truth be told I didn't know what I could offer that Valmont couldn't buy himself. I might be royalty, but he was heir to a billionaire. "How about my Lamborghini?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please, liked I'd trade the jag to drive that piece of Italian trash. What else you got?"

"My ski chalet is the Alps?"

"Pass"

"My Picasso?"

"I prefer Renoir"

"A night with Sophie-Anne?"

"What makes you think I haven't already had her?"

"What DO you want?"

"Another shot with Beatrice?"

I knew he was kidding, yet I was still overcome with the desire to punch him. Seeing my undoubtedly terse face he laughed. "Kidding."

"You're an asshole"

Guzzling another scotch he snickered. "Yeah, lucky for you or else I wouldn't be helping you screw my sister. Alright, here it is, I want access to Sauli for a month."

Sauli was the private island off the coast of Greece that my family owned. It was gorgeous, completely off the map and completely devoid of anyone other than the staff who ran it. No intoxicated debutantes or island bimbos for him to chase around, so I was a little confused as to his interest. "What are you planning to do on a private island all by yourself? Smoke weed and write in your queer journal? You could do that here."

A ghost of a smile graced his pretty face as he replied mysteriously, "Don't worry about it. Do we have a deal or not?"

I studied him for a long moment. Blowing off beautiful women to take me home? Wanting to spend a month on a private island alone? What the fuck wasn't he telling me? Then again, what did I care about Sebastian's secrets if I got to fuck Kathryn? Shaking his hand I grinned in triumph. "You got yourself a deal friend. However, I don't know how you're going to pull this off. Kathryn has never been receptive to my advances in the past."

Usually women fell all over themselves trying to impress me, but not Kathryn. My charm and overtures were generally met with polite smiles and doe-eyed stares. I wondered how the hell Sebastian believed he could overcome her lack of interest.

Evidentially he wasn't worried as he tossed me an arrogant half grin and sneered, "Yeah she likes to play the tease but its all bullshit."

That right there should have been the first clue of what I was walking in to, but I was just too amped up and horny to care about anything other than sinking my dick into Ms. Merteuil.

Finishing off his drink, Sebastian set down the crystal and clasped his hands together. "Alright then, shall we?"

I stopped mid sip. "Wait. _Now_?"

Sebastian was already heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "Would you prefer a quickie on the way to the airport?"

Oh yes, I nearly forgot I was heading home tomorrow. It really was now or never. Following quickly after my friend, I fell into step beside him as he approached the door. "I guess you have a point."

As Valmont raised his hand to knock on his stepsister's door I realized I had a weird fluttering inside my stomach. At first I thought it might have been the alcohol and I cursed myself for possibly ruining things before they began, but then I realized it was actually nerves. I was nervous, scared even. Christ, I couldn't recall the last time that happened. I was always in control, always cool, always confident, but now at the prospect of facing Kathryn I was a nervous wreck.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at me. "You alright?"

I shrugged and threw him a, _of course weirdo_, look. Fuck, I needed to get my shit together and quick.

As I shook off my nerves Valmont knocked on the door and a moment later Kathryn called out in her melodic voice, "Come in!"

Sebastian smiled at me before opening the door and stepping inside. Squaring my shoulders I followed after him trying to appear like the arrogant, entitled, Prince I usually was. As I entered the room I nearly collapsed at the sight that greeted me.

There sat my dream girl, in her satin and silk alcove bed wearing a barely there black lace slip. Even more shocking then her provocative attire was her actions. Bent over a small mirror she gracefully snorted two lines of cocaine before popping her head up and rubbing her nose. When her eyes met mine they went wide in surprised horror. We both looked at Sebastian who just grinned smugly back at me as if to say, _told you so_.

"Hey sis, bad time?"

Trying her best to produce a smile she replied tentatively, "Sort of. I wasn't aware you had company. Good evening Prince Nikolas."

Giving her my most charming smile I nodded and tried my damndest not to stare at her exposed, luscious thighs. Fuck she was hot. "Please Kathryn, call me Nikolas and we didn't mean to intrude."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed, "Of course we did." Strolling over to the bed he plopped down casually beside his sister and playfully swatted under her nose. "Missed some."

Kathryn slapped his hand away and glared at him mutinously. "I'm not really up for receiving visitors right now Sebastian. It's late."

"Come on sis," Sebastian purred as he gently brushed a strand of her silky chestnut hair behind her ear, "Be nice. We wouldn't want the Prince to think we're rude."

I watched as the pair stared at one another intently for a long moment as if they were having some sort of wordless conversation. I shifted uncomfortably suddenly feeling like I was intruding on something.

Leaning back on her arms Kathryn looked over at me and smiled in a way she had never done before. It wasn't shy or coy or sweet. It was feral, teasing and sexy as fuck. "So, did you boys have fun tonight?"

"Sure"

"It was alright"

"Then why did you come home alone?" Turning her eyes on her brother she taunted, "What's the matter Valmont? Did the roofies not work this time?"

Leaning against the opposite end of the bed I chuckled at the scowl that suddenly overcame Valmont's usually arrogant face. "I've never had to drug anyone for sex in my life."

"Yeah, tell that to the school nurse darling," Kathryn laughed. I joined in her laughter. It was fun seeing someone else knock Valmont off his self imposed pedestal.

However, I should have remembered that Sebastian didn't usually tolerate being laughed at. His scowl soon turned into a malicious grin aimed squared at me. "Actually sis, Prince Nik came home early because he was hoping to fuck you."

Glaring back at Valmont I expected Kathryn to appear shocked or at the very least offended, but instead she just raised an eyebrow at me and inquired, "What makes you think I'd agree to that?"

Before I could reply, tell her Valmont was just joking, lying, anything, Sebastian swiped a finger through the cocaine and answered, "How about because you're all coked up and have no one to fuck."

"There are ways around that," came her dry reply.

"Yes, but I imagine his dick is more appealing than your vibrator," he explained as he gestured in my direction. "Oh come on sis, throw him a bone."

Valmont grinned back at me like a little boy clearly enjoying his stupid pun. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. Was this seriously how he was going to help me nail his sister? Why did I think this would work? I was desperately wishing he would just leave already. Honestly, couldn't he see he was just making things worse?

"What makes you think I don't have plans with someone else?"

The teasing smile he had been wearing suddenly melted away and Sebastian once again became serious. His hand reached out and caressed his stepsister's naked thigh. "Plans can be changed," he explained in a coaxing, seductive tone.

_What the fuck?_ It took a moment for my brain to process what I was seeing in front of me. Valmont, with his hand on his sisters naked thigh in a completely comfortable and judging by the look on Kathryn's face, not unwelcome manor. This thing I had witnessed between them, the raised eyebrows, the smirks, the taunting, wasn't typical sibling bratty behavior. It was sexual tension.

Now I had witness my fair share of deplorable behavior before (and even participated in a lot of it) but lusting after your own sister? That was fucked up. But then again this was Sebastian Valmont, the man who ruined my sister for sport, who stole mistresses out from under his own father, who lost his virginity at twelve to his au pair. _Of course Sebastian was fucking his stepsister_.

Observing the pair as they gazed at one another intently I wondered if it was more than just fucking. Some of Sebastian's odd behavior this past week made me wonder what was truly going on between them and why the hell he invited me into the middle of it, for suddenly I felt like an intruder. If Valmont was playing some game I wasn't interested in being his pawn.

Clearing my throat, I reminded them of my presence before I said, "Perhaps this was a bad idea. If you'll excuse me I'll bid you two goodnight."

"Wait," Kathryn called out as she tore her glance from her stepbrother and looked at me. Moving her drugs out of the way she sensuously crawled to the edge of the bed giving me a good idea of just how small that slip she was wearing was. Rising up on her knees so we were at eyelevel she licked her lips and gave me a small grin before capturing my mouth in a kiss.

There was nothing tentative or shy about the way Kathryn kissed me. This was a girl who knew exactly what she was doing, did it well and demanded that you keep up. As her clever tongue clashed against mine she grasped the lapels of my jacket and tore it off me. I clutched her petite form and let my hands roam over her body touching her wherever I could. Her skin was so soft I couldn't tell where her slip ended and her skin began.

I wasn't sure if I pushed her back into the bed or she pulled me down. The next thing I knew I was on top of her, our mouths still fused together, as I ground my pelvis against her, eager to relieve some of the tension in my groin.

I'll admit I was so involved in our little make-out session that I completely forgot about Valmont's presence. It was only when I heard him light up a smoke that I realized he was still there, but I honestly I could give a fuck. Let the bastard videotape it for all I cared.

With surprising force Kathryn abruptly pushed me off her and then quickly straddled me. She regarded me with a sexy smile as she started unbuttoning my dress shirt. As if suddenly recalling our audience she looked over at her stepbrother and asked, "Are you planning on watching us pervert?"

"Well you know me sis, I love a good show." As if for emphasis he rubbed his cock through his pants.

Kathryn's eyes darkened in lust as she replied, "Yes, but not half as much as you love participating"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Perhaps"

Unable to keep quiet any longer I yelled out completely exasperated, "Exactly what the FUCK have I walked in on?"

The pair stared back at my blankly before Kathryn climbed off my lap and returned back to her drugs. As I watched her make lines out of her small pile of coke, it occurred to me I wasn't going to get an answer from them. Clearly it either wasn't something they discussed or it wasn't considered my business.

Kathryn bent over to snort a line and Sebastian reached out and held her hair back for her. As she sat up he grasped the flimsy straps of her nightgown and gently tugged it down to her waist effectively putting her breasts on display. Glancing over at me Sebastian drawled, "Nikki, doesn't my sis have the prettiest titties around?"

Really, I should have just gotten the fuck out of there, but one look at a half naked Kathryn and I knew I wasn't going anywhere. Sebastian's games be damned. I wanted her and if I had to deal with Valmont so be it.

Moving closer to them I reached out and palmed her tit. "They're lovely," I agreed and it wasn't an empty compliment. I had seen my fair share of breasts in my day but Kathryn's were beautiful. Not huge but a nice handful, full and firm. To top it off she had perfect pink nipples already standing at attention.

As Sebastian toyed with her right one I leaned forward and took her left nipple into my mouth, delighting in the texture of her skin. Kathryn gasped at my ministrations and fell against her stepbrother. However, as I looked up, it was me she was eyeing with lust. I suppose that was a small victory in all this.

Taking her by the thighs Sebastian gently untangled Kathryn's legs and positioned her so her thighs were open in front of me. "Show our guest your tight little cunt Kathryn," he instructed in a seductive whisper.

Pulling my mouth away I sat back and watched as she pulled the flimsy material of her underwear aside and exposed her damp slit. Without instruction I let my fingers graze her pussy and was delighted to feel how wet she was. My eyes met hers as I slowly inserted my finger. Fuck, she was tight.

"Do you want him to fuck you?" Sebastian asked her but his eyes remained on me.

Kathryn whimpered and replied, "I want you both to fuck me."

My stare met Valmont's who raised a challenging eyebrow my way. I wondered if this was his plan all along. Knowing him as I did I realize he had probably been manipulating me the whole time. I should probably have been furious, but I found I was just too horny to care.

"Well it wasn't the arrangement, but what the hell?" I replied trying my best to sound nonchalant even though I currently had my finger buried in my dream girls cunt and had just agreed to a threesome with her stepbrother. Well, in anything this would certainly go down as one of the weirdest nights I'd spent.

Removing my hand from her pussy, Kathryn straightened herself out and looked back and forth between me and Sebastian. "Okay, you two are wearing entirely too many clothes. Strip."

With a lazy grin Valmont began tugging off his clothes and I did the same. Kathryn turned my way and unfastened my belt. As she did she looked up at me through coy lashes and teased, "You know I've always wondered how you were in bed. Are you as good as they say?"

Grinning cockily I replied, "Better."

With a violent tug she removed my pants. "Then you better not disappoint me."

Now completely naked, Sebastian came up behind his sister and tugged her indecent slip all the way off her body. Turning around his face him, Kathryn rose up on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. Once again the pair stared at each other in that same intense, burning way that made me feel as if I didn't exist. A feeling I was very foreign with.

Wanting a distraction, I eyed Kathryn's cocaine before leaning over and snorting a line. Kathryn looked my way and smiled, obviously pleased by my indulgence. Pulling away from her stepbrother she joined me and sniffed a line.

Sebastian groaned, "Kathryn, watch it with that stuff."

Ignoring her brother's warning she looked up at me and mocked, "Isn't it cute? He thinks he's in charge."

"I'm not taking your ass to the hospital again, I mean it.'

Looking up at my friend I was startled to see the concern etched on his face. I had never seen Valmont care about anything outside of his jag. Kathryn was either oblivious or didn't care about his concern. Rolling her eyes she huffed, "Whatever."

Sebastian reached out and smacked her bare ass. "What was that?"

She jumped at the hit and whipped around to face him. Rising on her knees so they were back at eye level, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry daddy," she mockingly replied.

Sebastian kissed her cheek and praised, "That's my good girl."

Watching this exchange with horror and a little bit of lust I told them, "You two are seriously fucked up."

Kathryn let out a mischievous little giggle and winked at me before turning her attention back on her brother. "Come on Sebastian, do a little. For me?"

She flicked her tongue across his lips and then grasped his hard-on which was already standing at full mass. My own dick got even harder (if that was possible) as I watched her work him over. This newfound aspect of their relationship might annoy me, but I had to admit they were hot together.

"Alright, fine," Sebastian huffed as he knelt down and snorted a line. As I watched, it occurred to me that in all our years I don't think I had ever seen Valmont do coke. Pot, ecstasy, pills and on one occasion mushrooms, but never cocaine. I guess Kathryn really did have him wrapped around her finger.

The drugs were making their way through my system and were making me horny and anxious to get things started. As Kathryn took a seat beside me I pulled her into another kiss which she eagerly returned. Sick of waiting, I gently pushed her onto her back and spread her legs.

"Someone's impatient," she clucked.

Getting down on my belly (wincing when my hard cock rubbed against the mattress) I positioned myself between her open legs and eyed her cunt appreciably. "Enough with the teasing. I came here to fuck."

Kathryn toyed with her own nipple as she bit her lip in anticipation. "Yes your highness," she mocked.

I winked at her before leaning forward to begin the task at hand. She really did have quite a lovely little pussy. Completely hairless and a pretty shade of pink. As I took my time parting her folds I delighted in the way she twitched in obvious eagerness.

Usually, I could take or leave eating a girl out. It wasn't my favorite thing, but not unpleasant either. Yet now I found myself desperate for it. As I began licking her slit and burying my tongue in her tight little hole I found I couldn't get enough. Little mews and gasps of pleasure emerged from Kathryn as she grasped me by the hair and ground herself against my face.

"God damn Nikolas," she moaned.

When I started tonguing her clit she could no longer stay still. I held her down with one hand and I looked up to find Sebastian to ask him to hold her still. However, Valmont was busy with his own task. He had taken some cocaine from a vile and had dumped a small amount between his stepsister's breasts. As he bent down to snort it he ordered her, "Hold still Kathryn. I don't want to spill."

She let out a throaty laugh that turned into a moan as I let my teeth graze her clit. "I can't, he's eating me so good."

I felt an obvious rush of pride upon hearing her words. Looking up at her, with my mouth still working her sex, our eyes met and I swear I felt my dick twitch. When I felt her muscles start to constrict I brought two fingers to her clenching hole and pumped them inside. Kathryn let out a loud, lusty, moan as she started to cum but it was suddenly silenced when Sebastian kissed her. I watched annoyed as the pair began making out.

Breaking apart Kathryn's eyes never left her brother as she sighed, "Thank you."

Yep, leave it to Valmont to take credit for my work. Asshole. I glared over at him but he just grinned back obviously satisfied by this move.

Kathryn was either oblivious to the tension or didn't care as she called out, "Okay who's going to fuck me first?" Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but she quickly shut him down by adding, "And so help me god, if I hear the term 'sloppy seconds' from either of you assholes I will lock myself in the bathroom and neither of you will get any pussy, got it?"

Judging by the completely unamused look she was giving both of us I could tell she meant business. "Got it," I agreed.

Sebastian just chuckled, clearly use to Kathryn's mood swings, and nodded at me. "Since Nikolas is our guest of honor, he can go first."

I eyed my rival, as I was now coming to see him, with suspicion but didn't voice it. Kathryn just smiled up at me and made herself comfortable on her back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Valmont reach into a drawer inside the alcove and pull out a few condoms. I didn't want to think about how he knew they were there. He handed one to me and as I put it on I noticed not for the first time that nigh,t that my dick was roughly the same size as Sebastian's. I suppose there was one less thing I didn't have to worry about tonight.

Leaning forward I kissed Kathryn and murmured, "You ready sweetheart?"

Her eyes seemed to twinkle with merriment as she replied, "Oh yeah, fuck me good."

Oh I planned too. Taking my dick in hand I rubbed it up and down her twat, letting it grind against her clit, causing Kathryn to whimper with need. "Nikolas," she cooed, "stop teasing I want it in me."

"You heard the lady," Sebastian replied as he watched with curious eyes as I started to penetrate his stepsister.

Rather than inch it in slow I purposely thrust in hard, figuring Kathryn would prefer that to slow and gentle. Judging by the gasp of pleasure I was met with I assumed correctly. Her back arched as she met my thrust eagerly.

Not waiting for her to catch her breath, I began driving into her mercilessly. She was as tight as I always hoped and felt better than I could have imagined. It was also possible she was more responsive than any girl or woman for that matter I had fucked before.

Of course Sebastian couldn't be left out of things for long. He knelt down besides Kathryn's face and she wasted no time taking his swollen cock into her eager mouth. It should have annoyed me that he was hoarding in on my turf, but honestly it was hot watching her take both our dicks at once. Clutching her chestnut hair Valmont fucked her mouth as I pounded her pussy.

Sebastian chuckled, "I think she likes this."

"I think you're right"

Pulling the appendage from her mouth she scowled at both of us and hissed, "Shut up and make me cum."

Not wanting to be the first to shoot my wad, I toyed with Kathryn's clit, pleased when I found her dripping all over the place.

"Come on sis," Sebastian panted obviously close himself. "Cum all over that dick. I want to see you cum hard."

Moments later I felt her cunt tighten around me as her screams were muffled by her stepbrother's member stuffed down her throat. My own orgasm came barreling forward. I clutched her tightly to me, enough to leave bruises, before shooting into the rubber. With a sharp groan Sebastian came as well. Kathryn swallowing his seed.

Feeling slightly lightheaded, I gently pulled out of her cozy cunt and collapsed beside her. Sebastian fell back against the pillows obviously exhausted as well. The three of us lay there a few minutes catching our breaths before Kathryn turned onto her stomach and regarded us with annoyance. "That better not have been it, otherwise I will be extremely disappointed in you two."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her exasperated tone. Sebastian just shook his head at me as if to say, _welcome to my world_. "Demanding little bitch isn't she? Why don't we give the princess what she wants?"

And we did. When we finally got a second wing, Sebastian proceeded to fuck her doggy style while Kathryn blew me. And fuck me, could that girl suck cock. If I hadn't been half in love with her already I would have been by the time I shot my cum down her throat.

I watched transfixed as Sebastian whispered something in his sister's ear after he came that made her blush. Given the fact that she had just spent the past hour fucking two guys at once I wondered what he could have possibly said.

Valmont placed a kiss on Kathryn's back before climbing off the bed. I took one of his cigarettes and lit up as he headed to the door. "I'm going to get us some refreshments," he called out before exiting, not bothering to put a stitch of clothing on before he did.

"Give me a drag," the petite beauty demanded when we were alone. I smiled as Kathryn maneuvered her head into my lap. I brought the cigarette to her lips.

We enjoyed a moment of comfortable silence before I asked her the question that had been nagging at me since this night began. "Kathryn, I've been wondering, how come you never returned my advances before?"

She gave a coy little shrug and replied, "I wasn't aware you were interested."

"Bullshit"

"I don't know, you always had some girl or another hanging on you…how is Sophie-Ann by the way?"

I smirked at her attempt to change the subject. "She's on the other side of the world. Answer me. Did Valmont have something to do with it?"

Kathryn sighed, "He might have asked me to stay away from you."

"I thought as much. Tell me, do you always do what your brother asks?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "However in this instance he was rather…insistent."

"I see." I wondered then if Valmont knew all along that I had a thing for his stepsister. Had he just been waiting all this time for me to voice my desires? This line of thought of course led to the other question I had been pondering. "How long have you been sleeping with Sebastian?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she opened her mouth to reply. Before I could get my answer Sebastian came strutting into the room with a bottle of Cristal his hard dick swinging elegantly between his legs. "I think I have an idea for the grand finale," he announced as he handed me over the bottle.

Kathryn's eyes didn't leave me as she replied, "Oh?"

Judging by the shit eating grin he was wearing it was something good. He lay down beside his stepsister and brushed the hair from her face. "I want Nikolas to fuck your pussy while I take your ass."

For the first time that evening Kathryn appeared to be taken back. Her bright green eyes went wide at Valmont's words. Sitting up she replied warily, "I don't think so."

Going by her reaction I assumed it was something she had never done before. I had a few times before and found it to be pleasurably intense if the girl was also into it. The thought of taking Kathryn that way got me hard immediately, but I wasn't interested if she didn't want to. I wondered if Valmont would push his sister into something she didn't want.

I watched as Sebastian cupped her face and drew her close. "Come on baby," he whispered, "It will be hot. Both of us in you at the same time. Think of how full you'll be, how wet…"

Under Valmont's touch Kathryn seemed to melt on the spot. I was shocked. I assumed it was Kathryn who held all the cards in this twisted relationship, but perhaps I was wrong. Maybe Sebastian was the dominant one of the pair.

Kathryn was quiet a minute before murmuring softly, "Alright, let's do it."

Sebastian grinned and winked over at me. "That's my girl."

Slowly the docile expression left Kathryn's face and was replaced with a sinister smirk as she added, "But I want something in return."

"I should have known that was too easy," he remarked dryly.

"Silly rabbit, you really think I'm going to roll over and let you defile me in anyway you please without a little compensation?" Kathryn bit her stepbrother's pouty lip and chastised, "You're smarter than that Valmont."

"What do you want?"

Clearly nothing pleasant if that grin she was sporting was any indication. "Hmm…what I want if for you and Prince Nikolas to put on a show for me."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "Put on a show?"

"Yes, I want to see you two handsome young men get each other off,"

"Excuse me?"

I let out a bark of laughter and exclaimed, "Well done sweetheart. I couldn't think of a more appropriate trade."

Valmont whipped his head back at me and sneered, "Of course you have no problem with this. I know you've wanted to fuck me for years!"

When Kathryn regarded me with surprise I explained, "Yes, I'm bi darling. But I've never much fancied Valmont…no matter what his over blown ego believes."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," she laughed.

"Right back at you Ms. Merteuil," I replied with a wink.

Valmont looked back and forth between us with a look of disgust. "Oh, for crying out loud," he exclaimed before reaching for me suddenly and planting a very passionate, none too tentative kiss on my lips.

Needless to say I was more than a little taken aback by this sudden action. I had never taken Sebastian for a homophobe, but then again he had always given off the distinct impression of having absolutely no interest in the male gender. However, judging by was expert way he was kissing me I knew this wasn't his first time. I had kissed my fair share of straight boys and I knew from experience that Valmont was no novice.

As we broke apart for air I looked into my oldest friends face and saw a mixture of defiance and lust that made me laugh. "Well, well it looks like you've been holding out on me," I teased. "I always assumed you were a virgin to homosexual sex Valmont."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kathryn, whose eyes were as wide as saucers upon our kiss, break into a large grin. "Have you been having pillow kissing sessions with Tuttle, Sebastian?"

The pretty boy rolled his eyes at us and exclaimed, "Fuck you both. _Yes_, I've been with a guy once or twice. _No_, it wasn't Tuttle," he snapped irritated. "I told you I'd try anything once."

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"I'm not fucking you"

"Suck me off?"

When he shook his head no, Kathryn offered, "Hand job with tongue?"

"That _is_ a blow job. Look, I'm not sucking off someone I use to take baths with when I was two. It's too weird."

I laughed at this. "Oh, but fucking your sister is completely normal."

With a lazy, predatory grin he eyed his sister and replied, "Fuck yeah. Look at her. Look how fucking sexy she is." Kathryn smirked back at us as she causally massaged her breasts.

"She certainly is," I agreed.

"I like a compliment as much as the next girl, but less talking more playing. I want to see you two jerk each other off. Hard." As he left hand moved to her open thighs she added, "Make it hot for me."

"As you wish," he murmured before pulling me back into another intense kiss.

Those pillowy, soft, cocksucker lips were just as good and I always imagined. It was true I had never openly lusted after Valmont, he was far too alpha male for my taste, but I had always been curious what it would be like to play a round of mattress tag with him. Feeling his tongue push demandingly into my mouth and the crush of his rock hard groin to mine had me eager to go beyond simple hand jobs, but I wasn't about to push.

Sebastian made his move first, grabbing by throbbing dick in a tight, gruff fist. I groaned into his mouth at his touch and eagerly grabbed his cock. Fuck it was nice. Clearly he thought so as well, as I felt him tremble under my grip.

Our kisses became sloppier and were soon just a mess of teeth and tongue, clashing together as we furiously jacked each other off. Even in my haze of lust I was dimly aware of the soft pants of pleasure that was coming from my other bedmate. I glanced over at Kathryn and what I saw made my grip on Valmont tighten even more. She lay against the pillows, legs crudely spread as she thrust two fingers quickly in and out of her snatch while her thumb rubbed at her clit. Her hooded gaze was completely glued to us.

"Enjoying yourself?" I managed to grit out through my pleasure.

"Hell yes, but I suspect not as much as you are," Kathryn laughed.

Sebastian, whose forehead was resting against my own, looked towards his stepsister and grinned. "You gonna cum sis?"

"You first," she panted, "Jerk that beautiful dick hard Valmont."

He took instruction well, as his grip tightened on me. A moment later I felt him tug at my balls. I groaned and bit his shoulder causing him to mutter curses under his breath. "You close old friend?" I asked in my native tongue.

"Yeah," he groaned, "I just need…"

I had a pretty good idea what he needed. Reaching around I palmed that beautiful ass of his and then ran a finger down his crack. I waited a beat to see if he would tense up or freak out at what I was about to do, but Sebastian just moaned a bit my neck. Without hesitation I let my finger rub against his puckered hole before sliding it in. I didn't even have to touch his prostate before he was shooting off across my chest with a feral cry. The sight and sounds he made were enough to send me over the edge as well. I groaned out as my seed spurted out all over Valmont's fist.

"Oh god, fuck," Kathryn cursed. I tore the eyes away from Sebastian's chest and watched as she came withering against he pillows. An erotic sight if ever there was one.

As the three of us took a moment to catch our collective breaths, Kathryn let out a husky laugh. "Thanks guys, that was…impressive. I don't think I'm going to forget that anytime soon."

Sebastian looked up at her and warned, "I would if I were you."

She grinned back at him obviously not fazed by his warning. Crawling over to the two of us she gently pushed us on to our backs and began licking cum off our chests. I had already cum three times that evening and already I was hard again. Incredible.

Valmont's eyes met mine and he smiled. "You still want to tell me how fuck up I am for wanting her?"

I just grinned as I watched her lick the remaining jizz from my chest. When she was finished with us, she sat up and rubbed her mouth. "Yummy. Now, if you'll give me a minute I'm going to freshen up and then we can begin the grand finale."

The two of us watched as she sashayed over to the bathroom and closed the door. We were silent for a moment and then looked at each other and laugh. What else could we do? I had plenty of sex in my life but never with anyone I've known since I was in diapers.

Sitting up we both had a glass of champagne and a cigarette. "So are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"Of course," he replied with his usual air of indifference. "However, I think we should set a few ground rules."

"Such as?"

Valmont reached over and put out his smoke. "For starters you're not getting anywhere near her ass."

I chuckled, "I wasn't aware you were so territorial Sebastian."

"Only about certain things," he replied vaguely. "Besides, it's not about that. I don't trust anyone outside myself with that. Kathryn's more delicate that she seems."

I frowned, suddenly annoyed by what he was insinuating. "You actually think I would hurt her?"

"Not intentionally. But we've both taken all sorts of shit tonight and I know how that can impair one's judgment."

"Right"

"I'm not fucking around," he stated, all humor now gone from his voice. "You fucking hurt her and I'll kill you Nikolas. She's not some piece of ass you came bruise and leave. I'm telling you right now; if she asks at any time to stop you damn well better pull out. I don't care if you're two seconds away from coming, got it?"

I looked back at him rather stunned. In all the time I had known him I'm never known Valmont to take anything seriously or care deeply about anything. Part of me wanted to put him in his place for dare suggesting that I would or could hurt Kathryn, but another part, the curious part, had another question in mind.

"I understand Valmont. So tell me, how long have you been in love with her?"

Just as I suspected, he flinched at the allegation. Producing the air of indifference he usually wore he replied, "I'm not."

"You're lying. I know you, remember? You're in love with her."

Looking me dead in the eye he replied coolly, "And you're not?"

_Touché_.

Before I could open my mouth to respond the bathroom door opened and Kathryn emerged smelling like Channel #5 and wearing a sexy grin. She crawled back onto the bed between us. Sebastian reached out for her, tenderly taking her by the neck and nuzzling his nose against her ear. "You ready for us baby?"

"Uh-huh," she replied her eyes on mine as her stepbrother kissed her neck.

Taking the lead, I laid out on my back and took her by the waist. Valmont handed me a condom and I put it on as Kathryn straddled me. He came up behind her and rubbed her stomach, her tits, her back. Leaning in closer he whispered something to her I couldn't make out. She chuckled lightly and I once again found myself deeply annoyed. I got it, they were close. Why was the son of a bitch delighting in rubbing it in my face?

It was childish, but I couldn't help but want my own moment of tenderness with Kathryn even though I realized at this point I could never have what they had. Reaching for her, I brought her in close and whispered, "You don't have to do this darling if you don't want to. Fuck Valmont."

She simply laughed. "But Nikki that's what I plan on doing. I'm going to fuck you both and it's going to be good." She drew out that last word in a purr then leaned down and flicked her tongue against my lip causing my dick to twitch.

Well fuck it then, onward and upward.

Lifting her up, I guided her over my swollen shaft and slowly brought her down. As I penetrated her she made a kneeing sound in the back of her throat. Resting her hands atop my chest for balance she took a moment to adjust to having me inside her before moving. I was grateful as I loved the luxurious feeling of being buried deep inside her.

Soon she was riding me at a slow, tantalizing pace. Gripping her thighs I watched entranced as her tits bobbed and her hair flew in her face. Sebastian stood behind her with a bottle of massage oil. "You better not fuck this up and shoot your wad before I can get inside her," Valmont sniffed.

"I'm sorry asshole, who came first last time?"

He gave me the finger behind his stepsister's back. "Jesus Christ," Kathryn groaned, "You two bicker like a couple of old women. Just fuck each other and get it over with…oh wait." She erupted in laughed and Sebastian responded by slapping her ass. "Ouch!" she called out and rode me harder.

However, when Sebastian began playing with her ass she slowed down. I couldn't see what he was doing, but judging the dark look that came over her pretty face she was enjoying it. "You like that baby?" Valmont murmured to her, "You like having your ass played with?"

"Sebastian," she whispered as she ground her pelvis against mine. "Fuck, that feel nice."

"I'd rim you but I'm afraid our foreign friend won't last long."

"Blow me," I snarled.

"You ready for my cock in your ass?" Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him and he kissed her with surprising gentleness given what we were about to do. "Alright, I'll go slow. If it gets too much tell me and I'll stop, got it?" When she didn't audibly reply he snapped, "Kathryn answer me."

"Yes, Christ already just put it in!"

Sebastian smacked her ass once more then slowly started penetrating her. Once again I couldn't see him enter her (which was a shame) but it was written all over her face. Kathryn was biting her lip so hard it looked like she could draw blood. "Kathryn, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she panted, "Just…g-go slow. Oh god."

When he got about half way in I groaned myself as I felt his dick through the thin wall inside her that separated us. At the same time Kathryn's pussy muscles tightened around me making her that much tighter. "Shit," I groaned, "She's tight as hell this way."

Kathryn was whimpering and shaking by the time Valmont was completely buried inside her ass. I gently cupped her cheek and asked, "Are you ready to move?"

She gave me a shaky nod and I looked up at Valmont who wore a grimace of pleasure and smiled. He placed a kiss on his stepsister's shoulder then slowly began to move. I groaned as I felt him retreat and had to will myself not to come.

In no time we found a cohesive rhythm, see-sawing back and forth inside her. Both of us had our hands all over her silky flesh as if we couldn't get enough. I know I couldn't. Her back, her thighs, and her breasts, anywhere I could get my hands I did. Kathryn was groaning and clawing at my chest. I could see a tear forming in her eye but at the same time she wore a small smile. It was intense but she was enjoying it.

"I feel so fucking full…" she moaned. "God harder, I'm going to cum again."

We sped up and soon she was quaking around us and crying out our names. Even when she came we still didn't let up and continued fucking her at the same rhythm. "You two are going to kill me," she wined.

"That's the idea love," I whispered. "You feel…incredible"

Of course I had done double penetration before but never like this. Never this intense and never with someone like Kathryn. Someone I wanted so badly.

I knew I was on the verge of coming as was Valmont judging by his erratic thrusts. I brought my hand to Kathryn's cunt and gently tugged at her nub. Soon I felt Sebastian's hand join me, rubbing where we were joined. Kathryn's groan's got louder as she bent over on my chest and buried her face in my neck.

"Come on baby," Valmont coaxed, his own voice hoarse from exhaustion. "Let go, let that little pussy cum."

Moments later she finally came shaking and whimpering against my neck. However, it wasn't my name she was saying. "Sebastian, Sebastian, God Sebastian," she babbled over and over in a tiny voice I'm not really sure he even heard.

It gutted me somewhat knowing it was him she was thinking of during this intense moment of pleasure. I was inside her as well and I was the one she was cuddled against, but all she could think of was him. This dark thought seemed like it should lessen my pleasure somewhat but it didn't. I came harder than I had all night. Probably harder than I had in years.

Sebastian and I seemed to shoot off simultaneously inside her. I yelled her name as I came as did he. Slowly Sebastian pulled out of her ass, but Kathryn stayed nestled against my chest. I had no problem with this but evidentially he did. "Pull out," he mouthed to me. I scowled but reluctantly did as he asked.

As soon as we were separated Valmont scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on her pillow. Sitting up I lit a cigarette and watched fascinated as my lothario friend catered to his stepsister. He fetched a washcloth and a bottle of water and cleaned her up and forced her to drink. Kathryn half heartedly teased him the whole time but secretly I could tell she was enjoying his attention. Once, she glanced over at me and smiled but soon her attention was back on him.

I was starting to feel more and more like the third wheel, but I was reluctant to leave. It was like leaving meant I was giving up on some dream I knew was never to be. I would never be with Kathryn, she would never be mine. I might have 'had' her but that was a lie. I could never have her when she so obviously and completely belonged to someone else.

"Alright sis, time to say goodnight to Nicky." Sebastian's voice woke me from my thoughts. Apparently I was being dismissed. Part of me wanted to fight him on it but I didn't really have a leg to stand on. I had no rights over her.

I got up and put my pants on and threw my shirt on but didn't bother buttoning it. With my jacket bent over my arm I dipped down and placed a gently kiss on the lovely brunette's lips. "Thank you Kathryn, that was amazing," I murmured.

She gave me a lazy grin and kissed my cheek. "It was amazing. Sophie-Ann is a lucky girl."

I simply nodded and then in my native tongue I told her, "Perhaps we'll do this again someday, beautiful girl."

I was fairly certain Kathryn didn't speak my language, but she smiled anyway as if she knew what I was saying. Valmont on the other hand most definitely did and gave me a sour look before getting to his feet.

Without a word we both headed to the door. Sebastian had slipped on a silk robe and as he opened the door he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. I nodded at him and started to leave when he pulled me back. "Um, isn't there a matter of payment to discuss?"

I had nearly forgotten that all of this started as a deal between friends. "Oh yes," I sighed, "Though, this wasn't exactly what we agreed upon."

Valmont's eyes darkened. "You got more than your money's worth. The island?"

"Will we available to you whenever you want it," I informed him. Glancing over at Kathryn, who now appeared to be asleep, something occurred to me. "You're planning on taking her, aren't you?"

He shrugged casually, "I think it will make a nice graduation gift, don't you? Besides, Kathryn loves Greece."

"Right, well, perhaps I'll drop in on you two."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't think so. This was a one time deal Nikolas. I was just helping her live out a fantasy."

"So I was just your sex toy for the night?" I asked bitterly.

"If you want to look at it that way," he shrugged.

"You know you don't deserve her right?"

"And you do?" Sebastian took a step closer, all humor vanishing from his pretty-boy face. "Just to make it clear, Kathryn is mine. I've known how you felt about her for quite some time, but it's never going to happen. I won't let you or anyone else, take her away from me."

I tried my best to mask my surprise at his words, but I'm afraid I failed. "My, this is a new side to you my old friend." I sighed knowing when I've been beat and took one last glance at our girl. "Well just so you know I don't think you have anything to worry about. Clearly she feels the same for you."

Sebastian looked over at Kathryn and smiled slightly. "We're completely fucked up. We'll probably destroy each other."

"But what a way to go"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So yay, an update. Sorry for the long wait but I don't know, I just wasn't feeling it lately. But I've been reading fic for the last couple weeks and felt inspired so here we are. Hopefully I'll get a little better at updating, in the meantime thanks for all the reviews and interest. _

_Coming up next…**F is for Faithless**. It's sort of an alternate ending to the film. What happens if Sebastian didn't die, but continued on with a relationship with Annette and how Kathryn inevitably worms her way into things. After that you'll get Serial Killers Sebastian AND Kathryn. Should be fun. Until then drop me a review and let me know what you think._


	6. F is for Faithless

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not any of it, even the crappy sequels. **

**Authors Note: This chapter contains some texting between characters. I hate reading 'text' dialogue (pls, cnt, lol) and writing it even more. So obnoxious. So these characters with text in full sentences. Reality be damned.**

_**Chapter Summary: Despite their history, his past, not to mention his wicked stepsister, Sebastian and Annette have managed to make a go of it with their relationship. However, relationships are harder than they seem. Sebastian wants to have his cake and eat it too. Watch your step Valmont…you're not the only one with secrets…**_

* * *

><p><span>F is for Faithless<span>

_**I'm on my way. See you in a few – A **_

Sebastian gazed perhaps a seconds too long at his girlfriends text before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit up. It was going to be a shit night, he just knew it.

He brought this on himself; he wasn't so self-deluded he couldn't see that. Yet he still placed the blame completely on his _step-monster_ for the undoubtedly miserable night to come. Her, and her goddamn social climbing ways, were at the heart of this evening. Of course she was dressing it up under the guise of being a concerned and attentive parent, but that was a load of bullshit it ever he heard it.

Ever since Tiffany discovered that Annette's mother came from old money and wasn't just some 'farmers daughter' from the Midwest, she had been making a considerable effort to get on her good side. She was probably hoping the Hargrove's would donate to her new wing of the hospital or some nonsense. She had only recently learned Annette's name. The whole first month they were dating she referred to her as Andrea. Even to her face.

Because Annette was sweet and good she never said a bad word against the gold digging whore, even though Tiff was just asking for it. That was one of the things he loved most about her. She could see the good in everyone, even someone as awful and transparent as his pseudo mother. Even someone like…

A flash of dark hair, mocking green eyes and smirking lips assaulted his consciousness. He quickly shut it down and shook his head of the thought. He wouldn't go there tonight.

Sebastian stepped out onto his terrace that overlooked 79th street. It was February in New York and thus, far too cold to be trolling around outside, but Valmont didn't care. He liked the cold, it helped him focus. God knows that was what he needed tonight. Absolute focus, concentration and above all else, control.

Not only would his parents be joining them tonight but so would his wicked stepsister. It was true they all attended the same school and it wasn't like this was the first time they would all be around each other but it was more concentrated tonight. Less distractions. If he knew Kathryn, and Christ knows he knew her well, she wouldn't let tonight pass without some sort of incident. The little bitch knew all his secrets and was likely just inching to exploit them.

_If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me sis._

Mutually assured destruction. His only asset and the only reason he was allowing Annette to walk into the lions den tonight. If Kathryn tried anything, opened her mouth about anything he would happily take her down with him. Once bitter enemies, they now found themselves in the same woefully constructed boat. One wrong move from either would send them both over board. A move neither wanted.

As so often happened when he thought about her Sebastian let his mind go someplace dark. Sweat soaked skin, bruised thighs, panting lips. The wind whipped cold around him but Valmont didn't even feel it as he thought back to their last encounter. It was possible he would never feel the cold again. Fuck, she had been insatiable…

The smirk that had made it's way onto his handsome face quickly melted away when he saw the town car he had sent to pick up Annette, pull up to the house. After taking a final drag he flicked the cigarette off the ledge. Things were already tense between them without her discovering he was still smoking. The driver opened the door for her and Annette stepped out wearing a powder blue pea coat, her blond hair whipping in the wind behind her.

Before going inside she looked up and spotted him. She seemed to study him a beat before a practiced smile appeared on her face and she waved. He returned it, remembering the days when there was no hesitation in her smile and her face beamed when he walked into the room. He tried to remember the exact moment that stopped.

Sebastian couldn't be sure the last time Annette looked at him with absolute devotion but he knew when he had stopped regarding her as such. It was probably the same night he started fucking Kathryn.

_Kathryn had won or so she thought. Her smirking, triumphant smile left him a quivering, sniffling mess. He was pathetic, he'd own up to that. He let that manipulative bitch destroy the best thing he'd ever have. He had been too weak to stand up to her, but no more._

_It was time for Sebastian to pull up his big boy pants and fight back. That was exactly what he'd done. He spent hours documenting all of Kathryn's secrets in her journal and then he set out to find Annette. He would hand over his most precious possession to the girl he loved in order to get her back and he would get his revenge as well. He knew Annette well enough to know that as soon as she discovered all of the shit his sister had stirred up, read about all the damage she had done, she wouldn't be able to stand idly by and let it continue. She would 'out' Kathryn and he would gleefully stand by and enjoy the carnage._

_However, that was not meant to be. Sebastian had forgotten who he was dealing with. Kathryn was no average scheming debutante. She was the fucking antichrist and she wouldn't stop until he was completely destroyed._

_His first mistake was walking to Annette's apartment rather than taking his jag. On the way he ran into a guided missal strategically launched by Kathryn. The missal was Ronald Clifford and he had just been informed all about his inconsequential tryst with Cecile. He was bound and determined to fight for the nitwit's honor. Sebastian had tried to plead his case, but of course it fell on deaf ears. _

_They came to blows just as Annette happened by. She was bringing him back the backpack he had given her along with a few other trinkets, as if to inform him they were truly done. Annette, being Annette, tried to put a stop to it and ended up on her ass in the middle of the street for her efforts just as a taxi came barreling along._

_Sebastian had done something that shocked him even to this day. Without thinking, without a second thought to his own well being, he jumped in front of the oncoming car and pushed Annette out of the way. He ended up in the emergency room with a fractured rib and a busted knee. Annette had been terrified, proclaiming her love and devotion to him the whole way to the hospital._

_For whatever reason Ronald had kept quiet. Sebastian had assumed it was out of guilt as he came into the room mumbling apologies before disappearing from his life forever. Good riddance. He told Annette he loved her and begged for forgiveness. She gave it to him gladly which left Valmont in a quandary. _

_What to do about the journal? Did he give it to her? Tell her the truth about their relationship, how it was all based on some twisted bet with his demented stepsister? Was the truth worth the heartbreak it was inevitably cause?_

_Looking into Annette's trusting, loving blue eyes he knew the answer was no. Why bring all that darkness to light if he didn't have to? No, Annette loved him and it was going to stay that way. He'd make sure of it._

_When Kathryn came by to visit, full of smug smiles and snarky remarks about what a dipshit he was for trying to play hero, he pulled out his journal. Then he handed it over to her. It had almost been worth it to see the look of disbelief she gave him when he placed the leather book in her hands. _

"_Did you suffer a concussion brother dear?"_

"_Just read it"_

_And read it she did. Sebastian watched in pure fascination as her arrogant, haughty visage melted away. As she took in his words about her, how he truly felt about her after she so completely fucked him over, tears began to well up in her eyes. He couldn't be sure if it was an act or not but he found he didn't really care. Fuck her and the broom she rode in on. _

_Valmont laid it out for her. If she ever attempted to open her mouth to Annette about anything regarding the bet or tried to fuck with him in any way he would destroy her. Every secret, every lie would be exposed. He would fucking annihilate her. Burn baby burn._

"_So that's it then? You're choosing her over me?"_

"_Oh sweetheart, there was never a choice"_

_Kathryn flinched at his cruel words and as he stared her down it was almost as if he could read her mind. She was thinking about all those whispered secrets, those dark truths she never told another soul other than him. Not just about the coke, the sex, the bulimia, but the darker stuff. The scary stuff neither of them liked to think about much less discuss She was thinking about how he promised on his life he would never tell. His threatening to spill was the worst kind of betrayal and they both knew it._

_Her lower lip trembled as she tried to hold back tears. "I fucking hate you Valmont."_

_Sebastian remained unmoved. He simply told her, "Good. Now get the fuck out."_

_From then on things were arctic between them which was fine by him. As far as he was concerned that part of his life was over now. He moved on with Annette and things for awhile at least were great._

_Sure, school was a hassle but when was it not? The very people who use to respect and fear him now mocked him mercilessly behind his back. The great and powerful Sebastian Valmont had been tamed and by some abstinence preaching hick from Kansas no less, who, oh yeah, was the headmaster's daughter. Girls continued after him but he swatted them away like the obnoxious fly's they were. He didn't care, fuck them all._

_He had Annette and that was all that mattered. They planned to leave New York after graduation, go to Yale and never look back. True love would conquer all just like in the storybooks…or so he thought._

_The thing that Valmont didn't realize however was relationship's were hard. They required commitment and compromise, two things he had never been particularly good at. There was also the fact that they were as different at night and day. Their views on the world were completely different. Annette saw the best in everyone while Sebastian was a true blue cynic._

_Around the holidays Sebastian knew there were cracks in the foundation, but he didn't want to examine them too closely. Annette went home to Kansas to be with her extended family leaving him on his own. Valmont was lonely and the truth was he had been for sometime. Whereas Annette had many friends he had none. His new rep had destroyed all of his casual friendships. Tuttle was now off limits ("Sebastian, he's a DRUG dealer") and Kathryn of course hated him. Without Annette, he had no one. Valmont couldn't believe he had become that co-dependent._

_Upon her return the other glaring problem in their relationship began to make itself known. Sex. _

_It had been amazing in the beginning. Like a god damn religious experience actually. The idea of sex with love was a totally new concept for Sebastian, one he fully embraced when he fell for Annette. He had told Kathryn after the first time they made love that the emotional aspects outweighed the physical and that was what made it so great. However, it was becoming apparent to him that it wasn't enough. He craved more. He craved the dirty, edgy sex he used to get on a regular basis. The sex he use to take for granted._

_Annette might have had a reputation as a frigid priss, but that was unfair. She was usually very enthusiastic in bed. Sure their routine rarely deviated from missionary in the bedroom with the lights dimmed, but they always enjoyed themselves or so he believed._

_The first night after she returned, Sebastian was going down on her, but she couldn't come. Now, if there was one thing Sebastian was good at it was eating pussy. He could have taught a class it in for fuck sake. But no matter what he did he couldn't get her there. Annette was fine with it of course but he wasn't. Valmont was pissed. This kind of shit just didn't happen to him._

_Of course this led to a fight. From then on things between them in the bedroom cooled down and they were 'making love' less and less. Sebastian was frustrated and horny as fuck._

_One night, before he was set to pick up Annette for the winter formal, he made the grave mistake of stopping off at his stepsister's room. He could hear her carrying on with some asshole, moaning like a whore in heat and he fully intended to throw a bucket of cold water over the proceedings. Why should they get to cum when he hadn't in weeks?_

_Sebastian went to knock on the door only to find it partially opened. Peaking in the sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks. His breath caught and his dick hardened as he watched his stepsister get the fuck of her life. She was completely naked, on all fours getting taken from behind by a guy clearly too old to be a high school student. The stranger had one hand fisted in her hair and the other possessively gripping her waist as he brutally pumped into her._

_Valmont watched completely transfixed as she came shaking and moaning for more. As she came down from her orgasm she glanced his way and caught his eye. They watched each other for a few brutal seconds before she disentangled from her lover and put herself on view for his perusal. This was the first time he had ever seen her fully naked and she was beautiful. Kathryn was toned and slim, with a shaved pussy and perfect pert tits. She was everything he'd always imagined and he hated her for that._

_Clearly it was a shared sentiment as she glared coldly at him and hissed, "Is there something I can help you with Valmont?"_

_Without a word he had stormed out of the house and into his jag. He drove like a maniac all the way to the Hargrove home. When he found Annette upstairs getting ready he pulled her into a kiss. Sebastian didn't wait for her to catch up before he began pulling at her dress, trying desperately to get at her heated flesh. Annette had pulled away immediately and regarded him like he was some sort of deviant. _

_They fought long and hard that night. He finally let loose about how aggravated he was, not just with the lack of sex but the whole relationship. She vented her frustrations as well about how he was selfish and inattentive. When he demanded she fuck him (in those words exactly) she smacked him then threw him out._

_Sebastian had wandered around the city, lamenting the sorry state of affairs, before finally arriving home well after midnight. Kathryn (or the step-cunt as he had taken to calling her) was there when he walked in wearing a ridiculously low cut black halter dress and fuck-me stilettos. She was texting on her phone and didn't acknowledge him when he walked in. _

_He thought he might be able to sneak away unscathed when she called out, "Oh Valmont? For the record, the next time you attempt spy on like a demented pervert, please close the door when you're finished."_

"_Perhaps next time you'll LOCK the door"_

"_Where's the fun in that?"_

_Kathryn grinned at him. After a beat Sebastian returned it._

_They spent the next few minutes trading barbs with one another just like the old days. For the past five months they had barely spoken outside of sneers and one word answers. They had both apparently decided to cut each other off but here they were insulting each other as if no time at all had past. _

_Sebastian couldn't be sure what had changed. Maybe Kathryn had sensed the change in him. Maybe he had forgiven her a little for the shit she had pulled on him. Fuck if he knew, but he soon found himself confiding in the fact that things were not all right in the land of monogamy._

"_The heart wants what the heart wants Valmont," she sighed as she studied her manicure. "Let's face it dear brother, your true love was always pussy."_

"_I DO love her Kathryn"_

"_Perhaps, but as the corny song goes, sometimes love ain't enough. We all have needs Sebastian."_

"_Are you suggesting I go fuck some random piece of ass to get my needs met?"_

"_I didn't same random"_

_He was taken aback. "You're not suggesting…we…?"_

_Kathryn rolled her eyes and huffed, "Oh please, like I would ever go down that road again. No, you dug your grave Sebastian, now you have to jerk off in it. Alone."_

"_Tease"_

"_As you witnessed earlier I'm anything but. Don't get bitchy with me just because you have a chronic case of blue balls."_

"_Fuck you"_

_Kathryn shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't give a damn one way or another and turned to leave. Swinging back around suddenly she asked, "Out of curiosity, when was the last time you had your dick sucked?"_

_When he remained silent, eyed glued to the portrait behind her head, Kathryn burst out laughing. "Holy shit! She's never sucked you off? Wait, what am I saying? Of course the poster queen for teen abstinence has never eaten a dick. Poor Valmont. Poor Valmont's underused dick."_

"_Shut up"_

_Kathryn took a seat on the antique lounger in front of him. "You know what? Perhaps I'll take pity on you after all."_

"_Come again?"_

"_Well seeing as you're obviously hard up, pun intended, I'm offering my services."_

"_Right, like I'm going to let you anywhere near my cock. You'll probably bite it off for all I know."_

"_Fine," she sighed tossing her hair over her shoulder, "But I'd think long and hard about this-_

"_Pun intended?"_

"_This is a one time offer, no strings, no bullshit."_

"_I'm supposed to believe you?"_

_Something shifted in her eyes right then. "Think of it as my way of making amends."_

_Sebastian studied her for a moment torn between his obvious loyalty to his girlfriend and his teenage fantasy come true. Kathryn Merteuil sucking his dick. It could be a monumentally stupid idea, but then again he still held all the cards. If she told, he could destroy her. What to do?_

_In the end Kathryn made the decision for him. In a tone of pure authority she stared him dead in the eye and demanded, "Take out your cock Valmont."_

_Without a word he did as she asked. Trying his best not to shake as he fumbled with his belt he pulled out his very hard, very swollen dick. Kathryn took it in her practiced fist and her eyes met his hooded gaze. A smug smirk tugged at her lips, but he couldn't bring himself to care if she was winning some imaginary war. All he cared about was burying himself in her warm mouth._

_Sebastian had always assumed his step-sister knew her way around a cock. God knows she had enough practice, but really he had no idea. After a few minutes of teasing Kathryn took all nine inches into her throat, gag reflex be damned. With one hand gripping the base her other tugged and teased his balls. Sebastian tried his damndest to get control of his traitorous body, but he had no luck. He was going to cum and cum hard. Gripping her by the hair he thrust violently against her before shooting his load down her throat. As he came it wasn't his girlfriend's name that fell from his lips._

_With one final good-bye lick Kathryn released his half-hard cock. As he regained his equilibrium, she ran a hand across her swollen mouth and got to her feet. Valmont regarded her with confusion. "Don't you want me to…?"_

_She headed back towards the bedrooms. "That's not necessary," she replied in a vague manor. "Good night Sebastian."_

_Sebastian was left to stare after her completely dumbfounded. Since when wasn't Kathryn interested in getting hers? Had his mind not been clouded by the amazing orgasm he just had and had he not been consumed with guilt for cheating on Annette, he might have questioned it further. However, his mind was on Annette and he vowed then and there that what happened that night would never happen again._

_But of course it did happen again…and again…and again. _

_After that night he had made up with Annette and they resumed their uneventful, infrequent lovemaking. At the same time he continued to mess around with Kathryn. They never discussed it, not really. He would just make up an excuse to go to her room or her to his, they'd banter and the next thing he knew he had his dick in her mouth or his head was between her legs._

_It was only just oral, nothing beyond that, until the night of their parent's anniversary dinner when they got into a fight. Kathryn had wanted him to help her destroy some insipid rival of hers, but he begged off. They might be screwing around but he wasn't her lapdog and wasn't about to let her pimp him out for the sake of some petty vendetta. She had called him a pussy, a fucking loser who couldn't properly get her off without explicit directions. He had responded by bending her over his desk and giving her the fuck of a lifetime. The both came cursing and panting each other's name. After he pulled out of her and she exited without a word. Sebastian rejoined the party found Annette and tried to pretend he hadn't just had the best sex of his young life._

_From that point on they fucked on a regular basis. It wasn't making love and it wasn't tender. There were no whispered words and soft caresses. There was no kissing on any kind, just pure, raw, fucking. After six months of soft and gentle with Annette, it was a revelation to Sebastian. How had done without this all that time? _

_The thing was he had fun with Kathryn. They laughed, they teased, they fucked like bunnies on speed. Really, there was nothing the girl wasn't up for. She rode him in his car. Let him fuck her between classes in the broom closet wit her skirt bunched up around her waist and her heels digging into his ass. He fucked her ass in the shower. Came on her face after school. Ate her pussy in the bathroom at the Plaza. Any time, any way, anywhere. The only rule was they didn't talk about it, not to each other and certainly not to anyone else._

_Of course Sebastian felt guilty, but not guilty enough to stop. Why should he? He was just getting his needs met. Needs Annette apparently had no interest in fulfilling. Sometimes he thought about stopping, when he considered how much it would hurt Annette if she ever found out, but something always stopped him. Usually it was the sight of Kathryn spread out across his bed naked with that devious smirk of hers._

_As for Kathryn he wasn't sure what he felt for her. The blind rage he had towards her for all those months had dissipated somewhat over time. Even though they never spoke about it, he realized he had hurt Kathryn when he chose Annette over her which was why she lashed out at him. He didn't forgive her necessarily, but he understood her._

_Sometimes, after he came and before she slinked off to her own room Sebastian would watch her and wonder what it would be like if there was no Annette. If none of the bullshit from their past was in the way, what would it be like to be with Kathryn all the time. He never voiced these feelings of course but stored them away in the outer recesses of his mind where they would stay._

_He loved Annette, that hadn't changed and he doubted it ever would. At the same time he desired Kathryn with a fierce longing and didn't want to give her up anytime soon. So here he was, stuck in some demented limbo of his own making._

"Ms. Hargrove has arrived sir"

Sebastian nodded as their butler Edward exited the room. With a defeated sigh he followed him out to greet Annette who was handing her coat off to a maid. When she spotted him her face broke into a blinding smile that hadn't graced her face in months. It startled him so much he nearly stumbled on his way to greet her. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," she replied embracing him. "You look nice."

He was wearing black Prada slacks and a charcoal gray form fitting sweater. He looked good, but then again he always looked good. Annette rarely commented on his appearance so it struck him as odd, but he didn't bring it up. Sebastian smiled and returned the complement. "You look beautiful, as always."

Annette seemed to beam at his words. He hadn't been exaggerating either. She looked beautiful in her lilac dress and white cardigan. She reminded him of summer, when he fell in love with her. Sebastian was suddenly hit by the urge to take her away from there. He wanted to take her someplace safe where lies and secrets couldn't touch them. "Hey, why don't we go out to dinner? How about that Italian place in the Village you like so much?"

She looked at him as if he just suggested he set himself on fire. "Sebastian, we can't just take off. What about your family? They're expecting us."

"Fuck 'em"

"Sebastian," she said utterly exasperated, "that's incredibly rude, even for you. I'm sure your stepmother went through a lot of trouble-

"I'm fairly certain screaming at the maid in Vietnamese doesn't constitute as trouble," he sneered. "That gold-digging witch has never done a day's work in her life."

"Uh, I'd like to point out neither have you," she countered. The glowing look she greeted him with only a few moments before had now completely disappeared. "I can't believe you can talk about your mother like that."

"Tiffany is NOT my mother"

"But she is part of your family and deserves your respect."

This was a conversation they had gone over many times before. Annette didn't have a clue what the real Valmont's were like. He was fairly certain his was the only 'blended' family she had ever encountered outside of _The Brady Bunch_. As she babbled on about how grateful he should be for having such a 'devoted' family he vaguely wondered if she would think so highly of his family if she knew Marsha and Greg were secretly fucking.

As if reading his mind, Annette suddenly brought up Kathryn. "I don't see your sister behaving this way. She respects her parents. Not to mention she only has good things to say about you."

That was the other thing. Annette just loved Kathryn. She was always going on about how sweet and smart and sophisticated she was. It turned Valmont's stomach to know his girlfriend could be so easily snowed by her. She had no clue about all the horrible shit she had done and all the pain she had caused innocent people including herself. In moments like these he was always tempted to inform her just how wrong she was. Then he would remember that just this morning he had Kathryn bent over an armchair while he fucked her ass. If he ever said a word against his darling sister all of that would come to light.

Rolling his eyes he replied in a droll tone, "You're right Annette. I really should respect my family more."

She eyed him warily. "Why don't I believe you?"

Before he could offer a reply his father and step-mother made their grand entrance. Judging by the daggers they were throwing each other and his father grumbling under his breath, Sebastian assumed they were fighting. Again. He vaguely wondered if the unholy union might be coming to an end soon. Knowing his father however, likely not.

"_Divorces are expensive son, especially from women like Tiffany. Never get married."_

_Way to heed your own advice Dad._

Of course as soon as they spotted Annette it was all sunshine and rainbows or in his stepmother's case fake smiles and air kisses. "Oh Annette, don't you look just lovely."

"Thank you, my mother bought me this dress for my birthday," she gushed. "Thanks so much for inviting me Ms. Valmont."

"Please dear, call my Tiffany. Now, how is your mother? Is she still visiting relatives down south?"

The Hargrove's were actually from the Midwest but Tiffany clearly didn't care enough to remember that. As the women prattled on about Ms. Hargrove, Sebastian noticed his father eyeing Annette's ass with a lecherous grin. He sneered at him and huffed, "I need a drink. Anyone else?"

Like expected his parents started pounding down martinis while Sebastian had a scotch. Annette of course had water. As he took a seat beside his girlfriend he considered getting totally plastered. Perhaps it would make the evening go by quicker.

As Valmont was contemplating just how much alcohol it would take to get totally wrecked he heard the familiar tap of heels against marble. Ah, sis was home.

A moment later Kathryn entered the sitting room. Upon seeing that the guest of honor had already arrived she rolled her eyes and scowled. "Oh Kathryn dear, you're finally home."

The sour puss Sebastian had spotted was gone before anyone noticed and was replaced by her best student body president smile. "Sorry I'm late, my meeting went long. Hello Annette, nice to see you again."

The blond smiled brightly at her as they embraced like old friends. "Hey Kathryn. You look great."

Of course she looked great, Sebastian thought almost bitterly, she always did. If Annette reminded him of summer then Kathryn was winter. Icy, sharp and dark. She wore a black pencil skirt, a sleeveless blood red silk blouse and stiletto booties. Her hair was coiffed to perfection and her make-up as always was flawless. He hated himself for getting half-hard every time he looked at her.

"Oh thank you," she replied in her perfect debutante purr. As they hugged she looked over at her stepbrother and mouthed, "Lesbo."

Sebastian simply rolled his eyes. "Hey _sis_, glad you could join us. What meeting were you at again?"

He knew damn well there was no meeting, unless you considered scoring a few grams of coke from the school drug dealer a 'meeting'. He just wanted to see her squirm. As always he would be disappointed. Completely poised, she didn't even flinch at Sebastian's question. "I was at the junior league committee. We're hoping to start a clothing drive next month that would benefit the women's center in Chelsea."

"Oh how nice," Annette chimed in. "I've been thinking about joining the committee. I'm always hearing good things about it."

The junior league was a fucking joke. It was a committee filled with mini Kathryn's who did their queen's bidding in between getting shit faced on the weekends. Annette hadn't been around Manchester long enough to realize that the majority of the student body was made up of corrupt assholes.

Clearly Kathryn thought the idea of Annette joining her little group was funny, judging by the way she seemed to be suppressing a smile. "That's an excellent idea Annette," she told her with phony earnestness. "Perhaps you could get my brother to join you."

Annette glanced towards her boyfriend doubtfully and smiled. "Somehow I don't see that happening. Charity isn't really Sebastian's thing."

He took his girlfriend's hand and sent a smug look his stepsister's way. "She knows me well."

Kathryn was always going on about how Annette didn't know the real him and would be horrified if she discovered what he was really like. Sebastian enjoyed rubbing it in her face that his girlfriend knew him better than she thought. He watched in perverse satisfaction as Kathryn's eyes narrowed slightly at their clasped hands. It was so subtle he doubted anyone else noticed it, but he did and it warmed his cold black heart. He wondered if she was jealous. He hoped so.

"Oh, I don't know Annette. Your relationship with Sebastian is having all sorts of positive effects on him. He's so much more courteous and respectful lately. Always offering to give me head…err…a hand," she corrected herself but he knew it was no slip of the tongue. Judging by her little smirk it was very intentional. Annette and Tiffany appeared oblivious however his father gave him an odd look. Luckily he was quickly distracted by the new Lebanese maid who wandered in.

Wanting desperately to get the discussion off of himself he offered, "Annette why don't you tell Tiffany about your plans for spring break. The Hargrove's are going to France."

As Tiffany started rambling on about stores Annette wouldn't give a shit about, his father excused himself to go make a business call (which Sebastian suspected was a ruse to go hit on the poor maid) and Kathryn whipped out her phone and started texting, completely ignoring Annette.

Sebastian glared at his stepsister for how rude she was being but she ignored him. Tiffany however wasn't going to let her daughter's rudeness pass. "Kathryn darling, we have a guest. Please put your phone away," Tiffany's icy tone brokered no argument.

Kathryn looked up all doe-eyed innocence. "Oh, I'm sorry mother. It's just a student I'm tutoring. She's having trouble with her algebra and was desperate for my help."

Tiffany opened her mouth, likely to snap that she didn't care and to put the damn phone away, but Annette quickly cut her off. "Oh that's so generous of you Kathryn. I didn't know you tutored other students. Please continue, that should take priority over pre-dinner conversation."

"Thank you Annette, that's very kind of you," she demurred before turning her attention back to her phone.

Sebastian sneered at her wondering who the hell she was texting. One of her insipid minions? Perhaps another lover? He dismissed that thought right away as he knew she wasn't dating anyone right now (at least not publically) and he was fairly certain he was the only one she was sleeping with (when would she have time to fuck someone else?). He got his answer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a moment later.

As stealthly as he could manage Sebastian removed his blackberry and glanced at the text he had received. Sure enough it was from Kathryn.

_**Your girlfriend is a fucking idiot**_

He glanced up at her, but she gave no indication that she was communicating with him. Valmont rested his phone on the right side of the chair, effectively blocking it from Annette and his stepmother's view. With barely a glance at the keyboard he typed back.

_**My sister is a harpy cunt**_

He noticed her lips quirked into a brief smile before his phone buzzed again.

_**Nice tent, bro**_

Quickly glancing down he noticed his half hard-on was indeed tenting his pants, but not enough to be more than barely noticeable. When he noticed her shift uncomfortably in her chair he fired back.

_**How's your ass?**_

_**Fuck you**_

_**I did. That's why your ass hurts. Keep up**_

_**Next time the beads are going in your ass**_

_**Doubt it**_

_**Why not? You certainly liked that vibrator I shoved up there last week**_

"Sebastian," Annette suddenly called out, pulling him from his illicit texting, "your mother suggests we stay a few days at your Aunts this summer before we go to Greece. Isn't that a good idea?"

"Sure, whatever you want," he replied vaguely. He knew his girlfriend was trying to bring him into their conversation, but he was more interested in flirting with Kathryn. Sensing he wasn't interested Annette rolled her eyes then turned back to Tiffany. Sebastian meanwhile texted his stepsister back.

_**I like your outfit but it's missing something**_

_**Oh?**_

_**A pearl necklace. I'd be happy to give you one.**_

_**I'm sure you would. Pervert.**_

_**Says the girl who's pussy tightens every time I call her sis**_

_**Touché**_

Edward suddenly appeared back in the sitting room and he wasn't alone. He was chatting happily with the young man who strolled in beside him. Sebastian recognized him as Carter Andrews a fellow student from Manchester. He was captain of the lacrosse team, on the student council and of course prom king. He was also a coke head and had a thing for prostitutes. What the hell was he doing here?

Valmont got his answer when the douchbag was greeted by Kathryn. She approached him with a coy smile and purred, "Carter, you made it."

He gave her a one armed hug and kissed her cheek, clearly trying not to cop-a-feel in front of their parents. "Hey baby, thanks for inviting me." As he pulled away Carter gave her an appreciative once over and judging by the way he licked his lips and the lustful spark that appeared in his blue eyes he clearly liked what he saw. "You look amazing Kathryn."

"Thanks. Carter I'd like to introduce you to my family. This is my mother Tiffany Merteuil-Valmont and you've already met my stepfather Edward." As her eyes turned towards Sebastian he noticed a spark of something. Smugness perhaps, that she caught him unaware. Yes indeed Sebastian was completely taken off guard by their guest as he had no idea Kathryn was seeing anyone. He wondered if she invited him on purpose to make him jealous. It was completely pathetic. It was also sort of working.

"And of course," she sighed, "You know Sebastian."

Sebastian produced the phoniest smile he could muster and he didn't bother to get up and shake the asshole's hand. "Hey Andrews."

"Sebastian"

"And I'm guessing you know Annette Hargrove, Sebastian's girlfriend."

He knew damn well who Annette was. Carter had been one of the assholes giving him shit about becoming a 'pussy-whipped boyfriend'. Not that one would know it based on the charming smile he sent Annette's way. Evidently, he was as two faced as his date.

"Of course, we have Western Civ and American Lit together. Nice to see you again Carter."

She leaned over and shook his hand smiling. "Hey Carter. I didn't know you and Kathryn were seeing each other. That's great!"

"Yeah, for a couple weeks now actually," he replied putting as arm around her.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had been seeing this loser for two weeks? Was she fucking him as well? Narrowing his eyes at his stepsister he tried to figure out what game she was playing at.

As the conversation started up again, this time concerning the best hotels in Vail, Sebastian once again resumed his texting.

_**What the fuck?**_

He waited a few minutes but Kathryn didn't even bother to pick up her phone. He noticed is sitting on the table beside her and the screen flashed with the alerting message, but she ignored it. Frustrated at being ignored, he continued sending her texts hoping her curiosity would get the better of her and she would pick up.

_**Carter Andrews, really? Was Court Reynolds not available?**_

_**You're pathetic sis. Honestly.**_

_**You do know he likes to share whores with his lacrosse buddies?**_

_**Is that how you met?**_

_**Does he know about your thing for anal?**_

_**KATHRYN!**_

Perhaps he was getting a little crude even for him, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The thought that she could have been screwing someone else the whole time she was with him filled him with…something. Rage? Jealousy? Frustration? He couldn't be sure, but he hated this feeling. Sebastian felt utterly powerless and out of control which he suspected was just what she wanted. Tricky little bitch.

_**Talk to me**_

As he was sending the last text Valmont hadn't bothered to hide his blackberry this time. Annette looked over and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

All eyes looked his way including his stepsister. Chancing a glance her way he noticed her expression was blank, but he could see mischief in her eyes. Clearly she was enjoying this.

Before he could come up with an excuse the maid suddenly entered and announced dinner was ready. "Oh finally," Tiffany huffed as she got to her feat. As Edward joined her she grumbled, "We just have to look into getting a new cook. This one is ridiculous, making us wait this long. We don't pay them a perfectly good salary to…"

As they all headed into the dinning room Sebastian hung back hoping to grab Kathryn's attention. When Carter fell into step beside Annette and started discussing a shared teacher he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her back. "What the fuck?" he hissed at her.

She arched an eyebrow in response and replied coolly, "Excuse me?"

"We need to talk. Alone."

"Get real. This is hardly the time or place."

Really she had a point. Annette was already watching them over her shoulder. Still, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care. He made a sudden, possibly reckless decision. Taking his hands off her he straightened himself out then addressed her in a deadly whisper. "I'm going to excuse myself at dinner to make a phone call, whatever. I suggest you do the same shortly after and meet me in my room."

With her tiny fists clenched at her sides she grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes in barely concealed anger. "And if I don't?"

Sebastian gave her his famous arrogant smile and asked, "Would you like to find out?"

Kathryn didn't respond. She sent one last murderous gaze his way they stomped out of the room to join the others. Valmont waited a beat before following. As he entered their formal dinning room he found his parents at either of the long table, Kathryn and Carter seated beside each other on one side and Annette sitting across from his stepsister on the other. He took the empty seat beside her.

Dinner proceeded like any other typical Upper East Side dinner party. They discussed upcoming vacations, college plans and this month's social calendar. Sebastian managed to get through all of it with a bane smile on his face, but the whole time he was anxious to get the hell out of there and get Kathryn alone. For her part his stepsister blithely ignored him, barely paying him any attention even when he was speaking.

Finally, after the second course, Valmont had enough. He made up an excuse about having to email a term paper to one of his teachers, making sure to emphasize the importance of getting it out on time thus hoping to avoid an argument he was sure to come.

Much to his surprise neither his parents nor Annette seemed terribly bothered by his announcement. Kathryn of course was another story. "You have to send the paper now? Really Sebastian, can't it wait? It's terribly rude given we have guests." She sipped her red wine and sent him a disapproving look while her eyes danced with malevolence.

With a tight smile he replied, "No, I'm afraid it can't be helped, _sis_. You of all people should understand the importance of school work." He sent her one last warning glance before getting to his feet and leaving. As he exited he called out, "I'll be back as soon as I can." As soon as he found out just what game the step-cunt was playing and possibly after he fucked her.

Sebastian headed to his bedroom and took a seat at his desk. He mindlessly searched a few websites as he lit a cigarette and waited for her to join him. He didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later the door opened and Kathryn came storming into the room. She carefully closed the door behind her but the careful gesture was in complete contrast to the look of fury that was written all over her delicate features.

"Alright, you got me alone. What the fuck do you want?"

"What excuse did you give them?"

"Does it matter? I'm here. You have two minutes."

He chuckled darkly at the ultimatum. "What I have in mind might take longer than that."

Kathryn arched an eyebrow and huffed, "If you summoned me here to get your dick taken care of you're going to be disappointed. I'm not fucking you tonight…or ever again for that matter."

Sebastian's fingers stilled on the computer. "Come again?"

"This little affair, flirtation, _train-wreck_, whatever you want to call it is growing tiresome. I'm becoming bored Sebastian and when people like you and I get bored well, it's time to move on. This is over."

As Kathryn started back for the door Sebastian found himself getting to his feet and calling out, "You think you can end this just like that?"

She snickered in that cruel way of hers and told him, "I think I can do whatever I want. Good bye Sebastian."

"Please tell me this isn't about _him_."

She whirled around to face him. "What if it is? Would that make you jealous?"

This time it was Valmont who laughed cruelly. "Please sweetheart. Why would I deny that loser what every other man on the Upper East Side has already had the pleasure of experiencing?"

Kathryn studied him a long moment before pulling out her cell phone and stared at the screen. "Gee, I don't know Valmont. These twelve texts you sent to me don't sound very brotherly. They read like a jealous boyfriend. Pathetic much?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "I don't like sharing my cum rag."

For the briefest of moments he saw what looked like pain flash through her eyes reminding him that for all her cruelness and bravado she was still an eighteen year old girl. She was _his_ girl. Sebastian knew the comment had crossed the line even before she stormed back over to the door and tried to leave.

Valmont rushed up behind her and closed it quickly. Pressing himself against her he trapped her against the door and whispered in her ear, "Sorry. I went too far. That was uncalled for."

"Let me out asshole"

Rather than step away and allow her to leave he found himself locking the door. "Not until you admit that you don't want this to end anymore than I do."

Kathryn struggled to push him off her back, but Sebastian just pressed her harder against the heavy wood door. She let out sexy little whimpers as she struggled against him. "Let me out dammit."

"You don't want that," he whispered. "I know you Kathryn. I know you better than anyone. You couldn't end this. You don't want to. Admit it."

"Admit you're jealous."

He chuckled against the soft skin of her neck. "Never"

Kathryn reared her head back smacking him in the forehead. Sebastian grit his teeth in pain and cursed, "Bitch."

"Fucker," she spat back as she struggled against him.

He only tightened his grip in her wrists, pinning them roughly to the door with one hand. Valmont's free hand squeezed her hip. "You know the last time we fought like this it was the best sex I ever had."

"How nice," she hissed, "I thought it was terribly mediocre."

"Mediocre huh?" Sebastian's hand curved around her hip and dipped under her skirt. He let his long fingers dance against the lace of her panties. He wasn't surprised in the least to find her damp. "You're dripping for it sweetheart."

"Someone is going to come looking for us moron."

He of course had considered this. "Probably, but likely not for another ten, fifteen minutes. I could do a lot in that time."

"I wouldn't brag about that fuck-wad"

Sebastian sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck causing his stepsister to let out an erotic gasp. He pushed his fingers past the flimsy material of her underwear and dipped them into her heated cunt. Kathryn could spout out any sort of bullshit she wanted about his performance but they both knew he knew exactly how to touch her to make her purr.

"Still don't want this?"

"Not from you. Not anymore."

Stubborn bitch. "Too bad."

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him, eyes blazing with fury and yes lust. "I said _no_ Valmont."

"I'm not asking for permission _Merteuil_."

They both knew she wasn't really saying no. It was part of the game. If Kathryn truly didn't want him she would have kicked him in the balls and stormed out by now. She certainly wouldn't have let him turn her around, yank her designer skirt up around her waist and hoist her up against the door. No, she wanted this as badly as him, but that didn't mean she was going to admit it anytime soon.

With one arm holding her up his other made quick work of his belt and zipper. When his rock hard cock was out of its constrictive confines, he let out a sigh of relief. Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist and dug the heel of her boot into his ass, clearly impatient to get on with it.

Kathryn's mouth was parted just slightly, invitingly. Sebastian had a sudden urge. He leaned forward until their mouths were a mere inch apart. Their breath was entering and releasing at the same time. He could taste her. He wanted more so he moved to kiss her, something he hadn't done in a long time. As he leaned in however Kathryn jerked her head violently away.

Sebastian scowled. "Seriously?"

"Since when do we do that?"

Annoyed and frustrated by the rejection Valmont was hit with the juvenile need to hurt her back. Without warning he pushed his swollen dick harshly into her cunt. Kathryn gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder. He was well endowed and he knew it pinched when he entered her suddenly. She might not enjoy it but he sure as hell did. That was Sebastian's favorite part. The little bit of resistance that met him every time he thrust into her.

Wanting those beautiful tits of hers on display he eagerly and with little fineness yanked at her silk blouse. A few buttons clattered to the floor. "Oops"

"Son of a…oh!"

Sebastian cut her off by biting at her nipple through her black lace bra. His stepsister's cunt clenched at the motion. He regarded her with smugness as he pulled her breasts out of her bra and started sucking.

"Shit," Kathryn cursed as he began thrusting into her with brutal force. It was a different angle. He wasn't sure he was ever this deep inside her before.

"Feel nice, _sis_?"

"Shut up Valmont," she spat, as haughty as ever even when she was getting her brains fucked out. "Do you want that little girlfriend of yours to hear what you really do behind her back?"

"Then you better quit with the moaning. I have an idea." Sebastian removed his hand from her tit and slapped it against her mouth. Kathryn's eyes narrowed in anger, but she made no move to dislodge his hand. Not that it mattered really. Given the way he was furiously fucking her into the door it would be quite obvious to anyone who happened by exactly what they were doing. It wouldn't stop him though. If he had a gun to his head he couldn't stop.

Valmont knew he was close so he had to wrap it up. He knew where he wanted to deposit his load and it wasn't inside of her. He had to make her cum.

Using his weight as leverage to hold her up he snaked a hand between their bodies. His dexterous fingers felt for her clit. He pulled back the hood and gently rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves. Just as he knew she would Kathryn shot off like a rocket moaning into his hand as her spasaming pussy squeezed him tight and threatened to bring him along with her.

Not waiting for her to come down from her cum he removed his hand and carried her to the bed. Sebastian winced as he removed his sensitive dick from her warm cavern.

As she toppled to the bed in an undignified manor Kathryn demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling a promise."

He pushed her down roughly to the bed and straddled her chest. Using his knees to pin her shoulders down he began to jerk his cock over her face. Those beautiful green eyes of hers flashed angrily as she realized what he intended to do. _Too late baby_.

Aiming at her neck Sebastian's seed spurted out of him quickly landing on her neck in a messy little line. Groaning in satisfaction he sat back on his hunches and admired his work. "There, one pearl necklace."

Kathryn looked down at his cum and rolled her eyes. She sat up and pushed him off of her. "Juvenile asshole"

Sebastian chuckled darkly as she climbed off the bed and stomped over to the bathroom. He reclined against the pillows and lit up a cigarette suddenly feelings less tense then he had all night.

"Jesus Christ, this shirt is completely ruined!" Kathryn reappeared cleaning his cum away with a washcloth.

"The color didn't suit you anyway." When she shot him a look that could have shattered glass he relented. "I'm kidding. I'll buy you another one, okay?"

"No it's not okay. This is the last time we're doing this, understand?"

"Sure it is," he sighed already bored with the argument. They both knew there would be a next time. There always was.

"I mean it," she snapped. For emphasis she threw the damp cloth at him and added, "I'm sick of this shit."

Sebastian was sick of something too, her fucking attitude. Kathryn was always…difficult to put it nicely, but she was being a whole different level of bitch today. Sitting up with sudden anger he demanded, "What's your problem?"

Trying her best to button her ruined shirt she regarded him with disbelief. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

She seemed to take a breath before answering. "You started fucking me because Annette wasn't meeting your needs. Has it ever occurred to you _brother dear_ that you aren't meeting mine?"

Sebastian raised a bemused eyebrow and reached out to caress her knee. "Oh? You have needs other than this? Do tell sis."

Kathryn tossed off his hand like it was diseased. "You don't know the first thing about me. All that time you spent psychoanalyzing me in that pathetic journal of yours and you don't have a fucking clue."

Clearly he didn't. As he stared into Kathryn's furious face he tried to figure out what she was saying. It couldn't be what he suspected, could it? Did Kathryn want romance, flowers, and god help him, monogamy?

No. This was Kathryn, she hated all of that. Not to mentions the fact that every time he had tried to show the slightest bit of intimacy towards her she completely rejected him.

Wanting to test his theory Sebastian reached out for her suddenly, grasping her by the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. Kathryn whimpered in protest but kissed him back. He felt her hand gently tug at his hair while his tongue pushed into her mouth.

Before things could progress further she pushed him away angrily and spat, "This isn't about sex!"

Shit. This was what he thought it was. The question was would she admit it? Keeping his tone soft he inquired, "Then what's it about?"

"Maybe I've had enough of being your cum rag," she replied in a broken whisper.

Sebastian felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Was that honestly how she saw what was going on between them? Did she think he was using her? Well, he was, but he had assumed she was using him as well. Had he misjudged the situation so severely?

Lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed at first that his stepsister was heading for the door. "Wait, Kathryn…"

She kept walking. "Save it for your girlfriend Sebastian." Looking back at him one last time she added sadly, "I've had enough."

Valmont sat back on the bed completely dumbfounded. He considered going after her, but knew now was not the time. He had to get back to dinner, already there would be questions. Tonight however was a different story. After he got rid of Annette he would find Kathryn and demand some answers. Did she want more than sex from him? Did he want more? He couldn't be sure, but he did know either way he was completely fucked.

As she closed the heavy door behind her Kathryn stepped into the hallway and leaned against the wall. Across the way she looked at her reflection in her mother's antique mirror. She looked completely broken and sad. The very picture of an emotionally devastated girl.

Perfect

She watched as her mask of pathetic despair disappeared and a triumphant, devious smile replaced it. As she remembered her stepbrother's confused expression when she left him she remarked, "Fucking idiot."

Honestly, she thought, did he really know her so little? Did he really believe calling her names would hurt her feelings? Did he honestly believe she wanted that romantic, twu-luv bullshit he had with his virginal farm girl?

Well lucky for her she knew him a hell of a lot better than he knew her. Sebastian had bought every word she said, it was written all over his handsome face. The Valmont of old would have seen right through her. Perhaps falling in love had killed some of his brain cells. Oh well, he would learn his lesson soon enough.

Her cell phone rang waking her from her thoughts. Without looking she assumed it was Sebastian, likely trying to summon her back to his room. She considered ignoring it, but then thought better of it when another possibility floated through her mind.

Glancing at the screen she smiled when she saw the number. She let out an evil chuckle when she read the message.

_**Where are you? I'm in your room. I need to see you. I miss you. Please Kathryn –yours**_

Talk about pathetic.

Kathryn looked towards her bedroom and grinned. Well, she supposed she should make an appearance. It wouldn't do for anyone to find her loitering outside Sebastian's bedroom looking so thoroughly fucked and smelling like sex.

Checking out her appearance she did look a mess. Her shirt was missing a few buttons, her hair wasn't its perfect self and her lipstick was all but gone thanks to that kiss with Valmont. Kathryn absent mindedly touched her lips when she thought of that kiss. She hadn't anticipated that. It was…unsettling.

Shaking the unwanted thoughts away she decided not to try to fix her appearance. It might work to her advantage. Running a hand through her tussled hair she smiled at herself in the mirror. "Showtime"

Kathryn walked into her room and produced a phony smile as her opponent/lover rose from the Queen Anne Sofa to meet her. "There you are! I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, I got…cornered. I tried to make it here sooner," she demurred. "I didn't mean to worry you Annette."

The pretty blonde smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize." She pulled her into a hug. "I just worry for no reason sometimes."

"Well, maybe not"

Annette pulled away and searched Kathryn's face. "What happened?"

She sighed as if it was something she didn't want to admit. After counting to five she revealed, "It's Carter. He pulled me into the library. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That asshole!"

Kathryn's eyes momentarily widened in genuine surprise. Annette never cursed. Perhaps she was rubbing off on her in not just the obvious ways.

"It's fine. I let him kiss me and he pawed my breast." Looking down at her shirt she pouted, "The jerk ruined my blouse."

"That's all that happened?"

"Annette," she murmured in a soft voice, "You know I've never…I've never had sex with a guy. Like I'd give up my virginity to a guy like that."

Annette's eyes softened in adoration. Kathryn tried not to laugh. It still shocked her that the dumb bitch bought every lie she told her. Christ, couldn't she smell her own boyfriend's cum on her? Then again, she thought, probably not. The only place Sebastian had likely ever shot his load was in her pretty little pussy. Kathryn would bet good money Annette had never seen cum in her life.

The blonde looked at her through her eyelashes and whispered almost seductively, "Well, you're not exactly a virgin."

Kathryn cupped her face and murmured in agreement, "Not exactly."

Rubbing her thumb against her soft cheek, she wet her lips and leaned in to kiss Annette. As always her prey eagerly returned her affections. For a girl who was a virgin towards _all_ sex six months ago she was a remarkably good kisser and oh so responsive. She could almost see sometimes why Sebastian chose Annette over herself.

Almost.

The thing of it was she was willing to let the whole thing go. It had hurt like a motherfucker when Kathryn realized Sebastian was genuinely falling for Annette during the bet. It hurt even more when he out right rejected her. So, she had manipulated him into dumping her.

She had hoped he wouldn't do what he did next, but he had disappointed her. He actually showed up and demanded a fuck. Like she would go to bed with him after all this time when she KNEW he would be thinking of someone else. She had taunted, teased and crushed his heart because that's what he had done to hers.

Perhaps sending Ronald after Sebastian had been a tad harsh. She had realized that afterwards when she got the call from the hospital. Kathryn had shown up that day to offer a genuine apology and a truce. Before she could however, the bastard did the one thing she never thought him capable of.

He broke his promise to her.

As a rule Kathryn didn't trust people. Not her parents, not her boyfriends, certainly not her friends, but she had trusted Sebastian. Well, trusted him _enough_. When she told him her darkest, scariest secrets he had sworn on his life to never reveal them. Then he handed over the journal.

She could handle his scathing critique of her. She didn't fully by it anyway. But when he threatened to unmask her, share with the world all the things he swore not to, it had broke her in a way that nothing had ever before. She lost her best friend, confident and soul mate all at once. The fact that he did it all to preserve his standing with a nothing hick for Kansas was the cherry on top.

Kathryn swore her revenge and then she waited. She knew if she struck out at Sebastian then he would see it coming even through his rose tinted glasses. She waited for her opportunity and she saw it one afternoon when she overheard her dear stepbrother on the phone with his beloved. Little Dorothy was heading home to Kansas. Bingo.

With the help of one of Tuttle's hacker friends she had messed up Annette's flight plans. She 'accidentally' ran into her at the airport. They had met before of course and Kathryn knew Annette was slightly in awe of her. Sebastian accomplished stepsister. Faking her own plane mix-up she offered to split a hotel room with her so they wouldn't have to spend the night at the airport.

Of course she didn't get her into bed the first night. They had however stayed up all night talking, sharing secrets and Kathryn got her to admit that all was not perfect with Sebastian. She was the shoulder to cry on. The next night she was tongue to get off on.

Yes little Annette look to lesbian sex like a duck to water. So terribly eager it made her question her dear brother's prowess in the bedroom. (Though, even she would admit, no matter how much she despised him, Sebastian was the fuck of the century). They stayed in bed for two whole days before Annette finally caught her flight to Kansas.

That wouldn't be the end of it. By the time she returned from her trip Annette was swearing her eternal love. They continued to see each other behind poor Sebastian's back. Of course Annette wanted to break things off with him, but Kathryn wouldn't let her. It would just hurt him _too_ much.

Sebastian had been more difficult to seduce oddly enough. She knew he was lonely, his only confident being Blondie, so Kathryn lent an ear to his problems. Then she helped herself to his dick. After that blowjob he was putty in her hand. They soon were fucking on a regular basis and in another couple of weeks she would have him thinking he was in love with her. He was half way there already.

Part of Kathryn thought she should feel guilty about what she was doing. He was after all one of her oldest, closest friends. Then she would remember how he betrayed her and all sense of guilt vanished. Sebastian had it coming.

Breaking the kiss, Annette nuzzled her nose against her lovers. "Kathryn," she sighed. "I'm sick of hiding."

"I know baby, but we can't make this public just yet. It's not the right time."

"When?"

When Sebastian was in love with her. When it would kill him to discover that not only had she been playing him the whole time, but she had seduced his virginal princess right out from under his nose as well. She would allow Annette to tell him right at the optimal moment of pain.

For the first time in their relationship Kathryn told Annette the truth. "Soon my love. Soon."

_Burn baby burn_

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I love evil Kathryn, she's my favorite and I love punishing Sebastian for choosing Annette. He had it coming. This is a little more cannon-like that some of the other chapters. You'll get more cannon in upcoming chapters, but you'll get more alternate universe as well. Upcoming chapters will include an apocalypse, vampire K/S, a CI fairytale, another threesome and much more. _

_Coming up next is the much anticipated serial killer K/S chapter entitled **G is for Gruesome**. Hopefully my muse will stay with me. Until then please drop a review and tell me what you think._


	7. G is for Gruesome

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cruel Intentions or make any money off of this. Obviously.**

**AN: Yeah, so, I'm probably going to hell for this one. Needless to say there will be blood…and some dismemberment and some other disturbing nonsense. No, seriously, this shit is dark and twisted. This chapter lives up to its title so you know the drill. If murder and mayhem don't rock your boat exit stage left.**

_**Chapter Summary: **_"_**I like to cut up pretty little girls like you and see what their insides look like." Sebastian and Kathryn have unusual methods for dealing with their opponents. **_

* * *

><p><span>G is for Gruesome<span>

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed"<p>

"Well I'm in love"

It was as easy as that. Sebastian was in shock. He expected to have to load on the sweet talk and charm, but instead the kind, Mid-western blonde had fallen right into his arms with one romantic gesture. No muss no fuss. Color him surprised.

Breaking their kiss she searched his face, her bright blue eyes looking dazed. "How did you find me?"

Valmont played with the silky strands of her hair and considered telling her the truth. One of her oldest friends was actually a stooge, working for him, carelessly betraying her. He was tempted to sell out the closet case, but that might throw a wrench into his endgame.

Instead he explained, "Your driver told me." He waited a beat before adding in a soft whisper, "I was scared when I woke up this morning and they told me you left. I thought I would never see you again Annette. I thought I had screwed up for good."

"No," Annette cooed gently touching his face. "It's just…after last night…I mean you left when we were going to…um…I just thought…"

"I pulled away because I didn't want to hurt you. I want you to be absolutely sure before we do anything."

She nodded in understanding. "I am sure Sebastian. I love you. I want to be with you…in every way."

With that boyish half grin of his he leaned forward and captured her mouth for another kiss. She eagerly returned it surprising him with her blatant enthusiasm.

As they made out passengers heading to and from gates came whizzing by them. A man with a Samsonite suitcase bumped into them then cursed at them to get moving. As Sebastian flipped him off he considered that bustling Penn Station was probably not the best or most romantic place for a reunion. He titled his head towards the 31st street exit. "Let's get out of here."

Annette nodded and let him guide her but then stopped suddenly. "Oh, wait Sebastian I can't. I'm supposed to meet my friends parents at their home. They've known my family forever and they've invited me to stay with then until my parents arrive. They're sending a driver to pick me up."

He shrugged carelessly. "Let's ditch him. I can give you a lift."

"No I better not. I should find him and then we can meet up later after I settle in with the Michalak's."

"Alright, then I'll pick you up at their place. Where do they live?"

Biting her lip she regarded him somewhat sheepishly. "Um, why don't I meet you at your place?"

Sebastian was somewhat puzzled by her caginess. Then as his brain worked out what she was up to he smirked. "You don't want me to meet your friends? Are you ashamed of me Annette? Am I your dirty little secret?"

She rolled her eyes at him and looked as if she was trying to suppress a smile. "It's not as tawdry as all that. It's just, Alexandra is very close with my parents and she's a big contributor to Manchester. I'm sure she's heard all about the legendary Sebastian Valmont."

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "You don't want headmaster Daddy finding out you're dating the big bad wolf. He's going to find out eventually."

"Okay, now you're being overdramatic. I just want to tell him gradually, not have it sprung on him by my blabber mouth friend. I know my dad; he's terrific at reading people. He'll see through all that bullshit Valmont charm and swagger and realize underneath…deep, deep underneath, you're a terrific guy who loves his daughter."

Sebastian eyed her disbelievingly. "You really believe that?"

"Yes I do," she lamented before kissing him gently on the mouth. "Now, I'm going to go meet my friend. Later I'll tell her I'm going to a show or something and I'll meet you at your place. Across from the museum right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Around 6 o'clock?"

"Perfect"

With one final kiss she said her goodbyes and he reluctantly let go of her hand. "I'll see you tonight," she promised and then disappeared into the crowd.

Sebastian followed behind at a discreet pace until he spotted her getting into a town car next to the taxi stand. Confident that she would indeed make it to her destination he found his own car and headed home.

He spent the next few hours getting things ready for that night. As he made sure he had everything he would need, he was surprised to find his hands shaking. Valmont snickered at himself. One would think after all the times he'd done this his nerves would have left him long ago. Instead here he was trembling like a virgin. It had to be on account of Annette. She was special. He had realized that from the beginning.

After putting a bottle of his favorite champagne on ice Sebastian dismissed most of the servants for the night. He knew the help lived to spy on his dysfunctional family and he wasn't about to give them a show. Especially not with Annette.

Twenty minutes before his date was set to arrive, Sebastian headed down the block to buy some flowers at his favorite Upper East Side florist. When he returned with Annette's favorite blush tinged roses wrapped in elegant pink paper, he noticed one of the family's town cars parked out front. Their driver Jean Claude jumped out as he approached.

"Mr. Valmont, will you be needing my services this evening?"

"No, actually, I'm planning a night in. I thought you were in the country with Kathryn?"

"We just returned sir." The older man coughed looking slightly uncomfortable. His darling sister had that effect on most members of the staff. "Your sister said she had some urgent matter in the city to take care of. We practically broke the speed limit to get here. I dropped her at a friend's house. She said to tell you she'd see you later."

His lips turned up in a smirk as he absorbed this news. _Tricky little bitch_. What was she up to? Well first things first, he'd worry about her later. "Thank you Jean Claude. You can take the rest of the night off if you'd like."

Judging by the rare smile that briefly appeared on his wrinkled face he clearly liked the idea indeed. "Thank you sir, but what about Ms. Merteuil?"

Sebastian gave a dismissive wave telling him, "My dear sister can take a cab. Go on home to your family."

The man nodded in appreciation before getting into his car and driving off. Before Sebastian could even begin contemplating what Kathryn might be up to (an activity he seemed to spend most of his life engaging in) Annette appeared from around the corner.

Wearing the same dark blue dress, blood red cardigan and heels from earlier she looked beautiful, but it wasn't the clothes that made her attractive. It was the beaming, innocent smile she wore as she spotted him. It made her glow. He realized in that moment she truly loved him. It wasn't desire or infatuation like with his usual conquests, but honest to goodness love. _Huh_.

"You didn't have to walk," he told her as he approached. "I would have picked you up."

"Don't be ridiculous it's a beautiful night and not far at all."

"Not to mention you don't have to explain to your nosy friend who I am," he added with his trademark smirk while taking her hand in his.

Annette just rolled her eyes as she tended to do when he acted like a brat. Sliding her arms around his neck she challenged, "What, you want everyone to know about us? It's not fun if you can't brag about it?"

"That's not true," he told her with sudden intensity.

Annette curbed her mocking expression feeling guilty. "I know Sebastian. I was just teasing."

His smile reappeared as he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a brief kiss. "Come on, let's go inside. Dinner's waiting."

Sebastian tugged her by the hand towards the entrance. As she followed she asked skeptically, "YOU made dinner?"

Of course he didn't, but he pretended he had and Annette pretended to believe him. They enjoyed an intimate dinner at the kitchen table. Sebastian had planned to dine in the formal dining room, but Annette suggested she'd be more comfortable in the kitchen and eager to please her he agreed.

They talked closely as they ate and laughed while she told him stories of her life in Kansas. As the meal progressed the wine flowed more freely. By the time she finished off her third glass Annette couldn't stop touching him. During their short time together Sebastian had never seen her intoxicated and he found her charming. Eventually, she made her way into his lap. Arms twined around his neck, she squirmed anxiously as they made-out.

Needless to say they skipped dessert. Sebastian lifted her into his arms and carried her back to his bedroom. He stumbled into the room. They laughed even with their mouths fused together. "Sebastian put me down," she giggled.

He set her on her feet then closed and locked the door securing their privacy. When he turned back to Annette she was gnawing at her lip nervously as her eyes searched around his room. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, it's very…you. God, look at all the books." As her knees hit the edge of the bed her gaze dropped back and forth from the bed to his collection.

Sebastian came up behind her and kissed her neck. He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed. "Annette," he murmured her name against her skin almost reverently. "We don't have to if you're not ready."

"No, no I am." She turned back to face him with a calm, sure smile. "I want you Sebastian."

Her fingers trembled slightly as she pulled off her cardigan. Her eyes, glassy from the wine, locked on his as she pulled the spaghetti straps of her dress down. As the garment pooled at her feet he took in her half naked form. Her eyes fell to the ground clearly embarrassed. There was no need. She was beautiful. Full breasts, slender waist and pure alabaster skin that seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. She wore a simple navy bra and panties set, but she still managed to look sexy. Her vulnerability, Valmont thought, made her sexy.

"How about some music?" Sebastian kissed her lips then turned back to the stereo.

Annette stepped out of her heels. She began removing her earrings and walked over to his desk to deposit them. As she set her grandmother's antique necklace beside them she noticed something odd on his desk. A knife collection.

Laid out across a red velvet cloth were ten knives in all different shapes and sizes. Some looked old, some brand new. _How odd_. She wasn't sure whether to find the collection amusing or frightening.

Annette picked up a knife with a six inch blade that was slim but looked deadly none the less. "Sebastian, what is this?"

He came up behind her and pressed himself into her. She could feel his erection. Annette blushed, dropping the weapon back on the desk suddenly forgetting all about her strange discovery. Sebastian nuzzled her neck and flicked his tongue across her earlobe. "I collect knives."

The alcohol from earlier was making her brain a little fuzzy. The only thing really occupying her consciousness was her hormones. Still, she managed to mask her nervousness with a laugh. "Why?"

Sebastian kissed her again. She could feel his smile against her neck before he explained in a completely casual manor, "Because, I like to cut up pretty little girls like you and see what their insides look like."

Annette froze, clearly not believing what she just heard. Her head snapped up and looked at their reflection in the mirror across the desk. "What did you say?"

"I think you heard me." Annette's muddled mind couldn't make sense of what he was saying. She was also so distracted by his reflection in the mirror she didn't notice when he picked up the largest knife in the collection until it was too late.

In one quick, graceful motion Sebastian drove the knife into her chest. Annette let out a pained gasp. He watched in the mirror with sick fascination at the grimace that overcame her pretty face. As he yanked the instrument out she fell forward on the desk and then clumsily turned to face him. A tear ran down her face and she clutched at her chest as if trying to hold back the blood. It was a lost cause.

"Why?" she gasped.

He ran the edge of the knife across her cheek. "I told you why."

The disbelief and pain quickly gave way to anger. With all her might she attempted to shove him away. "I loved you! I trusted you Sebastian!" she gasped as she stumbled away.

"Well, I guess that makes you not too terribly bright doesn't it?" he replied as he casually followed after her.

"You're a fucking psycho!"

She ran to the door, but he still didn't chase after her. They always ran. They never got far. "Annette," he sighed in his typical bored drawl, "there you go again. Turning your back on love."

"Fuck you!" Her jittery, blood soaked hands fumbled with the lock on the door but she couldn't make it work. Desperate to escape she called out, "HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Calm as could be Valmont came up behind her. He brushed her hand away from the lock. "There's nobody here, remember? I dismissed them so we could have our privacy. Thoughtful of me wasn't it?"

He stabbed the knife into her back causing Annette to let out a pained scream then collapse to her knees. Even though she knew it was helpless she continued to scream and scratch at the door. Maybe he had left a window open, perhaps someone on the street would here her. Maybe one of the servants hadn't left, after all this was a big house.

As she continued to bellow in pain he sighed. "I told you baby," he said over her screams, "there's no one here." He drove the knife once again into her back this time an inch from her spinal cord. Annette fell forward onto the floor. Bending down, Sebastian grabbed a handful of her hair and dragger her back towards the center of the room.

She was now screaming hysterically in between sobs of pain. Looking up at him she muttered, "You're never going to get away with this. Someone will come looking for me."

"Who? You didn't want to tell anyone about us remember? No one knows you're here," he clucked. "Besides, I always get away with it."

"There's been other's?" she sputtered.

He gave her that famous Valmont arrogant smile. "Of course, you've heard about my reputation."

Annette's blue eyes bulged wide. "You killed all those girls?"

Sebastian played with the knife in his hand as he shrugged. "Well, not all of them, most of them. Some I really did just fuck and ditch. But you were different. I wanted you to fall in love with me."

"I did"

"I know"

"You're a hideous fucking monster!"

"You're half right. I've never been accused of being hideous before. I really can't win with you." He bent forward suddenly and stabbed her once again. It wasn't as deep as the other's, just enough to cause pain, but not kill her.

Standing over her, he watched in rapt fascination as she attempted to crawl to the door again, but she was in too much pain to move more than half a foot. He would give Annette this, she certainly was tougher than most of his conquests. At this point they were usually begging for their life, but not her. He had a feeling she'd never beg him for anything. Guess he had to respect that.

Tossing the knife down on the desk he strolled over to the bed and picked up his camera. Annette had been so fascinated with his 'tools' she hadn't noticed he'd taken it out. Standing over her he took a few shots. She seemed to scream louder when she realized he was taking her picture.

The light was shit, he thought, he really should have done this on the bed like he originally planned. Taking a step back he snapped a few more shots when he realized the curtains in front of the balcony door began to billow. _Odd_, he was sure those doors were shut. Sebastian set his camera down on the desk and picked up the bloody knife. Before he could step forward to investigate someone else stepped off the balcony and into the bedroom.

Kathryn

"Sebastian what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Upon hearing another voice in the room Annette attempted to roll onto her side. "Help me, please! He's out of his mind!"

Kathryn looked over at Annette and gasped. "Oh my god!" She hurried to the other girl's side and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, we have to get out of here," she sobbed. "Please, you have to help me."

His stepsister nodded, "Of course."

Sebastian saw what was coming, but Annette clearly didn't. With one quick motion Kathryn thrust a small bird beak paring knife into Annette's throat, slicing her vocal cords and effectively silencing her, but once again not killing her. She could still breathe. Barely.

Rising to her feet she regarded her brother with her typical haughty annoyance. "Honestly Sebastian, she was making the most god awful racket."

"I thought I was missing a knife," he drawled. "How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough. I was starting to get bored." Glancing down at the girl at her feet she asked in her perfect debutante pitch, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your guest."

Pointing his bloody knife at his sister he met his victim's gaze. "Annette this is my stepsister Kathryn. Kathryn, meet Annette Hargrove our new headmasters daughter…or rather she _was_ the new headmaster's daughter."

Annette made a weird pained sound as she heard herself referred to in the past tense. She knew she was going to die. "It's lovely to meet you Annette. Sebastian's told me so much about you." Dropping her smile she turned to her brother and snarked, "She's chunkier than I thought."

He rolled his eyes at her bitchiness. "Well not everyone embraces bulimia quite as enthusiastically as you _sis_."

"Eat me Valmont. So what, are you going to just let her bleed out? That's a fifty thousand dollar Persian rug."

Sebastian shrugged indifferently. "We can replace it. It's not like we haven't before," he reminded her. "Besides, I'm curious to see how long she lasts. Little Annette is a fighter."

Kathryn eyed the bloody girl with disdain. He knew she hated it when he complemented other girls. "She looks like shit," she sneered. "Give me the knife. I'll finish her off."

He just shook his head no at her. "This is my kill sis. I didn't spend the past two weeks romancing this little bitch for you to have all the fun."

"Well, that's certainly a change from this morning. I thought you were going soft on me."

"Yes you did, didn't you?" he mocked

"Are you suggesting you played me?"

"No, you just merely underestimated me."

Kathryn rolled her eyes then went over to the bed and took a seat. Sebastian followed after her thinking back to his wake up call from her that morning. He had planned to off Annette last night. It had been perfect. His aunt was gone for the night, Cecile had left and most of the staff had gone to bed. He planned to frame one of them for the murder. Something had stopped him however. It seemed too easy; he wanted the satisfaction of knowing Annette truly loved him before he killed her.

His darling sister however had mistaken his hesitation for weakness. She always did underestimate him. "I told you, I didn't feel right about it. I needed to break her down completely. It was the only way I could find satisfaction. I wanted her to totally submit to me and she did."

Leaning back on her arms she sighed, "Your vanity will be you downfall dear brother. What are you going to do when the police come knocking tomorrow morning?"

A slow, sinister smile spread across his handsome face. "Well that's the beauty of this new plan. They won't. See, dear Annette," he pointed over at her for emphasis, "was ashamed of our relationship-

"As she should be," Kathryn snickered.

"THEREFOR she didn't want to tell anyone about us. She told the friend she's staying with she was going to MoMa for an exhibit tonight. No one knows she was here and they never will. We'll dispose of the body tonight, I'll plant her necklace at the museum later on and IF the cops come by, well, I'll have the Upper East Side's Marsha Brady as my alibi."

She titled her head to the side as she considered his plan. Finally, she smiled. "Bravo."

"Thank you." He set the bloody weapon down on the bedside table and moved towards the bed. Pulling his sister close he told her in a husky whisper, "I'd like to collect my reward now."

"Ah, yes, the bet." She trailed her fingers across his chest in a teasing manor. "Hmm," she hummed, "I'm not sure I'm in the mood for sloppy seconds."

Sebastian kissed her neck and slid his arms around her waist. He was fairly certain she had heard all of this from her hiding spot on the balcony, but he played along "That won't be a problem seeing as I didn't fuck her."

Kathryn pulled away her eyes wide with surprise. "You didn't fuck her? Why not?"

"Come on baby, you know your pussy is the only one that gets me hard," he murmured in her ear.

She preened slightly at the words even though they both knew it was somewhat of a lie. Valmont fucked plenty of women. However, he was a sexual sadist and usually didn't get aroused unless he was inflicting pain or on the verge of hurting his victim. Kathryn was the exception to the rule. He could look at her and get aroused and she knew it. She used his hunger for her to her advantage and doled out her sexual favors sparingly. Usually only after one of their 'games' or as a reward for services rendered.

She reached out and took the bloody knife off the night stand. Examining it she remarked, "Hmm, virgin blood." With her eyes locked to his Kathryn licked the knife. Sebastian's dick twitched at the display.

Frustrated and horny as hell he roughly grabbed the weapon from her hands, tossed it over his shoulder and crushed his mouth to hers. Kathryn eagerly returned his kiss, grasping him by the neck and thrusting her tongue into his mouth in a decidedly aggressive manor.

She pulled away breathlessly and her eyes swept over him. "By the way, that shirt's fucking hideous."

Sebastian glanced down at the bright blue button down now splattered with the virgin's blood. "It's Gucci," he replied with faux hurt.

"The color doesn't suit you." She flicked her tongue teasingly against his mouth and ordered, "Take it off."

With his typical lazy, slightly sleazy grin, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it off. As Kathryn unzipped his pants and removed his belt Sebastian busied himself removing her top. She was still wearing the dark tan halter top and matching pants that she had on earlier. His grin widened when he took her top off and revealed she wasn't wearing a bra. "I knew it," he whispered huskily against her ear, "Your little tits were on full display this morning. Are you wearing panties?"

"Only one way to find out"

Sebastian pushed her back onto the mattress and stepped out of his pants that had pooled at his feet. He crawled onto the bed and began unfastening her pants. As his hands were busy he used his mouth to nibble at her pert tits. Kathryn whimpered and dug her nails into her hair when his teeth nipped at her flesh.

Yanking her pants down he saw his hunch was right, she was completely bare. He smiled and kissed her gently. "My little slut," he whispered.

"All yours" she murmured back.

He considered going down on her, but although he was filled with affection for her in these moments, Sebastian wasn't in the mood to be generous. He was in the mood to fuck. Getting up on his knees, he grasped his hard-on in his right hand and rubbed it against the swollen, slick entrance of her cunt. He glanced over at the injured girl slowly bleeding out on the carpet and his dick seemed to swell all the more.

Noticing his attention was elsewhere Kathryn grasped his chin and forced his gaze back on her where it belonged. She sent him a look that said he damn well better keep his attention on her or else.

Raising her legs he hooked his arms under her knees, spreading her wide. He plunged into her with one savage thrust. Kathryn arched her back and let out a pleasure filled moan. He didn't wait for her to become accustomed, he just slammed away with a brutal, punishing rhythm.

As she slid across the duvet, Kathryn's arms reached out searching for purchase. She gripped the edge of the mattress as she chanted, "Harder, harder, I need it harder Sebastian."

He lifted her legs a fraction higher and drove in even deeper. He wondered if it hurt her but he doubted it. Besides, Kathryn enjoyed the pain as much as he enjoyed inflicting it. He forced her knees back onto the mattress effectively bending her in half as he fucked her harder. "This what you want?" he grunted.

"Yesssssss," she hissed back.

Kathryn brought her hand down between them and attempted to get to the throbbing bundle of nerves above her cunt. Sebastian wouldn't allow it, grasping her wrist and slamming it back on the bed. "Not until I say," he taunted.

"You're a bastard"

Glancing over at Annette, who was still barely breathing and now watching them with tears spilling down her messy face he remarked, "Yes, I think she would agree with you."

His stepsister looked over at Annette and grinned. "It's a shame you didn't get a chance to bed him sweetie...oh god," she gasped on a particularly deep thrust. "My brother is a first class fuck."

Sebastian tossed his head back and laughed. "Thanks _sis_, for that you get a reward." Reaching down between them he rubbed her clit clockwise causing her to let out the most delicious wail. "That's it, let me hear it you little cum slut."

As her orgasm started to overtake her she looked into her stepbrothers eyes and was momentarily stunned by what greeted her. It was the _look_. The one that got her hotter than any orgasm he could give her, any kill she could perform. It was a look of pure, raw, visceral _need_. It was moments like these that she realized they truly were one.

With his eyes boring into hers he shot his load with a loud, feral roar. Sebastian squeezed Kathryn's wrists so hard he knew she would have finger shaped bruises in the morning. Later, she would be pissed, but for now she couldn't care less as she melted into a boneless heap below him. He collapsed on top of her, still buried inside of her and still hard.

As she felt him pulse inside of her, Kathryn was reminded of the first time they fucked. It also happened to be the same night they realized they had…similar interests. The night of their parent's rehearsal dinner, at his Aunt Helen's estate, he had stumbled across her in the barn. She was straddling her lover (who's name she still can't remember, Robert something or other) as she plunged a hatchet into his chest. It had been a bloody mess.

Kathryn remembered the look on his face like it was yesterday. She thought she was done for. Crossing the old barn she slowly started towards her soon to be stepbrother trying to explain it wasn't what it looked like, he had tried to rape her, blah, blah, blah. Sebastian had let out a humorous laugh, clearly pleased he now had proof that everyone's perfect angel wasn't so innocent. She raised the hatchet in the air, prepared to kill the fucker, but he was faster. He slammed her arm into the old stall door then he did something unexpected. He ran his tongue over a spot of blood on her cheek. In that instant she knew. She had found her other half.

He fucked her right there in the barn, feet away from the bloody corpse of what's-his-name. Even after he had cum Sebastian remained hard and continued fucking her. It was insane and incredible. He tossed her around the barn like she was a rag doll, fucking her through one climax after another. He only stopped when she begged him, when she pleaded she was too sore to continue. Valmont would have fucked her all night if she'd let him. Not much had changed in that regard.

"What are you thinking about?" his asked, his voice soft.

Her eyes focused on his and she smiled, "That night in the barn."

"Hmm," he hummed, "The night I found you. In more ways than one."

The pair grinned at each other then he leaned down and kissed her temple in an affectionate manor. They were still joined and she could feel him pulsating inside of her, rubbing her raw and making her ready for him. "I'm guessing there's more," she stated

"Of course, I've waited for this all summer." Pulling out of her he sat back on his hunches and slapped her thigh. "Roll over."

Feeling exhausted, but still horny she did as she was told only she faced the opposite direction, sitting up on her knees and gripping the footboard of the antique sleigh bed. She studied Annette, still whimpering and clutching her neck as her eyes locked with Kathryn. She appeared to be trying to say, please.

"Christ, just die already," she grumbled at the pathetic creature.

Her attention was so focused on their victim she hadn't realized what Sebastian was doing behind her. A moment later she felt him grip her hips and his erection rubbed against her well fucked hole. He teased her for a moment, rubbing his cock head everywhere but where she wanted him. "Give it to me already."

He chuckled against her neck as he leaned over her. "Alright, you asked for it."

Without warning Sebastian guided his throbbing prick away from her pussy and instead slammed it into her ass. Kathryn let out a surprised gasp and surged forward. Apparently he had been lubing up when her back was turned, but even with the slickness it still hurt like a mother fucker.

"Jesus Christ Valmont! Warn a girl," she grit out through her teeth.

He squeezed her hips and drew her close to him. His tongue traced a drop of sweet down her neck. "You promised I could put it anywhere," he reminded her.

"You're a fucking sadist"

Sebastian chuckled darkly at the accusation. "Takes one to know one darling. Spare me the prissy debutante routine. I know you Kathryn, you live for this. The hotter, the dirtier," he thrust inside her for emphasis then added, "the better. Admit it, you like getting it up the ass from your _stepbrother_."

"Screw you," she panted.

He thrust in hard and ground himself against her ass. "That's what I'm doing sis. Now, do you want it slow and gentle or rough and raw?"

Kathryn eyed Annette who had stopped moaning and was now watching them with a complete blank expression. She would have thought she had finally died if it wasn't for her blinking. Tearing her gaze away she looked over her shoulder at her brother, her lips curled up in a smirk. "Do your worst."

"As you wish"

Sebastian spanked the tender flesh of her ass and the sound reverberated enough that even Annette in her half-alive state flinched. Planting one hand on her shoulder and one on her hip he proceeded to pound her backside as hard as he could. Kathryn's ass was like a vice around his dick. So deliciously tight and hot he could barely breathe. He wasn't going to last long.

The pain was enough for Kathryn to completely forget about Annette. She tried to concentrate on the pleasure, but it was difficult. Her hands were gripping the bed so hard her knuckles had turned white. Valmont's full balls were slapping her cunt on every thrust sending a little current of pleasure throughout her body, but it wasn't enough. She needed more.

Trying her best to hold her balance in the position, Kathryn snaked a hand down her body and found her clit. She moaned as her fingers made contact with the swollen nub. She would have done anything for her vibrator at the moment, but her hands were going to have to make do.

Sebastian's rhythm had completely gone to shit as he thrust erratically into her welcoming ass. Releasing his grip on her shoulder he squeezed her plump tit and asked, "Are you close?"

"Yes…" she panted, "Just a little…fuck Sebastian!"

He sped up, fucking her far too hard but he was entirely too far gone at the moment to care. Kathryn came with a loud scream as he bit down on her neck and soon followed.

Totally spent for the moment he fell back onto the mattress. Since they were still joined she fell back with him, laughing despite her sore ass. "You really are a bastard Valmont," she teased.

He captured her chin with his fingers and forced her head around. "You wouldn't have it any other way." With surprising gentleness he kissed her. She languidly returned it.

As they broke apart he slowly pulled out of her. Kathryn winced at the sudden emptiness. "You okay?"

"Do you care?"

Sebastian brushed some damp hair off her forehead and whispered, "You know I do." Looking away from her ever unreadable expression he studied her backside. His cum was leaking out of her, but otherwise she looked fine. "You're a little red but no tearing."

"I won't be able to sit for a week," she pouted.

"Then I'll carry you," he offered.

The statement was enough to pull a genuine smile of the usually haughty Merteuil's face. Before she could reply a sudden movement caught her eye. "Um, Valmont, your girlfriend appears to be trying to make an escape."

Indeed, while the pair was otherwise engaged Annette had managed to crawl on her arms towards the door. The stepsiblings sat up and watched as she pathetically tried to make it across the room. Sebastian let out a low whistled and shook his head in obvious amazement. "I told you, she's a fighter."

"Yes it's very impressive," she retorted in her typical arch tone. "Now, are you going to let her escape so she can tell all her friends that Sebastian Valmont likes to cut up girls for sport or are you going to finish the job?"

Rising to his feet he grabbed the knife from earlier and drawled, "Oh she won't get far, trust me."

Sebastian swaggered over to Annette and using his bare foot he forced her onto her back. Looking up at him she shook her head furiously. He grinned down at her bearing his teeth. "You really were special Annette, I'm almost sorry I have to do this."

He got down on his knees and straddled her. "Don't worry baby, you'll make an excellent entry in my journal."

Summoning all her strength she attempted to raise her arms and swipe at him, but he easily held her down. Sebastian raised the knife in the air and proceeded to plunge the blade into her again and again. He had killed her by the fifth stroke but he hadn't noticed or cared. He violently stabbed her until her neck had all but become severed from her body and there so much blood he couldn't see skin anymore.

With an exhausted grunt he tossed the knife to the ground and rose to his feet. Kathryn, who had crawled to the edge of the bed and watched with rapt fascination as he butchered the farm girl, looked on at her stepbrother with awe. He was now covered in Annette's blood. He looked fucking beautiful.

With his cock-sure smile he slowly strut back over to his sister. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Invincible," he replied. "You?"

"Horny," she replied as her eyes ran over his blood covered body. "I want to fuck."

"That can be arranged."

They proceeded to fuck for another half an hour until they were both covered in blood, sweat and cum. Then it was time to get down to business. The next part Sebastian had never taken much interest in, but it was Kathryn's favorite part. It was time to dismember the body.

Before he had met Kathryn, he had always taken great pains to dispose of the bodies. Bury them, toss them in a lake or set them on fire (which he was planning on doing with Annette anyway but his stepsister insisted it was best to dismember her first as it would burn faster). He was always careful not to get caught, but Kathryn took it to a whole other level. She was beyond meticulous.

Sebastian had already laid out the heavy plastic in the bathroom, along with the tools they would need including the electric saw and hand clippers to remove her finger tips. He dragged Annette's lifeless body into the bathroom, noting that indeed he was going to have to get rid of the rug as the bitch bled all over it. Not that it mattered. It was the third he'd gone through in less than a year.

They got down to work hacking up the body then rolling it in plastic and depositing it in some suitcases he had purchased earlier in the day. They worked fast and meticulous, stopping only to screw occasionally. When they finished in record time they used bleach to clean up the blood that had splattered on the wall and floor, and then rolled up the rug and bloody sheets. Sebastian would deposit them tomorrow night at a landfill in Long Island.

When they were satisfied with their cleanup they both retired to their separate bathrooms, showered and changed. Both chose to wear black. When Kathryn reappeared wearing a black Nina Ricci suit and a black beret he snickered. "We're disposing of a body darling. Not breaking and entering."

A knowing smirk crossed her face as she replied mysteriously, "That's what you think."

"Meaning?"

Kathryn shrugged her elegant shoulders and picked up one of the lighter suitcases. "It's a surprise for later."

He quirked an eyebrow, but didn't push the matter further. Picking up the other suitcase he followed his sister out and headed down to the parking garage. Rather then take his jag, which would be in no way inconspicuous, they took one of the vacant town cars instead.

They headed up north to Harlem where one of Sebastian's favorite dump spots resided. In the basement of a tenement, which more closely resembled a crack den, was a rather large incinerator. Sebastian had long ago had a key made to the shit hole and the pair managed to sneak inside and down to the basement without anyone knowing.

Piece by piece they loaded Annette into the flames and watched nonchalantly as she burned. Kathryn tossed in her clothes (sneering about their cheapness the entire time) and was getting ready to close the door when Sebastian stopped her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a magazine. It was the magazine featuring Annette's manifesto. Kissing the cover he tossed the glossy mag in. When his stepsister rolled her eyes at the display he argued, "It's poetic."

"Whatever," she sighed already bored.

It took hours for a body to burn. Sebastian was as patient as could be and had even brought a book along. Kathryn on the other hand had no desire to wait around for little Dorothy to burn. Especially not in some dirty, rat infested hell-hole she was certain had seen its fair share of dead bodies and not just the ones they brought down there.

Not bothering to look up from his novel Sebastian told her, "You can wait in the car if you wish."

"I think I have a better way to make the time go by."

He looked up at her with a lazy grin. "You wanna fuck here?"

Kathryn spotted a rat scurrying by not two feet away and sneered, "Gross, no. How long until the bitch is ashes?"

"I don't know, a few more hours at least, why?"

Reaching out she toyed with the collar of his jacket. "I have a surprise for you. She's bound, gagged, and waiting to be gutted."

Sebastian could feel his adrenaline start to surge. Gripping Kathryn by the waist he pulled her to him and demanded, "Who? Where?"

"Come with me and find out," she challenged.

Taking one last look at the incinerator Valmont nodded in agreement and then took her hand. "Alright, let's go."

The pair headed back to the car and after they got in Kathryn gave him the directions. Sebastian laughed when he realized who exactly they were going to pay a visit to. "Is that what you were doing this afternoon when I was chasing after Annette? Naughty girl."

They smirked at each other as Sebastian drove back to the Upper East Side. Their destination was a short car ride away and traffic was non existent during that time of night.

They parked a few blocks from the apartment building that was located on 81st street. As they approached the pre-war building Kathryn handed him a pair of gloves. "Always come prepared," she remarked.

"You're like an evil girl scout," he joked.

Kathryn grinned, "That's me. Alright, we're taking the servant's entrance." He wasn't surprised in the least when she produced a key.

"Cameras?"

"Mysteriously disabled"

"Well done sis"

As they stepped inside the cramped stair case she sighed, "We're going to have to take the stairs. They're on the eighth floor."

Sebastian looked at her as if she told him he was going to have to sprout wings and fly. "You have to be shitting me."

"Suck it up Valmont, a little exercise won't kill you. Besides, I'm the one in heels."

He rolled his eyes, but dutifully followed her up. By the time they reached their destination he was completely winded while Kathryn had barely broken a sweat. She regarded him with her typical disdain. "You're pathetic"

"Eat shit," he huffed. "Are these assholes even home?"

Kathryn smiled obviously pleased about what she had planned. "As a matter of fact Bunny and George are in Martha's Vineyard for the rest of the week. Last minute plans."

They stepped into the apartment to find it completely empty and pitch black. "Servants?" Sebastian asked as he slipped off his shoes.

Kathryn did the same. "They've been dismissed for the weekend and of course their darling daughter in expected to be staying in the country, learning social manners from yours truly."

Sebastian was confused and it showed all over his handsome face. "If that's true then why are we here?"

She only grinned over her shoulder at him as she led him back to the bedrooms. The door the farthest away had light streaming through the bottom of it. Kathryn went over and slowly pushed it open. The sight that greeted them made Sebastian chuckle darkly.

In the middle of the four poster bed was Cecile Caldwell tied spread eagle. She had a blindfold over her face and a gag in her mouth. Upon hearing someone enter she started trying to talk through her gag, but her obnoxious voice was thankfully muffled.

Sebastian was so entranced by the sight of Cecile trussed up he hadn't even realized at first that she wasn't alone. In a chair in the corner of the room sat Court Reynolds completely passed out and sporting a nasty head wound.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian sputtered not sure if he was amazed or horrified by this turn of events.

Kathryn just laughed and clasped her hands together like a demented fairy. He meanwhile had pictures of himself and Kathryn being hauled away in handcuff all on account of her demented need for revenge running through his head. "Jesus, tell me you have a plan Kathryn. A _good_ one."

"Of course I have a plan fuck wit. This isn't my first rodeo."

Still not convinced he ordered, "Start talking."

She held up her finger as if to say in a minute. Walking over to the bed she sat down beside Cecile and then reached over and removed her mask. The younger girl's eyes seemed to adjust to the light a moment before landing on them. A look of relief seemed to register and then she started mumbling through her gag again. Kathryn slowly shook her head at her, but Cecile didn't seem to get it.

Turning back to her stepbrother she launched into her story. "Early this afternoon, after my tedious encounter with you, I got a most urgent phone call for little Cecile."

"Oh?"

"Yes it seems someone alerted Court to Cecile's affair with the music teacher."

"Gee, I wonder who that could have been," Sebastian mocked.

Kathryn smiled coyly and shrugged. "Anyway, he stormed over here in a drunken rage and found Ronald's letters. Of course the asshole didn't take kindly to someone damaging his goods, especially a _black_ someone, so he took his anger out on Cecile and started knocking her around." Sebastian noticed for the first time that the girl had a burgeoning black eye and some hand prints on her pale skin. "She called me completely distraught and told me she was hiding in her closet. Well, I being the wonderful friend I am, rushed back to the city as fast as I could."

"When I arrived I found Court guzzling down the Caldwell's best scotch so I did what any good friend would do and knocked the bastard out."

"Then what? You tied Cecile up and left her here all night? How come she didn't see you?"

"I wore a mask of course. That hideous one you used to abduct the Rochester girl last fall," she explained. "Neither had any idea I was involved. Well, until now of course."

He walked over to the slumped over Court and studied him. "Are you sure he's not dead?"

"Fucker's still breathing isn't he?"

Picking up a heavy snow globe from the dresser he raised it in the air over his head. "Can I finish him off then?"

"No!" she screeched. "You're going to fuck up the plan."

"Dare I ask?"

"It's simple really. I get rid of sweet little Cecile and leave Court with the body and the murder weapon."

Sebastian considered this. "When will he wake up?"

"Oh, I imagine right around the time the cops come knocking after receiving an anonymous phone call from a concerned neighbor. It's perfect."

He wasn't quite ready to agree. "What if he doesn't wake up? I can't believe he's been passed out this long."

She shrugged, "We'll pour some booze on him and they'll assume he passed out. Look, he already beat the crap out of her. They'll assume his wound happened during the fight and then the sick fuck tied her up and killed her."

"Perhaps"

Kathryn rolled her eyes annoyed he wasn't getting on board with her plan. "Look Sebastian, you're missing the bigger picture. They'll believe it because they'll want to believe it. Rich, spoiled, asshole from a political family, butchers his young debutante girlfriend? It's completely twisted. The papers will go ape-shit. They'll never think to look anywhere else."

Sebastian knew from experience that she was right. The more twisted and salacious the more people ate it up. And he had to admit that it did appear as if Kathryn had covered all her bases.

Finally, he nodded his approval and said, "Bravo."

"Thank you," she replied with a gloating smile before turning her attention back on her victim. Judging by the way the young girl was attempting to scream through her gag she had clearly heard everything and now realized how dangerous her supposed rescuers were.

"Cecile," Kathryn addressed her in her most calm, cool, manor, "A true lady never raises her voice above a whisper."

Cecile seemed to spit something back that sounded like, _screw you_. "Now, now is that any sort of language for a young lady to use? I'm trying to help you Cecile. Remember what your mother said? She instructed you to do as I say. If you stop that incessant screaming perhaps I'll remove your gag."

The girl's whimpers seemed to die out upon hearing that. Kathryn leaned forward and gently removed the gag. As soon as her mouth was free Cecile started screaming. "HELP! HELP ME! THESE PYSCHO'S ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! SOME-

Her screams were abruptly cut off by a hard smack to the face delivered by an annoyed Kathryn. "What did I say?" she snapped.

"Go to hell! You're both going to jail! I'm going to tell everyone about you two!"

Valmont rolled his eyes and replied dryly, "Well that's going to be a little difficult with you being dead and all. Jesus Christ Cecile, were your parents siblings or something?"

"You guys are fucking PSYCHO!" she continued to bellow. "They're going to lock your asses up forever!"

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the younger girl's theatrics and looked towards her step brother. She returned the gag back to Cecile's mouth and she immediately started screaming and thrashing around again. Kathryn easily spoke over her. "Cecile I've killed a lot of people," she explained in a completely rational tone. "I've been doing it for a very long time and I have yet to be caught. I have yet to even be a suspect on someone's radar." Leaning forward, her voice dropped to an arctic level as she finished, "We're going to gut you and disembowel you and no one will ever suspect us. You will be just another notch in our well worn belt." Straightening herself out she finished in a thoughtful tone, "So yes, if that makes me a psycho then I suppose I am."

Cecile had grown quiet at her words, but tears continued to pool down her face. Through her gag she managed to get out, "Why?"

Kathryn sighed as if the question was boring her. "Does the term 'too stupid to live' mean anything to you?"

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed at this. As his stepsister continued to sneer and mock their victim he realized they didn't have any sort of viable weapon so he left the room. Carefully he made his way to the kitchen and found a rather impressive looking knife on the butcher block.

When he returned to the bedroom Kathryn was sneering at Cecile for stealing her boyfriend or some such nonsense. She turned at his presence and when she spotted the knife she demanded, "Give me."

"Oh I don't think so," he huffed. "You're far too wound up."

"Fuck you Sebastian. This is my kill and you know it. I'm the one who's had to put up with this imbecile all summer."

"I'm the one who had to fuck her," he reminded her.

A smug little smile spread across her lips as she revealed, "So did I."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at this. "Someone's been holding back."

"It wasn't anything terribly memorable," she sighed, "I'll tell you about it later. Now give me the damn knife."

"I don't know"

"Oh come on Sebastian, you don't get to have all the fun."

Valmont tossed the knife back and forth in his hand as he considered his options. He supposed he was being selfish not letting Kathryn have a turn. Besides, he did like watching her work.

With a put-upon sigh he exclaimed as he handed the knife over to her, "Alright, fine. Have your fun."

Kathryn took the weapon with a triumphant smile then leaned in and gave him a kiss. When she started to pull away he grabbed her quickly by the back of the head and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. Kathryn whimpered against his lips then broke free, but remained pressed up against him. "Shall we give little Cecile a show?" She looked over her shoulder at their captive whose brown eyes were as wide as saucers. "Show her what a real fuck looks like."

Sebastian grinned at the idea but thought better of it. "As tempting as that offer is we better not. Who knows when sleeping beauty over there is going to wake up," he nodded towards Court.

His stepsister pouted but nodded in agreement, "I suppose you have a point. What are you going to do about this?" She ran a hand down his chest and rested it on his burgeoning hard-on.

"I'll take care of it while you take care of her."

Kathryn turned back around to find Cecile furiously trying to get free of her binds to no avail. She was crying and screaming against her gag but her captors were not moved. "Give it a rest Cecile," she sighed as she climbed on the bed and straddled her victim. "Oh, and by the way, I fucked Ronald." Cecile stopped thrashing around at that news. Her eyes went wide in confused anguish. Kathryn used her momentary shock to plunge the knife violently into her chest.

As the sharp blade slashed through her flesh Cecile screamed through the gag. Valmont's cock throbbed almost painfully as he watched his stepsister slam the knife into her again. Almost without realizing it he unzipped his pants and pulled out his pulsating member. He stepped closer to the bed for a better look and began jerking off.

Kathryn paid him little mind. She was utterly lost in the kill. She savagely stabbed Cecile over and over again as the girl squealed in pain through her gag. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, the bed and all over Kathryn. Sebastian jerked his dick harder as he gazed at his lovely sister's face splattered with blood.

After awhile Cecile had stopped screaming. Kathryn thrust the knife into her upper chest and twisted in left then right. She did it all the way down her chest until she was completely disemboweled. As Sebastian pumped his cock he could feel his orgasm approaching as he watched his former conquests guts spill out across the mattress. _Fuck_, he wished he had his camera.

Now completely still, a serene smile came across Kathryn's face as she took in her work. She took a deep breath then looked towards her stepbrother. She could tell by the way his arm was trembling as he masturbated that he was seconds from coming. "Unless you plan on spending your remaining years in Sing Sing, I wouldn't shoot your load anywhere near here."

"What do you suggest I do with it?"

Kathryn crawled over to the edge of the bed and without a word guided his cock into her mouth. Sebastian's hand threaded through her silky hair as he jerked forward. A second later he shot down her throat and she easily swallowed it. She pulled away and licked her lips. He rubbed a splatter of blood from her eye and murmured with great affection, "Thanks"

"Anytime"

She signed as she surveyed the bloody carnage. "Alright, we better get started. Go pick up Court."

Sebastian, who had been refastening his pants, stopped and regarded her with disbelief. "Come again? You want me to pick up that 200lbs. asshole and do what?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes at his laziness. "Just pick him up and bring him over to the bed so I can bloody him up a little."

He rolled his eyes, but complied, hoisting the jock out of the chair and dragging him over to the bed. Kathryn took his hands and dipped them in Cecile's blood. She then took the knife and flicked blood at his clothing then used his own hand to smear blood across his face. "Isn't that a little over kill? Pun intended," Sebastian drawled.

"That's the point dip-shit, he needs to look like a homicidal maniac."

Sebastian abruptly dropped him to the floor. "Valmont!" Kathryn exclaimed. They both went wide-eyed when he started to stir. A moment later he seemed to fall back asleep.

"Jesus," Sebastian exclaimed, "Did you drug him or something?"

She shrugged, "I might have forced a sedative down his throat. Don't worry; no one will think to check for that. They'll just assume he's passed out wasted again."

"You better hope," he sighed. "Hmm, I wonder if he'll still prefer undercooked pussy after this."

Kathryn's lips twitched into an ironic smile, "I would hope he's learned his lesson." She pulled out a small bottled of scotch from her coat. "Dump it"

As Sebastian doused him she gently placed the knife in his hand. Crossing over to the desk on the other side of the room she pulled out Ronald's love letters she found earlier. She began scattering them around the room and into the hallway.

After taking one last look at her work and making sure no clue was left behind, the pair made their way out of the apartment. They quietly crept down the stairwell and stepped into the cool night air. Kathryn locked the door behind them.

As they made their way back to the car she pulled out the disposable cell phone she purchased earlier. She dialed 911. "Can you please send someone over to 81st and Park? There's all this noise coming from my downstairs neighbors. It sounds like a woman screaming. I think someone might be in trouble….Please hurry." He voice rose to near hysterical levels with the last part. Clicking the phone off Kathryn grinned at her partner in crime and exclaimed, "Done."

"And what if Reynolds wakes up and flees before the cops arrive?"

"Then the dumb fuck will just make himself look that much more guilty."

Sebastian shook his head in amazement. "You think of everything. Well, I suppose we better go check on our other little friend before the sun comes up. When we get home I have some champagne waiting to celebrate our victories."

"You think of everything," she murmured affectionately to him.

Taking his stepsister by the hand the pair headed out into the night. Kathryn rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking…I have an idea…for a new game. Are you interested?"

Looking down at her, a smile curled around his lips giving her an answer before he even replied. Sebastian kissed her bloody forehead and told her, "Always."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yep, totally going to hell for that one. Well, I hope this is what you guys had in mind. Originally I had planned to tell a more brooding story about Sebastian's 'affliction' and how Kathryn used it to her advantage. But, it just didn't seem very 'Cruel Intentions' like. Instead, this came out a little more American Psycho and I think a little more fun…if not totally twisted._

_To answer a few questions from my reviews, I know I don't write in first person too often, that's because I don't really like it. I find it too limiting. I had considered writing this chapter as a journal entry of Sebastian's but then thought against it. I don't know, maybe in the future I'll try it. Also you'll get some prequel's (chapters O, P, and T to be more specific) and Blaine will pop up soon. Yes, you will get a version of innocent Kathryn and a version of committed K/S (I kind of wrote that already in chapter C, but maybe you mean a monogamous K/S?). You got dead Annette in this chapter…and probably more to come. As for K/S having babies I'm with you on that one. No thanks._

_As for giving out a chapter list I don't want to post it right now as I tend to change things around and rename chapters. However, if you really want it PM or email me and I'll send it to you. Yes, there will be bonus chapters. When I finish the first 26 chapters (which knock on wood I will finish) I'm planning on doing ten bonus chapters that will be either sequels or prequels to some of the previous chapters. For instance, I want to make a prequel of this one, perhaps when Kathryn and Sebastian first realized they shared the same 'hobby'. Then after the ten maybe a few short smut-lett's. We'll see._

_Okay, I'll wrap this up by saying the next chapter will be **H is for Hedonist** and it involves divorced Sebastian, an Eyes Wide Shut party, a reunion, and a threesome. Lot's of dirty fun. Until then please drop me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Ta._


	8. H is for Hedonist

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All fun. No profit.**

**Authors Note: Here we go, another threesome chapter. This time around expect some girl on girl action. Hey, if Valmont can indulge in some same sex fun-time so can Kathryn. Fair's fair. **

_**Chapter Summary: Recently divorced Sebastian attends a debauched party hosted by an old friend. He intends to spend the night indulging in every decadent pleasure he can…including the one person he always wanted, but could never have, his stepsister Kathryn.**_

* * *

><p><span>H is for Hedonist<span>

* * *

><p><em>200 Dosoris Lane<em>

_Saturday, April 15th_

_10:00 pm_

_Formal Attire Required_

Sebastian Valmont's gaze swept over the mysterious invitation once more before stepping out of his jag and handing his keys over to the eager attendant. The kid practically sported wood upon seeing his prized automobile. "She's a beauty sir," he told him licking his lips.

"Yeah, no shit. You so much as breathe wrong on her I'll break your fucking hand, got it?"

"Oh, o-of course sir. I'll park her in Mr. Rutledge's personal garage," he assured him.

"Good boy." Sebastian shook his hand and slipped him a fifty as compensation. The kid quickly glanced at the bill in his hand and smirked before sliding into the driver's seat. "Have a good night sir."

As he watched the vale take off with his car he let out a long sigh. "That's the plan kid."

The chilly wind picked up, causing Valmont to wrap his overcoat tighter around himself as he approached the house. It was spring, but the estate, located on the North Shore of Long Island otherwise known as the Gold Coast, was so close to the water the air felt decidedly cooler. The Rutledge mansion was a beautiful three story brick home that had been in the family for three generations until the late Fielding Rutledge left it to his lover upon his untimely death. His ancestors were likely spinning in their graves upon hearing what their palatial estate was being used for tonight.

Two burly security guards greeted him as approached. "Invitation sir," the taller of the two grumbled.

Sebastian wordlessly handed over the crisp piece of ivory paper. The man glanced at it, handed it back to him and then opened the heavy front door. As he stepped inside the tastefully decorated foyer a middle aged man, dressed in a sharp suit met him. "Good evening sir, can I take your coat?"

"Thank you." He handed him his overcoat just as younger man appeared from out of nowhere and took the garment before disappearing once again.

"If you'd come this way please."

Sebastian followed the man through a door, then down a long hallway. As they walked he could hear the sounds of Beethoven's _Fur Elise_ intermingled with light laughter and conversation coming from another room, teasing his curiosity all the more.

When they approached the end of the hall and entered into a larger, even more elaborately decorated room that was occupied by the young man who took his coat and a very beautiful, very naked brunette. "Ah here we are," the older gentleman said as they entered. The younger man handed him something that on closer inspection Sebastian realized was a mask. "You are to wear this at all times unless you want your identity revealed."

Valmont could honestly give a fuck who knew he was at this party, but for the sake of festivities he took the mask. It was a white Venetian mask with the traditional long nose beak. He slipped it on and then eyed himself in the full length mirror to his left. He looked slightly ridiculous in his black Armani suit and creepy white mask.

As the younger man departed once again the other man guided the beauty at his side over to Sebastian. "This is Cynthia. She'll be your escort for this evening for as long as you wish."

The woman smiled at him and offered her hand. He took it. On closer examination he realized she was Asian and her features were quite exquisite. She said nothing as she led him past another set of heavy wood doors and into the party.

Upon entering it seemed like any other typical well-heeled gathering. There were several couples standing around, all dressed in designer formal wear, all wearing masks, drinking champagne and chatting cordially. There was a man playing a baby grand in the corner. The only thing hinting at the events less than ordinary status was the naked women and men who were walking around standing about like human statues.

Seeing nothing of interest he turned to his guide. "How about a tour baby."

"As you wish." She smiled demurely before leading him from the room.

They entered a lavish billiard rooms and found several masked guests standing around a pool table. On top of it were two naked young women, both in masks, scissoring each other. The pixie like blonde was clutching her partner's ass as she humped against her at a frantic pace. Meanwhile, her red headed partner was pawing her small pale tits while groaning theatrically in pleasure. Sebastian stepped closer to the action to observe.

He couldn't be sure if the young women performing were guests or worked for their host. Either way, they were beautiful, without a blemish or mark on them and appeared barely out of high school. Some of the guests looked on blankly while a few men had pulled out their cocks and were eagerly pleasuring themselves to the show. One man had his 'guide' blow him while he watched.

When the women finally came, they untangled themselves then began making out while fondling each other. Having seen enough, Sebastian moved on with Cynthia.

The next room featured a foursome as the main attraction. Two men and two women were eagerly grinding up against one another on the floor while the masked spectators watched passively. He watched for only a moment before stepping into the next room.

It was the library filled floor to ceiling with books and featuring large overstuffed leather club chairs and hunting trophies on the wall. On display were two men, one black and one white, and a pretty petite blonde in the middle of them. She was sucking off the white guy while the bigger black man rammed her from behind. They made quite the pretty picture.

Sebastian moved in for a closer look. As he did he realized he recognized one of the observers. Reclining back on the sofa, puffing away on a cigar, sat Blaine Tuttle watching the group with little more than a passing interest. Gone were his infamous beached blonde tresses and preppy pastels. His hair was now a more natural brown and he was sporting a crisp, navy Marc Jacobs suit. He hadn't bothered with a mask. Sebastian almost didn't recognize his old friend.

"Tuttle?"

Turning at his name he looked towards his befuddled guest. "Valmont?" When he removed his mask Blaine rose to his feet and broke into a genuine smile. "Holy shit, as I live and breathe, Sebastian Valmont. What are YOU doing here?"

They embraced and he chuckled darkly. "You invited me asshole."

"Yeah, and I invited Robert Pattinson too, but I expected to see his fine ass here before yours any day. When did you get back to New York?"

Dismissing Cynthia for the moment, he took a glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and sat down beside his old friend. "About a month ago," he explained. "Work's been kicking my ass."

"Ah yes, the international photographer du jour. I saw your spread in last months GQ, very nice. I guess all that practice exploiting poor, dumb, debutants paid off, eh?" he chuckled.

"Something like that"

Blaine flagged down a waiter who came over with a box of Cubans. He handed one over to Sebastian and helped him light it. Fidgeting with his lighter he told him, "I was sorry to hear about the divorce."

Sebastian took a drag from the cigar and laughed shortly. "No you're not and don't tell me you're surprised either."

Blaine gave him a slightly sheepish shrug in return. He knew for a fact Blaine hadn't approved of his marriage, hell he didn't approve of him even dating his ex-wife. Not that he ever said anything of course. During the few times he had met Annette, Tuttle had always been nothing short of charming and cordial to her. He had even attended their wedding in Seattle, but after that Sebastian had never seen him again. That had been six years ago. Since then they had only sent the occasional email or talked briefly on the phone to each other. A lot had changed since high school. For both of them.

"Its fine," he lamented, "No one expected it to last forever. Hell, I'm shocked we lasted as long as we did."

"Quite the change from six years ago when you were swearing your eternal love"

His gaze flicked back to the threesome still actively going at it in front of them then back to his friend. He gnawed on his bottom lip and shrugged. "What can I say, things change."

He supposed that was simplest explanation for it. After he had fallen in love with Annette Hargrove, the summer before his senior year, nobody had thought they would make it past Christmas, including him. He was sure he would find a way to fuck it up as he always did, but they had proved everyone wrong. Their love grew as the year progressed and after they graduated they both went on to Yale.

Things had been even easier away from New York. No memories of the past, no girls coming up warning her to stay away from big, bad, Sebastian Valmont. _Nobody_ to interfere. It was their fresh start and they only blossomed.

Following graduation they decided to move away someplace new. Sebastian had suggested Seattle, even farther away from New York than Yale had been. Annette wanted to teach and he wanted to do something with photography. Lord knows he had plenty of resources so it had been simple. They found a house, settled in and a year later they married.

Two years ago was when things started to go to hell. He was traveling a lot, leaving her at home more than he probably should. When Annette brought up having a kid he was resistant at first. They were still young, wasn't it too soon? But seeing that she really wanted it he agreed and they tried. After almost a year of trying and no baby they both started to get frustrated. They went through all the tests and found Annette had a thirty percent chance of carrying a baby to full term. She got depressed and angry, mostly at him.

The past year had been a fucking nightmare. All they did was fight. Sebastian found himself actively spending as much time away from the house and his wife as he could. Annette ended up turning to a fellow faculty member and having a brief affair. He had been hurt, but not surprised. Attempting to be the bigger person for once (and after she reminded him how she forgave him for the shit he pulled on her years ago) he tried to get over it and they went to counseling. It didn't work. Soon, Sebastian turned to other women and Annette seemed to turn a blind eye. Finally, after walking in on him in THEIR bed with some random model, she just shrugged and said, "I'm calling the lawyer. Be gone when I get back."

Sebastian couldn't be sure if it was the time apart, the baby mess, the cheating, or Annette's depression that was the real culprit. After the divorce was finalized he asked her. She gave him a small smile and said, "I don't think it was any one thing. People grow apart Sebastian. Relationships change and as time goes on they morph into something else. Sometimes it's something great and positive and sometimes, well, sometimes they go to shit like ours did. It's nobody's fault. It's just life."

He had said something then about life being a bitch and she laughed just as she always did when he said something inappropriate after she said something profound. Annette hugged him, told him to take care of himself, and then said goodbye. That had been nearly a year ago.

Valmont had stayed in Seattle briefly before picking up and moving on to London, Paris, then Rome for a little while, Japan for nearly three months, then back to the states where he had been staying out at an old plantation in New Orleans before finally deciding to head back to New York. Sebastian had been afraid to come back, it felt like he was admitting failure somehow, but at the same time he knew it was his home. Even when he was in Seattle he always felt like New York was where he truly belonged.

"Well, relationships can be a bitch." Sebastian tossed off his thoughts of the past when he realized Blaine was speaking. "It's probably better to be alone."

Studying his old friend intently, Sebastian didn't buy a word of it. "I was sorry to hear about Fielding. He was a good guy."

Blaine met his stare only for a moment before turning his eyes back on the sex scene playing out in front of them. "He was the best," he replied in a tone that meant to sound flippant, but failed. There was a blink-and-you-miss-it flash of pain that came through his dark eyes at the mention of his dead lover. That was about as close to genuine emotion as Blaine was likely ever to show.

Fielding Rutledge had been a financial guru from a wealthy and important family. He took up with Blaine about four years ago and they had become the golden couple among the rich and powerful gays of New York. When he fell for Fielding Blaine gave up drug dealing and whoring around. Sebastian had taken great pleasure in mocking him after all the years of his nagging him about Annette. There was no doubt in Valmont's mind that if it had been legal for them to marry back then, they would have. Unfortunately they never got a chance.

A little over a year ago Fielding had been killed when a drunk driver had smashed into his Mercedes. It happened around the same time Sebastian was going through his divorce melodrama so he couldn't make it to the funeral. As his father told it, Blaine had been a fucking mess afterwards, but had since seemed to have gotten his act together. Some had attributed that to the huge inheritance he came into shortly after. Much to the Rutledge's dismay, Fielding had left everything he owned, his millions, his cars and yes the family real estate, to Blaine. Judging by his friend's blank expression, none of his new riches seemed to bring him any pleasure.

Putting his cigar out in a nearby crystal ashtray, Blaine mused, "He would have enjoyed the party." When Sebastian raised a somewhat disbelieving eyebrow, he laughed, "Don't look at me like that, this was his tradition. He threw this party every year around his birthday."

Sebastian looked around at the decadence that was surrounding him and tried to equate it with Fielding, who he always saw as a rather straight and narrow type of guy. "Seriously? I wouldn't have thought this was his scene."

"Oh yeah, he was kinky bastard. How do you think we met?"

It occurred to him that he didn't know. In some ways it made him happy to know that Fielding had been much more like Blaine than he had presumed. He was glad his friend didn't have to alter his wicked ways too much when he fell in love. "I wish I'd known him better."

"Hmm…you would have liked him I imagined. I _know_ he liked you," he laughed, "he was always sure you had a little queer in you."

"It's because I'm so pretty," Valmont replied completely deadpan.

"I tend to agree"

Both men laughed easily, drawing a few eyes to their conversation. Paying them no mind Blaine continued, "In any event, it's good to see you. New York was getting a little stale lately. Perhaps you'll perk it up a bit, hmm?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that. I've been out of the game for quite a while now. Besides, I'm an old man."

"You're 29! Don't feed me that bullshit, I know the real Sebastian Valmont is in there somewhere just dying to get out and cause some trouble."

He doubted it. That version of himself felt like a lifetime ago. "I'm not in high school anymore Blaine."

Turning his attention from the couple in front of them, who were now double teaming the blonde, Blaine studied him a moment, an odd smile on his face. "I'm debating whether I should tell you this or not."

"What?"

He waited a beat before revealing. "An old friend of ours is here tonight. Someone I gather you haven't seen in quite some time."

Sebastian sat up suddenly curious. "Who?"

Blaine moved closer, clearly wanting to keep the reveal as quiet as possible. Just as he was opening his mouth to tell him, the same gentleman who had greeted him when he arrived was standing by the hosts side trying to get his attention. When Blaine turned back to him the older man whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "Sorry Valmont, but I have to go see about something. How about we have a drink later? That is if you don't find something more stimulating to entertain you."

"Sure," he replied still curious as to what he was going to reveal to him. Blaine patted him on the shoulder then followed the other man out of the room.

Slipping his mask back on, Sebastian exited the room as well, but headed in the opposite direction. As he strolled down the hallway he briefly considered who Blaine might have been talking about. He had a guess, but he didn't want to let his mind go there. It was in the past, where it should stay.

At the end of the hallway was a large, Parisian style ballroom. It reminded him a little of the townhouse his father used to own when he was in high school, but larger and more extravagant. There were masked guests gathered about, some standing around chatting, but most engaged in some sort of sexual act or another.

There was a woman bent over a chair, getting fucked from behind by a man in the corner. Two younger guys blowing an older gentleman by the fireplace. A brunette, getting fondled by two men in the center of the room and a blonde fucking and sucking a man on a sofa only a few feet away. Unlike the other rooms however, no one was standing around watching each other. They were either engaged in their own activities or talking among one another without a care. At the far end of the room a full orchestra was playing _Waltz 2 from Jazz Suite_. It was very surreal indeed.

Before Sebastian could examine the room further a tall, statuesque, honey blonde in a mask approached him. Gently touching his arm she asked, "Can I give you pleasure?"

Letting his gaze lazily run over her naked body he licked his lips before meeting her stare. "Sure, why not."

Taking him by the hand she led him to a nearby chair and he took a seat. The leggy blonde got down on her knees in front of him and unfastened his pants. The abundance of sexuality the evening had produced had left his half hard already. A few strokes of her practiced hand and he was at full mast. She made a humming noise in the back of her throat before taking his cock into her mouth, then down her throat. Sebastian whimpered in pleasure as her cheeks hollowed and she sucked him down.

His hand came out and caressed her hair while her head bobbed between his legs. Sebastian's gaze lingered around the room at the rampant debauchery around him. His eyes fell on the brunette and the two men across from him. She was reclining on a Queen Anne sofa as the man beside her pawed at her breasts while the other man was down on his knees, his head buried between her legs. She was a good thirty feet away and wearing a mask, but there was something almost painfully familiar about her. A moment later she pulled her mask up and Sebastian's breath caught. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he recalled what Blaine was trying to tell him earlier and nearly laughed out loud.

Of course it was her. Who else could it be, but Kathryn Merteuil?

Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to asses if it was him or not. Slowly he took his own mask off and as he did the corners of her mouth curled up into a smirk and she seemed to chuckle. Sebastian found himself smirking as well. Of all the places to run into his ex-stepsister, given their history, an orgy seemed about right.

Ten years. It had been over ten years since that last time he had seen her. He of course remembered it very well. One wasn't likely to forget a night like that. The last time he saw her was the emergency room at Lennox Hill hospital after she nearly killed herself.

Of course she hadn't been trying to kill herself, that's what she claimed anyway. Sebastian wasn't so sure. It had been five months after he had gotten together with Annette and effectively abandoned her. At least that's how Kathryn saw it. She hated him for choosing, "the prissy, white trash blonde", over her. He hated her for attempting to destroy the only happiness he had ever known. Following the afternoon she called him a toy and he declared her dead to him, they essential severed all ties with one another. Sebastian had threatened to expose her evil ways (he had already filled in Annette) if she didn't stay out of his life. She easily agreed.

They had barely spoken to each other in months when he came home one night to find her on his bed, coked out of her gorge, bleeding profusely from the nose and having fits. Sebastian had never been so scared in his life. He screamed at her then, told her he would hate her forever if she died on him, that she was being stupid and weak, that he loved her. He was even pretty sure he told her he would give up Annette for her if she just lived. The ambulance had arrived quickly and he rode with her the whole way. She regained consciousness at one point and began babbling incoherently to him. Something about being sorry, mistakes she made and she asked him not to leave her. It was the closest Sebastian had ever come to seeing his ice cold stepsister be vulnerable.

She had made it through of course. Their parents had arrived shortly after, embarrassed and furious over their daughter's stunt. They had even brought a lawyer in tow. Sebastian felt sick to his stomach when he realized he was probably the only one who was hoping she'd make it out alive. As Kathryn's mother saw it, better to be the parent of a dead child than a drug addicted one. As the four of them huddled into her hospital room Tiffany made it known that Kathryn would be shipped off to rehab posthaste and NO ONE was to speak about this ever again. If anyone asked she was visiting a sick aunt in France.

Sebastian had been hustled out of the room quickly after and never got to say another word to his stepsister and former partner in crime. All he got was a last lingering look at her, huddled despondently in her hospital bed.

Kathryn was shipped off and Sebastian never saw her again. Shortly afterwards his father finally divorced his bitch stepmother, further severing their ties. Sebastian went on to Yale with Annette and he heard through the grapevine that Kathryn had gone to Harvard.

He didn't think of her much during that time and he never discussed her with Annette. To his recollection she only came up once during those years. They had been watching some Dateline special about murderous 'Mean Girls' and he had made some joke about how those little bitches didn't know _mean_.

_Annette had looked at him thoughtfully and asked, "Do you miss her?"_

_He kept his gaze focused on the television. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"_

"_You wrote about her…a lot. That kind of obsession doesn't just go away. It's okay Sebastian, you're allowed to miss her."_

"_I don't," he told her rather adamantly. "Besides, that was another lifetime ago."_

So he stuck Kathryn in the past and never thought about her again…until he got engaged. He wasn't sure why he did it, some juvenile need he supposed. Knowing she would never come in a million years he secretly sent an invitation to his former stepsister. Then one evening he got a call.

"_Are you fucking serious?"_

_He didn't need to ask who was speaking. He knew that acid filled tone all too well. "As a heart attack, sis."_

"_Hmm…you'll be divorced in a year. Two tops."_

"_Care to make a wager on that?"_

"_Ha, ha," she replied dryly._

"_So I take it we shouldn't expect you?"_

"_No, afraid not. Besides, you know how I detest the west coast. You'll send Annette my love though, won't you?"_

_They both knew he never told Annette about the invitation but he replied, "Of course"_

_There was a long pause on the line before she finally said, "Goodbye Sebastian, and good luck."_

She hung up the phone and he never spoke to her again. During the first years of his marriage he was always tempted to call her again, rub in the fact that she had been wrong, they had lasted, but something always stopped him. When things started to go to shit Sebastian realized perhaps there was a reason he never called. In the back of his mind he knew she was right. He and Annette weren't made to last.

Over the years he had somehow built Kathryn up in his mind as this mythical creature. This person, who he wasn't even sure, actually existed. Perhaps she was just a figment of his imagination. This girl, who had been his obsession, his world for a few short years before vanishing entirely might just be a product of his overactive imagination.

But there she was, eye fucking him across the room as a predatory smirk played out across her face.

As talented as the blonde in front of him was, there was no doubt in Sebastian's mind what was really driving him on. Kathryn Merteuil had been his sexual fantasy for years. Watching her now, in the throws of sexual ecstasy, even after all these years was definitely a thrill.

The blonde, perhaps sensing his attention elsewhere, removed his dick from her mouth and moved south. When Sebastian felt her nibble on the underside of his balls, he groaned and taking her by the hair, guided her back to his throbbing cock. Once again his gaze quickly found Kathryn's. She regarded him with bemusement then her mouth fell open in pleasure. Clearly, the man working under her knew what he was doing.

Sebastian clutched his partner's hair and held her still. With his gaze still locked on the brunette's across the room he began to ram into the women's mouth without much finesse. He had a feeling she could take it. Kathryn meanwhile seemed to mimic his motions, clutching the man between her legs by the hair and grinding her pelvis against him. Her eyes locked on him, she bit down on her bottom lip hard and even through the sound of the party he could still hear her moan as she came.

Two rather gruff thrusts of his hips later and he was soon joining her. He came down the blonde's throat then collapsed back in his chair. While the blonde cleaned him up and tucked him back into his pants, Sebastian reached for his discarded glass of champagne. With a satisfied, lazy grin, he raised the glass into the air as if toasting their mutual orgasm. Kathryn just grinned and rolled her eyes.

The blonde got to her feet and took a seat in his lap. Sebastian barely noticed. He was powerless to look at anyone other than _her_. Sensing his attention elsewhere the blonde looked over her shoulder at the threesome across the room. "She's very beautiful," she purred in his ear.

Sebastian was hard pressed to agree. Age hadn't diminished Kathryn's beauty in the least, if anything she looked better than she had at eighteen. Her hair was now longer, but was the same dark chestnut color. She was wearing a long black, nearly see-through Grecian gown with a deep slit up the side. Her body no longer had that gaunt quality it did when she was younger. Perhaps she finally gave up the unnecessary eating disorder, Sebastian mused. As he watched her recline back on the sofa and laugh with her companions he noted that she seemed lighter somehow, less tense, less angry. Then again, in could all be in his head. Odds were she was exactly the same girl he left behind all those years ago.

"Shall we ask her to join us?"

The question woke him from his reprieve. He nearly laughed out loud. The idea of screwing Kathryn after all these years and during a sex party no less seemed ludicrous. Then again…what the hell? He had come here to indulge in his most wanton desires and it didn't get more wonton than Kathryn Merteuil, his holy grail for most of high school.

Besides, she would never go for it anyway…but he supposed it didn't hurt to ask.

Looking back at the woman on his lap he replied, "Why not?"

Getting to his feet he guided the blonde across the room. As they approached the two men beside Kathryn made themselves scarce, dropping a kiss on her cheek as they departed. Shaking his head, still completely baffled to see her after all this time, he called out to her, "In all the orgies, in all the world, you have to walk into mine."

Kathryn's grin widened as she reminded him, "Actually Valmont, New York is my town. So it's you who's intruding on my territory."

He nodded his head in acquisition. "You have a point."

Because they were both children of privilege and therefore lived in a world of manners, Sebastian leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her scent, French perfume mixed with sex hit him right away and his cock twitched in anticipation, for what he had no idea. Just being in her presence again was jolting.

"When did you get back?"

"About a month ago," he explained. "Tuttle extended an invite."

Kathryn sipped her champagne as her gaze glanced around the room like she was looking for someone. "He must have been shocked as shit you actually showed."

"He was"

"Are you in town visiting?"

"Back for good actually"

"Really?"

Her eyes locked on his as she stared him down. Sebastian knew what she wanted to ask, but he also knew she was never give him the satisfaction of asking. Clearing his throat he said as casually as he could, "Yes things didn't…work out in Seattle."

Kathryn's mouth turned up just slightly into a smile before melting into cool indifference. "Ah, then that explains it. How long?"

"Almost a year"

"Well you have my deepest sympathies," she purred in a tone that contradicted her phony words.

"Oh I'm sure"

Finally, she smiled at him, that famous Kathryn smile she would give him whenever they plotted together. It surprised him how much he missed it. "What can I say Sebastian? I enjoy being right."

He wanted to tell her that she wasn't right. They had lasted longer than a year, longer than the two she had predicted, but it seemed petty. It had ended, perhaps not in the time frame she had suggested, but it had ended all the same. That's what mattered. She was right, as usual. He hated that.

They eyed each other intently for a long moment before Kathryn finally asked, "Are you enjoying yourself this evening Valmont."

"Hmm, yes. As a matter of fact, that's why we came over. My friend…" turning to the blonde he realized he never got her name. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Daphne"

Sebastian nodded. "Daphne wants to know if you would like to join us upstairs."

Kathryn looked back between the blonde and him, her lips curled into a smirk. He expected her to laugh or say some teasing remark about having a better offer elsewhere. Never in a million years did he expect her to say what she said next.

"Sure, why not?"

He tried his damndest to hide his surprise, but he didn't think he succeeded. Kathryn downed the rest of her drink before getting to her feet. As she did their eyes met briefly and she offered him a small, sexy smile. Sebastian took her hand in his and guided the two women from the ballroom.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he assumed there were bedrooms available upstairs for public use. At least he hoped so. He had been waiting years to live out this sexual fantasy and he had no interest in making it a public event. As it was he wasn't terribly thrilled that Daphne was joining them. Sure she was hot and he was curious as hell to see Kathryn get it on with a girl (he knew she had been with a girl before but unfortunately he never caught her in the act) but he kind of wanted his former stepsister all to his self. Since there wasn't really a polite way to ditch her and because he wasn't sure if Kathryn would bow out if she did, he kept his mouth shut and went with it.

They reached the top floor of the mansion and it was decidedly quieter upstairs. A man wearing a mask and just tuxedo pants exited the room. As he passed the girls behind him laughed. Sebastian went over to the nearest door and raised his hand to knock. Kathryn stopped him before he could. "Last room at the end, on the right."

He cocked at eyebrow at her instructions. "Been here before, have you?"

She leaned in and nuzzled her nose briefly against his ear before whispering, "What do you think?"

He though he didn't want to know. Sebastian didn't want to consider that this might just be another Saturday night for her. He nodded at her and headed down the hall.

Opening up the door he stepped into a decent sized bedroom with a king sized canopy bed made of heavy wood. The whole room actually reminded him of his bedroom at his aunt's estate. Dark wood, deep reds and gold tapestries, Sebastian hadn't been there in years but he suddenly felt as if he was stepping back in time. Kathryn apparently read his mind. "Remind you of something Valmont?"

"Hmm," he hummed, "summers in the country."

"Thought you'd like it"

Walking over to her he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Licking his lips he murmured, "How very considerate of you."

"How about some champagne?"

The pair turned towards Daphne who was now lounging on the bed, her mask off. Sebastian noted dully that she had a pretty face. "That's an excellent idea," Kathryn agreed. "Why don't you go fetch some Sebastian while Daphne and I get better acquainted?"

He wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, he didn't take orders from her anymore, but he was afraid of messing up the delicate balance and not having her see this through. Meeting her laughing eyes he replied stiffly, "Sure thing."

"Oh, before you go. I have something," Daphne told him. She went over to one of the bedside tables and explained, "Mr. Rutledge keeps party favors around for the guests. Want some?"

She pulled out a small baggie of cocaine and held it up. Seeing as Sebastian hadn't done anything harder than weed since college he wasn't terribly curious. He had tried most narcotics known to man and had since gotten the need to experiment out of his system. Besides, he wanted all his faculties tonight. Shaking his head he told her, "No thanks, not tonight. You ladies go ahead though."

As Daphne poured out a little onto a small hand mirror and began separating the powder into lines with the help of a piece of stationary, he expected Kathryn to jump right in. She just sat back on the bed watching her with little interest. Daphne snorted a line then looked to her. "It's really good, try some."

"No thank you"

Sebastian, who had started to head to the door, stopped in his tracks at this. He looked back at his stepsister in surprise. "That's a switch, I remember the days when you couldn't get enough of that shit."

"Things change"

She briefly met his stare before looking away. "Don't tell me rehab actually took?"

"Please," she scoffed. "I gave it up last year."

Unable to stop himself he asked, "Why?"

Kathryn played with a strand of Daphne's hair as the girl dove back in for another line. For a moment he thought she wouldn't answer him. Finally, she said rather matter-of-factly, "I got pregnant."

Sebastian felt his breath catch and his throat became dry. "You have a kid?" he asked hoarsely.

"Lost it," she told him still not meeting his stare.

Two things became apparent to Sebastian in that moment. One, Kathryn had obviously wanted the baby if she had given up her favorite drug of choice. Two, he realized he didn't know anything about what had gone on in her life these past ten years. He had been so busy trying to conceal his own bullshit from her he hadn't thought to inquire about her own.

He wasn't sure what to say to her. Ever since he'd known her, they'd only ever spoken through innuendo and snarky banter. Sebastian didn't know how to be genuine with her without seeming fake. Shifting uncomfortably he told her, "I'm sorry Kathryn."

She finally looked over at him and as she did he glimpsed a brief flash of pain in her eyes before she offered him a bane smile and shrugged. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It happens."

Sebastian walked back over to the bed and reached out for her. He caressed her hair and ran a hand down her back. "You know it occurs to me. I haven't the faintest fucking clue what you've been up to all these years."

"You've never been curious?"

"Of course, but I've…never let myself think about the past."

Her gaze became hooded as she murmured to him, "We can catch up later."

With one hand buried in her hair he drew her mouth to his and kissed her languidly. Kathryn's lips moved against his, teasing his with her tongue before sliding into her mouth. They kissed like old lovers even though they were nothing of the sort. Sebastian could count on one hand the number of times she'd kissed him and still have a few fingers left over.

It was brief, but he was completely hard by the time she pulled away. Licking her lips she whispered, "Go get us some drinks Sebastian."

He nodded and without a word he exited the room. His mind reeled with possibilities as he headed back downstairs to the bar. He considered Kathryn and their complicated past and if he was making a mistake.

After finding a bartender in one of the exhibitionist rooms, he ordered a bottle of good champagne and some glasses. As he went to fetch it, Sebastian stood by the bar, staring off in thought. He hadn't realized when someone saddled up beside him. "Couldn't find anything as stimulating as a drink with your old friend?" Blaine drawled as he poured himself some bourbon. "I'm flattered Valmont."

Giving his friend the side eye he huffed, "On the contrary. I have two beautiful women waiting for me upstairs. Just came down for some refreshments."

"Anyone I know?"

He hesitated briefly, but then recalled how discreet Tuttle always was. "Some chick named Daphne and…Kathryn."

"Kathryn?" Blaine's lips curved up in a grin before letting out a loud laugh. "Oh Christ, I should have known you'd seek her out."

"I didn't seek her out," he spat. "I just ran into her. You knew she was here didn't you?"

"Of course," he snickered, "I just didn't expect you two to find each other so quickly."

"Well we have some unfinished business between us"

Blaine lit up a cigarette and inhaled. "Yes I suppose you do. Can't believe in all that time together you never fucked her. Hell, even _I_ fucked her."

Sebastian did a double take. This was news to him. "YOU fucked her? When?"

"I don't know, ages ago." Looking back at his friend he studied him a moment before asking. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Why, was she that bad?"

"Truth be told I couldn't tell you. I was kind of wasted when it happened. What I mean is you've always been a little…attached to her. Before Annette, I didn't think anything could break the hold she had over you."

Sebastian wanted to argue with him, tell him Kathryn never had any sort of hold on him, but even he knew that was a lie. He had been fixated on her for years and she had used that to her advantage and sometimes to his detriment. Curious he asked, "Are you saying I should stay away from her?"

"No, I'm just saying…proceed with caution Valmont. Look you know I've always been found of little Hannibal." Sebastian snickered upon hearing Blaine's little nick-name for his former stepsister. "But she can still be…Kathryn like."

"Hmm," he considered this. "She seems different somehow."

He shrugged, "Yes, I guess she is. She's mellowed somewhat since high school. She gave up the coke and the," he mimicked shoving his finger down his throat and gagging.

To Sebastian's recollection Blaine and Kathryn were never super close. He was curious if that changed in his absence. "How do you know this?"

"She was good friends with Fielding," he revealed.

The bartender suddenly reappeared with his bottle and glasses. Stubbing his cigarette out Blaine said, "There's also something else I should probably tell you about her."

"What's that?" Before his old friend could reveal anything he held up his hand. "You know what? I don't want to know. This is a one time thing. Tonight is supposed to be about living out fantasies, right? Well Kathryn's always been my ultimate fantasy fuck and tonight I'm going to indulge, then walk away. It's probably better if I know as little as possible about her life. I have no intentions of getting sucked into her bullshit."

Blaine held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Alright, have it your way. If you say you can fuck her and walk away, then good. Have fun."

Judging by the tone he was using Blaine clearly didn't believe he could, but Sebastian realized he had to. He didn't know what had been going on in Kathryn's life and he didn't want to. He was going to scratch his itch for her then walk away. He didn't give a shit if Blaine didn't believe him or not. "See you later Tuttle." He took the champagne and walked away.

As he departed Blaine called out, "Go forth and FUCK my son!"

Sebastian tossed him the finger before exiting the room and heading back to the bedroom. As he approached the door he could hear the unmistakable sound of Kathryn moaning. He cocked his ear to the door a minute before pushing it open. The sight that greeted him wasn't terribly surprising, but it was hot.

Both girls were kneeling in the middle of the bed. Daphne was totally naked of course and Kathryn had stripped down to her bra and panties. The girls were making out hungrily as they eagerly pawed at each other's bodies. Kathryn's hand was buried in Daphne's cunt and if he listened closely, Sebastian could hear the tell-tale sounds of her fingers moving in her wet pussy. Daphne panted against her mouth while her hand burrowed underneath Kathryn's black demi bra squeezing her breast.

Sebastian closed the door a tad louder than necessary. It got the girls attention as they both looked his way, but didn't break apart. "It looks like you two decided to start without me," he chided. "That wasn't very nice."

Pulling her mouth away Kathryn teased, "We got bored waiting for you to return. Did you drive back to Manhattan to get the champagne?"

Sebastian offered her a sardonic smile as he popped the champagne cork. At the sound, Daphne clapped her hands together and jumped off the bed, her generous tits bobbing as she did. He poured her a glass and handed it over. Before she sipped he pulled her into a kiss, but kept his eyes open gazing at Kathryn as he did. "There you go baby."

"Yummy"

He poured a second glass and walked over to the bed and handed it to Kathryn. As she sipped she eyed him over the glass and ordered, "Take you fucking clothes off Valmont."

Tossing off his jacket he sneered, "You're still as bossy as ever and here I had just heard you've mellowed out. Clearly that was a lie."

"Well you don't have to participate it you don't want," she teased. "You can sit over there and watch me fuck Daphne if you're not…up for it."

"Fuck you," he snarled as he pulled down his boxers and revealed his throbbing cock. "Does it look like I'm not up for it?"

Kathryn eyed his member and licked her lips. "Hmm, _that's_ still as pretty as I remember."

"Perhaps it's time for you to get better acquainted with it." He climbed on to the bed and moved towards her.

Setting her glass down on the floor, Kathryn bent over and grasped his hard on in her fist. Sebastian hissed at the motion, a flood of memories coming back to him with that one motion. Without warning she guided his dick to her mouth and all but swallowed it. Valmont pinched the base of his cock in order to hold off his cum. Shit, it felt incredible and it was taking everything in him not to shoot down her throat at that moment.

Kathryn had never blown him before. Usually their intimacies never went farther than hand jobs and fingering. Glancing down and seeing his former stepsister's mouth stretched around his cock was terribly surreal. "Fuckshitgoddamn," he hissed as she bobbed a few times then pulled him out completely.

As she came up on her knees she mocked in the same tone Daphne used earlier, "Yummy."

Rolling his eyes at her he quickly grabbed her from around the waist and spun her around so her back was to his front. "Still a cocktease Kat?"

"Would you like to find out?" She moaned as he nestled his errection into the crack of her ass. Pushing back against him she purred, "Valmont."

Sebastian kissed her neck and moved his hands up her torso to her breasts. He peeled down the cups of her bra exposing her tits. They were bigger than he remembered, but still firm like they were in her youth. He pinched her nipples and chuckled against her skin. "I can't believe we're finally doing this."

"Some things are inevitable."

Valmont was on his way to removing her panties when a flash of something caught his attention. He grasped her hand and held it up. On her ring finger sat a sizeable diamond ring and a delicate silver band. He stared at the rings a long moment before saying with more emotion than he intended, "You're married?"

"Yes"

His grip on her hand tightened and then he dropped it to her side as he tried to process this information. Clearly, this is what Blaine was likely trying to warn him about, but he didn't care to hear it. Kathryn was married and yet here she was getting ready to fuck him. Sebastian felt as if he had been punched in the gut, but he wasn't sure why. They had no claims on each other. Why should he care? He didn't want to know about her past or her future.

Still, the idea that she belonged to someone else nagged at him. "I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same, huh sis?" he spat somewhat bitterly. "So how's that going?"

"It's great. I love and adore him." She said it in a way that he couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. As usual her expression was unreadable. The concept of Kathryn content and in love was…troublesome to him.

Sebastian wanted to demand to know why she was at a sex party if she was so in love. Where was her fucking husband? Was the kid she lost his? He didn't ask any of this however. Instead, he simply replied blandly, "I'm happy for you."

"Are you?" She asked him, almost teasingly. He couldn't help but notice the slight malevolent glee in her eyes. Vaguely he wondered if she planned this, planned to get him here like this all worked up then drop her little bombshell on him. Was this her revenge for everything that happened with Annette?

Normally he wouldn't put it past her, but then he recalled the genuine look of surprise on her face when she spotted him and the pain in her eyes when she told him she lost her kid. Perhaps the old Kathryn might have plotted something like this, but not the woman in front of him. However, that didn't mean she didn't take some satisfaction in tormenting him. Thinking back to the incident with the wedding invitation he supposed he deserved it.

"Take them off if you want me to fuck you," he found himself saying.

Kathryn eyed him a moment before shrugging indifferently and removing the rings. She tossed them carelessly into an ashtray on the night side table. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet"

He pulled her back towards him and kissed her this time much more savagely. Grasping the edge of her panties he yanked them down her legs in an almost violent motion. Daphne suddenly reappeared, climbing back on the bed. She kissed Kathryn's neck and rubbed her now exposed cunt. Sebastian broke away and watched entranced at the other woman groped her. Kathryn's eyes remained, as always, on him.

"So, which one of us do you want to fuck first?" Daphne asked.

"You," he told her without missing a beat. He could tell the blonde preened somewhat at being chosen first. A brief look of frustration clouded Kathryn's face momentarily. She wasn't used to coming in second place.

As Daphne turned around to retrieve some condoms from the bedside table Sebastian tugged his former stepsister closer. He kissed her below the ear then whispered to her by way of explanation, "Delayed gratification and all that. I could cum with a gentle breeze at this point."

Kathryn grinned and flicked her tongue over his mouth. "Really?"

He winked at her before turning back to Daphne who had snaked her arms around his waist and was jerking his cock. Sebastian realized he hadn't been paying much attention to her and not that he cared terribly about her feelings or whatever (for all he knew she was an escort hired by Tuttle for the party) but fair was fair and all that. He kissed her roughly squeezing her neck as his tongue clashed against hers. Kathryn was behind him nipping at his neck and playing with his ass before slipping the rubber on him.

Breaking away from the blonde he turned to the other girl and ordered, "On your back."

Kathryn cocked a saucy eyebrow at the demand, but didn't put up a fight. She reclined on her back and spread her legs wantonly. Sebastian found himself momentarily distracted by the sight of her glistening pussy. "Daph, why don't you eat her out while I fuck you."

She got down on her belly and dipped her head between the brunette's legs. Sebastian watched them for a moment, delighting in the pretty picture they made. Kathryn's eyes met his and she grinned while she plucked her taunt little nipples with her fingers.

Grasping Daphne by the hips, he pulled her on to her knees and spread her legs. Dick in hand he began rubbing it across her bare, wet pussy. She pulled away from Kathryn long enough to groan, "Please, put it in."

"Since you asked so nicely," he sing-songed. Grabbing her hips he drove in balls deep on the first thrust. Daphne tossed her head back and moaned. Sebastian gave her no time to adjust and began hammering into her relentlessly.

"Oh god…oh fuck, you're so deep!" Daphne moaned.

In her pleasure she had all but abandoned Kathryn's who looked annoyed. She grasped the women by the face and asked, "Does his big cock feel nice?"

"Yesss," she groaned, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Good," Kathryn looked up and met his stare with a knowing smirk, "Now finish licking my cunt or he'll pull out before you can cum."

"Sorry," she whimpered before getting back to the task at hand.

"Better?" Sebastian whispered.

Kathryn moaned then replied, "Much."

Sebastian could feel his orgasm quickly approaching however, he wanted to see Kathryn cum first. As it happened Daphne was the first to get off, screeching against Kathryn's sex as she clenched around him. She didn't stop licking her and a moment later Kathryn's orgasm hit her. With one hand squeezing her tit, the other grasped the blonde by the hair holding her in place. Sebastian's eyes locked on hers as he shot his load into the condom. All three collapsed in a messy heap of sweaty limbs.

"Shit," he sighed as he pulled out of Daphne. "Very nice ladies."

"The highest of praise from you Valmont," Kathryn snickered

He swatted her ass and she yelped in protest jumping away. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm going to need a moment to recover. Why don't you two put on a little show for me in the meantime."

"Okay," Daphne happily agreed. "What would you like us to do?"

Sebastian pulled a cigarette out from the case beside the bed and lit it. He considered the pair a moment before suggesting, "Why don't you two scissor. That would be…intriguing."

"If you still want to fuck my pussy then that's out of the question," Kathryn huffed. "I'll be way too sore from that shit. Daphne get on your back," she ordered taking the lead.

The girl complied but asked, "Why?"

"Cause I'm going to sit on your face." She looked at Valmont and rolled her eyes, reminding him of how she used to behave towards her underlings in school. Getting up gracefully on her knees she straddled Daphne's head. Sebastian admired her nude body that seemed so the same and yet different from her youth. He watched her tits jiggle as she got comfortable. Stretching out across the length of the taller girl's body, she bent down between her open legs and licked at her pussy.

Sebastian had a prime view as he watched the girls go to work on each other. He puffed away on his cigarette studying the action like some would a sporting match. Needless to say, both girls were rather enthusiastic in their actions. In minutes the air was filled with the scent of sex. As he tugged on his rapidly hardening dick he wondered if it was the sight of two girls going at it that got him hot or the fact that one of the girls was his former step-sister that made it so erotic. He thought it best not to overanalyze it too much.

Minutes later both women came nearly simultaneously. Kathryn pulled herself up and off of her partner. She wiped at her wet mouth then reached for the bottle of champagne. Daphne collapsed back on the mattress and giggled. "You're really good at that."

"I know," Kathryn coolly reply.

"Like, better than a man"

"She's had ample practice," Sebastian snarked.

Still guzzling down the booze she tossed him the finger. Daphne looked back and forth between the pair. "So, how do you two know each other?"

Sebastian's gaze met Kathryn's and wordlessly he asked if he should tell the truth. She just gave him a small, careless shrug. "Kathryn used to be my step-sister."

Daphne's bright blue eyes bulged wide and she let out a disbelieving laugh. "Holy shit, for real? That's so fucking twisted!"

"Our parents divorced a while back," he explained as if that made it somehow less weird. "We've never…done this before."

She studied him a moment as she reclined across his legs. "Hmm…did you always want to fuck her?"

He looked towards Kathryn and licked his lips at her. In a husky murmur he admitted, "Always."

Kathryn let out a snort, "No _not_ always. I remember a time quite vividly actually when you turned me down."

"Oh please Kathryn," he sighed, "We both know you wouldn't have gone through with it-

"Bullshit!"

"Sweetheart I know you; I know how you operated back then. You would have found some way to weasel out of it like you always did."

Kathryn sat up with sudden fire in her eyes. "I offered myself to you and you turned me down to go chase after that ridiculous girl!"

Sebastian really was in no mood to rehash old wounds, but she was starting to piss him off with all of this. With a humorless laugh he explained, "I DID show up to claim my reward and when I did what was it you said, I was your toy? Jesus Christ you ripped out my heart and laughed about Kathryn."

"It's called self preservation darling," she explained with steely resolve. "What's a girl to do when her heart is broken?"

Sebastian felt as if he'd been socked in the gut. Glancing quickly over at Daphne who was watching them with wide, curious eyes, he looked down at his hands and grumbled, "Kathryn Merteuil's heart. You'll forgive me for thinking that a mythical being."

"Oh screw you," she sighed

He wasn't going to mention it, but he figured since they were airing their dirty laundry he wanted to know. "Is that why you tried to kill yourself that night?"

"You tried to kill yourself?" Daphne asked her quietly.

"I NEVER tried to kill myself," she growled at him clearly annoyed he was bringing that part of their history up.

"It sure as shit seemed like you were. All those drugs…"

"I was in pain. I was trying to control it," Kathryn admitted quietly. "Sorry to burst your bubble Valmont, but it wasn't all about you."

"I know," he replied and indeed looking back on it he did know. Her mother, her reputation, not to mention all the fucking pressure she put on herself. He knew Kathryn had a lot of demons back then and it wasn't just on account of their stupid little love triangle.

After a moment of silence he found himself saying, "I DID love her you know."

"Yes and how did _that_ work out?" she sneered.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head ruefully. "After all these years you're still a little bitch. Tell me, does your husband enjoy that smart little mouth of yours?"

Sitting up, Kathryn leaned into him and revealed, "He loves it."

He reached over suddenly, grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her forcefully. Kathryn eagerly returned it, climbing on to his lap as they made out in an almost angry fashion. Sebastian found himself pushing her on to her back and spreading her legs. He was so fucking eager to bury himself inside her after all these years. He held off for a moment however, in order to gage her response.

Placing his hand on her torso, he guided it up her body, across her breasts, up her neck to rest on her cheek. Kathryn shivered just slightly, leaving goose bumps in his wake, as he touched her. Sebastian cupped her cheek and rubbed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. She took the digit into her mouth and bit down. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Gently parting her legs he studied her glistening slit. "Hmm…I used to dream about your pussy. I jerked off about it. Did you know that?"

She smiled at him in a way that gave him his answer before she said a word. "Yes. Why do you think I enjoyed teasing you so much?"

"Sexy, little bitch"

"Valmont?"

"Yes?"

"No more teasing. Give us what we both want."

He knew she wasn't referring to Daphne when she said _we_. He leaned forward kissed her lips briefly then whispered, "Turn over."

A flicker of surprise passed through her eyes, but she didn't protest. Wordlessly she turned on her stomach and got on all fours. Sebastian knew he had to take her this way. If they did it face to face she would be able to read his emotions all over his face and he couldn't have that.

As he positioned himself behind her he noticed his hands were shaking. He rubbed his hard cock against the seam of her opening just as he had Daphne, but this felt way different. This was Kathryn.

Sebastian counted to three in his head then plunged in. His eyes clamp shut and he found himself bent over Kathryn like a blanket as she sucked him in. It felt even more intense somehow than he anticipated. As he muttered a string of curses he became aware Kathryn was whimpering under him. He needed to get his shit together. This wasn't making love and this wasn't supposed to be gentle. They were in the middle of a goddamn threesome for Christ's sake.

Sitting back on his hunches he grasped her waist in one hand and her shoulder in the other and began to thrust inside her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kathryn was clenching the silk duvet tightly as she moved back to meet his thrusts. Fuck, she felt amazing, tight, hot and slick just as he always dreamed. Sebastian began counting down in his head in order to not shoot off right away.

Daphne, clearly tired of being ignored, decided to join the party. She ran her hands all over Kathryn before reaching down, cupping her face and kissing her. Kathryn steadied herself on the other girl as Sebastian continued to drive into her more roughly. As he watched them make-out it was hot, but at the same time he started to get annoyed by Daphne's presence. He should have dismissed her before they started.

Grabbing Kathryn gruffly around the torso he pulled her to him and panted in her ear, "Turn around." When she looked back at him confused he explained, "I want you to ride me."

Perhaps sensing his jealousy she gave him a smug little smirk that vanished when he briefly pulled out of her. She whimpered then did as he asked. Daphne seemed to pout, but he didn't really give a fuck. Sitting back against the pillows he stroked himself while Kathryn positioned herself over him. She took his dick in her hand and guided it back inside her then sunk down on to it. Her pink little mouth fell open in a gasp. "Shit, you're so deep like this."

"Feel better this way?" He flicked his finger against the hood of her clit.

"Oh yes," she purred.

Sebastian cupped her face and kissed her possessively (giving Daphne the evil eye in the process) his tongue demanding access to her mouth. Kathryn eagerly returned it as she dug her nails against his chest and shoulders. A moment later she started riding him, slowly at first, then exceedingly more aggressive, making the most delicious little whimpers as she did.

He touched her everywhere he could, unable to get enough of her. At the same time Daphne began nipping at her neck, pawing her tits, groping her wherever he wasn't already touching her. Sebastian noticed her hand glide down Kathryn's back and rest at her ass. A moment later Kathryn jolted against him and cried out, "Oh fuck!" Then, without missing a beat, she continued to ride him.

Daphne licked her lips as he seemed transfixed by something behind Kathryn's back. Sebastian realized for the first time he could feel her hand near where they were joined. He smirked when he realized what she was doing. "You enjoying that finger in your ass, baby?" he whispered against her ear.

"Oh hell yes," she panted. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his neck as her riding became more erratic. "I'm close Sebastian…just a little more."

Hugging her even tighter to him, he snaked a hand between their bodies and began playing with her clit. Kathryn whimpered his name against his neck before letting out one last throaty moan. He felt her muscles tighten around him and the tell tale spasm of her orgasm.

Sebastian could have cum right there with her, but he suddenly remembered he didn't put a rubber on like he had with Daphne. "Shit," he cursed to himself when he realized he was going to have to pull out of her.

Laying her back on the bed he grasped the base of his dick then slowly withdrew. He glanced up at her for permission and she met his gaze through her lust filled lashed before nodding her head once. Sebastian began to jerk his cock when he suddenly felt Kathryn's tiny fist wrap around him. Aiming towards her stomach she stroked him quickly a few times before he shot across her abdomen. Sebastian's teeth clenched in pleasure in a failed attempt to hold back his groan. He moaned Kathryn's name as he came.

Exhausted and panting, he collapsed beside her on the bed. He pressed his face against the mattress as he came down from his high. Someone was trailing a finger down his back and he was sure it was Kathryn. "So, was it worth the wait?"

Cracking an eyelid open, he met her gaze. Sebastian thought about all the times she teased him to the point of madness, all the lap dances, all the secret touching with no pay off, all the cases of blue balls. "Yep, definitely worth the wait," he breathed.

Kathryn ran a hand across the cum on her stomach. "I agree," she sighed. "Its better we waited."

"I wouldn't go that far," he grumbled.

They were silent for a long time enjoying the peace. It didn't last long. Soon the sound of the bathroom door shutting and opening disturbed him. Lifting his head he saw Daphne walking around the room looking for something. Likely her drugs, he mused. She bent down and scooped up her mask. As she slipped it on he asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I should take off. Two's a party; three's a crowd I think…"

As Daphne turned to leave Kathryn rolled her eyes and shot him a look he was all too familiar with. It was the, _handle it_, look. Grumbling he got to his feet and followed her to the door. "You know you don't have to leave," he told her half-heartedly.

She looked back at him with a knowing smirk. "Oh, but I think I do. I get the distinct feeling you don't want to share tonight." Sebastian offered her a small smile and nodded once. "No hard feelings," she promised, "I had fun."

"Good. Then I can trust you to keep what you heard tonight to yourself. It wouldn't do if certain people-

Daphne held up her hand to silence him. "Relax. Mr. Rutledge makes us sign non-disclosure agreements. He'd sue my ass to Timbuktu if I even tried. Which I wouldn't. Not my style."

Sebastian almost laughed at this. Ten years ago it was exactly his and Kathryn's style to try to use something like this as leverage against someone. Luckily for them Daphne was a different breed of people. He kissed the blonde's cheek and told her, "Thanks. Have a goodnight."

He watched her vanish down the hall before closing the door and locking it behind him. Turning back to the bed he found Kathryn wiping his seed off with a towel. "Everything taken care of I trust," she asked her tone all business.

"Of course," he sighed. "Still concerned about your rep above all else, hmm?"

Tossing the towel carelessly away she shot him a look. "This is a little more delicate than people finding out I'm a bitch. I'm married Valmont. I can't have it getting out that I'm having threesomes with my former stepbrother. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Sebastian chuckled dryly as he fell back into bed. "That's a switch. The girl I use to know lived to hurt others."

"Well, perhaps I'm no longer that girl anymore."

He considered this. Sebastian could tell she had changed, but the girl he had once knew still seemed to be peaking out from along the edges. Still, he humored her and asked, "Then who are you? What have you been up to all these years? Darling of the society set like everyone predicted?"

She offered him a wryly smile. "Not quite. Get that magazine from the drawer. Page 48."

He looked at her curiously before doing what she asked. Reaching inside he pulled out an old _Elle Magazine_ and flipped to the page she instructed. There he found a full page layout of Kathryn wearing some stunning couture gown while sitting in Central Park. He never really saw Kathryn as having any interest in something as shallow as modeling. Then he read the caption and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Kathryn Merteuil, 28, recently took over the reigns of Onex Enterprises as the acting CEO from her father the late Richard Merteuil. Onex Enterprises now includes cable company Onex Communications, Onex media group (several print media, TV, and radio stations) as well as the Onex auction house. Merteuil is estimated to be worth upwards of 2 billion dollars." There was more about her charity work, education and the like, but he stopped. Sebastian didn't bother to hide his surprise. "2 billion? Well done, sis."

"Thank you," she replied without a hint of modesty. "I take it you expected I had become some pampered trophy wife."

In all honesty he had, if only because it was what was expected of her. Then again, he thought proudly, Kathryn had never been terribly interest in others expectations. "Wasn't that what mommy dearest was grooming you for?"

"Hmm," she replied noncommittally. "Daddy left me the company when he passed all those years ago. She just assumed I'd sell off my shares to another stockholder or my husband. Fuck that. I spent enough of my life kowtowing to her. I'm going to be damned if I did it for some other asshole."

Sebastian chuckled. "What did she say when she found out?"

Kathryn gave him a perplexed look as she turned to face him on her pillow. "Not much seeing as she's dead."

"What?"

"Mommy dearest died three years ago," she explained. "Boating accident with husband number three. My, you really are out of the loop aren't you?"

Apparently he really was. Sebastian searched his brain trying to recall his father possibly relaying this information, but he couldn't remember. Three years ago was when the bad spot in his marriage began. It was possible Edward Valmont might have mentioned it but he was too caught up in his own shit to care. Rubbing his forehead he sighed, "Shit, Kathryn, I'm sorry. I-

She held up her hand to quiet him. "Don't its fine. The woman was a horror show. She doesn't deserve your sorrow."

"I'm not apologizing to her. I should have been here…"

"You had your own shit to deal with Valmont. Besides, I had Michael."

Michael. That had to be the husband, he figured. Reaching over to the bedside table he picked up her diamond ring and examined it. "Michael," he said out loud, "Tell me about him."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet tighter against her body. "Why?"

"Cause I want to know," he pressed.

She eyed him a long moment as if she was trying to asses something. Finally, she sighed and relented. "His name is Michael Pressley. He worked for the same company as Fielding. They were best friends. We've been married a little over two years. Dated for two before that. Satisfied?"

"Not really. Was the kid his?"

That same flash of pain from earlier appeared on her face and he instantly regretted asking her. Before he could back track she admitted softly, "Yes, of course it was his."

"I'm sorry"

"Jesus, Sebastian, what do you want to hear? That he's an asshole, he beats me, he's bad in bed? Do you want me to _lie_? Would that make you feel better?"

He sat up in sudden aggravation. "Well clearly he's not doing it for you or else you wouldn't be trolling around orgy's in the country," he shot back.

"What can I say," Kathryn sighed, "I've always been the girl who wants her cake and eats it too. Along with everyone else's."

"You've always been prone to self-sabotage as well."

Tossing off the sheet she ran a hand through her long hair and started to climb off the bed in a huff. "You know jack shit about my marriage or my life for that matter Valmont."

Sebastian quickly reached out and stopped her from leaving. Grasping her chin he forced her to look at him. "Then enlighten me. You might be loaded beyond your wildest dreams and married to the perfect guy, but you sure as hell don't appear any happier than you were ten years ago."

Kathryn collapsed beside him and her face fell. She wouldn't meet his gaze as she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Nothings ever enough. Michael _is_ perfect. He loves me, not just the bullshit girl I pretend to be, but the real me. I fuck around on him all the time and I can't even bring myself to feel guilty about it. I'm fucked up Sebastian." When she at last looked up at him he was shocked at the self loathing he saw there. "You're right, its ten years later and I'm just as fucked up as I was back then."

Sebastian didn't know what to say, didn't know how to comfort her. Putting an arm around her he pulled her close and asked softly, "What about the baby? You wanted it right?"

She burrowed against his neck and continued to speak in a soft whisper. "Not at first, but then yeah, I wanted it. Michael…I don't think he really wanted me to keep it, he liked our life as it was, but he didn't fight me on it. He tried to be supportive, but then Fielding died and I don't know. Things changed between us."

"When did you…?"

"When I was 6 months along."

He dropped a kiss on top of her head. "I'm truly sorry Kathryn."

Pulling away she regarded him with curiosity. "Why didn't you and Annette have kids?"

Sebastian sighed. "We tried, she couldn't get pregnant. Things went to shit not long after. We tried everything; it just didn't work between us anymore."

"Perhaps we're not the marrying kind," she replied wistfully.

He imagined there was a grain of truth in that. That restlessness, selfishness, whatever you want to call it that was in her, was also in him. Maybe his relationship with Annette truly never stood a chance. Sebastian recalled what Annette told him after their divorce. "Well a wise woman once told me that its no ones fault. Relationships change, they morph into something else. It just happens."

Breaking away from him Kathryn regarded him with a sneer. "Who the hell told you that? Dr. Phil?"

Staring into her mocking face it seemed as if no time had passed at all. Shaking his head he launched himself at her driving her back on the bed with a shriek. Sebastian landed on top of her covering her with his body and preventing her from getting up. Not that seemed to mind the position. "You're impossible," he exclaimed with a laugh.

Kathryn smirked back at him. "You love it"

"Always"

Before she could respond further he crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her with eager passion. Kathryn clutching at his hair kissed him back just as enthusiastically, but then pulled away. "Sebastian we shouldn't…"

"We already are." His mouth hovered over hers teasingly before reconnecting with hers. They pulled apart and came together over and over again.

"Jesus, you're so fucking hard already," she panted against his lips. "Guess age hasn't hurt your sex drive any."

Sebastian chuckled against her neck at the compliment. He knew she was just as eager for it as he was. The insides of Kathryn's thighs were slick with her want. "I could go all night. Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Perhaps, but just for tonight Valmont." She caressed his face with her palm as she told him adamantly, "This ends tomorrow."

Sebastian wasn't so sure. He didn't know what the future would bring, but he knew for certain he wouldn't be able to walk away from her again. Apparently Blaine was right. Kathryn's hold on him never truly went away. It probably never would.

He knew Kathryn well enough that if he told her any of this there was a good possibility she would flee. So instead, he pushed himself inside her and trapped her against the mattress. With a knowing smirk he kissed her and replied, "We'll see."

THE END

_**Authors Note:** Hmm, this was a little longer than I anticipated. I wanted to write something a little more melancholy but I'm not sure I succeeded. Oh well. I know I just did a threesome story, but I didn't intend this to come so soon after. Just the way it fell in the alphabet._

_Up next is **I is for Innocent** and yep, it features innocent Kathryn and predatory Sebastian. It should be a little shorter than this. Hopefully._


	9. I is for Innocent

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions. Clearly if I did shit would have gone down a whole lot differently. **

**Authors Note: Hmm, I feel I should preference this by saying this chapter involves, virginal Kathryn, not necessarily _innocent_ Kathryn. Well, you'll see what I mean. Anyway, as far as warning's go obviously someone gets deflowered and there's a slight non-consensual aspect to it, but not really. You'll see what I mean.**

_**Chapter Summary: Kathryn Merteuil is the tastiest piece of candy the Upper East Side has to offer so you can't really blame Sebastian for targeting her, could you? Beautiful, tart and a virgin, she'll be his greatest victory.**_

* * *

><p><span>I is for Innocent<span>

* * *

><p>The games began at 8:00 pm.<p>

After glancing once more at the ornate gold clock on the mantle Sebastian Valmont walked out on to the balcony to see if his date had arrived yet. The temperature was rather warm for November in New York and as such the city sidewalks below were busy with pedestrians. No car had pulled up in front of the three story townhouse yet.

Sebastian wondered if he was going to be stood up. As it was, he had to do some pretty tricky maneuvering just to get her to agree to come over. Some pretty words, witty banter and when that didn't work he resorted to just the tiniest hint of blackmail. She had reluctantly caved just as he had anticipated. The princess of the Upper East Side might me more clever, charming, and delectable, than the average pampered debutante, but she wasn't completely immune to his charms.

Kathryn Merteuil. Her name alone could turn him on. She was the tastiest piece of ass their society had to offer and tonight she would be all his. If everything went according to plan that is.

As he puffed away on his Marlboro cigarette he noticed a limo turn the corner onto his street. He grinned, knowing it was her. Who else got chauffeured around in a limo but the children of foreign billionaires, over indulged celebrities and Kathryn fucking Merteuil? Leaning over the railing just slightly to get a peak, he watched as the driver opened the door for her and she came storming out, clearly still pissed at the circumstances that brought her there that evening. Flicking his cigarette over the edge, Valmont chuckled to himself before strolling back inside. Showtime.

Their elderly butler stepped into the formal sitting room and announced, "Miss. Kathryn Merteuil is here to see you sir."

Before he could even finish her introduction Kathryn came strutting into the room, a scowl covering her pretty face. "Thank you Martin," Sebastian addressed the man with his eyes remaining firm on their guest. "But an introduction isn't really necessary."

The older man gave him a short bow before exiting the way he came. "Good evening Miss. Merteuil. You look as lovely as ever."

He offered her his most charming smile and she sneered at him in response. Her bright green eyes were narrowed in anger and she was clutching the strap of her leather bag so tightly her knuckles were white. Sebastian knew it was twisted, but he enjoyed her anger, it was an immense turn on. His dick actually twitched when she spat, "Cut the shit Valmont. Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible. Some of us have better things to do with our time."

Kathryn tossed her leather bag onto the sofa and began removing her text books in a huff. As she did, Sebastian crept up beside her and titled his head when he noticed her slightly bent over position lent him an excellent view up her tartan skirt. If she bent over a fraction of an inch more he could tell what kind of panties she was wearing. "Still wearing your uniform I see. Staying late after school? Don't tell me our prestigious student body president had detention?"

She whipped around and tossed him a murderous glare. "Please, unlike some people I don't plan to go through life as a glorified fuck-up."

"Ooh, just listen to the naughty words coming out of Marsha Brady's mouth," he taunted as he stepped into her personal space. "Would you like me to talk dirty to you baby?"

Before he could get any closer she pushed him away roughly. "Knock it off asshole. Look, we got stuck on this stupid project together and I intend to get it finished tonight with or without your help. The only reason I agreed to do it here and not school is because I don't want to be seen in public with you."

"Ouch"

"Furthermore, you will not touch me, crowd me or attempt to use any of your lame seduction attempts on me. They won't work."

"Think so?"

"Better men have tried," she replied with a confident smirk. "Do you honestly think I don't know you purposely made sure Mr. Crawford assigned us as partners? Let me guess, the plan was to lure me here, seduce me and I become another notch on the infamous Sebastian Valmont bed post. Not going to happen. Unlike the twits you usually encounter I have an actual brain inside my head. I'll never go to bed with you Sebastian."

_I wouldn't be so sure about that bitch_, he mused to himself. Stepping away from her he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a brandy. "Tell me miss high and mighty, what the hell makes you think I'm so eager to get in your panties? From where I'm standing you're no different then any other prissy bitch at our school."

"I can think of one difference"

"Oh?" They both knew what that one difference was, but clearly she didn't want to say it out loud. Smirking at her over the rim of his glass he said, "It wouldn't happen to be because you're a _virgin_, would it?"

Kathryn shifted uncomfortably as she crossed her arms to her chest. "I take it you saw the article?"

"Yes," he admitted with a gleeful smile, "Along with every other hot blooded male in Manhattan. _Why I plan to Wait: A Virgin's Manifesto_. Charming, if not incredibly self-righteous. Anyway, why would you think I'd have any interest in you because of that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, everyone knows virgins are your bread and butter."

"Mmm, perhaps once upon a time," he mused, "but not anymore. I prefer my women more experienced, challenging, sexy. I have yet to find a virgin who could deliver all that."

She opened her mouth as if to rebut the statement, but then quickly shut it. Rolling her eyes she went back to looking through her bag. Sebastian watched her for a moment thoughtfully. "I thought we could work on this in my room."

Kathryn laughed. "Yeah, nice try. I don't think so."

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. My father is out with his latest fling. They're due home soon and unless you want a front row seat to a Valmont man in action I suggest we move this to another room."

Her face scrunched up in disgust at the prospect of seeing the elder Valmont trying to hump some bimbo. Quickly gathering her stuff up, she followed after him as he headed down the hall. "Your room is fine," she muttered.

Sebastian led her upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door for her and she tentatively entered as if fearing the mouth of hell. Glancing around at the opulence Kathryn said, "Not bad."

"Hmm," he replied noncommittally. "Make yourself at home."

To the left side was a sitting area with two arm chairs and a glass coffee table, to the right Sebastian's giant intimidating sleigh bed. Biting her lip she swung to the left and took a seat in one of the arm chairs. Sebastian rolled his eyes and guzzled down the rest of his drink. It was going to be a long fucking night.

"Alright, so I was thinking we could start off with a presentation about how a famous character from literature ties into current politics. I'm thinking something classic…Dickens would be simple…Shakespeare has possibilities. I'll write up the presentation because clearly if I leave it in your hands we'll both flunk. You can…" Kathryn trailed off when she looked up and noticed Sebastian wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her. He was standing at his desk fiddling with his camera. "Valmont! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm?"

"Unbelievable!" she spat snapping the textbook on her lap shut. "This presentation counts for half our grade this semester and because I got partnered with a half-wit I'm fucked!"

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Calm down."

"I will not!" Kathryn got to her feet and began gathering her things. "God, I knew coming here was a mistake. I'm wasting valuable time I could have spent-

"Shut. Up." He strolled over and pushed her back into her chair. "If you stop harping for a second I'll tell you what we're going to do. Now look, we both know Crawford has a hard on for the Bard so we'll do _Richard the III_. Discuss about how it compares to Nazi Germany, Mussolini, etc. etc. You can a write up, make sure to get all the appropriate quotes and not just the famous ones. He'll eat that shit up. I'll do the visual presentation. PowerPoint, short video, docu style. Guaranteed fucking A. Any questions?"

Kathryn sunk back into her seat a look of clear disbelief written all over her face. Sensing he stumped her Sebastian huffed, "You look surprised."

"Try stunned disbelief. I assumed you fried all your brain cells long ago hanging out with Tuttle."

"I'm more than just a pretty face sweetheart." When she replied with merely a raised eyebrow he moved in. Aiming his camera at her he drawled, "Speaking of pretty faces…yours is quiet lovely you know."

"You think so?"

"You're beautiful." He snapped a photo then another one. "You could be a model. You should let me take your picture sometime. Perhaps get you a little more comfortable. You have killer legs…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I think you'd be great."

"No, I mean is this seriously your best move? _You're beautiful? You could be a model?_" Kathryn's face broke into a huge grin before she tossed her head back and let out a throaty cackle. "Oh my god! That's so lame!"

Pulling the camera away from his face, Sebastian scowled at her. "Excuse me? I was just trying to issue you a compliment."

"Sure you were," she snickered as she got to her feet and headed over to the wet bar in the corner. He watched her curiously as she poured herself a scotch. Calling to him over her shoulder she continued, "All I ever hear about is the great lothario Sebastian Valmont. How I have to keep my guard up around him at all times. I'll admit I've always been curious to see you in action and when I finally do what do I get?" She faced him, a look of bemusement still playing out across her face as she sipped her drink. "Lame come-ons that a junior high student would be embarrassed to use. How sad."

Sebastian gave her a tight smile as he bit his tongue. He desperately wanted to tell her he was always curious to see what her real personality was like only to find out she was a colossal tight-ass bitch just as he always suspected. But he said nothing. It would only lead to her stomping out and he was determined to have her tonight. Shots to his pride be damned. He could suck it up for now as he was confident in the fact he'd have her moaning and begging for his dick in under an hour.

"Sorry to disappoint," he grumbled. "What can I say? With most girls it just takes a few compliments and flowery words."

"Well I'm not most girls," she replied arrogantly.

"Clearly"

Kathryn took a seat and crossed her legs while studying him. "Tell me the truth Sebastian. How many of these girls do your ply with alcohol or flat out drug?"

He looked to the ceiling and counted to ten in his head trying to resist the urge to strangle the bitch. "Oh right, I'm so hideous that I MUST drug girls to get them to sleep with him." Eyeing her sitting there sipping his scotch he sneered, "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I lace _all_ my alcohol with roofies."

She stopped mid-sip and stared down at the amber liquid suspiciously. Scowling she placed it on the coffee table with a thud. "Enough mindless chit chat," she snapped, "let's get back to work. Alright, so if we're going to do _Richard the III_ I was thinking we should…what are you doing?"

As she was babbling on Sebastian came up behind her and placed his hands causally on her shoulders as if they belonged there. "What?" he asked innocently. "You seemed tense. I thought you could use a message."

Kathryn swatted his hands away and spat icily, "What did I say about touching me?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor"

"Right." She looked at him over her shoulder and told him primly, "I have a boyfriend you know."

Sebastian chuckled at this as he leaned over and took her glass off the table. Chugging down the rest of her drink he said, "Oh yes, the infamous Court Reynolds. How could I forget?" Slumping down in the seat beside her he asked, "How are things with Court?"

"They're great," she responded tightly. "He's wonderful."

"It's true love then?"

Kathryn flinched. "Of course. I love him very much."

Somehow Sebastian doubted that. Taking in her sudden stiff posture and the way she wasn't really meeting his gaze, he saw an opening. "And he's good about the whole virginity thing?"

Meeting his stare, her eyes hard, she snapped, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes he's fine with it. Court completely understands." At that Sebastian began to laugh hysterically. "What?!"

"Oh I'm sure he completely understands," he laughed.

"He does!"

"Right and you think he's faithful?"

"Of course he is!"

Sebastian knew otherwise. Court Reynolds would hit on anything with a pulse and fuck anything with boobs. He imagined he stayed with Princess Kathryn because she was good for his reputation and he figured one day she would finally give it up to him. Knowing that loser he probably enjoyed the fact that his girlfriend was a virgin.

After he considered bursting the little bitch's bubble with what he knew about her boyfriend he decided against it. A new tactic sprung to mind. "You're right. Of course he's faithful to you. How could he not be? So tell me, what exactly are your plans for your sacred virginity?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sunk back into her armchair. "Once again, none of your business."

"Well you did make a big show about announcing it in a major publication so I kind of think it is. Come on, what's the plan? Wait until college? Marriage? Or just wait until you're completely shit faced and can't remember it the next morning?"

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled at him. "Actually, I was thinking I'd give it up to the school player because he called me beautiful," she replied dryly.

Sebastian smiled and offered a genuine laugh. "You are actually funny when you're not being a total bitch."

The hardness in her face seemed to melt somewhat at the backhanded compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

"So…"

She sighed and looked away from him, clearly uncomfortable by the subject, but he wasn't about to let up. Realizing that she revealed, "I don't know. I'm waiting for the perfect moment. I want it to be special. Sex should be meaningful."

Sebastian rolled his eyes upward and sighed. "I never understood that argument. Sex should be pleasurable baby and I hate to break it to you, but if your first time involves Reynolds it won't be. It will be painful, awkward and anything but 'special'."

"Y-you don't know that," she replied. The confident exterior she had been wearing since she arrived suddenly seemed to vanish before his eyes. Suddenly, she seemed just like every other timid girl he brought back to his room and Sebastian recognized his _in_.

"Well, I think we can both agree my reputation speaks for itself. I've deflowered a girl or two in my time. I know what I'm talking about. There is a certain amount of finesse needed to do it properly, finesse that I'm sorry to say your boyfriend lacks."

Kathryn flinched. "You can't know-

"But I do," he responded already knowing what she was going to say. Going in for the kill he moved his chair closer to hers and leaned into her. Nuzzling his nose against her temple he whispered to her, "I could make it nice for you. I'd make you cum in buckets."

Her breath hitched just slightly at the naughty word and she pulled her head back. Kathryn shifted in her seat and he wondered if he was getting to her. "Right," she grumbled, "And then you'd go and brag about it to the entire school and destroy my reputation. As you said Valmont, your reputation speaks for itself. All of this is beside the point. I'm in love with Court."

"Hmm, you know what I think?"

"Don't care"

"I think you're entirely too frigid to love anyone." Leaning back in his chair he flicked his hand in a careless gesture. "You know what, forget my offer. I really have no interest in bedding a girl who will likely lie there like a cold fish and make me do all the work."

Kathryn's mouth opened and shut in disbelief. Judging by the way her eyes widened and her posture stiffened she was incensed. "How dare you! I am _not_ frigid."

"Oh really? Enlighten me then."

"We…do stuff"

"Oh stuff!" Sebastian laughed. "Tell me, do you suck his cock?"

Kathryn flinched at the question and her porcelain cheeks turned pink. "Gross, no."

"Do you at least jerk him off?"

"No"

"Let me guess, you let him rub against you until he cums in his pants. Court's a lucky guy." She had the grace not to try to lie to him. Not meeting his stare she remained quiet as he continued. "So does he ever return the favor?"

She looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Does he go down on you? Finger you at all?"

"No," she replied softly.

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "Well that explains things."

"Explains what?"

"Why you're so wound up and always such a bitch. That poor pussy of yours is probably just dying for some relief. Do you ever make yourself cum?"

"I think it's time we change the subject back to the project," she remarked as she rose up from her chair and walked away.

Sebastian smiled as he watched her standing in the middle of the room, staring at his bed like she was afraid it was going to suddenly come alive and attack her. Getting to his feet he came up behind her and used his index finger to brush a strand of hair away from her face. He pressed himself into her backside and whispered into her ear, "Surely you must have experimented sometime. Maybe when you're alone, in your tub, you let your curious little hand brush between your legs."

Her eyes shut and he felt her tremble against him. Valmont smirked as he placed a hand on her thigh and inched it upwards. "Sebastian," she said it in a way he realized was meant to be a warning, but it came out more like a moan.

"Let me get you off," he persisted. "I don't want anything in return, just the satisfaction of watching you cum. Come on Kathryn, you need this…"

He expected her to push his roaming hand away or at the very least to yell at him again for touching her. What she said instead shocked him. In a voice barely above a whisper she told him, "Alright."

"What?" he asked not sure he heard her correctly.

"You can…you know…do _that_." Kathryn turned around her face filled with apprehension as their eyes met. "But just once and it doesn't go any further. Got it?"

Sebastian nodded, still somewhat dumbstruck that she agreed so easily. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Fiddling with the ends of her skirt she looked up at him and slipping back into her proud princess routine told him firmly, "I'm not taking my clothes off."

"Well that's taking most of the fun out of it," he griped.

"You can do it while I'm still clothed, can't you?"

"I suppose," he replied with a bored sigh. "Just so long as you don't mind sitting through the rest of our study session in wet panties."

Kathryn made an annoyed sound from the back of her throat as she reached under her skirt and proceeded to shimmy out of her panties. Sebastian rubbed his finger against his lips in amusement. She tossed the garment onto the floor in annoyance and huffed, "There, happy?"

"Mmm," he bent down and scooped up her white, satin underwear and examined them. "Very nice."

"I'm warning you Valmont, if you tell anyone about this, _anyone_, I'll string you up by your balls."

He had no doubt that she would. Sebastian had seen her in action and knew just what a destructive force she could be when she wanted something. In the face of a dangerous opponent he knew not to show fear. Instead, he quietly pocketed her panties and took a seat beside her on the bed. "Kathryn you need to relax. This won't work otherwise."

"I'm relaxed," she replied none-too-convincingly. "Just get on with it."

Chuckling, he kissed her neck and placed a hand on her bare thigh. Kathryn tensed up immediately. "Relax," he whispered against her neck. "Just breathe."

He let his tongue flick against her skin while his hand moved under her skirt. "You're so soft," he whispered to her. When his fingers brushed against the tender flesh of her pussy she gasped. "You're even softer here."

Indeed, she was as soft as silk and much to his surprise completely bare. Sebastian's fingers traced against her bare mound then into the cavern of her slit. "Fuck, you're soaked sweetheart. You really are in need of this."

Kathryn looked at him out of the corner of her eye and hissed, "Shut up."

As his index finger began to trance the outline of her hole, his free hand grabbed at the hem of her skirt to push it up. "Let me see what I'm dealing with here."

She immediately grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him. "No."

"Seriously? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Then you have no reason to see mine."

"Tease," he whispered against her ear before licking it. Sebastian then inserted a finger inside the hot, moist, quivering flesh of her pussy. It was him this time that gasped. "Shit you're so fucking tight."

"What did you expect?" she panted as he drew his finger out then back in again.

He dug his teeth against her skin for the smart remark causing her call out in response. "Be nice or I'll stop," he warned.

"Like I care," she sniped back but the pleasurable wince on her face said otherwise.

"Oh I think your dripping cunt would care a lot." Without warning he pushed a second finger into her twat. Kathryn's breathing became heavier and her eyes shut tight. As his tempo increased she clutched at his wrist as if trying to control the speed like his hand was her personal vibrator. At the thought he mused whether or not he should pull out a sex toy for her to use as well. Something told him she would like that.

Glancing down, Sebastian's lips twitched into a smirk as he watched her hump his hand enthusiastically. Kathryn's eyes were shut in concentration and he could tell she was off in her own pleasure filled world. "Look at you riding my hand like a wanton slut. Such a naughty little virgin," he teased. "What I could do to this pussy given half a chance..."

"Sebastian," she panted, "please."

"You want to cum baby?" Sebastian sucked the tender flesh of her neck as he let his thumb just ghost across her very swollen clit. The most delectable moan dropped from her lips. "Does your wet little cunt want to cum?"

"Mmm, yes, god yes," she whimpered her nails now digging into her wrist.

With his fingers still eagerly thrusting inside her he let his thumb massage her clit. Kathryn's mouth fell open as her moans became louder. "Come of baby, let that pussy cum," he encouraged. "Cum for me."

With that last command he felt her cunt squeeze his fingers and spasm. At the same time Kathryn jolted forward and went rigid as she gasped his name in pleasure. Sebastian's own dick jerked in his pants as he watched her orgasm. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand back and admired his wet fingers. As her eyes opened and her gaze found his he sucked the digits into his mouth and tasted her. Smacking his lips together he told her, "You certainly are tasty Miss Student Body President."

"You're disgusting," she huffed, apparently wasting no time going back into her bitch act.

"You know your insults would hold more weight had you not just cum all over my hand."

"Whatever," she grumbled as she straightened her skirt and got to her feet. Holding out her hand she demanded, "My panties?"

"What about them?"

"Give them back"

"Why would I do that? How else am I going to prove to your boyfriend that I fucked you?"

Kathryn's eyes went wide when she realized what he was implying. "W-what? You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Oops." Standing up Sebastian smiled cruelly down at her and said, "Here's the deal princess, we're going to fuck or else I'm going to tell the entire Upper East Side what we just did."

"No one in their right mind would believe a word out of your mouth," she hissed.

Sebastian shrugged. "Of course they would. Why would _I_ lie about sex?"

Judging by the look that passed over her face she knew this to be true. Everyone knew that if Sebastian Valmont wanted something or _someone_ he got it. He really could ruin her reputation with just a few well chosen words. "You son of a bitch!"

She brought her hand back quickly and attempted to punch him, but he was quicker. Valmont grabbed her swinging fist but Kathryn continued to throw wild punches. As he fought her off the pair tumbled back onto the bed. Sebastian easily got the upper hand and pinned her to the mattress. "Now Kathryn," he mocked, "violence is never the answer."

"GET OFF OF ME!" she bellowed. "This is rape!"

He tossed back his head and laughed at the accusation. "It isn't rape if the other party is begging for it. Which, judging by your reaction to just some basic fingering, you clearly are." Using one hand to pin her wrists, his other disappeared under her skirt and cupped her crudely. "Face it Ms. Merteuil, you're a wanton little slut in the making. You're just dripping for a stiff one up there."

"Eat shit!" Without warning she kneed him in the balls. Sebastian yelled out in pain and she used his temporary paralysis to push him off. Scurrying to her feet she darted across the room.

"Kathryn, you fucking bitch!" he snarled as he sat up.

"You deserve it!"

He expected her to run from the room screaming, so he was genuinely surprised to see her leaning against the desk, eyes to the floor. "You can't make me do this," she murmured.

Getting to his feet he walked over to the desk and told her, "Stop with the poor-little-girl routine. I know you want it, you just don't want to admit it."

Kathryn began whimpering and he realized to his disgust she was crying. Grasping her by the chin he forced her to look up. There were tears in her eyes, but he didn't buy it for a second. The little brat was trying to play him. "Kathryn, do I strike you as stupid?" When she shook her head no he snarled, "Then stop treating me like I'm just another drone for you to manipulate. Loose the waterworks princess, I'm not buying it."

"Fine," she spat as she immediately stopped whimpering.

"Good girl. Now, you just need to accept your fate. This is going to happen. You can enjoy it and I'll make it very pleasurable for you, certainly more pleasurable than your dipshit boyfriend could, or you can fight it and have a lousy time. The choice is yours."

Sebastian watched in amusement as she seemed to weight her options. Most likely she was trying to figure out a way to outmaneuver him, but she came up short. Finally, she rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine, you win."

"I usually do," he replied arrogantly.

"But you better swear this doesn't leave this room," she threatened.

"Or what?" he challenged.

Stepping closer to him she threatened, "Or I'll key that precious car of yours."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "My, you are a spiteful little thing, aren't you? Alright, scouts honor, I'll never tell a soul. Come on Kathryn, this is going to be fun and hey, at least you won't enter college a virgin."

The brunette beauty simply rolled her eyes and started back towards the bed, shoulders slumped in defeat. Valmont grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Picking her up, he placed her on the glass top desk in front of him. "What are you doing?" she asked bewildered.

"Before we get to that, a little foreplay is in order," he explained as he began unbuttoning her white dress shirt.

"Foreplay?"

He stopped his movements and looked up at her in surprise. "You know what that is right?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot," she huffed. "I just don't know what you mean-

Sebastian cut her off with a kiss. Cupping her cheek in one hand he brought her mouth to his effectively silencing her. Kathryn was tentative at first, but soon eagerly returned it, threading her fingers through his hair and letting her tongue graze against his.

Pulling away with a smug grin, he licked his lips and told her, "I'm going to do that…here," he explained as he ran a hand across her swollen pussy.

Kathryn's little mouth fell open and her cheeks turned that delicious shade of pink once again. "T-that's not necessary," she stammered.

"Something tells me you won't think that in a few minutes," he chuckled arrogantly as he got down on his knees in front of her. "Come on Merteuil, time to expand your sexual awakening."

Grasping the ends of her skirt he tried to push it up, but once again she stopped him. "I'm going to need to see what I'm doing sweetheart."

They stared each other down until finally Kathryn sighed, "alright."

Sebastian smirked up at her before pushing the fabric of her navy plaid skirt up around her waist and gently pealing her legs apart. He grinned at what he found. "Well, what do we have here? A shaved cunt?"

Not meeting his eyes she hissed, "What of it?"

"I don't know too many virgins who shave their pussies," he mocked. Slipping a finger back in her wet hole he asked, "What other dirty little secrets are hiding."

"Nothing"

Valmont continued to move his finger in and out of her, enjoying the way her juices seemed to pour from her. She was warm, wet and decadent. "Goddamn, I'm barely fingering you and you're already soaked."

Kathryn turned her nose up at him and huffed indignantly, "You're so crude."

"Maybe," he agreed, "But you love it, admit it"

"I do not"

"Oh really?" he challenged, "Then why does your little pussy squeeze my fingers every time I say a naughty word?"

She whimpered as he spread her lips and flicked his tongue across her slit. "Ohmygod," she gasped. "Just stop talking and keep doing that."

Sebastian chuckled against her, but for once didn't argue with her. Holding her open he penetrated her with his tongue. Kathryn started moaning as her fingers were soon clutching his scalp. He began lapping at he weeping hole, but made sure to avoid her clit in order to frustrate her further.

"Sebastian, please," she panted.

He wondered if she knew what she was asking for. Probably not. If he wanted he could make her cum right then, but he decided to tease her a little more. As he drilled his tongue into her he was amazed at how responsive she was, even for a virgin. He decided to test how far she'd let him go by dipping his tongue lower, tracing the tender flesh between her cunt and her back hole. The he brushed his tongue against her asshole.

Kathryn nearly jumped off the desk. "Oh! Oh shit!"

"I take it you like that?" he snickered before going back to rimming her furrowed hole.

She began moving around so much he worried briefly her juices would cause her to fall off the desk. He needed to wrap this up. After one last long lick between her two orifices he moved up to her clit and attacked the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kathryn clutched him by the hair almost painfully as she pressed him between her legs. Valmont started to rhythmically suck on her clit, pushing it between his lips and rolling his tongue over it. This caused the tiny brunette to whimper his name over and over again like some sort of demented prayer. Seconds later she came, trembling and jerking against him.

Sebastian continued to lick her until she grew too sensitive to be touched. She pushed him away pleading, "Please stop, it's too much."

Normally he would never take pity on his victims, but for once he absconded. Rising to his feet his eyes found hers and he grinned. "Still don't think that was necessary?"

"It was…okay," she replied nonchalantly.

"Okay? That puddle you left of my desk says otherwise," he teased knowing it would get a reaction out of her. For some reason he enjoyed winding her up. Her feistiness made him hard.

Jumping off the desk she scowled at him and sniped, "You're so disgusting."

"Yes, and you love it."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Hmm, not yet, come here." Taking her by the arm he guided her back to the sitting area and took a seat. As she started to sit down as well he stopped her. "On your knees."

Kathryn's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she regarded him with disbelief. "You have to be shitting me. I'm not doing _that_! No way!"

"Well these panties in my pocket say otherwise." Tossing a pillow down at his feet he said, "Now stop being such a little priss and kneel down."

Still scowling at him she reluctantly dropped to her knees. "You might be cute when you pout, but lose the attitude. It's a turn off to most guys."

Brazenly she reached for his crotch and touched his bulge. "You seem to like it."

"I'm not most guys," he replied as arrogant as ever as he eyed her wandering hand. "Now, unzip my pants and take out my cock."

Kathryn's hand seemed to tremble as she complied, slowly unbuckling his belt and then fumbling with the zipper. Reaching inside she grasped his hard on and the pair both gasped in unison as her warm hand touched him. Carefully she pulled out his very hard dick and her eyes seemed to bulge as it came into view. As she studied his member with natural curiosity Sebastian asked, "Ever seen one before?"

She swallowed hard and replied, "Just in movies."

At the thought of prissy little Kathryn watching a porno, his dick twitched in her hand. She flinched in surprise and then looked up at him and muttered, "Don't let this go to your head Valmont, but you're big."

"I know baby," he replied as he gently caressed her cheek. "All the better to fuck you with my dear."

"What should I do?"

"Jerk me off," he instructed, "tighten your grip a little bit, yeah like that. Now pump me, base to tip." Kathryn did as he instructed her grip surprisingly firm for a novice. He found himself trying to recite president's names in his head, count backwards from fifty in French, anything to prevent coming right at that moment.

Kathryn's bright green eyes met his and she studied him as if she knew exactly what was going on his in his head at that moment. With a smirk she cooed, "Oh Sebastian, you're so big and hard."

"Stop it," he snarled at her.

"Why, I think you like it," she teased. "You dick is so big in my tiny little fist. I bet it will feel big in other places too."

"Even if you make me cum now, I'm still going to make you blow me."

"Maybe I _want_ to blow you," she challenged.

He wasn't sure if she was for real or not, but it made him all the more harder. Deciding to call her bluff he ordered, "Alright then put it in your mouth."

Her smug confidence faltered somewhat at the suggestion. Licking her lips she eyed his dick as if she wasn't quite sure what to do. Leaning forward she flicked her tongue experimentally against the tip. Sebastian bit back a moan, not just at the sensations it caused, but the innocent look she flashed him as she did it. It was so incredibly sexy. Giving her a nod to continue, Kathryn grasped his shaft in one hand and began licking up and down his length. When she tongued the underside he visibly shivered. "Shit," he groaned, "now my balls."

"Okay," she whispered as she leaned even closer, lifted his cock up and began licking and sucking on his sack. Sebastian's teeth latched on to his bottom lip in pleasure. He chanced a look at the little minx to find her staring up at him, her eyes big and curious. Then she let her teeth graze the sensitive skin and he couldn't contain his moan. Goddamn, he would cum if he didn't get a hold of himself.

Gently he pushed her away and Kathryn looked up confused. "What, you didn't like it?"

"No, it was good, very good actually. You sure you've never done this before." Kathryn nodded in affirmation and he sighed. "Okay, now you're going to take it in your mouth. All of it."

"I don't know…I don't think it will fit"

"It will," he assured her. "You just have to relax your throat. Now, put it in your mouth."

Taking it in her delicate fist she slowly, hesitantly guided his dick into her mouth. Her big green eyes were trained on him the whole time as if seeking guidance. Kathryn began guiding her lips up and down his pole, just half way at first. It felt incredible being buried in the warm cavern of her mouth. Sebastian clutched her hair and pushed a little further in. She gagged slightly and her eyes narrowed at him but she didn't stop.

They kept up like this for a little bit. Kathryn sucked him, her porcelain cheeks hollowing as she did so and Sebastian continued pushing further and further until she had damn near the whole thing down her throat. As he watched her work he could see his cock poke against her throat. "Shitgoddamn," he hissed as she began to go faster and get more aggressive.

Without him even suggesting it she began massaging his balls causing him to tug harder on her chestnut locks. Sebastian was simply amazed. There was a confidence to her movements that negated her inexperience, but he didn't question it, he just enjoyed. "Fuck, Kathryn I'm going to cum," he warned. She stopped and looked up at him, her brows knitted in confusion. "You're going to swallow it," he informed her.

Grasping him at the base she pulled her now swollen mouth away and snapped, "I'm not swallowing you semen…that's unsanitary."

"Perhaps," he panted, "but it's that or I'm going to jerk off on your face. Choice is yours, down your throat or I ruin your makeup."

Clearly, neither option held much appeal to the young debutante, but she knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it so she went with the least demeaning choice. Reluctantly she guided his dick back into his mouth and started sucking. "Good girl," he praised as his hips began rising to meet her mouth. "Take that dick like a good girl."

Her grabbed her hair perhaps a tad too roughly, but he was past caring. A few more strokes of her clever tongue against his sensitive prick, and he was soon shooting off down her throat. He gasped her name along with a litany of curses as he came fast and hard. Kathryn swallowed it down her eyes remaining on him the entire time.

She pulled his softening dick out of her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Well?"

Sebastian collapsed back in the armchair and looked down at her through his lashes. "A+ Miss Merteuil. I see many blow jobs in your future."

"Fuck you," she grumbled.

"Oh, I plan to." He chuckled and caressed her hair affectionately. For the first time he noticed the bitchy, put-out, expression she had been wearing all night had vanished. Instead, as he studied her he noticed what looked like hunger appeared on her face. Could it be she was finally getting with the program? Tracing his fingers over her face he whispered, "Come here."

Slowly she rose up on her knees and laid herself across his lap. Kathryn bit her bottom lip as his eyes locked on hers. Cupping her cheek he brought her mouth to his and kissed her hungrily. Pulling away breathlessly he asked, "Do you want me to fuck you Kathryn?"

"Y-yes," she breathed before pulling him back into the kiss.

With their mouths still fused together, Kathryn got to her feet and practically crawled into his lap. She moaned against his mouth as he began pawing at her body, searching for any exposed skin he could reach. Grasping her by the waist they got to their feet, still kissing. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to bend her over one of the arm chairs and fuck the shit out of her. However, even he knew it was rather bad form to take a virgin like that. Instead, he scooped her up and strode over to the bed. Kathryn let out a squeal and laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you to my bed. Quickly."

He set her down on the bed and she scurried to her knees so they were at eye level. Removing her navy cardigan she teased, "Impatient are we."

Sebastian trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone as he unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way. "I've been wanting to fuck you since middle school, so yeah."

"You liked me in middle school?" she asked as she pushed her skirt down her legs. "I didn't know that."

"Everyone liked you in middle school," he groaned as he peeled away the cups of her white bra. "Shit, you're so beautiful."

Kathryn seemed to blush as she looked down and realized she was naked. "Um, aren't you going to…?"

With his gaze still locked on her he tossed his Marc Jacobs sweater over his head and stepped out of his pants. Kathryn helped tug down his underwear the rest of the way. Sebastian pulled her back into a kiss as he guided her body down onto the mattress. When he felt her tense up underneath him he murmured, "Relax, I'm going to make this nice for you."

She just nodded and then kissed him again, this time with her eyes open. "Do you have protection?"

He nodded and reached into the bedside table. Handing her the rubber he instructed, "Put it on me."

"I've never…"

"I know," he told her, "It's not something one can really fuck up. Just roll in on."

Sitting up she carefully opened the foil package then with trembling hands she began rolling the rubber down his length. Sebastian groaned as she did it and kissed her neck. After it was snuggly fitted she stroked his length. "It's so big. I don't think it will fit."

"It will, you expand down there." He pushed two fingers inside of her for emphasis and scissor them. "See? You're body is meant to take me like that."

Kathryn snickered. "Apparently you know more about my body than I do."

"Guilty," he whispered as he pulled her mouth back to his.

For the next twenty minutes or so he kissed and sucked as much or her body as he could. Her breasts, torso, neck, arms and between her legs all received ample attention. By the time he pulled his mouth from her swollen folds, she was a quivering mass of girl flesh, waiting to be pillaged. "Ready?"

"Uh huh," Kathryn nodded spreading her legs.

Sebastian pushed her thighs even further apart, guiding her calves to rest of his back. Spreading her nether lips he gently rubbed his cock against her slick folds making sure to pleasure her clit. Kathryn moaned in the back of her throat. "This is going to hurt at first," he warned her, "just squeeze my hand, alright."

Grasping his hand in hers she nodded, "its okay, I'm ready."

He dropped a kiss on her lips as he thrust inside of her quickly. Years of experience had taught him it was best to do this fast, like ripping off a band-aid. As he entered her fully Kathryn cried out and thrust her face into the pillow. Sebastian groaned himself as she felt indescribably incredible. "Shit," he gasped against her neck. "Kathryn, are you alright?"

Slowly she pulled her face from the pillow and nodded slightly. He noticed a tear roll down her cheek as she clutched his hand tightly. "Keep going," she ordered her voice hoarse.

Sebastian used his free hand to massage her clit as he began to slowly move inside her. His movements were gentle at first, not wanting to scare her but soon he couldn't help himself. He needed to fuck her properly. With his hand still grasping hers he began to thrust harder and deeper into her welcoming body. Little whimpers fell from her mouth as he touched her more aggressively. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she gasped, "You feel really good."

"Ready for harder?"

When she nodded in agreement, he began fucking her faster, harder. Kathryn cried out and soon he could feel her lifting her hips to meet his. Sebastian dropped kisses on her face, neck, breasts wherever his mouth could reach all the while only being half aware he was babbling something to her. He was so far gone he didn't know what he was saying. Moments later he felt Kathryn shudder under him and cry out. He almost let her pull him along with her, but he held back wanting to hold on to this moment longer.

With his weight resting on his arms on either side of her head Sebastian began pumping into her faster and faster. Kathryn's legs were now locked around him tightly as he rode her hard. "S-Sebastian," she panted, "Oh god, yes, more, harder."

He griped her thigh changing the angle of his thrust so he went even deeper inside her and his pelvic bone hit her clit. Soon she was coming around him again and this time he found himself joining her. Clutching her tightly to him, Sebastian thrust twice then came with a strangled cry against her throat.

At last sated, he collapsed on top of her as he came down from his high. He dropped a kiss on her neck and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. "You were incredible."

"I know," Kathryn sighed. "I always am."

Pulling away from her neck he looked down into her face, it was completely unreadable except for her twinkling eyes that warned him before she burst into laughter. Seeing her smile, as always, made him do the same. Sebastian soon found himself laughing with her, slightly delirious like he always was after one of their games ended. "I must give props where they're due baby, I didn't think you could pull off _innocent virgin_ so well."

"Really? Even after all those years of watching me snow people?"

Sebastian collapsed beside her on the mattress and let his arm fall across her torso. "True, I've never fallen for your good girl act in the past, but tonight it was very impressive. The quivering lip, the prissy attitude, the trembling. You even cried when I penetrated you, very impressive. How the hell did you make your pussy so tight?"

"Kegel exercises," she explained. "I knew they'd come in handy. Same reason I kept the Manchester prep uniform. I'd figure my boyfriend would want to play kinky games in the future."

"How considerate of you." Tracing his fingers across her face he told her, "You still look hot in it you know."

"It's only two years old Valmont," she replied dryly. "I think it still has your cum stains on in from senior year."

"Ah memories," he murmured before leaning forward for a kiss. They kissed languidly like the familiar lovers they were.

Before things could become more heated, Kathryn pulled away with a teasing smile. "So tell me, was it everything you hoped for?"

"And more…although, I could have done without you kneeing me in the balls. I don't remember discussing that ahead of time," he grumbled as he recalled his sore nuts.

Kathryn laughed at the memory and simply said, "It's called improvising. I thought you enjoyed spontaneity?"

"Sometimes," he agreed, "Like the whole manifesto thing. I'll admit I almost lost it when you brought that up."

Thinking back to Sebastian's former lover who had once upon a time declared in a periodical her intentions to remain a virgin, Kathryn scowled. She didn't like recalling that irksome blonde hick who had once turned his head for an extended period of time. Eyeing her boyfriend suspiciously she remarked, "Hmm, I thought you might like that. Tell me Sebastian, was SHE the reason you were so intent of playing 'virgin' tonight?"

He studied her a moment before his lips twisted into a smirk, "No it had nothing to do with Annette. What would make you think that? We were over years ago."

She shrugged trying to put on an air of indifference. "I know, it's just, to my knowledge she was the last virgin you had. I just wondered if you missed it, laying your claim to uncharted pussy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Please, I have no interested in uncharted pussy or any pussy for that matter that isn't yours. You know that. Besides, I'd like to point out your version of 'innocent virgin' is a lot different from Annette. Like, light years different."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well for starters she wasn't a raging bitch."

Sitting up on her elbow Kathryn reached over and pinched his bicep. "Ow! That's not helping your cause any."

This scowling at him she snapped, "Would you prefer it if I was docile and sweet?"

"Did I say that? I'm just saying, Annette would never let me throat fuck her," he explained as he rubbed his arm.

Kathryn relaxed against the pillows. "Annette never would have blown you, period."

"Yes, lucky for me I like my 'virgins' naughty." He bent down and kissed her deeply as he let his hand reach out and squeeze her breast.

"You're such a pervert," she muttered.

"Says the girls who made me 'rape' her last weekend," he reminded her in a husky whisper before kissing her neck.

Thinking back to the previous weekend when Sebastian pretended to be a teacher who took her against her will, she shivered against him. He had been merciless with her, just as she wanted, forcing her face into the mattress as he pounded into her and she fought him furiously. She still had the bruises on her wrists and thighs to prove it. Kathryn flicked her tongue against his neck and whispered, "That was hot and you know it."

"Hmm," he hummed in agreement, "but still incredibly twisted." They made out for awhile longer, warming up to each other as they caressed and kissed. Breaking away Sebastian had a thought. "You know, you've never told me, how did you lose your virginity?"

Kathryn brow wrinkled at the sudden change of subject. Caressing his face she was quiet for a beat before she asked tentatively, "You sure you want to know?"

Sebastian hesitated at first. He assumed he knew all of Kathryn secrets, all of the big ones anyway. He had to admit he was a little hesitant to find out what she might be hiding from him, but at the same time he didn't want any unnecessary secrets between them. "It's not…you weren't molested by an uncle or something, were you?"

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's theatrics. "Please, you watch too much _Law & Order_. No, it wasn't anything like that. It was nice actually."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, it was with this guy named Damien when I was fourteen. He was a few years older and I had such a thing for him. He made it really special for me. It's probably why I enjoy sex so much to this day. He turned me into a total slut."

"How nice, perhaps I should send him a fruit basket," came Sebastian's dry reply. "What happened to prince charming?"

Kathryn's expression had a dreamy, far away look to it as she shrugged, "He went to Harvard and I never heard from him again. I think I heard he does something on Wall Street now. Anyway, I was completely infatuated with him for the longest time. No guy ever seemed to measure up."

Sebastian couldn't be sure if she was baiting him in order to get a reaction or if she was being genuine. Either way it pissed him off. Kathryn never gave a shit about her lovers one way or another. He had always been the exception to the rule and he refused to believe otherwise. "Never measured up huh?" Straddling her he pinned her wrists to the bed and demanded, "What was Damien's last name?"

"Why?" she laughed, "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? You're mine," he stated.

Looking into his tense face she laughed, "I don't belong to you Sebastian."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Tightening his grip on her he kissed her neck and told her, "This is mine." His mouth trailed down to her heaving tits and he bit into her nipple causing her to gasp. "And these are mine." Sebastian's mouth kissed down her torso. "Mine as well." Moving even lower he flicked his tongue against her clit and finished by declaring, "And this, THIS is most definitely mine."

Sebastian tongued her a moment before moving back up her body and meeting her defiant stare. He was well aware of how much she hated being seen as property and belonging to anyone, including him. At the same time, Sebastian knew his possessiveness turned her on. Chin raised she told him coldly, "I belong to no one."

"Wrong," he told her just as intently. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Before she could answer he thrust into her cunt with brutal force and began hammering away. He didn't wait for her to catch up, he just started pumping into her all the while his grip tightened on her wrists as he pinned her to the bed. Sebastian used his legs to hold her thighs open and trap her underneath him leaving her completely immobile. She was completely spread for his pleasure and wouldn't receive any of her own unless he allowed it. He would only allow it if she finally conceded.

Kathryn's mouth opened in pleasure as she panted for air. Sebastian let his mouth hang just above her so they were sharing the same breath. "You're mine," he growled at her, "Now and always."

She grinned back at him, but said nothing. Sebastian sped up his thrusts, making sure as he entered her to hit that spot that would make her scream. Sure enough Kathryn wailed as she desperately tried to move under him. "You're mine Kathryn, admit it. You can't cum until you acknowledge the truth."

"Screw you," she grit though her teeth.

He shook his head and laughed as he continued to fuck her into the mattress. The heavy wood bed beat against the wall loudly, but Sebastian didn't even notice. He was too locked on the furious look of determination written all over his girlfriends beautiful face. "MINE," he began to chant as he fucked her, "You. Are. MINE."

This went on for minutes, hours, days he couldn't be sure, but he was determined to break her. Finally, as tears began to form in her eyes she whispered, "Yes, Valmont, yes." Tossing her head back on the pillow Kathryn screamed, "I'M YOURS!"

A second later she came, thrashing under him and Sebastian soon joined her, his hot seed spurting inside her. At last he let go of his ferocious grip on her and Kathryn sighed. "Always," she murmured to him.

Sebastian smiled as he brought her bruised wrist to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her skin. He didn't really need the affirmation, he knew in his dark little heart how she truly felt about him, but it was fun to make her admit it. After kissing her mouth tenderly he rolled over to his side completely exhausted. Even after all their time together, she still had the power to wear him out like no other.

Looking up at the ceiling, still feeling dazed Sebastian asked, "So, what do you want to play next weekend?"

Kathryn rolled over on her side and propped her head up on her hand. She gave him a devilish grin that told him whatever she had planned was very naughty indeed. "Well, I was thinking…"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, I'm not really sure this is what everyone had in mind when I mentioned 'innocent' Kathryn. For starters I never wanted her to be innocent, as in sweet and innocent like Annette. No, I wanted to keep her in character so she was more like bitchy but sexually innocent. Which, of course, was all a lie anyway. I always planned for this to really be just some kinky sexual game the evil pair was playing. Sorry if you're disappointed it wasn't real, but hey at least it has a happy ending._

_Briefly, to answer a question from a review, right now I'm concentrating on finishing this and not starting anything else, although I'm tempted. Actually, I started this story because I had a few different ideas but I couldn't develop them to my satisfaction (the next chapter is based on one of those ideas) so I decided on this series of one shots. To tell the truth, I have actually written multi-chapter Cruel Intentions stories before and they're posted on this site, but under a different name. That's all I'm going to say about that right now._

_Anyway, the next chapter will be **J is for Jailbait** and just as it implies it deals with an underage Kathryn and her older, frustrated new stepbrother Sebastian who is trying damn hard to resist her, but failing miserably. A little Lolita action for ya. Until then, later._


	10. J is for Jailbait

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions. If I did Sebastian wouldn't have gone out in such a pussy move.**

**Authors Note: Hmm, there's a significant age difference between our couple in this one so if that creeps you out…well, odds are you already read chapter 2 and that had a big old age gap so it probably won't bother you so much. Read on.**

_**Chapter Summary: He's tried to be good, honesty he has but one cannot simply ignore their nature. When his fiancée breaks up with him, Sebastian is free to pursue the most forbidden of fruits…his sixteen year old stepsister.**_

* * *

><p><span>J is for Jailbait<span>

* * *

><p>"I can't do this anymore Sebastian…we're over."<p>

Upon hearing his fiancées statement, Sebastian Valmont found himself taking a step back, as if he had just been socked in the gut. After Annette discovered his latest stunt he knew odds were good she would be mad, but he hadn't expected this. Judging by the way she wouldn't meet his stare she hadn't intended on saying it either.

"Ann, you don't mean that." He tried his level best to keep the tremor from his voice, but failed. "You're just upset-

"Oh, I'm way past upset Sebastian." Her voice was pained, but also eerily calm. As she finally looked up at him he noticed a lone tear run down her flushed face. "This has been coming on for months, you have to know that. You honestly think we could just continue on with how things have been?"

For once he was stumped for an answer. Sebastian had always prided himself on being able to charm his way out of any tough situation, but he found himself at a loss. Honestly, yes, he did think they could get over their recent troubles or at least that's what he had told himself. What he didn't want to admit was that perhaps she had a point. Perhaps they had taken things as far as they could go.

As his head reeled with this sudden development, one thought refused to leave his brain: _We never should have left San Francisco_.

He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized he had said it out loud until Annette responded, "Yes maybe you're right. Maybe we could have avoided all of this if we hadn't come back to New York, but we did and here we are. Nothing's changed and you're _still_ acting like a fucking adolescent."

Sebastian let out a frustrated growl as he banged the back of his head against the living room wall. "For the fortieth fucking time, I did not touch that girl."

"Right." Annette scooped up her abandoned laundry basket and began tossing in her clothes angrily. She liked to clean when she got angry even though it wasn't necessary. Their apartment might not be terribly elaborate, but they did employ a maid who came in during the work week. But Annette needed to keep herself busy or risk going after her boyfriend with her fists.

"I told you," he sighed exasperated, "I was just doing a favor for a friend."

"Don't." Her head whipped up and her angry stare bore into his as she hissed, "Do NOT even mention that twisted little girl's name to me. I cannot even believe you are still having anything to do with her after what she did to me!"

At the mention of what was 'done' to her, Sebastian suddenly found himself growing angry. "What, you're mad she told me about your affair?"

"Oh for the love of god, it was NOT an affair! John happens to work with me at the hospital. He's _was_ my friend and colleague. We went to a work conference together and happened to fall asleep in the same hotel room. We DID NOT have sex. No matter what your scheming sister tells you, nothing happened."

For the briefest moment Sebastian was tempted to correct her by reminding her she was his _stepsister,_ but thought better of it. "This isn't about Kathryn. Keep her out of it."

Annette tossed back her head and let out a short laugh. "Are you seriously going to stand there and defend her? This is all about Kathryn! From the moment we met her she's been trying to tear us apart for no reason other than her sick amusement."

He rolled his eyes. "You're being a tad dramatic."

"Am I? She seduced John in order to get information on us. Then used the information to blackmail me for weeks only to turn around and tell you anyway. She's constantly drawing you into her bullshit and you let her. I don't get it Sebastian, you're smarter than this. Do you really want to sleep with her THAT badly?"

"Of. Course. Not," he growled. He wasn't lying either. Sebastian had no desire to _sleep_ with Kathryn. He wanted to _fuck_ her. Brutally, violently, hard. He wanted to bend her over furniture and pound into her until his lust for her was finally sated. But of course, he wasn't about to tell Annette this.

Not that it mattered. She saw right though him, she always had. "You're so full of shit," she replied shaking her head at him before turning and heading into the next room. Sebastian followed after her. "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her. I know that look all too well. It's the same one you used to wear in high school when you were circling your prey. You want her Sebastian, admit it."

He wasn't about to admit anything, no matter how true it might be. Grasping the back of the dinning room chair tightly, he leaned over the table and snarled back, "I have no interest in Kathryn whatsoever. She's my stepsister for Christ sakes. My _sixteen year old_ stepsister to be more precise. I'm over twelve years older than her. I think we can both agree I'm far too pretty for jail. After the number she did on your boyfriend John, I would have to be insane."

"Yes, you would have to," she agreed as she began cleaning the table furiously. "But that's what you live for isn't it? You always want what you can't have Sebastian and it doesn't come more forbidden than Kathryn Merteuil."

"I have no interest in her"

"Sure you don't." Looking up from her cleaning, she suddenly went still as her gaze locked on his. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you've never touched her."

He walked around the table and cupped her cheek. "I've never touched her," he whispered his clear blue eyes locked on hers.

This wasn't technically a lie. Sebastian had never really touched her intentionally. However, in the six months he had known her Kathryn had on a few occasions _touched_ him.

The first incident occurred when Annette was away on her work conference and he had spent the night at his fathers. He stepped out of the shower one morning to find the little vixen sitting on the bathroom sink, dressed in her goddamn school uniform, wearing a predatory smirk. Kathryn had asked him to drive her to school and when he inquired what he'd get out of it, she grabbed his dick and started jerking him off. Sebastian knew it was wrong, knew he was crossing over all sorts of boundaries, but he had been powerless to stop her. She got him off with the confidence of a practiced whore and then he came on her bare thigh. As she scooped his cum into her mouth she whispered that perhaps next time he could shoot it inside her.

The following incident happened after they had a big blow up when he discovered she had been blackmailing Annette. Kathryn had stormed out after he called her a worthless little slut and later that night he got a call from his friend Blaine telling him Kathryn was at his party and fucked up. Sebastian hadn't even questioned why he had let a teenager crash his party; he just took off to get her. When he arrived he found her nearly passed out in a bedroom with four guys half dressed. He gathered her up and took her home.

Kathryn had been out of it. It had been somewhat staggering to witness her completely out of control. Sebastian tried to put her to bed, but she was having none of it. She stripped down to her underwear, grabbed his hand and thrust it against her panty covered cunt. "Why won't you fuck me Sebastian?" she purred. For the briefest of seconds he let his fingers touch her, but then he stopped. He forced her inebriated ass back into bed and watched over her when she fell asleep. When he awoke the next morning he found her gone and she never mentioned it again.

Incident number three had been the worst and most embarrassing. A few weeks ago he had dropped off a belated birthday gift for his father when he walked by the library and heard the unmistakable sounds of pleasure. Unable to help himself he peeked in and was greeted by the sight of his darling stepsister getting her brains fucked out by some jock against the wall. Before he could step away Kathryn's eyes and opened and found him. She gave him that familiar predatory grin as she wailed in pleasure.

Sebastian should have gone home then, but he was nursing a sizeable hard-on and the thought of driving with it wasn't pleasant so he went to his bathroom. He shut the door and with shaking hands he jerked off to thoughts of his underage stepsister. Just as he was on the verge of coming he looked up in the mirror and saw the little bitch standing in the doorway dressed in only her underwear watching him with a triumphant smirk. He came seconds later and as he turned around she asked, "Still don't want to fuck me?" She let out a throaty chuckle before turning and leaving him with a handful of cum. It had been utterly humiliating.

Sebastian had never confessed any of this to Annette, but he didn't need to. He might not have fucked Kathryn but she knew he wanted to. Clearly she saw this in his eyes because she yanked her face out of his grasp and replied sadly, "I don't believe you anymore."

"I don't want her"

Annette ignored his claims and mused, "I don't get it. Is this some sort of pre-mid-life crisis?"

"I'm 28!" he exclaimed in annoyance. "I'm the same guy I always was Ann."

"No Sebastian, you're not." Tossing the rag in her hand down on the table in frustration she argued, "These past few months you've been behaving like that immature, arrogant little rich boy I first met in high school. I did _not_ fall in love with that guy. I fell for that charming guy who came into my ER needing stitches. The guy who gave up chasing women and ruining lives for sport. The guy who learned his lesson. You're not that guy anymore Sebastian. You're not the guy I agreed to marry."

He wanted to argue with her, tell her she was wrong, of course he was the same guy, but he had done enough lying tonight as it was. Sebastian wasn't the same person he was in San Francisco. He wasn't sure he was ever really that guy.

Annette was wrong however about one thing. She had fallen in love with him in high school. Back then he had been infamous for his way with women and how he would brutally screw them over after he had gotten what he wanted from them. Annette had been one of his greatest victories. A few months before they met she had announced in _Seventeen Magazine_ her intentions to remain a virgin under her wedding night. Of course he couldn't resist such a challenge and when she arrived at their school with her father – the new headmaster – he had quickly set about seducing her.

It hadn't been as easy as he initially thought, but he had conquered her none the less. After getting her into bed (and in less than three weeks no less) he had then sent out his own Manifesto via the internet detailing her deflowering, including pictures. Annette had been completely humiliated. When the school board refused to expel him (thanks to all those hefty Valmont donations) her father had been incensed and quit. The Hargrove's had left town soon after. Having not only slept with the school virgin, but getting the headmaster to quit had raised Sebastian's reputation to legendary status. He was a god at Manchester.

The ironic thing was he had actually liked Annette. She was smart, beautiful and had called him on his crap. For once he had genuinely felt guilty about what he had done to her, but it didn't last long. He brushed off those feelings and moved on to his next conquest, his therapist's daughter, Marci Greenbaum.

Six years later Sebastian had ran into Annette again when he least expected it. He was living in San Francisco then, had been for a few years. His life had turned around somewhat from what it had been in high school. He hadn't settled down per say, but he no longer took pleasure in destroying weak, defenseless girls. Instead, he concentrated on his career and only occasionally went to bed with someone.

One night, after cutting his hand on a broken champagne glass at a black-tie fundraiser, he had wound up in the emergency room. A pretty blonde physician had stitched up his hand. Sebastian had nearly doubled over in shock when he realized it was Annette Hargrove, his one time conquest and victim.

He expected her to scream at him, berate him for stealing her virginity and ruining her life or at the very least refuse to stitch him up. Instead, she smiled kindly at him and asked how he was doing. They had talked for awhile after that, caught up with each other's lives like they were old friends and not a scorned lover and her tormenter. Annette was just as he remembered her, beautiful, smart and kind.

She had been casually dating someone at the time, but it didn't last long. In a matter of weeks they were dating again. In a month he had moved her into his elaborate apartment over looking the bay. They lived together happily for three years and for once in his life Sebastian found himself content. Every now and again he would get the urge to lash out, do something dangerous, but then he would recall the past and he…contained it. It wasn't worth it.

When Annette got the offer to move to New York to work at Mount Sinai she was ecstatic. Sebastian less so. He had no inclination to ever head back to the east coast, but he couldn't stand the idea of breaking Annette's heart so he had pretended to be on board even though the whole proposition filled him with dread. Before they arrived he purposed over Chinese take-out and moving boxes. Annette hadn't cared about the less-than romantic setting. She threw her arms around him and squealed yes. They had never been as happy as they were in that moment.

Perhaps there was a grain of truth to Annette's assumptions that their problems began and ended with his stepsister, but he doubted it. For all hassles Kathryn had brought them upon entering their lives, if their relationship was as strong as they believed it to be, the schemes of a sixteen year old girl wouldn't have destroy them. Not even little Kathryn was that good. No, Sebastian imagined it was the secret he kept from her, the one he knew if she ever discovered it would end things between them for good. He had been right.

Annette had moved into the kitchen and was now filling the dish washer, loudly. Sebastian leaned against the doorway watching her silently. Finally, he voiced what had been festering in his brain for awhile now. "None of this had anything to do with Kathryn."

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"Yes. It has to do with Marci Greenbaum. You still haven't gotten past it, have you?"

Annette went still a moment before carefully setting the dish in her hand down in the sink. She turned to him, her face tired and her eyes guarded. "The girl is dead Sebastian. She's dead because of what _you_ did. No, I haven't gotten _past_ it. Have you?"

For the second time that night Sebastian had felt as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him. The accusatory look Annette was sending his way was even harsher than the one she'd given him the night she found out about his past, the night of the benefit when that cunt Regina accosted him. Even though Annette had been furious with him at first, she had claimed to have gotten over it and even told him she understood but he realized now that had been a lie. Annette never lied to him before.

Unable to stare into her judgmental eyes any longer he looked away and remarked quietly, but firmly, "I'm well aware of what happened. I've lived with it for ten years. but I have tried to move on with my life…with you. I was mistakenly under the impression that you were trying to move past it as well, but apparently I was wrong."

"I have tried Sebastian, but what do you expect from me? I'm a doctor! I know how precious life is and then I find out how you contributed to that poor girl's death, I can't just get over it! Life doesn't work that way!"

Sebastian was all too aware of her beliefs, which was why he never told her about Marci in the first place. He knew she would never be able to look past what he'd done and clearly he was right.

One of the conditions upon keeping him in Manchester after the Hargrove incident was he had to attend counseling. Of course his parents had insisted on the best and sent him to famous shrink to the rich Regina Greenbaum. She had been a self-righteous, phony, bitch and one day he spotted her daughters picture in her office. Unable to help himself, Sebastian targeted sweet little Marci and within a week he had her tied spread eagle to his bed. A few days later the pictures were all over the internet. The following day Marci took a gun to her temple and killed herself.

It hadn't taken the police long to discover the little website he had created mocking Marci and he had been questioned extensively. However, as much as the district attorney would have loved to have prosecuted him he would have had a better chance convicting Santa Clause for Marci's death. The Valmont's weren't just rich, they were powerful old money rich and could afford the best lawyers in the country. There was also the fact that she had committed suicide and while Sebastian might have contributed to her state of mind, he hadn't placed the gun in her hands. Legally, he was off the hook.

This of course wasn't good enough for Dr. Greenbaum and when the district attorney wouldn't do anything she turned to the civil courts and sued the Valmont's for an outrageous amount. Sebastian knew it had nothing to do with avenging poor Marci's death and everything to do with saving Regina's reputation and book sales. After all, how would it look it one of the most famous shrinks in the country couldn't even fix her own troubled daughter?

They had settled out of court and a gag order was put on everyone associated with the case for ten years. Well, as soon as the deadline was up Regina came at him full force, telling her sob story to anyone who would listen and hawking her tell-all book at the same time. Truthfully, Sebastian could give a shit who found out about it (most people in his circle already knew anyway) but he knew it would destroy things with Annette and apparently he had been right.

The thing Annette didn't get – that most people didn't get – was he did feel bad about it. Hell, he had changed his whole life after Marci killed herself. He gave up his womanizing ways and screwing with people for sport. Sebastian had tried to change, tried to be better, but in the end it was all for naught. What was the point if the only person who mattered couldn't see past what he had done?

Sebastian pressed his face against the cool stainless steel refrigerator and exhaled slowly. "This is all that bitch Greenbaum's fault. She couldn't wait to open her mouth and destroy my life."

"How can you say that?" Annette exclaimed. "After everything that poor women has been through..."

Looking over at her appalled he spat, "Poor woman? Oh no sweetheart, that woman is anything but poor. There's a sizeable hunk of my trust fund missing to prove it. No, Regina doesn't give a shit about her daughter, only about how it affects her reputation."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You can't know that."

"Actually I do," he asserted. "She wanted to ruin my life and low and behold it appears she has succeeded."

Slamming the dish washer door shut she turned back to him, hands on hips and argued, "That right there is your problem Sebastian. You refuse to take any responsibility for the part you played. Maybe you're right, maybe Dr. Greenbaum never really cared for her daughter, but that doesn't change what happened. You hurt that girl so bad she thought she had no other way to control her pain other than taking her own life. You have to own up to what you did."

"I have!" he exclaimed utterly frustrated. "I have done nothing but try to make amends to everyone, but it never seems to be enough!" Taking a few calming breaths he collapsed onto one of the bar stools that surrounded the center island. Finally meeting Annette's stare he said more as a statement then a question, "You are never going to get past this are you? You're never going to look at me like you once did. Every time you look at me you're going to see what I did to her. I'm right, aren't I?"

This time it was Annette who appeared ashamed. Her eyes immediately dropped to the worn dishrag in her hand. Biting the corner of her mouth she wouldn't meet his stare. Finally, she removed the Tiffany engagement ring from her finger and stared at it a beat before setting it down on the counter. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and muttered, "Well, I guess I have my answer."

"I'm sorry Sebastian," she whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Don't be," he replied as he reached over and picked up the ring. Really, he had no use for it and god knows he didn't need the money, but he knew Annette wouldn't want to keep it. She had never been big on jewelry to begin with and it would be too much of a reminder of their failed relationship.

Getting to his feet he pocketed the ring and then told her before leaving, "I'll be by tomorrow to collect my things while you're at work. You can keep the apartment. Never really was my style anyway."

Annette huffed a laugh of agreement as he left the room. Numbly Sebastian headed for the door. As he was turning the knob she called out to him, "Sebastian wait a second."

Slowly he turned to face her. He wasn't expecting her to say she changed her mind or beg for him to stay so he wasn't disappointed when she approached him and said, "I need you to do me a favor."

He raised a bemused eyebrow at the request. She had just pummeled his heart and she wanted him to do something for her? Had it been anyone else he would have told them to go to hell but it was Ann so he found himself asking, "What do you need?"

"I know you're angry and hurt right now, but I need you to promise me you'll stay away from Kathryn."

Sebastian smirked and shook his head. "You're still on that?"

"I'm serious Sebastian."

Indeed, judging by the intense look on her face he knew she was, but he _was_ hurt and in the mood to be a brat. "It might be rather difficult, seeing as she is my stepsister."

"Try," she ordered him sternly. "No matter what you believe, that girl is dangerous. Look at what she did to John. His whole life is screwed up just because he went to bed with her."

Sebastian wasn't about to shed any tears for lecherous John. The man claimed to have not have known Kathryn's true age, but he didn't buy it for a minute. Even if he had, he doubted it would have made any difference. "He knew the risks for fucking a sixteen year old. He got what was coming to him."

"And you'll get what's coming to you if you sleep with her as well," Annette advised. Taking his hand in hers she gave him a small smile. "Contrary to what that ego of yours is likely telling you, I am not jealous of Kathryn. That's not what this is about. I'm trying to look out for you. That girl is seriously disturbed Sebastian and she's been looking to get her hooks in you since the night you met. Please just consider what I'm saying."

He wasn't an idiot. He realized Annette had a very valid point. She might just be a teenager but Kathryn was easily one of the most dangerous predators he had ever met. It was likely the reason he was so attracted to her. Sebastian saw glimpses of himself in her, glimpses of the past. He knew she was dangerous, but he couldn't help himself. Given half a chance she probably would screw him over. Even knowing that he wasn't sure it was enough to keep him away from her.

Still, he nodded at his former fiancée in agreement. "I know exactly who Kathryn is and what she's capable of Annette. You have nothing to worry about."

She eyed him doubtfully as she leaned back against the doorjamb and crossed her arms to her chest. "That wasn't exactly a promise."

"No, I guess it wasn't. Look, I'll be fine. No worries. I can more than handle one over-sexed teenager," he explained dryly.

Annette knew she wasn't likely to get anything better than that so she nodded. Reaching out she cupped his face and whispered, "Take care of yourself Sebastian."

"Will do," he replied trying his best to appear flippant. He was about to strut out of there without a backwards glance, but stopped himself. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead and told her softly, "I _did_ love you."

"I know," she replied softly, a tear falling down her cheek. "Me too."

Sebastian nodded, took one last lingering glance at her then walked away. As he waited for the elevator he heard Annette close the door behind him. He shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to will away the tears that suddenly and unexpectedly wanted to fall. The doors opened and he stepped inside, collapsing against the wall. He knew this was coming on for some time, but it still hurt. He felt like such a…failure. Yes, that was the right word for it.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened Sebastian tried his best to shake it off. The doorman greeted him as he left and he offered a bane smile before getting in his jag and driving off.

As he drove he considered Annette's warning. He realized he should heed it. It would be wise to get a room at the Four Seasons or drive over to the west side and crash at Blaine's for the night. Really, any option other than the one he was considering would do. Yet all the same he found himself driving further uptown to his father's.

Even as he pulled up to the elaborate three-story townhouse on Fifth ave and 78th street, he shook his head at his stupidity. With what was going on in his life at this moment he should be trying to avoid trouble, not run to it but here he was. Shaking his head he cursed and slammed his door as he got out of the car.

Sebastian stormed past the doorman, not even bothering with a greeting as he entered the house. He took the elevator to the second floor and was immediately greeted by one of the maids. She looked momentarily startled at his presence. True, he didn't live there full time but he did have his own room and god knows lately he had spent more than his fair share of time there.

"M-Mr. Valmont, good evening." She was a chunky thing in her late thirties and wouldn't look him in the eye. "Sir, your parents have gone out for the night."

"Of course they have," he called over his shoulder as he headed to the east wing parlor. He doubted his father or stepmother ever spent a quiet night in, far too busy with their respective assassinations to bother. No wonder his new stepsister was so fucked up.

He had ever intention of cutting through the parlor and heading back to his bedroom with no plans for a layover. Fate it would seem was not on his side. As soon as he stepped into the room he was greeted by the sight of his teenage stepsister lounging on the sofa. She sat rim-rod straight with a vodka-tonic in one hand and an open folder laid out across her lap. She was studying it intently. Her bright green eyes looked up at him alert and surprised as he entered.

Sebastian realized when he arrived that odds were good he'd run into Kathryn, but upon seeing her it suddenly hit him what a bad idea this truly was. Especially when she leveled that familiar predatory smirk at him. No sixteen year old girl should ever be able to smile like that.

"Good evening Sebastian," she purred seductively somehow making it seam like an invitation. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Last minute change of plans," he grumbled doing his best to ignore her as he tried to walk past.

Kathryn rose to her feet quickly. "Well good, because I have something to show you."

Sebastian held up his hand. "Not now Kathryn," he stretched out the syllables of her name as he did when she irritated him. "I'm heading to bed. Alone. Good night."

He strode down the hallway and entered his room making sure to close the door behind him as he did. He should have locked it because as soon as he took a seat behind his desk Kathryn came sweeping into the room, her seductive smirk now replaced by a annoyed scowl. "What's up your ass?"

Sebastian shoved a cigarette between his lips and lit it, glaring at her the whole time. He said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity that she wasn't wearing her fucking school uniform. She looked sexy in hell in it, but it always made him feel like some lecherous old man. Not that she didn't look hot wearing her sleek, strapless black dress with a cashmere cardigan tied around her shoulders, but she looked decidedly more grown up. He felt less like a sleaze for wanting to bang her. Sebastian shook the thoughts away.

"Nothing," he barked, "I'm just not in the mood for any of your bullshit tonight."

She studied him a moment and remarked, "Something's up with you."

The girl was far too intuitive for her own good. Wanting to rid himself of temptation he figured nastiness was the quickest way to get rid of her. "My life is none of your concern Kathryn. Forgive me if I have no desire to hash out my problems with some spoiled teenager."

Kathryn's expression went hard at the insult and he could see her physically hold back her instinct to throw a tantrum. Instead, she composed herself and huffed, "Fine, have it your way." She held up the folder in her hand and explained, "There was something I thought you might like to see, but clearly you have no interest. Good night Sebastian."

As she stormed over to the door in a huff he knew it was best to just let her leave yet he knew he wouldn't. He wasn't sure if it was because he was just _that_ curious as to what she had in her folder or if he disliked the idea of her being mad at him. The latter was a troubling thought. "Kathryn wait…what did you want to tell me?"

She waited a beat before pivoting back around and when she did she contemplated him with narrowed eyes. Slowly she approached the desk. "Apologize," she demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Apologize first," she stated firmly, "then I'll show you what's in my folder." She somehow managed to make the demand sound like a double entendre.

Rolling his eyes he bit back the curse that wanted to fly out of his mouth. "Fine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Good boy," she praised in the same condescending tone she used with her little minions. He snarled at her but she just smirked then handed over the folder. "Take a look."

Sebastian wasn't sure what he expected when he opened it, but he was shocked to discover what he held in his hands. He had to reread the information several times just to understand it. When the information began to take root he found his pulse had quickened and his hands trembled. "Jesus fucking Christ," he breathed astonished. He stubbed out his cigarette and looked up at his stepsister utterly flabbergasted. "Is this for real?"

"Of course," she sighed as she took a seat on the other side of the desk. Smoothing out her dress she mused, "Even I'm not _that_ good."

"How did you…"

"I had a hunch. Being a teenage girl I know a little about how we operate-

"But you're not an average teenage girl," he grumbled his gaze falling back to the papers in his hand.

"Thank you," she replied as if it was a compliment. Indeed, it probably was. "Like I was saying, I was suspicious because if a girl is humiliated their first inclination is not to hurt themselves, but someone else. Even if she wanted to harm herself it would likely only be for attention, to make someone feel sorry for her. Not to mention, what are the odds she would manage to succeed in killing herself on the first try. According to Mommy Greenbaum, Marci was a perfectly healthy teenage girl who never showed signs of depression. Well, going by that information in your hand we know that's a big fucking lie."

Reading over the file he was hard pressed to agree. It was medical records, more to the point Marci Greenbaum's medical records going back ten years before her death. It stated she had been treated for psychiatric problems since she was ten years old. She had been in and out of hospitals all over the east coast being treated for some sort of personality disorder.

"You're not the first boy she tried to kill herself over." Sebastian looked up sharply and Kathryn explained, "Look towards the back."

Sure enough there it was. Marci had attempted suicide various times over the years. Some times she blamed it on boyfriend troubles, other times pressure with school and of course trouble at home. Three months before she died she had nearly succeeded by taking a handful of pills followed by a bottle of jack.

Sebastian's mind reeled with this information. For years he had thought he was solely responsible for Marci's demise, now he finds out it was a big fucking lie. The girl would have tried to off herself over a sneeze, he was just the scapegoat. The scapegoat created by her bitch mother.

"How did no one know about this?"

Kathryn shrugged. "Greenbaum had her medical records sealed so the court couldn't touch them, no one could. She knew her reputation would be destroyed if it got out. Can you imagine what her rich clients would do – not to mention her millions of readers – if they found out the esteemed doctor couldn't keep her own kid sane? That she likely helped drive her to an early grave? She'd be ruined. She used you Sebastian and your history to hide the truth. Then she used it to pillage your trust fund. You've been played Valmont."

Sebastian's whole being vibrated in anger as he realized she was right. For nearly ten years he had been driving himself crazy, filled with guilt over what he'd done when really he was just the pansy. He had turned his whole goddamn life upside down, moved across the country and changed his ways for nothing. Annette _left him_ because of this.

"That lying fucking BITCH!" he hollered as he picked up a metal paperweight and flung it across the room. It smacked across his closet door with a loud thud. Kathryn jumped in her seat then looked at him with a startled expression. It soon melted into a grin. "I'm going to eviscerate that scheming _cunt_," he seethed. "When I'm done with her she'll be aching to join her darling daughter in the great beyond."

Kathryn rose to her feet with barely contained glee. "Glad to hear it. Would you like some help?"

Sebastian looked up at her curiously. His fury momentarily faded as he considered her offer and how pleased she looked with herself. "That's quite the generous offer, sis."

"Well you know me, I'm all about giving," she replied with saccharine sweetness.

"Right. Of course there's always the possibility that this is all just another one of your demented schemes."

She leaned back against the desk and studied her manicure, her face a mask of boredom. "Contrary to what you may believe Valmont, I really don't care all that much about your sad little life."

"Sure you don't." Striding over to her he reached out and caught her chin gruffly forcing her to meet his gaze. "What's in it for you Kathryn?"

Jerking her face away she spat, "I was just repaying a debt. I figured I owed you one after you helped me out with that Victoria matter."

The 'Victoria matter' as she phrased it, was the favor he had done for her last week, the one he assumed Annette was pissed at him for. Victoria Adams was a senior classmate of Kathryn's who had been spreading rumors around school that Kathryn was bulimic. Whether it was true or not (Sebastian knew for a fact it was) wasn't the point. He wasn't about to let some prissy little bitch tarnish his faux-sister so he had easily agreed to help Victoria get caught cheating on her boyfriend with him. Of course he hadn't actually touched her, just drugged her and made sure her jock boyfriend found them. Victoria was utterly devastated and took his warning to heart about leaving his sister alone. Kathryn told him later on that Victoria was transferring to a boarding school in Connecticut.

Even though it was true that Kathryn owed him one, he didn't think this had anything to do with it. "No, sorry try again."

"Fine," she replied her tone clipped and even. "You _know_ why I dug up this information. I want to see you returned to your former glory."

Sebastian rolled his eyes upwards and groaned. "This again."

From the first night they met Kathryn had made her intentions known that she wanted to see him returned to who he was before the incident with Marci. It had been the night of their parent's engagement party when they first met. Sebastian had immediately seen through her 'good girl' act, but didn't get confirmation on her real characters until later that night. He and Annette had snuck away to his bedroom and had a quickie. After Annette left Kathryn appeared from off the balcony. She had seen the whole thing.

She mocked their vanilla performance and huffed about how she didn't really believe he was as great with women as was rumored. Sebastian was shocked to hear she knew everything about his past including Marci. He soon discovered how when she produced his journal. He had left it behind when he moved to San Francisco and Kathryn had found it. The little bitch refused to give it back, telling him she'd return it when he became what he once was. It had seemingly been her mission to turn him back into the womanizing, scheming, playboy of his youth. Evidentially it looked like she had finally succeeded.

"Jesus," Kathryn huffed, "Can't you see I'm doing you a favor? Or do you like being considered a pussy whipped doormat?"

"It's called being an adult"

"By who? Doctor Dorothy and her loser friends?" Her expression softened a fraction as she added, "You're better than that Sebastian, or at least you could be. The guy whose journal I read would never put up with her shit or anyone else's, including Dr. Greenbaum. He would destroy that bitch and never look back. That's the guy I want to see you become. _That_ guy was magnificent."

Sebastian remembered Annette's disgust with the idea that he was turning back into the guy he use to be. His hand reached into his coat pocket and fingered the diamond engagement ring. He examined it a moment before setting it down on the desk. "Not everyone agrees with you," he muttered rubbing a tired hand across his face.

Kathryn picked up the ring and stared at it stunned. "You broke up?"

"Yes"

He could tell by the tell-tale twitch of her lips that she was dying to smile, giggle, laugh at this development. "Should I say I'm sorry?"

"Why?" he grumbled, "After you worked so hard to tear us apart in the first place."

"Give it a rest you fucking drama queen," she huffed. "I didn't _make_ her cheat on you."

"Annette never cheated on me," Sebastian sneered. He realized for the first time that this was true. In the back on his mind he always knew she hadn't fucked John – but he knew she wanted to and in a way that was worse. "Anyway, that had nothing to do with it. It was the Marci thing. After Regina pounced on her with our past – which by the way I know you had a hand in."

Kathryn opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a finger over her lips quieting her. "Don't even bother you little psychopath. I know you aimed her at Annette, but I'm choosing to let it go. She would have found out eventually." Sebastian sighed, "Annette basically told me tonight that she can't get past it. She blames me completely for what happened to Marci."

The petite brunette leaned against the desk and crossed her arms to her chest. "Well we both know you're not to blame so why don't you just show her the folder." Kathryn rolled her eyes as if the mere idea disgusted her which undoubtedly it did. "She'll see you were set up and fall back into your arms and the two of you can live happily ever blah, blah, fucking blah."

Sebastian smirked sadly at her sullen attitude then shook his head. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. Annette will just say I'm not taking responsibility for my actions. That I'm acting like an adolescent by trying to blame someone else for what I've done." Taking the ring back from her he walked over towards his bureau and tucked it away in an antique box. Turning back around he told her firmly, "Me and Annette are over."

As he said it he was struck by the truth of the statement. They were over with. Sebastian realized that if he truly wanted Annette back he could probably get her. All it would take would be a stirring speech or two and likely the promise that he wouldn't go near Kathryn again with a ten foot pole. But he realized, quite startlingly, that he didn't want her back. He didn't want to go back to being that 'door mat' as Kathryn called him. And as much as she was a gigantic pain in the ass most of the time, he didn't particularly want to give up his relationship with his stepsister, as twisted and fucked up as it was.

"Try not to look too devastated about it princess," Sebastian chastised her dryly when he noticed her smirking.

Her smirk deepened as she slowly, sensuously strut over to him. "So, what are you going to do now that you're finally free?"

"Haven't given it much thought." He let his gaze sweep over her petite form. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow questioningly as they stared each other down for one long moment. Finally, she huffed out a sigh of annoyance. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. Let's stop screwing around. I want to fuck. Are you in or are you out?"

His chest expanded as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. In all the time they had known each other Kathryn had never come right out and asked him to fuck her. She tempted him, teased him, but never out right suggested they fuck. He was slightly startled and turned on at the same time. However, the way she said it and the demanding tone she used made him want to laugh. It was just so _Kathryn_.

Even as he considered her proposition he didn't let it show on his face. He wore a mask of impassivity as he drawled, "What makes you think I'm interested in your underage twat?"

She didn't even flinch at the insult. Sidling up beside him she ran her hands across his chest and then snaked one into the pocket of his trousers. Kathryn reached for his half hard dick and squeezed causing Sebastian to hiss through his teeth. "_This_, for starters," she explained smugly.

Suppressing a moan he tried his best to ignore the hand caressing him through the Italian fabric of his pants. He let her play for a moment before removing her hand and walking past her. Over his shoulder he called to her, "As interesting as your seduction strategy is…I'm going to have to pass."

"_Pardon_ me?"

Sebastian smirked at her incensed tone as he removed a cigarette from his sterling silver case. He knew Princess Merteuil wasn't used to being shot down so he savored the small victory. Facing her he lit his cig and inhaled before explaining, "You know before Annette and I parted ways she had one request."

"She wanted your balls as a souvenir?" she grumbled.

"Cute, but no. She asked that I stay away from you," he revealed. "Annette believes you'll be the end of me and I'm tempted to agree."

"Oh, so you _did_ hand your balls over to her," Kathryn mused. "That prissy little bitch is just jealous of me. It must be difficult to realize your boyfriend rather fuck his stepsister than you. Tell me Valmont, do you ever think of me when you're inside of her?"

He had, but just once. The night he got an eyeful of her humping what's-his-name he had gone home to find an amorous Annette. She had dragged him back to the bedroom thinking his hard-on had been for her when it was really for an underage teenager. Sebastian had tried not to, but as he thrust eagerly into his fiancée all he could think about was Kathryn. He had been rougher with her than normal, more aggressive and when he came it took everything in him to not groan his stepsister's name.

It was the one and only time he let his mind wander to his little Lolita while with Annette. Up until then he had been fairly good at keeping his love for Annette separate from his lust for Kathryn. Now, it was completely fucked up.

Snapping out of his thoughts he lied easily to her. "No, never."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," she sing-songed as she trailed her manicured nails over the black fabric of his Prada suit. "You want this, you want me."

Sebastian leaned closer to her until their mouths were only a hairs breath away. "Maybe I do," he admitted, "But that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to act on it. I know you Kathryn, I know what you're capable of. I saw it first hand with Dr. John."

She chuckled softly. "That was just for fun. Besides I was doing you a favor."

"And I appreciate it baby, but you're dangerous. I fuck you, and you _own_ me. All it would take is one word for you and I'm in Sing Sing doing five years for statutory rape. No pussy – I don't care how tempting – is worth that. I'm going to pass, _sis_." He placed particular emphasis on the name.

Sebastian leaned back against the desk waiting to hear her argument. Kathryn's shrewd gaze studied him a moment before she asked, "Do you really think I'd screw you over like that?" He was surprised when she had the gall to sound hurt.

"I think you're capable of it," he admitted. "Perhaps that's not your intention now, but if I fall out of line, do something you don't like, I don't trust you not to use it against me."

Kathryn nodded as if agreeing it was a possibility. "You forget one thing brother dear, you're just as capable of screwing me over. What do you think would happen if people found out I was screwing my black sheep stepbrother? My stepbrother who was recently engaged? My reputation would be completely fucked. Let's face it, between the both of us you're the one with the reputation for ruining girls you sleep with."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, but ruining a reputation isn't exactly the same thing as sharing a cell with Bubba the child molester, now is it? It's too dangerous princess. Some lines aren't meant to be crossed."

Placing her hands on his thighs she moved her hands up his body and pressed herself into him temptingly. "There in lies the fun Valmont. It's forbidden fruit, that's what makes it so hot." Kathryn flicked her tongue across his lips then pouted prettily. "I thought you turned over a new leaf."

"More like I was kicked off the wagon," he replied dryly.

Still, she brought up an interesting point. He wondered if his attraction to her was purely based on the fact that it was so forbidden. Yes she was beautiful and challenging, yes she was sexy and fun but then again so were a lot of girls. He never had this reaction, this insane visceral hunger for another human being the way he had for her. Was it just because she was so young and semi-related to him? Was he really that twisted?

"Tell me again you don't want to fuck me," she taunted before nipping his chin with her teeth.

"Kathryn…" he groaned in warning.

Her lips curled in twisted delight when she sensed she was getting to him. "I'd let you put it anywhere," she whispered into his ear.

Sebastian's dick actually twitched at the invitation. Fuck, he needed to get out of there, this had gone far enough. He couldn't actually do this…could he? Trying his damndest to stay in control he growled, "I'm sure you tell that to all the guys. You really think you're that tempting?"

"I do," she replied confidently. "I'm not exaggerating Sebastian when I say I'm the fuck of the century."

"Smug little bitch, I'd eat you alive." One part of his brain was screaming at him to get the hell out of there the other part was mentally calculating all the depraved things he wanted to do to her. Unable to help himself he continued on taunting her. "When I got through with you Kathryn, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"Yes," she hissed, her voice filled with longing.

Realizing he now had the upper hand Sebastian lowered the boom. Pushing her away he told her simply, "But I won't. Like I said before, not worth it."

Breathing somewhat unsteadily and wincing as he walked because of his now full blow hard-on, Sebastian headed for the door. He was confident he had his balls firmly intact – even if there were now bloated and aching to empty themselves inside the psychotic little slut. Still, he argued to himself that he was doing the right thing, the _sane_ thing. Kathryn would only bring trouble.

He was almost out the door when she called to him, "You're a fucking pussy Valmont. I'm so disappointed."

There was something about her tone that made him stop. Sebastian couldn't say exactly what it was. Was she challenging him? Was she hurt that he rejected her? Was it because deep down he feared it was true that he had gone soft? Either way he knew he was fucked. He was going to let his dick and his ego override his brain.

Rather than go for the door handle, he went for the lock. He turned it with a satisfying click. Pivoting on his heel he spun back around and went for her. Grabbing her by the nape of her neck he crushed her petite form to him then slammed his mouth against hers. Kathryn let out a surprised whimper then soon went slack against him, easily melting into his embrace. He thrust his tongue aggressively into her mouth demanding entrance, demanding that she keep up with his passion. She didn't disappoint.

Sebastian thrust his hands into her hair fisting it roughly as he jerked her head back and pulled his mouth away. Panting, he smiled ruefully down at her. Kathryn's bright green eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden movement. He wondered if he was hurting her, but didn't linger over it.

"Alright, this is how this is going to go," he told evenly. "I'm going to take you up on your generous offer." Grabbing the black cashmere sweater tied around her shoulders he yanked it off and tossed it aside. "I'm going to _fuck_ the hell out of you and you're not going to open your mouth about it to anyone."

"Fine," Kathryn grit out impatiently through clenched teeth. "Just get on with it."

"Not yet," he replied slowly. "A warning first. If I find out you opened your mouth about anything that goes on here tonight, if you tell one of your little friends, your bitch mother _Blaine_, I'll destroy you." Reaching around, he violently unzipped the back of her dress. "If you try to screw me over, I'll make you wish you were never born sis. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Good girl." Grasping the delicate fabric of her dress in his fist he pulled it down briskly leaving her in only her black strapless bra and skimpy panties. He momentarily flashed back to that moment Kathryn caught him jerking off and how she lingered in the doorway wearing only her underwear. Sebastian remembered how much he wanted her in that moment, how desperate he had been to get his hands on her, but circumstances had prevented it. Now he was free. Free to touch her and do whatever else he pleased to her body.

He let his gaze linger on her body for a moment before he wretched her hips to his making her feel how hard she made him. "Do you feel that?"

"Uh huh," she breathed.

"I'm going to destroy you with it. Last chance to back out now because I won't stop until I've had my fill of you," he told her realizing how true it was. If he was going to step over this line he wasn't going to do it half assed.

Kathryn gaze darkened at the threat and a slow, teasing smile, appeared on her lips. "Do your worst," she taunted before lunging at him. Her mouth crashed into his surprising him with the force of it. He kissed her back just as hungrily, but then yanked away.

"We're playing this my way tonight," he instructed. "Can you hand over control?"

"Perhaps," she replied uneasily.

"You will." Before she could argue further he lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. Kathryn's legs wound around his waist as he strode over to the sleigh bed and he tossed her back on the mattress.

Immediately Kathryn tried to sit back up, but he was on her in a second. Pressing his forearm to her chest, he pinned her to the bed. She struggled slightly against his dominance. "Behave," he warned her like she was a misbehaving child, "or I'll force you to suck me off and then I'll leave."

"I'd like to see you try," she grumbled.

"No you wouldn't. Now, let's get a look at that underage twat you love taunting me with so much. I'm curious if it lives up to the hype," Valmont taunted as he toyed with the edge of her panties. He was going to teasingly remove them but he found his patience wearing thin. He ripped the flimsy fabric away with one quite motion that caused Kathryn to gasp.

Using one hand to hold her down, the other opened her legs wider. Sebastian wasn't surprised in the least to find her completely bare. He spread her lips. She was completely smooth, pink, and glistening wet. Glancing up at her he smirked, "Very nice but how do you feel."

"Why don't you find out?"

Sebastian ran one finger teasingly down her cleft before finding her hole. Slowly he pushed inside and then groaned as if he was the one being penetrated. "Shit, you're so snug." He had nearly forgotten how good teenage pussy was, but then again the last time he had indulged he _was_ a teenager.

Kathryn squirmed impatiently underneath him. "Stop teasing Valmont and get on with it."

Annoyed by the command he shoved a second finger in beside the first none-too-delicately. He moved them roughly inside her, stretching his long fingers as deep as he could go. "Better?"

"Yes," she breathed as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Her hips eagerly thrust up meeting his greedy fingers. "God, you're good at that."

"Years of practice my dear," he drawled as he unhooked her bra. Pulling the cups away he admired her perky breast. They weren't overly large but a nice hand full and clearly as her. Sebastian flicked his tongue teasingly over her areola causing Kathryn to bite out a curse and arch into his touch.

He continued finger fucking her with in a steady unhurried rhythm enjoying the exquisite look of pleasure filled agony playing out on her face. Tracing the swollen hood of her clit with his thumb, he applied just enough pressure to send her skyrocketing into orgasm with a strangled moan.

As she came down for her orgasm, Sebastian leaned back on his hunches and admired her. She looked so appetizing laid out across his bed, her pale skin contrasting nicely against the dark color of the duvet. The sight made him throb in his pants. He pressed the heel of his palm against the bulge in his trousers, attempting in vain to alleviate some of the pain.

Seeing him touch himself as he looked at her, Kathryn flicked her tongue over her dry lips. "Would you like me to take care of that?"

"Not yet. First I want to spread you out and eat you until you beg for my cock."

She swallowed hard at the pronouncement, but replied stubbornly, "I don't _do_ begging."

"You will," he replied with an arrogant grin.

Sebastian got down on he knees, knowing he would be cursing himself later when they ached from the hard wood floor, but right then he couldn't bring himself to care. He tugged Kathryn's pelvis to the edge of the bed and draped her legs over his shoulders. His finger spread her slick lips and he hummed as he took in her heady scent. She was perfection.

On the first swipe of his tongue Kathryn jerked. He squeezed her hips, holding her in place as he proceeded to lick and nibble every inch of her pretty little pussy. He used the tip of his tongue to burrow into her snug entrance again and again. Meanwhile, Kathryn ground her pelvis shamelessly against his mouth desperate to cum. When he latched on to her exposed clit she came shrieking and trembling against his mouth. Sebastian didn't let up however as he continued to tongue he through her cum. Less than two minutes later she climaxed again this time when he brushed his tongue against her back hole.

When Valmont continued his assault on her pussy Kathryn attempted to jerk away. "S-Sebastian, it's too much. I can't…" He knew after coming three times that her tender sex was probably too sensitive to be touched, but he didn't care. He wanted to push her to her limits.

"Push through it," he instructed her before latching his mouth onto her clit and sucking her harder than he had so far. When Kathryn cried out, he wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or pain. She withered under him as if trying to get away, but he held her firm and continued to lap at her tender cunt.

Eventually she seemed to push her way through the discomfort and she was soon pumping her hips mindlessly against his mouth, clutching her breasts, and muttering nonsense the entire time. Sebastian chuckled against her. "That's my girl, cum for me sis. I want this little pussy to cum again."

With one final flick of his dexterous tongue she climaxed harder than she had all night, jerking against the bed cover and drenching it in her girl cum. Sebastian watched her utterly entranced. She had the best cum face he had ever scene.

As he observed her come down from her high and her eyes began to focus once again, he climbed back onto the bed beside her, removing his jacket in the process. Toying with her nipple he asked, "How you feel?"

"Tired," she muttered hoarsely.

"How disappointing," he remarked as if offended, "We've barely begun and you're already tuckered out. And here I thought you were the _fuck_ of the century."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed and her expression tightened in anger at the insult. Getting up suddenly she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "Arrogant, son of a bitch," she hissed as she struggled to pin his arms to the mattress.

Sebastian let her get the upper hand for only a moment before he rolled them back over and climbed on top of her. She fought furiously to toss him off. "Think you can top me?" he taunted.

"I know I can asshole," she spat as she ratcheted up his dress shirt and dug her nails into his skin. When Sebastian hissed in pain she used the opportunity to push him back and tried to regain control.

He quickly got his bearings and reaching for her he chose another tactic. He began tickling her. Kathryn started shrieking and desperately trying to jerk away from his touch. Sebastian soon found himself joining in her laughter. "Give up?"

"YES!" she gasped through her giggles. "Just stop, please."

When he stopped she fell onto her back and he rested on top of her. Gently wiping away the strands of hair from her face, he was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. Something inside Sebastian lurched as he took in her serene, laughing appearance. It was the first time he had ever seen her appear relaxed.

Needing to break himself of the spell he suddenly found himself falling under he told her, with the same authoritative bite he had used earlier, "I want you to suck my cock Kathryn."

She offered him a smile as she nodded and got up from her position underneath him. Straddling his legs Kathryn unbuckled his pants and removed his belt with one practiced move then unfastened his trousers. She rid him of his pants in the same gruff manor he had removed her clothes. Sebastian kicked his pants away and toed his shoes off. Teasingly she pulled his black Armani boxer briefs away. He let out a moan as his poor cock was finally freed from its confines.

Reaching out, Kathryn clasped his swollen member in her fist and slowly jerked him off. "You may be an asshole Valmont," she mused, "But you have a beautiful dick."

"Thank you," he replied as he stretched out. "Why don't you put it in your mouth?"

She stroked him a few more times before bending down and doing just that. He expected her to tease him for awhile knowing how much she enjoyed torturing him. He was genuinely surprised when instead she took all nine inches into her mouth.

Feeling himself suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth was nearly too much. Sebastian jerked forward and called out, "FUCK, Kathryn!"

She looked up at him, her eyes dancing with mischief as her pretty pink lips stretched around his girth. Slowly she slid her lips back up his pole and then teasingly went back down again. Pulling him out of his mouth, she jerked him as her tongue stiffened and traced the veins of his cock. When the flat of her tongue moved against the sensitive underside of his rod he groaned and thrust his hips upwards. He needed to get his shit together or the little bitch would make him cum before he was ready.

When she abandoned his cock all together and began sucking and nibbling on his balls, he regained his equilibrium. Sebastian fisted his cock as she sucked his left ball into her mouth and then let it go with an audible pop. He used the opportunity to rearrange himself, getting onto his knees. Cupping her face in his hand Sebastian drew Kathryn back to his dick and pushed it forcefully into her mouth.

He held her head still as he thrust all the way to the back of her throat. Her eyes widened in alarm, but she didn't pull away. The tip of her warm nose rubbed against his pubic hair as he held her in place. Sebastian bit his lip in pleasure when he felt her begin to gag. He waited a beat then jerked her head back until he was nearly completely out of his mouth. Kathryn's eyes were watering. "Prick," she grumbled hoarsely.

"That's how I like it. Think you can handle that school girl?"

"Fuck you," she spat before bending back down to receive his dick. "You fuck your frigid little girlfriends' mouth like that?"

"Never," he breathed before lunging back inside. It was true. He never would have even attempted to fuck Annette like he was Kathryn.

He continued to fuck her mouth harshly, battering against the back of her throat and clutching her hair so hard it was pulling at the root. He figured it had to be uncomfortable for her, but then he quickly realized she was moaning around his shaft as it thrust in and out of her greedy mouth. Sebastian also noticed her hand was now between her legs as she played with herself.

He huffed out a laugh that soon turned into a moan. "You are something else _sis_."

She tightened her lips as much as she could, and let her tongue drag up and down the underside of his shaft as he thrust almost violently into her mouth. Sebastian's breath hissed out through his clenched teeth as he felt his balls starting to draw up. He would cum any moment.

Clearly sensing this, Kathryn slid the hand she had been using on herself to his butt. "Shit," he called out when he felt her tricky finger glide down the seam of his ass. When she suddenly penetrated him, Sebastian jerked forward in surprise and called out her name as he shot a think load down her throat. His stepsister swallowed it down as he pulled out of her mouth. When he noticed her lick a wayward drop of semen from her lips, his cock twitched involuntarily.

Sebastian sunk back on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Goddamn," he panted realizing he was still half-hard even after that mind blowing orgasm. His gaze fell to the petite brunette who was running a hand through her mused hair. "And here I thought I had game."

"You do," she assured him, "But I'm better."

Shaking his head at her arrogance he began removing his black button down shirt, his last remaining clothing. "I don't know about that, but you do suck dick astonishingly well for a high schooler." Actually that was a lie. She sucked dick better than a seasoned whore, but he didn't want to inflate her ego any more than it already was. "Must be all that practice after school with the football team."

Kathryn flipped him off as she settled against his pillows. "Are we finally going to fuck now?"

"In a minute," he replied as he sidled up beside her. "First I have to make sure you're properly prepared."

Her pretty face scrunched up in confusion. "What, like condoms? Don't bother I'm on the pill and lord knows you haven't gotten any outside of the milk maid in ages."

"Fuck you and no that's not what I meant. Even though you've spread your legs for a better part of the Upper East Side, you're still very tight. I need to make sure you're good and wet for how hard I want to fuck you."

He noticed the flash of lust appear in her eyes at the statement, but she quickly covered it with a grimace of annoyance. "Christ, you really love foreplay, don't you Valmont? You're such a girl."

"Quit being a little bitch." He laughed to himself knowing it was the equivalent of telling her to stop breathing air. "Get on my face."

"That sounds promising," she replied at the command. Sebastian laid out of his back and was soon rewarded by the sight of her straddling his face. He licked his lips as he was soon reunited with her wet cunt. When he immediately began tonguing her slit Kathryn called out, "Oh shit, you ARE good at that."

"I know," he replied as he licked her cleft. He took great pains to avoid her clit. Even when she grabbed him by the hair and attempted to force his mouth where she wanted it he wouldn't budge. He didn't want her to come now.

Taking her by the hips he guided her back to the mattress. "Alright, get on all fours baby." Kathryn regarded him with annoyance clearly perturbed she hadn't been allowed to climax. "What?" he asked not bothering to hide his amusement, "I thought you wanted to fuck."

"I WANT to cum," she demanded like the imperious bitch she was.

"You will," he promised, "When I have that greedy little cunt wrapped around my dick. Now, get into position."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't broker any further argument. Kathryn positioned herself on all fours in front of him. He stroked his dick as he watched her. Looking over her shoulder at him she teased, "Are you going to beat off or are you going to fuck me?"

Scowling he got up onto his knees behind her and smacked her ass. She called out and jolted forward. "Be a good girl Kathryn," he whispered tauntingly in her ear in the most condescending tone he could manage, "Or I'll make sure you don't get to cum all night."

Kathryn whimpered as she rubbed her backside against his groin. "Fuck me Sebastian," she asked her voice low and husky.

He ran a hand up the smooth skin of her back until he was clutching her slim shoulder. He held her still with one hand and used the other to line up his now rock hard cock with the entrance of her pussy. Rubbing himself against her teasingly he tried his best to get his lust back under control. It wouldn't do if he came mere seconds after entering her.

As he contemplated what he was about to do, Sebastian realized there was no turning back after this. What they had done so far that night was bad, but penetrating her, fucking her could put him in jail if Kathryn so wished it. Even knowing this he couldn't stop himself. "Fuck it," he muttered under his breath before plunging inside her.

His brain seemed to completely shut down as the pleasure seized through him. They both groaned as he thrust all the way to the root inside her.

"Shitfuckchrist," she cursed, her voice raspy and hoarse.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you're just…bigger than I thought. God, Valmont fuck me, hard, now," Kathryn ordered.

He did as she asked. With one hand on her shoulder the other grasped her hip tightly as he lunged into her again and again. He tried to hold her in place so be could control the rhythm, but she was soon lunging back at him eagerly meeting his thrusts. Their mutual loss of control just spurred his lust along further. Sebastian let go of her shoulder and grabbed a fistful of her hair yanking on it as he brutally pumped inside her. He hauled his hand back and spanked her ass cursing, "You sexy little bitch."

Kathryn collapsed onto her elbows as she continued to rock backwards violently meeting his inward drives. "Harder, give it to me harder! Fuck my cunt HARDER Valmont!"

In the back of his mind he dimly wondered if the servants could hear her screams. Probably. The thought made him that much more delirious and he found himself laughing about what they must think of the depraved stepsiblings. Pushing Kathryn's head down, he sped up his thrusts enough that it was driving her further into the mattress. "That hard enough for you, cum slut?"

"YES!" she groaned her face now pressing against the duvet.

Sebastian was really fucking her now; hard, brutal thrusts that made his bones rattle and his mind shut down. He was beyond caring if he was hurting her or not but judging by the sounds she was making he doubted it. He battered her poor pussy with his rigid, throbbing cock and she just begged for more.

Kathryn soon came screeching against the mattress as she diddled her swollen clit. As she cried out his name like a prayer her pussy pulled him in further. Sebastian didn't let up even though his own knees were threatening to give out on him. Letting go of her hair he squeezed her hips and began pumping in and out of her quickly. "Squeeze me Kathryn," he grunted, "Squeeze my dick with that tight pussy."

She was whimpering now, but still driving her hips back to meet him, clearly trying for another cum. When she did as he instructed and tightened her inner muscles he groaned and collapsed onto her back. Kathryn fell completely to the mattress and Sebastian fell on top of her still thrusting roughly into her.

Reaching down underneath them he found her clit and rubbed her into a frenzy. "Cum with me," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," she panted as her hand came out and gripped the back of his leg. Her nails dug into him spurring him on. She looked at him over her shoulder with a teasing, tired smile. "Fuck me good stepbrother."

He wasn't sure if it was the endearment, her sexy smile or his own exhaustion but Sebastian came soon after with a pleasure filled roar. He shot inside her coating her insides with his cum. He slammed into her twice more and she soon joined him trembling in release around him.

Collapsing completely on top of her, he found himself brushing his parted lips over her shoulders almost reverently as he tried to catch his breath. "Ohmygod," Kathryn panted burying her face into the bed cover. "That was insane."

"You sure you're only sixteen?" he murmured against her sweat soaked skin.

"I told you I was the fuck of the century"

Sebastian slowly pulled out and then collapsed beside her on the bed, rolling onto his back. "And we're not even finished yet."

Kathryn turned her head to face him. She wore a look of disbelief. "Jesus Valmont, you're like a goddamn machine."

He chuckled at the compliment then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Languidly he moved to the front of the bed, looking for a cigarette on the bookshelf above them. His body felt tired and achy, but still filled with desire. He knew he would want her again soon. Popping a cigarette in his mouth he looked over at her and said, "Give me a minute and then I want to watch you bounce on my cock."

She rolled over on her back and offered him a coquettish smile as well as a nice view of her well used body. As he inhaled the nicotine he enjoyed the way she gracefully crawled over to him. Kathryn leaned over and flicked her tongue against his lips like she enjoyed doing and then turned her attention to the bedside table. "Do you have any coke?"

Sebastian narrowed his gaze at her and shook his head. "No and you shouldn't be messing around with that stuff."

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. "I read your journal Sebastian, remember? I know all the naughty stuff you used to ingest into your own body so spare me the sermons."

He supposed she had a point, he had tried every available drug on the planet by the time he was her age, but he didn't like the idea of her taking that shit. He had seen her do coke before, a few time actually, but he had never said anything. It wasn't his place he thought. Perhaps he was right. He was hardly the moral authority on anything.

With a tired sigh he huffed, "Humbert never had to put up with this sort of bullshit."

Kathryn had forsaken her search for drugs. She grabbed his first edition of _Anna Karenina_ off the book shelf and started flipping through it as she lay on her stomach. With a bored drawl she replied, "Humbert was a loser who never had the balls to fuck Lolita."

"She was eleven and his _daughter_!" he spat incredulously. "And he did fuck her. You're remembering it wrong."

Kathryn reached out and took the cigarette from him and placed it between her lips. "Technicalities _stepbrother_," she replied with a cheeky grin.

Sebastian snatched the cigarette back. "Shut up Lolita."

She simply rolled her eyes at him then resumed her reading. As he studied her he considered their age difference. Truth be told most of the time he forgot about it. Kathryn was as intelligent as him, nearly as well read, and she behaved nothing like a typical teenage girl. Had he met her while he was in school, he's fairly certain he would have been completely in love with her. Hell, he was half way there right now. "It's a shame you weren't around when I was in high school," he mused out loud.

Kathryn didn't look up from her book. "I never would have fucked you if I was. You would have destroyed my reputation then left me just like you did every other girl you fucked back then. My only power would have been sex."

"You sell yourself short princess," he told her softly.

Kathryn looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face. She studied him a moment before leaning in and kissing his mouth. He easily returned it, cupping her cheek and running a hand through her tousled mane.

Pulling away he reached over and put his cigarette out. "Hmm, so did you mean it earlier?"

She blinked back at him. "What?"

Sebastian ran a hand down her back and cupped her pert ass. "Can I really put it anywhere?"

Licking her lips she bit the corner of her mouth and nodded in agreement. "Of course, a deal's a deal."

There was a flash of something in her eyes however, that told him she wasn't a hundred percent on board with the idea. Still, Sebastian kneeled beside her and opened her legs. Kathryn hugged the pillow as he spread her ass cheeks and examined the pretty rosette of her ass.

Sebastian enjoyed anal sex, but had only tried it once with Annette. She hadn't liked it very much so he never pushed for it again. In his youth though, it had been one of his favorite decadent activities. Seeing as tonight was all about decadence he couldn't resist taking her in that taboo way.

Running a hand down to her other hole he could feel his cum inside her. He scooped out some and placed it against her puckered backdoor. Sebastian's finger ran over her anus teasingly before pushing his semen inside. He had expected her to be tight of course, but not this snug. He struggled to get his index finger in past the knuckle.

Kathryn whimpered at the invasion and began shifting her hips restlessly against the bed. "How's that feel?"

"G-good"

"Want another?"

There was a tell-tale pause followed by, "Yes."

If it was difficult getting one finger inside her, two was damn near impossible. Even after lubing his fingers with more cum it was still difficult. When Kathryn's breathing became even more harsh he finally said, "Tell me the truth, has anyone ever been in this tight little ass before?"

There was a beat of silence then finally she admitted, "No."

He sighed, "I see. Were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't think it mattered," she grumbled. "Look, I said you could fuck my ass and I meant it. I won't break Valmont."

He didn't doubt it, but he also knew it wasn't going to happen tonight. Anal sex took patience and time, even with someone more experienced, and that was two things he didn't have tonight. "Kathryn look at me." She glanced over her shoulder at him and found his gaze. "You're entirely too tight for me to fuck tonight. It I don't loosen you up properly there could be tearing and that would hurt like hell. We'll do it another night."

Sebastian expected her to call him a pussy and then throw a tantrum. He was genuinely surprised when instead she said, "Another night? Are you saying to plan to fuck me beyond tonight?"

When they started this, no he had told himself it would just be for tonight. But now, having had her, having seen how irresistible she was he couldn't imagine not ever doing this again. There were still so many things he wanted to do to her, so many fantasies to fulfill. He couldn't even keep up with all the things he suddenly wanted from her. Still he teased her. "If you're a good girl and behave I'll consider it."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and huffed, "What makes you think I'll let you?"

He grinned as he reached down and cupped her sex. "The fact that this little pussy is dying for it."

She groaned and pushed back against his hand. "Are you hard for me?"

"Always." It wasn't exaggerating either. As he stroked his cock he considered his desire for her. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this hungry for sex. In the past he'd always made it a point to not want anything too badly. Wanting was a gateway to loosing control. His lust for her was coming dangerously close to overriding his control. "I want you to ride me Kathryn."

She kept her eyes locked on his as she got up and crawled into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she nuzzled her nose against his but didn't kiss him. Taking him in her hand, she hovered over the crown of his cock, teasing him with her wetness. "Kathryn…" he growled, dying to force her down but he decided to let her control things. For now.

Trailing kisses from his shoulder up his neck she stopped at the edge of his face and bit his chin playfully at the same time she finally took him inside her. Sebastian groaned as he slowly sunk into her moist, welcoming heat.

Kathryn didn't move at first, she just gave him that annoyingly familiar teasing smile and asked, "Do I feel good, Sebastian? Wrapped around you all tight, wet and hot?"

"Hell yes," he breathed, "Now ride me damn it."

She giggled then leaned forward and kissed him hard before she started to move. Sebastian let her set the pace as he got better acquainted with her perky little breasts which were swaying in the most enticing manor as she fucked him. He squeezed her rosy nipples, noticing she liked a little bit of pain in her pleasure. Kathryn's head fell back and she let out a sexy moan as he fondled her tits.

Soon she was bouncing on his dick just as he predicted, her eyes shut in concentration as she reached for her climax. Gliding a hand down her side, he cupped her ass and ran a finger across her anus. He toyed with the hole a moment before pushing inside her. Sebastian fingered her at the same frantic pace that she fucked him. Wanting to see her unravel he went for one of her triggers, dirty talk. "Do you like my finger in your ass?"

Her eyes opened half way as her unfocused gaze found his. "Y-yes…so full."

"Wait until I put my cock there…and Kathryn, I WILL claim this ass. It's going to be all mine princess. When I'm finished you'll feel me for a week."

Kathryn moaned and buried her face against his neck. She rode him hard enough to bruise his thighs. With his other hand he rubbed at her throbbing clit. Moments later she came cursing his name and digging her nails into the back of his neck.

Having given up control to her for a little while, he wasted no time snatching it back. Sebastian only gave her a moment to recover before he guided her onto her back. He didn't bother pulling out of her snug cunt as he was still hard and dying to cum. Taking her legs he positioned them over his shoulders and leaned forward, nearly bending her in half in the process. Kathryn groaned from the back of her throat. At this angle it was the deepest he had been in her all night.

Gripping her by the hips he proceeded to screw her as hard as he could into the mattress. It was the roughest he had been since they began, as he completely dominated her. Not that Kathryn seemed to mind. She raised her hips as best she could in the position trying to drive him in even deeper.

The bed shook and rattled at the power of his thrusts as he nailed her to the mattress with his hips. His stepsister's mouth hung open as he lunged inside her frantically. She reached for him, but he held her arms down, trapping her underneath him. They were both dripping in sweat as their over-heated skin rubbed against each other. Sebastian's teeth clenched as he felt his balls draw up. "Almost…there…"

"So…fucking…close…" she panted, "God…you're so deep…"

"Come for me," he demanded, "Come Kathryn. Come on my dick."

He shifted the angel of his thrusts just slightly but it was enough as his penis seemed to rub somewhere tender inside her causing her to quiver and call out, "SEBASTIAN!"

Even at be continued to fuck her brutally hard and was near delirious with his own need to cum, Sebastian watched her fall apart again making sure to hold her gaze the entire time. Moments later he felt himself starting to cum. Realizing he had yet to mark her this evening, he suddenly had some testosterone filled urge to do so. Grasping the base of his dick he pulled out of her harshly. With two jerks of his cock he shot his cum against her stomach then crumbled to the bed beside her.

They both lay panting a moment, both trying to catch their breath. Staring up at the ceiling he mused, "I'm guessing none of your school boys have ever fucked you like that."

"_No one's_ ever fucked he like that before," Kathryn admitted. Propping her head up on her elbow she looked down at him and mused, "And to think you've been wasting your talents on Dr. Tight-Ass all these years. How sad."

Rolling his eyes he tried his best not to smile at her bitchy attitude. He really shouldn't be encouraging it. "You know I'm not too tired to give you a spanking."

"Maybe later," she sighed. Resting her head back on the bed she shut her eyes. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Turning his head he watched Kathryn as she began to doze off. He was suddenly filled with the overwhelming desire to be tender towards her, which was confusing because this wasn't about that. It was about getting off. Period. None the less, the found himself wrapping an arm around her and hugging her to his body.

Even though he had just had the most intense and satisfying sex of his life Sebastian didn't feel tired. On the contrary, he felt utterly exhilarated. He felt like a death row inmate who had suddenly been set free and the world was suddenly filled with possibilities. To top if off he had this devilish little hellcat by his side to play with. He had never felt more alive in his life.

Sebastian watched her sleep for a little while before gently untangling himself from her and walking over to his desk. He slipped on a black silk robe hanging by the bed then took a seat in the leather armchair. Reaching for the bottom drawer he opened it up and pulled out a package. He set it on the desk, removed the lid and pulled out the leather bound book. It was a brand new journal. It was Kathryn's birthday gift to him last month. She had refused to give the old one back, but offered this to him instead.

Opening it up he smiled at the inscription she had written on the back cover.

_To my darling brother, may this bring you inspiration ~ Love, K_

He grinned as he ran his fingers over the words. At the time, he had been annoyed by the gift and her insistence at trying to change him. Now, he saw it for the gift it was. Had it not been for his meddling stepsister he would never have discovered the truth about Greenbaum and her daughter. He would still be trying to be someone he wasn't. He would likely still be engaged to Annette.

As he thought about his fiancée he was hit by the sudden realization that he felt nothing. It wasn't as if he hadn't loved her, but he no longer felt the huge loss he did earlier in the evening. Perhaps he felt he needed to hold on to his relationship with Annette in order to avoid sliding back into old habits. Now that he knew the truth about Marci, his need for his former love, lessened.

It was either that or Kathryn's pussy really was magic.

Shaking his head of the thought, he put on his reading glasses then began writing about his night and his plans for Dr. Regina Greenbaum. He was so wrapped up in his writing he hadn't noticed Kathryn had awoken until she called out to him. "What are you writing?"

Sebastian looked up and grinned at her. She looked half awake and sexy as hell. He held up the front of the journal. "Just taking advantage of my birthday present."

"It's about time," she sighed as she sat up and stretched her arms. "Are you writing about me?"

"Of course"

"Pervert"

He winked at her then resumed writing. but he was distracted when he heard her climb off of the bed and approach him. Glancing up he saw she had slipped on his black button down Prada dress shirt but hadn't bothered to button it. With cat like grace she walked over and leaned against the desk. "Can I read it?"

Sebastian snapped the journal shut. "No you can't. You can however return my other one to me."

She smiled teasingly down at him and replied, "We'll see."

"You little thief," he grumbled taking her by the waist and drawing her into his lap. Running a hand down her bare chest he noticed she still had his dried cum on her. "You look good in my shirt…and my cum. It should be illegal for you to be this sexy."

Kathryn ran her hand through his hair and snickered, "It _is_."

"Smart ass," he muttered before drawing her mouth to his. Sebastian nipped at her lower lip with his teeth, and then soothed the sting with the caress of his tongue. "I need to get you into the shower."

"Okay," she agreed as she got back on her feet. As he tucked his journal away in a drawer – a locked drawer – she asked him, "So are you going to move back in here?"

He was momentarily stumped by the question. He had vaguely considered his options on the drive over here. Sebastian knew he wanted to get his own place, but until then he had another idea. "No I don't think so. I'm thinking of staying at my Aunt's in the country over the summer until I can find someplace suitable in the city."

If she was disappointed by the news she didn't show it. Kathryn ran her fingers across his robe teasingly. "Too bad, I was looking forward to sneaking into your bedroom in the middle of the night and fucking your brains out."

Sebastian paused for a moment at the idea. It definitely sounded appealing, having such close access to her. However, the notion of constantly being under the thumb of his father and worse yet his nosy stepmother, sounded like a fate worse than death. There was of course a third option to consider. Before he could fully think it through he found himself offering, "You could always join me if you have no other plans."

Once again he was met with her impenetrable stare that gave nothing away. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or bored with his proposal. Kathryn waited a beat before replying vaguely, "I'll think about it."

Sebastian nodded. "Do that."

Any other girl would be throwing her arms around his neck and exclaiming yes, of course I'll go! But not Kathryn. Perhaps that's why he enjoyed her so much. She was so unexpected, so unpredictable, so much like himself. He was verging on being annoyed with himself that he was so infatuated by this teenage. Their little fuck fest should have purged her from his system, but instead it seemed to only deepen his craving for her rather than appease it. He was incredibly fucked.

After tucking the journal away he noticed another intriguing item in his secret drawer, handcuffs. Running his hand across her thigh Sebastian asked, "Are you sore?"

"A little, why?"

"I had a little game in mind." Holding up the handcuffs he challenged, "Are you up for it?"

A wicked grin crossed her face as she eyed the shiny metal. "What about the shower?"

"Later." Getting to his feet he tossed off his robe and took her by the hand as he led her back to bed. "We have all the time in the world baby."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Holy shit that was long. Sorry about that, but here's why. Once upon a time I sketched out an outline for this story. Here's the thing though, it was this never ending epic that spanned years and I never knew how to end it so I just chucked the whole idea. Then when I started this anthology, I knew I wanted their first time to be one of the chapters, but I really liked the back story I had planned for him with the whole Marci thing and Sebastian's history so I wanted to use it which is why this thing is so long. I probably didn't really need the whole long Annette section or I could have dropped the Dr. Greenbaum thing all together but I liked it so there it is. My apologies if you think if turned out too long, but I'm happy with it._

_To answer a few questions from my reviews, no, I won't say here what penname I used to write under but if you're really curious PM/e-mail me and I'll tell you along with my reasons for wanting to stay anonymous. Same goes for the chapter list. I've already given it out to those who've asked for it so if you really want it PM me and I'll send it to you. It's just too long to post here. Yes, there will be a story where K/S get revenge on Annette and no to a crossover, not yet anyway._

_Alright I've babbled long enough. Fair warning, the next two chapters have a bittersweet edge to them. Didn't plan it that way that's just the way they fell in the alphabet. Coming – hopefully – soon: **K is for Kismet**. It's an alternate ending story and deals with an apocalypse and K/S hashing their shit out and of course sex. Until then…_


	11. K is for Kismet

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cruel Intentions. If I had, Sebastian never would have handed his balls over to Annette. They would have stayed with Kathryn. Where they belong.**

**Authors Note: In this chapter I mention the deleted scene from the DVD where Sebastian/Kathryn fight and he slaps her. Haven't seen it? YouTube that shit, it's easily one of my favorite scenes from the film and NEVER should have been deleted in the first place. I could go on a rant right now about how the creators of the film BUTCHURED the character of Sebastian by trying to make him 'likeable' so teenage girls would swoon over his relationship with Annette, but I won't. Oh no, I'm not bitter at all… **

_**Chapter Summary: He should have known it would end this way. There were no 'Happily Ever After's' for people like them. He'll die in her arms tonight, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Kathryn & Sebastian's last night on earth.**_

* * *

><p><span>K is for Kismet<span>

* * *

><p>They said goodbye at the airport. Standing on the tarmac, the wind whipped furiously against them sending a chill through the warm summer air. Neither took any notice to the weather. This would be the last time they ever saw each other.<p>

Tears ran endlessly down Annette's face as she clung to his shoulder and sobbed. Sebastian looked over her shoulder as the passengers trudged dutifully onto the plane. Like so many other things in the past 48 hours, security screenings and checkpoints had fallen by the wayside, and people were actually allowed to go from car to tarmac with no stop in between. They were running out of time.

Gently prying her away he cupped her cheek and gazed intently into her face, trying his damndest to keep his own turbulent emotions at bay. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat. "Annette, you have to get on the plane."

"Come with me," she begged her voice hoarse from crying.

They both knew that was impossible. The plane, one of the last leaving New York City, was already filled to capacity. As it was, Sebastian had to pool all his resources just to secure one seat on the flight. "I can't," he explained, his voice soothing and reasonable. "There's no room. You know that."

Annette seemed to struggle to breathe through her tears. "I-I can't leave you. We haven't had enough time!"

_Wasn't that the truth_, he mused miserably to himself. They had reunited barely three days ago and before that had only known each other for a month. It wasn't enough time. He still didn't know her favorite movie, who gave her that first kiss, what she _had_ planned to do after high school. There wasn't enough time to discover the answers. Part of Sebastian wanted to weep for what he was missing.

Wiping at her face furiously she tried to compose herself. "What will you do? Go home and be with your family?"

Sebastian nearly laughed out loud at the notion. Even after reading his journal and getting the whole truth about his twisted upbringing she still didn't get it. Perhaps he should be thankful for that. If she examined him and his life too closely she wouldn't like what she saw.

Gently placing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear soothingly he shook his head. "My father is in France. We said our goodbye's over the phone."

He spoke the truth for once. Shortly after getting the news that the world as they knew it would effectively be ending in a few days time, Sebastian had spoken briefly with his father over the phone. Edward had made a half-hearted push to get him on a plane to join him, but he had declined. He would rather spend his last moments on this earth with Annette and not a man who frankly he barely knew. They said a terse good-bye and that was it.

Annette bit her lip clearly distressed by this news. "What about your stepmother?" She waited a beat, clearly not wanting to ask the next question, but not able to stop herself. "What about Kathryn?"

Sebastian shrugged trying for nonchalant. "She was in Bali when the news broke. Guess she decided to stay. Kathryn flew out yesterday to join her."

She studied him a moment with open curiosity. "Did you at least say goodbye to her?"

"No need," he replied simply.

Annette looked like she wanted to say more, but curbed it. They were running out of time and she didn't want to waste their last precious seconds together discussing _her_. "So what will you do?"

Sebastian hesitated a moment, not sure if he should share his plan with her or not. Perhaps he should have just lied and said that he was going home to his family as well. But, he was striving to be honest with her, even in these last moments. "I plan on taking some Hemmingway, a bottle of vintage scotch and a Cuban, to my favorite spot in the park and enjoying my last minutes in peace. Thinking of you," he added with what he hoped was a charming smile.

She scowled. "That sounds…lonely, but very _you_." A smile started to curve around her lips and she shook it off. "Perhaps I should stay with you…"

"No Annette," he said shaking his head adamantly. "You need to go back home where you belong. With your family."

They had this discussion many times during the last few days. Upon hearing the news Annette had immediately said she needed to get home to Kansas, be with her mother and father. Sebastian had been hurt at first, disappointed even that she didn't want to spend her last moments with him, but he made sure not to show it. He knew it was selfish of him to ask her to stay. After all, they barely knew each other. He couldn't ask her to choose him over her family who she loved dearly.

There had been a lot of hemming and hawing on her end. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew she couldn't stay. Annette had tried to talk him into leaving with her, but Sebastian knew it wouldn't work.

A man, dressed in a blue uniform (he couldn't be sure if he was a flight attendant or just another passenger) was waving at them to board. Sebastian hugged her to him fiercely and said, "You have to go."

"It's too soon," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I can't…"

"I know," he replied his voice breaking, "But you have to. Your family is waiting for you."

Pulling away Annette sobbed, "I will love you always Sebastian. You changed my life forever."

"I'm not sure that's necessarily a good thing," he snickered ruefully. "Besides, you're the one who changed me. You turned my whole life upside down Annette. You brought me happiness and laughter. You made me want things I never thought I could want before."

"I love you," she whimpered before kissing him one last time.

The man on the plan was yelling at them now. Time was up.

"SHE'S COMING!" Sebastian yelled back over the roar of the plane engine. Cupping her face he kissed her forehead and told her, "I love you Annette, always. Now go."

Very reluctantly she slowly let go of his hand, one finger at a time and then briskly jogged over to the plane. She looked over her shoulder at him one last time before disappearing inside. Sebastian waved after her before turning away with a heavy heart.

He stood, hands in his pockets and watched as the plane took off. Standing there for a long time he slowly felt himself go numb. Good. That was what he wanted.

Getting back in his jag he made the near hour long drive back to Manhattan. The whole time his mind replayed every second he had spent with Annette, specifically the last three days. In some ways they been the best and most miserable in his whole life.

Sebastian thinks, rather morbidly, that this is all probably for the best. He cherishes Annette like a writer would a first edition Faulkner. She was sweet and strong and good. The best person he had ever met, if he was being honest. He had strongly hoped she could save him from himself, but somewhere inside he knew it was futile. He knows it's not in him to become the man she wants, the one she deserves. Had they survived the coming apocalypse he knew it would only be a matter of time before he drove her away intentionally or not.

_Yes_, he tells himself, _this is all for the best_.

New York was eerily quiet. Several streets were blocked off and the West Side highway was shut down altogether making the journey home all that much longer. Sebastian expected to see riots in the streets, looting, violence, something, but everything was still. Perhaps with the 'event', as the news media dubbed it, looming and only precious hours left on the time clock, most people likely chose to stay inside with their loved ones.

When he finally made it home he parked his car for what he realizes will likely be the last time before heading inside. Just like the streets below, everything inside the townhouse is eerily quiet. There are no servants or staff about and it occurs to him that of course, they all likely have family of their own they want to be with. Lucky them.

As he sweeps past the expansive parlor and down the hallway to his bedroom, he realizes that he hasn't actually been home in nearly five days. In fact, the last time he was there was after his blowout with Kathryn. He had left, shaking with rage and eager to try and make things right with Annette, not realizing that he would never see his cruel playmate ever again. The thought left him with a dull ache in his stomach.

Sebastian went to his bedroom and vaguely noticed the trashed desk and a broken vase he had hurled against the wall in anger. It all seemed like another lifetime ago. Shaking his head of the thoughts he went to his closet.

After choosing his favorite Gucci charcoal gray suit, sans tie, he showered, shaved and dressed. If he was going out, he was going out in style. Sebastian then grabbed his favorite first edition off the shelf, a Cuban cigar from his desk, and the bottle of vintage scotch he had swiped from his father's study, then headed out the door.

Sebastian turned to exit when he found himself inexplicably drawn to his stepsister's bedroom. He ran his fingertips over the carved wood of the door telling himself to just let it go and leave, but something held him back. With a heavy sigh he stepped inside.

As he entered the lavish ice blue bedroom, glittering with its silver accents and shiny expensive fabric, he was immediately transported back in time to the last time he had been in that room.

She had been vicious. Sebastian always thought he knew who his stepsister was, but he never imagined she was capable of turning her cruelty on him in such a way. He had been wrong. He felt his fists tighten as he recalled with startling accuracy the way Kathryn gleefully taunted him about how she had manipulated him into dumping Annette. He had never been so angry in his life and it caused him to lash out at her in a way he had never done before. He hit her.

Sebastian had never hit a woman before, never even been tempted, not even after dealing with Kathryn all these years. But she had finally succeeded in doing what he imagined she had strived for, she had broken him. She brought him to the edge and he finally snapped. Of course he had immediately regretted it, not because he didn't think it was deserved, but because he knew there would be repercussions. She hadn't disappointed him.

In the chaos that had been the last few days Sebastian had nearly forgotten the incident with Ronald. Kathryn had told her lover everything that had gone down between him and Cecile (or her edited version anyway) and told him about the slap. He showed up to defend her honor and Sebastian, sleep deprived from the night before had languidly fought with him. Annette had shown up and attempted to stop them, nearly getting herself run over in the process. In the end, Ronald had stormed off swearing revenge that would never come and Sebastian had taken Annette back to his suite at the Four Seasons for a reunion.

Now here he stood in his stepsister's bedroom trying to remember the last words they had said to one another. Something about a declaration of war. It all seemed rather silly now, but at the same time he still found himself overcome with anger at her. Kathryn had reduced him to her toy, bragging about how easy he was to manipulate, how she had never intended on going through with their bed. He hated her and yet…and yet the idea that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her left him with an odd gaping hole in his chest.

At the very least, he should have been allowed to fuck her once before he died.

Sebastian ran a finger down the framed picture of Kathryn that was sitting on her vanity table. "Bye, bye sis," he whispered before heading towards the door.

Then he heard it. There was a shuffled, the sound of footsteps. Sebastian turned and walked further into the room. On closer examination he realized it was coming from Kathryn's closet. Odd, he mused, perhaps one of the help was holing up in her closet? Stealing from them? Hiding?

Curious he grasped the brass handle of the door knob and turned. There was somebody inside, but it definitely wasn't the help. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.

Sebastian blinked in surprise as he stood in the doorway drinking in the sight of his stepsister sitting on the closet floor. Kathryn sat poised and as regal as a queen, decked out in a silver satin robe with black trim and matching negligee, reclining against the back wall of her ridiculously large closet. To her left was a laptop showing a news report of the current chaos erupting all over the world. To her right, enough drugs to make Scarface blush.

The surprised look she wore when he entered quickly melted away and was replaced by her impenetrable ice queen mask. "What am I doing here? I live here brain trust," she explained in her typical arched tone.

Shaking away the surprise of seeing her again, he stepped further into the closet and stood over her. "I thought you were in Bali with your mother. Why aren't you sunning yourself on some beach?"

Kathryn's confidence waved as she flinched and looked towards her wall of Louboutin's, as if she found them more fascinating than she did him. "There was a change in plans," she replied airily.

"But my father said-

"Your father was wrong," she snapped her eyes meeting his. "Mother decided…she decided it was better if I stayed here."

"_Here_? By yourself?" He shook his head baffled by the nastiness of his stepmother even after all these years. "That's fucked-up."

"Well that's Tiffany Merteuil," she sighed. "It's fine. I'd rather spend my final hours by myself anyway than listening to her bemoan the tragic mistakes of her past or how I really should be more thankful to her for everything she's done for me. I'll pass. I decided to have my own goodbye party instead."

Unscrewing the bottom of her cross, she brought the coke spoon up to her nose and snorted a bump. As he watched her and studied the massive collection of drugs at her side, Sebastian shook his head. "Jesus Kathryn, where the fuck did you get all this? Did Blaine sell you his entire stash at whole sale?"

Wiping her nose she snapped, "What the hell do you care?"

"I don't," he lamented, "And just for the record, you're pathetic."

"Am I?" Tossing her cross carelessly aside Kathryn rose to her feet slowly and let her eyes rake over him. Snatching the bottle of liquor out of his hand she demanded, "Just what the hell are you doing here Sebastian? Why aren't you holed up at your fuck-pad with your frigid little girlfriend?"

He almost asked how she knew he was there to begin with, but stopped himself momentarily forgetting that Kathryn had spies everywhere and made it her business to know everything. Especially concerning her enemies, which he assumed now included him. Clearing his throat he explained, "Annette went home to Kansas."

Kathryn's lips curved into a mocking grin. "Went back home to the farm huh? Why didn't you go with her?"

"I could only get one ticket."

Her eyes narrowed at his answer and her head tilted in contemplation. "How tragic," she cooed with mock sympathy. "It's also a load of bullshit."

"Come again?"

"We both know if you really wanted on that plane you'd be there. Sebastian Valmont always gets what he wants. So, I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

He had nearly forgotten who he was talking to. Kathryn knew him better than anyone, she could see through his bullshit from miles away. Always had. Rolling his eyes he huffed out a frustrated breath. "Alright fine, I could have gone with her, but I chose not to. I love Annette, but the idea of spending my last moments on earth, holed up in her house while her family sends me judgmental looks is not how I wanted to spend my last minutes on earth."

Kathryn leaned against the white oak island in the middle of her expansive closet that housed her accessories and her lingerie, with her arms crossed to her chest. "Out of curiosity, what are your plans?"

"I plan on going to my favorite spot in the park, with some Hemmingway, a Cuban and some vintage scotch." He grabbed the liquor back from her violently. "I'm going out on my terms."

"How poetic…and incredibly lame. Seriously Valmont, the park is completely closed off. How are you even going to get in there?"

This had occurred to him, but he wasn't worried. After all, what were they going to do, shoot him? Hell, bring it on at this point. "I'll find a way," he explained flippantly as he turned to leave. He didn't have much time left and he was going to be damned if he spent it with her listening to her never ending array of insults.

"Fine, enjoy the rest of your life," she called out to him, her voice having lost most of it's earlier bite. "I'll see you in hell Sebastian."

"Right," he called back. "Enjoy snorting yourself into oblivious sis." He stopped on the threshold suddenly. Something was holding him back. There was something he needed to get off his chest first. Swinging back around he found her gaze and said, "And for the record…you deserve to die alone."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Sebastian stepped further into the closet, adrenaline now pumping through his system as he prepared to lay into her as he had been itching to do for days now. "After all the shit you pulled and the people you've hurt, you deserve to die with only your miserable self as company."

Kathryn snorted out a humorless laugh, her mask of impassivity refusing to drop. "Well don't hold back now brother dear. Tell me how you really feel."

He slammed the bottle of scotch down on the island and snarled, "With pleasure. I was your only real friend Kathryn, the only person who truly knew you and accepted you and lo-" he faltered just slightly before recovering, "liked you. And how did you repay my devotion? By shitting all over me. By fucking up my only happiness and laughing about it. I'm your fucking toy? Screw you!"

Reaching down she grabbed her glass of red wine that had been sitting nearby and took a sip. "Is that what this whole hissy fit is about?" she sighed as if she conversation was entirely too tedious for her to bother with. "Still soar I wouldn't _fuck_ you?"

"Jesus, no!" he hollered growing more frustrated by the second. "This has to do with the fact that you're a soulless fucking bitch."

"I never claimed otherwise darling," she purred with a coy smile. "Especially to you."

Sebastian advanced on her and Kathryn's smug grin faltered as she took a step back. He snickered humorlessly, "Relax, I'm not going to waste my energy hitting you. I have no interest in physically harming you Kathryn. You can't say the same though, can you? Was that why you sent Ronald after me? Were you hoping he'd hurt me, bruise me, _kill_ me?"

"Always so fucking dramatic," she huffed. "No, I just wanted a little payback. You did hit me after all. Did you really just think I would let that go?"

No, he hadn't, but he found himself saying rather lamely, "I did apologize which is more than you've ever done. I wonder what you little puppet would think if I told him I went after Cecile on your orders?"

Kathryn wasn't fazed in the slightest as she took another sip of wine. "Well, seeing as we're all going to be dead in an hour, go ahead." Slamming the glass down with a harsh thud she strode up to him, her impassivity now replaced by anger. "I'd like to take this opportunity _brother dear_ to knock you off that pedestal you seem to have placed yourself on. May I remind you that while it's true I may be a soulless, unfeeling bitch, you're not much better. I didn't have to do much arm twisting in order for you to go after Cecile and I certainly was never behind all those other girls you've destroyed over the years. I also wasn't the one who targeted the headmaster's daughter for sport in the first place. That was all you Sebastian. Perhaps before you start throwing stones at my character you should take a long hard look in the fucking mirror."

Sebastian's own anger dissipated somewhat at her harsh words as he fumbled for a rebuttal. "The difference between us however, is that I tried to change. I tried to be a better person."

"Better person?" Kathryn sneered like it was a disgusting concept. "What a fucking joke. People don't change Sebastian. Do you honestly think if all this bullshit wasn't happening you and Annette would live happily ever after? Please, you'd be bored in a month then you'd manage to fuck it up somehow. I'm only sad I won't be around to see it happen."

"Maybe you're right, but I at least deserved the chance to find out," he argued.

She stepped closer to him, her intent green eyes locked on his. "Then I'll ask you again Sebastian, why aren't you with her?"

He was silent for a beat before revealing what he knew in his heart all along. "Perhaps I deserve to die alone too," he whispered softly.

"Well, I'm not stopping you," she replied flatly before turning away from him.

With her flippant, uncaring tone and bored gaze, something in him finally snapped. He grabbed her harshly by the arm and yanked her around. "Why?" he demanded, his voice sounding loud and angry even to his own ears. "Why are you like this Kathryn?"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until I get some answers," he snarled. "No more games."

"You want answers?" With surprising force she pulled her arm from his grip and stumbled back. "Fine, but you go first. There are a few things I'd like to know before we're both put out of our misery."

Sebastian flinched in genuine surprise. Didn't she know everything? Wasn't she always two steps ahead of him? Straightening himself out he asked evenly, "What do you want to know?"

Kathryn titled her head as she was prone to do when contemplating something. "I want to know why _her_?"

"I told you I lo-

"Yes, yes," she huffed, "I know you love her. I want to know why you chose her over me? If you were as devoted to me as you claim, I want to know why you chose that little…nothing over me."

Sebastian searched himself, trying to find the right words that would help him come out on top of the argument, but then he quickly remembered, they didn't have much time. They only had time for the truth. "She's easy," he explained with a shrug, "Being with her is simple. There's no mind games, no bullshit. I don't have to continually watch my back around her because I'm afraid she's going to put a knife in it. She makes me happy."

Kathryn shook her head. "You'd be bored in a week," she muttered her voice broken.

"You're just bitter because you've never had that before," he argued. "You don't know what it's like to love anyone."

"Sure I do," she sighed sadly as her eyes fell upon the wine glass in her hand. "Unfortunately however, he left me for a virginal hick from Kansas."

Sebastian felt his stomach drop and his knees get weak at the pronouncement. Fuck, he thought to himself, she is not doing this now. Not after everything, she wasn't going to turn things around like this now. "Don't say that," he told her

Kathryn turned her attention back to him, her eyes filled with something he couldn't read. "Why?" she challenged, "I thought you wanted answers? You want to know why I destroyed you so ruthlessly. Self preservation. I knew you were going to chose her over me. I had seen in coming for weeks. That morning you told me you couldn't bring yourself to bed her, I knew it was over. Even so I still offered myself to you and just like I knew you would, you turned me away. So, I decided to destroy your heart just like you did mine. Eye for an eye and all that." A tear ran down her face and she batted it away quickly as she added, "Behold my success."

"You called me your toy," he argued is voice cracking under the weight of his emotions.

"You are, but that doesn't mean I loved you any less." As Sebastian stood before her looking utterly devastated and a little broken, much as he had a few days ago, Kathryn sighed. "I think I'm done answering your questions for the foreseeable future. Close the door on your way out please."

Sebastian found his anger returning when he realized she was dismissing him. As she headed to the bathroom he jumped in front of her and spat, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You can't just say something like _that_ and then dismiss me!"

"Watch me," she replied evenly.

She attempted to walk around him, but he pulled her back to him, crushing her petite form to his. Kathryn struggled in his arms. "You are unfuckingbelievable you know that?"

"Let go of me!" she hissed as she dug her manicure into the Italian fabric of his suit. Sebastian pushed her back into the island. "What, are you going to hit me again?"

"I should," he growled in a dangerously low voice before grasping her by the waist and launching his mouth against hers. Kathryn groaned at the assault and tried to pry herself away. Sebastian would have none of it. He caged her against the center island as he cupped her face and devoured her lips.

She gave into him momentarily kissing him back before wrenching her head away. "You can't be serious," she gasped breathless.

Everything inside him was a tangled mess at the moment and he felt suddenly overcome with too many emotions to name. All thoughts of his girlfriend hundreds of miles away were gone from his head. At the moment all he could think about was his all-consuming desire for his stepsister.

Sebastian ran open mouthed kisses from her mouth down her jaw to her ear. He nipped at the lobe and grumbled, "Why not? Do you have something better to do with the last moments of your life?"

Kathryn moaned as his teeth scraped against a particularly sensitive area of her neck. "I guess you have a point," she agreed.

Grabbing his jaw she guided his mouth gruffly back to hers and kissed him hungrily. Sebastian moved his hands up her sides and grasped her hips. He easily lifted her, sitting her atop the island so his groin was now level with her sex. With a violent tug he removed her satin robe and bunched her matching slip around her waist, his teeth nibbling at her lip the entire time. Reaching underneath her ass he grasped the flimsy lace material of her panties and tugged them down her legs meeting no resistance.

Kathryn was too busy trying to catch her breath. Her normally practiced hands shook with anticipation and nerves as she unfastened his pants. She didn't bother to jerk them down any further than his thighs as she was far to concerned with getting his impressive cock out of its confines and inside her sex.

Sebastian pressed his forehead to hers as he watched her remove his dick from his boxers and guide him forward. His stepsister scooted even further to the edge of the island. With a practiced hand she jerked him slowly in her fist then rubbed the dripping tip of his erection against her swollen, damp, folds.

Squeezing her bare ass gruffly he tugged her forward anxiously and growled, "No more fucking teasing Kathryn. I've waited too long and we're running out of time. I want my cock in you." With those words he thrust her forward and impaled her on his thick shaft. Kathryn let out a surprised squeal that turned into a moan of pleasure. And he was only half-way inside her.

Still grasping her ass in his hands he hauled back and thrust balls deep inside her. She tossed back her head and groaned when he buried himself to the hilt inside her. "Fuck Valmont you feel good."

"So do you," he panted as he bit down on her shoulder and counted backwards in his head. She felt too good, too tight, too warm, and too wet. Her pussy was everything Sebastian had built up in his head over the years and more. She was squeezing him so tight he would come if he didn't get himself under control.

After a few deep breaths he pulled out again nearly to the tip then thrust back in. Sebastian began jack hammering inside her at a frantic rhythm that Kathryn seemed to eat up. She yanked his jacket down his arms and scratched at his shirt as delicious moans fell from her pink lips.

Sebastian bent forward and captured her mouth in his as he pounded into her. Their tongues crashed against one another sloppily while they groaned into one another's mouths.

Removing one hand from her backside he grasped the satin spaghetti strap of her nightgown and tugged it down exposing her right tit. He made a hungry sound of appreciation before squeezing it in his palm and drawling her pebbled nipple into his mouth.

As he sucked her Kathryn clutched him by the back of the head, holding him in place. "Bite it," she ordered and he soundlessly did just that. "Shit!"

Sebastian chuckled against her flesh and looked up at her hooded, lust filled gaze. "You have a dirty mouth _sis_," he groaned. His hips were now ramming between her legs so hard she would likely have bruises tomorrow. Not that they would live to find out.

"Fuck me," she panted throwing her hips back at him with just as much force. "Harder, more…please Sebastian."

Removing his hand from her breast he guided it between her legs where they were joined. Valmont found himself momentarily enraptured by the sight of his swollen dick pounded into her spread pussy. It was surreal. He looked up at her and muttered, "We look good together."

"And feel even better," she groaned wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him closer. She was so wet she was in danger of sliding off the smooth counter top.

When Sebastian used his thumb to massage her throbbing clit Kathryn thrust forward and bit his shoulder in order to stem her cries of pleasure as she came. Not that it mattered. Sebastian could feel her pussy tighten and tremble around him as she climaxed. The sensation sent him tumbling off that precipice right along with her. With a strangled cry he shot his seed inside her and held her quacking form to his tightly.

He couldn't be sure what happened next. In his orgasm haze he must have miscalculated the strength of his knees because he blindly took a step back and soon felt himself tumbling backwards. As he was still buried deep inside his stepsister and she was wrapped around him snugly, she too toppled forward and fell to the ground in a un-lady like heap.

"FUCK!" he groaned as his back smacked against the hard floor. Luckily Kathryn had recently installed a thick, white shag carpet so it didn't hurt as much as it could have.

Kathryn let out a shriek as she landed on top of him. As she sat up, he noticed a note of reluctant amusement curve her lips as she told him, "Luckily you weren't fully hard or that _really_ could have hurt."

"Give me a minute and that'll change," he replied cockily.

She rolled her eyes and untangled herself from his lap. Flushed and still panting she reclined on the floor beside him. "Are you always this suave Valmont?"

"Shut up," he grumbled as he rolled over on top of her. "Jesus, even after a mind-blowing fuck, you're still impossible."

"Its part of my charm," she replied dryly as she shifted under him.

Sebastian grasped the ends of her silver nightgown and tugged it upwards. His gaze raked up and down her naked body, and Kathryn enjoyed the attention for a moment before pushing him on his back.

As she started unbuttoning his now wrinkled dress shirt she mused, "So any long held fantasies you always wanted to experience? We have a little time left."

He placed a hand under his head and got comfortable as she slowly undressed him. "Even if we had years, it wouldn't skim the surface of all the naughty things I want to do to you," he rasped as he ran a finger across her lips. Kathryn sucked it into her mouth and bit down. "Damn, I can't believe I finally get to fuck you and of course the world is ending."

"Nobody ever said life was fair," she muttered as she removed his pants fully. After tossing them aside she bent forward and kissed his chest. Looking up at him through her lashes she said, "So tell me about some of these fantasies."

Sebastian caressed her hair as he considered the long list of things he always wanted to do to her. "Hmm, well I always wanted to bend you over the hood of my car. Screw you silly with your little plaid skirt pushed up around your waist."

"In the garage?"

"No actually, in front of Manchester. Put you on display for everyone to see," he murmured his dick hardening as he pictured that particular fantasy.

Kathryn's eyes twinkled in delight as she placed teasing licks across his thighs. "Pervert"

"That's just the tip of the ice berg baby. I wanted to eat you out in the library against the stacks. Make you ride me on the headmaster's desk. Handcuff you to the arm chair in the parlor and jerk off on your face and tits. Make you suck me off under the dinning room table during dinner. Tie you spread eagle to the bed and fuck you for hours, not letting you cum until you beg for it. I wanted to fuck your ass in the shower before school."

Stilling her movement she looked up at him and said, "I don't like anal sex."

"You would with me," he replied arrogantly. "I'd make you cream over it."

"Too bad we'll never get a chance to find out," she said wistfully rubbing her cheek against his stomach.

Sebastian kept forgetting that they were running out of time. The information was like some dark shadow in the recesses of his mind he kept ignoring. Wanting to keep things light between them and not bring them into reality just yet he told her, "I suppose we don't have time for all that. You can suck me off however."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "The world is coming to an end, but there's always time to get your dick sucked."

"That's right, now quit yapping and put it in your mouth."

Bending back down Kathryn grasped his cock in her hand, but didn't put it near her mouth. Instead she placed a series of teasing licks on the inside of his thighs and tongued his balls. Her eyes met his as she sucked one into her mouth and let the sharp edge of her teeth gently graze the sensitive skin. Sebastian hissed, "Jesus Kathryn, please, we don't have time for teasing. Please just put my dick in your mouth."

She pulled away still clutching his appendage. "It would serve you right if you died before you came."

"God dammit Kathryn stop being a little—fuck!" he hollered when her warm mouth engulfed his shaft. Sebastian's hands grasped at the rug underneath him as she began jerking and sucking his dick not at all gently.

Groaning she sucked him root to tip, her tongue zip zagging against the sensitive underside on every down stroke. Reaching out he threaded his fingers in her soft hair. "Shit, yeah, mmm, keep doing that," he pleaded.

In mere minutes he could feel that familiar tingling sensation in his balls. "Fuck Kathryn, suck it harder," he grunted, "Yeah sis, just like that. Do you want me to cum in your mouth?"

He was genuinely surprised when she shook her head no at him. Releasing him suddenly she jerked him hard in her practiced fist and explained, "This was your fantasy wasn't it?"

Sebastian's brain wasn't really cooperating enough to understand what she was talking about until it was too late. He erupted, long white streams of sticky cum exploded from his dick hitting his stepsister's cheeks, lips, and chin. The final blast she aimed at her pert tits. As he let out a final satisfied groan she rubbed the dark red mushroom head of his penis against her nipple. "You didn't get to handcuff me but close enough," she explained as she wiped away his cum with a tissue.

Recalling his fantasy he sighed in satisfaction. "Thanks for that," he murmured his voice filled with affection.

"Imagine what I could do if I had some real time," she sighed.

Sebastian could see the sadness edging into her voice and seeping onto her face. The thought broke his heart. He wanted at least a few more minutes of lightness with her.

Sitting up quickly he rolled her to her back. "Alright, you're turn."

She actually started to protest. "Sebastian I don't think-

"Since when does Kathryn Merteuil turn down the opportunity to get off?" he teased as he worried her rose colored nipple with his teeth. Running a hand down her stomach he cupped her sex and teased her folds with his finger tips. He glanced down when he felt the excess moisture. "Shit, you look hot with my cum leaking out of you."

"Valmont," she groaned as she withered against his ministrations. "I want your mouth on me."

He offered her a dark, sexy smile before bending down and licking her cleft with light, fluttering licks. As he teased her Sebastian noticed out of the corner of his eyes the empty wine bottle lying on its side nearby. A devilish thought entered his mind.

Leaning over he scooped it up and held it up for her to see. Kathryn's face crinkled in confusion and annoyance that he had stopped pleasuring her. "What's that for?"

"Oh, just another fantasy I've always wanted to explore," he replied casually as he brought the long neck of the bottle down to her sex. Slowly he pried her open, and after making sure she was sufficiently wet he gently guided the glass bottle into her pussy.

Kathryn let out a gasp as the cool, glass object entered her. He wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or shock. As Sebastian pushed it in further she panted, "This was your fantasy? You want to violate me with a wine bottle?"

"Actually, I wanted to use a dildo on you, but this will do in a pinch," he replied drowsily. "How does it feel?"

"Weird, but good. The rim at the top keeps rubbing against my insides. Shit, it feels nice," she groaned as she clutched her breast in her tiny palm.

As he watched the long neck of the bottle fuck her pussy his cock twitched back to life. Shit, there wasn't enough time. Offering her a smile he promised, "It's about to feel much better."

Leaning his head down, he took her swollen clit between his lips and sucked. She bucked immediately into his mouth, calling out his name between pleasure filled curses. He continued to move the bottle inside her as he nibbled on her clit for all he was worth. Kathryn came yelling his name and pinching her nipple harshly.

Sebastian leaned back and admired her as she came down for her orgasm. Less than an hour ago he wanted to strangle her and leave her to die miserably alone. Now, he couldn't bare the thought that he only had mere minutes left with her. He was suddenly overcome with the need to tell her how he felt about her when there was a beeping coming from the laptop. The both turned their attention in time to see a newscaster, broadcasting from some basement in the studio that France had been effectively wiped out. Kathryn let out a gasp. This time it held no pleasure.

He looked down at her to see the fear and anxiety he had been trying to avoid, written all over face. Her eyes remained glued to the screen as she took in the devastation. Sebastian refused to spend his last moments with her watching television and seeing her look horrified. Reaching out he shut the laptop closed with a decisive thud. "Sebastian…" her shaky voice trailed off.

Cupping her face with gentle hands he forced her attention on him. "Hey, look at me. It's going to be fine." When she shook her head he traced a finger over her swollen lips and calmly instructed, "Don't think about it."

Sebastian leaned down and captured her mouth with his. He could feel a tear run down her cheek as he kissed her. Gently he let his weight press against her as he stretched out against the length of her body. Breaking away he whispered, "One last time?"

Kathryn nodded wordlessly, parting her legs to accept him. Taking his cock in hand he slowly fed it into her pussy. She made a kneeing sound from the back of her throat as he entered her again. With his hands cupping her face he rocked inside her with slow deliberate thrusts.

For a split second he was reminded of Annette and he felt a momentary pang of guilt. Sebastian did love her, but it was different than his feelings for Kathryn. His love for Annette was simple, pure, uncomplicated. His feelings for Kathryn were complicated, twisted and intense, full of passion and heat. As he looked into her eyes he was suddenly filled with gratitude that he hadn't gotten on the plane to Kansas. There was no place he rather spend his last moments on earth than buried inside her, looking into her exquisite face. She was his unparalleled equal in all things. It seemed somehow fitting, and almost poetic that his final moments be with his Kathryn.

Clutching his hips she wrapped her legs around his waist as he leisurely fucked like they had all the time in the world. Judging by the sounds he could hear  
>coming from somewhere far away they most definitely did not.<p>

Sebastian kissed her one last time then whispered, "I love you Kathryn."

She offered him the tiniest of smiles as tears trickled down her face. "I know," she murmured, "I love you too."

Pressing his forehead to hers he never stopped moving inside her, even when the building began to shake and the lights went out. Sebastian clutched her to him tightly and whispered in her ear over and over again how much he loved her. The last thing he heard was his name on her lips.

This is their endgame.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hmm, how'd you like that? Little more intense than normal. The next chapter won't be a picnic either but not so dramatic. And oh yes, I purposely didn't state what the 'end of the world' catastrophe was. Asteroid? Aliens? Nuclear war? Global warming? That giant 'Cloverfield' monster thing? Who knows, use your imagination. _

_Okay so coming soon is **L is for Love**. It deals with grown-up Kathryn and Sebastian engaging in an affair and what happens when some unforeseen complications arise. Hopefully I'll get it updated as quickly as I did this one (snicker) but no promises as I fear it ill quite a bit longer than this. Until then, let be know what you thought with a review please…_


	12. L is for Love

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just make the characters do naughty things. Your welcome.**

**Author's Note: A brief (very brief) scene of Annette and Sebastian having sex. I know ick, but it couldn't be helped.**

_**Chapter Summary: She's his addiction, pure and simple. However, nothing between Sebastian & Kathryn has ever been easy. Nothing can keep them apart, even marriage but is there anything left that can truly bring them back together? Marriage is hard but affairs are even more difficult, especially when love is involved.**_

* * *

><p><span>L is for Love<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will you be able to get away later?<strong>_

_**Perhaps. Assuming there's a reasonable incentive**_

_**Oh I have your incentive right here sweetheart**_

_**Save it for your wife**_

_**I'd rather save it for you. I want your cunt naked and wet and waiting for me when I arrive**_

_**I'll see what I can do**_

_**Midnight, our place?**_

_**See you then**_

Sebastian Valmont smirked as he read the incoming text from his lover. Pleased by her response, he was going to send out a farewell text when the bathroom door opened. He shut his blackberry off and set it down on the bedside table. Running a frustrated hand through his short blond hair, he turned his attention to the photographs spread out across the bed.

Annette stepped into the guest room wearing purple satin pajamas and rubbing vanilla scented lotion onto her arms. She grinned at her husband's intense expression as he studied his work. "Still can't decide?"

He shifted the glasses on his face – once a fashion statement now a necessity – and studied the images more carefully. There were four collections of photographs, all showcasing a different model who was to be featured in the new Dior advertisement. "Christ, I don't know anymore. What do you think?"

Studying the pictures a second she shrugged. "I think they all need a cheeseburger," she remarked dryly.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "That might get in the way of their anorexia."

"Hmm…the one on the right is really beautiful," she said pointing out the leggy African American girl.

"Yeah, but I guarantee Carl will say she's too _ethnic_"

Annette turned up her nose in distaste at the implication. "Charming. Well," she sighed, "I'm probably not the audience for this being as I am just a lowly school teacher who doesn't own a stitch of Dior to begin with. You should ask your sister."

At the mention of Kathryn he flinched, but replied noncommittally, "Maybe. And you're not just a school teacher. You're amazing."

He wasn't just playing the loyal husband either, he truly believed this. Annette was a wonderful, much beloved first grade teacher at one of the countries best prep schools. On top of that she headed several charity committees, ran marathons, volunteered her time and was a wonderful mother to their two children. In short, she was one of the best people he knew.

When Sebastian listed off her many accomplishments she rolled her eyes then leaned over and kissed him, sinking down into the bed in the process. As she pulled away she groaned, "Thank you, but I'm not feeling amazing. Actually, I'm feeling kind of guilty…about leaving the kids this weekend. Maybe we should have brought them with us. They love the country and being around your aunt and sister. Should we have taken them with us?"

He had been expecting her second guessing and was rather surprised it hadn't come up earlier. Annette always did this the few times they had vacationed alone since five-year old Emma and two-year old Sam, came along. She always felt guilty and it was always his job to make her feel better. Brushing a loose strand of hair from her face he replied, "Ann I'm sure the kids are fine. They're probably having the time of their life terrorizing Patrice. Besides, it was your idea to make this a solo trip. You wanted adult alone time, remember?"

"Yeah," she muttered not sounding terribly convinced.

They took this trip to his Aunts country estate –the same estate they met at over fifteen years ago– every year. Sometimes the kids came with, but she had been especially adamant that it just be the two of them this time. Sebastian suspected this was her passive aggressive way of working on their marriage. It was true that intimately they hadn't been as close as they once were, what with the kids and their busy careers and schedules. Annette likely assumed one of these issues were the culprit and thus a little alone time was in order. Sebastian knew otherwise.

"Listen, if it will make you feel better why don't you call home," he suggested.

Her light blue eyes lit up at the suggestion as she reached for the old fashioned rotary phone on the bedside table. Sebastian straighten out his work and put it back in the portfolio as he listened to his wife quiz the nanny Patrice on the kids before she put Emma on the phone. "Hey babygirl!" she cooed sounding every bit the doting, loving mother she was. "How are you doing?"

Smiling, he caressed his wife's hair as he watched her earlier tension melt from her expression as she talked animatedly with their daughter about her day. "I miss you too honey…what…oh yes, he's right here, hold on." Handing him the phone she explained, "She wants to talk to daddy."

Sebastian grinned as he put the received to his ear. "Hey trouble maker, how's it going?"

"Terrible daddy," she explained sounding far too dramatic for even a five-year old. "Sammy keeps bothering me, we had sprouts for dinner and Patrice won't let me take my book to bed!"

"Calm down," he instructed her with mock sternness. "We've talked about this baby. Sammy just follows you around because you're his big sister and he looks up to you. Sprouts are gross, I agree. Just hide them in your napkin when Patrice isn't looking and as for the book you can finish _Black Beauty_ in the morning. Any other complaints?"

"Yes, Patrice is horrible. When are you coming back?"

"In a few days. You think you can keep from torturing poor Patrice until then?"

"Maybe," she replied petulantly.

Sebastian knew that tone all too well. His daughter was far too much like him for her own good. "What do you want Emma?"

"Can we have a special day, just you and me, when you get back?"

Only five and she already had the delicate art of bribery down to a tee. He chuckled dryly and teased, "We'll see, if you're a very good girl and behave yourself. What would you like to do?"

"I want to go to the park, and the zoo and to the ice cream place with the yummy frozen chocolate drinks and _shopping_!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes in pain. Usually their 'special days' involved him spoiling her in a variety of ways, the most painful of which being shopping. "I suppose this will involve going to the American Girl store?" He cringed at the mere thought of stepping into that tourist laden seven circle of hell.

Emma surprised him by exclaiming, "No, that's for babies! I want to go to the big girl store Aunt Kathryn took me to where they let me put on make-up and try on jewelry like she does." Sebastian was trying to figure out what store she meant – Barney's maybe – when his daughter asked, "Can Aunt Kathryn go too?"

He shot a look to his wife and replied, "I thought you wanted it to be just us?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind if she came. Can she come daddy?"

"We'll see, she might be working. Aunt Kathryn is a very busy woman baby."

Annette's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his stepsister, but she said nothing. "Now Emma, promise me you'll behave and when I get back I expect to hear all about what happened to Black Beauty, alright?"

The little girl yawned over the receiver. "Got it daddy. I love you."

"Love you too troublemaker. Goodnight"

As he set the phone back in its cradle he looked to his wife and asked, "Feel better now?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I was just being foolish. They're fine, of course they're fine. Although I must say, it still amazes me how much that little girl has you wrapped around her finger. She's definitely daddy's little girl."

"And she knows it," he huffed with mock gruffness. While Sebastian loved both his children equally, it was fair to say that he held a special place in his heart for Emma. He wasn't sure if it was because she was a girl, his first born or perhaps it was just because she was so much like himself. While Sam was a calm, thoughtful child much like his mother, Emma was prone to the occasional dramatics and had a deep thirst for knowledge much as he had at her age. She loved books and was already reading way beyond her age range. She was also a master at getting into trouble and conning her father into getting her out of it. "If she's like this as a kindergartner just imagine what she'll be like as a teenager."

"I shudder to think," she sighed wistfully. There was a beat of silence then she asked, "What was that I heard about Kathryn?"

He found himself hesitating only a moment before explaining, "She wants Aunt Kathryn to come shopping with us. Something about trying on make-up at the big girl store."

Annette smiled fondly and shook her head. "Should I be worried about her burgeoning attachment to your sister? I mean it is _Kathryn_."

"Every kid has a favorite aunt, Em apparently found hers. Besides," he reminded her, "Kathryn isn't that same girl she was in high school anymore than I'm the same guy."

He thinks to himself that this is probably somewhat of an exaggeration. Kathryn might no longer be the scheming, coked-up, queen-bee she once was, but she had hardly been declawed either. She was still completely capable of causing all sorts of mischief—as was he—but the urge had been tempered somewhat with age. Now when Kathryn struck out at someone it was a much more streamlined affair, but always with deadly accuracy.

Still, Sebastian kept this thought from his wife knowing how long it took to get her to accept that Kathryn wasn't the same girl he wrote with frightening detail about in his journal all those years ago. The relationship between the two women wasn't necessarily friendly, but cordial and not filled with suspicion. Annette even allowed Kathryn to spend the day with Emma from time to time. And she didn't object when she discovered Kathryn would be staying at his Aunt Helen's the same weekend they were. She hadn't even raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "Kathryn isn't the same girl who spent her senior year trying to break us up." Sebastian smiled almost fondly as he recalled that year and all the trouble she brought upon them and how in the end it only made them stronger—while as the same time making his obsession with his stepsister deepen that much further.

Annette's next statement dragged him from his thoughts. "I really believe that's Gideon's influence. When Kathryn fell in love with him it changed her, just like it changed you when you fell in love with me."

At the mention of Kathryn's husband Sebastian smile faltered. He could feel the irritation start to seep into him as his wife rattled on about the great love story between Kathryn Merteuil and the great Dr. Gideon Thorn.

"Yes, we all mature with age. We're thirty four now. We all have to grow up sometime."

His wife shook her head in amazement. "Sixteen years," she mused, "God I can't believe it's been sixteen years since the first time we met. You know that was the best summer of my life."

Sebastian wanted to ask her how that could be, given she know knew he was manipulating her the whole time, but he knew she would just rationalize that it wasn't all his fault. Annette always had a weird blindside where he was concerned. It was like she didn't want to examine the origins of their relationship too closely in fear of what she might find—that it was all a lie.

Smiling at him in that warm way of hers, she leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss. Sebastian cupped her cheek, coaxing her closer. Soon Annette crawled into his lap and her mouth grew more aggressive. He was rather surprised when he managed to get hard right away.

It wasn't that he didn't find his wife attractive. In truth, Annette was more attractive at 34 than she had been at 18. She had become an avid runner and a vegan a year after Emma was born. Her dewy innocence had given way to a confident sexiness that wasn't overt in anyway, but attractive none the less. Still, he hadn't been attracted to her in years. Annette wasn't who he wished to have under him at that moment, but he would still do his husbandly duties.

Sebastian pulled the satin nightshirt over her head and marveled at her plump breasts, his mind momentarily flashing back to the smaller, firmer set he toyed with earlier that day. He hated himself a little for comparing his wife to his lover, but it was inevitable even if it made him a bastard.

They didn't do this often anymore. He knew it must puzzle her that a man who spent most of his adolescence ruled by his hormones suddenly had little to no interest in sex. Anyone else might have questioned it, but that blind spot she had for him just rationalized it all away. Then again, he never gave her a reason to question his fidelity. He worked around beautiful women all day, but never spared them a glance. Sebastian never looked at any woman other than his wife. He never gave her any reason to think he was in love with someone else and that person was right under her nose the entire time.

Annette never even suspected Kathryn.

At the thought of his stepsister Sebastian erection noticeable twitched. Annette looked down and laughed. "Hmm, someone's impatient."

He offered up a small smile as he maneuvered her now naked body onto her back and mounted her. He shook of all thoughts of his stepsister knowing that was a dangerous road to go down. Sex with Kathryn was…different from sex with Annette. He touched her differently, more aggressively, more passionately than he did his wife. He had to be careful not to slip up.

As he pushed himself inside her he groaned and gently pumped his hips. Annette let out a pleasure filled groan as he moved inside her, kissing her neck and palming her breasts. But even as he stared into the loving face of his wife his mind wandered—to _her_.

Just that morning he had his stepsister bent over a bail of hay in the stables as he fucked her vigorously from behind while their spouses chatted amicably outside. It had been fast and furious and dirty. Sebastian had yanked on the silky tresses of her hair as he whispered in her ear all the nasty things he planned on doing to her later on. Kathryn had simply bucked against him and asked for more, telling him to do it faster before they got caught.

Without even realizing it, Sebastian began fucking his wife harder. His thrusts had become more urgent and less controlled. His mind still lost in the rough fuck from earlier, he pinned Annette's wrists to the mattress as he pumped almost violently inside her while his teeth nipped at her neck. He hadn't even realized she had stopped moving against him.

"Sebastian, _Sebastian_—stop, you're hurting me!" she called out as she fought to dislodge her wrists from his grasp.

The fear filled tone of her voice pulled him from his lusty fantasy. Sebastian immediately let her go and shook his head. "Shit, Annette I'm sorry I don't know what I was doing, I…" He trailed off as he found her staring back at him in confused shock. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded her head. "Its okay, its fine I probably just over reacted. It's just you've never been like that before…it kind of threw me."

"It won't happen again," he promised before leaning down and kissing her mouth. She slowly melted back into his embrace and he mounted her once again. He entered her slowly and then gently moved inside her, making sure to pleasure her clit as he did. Annette came not long after and he soon followed not with a roar of pleasure, but a semi-satisfied groan.

Annette hadn't noticed. She nuzzled her face against the pillow as he settled down beside her. "I love you Sebastian," she muttered sleepily.

"Me too," he replied with vague feeling.

He lay beside her for awhile until he heard her breath even out and he realized she had fallen asleep. Sebastian got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. As he turned on the shower he not for the first time considered how he had gotten to this point in his life. He was 34 years old, trapped in a marriage he didn't want, while hopelessly –and some might stay dangerously – in love with someone he could never have.

It all went back to that stupid bet they made the summer before their senior year. Bored and restless Sebastian had set out to seduce the new headmaster's daughter and succeeded. What he hadn't anticipated however was that he would genuinely fall in love with Annette or that Kathryn would react the way she did. It wouldn't be until years later when she announced her engagement that he finally understood the depths of her anger and hurt that he chose someone else over her.

Still, she had gone too far manipulating him the way she had then sending that insipid music teacher after him to seek her revenge. Sebastian had been desperate to hurt her back, but it had been Annette who wouldn't let him. "It's what she wants," she reminded him, "To drag you back into the darkness with her." So he chose to let it go and stay in the light with Annette. As expected Kathryn had been livid and thus spent their senior year trying everything under the sun to destroy his happiness with Annette, but nothing she did worked. All her games and bullshit just made they that much stronger.

That all changed however when they graduated and went off to college. Kathryn had gone on to Yale and he and Annette had gone to Dartmouth. Their happiness hadn't lasted long. By the end of their first year they found themselves drifting apart and fighting over the smallest things. It was like without Kathryn there to give them a common enemy to fight against, they had no reason to be together. Annette ended up moving out of the apartment they shared the summer before their sophomore year.

The following Christmas Kathryn paid him a visit. She showed up on his door Christmas Eve with a bottle of scotch and a seductive smirk. They had only seen each other a handful of times since they parted and it had always been tense, filled with bitter retorts and sneers. Sebastian had opted not to spend the holidays with his dysfunctional family that year, so he was genuinely surprised to see her. "Don't look so surprised Valmont. We've spent every Christmas together since we were eleven. Why fuck with tradition?" So he let her inside and they proceeded to down the bottle while he confessed his break-up with Annette (she somehow already knew) and she bitched about her pre-law boyfriend she thought was cheating on her.

He wasn't sure who kissed who first, but he did recall going down on her and her panting for him to fuck her. The next thing he knew he was inside her, fucking her against the hardwood floor in his living room. Afterwards Kathryn got to her feet—half dressed—and asked where the bedroom was. They spent all of Christmas fucking on every flat surface of the apartment. Sebastian couldn't be sure why after years of her cocktease antics she finally gave into him, but he never questioned her.

The following morning he awoke to find her dressed the teasing smile from the night before now a dim memory. She coolly explained that what transpired between them was a one time thing. They were stepsiblings after all she reminded him plus, "I'm pretty sure you're still in love with Kansas." He wasn't and he had no idea why she suggested he was. Perhaps to make herself feel better about leaving him. His pride however wouldn't let him question her and he had replied rather flippantly that perhaps he was and he would see her next Christmas.

As it happened, he didn't see her the next Christmas or the one after that. Kathryn was always too busy to make it home to New York or visiting her boyfriend-of-the-moments family. Meanwhile, what had been an irritable pang had manifested itself into a full blown infestation. He ached for Kathryn, but he wouldn't allow himself to admit it or reach out to her. Towards the end of his senior year he began seeing Annette again. The same affection he had always had for her was still there, but he no longer loved her even though he claimed otherwise. With horror he realized his heart belonged to someone else.

During their parents tenth anniversary party Kathryn finally showed up. She was twenty four then, beautiful and resplendent from her trip abroad studying international finance with her father's company. Harold Merteuil had been so impressed by his old child he began grooming her to take over the company when he retired. Her date for that evening was some bland Wall Street type who she ignored in favor of eye-fucking him lazily across the room. Sebastian had been so irritated he wanted to lash out and hurt her. So he did. He made his toast to his father and stepmother then announced to the well-heeled guests that he was engaged to be married. The gloating look Kathryn had been wearing all evening finally evaporated and he knew he had won.

When he went to confront her, he found her in her old bedroom, curled up on the Queen Ann sofa smoking a cigarette. When she congratulated him he noticed a tear out of the corner of her eye and he lashed out at her, shaking with anger as he berated her. _Wasn't this what she wanted?_ _No it was just what she predicted_, she countered. She had wished him happiness with his new bride and apologized that she wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding as she was moving to Japan to oversee her father's new corporation. "But I'll give you your present now," she whispered before climbing into his lap and freeing her burgeoning erection. She rode him to orgasm and as she came she whispered she loved him against his neck. After he came inside her she got up, kissed his cheek and said goodbye.

Perhaps he should have called off his wedding at that point. After all, he didn't love Annette, at least not in the way she thought he did, and his heart belonged to an impossible woman who he could never have. Yet, he found himself going through with it all the same, hoping that perhaps that initial spark that drew him to Annette and away from Kathryn would ignite once again.

Three years later he realized that was never going to happen when once again his stepsister reentered his life, this time on the arm of her new fiancé. Dr. Gideon Thorn was like something out of a romance novel. Tall, dark, with huge muscles, an intense stare and a kind smile. Of course (because Kathryn wouldn't stand for anything less) he came from money and a good family on top of being a world famous neurosurgeon. He was cultured, polite, and good mannered. Even Annette had looked like she might faint in his presence. To top it off he looked at Kathryn like she was the only one in the room.

"_And what does he know about your past?" he inquired when he finally managed to get her alone._

"_He know enough"_

_Sebastian figured that to mean he knew nothing. "And in the bedroom?"_

"_He fucks like a stallion. He's hung like one too."_

_He had reached for her then and palmed her crudely between the legs. "Then why are you dripping for me."_

"_Knock it off," she hissed as she squirmed away from him. "That's over with now. I won't cheat on him."_

"_We'll see," he sneered._

"_Speaking of cheating…how's your marriage Sebastian?"_

In a word, fine. The love he had felt for her in high school had yet to return, but he found himself content with Annette none the less. They had a good friendship, decent sex and she understood him better than most. Yet he knew while he loved her, he wasn't in love with her. There was no passion.

Kathryn married the following year at a beautiful outdoor ceremony. Sebastian had showed up alone and proceeded to get thoroughly trashed. When the moment presented itself he pulled her aside during the reception and congratulated her with a heart stopping kiss. As she pulled away breathless he exclaimed, "There, now perhaps you'll think of _me_ on your wedding night just like I thought of _you _during mine."

Irritated, Kathryn had tried to pull away but he wasn't finished yet. "I still haven't given you my wedding gift." He waited a beat savoring her confusion before revealing, "Annette's pregnant. Does that mean I win now?" He left her then with a lingering look of horror on her face as he stumbled off feeling like anything but a winner.

He wouldn't see her again for another couple of years. Sebastian was in Rome shooting the latest Vogue cover with some up-incoming pop tart. He stepped into the lounge of the five-star hotel and there she was at the bar. He found Kathryn different somehow; more relaxed, less deceptively coy. She asked about his daughter and he showed her pictures. They bitched about their parents still married after all these years and still miserable but they refused to divorce, neither wanting the hassle or the scandal that yet another divorce would bring to either of their names. When he inquired to her marriage Kathryn invited him up to her room to finish the discussion in private.

They didn't make it that far. They ended up fucking in the elevator. Sebastian pulled the emergency button between floors and screwed her against the wall with her skirt around her waist and her panties dangling at her ankle. They ended up back in his room where he made his nightly check-in call to Annette while Kathryn blew him. He didn't even mind. They laughed like the naughty children they were in high school when they use to ruin people's lives for sport and use sex like a weapon.

Kathryn tried to sneak out later that night, but he stopped her. For once he put his pride aside and laid everything out to her. He was thirty years old and tired of the stupid games. He wanted her, he loved her and he knew she felt the same way. He had been shocked when she acknowledged that she loved him too, but that it couldn't happen between them. They were 30 years old. They were step-siblings. They were married and he had a child. They couldn't exactly run away with each other. They had lives to consider, reputations and not just there's, were at stake. Sebastian knew all this, but it didn't stop him from wanting her none the less.

Their affair began that night. From then on they kept in constant contact. Sometimes they saw each other daily other times they went months without seeing one another, depending on their schedules. Their professions lent them the excuse of being out of town various times during the year so they would often sneak away for a trip to Greece, Bora Bora, or France. When Gideon was off on a work conference Sebastian would sneak over for the night or sometimes when Annette was at work in the morning he'd fuck Kathryn on their dinning room table. A particular favorite place was Kathryn's office where she could frost the windows and no one would be the wiser.

Of course no one suspected them. Why would they? They were stepsiblings after all and up until Kathryn, Sebastian had never cheated on Annette (outside of that threesome Kathryn had arranged for him on his 32nd birthday) and given her a reason to believe otherwise. Most importantly they were _careful_. Never a lingering look or a close call. After four years they had cheating down to an art.

Sebastian knew he should feel guilty, but he didn't, not really. After all he could leave Annette, humiliate his family by leaving them for his stepsister but he refused to do that. It would destroy Annette and he wouldn't do that, but at the same time he wouldn't give up Kathryn. She was his addiction, his soulmate, the love of his fucking life and he wanted her too much to live without her. If he had to leave two separate lives so be it.

Stepping out of the shower, Sebastian dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and slipped on a matching robe. He checked on Annette one last time and found her sound asleep. She was a hard sleeper and would likely be out for the rest of the night. If by chance she did wake up he would make up a suitable excuse, but he wasn't worried.

He crept quietly from the bedroom and headed to the third floor. When he arrived at the third bedroom on the left he stepped in to the room, pleased to see it was vacant. Sebastian locked the door behind him and went to the mantle. Grasping the gold sconce above it he turned the bottom and the wall in front of him suddenly opened revealing a secret room. He smiled and stepped inside.

When he was a child staying with his aunt for the summer, he had been trying to hide from his nanny when he accidentally stumbled across the room. Since then in had been sort of like his secret play room. As a teenager he had shown it to Kathryn and they used it mostly to hide from their parents and get stoned while he felt her up. Now as adults it held more nefarious means.

The room wasn't terribly large, but it was lush and ornate just like the rest of the house. There was no bed really, just a large built in sofa bed against the long wall. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall, two matching couches in front, a desk and a wardrobe in the corner. As he entered he realized he wasn't alone. Kathryn sat on the floor in front of the fire, wearing a white satin robe and matching negligee. She looked up when he entered a teasing smile on her lips. "You're late."

"My apologies," Sebastian drawled as he looked her over appreciably. "I got held up."

"Oh? Couldn't break away from the little wife?" she taunted. She was in a playful mood tonight. That bode well for him.

"You could say that," he teased back. "She wanted to fuck."

Kathryn arched an eyebrow. "Did she? Then I guess I should be the one offering my sympathies. Did you at least shower first? You know how I _detest_ sloppy seconds."

She might have mellowed somewhat with age but she was still so very _Kathryn_. Running a finger across his lips he replied, "If memory serves you once told me you liked fucking me when you could smell another woman on me."

"I must have been drunk," she replied flatly.

He let out a dry chuckled. "Whatever you say princess." Leaning over the back of the couch he let his gaze rake over her body resting casually on the floor. Meeting her stare he told her, "Show me."

She tilted her head to the side. "Show you what?"

"Don't play coy it doesn't suit you"

"Everything suits me"

"True enough, but show me anyway."

Kathryn eyed him a moment then a slow smile that promised wicked things spread across her pretty face. Leaning back on one hand, she used her other to push the silky material of her negligee up her thighs and then slowly spread her legs. On another woman the pose might have seemed crude, but on Kathryn it was almost elegant. Just as Sebastian had instructed she wasn't wearing panties and her pussy was shaved bare and glistening. He licked his lips and praised, "Very nice."

She ran a finger across her damp folds and teased, "Up to your high standards?"

His throat suddenly felt dry as he swallowed. "Oh yes," he breathed. Sebastian allowed himself one last look before turning away and heading the wet bar on the other side of the room.

In their younger days he would have wasted no time taking her right then and there. He would have had his cock out and inside of her as soon as she spread her legs. Now however they had both learned the fine art of savoring. It was much more satisfying to draw things out, let the tension build until they were both dying for it. Sometimes being in her presence, knowing she was wet and wanting him but not touching her, could at times be more fun than actually fucking her.

Sebastian poured himself a brandy and went to pour her one as well. Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him. "Just water. He'll smell it on me otherwise." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

He took a sip on his liquor and let the warm liquid settle before asking her, "How did you get away from the good doctor?"

"I drugged him"

He stopped mid-stride and regarded her with mild shock. "What? It's just a mild sedative. I found it in his bag."

Sebastian shook his head at her and handed over her drink. Their fingers grazed and her eyes met in a heated exchange before she pulled away. "You're a dangerous woman."

"You should know," she retorted over the rim of her glass.

He resumed his spot behind the couch, wanting to keep a careful distance for now. If he sat too close he would be able to smell her and then he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Actually, he's a heavy sleeper. Much like your wife. Another thing they have in common."

Kathryn had a long held fantasy that their spouses would one day run away together. While it was true that Gideon and Annette had a lot more in common (if Gideon came straight out of a romance novel, Annette was from a romantic comedy) but it wasn't in either's nature to cheat. Besides, according to Kathryn her husband liked that she was so damaged. He thought his love was saving her.

"If they ever did run away together you'd flip the fuck out and we both know it," he huffed.

"I would not!"

"Oh yes you would," he argued, "You hate to share Kathryn. The thought that your beloved husband might what someone other than you, would kill you."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "And it wouldn't bother you if Annette wanted to be with someone else?"

"No," he admitted with complete honesty. "As long as she was happy, I wouldn't care." With a smug smirk he added, "I guess we aren't _two of a kind_ as you always said we were."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she recalled that familiar taunt she sent his way when they were feuding in high school. As he watched her guzzle down her water Sebastian wondered not for the first time, if she was in love with her husband. She always gave him vague answers when he asked about her feelings towards Gideon. At the same time she sometimes seemed desperate for him to leave her.

Shaking his head of the thought he changed the subject. "How's work?"

"A headache," she sighed. "This fucking merger is driving me insane. God damn conglomerate can't make up its fucking mind…I really shouldn't have even come this weekend. I have so much work to do…"

"Why did you?" he asked trying his damndest not to sound like a petulant adolescent.

She looked up at him seemingly surprised by the question. "I haven't seen you in weeks Sebastian. Did you really think I could stay away?"

Valmont was momentarily taken aback by her blunt honesty. It still sometimes surprised him when she gave him an honest answer to something rather than a cunning retort or out in out lie. There was something in her response that made him unable to hold back his need for her any longer. "Come here," he ordered rather firmly, but seductive while his look conveyed how hard and deep he wanted to fuck her.

Kathryn's lips twitched in amusement as she slowly took her time getting to her feet. As she walked to him her eyes remained on his the entire time. Standing in front of him she gave him that innocent wide eyed stare she had perfected long ago and said, "Yes?"

Sebastian smirked at her expression as he reached out and tugged at her white satin robe until the cleft between her breasts was visible. He let the garment fall to the floor then ran a hand across her cleavage. Her tits were bigger than they were in high school, her curves slightly more developed making her that much more attractive.

Stepping closer to her he cupped her face with both hands then drew her mouth to his. He kissed her long and deep, taking his time, savoring the feeling. So often they didn't have the time for this. They were usually in such a hurry, like this morning at the stables, that when they did manage to get a little time for themselves Sebastian liked to make the most of it.

As he broke away he noticed that familiar hungry look in his stepsisters eyes that made his grip on her tighten. While they might like to savor and draw out their playtime that didn't mean either enjoyed gentle or tender. Quite the opposite.

Grasping the flimsy straps of her satin nightgown he tore it from her body briskly causing Kathryn to call out in surprise. "Valmont! I'm still going to need to wear that back to my room."

He shrugged indifferently as he tugged his pants off and released his cock. "You can wear your robe. I rather like the idea of you going back to your dear husband wearing only your robe and my cum leaking out of you."

Sebastian could tell the visual he presented turned her on, but she feigned disgust. "You're so vulgar."

He let out a throaty chuckle at the fact that he was being reprimanded by the woman who as a teenager told him he could 'put it anywhere'. Grabbing her arm he pressed her now naked body to the back of the couch and bent her over. He rubbed his aching cock against her bare backside. "You haven't even seen vulgar yet sweetheart," he cooed in her ear as he pinched her swollen nipples.

Kathryn pressed herself back against him and pleaded, "Do it, make me scream."

"Plan to," he replied crisply before guiding the head of his leaking cock to her entrance and pushing in with no preamble. Kathryn hissed in pleasure and he groaned as her familiar warmth drew him in. "Shit, you feel good. Always so warm and snug."

"Sebastian," she drew out his name in a tone that was somewhere between exasperation and pleading.

Grasping her right leg he lifted it up and rested her knee on the edge of the sofa effectively putting her on display and opening her up even further. Sebastian squeezed her hips and proceeded to thrust inside her urgently. His heavy balls slapped at her ass as he moved inside her gruffly. Sebastian looked down and watched as he now damp cock moved in and out of her. It was a sight he never got sick of.

Sex with Kathryn was never monotonous. At this point in their relationship they had fucked just about every way two people could (and if a couple instances, three people could) and it never got stale or boring. Sebastian knew her body better than anyone and it still got him hard. He vaguely wondered if there would ever come a day when he tired of this. He hoped not.

Shaking the thought away he turned his attention back to his lover who was now bent completely over the couch, chanting at him to fuck her harder, deeper. Grasping a handful of her brunette locks he yanked on her head and brought her up right.

While one hand squeezed and mauling her breasts, the other dug into her hip hard enough to leave bruises. The thought made Sebastian smile as he imagined the good Dr. Thorn waking up tomorrow and discovering finger shaped bruises on his wife's delicate skin that he didn't leave there. Sebastian often fantasized about Gideon walking in on them fucking. Even though he knew it was dangerous, there was a part of him that desperately wanted Dr. Perfect to find out that his beloved wife preferred someone else. Him.

"Valmont…fuck," Kathryn gasped as she rubbed her clit against he harsh fabric of the couch. "Make it hurt."

He tightened his grip on her hair and pumped inside her even more forcefully. The couch creaked against their weight and had it not weighed a ton it would liked be sliding across the parquet floor. Feeling his own orgasm approaching he ran a hand down her stomach and let his fingers find her swollen clit. Kathryn groaned when his fingers made contact. He pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves at the same time he let his teeth dig into a particular sensitive area of her neck. She came moments later jerking against him with a broken cry.

Sebastian let her sag against the couch as he grasped her by the hips and jack hammered into her for a solid minute before shooting his load inside her grasping cunt. He groaned her name as he fell against her, burying his face in her hair which smelled of strawberries.

"I think you left bruises," Kathryn murmured.

"Good"

"Not good," she sighed with slight exasperation. Reaching around she grasped his balls and let her nails dig into the tender flesh. "How would you like it?"

Sebastian grasped her delicate wrist and yanked it away. "Don't even think about it." Straightening himself out he slowly pulled his half-hard dick out of her cunt and watched as his trail of cum followed. "Get your ass on the couch."

Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him with a bemused raise of her eyebrow, but did as he said taking a seat primly on the couch. He followed her, rubbing his erection as he studied her well-used body. "Open your legs," he barked.

She did as he said but teased, "Aren't we bossy tonight."

"You love it. Besides, you owe me after last night," he grumbled referring to last night's adventures when she handcuffed him to the bed, slid a cock ring on his shaft, then rode him for an hour straight not letting him cum. He really should torture her for that, but he wasn't in the mood tonight.

Walking over to the antique chest in the corner of the room he opened up the bottom drawer and surveyed its contents. It was filled to nearly the brim with a wide variety of sex toys. He let his fingers linger over a few items before he decided on a rather large, red dildo. Shutting the drawer he walked back to his awaiting lover.

"Kathryn I want you to suck me back to fullness while you fuck yourself with this," he instructed, his voice low, seductive and yet perfectly reasonable.

She took the dildo from his hand and examined it a moment before guiding it between her legs. "Shall I make you cum?"

"No," he instructed her, "so see if you can contain yourself you greedy little slut."

"Bastard," she sneered at him as she widened her legs and slowly sunk the plastic toy into her cunt. Sebastian rubbed his cock as he watched her slowly fuck herself. She moaned and tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Do you like watching me stick things in my pussy Sebastian?"

She looked up at him with that taunting, naughty girl look she used to use on him when they were teenagers and he would give his left nut to touch her. "Not half as much as I enjoy sticking this inside you," he murmured still stroking his dick. "Now come over here and put it in your mouth."

With one hand still clutching her toy she scooted to the edge of the couch and grasped his hard-on. She teased the head with her tongue then licked against the sensitive underside. Sebastian hissed then asked, "Can you taste yourself?"

"Yes," she murmured between licks.

"Do you like it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Kathryn's eyes met his and she nodded in the affirmative, "Oh yes."

"Good, now enough teasing. Put the fucker in your mouth before I fuck your throat raw with it."

"You make that sound like a threat."

Without further ado she sunk her mouth down the length of his cock, nearly to the base. She bobbed her head back and forth on his staff, moaning as she did. The room was filled with the sound of her sloppy sucking and his groaning. Glancing down he noticed her other hand had stilled. "Don't ignore your poor pussy baby."

"Never," she gasped as she pulled him from her mouth momentarily.

Kathryn resumed fucking herself with the dildo while she simultaneously swallowed his cock into the back of her throat. The familiar sensation of her throat clenching around his dick was making him anxious. Grasping her by the hair he held her still and began fucking her mouth. He knew she enjoyed it by the way she was now driving the plastic toy harder inside herself. "That's a good girl," he teased as he thrust his hips against her face, "swallow that dick down."

She moaned around the cock in her mouth as her tongue slid up and down its length. Sebastian's hips sped up as he watching her hump the sex toy between her legs in earnest. He found himself babbling incoherently about what a naughty girl she was as he felt his own cum approaching.

As much as he enjoyed shooting off in her mouth (or really anywhere on her) he was anxious to fuck her again, so gruffly he pulled himself from his stepsister's mouth and pushed her back against the sofa. Kathryn looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise and her lips red and swollen. Kneeling between her open legs he yanked the dildo from her cunt. Kathryn let out a dissatisfied whimper. "Thought you'd prefer the real thing," he grunted as lined up his cock against her gapping hole and thrust inside almost violently.

She arched against the sofa and moaned, "Yes. Oh yes. Do you want me Sebastian?"

"More than my next breath"

Sebastian pinned her against the cushions as he thrust eagerly into her awaiting body. The angle didn't allow for the deepest penetration, but he didn't care. The feel of her moist, welcoming heat was enough to set him off. He frantically fucked her knowing it was only a matter of minutes before he came. Kathryn was already there as she came seconds after he entered her without him having to touch her. As her sex clenched around him and she wailed in pleasure he grunted between thrusts, "Again. Fuck…I want you to cum again."

She nodded and panted, "Touch me…help me cum."

As he fucked her he pressed a finger to her clit and massaged it in the way he knew she usually enjoyed. Kathryn shook her head, "More."

Knowing he was going to cum any moment he acted fast. Keeping one finger on her clit he pressed two more inside her where they were joined and somehow managed to slip his fingers along side his thrusting cock. The extra pinch of pain was enough to cause her to throw her hips back at him and hiss his name in pleasure. Seconds later Sebastian could no longer hold back and he came inside her, panting her name the entire time. Kathryn joined him, clutching his biceps as she trembled in orgasm.

He pulled away from her shoulder and found her stare. "You alright?"

Kathryn gently caressed his face. "Yeah…I'm good."

Sebastian gave her a lazy smile before leaning forward and capturing her mouth in a tender kiss. Pulling away he kissed her cheek and then her forehead before sinking down on the couch beside her. He ran a hand across her sex and asked, "You're not sore?"

"No Valmont," she sighed, "I'm not exactly a teenage anymore."

"Oh I'm well aware"

She slapped him playfully in the chest before getting up and laying out across the floor in front of the fireplace. Sebastian smiled as he drank in her beautiful well fucked body. "Stop staring at my cunt," she ordered playfully.

"Can't help it," he argued as he lay down beside her. "I like seeing my mark on you—or rather, seeing it leak out of you. Though…I suppose it isn't the smartest thing. You're still on the pill right?"

There was a pause followed by a tentative, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Kathryn looked at him then looked away. "Shit," she muttered more to herself. "I wasn't going to…"

"Kathryn what's going on?" he demanded.

There was a tense silence before she met his gaze and revealed, "I'm pregnant Sebastian."

He felt as if he had just had the wind knocked out of him. Sebastian fell back on his ass, not realizing he had been leaning over her, as he took this in. "You're pregnant?" he repeated.

"Yes," she sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you like this. I was going to…I don't know wait or something."

He found her gaze. "How far along are you?"

"A couple of months which if you do the math means it's yours."

Sebastian took a deep breath trying to process this. "How can you be sure?"

Kathryn sat up and ran a hand through her mussed hair. "Remember that month Gideon spent in France on that conference or whatever?"

Oh Sebastian remembered it well. With her husband gone he had spent practically the whole month in her bed. He likely would have made up his own excuse to Annette about being out of town, but he didn't like the idea of being away from his kids for so long. They had spent weeks fucking like rabbits.

Trying not to sound like a dick, he asked gently, "Weren't you on birth control?"

"Of course," she snapped irritably, "but nothing's a hundred percent. You should know that by now."

Sebastian squeezed her shoulders and dropped a kiss on her neck. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just thrown is all."

Kathryn let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, well imagine how I must have felt."

"Are you going to…keep it?"

There was another long beat of silence before she replied, "Yes I am. Gideon has been after me to have a kid for awhile now so I guess, in that sense, the timings perfect."

Sebastian suddenly jumped to his feet, his body quaking with anger. "_Excuse_ me?

"What?"

"You're telling me you're going to let that asshole raise my kid as his own? I don't fucking think so Kathryn."

He began pacing in front of the fire as he mind raced with all this information she just dumped in his lap. Was she fucking serious? Did she really just expect him to be fine with the thought that another man would raise his child?

"Calm down Sebastian," she advised in a maddeningly subdued tone.

"Calm down?" he bellowed as he snatched his pajama bottoms from the floor and put them on. "You're handing over my kid to someone else and I'm suppose to be calm?!"

Her eyes narrowed at him in contemplation. "What would you rather I do? Tell him I'm pregnant and that my stepbrother is the father? Are you going to tell Annette and explain to Emma and Sammy why Aunt Kathryn is having your baby?"

Sebastian stopped his frantic motions at the sound of his children's names. "Don't"

"Don't what? I'm in an impossible situation Valmont and I would like to know how you _think_ I should handle it," she spat her voice on the brink of breaking. "If people found out I was pregnant with my stepbrothers baby it would destroy not only us, but our families, our careers, everything! If you attempt to make a claim on this child Sebastian you'll condemn it before it's even born."

They had this conversation before. Obviously not over her being pregnant, but usually it came about when he hadn't seen her for a long time and the pain of not being with her got to him he would argue with her to leave her husband. It seemed Kathryn was always the sensible one, the voice of reason reminding him of all the various very real reasons they could never be together publically.

It would destroy both of their lives and that's the truth. They had been stepsiblings for twenty years. They were thirty four years old not eighteen. If they tried to run off to be together no one would find it cute or romantic. It would look sick and depraved, totally incestuous. Not to mention the fact that it would completely humiliate their spouses and his children. His kids called her Aunt Kathryn for fucks sake. There was no way they could ever be together without it decimating both their lives.

"Do you want me to abort it?" she asked so soft it made him ache.

Sebastian sunk to his knees beside her. "No, that's not what I want Kathryn. Look if you're going to have a child, the truth is I'm happy it's mine." As he said it he realized it was true. Had she told him the baby was Gideon's it would have killed him.

Kathryn offered him a small, sad smile as she climbed into his lap. "I'm happy it's yours too." She cupped his face almost gently as she kissed his mouth. Pulling away she told him, "It's not like you won't be in this child's life. You'll be his Uncle Sebastian after all."

He offered her a wan smile as he pressed his forehead to hers. Cupping her rear he urged her closer to him. "I love you Kathryn," he whispered softly.

"As I love you," she replied.

Sebastian still got a chill when she said it. After telling him the night of his engagement she never said it again until years later. Kathryn was never one to show outward emotion so he knew what a gift it was for her to admit she loved him.

Pulling away from him she sighed. "I should be getting back, in case he wakes up."

He shook his head. "No, stay…just for a little bit."

Kathryn looked like she might argue otherwise for a minute. Finally, she nodded her head and curled up beside him on the floor. Sebastian ran a hand down her arm and then brushed his finger tips casually, but possessively down her flat stomach. "This isn't going to change anything you know," she said.

Sebastian let out a dry chuckle. "Children change everything Kathryn, whether you want them to or not. I hate to break it to you baby, but your life _will_ change."

"Perhaps," she sighed as she cupped his chin and met his stare. "But my feelings for you never will."

Sebastian smiled. He supposed that was all he could ask for.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah that was kind of a bummer, but hey I said it would be bittersweet. This is one of the chapters that will get a sequel, but it will be told through Annette's POV and thus will also be also sort of sad. At least for Annette._

_Alright, coming soon __**M is for Mate**__ which will involve vampire Kathryn and Sebastian acting as high schoolers and their latest victim Annette (poor, poor Annette…always the punching bag or in this case the blood bag). Fun times. Until then drop a review and tell me what you think_.


	13. M is for Mate

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I clearly own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Well this is the vampire chapter so obviously there is going to be blood, but not as much as G is for Gruesome so there's that. Also there are many allusions to the original Dangerous Liaisons (names, dialogue) and currently vampire mythology (see bottom AN).**

_**Chapter Summary: They'd been together for centuries. Lovers, playmates, rivals, and soul mates. Is it possible he'll really throw it all away for teenage virgin from Kansas? Not if Kathryn has anything to say about it.**_

* * *

><p><span>M is for Mate<span>

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a woman…a woman I adore. And I am afraid she is insisting that I give you up. It's beyond my control"<em>

- Vicomte de Valmont, Dangerous Liaisons

* * *

><p>There was something about Court Reynolds blood. Perhaps it was the copious amounts of alcohol he was prone to consuming. Maybe it was on account of his family's somewhat vague royal lineage. Kathryn couldn't be sure. What she did know was that Court was one tasty dish. Literally.<p>

Releasing her grip on his broad shoulders, the young man crumpled against the wall in a heap. Licking her bloody fingers clean, she considered him a moment. He wasn't dead. Unfortunately. There was nothing she would have loved more than ending the misogynistic assholes life, but it wouldn't be smart. After all, what would people say if the boyfriend of the student body president was found dead? People might start suspecting her and she couldn't allow that.

Kathryn Merteuil wasn't about to let her thousand year-old existence come to an end all on account of one sniveling, weak, teenage boy. Fuck that. For now Court would just remain her personal blood bag.

As she waited for her 'boyfriend' to regain consciousness, Kathryn went to the bathroom to clean up. It was large and extravagant much like the rest of the house. She couldn't recall at the moment which one of her well-heeled, spoiled classmates was throwing the party currently in progress on the other side of the house.

Just as she suspected she was a mess. Blood was smeared across her lips and chin giving her a rather gruesome appearance. A few drops had even landed on her new Cavalli dress, but luckily it was black and therefore barely noticeable. She hadn't shown much decorum that evening she supposed, but Court really hadn't left her much choice. He had been all over her, demanding sex. It had taken all her considerable strength not to kill him.

She could hear the idiot start to stir in the other room. He hadn't made a noise, but to her ears his breathing had noticeably changed. She was in front of him in a flash. Kneeling before him, she pricked her thumb on her fang before retracting them. She rubbed a droplet of her blood against the wound she had left on his neck and watched as it healed almost instantly.

Suddenly he shook awake and his dopey gaze darted around the room before landing on her. "Kathryn, what the hell-

She placed her finger against his lips and allowed her eyes to bore into his. Gripping his face she told him in a soothing, but firm tone, "You dragged me in here and we had sex. It was incredible. I came twice and gave you the best head of your life. You passed out after finishing that bottle of Jack."

When she was sure her 'message' took, Kathryn rose to her feet and offered up a concerned smile. "Court, are you alright?"

He shook his head, his floppy brown locks falling away from his handsome face. The gesture reminded her of one of those big, dumb dogs shaking water off of their coats. That's what Court was, nothing more than a dumb, horny, dog, who liked to drink, screw, and make racist comments. Blinking up at her in confusion he muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine babe. Uh, I guess I just passed out there for a moment."

He lumbered to his feet and squeezed her shoulder. "That was incredible doll face."

Kathryn smiled, satisfied that her glamouring had took. Christ, with the amount of times she had done it to him she was surprised he didn't have any permanent brain damage yet. She briefly kissed his mouth. "Thanks."

"Um, how was it for you?"

She gave him her stock answer. "Best ever." Turning on her heel she rolled her eyes as soon as her back was turned. In their near six months of dating Kathryn had only fucked him once. It had been predictably awful, what with his micro-penis and clumsy touch. After the first time she had resorted to glamouring him into believing they had an amazing sex life.

There was a part of her that deeply resented the fact that she was still doing this shit, being reduced to playing the part of the perfect girlfriend to some useless male but she knew it was the only way. If she was to be part of the world, and not just merely existing of the fringes, she had to play the part. Even if it was ridiculous.

"Well, I need to get going. Curfew and all." She picked up her Burberry coat and slid it on as Court slumped down into the four poster bed.

"Well wait up, I'll give you a life home," he offered feebly.

"No need, Fredrick is waiting with the car." Walking over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. "Besides, you look like you could use the rest. I'll talk to tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you to," he mumbled already half asleep.

With one last disgusted sneer Kathryn left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. The party was still in full swing, the sounds of teenagers laughing and squealing over the awful sounds of contemporary music. Kathryn grit her teeth. God, how she hated the music of today, it gave her a headache.

As she reentered the party she was immediately swarmed by her peers. Everyone was vying for her elusive attention from eager females to horny boys. She gave them all the same serene, pleasant smile and explained that she needed to get home on account of curfew. Nobody questioned it of course. They had no reason to suspect that her actual parents had died centuries ago. At her hands.

To everyone on the Upper East Side she was known as Kathryn Merteuil, a well-bread, bright, young woman from old money who was born in France, educated in England and relocated to Manhattan to live with her elderly, bed-ridden aunt when her parents died in a tragic car accident. She was thought to be smart, well-mannered and cultured, with just a hint of mystery, but at the same time they still viewed her as _one of them_.

In some ways Kathryn was most proud of that. Centuries of experience had taught her that children, or teenagers in her case, were usually much harder to snow than adults. They were already prone to be much more suspicious and therefore it could be harder at times to make them fall in line. But she always succeeded. No matter what town, country, or continent she was on, Kathryn never had any problem making people fall in love with her.

She said a few brief goodbye's to her classmates before heading out to the foyer to call her driver to bring the car around. As she waited she caught her reflection in the antique oval mirror in front of her. Yes, she was a vampire and she could still see her reflection. Most of her kind could not, but being around as long as she had, she had stumbled on a few tricks (and made friends with a warlock or two) that helped her keep up the appearance of a human. She could also walk freely in the sunlight, a feet she had only shared with one other vampire.

Although she could appear to be anywhere between sixteen and twenty six years old, she was currently playing eighteen. This meant she had another eight years in Manhattan before she would have to move on. Maybe two if she really pushed things, but experience had taught her that wasn't a good idea. It was best to get out while one still could.

Kathryn had been eighteen when she was turned. Her mother, a wealthy Duchess, had arranged for her marriage to a much older king who she had never met. On the eve of the wedding one of the king's men had come into her chambers as she was preparing for bed. He had dismissed her servants and she still could recall how anxious she got when she heard the key click in the lock.

She hadn't stood a chance of course. He was on her before she could move, tossing her to the cold stone floor. His fangs had torn into her neck the same time his repugnant cock had claimed her virginity. To this day she couldn't be sure which hurt more.

Many vampires can't recall their transformation, but she could, in nauseating detail. Kathryn remembered every second of her death, the pain, the horror, the lecherous grin of the monster that did it to her. When she awoke she was of course terrified. She had no idea what exactly had happened or what she had become, but she knew she was strong. She used her strength to turn on him. Most vampires felt a kinship with their sire, but all she felt was revulsion and anger. Being as she was a newborn vampire, her strength was at its highest. She killed him before he could ever tell her his name or what she now was.

When she did eventually discover what she had been turned into, she wondered why he had turned her. It took her a while to suss out that he had been sent from a rival kingdom, to turn the king's future bride into a monster they hoped would kill him. They got their wish. She killed him, his court, her parents and most of the kingdom. Kathryn had never been much for loyalty.

Except for one glaring exception.

Kathryn was jolted from her thoughts when a drunken couple came crashing into the house, laughing and pawing each other like crazy. They seemed oblivious to her presence and for a brief moment she considered taking them home with her for a midnight snack. It would be almost ridiculously easy, but it the end she decided against it. She had other more pressing matters to deal with.

Her town car eventually arrived and she slid into the back seat. Immediately she went to the bar and filled a martini glass of AB positive. As she sipped her blood, like her classmates guzzled their alcohol, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed home. She allowed it to ring several times before giving up.

"Goddammit Sebastian," she cursed under her breath setting her glass down with a dull thud.

Although he was currently playing the part of her 'stepbrother', Sebastian Valmont was much more. He was her lover, her sometimes rival, her playmate, or to use the prosaic term, fuck-buddy. Right now however he was her, pain-in-the-ass.

Kathryn knew he was home. He had begged off going to the party that night if favor of romancing his latest conquest, an innocent blonde teenager from Kansas who up until a few weeks ago was a virgin. She had of course handed that over to Valmont along with (unknowingly) enough blood to fill a blood bank.

Before she left that night Sebastian had tried to play the evening off as casual, but Kathryn knew otherwise. He was practically salivating to get his little girlfriend alone. All of this led her to believe that the inevitable had finally happened.

Sebastian was falling for his dinner.

This had never been a problem in the past. For all intents and purposes Sebastian was an exceptional vampire. Brilliant, cunning and cruel, he was made for the lifestyle. But then again, she had known that from the very beginning.

They had met in France during the 18th century. At the time she was playing the part of a young aristocrat recently widowed. Sebastian, at the time known as Vicomte de Valmont, was the biggest rake in France. His exploits among women had become somewhat legendary. He lived to dominate and destroy. You couldn't go anywhere in Paris without hearing his name whispered.

Of course she had been intrigued, even more so when she spotted him for the first time. More pretty than hansom, he was simply breathtaking with his cherub face and puffy lips that had a tendency to curve into a wicked smirk whenever he spotted her. She knew she would eventually have him and then delight in destroying him. Kathryn had always seen herself as somewhat of an avenger for her sex and the way she saw it there was no greater threat than Valmont. He preyed upon women and used the strict social laws that binned them to his advantage. Yes, she would take great pleasure in eating him alive. Literally.

Only it didn't work out that way. At first he made no move whatsoever against her. She found this odd as she never had trouble attracting the attention of the opposite sex before. She was beautiful and carried, as one of her lovers once told her, an impenetrable air of mystery around her. It seemed to her as if he was apprehensive towards her like he knew her for the dangerous predator she was and thus kept his distance.

She was staying with his aunt, Madame de Rosemonde, in the country when he showed up one afternoon, strutting into the room with his confident air and smug smile. He had gone right up to her, kissed her hand and made his intentions known that he wanted them to become 'great friends'. She had resisted him at first of course, after all it wouldn't do to make it too easy for him. Kathryn gently rebuffed his advances until finally one night, during a dinner party, she allowed him to take her on a moonlight walk of the gardens. They ended up fucking on the lawn like two rutting animals.

It had been fantastic. Really, she had never had such an accomplished lover, and a human to boot. He was the only man, human or vampire, that had been able to keep up with her. Sebastian had been just as insatiable as her and they spent the next few months barely out of each other's sight. She had shown him facets of her personality she had never shown anyone else, exposing her true libertarian nature and disgust for the morals of the day.

Of course she didn't tell him about her true nature, though at times she was tempted if only to see how he would react. She unknowingly fed from him then glamour him into forgetting anything other than sex took place.

Then she made a mistake. Kathryn had forgotten that Valmont had planned on calling on her one afternoon when she was busy feeding off one of her useless lovers. He had gone straight to her bed chamber as he was prone to doing now that they were sleeping together regularly and found her feasting. She could still recall the look on his face when he found her fangs deep in her victim.

Any normal person would be horrified to stumble upon such a sight but then again, Valmont was never normal. He had quietly shut the door behind him and approached the bed before calmly asking what she was. _A witch? A demon?_ Kathryn briefly flirted with the idea of killing him, but knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was already growing…attached to him.

For the first time in seven hundred years Kathryn told the truth. She told him what she was and how she came to be and that he could never tell another soul or she would glamour him to the point where he didn't even know his own name. "Who would believe me?" he countered.

True enough. Sebastian remarked how he had always known she was special, that she had some great untouchable power and that was why he never approached her before. He then shocked her with his next request. "Will you turn me?"

Kathryn had been flabbergasted to say the least. How could he want this life after all? She had never sired anyone and she never had any intentions of doing so. It was a responsibility she had no interest in.

However Valmont was relentless. For weeks he hounded her, trying to seduce her as it were into turning him. She tried to make him see what he was asking. One evening she walked in on him with one of his lovers and tore the young girl limb from limb. Far from being horrified, he was entranced. He never even lost his hard on.

They ended up having crazy, violent sex that night. She threw him across the room, breaking his bones, but he wouldn't let up. He kept coming after her ordering her to make him hers. Finally, in moment of madness or perhaps he finally just wore her down, she tore into him, feeding to the point of near death before offering her wrist and ordered, "Drink."

Unlike her, Sebastian hadn't woken up angry and violent. He had been calm and still, very much like his own self. Even so, she kept a stake nearby just in case he tried to attack her. Oh, he attacked her alright but it hadn't been with the intent of hurting her rather than fucking her into the mattress. Valmont pounded into her with his new found strength and as he came he growled his love for her.

From that point on they were always together. After seven hundred years of being she enjoyed the companionship. Valmont became her lover, her friend and her mate. They didn't share the normal sire/child relationship. He didn't bow down to her or worship at her feet, but rather their relationship was one of equals.

Of course during their two hundred plus years together they sometimes needed their space. When they became annoyed with one another or when one of them had the need to branch out they would separate, sometimes years at a time, but they always found their way back to one another.

Kathryn was starting to wonder if perhaps they could do with another separation. Maybe that's what this relationship with the little farm girl was about. Sebastian wanting to show her that he didn't need her, that he could get his needs fulfilled elsewhere or he might be looking for a little independence

Then again, perhaps he really had succumbed to the inevitable and fallen in love.

Kathryn truly hoped not. It wasn't just about her ego (although that was always a factor) at stake. Sebastian was a truly great vampire and it would be a colossal waste if he tossed that away all for a piece of blonde, holier-than-thou ass from the Midwest.

Vampires had a tendency after they changed to hold on to elements from their own life. Sometimes it was hobbies, other times it was personality traits. In Sebastian's case it was the love of the hunt—and not just for dinner. Even two hundred years later he still lived for seducing and destroying innocent women.

When they stumbled across Annette Hargrove, the daughter of the headmaster at their prep school, Sebastian had salivated over her innocence. Kathryn enjoyed mocking him about his new obsession. They had even made a wager which she had lost when he finally nailed and fed on the girl a few weeks later. Kathryn had to be his pet for a week, bowing to his every command both sexual and otherwise. It had been amusing—until she discovered that he was still seeing the blonde.

It had been nearly a month now and he was still holding her hand in the hallways, whispering I love you's over the phone and making googly eyes at her over breakfast. All of this led her to believe he was genuinely in love. It wasn't unheard of for vampires to fall for humans, Kathryn had witnessed it on occasion with her own eyes but she never though it would befall someone like Sebastian. She couldn't believe there was a chance she would loose him after all this time to a country pumpkin who shopped at _Wal-Mart_. Talk about a horror show.

When the car at last pulled up to her townhouse she didn't wait for the driver to open her door before marching out. Thinking about her lover's possible downfall was making her anxious, a feeling that was incredibly foreign to Kathryn. As soon as she stepped foot inside she could smell her. Normally the smell might have had her salivating, but now it was turning her stomach.

Kathryn was in front of her bedroom in a flash. She could hear her mate feeding on the other side. Shaking her head in annoyance she entered the sprawling bedroom to find Sebastian in the middle of the four poster bed, naked and feeding on the human who lay quiet and still. Kathryn might have thought her dead if she couldn't hear the dull thud of her heartbeat.

She slammed the door shut loudly, but it still didn't tare him from his supper. "What the fuck is this?" she finally asked when he still hadn't given her the proper attention.

Sebastian's head swung back to face her and not for the first time she was momentarily startled by his beauty. If Kathryn still had a heartbeat she imagined it would skip a beat at that moment. He was still as beautiful as he was that first afternoon she laid eyes on him, maybe even more so with the blood dripping from his mouth.

He lips quirked upwards in a smirk as his gaze finally found hers. "What the fuck does it look like?"

Kathryn slowly strut up to the bed and eyed his victim, who appeared to be passed out, with disdain. "It looks like you're playing with your dinner."

He chuckled. "Care to join us?"

They almost always shared their lovers and victims, but the mere idea of sinking her fangs into miss purity 2012 made her stomach heave. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass," she replied not bothering to keep the disgust from her tone. She turned away and headed to the wet bar on the other side of the room.

As she poured herself a glass of whisky she watched in the floor length mirror in front of her as Sebastian rose up from the bed, bloody, naked and with his erect cock swinging between his legs proudly, and sauntered towards her. "So how was your little party? Eat anyone tasty?"

Kathryn watched as he headed to the washbasin and cleaned himself up. "It was the same as any high school party. And just Reynolds."

Sebastian chuckled as he dried his face. "Christ, I can't believe you're still bothering with that half wit. He can't taste _that_ good. If I didn't know any better I would think you were growing attached to him." He removed the whisky from her hand and took a sip. "Should I be expecting a new addition to our household?"

It took everything in her not to hurl him across the room for that remark. Kathryn couldn't believe he would have the balls to taunt her given how he was openly mooning over some lowly human. Snatching her glass back she hissed icily, "Reynolds is just a means to an end. Having a serious boyfriend keeps away certain questions. And yes, he is _that_ tasty."

"I wouldn't know," he grumbled back, "As you won't share."

"Yeah, because the last time I did you snapped his neck afterwards," she huffed is exasperation.

He shrugged indifferently, "He was boring. Besides at least that one could fuck you worth a damn." Sebastian pressed himself against her back and nuzzled against her neck. "Tell me, has the Nazi in training gotten any better in the sack?"

Kathryn suppressed the urge to press herself back against him. She was still pissed and his bringing up Court's lack of prowess in the bedroom wasn't helping matters. "I wouldn't know. I gave up after the fist time."

"Poor sis," he sighed. "Perhaps big brother can help remedy your situation." Sebastian's hand slipped between her legs and up her thigh to her cunt. His fingers teased against her like gentle whispers.

"You're really enjoying this whole incest angle, aren't you?" she snickered.

"I always do," he chuckled darkly against her skin as she felt his fangs come out and nip at her.

Kathryn vaguely wondered if Sebastian had ever had a sister he had gotten in on with in the past. Perhaps she would bring it up later when she wasn't so annoyed with him. "I'm hungry," he whispered.

"You just ate"

"Not for that," he replied, his voice sounding huskier. "I need to be inside your snug little cunt."

Grasping her chin he forced her head to turn and his mouth was soon on hers, soft and coaxing. Kathryn could feel herself beginning to melt and she knew how easy it would be to just give into him, satisfy the ache between her legs but then her eyes opened and she noticed the passed out blonde not ten feet away. She yanked away from him. "I'm not in the mood."

"It sure as shit felt like it," he sniped back. "What's up your ass?"

"Well for starters there's your dinner bleeding out all over my Egyptian silk sheets."

Sebastian glanced over at Annette and shrugged, "What about her?"

Could he really be so fucking clueless she wondered? Keeping her tone as even as possible she asked, "I thought you were getting rid of her. Why is she still here?"

"I haven't felt like giving her up yet. Surely you won't deny me a pet?"

"Pet?" Kathryn challenged her eyebrow quirked upwards at the term. "I thought she was a conquest?"

"Mmm, she was," he mused as he walked back over to the bed. Sebastian caressed Annette's hair and his expression softened as he watched her. "I don't know there's something about her. She's completely innocent and pure, there's no darkness in her. It's refreshing, novel even."

Kathryn dug her nails into her palm so hard she drew blood. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this angry and it hadn't ended with a mass murder of some kind. "How quaint," she replied dryly.

Noticing the tone in her voice he looked up at her. "What?"

"You are aware how cliché this all is, don't you. The big, bad vampire falling for the innocent pure of heart teenager? You're like a goddamn teen movie. How sad."

Turning away from his human he snarled, "What the fuck is your problem tonight? You're being a bigger cunt than usual."

Kathryn wanted to lash out at him. Better yet, she wanted to tear that stupid little girl apart at the seams. She could do it to, she mused, she was faster than him. If she wanted she could kill Bella Swan before he could stop her. However, there was no point to that seeing as it wouldn't eliminate the problem. In order for Valmont to get over his little infatuation he was going to have to kill her himself, but how to force his hand? Kathryn had an idea.

Pouring herself another drink she replied, "I've been thinking, perhaps it's time for us to go our separate ways for a little while."

"Wait. What? Why? Has someone gotten suspicious?"

Kathryn waved her hand in a careless gesture. "No, of course not."

"Then why Kathryn?" His tone had taken on a sudden urgency. "What's going on?"

Setting her decanter of alcohol down she faced him. "I think it's best I give you some space so you can be with your little…pet in peace."

He crossed his arms to his chest. "And why would I need space?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't so much be for you but me…and my stomach. You see Valmont you might not be aware of it, but I can see plain as day that you're falling for the schoolgirl and frankly it's starting to make me ill. Now you know I would never begrudge you anything, so of course I won't get in your way but I also won't be around to watch your downfall."

"My down fall?" he echoed.

Kathryn nodded. "Speaking as someone a lot older-

"Jesus Christ, any excuse to throw _that_ it my face," he sneered.

"Well I am older darling and a hell of a lot wiser. I've seen this happen to others, but I thought you were immune Sebastian. I thought you were better, smarter than that but I guess I assumed too much."

Sebastian shook his head in frustration. "What are you getting at Kathryn?"

"In English, you're in love with that girl and one way or another it will destroy you. I won't watch it happen so I think its best that I leave. I think I'll head to Budapest for a little while. I'll leave in the morning."

With that Kathryn turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom. She expected him to call out to her, tell her she wins, he'd give her up, but he did no such thing. Instead he laughed at her. That was something he knew she wouldn't abide.

Whipping back around she demanded, "What's so funny?"

Sebastian grinned maliciously back at her. "You're jealous."

"_Excuse_ me?"

He strode closer to her. "You think I prefer her to you and you're jealous. Admit it."

"She's a human!" she sneered like it was a dirty word. "Why would I possibly be jealous of her?"

"Because she might have something you don't and you can't stand that. It's something you can't stomach," he parroted back her words, his tone mocking.

"Don't you dare mock me," she hissed back her voice icy and foreboding.

Sebastian stepped closer. "Or what?"

"I'm stronger than you Valmont"

"Prove it, you little-

Before he could finish his insult she sent him sailing across the long room and into the wall, leaving a sizeable dent. As he got to his feet he shook the bits of plaster from his blonde hair then met her stare. A slow, feral smile spread across his face. "So, you want to play baby?"

"You started this," she reminded him as she slowly advanced.

"And I'll finish it," he countered before his fangs popped out and he was on her in a nanosecond before her feet could even leave the ground

The pair crashed back into her antique bureau from the 17th century, effectively crushing it and sending its contents scattering and breaking around them. "Son of a bitch!" Kathryn snarled. "Do you have any idea how long-?"

Before she could get the sentence out Sebastian sunk his fangs into her neck. She hissed not at the pain, which at this point was nothing, but at the familiar and annoying tremble that rippled through her sex when he did. Frustrated by the move she dug her nails into the flesh of her mate's shoulders and scratched him deep and painfully.

"Fucking cunt," he snarled as he yanked away from her. Kathryn used his momentary paralysis to gain the upper hand knocking him back and straddling him. She grabbed a piece of splintered wood and held it at his chest. Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "Cute. Is that the best you got Buffy?"

"What do you think?"

Before he could reply with another smart ass retort she produced the other object she had grabbed, using her silk Hermes scarf to pick it up. Kathryn drove the shiny, sterling silver letter opener into Valmont's throat. He instantly called out in pain as smoke rose from his skin while she sat back on her hunches and smiled in malevolent glee. He pulled the object from his neck and threw it across the room, hissing as it scotched his skin. Snarling he punched her square in the face and sending her toppling into an end table.

Kathryn got to her feet swiftly before he could get the jump on her once again. Slowly they circled one another like the dangerous predators they were. "You're a sneaky little bitch Kathryn."

"Oh I'm well aware of what I am darling. Too bad you can't say the same," she chided.

"And what am I?"

She stopped moving and stayed absolutely still not even blinking as she replied mockingly, "Nothing more than another pussy-whipped, weak little school boy. To think there was a time I called you my equal," she sighed. "How tragic and so very pathetic."

Kathryn had barely gotten the last word out before he pushed her back harshly into the opposite wall. She could feel it dent slightly as her dead body was violently shoved against it. As her head jerked up she saw him advance. She was going to duck out of the way before he made contact but she noticed he wasn't moving at his typical vamp speed. Sebastian stopped dead in front of her. "Take it back."

She let out a humorless chuckle, "Why would I do that. It's the truth."

"Take it back," he repeated.

Kathryn lifted her chin in a show of defiance. "Make me."

Valmont stepped even closer, cornering her against the wall but she didn't cower or shrink back. She simply hardened her stance and squared her shoulders. Suddenly his hands shot out and grasped her shoulders. He squeezed her in a way that would crush the bones of a mere human, but barely registered on a thousand year old vampire. "Fuck you Kathryn," he spat at her before launching his mouth against hers.

His kiss was hungry and violent and as he pressed himself into her she could feel his erection spring to life. In spite of the fact that she was so angry and frustrated with him she could spit glass, Kathryn found herself returning his passion with equal fervor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in further, while digging her nails into his shoulder as she did. Sebastian bit her lip in retaliation before soothing it away with a swipe of his clever tongue.

As their mouths remained surged together, he began ripping the clothes from her body. Their fighting had already ruined her black halter dress so she didn't protest when Valmont ripped the garment completely off with an aggressive tug, leaving it in shreds on the floor. Her underwear followed quickly after it. Sebastian was already naked and as he easily lifted her up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, she noticed the wounds she had inflicted upon him just moments ago were all but healed. His beautiful skin was once again flawless.

As she felt his dick nudge her entrance, her 'stepbrother' pulled away from her mouth and his stare found hers. He wanted to watch her. He knew it would be painful, albeit momentarily, and he wanted to see it written on her face. Ever the sadist.

When Kathryn was turned her hymen had already been ripped thanks to her rapist/sire, but just barely. Following her transformation her cells reformed, therefore every time she had sex it was almost like being penetrated for the first time. Over time she had gotten use to it and even enjoyed the pain to a point, but Sebastian usually took care to be careful with her on that first initial push into her body. She had a feeling he wouldn't be so careful tonight. She was right.

Sebastian entered her with one sharp, brutal thrust. Kathryn let out a cry of pain, her back arching against the wall and her nails digging even harder against his newly fixed skin. The corner of his lips twisted upwards in sick amusement when he realized he was hurting her. He pulled out then thrust back in just as violently. "You're such an asshole," she hissed out at him.

"YOU made me what I am," he reminded her as he licked her neck. "Remember that sweetheart."

She was going to level back an argument reminding him how he _begged_ for this life but her thoughts left her as he began fucking her in earnest against the wall. His hips moved with an inhuman speed, as he pumped into her, and the walls behind them began to crack at the force of his thrusts.

The initial pain Kathryn had felt when he first penetrated her began to fall away and was soon replaced by the agonizing ripples of pleasure. The truth of the matter was there was nothing like vampire sex. A human just couldn't compete, no matter how skilled a lover they might be. They weren't equipped with the strength, agility or stamina.

As he clutched her ass and nipped at her neck and lips with his dull teeth, Sebastian muttered in her ear, "So goddamn tight, every single fucking time…"

"Do I feel better than your little human?" she taunted back.

Sebastian let out a growl at her question before snipping, "She's warmer."

Kathryn smirked as she grabbed him by the back of the head and replied, "But you prefer the cold." Before he could protest she crushed her mouth against his as he continued to fuck her into the wall. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance and Kathryn knew she was close. Judging by the way his cock seemed to become even larger inside her, she knew he was as well.

She tilted herself up just a little, digging her heels into his back in the process, in order for his pelvis bone to rub against her engorged clit in just the right way. When that familiar, warm sensation began to make its way through her dead body, her fangs popped out and she bit into his neck. As she drank from him she felt his dick twitch. Sebastian pulled out once more before pushing as deep as he could inside her then biting her neck as he shot his cold seed. The force of it and the feeling of him feeding off her caused her to come once again.

Before her lover could gather his bearings, Kathryn used his newly weakened state to push back from the wall and send them both toppling to the floor below. They just missed the mess of wood and debris that had become the bureau. Sebastian huffed out an unnecessary breath. "Are you trying to stake both of us?"

"Quit being so fucking melodramatic," she snickered. Kathryn began kissing and nipping down his chest, stopping to tease his nipples.

"Mmm…says the girl threatening to leave the country all because she's not the center of my world for one—ow!" Sebastian hissed in pain as she nearly tore his right nipple off with her teeth. "Fucking viper"

She looked up at him with a malicious grin before resuming her trek down his body. When she got to his cock, which was still as hard as could be, she grasped it in her fist and pumped him before flicking her tongue against the head. Sebastian grabbed her by the hair. "Wait. Put your fangs away first."

Kathryn pouted. "I thought you like it when I played?"

His clear blues eyes narrowed at her as he demanded, "I don't want your fangs anywhere near by dick right now. Away."

She rolled her eyes and briefly contemplated telling him she wouldn't blow him, but then decided to hell with it and retracted her fangs. Kathryn's mouth encircled his engorged penis and she took his full, throbbing length into her throat. Her vampirism eliminated any gag reflex allowing her to swallow him to the root. Sebastian moaned as she enveloped him and dug his nails into the throw rug below, pulling fibers away and digging a sizeable hole. She'd yell at him later for that.

Kathryn bobbed her head in time sucking him in earnest as her tongue slid against his sensitive backside. When she began to moan around his length, the vibrations from her throat caused him to call out in pleasure and knot his fingers in her hair. A smile tugged at her lips as her gaze found him. For the first time in so many minutes he offered her a genuine smile.

With his grip in her hair tightening, he began frantically thrusting against her mouth, chasing his come. As he did he let out a string of obscenities, telling her to suck him harder, make him come. His words along with her own actions increased the ache between her legs. There was something about blowing a man that always got her off.

Moments later it was Valmont who was getting off. Clutching her tightly to him, he shot his cold seed into the back of her throat until she could barely swallow. As she released him from her throat, Sebastian took his still hard dick in his hands and stroked it. "Get up here and ride me," he ordered his tone hard.

Kathryn arched an eyebrow in response wondering when he had seized control of his situation. Still, she did as requested and straddled his lap. Swatting his hands away she took hold of his erection and stroked him before guiding him between her legs. She didn't take him in slowly like she should have and instead impaled herself quickly, trying her damndest to ignore the pain as she did. As she rose up on her hunches she felt Sebastian's hand at her waist stilling her, "Wait."

She knew he was trying to be kind, but after what had just transpired between them it seemed patently absurd. Kathryn shook her head and took his wrist and slammed it to the floor, putting him in a submissive position. He didn't fight it as she started to ride him.

Her pace started off slow, human like almost as she enjoyed the slow glide of his thick dick in her wet sex. She used her own hand to massage her breast and enjoyed the way Valmont licked his lips as he watched her almost as much as she enjoyed her own pleasure. Leaning forward she teased her nipple across his tongue, but when his tongue flicked out for a taste she dogged out of his reach. Sebastian growled in frustration and she laughed. Once again she took a peak at the bed and noticed the forgotten human was still unconscious.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned tearing her attention away from his date.

She blinked back at him, but said nothing. She wasn't sure if he was still playing or if he meant it. Kathryn tightened her grip on his wrist and began to ride him harder, bobbing up and down at a frantic, inhuman pace. She shut her eyes tightly trying to hide from his gaze which were staring back at her imploringly. He began groaning her name, "Kathryn, Kathryn…"

"Shut up Valmont," she hissed back.

"Kiss me," he asked.

"No"

Christ, she was so close. She could feel that familiar sensation of warmth building in her belly. She needed something to push her over the edge. Kathryn tried rubbing her clit, but aside from a momentary spark of pleasure it did nothing.

Suddenly Sebastian tore free from her grasp and sat up. Her eyes shot open just at the moment his fangs popped out and tore into her breast. Kathryn let out a pleasure filled gasp as she finally climaxed. Clutching his body to her tightly she jerked in pleasure as he fed from her breast. She felt his name fall unconsciously from her lips as her body settled.

Pulling away from her, his mouth covered in her blood, his wild gaze found hers. Leaning forward Kathryn licked at the blood and grinned. He growled again and then in one quick movement he rolled them so she was on her back and he was above her. Before she could protest he kissed her. She returned it, all but drinking her own blood in the process.

Sebastian began fucking her again, with long deep thrusts renewing her thirst for him. It was a hunger she feared would never be seated. His intense stare didn't leave her as he started speaking. "Do you honestly believe I could ever prefer someone else over you? That after nearly two hundred years together, I would actually leave you for some eighteen year old girl? Do you think so little of me?"

Kathryn suddenly found it difficult to swallow. "Ever since she's arrived you've been obsessed with her," she reminded him, groaning as he hit some sensitive area inside her.

"You should know better than anyone there's a difference between infatuation and devotion. She's nothing more than a passing amusement, you're…"

"Yes?"

Sebastian thrust inside her deep as he seemed to struggle for words. Whatever he wanted to say was clearly difficult. Finally he confessed, "You're everything Kathryn. You're my lover, my sire, my mate. I could never love anyone else. I don't want to love anyone else. You made me who I am. I owe my life to you and although I would like to strangle, maim and kill you half of the time, I am thankful for that. Thankful for you."

Kathryn found herself struggling for words at his unexpected pronouncement. In all their years together they had never said anything like that to one another. Sometimes sentiments would leak out, but there was always a sense of play. They were never ever truly vulnerable to each other. "Sebastian…"

He shook his head at her as he continued, "And you're not leaving me. I can't be away from you right now. Leave if you want but just know I WILL follow you. Always."

Suddenly he was kissing her again, deep and intently. Kathryn wrapped herself even tighter around him, melting at his touch. As they broke apart she looked up into his face and whispered, "Prove it."

Sebastian seemed momentarily perplexed by her request until he followed her stare across the room to the blond in their bed. He watched her for a moment then replied, "Alright."

He pulled out of her body and then rose elegantly to his feet. Valmont held out his hand for her and helped her up. They walked hand in hand to the bed. He let her go as he sat beside the human. Kathryn took a seat at the foot of the bed, still naked and a little bloody. For once she didn't care if she was making a mess of her sheets.

Sebastian gently touched the girl like she was some delicate object. Kathryn supposed in a way she was. Her gut churned in annoyance.

"First," he spoke suddenly breaking the silence, "I want you to admit it."

She knew what he wanted. Sebastian wanted to hear her say that she was indeed jealous. Kathryn bristled at the demand. "Valmont…"

He looked up at her sharply and told her, "Say it Kathryn."

"Fine," she huffed, "I admit it."

"Admit what?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerous at him. "Don't push me Sebastian. Now get on with it."

Realizing that was as good as he was going to get, he nodded then looked back as Annette began to stir awake. Her blue eyes fluttered open. When they landed on Sebastian a lazy smile spread across her lips. "Hey"

"Hello"

When she noticed Kathryn's presence it seemed to awaken her further. She sat up quickly and began blinking rapidly. An attractive blush settled over her pale skin that would normally have been mouthwatering to her, but now it just made her that much more eager for the kill. "K-Kathryn," she stuttered clearly shocked that not only was she herself half dressed but her boyfriend's sister was as well. "What are you…what's going on?" Touching her neck she noticed that she was covered in blood. "Oh my god I'm bleeding! Sebastian what's happening?"

Valmont looked over at Kathryn then back to Annette. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked into her panicked eyes. "Annette everything's alright. Calm down."

If he was trying to glamour her it didn't take. Now weeping she shook her head and cried, "Sebastian…I'm scared. What's going on?"

"Annette I'm sorry but…it's beyond my control."

Before she could question him further, Sebastian suddenly leapt forward and snapped her neck, instantly killing her. The move was so quick and so unexpected even Kathryn let out a gasp of surprise. Carelessly, he let the girl's body fall from his arms and crumple in a heap on the floor. He stared at her a moment before turning back to his mate. "Well, have I proven myself to you?"

Kathryn slowly nodded. "Yes, I would say so."

Gracefully he moved to the foot of the bed and cupped her cheek with surprising gentleness. "Do you feel more…settled now?"

"Yes," she admitted.

Sebastian kissed her softly then pulled back. "You're not going to leave me?"

"Never"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alright, well sorry for the delay but frankly this one was a little out of my wheelhouse. I don't usually write supernatural stuff, let alone apply it to the CI world so this took a little while. I fully admit I more or less borrowed (or stole) aspects from other fandom's. The whole vampires live amongst humans and new vampires being stronger (Twilight), glamouring, aversion to silver (True Blood), vampires in the sunlight (Vampire Diaries) sires (Buffy) and probably much more. I imagine if I ever get to the fairytale chapter I want to write, it will be the same thing. Here's hoping I get it done a little quicker._

_Okay coming soon is **N is for Nemesis**. It involves Kathryn and Sebastian as work enemies who get paired up for a project and things ensue. Hopefully it will get posted much sooner than this. Until then please drop me a review and tell me your thoughts. Bye._


	14. N is for Nemesis

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. By the time I finish this collection…it still won't be mine. Boo. Hiss.**

**Authors Note: Oh this is a long one. I don't know how it happened, but it sort of got away from me. Anyway, no real warnings in this one although there is some friendly ass play. Bottoms up.**

_**Chapter Summary: "Game on motherfucker". Saddled on the same account, bitter rivals Valmont & Merteuil are forced to work together. Both are determined to outshine the other at any cost. Everything comes to a head one evening when their antagonism and lust finally collide.**_

* * *

><p><span>N is for Nemesis<span>

* * *

><p>"So that settles it," Jack Robertson booming voice called out across the long conference table. "Valmont, Merteuil it's all yours. I want you to combine your considerable talents on this one. Make me proud you two."<p>

It was both the best and worst news Kathryn Merteuil could receive at that moment. She hid her trepidation under a tight smile as her boss beamed back at her with confidence. This was one of the biggest accounts of the year for a product that would sell millions when launched. Possibly even billions by the time she got done. At twenty four she was one of the youngest and the only female executive creative director for one of the biggest advertising firms in the world. If she played this right she would be made partner in the company by the end of the year. There was just one person standing in her way.

Briefly she allowed her gaze to wander across the table to _him_. Her rival, nemesis and now, apparently her partner.

Sebastian fucking Valmont.

The name alone made her dig her manicured nails into her palms to the point of bloodshed. God, how she loathed him. "We won't let you down Jack," he called out in response. "I'm sure Merteuil and I can _come_ together and create a first rate campaign."

If the older man had caught his double entendre he didn't say anything, but Kathryn sure as hell had. Nor had she missed the superior smirk he sent her way from across the conference table.

As always she ignored him, dug her nails even harder into her palms and told her boss, "Of course Jack. I look forward to it."

"Fantastic! Now Michaels, where are we with the Gerber account?"

While her colleague sweated under her boss's stern stare, Kathryn casually leaned backwards in her chair to get her second in command's attention. Blaine Tuttle knelt at her side soundlessly. "Set it up," she crisply ordered.

It was almost impossible to miss the smirk that flickered across his handsome face as he replied, "Consider it done boss."

Kathryn nodded and turned her attention back to the men in front of her who were wrapping up the meeting. Once again she found Valmont staring at her, or more accurately, leering at her. When he flicked his tongue across his pouty lips in a suggestive manor she rolled her eyes in response.

"Is there a problem Kathryn? Do you not agree with Michael's assessment?" Jack called out to her from his spot at the head of the table.

She nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of her boss's thundering voice. She flinched in embarrassment and judging by the smirk on Valmont's face this was just what he wanted. Covering as best she could, she forced a smile. "No it's fine." She glanced over at small, hobbit-like Michaels who she knew was a little afraid of her and added, "It's a little pedestrian, but I'm sure he can do something presentable with it."

Jack seemed to nod as if in agreement. "Alright then, well if that's all…"

Once again she tuned out her boss and glanced over at Valmont to find him laughing at her.

_Oh, game on motherfucker_.

For nearly two years she had been dealing with his shit but no more. After today Valmont would be history and out of her life for good.

Kathryn had known as soon as she laid eyes on him that he was going to be trouble. Sebastian Valmont arrived from Chicago to much fanfare. He was well known in the advertising community for his out there ad campaigns and bold marketing strategies. Cheap stunts was more like it, but Jack ate it up. Sebastian was the golden boy who could do no wrong, forget the fact that she had brought in more money for the company than any other senior executive in three years. Sexist fuckers.

If the fact that he was putting her corner office in jeopardy wasn't enough to despise him, there was also his reputation as a deceitful womanizer. Kathryn had no problem with sex, she didn't even have a problem with using sex to get what she wanted (as she often did) or as sport. What did annoy her, however, was the way Valmont flaunted it. In a little under two years he had managed to fuck most of the (attractive) female employees and several women in her own social circle, including some of her friends.

He had hit on her of course. She had barely introduced herself and she could already see him sizing her up with his eyes. Kathryn had shut down his come-on by flashing him her engagement ring, but it didn't seem to deter him any. Valmont never missed an opportunity to drop some lewd innuendo in her direction. Even after she broke off her engagement (good-bye Timothy and his micro penis) she still would have nothing to do with him. As if she would risk her reputation on _him_. Her sense of self-preservation was her religion, after all. There was no way she would allow herself to become another notch of the infamous Valmont head board.

What really irked her though, was that he got away with it. If Kathryn dared to act like he did in public she would be completely ridiculed for it, branded a slut, a whore or worse. But Valmont, the walking STD, fucked whomever he wanted, didn't care who found out about it and was celebrated for it. Meanwhile, she had to hide her indiscretions like a dirty little secret and unfortunately for her uncovering people's secrets was Valmont's specialty.

It happened last summer in the Hamptons, the place of so many social disasters. She was at the wedding of one of her good 'friends' from college and bored out of her mind. So when the groom placed a suggestive hand on her back and asked if she'd like to see the new Van Gogh they had acquired, who was she to say no? She was horny and her date was annoying.

Unfortunately what she hadn't realized was that Valmont was attending the wedding as well. Kathryn discovered this unwelcome news when she was bent over the leather chesterfield, getting fucked from behind by the recently married groom, with her tits falling out of her dress. Valmont had chosen that moment to come breezing into the room. With his camera. Needless to say it wasn't her finest moment.

Of course he had used the evidence as blackmail. He had lured her to his office one night and made her believe he wanted a blowjob in exchange for his silence. She was on her knees, her hand on his dick when he started laughing and pushed her away. "Merteuil do you honestly think I have any interest in your well-used sexual favors? Please. Like I could get hard for an uptight head-case like you."

He was lying of course; she had _felt_ that much, however her pride wouldn't allow her to point that out. Instead of sex Valmont wanted her client list and then forced her to personally hand over her biggest account. Asshole.

The blackmail didn't last long. She didn't get where she was in this world by being anybody's puppet. After some light investigation Kathryn discovered she was on the Central Park Conservatory board along with Elizabeth Valmont, Sebastian's beloved mother. It hadn't taken much effort to get in her good graces (her name and reputation did most of the work) and when she had the woman eating out of the palm of her hand she let it slip that her son had been blackmailing her.

Elizabeth wasn't terribly surprised at her son's behavior, but had quickly gone about putting an end to it. She ordered Valmont to hand over the film and threatened him to leave her alone or else suffer a devastating blow to his trust fund. Being the mama's boy that he was, he had quickly complied. She had even made him apologize. It had been priceless! However, that was not in Kathryn's estimation fitting enough retribution so as one final fuck you she had hunted down his best friend and screwed him senseless. On Valmont's birthday. Checkmate dipshit.

And now here she was, several months later, with the biggest account of her career resting on the shoulders of Sebastian Valmont. Talk about being totally fucked.

Kathryn was about to approach Valmont and demand he drop out of their apparent partnership when she was distracted by the sight of Matthew Robertson, Jack's oldest son. Matt was a partner at a prestigious law firm as well as, handsome, smart and kind. When his light brown eyes landed on her a smile broke out on his face. "Kathryn, hey, I here congratulations are in order."

"Don't congratulate me yet. I haven't even gotten started. Not to mention have you heard who your father partnered me up with?"

An uneasy expression marred his handsome face as he glanced across the room at Sebastian who was chatting with another co-worker. "Yeah, Valmont, I heard. Sorry about that, but hey, at least you know the guy is talented."

"For a sleazy, under-handed, asshole," she grumbled back.

Matt seemed slightly taken aback. He scratched the back of his sandy colored hair. "Um, Kathryn did you and Sebastian ever…"

He trailed off and she blinked up at him innocently even though she clearly knew what he was asking. "Ever what?"

"Um, you know, hook-up?"

She let out a throaty chuckle. "Me and Valmont? Please. He's completely repulsive."

He appeared visibly relieved at this revelation. Matt nodded, "Good, I mean I figured as much. You're too smart to become one of Valmont's infamous girls."

"Clearly"

"Alright, so anyway, the reason I came by today was to make sure if we're still on for tonight."

Kathryn smiled and assured him, "Of course."

Her impulsive act of blowing him in the coat room during his parent's anniversary party last month had ended up being a master stroke. She had been bored (as was often the case lately) he was hot, so why not? When Matt called her relentlessly afterwards Kathryn had ignored him at first, honestly having no intentions of dealing with him again. Then she realized she might be able to use this to her advantage. What better way to endear herself to Jack than through his favored son? Last week she finally relented and agreed to go out with him. If Valmont fucked things up for her Matt would make an excellent plan B.

Moving in closer to her, he let his finger gently graze her hips as he murmured, "I can't wait to finish what we started."

Kathryn was surprised at his boldness, but none the less intrigued. "What makes you think I'm that sort of girl?" she teased.

Before he could respond, Valmont took this moment to interrupt. "It probably has something to do with that skirt length Merteuil," he drawled as he came up from behind.

Matt took a step back from her and his expression seemed to darken. She couldn't be sure he had heard the remark but she knew years of good breeding had likely taught him to ignore innuendo from the likes of men like Sebastian. "Good afternoon Valmont. Congratulations on landing the account."

Sebastian shook his hand and smile blandly. "Thank you Mathew. Your father chose well…for the most part," he added glancing her way.

"I tend to agree," Matt replied sharply.

The ice in his tone only seemed to amuse Valmont more. "I wasn't aware you two were seeing each other. How…convenient."

"Why would you?" she asked coldly. "It's none of your concern."

"Well seeing as we're partners now it sort of _is_."

"Actually Valmont," Matthew intoned, "It's _not_. Look Kathryn, I have to take off. I have a lunch meeting in twenty. Are you going to be alright?"

She was vaguely amused at the thought that she needed protection from Valmont. "I'll be fine. I'll call you later."

Matt squeezed her hand and smiled ruefully. "Play nice you two," he told them before heading out the door.

"I always do Matty," Sebastian replied to his departing back. Turning his full attention back to her he sneered, "You amaze me."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed as if bored. "What's your problem now?"

"Are you so intimidated by my talent Merteuil that you've resorted to sleeping your way to the top?"

Once again she was struck by the need to physically lash out at him. "Get over yourself Valmont. My relationship with Matt has nothing to do with you. Come to think of it nothing in my life is any concern of yours. Including this project."

Intending to end the conversation she turned and headed out of the room and towards the elevators. Sebastian was right on her heels. "So you don't deny it then?"

She hit the down button. "Deny what?"

"Fucking him to get into Jack's inner circle and land yourself a partnership?"

Kathryn thought about outright denying it, but then she figured, why bother? It wasn't like Valmont was going to tattle on her or like anyone would believe him if he did. Turning to him she let her eyes bore into his as she challenged, "What if I am?"

"You little slut," she sneered.

She tossed back her head and laughed. "My aren't we the sanctimonious little hypocrite. It's perfectly fine for you to use sex and women to get what you want, but when I do it I'm a slut. How very convenient Valmont."

"Oh spare me the women's lib bullshit-

The elevator dinged and the heavy doors opened. "I like Mathew and if fucking him gets me a step ahead of you, well…bonus."

Kathryn stepped into the elevator assuming that was the end of the conversation but Sebastian followed. Still shaking his head in aggravation he asked, "Why bother with sonny boy? Why not just bang the big guy, cut out the middle man?"

She rolled her eyes at the question. "It's too obvious. Besides I can succeed without spreading my legs."

"Oh yeah? Then why bother?"

"Two reasons really. One, a girl needs a plan B. And it just so happens mine comes with a nine inch dick and a degree from Harvard law."

"Spare me," he sneered.

"And second," she turned to face him making sure he got the full impact of her next part as she intoned, "Because I _enjoy_ it."

Sebastian flinched seemingly taken off guard by the blunt statement. "That's what really bothers you about this whole thing, isn't it? I'm not some frigid little debutante. It kills you to know that when I have his big, hard, dick in my mouth, I'm not thinking about how awful it is but rather just how yummy he tastes," she whispered in his ear. "It kills you to know it will never be you."

He seemed momentarily lost for words. When they did come his voice was gruff. "I could have you anytime I want."

"Could you?"

"Yes I could, but as I've told you countless times before I'm not interested."

Kathryn looked down at his hard-on that was pressing against her stomach. "Really? Your pants tent says otherwise."

The elevator dinged singling their floor. She smiled smugly back at him before exiting, pleased that for once had the upper hand. It wouldn't remain that way for long.

Valmont quickly fell into step beside her. "You've forgetting one thing Merteuil."

"And what's that?"

He grabbed her by the arm halting her strides and pulling her in close making her uncomfortable. "If I wanted you I could have had you by now. Remember a certain piece of blackmail material sweetheart? The truth of the matter in I'd rather stick my dick in battery acid than your venom filled twat."

She yanked herself out of his grasp and spat back, "Classy as ever Valmont."

He straightened his Prada shirt cuff and sighed, "Look, why don't you do us both a favor and tell Jack you'd rather not work on this campaign. Save yourself the embarrassment."

"Yeah, that will happen," she scoffed as she started to head to her office. Valmont followed after her. Kathryn shook her head in frustration. "And what do you mean my embarrassment?"

"We both know you're not right for this campaign. You don't have the creativity or experience to pull it off-

She stopped abruptly. "Oh and I suppose you do?"

"I've worked with them before, why do you think Jack brought me in?" He studied her a moment then asked, "You do know he's aiming to make me partner don't you?"

Kathryn's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Says you"

Sebastian shrugged in an almost elegant manor. "It's why he brought me in from Chicago. He wanted me to build up my New York client list, get a feel for the place, see if I'm a correct fit. Clearly I am."

He smirked down at her, handsome and evil like a fallen Lucifer and she was momentarily reminded of something her great aunt Millie once told her: the prettiest boys are always the biggest assholes. Ain't that the truth. "You didn't think you were getting the promotion, did you? Oh poor, naive Kathryn. In what world?"

She honestly didn't think it was possible to hate someone more in that moment. "Fuck. You."

Ignoring her simmering rage Sebastian's attention was now on Sarah, one of the eighth floor secretaries, and her bouncing boobs. "Why would I do that?" Giving her one more patronizing glance, he walked off telling her, "When there are so many more interesting possibilities..."

Kathryn contemplated finishing off their argument but she knew when she had been beat. He had won this round but she would be damned if he got that promotion over her. Whatever it took.

As she watched the manwhore cozy up to the peroxide blonde, Kathryn realized someone was standing behind her. She let out a tired sigh and sneered, "I cannot wait to see that little shit destroyed."

Blaine Tuttle stood beside her with his arms crossed to his chest as he studied the couple in front of them like they were animals at the zoo. "Well, you won't have to wait long," he informed her.

"Is everything set up?"

"It should go viral in about ten minutes"

It was quite possibly the best news she had received all day. She smiled in Valmont's direction then headed off to her office with Tuttle following behind her as usual. She had a fabulous office. The best and most coveted outside of the partners. It was all light, steal with clean lines, designer fabrics, a desk imported from Italy, a Picasso on the one wall, and floor to ceiling windows with a view overlooking mid-town and Central Park. Perfection.

Kathryn took a seat behind her desk and started checking her emails and her stocks as Blaine took the seat across from her. "Finally," she sighed, "after two years of bullshit I'll finally be rid of that fucker. I can't believe the day has finally come."

"Hmm," her underling mused.

Her bright green eyes flashed at him and she demanded, "What?"

"Well far be it from me to second guess you-

"That's never stopped you before," she replied dryly.

He smirked back at her, "Yes well, I'm just wondering it perhaps you're being just a tad bit hasty."

"Come again?"

"Well you have to admit, you do your best work when you're competing with him. He keeps you on your toes and motivated. I mean just imagine what you two could accomplish if you combined your talents."

Kathryn's tiny nose crinkled in distaste at the idea. "Christ, now you sound like Jack. You can't seriously be in favor of this partnership?"

She was genuinely surprised to hear this coming from her most trusted and loyal minion. Blaine had worked for her for three years and she generally trusted his opinion above all others, especially when it came to strategizing and conspiring against the enemy. There was no one more ruthless that Blaine Tuttle and if it wasn't for the fact that he preferred dick she would have been fucking him by now. They were almost always on the same wave length so she couldn't understand why he couldn't see how detrimental it was to her career to have Valmont around.

She rolled her eyes in exhaustion. "God, please don't tell me he got to you too. Are you falling under Valmont's spell as well? Is ass isn't that spectacular."

"Actually it is, but no. I'm in agreement with you. The man's a complete asshole and deserves any misery you wish to bring on him. Besides, you know I'm only loyal to you. You practically made me swear it in blood."

"Then what are you getting at?" she demanded impatiently.

"I think you're overlooking one alternative"

"And what pray tell is that?"

Leaning forward in his chair a slow smile spread on his face as she revealed, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." When she stared at him blankly he explained bluntly, "I think you should fuck his ever-loving brains out. Learn his secrets to take him down. Think old school espionage."

Kathryn wasn't an idiot. This of course had occurred to her before, but she had quickly dismissed the idea when she realized just how much of a pig Valmont really was. Just the mere thought of having him inside her freaked her out. "That idea is repulsive Blaine. Like I would let the human STD anywhere near me."

Her closest ally studied her. "Mmm, I think the lady doth protest too much."

"Mmm, I think the underling wants to collect unemployment," she volleyed back.

Tuttle held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright, it was just a suggestion. Have your little war if it will make you happy."

"Thank you"

Before she could get down to giving him his next assignment both of their cell phones simultaneously went off. She checked her cell to see she had an incoming text from one Sebastian Valmont notifying her of an important link. When she clicked on it she was immediately directed to a video of a man and a woman in an office. They were graphically fucking. On a desk. Sebastian's desk to be specific. The man was of course Sebastian and the woman was the new receptionist Bethany, spread eagle on his desk, tits flopping about as he drove into her.

Kathryn smiled. "Well done Tuttle"

"Some of my best work," he admitted.

"It can't be traced?"

"No, seeing as it was uploaded from his computer. I knew that key to his office would come in handy."

She glanced over him and smirked. "So it was worth fucking randy Andy then?"

Blaine seemed to visibly shiver as she brought up his encounter with Valmont's personal assistant. "Just barely," he grumbled. "But once Jack and the other partners see this and realize they hired an overage frat boy, you should be a shoe in for the promotion."

"Let's hope so," she sighed as she studied the video and watched as Valmont effortlessly grabbed the girl's leg and flipped her onto her stomach. He seemed engrossed by something in front of him. When she realized what it was she huffed out a laugh. "Unbelievable, he's getting off on watching himself fuck. Christ, the loser mine as well be masturbating."

Kathryn got up from her chair and opened her office door. As she looked out she noticed all of her visible co-workers were either staring at their phone's or at their computer screens. There was an obvious giddiness in the air as people were laughing and running over to one another, huddle in doorways and at desks. Tuttle leaned against her entry and drawled, "I'm guessing everyone got the text."

"Except one person"

Sebastian was right were she left him, chatting up the blond secretary, completely oblivious to the chaos around him. He was far too busy being Sebastian Valmont, super stud to notice. His hand rested casually on her trim waist while he leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

Kathryn turned up her nose in distaste. "Gross"

"Oh wait," Blaine piped in, "I think we have incoming."

The blonde's phone buzzed and she turned away from her flirting superior just enough to check it out. She glanced back at him once before turning her attention back on her phone. A moment later her expression fell and she glared daggers up at him. She pushed Valmont back and spat something at him that sounded like, "asshole", before storming off.

A stupefied Sebastian called out after her. Glancing around the office he seemed to finally get that something was amiss. People were staring and discreetly laughing. "What the fuck," he muttered.

Finally, he took out his phone. He studied it for a long time before slowly looking around the office, as if searching for someone. When at last his gaze fell on Kathryn, his clear blue eyes narrowed. He knew. She smirked back at him triumphantly.

Valmont started towards her when Jack suddenly came sweeping off the elevator and zeroed in on Sebastian. The bigger man muttered something in his ear and practically dragged him back into the elevator. Kathryn let out a laugh, "Well I guess that's the end of Valmont."

"You really think Jack will fire him for this?"

"How can he not?" she challenged. "He circulated a video of himself fucking a subordinate. In his office. How would that look if they let it slide? Trust me, his ass will be out of here in an hour."

Blaine didn't look nearly convinced as he sighed, "You better hope so. He did not look pleased. I think he figured it out."

Kathryn went back to her office and began pulling out files. "Well I never said he was an idiot."

"And you're not worried about him retaliating?"

"Please, I can handle Valmont. Now I have to get started on this campaign. Seeing as I'm very likely going to be doing it myself. Go get those prospectives from Anderson, would you? I have a lot of work to do," she sighed.

Kathryn got to work and was deep into it, having almost completely forgotten about the Valmont situation, when there was a knock on her door later that afternoon. Vaguely annoyed that her secretary hadn't screened whoever it was ahead of time, she called out irritably, "Come in."

"Afternoon Kathryn"

She was genuinely surprised to look up and find Matt standing in her doorway. Kathryn was always a little taken aback by how handsome he was. Tall, broad shoulders, and sandy hair that always managed to not fall in his handsome face. He offered her a boyish smile and asked, "Is this a bad time? You look busy."

"No it's fine, I could use a break," she replied even though she hated to be interrupted while in the midst of working. "Two times in one day. Keep this up and I'm going to start thinking you like me."

His smile wavered a little bit at the teasing and he appeared somewhat uneasy. The hairs on the back of Kathryn's neck went up. Something was up. Closing the heavy drawer she had been searching through with a thud she asked, "What's up Matt? Is something wrong?"

He scratched the back of his head; something she was starting to notice was a nervous tick of his. She would have to get rid of that if they were to progress in the future. "Um, yeah, kind of. Damn, I don't know how to say this."

"Then just say it," she replied trying to keep the impatience from her voice.

"Well, I wanted to do this in person rather than over the phone…" he studied her a long moment before revealing, "We have to break our date for tonight."

"Well that's fine, I'm sort of swamped right now anyway. Maybe we can go-

"No Kathryn, I mean I don't think we should go out…at all."

She felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. This she hadn't been expecting. At all. He had practically been salivating for her earlier. What the hell?

Having been raised from a young age to bury her emotions at all costs, Kathryn swallowed her anger and instead inquired, "Oh? Is something the matter? Don't you like me anymore?"

"Oh I do! I do!" he exclaimed rushing forward his hands extended. "I mean I think you're great, amazing even. You're beautiful and smart and sexy as hell and-

"Then what's the problem?" she interrupted.

"Well did you read the inter-office memo my father sent out today?"

No, as a matter of fact she hadn't read any memos or emails for that matter as she had been too wrapped up in her presentation. "What memo?"

"My father, he sent out a memo to everyone in the company announcing he was implementing a new policy. No inter-office dating or 'romantic entanglements' among co-workers. He sent it after Valmont circulated his homemade porn. I'm sorry Kathryn, I just don't see how this could work out."

Kathryn's head was swimming from all this new information. No inter-office dating? Was he kidding? Half the building was sleeping with each other. Did the old man really expect that was going to stop because he sent out a memo? Something else suddenly occurred to her. "But Matt you don't work for the company."

"Yes but my firm represents the company. I mean to be honest if it wasn't my father's company it probably wouldn't make a difference, but how would it look if his own son didn't obey the rules?"

_Like he actually had some balls_, she thought bitterly. She couldn't believe her plan b was suddenly out the window and all because she wanted to destroy Valmont. Irony was never amusing.

Offering her a sheepish smile he said, "I hope we can still be friends."

Under normal circumstances Kathryn would have told him to go fuck himself and call her when he grew a set, but seeing as he was the boss's son that didn't seem wise. Instead she forced a smile and dug her nails into her palms once again. By the end of the day she would need a new manicure.

"Of course Mathew. I would like that," she replied as she got to her feet.

He nodded and walked around her desk. She expected he would hug her and instead he offered his hand. She lamely shook it. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before she said, "Well I have to get back to work…"

"Me too," he replied clearly pleased to get out of there. "Um, I'll see you around Kathryn. Bye"

As she watched him depart the smile that had been frozen on her face suddenly fell. Kathryn slumped back into her desk chair and tried to figure out her next step. She was strategizing when she noticed someone walk by her office. Valmont. He looked back at her through the clear glass wall and when their eyes met a smug smile spread across his face as he headed down the hall.

Hell. No.

Without a second thought Kathryn was on her feet and charging out of her office after him. She paid no mind to anyone else as she came up behind him, grabbed his arm and yanked him into another, smaller, conference room.

Pulling away from her Valmont snarled, "What's your damage psycho?"

Slamming the door behind her she stormed up to him and demanded, "What the hell are you still doing here? Why aren't you packing up your office?"

He stared back at her blankly. "Don't worry I am packing up my office. I'm packing up…and planning on moving into yours."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Did you honestly believe your amateur little plan was going to work?" he asked. "I mean really Kathryn, I'm rather disappointed in you. If you were aiming to take me down I would think you wouldn't be so pathetic as to resort to high school pranks."

She shrugged off the accusation. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he reached into his suit pocket. "Sure you don't. Here," he tossed a small metal object at her that she quickly caught, "You left this behind. Tell your little minion he might want to hide it someplace a little less obvious next time."

It was the tiny camera Kathryn had Tuttle plant in Valmont's office last week. She dropped in on the floor and crushed it under her Jimmy Choo. "Once again, why are you still here?"

He shrugged casually as he leaned back against the table behind them. "Where else would I be? Did you honestly think they'd fire me because I screwed some bimbo assistant? Wake up Kathryn, you're talking about men who fly in pussy from oversees to share over lunch. It was nothing to them. Hell, the old man patted me on the back and asked if her tits were real. He offered me the Victoria Secret account by the way. Said I really knew my way around a pair of panties."

Kathryn reeled as if she was going to vomit. None of this necessarily surprised her it just frustrated her to no end. "Unfucking real. You make a porn in your office-

"Not exactly voluntarily," he grumbled.

"And you're rewarded for it. If I had done it I'd be tossed out on my ass and blacklisted across the industry. Yeah, no double standard there."

"Oh boo hoo," Valmont spat. "I'm sorry I'm trampling all over your supposed feminist ideals and making it more difficult for you to slut it up in public Merteuil." He tapped her head condescendingly, "Better luck next time."

As he started to head for the door something suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a second, if Jack didn't care about your little indiscretion why did he send out that memo about inter-office romances?"

Her nemesis slowly turned on his heels, a Cheshire cat smile spread across his handsome mug. Clearly he had been waiting for her to ask this. "Well that was my idea. You see I suggested to him that I wasn't terribly clear on company policy and that perhaps to avoid such mishaps in the future he should make some sort of formal announcement."

"You son of a bitch," she hissed, her delicate hands curling into fists.

Sebastian chuckled at her anger. "So much for your big date."

Not only was the degenerate staying on, he had single handedly dismantled her plan B and hopes of getting laid tonight. It was too much. Kathryn strode forward and promptly kneed him in the groin. "Asshole"

Valmont called out in pain and collapsed against the desk struggling for breath. "You little bitch," he gasped in agony.

Kathryn stood in front of him arms crossed to her chest, enjoying his pain. "I'm sorry did that hurt? I think we can both agree you deserved that."

"Oh gee," he spat back, "I'm sorry I'm making it so difficult for you to fuck your way up the corporate ladder."

"I don't need to," she volleyed back, "I'll beat you without Matt and then I'll take supreme satisfaction in your downfall."

Sebastian straightened himself out trying to hide his grimace of pain as he did and failing as he strode up to her. "I'll have your office in a week and the only pleasure you'll be deriving will be from your worn out vibrator."

"You're a pig," she hissed.

Before she could lay into him further the door to the conference room opened and Jack came striding in, purposefully as always. "Hey you two, I can here you from out in the hallway."

Kathryn forced a smile, "Sorry about that Jack. Just a minor disagreement."

"Right, well while I believe healthy competition is good, I'm much more interested in seeing what the two brightest minds in this company can do when they combine their talents. Understand?"

Oh she understood alright. It was get along or get fired. "Of course Jack"

"Sure thing boss," Sebastian muttered.

"Great…and I want to see it first thing tomorrow"

Both of the eyes bugged. Tomorrow? Impossible, she had worked all day and still wasn't anywhere near prepared. Before she could express this Valmont spoke up. "Um Jack, tomorrow? I don't think that's going to work. I have an important dinner tonight."

"It's going to have to wait," the older man said in a tone that brokered no arguments. Kathryn was at least pleased she hadn't been the one to voice this judging by the look he was sending Sebastian's way. "You two are to present your ideas tomorrow in front of the partners at 9 am. Understand?"

They eyed each other uneasily before replying in unison, "Yes, Jack."

He tossed them one last smile before heading out the door. Once alone Sebastian sagged down into a nearby chair. "I cannot believe this," he groaned.

Kathryn had a feeling he was more annoyed by his interrupted evening then the sped up time table. "Hot date?"

"You have no idea," he muttered.

She kneeled down next to him and offered up a beaming smile. "I guess you'll just have to settle for your hand and a bathroom stall tonight. Oh, I can lend you my vibrator if you like."

He glared venomously back at her. "Fuck. You."

She chuckled as she got to her feet. "Have it your way. I'm going to go work on my presentation."

"Hold it," he called out. "Didn't you hear Jack? We have to work on this together. So this is what we're going to do. You come up with something, I come up with something. Best one wins. We'll meet up later tonight to decide."

"Fine," she sighed realizing she was going to have to bite the bullet and work with him.

"Fine, my office at nine"

"As if," Kathryn scoffed. "Like I'm stepping one foot in that cesspool."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Alright, neutral territory, conference room A. Don't keep me waiting Merteuil."

"Wouldn't dream of it Valmont," she shot back sarcastically.

Of course she kept him waiting.

At first it really wasn't on purpose. She was so busy putting her presentation together she let the time get away from her. Even when she accidentally spilled her cappuccino on her white silk blouse, she didn't have time to go home and change so instead she put on the black Gucci dress she had planned to wear on her date with Matt rather than go home to find something more appropriate.

Around 8:45 Kathryn realized she had to hustle but then decided against it. Why should she, so Valmont go get to his awaiting bimbo? To hell with that. Instead, she leisurely drank her coffee, looked over her emails and waited until a quarter to ten before leaving her office and heading to the elevator.

As the lift brought her to the thirty-third floor she realized how quiet the building was. The cleaning crew were the only people occupying any of the offices. It felt like a ghost town. Most everything on the floor was dark except for the beam of light coming from conference room A.

Kathryn entered the expansive, elegant room to find Sebastian sitting at the head of the long rectangular table, slouched in his seat. "Finally!" he bellowed as she stepped inside. "Thank you so much for gracing me with your presence Kathryn." Sitting up in his chair his gaze raked over her. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Gucci," she explained as she began laying out her presentation materials.

"Why? Are you headed to your part time job as an escort later tonight?"

She looked down and for the first time realized perhaps the dress was a little too sexy. But then again it wasn't like it was some Versace bandage dress. It was a tight back garment, with long sleeves and a deep v neck line. Sure it wasn't the sort of thing she would ever normally wear around the office, but she didn't have time to change and besides, it was only Valmont.

"Why, would you like me to say hello to your date if I do?"

"Touché," he replied with a wave of his hand. "And for your information she wasn't a whore. She was the _Sport's Illustrated_ swimsuit model."

Kathryn snickered, "Same difference. Well I guess the poor dear will just have to get her five minutes of pleasure from some other loser."

Sebastian dropped his palms on the mahogany desk in annoyance. "Can we please just get this over with? I've had about enough of you and your cunty little mouth for one day."

"Fine, let's get started then"

Kathryn proceeded to go through her presentation for the next twenty minutes using projections, video equipment and her laser pen. It was a streamline approach that would appeal to both urban professionals and Middle America. It was quite brilliant if she did say so herself.

Evidently Valmont didn't agree. During the entire presentation he sat slumped in his chair looking bored. When she finished she asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"Its fine," he sighed.

"_Fine_?"

Sebastian sat up straighter, obviously getting ready to pounce. "Yes fine Kathryn. I'm being polite. To be honest I found it rather derivative of what Microsoft and T-Mobile did two years ago. This is the biggest technology company in the world. We need something more exciting if we want to win over Jack."

Never one to take criticism lying down she challenged, "Oh I'm sorry I'm boring you. What was there not enough T & A to stimulate you Valmont?"

He shrugged, "What can I tell you princess, sex sells." Giving her the side eye he smirked, "You should know that better than anyone."

Kathryn tossed her laser pointer to the table in an annoyed huff. "You're useless."

Sebastian leaned forward and snatched up the pen. "Can I give you a word of advice?"

"Could I stop you?" she grumbled.

"Why don't you take that well hidden sexuality of yours and put it into your work." He turned on the pen and aimed it in her direction. "Show off the real Kathryn Merteuil for once rather than hide her behind designer suits and phony self-righteousness."

She considered this a moment and realized he might have a point. However, before any of it cold truly sink in she looked down and noticed he was tracing her cleavage with the laser pointer. Kathryn let out an angry huff and waved him away. "You don't know the first thing about me Valmont."

The mocking look in his eyes seemed to disappear a moment as his stare bore into hers. "I know more than you think," he said without a trace of sarcasm.

They stared at each other for one long heated moment before she looked away. She didn't need this right now. Not after the day she just had. "Just give me my pen back and let's get on with this," Kathryn grumbled.

Sebastian leaned forward in his seat, extending the pen to her. When she reached for it however he tossed it carelessly behind him. The metal object landed with a dull thud against the carpeted floor and rolled underneath the wet bar. Her face twisted in scorn as she stared down into his mocking face. "Oops," Sebastian taunted. "Well now, let's get on with the _real_ presentation."

Kathryn got down on her hand and knees and looked under the bar. "You're such a fucking child," she spat in frustration. It was completely dark under there. She couldn't see anything as she reached blindly for the pen.

She was so caught up in her task and her growing annoyance with him she hadn't realized he didn't bother to level one of his famous devastating insults her way. "I should be out with Mathew right now not scourging around on the floor like a god damn servant."

Rather than a sharp retort he made a sound from the back of his throat like he was in pain. "Jesus Christ," he groaned.

Spotting the pen she reached and grasped for it. "What's your problem now?"

Kathryn was about to get back on her feet when suddenly she felt something. Valmont's hand. On her ass. She stilled in shock. For a brief second she thought she was imagining it or that he had just accidentally brushed against her but no, he was very much cupping her ass. Slowly she looked over her shoulder at him and hissed, "You've got to be kidding me."

His eyes found hers and he gave her a helpless shrug. "Wish I was. Unfortunately your cunty little mouth just does it for me I guess. Not to mention that ridiculous skirt length."

She was about to tell him to get his hands off of her or at least that's what she wanted to do. She could feel the words form, but she said nothing just stared back at him incredulously as he slowly moved behind her and pressed his groin to her backside. Kathryn could feel the hard line of his cock rest against the crack of her ass and holy shit, he was not small. Like at all.

Her head swung forward as she tried to contain a surprised gasp of pleasure. She was horrified to realize she was turned on. That familiar fluttering of lust gathered in her belly at the same time she grew annoyed at his presumptuousness. Just because he got a hard-on she was suddenly suppose to spread for him? He was such an arrogant asshole.

Oddly enough her increasing hatred for him did nothing to reduce her burgeoning lust. Suddenly the idea of hate-filled sex with Valmont made her clit twitch. What was wrong with her?

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it," he whispered to her, his voice taking on a husky quality she had never heard before. Valmont's hand slid from her ass to underneath her skirt. A second later he was palming her cunt. "I've thought about it. A lot."

A lot? She wondered what constituted a lot. Did he jerk off to her? How disgusting…and kind of hot.

Of course she had thought about it. Kathryn enjoyed sex, perhaps more than the average female. Sebastian's reputation was notorious and she had heard enough stories from the bimbo's at work and her friends to know he was talented in bed. She had wondered from time to time if the legend lived up to reality, but that's all it ever was. Wondering. She knew better than to act on her curiosity. Sebastian delighted in destroying women and given his hatred for her he would take particular pleasure in destroying her reputation and career. No way on earth would she let him have that sort of power over her. She had to put a stop to this. Now.

Ignoring the pulsating between her legs she looked back around at him and with as much venom as she could muster ordered, "Get your hands off me."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her command. "You sure about that? Your pussy says otherwise."

His dexterous fingers danced against the lace fabric of her panties, gently massaging her clit. Kathryn contained the moan that desperately wanted to break through and instead straightened up and pushed him away from her forcefully. He tumbled onto his ass and regarded her with annoyance as she rose to her feet. "Not interested," she spat as she straightened her dress.

Valmont got to his feet and brushed himself off. "I never took you for a cocktease Merteuil."

She wheeled around to face him suddenly. "You're disgusting."

"And you're a bitch"

Suddenly he was kissing her, hard and furious and even more disturbing she found herself kissing him back just as forcefully. With one hand buried in her hair and the other possessively grabbed onto her waist crushing her pliant body to his. Kathryn was genuinely surprised she could change gears from being furious to turned on so quickly.

Just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he picked her up and none too gently tossed her down on the same conference table they had their meeting at earlier that day. Kathryn tried to put the thought out of her mind.

They attacked each other's mouths hungrily. That's just what it was, attacking. There was nothing gentle or romantic about it. They wanted to devour each other whole. Kathryn nipped at his plump lips with her teeth as Valmont's hands roamed her body. It felt like he was everywhere at once, grabbing her ass, her thigh, her breasts at the same time the slinky material of her dress began to ride up as they moved against the smooth surface of the table.

Sebastian began yanking his tie and jacket off while simultaneously grinding his groin against hers making her anxious for what was about to unfold. When he briefly broke away from her mouth it offered her a moment of clarity. "It's stupid to do this here," she gasped.

Indeed it was, as anyone could walk in. Sure the building was quiet, but she couldn't be sure there wasn't someone lurking around.

"You'll get no argument from me," he panted. "You really want to finish this someplace else?"

No, she didn't, if only because she feared if they were to stop and go back to her apartment or a hotel or even one of their offices she would realize what a colossally stupid idea it was to screw Valmont and she would put an end to it. She was too far gone at this point to back out.

Instead of giving him an answer she pulled him back into a kiss. He momentarily returned it before pulling away and getting back on his feet. Sebastian looked her over with a cocky expression. She could just imagine how she must look flush from desire, dress pushed up to her waist, legs spread and dangling from the table. He licked his lips as his gaze raked up and down her body. Kathryn had to admit she liked the attention as much as the blatant desire radiating from his eyes. "Christ, look at you," he groaned. He began unbuttoning his white dress shirt as he ordered, "Take out your tits."

She supposed she should be offended by the harsh command, but it oddly just turned her on more. Still she couldn't resist mocking, "That's not very romantic."

Sebastian offered her that smirk that usually annoyed her so much. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine Merteuil."

She waited a beat before reaching into the deep V neck of her dress and pulling her breasts out. She wasn't wearing a bra, one of the benefits of being young and not being overly endowed, but she knew they were impressive none the less. Judging by the look that passed over Valmont's face he was clearly pleased. "Very nice"

He unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. His underwear followed exposing his sizeable appendage. Kathryn flinched. He was large, most definitely bigger than she expected. At the thought of him entering her, stretching her she rubbed her thighs together to appease the sudden ache. Still, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of drooling over his pretty dick. "It will do," she replied with as much detachment as she could muster.

Sebastian just smiled back as he began palming his cock. Kathryn watched momentarily hypnotized as he slowly jacked himself off. It was most definitely on her top ten list of sexiest things she had ever seen. However, she was getting more and more turned on by the minute which was making her increasingly frustrated. She sat up on her elbows and asked, "Are you going to play with yourself all evening Valmont or are you going to fuck me?"

His expression twisted into a snarl as he reached for her suddenly and abruptly flipped her onto her stomach. Kathryn let out a huff of surprise as he bent her over at the waist and pressed himself against her ass once again. She could feel the pre-cum from his cock leak out on her butt. "I think I should be afforded the same courtesy you gave what's his name in the Hamptons."

It took her lust addled brain a moment to figure out what he was talking about. "Bradley," she reminded him.

Sebastian grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her up so he could kiss her neck. "Yeah, him," he muttered heatedly in her ear as he teeth nipped at her neck and his hands squeezed her breasts. "Shit, I wanted to so badly…"

Wait. What? This was news to her as she recalled how much pleasure he took it telling her he could never be attracted to a head case like her. Kathryn turned her head as best she could and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing," he breathed, "It was nothing. Are you on the pill?"

Flinching at the abrupt change of topic she replied, "Yeah, of course."

"Good," he grunted. Suddenly there was the sound of fabric ripping as he tore her delicate black lace panties from her body. The feeling of the cool air on her over-heated pussy caused her to whimper.

Then before she knew what was happening he was feeding his cock slowly into her cunt. The searing heat of him, the way he stretched and filled her so fully caused Kathryn to fall forward on the table, her fingers grasping for purchase. "Valmont," she gasped when he was fully inside her. "Shit"

She let his warm hand glide up her back and rest on her shoulder as his other gripped her hip. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he pulled out of her nearly to the tip before lunging forward. Kathryn gasped at the pleasure and slight pain it brought on as he stretched her. She couldn't seem to breathe easily, but then again, neither could he.

"God damn, you're tight," he panted as he proceeded to pump in and out of her at a steady pace. "So much tighter than I would have guessed."

It sounded like there was an insult buried somewhere in there. She couldn't resist. "Thought about this a lot, have you?" she taunted.

He responded with a smack to her ass. "Be nice," he warned.

"Or what?"

Sebastian let go of her shoulder and instead grabbed her by the hair and yanked. Hard. "Or else I'm going to empty my load in you and leave you to satisfy this greedy cunt all on your own," he threatened.

The slight pain he was causing her with his gruff handling turned her on as much as his dirty words. Still she couldn't help herself from baiting him. "You really think you're up to the challenge Valmont?"

He replied by thrusting into her hard. "Does it feel like I'm up for it sweetheart?"

"All right, then how about a challenge? You make me come twice before you come once and I'll let you shoot it wherever you like," she offered.

Sebastian continued to fuck her in earnest, yanking her by the hair as he did. "You got yourself a deal baby," he panted in between thrusts.

It was a bet she was destined to loose. Sebastian didn't just shove his dick in and out of her. He worked her with it, exploiting friction, changing angles and depths of penetration. It also didn't help that she was angled just so over the desk that with each thrust a certain nub of flesh rubbed against hard wood causing her over stimulated pussy to throb in pleasure. Her first cum came minutes after she threw down her challenge.

As Kathryn came pulsating around his relentless cock, Sebastian called out arrogantly, "That's one Merteuil."

She was surprised he was able to hold himself at bay. Judging by his now erratic thrusts he was close. Pulling her up close to him he palmed her tits and twisted her nipples. She whimpered at the ruff treatment, but held herself back. She wouldn't succumb to him so easily. "Fuck this tight little body drives me crazy," he muttered in her ear. "Do you have any idea how often I've wanted to bend you over and just claim this pussy for myself?"

His hand was now at her cunt, rubbing at her labia and clit. Shit. Apparently he had discovered her thing for dirty talk. Kathryn could feel him smile against her neck. "I wanted to push you, face down into the floor and take what I wanted whether you'd give it up to me or not." She whimpered as he manipulated her clit and the familiar burning started in her stomach. Fuck she was close.

"Come on Kathryn, let that wet little pussy cum. I want to feel you go off on my cock."

Moments later she did just that, pulsating and panting as she came in his arms in a sudden rush. She sagged to the table in exhaustion while Sebastian continued to pump into her for another minute before pulling out abruptly. She whimpered as he left her and the sudden emptiness she felt.

Without a word Sebastian pushed her onto her back and kneeled over her, furiously jerking his cock. He aimed it at her breasts and neck. Seconds later his hot, sticky cum was covering her tits, neck and cheek. Kathryn gasped at the feeling and although she knew she should feel some debasement from it, all she felt was pleasure. God she was still wet.

"What was that?" she panted.

"A prelude"

Before she could question him further, Sebastian was kneeling in front of her and spreading her legs. She let out a gasp of surprise when his mouth was suddenly on her. _Everywhere_. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

"If you have to ask…"

This was surprising and a little perplexing. She hadn't taken Valmont as the considerate lover type. Kathryn figured as soon as he got off he would pull up his pants and be half way out the door. That said, she wasn't about to complain.

Spreading her legs wider, she rested her heels on the edge of the desk. "Perhaps you're not so useless after all Valmont," she purred as his tongue burrowed its way inside her well fucked hole.

In response he nipped at her labia with his teeth causing her to call out in surprise. Sitting up, she grasped him by the hair and ordered, "Play nice." He winked up at her before going back to his task.

Kathryn was so lost in her pleasure she hadn't realized her phone was ringing at first. When she did she glanced disinterestedly at her clutch and considered ignoring it, but then her curiosity got the better of her. She reached for it and answered without seeing who it was. "Yes?"

"Hey Kathryn, its Mathew"

At the sound of her former date's voice she stilled and her eyes flew down to Sebastian who looked genuinely amused by this turn of events. "Um, hello Mathew. This is a surprise."

She attempted to push him away, but he remained where he was, buried between her legs. When his tongue resumed his ministrations she lamely tried to squirm away, but honestly it felt too good to stop. Meanwhile Matt continued to babble on. "Yeah, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay…I mean with everything that went down this afternoon…"

Kathryn could barely register what he was saying. Sebastian had begun applying these teasing little licks to her clit while he stuck two fingers inside her. "Kathryn? Are you there?"

The feeling of teeth nipping her clit caused her to call out, "YES! Um, yes Matt I'm here." She bit her lip in order to control her breathing. "I'm fine, I totally understand your position."

"But does he understand yours?" Valmont muttered. She kicked him in the back with her heel.

"You're not alone are you?"

Kathryn stilled for a minute wondering if he could tell what she was doing. Did he know? "What do you mean?"

"Well that's why I'm calling. My father told me he has you and Valmont working together tonight. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay." There was a pause before he added, "He didn't try anything did he?"

Once again Kathryn paused at the question. She wondered if he suspected something was going on with her and Sebastian. Was he jealous? Was he just trying to check up on her? "I know you two don't get along and he seems to get off on getting a rise out of you."

No he wasn't checking up because he thought something was going on between them. He was concerned about her well being. If Kathryn was a normal sort of girl she might feel guilty about this, but really she was just annoyed he was getting in the way of her oncoming orgasm. "I'm fine Mathew. I assure you I can handle Valmont." As she said it she grasped her lover tighter by the back of the head and rode his mouth. "If that's all…"

"Well actually there was something else. I was thinking, you know there's a good possibility my father will forget this whole 'no dating co-workers thing' in a month or so. He tends to get over things rather quickly. And he is especially fond of you Kathryn."

"Mm-hmm," she replied trying to not whimper out loud.

"Maybe we can try our date again?"

Under normal circumstances she would have made him sweat it out longer before giving him an answer. However she didn't have that luxury at the moment. "Yeah, sure Matt I would like that." She was about to hang up when she noticed Sebastian was watching her and listening intently to the call. She suddenly was hit by a bolt of naughty inspiration. "Actually, I would like that a lot Matt. I enjoyed our time at the party. In fact…I can't wait to have your big, hard, cock back in my mouth," she purred.

Kathryn was never that forward or blunt with him. Even when she sucked him off she did it almost as if it was accidental. There was a long pause on his end. Finally, "Um, yeah, I, uh, really enjoyed that too."

She nearly laughed out loud when she looked down and found Sebastian scowling at her like an angry little boy. _Men were so easy_. Wanting to see how far she could push things she continued, "On second thought I don't think I want you to put it there…"

"Hang up the phone Kathryn," came Valmont's sharp demand. A tiny shiver moved through her when she realized he was angry, his voice low and clipped. It was a turn on.

This time _she_ winked at him as she continued, "I want you to put it in my tight…wet…"

"Oh god Kathryn," Matt panted on the other end, "You're so damn hot."

"Then again I don't think I want it there either." She made sure Valmont's eyes were on her as she said, "I think I'd rather you put it in my snug, little ass…"

She was fairly certain her boss's son just came in his pants. Sebastian was on his feet in an instant. He yanked the phone from her. "Bye, bye, Matty," he sneered into the receiver, before turning it off and tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Without another word he dropped back onto his knees and proceeded to finish eating her out. Kathryn clutched on to his short hair and ground herself against his aggressive mouth. Sebastian sucked her tender swollen clit into his mouth so hard she saw stars as she came. She let out a litany of curses as she climaxed, but didn't say his name. She refused to give him that.

When she grew too tender to be touched, Sebastian backed away and slumped into the chair behind him. His gaze studied her as she tried her best to pull herself together. He wiped at his wet mouth and told her, "You taste better than I would have thought."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she pulled up her dress. "Don't be crude Valmont."

"Why? You clearly enjoy it," he challenged. "What did Captain America want?"

She shrugged, "He wanted to try our date again next month. He thinks Jack will be over this new policy in a few weeks. Wants to pick up where we left off."

"I bet he does. The doufus was probably rubbing one out while you were on the phone." He ran a hand through his hair and griped, "I can't believe you blew that loser in the coat room."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

He grinned back smugly. "I have my ways. Jesus, he's so boring Kathryn, why bother?"

"Well his nine inch dick for starters"

"Mine is ten and a half," he replied as he motioned down to his now half-hard cock resting against his stomach. "Tell me, were you really going to let him fuck you in the ass?"

She shrugged, "Probably."

A flicker of lust shot across his face as he reached out and caressed her bare thigh. "Will you be allowing me the same privilege?"

Kathryn tossed off his hand and closed her legs. "No"

"Oh come on you'll let Dudley Do-Right do anal, but not me?" he pouted.

"Yes," she argued, "He's a nice boy. You clearly aren't."

He leaned over in his chair and smiled flirtatiously at her. "Exactly, I'll make it nice and dirty for you. Just like you like. Just like he could never do."

Kathryn leaned closer to him and grinned. "Careful Valmont, you're starting to sound like a jealous school-boy."

He didn't even flinch at the accusation. "Why would I be jealous sweetheart? You're wearing _my cum_ after all."

She looked down at her chest and indeed saw the remnants of his last orgasm. He had a point. She rolled her eyes and got off the table. "I need a drink."

"Make me one too," he ordered.

She looked over her shoulder at him and sneered, "What am I your personal secretary now."

"I just had my tongue up your twat. It's the least you can do."

At the very vulgar mention of what they just did Kathryn visibly shivered. She walked over to the Edwardian wet bar and poured two scotches neat. As she took a sip she caught her reflection in the Renoir painting in front of her. She looked thoroughly fucked.

This was such a bad idea on so many levels. How the hell were they ever going to work together again after this? And what about the presentation? There was no way they'd finish it by tomorrow morning. Kathryn was suddenly longing for the time when she hated the sight of Valmont and didn't want to fuck him senseless.

She was awoken from her thoughts when she felt him come up from behind her. He took the scotch she poured for him and downed it as he pressed his naked front into her backside. "Alright no anal tonight-

"Or ever"

"At least let me finger you"

Kathryn laughed at the pleading in his voice. "Valmont you sound like a horny teenager."

"Are you complaining?" He set his glass down and brusher her hair off her neck before kissing her in an almost gentle manor. "Let's take this off," he whispered as he slowly pulled down her dress. When the garment pooled at her feat it left her in only her stockings and garter. "You look so fucking sexy like this."

"Valmont stop." She meant it to come out like a firm order but it sounded more like a plea. "We have to finish the…presentation."

"Mmm," he hummed in her ear as he dipped his fingers in the pitcher of water, "I have a more pressing matter to deal with first."

Before she could press the issue further his fingers were suddenly at the crack of her ass. He rubbed his cold, damp fingers against her asshole then gently pushed one inside. Kathryn seized forward, bending against the heavy wood bar. "Fuck," she whined at the suddenly intrusion. It was painful, but not without pleasure. She sometimes enjoyed ass play with the right guy (or on certain occasion's girl) but she wasn't sure Valmont fit that description. Either way it was too late now.

"God damn, you're so snug," he panted against her ear. "Feel nice?"

She groaned at the question not wanting to give him the satisfaction of an answer. "Play with my clit," she gasped.

His other hand came down between her legs and rubbed her in soothing circles. As he slowly moved his finger in and out of her he asked, "Want another?"

Kathryn nodded as she was too busy concentrating on the increasing pleasure to bother answering him. Sebastian inserted a second finger then moved the pair in and out. Between the fingers in her ass and his hand on her pussy she soon found herself on the verge of another orgasm. She was almost there when he unexpectedly pulled away. She whipped her head back at him and demanded, "What the hell?"

Valmont grinned smugly back as he turned her around and lifted her up. He sat her on top of the marble bar and opened her legs. Their groins were now level with each other. "We can't make this too easy for you," he teased before kissing her mouth.

Kathryn pulled away and scolded, "You're such an asshole."

"You know your insults loose their edge with all the moaning," he taunted back. Grabbing her by the back of the head Sebastian kissed her hard, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Kathryn found herself eagerly returning it.

His engorged dick bobbed between her legs before he lined himself up and pushed back inside her, a sword returned to its sheath Kathryn groaned at the feel of him. Sebastian stayed still inside her, pushing his full length all the way in. He lifted a hand and reached between their bodies, opening her labia wide, before he rotated his hips, grinding his balls against her exposed outer sex. Kathryn groaned at the added sensation, "Fuck me."

"With pleasure"

Clutching her by the waist he proceeded to pound into her sucking slit while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning back on her arms, Kathryn threw her hips at him meeting every frantic thrust. As they both panted wildly Sebastian leaned forward and latched on to her swinging breasts, sucking and biting her nipples. The extra sensation caused Kathryn to curse and her hips to buck even harder.

They were fucking so hard the glassware besides them which had been shaking and rattling since they began, started to slide off the marble counter top and crash loudly onto the ivory carpet. The pair stilled at the sudden noise.

"That might be hard to explain," Sebastian panted as he studied the mess.

"It's alright. They'll probably just think I threw it at your head."

He nodded in agreement. "Better to be safe," he muttered.

Before she could ask him what he meant by that she suddenly found herself being picked up once again. This time he set her down on the carpet below (away from the mess of glass and liquor) still buried balls deep inside her. As Kathryn caught her breath, Sebastian untangled her legs from around him and placed them over his shoulders. He grasped her wrists and pinned her to the floor before resuming his pounding.

Valmont proceeded to fuck her senseless into the carpet while keeping her immobile. It was hot, however she couldn't see to reach her peak. "Valmont," she moaned, "I'm close."

"You want to come baby? I want to hear you say it"

"Make me come," she ordered.

"Not that"

Kathryn was genuinely stumped as to what he was talking about. Clearly her puzzlement was all over her face as he explained, "I want to hear you say my name."

She groaned, "Valmont make me come."

"Nope not that name"

It finally dawned on her what he wanted. She had never really realized it before, but outside of the first time they met she had never called him by his actual name. Too far gone to analyze why that was or why he wanted to hear it so badly she moaned, "Sebastian, oh god Sebastian, please make me come."

He suddenly changed angles and his thumb resumed rubbing her throbbing bundle of nerves just so. He sawed in and out of her begging cunt while she writhed underneath him. Moments later she was tightening around him like a screw and crying out his name in pleasure.

It took her a few minutes after her high to notice that he had not climaxed yet. Opening her eyes Kathryn found him kneeling in front of her rubbing his very swollen erection and a look of hunger written all over his handsome face. She sat up on her elbow and asked, "And what do you plan on doing with that?"

"Oh I don't plan on doing anything. You on the underhand…"

Of course she knew what he wanted, but she played dumb. "Yes?"

"Kathryn," he moaned dragging out the syllables of her name.

She sat up and chastised, "Valmont don't whine, it's unbecoming. If you want something ask for it."

His gaze bore into hers as he demanded, "I want you to come over here and suck my cock Kathryn."

She considered this a moment. It was terribly tempting to get up and leave him here, with his poor throbbing member, to stew in pain as he remembered all the nasty things he'd said to her over the last two years. On the other hand, she'd be lying if she said it didn't look appetizing to her right now. Kathryn decided that for once she would let her lust outweigh her pride. She'd blow him, but she'd tease him first.

"Hmm, I don't know"

Sebastian reached out and grasped her by the hair then yanked her forward. "I could force you," he threatened.

"That might be fun," she volleyed back.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and she laughed as she made herself comfortable on her knees. Reaching out she grasped his beast of a cock. She slowly jerked him off enjoying the feel of him. "Don't let this go to your head Valmont, but you do have quite a lovely cock. In fact it might be my favorite part of you."

"You're not the first person to tell me that baby," he replied as his fingers threaded in her hair. "Now put it in your mouth."

Kathryn bent forward and licked the top and down the underside. She dragged her tongue slowly up and down relishing the velvety softness. "Like this?"

"Yes, now be a good girl and do what you're told. Put it in your mother Kathryn."

She smirked at his tone before doing what he asked. Grasping the base she swallowed all ten and a half inches down managing to gag only slightly as he hit the back of her throat. Sebastian's hips surged upwards and his hissed in pleasure, "Jesuschristfuckme"

She chuckled against the appendage knowing it would stimulate him that much more. Kathryn's cheeks hollowed as she began bobbing up and down, sucking him expertly. "Mmm, such a talented girl Merteuil. Tell me, can you taste your pussy?"

She met his eyes and nodded in the affirmative. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Good then suck me harder"

As his grip on her hair tightened Kathryn let her free hand play with his swollen balls. She remembered kneeing him in the groin earlier in the day and wondered if he was still sore. Judging by the way he was moaning she doubted it. She pulled her mouth away briefly to suck on his sack before he practically forced his dick back in her mouth.

Needing to tip him over the edge she decided to try something not knowing how it would be received. Some guys freaked out about it, but then again Sebastian had a hell of a lot more sex than most guys. She was curious.

Kathryn traced her finger under his balls and up the crack of his ass. Sebastian seemed to freeze momentarily, clearly sensing what she was about to do, then relaxed. "Aren't we full of surprises," he muttered to her.

With as much gentleness as he had shown her Kathryn inserted her finger into his ass. Sebastian groaned loudly as yanked on her hair to the point of pain. Still, she surged forward looking for that certain button. A moment later she felt her finger nudge against his prostate. "Oh fuck!" Valmont called out and he suddenly crushed her head to his groin. Kathryn gagged as she felt the sensation of his hot seed coat her throat. She was pressed so tightly to him she couldn't breathe for a moment.

Finally, he let her go and pulled his half-hard dick from her mouth. Kathryn gasped for air as she licked her lips, still tasting him. "I gather it was satisfactory?" she asked. Her voice sounded hoarse even to her own ears.

Sebastian let out a groan and collapsed onto his back with his arm over his face dramatically. Kathryn lay down on her stomach beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I knew it," he laughed bringing his arm down, "I knew you were the fuck of the century."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment," she replied dryly.

A lazy, smug smile branched across his face as he enjoyed his brief high. It was that smugness that sent her on alert. Suddenly she had an unwelcomed thought. "Valmont did you plan this?"

"What? Of course not." His smile fell as he realized she was serious. "What do you think, I asked Jack to set us up as partners just so I could lure you here and seduce you?"

"It would hardly be out of the realm of possibility"

"Oh get over yourself Kathryn! I didn't plan anything it just happened."

She wasn't exactly convinced. "Right"

"Excuse me, you wanted this as badly as I did," he sneered. "It took me less than a minute to have you writhing and creaming for my cock."

"You're repulsive"

"Funny, you didn't think that when you were begging me to make you come a little while ago. You know I think your boyfriend Matty would be interested in knowing it was me eating you out while you were talking dirty to him."

And there it was, what she feared all along. He was going to use this against her. One moment of stupidity was going to cost her god knows what. Backing away from him she told him with deadly seriousness, "You're not going to tell anyone about this."

"Or what?"

"I'm not fucking around Valmont, this never happened understand?"

He rolled his eyes at her and groused, "Oh unclench Kathryn. I was just fucking with you."

She wasn't entirely convinced. The full consequences of what they had just done were suddenly starting to sink in. He might not do it now, but someday Sebastian would use this little indiscretion against her if she didn't put a stop to it right now.

Getting to her feet Kathryn quickly began scurrying around the room for her clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked sounding more annoyed than concerned.

"Getting the hell out of here," she replied plainly. She found her dress and quickly threw it back on while slipping back into her stilettos. She was sure she looked like she'd just been rode hard, but it couldn't be helped. There was no one around to see her anyway.

"Kathryn I told you I'm not going to say anything"

"No shit you aren't," she spat venomously as she stood over him. "If you open your mouth about this to anyone, Mathew included, we're both fucked. Remember that little rule you helped Jack put into effect? If anyone finds out about tonight we're both out of a job, so for both our sakes keep your god damn mouth shut, understand? This. Never. Happened."

Kathryn was annoyed when he appeared to have the gall to look hurt. As if Valmont ever felt anything for anyone other than himself. They were both alike in that sentiment and it was high time he remembered it. "I'm not fucking around Valmont-

"I got it," he snapped holding up his hand to silence her. "I won't breathe a word of it."

"Good"

Turning on her heel she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Wait, Kathryn what about the presentation?"

She looked back at him and shrugged, "I'll figure something out tomorrow. Right now I need to get the hell out of here."

_Away from you_. The sentiment was left hanging in the air. As she strode quickly out of the conference room and down the corridor to the elevator banks Sebastian's hurt and confused face filled her head. She shook it away trying to dislodge it from her brain.

As she waited for the elevator to arrive she recalled an old trick she used employ when she was younger. Growing up, whenever she had made a mistake or disappointed her mother in some way, she would try to pretend it never happened. If she wanted to she could force herself to believe anything she wanted and change her reality. Well right now, more than anything she wanted to make believe this mistake with Valmont didn't happen.

The elevator finally arrived and as she stepped inside she closed her eyes and tried to reconstruct her reality. She did not spend half the night fucking Sebastian Valmont's brains out in the conference room. She didn't just put her career on the line for the best sex she had ever had. It. Never. Happened.

When Kathryn opened her eyes she had almost convinced herself that it was true. The elevator doors opened to the lower level parking garage. She was about to step outside and put the whole miserable day behind her when she had one last horrifying thought.

She had forgotten something. Her panties.

"Oh shit"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Alright, first things first, sorry for the lack of updates but life stuff got in the way and I wasn't feeling motivated. I will say part of the reason I like this anthology series is that I can step away from it from time to time and not feel like I'm leaving you hanging like would be the case in a multi-chapter fic. That said, these chapters are long (and getting longer as I progress) so they take a while to write. This might be the longest chapter so far. It wasn't intended that way it just sort of got away from me. _

_Couple things about this chapter. It was kind of inspired by this Twilight fic __The Office__, where Edward was the boss and Bella his assistant and they hated each other. It was very different from this, but I was inspired by their sex scene in the conference room. I'd recommend it, but it was pulled awhile back. Strangely enough it the midst of writing this I found out it is going to be published __50 Shades of Grey__-style in the coming months. Odd. Also this one will definitely get a bonus chapter (if I ever finish the first 26) as I know this chapter ended sort of abruptly._

_Alright so the next chapter with be __**O is for Origin**__ and just like it sounds it will deal with canon Kathryn and Sebastian meeting for the first time. However, it probably won't be posted for awhile as I'm going on vacation. In the meantime drop me a review and let me know if you're still interested in me continuing this. Thanks._


	15. O is for Origin

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a copy of the movie on Blu-Ray **

**Author's Note: A warning about the lack of warnings. Alas, no penetration in this one. I was trying to stay as 'in cannon' as possible so no actual sex, but of course they do engage in…other stuff. Some rimming is involved. Yes, Sebastian rims Kathryn on their first encounter. So, yeah, this might not be as 'in canon' as original planned…**

_**Chapter Summary: "Can I give you some advice? Stick with debutantes and cheerleaders. I'll eat you alive." Sebastian steps into an elevator and meets the ultimate challenge. Can he prove to her that they're two of a kind in a few short minutes? Perhaps some divine intervention is in order**_

* * *

><p><span>O is for Origin<span>

* * *

><p><em>1:43 pm, Four Seasons Hotel, Suite 4a <em>

"Suck my balls into your mouth," Sebastian Valmont coolly advised the well-stacked blonde in front of him. Regina Collins, the current student body president at Manchester Prep, scowled at the command but none the less bent forward and placed her well used mouth on his sack. When he felt the sharp edge of her teeth touch the tender flesh he hissed and grabbed her by the ponytail. "Gently, you little bitch."

"Sorry," she muttered not sounding the least bit repentant.

He forced her head back down and this time she softly suckled him. "Much better"

Sebastian turned his attention to the other young lady between his legs. Bianca Hamilton, the brunette, less buxom head cheerleader, smiled up at him as she greedily sucked his dick. Unlike Regina she did not have to fake her enthusiasm (or as he suspected hide it). Then again he wasn't blackmailing _her_.

Well, little Regina might be annoyed by her circumstances, but he was the frustrated one. Here he was with the two most sought after girls at his prep school naked and playing with his cock and he couldn't muster any enthusiasm to shoot his wad. Sure, he had already come several times that afternoon but he was a sixteen year old boy. He should be able to come with a gentle breeze.

Grasping the cheerleader by her flaxen locks, he forced her to take his penis all the way into the back of her throat. The sound of her gagging not to mention the way her throat constricted around his throbbing member brought him closer to orgasm, but not quite.

Then it happened. His gaze caught with Regina's and there was something about seeing the anger flash in her blue eyes that made the oh-so-familiar churning in his balls happen that signaled he was about to shoot. The fact that he had managed to get the proud, self-righteous girl on her knees doing his bidding, knowing how much she likely loathed herself for it, was enough to push him over the edge. Sebastian could be a sick son of a bitch sometimes.

He managed to pull out of Bianca's throat just in time to shoot off across her pretty face. She didn't seem too perturbed by it, smacking her lips together as a stream of cum hit her mouth. He then pulled back and aimed the last spurt at Regina, however he purposely made sure his aim was a little off and instead of landing on her cheek it landed in her glossy hair.

The look of shock on the beautiful girls face was absolutely priceless. The shriek she let out afterwards was not. Regina let out an obnoxious wail and yelled, "YOU BASTARD! YOU CAME IN MY HAIR?!"

Sebastian merely shrugged lazily and replied, "Oops."

She let out another shriek then stomped over to the bathroom to wash it out, cursing behind her the whole time. Bianca merely reclined back on the bed and admired her manicure.

The sound of his cell phone going off distracted him from the shrieking girl. He considered letting it go to voicemail but he was expecting a call from his dealer so he reached across the mattress for it. "What?"

"Sebastian where the hell are you?!"

"Hello father," he replied unable to keep the annoyance from his voice. He knew he shouldn't have answered it. "What can I help you with?"

"Cut the shit son, where the fuck are you? You were supposed to meet me at the Carlyle for brunch at one. This is a very important meeting Sebastian."

As his father continued to drone on, Sebastian barely paid him any attention. Instead he reached for his nearby camera and took a couple of shots of Regina desperately trying to get his jizz out of her hair.

"Sebastian? Sebastian are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, yes, the Carlyle. Dad I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make it. I'm sort of tied up at the moment on a project."

"Oh cut the shit," the older man barked. "I know you're at the Four Seasons doing god knows what with god knows who's daughter."

"I see you still have Veronica on the payroll," he remarked dryly referring to his father's sometime fuck toy and manager of the hotel, who undoubtedly enjoyed spying on him. He shouldn't have fucked her last month.

Getting up from the bed he wandered into the living room of the suite to search for his cigs. "In any event I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."

"The hell you are. I expect to see you here in no less than fifteen minutes or else I'm cancelling that payment on the Jag!"

Sebastian let his cigarette hang from his mouth unlit. Most things in life he didn't take particularly seriously but his 1956 Jaguar roadster was not one of them. It was his most sought after items and one of the few things he held sacred. He didn't put it past the old man for one second to be petty enough to keep him from his favorite toy just because he missed some insignificant little brunch.

Lighting his cigarette he took a drag and huffed out, "Fine, I'll be there but give me twenty minutes. It might take me a minute to get rid of my…guests."

"Twenty minutes Sebastian," he growled before hanging up.

He sneered as he hung up the phone then languidly rose to his feet and proceeded to get dressed in his charcoal Prada suit. When he stepped back into the bedroom, intent on grabbing his camera and saying a quick goodbye to the girls, he found the pair already occupied. With each other.

"Well, apparently you two found my toy stash," he remarked with a sardonic smile as he took in the scene in front of him. The two girls were now furiously making out, breasts smashed together, hips grinding, as they eagerly humped against the plastic dildo wedged between them. They were the very picture of every teenage boy's fantasy but Sebastian could barely get hard. What the hell was wrong with him?

Still, he wasn't about to waste an opportunity. He snatched up his camera from the bed and took a few shots. At the very least Regina's boyfriend should find them interesting.

Sebastian slipped on his favorite shades and headed to the door. "Well I'm out of here. You two play nice. Try not to leave the place smelling entirely of pussy."

Regina pulled away long enough to whip her head in his direction and hiss, "Fuck off Valmont."

He was already out the door, waving a disinterested hand in their direction as he left. "Say hello to Andrew for me Regina," he called out as the heavy door slammed closed behind him.

Sebastian headed down the hall to the bank of elevators and all the while he couldn't get one nagging thought out of his head. _Had he peaked already?_ He was barely sixteen years old and he was completely jaded by sex and women. Nothing interested him anymore, nothing turned him on. How terribly depressing.

Something had to be done. There was only one solution to his little problem. Sebastian needed a new challenge. Quickly.

_Meanwhile down the hall…_

Kathryn Merteuil groaned through the expensive Italian cloth stuffed in her mouth as a sharp slap was administered to her bare ass. The sting was quickly followed by the feel of hot liquid hitting her skin and a masculine satisfied groan. The mattress dipped as he collapsed beside her. "That was hot baby."

Pulling her flushed face from the pillow she removed the panties that had been stuffed her in mouth for the better part of a half an hour and let out a disgruntled huff before turning around and casting a withering stare in her bedmate's direction. "Clean that up," she ordered in her best haughty tone.

Jeffery Davenport smiled cockily at her as pulled up his boxer shorts. "Why? I like the idea of you spending the rest of your day covered in my cum."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the idea. Men were so idiotic sometimes she couldn't fathom how they had become the dominate sex. "Yes, well I don't love the idea of smelling like a bathhouse all day, so get rid of it. There are baby wipes in the bathroom."

He gave her a mock salute then headed off to do her bidding. As she watched him Kathryn marveled that it was a good thing he was so attractive as he was seriously lacking in the smarts department. How he managed to pass the bar and become one of the premiere divorce attorney's in the country was a wonder.

A moment later he came back to the bed and began to gently clean the mess he made on her backside. "You know you really have a perfect little ass," he marveled.

"I know," she sighed as she examined her reflection in a compact mirror. Her make-up was smeared. Her hair was a disaster. She looked thoroughly ravished.

"Ever have it fucked?"

Kathryn snapped the mirror closed with a decisive snap and slowly looked over her shoulder at him. "Why?"

His thick finger brushed teasingly against her back hole. "I'd really like to fuck you here."

_Of course you would_, she thought snidely to herself. "I don't do that," she replied in an icy tone that brokered no argument.

It didn't deter Jeffery any. "Oh come on. I'm not saying we have to do it today, but maybe next time…"

Kathryn had to count to ten in her head to keep from going off on the idiot. "Jeffery I don't do anal. Ever. End of story." She had of course done it once last year and it was enough to put her off on the experience for the rest of her life.

"Alright," he sighed, "I just thought you would enjoy it is all. I have to say I'm rather surprised Kathryn. I thought you were the sort of girl who was up for anything."

"Watch it," she warned him at the perceived slight.

Jeffery just chuckled as he gave her a playful swat on the ass then got up and proceeded to get dressed. Kathryn was about to head to the bathroom for a shower when her phone rang. She reached across the bedside table for it. When she recognized the number as belonging to her mother's she winced. _Shit_.

"Hello Mother"

"Kathryn? Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

She rolled her eyes at her mother's panicked tone. The woman was absolutely ridiculous. Going into her practiced 'perfect daughter' routine she replied, "Oh mother I'm terribly sorry but I got held up at home. The new maid completely unpacked Great Grandmother's china wrong and the sitting room in a disaster. I thought you wanted me to supervise."

There was a beat of silence then, "Yes, yes, of course darling. That takes priority, but I need you here now! This is a very important brunch Kathryn…"

As the older woman prattled on about god knows what, Kathryn's attentions returned to Jeffery who took a seat on the bed and proceeded to play with her breasts. Finally, when she grew tired of hearing her mother's voice she said, "Yes mother. I'm leaving right away. I'll be there shortly. Good-bye."

When she hung up the phone her lover let out a laugh and asked, "Does your mother have any idea what a piece of work her daughter really is?"

Kathryn ran a hand through her dark hair and explained, "She knows enough." That is to say she knew what Kathryn wanted her to know, which naturally wasn't much. Tiffany Merteuil was am insipid, shallow creature who was of absolutely no use to her daughter outside of controlling the purse strings. From a young age she had no problem snowing her like she did everyone else she came across.

That said it was better to do as she wished or the odious woman would bother her all afternoon. "I have to get going," she sighed as she got off the bed and stretched her tired limbs. After two well earned orgasms her body still felt like jello.

"That fine, I have to call my wife anyway"

"Tell her hello for me," she replied in her best debutante purr.

Jeffery gave her a rueful grin before heading into the next room of the suite to make his call. As he left Kathryn stripped off her old prep school uniform that had been dangling half off her body. It was a good thing she no longer needed it as it was now torn and covered in cum stains.

Glancing at her naked body in the full length mirror Kathryn took in a few bruises which were now marring her perfect porcelain skin. She scowled. She told him to be careful about that. _Fucker_. Well, he would get his. Speaking of which…

Kathryn wandered over to the large window opposite the bed which she had strategically left open. As they were on the top floor of the hotel there wasn't a building directly opposite them but there was however a skyscraper the next block over. If she squinted she could barely make out the figure of Mario, watching her stoically with his telephoto lens. She waved at him and smirked. He responded with a curt nod. Kathryn wondered if the sight of a sixteen-year old girls bare tits was just business as usual for him. He was an odd sort of man.

Picking up her cell she dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring. "Did you get them?"

"Yes ma'am. You'll have your photos by the end of the day," he replied stoic as ever.

"Excellent." Kathryn was about to hang up but her curiosity nagged at her. "Mario, do you like breasts?"

"I'm not into underage girls Ms. Merteuil"

She smiled warily. "Good answer"

Unfortunately for Jeffery however he was and he would pay for it. Dearly. She planned on using the photo's Mario had taken of their debauchery filled afternoon to blackmail the lawyer out of his 401k. Kathryn didn't need the money of course (although she did have her eye on the new Bottega Veneta bag) she just wanted the satisfaction of fucking with the pervert's head. Not to mention his bank account.

After cleaning up and putting on the black Calvin Klien dress and Louboutins she had brought with her, Kathryn stuffed her old uniform in her Birkin bag and headed out. Jeffery hung up with his wife and grabbed her by the arm as she strut past him. "Hey hold on. Am I going to see you again?"

Originally she planned to make this their last encounter but upon further examination she realized perhaps one more time wouldn't hurt. After all, he was sexy and good in bed, a skill that was sadly lacking in boys her age. Jeffery might be a pervert but at least he could get her off.

Still she wasn't about to make it that easy for him. "We'll see," she replied noncommittally as she kissed his cheek. "I'll call you."

"You were amazing by the way!" he called out as she opened the door.

"I know," she sighed. Kathryn slipped on her Tom Ford shades and headed to the elevators.

At the same time Sebastian rounded the corner. He was wondering if perhaps he should have made one of the girls come with him so he could at least have some sort of entertainment at this brunch. He opened his list of contacts on his phone and was scrolling through them when he came to a sudden halt. Standing not ten feet away was something most intriguing. His mother curved into a smile as he drank her in.

Poised in front of the elevators was a beautiful creature dressed in head to toe black. She was as immobile as a statue as she stared dead ahead at the bank of silver plated elevators. Sebastian licked his lips in salacious approval as he advanced, his mind searching for the perfect opening line. "Good afternoon Lauren," he greeted her pleasantly.

Of course he knew that wasn't her name (he assumed) so he expected her to turn and correct him. Instead she barely registered his presence, merely raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow over the rip of her large square framed sunglasses. Sebastian wasn't daunted however as he continued, "Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were my friend Lauren. She's a model."

"Seriously?" she replied frostily, clearly not buying a word of it.

Sebastian's lips twitched upwards at her haughty tone. On further inspection he realized the young woman in front of him, while just as beautiful up close was much younger than he originally thought. The sleek, designer dress she wore betrayed her age. She was likely the same age as him but she held herself as someone much older. He decided to try a new angle. "On second thought, now that I'm looking at you I'm not sure how I could have mistaken you for her. She's much taller, more defined cheekbones. Now don't get me wrong. You're a very pretty girl, but more like catalogue, not runway material."

"Fascinating," she replied dryly. "You know there's another set of elevators down the hall. I'd _hate_ to think you were being kept from something important."

"Oh no, I'm fine right here"

Kathryn was growing more annoyed by the second. She had just been standing there minding her own business, thinking about how she should spend her blackmail money, when this annoying boy approached her. She hadn't paid any mind to him at first, but when he kept prattling on she gave him a good once over.

He was very attractive, more pretty than handsome with pouty lips, perfect cheekbones, and blonde curly hair cut short. He was dressed in an impeccable charcoal designer suit with a maroon tie and he smelled vaguely of sex. She wasn't sure why, but that somehow made him more attractive to her.

Still, the cheesy pick-up line, not to mention the fact that he was now openly insulting her was overshadowing the pretty. Kathryn tried her best to hold her tongue and not be baited into anything. That was easily said than done.

"I'm Sebastian Valmont," he introduced himself with his perfectly mannered tone.

Kathryn let her gaze briefly flicker in his direction before replying, "How nice for you."

"Do you have a name?"

"Not one that's of any consequence to you"

"Well you won't know until you tell me, will you?"

The elevator numbers were starting to reach their floor. Kathryn let out a sigh of relief. Finally, this tedious conversation could come to an end. When the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival she turned to the young man and said, "May I give you some advice Sebastian?"

"By all means"

"Stick with cheerleaders and debutantes. I'll eat you alive." She offered up her fakest smile and added, "Now run along."

Kathryn stepped into the car, assured that he would indeed take her advice and look elsewhere. However, she miscalculated his perseverance. He simply stepped into the elevator with her, his smirk still in place.

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Are you an idiot?"

Sebastian shrugged as the elevator door closed in front of them. "Sorry, I'm just picking up on a little bit of that lesbian vibe."

"Oh yes," she sneered, "I'm not interested in your bullshit therefore I must be gay. What fantastic reasoning skills you must have."

"So, just a horrid personality then?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was my _personality_ you were interested in. Surely you can do better than this Mr. Valmont. That reputation of yours is starting to look like a vicious lie."

This brought a smile to his face. "So you do know who I am."

Not at first but upon hearing the name Valmont, something clicked in her head. It wasn't until his continued persistence that it finally registered. Orientation night at Manchester Prep she had heard more than a few stories about the infamous Sebastian Valmont and the dangers he could bring to a young girls reputation. Kathryn had only half paid attention as she had washed her hands of high school boys all together. Valmont wasn't changing her mind any on that front, no matter how cute he was.

Kathryn sighed, "I may have heard a story or two."

"Oh? From who?"

She ignored the question and continued on, "Now that I've met you I have to say I'm rather disappointed. I didn't think you'd be so…juvenile."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," he grumbled. "You know I never did catch your name."

"Possibly because I never gave it"

"Well I must admit I'm rather intrigued"

Kathryn turned to him and moved her shades to the top of her head. Looking him dead in the eye she replied, "I'm warning you Valmont. I'm better at this than you."

Sebastian licked his lips as he gave her another once over. She was sexy no doubt, with her tight little body and perfect face but that wasn't what made her so attractive. She was a definite challenge for it. There was a possibility that for once he might not win this time or at least not easily. This wasn't a girl who was going to be swayed by a few pretty words and a charming smile. She was a complete bitch and he was totally enamored.

Still, he didn't wither under her stare and instead sighed, "Yes, most intriguing."

She rolled her eyes in response and before either one could say anything further the elevator car jolted harshly and the lights above flickered momentarily before it came to a grinding halt. They both grasped the metal hand railings. "What the hell was that?" Kathryn demanded.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance that his little seduction was being put on the back burner momentarily. "It appears we're stuck," he explained as he began hitting buttons. Nothing happened.

"Yeah no shit," she sniped. "Are you responsible for this?"

He looked over at her like she was crazy and muttered, "Not even I'm _that_ good."

"Well do something. I have to be somewhere."

Sebastian picked up the emergency phone and let out a tired sigh, "Don't we all." He listened to the dial tone until a man in broken English introduced himself as Juan. "Hello, this is Sebastian Valmont I'm stuck in the elevator between floors 7 and 8 with Ms…" He looked to the young woman in front of him who seemed visibly annoyed to give up this information.

Through gritted teeth she answered, "Merteuil."

"Merteuil," he relayed. "Send someone to get us out. Now." The man on the other end explained they would send up someone as quickly as possible but Sebastian wasn't holding his breath. He thought about being an asshole and demanding to speak with the manager but quickly realized this might just be the golden opportunity he was looking for.

Hanging up the phone he explained, "It looks like it might be a little while."

Kathryn tossed back her head and let out a frustrated groan. "That's just fantastic. My mother's going to kill me."

As he watched her dig through her purse Sebastian smirked, "My, my is it possible there's someone Ms. Merteuil is afraid of?"

"Please," she huffed as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "I'd actually have to respect her to be afraid of her."

"Merteuil. Merteuil." Sebastian mused, "Where do I know that name from?"

"Don't hurt yourself," she shot back snidely as she listened on the other end. Suddenly her tone shifted and she turned into little miss sweetness and light. "Hi Mother, I'm sorry but we're just pulling away from the townhouse now. That maid can't follow the simplest of instruction. I'm telling you, I think we're going to have to fire her. Yes, yes I'll be there shortly although it does look like quite a bit of traffic. I'll tell Roger to step on it. See you soon, goodbye."

As he half-listened to her conversation, Sebastian sent his father a quick text with some bullshit excuse. He wasn't terribly concerned about any possible consequences at the moment. Closing his phone, he studied his opponent from across the elevator. "So who are you here fucking?"

"Excuse me?"

He was charmed that she had the gall to look offended. "Spare me the sanctimonious indignation. You can't snow me like you do mommy."

"Not all of us are degenerates like you," she huffed. "Speaking of which, who were you with? The debutante or the cheerleader?"

Sebastian smiled smugly and replied, "One of each actually. And yourself?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to her chest. "Why do you assume I'm here fucking someone? Perhaps I'm staying here. It is a hotel after all."

"Yes," he sighed as he slumped against the wall opposite her, "But you aren't staying in a hotel. You're staying at your mother's townhouse, correct?" When she gave him a short nod in the affirmative he continued on, "Well you see people don't come to hotels in the middle of the afternoon for just the hell of it. They come to fuck. So who is he? Captain of the football team? Some Ivy League asshole? Someone older?"

When she flinched at that Sebastian let out a laugh. "Ooh naughty, naughty. So who is he? Your therapist?"

Kathryn's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Who would fuck their therapist?"

Sebastian raised his hand in the air, "I did. The bitch said I had behavioral issues."

"Color me surprised," she quipped.

"Manchester," Sebastian called out suddenly with a snap of his finger. "That's where I know you. I read your transcript. Kathryn Merteuil. Yeah, you look like a Kathryn."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did _you_ get my transcript?"

Ignoring the question he continued on, "What was it, three prep schools in two years?"

"Mother likes to remarry," he replied dryly.

"Yes, each husband richer than the last no doubt. Let's see…student body president, homecoming queen, junior league, president of the French club, girl's field hockey team, debate team captain and about a thousand teacher recommendations. You're a regular Miss School Spirit… that is when you're no fucking horny old men at the four seasons."

"Screw you!" she spat out angrily. "And how the hell did _you_ read my transcripts anyway?"

Sebastian strolled over to her side of the elevator, letting his gaze lazily sweep over her body before leaning against the wall beside her. He shrugged casually. "I like to keep abreast of incoming students."

"Yeah, more like staking out potential victims."

"Now, now you make me sound like some sort of psychopath," he chided.

"That's how you've been described to me"

"I'd love to know who's been badmouthing me"

Kathryn's lips twitched into a smirk. "I'm sure you would"

He rolled his eyes and slumped down onto the floor, removing the silver flask from his jacket as he did. Sebastian took a swig then lifted it towards her, "Thirsty?"

Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "I'll pass thank you."

Although she was tempted the truth of the matter was she was in need of something with a bit more kick. She fingered her cross necklace she has tucked under her dress and contemplated whether or not to take a hit. Exposing that little secret in front of someone like Valmont could be potentially dangerous but then again…who the fuck was he going to tell?

Sebastian watched out the corner of his eye as Kathryn pulled out a necklace that he noticed on closer examination was a cross. He was about to make a crack about being pious and asking if her older man was a priest or something when he watched her unscrew the bottom of it and lift it to her nose. He tried his best not to react as he watched her snort a bump of what he could only assume was cocaine.

She looked up a moment later and her gaze met his. "Want some?"

"No thanks Lohan, it's a little early in the day for me," he deadpanned as he closed his flask.

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she wiped under her nose. "Spare me the self-righteous indignation," she sighed as she studied her reflection in the elevator doors. "Aren't you the one who got caught doing lines off your Spanish teacher's ass after prom?"

Sebastian smiled at the memory. "Actually it was during Homecoming and I was trying to snort it out of her-

"Seriously, you're disturbed," she huffed spinning back around.

"I have a feeling I have nothing on you. Aren't you a little worried I'm going to tell your new classmates all your dark secrets?"

A smile slowly crawled across her lips as she stared him down. "Valmont, do you really think you know any of my deep dark secrets?" She walked over to him and let her fingers play with one of his curls. "Silly boy you only know what I want you to know."

He craned his neck upwards to stare at her. Their eyes locked. "Is that so? I'm sure the headmaster would be interested in your little habit there."

She shrugged indifferently. "Go ahead and tell him, but before you do you might want to consider something. Who do you think they're going to believe? You said it yourself I'm little Miss School Spirit and you're the guy who laced the Winter formal punch bowl with ecstasy and fucked his guidance counselor's wife. I'm sorry to say you have no power over me Sebastian."

It was in that moment he realized just how dangerous an opponent Ms. Merteuil truly was. She wasn't some insipid debutante he could exploit or a naive schoolgirl he could con. Could it be he had found something of an equal? It was an unsettling thought.

Reaching back into his jacket he took out his flask and took a hearty sip before raising it in the air toasting her, "Check and mate."

Kathryn smirked at him warily before walking back over to her side of the wall. Capping his flask he sighed, "Well, since it seems we're going to be in here for a little while why don't you tell me about your afternoon."

"Forget it"

"Oh come on, quit being such a little bitch"

She smiled coquettishly at him and replied, "I like being a little bitch."

"I've noticed. Just tell me"

"Why?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Because I'm bored, 'cause I'm curious, 'cause it will make me hard." As he said the last part he rubbed at his burgeoning erection and licked his lips at her. "Plus I suspect it will turn you on as well."

She didn't deny it. Kathryn studied him a moment before answering. "Alright, but you go first." She slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor, folding her hands in her lap. "Tell me about the bimbos."

"Fair enough. Alright, well I met Bianca here-

"Which one is Bianca?"

"Cheerleader. Like I was saying, I met her here for our weekly study session."

Kathryn cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "Study session?"

"Yes, she works on her blow job skills and in return I help her to orgasm without the aid of a battery operated device. Her idiot boyfriend owes me one hell of a fruit basket. Anyway, we arrived at the hotel when I spotted Regina, the student body president, in the midst of having a lovers quarrel with someone _not_ her boyfriend. Now, as we established before, the only reason one comes to a hotel during the day is to fuck, so that's clearly what they were doing."

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, Valmont," she quipped. "So let me guess what happened next, you blackmailed her?"

Sebastian gave an innocent shrug. "I merely suggested it was in her best interest to allow me and Bianca to broader her sexual horizons and she agreed, so we headed upstairs."

"And this Regina, she's currently student body president?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kathryn filed this little piece of vital information away for a later date. She suspected it could come in handy down the road but of course she didn't let on to Sebastian. She put on a mask of indifference and replied, "No reason. Go on"

"Well the three of us headed up to my suite. I locked the door and we went back to the bedroom." Sebastian moved closer to her until they were sitting side by side, his gaze never leaving hers. "Then I took the student body president, stripped her down and bent her over the desk. I then proceeded to pound her tight little cunt for a good twenty minutes before emptying my load inside her."

"And did she-

"Oh yes," Sebastian replied as his fingers began gently caressing her bare thigh. Kathryn's gaze momentarily flickered to where he was touching her but she said nothing. Her skin was as soft as silk under his touch. "She came like a whore in heat, juicing all over the Italian marble desk that she nearly slid off when I pulled out of her."

"And the cheerleader?"

His lips twitched in a smirk as he recalled, "She sat on the loveseat and fingered herself before coming. Loudly. She's a screamer."

"How nice for her. And is that it?"

"Of course not"

"Good that would be rather disappointing"

Sebastian moved his hand up to her chest and traced her cleavage. "Oh sweetheart, I'm never disappointing." Her breath hitched just slightly as he touched her more intimately. "After I was done with Regina, I decided Bianca was in need of a little attention so I licked her sloppy pussy clean until she was coming in my mouth. By this time Regina had recovered a little so she joined us. She helped Bianca undress then got better acquainted with her perky little tits."

He emphasized the last word by trailing down Kathryn's breast to her nipple. He flicked the hard little nub through the thin fabric of her dress and teasingly rubbed it. Sebastian could feel her heartbeat increase under his touch. Kathryn said didn't acknowledge it but did ask, "Had she ever been with a girl before?"

"Regina? I don't think so but she took to it like a duck to water. How about you princess, ever done a girl?"

"What do you think?"

Sebastian took his eyes off her nipples and looked into her face. As usual it was unreadable. Still, he had a hunch. "Mmm…something tells me you've done just about everything."

"Are you insinuating something?"

He chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't dare. Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes"

"Well after I let the girls play a bit, we headed over to the bed. I had Regina straddle my face while Bianca climbed on my big, hard cock and rode me until I came inside her. Afterwards, the cheerleader told me she wanted to suck my cock. Bianca is a very, enthusiastic cocksucker you see. She's not happy until she's gagging on it."

"And what of our student body president? Something tells me she wasn't quite so enthusiastic."

"You'd be right, which made it all the more rewarding when I stuffed my sack into her mouth."

Kathryn looked warily amused. "Brave man, I'd think she'd try and bite it off."

"Her teeth did scrap me a little more than I like, but sometimes a little pain," he squeezed and twisted her nipple causing her to bite down on her lip, "Can be pleasurable."

"I agree"

"Thought you would. Well, naturally, I didn't last long and soon I shot my load on Bianca's face and in Regina's hair."

Kathryn's eyebrows knitted together. "You came in her hair?"

"It was the least I could do, given her surely attitude"

"You are some kind of asshole Valmont, I'll give you that"

"Thank you"

She rolled her eyes but appeared to be hiding her amusement. "So was that it?"

"Unfortunately, well, for me anyway. My father, a man with hideous timing, called demanding my presence. When I left both girls were going at it with a double headed dildo."

"Evidentially you won't be missed," Kathryn mocked.

"Clearly"

Removing his hand from her breast, she got to her feet and walked to the other end of the elevator. Sebastian admired her ass as she walked then reminded her, "Your turn."

Turning on her heel she demurred, "After that pornographic description, my afternoon sounds positively wholesome."

Sebastian noticed a piece of clothing sticking out of her disregarded bag and reached for it. When he pulled out her ruined tartan skirt he smirked and replied, "Somehow I doubt that."

Kathryn leapt forward and tried to pull it from his grasp, but he held it just out of reach. "Give it!"

"I'll hand it back when you tell me just what kind of kinky shenanigans you got up to this afternoon."

He stared her down and finally, she let out an annoyed huff. "Alright, fine, I admit it. I arranged to meet Jeffery this afternoon so I could fuck his brains out. Satisfied?"

"Mmm, yes but clearly not as satisfied as Jeffery," he teased. "How much older is this guy anyway?"

"He's 38"

"Charming," he observed dryly as he imagined some creepy guy taking advantage of an adolescent girl. Then again Kathryn didn't exactly strike him as innocent. "How did you meet this guy?"

"He's my mother's divorce attorney. She's currently in the process of divorcing husband number four," she sighed as if the subject was so tedious she could barely be bothered to add the detail. "At the preliminary hearing I noticed he couldn't take his eyes off my legs."

"Lecher"

"Well they are nice legs"

Sebastian let his eyes drink her bare legs in as he admitted, "Agreed, but that doesn't make him any less of a pervert to be lusting after sixteen year old ass."

"Perhaps, but really if it's between an older man and a highschooler I'll choose Humbert Humbert every time."

He couldn't follow her reasoning. "How's that?"

Kathryn shrugged as she explained matter-of-factly, "Everyone knows teenage boys can't fuck worth a damn."

"I take exception to that," he huffed indignantly. "Weren't you paying attention to my story?"

"Yes, I heard your side of events. I wonder if Bianca and Regina would tell a different story." She knew she was baiting him but she couldn't resist getting a rise out of him. Judging by the pissy look on his face she was succeeding.

"They got off plenty," he spat, showing genuine anger for the first time all day.

"Yes and they didn't seem to miss you much when you left," she reminded him.

"That's because they were both dykes"

She crossed her arms to her chest and nodded, "How convenient. It's always the female's problem, never you, right?"

Sebastian was about to launch into an argument when he recognized her stalling tactic. Holding up his hand he told her, "We're getting off track. Get back to your story. Have you ever fucked this loser before today?"

"Yes, I let him finger me at the hearing." Kathryn studied him a moment before slowly walking over to him. When she began to speak it was in a coy, faux-innocent tone. She batted her eyelashes and bit her lower lip. "Jeffrey we shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't touch me like that. What if mother finds us? No one's ever touched me there before."

Sebastian swallowed thickly as she sunk down onto the floor beside him, the dangerous glint in her eye betraying the innocence in her voice. He knew it was an act yet all the same he couldn't help get aroused by her words. "Your fingers are so big I don't think they'll fit inside me. Oh god, your penis is so hard," she whispered in his ear.

"You're completely demented. I adore you," he muttered.

Kathryn chuckled as she nuzzled her nose briefly against his. "I'm making it easy for you."

As she pulled away Sebastian missed the momentary contact but said nothing of it. Instead he asked, "Did you let him fuck you then?"

"No. It occurred to me then that he probably thought he was getting a virgin," she explained.

"Couldn't he tell when he fingered you?"

She grinned back at him. "I'm _very_ tight. Like I was saying he was probably expecting a virgin and well that can be annoying to fake so I decided to fuck with his head a little. One afternoon he came over to my mother's house and I pulled him into the den where I proceeded to fuck him all over my ex-stepfather's fifty thousand dollar desk."

"And was he disappointed you weren't a virgin?"

She shrugged, "No, I think he preferred the whore to the virgin…especially after what I let him do to me this afternoon."

Sebastian was dying of suspense. "Which was…?"

"Well he asked me to meet him here today, wearing my old school uniform and pigtails."

His eyebrows shot up at this. "This is taking a decidedly creepy turn."

"And yet you're getting off on it." Kathryn trailed one lone finger up his erection that was now tenting his pants. He was aching for her to grasp it in her fist and she knew it which is why she resisted.

"Go. On."

"When Jeffrey answered the door he kissed my on the cheek and I came inside. As soon as the door was closed he grabbed me by the pigtails, forced me to my knees then stuffed his hard cock down my throat. He fucked my throat raw, until I gagged then came in my mouth. By the time I was back on my feet he was hard again."

Sebastian let out a disbelieving snort. "Viagra really is a wonder drug. Not that I would know."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at the interruption. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Oh by all means. This is better than porn."

"Like I said, he was ready to go again and this time he had a request. He wanted to 'play rape' me–

"Jesus Christ!"

"—while I called him daddy"

For the first time that afternoon Sebastian was shocked into silence as he stared at her opened mouthed. Finally, he wrapped his mind around what she was telling him, and sputtered out, "How is _this_ more wholesome that what _I_ did this afternoon?"

She seemed to think it over a minute before offering, "Well, he didn't cum in my hair."

"What a prince. Did you go along with this?"

"Of course, it turned me on"

Sebastian had a hard time believing a teenage girl would get turned on by something like that but once again, Kathryn's inscrutable face made in near impossible to tell what she was thinking. Feeling bold, he pushed his hand up her skirt and cupped her pussy. He was surprised when he felt her panties wet. "Fuck, you're soaked," he gasped.

Kathryn licked her lips. "You sound surprised."

He was about to argue that no rational girl would be turned on by some older man 'play-raping' her while she called him daddy but it was quickly dawning on him that Ms. Merteuil was no ordinary girl. Keeping his hand where it was he asked her, "What happened next?"

"Jeffrey forced me face first onto the bed and began tearing at my clothes as I tried to fight him off. He yanked up my skirt and ripped off my panties. I began to scream bloody murder so he stuffed then into my mouth. He told me he had to teach his little girl a lesson for being such a dirty little slut. After slamming his cock into me he yanked on my hair as he fucked me hard. I came. Twice. No high school boy could do that."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow as he started to push one finger underneath her panties. "Want to bet?"

She smiled and leaned into him whispering, "I told you. Not a chance." She pulled his hand out from under her dress and sing-songed, "Sorry."

He leaned back against the wall and pouted. "What happened next?"

"He wanted to fuck my ass, but I told him no. I don't do anal."

Sebastian shot her a look of disbelief. "Really, you'll let a guy twice your age fake rape you but you won't let him ass fuck you?"

She shrugged, "I find no pleasure in it. If I don't get off he sure as hell isn't."

"You're fucking the wrong guy's sweetheart," he replied with his most charming smile. When Kathryn merely rolled her eyes by way of retort he asked, "So are you ever going to see this child molester again?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he's going to be funding my spring break to Cancun."

"How's that?"

A smile tugged at Kathryn's lips as she explained, "Well it occurred to me that day after our little tryst in the study that I might be able to use dear Jeffrey for more than a means of getting off and teach him a valuable lesson in the process."

"And what lesson was that?"

The smirk suddenly left her face as her expression went dark and the coyness left her voice. "Don't underestimate me. When I'm done with Jeffery perhaps he'll think twice about propositioning underage girls, just because he perceives them as dumber and weaker than himself. Before I left for the hotel today I arranged to have a private detective take pictures of us from the building across the street. Of course I had no idea just how depraved Jeffery's demands were going to be, but it worked out to my advantage. You see on top of craving under age pussy he is also married. I plan on using the pictures to blackmail him for a substantial sum of money. Because he's weak and a coward he'll of course fall in line."

"But you're already loaded."

"Yes, what's your point?"

He studied her a long moment before shaking his head in disbelief. "You are seriously fucked in the head Kathryn."

Running a hand down his thigh she eyed his hard-on and remarked, "And it's turning you on."

Sebastian had to look away from her a moment as he admitted, "Perhaps I'm a little fucked in the head myself."

She sighed as she considered her future plans. "I'll probably show the pictures to his wife later on or at least after the check clears. You know, just in case they ever have any daughters down the line."

"How very noble of you Kathryn. You really are dangerous, aren't you?"

Her eyes met his and for the first time that afternoon he felt like he was seeing the real Kathryn as she told him, "Perhaps you'll take my earlier warning to heart then."

Sebastian knew she was likely making a valid point. Kathryn wasn't a typical high school girl and far from the sort of women he normally messed around with. She would bring him nothing but trouble and if he was smart he would end his affiliation with her as soon as they got off the elevator. He should just go back to making small talk. He knew this and yet…

Getting to his feet he stood over her and offered his hand. "Get up"

"Excuse me?"

"I'd like the chance to prove you wrong about the high school boy thing," he explained, snapping his finger and motioning his hand in a show of impatiens. "On your feet. You'll mess up your dress if we do this on the floor."

Kathryn huffed out a laugh and replied, "Not a chance."

"Oh come on, what else do you have to do?"

"I'm not going to fuck you Valmont"

"I'm not asking you to," he explained like she was slow. "I just want to prove a point and get rid of this hard-on in the process. Let me prove you wrong and when I'm done you can return the favor."

"Still no"

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, in an effort to not scream at her to get her ass up. Instead he calmly explained, "Kathryn, think about it. I know our trading stories turned you on. Hell I felt it. As soon as we get off this elevator you have to go meet your mother. Hours of sitting there, with that uncomfortable throbbing between your legs, just dying to be satisfied and you with no means of scratching that itch for _hours_."

He studied her as she seemed to think it over. Undoubtedly he had likely painted a rather vivid picture for her of the next few hours of her life if she didn't allow him to get her off. Finally, she got to her feet with an annoyed sigh and told him, "Alright Valmont, you win. Let's see what you got."

Moving in closer he grasped her by the waist and murmured, "Smart girl."

"You'll do well to remember that"

"Noted," he whispered as he bent his head to kiss her. Before his lips could make contact, Kathryn pulled her head back, a teasing smile on her lips. Evidentially that was off the table. Sebastian nipped at her bottom lip instead causing her to let out a most delicious whimper. The sound caused his dick to twitch.

Sebastian moved his hands up her bare arms and grasped the straps of her dress. He pulled it down and let her dress rest at her waist. He admired her bra clad breasts a moment before pulling the straps down as well. When her bare chest was revealed he studied her perky little mounds a moment, thinking of his next plan of attack.

The move made Kathryn anxious. "Well are you going to get on with it or not?"

He said nothing, just gazed at her impassively for a moment, while internally he was amused by her inpatients. After a minute he turned her around to face the wall. "Press your tits to wall," he instructed, his tone all business.

For once Kathryn didn't question and did as he said. She let out a gasp at her sensitive nipples made contact with the cool, metal wall. Sebastian chuckled darkly in her ear. "Feels nice doesn't it."

She was going to make some sort of sarcastic quip when suddenly she felt his hand between her legs. Sebastian had pulled up the hem of her dress and pushed his hand into her panties. When she felt his warm hand make contact with her over heated flesh she bit into her lip to keep from responding. His clever fingers teased at her slit before parting her folds. Just the slightest pressure was placed on her clit and Kathryn was shocked when she realized with just that brief touch how close she was to coming. She needed to get her shit together. Quickly.

"You're completely soaked baby. You're drenching my hand," he whispered to her.

"Screw. You" she grit out through clenched teeth.

"Would you like me to stop?" he teased nipping at her earlobe.

"I want you to get on with it"

"As you wish." Without warning Sebastian plunged two fingers inside her. Kathryn gasped and surged forward pressing her forehead to the cool, metal wall. A dark, growl like sound came from behind her. "Fuck, you are as tight as a virgin. You'd snap my dick in two." Suddenly she felt his front side press into her bottom. The hard, steely ridge of his erection rubbed against her panty covered ass.

Kathryn whimpered as she was abruptly struck by the need to be filled with him. If he had taken his cock out at that moment and tried to penetrate her she wouldn't have stopped him. In fact she was seconds away from asking for it when he removed his hand from her panties and stepped away. She looked over her shoulder at him just in time to see Valmont get down on his knees behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Face forward," came his terse reply.

She did as instructed. A moment later she felt the cool air hit her backside and he bunched the fabric of her dress around her waist, then slowly pulled her panties down. He let them pool at her ankles which he then nudged apart with his hands. Sebastian grasped her by the hips and pulled them forwards, effectively putting her on display. Another un-ladylike whimper escaped her throat when his mouth was suddenly on her. Everywhere.

Using his fingers he held her slit open and took three long tantalizing licks at her cunt before moving away. When she felt her ass cheeks being pried apart she stilled and then surged forward when she felt his tongue at her back hole. "W-what are you doing?"

Sebastian brushed his tongue harder against her ass. "I'm eating your tight little ass," he murmured affectionately. "Ever have this done to you before?" Kathryn had done many a kinky thing in her time but never this. After a rather awful experience with anal sex she was pretty much against ass play of any kind but this felt…odd. Odd but nice.

When she said nothing Sebastian chuckled against her skin. "I'll take your silence as a no. Just relax Kathryn, you'll enjoy it I swear."

"Famous last words," she muttered. When Sebastian smacked her ass in response she squealed. His tongue was at her back hole once again, this time rougher, more demanding, begging entry. It was a weird sensation, not one she was totally used to but one none the less she found arousing. When she felt his hard tongue try to burrow inside her she whimpered. "Open up for me baby," he coaxed. As if her body could hear him, she felt the rough tip of his tongue press inside her, rubbing against nerves she didn't know existed. Kathryn found herself pressing back against him. Just when she was growing accustom to the sensations he pulled away.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to hold yourself open for me." When she squinted at him in confusion he grasped her right hand and placed it on her ass. "Hold your cheeks open."

Kathryn obeyed, feeling like a complete idiot. However, all thoughts of how, ridiculous or needy she looked disappeared when he began to push his finger into her ass. She felt herself try to move away from the sudden pressure but he held her in place. "Relax," he instructed. "I'm going to make you cum so hard…"

"How?"

Sebastian said nothing, just continued to press his finger against the furrowed brow of her ass. His saliva made it easier, but she was tight back there. At last he was able to break through her barrier, as her ass gobbled up his finger. A deep grunt emerged from Kathryn's lips when he began fingering her ass, at first slowly then with more force. Soon she was pushing herself into his hand. "God…Sebastian…" she purred at the confusing new sensation washed over her.

"I told you," he preened. "Your tight little ass is loving this. You're so fucking snug and hot as hell. You'd make a terrific ass fuck."

"You'll never find out," she told him with as much haughty superiority as she could muster before gasping when he rubbed against a sensitive area.

"We'll see," he chuckled. "Now for the grand finale."

She felt his mouth back on her pussy. His tongue licked against her hole before moving back to her clit. Kathryn felt his thumb press into her cunt, while Sebastian lips latched onto her clit. Suddenly he was sucking her so hard, her knees began to buckle. The orgasm that had been just as bay for the past ten minutes or so, threatened to overcome her. No longer able to hold herself open for him, Kathryn let go of her ass cheeks and gripped the railing on the wall as she felt the familiar approach of her climax. However, this was much more intense than any orgasm she'd ever had. She let out a cry and pushed forward into the wall as she felt her insides tighten in release. Sebastian didn't let up. He kept sucking on her tender clit so hard it was almost painful. Through it all she kept coming as juices gushed from her slit and his fingers remained inside her. The whole thing only lasted but a few minutes, but it felt like hours as one wave of pleasure after the next hit her.

Finally, taking pity on her Sebastian removed his fingers from her body and pulled away. Kathryn clung to the wall gripping the railing with white knuckles afraid that if she let go she would melt into a puddle on the floor. She couldn't stop shaking or catch her breath. Then she felt Valmont's hand's at her waist, gently turning her back around. A moment later she could feel what felt like soft silk brushing against her sex and thighs. Through hooded eyes she looked down to see him gently cleaning her. When he finished he pulled her panties back up and fixed her dress in place.

She had avoided looking into his face, sure that she would find him smug and cocky so Kathryn was rather surprised when she saw a look of pure calm and almost aloofness mar his handsome features. This was Valmont's mask. It suddenly occurred to her that she had underestimated him. He might be more dangerous than she initially thought. Perhaps she wasn't the one with the all the power after all. The thought unsettled her.

Sebastian finished re-dressing Kathryn, slipping her bra back in place and smoothing out her dress as best he could. All the while neither said anything, but he could see that fevered brain of hers working overtime, plotting her next move no doubt. When he was finished, he let his gaze find hers and be unbuckled his belt. "My turn," he announced. "Let's see what you got Merteuil."

She said nothing as she stepped forward and grasped the top of his pants while her other hand moved down to curl around his hard on. "You could break ice with this thing," she muttered a smile playing at her lips.

"Well perhaps afterwards we'll try," he quipped. "Right now I want you on your knees."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at the command, but did as he asked. Slowly she sunk down to her knees in front of him. Just seeing her in that submissive position, Sebastian knew he wouldn't last long.

Then in happened. The lights once again flicked and the elevator car jostled. Seconds later they were moving. Sebastian could care less. Kathryn was another story.

Without a word she got back on her feet, straightened her dress and went to pick up her purse. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Leaving," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have someplace to be."

Sebastian grasped her by the arm and tugged her forward. "We had an agreement," he hissed with barely concealed anger. "Now get on your fucking knees and open your mouth."

Kathryn yanked herself out of his grip as her nonchalant expression fell away and was replaced by annoyance at being man handled. "I don't think so. We agreed while we were stuck here. We're not stuck anymore so I really need to get going." As if on cue the elevator doors at last opened to the lobby floor. Kathryn stepped out of the car.

"You fucking bitch, this isn't over."

She whipped around, an amused smile on her face. "I'm curious Valmont, did you really think it would be that easy? Did you really think I would just drop to my knees and suck you off? A girl like me doesn't get where she is by blowing every guy that turns her on." She slipped her sunglasses back on and flicking her fingers in a mimic of a farewell gesture. "See you around campus Sebastian."

He didn't bother to answer her rhetorical question, he just stared stonily back at her. Kathryn allowed herself to drink in his expression before strutting away. His glare was mutinous, simmering with quiet rage. Undoubtedly he wanted to chase after her and demand his compensation, but she knew he wouldn't. He had far too much pride and for now it far out weighed his lust for her. As she headed to her limo, Kathryn idly wondered what it would take to change that. Perhaps that would be her new goal this school year. Make Sebastian Valmont so hot for her he would be completely willing to chuck his pride and ego out the window just to have her. Then she would crush him. "What a lovely thought," she murmured to herself as the limo pulled away.

Meanwhile, Sebastian slowly stepped out of the elevator and watched as the little bitch passed through the glass doors of the hotel and disappeared. He couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. He had never been this angry or horny for that matter. Well, he had wanted a challenge and apparently he had found it. Be careful what you wish for.

Needing to get himself under control, not to mention take care of his still prominent erection, he considered going back upstairs and joining the girls. Just then however his phone buzzed signaling a text. It was his father. Again. Once more he demanded to know where he was and threatened immediate action if he didn't get his ass to the Carlyle soon. Sebastian sighed and headed to the bathroom. He quickly rubbed one out, all the time thinking about fucking that cunty little brunette in various degrading ways before shooting his load in the toilet. He departed feeling less tense, but still pissed. He hailed a cab and tried to get his shit together.

As he watched the traffic goes by on Madison Ave, his brain fervently plotted his next move. Perhaps the elevator has a security camera. It wouldn't be that hard to convince them to hand it over. There was also those blackmail pictures Kathryn had taken. He could try to track down that private detective and bribe him. However, just remembering how she planned on destroying the pervert she seduced just for kicks, reminded him of just who he was dealing with. Merteuil was dangerous, but then again so was he. Sebastian knew he should let it go, just forget about her but he knew he couldn't. He would be obsessed with the little witch until he nailed her then destroyed her.

When he finally arrived at the Carlyle his brain was still filled by thoughts of this afternoon. He found the dinning room and the hostess offered to show him to his father's table, but Sebastian begged off. He needed a drink in order to get through brunch. He headed to the bar and ordered a scotch. As he was waiting for it Edward Valmont rushed to his side. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sebastian barely raised an eyebrow at his father's tone. "Traffic was a bitch," he sighed before taking a drink.

"Forget it, I don't care. You're here now. There's someone very important I need to introduce you to."

He barely registered his father's words. "Who? I can't imagine any of your work colleagues being terribly interested in your teenage son."

"This isn't about work," he explained. "This is a personal matter. I'm getting married."

This caught his attention. Sebastian placed his now empty glass back on the bar and slowly looked to his father, not bothering to mask his annoyance as he replied, "Again?"

"Yes again and this time it's going to be different"

"Sure it is," he replied sullenly. As his father droned on he tried his best to tune him out. His father had been married three times before, each woman a bigger disaster than the next. He could just imagine what he brought home this time.

"Sebastian are you listening to me?"

"Of course"

"I need you to be on your best behavior. I mean it, none of your shenanigans."

"Since when do you care about my shenanigans?" If there was an award for most absentee parent, his father would win every year hands down.

His father paused briefly before revealing, "You're going to have a new stepsister."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Up until now none of the wives came with children, a blessing he had taken for granted. "Oh goody. Is she hot?"

Edward held up his hand. "There will be none of that. She is a very sweet, nice young lady and I won't have you trying anything with her Sebastian. I mean it, if you step out of line once not only will you never get your jag, but I'll ship you off to live with your mother. In Palm Springs."

Palm Springs, a fate worse than death if ever there was one. Nothing but moneyed geriatrics and the women who wished to suck them dry. With an indifferent wave of his hand Sebastian replied, "Fine, no need to bring out the big guns. I'll behave. Can we get this over with now, I have things to do." And a girl to ruin.

His father patted him on the back then led him over to a corner table. Sebastian's gaze roamed around the crowded restaurant before landing on who he assumed was his future stepmother. She was beautiful of course, all dark rich hair and porcelain skin and green eyes that looked oddly familiar. Right away he could tell he would hate her. She had that look of an ice cold moneyed bitch about her. "Sebastian I would like you to meet Tiffany and Kathryn Merteuil."

He heard her name before he even saw her. She had been sitting with her back to him and when she turned around and he looked into that same face he had stared into not twenty minutes ago he froze. Judging by the rather alarmed expression she was wearing she was just as shocked as him. Sebastian said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ I think I've made peace with the fact that all of these chapters will be long. C'est la vie. _

_I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter up by the end of next week but I can't make any promises. Coming soon with be __**P is for Precocious**__. It will feature a younger Sebastian and Kathryn experimenting. Thanks for the nice reviews, keep them coming. I'll keep writing as long as there is interest. Bye_.


	16. P is for Precocious

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Clearly.**

**Author's Note: Alright this chapter features a young Kathryn and Sebastian experimenting. They're young, but I figure if I'm keeping them in character they would be this young when they started screwing around (hell if Chuck Bass can loose his virginity in the sixth grade…). Alas no penetration. Not because I don't think they would, but more I didn't want to write it for a myriad of reasons. **

_**Chapter Summary: "You show me yours, I'll show you mine." An adolescent bored and horny Sebastian offers a challenge to his prissy school mate Kathryn. When she takes him up on his offer it won't be the only surprise he's in for that afternoon. It's a day of firsts.**_

* * *

><p><span>P is for Precocious<span>

Sebastian Valmont's sexual awakening occurred two days after his thirteenth birthday on a particularly warm day in May. It was hardly his first encounter with the opposite sex. It would however be the one he would remember as 'scarring him for life' for better or worse.

At that point in his life he was perfectly content with his sexual experience. Well, no, that was a lie, but he was at least satisfied in the knowledge that he was equal, if not surpassing all of his other peers when it came to sex. Sebastian had messed around with more than a few girls. He was hansom and rich and had garnered a bad boy reputation since grade school when he submitted that nude female drawing to the art show. That incident had made him a legend among his classmates and he was never in want of female company.

He had fingered Megan Dryer during her birthday last winter. Got a hand job from Isabella Thompson that he never got to finish thanks to her maid walking in on them. He went skinny dipping with Bree Turner during spring break and made out with nearly all the reasonably attractive females in his grade. Sebastian wouldn't loose his virginity until New Years Eve (to Robin Kelly, a junior on break from boarding school) but even that wouldn't compare to what he would experience that day.

And it was all on account of a girl who up until then he made it a point to _never_ deal with.

That summer Sebastian was shipped off to stay with his Aunt Helen in the country in order to keep him out of trouble. It was a useless endeavor if ever there was one, but his kindly aunt adored him and his father wanted him out of his hair. Edward Valmont was on a 'business trip' which was code for snorting coke off his newest secretary's ass in Bali. So while the old man got his creepy needs met he was left to wither away in boredom in the country.

However, Sebastian was a clever boy (not to mention horny) so it hadn't taken him long to stumble upon a little afternoon entertainment. It arrived in the form of Anna Marie Gespotto, his aunt's comely assistant. Since the old woman headed into the city twice a week to deal with her charity commitments, Anna Marie was left to fend for herself. She managed with the help of one of the grounds keepers, Enrique. She would head across the great lawn to the far edge of the property and sneak into Enrique's shitty shed. Twice a week, you could set your watch to it, Sebastian knew because he did.

Standing at his bedroom window, Valmont watched through binoculars as Anna Marie strut purposely across the great lawn. The gorgeous Italian beauty looked like a young Sophia Loren, all tits, legs and long glossy black hair. She was every man's wet fantasy including his.

"Who are you spying on loser?"

Sebastian was jolted from his lust filled fantasies by a voice that immediately caused his boner to shrink. How had he forgotten she was lurking about? "Fuck off Kathryn," he spat hoping his rude greeting would be enough to warn her away.

Of course it wouldn't. Nothing and no one scared Kathryn Merteuil. Certainly not him.

They had known each other their whole lives. In fact, Sebastian couldn't remember a time when he didn't know Kathryn Merteuil. They attended the same prep school, the same classes and shared the same social circle and yet he had always made it a point to avoid her.

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive. On the contrary, Kathryn was quite easily one of the prettiest girls in their school. Sure she didn't have long blond hair and her body hadn't filled out yet, but she had a delicate beauty, even Valmont recognized that. However, he also recognized that she was dangerous and very likely a psychopath.

Of course no one else believed that. Little Kathryn was worshipped among their peers and adults alike for her sweetness, intelligence and good manners. Sebastian had sussed out from a young age that it was all bullshit. She was just as corrupt and dysfunctional as any other child of privilege on the Upper East Side. She was just better at hiding it.

But Sebastian knew the truth. He saw the malevolent look flash in her eyes when witnessing someone else's misfortune and how it always managed to work out in her favor. Yes, Sebastian saw through her and had no problem letting her know. Over time she began dropping her sweetness and light routine around him but she never let down her guard. He didn't really know her.

This was fine by Sebastian. He might enjoy getting into trouble from time to time (or when he was breathing) but he knew better than to involve himself with someone like Kathryn. She was a dangerous predator dressed up in a tartan skirt and kitten heels.

Unfortunately for him Kathryn was also staying at his aunt's house, but thankfully only for the weekend. Her mother, a 'dear friend' of his aunt Helen's, dropped her off while she went to the spa. The pair has studiously avoided each other just as they did in school or at parties, except for the occasional withering glance or snide put down. Kathryn seemed to have as much disdain for him as he did her, so he couldn't fathom what she was doing in his room.

Ignoring his surly attitude, Kathryn took a seat in the leather club chair in front of him and examined her manicure. "Honestly Valmont, don't you have anything better to do than spy on the help like a creepy pervert?"

He stilled momentarily, wondering if she knew about his weekly ritual, then thought better of it. If she knew she would have used it against him by now. "Don't you have anything better to do than sharpen your claws in my room?"

"Clearly not," she drawled her voice dripping with boredom, "or else I wouldn't be in here talking to you."

Growing tired of her presence and eager to go down and catch the show, he tossed his binoculars onto the desk and demanded, "Why are you here?"

Kathryn got to her feet and began browsing his considerable bookshelves. "Jeffrey took your aunt into the city so I'm stuck here for the afternoon."

"So call a cab"

She threw him a look over her shoulder like he suggested she dig to China. "Gross"

"Go riding"

"I already have"

"Go swimming"

"I would, but there's a creepy weirdo watching people with binoculars"

Sebastian shook his head in disgust. "Like I have any interest in staring at your ten-year old boy body."

That kind of insult would have any other girl running from the room in tears, but Kathryn wasn't like normal girls. Instead she turned around to face him, arms to her chest and leveled a knowing look his way as she replied, "Sure you don't."

Her over confidence never ceased to annoy him. Yes, she wasn't _terribly_ hideous, especially today in her white sun dress with a black bow around the middle and her ever present black kitten heels. If she was any other girl who wasn't the antichrist he would be trying to make a move on her. But it was _Kathryn_, therefore any attraction on his part ceased. "I would rather jerk off to pictures of your grandmother than gawk at you," he sneered.

"Charming"

Getting fed up and knowing he was running out of time he grabbed her by the arm and tried to force her to the door. "As enlightening as all this has been, I have things to do."

Kathryn easily pulled out of his grip. "Bullshit. Like there's anything to do in the country."

"I have someplace to be"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Where? Are you gonna watch the soaps with Myrtle and Louise?" She mocked referring to the dotty old servants.

When he just stared back at her impassively she shrugged. "Fine. I'll just follow you then."

Here was the dilemma. He wasn't sure he could lie well enough to get Kathryn off his tail, so he figured he was just going to have to give up on his favorite summer activity or else have her tag along. Neither was an appealing option. But then again…

Suddenly Sebastian was struck with a most devious idea. If his suspicions were correct Kathryn was fairly innocent, at least when it came to sex. Valmont prided himself on keeping up to date on the sexual goings on of his peers. The furthest he had ever heard of her going was letting Damien Russo, a tenth grader at Dalton, feel her up. Timothy Marshal tried to make her blow him and received a swift kick in the nuts for his efforts. He'd bet good money princess Kathryn had never even seen a porn before. That was about to change today.

Deciding reverse psychology was the best way to go, Sebastian let out a world weary sigh. "Look you couldn't handle it, okay?"

"Couldn't handle it?" She parroted back in disbelief before letting out a dismissive snort. "Please tell me you're not going to smoke a joint out in the woods. The least you can do is man up and snort some coke."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up at this suggestion. Jesus, he hadn't even tried cocaine yet. What kind of shit did this girl get up to? Shaking the disturbing thoughts away he replied, "No it's not that, but it is interesting to know what your extra curricular activities consist of."

Ignoring the jab she pressed, "Then what is it?"

Sebastian gave her a condescending pat on the shoulder before heading to the door. "I think it's best if you just stay here."

"Fuck you," she called after him.

He walked out of the room and leaned against the hallway wall with a knowing smile. He counted to five and just as he anticipated, Kathryn came rushing out after him. When she found him standing there with a superior grin she hissed, "You're an asshole."

"And yet you're the one following me," he taunted as he headed down the long, grand staircase and out the terrace doors.

Kathryn struggled to keep up, huffing and grumbling the whole time. "Will you slow down?"

"Would you keep up?" He called back over his shoulder as he strode quickly across the great lawn. He tried to tune out her bitching about perspiring and her new shoes as he made his way to the south west edge of the Rosemond property. Sebastian stopped in his tracks when he came to the maintenance shed. It actually looked like a small, worn cottage with a rickety, six foot plywood fence around the perimeter.

Kathryn came up beside him, her face scrunched up in distaste. "What are we doing here?"

Sebastian brought his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence and then approached the fence. There were several holes where the wood had rotted through. Even before he saw the couple he heard the tell-tale grunts of people screwing. Grinning, he peaked through the hole and was greeted by a rather debauched sight.

Anna Marie was bent over an old picnic table as Enrique the gardener fucked her roughly from behind. With his hand fisted in her hair he yanked her head back gruffly in time with his erratic thrusts. He pounded into her in a relentless, brutal rhythm. Not that Anna Marie seemed to mind. The beauty let out a string of Italian curses as her generous tits literally poured out of her dress. They made quite a picture.

Sebastian felt a sharp tug on his shirt. "Who are you spying on?" Kathryn hissed impatiently.

Pulling away from the erotic display he straightened up and faced her. "See for yourself."

Kathryn tossed him one last aggravated glance before bending down to look. Almost immediately she jumped back and gasped, "Oh my god!"

Acting swiftly, Valmont slammed him hand to her mouth and whispered fiercely, "Shut up, or fuck off Kathryn."

She glared mutinously back at him and for a moment he thought she might bite him or something. When he was sure she wasn't going to start screaming he released his hand slowly. Taking a step back he stared her down, daring her to turn tail and run. Sebastian didn't expect her to stick around. He figured she'd freak out, run away and then hopefully leave him alone for the rest of the weekend. He would be woefully disappointed.

Rather than flee, Kathryn turned back to the fence to watch the rest of the show. Sebastian stood back in amazement not sure what to make of this. Perhaps little Kathryn was more of a freak than he imagined or judging by the tell tale pink in her cheeks maybe just curious. Either way it was an interesting development.

Shaking his head Sebastian turned his attention back to the fornicating couple on the other side. They were still going at it, now with Anna Marie on her back, legs in the air as the gardener pile drove into her. "Oh fuck baby, that little snatch is so tight!" he bellowed in his thick accent.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Sebastian grinned as he glanced over at Kathryn and found her porcelain skin had turned an even more bright shade of pink, but her eyes remained glued on the sight in front of her. He couldn't understand why this intrigued him so much. Was he just enjoying seeing an innocent corrupted or was it on account of Kathryn specifically? Perhaps it was best not to think about it.

He tried to keep his attention focused on the other side of the fence but his gaze kept returning to Kathryn's curious stare. Even more troubling was the pronounced bulge in his pants wasn't diminishing any. In anything he was growing harder.

"Oh shit, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

Anna Marie's howls of pleasure drew his attention back. Her hips began to thrust almost violently back at Enrique as his tempo increased. "Hold on baby, hold on I'm almost there. Oh fuck me!"

Suddenly Anna Marie's body was wracked by spasms as she climaxed and called out her pleasure in a litany of Italian. Enrique grasped the base of his cock and pulled out of her abruptly. He stroked himself, once, twice before coming all over her spread thighs.

Beside him Kathryn gasped and stepped away from the fence, an unreadable expression on her face. Without another word she spun around and headed for the house, nearly tripping in the process.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of that. Had it finally been too much for her? Well, he refused to feel guilty; he did warn her after all. Glancing back over the fence he watched as the couple began to warm up for round two, with Anna Marie getting on her knees to blow the gardener. Rather than stick around for the encore, Sebastian also turned and headed for the house.

He wasn't following her and he wasn't going to make sure she was okay. Kathryn could very well take care of herself. He didn't give a shit. Then again…if the little bitch freaked out and told on him that might put an end to his favorite summertime ritual and he couldn't have that.

"Shit," Sebastian cursed out loud to himself knowing what he was going to have to do. Shaking his head, he headed into the house grumbling in annoyance. First things first however. He needed to take care of his other little problem first. He grimaced in pain as he maneuvered up the long staircase with his very flagrant erection. It was impossible to move quickly with a hard-on. He'd go rub one out then deal with Kathryn.

Well that was the plan anyway.

As he stepped into his bedroom he found he had company. Kathryn sat on the edge of his bed staring out the window in thought. Sebastian cursed his luck as he slammed the door behind him in annoyance. Shit, would he ever get rid of his girl? "So this is where you ran off to," he grumbled as he came around the bed to face her. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Kathryn's face held an unreadable expression as her gaze dropped to the tent in his pants. "No, but you clearly did."

Well she certainly didn't _sound_ traumatized. Refusing to be embarrassed he shrugged indifferently and told her by way of explanation, "Anna Marie is hot."

"She's old"

"Now, now Kathryn, there's no need to be jealous." Offering up a condescending smile as he eyed her chest he added, "I'm sure you'll get tits eventually."

Sebastian was honestly hoping that if he was nasty enough she would get the hint and go away. His dick was throbbing in pain, desperate for release and the way she kept eyeing his bulge was not helping matters. Why couldn't she just fuck off and leave him in peace?

Either Kathryn was oblivious to his current state or she was purposely trying to torture him (most likely the former) because she didn't flinch at his insult and instead leveled back one of her own. "I'm sure you'll get pecks eventually Valmont…but I wouldn't count on it. That would require you doing actual physical work."

Loving heavenward Sebastian let out a frustrated groan. "Fuck! What is it going to take to get you out of here?"

She leaned back on the bed and gave him a once over. "Why are you so eager for me to go?"

He shot a look down at the bulge in his pants and replied through gritted teeth, "Why do you think?"

Kathryn studied him a long moment before opening her mouth to answer. What she said next shocked the hell out of him. "Show me"

_Huh? _

"Show you what?"

"Show me how you get yourself off"

Sebastian felt as if his brain had short circuited. He was so stunned it took his mind a minute to make sense of what she was saying. It was a joke right? It had to be a joke.

"You want me to rub one out while you watch?" he sputtered in disbelief.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and said, "If you want to be crass about it…"

"I'm sorry, Emily Post didn't write a chapter on how to respond when the class bitch wants you to jerk off for her," he deadpanned. "Are you mental? Absolutely not. No, no way."

"Why not?"

"Why not? For starters I don't even _like_ you Kathryn and I sure as hell don't trust you. Not to mention the fact that it's weird."

Kathryn's mouth curved in a smirk. "It's not half as weird as you wanting to get off without a girl in the room."

She raised an excellent point. "Touché, but the answer is still no. I don't trust you."

That was the god's honest truth. Although he would never admit it to her it was a very arousing idea. He fucking couldn't stand Kathryn most of the time and yet the idea of her watching him as he touched himself was making his heart race and his dick throb. His head however was reminding him that she was a demented bitch who couldn't be trusted. God knows how she would use this twisted little incident against him.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do? You really think I want anyone to know you _masturbated_ in front of me? I don't even want anyone to know I spent time in the same house as you," she explained tartly. "No, we WILL keep this just between us. The only one who has something to loose here is me. Now quite being a baby and get on with it Valmont."

Sebastian had to concede that she was right. If anyone found out about this it wouldn't damage his rep any, but hers would likely take a nose dive. Still, he couldn't help but wonder, "Why? Why do you want me to do this?"

Kathryn's mask of indifference never waved as she shrugged, "What else is there to do in the country? I'm bored and I want you to entertain me."

"More like your horny from the show earlier," he taunted. "Admit it."

Of course she wouldn't admit it, especially to the likes of him. Instead she huffed, "Are you going to do this or not? Or perhaps you're just chicken…"

"Please," he drawled, as if he would rise to the bait. Sebastian had decided he _would_ do it (at this point he was so hard up and horny he had little choice) but he wanted something from her in return. He wasn't going to be the only one twisting in the wind. His lips curved into a smirk when he realized what he wanted. "Okay, you can watch but you have to do something for me."

Kathryn regarded him with suspicion and dread. "What do you want?"

"You can watch me but you have to be naked while you do it"

Her eyes flashed in alarm and she went completely still. Finally she spoke, "No way."

"Well I can't think of any other way to level the playing field, can you?"

"I'm not taking my clothes off in front on you," she replied adamantly.

Sebastian shrugged as if he didn't care either way and started for the bathroom on the other side of the room. "Suit yourself," he called over his shoulder. "I'm going to take care of my little situation in the bathroom if you don't mind."

Kathryn let out a un-lady like groan of annoyance. "This is ridiculous. You don't even _like_ me remember?"

He pivoted on his heel and walked back over to her as his gaze lazily assessed her. "It's true your personality and attitude are hideous but the rest is…rather appealing."

"Funny, you didn't think so earlier. What did you say? Oh yes_, I would rather jerk off to pictures of your grandmother than you_." Smiling sweetly she asked, "Would you like me to go fetch one for you?"

"Perhaps I was a little rash." Sebastian leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Come on Kathryn, how about a little inspiration."

"I think you had plenty this afternoon," she replied dryly as she looked away. He could almost see the gears turning in her head as she contemplated what to do. Honestly, he didn't know which way she would go. Finally, she met his gaze and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

He grinned in triumph as he leaned in closer to her. "Excellent"

As he moved in closer the bulge in his pants grazed her thigh Kathryn gasped and leaned away, the back of her knees hitting the mattress. For a moment Sebastian thought she was going to call the whole thing off. Instead she instructed, "Go lock the door Valmont."

Nodding dully he reluctantly tore his eyes from her, still not quite believing this was about to happen. Surely she had some trick up her sleeve. She wasn't really going to strip down in front of him, was she? Just in case, he did as she asked and locked the door. He could just imagine the scene if one of the maids or god forbid his aunt walked in on him touching himself to princess Kathryn's nude body. He wouldn't be let out of the house all summer.

After turning the lock he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. At this point he would come with a gentle breeze. He couldn't allow that to happen, not in front of the ice princess. Sebastian tried to conjure any number of disgusting and repugnant images in his mind. It seemed to do the trick as he could feel some of the tension leave his body.

Then he turned around.

Standing with her back to him, Kathryn let her prissy white dress fall to her feet, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. She climbed back on bed in a kneeling position. Sebastian's gaze roamed over her exposes flesh as he circled the four poster bed. Any other girl wouldn't meet his stare but she wasn't just anybody. Kathryn looked back at him defiantly as if daring him to say something cruel. This time it was he who surprised her.

"You're beautiful"

Kathryn flinched but didn't loose her rigid posture. "Careful Valmont, that almost sounds like a compliment."

Sebastian smirked then reminded her, "I believe the agreement was fully nude. Loose the underwear."

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

They stared each other down for one long moment with Kathryn merely raising an eyebrow in challenge. Eventually Sebastian caved. "Fine." He tossed of his black V-neck shirt and unbuckled his leather belt. He looked up just in time to see Kathryn unhook the front clasp of her white lace bra. As her breasts were exposed he swallowed thickly but said nothing. Chucking his pants aside, he climbed on the bed kneeling opposite her.

Kathryn's eyes were riveted to the tent in his boxers. His erection was obscenely trying to poke its way free of the obstructive material. Eager not to drag this out any longer he pulled his boxers down and let out a sigh of relief at the unrestricted feeling. Sebastian couldn't keep the grin from his face when he saw Kathryn's rather alarmed expression. "You've never seen one before have you?"

Tearing her gaze away from his groin she stammered, "N-not exactly. Is it always that red?"

"When I'm this close to popping, yes." Sebastian slowly stroked himself as he took in her exposed chest. Her tits weren't large, barely developed really, but they were nice none the less and she had perfect pink nipples which he was suddenly eager to bite down on. His eyes traveled to her flat stomach then to her annoying panties. "Take them off Merteuil," he ordered gruffly.

Sighing, she reluctantly rose to her knees and quickly pealed the garment away before tossing them aside. Sebastian barely got a look, before she was back to her same kneeling position, hands primly in her lap.

"Yeah, right I don't think so."

"What?"

"Spread your legs"

"Dream on," she huffed. "The agreement was naked, not me spread out for your perusal."

"That's hardly fair, I barely saw anything"

"Boo hoo," she mocked.

Growing more irritated by the minute he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I could always make you."

Yanking her arm away she spat back just as fiercely, "You could try."

Once again they were at a stand still, staring each other down, daring the other one to break first. This time it would be Kathryn who reluctantly huffed, "Fine!" She tossed herself back on the pillows with her feet flat on the mattress, she slowly parted her legs. Sebastian moved in front of her to get a better look. Eager to see more he placed his hand on her knee and moved her legs further apart. "Hey! No touching," Kathryn screeched as she swatted her hand away.

"Relax," he told her, "I just wanted a better look."

Sebastian's grip tightened on his hard-on as he took in her pussy. His first thought was it was beautiful. She was pink, and open like a flower with a smattering of dark hair at the top. Her labia and vulva were dewy in the light. She was wet.

"Never seen one before, have you?" She inquired in the same smug tone he had used.

He pried his eyes away from her sex just long enough to reply, "Not exactly. I've only seen this angle in porn."

"Charming," she said dryly. "Are you going to get on with it anytime soon?"

"Your pussy is wet Merteuil. Stop acting like you're not enjoying yourself"

"Did I say I wasn't?"

His gaze shot up to meet hers and the heat he saw there made his balls draw up close to his body, a tell-tale sign that he didn't have long. Rising up on his knees, Sebastian began to stroke himself in earnest. His breath came quick and rough as his eyes stared intently at Kathryn's body while his mind wandered back to the show Anna Marie had put on earlier.

Then something happened. Rather than seeing the Italian beauty in various debauched scenarios, it was Kathryn in her place. Sebastian jacked his dick harder, grunting as his mind was barraged with a variety of explicit images, all of a girl he professed to hate an hour ago.

_Kathryn getting fucked over a picnic table, Kathryn begging him to fuck her harder, Kathryn with her mouth on his dick…_

With that final image Sebastian came with a pained cry, making sure to catch his seed before it landed on her. He could just imagine the shit fit she would throw if his cum touched her.

"So, was it everything you hoped?" he drawled, his voice hoarse from his heavy breathing.

Kathryn's eyes were bright, but she tried to downplay her obvious arousal with an indifferent shrug. "It was alright."

Sebastian shot a glance down at her open legs and noted with smugness that she was still wet. "You can close your legs now," he told her.

Realizing she was still on display she quickly shut her legs and crossed her arms to her chest. "Are we done here?" she asked haughtily.

"I am," he chuckled as he climbed off the bed, "I don't know about you."

Sebastian went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He could hear her make some sort of annoyed sound before demanding, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He stepped back into the room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked, with her eyes narrowed at him in anger. "Well clearly you need to get off. Look, I can go have a cigarette on the balcony if you want some privacy. I won't look, scouts honor." Kathryn stared back at him with a completely blank expression. It was odd to see her appear so lost. Something occurred to him then. "You _do_ know what I'm talking about right? Touch yourself, make yourself come."

Her green eyes widened at the suggestion and her cheeks reddened. "I don't do that," she explained tersely.

"You don't touch yourself?" he asked completely dumbfounded though he wasn't sure why, this was Kathryn after all. He wasn't even a hundred percent sure she had girl parts up until an hour ago. "This certainly explains some things."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch if you took the edge off now and then." Realizing what he was going to have to do, he approached her slowly like one might a dangerous animal. "Okay, I'm going to suggest something and I need to know you're not going to kick me in the balls over it, agreed?"

"We'll see," she replied darkly. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath then said in a rush, "Let me get you off."

"No way"

Well, that wasn't the fire and brimstone he was expecting so he pressed on. "Oh come on Kathryn, look at you. You're so fucking tense. You'll like it, trust me. I've done it before."

She rolled her eyes at his pleas. "Comparing me to Megan Dryer isn't the way to win your case."

"You heard about that?"

"Everybody heard about that Valmont," she muttered unimpressed. "The girl wouldn't shut up about it. She's a fucking idiot."

He nodded in agreement. "You won't hear any argument from me, but none the less she came. Hard. And she's not the only one."

This bit of info piqued her interest. "Who else have you done it to?"

"It's not important," he waved away her question. Truth was one of the girls was Regan Reynolds, one of Kathryn's best friends. This didn't seem the time to mention it. "Look if you're worried I'll tell someone-

"Oh, I KNOW you won't," she warned, "Unless you want your balls permanently removed from your body."

"Right, so what's the problem?" Sebastian stepped closer until their bare legs touched.

"Why are you so eager to do this?"

"Why do I want to play with a girl's pussy? Really?" he asked incredulously.

Kathryn rolled her eyes in frustration. "I mean why mine?"

"You're convenient…if not incredibly annoying." As much as he wanted to do this his patients were wearing thin. "Do want to do this or not? I do have other things to do today?"

"Like what?" Kathryn snickered but Sebastian just stared her down. Knowing it was now or never, she finally stopped stalling. "Okay, fine you can touch me."

"Why, thank you your majesty." Of course she had to act like she was the one doing him a favor. For the briefest of moments Valmont considered telling her to forget it and just walk out leaving her high and not very dry. However, his new found erection had other ideas. "Lay back"

Kathryn leaned back on her elbows giving in a nice view of her body. Sebastian licked his lips as he climbed on the bed beside her. He placed his right hand on her hip. She immediately tensed up. "Kathryn you half to relax," he coaxed, "This won't work other wise."

"I'm relaxed," she replied irritably, "Just get on with it."

He chuckled at her brusque mood, knowing that part of it was brought about by her unease with the fact that she wasn't the one in control for once. Slowly, he guided his hand up her stomach to her breasts. He smiled when he noticed the goose bumps he left in his wake. Sebastian cupped her breast and gently kneed it while he thumb brushed against her pebbled nipple. Kathryn let out a soft gasp at the sensation. "You know you do have lovely tits," he mused.

"Even for a ten-year old boy?" She asked bringing up his earlier insult. For once she wasn't scowling at him but rather smirking. "It's alright you sort of have a point."

"They'll probably be perfect by the time you eighteen," he offered. Bringing his head down he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. Kathryn moaned at the new sensation and squeezed her legs together. Sebastian noticed this out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "Kathryn, open your legs," he murmured.

For once she didn't put up an argument, spreading herself easily for him. He trailed his hand back down her stomach to her sex. As soon as his hand made contact they both gasped. She was hot and wet and perfect. Sebastian let him long fingers brush up and down her cleft, gently teasing her uncharted hole before resting on the hooded bundle of nerves at the top. As soon as Sebastian touched her clit, Kathryn's hip's jumped off the mattress and her elbows gave out. "Oh god!" she breathed, "Do that again."

Sebastian experimentally touched her again, still not hundred percent confident of what he was doing, but figuring it out as he went. He brushed his fingers against her nub again, this time a little harder. She moaned and muttered something incoherently as her hips began to grind against the mattress.

Watching the pleasure coloring her face he was completely transfixed. "Do you like this?" he whispered in her ear before placing a spontaneous kiss on her neck.

"Yes," she hissed, "Keep going, a little harder."

Sebastian pressed him thumb down on her sensitive area which brought about a wince. "Too much?" When she nodded in the affirmative he tried again with less pressure. Kathryn answered by tossing her head back and groaning his name. He smiled arrogantly, feeling as if he as getting the hang of it.

With his other hand groping her tit, he kept his thumb massaging her clit while he brought his finger down to her hole. Sebastian was dying to see how tight she was. Kathryn's head was still tilted back and her eyes squeezed tight in concentration so he didn't bother seeing if she would mind or not. She didn't seem to as he slid his finger inside. Just as he suspected she was as snug as a fist. God, what she would feel like around his cock…

Sebastian was jolted out of his fantasy when he realized she had gone completely stock still. He looked up to see her staring back at him with wide eyes. For a moment he thought he had hurt her in some way. He was just about to ask if she wanted him to stop when he realized something odd. His long index finger was almost completely buried inside her. Sebastian had only fingered a few girls, but he was fairly certain he shouldn't be able to do that. Not if they were…

Holy. Shit. What. The. Fuck?

Kathryn wasn't a virgin?! What the fuck? He pushed his finger in even farther and wasn't met with anything, no hymen, nothing. How was this possible, he wondered? Who had she fucked? Shit, was she younger than him? Sebastian tried to remember her birthday but his brain was fuzzy. He was fairly certain it was in the summertime. Either way this was completely fucked up. He hadn't even come close to fucking anyone and this girl, who barely had tits yet, was fucking?

Maybe not, he reasoned to himself. Girls busted their cherries doing other things sometimes, right? Maybe she did it horseback riding or climbing a fence. But then again in what world would Kathryn Merteuil climb a fence?

As Sebastian was trying to figure this out his gaze met Kathryn's and he saw the truth. Nope, there was no fence or riding accident. She wasn't a virgin and judging by the look on her face she was on the verge of fully freaking out that he now knew as well.

This left him with a dilemma. Did he demand to know what was up and who the guy was and why was she acting like she'd never messed around with someone before? Or should he just keep his mouth shut, keep touching her and pretend nothing happened?

Talk about a no brainer.

Gently, Sebastian removed his finger from her cunt and began massaging her the way he knew she liked. He brought his mouth to her nipple sucked and nipped at her tit. Slowly he could feel the tension ease out of her body as she once again started mewing and humping his hand. "Oh god, Sebastian…I can't…" she panted

Moving back up to her ear he whispered, "Yes you can, you're almost there Kathryn I can feel it. Just let go. God your pussy is so wet, you feel so good in my hand…"

Suddenly she jolted forward and grasped his wrist as she let out a cry. "Oh god, oh god…" she muttered as he body shuddered in pleasure as she climaxed. Her bright green eyes were glassy and her mouth gasped for air. In that moment she might have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Sebastian leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Was that your first orgasm?" Her eyes briefly flickered his way before she nodded in the affirmative. "I thought so. Well how do you feel?"

"Tired," she sighed as she collapsed on the bed.

"And you weren't even the one doing all the work," Sebastian mused as he examined her wetness still clinging to his fingers.

"You're still hard," she told him as she eyed his erection.

He glanced briefly down at his swollen cock bobbing in the air. "I'm thirteen Kathryn, I'm always hard."

"Really?"

Sebastian lay down beside her on the bed and admitted, "Well, yeah but not usually to this extent."

"Hmm," she murmured in contemplation as she got back on her knees in front of him. A moment later her hand came out and gripped his dick. Sebastian let out a startled gasp.

"What are you doing?"

The question earned him an arched eyebrow from Kathryn and a haughty, "What does it look like?"

"Y-you don't have to…"

She slowly began stroking him up and down. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Hell no," he breathed, reveling in the gentle caresses. "I was just trying to be gentlemanly."

"Well don't," she huffed, "its lame. Now tell me how to do this."

Sebastian placed his hands over hers. "Tightened your fist, but not too much," he instructed. When he felt her warm little hand grip him tighter he groaned, "Yeah, just like that. Now stroke me base to tip. Yes, fuck that feels good…"

"Sebastian?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What were you thinking about when you came earlier?"

His mind momentarily froze at the question. He suppose he could make up some lie, but he couldn't be bothered at the moment. "I was thinking about your mouth on my dick."

"Dream on," she snickered

"Oh I will," he assured her, "This afternoon will soon become part of my spank bank."

"How romantic Valmont," she laughed.

"Is that what you want? Romance and flowers and shit?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Not really," she replied, "I like this"

"Me too"

They smiled at each other then Kathryn unknowingly ran a finger down the underside of his cock. Sebastian groaned, "Oh fuck I'm going to come any second. A little harder."

Kathryn increased her speed and pressure while her other hand explored his balls. She tugged them gently which sent a delicious ripple of pleasure searing up his dick. He was moments away from blowing. "K-Kathryn grab a towel or something, I'm going to-

Before he could get the warning out he was shooting off across his thigh. Sebastian groaned in pleasure as he made a half-hearted effort to catch it. Kathryn let out a surprised gasp and released him. She looked down at the liquid as if hypnotized. "Sorry," he muttered apologetically.

"It's fine," she whispered as her cheeks heated. Looking at her cum splattered thigh he wondered if she was recalling when Enrique came on Anna Marie. He certainly was and the memory was causing him to stiffen all over again. Kathryn of course noticed. "Jesus Sebastian…"

"Give me a break, there's a naked girl in my bed wearing my cum," he huffed. "I'll go get something."

He waddled to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth then climbed back on the bed. Gently he cleaned up his mess wiping away all remnants of his orgasm. As he was pulling away he noticed for the first time her mouth. He had always been found on her mouth, not so much what came out of it but rather the shape. Her lips were perfect, not too puffy and not too thin. Suddenly, he was overcome with the desire to taste her. Without waiting for an okay he leaned forward and kissed her.

Kathryn stilled and made a groan of protest, but didn't push him away. As he moved his mouth against hers she slowly kissed him back, tentative at first, almost like she was afraid he would try something. When she opened her mouth slightly he used the opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues slid against each other playfully. Suddenly Kathryn's hand was at his chest, her nails digging into his skin, before pushing him away. Gasping for air she told him firmly, "I'm not having sex with you."

He honestly didn't want that. Okay that was a lie. He would have happily handed over his virginity to her if she wanted, but he wasn't _expecting_ sex. Sebastian wasn't sure Kathryn would believe him either way. "Alright, can I still get you off?"

This earned him a smile filled with wicked promise. Kathryn spread her legs and agreed, "Yes."

Sebastian smiled at her eagerness. "Actually I had something else in mind."

"I'm not sucking your cock"

"Yes, you've stated as much," he replied dryly. "Just lay down."

When she eyed him skeptically he rolled his eyes at her then kissed her again, this time more forcefully. He pressed himself against her until she was laying flat along the bed then let his body blanket her. The feeling of their young bodies pressed flush up against one another caused them both to gasp. While Sebastian reveled in the sensations of her warm skin on his, Kathryn froze. He used her momentary paralysis to press his groin against then the cleft of her sex. Her eyes widened in panic. "I told you I didn't want-

"Relax," he whispered, "I'm not going to put it inside you. Just feel."

Sebastian slowly thrust his hips, letting his thick cock grind against her swollen sex. When the mushroom head grazed her clit she let out a sharp cry. He grinned against the skin of her neck, "You like that?"

"Yes," she whispered as her arms came around him and her fingers dug into the back of his neck. "Do it again."

He gladly headed her request. Sebastian began moving against her in earnest, rubbing his aching cock against her over heated pussy. He had never felt anything so good in his life and he could only imagine what the real thing would feel like. For right now he would gladly take this.

Kathryn wrapped her legs around him, one heel rubbing against his calf while the other one dug into ass. She nipped at his ear and panted for more_, harder, please, please harder._ At one point Valmont was moving so urgently he almost slipped inside her but he quickly pulled back, fearing she'd freak out and put an end to it.

Breaking away from her breasts, which he had been alternately sucking and nuzzling, he found her mouth and kissed her. Long, hard and ardently he kissed her almost as if he was trying to consume her. His eyes briefly opened and he found her watching him. For some reason it made him smile. "Are you close?" he whispered.

"Yes," she panted, "Just a little harder."

"Don't want to hurt you," he groaned.

"I don't care," she moaned, "It feels so good, oh fuck Valmont…"

Sebastian knew he could no longer keep his orgasm at bay, it was a small miracle he managed this long. He would just have to hope she'd catch up. Clutching her body even tighter to his, he ground against her sex hard. The underside of his cock rubbed her hard little nub, before his climax struck. The sensation was enough to set Kathryn off as well. Pressing herself to him tightly she called out his name one last time before coming against him.

With one last kiss to her cheek he rolled off her in an exhausted heap. Sebastian had never come so hard in his life. His body felt both completely satisfied and utterly alive. Whatever they had just done was like no rush he had ever felt before. Pure pleasure.

And it was all on account of a girl who he hated not two hours ago.

Turning his head to examine her, Sebastian wasn't sure what he felt now. Definitely not hatred, but something. A kinship maybe. Attraction? Most certainly. He didn't know what this was. His chest felt full and he was eager to touch her, hold on to her in some way.

While Sebastian was trying to figure out what just happened, Kathryn was staring at the ceiling, an odd sort of look on her face. He felt as if he should say something, but he wasn't sure what that was. As he was contemplating something that wouldn't automatically piss her off (summer plans maybe?) Kathryn suddenly spoke up. "My mother is planning on marrying your father," she revealed in a cold matter of fact tone.

_Huh_? Sebastian didn't know what to say to that. It was the first of him hearing about their parents being involved in any way. "Are they seeing each other?"

"Discreetly," she sighed, "they've been fucking for months. I'm rather surprised you haven't heard them."

"I've been here, remember? I guess that explains this sudden trip to the country. What makes you think they're getting married?"

A ghost of a smile spread across Kathryn's face as she answered, "I know my mother. They'll be married by the end of the year."

This wasn't exactly music to Sebastian's ears but then again, it wasn't like he was planning on dating Kathryn or anything. Perhaps there was an upside. "That might be kind of fun," he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against her bare shoulder. "Sneaking into each other's room's during the middle of the night…"

Kathryn's head snapped to the right and her searing gaze met his. The look on her face was like a sucker punch to the gut. In a flat, cold voice she intoned, "We're going to be siblings."

It was then he realized what this was all about, why she was suddenly bringing up their parents now after they'd spent the better part of the afternoon together. Rolling away from her, this time it was he who looked despairingly up at the ceiling. "So I take it mean this is never going to happen again."

"You're a smart boy Valmont," she told him. "Can you imagine what who happen if someone found out about this? What happened today never leaves this room."

"Got it," he grumbled.

"I mean it Sebastian."

"I GOT IT," he snarled back. Suddenly he was remembering all too well why he couldn't stand her most of the time. "It's no big loss anyway."

"Terrific." Kathryn sat up and cleaned up the mess he had left of her thighs and cunt. She then started to get dressed. As he watched her out of the corner of his eye he was suddenly struck by the immature need to wound her in some way.

"So who was he?"

"What?"

Sitting up he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Who did you fuck Kathryn?"

She stilled at the question and he noticed her flinch several times before she pulled herself back into her normal composed state. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never fucked anyone."

Sebastian let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, right. I felt it remember?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she replied coldly. He noticed her hands were now visibly shaking, but she kept up her calm facade.

"Actually, I do. I've felt up a pussy before. Virgin pussy and yours is most definitely not virgin. You've had a cock in you. Whose was it?" When she said nothing he shrugged and flopped back down in the bed. "Fine, keep your little secrets, but can I just say that it's totally fucked up. I mean are you even thirteen yet? The only person I know our age who isn't a virgin is that weird foreign girl who fucked her cousin when she was like-

"GOD! Will you shut the fuck up?!" She yelled before turning her back on him once again. In a softer voice she added, "You don't know anything about it."

"Then enlighten me," he volleyed back in a bored drawl.

She was silent for a long while. Sebastian assumed she wouldn't say anything more on the subject when she finally spoke up. When she did it was in a voice barely above a whisper. "It wasn't exactly consensual."

Sebastian froze. She was talking so low at first he was sure he heard her wrong, but he realized he hadn't and in a sick sort of way it made sense. Kathryn's wasn't exactly sexual experienced. She blushed when she saw his cock and tensed when he touched her. She hadn't fucked anyone. She was raped.

He was filled with sudden fury and anger at whoever the asshole was who did this to her. Then he recalled how he treated her this afternoon, how he forced her to strip then open her legs for him. Sebastian felt sick.

But then again Kathryn was the one who initiated most of the day's events. She was the one wanted to watch him jerk off in front of her, who had agreed to let him touch her, who begged for more. Why had she done that?

Feeling confused but not wanting to push her he simply said, "I'm sorry Kathryn. I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business."

Still staring straight ahead she shrugged. "Forget it. It's over with," she told him, her voice monotone.

"Um, who was it? I mean did you tell someone? Is he-

Kathryn looked over at him and shook her head. She then rose to her feet and slipped back into her dress, ignoring his questioning gaze as she did so. Clearly the subject was closed for the foreseeable future.

Sebastian grabbed his boxers and slid them back on, all the while he watched this girl he thought he knew so well only a few hours ago and now she seemed a complete mystery. "Where are you off to?"

"I promised mother I'd call her by four," she sighed as she ran a hand through her mussed hair. "She'll no doubt want to tell me all about the headway she's making with your father."

"Thrilling conversation, I'll bet. Well send my future step-mother my best…" he told her with false charm, before adding almost affectionately, "_Sis_."

Kathryn gave him a small smirk as she slipped into her shoes. "Will do _bro_"

She started for the door when Sebastian called out, "Kathryn I won't say anything to anybody about…anything that happened here today."

The heaviness in her features seemed to lighten at the statement. She nodded at him, "Good. Well, I'll see you around Valmont."

"Goodbye Kathryn"

As she exited out of the room, the bedroom seemed impossibly empty afterwards. The only evidence that she had even been there was the slight scent of vanilla in the air. Sebastian leaned into the duvet she had been laying on and inhaled. His dick twitched at the memory. He was completely infatuated with a girl who was going to be his stepsister. He was totally fucked.

After contemplating a nap he languidly rose from the bed and over to his desk. As he searched for his lighter he came across one of his father's parting presents. He had given him a gold card, a new Rolex and a leather bound journal with his initials engraved on the front. Sebastian had found it to be a rather queer gift but now he examined it more closely.

Flopping down into the leather club chair he pulled out a ballpoint pen and turned to the first page. Thinking about the events of earlier today he grinned. Perhaps there was a way to memorialize this afternoon after all. Putting pen to paper he wrote:

_The Journal of Sebastian Valmont_

_My Journey into Manhood_

Turning the next page he wrote the name of the girl who would come to define his adolescence in all is beautiful and ugly glory. _Kathryn Merteuil_

**The END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Better late than never, right? Writing Kathryn and Sebastian at this age is hard. If you write them too young they sound out of character (and this chapter becomes extra creepy) but sometimes they sound TOO adult to me. I don't know if I succeeded in that aspect._

_In any event, the next chapter with be __**Q is for Quid Pro Quo**__ (and yes, going by Webster's dictionary that is one word) and it will be the dark alternative to the "I don't fuck losers" scene in the film. In the other short story I wrote, Through the Looking Glass, I made mention of this chapter. I'm still trying to decide just how dark this next chapter will be. What do you think? Do you want angsty, twisted-funny, or super dark? Drop me a review and let me know._


	17. Q is for Quid Pro Quo

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Not Mine. Not Mine.**

**Author's Note: Oh boy. Where to begin? This is a DARK chapter. Thematically it might be darker than G is for Gruesome. It involves non-consensual sex so be warned. If that is a trigger for you then I suggest skipping this chapter. Once again, be warned, not a happy chapter. If you're still with me, read on. **

**Chapter Summary: **_**"Unfortunately, I don't fuck losers." Sebastian has had enough of being jerked around by Kathryn. It's time for him to take what he's owed, whether she wants to give it to him…or not. It's a decision he might soon come to regret.**_

* * *

><p><span>Q is for Quid Pro Quo<span>

* * *

><p>"Would you like to tell us what happened last night Sebastian?"<p>

Sebastian Valmont stared blankly at the female detective. She was attractive, he supposed, in a pedestrian sort of way. Thirty-ish, brunette, full lips, nice tits. Pretty but not extraordinary. If he had seen her on the street he wouldn't have tried to bang her. Wouldn't even give her a second look. Now, as he sat across the metal desk from her, he pondered what she might look like naked.

The thought almost made him laugh. If ever there was an inappropriate time for that…

"Is there something funny Mr. Valmont?"

The male detective, pudgy mid-fifties and balding, regarded him with barely concealed disgust. He thought he was scum. Sebastian was in agreement.

"Not in the least," he replied with as much solemnity as he could muster. Truth be told he was having trouble feeling anything at the moment. He had been in a state of numbness ever since the cops brought him in.

The female detective was talking again. Her voice was calm and full of warmth, meant to sooth him into a false sense of security so maybe he would confess. She was playing good cop to Tubby's bad. Sebastian tuned her out.

Looking past the detectives, he stared out the office window to the busy police station. His gaze zeroed in on the one bit of calm in the sea of chaos. Annette sat behind a vacant desk, looking lost and confused, her blue eyes impossibly wide as she looked around searching for someone to tell her what was going on. Eventually her stare landed on him. She gave him a small hopeful smile. Cleary, no one had informed her why he had been hauled in.

Sebastian wished the cops had shown up to the park earlier. If they had, Annette wouldn't have been there. She had been freaked and panicked for him. She loved him.

Then again if the police had shown up earlier they wouldn't have had their reunion. He wouldn't have gotten to tell her how he felt about her. He wouldn't have gotten to hear her forgive him. Maybe that would have been for the best, he mused to himself. Then he wouldn't have dragged her into this mess. He wouldn't have to break her heart. Again.

A cop Sebastian recognized from the park approached Annette. He muttered something to her and she got up and followed him into another office.

"She's going to find out you know," the male cop grumbled when he caught where his attention was focused. "You think she's going to want to have anything to do with you then? You're fucked son. We've got your DNA, your _history_ and not to mention one hell of a compelling witness. You mine as well start talking kid."

When Sebastian only stared blankly back at him, it seemed to rile him up all the more. His chubby face turned red and he slammed his palm on the heavy desk, with a loud crack. "She's your sister for fuck's sake! What kind of sick son of a bitch-

"Bill!"

The female detective snapped his name like a whip and it seemed to immediately reel him in. Although he was playing the heavy, clearly she was the one in charge. She leveled a knowing look in his direction that caused the older man to squirm back in his chair. Sebastian was impressed.

Turning her attention back to him she explained, "Officer Rogers just has a few questions for Miss Hargrove. I'm sure you can talk to her shortly."

He knew she was feigning her kindness, but he nodded his thanks anyway. "Before you speak to her though, you need to talk to us." With her eyes narrowed in on him she leaned in closer. "Sebastian, what happened between you and Kathryn last night?"

Sebastian stared at her a long moment, contemplating whether or not to answer. Common sense told him he shouldn't open his mouth until his lawyer arrived, but he didn't care. He didn't give a shit what happened to himself anymore so he told the truth.

"I went to collect what I was owed."

That had been the plan anyway.

Yesterday afternoon he had broken things off with Annette. The experience had left Sebastian a shaking, sniveling mess. His emotions were all over the place, a definite first for him. There was a part of him that wanted to find her and beg for forgiveness for the way he treated her, but his pride and ego wouldn't allow it. He hadn't worked so hard on his reputation to see it flushed down the toilet all on account of some spunky blonde from Kansas. So he tried his best to pull himself together and went to find his stepsister.

He greeted Kathryn with a bottle of champagne and a tear stained face. Hiding his heartache behind bravado he relayed what happened with Annette and then cut her off at the pass when she attempted to wheedle out of their deal.

Then they toasted and Kathryn's choice of toasts gave him pause. _To her triumph? What did she have to feel triumphant about? _With a childish laugh she revealed her latest scheme. Against him.

See all this time he thought they were equals. It was them against the world. That's how it had always been, but with much malevolent glee she informed him other wise. They weren't equals, not even close. He was just her toy. _Her little toy she liked to play with_.

Using his pride, his ego and yes, his narcissism against him, Kathryn had manipulated him into dumping Annette. With a taunting smile she described how she made him ashamed of his love for Annette and delighted in watching him destroy it for her amusement.

Sebastian couldn't be sure if this had been her plan all along or if it had come about after he rejected her the other day. Had she always thought so little of him or was this her way of striking out at him for daring to love someone else? He couldn't be sure.

He had felt ill in that moment, literally he could feel the champagne he had consumed fighting its way back up his throat. The only thing stopping him from vomiting all over his sister's elegant bedroom was his anger. Sebastian was violently, thunderously angry not just at her but at himself for being so stupid. He had always thought himself smarter, sharper that her. Boy had he been wrong.

As Kathryn calmly sipped her champagne and smiled menacingly back at him, his hands shook in fury. He chucked his half-empty glass of champagne into the wall. She didn't even flinch. Rising up from the sofa she approached him and got into his face. "So I assume you've come here to make some arrangements, but unfortunately I don't fuck losers."

Sebastian had never hit a girl before. Never hit anyone really outside of the sandbox. In that moment however he couldn't hold himself back. He needed to regain the upper hand. He needed to dominate her, violently, if necessary. Without even thinking he backhanded her with all his might.

Kathryn had reacted with absolute fury. He knew in that moment when she looked back at him with unmasked rage, that this wasn't going to end well. "Mother. Fucker," she spat before lunging at him in a homicidal frenzy.

Lucky for him Kathryn was a blue blooded debutante from the Upper East Side and therefore couldn't land a punch if her life depended on it. Sebastian grasped her by the wrists before he small fists could make contact and they struggled, toppling to the floor in messy heap. He pinned her down as she struggled against him, trying to push him off. "Nobody hits me!" she screamed.

He knew this to be a lie. She confided once that one of her first boyfriends, Andrew something or other, had smacked her around once or twice. She had responded by framing him with some drugs. He had been kicked out of school and now lived with his aunt in Minnesota. Still, the episode had rattled her enough that he knew no half-hearted apology from him (and make no mistake he wasn't terribly remorseful about it) was going to appease her.

She screamed and kicked, desperately trying to throw him off of her while she wailed like a banshee the whole time. "Get off of me!"

"Calm down," he order. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Fine, I accept. Now get off me and get the fuck out of my room," she commanded.

Sebastian squeezed her wrists tighter at the order. "Get out? We had an arrangement Kathryn. I won this fucking bet and I'm taking what I'm owed."

"The hell you are!" She attempted to knee him in the groin, but all she succeeded in doing was rubbing against his crotch. When she felt his half hard erection her eyes widened. Yes all this tussling and fighting was starting to get to him. Sebastian might hate her guts, but she was still his adolescent wet dream and he had her pinned and squirming underneath him.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue right now"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I don't give a fuck what you said," he spat. Using one hand to pin her arms to the floor, he used his right hand to unzip his pants. "We had an arrangement god dammit and you WILL honor it Kathryn. Now you can either spread your legs and prepare to be fucked or resist and get ready for a world of pain. Either way I will take what I'm owed because after what you put me through I deserve it!"

"You deserve shit!" she hissed at him. "You wouldn't dare try it. I know you Sebastian. I know what you're capable of and what you're not."

"Oh yeah?" Reaching underneath her skirt he grasped the flimsy fabric of her panties and yanked them easily away. He pushed her knees apart and used his legs to pin her down. The tip of his cock brushed against her cleft. Taking himself in hand he pressed himself between the lips of her cunt.

Kathryn shook her head furiously, "No Sebastian. I said no!"

Sebastian leaned in closer to her. "You don't know shit about me Kathryn." Then without another word he thrust inside her. He hadn't made a conscious decision to do this, but his anger had brought him to this point when he realized she was never going to give him what he was owed. Sebastian knew he was crossing a line with her and if he didn't the look on her face said it all. Betrayal, absolute betrayal. There would be no coming back from this. He knew anything good that had ever existed between them was likely gone now. Even if he pulled out of her and left it wouldn't matter, therefore he would finish what he started.

Kathryn thrashed underneath like a thing possessed, as she screamed and cursed his name. "You son of a bitch! Get off me! I will kill you for this Sebastian!"

Ignoring her he proceeded to thrust into her again and again with sharp, brutal lunges. She felt good, better than she probably should at a time like this. She was warm and tight and not terribly surprising, wet, though not soaking. "Take your punishment like a good girl Kathryn."

"Fuck. You." She growled before turning her head sharply and biting the hand that was pinning her down. Immediately Sebastian let her go and he let out a cry of pain.

With her hands free Kathryn began to claw and scratch at his face. Sebastian went for her wrists again. "Knock it off!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" she bellowed as she squirmed and dug her nails into any exposed flesh. Somehow she managed to pull her arm back enough to thrust the heel of her hand into his face. It hurt like a mother fucker, and caused him to stumble back.

This allowed Kathryn to push free of him only for a second before he got his bearings and grabbed her from around the waist. Sebastian forced her onto her front and mounted her from behind. It was harder for her to fight him in this position, but she still struggled against him and cursed him loudly. Sebastian slapped his hand across her mouth. "Shut. Up." He guided himself back in her snug cunt and drove into her. "If you hate this so much," he panted between thrusts, "Then why is your pussy wet?"

A muffled, "Fuck you," was all he count make out

"Oh I am sis," he chuckled darkly as he proceeded to pound her cunt brutally. "I _am_"

With one hand over her mouth he used the other to snake underneath her body. He paused at her tits and yanked the cup of her lacy bra down. As he tugged at her nipples she let out a cry. "Mmm, I suspect you're starting to like this. Let's find out." He guided his hand down her body to where they were joined. There was definite heat and a little moisture. Sebastian wanted more. He wanted her panting for it.

"Do you like this?" His finger brushed just faintly against her clit. He had touched her like this only a few times, but he had made a point to memorize the way she liked to be touched. Adding a little more pressure, he used two fingers against sensitive bundle of nerves as he continued to move in and out of her. When he felt her cunt clench around him he laughed. "Yeah, just as I thought, you do like this. Little Kathryn loves to get fucked."

Suddenly he felt the sharp edge of teeth digging into his palm. Sebastian let go of her mouth and instead pushed her face into the rug. "You know what, I was going to let you come, but fuck that," he sneered. Grasping her hips he started to fuck her in earnest.

"You could _never_ make me come," she growled.

"I have made you come in the past," he reminded her.

"I was faking it"

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pressed her down even harder into the carpet. "You're a fucking liar Kathryn"

"And you're a repugnant shit. Finish already and then get the hell out of here," she ordered as if she was the one in control.

Under normal circumstances Sebastian would have purposely withheld his orgasm for as long as possible if she leveled that sort of demand on him. However, these were far from normal circumstances. He could feel the familiar churning in his balls as his thrusts grew more frantic and sloppy. Grasping her hips he squeezed tightly as he lunged twice more inside her then pulled out. Clasping his bright red cock he jacked it twice before coming all over her bare backside. Sebastian grunted in satisfaction. His limbs felt like jello from the strain of fighting and fucking. At last, he let go of his stepsister and collapsed beside her.

As he tucked his flaccid cock back in his pants, he turned to look at his stepsister as she rolled on to her back. Her face was red from being smashed into the carpet and from the earlier slap. Her eyes too were red. This gave Valmont pause. "Kathryn…"

Suddenly she sat up and before he could react she punched him square in the face. Okay, perhaps he was wrong is his assessment of an Upper East Side debutante being able to land a punch. "FUCK!" he cursed, his hands flying to his face in pain.

Kathryn stumbled to her feet and towered over him, her small frame quaking in anger. "You got what you wanted asshole. I'm going to the bathroom to clean myself up and when I get back you damn well better be gone."

Sebastian watched as she slowly walked to the bathroom then slammed the heavy door shut behind her. With his right cheek throbbing he contemplated doing as she asked and leaving. He should just go back to his room and get an ice pack but something kept him there. Namely it was the fear of what Kathryn would do when she came out of that bathroom. He knew damn well he wouldn't be able to walk away from what he did to her. He needed to do some damage control.

Getting to his feet he went to her vanity where the champagne bucket was resting. Opening up a drawer he pulled out one of his sisters expensive Hermes scarves and dropped a handful of ice into it. Sebastian grimaced as he brought the home made ice pack to his face. Staring into the vanity mirror he scowled at his reflection. He looked like shit, his face scratched from Kathryn's earlier attack and a nice bruise was soon forming over his right eye. This might be hard to explain later in.

As he was shaking his black duster off, his cell phone fell from the pocket. Scowling he snatched it up to find he had a voice mail, from Greg McConnell of all people. What did that shit dick want? Sebastian dialed his inbox.

"_Uh, Valmont, it's Greg. Look man I don't know what happened between you and Annette, but her friend's mom just called me and she's real messed up. She won't come out of her room or talk to anyone. You need to fix this. If you ever cared about her at all you need to talk to her…"_

If Sebastian wasn't so distracted by the news about Annette he might have laughed at Greg's attempt at acting tough. He owned that little asshole and they both knew it. However, he didn't care about that at the moment. All he could think about was Annette.

Flashing back to earlier that afternoon he remembered how devastated she had been when he tried to break things off. She had called him out for being a coward and gave him a much deserved slap. Sebastian had intended to end things with her for good, for both their sakes, but now after realizing Kathryn had been playing him the whole time he had a change of heart. He did love Annette and he was going to be damned if he let that warped little psychopath stand in his way.

Annette didn't have a cell so he dialed her friend's parent's number. A woman picked up on the second ring. When he asked to speak to her she demanded to know who was calling. Clearly she knew who he was because when he gave her his name she launched into a tirade. "You have some nerve calling here after what you did to that poor girl. Annette has locked herself in her bedroom and refuses to talk to anyone. Especially you."

Sebastian sighed, "Please, look its imperative I speak with her."

"No it's _imperative_ that you leave her alone"

"Can you at least tell her I called?"

There was a long pause followed by a sigh. "Fine, I'll tell her you called but I'm telling you it will do no good. If you truly do care about her Mr. Valmont, you'll let her be."

Sebastian turned off his phone and considered his next course of action when a voice called out behind him, "God, could you be any more pathetic?"

He whipped around to find Kathryn had emerged from the bathroom. She had changed out of her tattered clothes into a grey satin robe with her hair pulled back. Her face held a few scraps from their fighting but other wise she looked better than he did right now. However, he imagined tomorrow would be a different story judging by the fingerprint shaped bruises already forming on her wrists and arms. She would look worse tomorrow, a lot worse.

"To think there was a time I called you my equal," she sneered.

"To think there was a time I thought you were more than a sadistic bitch," he volleyed back.

Crossing her arms to her chest she asked, "I thought I told you to be gone when I got back. What are you still doing here besides embarrassing yourself over the telephone?"

Sebastian tossed his jacket on her bed and readied himself for the coming battle. "I don't take orders from you Kathryn. I think we established that." He looked down on the ground where they had fucked for emphasis. His step-sister's jaw clenched in anger, but she said nothing, just glared at him stonily. He continued on. "I want to make sure you don't pull any bullshit when I leave."

"Such as?"

He stepped towards her and took her arm. He pretended not to notice how she flinched when he touched her. Running a hand down her wrist he remarked, "You'll have bruises tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose I will." Meeting his stare she remarked casually, "I bet the police would find that interesting."

Sebastian swallowed thickly. "And what would you tell them?"

"What do you _think_ I would tell them?"

That word hung between them like a think cloud. The word she refused to say because it would make her a victim and that was something Kathryn Merteuil would never admit to being. It was the same word he was desperately trying to delude himself into thinking didn't qualify in this situation. "You won't say anything"

"I won't?" she asked with a perfect practiced innocence. "I don't know. I think they take one look at me, one look at you and combine that with your history. Hell, I bet they still have your DNA of file from that incident with the Rochester girl."

The incident in question happened last summer when Bianca Rochester accused him of rape when he didn't call her right away after they fucked. It had been more than consensual between them and the little twit knew it. They had hauled him into the police station, taken a DNA sample but there was no proof he ever did anything untoward. He was let go but of course the incident had made the gossip rounds. At the time it just amused him that it made him more of a cad than ever before.

Still, Sebastian didn't shrink under her threats. He called her bluff. "You won't say anything Kathryn and we both know it. How do you think Mommy Dearest will react if you attempt to level such accusations against me? She'd be livid if you brought that kind of scandal to the family name and we both know it. Not to mention the fact that it will just make you look like another one of my victims." He cupped her cheek and added, "You'd be no better than Cecile Caldwell."

Kathryn slapped his hand away, her eyes staring daggers back at him. He thought for a moment she was going to try to attack him again or start screaming at him to leave, but instead she smiled instead. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I won't tell the police or mother for that matter." Stepping closer to him she whispered. "Perhaps I'll just tell Annette."

He froze at this. "Leave her out of this"

"Why? She's the love of your life, isn't she? I think she has a right to know what you've been doing while you're supposedly pinning away for her." Walking past him, Kathryn continued to muse out loud. "Yes, maybe tomorrow afternoon I'll pay her a visit. Introduce myself, welcome her to Manchester. I'm sure she'll be curious about my bruises and once she sees yours how long do you think it will take her to figure things out? I mean I know she's not the sharpest Christian in the bible, but even someone with as limited a bullshit meter as her should be able to figure it out, don't you think?"

"Shut. Up. Kathryn."

Ignoring his warning she continued, "Yes I think dear, sweet Annette should know just what her Prince Charming is capable of." She let out a harsh laugh, "Not that there's a chance in hell she'll ever have anything to do you again-

"I told you to shut up!" Before he could think about what he was doing, Sebastian lunged at her, tossing her to the alcove bed. His hands went around her slender neck and he started to squeeze. "There's nothing more I want sis that to snap your pretty little neck," he snarled at her.

Kathryn didn't fight him. "Do it," she hissed at him as best she could while he choked her.

It was then he realized what he was doing. He was playing into her trap, giving her more evidence against him. Letting her go, he stepped away and ran a calming hand through his hair, trying to regain himself. "You're not worth it"

"Right back at you," she sputtered, gasping for air.

Sebastian was going to storm out of there, go find Annette and make things right when he spotted something on her vanity table. Walking over he picked up the expensive glass jar of La Mer moisturizing crème. "You know sis, as satisfying as our fuck was it occurs to me it was missing something."

"My compliance," she replied dryly.

He gave her a tight smile. "Actually I believe our agreement was that I could, how did you phrase it? _Put it anywhere_." Sebastian tossed the crème from hand to hand. "Perhaps I should take you up on your generous offer."

Now the truth was Sebastian didn't actually expect this. He might be a sadistic son of a bitch but not even he would force anal on an unwilling girl. Not even Kathryn at her most heinous. He fully expected her to throw a fit, demand he get out then he would agree so long as she stayed the fuck away from Annette.

However Kathryn had different plans.

"You want to fuck my ass?" she asked, her voice filled with absolutely no emotion.

"That's right," he licked his lips as he approached the bed. "We did have an agreement after all."

He waited for her arguments that never came. Instead, she studied him a long moment then said, "Fine." Kathryn untied her robe and tossed it off revealing her naked body underneath. She let him have a good long stare before she flopped on her stomach and presented her ass. Grabbing a magazine from the alcove shelf she started to flip through it. In a bored, lifeless tone she told him, "You can stick it in whenever you're ready."

Sebastian stared open mouth behind her. Shit, he expected her to put up a fight, not call his bluff. He realized then that she trapped him. Either he walked out and looked like a pussy or he fucks her and gives her more ammunition to use in the war she was raging on his relationship with Annette.

Right then what he wanted more than anything was strength. Sebastian wanted to be strong enough to resist her and more importantly strong enough to ignore his stupid pride and just walk the fuck away from her for once and for all.

Unfortunately, however he was weak. Just looking at her on display for his perusal was making his dick stir to life. The opportunity to have a crack at Kathryn's only orifice that remained somewhat exclusive was too tempting to walk away from.

She didn't think he would go through with it, he knew this and he couldn't resist proving her wrong. Sebastian climbed onto the bed and unscrewed the jar of crème. "Oh trust me sis, you'll know when I stick it in."

Kathryn glared over her shoulder at him, her face no longer impassive. "That crème is fifty dollars an ounce."

"Well then, it's nice to know its being put to good use," he snickered as he scooped out an excessive amount. Keeping eye contact with his stepsister he brought the crème to the snug rosette of her asshole. Sebastian didn't bother with any preliminary teasing or stretching he simply thrust one long index finger inside. He took great satisfaction in watching her clench her teeth and bury her face in the duvet. "Ooh you are snug back here. If memory serves you're not particularly fond of ass play are you?"

"Its fine," she ground out as she withered under his touch.

"Really? Funny I remember you telling me once you'd rather marry poor then let a man fuck you back here again," he reminded her. Sebastian added a second finger. He stretched the tight hole, delighting in the way she clenched down on him. He was now genuinely curious if she would let him fuck here there. "This doesn't hurt?"

When she said nothing but stared stonily ahead he grinned triumphant. He figured he had tortured her enough and was going to suggest he wouldn't bother so long as she agreed to a few things first. Before he could suggest this however Kathryn huffed, "Either fuck me Sebastian or run along back to your farm girl…while you still can."

The threat was enough to set him off again. He jammed a third finger inside her ass, stretching her impossibly wide. Kathryn called out and surged forward at the move. "Alright sis," he snapped as he abruptly removed his fingers, "I was going to take pity on you but screw that. Get ready for the ass fucking of a lifetime princess."

Preparing to mount her from behind, he got up on his knees and tossed off his sweater in the process. As he unfastened his pants and let the fabric pool at his thighs Kathryn sent a withering glance over her shoulder at him. "Do your worst loser," she taunted.

He sneered at her as he reached for the crème once again and this time stuck his dick in her expensive moisturizer. Sebastian smiled sweetly at her as he did. "You should be thankful," he laughed, "If I was truly a sadist I wouldn't use anything at all."

"Eat a dick," she hissed.

"Isn't that your entrée of choice?"

Before she could level back an insult he lined his cock up to her back hole and with no warning thrust hard inside her. Kathryn let out an undistinguishable cry and surged forward. Sebastian nearly passed out himself. Fuck she was as tight as a vice and as hot as anything he'd ever felt. It was pure dirty pleasure.

Sebastian blanketed himself over her back and dug his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck. Kathryn hissed and dug her nails into her pillow. "How's if feel now?"

"Move you incompetent fuck!"

Rearing up on his knees, he grasped her by the waist and drove into her again, this time even harder. "Like this?" he asked innocently. "You enjoy this don't you? You enjoy being a dirty little whore? Who's the toy now?"

"Still you, darling," she mocked him. Sebastian slapped her ass. She replied with a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper. He didn't think it was from pleasure. He proceeded to fuck her with slow measured thrusts, knowing he couldn't fuck her too hard and trying to not humiliate himself by coming too fast.

"Jesus Christ," Kathryn huffed, picking her head up from the mattress, "If you're going to fuck my ass at least have the balls to do it like a man!"

Growling at the taunt, Sebastian reached up and grasped her harshly by the hair. Yanking her head back he pushed into her harder and faster. Grunting he demanded, "Is this what you want bitch?"

"What I want is for you to stop fucking me like some pussy-whipped schoolboy," she snarled as she started throwing her hips back at him, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Ronald fucked me harder. No wonder I prefer him to you."

That comment earned her a smack on the ass and caused her to cry out and then laugh, "Pathetic."

Rationally he knew she was purposely taunting him but he still found himself rising to the bait. This was Kathryn's way of taking control of the situation and he was letting her.

Yanking her hair he proceeded to saw in and out of her backside at a frantic pace. Sebastian knew he was fucking her too hard, far too hard. Not only would she bruise she would bleed but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

He pulled on her hair until her face was pointed at the ceiling. Her features were twisted in pain but she had an almost demonic look in her eye. Sebastian reached underneath them and went for her clit. Kathryn immediately slapped him away. "None of that," she panted.

He couldn't understand her. Was she that determined to control this she wouldn't even let him make her come? Sebastian didn't have time to contemplate this as his orgasm was coming on fast and hard. "FUCKKKKK I'm going to come," he announced

Kathryn just wailed and groaned as he brutally fucked her into the mattress. Her knees and elbows buckled positioning her flat underneath him. Two more deep thrusts and he came cursing and panting her name. This time he didn't pull out and came deep inside her backside.

Sebastian collapsed on top of her, gasping for air, his body feeling completely spent. He was fairly sure he had never fucked anyone that hard or brutal before. The Kathryn started throwing her shoulder back in an effort to shake him off. Slowly he sat up and pulled out of her. As he did he noticed something disturbing. Blood. "Shit Kathryn, you're bleeding."

When he attempted to touch her she immediately rolled over and away from him. "It's fine," she snapped. Her eyes were as cold as he ever remembered seeing them. Sebastian backed off.

They both lay there in silence for a few minutes as their breathing went back to normal. Before he could even contemplate what to do next, Kathryn inched closer to him. She propped her head up on her elbow and looked over at him appraisingly. When Sebastian met her gaze she commanded in an authoritative tone, "Get hard."

He cocked an eyebrow at her command, not sure he heard her right. "Excuse me?"

"I want your cock hard," she told him as if she was demanding a glass of water.

Sebastian snickered at the brusque request. "Yeah, it doesn't exactly work that way. I've shot off twice in less than an hour Kathryn. I can barely move."

Not to mention he didn't think he had any inclination to fuck her again. His head was still spinning from what they had just done and he knew for a fact that she was bleeding. Why was she so eager for him to fuck her again? She hadn't been exactly willing and eager the last two times.

Before he could question her motives she continued on irritably. "You're an eighteen year old boy Sebastian. You get hard if a woman bends over in front of you."

"Please, I have more control than that"

"Bullshit, you had a hard-on at my grandmother's funeral," she reminded him.

"That was your fault," Sebastian smirked, "and that ridiculously short skirt you wore."

Recalling the memory he could feel his dick perk back to life, if only slightly. Kathryn must have seen something she could work with however because she was suddenly petting his cock and nuzzling up against him. Her breath was warm against his neck as she whispered, "Don't you want to fuck my tight little pussy again, hmm? No? Would you rather I suck on your dick instead?" She began slowly pumping his cock as she continued on in her breathy voice, "Mmm, I think I'd enjoy that. Especially after it's been in my ass. You like that idea don't you Sebastian? You like it when I'm a dirty slut."

She continued on like this, whispering graphically filthy things to him, while she stroked his cock in earnest. It didn't take very long until Sebastian was as hard as a post. When she got what she wanted Kathryn let go and then she was straddling him. He swallowed hard as he watched her guide his erection into her warm twat. She rose up and then slammed herself all the way down causing Sebastian to toss back his head and curse as she enveloped him, "Shit, Kathryn!"

His stepsister whimpered but otherwise said nothing. Eyeing her battered but beautiful body looming over him he was suddenly eager to touch her. Before his hands could make contact however, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the mattress. Kathryn shook her head. "This isn't about you," she explained icily.

Sebastian realized then what this was all about. Kathryn was taking back her power, the power he stole from her when he forced himself on her earlier. She wanted to remind him, and likely herself as well, that she was still in charge. She could still top him if she wanted to. As he watched his stepsister slowly ride him with no pleasure evident on her face, he began to comprehend the damage he had done to her. He hadn't just broken something between them, he had broken something in her. Sebastian felt a little sick.

As twisted as it was though, he was still aroused. Digging her nails into his chest she began humping him in earnest. Her perky tits bounced enticingly as she gyrated on top of him making Sebastian ache to touch her. Kathryn let go of his wrists and brought her hand to where they were joined. He watched mesmerized as she touched herself. Kathryn rubbed her clit clockwise in an effort to bring herself off.

Her eyes were closed the entire time. He understood then that this truly wasn't about him. Sebastian was nothing more than a flesh and blood dildo to her. A part of him was angry about this, insulted even, but then when he recalled his earlier behavior he knew he deserved this. Actually, he deserved a lot worse.

Sebastian raised his hips in time to her downward thrusts, easily matching her rhythm. Her cunt seemed to tighten on every surge forward. "Uh, god, Kathryn I'm going to come…"

"Then you better be quick about it," she panted, eyes still shut tight in concentration as she rubbed herself frantically. Seconds later she tightened around him and her mouth fell open in a silent moan. The sight alone of her coming on top of him was enough for him to follow. Sebastian sat up, clutched her hips, holding her in place as he thrust and spilled his seed inside her. Burying his face in her shoulder he groaned her name.

As he pulled away he found her staring at him, her face an undecipherable mask. Before he knew what he was doing he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Kathryn was still at first as his mouth moved against hers. Slowly she kissed him back. It was the first time there had been anything tender between them all afternoon.

Breaking away he brushed his nose against hers then pulled back just slightly. His voice shaky he asked, "Kathryn, are you going to forgive me for any of this?"

She eyed him for a long beat, clearly contemplating her answer before taking a deep breath. As she exhaled she told him, "I'm not sure."

Before he could question her further she climbed off of his lap and fell back into the bed beside him. She ran a hand through her mussed hair and gazed at the ceiling. When she spoke it was in a sharp, cold voice that brokered no argument. "Get the fuck out of my room Sebastian."

Briefly, he considered arguing with her, telling her he would leave when he was ready. But there was no reason to antagonize her any further. Their dysfunctional fuck fest had close to a close. They were done here, in more ways than one.

Getting out of the bed he pulled on his pants and grabbed his sweater from the floor. As he gathered up the rest of his beleaguered clothing he remembered there was one last subject on the table between them: Annette.

Bracing himself for the argument ahead he sighed warily then turned to face his adversary. "Kathryn, I need to know you're not going to try and come after Annette."

At this she let out a humorless chuckle. "Jesus. You still think you're going to live happily ever after with your little farm girl, don't you?"

"I might stand a chance if you don't stand in the way"

Kathryn reached for her forgotten robe and fastened it back into place. "I don't really think I'm your problem brother dear. In case you've forgotten that girl wants nothing to do with you."

"I'm aware, but I don't foresee it being a problem for long," he assured her. "I plan on telling her everything."

"Ah, where have I heard that before?" she mocked.

"I'm going to tell her everything Kathryn. About the bet, about the real reason I broke things off with her…about you and me."

Kathryn froze at this and then turned her narrowed gaze on him. "And what exactly do you plan on telling her about what happened here today?" Sebastian looked away. Her lips curled in a knowing smile. "I see, you plan on omitting that part of the story. I can't imagine why. I bet Annette would be quite fascinated."

Sebastian surged towards the bed. "Stay away from her Kathryn," he warned.

She shook her head at him. "Do you honestly expect you'll be able to walk away from what you've done Sebastian? You can't force your dick into me and expect there won't be any consequences," she hissed with unabashed malevolence.

"Fine, then come after me, leave her the hell out of it!"

"And if I don't?"

"I will consider it a declaration of war," he seethed.

"Well then…" Kathryn looked away as if considering her options. When she looked back at him her expression was serene, confident even. "War it is," she told him.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and nodded his head. There was nothing left to say, no argument to make. He left her without a backwards glance.

If the little bitch wanted a war he would gladly give her one. He wasn't the only one with secrets he wanted kept quiet. Christ, Kathryn had a walk in closet full of them and he would have no problem exploiting every last one. Fuck it all.

But first he had to win back Annette. Once again he attempted to call her only to be rebuffed by her friend's mother. After she was done lecturing him he slammed the phone down and considered his next plan of attack. Then he spotted it, his journal sitting forgotten on his desk. Reaching for it he began flipping through pages. He stopped when he came to the photo of Kathryn, her yearbook picture, with an endearment that now seemed rather twisted. Grabbing a pen he began scribbling some other sentiments around it: Bulimic, Liar, Alcoholic, Deceitful, Promiscuous.

Sebastian then ripped out a blank page and proceeded to write an excessively sappy, albeit truthful apology to Annette. He discussed his feelings for her and tried to explain some of his bad behavior. However, he knew one letter wouldn't be enough. He needed a grand gesture.

Yes, he would give her his journal. It was his most prized possession and the culmination of years of 'hard' work. It would also explain the whole story, his and Kathryn's story. It included all the gory details of their twisted relationship minus the events of that afternoon.

He wrapped it up and headed across the park to the Upper West Side where Annette's friend lived. When he arrived the older woman refused to let him in or tell Annette he was there, but she did take the package. Sebastian went across the street to the park and waited for some sign that she had received it. He also wanted to keep an eye on Annette just in case Kathryn decided to come calling.

She didn't. Sebastian spent the night in the park trying to stay awake. He dozed occasionally on a park bench like some kind of well dressed hobo, but caffeine and nicotine helped keep him alert for the most part. He was considering heading home for a shower and to try and call Annette again, when she suddenly emerged from the apartment building across the street.

When he saw her appear, looking angelic in her all white ensemble and her hair down at her shoulders, all the earlier darkness with Kathryn seemed to disappear. It was like a dim memory. As soon as he saw the shy smile on her face he knew he would be forgiven.

Her features twisted in worry when she got a look at his battered face. Sebastian knew he must look like shit with the bruise above his eye and the scratches from Kathryn's claws. Annette reached for him, demanding softly to know what had happened to him. He shrugged it off, explaining he picked a fight with someone he shouldn't have. He tried to play it off as no big deal and Annette let it go for now.

They embraced, she told him she loved him too, that she wanted to be with him. They sat on the bench, with Annette curled up close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She had a million questions, most of them about Kathryn. _You sister…oh my god! Is she really that awful? How can she fool so many people? Were you in love with her? Do you still have feelings for her? Where is she now? _

Sebastian attempted to dissuade any discussions about Kathryn for the time being. He didn't want to think about her or what would happen when they inevitably met. Annette seemed content to just sit with him, discussing trivial things and plans for the rest of the day.

As it happened however, those plans would become moot. Not an hour after Annette met him, three police cars came tearing up the road aggressively beside them, sirens blaring. Annette was of course alarmed.

Sebastian, not so much.

"What have you done now Kathryn?" he murmured under his breath.

Having caught what he said, Annette turned to him and demanded, "Sebastian's what's going on?"

He just shook his head as five cops got out and approached him by name. They needed to take him in for questioning. Sebastian nodded in agreement without asking what it was concerning. Annette was panicked; yelling his name, demanding the police tell her what was going on. They took her along in a separate car.

On the way to the police station Sebastian's mind ran wild with what Kathryn might have told the cops. Had she really called his bluff? Perhaps he had underestimated her hatred for him.

When they arrived the burly cop led him back to an interrogation room. Looking around the hectic precinct he searched for his stepsister. He expected to see her huddled in a corner looking bruised and fragile, with crocodile tears in her eyes. She wasn't there. But somebody else was.

"Ronald?"

Upon hearing his name the music teacher turned around. He was standing on the other side of the station, nursing a cup of coffee. Ronald looked tired and wrung out but when he spotted Sebastian he suddenly went on alert, he features darkening. Anger blazed in his eyes as he called out, "You son of a bitch."

Sebastian flinched at the hostility and started to approach him when the cop forcefully dragged him into the office. As he closed the door behind him Sebastian demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

The officer barely looked at him as he picked up a folder from the desk. "Nobody told you?"

"Clearly"

"It's about your sister Kathryn"

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh as he flopped back into the folding chair behind him. "Of course it is," he grumbled irritably. "What has the little bitch done now?"

"Nothing," he explained. Looking up from his folder he told him flatly, "She's dead."

His head jerked up at this. "Excuse me?"

"Your sister's dead"

Sebastian couldn't process what he was telling him, it didn't make any sense. He just left her eight hours ago and she was fine! There was no way. Someone was playing him. Shaking his head at the pronouncement he argued, "No, no way."

The cop seemed to soften at his. "I'm sorry son, but it's true. She killed herself."

"Kathryn would NEVER kill herself," he told him fiercely. Even as he said it however, he knew it was a lie. A conversation from a week or so ago suddenly entered his mind.

"_I'm the Marcia fucking Brady of the Upper East Side and sometimes I want to kill myself."_

He hadn't actually believed her. He just assumed it was her usual dramatic inflection. Deep down though he thought there might be some truth to it. After all, Kathryn had been slowly killing herself for years with her drugs, bulimia and promiscuity. Slowly rotting from the inside out, he had known this yet Sebastian had never said a word against it. He mocked her of course, but he never told her to knock it off, to please stop.

"How?" he whispered.

Sebastian was expecting pills, drugs, something of that nature. He was genuinely surprised at first when the officer explained she slit her wrists. It didn't make sense. It would later.

As he sat trying to process all this and piece together the miss-matched facts, two detectives entered the room, one male, one female. They introduced themselves but Sebastian wasn't listening.

"We have some questions for you Mr. Valmont." The portly male detective pulled a chair up beside him and tossed a file down on the metal table. "What happened between you and your sister yesterday afternoon?"

Sebastian looked up and met the man's hard stare. "What do you mean? What happened to Kathryn?

The pair exchanged looks and then the female detective told him. According to Ronald, Kathryn called him last night in hysterics, begging him to come over. When he arrived he found her bruised and shaken. She told him she had been raped. By her stepbrother. Ronald, of course had been livid and wanted to call the cops or at the very least kick his ass in, but Kathryn wouldn't let him. So Ronald had stayed and then he made the mistake of dozing off. When he woke up he found her in the bathroom. Dead. She had slit her wrists and left a bloody scene.

Sebastian's usually quick brain couldn't seem to keep up with this information. Kathryn was dead. Kathryn had killed herself. Kathryn told them he raped her.

Before he could say anything the female detective removed an envelope from the folder. "She left this for you," she explained as she handed it over.

He stared at the front, his name in Kathryn's crisp cursive writing. Turning it over he noticed the seal. "You opened this?"

"It's evidence," the male detective replied curtly.

Sneering at him Sebastian opened it and found one sentence. It was all she needed.

_I forgive you._

He stared at the words until they began to blur together and he could no longer see. Jumping up from his seat, Sebastian ran to the corner and vomited in the waste basket. His head was swimming.

Jesus Christ, had he hurt her so bad she didn't want to live with it anymore? Or, was she so desperate to destroy him she was willing to martyr herself to the cause? Sebastian suspected it was a little of both. He knew he had broken something in her when he left her that afternoon, but he never thought she would go this far. Looking at that note he knew she wasn't trying to relieve him of guilt. She wanted to rub it in, make him stew in it. Make him pay.

It looked like she was going to get her wish. The male detective gleefully informed him that not only did they have an excellent witness in the form of Ronald, there was also several servants who reported hearing Kathryn's screams. The M.E. had ostensibly done a rape kit that came back positive. There was semen inside her and they were all fairly certain in would be a match to his DNA. There was no need for him to give a sample as they already had it from the last time he was accused of rape. Basically, Sebastian was effectively screwed.

The female detective took the lead at this point, playing good cop, trying to get him to open up. Sebastian said nothing. Instead he tried to figure out how long she had planned this. Was it after the first time, did she know she was going to do it then? Was it after the second time they fucked? Was that why she had egged him into hurting her? Did she know then?

The more the reality of the situation began to sink in the more Sebastian became numb to it. It was too much. Kathryn was dead. God know what would happen to him. Annette most likely hated him. He didn't have anything left. So when the detectives kept pressing he told them, "I went to collect what I was owed."

"What the fuck does that mean?" the detective huffed.

Sebastian looked between the both of them and explained, "We had this bet…"

Before he could say anything more the interrogation room door opened and his father's lawyer came sweeping in. "That's enough Sebastian, don't say another word."

"Who the fuck are you?" The sweet female detective was suddenly not so sweet.

"I'm Mr. Valmont's lawyer," he explained brusquely as he motioned for him to get up. "And this interrogation is over."

As the lawyer and the detectives began to bicker Sebastian noticed the cop who had taken Annette into the office earlier, step into the room with something in his hand. It was his journal. _Shit_.

"Detective, I think you'll want to take a look at this," he murmured as he handed it over to the male detective.

As his grubby hands flipped through the pages and read some he looked up at Sebastian, an exultant glint in his eye. "Well, it looks like we have a motive. Mr. Valmont you're under arrest."

It wasn't dramatic as all that. Yes he was arrested, but his lawyer had him out on bail in under an hour. His passport was confiscated and he couldn't leave the state, but otherwise he was free to go. On the way home (or rather the Four Seasons as a grieving Tiffany had effectively kicked him and his father out) the lawyer, Grayson, read him the riot act.

"How fucking stupid can you be? Disposing your load inside her like that when you know the cops have your DNA on file?" Clearly he believed him guilty.

"They already charged you with one count of rape and one count of sodomy. Since it's an election year, the DA is also going to try and charge you with manslaughter but that will never stick," he explained arrogantly. "Even with that fucking journal they have nothing."

"How did they get my journal?"

"How do you think? That little blonde bitch you handed it to _gave_ it to them," he sneered.

"Annette?"

He nodded in the affirmative. "She sold you out buddy."

As he continued to rattle on the town car came to a stop at the light. Sebastian opened the door and stepped out. "Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going. I promised your father-

"Piss off Grayson," he spat before closing the door in his face and jogging across the street. Sebastian took off at a brisk pace uptown. He knew she wouldn't see him but he had to at least try.

Luck for once favored him. As he approached the block where Annette's apartment building was located he spotted her coming out of a taxi. "Annette! Annette!"

She looked up upon hearing her name and as soon as she saw him she made a dash to the door. Sebastian followed after her, calling her name. "Annette, please talk to me!"

As she reached the entrance she came to an abrupt stop then whirled around to face him. She advanced on him with sudden aggression. Annette wasn't upset, she was livid. Her jaw was clenched tight and her hands fisted at her sides as she approached him. Before he could get a word out she hit him hard across the face. "You sick bastard! How could you do that to her?!" she screamed.

Sebastian recovered quickly and grasped her by the arms before she could hit him again. Several people on the street turned to watch them, but then quickly went about their business. "Annette calm down," he whispered.

"I will NOT calm down!" she screeched. "I trusted you! I loved you. I thought I knew you, but I had no clue did I? God, you should have seen me. I was so stupid! I sat in that police station and I defended you. I told them you could never do something like this!" She shook her head and wiped at the tears falling down her face. "They have your DNA…inside her."

He cringed, "It's not what you think…"

"Oh really?" she let out a humorless laugh. "What did Kathryn plant it there? Did she give herself those bruises too? They showed me pictures Sebastian. She had bruises all over her body. She clearly had sex with someone. So tell me, did you fuck her Sebastian? Did you?"

"Yes, we had sex," he sighed.

"And was it consensual?"

Sebastian paused and phrased his words carefully. "Annette it's complicated…"

"No Sebastian it's not. There is no grey area here. Did you rape her?" When he flinched at that word, that fucking word he had been trying not to associate with any of this since the beginning, a knowing look came over Annette's face. She moved in closer to him and demanded, "Sebastian, did she say no?"

Slowly, he nodded. Her voice was softer as she asked, "Did she tell you to stop?" When he looked away she asked him once more, "Sebastian did you rape her?"

He looked back at her and exhaled. "Yes"

Annette nodded sadly at him then turned away. He quickly followed after. "Annette, please, let me explain. It's not that simple-

"Yes Sebastian," she sighed, "It is."

"I told you about Kathryn, what she was like. How she manipulated and used people."

She turned back to him horrified. "So what Sebastian? Are you saying she deserved it? My god, you can't be that clueless. No matter how awful your sister might have been she didn't deserve this! You hurt her, can't you see that? You hurt her enough that she couldn't see any other way out of her pain than to take her own life."

"Yeah and she also knew it would completely destroy my life in the process. Don't you see? She was trying to win a war."

"Yes, that YOU started," she snapped. "Maybe you're right Sebastian, maybe she killed herself to set you up, but you know what? You. Deserve. It."

He flinched at the harshness of the statement and took a step back. "You really believe that?"

"Let me ask you something Sebastian. Do you think you deserve it? Do you feel guilty for what you've done?"

Swallowing hard he admitted, "I don't…I don't feel anything. I feel numb. Dead."

Annette seemed to soften towards him, if only slightly. "I think you have your answer then. I'm going inside. I don't want to see you again Sebastian. Don't call me, don't come by or I will call the police. I want nothing more to do with you." Shaking her head she murmured, "I want to pretend this entire summer never happened."

There was nothing else to say. Taking a step away from her he nodded in understanding. "This will be the last time you see me," he promised.

"Goodbye Sebastian," she told him before turning and disappearing into the building. That was the last he saw of her.

Sebastian stood out on the side walk for a while before turning to leave. He wandered up Central Park West, not in any particular direction. His conversation with Annette replayed in his head. She was right. He had destroyed Kathryn and for that he deserved the punishment she dished out. He deserved whatever fate threw his way.

As he stopped at the light, he considered his dearly departed stepsister. Something occurred to him it that moment. Kathryn killed herself not only because she was in pain, but because she wanted him to hurt as much as she did. Setting him up for rape allegations and god knows what else, wasn't the objective. That was just a convenient side effect. She knew the truth. No matter how much he might deny it or try to bury it, a part of him did love her. And she knew by killing herself it would kill a part of him and leave the other half grieving. It would leave him as dead as she was now.

The light turned and Sebastian crossed the street. Unfortunately, so did the taxi that thought it could make the light. He was so lost in his own morose thoughts he didn't see the vehicle come barreling at him until it was too late. It hit him straight on, Sebastian went flying across the front of the car, into the windshield before tumbling the ground.

The pain was intense, but just like everything else today, he barely felt it. As he went in and out of consciousness, he registered the commotion around him. Someone was telling him to hold on, the ambulance would be here shortly.

He had to admit, the irony was not lost on him. If he was in his right mind he would have laughed. As it was however, he was just grateful. Grateful for karmas kindness for taking him out of his misery.

As he began to black out Sebastian was left with a thought. Kathryn would be quite pleased by this turn of events. The bitch always loved it when a plan came together.

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ I warned you. You wanted dark you got dark. _

_Up next is __**R is for Revenge**__ and it is basically an alternate ending to the film. After that we have chapters that involve Kathryn as Sebastian's sex slave, prostitute Kathryn, lingerie shopping, Sebastian and Kathryn on a desert island and a chapter where they're trapped in a cheap motel with porn. If any of this appeals I highly suggest you review. Hint, hint. Until then later…_


	18. R is for Revenge

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. WTF?**

**Author's Note: Hmm, nothing really out of the ordinary with this one though I will say it is quite long. If you come only for the smut (god love ya) it's a little more than half way down the page. **

**Chapter Summary: **_**"Welcome to rock bottom sis." Sebastian's hell bent on revenge and turns to the one person he swore he would never turn to again, his diabolical and now disgraced stepsister. An alternate ending to the events of the film**_

* * *

><p><span>R is for Revenge<span>

* * *

><p>Revenge is sweet or so the saying goes. Sebastian Valmont was not totally convinced. Sure, there was a certain pleasure in witnessing an enemy's downfall, a rush of adrenaline in seeing a plan come to fruition. Experience had taught him that when the target was particularly deserving, as was the case today, it could definitely enhance the experience to near orgasmic levels. Taking all of this into account he should be over the fucking moon.<p>

Why then, as he witnessed his stepsister's epic downfall, did he feel less than victorious?

God knows Kathryn Merteuil had it coming. She had screwed over countless people and hurt dozens more all in the name of sport and her own vanity. She was a heartless, cruel girl who only ever seemed truly at peace when she was inflicting pain on someone else. Sebastian used to believe he was out of her reach, the one person she would never betray. He had been sorely mistaken.

In was on account of his sister's cruel mechanics that he had gotten to this point in his life. Here he was hiding in the back of a town car while everyone in the world thought him dead. It hadn't been enough that she mind fucked him into dumping Annette, no she had to send an irate Ronald after him to finish him off. She had nearly succeeded. Sebastian truly believed the only thing that had kept him from succumbing to his injuries was the knowledge that one day soon he would return the favor.

Now that the day was here he found it strangely…lacking.

There she was, on the steps of the cathedral surrounded by her fellow students, who up until a few minutes prior had been her willing disciples. Now they all regarded her with scorn and anger. A few of the more vocal upperclassman called out vicious names: _Bitch, Slut, Whore, Evil_.

Sebastian shifted in his leather seat and rolled the window down further. The black sedan was parked far enough away that nobody noticed it. Even if they had spotted the car parked idly nearby everyone's attention was stringently focused on the girl of the moment.

Kathryn stood in the doorway of the church reading from his photocopied journal that little Cecile Caldwell had handed her. When Sebastian had suggested to Annette on his 'death bed' that she use the journal to bring Kathryn down, he hadn't expected her to go this far, but he was impressed none the less. Bringing Cecile into it, a girl Kathryn viewed as being less then below her, was a master stroke of genius.

Even at a distance away he could see her tears. For once he honestly believed they were for real. She knew she was fucked. When the headmaster came up from behind her and grabbed at her cross, Sebastian muttered aloud, "Holy shit."

The older man unscrewed the bottom, sending her precious cocaine scattering like dust in the wind. The parental units came up behind them looking shocked and ashamed. It was all an act of course. They were both well aware Kathryn wasn't the angel she pretended to be. He imagines the shock was real enough though. They likely thought her smarter than to get caught by a couple of nobodies from Kansas.

As he watched the adults lead Kathryn back inside Sebastian found himself feeling oddly bereft. There was no surge of joy or any real feeling of triumph. Instead he felt oddly disconnected. Not remorseful exactly, she had gotten what was coming to her after all, but he felt no real pleasure from it.

When his mourners started to scatter or huddled to gossip about the contents of his journal, Sebastian had had enough. He told his driver to take him around to the back parking lot.

When they arrived he searched the lot and smiled when he found what he was looking for. There she was, his baby. His 1956 jaguar looked shiny and new as she glistened amongst all the lesser automobiles.

Sebastian dismissed his driver and got out of the car, cringing slightly at the pain in his knee as he did. He still wasn't a hundred percent healed, but he was getting stronger every day. This limp was barely noticeable.

Just as he was approaching his car, he could see in the far distance someone else approaching as well. Sebastian grinned. He should have known she would have no interest in witnessing the carnage. Unlike her victim who delighted in it.

As he observed Annette Hargrove make her way into the parking lot, looking down at her phone as she walked, Sebastian's heart rate picked up. His mind replayed the last time they saw each other. It had been in the hospital and he had just been told by his doctor that he would make a full recovery. It didn't take him long to realize how he could use the incident to his benefit. When Annette came into the room, he played it up, told her he didn't have long and dropped the hint that she should use the journal to take down Kathryn. She had of course been devastated. He then used his sizeable trust fund and some shady connections to make the world at large think he died.

Sebastian wasn't an idiot. He knew there was a possibility Annette wouldn't immediately welcome him with open arms when she realized he tricked her. but he was hoping she'd see the big picture and her love for him would overcome any residual anger.

When she was a mere five feet away Annette finally looked up from her phone. As she spotted him leaning against the jag the books she had been carrying dropped to the concrete along with her cell. She took a step back, mouth agape, and her eyes wide with disbelief. "S-Sebastian?" she gasped.

He removed his sunglasses and stored them in his suit pocket. "Hey, baby"

Several emotions passed over Annette's face in quick succession. Shock gave way to confusion and incredulity. She shook her head and took another step back. "No, this isn't real. You're…no this can't be."

Sebastian took a cautious step towards her like someone would a nervous animal, his hands outstretched. "Annette it's me, I swear," he explained gently. "I know this is a bit of a shock, but I can explain everything. I know you must be-

He was cut off when she suddenly jumped into his arms. Sebastian caught her easily, embracing her tightly as he fell back against the car. He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "It's a miracle," she gasped against his neck. "Sebastian how is this possible?"

For a moment he considered going with the miracle theory. He could tell her there was some mix up at the hospital or he was rescued in the morgue. Many bullshit excuses entered his brain. but he decided against it. Lying to Annette was what got him into trouble in the first place. It was best to be honest.

She pulled away from him then and gently touched his cheek as if she didn't quite believe that he was real. When her fingertips brushed his lips he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. Annette froze against him but slowly, hesitantly kissed him back. Wanting more, Sebastian pulled her flush against him and deepened the kiss, stealing the breath from her lungs.

Breaking away he smiled smugly at the stunned look on her face. "Okay," she said breathlessly, "It's definitely you." They both laughed and then her smile faded. "Sebastian how is this possible?"

He hesitated. "Promise you won't get upset?"

"That's never a good sign," she remarked dryly as she pulled out of his arms. "What happened?"

Sebastian took in a deep breath. "Alright, it's like this. My injuries weren't life threatening. I mean my knee is all fucked up, but everything else is basically okay."

"But the doctors said you had internal injuries. They said you weren't going to make it." Her voice rose as her eyes narrowed accusingly at him. "They told me you were dead!"

"That's what I told them to say," he rushed out. "I paid them, not to mention a few other people, to make it look like I died. I needed everyone to believe I was dead."

"Sebastian!" she exclaimed, her eye wide and furious, "How could you do that?! You lied to me! You lied to your parents! I mourned you!"

He stepped towards her and placed his hands at her waist, holding her close when she attempted to put distance between them. "I know, I know and I'm so sorry for that. It was never my intention to hurt you Annette."

"Yeah, it never is and yet I'm always left hurting none the less."

The truth of the statement broke his heart. "Annette I'm so sorry, but you have to understand it was a necessary evil."

She pushed out of his arms and demanded, "Why? Why on earth would you put me through something like this?"

Sebastian bent down and retrieved her journal that had fallen to the pavement. It was the original copy. Holding it up he explained, "It was the only way they would believe me. I needed everyone to think I was dead if I wanted to bring that gutterslut down. Otherwise it was my word against hers."

Annette held up her hand. "Wait a minute. You're telling me you did all this to get back at your sister? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"I know you think it's insane, but she had to be stopped. She never would have let us be happy together. Besides, the bitch had it coming. After what she put me through this summer, after what she put _you_ through surely you have to see that."

"I'm not saying Kathryn didn't deserve what she got. I'm happy everyone now knows the truth about her."

"Thanks in part to you," he added. "You did great by the way. Deviousness agrees with you."

Annette looked liked she was trying not to smile. "Thank you, but I'm still mad at you Sebastian. There were other ways to bring her down. You didn't need to resort to faking your own death!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I realize now I should have included you in my plans from the beginning." He had purposely kept her in the dark because he feared she wouldn't have the stomach to take down the ice princess. Little did he know…

"Look Annette, I love you more than anything and I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you if that's what it takes. Please just tell I still have a chance."

Her face fixed in an unreadable expression as she studied him for a long moment before slowly moving closer. For a second he thought she was going to slap him. God knows he would have deserved it. She took him by surprise when instead she grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him long and deep. Sebastian's surprise gave way to pleasure as he pulled her closer to him, crushing her curvy body to his. When they broke apart, both breathless she shook her head at him. "If you ever pull something like this on me again…"

"I won't," Sebastian assured her. "From now on total honesty. I love you Annette."

"I love you Sebastian," she murmured before bringing her lips back to his.

He kissed her gently, reverently, then pulled back. "Come away with me."

"You want to go back to your place?"

"No, I mean let's get out of here, leave New York. Let's start someplace fresh, just me and you." He opened the car door for emphasis.

"Sebastian, we can't just leave!" she exclaimed completely exasperated. "What about our families? I can't leave my dad and we still have a year of high school!"

"Fuck school! Fuck our families! All I care about is you," he sighed as he cupped her cheek.

Annette pulled away from him. "Sebastian you can't just disappear. People have a right to know you're still alive. If you're worried about Kathryn-

"The thought did cross my mind," he grumbled as he leaned back against the car. "If everyone knows I'm alive, they'll think I concocted the whole thing. She'll walk as always."

"No she won't," Annette replied with total confidence. "They found her necklace, the one you wrote about. Everyone, including my father saw the drugs. There's no way she can weasel out of this one. She'll be lucky if getting expelled is all that happens to her."

Sebastian had to admit she had a point. Kathryn was totally fucked. "I suppose you're right," he grudging admitted.

Annette smiled as she cozied up to him again, her arms circling his waist. "And just think of the look on her face when she realizes you're still alive."

His smirk turned into a full blow teeth barring grin at the image. "Alright, you win. That's too big a temptation to ignore." Kissing her cheek he praised, "Yes deviousness most definitely agrees with you."

"Thank you," she laughed. "I learned from the best. So are you ready to go tell everyone you're back from the dead?"

Sebastian froze. "What, now?"

"No time like the present."

He rolled his eyes. Talk about the last thing he was in the mood for. Reaching into Annette's cardigan he pulled out the car keys he had give her before his 'death'. "Why don't we go for a drive first?"

Annette shook her head and took him by the hand. "Oh come on Sebastian, it won't be so bad. Where are those infamous Valmont balls I always here so much about?"

"Well if we go back to my place I'll show them to you…"

It was no use, Annette was determined he tell everyone he was alive now. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Sebastian allowed her to drag him back to the school. Seeing as it was the first day of classes he expected the campus to be overrun with student and faculty but the place looked like a veritable ghost town. "Where is everyone?"

"Your memorial," she explained. "The student body is holding a wake of sorts. Kathryn organized it."

"How thoughtful of her," he remarked dryly. "How come you were ditching?"

She paused. "It was too…sad. Too real," she told his softly.

Sebastian kissed the top of her head as they entered the building. "I'm sorry."

She squeezed his hand. "You're here now." They headed to the cafeteria and paused outside the doors. "Are you ready for this?"

He shrugged indifferently. Truth be told as long as Annette was okay with what he did he could give a fuck what anyone else thought. There was a time he would have taken great pleasure in shocking everyone like he was about to do. "Let's get this over with," he sighed.

Grasping her hand he pushed past the cafeteria doors and entered his memorial. It wasn't quite the dour affair he expected. In fact, it all seemed like business as usual first day bullshit. Everyone was gathered in their respective cliques, talking and laughing. Almost everyone seemed to be holding a copy of his journal.

It didn't take them long to catch on to his presence. The collective neck of the school snapped to attention as he entered and the chatter died down to absolute silence. You could hear a pin drop as Sebastian walked to the center of the room, Annette by his side. Looking around he recognized nearly everyone including Cecile who was gaping at him absolutely slack jawed. She was staring at him the same way she was when he told her to suck his cock.

The eerie silence soon gave way gave way when one of the jocks yelled out, "Holy shit Valmont is that really you?"

Before he could speak up the entire mob began talking at once. What started as confusion soon turned to anger as several people shouted out:

"_What the fuck?!"_

"_I knew it!"_

"_What is the meaning of this Mr. Valmont?_

"_That evil son of a bitch!"_

"_I can't believe they cancelled practice for this"_

There were of course a few mourners, namely female, who were calling out in joy and a few people snickering in amusement. When the angry few threw their journal copies at him he began to grow annoyed. Annette meanwhile, looked around wide eyed at the commotion. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed knowing what he was going to have to do.

Standing on top of a nearby chair he held his hands up trying to silence the room. It didn't work. "Alright I get it," he yelled. "SHUT UP!"

Then the room went silent once again and everyone looked to him expectantly. Sebastian let out a long exhale. "Okay look, I get everyone has a few questions and that some of you are probably pissed at me, but I can explain. Now as you can see reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"Yeah, no shit asshole!" It was Greg McConnell. His comment had his jock buddies snickering with laughter.

Sebastian leveled a knowing glance his way. "Piss off McConnell."

The jock withered under his stare and his eyes shot to the ground in uneasiness.

"Like I was saying, I know you have questions and I'll get to them in time. What I can tell you is I had a good reason for deceiving everyone." He took a long, dramatic pause before revealing, "My death was necessary to expose the action of a most heinous individual. My _sister_ Kathryn as most of you have read, is not who she seemed and it was important for me to bring to light her despicable actions. It's because of her I nearly lost my life. She has hurt many people, some of you in this very room." He looked at Cecile who was staring on in confusion. Or maybe she was just thinking. He could never really tell the difference with her. "I'm sorry if my deception has hurt some of you, but trust me when I say it was a necessary evil."

"Why should we believe anything you say Valmont?" a female junior called out.

Sebastian turned to his years of experience snowing people and produced his most sincere expression. "I know I've done nothing to garner anyone trust, but I can tell you in all sincerity I have changed."

"Yeah right!" another female student called out.

"No it's true, I have changed," he explained with exaggerated earnestness. "You see over the summer something extraordinary happened to me. I fell in love with the most amazing girl who showed me that there was more to life than sex and screwing people over for sport. She made me want to be a better man, to be someone deserving of her love. I know I've hurt her in the past and I know I don't deserve her, but I'm hoping that she'll allow me to spend the rest of my life making it up to her." Grinning like an idiot he eyed Annette amongst the crowd and asked, "Well, what do you say Annette, will you be my girl?"

Pushing past a few students she made her way to the front of the crowd. Her eyes shone brightly and she smiled at him sweetly before giving him her answer. "Not a chance in hell Sebastian."

The smile on his face crumbled as he watched her expression go from sweet to darkly cynical in the blink of an eye. It was like he was staring at a completely different person. Sebastian jumped down from his chair and slowly approached her. "Annette?"

With a disdainful curve of her lip she told him, "I'm sorry but this just isn't working for me anymore."

He flinched at hearing the same statement he had given to her when they broke up thrown back in his face. As the crowd around them began to push in Sebastian glanced around and saw many amused and eager faces. Clearly they were all dying to see him get what he deserved.

The confusion he initially felt began to give way to anger. "Annette," he hissed, "What the hell? I thought-

"What, that I was in love with you? In what world would I ever want to have anything to do with you Sebastian?" she spat, her eyes flashing in anger. "You turned my virginity into a sporting event, spent the entire summer screwing with my head, then when I give you the most precious thing in the world to me you break my heart all because your sister _told_ you to. And how do you make it up to me? By giving me your god damn journal, half of which is a scorecard of all the girls you've fucked and the other half is some creepy shrine to your sister. What Sebastian, was I suppose to melt because you showed me the inner workings of your twisted mind?"

"Annette, I was trying to-

"After all that how do you top yourself?" She continued on now addressing the crowd as much as she was talking to him. "You fake your death, make me and everyone else mourn for you all so you can fulfill some twisted revenge against your sister. Now you stand up in front of the whole school claiming you changed and that you're in love with me and I'm suppose to do what exactly, swoon? Dream on asshole!"

At that the mob erupted in loud cheers and laughter, some people even applauded. The horrible cad Sebastian Valmont finally gets his comeuppance and all at the hands of his supposedly naive victim from the Midwest. As everyone around him went ape shit, Sebastian could do nothing but seethe in silent rage at the woman he loved. Annette just smiled serenely back at him.

Having had enough humiliation for one lifetime, Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Once alone in the hall he sneered, "What. The. Fuck?"

Annette yanked herself out of his hold. "I'm sorry, was there a part you weren't clear on?"

"I thought you loved me?" he spat through clenched teeth. "You told me you forgave me!"

"I said no such thing. I'm sorry if you interpreted it that way…"

"Oh bullshit! You purposely manipulated me."

Crossing her arms to her chest she smiled. "Yes, I suppose I did. Tell me how does that feel Sebastian?"

It felt like shit and it made him want to put her pretty little head through the brick wall. Sebastian's emotions were ping ponging all over the place. Trying to calm down he took a deep breath. "I don't-I don't understand. Are you doing all this because I faked my death?" He took her hand in his and held it to his chest as he tried to explain, "I told you why I did that."

"Yeah, to get back at Kathryn. Funny how all roads seem to lead back to her, huh?"

"What, you think I have feelings for her? I despise the bitch. Didn't you read my journal?"

Annette let out a short laugh as she pulled out of his grip. "Oh I read it alright. You went on and on and _on_ about her in obsessive, nauseating detail. I have to say I'm in agreement with her. You are two of a kind. You belong together."

"To hell with Kathryn. I'm in love with you!"

"Sebastian you don't know the first thing about love"

"You're wrong. I love you and I know you love me too. At the hospital you told me you forgave me for everything and that you would always love me." He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him when her gaze drifted off. "Are you telling me that was a lie?"

Annette bit her lip as guilt flashed in her eyes. Her tone soften and she admitted, "Um, yeah, in a matter of speaking."

Sebastian let go of her, his head reeling at this news. "What?"

With a deep sign she explained quickly, "I thought you were dying Sebastian. What was I suppose to say? Thanks, but I don't feel the same way? Would you have rather I told you the truth, that I could never forgive you or trust you again for manipulating me like that and breaking my heart? I was trying to be _kind_. Had I known you were lying, _again_, I would have told you the truth."

Running his hand through his hair he tried to make sense of this information. "But you came to see me that morning, when I was with Ronald."

"Yes, I was coming to find you to tell you it was over and to give you your journal back. Then the accident happened…"

"I saved your life," he reminded her angrily.

She nodded, "I know and I'm grateful but come on Sebastian. I wouldn't have been put in that position if it wasn't for you and your sister. You brought what happened on yourself."

"I can't believe this," he sputtered as he turned away from her. How could he have been manipulated so easily and by a rank amateur no less? Kathryn was one thing but Annette, was just…humiliating. "Wait a second, why were you ditching my memorial? I know what you told me was bullshit…"

Once again that guilty look flashed in her eyes as she explained, "I had to meet someone." She waited a beat before revealing who it was. "Trevor. He's in town, he's moving here actually. We're trying to work things out."

Sebastian's eyebrows almost rose to his hairline at this revelation. "Trevor? Are you shitting me? So not only did you just annihilate my reputation but you're cheating on me as well."

That word seemed to set her off as she rushed at him. "Cheating on you? No Sebastian we would have to be together in order for that to be possible and let's be real, we were never together. You fucked me once and messed with my feelings. I'll admit I wanted to love you but even then, as much as I wanted to believe other wise, I knew you were incapable of ever truly loving anyone. You're a selfish, narcissistic, bastard Sebastian."

"Gee, tell me how you really feel Annette," he mocked. "Christ, I can't believe you did this to me. I guess deviousness does suit you after all. You completely fucked me over. I'm ruined at this school now"

"I can't say I'm sorry about that," she replied a smile playing on her lips. "You got what you deserved Sebastian, you and Kathryn both. Come to think of it you should be thanking me for reuniting you two. I've brought you both down to the gutter…where you belong."

"Jesus, you're a self-righteous bitch," he sneered. "How did I never realize that before?"

Annette rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Well as much as I would love to hang around here and trade insults with you, I have to go meet Trevor." With one last look over her shoulder at him she sing-songed, "See you around campus Sebastian."

He watched as she headed down the hallway and disappeared around the corner, leaving him to stew in the empty corridor, with only the sounds of the spirited crowd in the other room as his company. Sebastian felt completely blindsided. How could he have been so stupid as to believe her? It had never occurred to him for a second that Annette might not have really forgiven him. He just assumed her feelings for him were as strong as his for her. Clearly he was mistaken.

Turning in the other direction, Sebastian began walking with no intended destination, his head in a fog. He kept replaying the day's events over in his head trying to decipher some clue he might have missed. No, he could see none. Annette had completely snowed him. The farther he walked the more pissed off he grew. It didn't help any when he passed two pretty juniors, both of whom he fucked two years ago, who giggled and whispered to each other. This wasn't uncommon, but usually they weren't snickering, "loser," as he passed.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and glared at them over his shoulder. They just laughed before heading into the cafeteria. He couldn't fucking believe it. He was supposed to leave this school a legend now he was going to leave a joke. God help him, Kathryn was right.

With this last thought he turned on his heel and stormed into the boy's room. He threw the door open violently and proceeded to trash the place, throwing over garbage cans, ripping out the towel dispenser and breaking the glass in the Manchester logo that hung above the sink. Sebastian let out a roar of frustration as he attempted to quench himself of the thunderous rage he was feeling. How had his fucking life come to this?

Taking a deep breath he stared at himself in the mirror. He was flushed, panting and his jaw was clenched tight in rage. "Get it together you pussy," he sneered at himself then almost laughed as he recalled the last time he gave himself this little pep talk—it had been after he rejected Annette because he feared he was falling for her. Oh the irony.

Sebastian splashed some cool water over his face and as he did so he looked up in time to see the bathroom stall door behind him slowly open. Shit, he thought he was alone.

"That there is some excellent advice Valmont."

He heard Blaine Tuttle cheeky drawl before his platinum locks and smug smile came into view. He was leaning against the doorway and he wasn't alone. The starting forward on the football team, Kevin Thomson, was hurriedly fastening his pants. Clearly he had interrupted something.

Sebastian slowly turned to greet his old friend. "Greetings Tuttle, didn't mean to intrude during business hours."

With his eyes glued to the floor Kevin quickly brushed past him muttering, "Uh, later Blaine." He scurried out of there quicker than a cockroach with a flashlight shining on it.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You owe me one fifty by the way."

"Don't tell me you've been reduced to peddling your ass to pay for your Gucci loafers," he snorted as he looked over his old friend's preppy appearance. He was dressed like a gay Alex P. Keaton.

"Please," he huffed indignantly while he lounged against the opposite wall. "I was doing that closeted little shit a favor letting him suck my dick. You did interrupt us before he could pay me for the gram of coke he needed to get up the nerve however. Now the next time I see him it's going to be all, _what are you talking about fag? I don't do that shit._ Christ almighty, high school boys just aren't worth the fucking aggravation."

As he listened to him grumble on about the plethora of other closeted jocks he could be banging, Sebastian narrowed his gaze at him. "Blaine," he spat interrupting his rant, "Aren't just a little bit surprised to see me, you know, alive?"

Blaine's glaze flickered to him disinterestedly before he examined his manicure. In a bored drawl he answered, "Not particularly. I always knew you were too much of a bastard to die. Besides, I caught the first and some of the second act of that little show you put on with Blondie. Not your finest hour my friend. Should make for an interesting senior year, don't ya think?"

"Fuck you"

"You might have to once word of this incident spreads. Girls aren't gonna want to touch you with a ten foot poll." With mock seriousness he informed him, "Just in case you do turn to dick I should warn you, there is an extensive waiting list for my services."

"Terrific," he huffed as he banged his head against the concrete wall. "I could fucking kill that bitch."

"Hmm, had you not decided to play hero that taxi might have done it for you."

"Don't remind me," he huffed. Sebastian couldn't believe he risked his life all for a girl who turned around and destroyed it.

Blaine moved in closer to him and began playing with his hair. "Perhaps you should teach the little bitch a lesson. Show her what Sebastian Valmont is capable of when his brain isn't fogged up with notions of love and uncharted pussy. That is of course unless you still have feeling for the girl."

Sebastian smacked his hand away and sneered, "I'd love nothing more that to see that holier than thou cunt fry, but unfortunately it's impossible. Annette is almost frighteningly pure and she'll likely be expecting me to do something."

"Everyone has secrets Valmont, even too-bit hicks from Kansas," he sighed. "You just need to know where to look. As for what she'll expect…I suggested you go with the unexpected."

As Tuttle admired his reflection in the mirror, Sebastian studied him curiously. "And what would that be exactly? You sound like you have a plan."

"Not a plan per say, just an idea"

"Spill"

A smile tugged at his lips as he turned to face him. "Well you're not going to like it"

"Blaine…"

He held his hand up to curb his whining. "Alright, here it is: I suggest you team up with the one person more motivated that you are to take her down."

Sebastian stared at him completely clueless as to who he was referring to. It didn't take him long to piece it together. When he did he shook his head furiously. "Hell. No. Absolutely no fucking way. Are you crazy? That bitch almost got me killed."

"No sweetheart that would be your former beloved." Blaine pulled out a joint and sparked up. "Now quit being a little bitch and think about this. If you want that girl to suffer you're going to need to bring in the big guns. It's going to take someone with zero morals and big balls to bring down someone _that_ wholesome. Let's face it, there ain't nobody around here with bigger balls than little Katie Merteuil. Present company included."

Sebastian shook his head. He couldn't believe he was even considering this. After everything that she-demon put him through this summer the last fucking thing he wanted to do was team up with her, but then again Tuttle did make an excellent point. A pissed off and motivated Kathryn aimed in the direction of Annette would annihilate her.

"Even if I agreed to this," he sighed, "There's no fucking way she'd go along with it."

"Ah contraire," he replied arrogantly, "something tells me if it's between lending you a hand to destroy a mutual enemy or rehab followed by an all girl's boarding school, princess Kathryn will be more than willing to hear you out. Jesus Valmont, just swallow your pride and get her on board. The alternative is you spend your senior year being the butt of everyone's jokes while Blondie smiles smugly on. Choice is yours."

He of course knew what he had to do. Somehow in this twisted scenario Kathryn became the lesser of two evils. "I see your point," he conceded. "Annette needs to be destroyed at all costs."

"Thought you'd see things my way. Now if I were you I go find sis before she's shipped off to Switzerland or wherever rich assholes send their delinquent children."

Sebastian nodded as he rushed to the door. Before he left he stopped. "I can't help but wonder what's in this for you Blaine."

"Just helping out two dear friends is all," he cooed sweetly in his little fag voice. When Sebastian stared him down for a minute he finally caved. "Alright, I don't want that Hargrove bitch fucking with my business. I need evil to triumph over good, at least this once."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied dryly.

"Oh and Valmont, I'm glad you're alive. It would be a shame if you died before I could fuck you."

Sebastian blew him a kiss and left him to finish his joint. With his mission in hand he headed to the headmaster's office to see if he could spot his stepsister. When he arrived in the quiet office he found the secretary absent. The only sound he could hear was the muffled snarls of his stepmother.

Peaking through the window that separated the headmaster's office from the administrations desk he spotted Tiffany pacing and waving her hands about in a dramatic fashion while his father sat slumped in a nearby chair, playing with his phone with a bored expression. Tiffany's anger was directed at who he could only assume was Headmaster Hargrove. The middle age man seemed to be wilting against his stepmother's fury. Sebastian couldn't really make out what she was saying. Something about how much money they donated to the school and how that should keep him from trying to throw her daughter out, regardless of what fucked up things she did.

Not spotting Kathryn anywhere he decided to look elsewhere. Unless their parents sent her on home alone, she was likely somewhere on the premises. Sebastian decided to play a hunch.

Exiting the main building, he headed across the lawn to the chapel where his 'memorial' had taken place earlier. It was empty now, no more students loitering about. Opening up the heavy wood door he stepped inside to find there was one last loan occupant. Just as he suspected it was his stepsister.

Sitting in the front pew, Kathryn sat stock still staring at his junior year class picture that was on display in front of the podium. Sebastian quietly snuck into the back of the church and watched her for a while. He found himself both dreading and deeply anticipating this moment. Over the past few weeks he had thought about how his dear sister would react when she realized he had played her and was still walking the earth alive and well. The masochist in him was aching for the fight that would ensue. With the possible exception of their last fight, he always got off on their rows.

As he made his way slowly down the aisle he tried to be as quiet as humanly possibly. For a brief moment he played with the idea of telling her he was the ghost of Christmas past or some such shit, see if he could get her crying or lamenting her actions. However, he knew he didn't have time for such endeavors as the parental units were bound to be making their way towards them any minute now. Still, at the very least he was hoping to get one good scare out of her.

When he was mere feet away she let out a deep sigh. "Have you come to atone for your sins dear brother or just beg god to give you your girlfriend back?"

Sebastian froze in his tracks. Before he could respond she rose up from her seat and faced him. As usual her face was an unreadable, impenetrable mask. Kathryn crossed her arms to her body as if shielding herself. "I knew I should have demanded to see a body," she told him acidly. "The closed casket funeral should have been a red flag."

Feeling a little cheated by her lack of surprise at his resurrection, he sneered, "You don't seem particularly surprised to see me sis, what gives?"

"Don't you know?" Reaching into her cardigan she pulled out her cell phone, hit a few buttons then showed him the screen. "Behold the wonders of the internet."

It was a YouTube clip of his humiliating pronouncement to Annette followed by her dejection. "Son of a bitch"

"Congratulations, it's gotten almost one thousand hits." Tucking the phone away she added, "If she hadn't ruined my life I might actually admire your little farm girl."

Sebastian took a seat on the pew in front of her. "Yes I heard about your downfal. How terribly unfortunate. After all those years of concealing your bad habits and secret agendas, to be so publically exposed must be absolutely humiliating." He bared him teeth in a malicious smile.

"Yes, almost as humiliating as pouring out my heart in front of the whole school only to be brutally rejected and laughed at by the object of my affection. How pathetic"

His smile falling, he got to his feet with a flourish and circled her. "My reputation might be shot to shit, but at least my evil deeds aren't getting me shipped off to another continent. I'm curious if they'll make you go to rehab first or just send you straight to the all munchers Catholic school?" When his question earned him an icy glare he continued, "From Marsha Brady to the pariah of the Upper East Side. That's quite the fall from grace."

"I think I preferred you better when you were dead"

"That's not surprising seeing as you're the reason I almost died in the first place"

"Ever the fucking drama queen," she groaned. "I sent Ronald to give you an ass kicking. You're the one who was stupid enough to jump in front of oncoming traffic. All in the name of _twu luv_. How'd that work out for you?"

Sebastian was about to level back another insult when he curbed his tongue. Fighting was going to get him nowhere. He needed Kathryn on his side. "I suppose you have a point," he sighed.

"Come again?"

"As much as I'd love to blame you for everything I know who's really to blame. That little bitch screwed us both over."

"My, my she really did a number on you didn't she?"

"No just me Kathryn. If Annette hadn't sent that journal out your reputation would still be intact and you wouldn't be facing banishment."

She contemplated him with narrow eyes then drew up close. "But Annette wasn't acting alone. In fact, she was working at your behest. You gave her the journal and told her to use it against me."

Sebastian flinched and was momentarily lost for words. He had been hoping she hadn't figured that out. As always he underestimated her. "How did you find out?"

"I didn't," she spat at him, "Until right now."

Before he could respond Kathryn kicked him hard in his injured knee. Sebastian buckled and fell to the floor in pain. "Fucking bitch!" he yelled paying no mind to the fact that he was in church.

Kathryn took off down the isle to the exit. "Fuck off and die," she called over her shoulder.

He was moments away from letting her walk out and saying fuck it all to his plan, but then thought better of it. Like it or not she was his best option if he didn't want to spend his senior year in misery. "Kathryn wait," he called out. She ignored him and kept walking, her plaid skirt flowing behind her. When she got to the threshold he yelled out, "I'm going to take that bitch down and you're going to help me god dammit!"

This stopped her in her tracks. Slowly she turned to face him. "Am I?"

Sebastian got to his feet wincing as he did and walked towards her. "Yes you are"

"And in what world would I agree to this?" she asked in her typical arched tone.

"The one where you're being shipped off to parts unknown for god knows how long"

The truth of that statement seemed to weaken her bitch mode somewhat. Sebastian knew then this was going to work so he persisted. "I can make sure that doesn't happen. You'll spend your senior year at Manchester and I'll help rebuild your reputation, but in return you have to help me bring down Annette. It's win-win."

"That remains to be seen," she replied archly. "When you say 'bring down' what does that entail exactly? Be more specific"

"I want her chugging down sleeping pills"

Kathryn's eyes widened at this pronouncement and she appeared to be trying not to smile. "Mmm, you _are_ serious"

"As a fucking heart attack. So what do you say Merteuil. Are you in or are you out?"

She sighed and crossed her arms to her chest once again. "Well this is a swell plan and all Sebastian, but there's just one thing: I don't trust you."

He shrugged indifferently. "I don't trust you either. It doesn't matter."

"Oh really? Then what's to stop you from turning on me once you get what you want?"

"I could ask you the same question sweetheart. Look, we both want to see the cunt fry. I think we can both agree to let our mutual hatred of her overcome any…animosity we might have towards each other. Don't you agree?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I suppose you have a point," she conceded, "However there is one thing. What happens if that pesky conscious of yours starts acting up again or you suddenly fall back in love with miss teen America?"

"Not going to happen"

"Yeah, until her magic pussy sucks you in again and you start chasing after her like a bitch in heat. Again. I already saw this story the first time around. I think I'm going to pass Sebastian."

Striding up to her he grasped his stepsister by the shoulders and sneered, "I'm not fucking around. I'm going to bring down that sanctimonious little witch if it's the last thing I do. Now you can help me or not, but either way it's going to happen."

As he let her go she regarded him with shock. Sebastian was a little shocked himself at his intensity, but he was getting to the end of an ever fraying rope. The pair eyed each other carefully when something out the window caught his attention. It was his father, stepmother and the headmaster coming their way. "The parental units are on their way, along with your friend the headmaster."

She looked towards the window and seemed to pale somewhat. Turning back to him she nodded her head. "I'm in"

Sebastian looked back at her in surprise. Then he held out her hand to shake. Kathryn hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his. "Welcome to rock bottom sis"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and remarked. "We need to get out of here"

"I know just the place"

He headed in the opposite direction of which he came with Kathryn following behind him. Just as they exited out the back doors he could hear the calls of his stepmother demanding to know where they were. They stepped out into the sunlight and crossed the quad to the parking lot.

They were almost there when Sebastian stopped in his tracks. Across the courtyard several students were loitering about, among them was Annette. Apparently she hadn't made it home to Trevor after all. She was standing amongst a group of students, smiling and laughing. The center of attention, a place she once claimed to hate.

"Still in love?" Kathryn asked challengingly in his ear.

"Not even a little." The odd part was it felt true. He felt as if he didn't even know that girl holding court in front of him, laughing without a care in the world.

As if sensing them Annette looked over their way. When her eyes landed on him she stopped laughing and carousing. In fact she seemed to pale and her expression became one of unease.

"She looks afraid," Kathryn commented blandly.

"She should be"

Without another word they went to the parking lot and got in his jag. He headed to the one place he didn't think anyone would bother looking for them: his former fuck-pad at the Four Seasons. Sure it seemed an obvious location, but when he was thought dead he rebooked the room under a different name. His father couldn't find him even if he wanted to.

On the way there the pair didn't say a word to each other. They just sent the occasional sideway glance in the others direction. Sebastian was still comprehending the idea that he was sharing a car with a girl he swore to loath for all eternity not two hours ago.

They arrived at the hotel, parked and headed upstairs. As they entered the tasteful suite Kathryn's gaze roamed the room with her usual sharp, critical eye. "So this is the infamous Valmont fuck pad. It smells like sex and recrimination."

"A smell you're no doubt familiar with," he dryly retorted as he made his way over to the bar. "And why are you acting like you've never been here?"

Kathryn eyebrows knitted together and she huffed, "Maybe because I never have."

Sebastian poured some good scotch over ice, eyeing his stepsister skeptically from across the room. "Are you telling me you have no recollection of the junior formal?"

"Mmm, I won some stupid award, winter queen or some such nonsense. I went with Philip Van Ryan, I think." Kathryn threw herself onto the sofa with an unladylike plop.

Rounding the couch Sebastian eyed her skeptically, not sure if she was fucking with him or not. He sat down across from her on the same couch and handed her over a drink. "Yeah and when you found Philip going down on that foreign exchange student you freaked out, snorted some of that bad shit and nearly went into cardiac arrest on the bathroom floor." Sebastian looked into his half empty glass and murmured softly, "You made me stay with you the whole night."

She stared at him a long moment. As usual her face gave nothing away. Then she shrugged and remarked flippantly, "I don't recall. However I do remember having that little bitches visa revoked and her getting shipped back to whatever third world shit-hole she was from."

"Yes and I set up Philip with that transsexual hooker and started that website. Who knew trannies vs. preppies would be such a lucrative investment. I'm still getting residuals for that you know. I wonder if Phil is enjoying military school." They shared a familiar conspiratorial smile as they clinked glasses.

"We made a good team"

Sebastian knew she was right. When they were playing on the same side they were nearly unstoppable. It was only when they went to war with each other that things turned dangerous.

Kathryn seemed to have the same thought as her smile soon died on her face. She pulled her legs up on the sofa with her knees resting against the back of the couch. Sebastian found himself momentarily distracted by the exposed skin between the end of her plaid skirt and her navy knee sock. Why was that always so sexy? She pulled his attention back when she asked, "So Sebastian what is your plan to keep mommy and daddy from shipping me off?"

Shaking off his earlier thought he straightened up and tugged at his tie. "Well we both know my father doesn't give a shit one way or another so that just leaves your bitch mother to contend with. I'm thinking blackmail."

Kathryn eyed him doubtfully. "With what?"

"Well I _do_ have some video and pictures I've been squirreling away for a rainy day. They feature mommy guest starring in an interesting threesome…"

"Gross"

"You have no idea," he quipped. "As for rebuilding your reputation-

"To hell with it"

Sebastian nearly choked on his liquor. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sick of being adored. I want to be _feared_"

He stared back at her completely baffled. For as long as he'd known Kathryn she had been all about maintaining her reputation and being loved by one and all. "I'm lost. Your whole existence is centered around being worshipped and making other think you walk on water. You're really telling me you want to give that all up?"

"I didn't exactly give it up," she retorted bitterly.

"Well I'm offering to help you get it back"

Kathryn shook her head. "It's exhausting maintaining that phony visage of perfection. I've spent a better part of my life playing the part of the perfect Upper East Side debutante and for what? So losers like Mrs. Caldwell and her stupid daughter can look up to me? So my cunt mother can feel secure in her social standing? So I can hear day in and day out what a wonderful wife I'll make someone? To hell with that."

"Okay," he said drawing out each syllable. "But are you seriously telling me you're going to renounce all that power you get from everyone loving you and thinking you're Susie high school?"

"Oh I don't plan on giving anything up. In fact, I plan on being even more powerful that I was before only this time everything will be out in the open. When I fuck some useless bitch's boyfriend, I want her to know I'm doing it and I want her to realize there's not a damn thing she can do about it. I want her to suffer in silence knowing she can't breathe a word against me for fear that her own terrible secrets come out into the open. Unlike that poor soul I refuse to be shamed into being a 'good girl' while you and every other fuckwit male in that hell hole gets to act as debauched and depraved as they want to."

Sebastian's head was spinning at all of this. "And how may I ask do you plan on doing any of this seeing as the school and most of the Upper East Side now sees you as a pariah?"

"Easy," she sighed as she got to her feet and headed back over to the bar to refill her drink. "You see my dear Sebastian, over the past two or three years I have been compiling dossiers on all our fellow students and some of the more prominent members of society. They're filled with all sort of nasty, harmful secrets. The type of secrets that people would do just about anything to keep quiet."

He nodded in understanding. "Including forgiving and forgetting all of your sins and transgressions."

"Yes, I will use that information to regain my rightful place at the top of the food chain and make all those who have dragged me down not only today, but for everyday before, pay and pay dearly."

Sebastian let out a low whistle at her plan. "Hell have no fury…I'm starting to think I got off light."

Kathryn cast her eyes away as she stared out the large floor to ceiling windows. "I wouldn't say that," she murmured. Glancing back at him she shrugged elegantly. "Besides this truce, shaky though it may be, will save you from my wrath for the time being. I have other fish to fry."

"And who other than Hargrove is topping your list?"

"Little Cecile Caldwell for one," she sneered as she rounded the couch as stood in front of him.

Rolling his head back Sebastian groaned. "Jesus Kathryn haven't you done enough to that girl already?"

Her lips curved into a slow, malicious smile. "Oh, not nearly enough." When he just stared back at her unimpressed her eyes narrowed in on him suspiciously. "Sebastian, why are you so concerned about that twit's well being?"

"I'm not," he huffed defensively. He schooled his voice into its usual disdainful drawl. "I just think it's getting old is all."

"Do you?" She eyed him silently for a moment before crawling onto his lap. Sebastian rose a lazy eyebrow at the sudden familiarity. Kathryn set her drink down on the table behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck as her shifted just enough to entice him. "Sebastian are we going to have a problem?"

He gaze traveled down her body to where her skirt was being pushed up and her thighs were now exposed for his viewing pleasure. "A problem with what?" he asked trying to keep his head in the game.

Kathryn grabbed his chin and forced his eyes on hers. With frightening intensity she demanded, "Are you going pussy out on me again?"

"Nobody wants that bitch to pay right now more than me"

"Key word is _now_," she challenged. "What's to stop you from falling head over ass in love with her again?"

Clutching her by the waist, Sebastian sat up until their faces were barely inches apart. "Not. Gonna. Happen," he spat. "Any feelings I ever had for Annette are dead and gone, if they ever existed at all. I plan on systematically breaking that girl and nothing she nor you for that matter is going to stop me, understand?"

Kathryn's eyes lit up with excitement at his pronouncement before dropping to his mouth. Closing the few inches between them she leaned in as if to kiss him. She had done this particular maneuver many times before, always with the same outcome. It was a move used to entice, not fulfill. As she leaned in he could feel the heat and taste the liquor on her breath. It was oddly intoxicating.

If Sebastian thought today would be the day when things ended differently he was mistaken. Kathryn leaned in as if to kiss him, let her lips dangle tantalizingly close as she murmured, "Good." Before he knew what was happening, she plucked something from inside his jacket, climbed off his lap and took her seat across from him on the couch, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

He looked back at her somewhat petulant. The more things change the more they stayed the same. Sebastian guzzled down the rest of his drink and took notice what it was she had taken from him. It was a photo-copy of his journal. Annette has entitled it Cruel Intentions. _Cute_.

Kathryn flipped through it, her expression one of mild fascination. Sebastian wondered if she was upset about what he wrote about her, more specifically what he wrote about her character or lack thereof. "You know you never told me what you thought about it. What I wrote about you, I mean."

"I think it's no wonder that girl dumped you," she replied eyes still on the page. "Jesus, you really do go on and on about me. This is the stuff restraining orders are made of."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her hyperbole. "I was expecting fire and brimstone if you ever read it."

She snickered, "Get over yourself Valmont. You think you'd hurt my feeling because you called me two-faced and evil? Please, I've heard worse. From you, if memory serves. To my face. Hate to disappoint you but I'm not going to have an emotional breakdown just because you called me names in your queer little journal."

"You were crying when you read it at the church"

Kathryn's head snapped up and her eyes zeroed in on him. "That's because the only person I trusted exposed all my secrets for the world to see," she told him sharply.

For the tiniest moment he actually felt regret for what he had done to her even though in his mind he knew she had deserved it. As she regarded him silently for a long moment before resuming her reading, he was reminded of what an emotional minefield it was to be around her. Exhilarating and exhausting all at once. Nothing was ever simple or clear cut. Nothing was easy.

She then took another right turn he didn't see coming. "Are you aware you spend a good portion of his journal detailing different ways to fuck me? Seriously did you really think this was going to win your girlfriend back?"

"I was going for honesty." And he had forgotten just how much of it was about Kathryn. Specifically the sexual stuff. In hindsight he probably should have removed it.

"You wrote for five pages about that time I gave you a hand job," she laughed. "Wow, you really were hard up."

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Oh I don't need to." Flashing him the book she taunted, "You did it for me."

Sebastian contemplated getting up and going into the other room when Kathryn suddenly unfolded her legs onto his lap. She began nuzzling the heel of her knee-sock clad foot into his groin. His jaw clenched, muffling the groan that nearly escaped as she 'innocently' rubbed her foot against his burgeoning erection.

"I have to admit some of this is rather hot," she remarked in that voice that was part little girl, part sex-kitten. "Especially this part when you talk about going down on me for hours at a time. You know it's not nice to tease a girl brother dear."

"Hello pot meet kettle," he quipped as he dug his fingers into the back of the couch. Sebastian was desperately drawing on his years of experience with her cocktease antics to try to school his features into as nonchalant expression as possible.

"Although I have to ask, do you actually think I would do something like this?" She turned the book over and pointed in a particular nasty fantasy he had about her that came with a dirty doodle.

"Actually yes as I've seen you do it before. Rick Daris ring any bells sis?"

"Pervert, you were spying on us?"

"Yes and I got some wonderful photos out of it. Just be glad I didn't include any of them."

She scowled and brought her foot up in the air. Luckily, Sebastian had quick reflexes and caught it before she could kick him as she wished. He shook his head at her. "None of that."

Yanking her foot out of his grip she swung her legs to the floor and was all of a sudden astride him again. Pressing herself to him she whispered tauntingly, "You know all this talk about being over your little virgin, I wonder how much of it is true and how much of it is just your hurt pride talking." She ran a hand from his shoulder, down his chest and rested it on his groin. As she felt his hard-on she smiled. "Hmm, this part of you definitely seems to be over her."

At that Sebastian couldn't help but smile. It amused him that Kathryn could be naive. Even when he was deeply in love with Annette he cold still get a sizeable chubby for her. Cupping her face he cooed, "Oh sis, you still have so much to learn about men."

Before she could reply he captured her mouth savagely with his own. A whimper escaped her mouth and she pushed at his chest. He persisted, crushing her tiny form to his. She wasn't fighting him so much as trying to take control. When it became clear he wasn't going to give her the upper hand she took it. Kathryn bit down on his lip causing him to jerk back in surprise. "Fucking hell," he sputtered grabbing at his mouth.

She smiled lazily back at him, her eyes flashing with mischief. "Silly rabbit," she taunted.

Kathryn launched herself at him, attacking his mouth. Sebastian hungrily kissed her back. He thrust a hand into her silky hair and tugged as he tongue pressed against her lips seeking entrance. Her mouth opened allowing him to explore uncharted territory. As the kiss deepened their hands grew more frantic. Grasping her by the waist he drew her down to the couch and pressed himself between her open legs.

It took a minute for Sebastian's brain to catch up with his body. He really didn't want to think about what he was doing too closely. He was in his fuck-pad making out with Kathryn like a couple of horny teenagers (which in all fairness they were) just a few weeks after she nearly got him killed. It was disturbing that the fact that she was also his stepsister was the least fucked up part of all of this.

They had never done this before. Sure they had kissed. Usually when one of them was drunk or high, but it never lasted more than a few seconds. This was different, kissing her like this and having her reciprocate so enthusiastically.

When he felt her fingers dig into the back of his neck he ground his hips against her open legs and groaned at the warmth he was greeted with. Sebastian ran his hands up her thighs, delighting in how soft her exposed skin felt.

Just when he was starting to wonder how far she would allow this to go, she pulled back. Kathryn's eyes were heavy with lust and her lips looked thoroughly ravaged as she panted. Sebastian found himself unable to look away from her mouth as he was struck by the image of her sucking his cock and how her lips would look stretched along his length.

This was hardly the first time he had such lewd thoughts about his stepsister, but it had been quite awhile since he had. He hadn't let his brain go there when he fell in love with Annette. Now that she was no longer a factor he found himself hard and throbbing while his mind was bombarded with all sorts of nasty images.

Kathryn must have been on the same wave length judging by the next words out of her mouth. "Get your cock out Sebastian."

He flinched at the sharp command. His mouth opened and shut before he regained himself. "Is that an order?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she sat up, forcing him to sit up on his hunches. Gazing at him impassively she reached out and cupped his erection. "I was going to offer to take care of this for you, but if you're not interested I'm sure there's someone in this hotel that is. Several someone's I imagine."

He didn't doubt it. Sebastian was finding it a little hard to believe that she was willing to suck him off without some sort of ulterior motive. Still, he found his hands going to his belt and unfastening his pants. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. "This is awful generous of you _sis_."

Kathryn snaked a hand into his boxers and removed his stiff cock. There was already a little pre-cum leaking from the tip. She used the pad of her thumb to smear it around then brought her digit to her mouth. When she noticed his dick twitch in response she smirked. "Well, you know, rock bottom and all that."

Sebastian's eyebrows knit together in a scowl. He grabbed her gruffly by the back of the neck and brought her in close. "Aren't you worried I'll tell someone about this?"

"Not particularly. Besides, they all think we're fucking anyway. Mine as well be true."

He couldn't argue with that logic, especially if it got him laid. Kathryn kissed him again, hard and dominant before pulling away. "Just so you know," she breathed, "I still don't trust you."

"Right back at you." Pulling her in close again he nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Now put your mouth on me and show me what a supreme cocksucker you really are."

"That's not very romantic." She then leaned in and flicked her tongue against his lips as she had a hundred times before.

"Fuck romance," he huffed. He had just about enough of hearts and flowers to last him a lifetime. Right now all he wanted was down and dirty fucking.

Clearly pleased with his answer Kathryn slowly lowered herself to her elbows, while Sebastian kneeled above her. She jerked him once, twice while giving teasing licks to the inside of his thighs. He grabbed her by the hair and attempted to guide her forcefully onto his cock. She squeezed his dick in warning and shot him a sharp look meant to say, "I'm in charge."

She took her time teasing him, running her tongue slowly up and down his length and underside. Pressing her lips against the slit she sucked off his pre-cum and chuckled when she left him groaning. At this point he would cum before he was even in her mouth. "Jesus Kathryn," he groaned, "Please just suck it already before I cum all over your face."

"I won't object"

He cocked an eyebrow at this pronouncement just as she pushed him fully into her throat. There was no shallow thrusts or strokes, she just swallowed him whole. As he felt himself enter the warm cavern of her mouth and throat, he let out a pleasure filled gasp that turned into a moan.

Kathryn began bobbing against him, sucking him root to tip, while Sebastian struggled to keep up. He couldn't recall the last time anyone had sucked him so good if at all. The way he was never sure just how far she would take him into her throat, how she managed to lick his balls when she had a mouth full of cock and the teasing way she played with her perineum all combined to drive him insane. The only thing keeping him from filling her mouth with cum was his pride. After all this time he would be damned if he came so easily.

The room filled with the sounds of slurping and sucking. Sebastian tried to find something to distract him from the pleasure. They were in an awkward position on the couch, with him kneeling in front of her and Kathryn balancing on all fours on the narrow sofa. The one bonus the position provided however was the oh so tantalizing sight of Kathryn's ass raised in the air and peaking out of her skirt. She had on a pair of black, lace bikini panties that came into view every time she moved against him. He licked his lips and groaned.

Sebastian had always been obsessed with Kathryn's ass. It was so petite and perfect, making his dick harden anytime she rubbed against him or bent over. With her ass now raised in front of him, begging for attention, he had no choice but to succumb. Reaching over, making sure not to disturb his excellent blow job, he palmed her ass.

Kathryn moaned around the dick in her mouth, causing the warm cavern of her throat to vibrate around him. His eyes clenched shut in pleasure as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay. He realized he needed to concentrate on pleasuring her.

Grabbing at her panties he tugged them into the crack of her ass and pulled, knowing the fabric was now rubbing against her in tantalizing ways. She groaned against him and he laughed before letting go of the fabric. He ran his hand down the smooth skin of her behind once more then smacked it hard. She pulled him from her mouth. "What was that for?"

"For being such a naughty slut and sucking your brother's cock so good"

"_Step_brother, perv," she scolded him with a grin. "Besides it taste so yummy."

"Well put it back in your mouth and maybe I'll help you cum"

She cocked a challenging eyebrow at this but said nothing just resumed her sucking. She seemed to double her efforts, her suctioning becoming more intense. Knowing he didn't have long Sebastian slipped his fingers under the expensive fabric of her La Perla's. He parted the folds of her pussy and pushed two fingers in without any preamble. Kathryn moaned at the intrusion and once again tried to pull his cock from her mouth. Sebastian grasped her by the hair and held her down. He then gently thrust into her throat at the same time his fingers pushed into her cunt.

Kathryn began sea-sawing between his erection and his fingers, rocking back in forth in an effort to get them both off. Frustratingly he couldn't get his fingers as deep inside her as he would have liked, but the shallow thrusts were enough to tease and when he began rubbing at her exposed little clit with his thumb her whimpers grew louder.

"Your little pussy is soaking my hand sis," he taunted. "You're really enjoying that dick aren't you?" When she moaned in the affirmative he revealed, "I've decided I'm not going to let you cum right now." Kathryn stopped her rocking and shot a sharp look at him. Sebastian grinned back smugly. "You can't cum until you're stuffed full of my hot, hard cock. Consider it pay back for all your years of teasing. You will however make me cum and do it fast before I fuck your throat sore."

Clearly she was irritated by this, especially when he stopped playing with her overheated sex, but she did as she was told. Sebastian had two reasons for doing this. One, he did want to pay her back and two, the more importantly he wanted to ensure that he got to fuck her. Delaying her orgasm seemed the best way.

Kathryn must have taken his threat to heart as she redoubled her efforts to make him cum, practically gagging as she gulped him down her throat. When his heavy balls, which had been hitting her in the chin, began to draw up as he felt her talented fingers begin to tease along his perineum. With a strangled cry, he clutched her to him and then flooded her mouth with cum.

When he finally released his grip on her hair she pushed him away and sat up. Sebastian's limbs felt like Jello at that point so he fell over easily. As he came down from his high he took in his stepsister's appearance with smug satisfaction. Her hair was mussed, her eyes wide and her mouth was swollen and well fucked. "Satisfied?" she panted.

"Not nearly"

Leaning forward he scooped up a dollop of cum she had missed on her lips. He slipped his finger into her mouth and she sucked it off, her hot gaze locked on his. The sight alone was enough to make his cock twitch to life. "Come here," he ordered gruffly.

Kathryn dutifully crawled into his lap. Holding her face in his hands he studied her features and well-used mouth. "You look good wearing my cum. Are we really going to do this?"

"Assuming you don't pussy out again," she replied, her voice hoarse from her earlier ministrations.

Sebastian crushed her mouth to his and kissed her long and deep, a wordless answer to her question. She whimpered against him but hungrily kissed him back. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as her pelvis moved against him seeking friction. He was already hard again and ready to go, however he didn't want to fuck her on the couch. Sebastian had been waiting too long for this to have the event relegated to some quick screw on an uncomfortable sofa.

While holding her to him, he rose fluidly from the sofa, his mouth still fused to hers. There was a slight pang of pain in his knee left over from his injuries but he ignored it. Somehow he was able to carry her back to the bedroom without stopping to fuck her on the dinning room table. As soon as they entered the room he slammed her back against the bedroom wall. In doing so he knocked into the bureau and sent a few decorative knick-knacks toppling. Kathryn broke away laughing. It was an odd, musical sound he couldn't recall hearing before. Sebastian stared up at her in wonder, feeling as though he was looking at her for the first time.

Noticing his attention her smile fell away as she ran a hand through his hair. "Not getting soft on me are you?"

He thrust between her open legs. "Does that feel soft to you?"

She laughed again then pulled his mouth back to hers. As their kisses grew sloppy their hand movements grew frantic. Kathryn pulled off his suit jacket as he tried to remove her navy cardigan. He gave up half way through when he realized he could unbutton her dress shirt underneath without removing it. Well he didn't unbutton it so much as yank it open, sending buttons scattering to the floor below. When her white lace bra became visible Sebastian reached inside and pulled out her tits. Breaking from her mouth he sucked the hard nipples into his mouth. Kathryn groaned in response, digging her nails and heels into him, urging him on with a wordless plea.

He moved back to her mouth and kissed her hard once again. When she untangled herself from his waist and put her feet back on the floor Sebastian felt a momentary surge of panic that she would back out of what they were about to do.

Kathryn stepped away from the wall, a sexy knowing smile on her face. She knew what he was thinking, but said nothing. Instead she walked slowly over to the large king size bed that dominated the space. Pealing off her navy uniform cardigan, she tossed the garment carelessly to the floor. "Sebastian," she pronounced his name as if she was drugged, "are you still thinking about Annette?"

As she turned to face him his eyes zeroes in on her breasts still hanging out of her shirt. His mouth hung open as he watched her reach under her plaid skirt and tug her panties off. "Annette who?"

His mind at the moment couldn't have been farther away from his former love if his life depended on it. All he could think about was getting inside his stepsister's tight, sexy body.

Kathryn let out a dark laugh then pulled the white torn dress shirt from her body. Sebastian felt like he was having an out of body experience as he watched her strip and head to the bed. Grabbing her by the elbows he pulled her to him, crushing her backside to his front. He nipped and kissed at her neck while his hands groped eagerly at her full tits. Usually he had more finesse than this, but he found his hormones taking control for the first time in a long time.

Soon she was kissing him again and they crashed to the mattress in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Sebastian reached for his fly and grimaced as he pulled out his swollen dick. When he rubbed against the wet, heated flesh of her sex they both gasped in pleasure. Taking himself in hand he rubbed teasingly along her cleft. Before he could sink inside and give them both what they wanted, Kathryn flipped the script.

All a sudden, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "I'm on top"

"Of course you are," he replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. "Alright fine, but next time you have to do what I want."

She looked slightly uneasy at the proposition but consented. "Deal, assuming of course I'll want to fuck you again."

Lining his dick up at her entrance he chuckled darkly. "Oh, you will"

Kathryn took control then, guiding him to where she wanted, she rose up and impaled herself on him. There was no preamble; he was suddenly just buried all the way inside her. Sebastian was very happy in that moment that he had already come once today because if he hadn't he was sure he would have shot his load already. She was hot, liquid and silky soft all around him.

His head fell back against the mattress and he cursed her name as she gently rocked against him. Peeling his eyes open he smiled smugly when he saw the way her mouth hung open and her eyes were dilated. Sebastian wasn't freakishly endowed, but his package was substantial. He knew he was stretching her good. "You alright?"

Kathryn squeezed her muscles around him in response causing him to groan. "Just fine," she huffed before rising up and pushing down once again.

Sebastian let her take control at first. Gripping her by the hips he sat back and enjoyed the view. She still had on her plaid skirt and knee socks and as her pace increased her tits began to jiggle enticingly. When his began thrusting up inside her Kathryn dug her nails into his chest groaning. He too was still nearly completely dressed. She took advantage by grabbing him by the tie and pulling on him as she humped frantically against him.

He knew she could get off like this, but his ego demanded he be the one to make her come. Grabbing her by the ass he suddenly launched himself upwards. Kathryn gasped but didn't stop her movements. His hands squeezed her tits and pulled at her elongated nipples before bending forward and suckling both nipples into his mouth. He sucked so hard that she jerked against him, digging her nails into his neck. A litany of curses and undecipherable babbling fell from her lips.

"Sebastian, Sebastian…fuck…oh god…please…please…"

She wasn't riding him so much anymore as grinding against him. Biting her neck he whispered against her skin, "Ready to cum baby?"

She whimpered in response as Sebastian reached under her skirt to where they were joined, and teased her clit. He had fingered enough pussies in his time to know just how much pressure to use before she was going off like a rocket on top of him. Kathryn jerked against him, her cunt clenching around him like a vice while her climax claimed her. The ice queen quivered in his arms as her sweat soaked skin wrapped around him. It struck him how oddly affectionate he felt towards her in that moment.

When she pulled away from his neck and looked at him he asked, "Ready for some real fucking now?"

Reluctant amusement curved around her lip at the question. He didn't give her a chance to respond. Taking her by the waist, still hard and buried inside her, he rolled them over so he was on top. Before Kathryn could get her bearings he pushed her knees up and thrust hard and deep inside swollen flesh. "Jesus!" she yelled arching off the bed.

Sebastian chuckled darkly. He was well aware she was likely sore after her cum but he knew she could handle it. "Would you like me to go easy?"

"You're such a bastard," she panted.

"You have no idea sis"

Pinning her knees to the mattress he began fucking her with a flourish. He thrust into her hard and dominating, not letting her have any control. Sebastian kept her on edge by alternating between shallow and deep thrusts, exploiting friction wherever he could.

Kathryn, never one to be dominated by anyone, began pinching her own nipples in a play to entice him. It nearly worked as he could feel his balls draw up in excitement. Wanting to keep the upper hand, he grabbed her by the thigh and without warning flipped her onto her stomach. Kathryn let out a huff of surprise and scrambled up on all fours.

Through the maneuver he didn't stop fucking her. Grasping her hips he pulled her backside flush against him and proceeded to pound into her with all him might. She was tighter this way and it didn't take long for her to catch up with his rhythm. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their frantic fucking and panting.

Growling, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it just as she had his tie earlier. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he ordered her, "Cum Kathryn, cum all over my cock."

"So close," she panted back.

Sebastian smacked her hard on the ass. She reared back and let out an un-lady like cry. He thrust harder pushing her shoulders to the mattress. Reaching underneath he felt her fingers on her sex and slapped them away replacing them with his own. "That feel better?"

He rubbed her just as she liked and was soon rewarded by the now familiar tightening of her cunt muscles. Taking his cue he quickly followed her over the precipice. Sebastian shot his load inside her, yelling out as he folded over her and dug his teeth into her tender shoulder.

Fearing she was likely to hit him if he lay atop her much longer he rolled beside her, groaning when his softened dick left the warm cavern of her pussy. Sebastian was still trembling in pleasure as he stared at the smooth expanse of her back. Kathryn said nothing and didn't look at him.

He was in shock. Not so much that was the sex was fantastic, he always expected it to be. Rather he was surprised by his own emotional state. After he fucked Annette for the first time (or rather 'made love') he had assumed that was it for him. It had been a life changing experience for Sebastian and one he never thought it could be topped. He had assumed Annette had ruined him for other women. He was now happy to realize that was far from the case.

"What are you grinning about?"

Kathryn was staring at him with a dubious expression. "Paranoid to the bitter end," he snickered. "What do you think I'm smiling about? I just got my brains fucked out."

She stared at his silently for a long beat. "Sebastian what happens now?"

It was a question he didn't really want to deal with right now. Instead he rolled over on top of her and nuzzled against her shoulder. "My, aren't we amorous," she murmured.

"Try horny as fuck"

"After _that_?" When he rubbed his half-hard cock against her thigh she laughed huskily. "I guess so"

"Besides you owe me a free pass to be in charge"

"I suppose I do"

"Lay at the head of the bed." Kathryn appeared speculative at first, but did as he instructed with no argument. Sebastian climbed off the bed and began stripping off his clothes in an unhurried manner. He enjoyed the way she eyed him appreciable as he did. "See something you like?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You need your ego stroked brother dear?"

"Well we both know how you enjoy stroking stuff." He smiled at his joke as he climbed on the bed beside her. Sebastian unfastened her tartan skirt and removed her knee socks leaving her as naked as he currently was. Leaning over he fetched his tie from the night side table and held it up. "You know Annette have this to me."

"No wonder it looks so cheap"

He gave her a tight smile. "Hands above your head."

Sebastian honestly expected her to fight him on this so he was genuinely surprised when she did as he asked. Using the flimsy burgundy tie, which was in fact far from cheap, he tied her hands to the head board. With a satisfied grin he sat back and admired the picture of his stepsister bound to the bed. "You're such a twisted fuck Valmont"

"Never claimed otherwise"

"I suppose you're going to have your wicked way with me now"

"Oh I'm going to do many things." Moving between her legs he spread her thighs for his perusal. "First of which is stare at the sight of my cum leaking out of your well-used cunt."

"Jesus, why don't you just piss on my leg and be done with it"

Sebastian cocked a curious eyebrow. "Are you into that?"

Kathryn shot him a look that said she was very much NOT into that. Grinning he stared down at his handy work. "Quite the pretty picture"

"Everything you hoped?"

His gaze met hers and he swallowed thickly. "And more"

"Are you going to clean me up?"

"In a manor of speaking."

He got down on his stomach in front of her and kissed the inside of her thigh. Kathryn spread her legs obligingly and purred in satisfaction. Sebastian let his teeth graze the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh as he placed teasing licks and nibbles on her skin. The musky sent of her pussy was drawing him in like a moth to a flame, but he resisted for the moment, wanting to take the opportunity to tease her instead.

As his mouth got closer to her bikini line Kathryn began to squirm with inpatients. "Sebastian," she whined, "Stop fucking around and do it already!"

He looked up at her from his crouched position and asked innocently, "Do what?"

"Put your mouth on me"

"But my mouth is on you"

She let out a frustrated wail. "You're such an asshole!"

"Kathryn, how will I know what to give you if you don't ask for it properly?"

"My pussy," she spat in annoyance, "Lick my pussy."

"Oooh," he replied with exaggerated understanding. "I'm getting there."

She groaned in aggravation while Sebastian moved to her right thigh and continued on with his teasing. He did this until he was satisfied she was worked up enough then turned his attention to where they both wanted it.

Spreading the folds of her cunt he admired her and licked his lips. Kathryn was soaked with his semen, but he didn't care. Sebastian proceeded to lick every nook and cranny of her delectable pussy until his stepsister was a withering, sobbing mess.

She tasted just as good as he imagined, better even seeing as he was drinking right from the source. Kathryn was crying his name as he held her thighs to the mattress and sucked onto her swollen clit as hard as he could. Even with his hands gripping her hips she still managed to arch off the bed as she came in his mouth. With one final cry of his name she climaxed as hard as he had ever seen her. Her body collapsed back on the bed in a boneless heap.

When her quaking subsided Sebastian resumed licking her between the legs, cleaning up the mess her orgasm had left. He knew she was too sensitive at the moment for this but he wanted her to fight through it so she wouldn't be uncomfortable when he fucked her.

At last he pulled away and moved back up her body, examining her as he went along. Kathryn was flushed all over, her nipples taut and straining on her perky tits, and her eyes had a drowsy quality about them. In other words she was the very picture of a well fucked woman.

Sebastian smiled in satisfaction as he kissed her languidly, sharing her taste. Kathryn kissed him back letting her tongue sweep slowly against his. When he opened his eyes he noticed her hands were still tied just as securely as before. Her wrists however did look a little red. He ran a finger between the silk tie and her wrist. "Does this hurt?"

When she shook her head no Sebastian trailed a hand down her body stopping to tweak her nipples before playing with her pussy once again. He pushed a finger inside her tightness and asked, "How about this? Is this too sore to fuck?"

"Never," she replied breathily.

He grinned. "There's the cockhungry slut I know and adore."

He kissed her again, long and deep as he added a second finger. Sebastian took his time priming her. He pushed his fingers inside her, scissoring them preparing her for the thrust of his long hard cock. When he was satisfied she was warmed up enough he lined his erection up with her entrance. Placing her legs over his shoulders he thrust until he was buried balls deep inside her.

"Sebastian!" she cried out, arching her back and rolling her head back as he penetrated her. Burying his face in her neck he tried to hold on to his tenuous control. The feel of her tight cunt wrapped around him was almost too good.

When he felt he could move without shooting his load and embarrassing himself, Sebastian slowly withdrew from her body before plunging hard back inside her. He began fucking her, not it the frantic hurried way he had earlier, but slowly, more measured and intense. He lunged forward using the weight of his body to push his cock even deeper inside of her. Kathryn's legs wrapped around him tightly, her body moving against him on every thrust.

It didn't take long until he felt her milking his cock. Kathryn pulled against her restraints as another orgasm overtook her body. Sebastian followed quickly after, biting her breast as he shot his load deep inside her.

At last exhausted and spent he collapsed on top of her. He could feel himself start to dose off when his stepsister began to shift underneath him. "Sebastian, get up and untie me"

With a groan he pulled himself up and began unfastening the knots. As soon as she was free he collapsed beside her and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Sebastian awoke sometime later, unsure of how long he'd been asleep, but he did notice it was now dark outside. Kathryn was still beside him, dozing peacefully. It always amazed him how innocent she could appear when sleeping. She looked like an entirely different person.

His gaze swept over her naked body taking in everything he had missed before. He made a point of committing it to memory as he wasn't sure this would ever happen again. For all he knew Kathryn would wake up and never let him touch her again.

As he studied her upper half he noticed for the first time she had a bandage on her arm. He eyed it curiously. Kathryn wasn't prone to injury namely because she made it a point to not be terribly physical outside the bedroom of course. Sebastian reached out to touch it and as he did she suddenly jerked awake. Her eyes searched the room in confusion before landing on him.

"What time is it?" Her voice sounded huskier than normal.

He glanced at the bedside table clock. "Ten after six"

She nodded then stretched cat like, loosening her limbs. When she noticed him watching her she demanded, "What?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing, just admiring you when you sleep."

"You need to stop doing that. It's verging on creepy."

"Can't help it. You're just so much more pleasant asleep than awake."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. Popping himself up on his hand he continued to study her. She gave him a sideways glance then laughed. "Knock it off!"

"I'm just wondering something"

"If you want to fuck again you're going to have to wait."

"No it's not that." He ran a finger down her arm and explained, "I was wondering if you cried."

Kathryn's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What, in general? I think you know the answer to that."

Sebastian eyed her intently and asked, "Did you cry when you found out I died?"

She flinched at the question and he could feel her body stiffen under his hand. The earlier humor vanished from her face as she demanded, "Why would you think I did that?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe I assumed there was a part of you that was actually human."

"I didn't cry." Her voice was cold and her gaze hard.

Wondering why he ever bothered with her in the first place Sebastian nodded and fell back against his pillow. They sat in silence for a moment before Kathryn sat up. In a very casual like manor she removed the bandage from her arm exposing a cut about four inches long that had recently been stitched up. "I didn't cry," She explained softly, "I screamed."

Sebastian sat up and gently touched her scar reverently. When he eyed her questioningly she let out a sigh and smiled sadly. "Mother had an absolute fit when I trashed my room. She complained for hours about my un-lady like show of grief. It was almost worth the trip to the hospital," she laughed.

Once again he felt as if he was staring at her for the first time as he looked into her sad expression. Where was his heartless and cruel stepsister that he thought he knew so well? "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. It wasn't my intention you know", she revealed in a hushed voice. "I didn't want you dead."

"I know that," he told her. And deep down he knew it was true. Kathryn might be many things, but a cold blooded killer wasn't one of them. He knew she didn't have any intentions of putting his life in danger when she sent Ronald after him. She was likely just hoping he'd get one hell of an ass kicking.

Cupping her cheek he drew her mouth down to his and kissed her long and deep. She responded eagerly allowing him to draw her back down to the bed. As they made out Sebastian ran eager hands down her naked body. When his cock began to push against her thigh, Kathryn pulled her head back. "Sebastian did Ronald and Cecile fuck in this bed?"

It took a second for his lust fuelled brain to absorb the question. Then he recalled how he had lent the lovebirds his fuck-pad in an effort to keep Ronald from Kathryn so he could claim his reward. "Um, yeah, I guess there's a possibility they did."

Her nose turned up at that. "Gross. I need a shower."

Pushing him away she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Sebastian groaned into his pillow. "Well, are you coming?" Kathryn called over her shoulder to him.

Not needing to be asked twice Sebastian was soon on his feet following after her. He entered behind her in the shower. His hands went to her waist, pulling her against him. "Hmm I've always had this very specific fantasy about fucking you in the shower," he murmured kissing her wet neck.

Kathryn turned in his arms. "Would you like to hear one of my fantasies?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up with naughty excitement. "Always"

"It involves seeing the absolute destruction of your self-righteous former girlfriend"

He grinned affectionately at her as he ran a hand through her hair. "You have a plan. Do tell"

Reaching for him she kissed him hard then pushed him back to the bench behind them in the large shower. As his wet ass smacked against the porcelain tile Kathryn quickly straddled him. "First, we fuck then I'm going to tell you all about my plans for the headmaster's daughter…"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Woo-hoo! That was the longest story yet and hopefully the longest chapter I'll write in this anthology. This was a chapter that I kept pulling out because I always thought I would turn this into a separate, much longer story. Alas I never got around to it so this is the (very) abbreviated version._

_Coming soon is** S is for Slave**. It involves Kathryn losing a bet and having to play the part of Sebastian's sex slave. I will reveal it involves her having to wear a leash at one point. If you want to read it may I suggest you review. Please and thank you._


	19. S is for Slave

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing.**

**Author's Note: This here contains a whole bunch of smut. Going down the list of things that might make one squeamish: slash (involving Sebastian), anal sex, a kind-of-threesome, voyeurism and Kathryn getting it on with another dude. That said it's a very sweet story. Honest. **

_**Chapter Summary: Kathryn looses a bet to Sebastian and has to do his sexual bidding for a week. Although she initial dreads the idea by weeks end she finds herself sated and perhaps seeing her former stepbrother in another light**__._

* * *

><p><span>S is for Slave<span>

_(a.k.a. Seven Days a Slave)_

* * *

><p>She could hear them panting from the other side of the door. Hell she could hear it from clear across the apartment. Clearly her stepbrother was a screamer. For some reason she didn't find this terribly surprising. Her shoulders sagged in resignation and she sighed in defeat. "Shit"<p>

Kathryn Merteuil hated many things. Knock-off bags, reality television, self-righteous blondes from the Midwest, but most of all she hated to lose, especially when it concerned Sebastian Valmont. After the shit storm that erupted the last time they made a wager you would think she'd know better than to enter into one with him but no, she couldn't help herself.

She should have known he had trumped her when he left that message ordering her to his place at a _very_ specific time. Kathryn had gone with dread knowing what she would likely walk in on. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found his door unlocked and was greeted by a hard-core porn soundtrack.

Fuck, did she hate to lose.

Well, realizing she couldn't stand out there forever she squared her shoulders and schooled her features into her typical aloof expression. Kathryn opened the bedroom door, stepped into the room and turned on the overhead light. Crossing her arms to her chest she narrowed her gaze at the couple fucking and found herself echoing the very question Sebastian once asked her when he found her in a similar situation. Of course, she had the decency to hide her lover and not have him walk in mid-fuck.

"Bad time?"

Grinning at her over his lover's shoulder Sebastian replied, "You have shitty timing sis."

"Well you obviously wanted me to witness your little adventure or else you wouldn't have invited me in." Bending down she looked into the wide panicked eyes of her stepbrother and greeted him with a knowing grin. "Hello Ethan, fancy meeting you here."

His mouth fell open and she wasn't sure if it was on account of the dick up his ass or the fact that he had just been discovered by his stepsister in the most awkward of positions. She was going to guess it was a little bit of both. "K-Kathryn…what are you doing here?"

Her gaze shifted back to Valmont who was pulling out of poor Ethan's backside. "Oh I got a call from your boyfriend asking to see me."

Sebastian pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it carelessly in the wastebasket. He offered up his typical sardonic grin. "Punctual as always sis."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the endearment. Even though they had ceased being stepsiblings over three years ago he still insisted on calling her that. Sebastian was such a twisted fuck. It was hard not to adore him sometimes.

"Hey I'm not a queer!" Ethan spat indignantly while he quickly tucked his dick back in his pants.

"Well that cock you just had in your ass says otherwise," she spat disdainfully. Sebastian chuckled and took a seat at the desk he had just been fucking on.

"If I'm a queer what does that make Valmont, huh?"

"Sexual liberated," her former stepbrother piped in.

"It's Sebastian, Ethan. He'd fuck a mailbox if was tight, wet and hot enough."

The subject in question waved his hand in a bored gesture. "A hole is a hole"

"Can I quote you on that?"

"Please do"

"Hey!" Ethan exclaimed as if suddenly catching on to something. "What the hell is going on here? Did you two set me up?"

"You're a sharp one Roberts," Sebastian replied in his typical dry tone, "No wonder you go to Princeton."

"Fuck you!"

"I already have. Remember, you were there"

"Perhaps you're not as memorable as you'd like to believe Sebastian"

"You would know"

Kathryn sunk down into the chair opposite him and smirked. "Touché"

Ethan looked furiously between the former stepsiblings. "What the fuck in going on here?"

"Well you see we had this little bet." Sebastian sighed as he leaned forward in the hard back chair. "Regarding you…"

It happened last Christmas. Kathryn had come home from Yale to spend the holidays begrudgingly with her mother and new stepfamily. Hamilton Roberts was very much like her former stepfather, handsome, wealthy and not very good at keeping it in his pants. His son Ethan however was no Sebastian. Oh he was hot, with his dark hair, insane cheekbones and big brown eyes, but he was a total wuss. Like one of those losers from a stupid teen film. All heart, no bite. Boring.

Her mother had thrown her typical Christmas Eve party. Kathryn hadn't been terribly surprised when she Sebastian crashed it. After greeting her mother with a phony hug and fucking some blonde airheaded socialite in the pantry, he had ended up lounging in front of a fire with Kathryn drinking scotch and hiding from the other guests. Talk soon turned to her new stepbrother and when she joked about taking him to bed, Sebastian called her bluff. He didn't think she could pull it off. "Not even your pussy is that tempting."

When she reminded him that the pussy in question had lured him away from his cherished blonde for an evening he rebuked that Mr. Sensitive wouldn't go for incest. Sebastian had snidely remarked he thought he was more likely into cock. What she said next she'd like to blame on the alcohol or the line of coke she had snorted earlier that night, but more likely it was her ego.

"Care to test that theory?"

There had been hesitation on his face at first. Clearly after what happened last time he wasn't terribly eager to jump into another bet with her, but Sebastian had too much pride to follow common sense. Apparently so did she.

The bet was simple. Whoever fucked the golden boy first won. The deadline was spring break, three months away. If Kathryn won Sebastian had to write her thesis paper next year. If he won she had to be his sex slave for an entire week. Kathryn hadn't been terribly surprised. Even though he was no longer a horny teenager Valmont still led with his dick.

"You two are completely twisted!" Ethan spat angrily after Sebastian finished explaining the wager.

"We were just curious," Kathryn sighed as if the whole matter was too tedious to mention. "What would you succumb to first, incest or homosexuality? Honestly, I don't know why I'm surprised. I mean, I practically threw myself at you and when I let you watch me tongue fuck Jennifer Mason you practically ran out of the room. Perhaps you really are gay"

"I am not! I didn't sleep with you because you're my sister Kathryn!"

"_Stepsister_ fuckwit," she reminded him, "And it would have been hot."

Sebastian held his hand up. "Speaking from personal experience she speaks the truth. Our sister is a great fuck Ethan."

He looked back in horror at the two of them and shook his head. "You two are seriously fucked. I'm out of here."

Rolling her eyes she rose quickly to her feat and followed after him to do damage control. "Oh Ethan?"

Turning back around his face was etched with annoyance. "What is it Kathryn?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell your dad"

Ethan shook his head clearly not following. "Tell him what?"

"That you're gay"

"I am NOT gay! This was just…we were just…he tricked me!"

"I must have missed the part were I tripped you and made you fall ass first on my dick," Sebastian drawled. "I sure as hell didn't have to trick you into giving me that enthusiastic blow job closet case."

"Shut up!"

"Ethan calm down." Kathryn's voice took on a low soothing quality. Stepping closer to him she ran a comforting hand down his chest. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure your super republican father won't mind one bit that his only son prefers hot, hard cock. I bet he won't feel any differently about you." She grinned maliciously up at him. From behind her stepbrother she could see Sebastian's reflection in the mirror. He too was grinning in sinister satisfaction.

Eyes wide, Ethan shook his head slowly realizing he was beat. "You fucking bitch. What do you want?"

"So many, many things." In truth she didn't really want anything from him other than the assurance that he wouldn't tell anyone about anything he'd heard that night, specifically in regards to her relationship with Sebastian. That said she wasn't going to pass on torturing him a little and maybe getting some compensation out of it. Kathryn held out her palm to him. "Let's start with your new Mercedes."

Sneering at her he reached into his pants pockets and angrily thrust the keys into her hand. "Here, take it. Just keep your mouth shut about this."

"Of course," she replied with phony earnestness. Her mind was already conjuring up all the ways she could use this little incident to her advantage. "You have my word."

"Yeah, for whatever that's worth." With one last mutinous glare in their direction he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Swinging back around, she held up her new set of keys. "Want to go for a ride?"

Sebastian smiled cheekily and rubbed his groin. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Kathryn tossed the keys carelessly onto the desk and stood over him. Her former stepbrother's eyes slowly lingered over her body as he licked his lips. "I believe we have a bet to settle, sis."

Slowly she leaned down and flicked her tongue teasingly against his pouty lips. "I haven't forgotten." Before anything could progress further she went over to his large bed and spread herself out on it cat-like, knowing he was following her with his eyes the whole time. Smiling knowingly at him she popped her head up on her elbow. "So, how was he?"

"Nervous, hesitant, kind of shy," he sighed in his typical jaded asshole tone. "But like most virgins as soon as he got some dick in him he was willing and eager to please. Not terribly bad for a novice, but nothing to write home about either."

Kathryn found herself rubbing her legs together to relieve the familiar ache that always occurred when they started talking dirty to each other. This time however she knew it was the subject specifically that was getting her off. What was it about two guys fucking that she found so hot? There was something so raw and animalistic about seeing Sebastian fuck a guy. Her mind wandered back to the scene she walked in on earlier. The way he so brutally pumped into him and the look of pain/pleasure that was written all over Ethan's face. It was beyond sexy. Kathryn's sex clenched and she had to stop herself from rubbing between her legs.

Wanting more she inquired, "Did he suck your cock?"

Sebastian grinned slyly as he turned his chair to face her. "You want the nasty details you dirty bitch?"

Kathryn grinned and nodded in the affirmative. Getting up from his seat Sebastian tossed off his robe leaving him in only his silk boxers. He stood over her and ran a hand down his chest. There was something about Valmont's body that always did it for her. He wasn't particularly muscular, more sinewy really, but it never failed to get her hot. Judging by his ever revolving bedroom door she wasn't in the minority.

"Yes he sucked my cock"

"Swallow?"

"Naturally." He climbed on to the bed and lay down beside her. His gaze didn't leave hers as he teasingly trailed a finger down her cleavage. "He swallowed every drop like a good little boy. Then he became antsy as fuck to get off."

"Did you blow him?"

"No"

Kathryn briefly wondered if Sebastian ever did that. Thinking about Sebastian's puffy lips stretched around a swollen dick made her grip the duvet she was laying on to keep from pulling him to her. She was about to ask when he distracted her by slipping a hand up her skirt. His clever fingers teased against her panties causing her breath to come more rapidly. Trying to keep control of the situation she asked, "Did you…god…did you kiss him?"

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed as he bent down and gave her an open mouthed kiss. He slid his tongue against her mouth at the same time he pressed a finger underneath her panties. As she gasped he pulled away with a smug grin. "I jacked him off too. His dick is a decent size in case you're curious."

"I noticed. How was his ass? Nice and tight?" Kathryn's voice broke on the last word when he thrust two fingers inside her and his thumb grazed her clit. Her mind was beginning to have trouble keeping up with the conversation.

"It was." He bent down, kissed her neck and whispered, "But not as tight as yours was. Remember that?"

Kathryn's sex tightened around his fingers as she recalled the memory in question. "A little hard to forget even in my inebriated condition. I couldn't still down for a week after that."

Sebastian chuckled darkly while his mouth trailed down her chest. With his fingers still working her over, he sucked her nipple through the thin material of her dress. The sharp sensation caused her to arch into his mouth and gasp his name. "My insatiable little slut," he praised affectionately. "And you're all mine to do with as I please for a whole week."

There was something about his proprietary tone that rose her hackles up. As if suddenly remembering herself Kathryn reached down and removed his hand from under her dress. With a tight smile she reminded him, "I'm all yours…but not for another two weeks."

Sitting up she climbed off the bed leaving Sebastian to pout like a child denied his favorite toy. "Seriously? You're actually going to deny me?"

"The deal was you got me over spring break. That's not for another two weeks. I'm not going to give you an advance on your winnings."

Sitting up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at her. "You wouldn't be trying to weasel your way out of our deal _again_ would you?"

She was tempted to remind him she had offered herself to him once upon a time and he was the one who turned her down, but she was in no mood to rehash old wounds. Instead she let out a tired sigh as she fixed her dress. "No Sebastian, I fully intend to go through with my part of the deal. I'll be your little sex toy for the week. One week, only."

"How could I forget," he muttered as he flopped back down on the bed.

Kathryn studied her reflection in the mirror and fixed her make up while she talked to him over her shoulder. "Where are you planning on taking me anyway?"

"Come again?"

"Well it _is_ spring break," she reminded him, "You weren't planning on spending the week fucking me in your apartment were you?" Kathryn said it in a tone that suggested that wasn't an acceptable option. She turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Sebastian?"

"Oh relax," he sighed. "Yes, I plan on taking you somewhere."

"Good. Where?"

"It's a surprise. Let's just say it will be unexpected and…nostalgic."

That hint threw her a little. When their parents were together they had traveled all around the world together so it could be just about anywhere. She wondered if perhaps he was full of shit and was just making this up to appease her. "I suspect you haven't come up with anything yet so I'll just leave you to your travel plans."

"I suspect you have some Ivy League frat boy to fuck and are eager to get off. You know that's not really fair seeing as I'm the one who did all the work to get your panties dripping."

"Who ever said life was fair?" Kathryn smiled smugly down at him as she headed to the door.

Before she could leave he called out to her, "Oh Kathryn? Make sure you do your stretches. You're in for one hell of a workout _sis_."

**DAY 1**

"You've got to be shitting me"

Stepping out of the jag she regarded the familiar elegant townhouse in front of her with disgust. This had to be a joke. Of all the places in the world he could take her to for a week, a beach in Hawaii, skiing in Aspen, a luxurious Paris apartment, where does dipshit Valmont take her? Their former home, the townhouse on 79th and 5th.

Pushing her sunglasses up on her head she looked to him with barely contained annoyance. "Tell me we're just stopping off here on our way to the airport."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, this will be our home for the next week. I thought a trip down memory lane was in order."

"Are you high?"

"I though you'd be pleased," he remarked with perfectly rehearsed sincerity before his face broke out in a large grin. Clearly he anticipated she would be annoyed by this turn of events and was pleased he was right. Grabbing her by the hand Sebastian pulled her inside. Kathryn cursed bitterly behind him.

It had been over three years since she stepped foot inside the monstrosity. When her mother divorced Sebastian's father the house had been a bone of contention. Neither side could decide who got the house so it ended up in limbo with both still owning a piece of it but unable to sell it or wanting to live in it. As far as Kathryn knew nobody had been inside it in years.

When she asked Sebastian how he got his hands on the keys he said something about a friend helping him out. She took that to mean somebody's big breasted brainless secretary forked them over after she blew him.

They entered the large formal parlor and Kathryn was immediately hit with déjà vu. The place hadn't changed at all. Literally. When they moved out her mother insisted on leaving almost everything there claiming she didn't want it to taint her new life. Evidentially her former stepfather felt the same way. Not a picture was out of place or a piece of furniture missing. It was eerie.

"God nothing has changed." She stepped further into the room and noticed a picture sitting beside the piano taken of them at some party. They both looked beautiful and bored. Kathryn smiled. "Sebastian, why are we here?"

He shrugged as he slipped his sunglasses into his jacket pocket. "I was feeling nostalgic."

Kathryn tried to figure out what that was supposed to mean. Her former stepbrother never did anything without reason. They were two of a kind in that respect.

When that familiar sentiment filled her head she suddenly flashed back to that dreadful summer and she felt herself tense. "Valmont, please god, tell me you're not still brooding about the fucking headmasters daughter?"

"What? No"

Kathryn sunk down into the fainting couch she use to plot in so meticulously and leveled a knowing look his way. "Sure you're not. You better not be planning on making me dress up like her or something. Everyone has limits Sebastian, even me."

"Kathryn," he exclaimed drawing out her name, "This has nothing to do with Annette. While I might enjoy dressing you up this week it won't be as my ex-girlfriend."

She didn't exactly believe him, but let it go for now. "Whatever," she sighed. "So are we going to fuck or what?"

He glanced up from his phone, his clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ever the romantic"

"I'm sorry," she mocked, "I didn't realize you wanted romance." Kathryn got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the sofa where Sebastian was standing. The dress she was wearing was particularly low cut and pushed her tits up in an enticing display. With a predatory smile she slowly rose up on her knees in front of him and circled her arms around his neck drawing him close. "Would you like me to seduce you?"

When his eyes fell to her mouth hovering so close she smiled, leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers. Sebastian kissed her back, but pulled away before things could further progress. "Go wait in your room. Unpack. I'll come and get you later tonight."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. In all their time together Sebastian had only turned her down one time—right after he fell in love with the virgin. That uneasy feeling crept up again, but she refused to acknowledge it, especially in front of him. "You're a tease"

Sebastian kissed her cheek and grinned fondly at her. "I learned from the best"

As she watched him head off down the hall and disappear into his old bedroom she scowled in frustration. Now what?

Deciding to do as he told she headed back to her old bedroom. Just as she expected it was the same as she left it. The only things she had taken to her new place had been her wardrobe, jewelry, and of course her drugs. Walking around she touched her old things feelings oddly displaced from everything. There was no feeling of sentiments or fond memories. She had almost forgotten how cold this room was.

Kathryn took a seat on the alcove bed and lay back trying to recall her last night there. She drew a blank. It dawned on her right away why she couldn't remember it: she hadn't spent her last night in the townhouse in _her_ bedroom. She had spent it in Sebastian's. It had been the first time they fucked.

That god damn summer. She used to refer to it as the summer from hell. They made that stupid bet about the new headmaster's virginal daughter. Sebastian would pop Annette Hargrove's cheery and then he'd get to fuck her brains out. Kathryn thought it a fun distraction at the time and a potential opportunity. It was an excuse to finally fuck Sebastian without worrying it might upset the balance between them. She realized now how ridiculous she had been for holding out on him for so long. Perhaps if she had fucked him from the beginning none of what happened would have transpired.

However it did happen. Sebastian fell in love with that stupid little girl, turned his back on her and tried to become a 'better man. Kathryn attempted to manipulate him into snapping out of it and when that didn't work she sent Ronald to give him an ass kicking. He retaliated by handing over his journal to the virgin who in turn blackmailed her into resigning from the student body president position. Before she could seek her revenge Sebastian stepped in and informed Kathryn she was 'non-existent' to him and to please stay the fuck out of his life.

Kathryn decided to grant him his wish. She was sick to death of seeing his superior smug expression every day and having his relationship with Annette rubbed in her face so she realized it was time to enact her exit strategy. Using some photos she had taken of her stepfather during one of his liaisons she broke up her mother's marriage. It had been painfully easy. She leaked the photos to the press and as soon as her mother got wind of it she went straight to her lawyers. Of course Tiffany had known he was fucking around on her, but she wouldn't stand for _everyone_ else to know as well. Edward put up a half-hearted effort to win her back, but of course it didn't work.

In the midst of all the fighting and divorce craziness Kathryn went out one night to escape. This wasn't unusual of course, but her choice of companions that evening had been questionable. He was much older, a Wall Street type, slick and hot and looking for a good time. They went to his suite, snorted some lines and started to fool around. When she started feeling nauseas she pushed him off only to have him back hand her across the face. She managed to fight him off and escape into the bathroom, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to break down the door.

Freaked out and clearly not in her right mind she could think of only one person to call. She hadn't actually expected him to show up, but not ten minutes later she heard him knocking on the suite door. Her 'date' answered it, there was a scuffle and the next thing she knew Sebastian came into the bathroom, picked off the floor and drove her home. They didn't say a word the entire trip home and that night as she fell asleep in her bed he sat on her sofa reading the whole night. When she awoke he was gone.

From that night on things shifted between them. It wasn't exactly like it had been before but she was no longer _non-existent_ to him. They resumed their bantering. He mocked her choice of bedmates (and she of course returned the favor) and he even helped her take down the new student body president. Kathryn took great delight in the fact that on occasion she caught his gaze lingering on her whenever she wore something provocative. Of course Annette hadn't been pleased that they had renewed their relationship which only made it that more sweeter for Kathryn.

On her final night in the townhouse she found herself feeling oddly morose. She was actually starting to regret breaking up her mother's marriage because she knew her relationship with Sebastian would change. Sure they would still talk, albeit in secret, but there would be no more sneaking into each other's bedrooms in the middle of the night not to mention she would no longer have a viable excuse as to why he was in her life.

Kathryn went to his bedroom that evening and found him sitting in bed, reading as always and smoking a joint. She had dropped the flimsy nightgown she was wearing and climbed naked into his lap. Sebastian had looked her over in surprise before kissing her in that way that only he could. They fucked for the first time that night.

When she awoke in the morning he was still sleeping. She crept quietly out the door and never came back. After that nothing really changed. He resumed his relationship with Annette while visiting her on occasion to snark and scheme. They didn't screw around then, he insisted on remaining faithful to the virgin, but there was the occasional wayward hand of inappropriate grope. When Trevor, Annette's old boyfriend, showed up she expected Sebastian to want her help to get rid of him, she even offered. But he turned her down insisting he trusted his beloved girlfriend.

It turned out to a monumentally stupid idea. Not one month later did Annette dump him and run off with her tree hugger boyfriend (who is all fairness was extremely hot). Sebastian was a devastated mess of course. Not that Kathryn had seen him. He refused her company, skipped out on graduation and took off to Bali for a month to sulk.

When he returned it was like the Sebastian of old was back. Once again he was screwing over girls and decimating anyone who got in his way. It was glorious. He fucked his father's fiancé then posted clips of it on pornhub. Needless to say whoring around Europe agreed with him and Kathryn couldn't be happier. Of course since he was no longer tethered to Annette he tried to get her into bed once again, but she turned him down. She wouldn't be just another girl for his to fuck around with. Instead she held her sexual favors at bay, doling them out only twice more in the coming years.

When they went off to their respective ivy leagues, Harvard and Yale, they found their relationship shifted once again. Kathryn no longer had the luxury of having him at her beck and call whenever she needed him. Sure they still saw one another, either in New York or the odd run in at a mutual friends party, but it wasn't the same. She felt the loss.

Still, it wasn't as if she was off pining over him. It was just Sebastian after all. He was her toy, one of her favorite toys, but still just a toy nonetheless. Kathryn had learned long ago it was pointless and stupid to get emotional over a guy. Especially a guy like Sebastian.

Later that night Kathryn awoke, forgetting where she was at first. When she realized she was in her old bedroom and it was now close to midnight she growled in frustration. What the hell was she doing sitting around waiting for Sebastian to come to her like she was some kind of paid whore? She might have agreed to be his sexual plaything for the week, but she didn't wait around for anyone.

Changing into a black negligee she strut across the hall and sailed into Sebastian's bedroom without knocking. For the second time that day she was struck by an eerie sense of déjà vu. Just like that first night they spent together, she found him sitting in bed, dressed in his boxers reading and smoking a joint. He looked up at her indifferently when she entered. "What the fuck are you doing? I though you were going to come visit me"

"I did, you were sleeping." His gaze remained on his book as he took a drag.

Kathryn stood there in shock as he continued to ignore her. She expected him to be all over her seeing as she was his for the taking and she was wearing very little, but there he sat, acting as if she didn't exist. What the fuck?

She was just about to open her mouth and demand to know what he was playing at when it dawned on her. Of course. She might not be the sentimental sort but Sebastian sure as hell was. How else could you account for him keeping that queer diary after all these years?

Stepping closer to the bed Kathryn slowly pulled down the straps of her negligee leaving her completely naked. Sebastian finally looked up from his reading. He quirked his eyebrows at her when her slip fell to the ground, his gaze drinking her in. A lazy grin spread across his face as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. "Finally she gets it," he drawled. "It's about time. Cecile would have figured this out sooner."

At the mention of her old nemesis name her nose scrunched up in distaste. "You really want to bring that little sluts name up when I'm this close to your dick?"

Sebastian smiled tightly at her and set his half smoked joint down. Tossing his book aside he turned his attention to her breasts. He squeezed them gently and brushed the pad of his thumbs against her sensitive nipples. Kathryn shivered at the sensation, her breasts suddenly feeling full and heavy. "Such sexy little titties."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. He used to mock her breast size fairly regularly in an effort to suss out weaknesses in her vanity. It never worked namely because she knew her tits made him hard. His sizeable erection was currently pressing against her thigh. Deciding to toss it back at him she cooed, "And you have such a cute little dick."

Sebastian bent forward and tugged on her nipple with his sharp teeth. She hissed in pain and yanked his head back. Glaring stonily at her he warned, "Perhaps you'd like me to remind you of the considerable size of my cock by shoving all nine inches down your throat."

"Mmm," Kathryn purred as leaned into him, "You're making me all wet."

"Good." He kissed her briefly then trailing open mouth kisses down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. His tongue teased her areola before sucking her nipple between his lips. Kathryn moaned and shifted against him searching for any sort of friction to relieve the ache between her legs. She ran a hand through his hair and clutched him to her breast. Sebastian pulled away momentarily to grab her other breast and push them together. Bending forward he took both nipples into his mouth and sucked hard causing Kathryn to arch against him and let out a sharp cry.

Her eyes became heavy at that point and as she began to wonder if he could make her cum just from sucking on her tits alone, she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was the book Sebastian had been reading earlier. It wasn't a novel as she suspected. Leaning over she scooped it up. "Is this what I think it is?"

Pulling away from her quickly Sebastian grabbed the leather bound book out of her hand and told her sharply, "No."

"The infamous journal. You still have that thing? Jesus you always were a sentimental pussy Valmont."

Sebastian wrapped the leather strap around the book binding it closed and then hid it in the bedside drawer. "Still desperate to read it sis?"

"You let _her_ read it"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Trust me you don't want to read it."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow. "That bad huh?"

At least Sebastian had the decency to look guilty as he looked away from her. "I was angry and I may have written some less than complimentary things about you."

"And then you handed it over to that little troll to use against me"

"Kathryn," he sighed, "It's in the past. Let's leave it there shall we?"

As much as Kathryn had always claimed to want to read his journal there was a part of her that very much didn't and feared what he may have written about her. The idea that it might have been worse than she imagined put her on edge. "Perhaps it was a bad idea to come here."

Sebastian stared at her thoughtfully. "We had some good memories here. In fact one of my most favorite took place in this very bed."

"When you nailed the virgin?"

"When I nailed the bitch"

Grasping her by the neck he pulled her in for a kiss. This time Kathryn broke away. "Alright so you want to reenact our first time together. Then do we leave for the real trip?"

He shook his head no. "Kathryn we are going to spend the week in our old home. I want to relive all the times I wanted you but couldn't have you. Only this time I'm going to fuck your ever loving brains out."

Her eyes widened at this revelation. "You weren't kidding about the stretches were you?"

That infamous Valmont grin spread across his handsome face right before he lunged at her, kissing her just as he did on their first night together. He drove her backwards into the mattress, his mouth devouring her while his hands clutched at her body. Sebastian held her in place with the weight of his body while he tugged his boxers off so he could be as naked as she currently was. His hand then moved along her left calf before suddenly drawing it up over his shoulder. Taking his cock in hand he rubbed it teasingly against the slick cleft of her sex. Sebastian's eyes were suddenly on her and his normal relaxed features grew tense. "I can't do this unless I know you want it to."

Kathryn flinched upon hearing him say the very same words he said three years ago. Smiling she repeated her line from that night. "Fuck me Sebastian. Give me what we both want."

He grinned in that little boy way of his right before he sunk all nine inches of his hot hard cock into her clenching core. Kathryn groaned his name and arched her back as she felt him stretch her to the point of near pain. His eyes searched her face as if making sure they were both on the same page and she still wanted him. She reached forward and brought him forward for a searing kiss before whispering in his ear, "Fill me up, leave me wet, make me cum Sebastian."

His tugged at her lips with his teeth. "With pleasure _sis_"

Pulling back, he slowly drew his cock from her body. It was a tantalizing, leisurely glide that rubbed against her in all the best ways and made her long for him to push back into her as hard as possible. His eyes heavy with lust, he smirked arrogantly down at her and issued a warning. "Get ready to scream baby."

**DAY 2**

"Oooooohhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Kathryn let out a piercing wail as she fell forward onto the dinning room table. Her forearms slammed into the heavy wood and she winced in pain. Any discomfort was quickly forgotten however when Sebastian drove his cock deep inside of her and hit at a particularly sensitive nerve. Shit, he might have hit her g-spot.

"Like that mademoiselle?"

"Oui monsieur," she replied breathlessly. The French accent she had been using for the better part of the hour as she acted out Sebastian's French maid fantasy, died on her tongue as he began to relentlessly plow into her. "Shit Sebastian, god damn, you feel _so_ hard, so good." Kathryn wasn't really sure what she was babbling at this point. Her brain had ceased to function rationally.

"Yeah well your little twat is about to snap my dick in two," he panted as his hips slammed into her. With one hand gripping her shoulder the other freely roamed to her breasts which were currently popping out of her ridiculously low cut maid's uniform. He mauled her tits and then guided his hand along her side to her ass where he administered a hard smack.

Kathryn let out a near pornographic cry before driving her cunt back onto his cock. "Ugh…more…give me more…"

Sebastian chuckled darkly at her request. "What a naughty little girl. Do you need to be taught a lesson by your master?"

"S'il vous plait monsieur"

That earned her several hard smacks to both ass cheeks that left a delicious burning sensation in their wake. Sebastian began fucking her even harder at that point, his dick pistoning in and out of her at a frantic pace as his heavy balls bounced against her cunt. The force of his thrusts sent her face first into the table. When her sensitive nipples began to rub tantalizingly against the ruff fabric of the table cloth she found herself ready to beg. "Difficile monsieur," she cried, "Harder."

"Greedy little whore," he huffed. His grip on her tightened as he began fucking her to the point where she couldn't tell where he ended and she began. One of the crystal candle stick holders toppled and rolled off the table breaking instantly as it hit the ground. Neither paid any mind, too lost in their mutual pleasure to notice that most of the contents of the table, including the breakfast Kathryn had served him, were now in pieces all over the floor.

Sebastian reached under her skirt and palmed her cunt. "Baby you're going to leave one hell of a wet spot all over this table cloth. I'm going to have to punish you for that mademoiselle."

"Please" she whined.

"Fuck Kathryn, please tell me your close…"

"Oui, oui, oui…"

**DAY 3**

"Yes, yes, yes," Kathryn moaned as she bounced feverishly on Sebastian's cock. She could feel that familiar feeling of heat building between her legs and she knew she was seconds away from climaxing and she also knew he would follow quickly after her. But she wasn't ready for this to end just yet. She loved being on top.

Reaching around her Sebastian pushed his hands up under her plaid skirt and squeezed her bare ass before pulling her down harder on his dick. He thrust his hips up driving himself in deeper. "Give it up sis. You have to cum eventually."

She laughed as she leaned back against the steering wheel of the jag and began to slowly grind her hips against him. The front seat of his car didn't exactly lend itself to a comfortable fuck. Her knees kept digging into the gear shift and she couldn't ride him as wantonly as she would have liked, but there was something hot about fucking in his beloved jag.

Of course Sebastian insisted on dressing her up in another ridiculous costume, this time it was her Manchester uniform. Well, a variation of it anyway. Forgoing the white dress shirt, she only wore the navy cardigan which, with its deep v-neck, had her boobs falling out of it as she rode him. Her tartan skirt had been hiked up to an indecent length (and of course she had no panties) and she was wearing stilettos. To top the absurd look off, Kathryn was wearing pigtails for the first time in her life.

Gripping the back of the head rest she began to hump him in earnest then slowed to grind herself against him. Sebastian let out a wail of frustration. "God dammit Kathryn, I'm so fucking close. Cum already!"

"Not yet," she teased.

"I'll let you take off the uniform"

"Hmm, I think it's starting to grow on me." Running a hand down her chest she grasped her tit and squeezed it in the same course way he usually did.

Sebastian groaned at her display. "You're a fucking bitch." Grabbing her by the back of the head he crushed her mouth to his and thrust his tongue forcefully into her mouth. She flicked her own against him before pulling back.

Kathryn rode him harder as she let herself get temptingly close to the edge. Glancing upwards she noticed for the first time the security camera mounted in the corner of the garage. "Sebastian," she panted, "Are we being videotaped?"

"Yes we are. We're going to watch it later while I fuck your mouth"

She moaned at the idea and nuzzled her nose against his. "Are you going to yank on my pigtails while I blow you?"

Kathryn actually felt his cock twitch inside her at the question. "You're fucking evil you know that?"

"You love it"

Sebastian didn't answer he just kissed her furiously once again. Moving his hand to her front she felt him rub at her tender nub. Kathryn groaned against his mouth. "That's cheating"

"I'm about to blow. Either join me or don't cum at all"

Kathryn bristled at the command, but finally relented. Pressing herself even tighter against his body, she worked her hips harder as he continued to touch her between her legs. Moments later she felt her cum finally approach. She clenched tightly around him when she reached her peak, biting his shoulder to stem her cries of pleasure.

Sebastian quickly followed after her, thrusting his hips upwards and cumming with a loud curse. They held onto each other tightly, both quaking from their orgasm. Kathryn rested her head against his shoulder and melted into his arms. She felt utterly boneless and satisfied. "So, any other costumes I should be made aware of?"

She could feel him smile against her forehead. "As a matter of fact…"

**DAY 4**

"Are you kidding me?" Kathryn stared down at the light metal object in her hand with scorn. "You want me to wear a collar?"

"Not just a collar," Sebastian informed her before holding up a second item. "A leash as well."

It was quite possible Kathryn's eyes were about to bug out of their sockets. "Are you out of your fucking mind? No way!"

"Kathryn we had a deal…"

"I don't give a shit!" she huffed angrily. "There's no way I'm ever wearing a leash so you can pull me around like some kinky pet."

Famous last words. Not an hour later Sebastian was doing just that. Thanks to some friendly blackmail (the twisted fuck now had a video of them fucking) Kathryn was wearing the collar and not only letting him lead her around the house, but she was bare ass naked as well.

"I fucking hate you. I hope you know that," she hissed as he guided her into the library.

Swinging around to face her he smiled patiently at her. "Stop bitching, I know you're getting off on this."

"I am not"

"Oh yeah?" Stepping closer to her he reached out and parted the lips of her cunt. As he slid a finger inside her Kathryn bit her tongue to curb her moan. Sebastian smiled in smug satisfaction as he brought the finger to his mouth and sucked on it. "You're dripping sis. Now I have to punish you for lying to me. Get on your hands and knees"

"Eat shit"

"Do it," he warned, "Or become the next Upper East Side porn star."

Kathryn let out a cry of frustration before reluctantly getting down on her knees. Sebastian caressed her hair like one would a puppy. "Such a good little kitty kat," he praised. "Now, let's go for a walk."

Tugging on her leash he made her crawl around naked on the floor while he led her across the house. At some point between the kitchen and her stepfather's old den, Kathryn degradation began to melt into full-on arousal. Sure it was humiliating to be led around like an animal, but at the same time it was starting to turn her on. Besides it wasn't like there was anyone around to see her. Fuck it, she decided to just go with it.

"Are you planning on fucking me at any point or are you just going to take another lap around the house?"

"Is your pussy aching for a pounding?"

"Maybe"

"Well we'll see what we can do about that." Sebastian took a seat on the fainting couch and tugged her forward. "In the meantime kneel in front of me and show me what a true cocksucker you are."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "With sweet talk like that how can a girl resist?"

An odd look came over Sebastian's face in that moment. Holding her face in his hands he ran a finger across her swollen lips as he studied her intently. "Is that what you want," he asked his voice sounding surprisingly soft, "Do you want me to be sweet?"

She flinched at his sudden intensity. Not sure what brought it on or what he was really asking her she replied simply, "I want you to be Sebastian."

He nodded once, as if having squared away some inner conflict, and his cool expression was soon replaced by a playful grin. "Take my cock out sis and suck me off good."

Pleased he was sounding like his normal self again, Kathryn complied unfastening his pants and reaching inside for his erection. She admired his pretty pink dick for a moment while she slowly jacked him off. Leaning forward she teasingly licked away the pre-cum gathered at the head, then slowly ran her tongue down the underside.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and he grimaced. "I-in your mouth Kathryn. Put my cock in your mouth."

Amused at the pained looked on his face she sucked just the head and an inch or two into her mouth. "Like this?"

"All. Of. It"

"I don't think it will fit," she pouted playfully.

"Would you like me to make it fit?"

A slow, coy smile spread across her face as she replied, "I think that would be best."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. Wrapping the leather leash around his hand he abruptly yanked her forward forcing all nine inches down her throat. Kathryn gagged as she struggled to breathe through her nose. While her eyes began to water Sebastian smiled smugly down at her. "I told you it would fit. Now, suck me good and hard bitch. I want to cum."

**DAY 5**

"Jesus Christ Kathryn," Sebastian moaned, "I'm going to cum."

Looking up at him from her kneeling position she moaned around the cock in her mouth. The vibrations caused him to tremble and his hold on her hair tightened. His balls, which had been hitting her in the chin for the past ten minutes, began to draw up. Kathryn shifted her weight. Her knees were aching. Italian marble might look pretty, but it was a bitch and a half to kneel on.

Sebastian was close but she could tell he was holding back. Asshole. Kathryn knew there was a certain conceit to be had in making a man like Sebastian cum. The fact that she couldn't get him off was starting piss her off.

The water hitting her back was starting to cool. Kathryn was eager to finish her shower before they ran out of hot water. When he invited himself into her shower she should have told him fuck off, but she let her curiosity get the best of her. Now all she had to show for it was bruised knees and an empty pussy.

She increased her sucking, flicked her tongue out to tease his balls and when that didn't work she let her teeth just slightly graze the underside of his dick. Still no dice. Sebastian just continued moaning as he leisurely pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. Kathryn feared she was going to get lockjaw. Thinking perhaps an added visual was needed she ran her hand down her chest, past her stomach to her sex. She moaned around the flesh in her mouth as she slipped two fingers inside herself. It felt nice but strangely lacking at the same time.

His face broke out into a lazy grin when he noticed her masturbating in front of him. "Is your pussy getting wet for my dick baby?"

Kathryn nodded then pulled him from her mouth. "My jaw is starting to ache Sebastian. How long are you going to drag this out?"

He cupped her face and ran his thumb along her cheek. "I think you know the answer to that. You know what I want."

Unfortunately she did and she _really_ didn't want to grant his request. She let out a long suffering sigh. "Can't I just swallow?"

"No my little cum guzzler you can't."

She rolled her eyes and decided to hell with it. What was one more hit to her pride and vanity? They were already in the shower anyways. She rather he do it now while she could wash it off rather then when she was in a custom made Valentino dress like the other night. "Alright fine," she relented, "Go ahead."

Sebastian shook his head at her. "Uh-uh. You have to ask for it. Nicely."

Kathryn forced smile and gripped his dick extra hard. "Sebastian I want you to cum on my face. I'm getting all gooey between my legs for it. Please."

He grinned smugly down at her and took his dick in hand. "Was that so hard?"

"Just do it already"

Sebastian jerked his cock gruffly over her face. There was something about it that unexpectedly turned her on. Moving her fingers inside herself she realized she really was gooey between her legs. Seconds later he finally erupted sending long while bursts of cum all over her face from her chin to forehead. The amount that came out you would have thought he hadn't cum for weeks.

Taking a step back to admire her, Sebastian panted and absent mindedly stroked his half-hard cock. "You've never been sexier sis," he murmured softly.

Kathryn merely rolled her eyes and presented her hand in a silent command to help her up. Sebastian bent down and literally set her on her feet again. Before she could turn around and wash off her cum bath, he was suddenly kissing her urgently. With his hands on her back and waist he pushed her up against the shower wall, directly under one of the shower heads. Pressing his wet naked body against hers they slid against one another sensuously. Her hands roamed over the smooth expanse of his back while he held her head in place and devoured her mouth. Swiping a drop of errant cum from her cheek he thrust it against her tongue sharing it with her. Kathryn wasn't surprised in the least when she felt him at her thigh nearly fully hard again. Sebastian could come all night and still be ready for another round.

Breaking away he stepped back and let her rinse herself of in the spray while he reached for her lavender scented body wash and luffa. Sebastian began to wash every inch of her body until she was a quivering, boneless mess. At that point she could have cum if he so much as blew on her clit.

With his front to her back he pressed himself into her and whispered, "There is something we have yet to do this week."

Kathryn was drawing a blank as to what he was referring to. She was pretty sure he had fucked her every way possible so far. Before she could ask him what he had in mind she felt his hand press into the crack of her ass. "Ah, of course…"

Actually she was rather surprise he hadn't suggested anal all ready, seeing as she knew he had such a hankering for it. Truth be told Kathryn didn't much mind it and it wasn't like they had never done it before, but still she decided to play the tease. "What makes you think I'll agree to that? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"The kind who'd let her former stepbrother ass fuck her behind a concession stand at the Yale bowl," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Ugh, I hate football."

Thinking back to their last time together at the Harvard/Yale game, Kathryn smirked at the memory. They both had been fairly trashed and bored to bits with their respective dates so when he suggested they take a walk she agreed not realizing it would end with him fucking her ass in a public place.

"Come on sis, I'll make it good and if you don't like it I'll pull out."

She let out a short laugh. "Oh god, please tell me girls don't actually fall for that."

"You'd be surprised."

Using her lavender body wash as lube, he prepped her ass, sliding first one then two fingers inside her while his other hand rubbed her pussy. She came before he was even inside her. Feeling relaxed from her orgasm she didn't tense when he slowly started to feed his cock into her backside. Kathryn heaved forward, her hands searching for purchase against the slick tile of the shower wall. Sebastian's arm immediately circled around her waist, holding her upwards against his body so she wouldn't fall. "I got you," he whispered in her ear as he thrust forward burying his full length in her ass. "You okay?"

She nodded and when she spoke her voice sounded huskier to her ears. "Yes, just touch me, please."

"I think I have something better."

That something was one of the detachable showerheads. Sebastian brought it between her legs and held it there. The warm water hit her clit with the perfect pressure. Kathryn cried out in pleasure as he began to slowly retreat from her body only to thrust back in again. Sebastian's breath was hot at her ear. "Damn, I almost forgot what a remarkable ass fuck you are sis."

The pain of his cock penetrating her backside began to melt with the pleasure between her legs until she couldn't tell them apart. Reaching around she clutched at his neck, pulling him closer. "Oh god," she called out, "Give me more."

"You want it harder?"

**DAY 6**

"Harder! Please god, fuck my ass harder!"

Believe it or not she wasn't usually a screamer (unless of course she was screaming for the purpose of drawing attention) but she couldn't seem to help herself with him. Not to mention the fact that he was fucking her ass at the most maddeningly slow pace. She suspected he was doing it purposefully to drive her crazy.

Kathryn yanked at her hands and winced when the metal of the handcuffs chaffed her delicate skin. She was currently kneeling on her bed with her hands handcuffed to the post in front of her and her ass up in the air while he fucked it. Because that wasn't kinky enough, her former stepbrother also crammed half a bucket of ice up her twat. It was currently dripping out all over her silk sheets.

Sebastian slowly withdrew from her backside until only the tip of his cock was inside her. "I'm not sure you can handle harder."

"Fuck you asshole, you know I can. I'm starting to fall asleep here."

"You asked for it," he warned in a sing-song tone.

Gripping her hips he began to power drive into her at a frantic pace. It stung like hell but it felt so good in an extremely dirty kind of way. The water began to pour out of her in rivets from her overheated pussy. Kathryn was desperate for any sort of friction between her legs but he wasn't touching her and he had her displayed in such a way that she couldn't touch herself of even clench her thighs together. The only relief she was getting was the gentle smack of his balls against her tender pussy, but she wouldn't cum alone from that.

She let out a frustrated cry hoping that would remind him she was still there and in need of some attention. However he ignored her and continued to fuck her in earnest.

Then she felt it. Squeezing her hips tightly he thrust up against her and cried out in pleasure at the same time she felt her ass fill with cum. The selfish son of a bitch came without her!

Kathryn stilled and her mouth hung open in shock. She couldn't believe it. Sebastian Valmont was an unbelievable bastard 99% of the time, but never in bed. He _always_ made sure she came before he did. The fact that he had spent so much time setting up this kinky scenario all so only _he_ could get off made her absolutely furious.

Pulling out of her backside he swatted her ass playfully. "That was great sis. You really do make a fantastic ass fuck."

She swung back around and stared daggers at him. "What. The. Fuck? You didn't let me cum!"

"What? You asked for harder. You didn't ask me to make you cum." He bent forward and unlocked the cuffs. "You can't have everything Kathryn."

She knew he was mocking her and that only helped to fuel her rage more. Turning onto her back she looked up to see him wearing a self-satisfied grin. "You selfish mother fucker!"

Raising her hand it the hair she tried to smack him. Sebastian stopped her before she made contact, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the bed. "Oh calm down," he grumbled, "I was just fucking with you."

Moving down on the bed, he pushed her legs open and got down on his stomach. Realizing what he intended to do she tried not to grin. "Why wouldn't you let me come?"

"Because if I did the ice would completely melt before I could suck some of it out. Where's the fun in that? Besides, you know I can't resist winding you up. It makes me hard."

"Everything makes you hard," she sniped dryly.

"I don't hear you complaining."

Kathryn opened her mouth to respond but, anything she was going to say died on her tongue as soon as he put his mouth on her. His clever tongue pushed its way into her snug opening trying to scoop out a piece of ice. The feeling of his hot mouth and the cold ice made her shiver and quake. It took him a minute to capture an ice cube, but when he scooped it out he displayed it on his tongue for her to see before rubbing it against her clit until it melted.

Reaching down she gripped his hair and ground herself against his face. There was no greater feeling in the world then that of Sebastian Valmont licking her pussy.

**DAY 7**

As it turned out she was wrong. There was no greater feeling than Valmont licking her pussy _while_ she had his dick in her mouth. It was the best of both worlds.

Straddling his face, Kathryn stretched out along the length of his body, her mouth sucking on his cock while his tongue lapped at her cunt. Sebastian's old room was filled with the sounds of sucking, Beethoven and the creeks of the floorboards underneath them. How they ended up fucking on the floor she couldn't remember, but with little more than a couple of sheets to cushion her knees she knew she would have bruises tomorrow. At the moment however she didn't much care.

"You're creaming all over the place." Sebastian pulled away to admire her wet sex. He ran a finger from her asshole to her clit which he then teasingly plucked. "You must really be enjoying that cock in your mouth."

Kathryn released him from her mouth and glared over her shoulder. "Yes, and if you want me to _continue_ enjoying it I suggest you get back to work making me cum."

Sebastian gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am"

When she felt his tongue return to her cunt Kathryn tossed her head back and moaned. He seemed to redouble his efforts, licking her everywhere seemingly at once. She was so distracted riding his mouth that she momentarily forgot about her own task. Sebastian gave her a sharp spank on the ass. "Put it in your mouth Kathryn."

"Sorry," she gasped when he took her clit between his lips and sucked.

She got back to work, sucking and licking him in earnest while he ate her fervently. Clutching his thighs she rocked back and forth between his mouth and his dick. It didn't take long for that familiar buildup began and she could feel her orgasm approach with a sharp intensity. She hoped Sebastian was close because she didn't want to wait any longer.

"K-Kathryn, shit…I'm close…so close baby…ugh so good…"

She took him all the way into the back of her throat until her nose was pressing against his full, drawn up balls. Sebastian made a familiar choking sound at the same time she moaned around the appendage in her mouth. Seconds later he erupted in her mouth and throat. As she was swallowing it her own orgasm hit her. She called out his name, clamping her thighs against his head and grinding against his sucking mouth.

Spent and exhausted she rolled off of him onto the hard floor. Her breathing was still erratic when Sebastian was suddenly looming over her. He had an odd look on his face. Before she could question it he was kissing her in that _way_ again, passionate and hungry like he was afraid it was going to be the last time. Wrapping her arm around his neck she eagerly returned it. Kathryn secretly loved how he never had any qualms about kissing her after he just came in her mouth. It felt filthy and sexy at the same time.

Just as suddenly as he kissed her he broke away and was on his feet standing over her. "I'm going to take a shower. Would you like me to have Beatrice bring you something?"

When Kathryn shook her head no he nodded then disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't ask her to join him and she hadn't expected him to. It was something she had come to notice during this past week. After they fucked Sebastian never stuck around afterwards. Now Kathryn wasn't a cuddler by any means, but she couldn't help feel slightly rejected. He couldn't seem to get away fast enough after they had sex. She didn't want him to hold her or engage in pillow talk, not really, but maybe it would be a nice change once in a while. Then again, maybe she just wanted what she couldn't have. It wouldn't be the first time.

Truth be told she had enjoyed herself immensely this past week. She had suspected it wouldn't exactly be water torture, but she hadn't expected to have as much fun as she was. The sex of course was incredible. Sebastian was an experienced and creative lover. He was a completely depraved son of a bitch and she couldn't get enough of it. But it wasn't just the sex. She forgot how much she enjoyed his company, his quick wit and his sharp mind. Sebastian understood her better than anyone else she'd ever known. There was a comfort in that.

Kathryn couldn't help but think something was off though. It wasn't just the vanishing act he pulled after they fucked. It was the way he looked at her. Sometimes when he was inside her or about to enter her, a look came over his face that she couldn't quite place. It was intense and made her uneasy. What the hell was going on with him?

She had her suspicions, but it mostly came down to one person. Annette fucking Hargrove. Kathryn couldn't shake the idea that Sebastian was still hung up on the girl. Was he picturing her wholesome face while he was fucking her? Was that the girl he truly wanted to spend the week with? Her stomach turned at the thought.

"And what the hell did my pillow ever do to you?"

Kathryn snapped out of her morose thoughts when Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low on his hips and his hair damp and dripping. She blinked up at him from her position on the floor, not understanding the question. Then she looked down and noticed for the first time the death grip she had on his pillow. She quickly dropped it. "It's terribly lumpy," she lied coolly. "You should really consider replacing them."

"Well I don't live here anymore so I think I'll live with it for another day or two."

"How was your shower?" she asked darkly.

"Refreshing"

When he turned away from her to fiddle with his phone she got the distinct impression that she was being dismissed. Throwing the pillow away she got to her feet, annoyed but determined not to show it. If Sebastian wanted to act like a miserable prick on their last night together that was fine. She wasn't going to hang around to be ignored.

The dress she had worn into his bedroom was lying idly in the corner where he tossed it, but Kathryn let it be deciding to head back to her room fully naked. Mine as well give him something to remember her by. As she passed him and headed to the door he called out to her. "I laid out a dress for you for tonight."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at this. "More dress-up? What am I this time? Hooker? Teacher? Stewardess? Honestly why even bother with clothes at this point Valmont. We both know it will just end up in a ball on the floor minutes after I put it on."

He smiled patiently at her as he explained. "Actually you're going as my date and where I'm taking you will definitely require clothing."

"We're going out?" Kathryn's eyes widened at this revelation and her face broke out in a grin. They hadn't left the house all week. The closest they came was when he fucked her in the garage. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to hold me captive indefinitely."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's our last night together before we head back to school and our deal ends. I thought we should do something special."

"Where are we going?"

"The Met is showing Aida tonight. I thought you might like to go."

"You _detest_ opera"

"No I find it barely tolerable. There's a difference. Besides I'll take it over the ballet any day." He studied her for a moment, his expression hesitant as he asked, "You do want to go don't you?"

"Of course"

He nodded, "Good then go get ready. Curtain in at eight."

Kathryn headed off to her room to shower and dress. Just as he told her there was a dress waiting for her. It was black, low cut with a slit up the leg. Sexy but elegant. It was something she would have chosen for herself. It also made her realize that his plans for tonight likely included fucking her. She wondered if he would do it at the opera. She found the idea rather arousing and made a split second decision to go without panties that evening.

When she was finished getting ready she left her room and found Sebastian waiting for her in the parlor. He was standing at the floor length windows staring out with a contemplative look on his face. He was the very picture of a man who was separate from the world around him, yet entirely capable of ruling it.

Kathryn stepped further into the room and cleared her throat to signal her arrival. He blinked and turned to face her. A slow smile spread across his face. "You're lovely"

"You're not so bad yourself." She wasn't just being polite either. Dressed in a tailor made black tux he was the very personification of elegance and male beauty. He also happened to be wearing his reading glasses, an accessory Kathryn had a secret fetish for. She tended to take his beauty for granted or perhaps it was Sebastian himself who she took for granted. At the thought she frowned.

"Everything okay?"

Shaking away the errant thought she smiled and nodded. "Never better, let's go."

They arrived at the Metropolitan Opera House not fifteen minutes later. As she stepped out of the town car into the cool night air she shivered. Sebastian immediately wrapped an arm around her. "You're cold," he told her.

"You're used to it," she volleyed back with a teasing grin. He smiled back at her for the first time in what felt like hours.

As he led her past the fountain in Lincoln Center and past other guests she couldn't help but notice she didn't feel uneasy. Usually when she was out in public with Sebastian she was always very careful to make sure they didn't appear improper together. He may no longer be her stepbrother but people still talked and his reputation was what it was. Tonight however she felt none of that. She didn't give a fuck who saw them.

They headed inside and were led to one of the private boxes or what Kathryn believed to be a private box. As they entered she realized her mistake. A young man about their age, handsome and well built with dark hair, sat alone staring at the crowd down below. He turned when they entered. "Good evening Valmont."

Kathryn looked to her date in surprise when she realized they knew each other. Not only that, but Sebastian didn't appear terribly surprised to see him. "Hello Jack, how's your evening going?"

"Good." His eyes moved to her and she noticed as he subtly looked her over. "It's getting better every minute. Jack Porter."

He extended her hand and she took it. Before she could give him her name Sebastian gave it for her. "This is Kathryn Merteuil"

"Ah, the infamous Madame Merteuil. I've heard a lot about you"

She gave Sebastian a side ways glance. "Oh?"

"Yes your reputation proceeds you. My sister is on many of the same charities as you are."

Kathryn couldn't place her but politely pretended to. She had a feeling Jack wasn't just referring to her well earned reputation as a pillar of society. Sebastian had told him something, but what? As she took a seat beside her date she got the distinct impression that she was being set up for something.

"How do you two know each other?"

"We both attend Harvard"

"You know its funny Valmont, I thought you're only friends were eruotrash and Blaine."

At this Jack let out a hearty laugh and Sebastian smiled petulantly at her. "Kathryn goes to Yale," he informed his friend.

"Ah that explains it. All the pretty girls go to Yale."

She smiled at the compliment. Before she could return one of her own Sebastian spoke up. "So Porter, what did you do for spring break?"

"Bali with the folks," he sighed clearly describing something that was an odious affair. "How about you two?"

Sebastian placed a possessive hand on her knee obviously meant to send a message. "Kathryn and I choose to stay in for the break and…reconnect."

Jack eyed her hungrily. "I'm jealous"

"Yes, well I'm just about bowlegged"

Both men laughed and Sebastian's eyes twinkled in amusement. The orchestra started up then and the house lights dimmed. As the first act began Kathryn lost herself in the music and the story until about twenty minutes into it. She felt a warm, masculine hand on her knee.

Glancing over she noticed Sebastian's hand moving slowly up her leg as his gaze remained on the stage. She bit the inside of her mouth to contain the gasp when she felt his fingers on her bare pussy. At discovering this he grinned and leaned into her. "There's my sexy little slut," he whispered.

He pushed two fingers inside her but didn't move. It was frustrating as hell. Grasping his wrist, Kathryn began to move against him subtly, trying to bring herself off. She glanced over at their companion and found him watching them with a knowing grin. Jack eyed the hand between her legs and licked his lips.

Realizing they now had an audience Kathryn decided to play it up. She began to hump against Sebastian's hand in earnest. Her head rolled back and she let out a soft moan confident that the thunderous aria currently being performed would drown her out. When Sebastian's thumb applied just the right amount of pressure to her throbbing clit Kathryn came with a shuddering cry.

Removing his hand from her dress, Sebastian brought his wet fingers to his mouth and licked them clean and glanced at his friend. Even in her post-orgasmic state Kathryn caught the knowing look between them. They were most definitely plotting something. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sebastian leaned close and asked, "Are you up for a game?"

Kathryn eyed him curiously. "Perhaps"

Sebastian smiled then leaned in even closer to whisper in her ear. "I want to watch you suck Jack's cock."

She stilled at the command. It wasn't that she was terribly offended by the suggestion, just surprised. Sebastian had always been rather proprietary towards her where other men were concerned. He was well aware she fucked around, but he didn't like witnessing it. Watching him suck off another man, especially one he claimed was a friend was a rather odd request.

At the same time however she was intrigued. Jack was hot and charming and the idea of blowing him in a public place while Sebastian watched was exciting. She looked between the two men who were both staring at her expectantly. Clearly they had discussed this before hand. Kathryn knew she was going to do it, but she waited, drawing out the suspense for a few minutes. Finally, she turned to Jack and instructed, "Close your curtain."

His handsome mouth smirked as he reached over and closed his half of the curtain, effectively hiding him from view. Kathryn glanced over at Sebastian to find him staring blankly back at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at that moment. He simply nodded at her. She got up from her seat and slowly walked over and stood in front of Jack. His gaze raked over her appreciably and he wet his lips. "Are you hard for me?"

"Why don't you come and find out sweetheart"

Kathryn grinned as she sunk to her knees. She ran her hands up his strong thighs before settling on his fly. Unfastening his pants she reached in and grasped his cock. He was hard alright. When his cock came into view she noticed he wasn't as large as Valmont. Glancing over at her date she smirked knowingly and he returned it, clearly he was thinking the same thing she was.

While not as large as Sebastian's, his dick was nothing to sneeze at. Full and pink, he throbbed in her hand as she began to slowly jerk him off. Kathryn's eyes locked on his. She teasingly licked her lips and he groaned softly under his breath. Leaning forward to take him into her mouth she stopped and glanced back at Sebastian one final time to see if he would stop her. He didn't. Instead he sat there watching them very intently.

Kathryn moved in and sucked the head into her mouth. She suckled the crown, flicking her tongue over the slit and tasting his pre-cum before swallowing down almost to the shaft. He tasted different to her. Then again anyone would taste different to her after having Sebastian's cock in her mouth for a solid week. She bobbed up and down on his shaft, moaning more for dramatic effect than anything else. Jack reached out and petted her hair. When she looked up at him she noticed his eyes were half shut in pleasure. "Your girl's quite the cocksucker Valmont. Yeah baby…just like that…"

His breathing started to become erratic when she took him into the back of her throat. Her slurping and sucking was luckily drowned out by music, so nobody in the MET was aware she was currently on her knees with a mouth full of cock. Nobody of course except for Sebastian, who was being curiously silent through all of this.

"Oh shit baby…fuck yeah…I'm close…"

Kathryn's fingers dug into the back of his thighs as she sucked harder and tugged gently on his balls. His grasp on her hair grew tighter, his breathing more erratic, and he began thrusting his hips upwards. When he finally came, most of it was down her throat before she could fully taste it.

As he softened and slid out of her mouth, Kathryn sat back and wiped her mouth. Her lips felt swollen and well fucked. "You're incredible"

"I'm aware." Getting to her feet she smoothed out her dress and steadied herself on his chair. Jack used the opportunity to reach out and grasp her hip. He ran a hand down her chest, cupping her breast and rubbing her nipple with his thumb. "What a sexy, sexy girl you are Ms. Merteuil."

His hand then traveled downward and rested on her other hip. Jack's gaze was filled with wicked intent. Kathryn wondered just how far he planned to go with her. Before she could inquire Sebastian suddenly spoke up, his voice firm and authoritative. "That's enough Jack."

She looked over her shoulder at him in surprise. He sounded irritated. "Kathryn come here please."

Glancing once more at Jack he seemed taken aback by this. She wondered if Sebastian was changing the plans. Had he intended for Jack to fuck her? His friend didn't look angry, just curious.

Doing as he asked, Kathryn walked over to him. Sebastian grasped her hips possessively and pulled her onto his lap. Reaching over he closed the curtain so that the box was now completely hidden from view. His gaze on hers, he ran a hand teasingly down her collarbone and told her, "I'm going to fuck you while Jack watches."

Even though he said it as a command the look in his eyes told her he was asking for permission. Running a hand through his hair she nodded in silent agreement. Sebastian's expression softened and Kathryn not for the first time that night wondered what was going on in his head. She used to think she knew him so well, but she was starting to think she didn't have a clue.

Sebastian tugged on the straps of her dress until her bar clad breasts were exposed. He tugged her closer and sucked her nipple through her bra. "Did sucking his dick make your pussy wet?"

When she nodded he pushed his hand up her dress and opened her folds with his fingers. "Are you ready for _my_ dick now?"

Before she could stop herself she found herself replying, "Always."

Sebastian's eyes widened momentarily and his hands, which were unfastening his pants, stilled. He smiled softly at her before guiding her hips over his lap. Grasping his hard-on she guided it to her cunt then slowly impaled herself. Slowly she sunk down on him, her mouth opened in a silent cry as his length stretched her aroused muscles. When he was fully buried inside her she struggled to control her breathing. It was both intensely pleasurable and painful all at once.

Opening her eyes which were clamped tight in concentration she noticed that Sebastian too was breathing heavily. Slowly he opened them. "You okay?"

"F-full"

"Fuck, yeah you are"

Kathryn smiled at his arrogance. Clutching the arms of the chair she slowly brought herself up before slamming back down on him. Sebastian groaned in pleasure and tugged her closer. As she road him slowly but purposefully, Sebastian kissed her neck, shoulder and squeezed her breasts before sucking them back into his mouth. Kathryn cried out his name in pleasure.

Their fucking grew more intense as everything else other than Sebastian fell away. The wails of the diva below barley registered with her. Kathryn tuned out everything including the fact that there was a virtual stranger three feet away watching them not to mention an opera house full of people right outside. She didn't care. The girl who spent her whole life caring what other thought about her, for once didn't give a flying fuck if the whole world knew she was seconds away from coming all over Sebastian Valmont's dick.

Falling forward as he began thrusting upwards, Kathryn pressed her forehead to Sebastian's. He leaned up and kissed her briefly before whimpering his pleasure. They were both panting so heavily it felt like they were sharing the same body. "I'm close," he gasped.

"Me too"

Wrapping her arms tighter around him her body began to tremble as release conquered her. Her eyes locked on his intently as she came and he did as well. Sebastian called out her name as he jerked in her arms and came inside her. It was the first time they had ever climaxed together.

They stayed there for what felt like hours, but was most likely mere minutes. With her face buried in his neck she felt completely boneless and sated, with no inclination to move. Sebastian gently caressed her hair and kissed her neck. She could feel his seed running out of her and she didn't even care. Never had the feelings of cum sliding down her thighs made her feel more satisfied.

Finally, Jack's voice cut through the silence. "That was hot guys. Very…intense."

"Jack, I hadn't realize you were still here," Sebastian replied drolly. Kathryn wondered if that was in fact true or if he was merely trying to get rid of his friend.

"Normally I would be insulted by that, but then again if I was buried balls deep in a beautiful woman I wouldn't notice you either Valmont."

"You have quite the silver tongue, don't you Mr. Porter," Kathryn teased. "No wonder you two are friends."

"Hmm, yes. Now tell me how is it you two know each other?"

"Didn't Sebastian tell you? We used to be stepsiblings."

At this Jack let out a short, surprised laugh. "Really? That's so fuck up." Kathryn joined him in his merriment. Sebastian did not. In fact he appeared rather annoyed. "You know the way Sebastian always talked about you I thought there was something else going on between you two."

She looked to her date with curiosity while he studiously avoided her eyes. "What did you tell him about me?"

Sebastian looked back at her and smiled tightly. "I told him you were a black widow who would suck the life out of him."

"Or just my cum," Jack added.

Kathryn glanced over at him and laughed. Once again, Sebastian did not join in. With his eyes still on her he said, "Jack, shouldn't you be going now?"

The laughter died on the other man's face. He studied Valmont curiously for a moment before his face broke into a grin and he shrugged helplessly at her. "Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Getting to his feet he took Kathryn's hand and kissed it. "It was lovely meeting you Kathryn."

"Likewise"

Reaching into his coat pocket he produced a card and handed it off. "When you tire of Valmont and his sullen mood, as I suspect you will shortly, give me a call. I think we could have some fun together. Alone." Smirking at his friend he added, "See you at school Valmont."

As he departed the box Sebastian's indifferent expression turned to a full out scowl. "Asshole"

Kathryn glanced down at this card, which had his cell and house number, and commented, "He seems nice." Snatching the card from her hand Sebastian tore it in two then tossed it carelessly away. "Hey! What is your problem?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you want me to step outside so you two could fuck in private?"

"Are you kidding me with this?" She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed back from his lap. "You're the one who set this whole scenario up. Now you're throwing a hissy fit because I went along with it? Fuck you."

Getting up she plopped down in the opposite chair and fixed her dress. She was equally annoyed and confused about what was going on. Had he done all this so he could act like a jealous prick? Sebastian was silent for a moment before finally apologizing. "Sorry, you're right. I don't know what I expected to happen tonight."

"Why don't I believe you?"

He stared sullenly back at her like a child who couldn't understand why he was being punished. "I said I was sorry."

Kathryn got back up and sat beside him. "What is going on with you? You've been acting weird all day and now-

"Why did you tell him we used to be siblings?"

She flinched not only at the question but the urgency of which he asked. "Because we _were_ siblings. It's not exactly a secret Sebastian. You still call me _sis_ for crying out loud."

Sebastian looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose before suddenly getting to his feet. "I, um, need to step out for a second. I need some air and a cigarette."

Still completely clueless as to what was going on with him she nodded and grabbed her clutch to leave with him. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I'll just be a minute. Stay. You've already missed half the show."

"Alright"

Sebastian kissed her forehead before disappearing out the door. Kathryn stared after him in confusion. She wasn't used to being confused when it came to Sebastian. It was unsettling to say the least.

Opening the curtains back up, she turned her attention to the show and got lost once again in the music. About thirty minutes later however she became distracted when she realized Sebastian still hadn't returned. Annoyed, she wondered if perhaps she was being ditched. Perhaps now that their time was drawing to a close and he had finally had his fill of her he decided not to stick around and let her find her own way home.

Frustrated, Kathryn got up from her seat and left the box. She asked an usher if they had seen him. They hadn't. Heading to the entrance she was going to look for Sebastian out front, but decided to head to the ladies room first.

As she entered the elaborate lavatory she examined her reflection in the mirror. She didn't appear as ravaged as she feared. Her eyes were bright with that just-fucked look and her make-up wasn't as flawless as it was earlier in the evening, but she still looked good.

Kathryn was touching up her lipstick when the stall door behind her opened. When the occupant stepped out she nearly dropped her lipstick. It was none other than Annette holier-than-thou Hargrove.

Swinging around to face her, Kathryn attempted to keep the surprise from her face. Annette did no such thing. Her mouth hung open and she stopped in her tracks as she laid eyes on her high school nemesis. "You've got to be kidding me," she heard her mutter under her breath.

She produced her best phony smile. "Good evening Annette."

"Kathryn. What are you doing here?"

"Knitting a sweater. What do you think retard?" Turning back to her reflection Kathryn tried her best to hide her unease upon seeing Annette again. "Honestly how you managed to get into Cornell I'll never know."

"I meant what are you doing in New York? Shouldn't you be slutting it up on some ivy league campus. Don't tell me, there was a herpes outbreak at the frat house."

"Cute. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm in town with…my mother." She caught herself before saying Sebastian's name. Kathryn wasn't sure why but she didn't want Annette to know he was in town. Perhaps Sebastian wasn't the only one feeling proprietary.

Annette stood next to her at the sink and ran a hand through her hair. Kathryn noted her hair had grown since the last time she'd seen her. That had been graduation day when she beat Kathryn out for valedictorian. Yet another reason to hate the bitch.

"I'm in town visiting my father"

"Fascinating"

"I'm here with my fiancé."

Now that grabbed Kathryn's attention. She turned her scrutinizing gaze on the blond and studied her hand. Sure enough there was a sizeable ring on her finger. "Don't tell me Farmer Trevor proposed?

Annette glanced at her ring and murmured, "Last Christmas."

She reached out and grabbed her hand to examine the ring. It was a decent size. "So when's the baby due?"

"Excuse me?" Yanking her hand away Annette glared sharply at her. "I am _not_ pregnant."

"Then why else would you get married at twenty?"

"Gee I don't know, love, commitment, wanting to spend the rest of my life with the man I love."

Kathryn's nose turned up in distaste. "Gross. Well I guess this explains why you dumped Sebastian in high school. You sensed he wouldn't be willing to commit when you were barely out of your teens."

Annette stared at her for a long moment. A smile broke out on her face and she chuckled as she turned back to the mirror. Kathryn got the distinct impression she was laughing at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just for a girl who thinks herself to be so much smarter than everyone else, you can be incredibly dense sometimes Kathryn."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Annette's eyes found her in the mirror. "It means three years later and you still haven't figured it out. Not that I'm surprised mind you. I'm pretty sure Sebastian would rather cut off his own arm than own up to it. Especially to you."

Kathryn was growing exceedingly frustrated with this conversation. She wanted to just get the hell out of there, but as soon as Annette brought up Sebastian she knew she wasn't going anywhere. "What are you babbling about Hargrove?"

Taking a deep breath she turned to face her. The humor was gone from her face. "I never dumped Sebastian. He broke up with me."

"What?"

"Sebastian was the one who broke things off, not me

Kathryn flinched still not comprehending what she was telling her. "No, that's not right. You dumped him for Trevor. He was broken up about it for weeks!"

She shook her head. "No, that's just what Sebastian told everyone."

"Why would he do that…unless…oh my god, you were cheating on him weren't you? He found out and he dumped you!"

"No Kathryn, _I_ was faithful. Sebastian on the other hand was a different story."

"What are you talking about? He was completely faithful to you."

"Maybe physically he never cheated on me, but definitely emotionally. You see Sebastian fell in love with someone else."

"Who?"

Annette stared at her hard for a long moment. "Are you actually going to make me say it Kathryn?"

She of course realized then what she was implying. Kathryn's grip tightened on the sink and she suddenly felt lightheaded. Slowly she shook her head and replied in a voice barely above a whisper, "No, that's not true. You're mistaken."

"Afraid not. When you two started talking again I could feel him start to pull away from me. And then when your parents got divorced I thought that would be the end of it, but after you moved out he seemed to pull away even more. So, I gave him an ultimatum. Either drop you from his life or we were done with. The next night he came to my house and told me he didn't think we should see each other anymore. I accused him of being in love with you and he didn't deny it."

"But he didn't confirm it either did he?"

She smiled sadly. "He didn't have to. I know him almost as well as you do Kathryn. Better in some ways. I know his heart and it wasn't mine anymore." She took a deep breath and continued, "The funny thing is if he had refused my ultimatum I still wouldn't have broken up with him. I would have loved him even though I knew he wasn't truly mine."

Still unable to process any of this Kathryn argued feebly, "But he went to Europe to get over you!"

"No, he went to get over _you_ Kathryn. I think he knew you could never truly love him and that killed him. You know, at first I thought it was so kind that he allowed everyone to think I was the dumper rather than the dumpee but I soon realized it was self-preservation. Sebastian knew that if you discovered he was the one who broke up with me, you might suspect he had done it for you. He knew you'd freak out and he'd loose you or worse yet you'd use his feelings against him for your own selfish gain."

Kathryn opened her mouth to argue but found she couldn't. What Annette said was true. If she had discovered Sebastian had feelings for her, it would have likely freaked her out. Hell, she was freaked out now. As the events of the past week played over in her head she began to see things in a different light. This revelation of Annette's didn't so much answer her questions as it brought up new ones. Like if he was in love with her why was he pushing her away after they had sex? Why would he ask her to suck some guy off in front of him? Was this why he had been so moody?

She was so lost in her own head she hadn't realized Annette was speaking to her. "Kathryn? Are you even listening to me?"

She schooled her express into one of boredom, not wanting to give the blonde the satisfaction of thinking she got to her. Kathryn turned to her reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair. "I never have Annette and I have no inclination to start now. In fact I have spent the past three years trying to block out your existence completely."

"Well look at that. We have something in common after all"

_More than one thing_, Kathryn almost said aloud. Annette shook her head and headed for the exit. Before she left Kathryn called to her, "Annette? Do me a favor and don't go spreading around your little theories to anyone else."

"Good grief, after all these years that's still all you care about, your precious reputation. I wonder if Sebastian realizes how lucky he is that you aren't in his life anymore."

Annette left with the last word before Kathryn could rebut her claim. When she was alone once again she turned back to her reflection, but didn't really see it. All she could see was that look Sebastian had given her over the past week. That intense, thoughtful look like he was trying to look inside her, like he was searching for something.

She realized then that Annette was right in her assumptions. Sebastian's feelings were deeper than she knew. He might even love her or maybe he did love her but maybe not anymore. Perhaps that's what this whole week was about. Trying to get over her, get her out of his system. At the thought Kathryn got a weird ache in her stomach.

With her mind clearly on other things, she left the ladies room in a daze. When she stepped out she found Sebastian slouching against the opposite wall clearly waiting for her. She literary jumped upon spotting him. He straightened and his eyes narrowed in concern for her. "Are you alright?"

Kathryn blinked several times at the question before forcing a smile on her face. "Yes, of course I'm fine. Um, how long have you been waiting here?"

"Just got here"

"Good," she muttered under her breath. Suddenly the idea of him running into Annette made her stomach turn.

He was still studying her with concern which was probably do to the fact that she was practically shaking. Kathryn, who was always confident to a fault suddenly felt anxious and uncertain. Sebastian was in love with her. _Maybe_.

"You ready to go back in?"

She nodded her head yes but told him, "No. I mean, why don't we leave."

"I thought you liked this shit"

"I do it's just…I thought maybe we could go back to the house and do…other stuff. It is our last night before we go back to school."

Sebastian regarded her with surprise. "Well you know I'm always up for _other stuff_. You sure you want to leave?"

"Oh yes." The idea of sitting through the final act of Aida in the dark with Sebastian suddenly made her fidgety. She had to figure this out and then she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do about it if anything. Taking his hand she pulled him towards the exit. "Let's get out of here."

As they stepped out the doors Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and whispered in her ear. "There's the insatiable slut I know and love."

Kathryn froze at that word. If Sebastian noticed he didn't say anything. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her. Kathryn returned it but kept her eyes open as if looking for some clue on his face. His eyes soon opened too and he pulled away. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Take me home Sebastian"

Taking her by the arm he led her back to their awaiting town car. They climbed in and as the driver pulled into traffic Kathryn found herself staring at him as if she'd never seen him before. Sebastian gave her a sideways glance when he caught her staring. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not"

He chuckled, "Yes you are. What's going on with you? Did you smoke something in the bathroom? Snort something?"

"Get over yourself Valmont." Crossing her arms to her chest she felt a sting of embarrassment. Yet another emotion she was unfamiliar with. "Besides, if anyone's acting strangely this evening it would be you."

"How do you mean?"

"That thing with Jack tonight was a set up correct?"

He flinched at the question then slowly nodded. "Yeah, it was. I'd thought you enjoyed it."

"I did, you clearly did not. Things were supposed to go farther weren't they? You told Jack he could fuck me." She said it more as a statement than a question.

Releasing a shaky breath he looked away and responded, "Yes that was the plan. We were both going to fuck you actually."

"Why didn't you let him?"

Sebastian was silent for a long minute before shifting his body to face her. Looking her in the eye he revealed, "Because I didn't like watching him touch you." When Kathryn nodded in understanding he asked, "Are you disappointed?"

"No, I like it when it's just us"

He smiled softy at her. "Me too"

When Sebastian turned his attention back out the window Kathryn took the opportunity to lay on his shoulder. He tensed at first before wrapping an arm around her. "I had fun this week," she revealed to him in a whisper.

"As did I"

Kathryn nuzzled her face against his suit jacket taking in his scent. "Any fantasy you didn't get to fulfill?"

"Oh tons," he sighed, "But I guess there's always next time."

"Assuming you win of course"

"Well I usually seem to. Summer's right around the corner, perhaps we should start another game."

"I was thinking more like fall." Kathryn spoke without thinking about it. Yet, another thing she never did outside of twenty minutes ago. But as she said it she knew what her next plan of action was.

Sebastian shifted against her. "Uh, fall, sure. Any particular reason?"

Kathryn took a deep breath then in as nonchalant a tone as she could muster she explained, "I'm thinking of transferring to Harvard next semester."

Sebastian stilled underneath her and he said nothing for a solid five minutes. She would have wondered if he had heard her, but she knew he had. His heart was beating wildly against her. After what felt like an eternity he cleared his throat. "Harvard huh? That could be interesting."

"Do you approve?"

"Well they _do_ have a better business program than Yale"

"And you wouldn't get tired of seeing me all the time. I mean we're bound to run into each other from time to time. Classes, parties-

"My bedroom," he finished. Glancing up she caught him smirking out the window. She looked away before he noticed. "I think I could manage having you around."

"Good"

Sebastian kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter against his firm body. She nuzzled against his shoulder and sighed. For the first time in a long time Kathryn Merteuil was content.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Hmm, not much to say about this one other than it might be my favorite so far. Up next will be __**T is for Temptation**__. It involves Sebastian, Kathryn and Annette on a class ski trip and somebody gets seduced. Any guesses? Hopefully it will be up sooner than later. Reviews always help. Thanks._


	20. T is for Therapy

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: All in fun. No profit. Duh.**

**Author's Note: I'll get to why the chapter is different then the earlier description in the end note. Until then be warned this chapter contains slash (of the female on female variety) and a threesome. Also somebody gets drugged. **

_**Chapter Summary: The story of how Sebastian ended up in therapy with Dr. Regina Greenbaum. Wouldn't you know it? Kathryn is somehow to blame…**_

* * *

><p><span>T is for Therapy<span>

* * *

><p>"Would you like to tell me why you came to see me Sebastian?"<p>

Valmont stared blankly up at the ceiling. The only sound in the sterile office was that of a ticking clock sitting in the far corner. With each passing second he imagined more of his parent's money being added to the coffer of the bitch in front of him. The thought alone was enough to make him feel just slightly less resentful about being there. He blandly wondered if he could get away without saying anything outside of monosyllabic one word answers for the rest of the session. It had been working for the past twenty minutes.

"Sebastian? Sebastian your parents are paying me good money to help you—

"Yes $800 dollars an hour. I've been well informed," he added dryly. His gold-digging stepmother hadn't shut up about it. She even threatened to take it out of his trust fund before his father stepped in.

The good doctor let out an uncomfortable cough and he could hear her shift in her seat across from him. "Yes, well, in any event it is very important to them that you seek the help you obviously so _desperately_ need. I know you may find it easier to ignore me and your problems, but I urge you to take this opportunity to look inside yourself and discover the best you, you can become."

Sebastian let out a long suffering sigh. He could see now it wasn't going to be as easy to tune the idiot out. It wasn't enough that she was milking his family for a small fortune. No, she had to satisfy that ego of hers as well by curing the stud of the Upper East Side. _Fuck it all._

Rising languidly from the leather couch, he straightened his tie and adjusted his spectacles. Forcing a pleasant smile on his face he turned to his therapist. "You're right Doc, I should be taking this more seriously. After all I've put my dear parents through it's the least I could do. I _should_ be trying to become my best self. With your help and guidance I'm sure I'll succeed."

"Wonderful," she beamed back with her own pleasant and totally phony smile.

Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a cigarette and popped it in his mouth. "So I hear you have another book coming out."

"No smoking in my office." Sebastian rolled his eyes and tossed it aside. She frowned as she eyed the wayward cigarette roll onto her white carpet. Clearing her throat again (clearly a nervous tick) she squared her shoulders and nodded. "Yes, it will be out this summer."

"Yet another best-seller no doubt. Three books on the New York Times Best Seller list, you must be very proud."

Her eyes seemed to glow with satisfaction as he recounted her accomplishments. "I am thank you."

Dr. Regina Greenbaum was the premiere psychologist for the pampered children of the Upper East Side. At least half of his classmates had visited her at one time or another. Sebastian got a semi just imagining all the dirt she had on them.

When she wasn't dealing with the twisted minds of the elite, she was writing self-help books on child rearing. Before she had risen to prominence she had hosted a Dr. Laura-esque talk radio show about the dangers of Ritalin or some such nonsense. Sebastian got the impression she was trying to be the next Dr. Phil but aimed more at the ladies who lunch rather than the wall-mart crowd.

Judging by her Prada suite and Louibitans she clearly thought herself part of the upper crust, but Sebastian knew otherwise. While she was married to a successful litigator and owned a house on Central Park West she was far from the kind of money that he came from. Sebastian came from the most powerful kind of money of all, the kind that was inherited. The kind that came with an impressive name and no strings outside of making sure you didn't taint the gene pool with anyone from a lesser station. Regina Greenbaum might be rich, but Sebastian was _wealthy_. It was a distinction they were both well aware of.

"Well enough about me. Let's discuss why you are here today Sebastian."

"Where would you like me to begin?"

Setting down her pen she moved towards the end of her seat and leaned in close. "Why don't we start with what happened between you and Senator Baxter's daughter."

At the mention of Elizabeth Baxter, Sebastian felt his lips quirk into a smirk. "You heard about that?"

"Well of course, what with it being all over the internet and the national news." She sat back in her chair and scowled disapprovingly at him. "Sebastian this isn't something to be proud of. That poor girl's reputation is completely destroyed. She was absolutely humiliated. I heard she's now living overseas and seeking help at a private facility."

"So I hear"

"Not to mention Senator Baxter's campaign is suffering terribly. There's talk he won't be reelected next year."

Sebastian leaned back on the couch and sighed. "Yes, well I've apologized to Lizzie extensively for that video…getting out. And as I'm sure you know my family has settled things with the Baxter's. My parents contributed a healthy sum to his reelection campaign in exchange for them not pressing charges and of course I agreed to come see you."

"Well you are very lucky"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please they couldn't level any charges even if they wanted to. It was completely consensual."

"Wasn't she drugged?"

Sebastian grinned back at her arrogantly. "Not that they can prove."

Dr. Greenbaum's mouth fell open as she regarded him with horror. She shut her mouth only to open it again and sputter, "S-Sebastian surely you can see how wrong it is what you did to that girl."

"Of course I can. I suppose if I didn't it would make me some sort of psychopath…"

Judging by the look she was leveling at him she already saw him as such. Sebastian watched with mild amusement as the therapist scribbled down some notes. She would undoubtedly run out of ink by the end of their session.

"Sebastian I want to know what drove you to ruin Elizabeth Baxter."

He just bet she did. It hadn't occurred to him until now that Dr. Greenbaum likely got off on hearing the depraved details of her patients. Well she'd he cuming all over her chair when he was done with her.

Resting his forearms on he knees he leaned closer to her and licked his lips. "You want to hear all the dirty details doc?"

Regina squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and once again cleared her throat. "I want to help you become a healthier individual who has positive relationships with the opposite sex."

Sebastian studied her silently for a long moment. He knew he couldn't trust her, but at the same time he was dying to see how she'd react to his story. The _real_ story.

Slowly he reclined back on the couch. "Alright Dr. Greenbaum, I'll tell you everything. First thing you should know however is that what happened to Elizabeth Baxter wasn't my idea…"

_**Two months ago…**_

It was deep into the evening on a Tuesday. Sebastian had just gotten done pounding the fuck out of his masseur and was now enjoying the solitude of his bedroom. Reclining on his bed he was half way through _The Sun Also Rises_, leisurely smoking a cigarette, when his bedroom door flew open. His stepsister swept into the room, walked over to the bed and leaned in close. "We have a problem."

Sebastian didn't even bother looking up from his reading. Confident that whatever was bothering her was likely frivolous in nature and of no concern to him, he could barely muster the energy to inquire, "What's wrong now Kathryn?"

"I just received a call from Hilary Jacobs." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her turn away from him and start to pace. "She has some unfortunate news."

He let out a surprised gasp much like a tween girl would. "Oh my god! Don't tell me, are paisley prints back in?"

She stomped over to him, grabbed the book from his hand and threw it across the room. Hands on her hips she spat, "This isn't funny shithead!"

Sebastian let out a pained groan as he rolled off the bed and went to retrieve his book. "What the fuck are you babbling about?"

Kathryn resumed her pacing. "I've just been informed that the student council is about to pass a new measure at Manchester."

"Please god tell me you didn't interrupt my peace and quiet to rattle on about pointless student politics? Let me save you the trouble. This doesn't affect me therefore I don't give a shit."

She let out a humorless chuckle. "That's where you're wrong brother dear."

Only half listening to her his attention fell elsewhere. Namely the way her slinky navy blue dress was hugging her luscious ass. What he wouldn't give to—

"Sebastian, are you even listening to me?!"

He squeezed the bridge of his nose with inpatients. "Kathryn, what is it exactly you want from me?"

"Oh we'll get to that in a second," she told him. "First, do you know Elizabeth Baxter?"

"Of course," he sighed, "Senator Baxter's daughter. She's dating some sophomore at Columbia. She also seems to have a permanent stick wedged up her ass."

"That's the girl. I take it you've never fucked her?"

"No, she's not really my type."

Elizabeth Baxter was never really on his radar. She was pretty, although a little plain, smart and from a good family, but generally too dull to be someone he would legitimately go after. Why bother?

"Well as you might know she's head of the student council?"

"Wait, I thought you were?"

"No I'm head of the student body. There's a difference," she explained with barely concealed inpatients. "In any event, little Lizzie is trying to get a new rule passed that would require mandatory drug testing at Manchester."

For the first time that evening he was genuinely surprised. "Hmm, that is interesting. I could see why _you'd_ be freaked out about it." Judging by her bright eyes and the way she couldn't stop pacing he was guessing she had just snorted something up her pretty little nose.

Kathryn cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "Oh I'm sorry I must be imagining things. I thought that was _you_ doing your best Tony Montana impression at Blaine's the other night."

Sebastian was going to point out that snorting some lines at a party was a whole hell of a lot different then the daily maintenance hits Kathryn took, but he figured she was agitated enough without incurring her wrath further. "Look, the school board is well aware that half, if not most of the student body, is ingesting some sort of illegal chemical substance. They're not going to pass anything."

She stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eye. "They've already given the little bitch permission to go ahead with it. In fact there's only one thing standing in the way from it getting mandated: me. The headmaster's already okayed it. I'm the deciding vote."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm screwed. If I vote against it I raise suspicion as to why I'm voting against it and my reputation takes a hit. If I vote for it someone might find out that—

"You're the coke queen of the Upper East Side?"

Kathryn's hands curled into fists at her side. "The only way to get myself out of this mess is for Elizabeth Baxter to drop the whole thing."

Sebastian sighed. "I think I'm beginning to guess what it is you want sis."

Sauntering over to him she cupped his cheek and caressed it in an almost loving gesture. "I need you to do what you do best Sebastian."

"And how does me taking her to bed get her to drop her narc quest?"

"Oh, you leave that part to me."

Staring down into his wicked stepsister's self-satisfied smile he could just imagine all the nasty things she had planned for poor Lizzie Baxter. Grasping her wrist he removed her hand from his cheek and stepped away. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

Walking past her he went to his desk and pulled out a cigarette from its silver platted case. "I have no interest in ruining this girl all because you don't want to give up your precious nose candy for a week or so. Find someone else to do your bidding Kathryn."

With her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, she crossed her arms to her chest. "Sebastian, why are you pulling my dick?"

"Come again?"

"I know you have zero interest in what drugs I take so what's the real reason you don't want to do this?"

Actually that was the real reason. Sebastian was never comfortable with the fact that she constantly had that goddamn coke spoon up her nose. He knew even if Baxter's new rule went into effect it was unlikely to put a stop to Kathryn's habit, but it might curb it somewhat. He'd be damned if he encouraged her drug abuse.

Of course Sebastian couldn't come out and admit any of this to Kathryn. Their relationship had always been based on a combination of mutual attraction, snark, and appreciation of each others twisted 'gifts'. No sentiment allowed. Admitting he was doing something for her own good or worse yet, because he cared about her, was out of the question.

"Kathryn, I have no interest is wasting my precious time seducing some frigid debutante all so you don't have to go through the hassle of cheating a drug test." Taking a drag off his cigarette he blew a smoke ring in her direction and added in a clipped tone, "Find someone else to do your dirty work this time princess. I'm not interested." Pushing off his desk he walked to the door and held it open for her. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my reading."

She studied him for a long, hard second before turning her back to him and walking to his desk. Kathryn leaned back against it then cocked her head. "Before I go I have something I want to show you."

Her tone held a coyness that warned him whatever it was it couldn't be good. Rolling his eyes up wards he sighed deeply as he closed the door then reluctantly sauntered up to her. "What is it?"

Kathryn pulled herself up onto his desk, a smile tugging at her lips. "I got something the other day I thought you might be interested in taking a look at."

"Oh?"

"A piece of jewelry"

Sebastian shook his head. "Why the hell would I be interested in some tacky piece of jewelry your idiot boyfriend bought for you?"

His question died on his lips when he watched her reach up under her dress and tug her panties off. He cocked an eyebrow as she tossed her navy lace panties to the ground. "Court didn't buy it for me. In fact, Court doesn't even know I have it. Yet."

With his interest now thoroughly peaked, Sebastian moved in closer. Placing his hands on her knees he began tracing circles along her skin. "What kind of jewelry?"

Kathryn brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Spread my legs Sebastian and find out."

Well, he certainly couldn't refuse an invitation like that. Moving his hands to her knees he pushed her thighs apart until knees were hitting the edge of the table. Right away he was hit by the scent of warm, wet pussy. Like Pavlov's bells, his dick hardened.

Glancing down he smirked at her shaved cunt. He had caught peaks at it before, but only briefly and not at such a terrific angle as he had now. "Very nice," he praised.

"I haven't even shown you the best part yet"

Kathryn reached down between her legs and spread her labia apart. Sebastian actually gasped when he saw it. With faux coyness dripping from her voice she asked, "Do you like it?"

"Fuck me. You pierced your pussy"

"My clit actually"

Sebastian found himself unable to look away from the very tiny metal hoop attached to the hood of her clitoris. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Of course, he had seen girls with piercings before, even fucked a few who had one, but the fact that his supposed prim and proper stepsister was sporting one made him almost painfully hard. Licking his lips he edged his hand closer to her open cunt. "Jesus Christ, when did you get it?"

"Last week"

"And have you…?"

"Fucked with it? Oh yes." She ran her fingers down her sex then tugged at the piercing and squealed. "God Sebastian, it felt like I came for hours yesterday."

Recalling last night he remembered her wails of pleasure. He just assumed she was fucking with him, trying to incite a reaction or else trying to convince whoever she was with that she was having a good time. He never thought she was for real.

The little ring was calling to him. He was like fucking Gollum after his _precious_. Sliding his hand up the inside of her leg he reached her panty line then moved to touch her. Before he could make contact Kathryn seized his wrist. Her other hand, which had been resting on his neck, tugged him closer and she nuzzled her nose against him. "Sebastian," she whispered seductively, "Are you going to help me with Elizabeth Baxter?"

With that question he was snapped out of his lust induced fog. Pulling his gaze away from her open legs he met her stare. "If I do can I play with your new toy?"

"Of course"

He nodded then briefly kissed her mouth. "Kathryn do you really want me to do this?"

"More than you know," she replied intently.

"I see, well then, I have to say my answer is…" Sebastian leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "No fucking way."

Kathryn wasted no time pushing him away and snapping her legs shut. "You arrogant bastard," she spat.

Sebastian chuckled as he stumbled back from her. "Oh come on Kathryn, do you honestly think you can make me do what you want just by spreading your legs? Who do you think you're dealing with?"

Brushing past him she sent a withering glare his way as she headed to the door. "Someone clearly not worth my time. If you'll excuse me I'm going to find someone with balls."

He grabbed at his chest as if he had been wounded and fell back against the desk dramatically. Kathryn tossed him the finger then she threw open the door to exit. Bending down Sebastian retrieved the panties she had tossed off earlier. "Oh sis, you forgot something."

Glancing over her shoulder she smiled petulantly at him. "Keep them. Lord knows they're as close as you're ever likely to come to getting in my panties. Have fun jerking off loser!"

She slammed the door with a resounding thud. Sebastian smiled as he examined the under garment then shrugged and headed to the bathroom to take care of the sizeable hard-on she left him with. That night he jerked off twice thinking about that sexy little ring.

Sebastian had forgotten all about Kathryn's request until the following week when he was forced by the parental units to attend a fundraised at the St. Regis hotel in honor of Senator Baxter. He had been carefully circumnavigating the room in an attempt to avoid running into two different ladies. One was Ashley Daniels, a sophomore he fucked in the back of the library stacks a few days prior and never called and the second was his Aunt Helen, for no reason other than she was annoying.

He had somehow managed to make it the bar, order a gin and tonic, and was turning away when he ran straight into his aunt. "Sebastian!" she called out to him with her arms wide open. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Fuck me," he muttered into his drink before forcing a painfully fake smile on to his face. "Aunt Helen! I didn't know you were coming tonight. It's so great to see you!"

He embraced her tightly, sneering behind her back all the while. Helen Rosemond was one of the pillars of Manhattan society. She was much loved and respected for her charitable contributions and volunteer work. His father's only sister, she was also the sole reason most of society hadn't written the Valmont's off yet.

"Oh, I'm so glad I ran into you." Circling her arm around his she walked him further into the crowded ballroom. "I just heard the most wonderful news I'd thought you'd be interested in."

Sebastian was only half listening at this point as his attention was focused on the busty blonde in the short cocktail dress across the room. She gave him a flirty smirk before turning back to his friend. "…And so they are going to announce the news in another few weeks. Isn't that exciting? I think Mr. Hargrove will be a wonderful addition to Manchester prep."

He had no idea what she was talking about, but readily agreed anyway. "Oh I think you're completely right aunt."

"Yes and after all that business with the former headmaster I think the students could use a stronger hand to guide them."

The business to which she spoke involved the former headmaster having a nervous breakdown and ending up in a sanitarium upstate. The poor man came home one day and found his wife getting fucked by one of her students while two cheerleaders watched. The headmaster completely lost it, pulling out a fire arm and chasing the student around the bedroom until the police arrived. That might have been the end of it, but apparently the incident awakened something in the wife and soon she was pretty much fucking anything that moved, including most of the faculty. When the husband got wind of his wife's nympho ways he cracked, chasing her down Lexington Avenue with a butcher knife before being tackled by the police.

It came as a surprise to no one that the student who started it all was of course Sebastian. Believe it or not he hadn't actually been trying to drive the man insane. He was just getting him back for suspending him for the whole school nurse fiasco. The fact that he was now doing time at a mental facility was really just a bonus.

Dear Aunt Helen was well aware of the part her nephew played in the former Headmasters downfall, but of course she ignored it. She always had a considerable blind spot where his less than noble actions were concerned.

"What's even more exciting is that Headmaster Hargrove's daughter Annette will be staying with me at the estate while he puts his house on the market in Kansas."

"Terrific"

"I'm very excited. Annette seems like such a lovely girl and she's your age Sebastian. Perhaps you can come visit me this summer and you two can meet before the semester begins."

Sebastian would rather place a hot poker between his nuts then waste his summer in the country with his decrepit aunt and some twit from Kansas. He was just about to open his mouth with some bullshit excuse when his stepsister suddenly joined them. "Aunt Helen, I thought that was you."

"Kathryn!" His aunt exclaimed before pulling her step-niece into an embrace. Sebastian grinned when he noticed how she stiffened against the hug and her fake smile turned into an annoyed scowl. There was nothing Kathryn hated more than being hugged. "Oh my dear, I haven't seen you in ages! You get lovelier every time I see you," she cooed. "Sebastian isn't your sister looking lovely tonight?"

It was times like these Sebastian wondered if his dear old aunt knew more than she was letting on. Did she suspect that he had a hard on for his stepsister or was she really that dense?

To answer her question, Kathryn looked hot as fuck, dressed in a dark burgundy dress with a deep v-neck that emphasized her cleavage, yet still managed to look classy and sophisticated all at once. For the briefest moment Sebastian considered telling his aunt that his sister was giving him the urge to motor boat, but thought better of it and simply agreed. "Yes she looks lovely as always."

Kathryn's amused gaze met his and she smirked as if reading his mind. His aunt continued talking as if they weren't currently undressing each other with their eyes. "It's so nice to see the two of you getting on so well. I remember a time when you were both younger and you couldn't stand each other. Do you remember that summer you came and stayed with me and you fought the whole time?"

"Oh yes I remember that. It was the summer daddy bought me that cat. Do you remember Sebastian when you refused to play with my pussy?"

He made the mistake of taking a drink at that moment and was soon sputtering and coughing in surprise. Glancing up he saw Kathryn standing behind his aunt, who was patting him on the back, laughing with wicked glee. Sebastian shook his head and wiped his mouth. With a tight smile her remarked, "I seem to recall your pussy was rather nasty and foul tempered."

"Not really," she replied smoothly while licking her bottom lip, "She just needed someone with a gentle touch. Tickle her a little in the right place and she's yours for life."

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "Good to know"

"If you two will excuse me I see Governor Cuomo over there and I need to say hello. I hope to talk to you two more later."

"Wonderful"

"Enjoy your evening Aunt Helen," Kathryn called out before dropping her phony smile. "Jesus, could that woman be more senile?"

"Father is looking to put her in a home next year," he explained blandly.

"Perhaps we'll get the house"

Scrutinizing his stepsister he couldn't help but note her pleasant mood. Ever since he turned down her request to ruin the Senator's daughter she had been a raging bitch to him. Kicking him under the table, slamming doors in his face and the other night she told his date he had Chlamydia. Her teasing grin and smiling eyes told him she was definitely up to something.

"You're in a chipper mood this evening sis. What happened, did someone die?"

She smiled serenely back at him. "Not that I know of, but I'll keep you posted."

Sebastian sighed, "I take it you have some scheme up your sleeve. You mine as well tell me now. I plan on being busy later this evening with that charming blonde over by the bar. I just got some anal beads I'm drying to try out. She seems like a worthy candidate."

Kathryn glanced over and sized up the girl. "Hmm, does she know about your Chlamydia?"

"Piss off"

"Kathryn there you are." Elizabeth Baxter suddenly came up from behind him and pulled his stepsister into an embrace. Once again Kathryn froze and scowled over the other girls shoulder. Sebastian grinned at her discomfort.

"Lizzie, I've been looking everywhere for you," she simpered in a tone as phony as her smile. "What a great turn out."

"Yeah daddy's really happy." Glancing over her shoulder she seemed to notice him standing there for the first time. Elizabeth's beaming smile withered into a frown and she took a small step back as if afraid he would approach her. "Oh, hello Sebastian"

Clearly he wasn't one of the bitch's favorite people. The way he figured, it was either on account of his reputation or she was still bitter about those nude pictures he texted the student body of her best friend. Like it was his fault her friend was a ho bag who spread her legs as soon as he pulled out a camera.

Forcing a fake smile on his face, Sebastian placed a hand on her lower back and moved in close. "Elizabeth, nice to see you again. Don't you look beautiful this evening."

She did look lovely in a crème colored shift dress, but she paled in comparison to his sister. Elizabeth Baxter was tall, nearly the same height as him, with a willowy figure and long brown hair. Her face was sort of on the long side, but her big brown eyes somewhat distracted from that. She was a pretty girl, but not particularly extraordinary. Barely a step above average really.

Still, Sebastian continued to lay on the charm if only because he knew it irritated her. "That color is really becoming on you. Would you like me to fetch you a drink?"

Her eyes narrowed just slightly at him as she stepped away from his touch. "No thank you. I'm underage, as are _you_."

"Well we're not at school _Lizzie_. You can unclench now"

Squaring her shoulders she looked him dead in the eye, her posture indicating she was looking for a fight. "You know Manchester is getting ready to enforce a new rule that would require every student to undergo mandatory drug testing. Given your reputation you might want to consider transferring schools. I bet Dalton would _love_ to have an outstanding…gentleman such as yourself."

The sanctimonious little cunt was seriously starting to work on his nerves. Now openly sneering at her he replied curtly, "Thanks for the advice Lizzie, but I'm not terribly worried. The way I hear it your little rule hasn't been approved by _everyone_ yet."

She didn't even flinch. Moving beside Kathryn she put an arm around his stepsister. "Well seeing as Kathryn's the deciding vote I think we both know how it will play out," she declared smugly. "I can have someone fax you over some brochures from Dalton if you like."

Sebastian glanced over at Kathryn to find her staring back at him with a delighted expression. She knew him well enough to know Elizabeth's holier than thou attitude was starting to wear on him. He was seconds away from opening his mouth and saying something devastating enough that it would send the little priss into tears. Eying his stepsister however he wondered if that was the point. Was this part of her plan? Have Lizzie annoy him so much that he would want to destroy her? If it was it was starting to work.

"Elizabeth let's go get a drink, non-alcoholic of course, and talk about those new policies you wanted to bring up with the student council." Kathryn linked her arm with the taller girl who was still staring down Sebastian and tugged her towards the bar. As she turned her away his stepsister gave him a sinister smile. She was up to something alright. "See you later Sebastian."

Sebastian watched as the two girls disappeared into the crowd. He considered following after to see what she was up to, but thought better of it. Whenever he got mixed up in one of Kathryn's schemes he inevitably ended up regretting it. Instead, he followed after the buxom blonde holding up the bar.

Less than an hour later he had said beauty (he had long ago forgotten her name and therefore continually referred to her either as baby or sweetheart) pressed up against a stall in the women's powder room, a hand up her dress and his mouth nursing on her sizeable tits.

"Oh god…oh god…you're sooo good at that…" what's-her-name called out.

He detached from her nipple with a succulent pop. "Thanks baby, but you know I'm even better at something else."

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she wet her lips. "Really, what?"

Sebastian smirked when he realized she thought was offering to go down on her. While he wasn't opposed to this with most girls, he wasn't about to get down on his knees in a restroom when he was wearing a custom made Armani suit. Maybe for a supermodel, or a genuine ten or if he was feeling particularly charitable, the stepsister, but not for a girl so forgettable he couldn't be bothered to remember her name.

With a lazy smile he turned the blonde around and pushed her over the toilet. She let out a huff of indignation. "Hey, I didn't say you could do this," she whined.

Gripping her by the hips he rubbed his hard-on against the seam of her luscious ass. "Well I can stop if you don't like it."

The blonde let out a loud moan as she began to grind against his groin. "Oh to hell with it," she panted, "Just do me already."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was fairly certain he heard the lingering trances of a New Jersey accent. Since when did the bridge and tunnel crowd get invited to political fundraisers? "I don't know. I wouldn't want to force you into anything."

"Oh god fuck me, please fuck me Sebastian!"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Reaching into his back pocket he fished around for a condom. As he was doing so he felt his phone vibrate. He was just going to ignore it, but as he started to tare open the condom he got another test. With a sigh he pulled out his phone.

**911. Need U ASAP. Room 1415**

It was from the stepsister. Now normally he wouldn't have given a text like that a second glance, but the 911 gave him pause. The only other time she had used that was when she was fighting off the advances of an errant suitor. He didn't think Kathryn would use it unless it was necessary.

"Sebastian, please put it in me," the blonde moaned as she bucked against him.

He groaned as she began to grind against him. Then again he knew Kathryn was up to something with the Baxter chick so it could just be part of her scheme. When he was weighting his options he got another text.

**Please Sebastian. I Need You.**

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

The trampy blonde looked over her shoulder at him. "Is there a problem?"

Sebastian zipped his fly back up and tossed the unused condom away. "There damn well better be. Um, hold tight. I'll be back in a few."

As he exited the stall he heard her call out, "Hey! I thought we were going to fuck!?"

God damn Kathryn owed him so much. He was throwing away a perfectly good sure thing to save her coked out ass once again. He fucking better at least get a hand job out of this.

Taking the elevator he headed up to the fourteenth floor grumbling the whole time. If he was honest with himself however he wasn't just aggravated that she was intruding on him getting laid. He was anxious she might have gotten herself into real trouble this time. The kind of trouble he couldn't fix for her.

Sebastian's fingers tapped irritably against the chrome wall of the elevator as the lift slowly made its ascent. His hand curled into a fist and he punched the wall. "Come on dammit!"

Finally, he got to the fourteenth floor and dashed out as soon as the doors opened. He took long strides down the corridor, his eyes scanning the doors for the right number. When he found room 1415 his heart dropped. The door was open. Not all the way of course, but someone had jammed the metal latch in-between the heavy door and the entrance way. Slowly he pushed it open and called out to her. "Kathryn?"

There was silence for a long moment. Sebastian stepped into the room and was about to call out for her again when he heard her. "Sebastian…I'm back here."

She sounded odd. Not scared exactly, but not herself either. He hurried through the entrance way of the room, his heart pounding in fear at what he might find. When he reached the bedroom he was stopped in his tracks. Kathryn was there alright and she wasn't alone.

Sebastian wasn't really one to be surprised, but what he walked in on that night shocked the hell out of him. His mouth fell open and he stumbled backwards. "Holy shit"

Kathryn looked up from her position between Elizabeth Baxter's legs. The senator's daughter was laid out across the bed, buck naked and withering in pleasure as his dear stepsister ate her out. "Sebastian what are you doing here?" The innocent tone she used was in sharp contrast to the wicked grin that spread across her face.

Blinking back his surprise Sebastian slowly grinned back at her. Any annoyance he might have had for being tricked into showing up disappeared when he realized what he walked in on: an opportunity. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Elizabeth jumped up as if just realizing he had walked in. She let out a shriek and scrambled to cover herself with the sheet. "Oh my god, oh my god! Sebastian what are you doing here?"

He could have sold out his sister then and there, but that would likely put an end to his fun. Instead he walked back over to the door and locked it. Rejoining the girls he took off his suit jacket and tossed in on a nearby chair. "Lizzie, I think you would have bigger concerns right now then how I got into your room. Like what am I going to do with this information?"

She shook her head furiously, her eyes going impossibly wide. "Sebastian please—

"The head of the student council getting it on with student body president, how scandalous," he mocked as he loosened his tie and then removed his cuff links. "Don't you have a boyfriend? He goes to Columbia, right?"

Lizzie looked down at the floor her face red with shame. She said nothing. Kathryn however moved off the bed, giving him a nice view of what she was wearing which wasn't much. A pair of skimpy lace panties the same color as her dress and a matching strapless demi-bra hugged her body appreciably. Her face was colored with concern as she turned to him. "Sebastian, you can't tell anyone about this."

She was good. He almost believed for a second she was worried about being discovered as a rug muncher. "See that's where you're wrong sis. I think I just might have to tell _everyone_ about this."

"No!" Elizabeth called out in horror. Scrambling onto her knee she crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed at his shirt. "Please Sebastian, please you can't tell anyone about this. If-if my father found out he would be so disappointed in me, he would—

"Relax Ms. Baxter. I'm not going to tell anyone." Sebastian grabbed her by the shoulder to halt her frantic movements. "I'll keep this our little secret so long as you do something for me."

She shot Kathryn a nervous look before turning her attention back to him. "What do you want?"

"Well this whole little incident has rather turned me on." He reached out and tugged her sheet away then let his gaze linger over her exposed body before returning to her face. "Get my point?"

"Sebastian!" Kathryn called out in her most scandalized tone.

"I-I can't do that…with you…"

"Oh, but you can with my sister? My mistake. I didn't realize you were a dyke."

"I am not! It's just…"

Sebastian moved in closer to her and snaked a hand between her legs. She was dripping wet. "Well what do we have here? You're soaking baby, my sis must have done an excellent job on this little pussy." He pushed two fingers into her tight snatch and slowly fingered her. Elizabeth whimpered in response, but didn't' push him away. "Like that do you? It's always the sanctimonious little hypocrites who are always the nastiest sluts."

As he said the last part he looked over at his stepsister who offered up a sardonic smile. Sebastian winked at her then turned back to their pray. "Well what's it going to be Lizzie? Are you going to let me take a crack at this little pussy or what?"

She was now very blatantly humping his hand. "Yes, I'll do whatever you want Sebastian."

"Elizabeth, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Kathryn called out to her.

The brunette's eyes had rolled back in pleasure and she was now squeezing her small breasts as she moved against his fingers. "No Kathryn, it's alright. If that's what Sebastian wants. I don't mind."

He expected her to give in, but not quite so enthusiastically. Sebastian couldn't help but think he was missing something. He glanced over at his stepsister and raised a questioning eyebrow. She just smiled back with smug satisfaction.

Removing his hand from between the Senator's daughter's legs he stepped back. "Relax baby, keep that pussy warmed up for me while I have a word with my sister."

She whined as he stopped touching her, but otherwise said nothing else. Sebastian grabbed Kathryn by the arm and tugged her towards the other room. On the way out he looked over his shoulder and noticed Lizzie was now masturbating on the bed.

As soon as they were out of ear shot he demanded, "What the fuck?"

Kathryn laughed. "Are you impressed?"

"Oh baby, I bow down. How the hell did you turn Miss stick-up-her-ass into a turbo slut in less than an hour?"

She smiled coyly as she walked over to the wet bar. "Oh you know, a little of this…" she held up a bottle of tequila. "…a little of that…" reaching under the bar she produced a small silver case and held it open. It contained ecstasy tablets. "…and a whole lot of this…" setting down the case she tossed him a bottle of something. Sebastian caught it and read the label then let out a short laugh. "Clit cream?"

"Why do you think she's squirming like a whore in church? Your fingers aren't that talented."

Sebastian sneered at her. "Like you would know. Alright, so what's the plan Benedict bitch?"

"I have a micro video camera hidden in the bureau. You're going to make a video."

"I'm guessing a heavily edited video. One that doesn't contain your presence"

"Smart boy"

He ran a finger over the hills of her cleavage. "And will you be participating in our little adventure?"

"In a manner of speaking. I'm going to be your director."

Sebastian let out a hearty chuckle as he removed his dress shirt and tossed it aside. "And why in your twisted little mind do you think I need directions to fuck?"

Kathryn stepped closer to him and ran her fingernails teasingly down his bare chest. "Let's just say there are a few specific acts that I need to make sure you two perform tonight."

"I don't even want to know," he remarked dryly.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it"

"Jesus Kathryn, please don't tell me you want me to take a shit on this girls chest or something."

His stepsisters face scrunched up in distaste and she swatted his arm. "Ew, no! God Valmont even I have my limits."

"That's news to me"

She rolled her eyes and headed for the other room. Before she could Sebastian tugged her back to him. "I do have one more question. Does your earlier offer still stand? If I nail this bitch do I get to play with your new little toy?"

"I don't know, you did turn me down after all."

Sebastian pushed her backside to his obviously aroused front then let his hand wander to the front of her panties. When he felt the hard metal ring through her panties he gave it a little tug. "I'm here now aren't I?"

Kathryn let out a small pleasure filled whimper before turning around. "Alright, tell you what. After you fuck this stupid bitch silly, if I think you did an adequate enough job, perhaps I'll let you play with my pussy."

"Just play?"

"Just play." Kathryn leaned in and flicked her tongue against the seam of his mouth. "Don't get greedy Sebastian."

Turning she headed back into the bedroom with him following. While Kathryn busied herself at the bureau, Sebastian turned to their victim. Elizabeth was guzzling down what looked like a glass of champagne with her hand still between her legs. Christ, talk about shooting fish in a barrel. "You ready to get my dick wet Lizzie?"

Her face pinched in disgust as she set her glass clumsily down. "You're so crude Valmont."

"Oh baby you have no idea," he snickered while unfastening his pants. When he removed his boxer briefs and his erection popped free Elizabeth's mouth fell open. Sebastian jerked his cock. "You like that sweetheart?"

"You're so big. You're bigger than Connor," she replied breathlessly.

He was assuming that was the boyfriend. "Tell me Lizzie, do you ever suck Connor's cock?"

She blushed at the question even though she was now openly fingering herself. "S-sometimes," she stammered. "I don't think I'm very good at it."

That's just what every guy wants to hear. "Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect." He grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her forward towards his dick. "Open up Ms. Baxter."

She complied opening her mouth at the command and letting him push into her. When she started to gag he let her take control. Holding the base of his cock she began to bob her head while her tongue laid flat in her mouth like a dead fish. She was right, she sucked at this. And not in a good way.

He might have lost his hard-on altogether if he wasn't for the fact that Kathryn was standing a few feet away dressed only in her skimpy underwear with a delicious smirk on her face. Looking up at her he shook his head gravely and rolled his eyes.

Putting her directors hat on she approached them, standing behind Sebastian. He figured she was likely out of view of the camera at this angle. "Lizzie," she addressed her softly, "Suck harder, like it's a lollipop you want to get all the flavor out of. Let your cheeks hollow out.

Taking instructions like a pro she did as she was told, sucking his dick harder. "Better," Sebastian remarked, "Now she just has to learn to use her tongue."

"Do as Sebastian suggests," Kathryn advised. "When you suck him into your mouth use your tongue. The sloppier the better. Run it across his veins, especially the underside."

Elizabeth looked as though she was trying to nod her head at Kathryn's suggestions. Once again she did as she was told. Her tongue snaked around his cock, flicking teasingly at the head before making its way down the base. Sebastian's eyes shut and he groaned in satisfaction. He caressed her hair almost affectionately. "That's it Lizzie, just like that."

"You don't want him to cum just yet so take him out of your mouth." She pulled off his dick, but kept him in her hand. "Pump him slowly, base to tip…good…very good…now hold his cock up and lick his balls."

Lizzie regarded her rather skeptically at first looking back and forth between the stepsiblings. Finally Sebastian ordered, "You heard the lady put them in your mouth and please god, watch your teeth."

With a sigh she did as instructed. Leaning forward she tongued his balls for a bit before gently sucking them into her mouth. Sebastian's head rolled back and he let out a groan. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his ass and his eyes flew open. Kathryn's fingers were now rubbing teasingly against his anus. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his stepsister smirk in satisfaction. "Enjoying yourself bro?"

"I am now"

She was now at his ear, her breath warm and tempting on his neck. "When she sucks you back into her mouth," she whispered, "I want you to fuck her throat. Make the bitch gag."

That wasn't normally Sebastian's style, but then again this was Kathryn's show. "Whatever you say _sis_."

When Elizabeth began sucking on him once again he tightened his hold on her hair and forced all nine inches of his cock into her mouth. She immediately started gagging but he didn't let up as she started fucking her mouth. Every time he pushed forward she coughed and sputtered. It didn't take long until her eyes were watering and she was groaning in protest.

"Elizabeth touch yourself," Kathryn instructed softly. "It will distract from the pain. Try to relax your throat and breathe through your nose."

The other girl let her hand wander back between her legs and while he continued to saw in and out of her mouth she began diddling her clit. It didn't take long before she was moaning around the cock lodged in her throat. "That a girl," he moaned, "Take that dick. Take it you little slut."

When Sebastian started to feel that tell-tale feeling in his balls that told him he was close, Kathryn was suddenly at his ear again. "Don't cum," she ordered. "I have others plans for your load."

He let out a groan of frustration. Jesus, even when he was fucking other girls she still managed to pull her cocktease antics. Still, he did as instructed, thrusting twice more into her throat before pushing Elizabeth away. She fell onto her back, looking up at him questioningly, with wide eyes and a well fucked mouth. He glanced over his shoulder at his stepsister and wordlessly asked what was next.

"Do what you do best Valmont. Fuck her brains out."

"No problem"

Smirking he reached for a condom from the bedside table that Kathryn had considerately left out, and put it on. When Elizabeth tried to sit up he pushed her back down. "On your back," he ordered, "Bend your knees as far back as you can."

Hesitantly she did what he asked bending her knees until they hit the mattress. "Ooh, someone does yoga," he teased. Taking his rubber covered cock in hand he rubbed it along the seam of her opening stopping to nuzzle her swollen clit. Almost immediately she started jerking in pleasure. The bitch was cumming already and he wasn't even inside her yet. "My, my you were dying for aren't you?"

"Shut up creep," she muttered with little bite.

"Be nice or no dick for you." Sebastian teased her hole with the head of his cock. "You want it inside you don't you?"

He could see her fighting the war within herself. Her pussy was aching for a pounding, but her pride couldn't allow her to say the words. There was something so intoxicating to Sebastian about making a girl like Elizabeth Baxter, who saw herself as being so much better than everyone else, succumb to her baser instincts. He enjoyed nothing so much as breaking a girl like that down, even though he knew he couldn't take full credit for it. Kathryn's assortment of alcohol, drugs and stimulants most definitely played a part.

Growing bored with the teasing, he finally pushed inside of her. Elizabeth let out a sharp gasp and arched her back. "Ohgodohgodohgod!" she moaned, her eyes bugging wide. "You're so big. Jesus it feels like your splitting me in half!"

Damn, how puny was her boyfriend's dick? As Sebastian held still inside her, waiting for her to become accustomed to his size, he looked up and met his stepsister's amused stare. He smiled arrogantly at her. _This could have been you sis_. Kathryn licked her lips then mouthed, "Fuck her."

He scowled. He was growing annoyed at the instructions, but did as she said anyway. Gripping Lizzie's hips he slowly dragged his cock out of her only to thrust it back in hard. This time Sebastian didn't wait for her to adjust before ramming back inside her. "How's that feel baby?"

Her head rolled back on the bed and she clutched the duvet. "So full"

Sebastian positioned her legs over his shoulder as he proceeded to pound into her. The room filled with the sounds of them fucking and the bed squeaking in time to his thrusts. It feels good. She was tight and pussy is pussy after all, but it was nothing extraordinary. He feels a slight thrill to be banging the girl who two hours earlier was looking down her surgically enhanced nose at him, but otherwise she could have been any other nameless fuck.

Elizabeth however was having the time of her life. She was practically howling as he screwed her into the mattress. On every forward lunge his pelvis rubbed against her over stimulated clit causing her walls to pull him in even further.

Looking across the bed Sebastian eyed his stepsister. She was gnawing on her bottom lip and her eyes were heavy with lust. When their eyes met he smiled at her. Sebastian had an idea.

"Hey sis, why don't you join us?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate Sebastian." The slight smirk she was wearing contrasted with the prissy tone of her voice. He knew she wanted to, but Elizabeth might start getting suspicious towards her and the true nature of their relationship if she agreed. Then again, little Lizzie appeared to be in her own ecstasy fuelled world at the moment.

He changed his angle, sitting back on his knees, Elizabeth's legs still over his shoulder. "Kathryn," he called sharply, "Loose your panties and climb on top of her face, unless of course you want the whole student body to hear about how I found you two going at it like a couple of Lesbos in heat."

Kathryn stared him down for a long minute. He couldn't tell if she was genuinely pissed at him or not. Honesty, she should be thanking him. He was giving her an excuse to get off without fearing recrimination.

Before she could answer Elizabeth titled her head backwards and told her, "It's alright Kathryn, I don't mind."

"I bet you don't you little slut," Sebastian snickered.

With a defeated sigh his stepsister replied, "Okay Sebastian you win but you can't tell anyone about this."

"Oh cross my heart." He crossed his fingers over his heart and grinned like a little boy.

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she shimmied out of her panties and tossed them aside. He groaned as her bare cunt came into view. Climbing on to the bed she wasted no time in straddling the other girls face. Sebastian noticed Elizabeth looked nervous. "Just do what she did to you," he instructed. "I'm sure she'll have no problem getting off."

Kathryn was now grinning, clearly pleased by this turn of events and now that Lizzie could no longer see her she didn't have to hide behind her prissy girl exterior. "Oh shit," she groaned when she came in contact with her mouth.

"Feel nice?" Sebastian taunted.

"Oh yesss"

When he reached out to touch her bra clad tits his hand was swatted away. Kathryn shook her head. "Get back to work"

Annoyed at being denied he sneered at her, but resumed his fucking. Lizzie's moans were now muffled by his stepsister's twat. Kathryn was grinding against her mouth while her hands played with the other girls smallish breasts. Moving down her body she fingered her clit and then touched where they were joined. Sebastian groaned as he felt her nimble fingers on him briefly.

The whole time, his eyes remained fixated on his stepsister. Valmont had done a lot of kinky stuff in his time, but this took the cake. Staring into Kathryn's eyes while they fucked the Senator's nitwit daughter was easily the most erotic thing he'd ever done. As his gaze fell to her full mouth he was unable to resist any more. Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his own. Kathryn whimpered, but didn't push him away. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth she reached for him, tugging him closer as the kiss deepened and became more aggressive. When the need for air became priority he broke away. Kathryn leaned back clearly signaling that was the end of it. For now.

Elizabeth came twice by the time Kathryn came once. With her eyes clenched tight and her mouth slack she moaned and ground herself harder against Lizzie's mouth. His stepsister had a great cum face. It was enough to set Sebastian off as well. Just as he was finally about to come however Kathryn's eyes snapped open and she shook her head furiously. He was about to start screaming at her when she mouthed, "Cum on her."

Rolling his eyes he thrust once more before pulling out altogether. Elizabeth whimpered at his absence. She might have likely objected to what he was about to do but with Kathryn still sitting on her face she didn't have a clue. Sebastian pulled off the condom, tossed it carelessly onto the night side table and began to jerk off over her body. Long white streams of sticky cum splattered across her breasts and stomach. When a small bit hit Kathryn's leg she scooped it up and sucked it off her finger. "Fuck," he muttered as he finally emptied himself.

The three of them collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and sated. Well at least two of them were. Elizabeth was still squirming around. How much of that shit had Kathryn given her?

"Anyone want more champagne?"

"I'll have some," Lizzie replied. Her attention seemed focus on the semen covering her stomach. She studied it as if curious where it came from.

Sebastian shook his head at her then got off the bed to follow his stepsister over to the wet bar. He groaned inward as he took in her bare, tight little ass. Unable to resist he smacked her butt. Kathryn fell forward into the bar then quickly righted her self. He cupped her ass only to have her reach back and grab his wrist. She gave him a sharp look. "Dick"

With a lazy grin he glanced down at his half hard cock bobbing between his legs. "You noticed"

Kathryn glanced down briefly at his groin and rolled her eyes. "Juvenile"

"Harpy

She handed him a glass of champagne as she took a drink from her own. "I think things are going along quite well. Are you ready for the grand finale?"

"Like you have to ask," he drawled. "What's next, you want me to tie her to the bed? Give her a spanking?"

"Actually I was thinking of something a little kinkier"

"Oh?"

Kathryn leaned into him and whispered, "I want you to give her the ass fucking of a lifetime."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up at this. "Come again?"

"I want you to fuck Ms. Baxter in the ass Valmont. Is that a problem?" She asked it in a way that didn't sound like a question so much as a challenge.

Anal wasn't something he normally objected to, but then again he usually only did it with more experienced girls. Elizabeth Baxter most definitely didn't fit that category. Still, the idea of giving it to Ms. Holier-Than-Thou up the ass was an intriguing one.

Turning back to the bed he called out, "Alright, rest time is over. I want you on all fours."

Lizzie complied but whined, "Sebastian I'm still kind of sore."

_If you think you're sore now baby just wait_. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm done stretching out your pussy for the time being."

As his stepsister came up beside him he whispered, "Do you at least have some lube handy?"

"Of course, I'm not a monster"

"That remains to be seen," he muttered under his breath. He climbed up on the bed and positioned himself behind Lizzie. Sebastian grabbed another condom and found there indeed was lube on the table. As he prepared himself he noticed Kathryn hand the other girl a pill to wash down with some champagne. _Curious_.

He toyed with her pussy a moment making sure she was indeed still wet. Not surprisingly she still was. Sebastian was curious if it was on account of the drugs or if she was so easily sexually aroused. He was about to find out.

Dragging his cock up her crack he stopped at her back hole and gently applied some pressure. Elizabeth immediately whipped around. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He let his eyes bore into hers as he pushed his index finger past the ring of her ass. "What do you think?"

"No, no way!" She quickly tried to dislodge him and scramble away. "That's disgusting and unnatural Valmont! I refuse."

Sebastian shrugged as if he didn't care one way or another. "Fine then we won't." As Elizabeth's shoulders sagged in relief he reached for his phone sitting on the bedside table. Casually he snapped a picture of the head of the student council sitting naked in front of him, his cum still covering her stomach. "Say cheese princess"

She lunged at him. "Give me that!"

"Too late, I already sent it to my email"

The colored seemed to drain out of her face. Grabbing his arm she plead, "Please Sebastian, please you can't show that to anyone. It would ruin me"

"Yes it would." Brushing the hair out of her face calmly he told her, "I think you know what you have to do."

Lizzie looked towards Kathryn who was wearing a phony look of concern. Sebastian forced her to look at him. "She can't save you now. I think you know what you have to do to save your ass." His face broke out into a sly, malicious grin. "So to speak"

With a whine of defeat she turned back over on her stomach and slowly positioned herself on all fours. Lubbing up his fingers he resumed stretching her back hole. "Just relax Lizzie and this won't hurt…much anyway."

"Here, this might help." Kathryn sat at the end of the bed with her jar of clit stimulate. Sebastian watched entranced as she slipped a hand between her legs. He could feel her fingers as they lightly applied the lotion. Elizabeth's little whimpers of pleasure soon grew in volume. His stepsister caressed her cheek with her free hand. "That feel better?"

"Oh yes," she groaned before reaching out and kissing her. Once again Sebastian's eyebrows rose skywards. Kathryn ardently kissed her back, but her eyes remained open, watching him. His cock became impossible hard. _Demented little minx_

Breaking apart Kathryn whispered something in her ear before stepping away and giving him a nod. "Sure you don't want to join us sis?"

She shot him a look that suggested she would raise almighty hell if he tried to go off book again. Sebastian just grinned and prepared to penetrate Elizabeth.

After a little more foreplay he finally began entering her. Just like he expected she whined and shed a few tears as pushed his full length into her backside. Sebastian went slow at first, moving gently taking care not to hurt her. It didn't take long however before she was bucking against him, asking for more, harder, faster. Actually she was screaming for it.

"Yes god…right there…fuck me harder…fuck my ass harder Sebastian!"

He increased his tempo and smacked her ass. "This what you want you dirty little slut?"

"More! God you're so deep in my ass…please harder…so hard…give it to me like the dirty little bitch I am!"

At that last remark he looked over at Kathryn who literally had her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. This continued on, Lizzie screaming filthy obscenities and demands while he plowed her backside. Sebastian stopped counting her orgasms after the second one and concentrated on his own. When he could feel that familiar sensation gathering steam he looked quickly to his stepsister. She gave him a nod. Pulling out of her ass he removed the condom and quickly stroked him cock until he shot on her lower back.

Sebastian sagged to his knees exhausted while Elizabeth collapsed on the mattress with a groan. He swatted at her bottom playfully. "Told you you'd enjoy that."

She muttered something unintelligible in response. Kathryn approached with yet another glass of champagne. Lizzie took in and chugged it down before dropping the glass to the floor and rolling back to her stomach. It appeared as if she passed out

Sebastian lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, the nicotine making him feel even more relaxed. He watched Kathryn as she crossed the room and discreetly turned off the camera before coming back to the bed and taking a seat before the passed out girl. Caressing her hair in a gesture that most would consider to be affectionate, but Sebastian knew otherwise. "Are you alright Elizabeth?"

She made no reply. "Careful Kathryn, you almost sound like you care."

Kathryn's head shot up and she sent him a withering look. Valmont rolled his eyes and swung his legs off the bed, getting to his feet. God he needed a drink. "Oh relax," he huffed as he walked to the bar. "She's passed out. Whatever you slipped her worked."

She stretched out along the bed, her lower half still to exposed. Sebastian studied her reflection in the mirror in front of him. Kathryn met his gaze in the mirror. "What makes you think I slipped her something?"

"Common sense"

A wicked grin spread across her face at that. "You know I have to admit you were rather impressive tonight."

Sebastian swung around to face her with a cocky grin. "I knew you got off on that you horny bitch." With his eyes remaining fixed on her he circled the bed with a predatory strut. "You know sis that reminds me. We have an agreement to settle."

"Do we now?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes we do." Sebastian climbed on to the bed and slowly crawled towards her. "Spread your legs Kathryn."

She moved up to the head of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. Her eyes went wide and innocent. "Sebastian I can't do that. I'm your _sister_."

He halted his movements and narrowed his gaze, trying to decipher what she was playing at. When he realized what she was doing a slow smile crept up on his face. She wanted to play, he'd gladly accommodate her.

Moving closer he grasped her ankle then ran his hand slowly up her smooth leg. "That's right, you're my sister and we had an arrangement. Now open up these pretty legs and show me my reward."

Kathryn gave a half-hearted effort to dislodge his hold on her. "Sebastian I can't do that!" she exclaimed with mock outrage. "We're siblings, it would be _wrong_."

The emphasis she put on the word wrong nearly made him lose it. When his hands reached her thighs he pushed them apart almost violently and held her open. Sebastian licked his lips as he studied her dewy cunt. "Mmm, I can smell you from here. You're dying for big brother to touch you aren't you?"

She shook her head furiously. "Stop we can't! This is incest!"

Sebastian leaned in close and flicked his tongue over her mouth. "Yes," he whispered huskily, "and you love it."

Unable to hold back any longer he slid his hand up her thigh to her warm sex. Spreading her folds open he lightly tugged the tiny ring attached to the hood of her clit. "Shit!" Kathryn gasped, breaking character and arching into his touch.

He let out a dark chuckle. "What's this here? Nice girls don't have their pussies pierced."

"No they certainly don't," she panted before grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him hard. As their mouths came together in a tangle of tongue and teeth, Sebastian tugged and toyed with her oversensitive clit.

"Oh fuck," Kathryn groaned against his mouth. Eager to see her come undone he continued to play with her ring while slipping to fingers inside her tight cunt. She squeezed her muscles around him on every push inwards.

Suddenly he was distracted from his task when he felt he reach out and grasp his pulsating cock. Sebastian grunted in pleasure, his eyes falling on her hooded gaze. "You don't get to have all the fun," she taunted him. Lunging forward he kissed her again, hard and demanding while Kathryn began pumping his cock with sure confident strokes.

He wasn't sure which one of them came first. It was chaotic tangle of sensations. His stepsister's well practiced hand jerking him off while he luxuriated in the warmth of her pussy. In between Sebastian kept his mouth busy, on her lips, neck and eventually her breasts.

As he was sucking her swollen nipple into his mouth he felt her tighten around his finger before letting out an erotic wail of pleasure. Valmont's own climax came on so suddenly he hadn't realized it was happening until he was shooting out on her hand. Somehow a majority of his cum ended up on her pussy. Gazing down at the mess he made he hummed in pleasure. His cock was still half hard. Sebastian ran the head down the length of her sex. "Just let me put it in," he plead.

Kathryn snickered. "Not a chance"

"Come on, I know you want it"

"Perhaps, but not tonight"

Looking up into her face he knew there would be no seducing her into this. In a way Kathryn was completely un-seduceable. Her strength of will was much stronger than his and she had clearly decided long ago that she wouldn't be giving into him without a fight.

Truth be told it was probably for the best. He was exhausted. Rolling off of her he fell back on the mattress with a sigh. Sebastian felt like he could sleep for a week. As they both lay there, regaining their breathing he noticed Elizabeth was still asleep. In fact she looked as if she hadn't moved at all. "She's still out cold. What exactly did you give her Kathryn?"

She shrugged indifferently. "A muscle relaxer"

"That's all?"

"Yes, oh and I slipped a roofie into her champagne."

Sebastian jolted upwards suddenly awake and very alert. "You _roofied_ her? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she cleaned up the mess he made between her legs. "Oh calm down Valmont, of course I roofied her. I need her to remember as little of this night as possible. Trust me, it's best for all involved."

"Meaning it's best for you. What are you doing?" She had gotten up from the bed and proceeded to dress and throw Elizabeth's clothes at him.

"We need to dress her then get her the fuck out of this room," she explained matter of factly.

"And do _what_ with her?"

Once again she shrugged. "Place her somewhere she'll be discovered. Stairwell, hallway, whatever."

"Why can't we leave her here?"

Kathryn pulled on her dress scowling at him the whole time. "Because Sebastian I rented out this room and if she's found here it can be traced back to me. Jesus, for an intellectual you can be intensely stupid."

"Oh I'm sorry I can't keep up with your psychotic little plan. Screw you sis, you're on your own." With that Sebastian got up and headed for the other room.

Before he could depart however Kathryn called out to him sharply. "Valmont, if you don't help me we're both screwed."

"And how's that?"

She moved in closer to him with a malevolent smile. "Because I'll leave this little bitch in the hallway, half dressed covered in _your_ cum and with no memory of what happened. But don't worry, I'll be there to remind her how she went off with you. Alone. How long do you think it will take the police to end up on our doorstop to arrest your ass for rape?"

He stilled at the threat. "You wouldn't," he spat, "It would ruin your plan."

"To hell with the plan. You don't help me I'll make sure what happened tonight destroys you."

Sebastian looked away from her and shook his head. He knew when he had been beat. "You're a miserable cunt."

"Yeah no shit. Now quit your bitching, help me get this moron dressed so we can get the fuck out of here."

They did just that. Kathryn finished dressing Elizabeth making sure to do a half assed job of it and leaving her panties behind. After they had both cleaned themselves up, dressed and snagged the camera and drugs they headed out with Sebastian carrying the passed out girl. As they stepped into the elevator he quipped, "Well this is a first. Usually your little schemes don't involve so many felonies."

"Jesus Valmont, strap on a pair already would you?"

He sneered at her, shifting the weight of the body in his arms. "Where exactly do you plan on leaving her?"

"I'm thinking the stairwell." Upon hearing this Sebastian turned to stare her down. When she noticed him staring she demanded, "What?"

"You want to leave a half dressed, passed out girl in a stairwell where anyone could happen by her? Why not just leave a sign on her reading please rape me."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine, we won't leave here there." Stepping forward she hit the first floor button. "How about the coat check outside the ballroom? Does that meet your standards?"

"Whatever. Let's just go, this bitch is getting heavy."

Arriving at the lobby level they strode quickly down the hallway towards the back of the hotel where the ballroom was located. As they walked Sebastian noticed something up by the ceiling. "You know sis, you better hope the Senator and his team don't get suspicious and ask to see the hotel's security cameras."

"It shouldn't be a problem"

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say hotel security and I have come to an agreement."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. "Unbelievable," he spat drawing out the syllables. "I have to beg just to be allowed to touch you, but you let a couple of low level creeps do whatever the hell they want to you just for erasing some video footage?"

Swinging back around to face him, her face pinched in annoyance Kathryn replied, "Yes because unlike _you_ they don't act like whiny little bitches every time I ask them to do the simplest thing."

Turning away she headed back down the hall and he reluctantly followed. When they reached the coatroom Kathryn checked to see if the attendant was distracted. When they saw she was busy getting hit on by some journalist at Fox news, Sebastian snuck inside and dropped Elizabeth off in the corner, under some coats.

"She's still out," he noted as he left the coat room and found his stepsister waiting for him. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Kathryn led the way back down the same hallway they had previous entered. Sebastian followed until she abruptly turned around, opened the door to a nearby stairwell and pushed him gruffly inside then closed the door in his face. He stumbled back in surprise and nearly took a header down the stairs. "What the fuck Kathryn?" he yelled as he went to open the door.

However, his hand stilled when he heard her say, "Good evening Senator Baxter."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise. What the hell were the odds of them running into the Senator at that moment? It was most definitely him judging by the warm masculine voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Well hello Kathryn. Don't you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you"

"Listen, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to make sure you're okay with how we…left things. I know it was rather unexpected when I broke things off but it was unavoidable. With the election coming up I had to put all my focus on that and I couldn't risk anyone finding out about us. You understand baby, right?"

There was a long pause before she spoke. When she did her voice was calm and filled with sweetness and understanding. "Of course Nick I understand. Your career takes precedence. I can't expect an important man like you to rearrange your life for me. Don't worry I'm fine."

"That's my girl. Perhaps after the election I'll give you a call."

"Sure, I'd love that"

Sebastian stood on the other side of the door completely stunned by what he just heard. The little bitch had been playing him the whole time. All of this hadn't been about Elizabeth it was about getting back at Baxter.

When he was sure the Senator was gone he threw open the stairway door and found Kathryn staring down the hallway, a calculating glint in her eye. "What the fuck?" he demanded.

She glanced over at him with disinterest before once again pushing him through the stairway door. This time she followed after him. When the door slammed shut he yelled, "Stop doing that!"

"I can't have you freaking out where anyone can hear you"

"You psychotic little bitch," he snarled as he pushed her back against the cement wall and cornered her. "Start talking."

"Well as you can surmise this wasn't really about Elizabeth's drug policy"

"Yeah no shit. I should have known. Not even you would go through so much trouble just to avoid a drug test."

Kathryn let out a malevolent little laugh. "Yes I was rather surprised you bought that. I mean come on Valmont, did you honestly think I couldn't cheat a drug test. Please."

Taking a step back from her he narrowed his eyes and smiled. "So tell me sis how long have you been fucking the senior citizen?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's not that old. You remember last summer when I participated in that intern program?"

"Since then?"

"On and off. Then last month he suddenly wanted to end things. He was afraid the press might get wind of it and it would hurt his reelection campaign. Bastard didn't even have the balls to dump me himself. He had one of his aids do it."

Sebastian shook his head with mock sympathy. "Ooh that must have hurt. We both know how well you take rejection."

Ignoring his mocking tone she continued to rant. "After everything I did for him…I let that asshole do things I _never_ let any other guy do to me before."

"Anal?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry"

"So as you can see I had to make him pay. I considered exposing our affair, but that would just hurt my own reputation in the long run. I needed to put a dent in his campaign and I wanted to do it using one of the few people he actually loves."

"So you go after his innocent daughter. That's cold, even for you."

Kathryn shot him a disbelieving look. "Oh spare me. Elizabeth Baxter is a harpy self righteous cunt who had it coming. By destroying her reputation I'm doing everyone a favor. Do you know she had a plan to set you up to get booted from Manchester?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm not even going to tell you what she planned to do to Blaine."

Normally Sebastian would have treated Kathryn's claims with suspect, but recalling his conversation with the girl in question earlier that evening he realized she was likely telling the truth. "Okay, so you're going to release this video then what?"

"Then she'll be completely destroyed and humiliated while Daddy is left to scramble to pick up the pieces of his campaign."

"You really think this will keep him from being reelected? Clinton got caught red handed with an intern and he wasn't impeached."

Kathryn shrugged indifferently. "He was the president not to mention a democrat. Do you really think Baxter's ultra-conservative constituents are going to be eager to reelect a man who can't even control his teenage daughter?"

"You have a point," he sighed as he leaned against the stairway railing. "Tell me, aren't you the least bit concerned he's going to figure out you were behind all this?"

A slow grin crept up her face as she pressed herself against him. "Oh I'm counting on it. I want Senator Baxter to take one look at that video and realize it was all my doing. I want him to know I'm the one behind his epic downfall and maybe the next time he'll think twice before seducing and tossing away a teenage girl."

"Careful sis you sound bitter"

"Try pissed off"

"And what about our girl Lizzie? Aren't you worried she'll say something about your involvement?"

She shook her head. "Even if she does remember I was there she won't breathe a word. You really think she's going to make things worse for herself by admitting she was getting it on with a girl as well as letting you fuck her brains out?"

"Point taken," he conceded. Sebastian ran a finger across her lips teasingly. "You've clearly thought of everything…outside of what this is going to do to me of course."

"What are you talking about? I'm making you into a legend. You'll be a god once word gets out what you did. You should be thanking me."

"Gee thanks Kathryn," he deadpanned. "Somehow I don't think the Senator will see it that way. Assuming he doesn't try and have me arrested I'm sure your bitch mother will be delighted she has a viable reason to ship me off to military school."

"Quit being such a drama queen Valmont." Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her chin on his chest. "You're not going anywhere. I'll make sure of it. Provided you do one little thing first"

"I shutter to ask…"

"Admit it. Admit you had fun tonight"

Sebastian slowly exhaled as he ran a hand through her silky tresses. "I never said I didn't"

Leaning forward she kissed him in a way that one might accidentally mistake for affectionate. When she broke away with a satisfied grin she told him, "See its fun to be bad."

"You're a sociopath"

"And you love it"

"Never said I didn't," he replied before pulling her back to finish their kiss.

As it turned out for once Kathryn was true to her word.

Three days after that evening a video of Sebastian fucking Senator Nicolas Baxter's daughter went viral and all hell broke lose. The media of course went nuts. The only offspring of a super conservative, family oriented Senator up for reelection is caught in a sex scandal with the son of a prominent East coast family. It was too juicy to resist.

It was all over cable and local news with cameras camped outside their townhouse for days. As he predicted, his stepmother was furious and his father wasn't exactly thrilled although Sebastian suspected he was secretly proud. When she started bringing up military school or some boarding school in Switzerland Kathryn stepped in reminding them how that would look. After all he was a victim too or at least that was the story they were selling to the press: Someone had secretly tape them and posted the video. He knew nothing about it.

Of course anyone who truly knew Sebastian didn't buy it for a second. Just as his stepsister had forecast the incident made him a god at Manchester. It helped tremendously that most of the student body couldn't stand prissy Elizabeth Baxter. To most everyone she had gotten what she deserved.

Her parents not surprisingly didn't see it that way. When they threatened to sue the Valmont's Kathryn paid the senator a visit. The next day at a meeting with the lawyers they agreed to not sue, provided Sebastian seek the help he so obviously needed and of course apologize to Elizabeth.

While sitting in on the meeting Sebastian took great pleasure in not appearing the tiniest bit guilty. Every time the Senator looked in his direction he grinned smugly back at him then would drop some hint about his sister. He wanted the old creep to know he was well aware what he did to Kathryn and that if he so much as said one word against him he would gladly spill the beans to his unsuspecting wife.

Apologizing to Elizabeth turned out to be a more pointless excursion that he had anticipated. She didn't even look at him as he spat out phony sentiments and apologies. She just sat in her chair biting her hair, eyes to the ground. Clearly she was being heavily medicated. Sebastian might have felt bad, but then he just remembered that arrogant look on her face when she told him he should consider switching schools and he suddenly felt nothing than unrestrained joy at her downfall.

And it was a mighty downfall for both the Baxter's. Apparently Elizabeth was found that night in the coat room by her parents, still out of it and smelling like sex. She never got in touch with Kathryn so she either didn't recall her involvement or was too embarrassed to bring it up. After the video made the rounds she couldn't walk down the halls at school without being cat called or shamed. Soon she stopped going to school all together and not long after his family settled things with the Baxter's he learned they shipped her off to some mental health facility up in Belgium. It was all very tragic.

As for the good Senator his campaign hit a sizeable snag when the video was released. However, he kept plugging along determined to stay in the race. Many of his supporters excused the video as a sad, desperate girl begging for attention. Some people could excuse anything. Not that it would matter. Six months later he would loose his bid for reelection.

"So you see Doc," Sebastian explained two months later while sitting in his therapist's office, "You can't put all of the blame on what happened to Elizabeth Baxter on me."

Dr. Regina Greenbaum sat across from him, slack jawed her pen in mid air. She stared at him hard for a long moment after he finished his story then uncrossed her legs and put her pen and paper down. "So you're telling me the only reason you went after that poor girl is because your stepsister concocted an elaborate plan of revenge against Senator Baxter?"

He nodded. "Precisely"

"Sebastian, you don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?"

No, he really didn't. It was a ridiculously crazy story that no one in their right mind would believe, especially given the fact that his stepsister had a reputation of a saint. Sebastian had known when he launched into his tale that the haughty therapist would never believe him, but what the hell? It was worth a shot.

With a repentant look he shook his head sadly. "No I don't. You're right it was completely my own doing."

"Why would you make up a story like that and especially about your own sister who is such an accomplished young lady?"

"What can I say? I'm a compulsive liar."

Dr. Greenbaum glanced at her watch and frowned. "Our time is up for today. I'm sad to say I don't think we've made great progress."

"What a pity." Sebastian got to his feet and headed for the door when something caught his eye. Sitting on a nearby bookshelf was a picture of a pretty, blonde teenage girl. Daughter perhaps? _Interesting_.

Before he could inquire about her the doctor was practically pushing him towards the exit. "Sebastian I'm going to talk to your parents. I think it might be a good idea if you come visit me at least twice a week. It appears you have many issues to work out starting with this apparent fixation on your sister."

"Can't get enough of me can you?"

She scowled clearly not amused. "My receptionist Vivienne with set up your next appointment. In the mean time take care Sebastian and try to stay out of trouble."

He gave her a mock salute as he exited and she closed the door. Sebastian's phony grin turned into a disgusted sneer. "Twat"

After making his next appointment with Vivienne and tucking away her number she slipped to him in the process, Valmont left the office. Heading down to the lobby his mind was filled with all he deliciously demented things he could do to Greenbaum's daughter.

Departing the elevator he stepped into the large glass enclosed lobby. There were people busy milling about heading to their offices that were also housed in the same building as the therapists office. One person stood out however.

Standing between two elaborately potted ferns was his stepsister. Dressed in her signature black suit with stilettos and her round Jackie-O sunglasses resting atop her head, she stood waiting with two large cups of coffee in her hand. When she spotted him her cool expression melted into a grin. "So how did it go? Are you cured yet?"

Sebastian took the coffee she handed him and smiled tightly. "She wants to see me twice a week."

"I'm sure she does. Greenbaum is famous for overcharging her clients." Kathryn sipped her coffee and asked, "So what did you talk about?"

"What do you think? She wanted to hear all about Baxter's daughter."

She studied him, her eyes hard and focused. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth," he shrugged as he walked past her. "I told her everything that went down that night."

Kathryn came up beside him and smacked his arm. "Sebastian!"

He sneered at her rubbing his arm. "Oh unclench she didn't buy a word of it. Your ass is safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he sighed," and even if she did there is that whole patient confidentiality rule."

Kathryn was bitching him out when he noticed someone watching them from the second floor. The entire second floor overlooked the atrium with large glass windows. Standing in the far corner was Dr. Greenbaum, who was studying them with an appraising eye. "Shut up," Sebastian ordered his stepsister through a tight smile. "We have company."

Her eyebrows knit in confusion until she noticed his attention focused behind her. She swung around and when she spotted the therapist her face broke out into her patented debutante smile. Regina seemed to flinch at the two of them and a look of unease crossed her face. Sebastian could tell in that moment she was wondering if the story he spent most of his session telling her was true.

"Are you certain she didn't believe you?" Kathryn asked through her tight smile.

"Yes"

Sure enough, just as quickly as that suspicious look crossed the good doctors face it vanished. She smiled back blandly at the two of them before turning on her heel and disappearing down the hall.

When they were no longer being watched Kathryn's smile fell and she rolled her eyes. "We might have to do something about her."

"Already on it sis"

She regarded him with surprise. "Oh? Do tell"

"She has a daughter. She's rather cute. Kind of looks like that Tara Reid chick"

"Hmm, perhaps she'll be just as easy"

Sebastian nodded as he headed towards the exit. Kathryn fell into step beside him and linked her arm with his. "Perhaps therapy won't be so bad after all."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ So this isn't exactly what I planned on writing. Most of the twenty six chapters have been plotted out in advance but I realized that I wasn't thrilled about writing my original chapter idea so I changed it to this which frankly was more fun to write. I also wanted another prequel in the anthology as there was really only two others. _

_At some point I want to write a collection of shorts. They'll be smutty but much, much shorter than these chapters. I'm not sure if they'll be a separate entity or if they'll be part of this anthology. I might include that chapter idea in them._

_Up next is __**U is for Uncharted**__ and it will be the Kathryn/Sebastian trapped out a desert island scenario. Promise. Until then please, please review. Thanks._


	21. U is for Uncharted

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Authors Note: Nothing terribly offensive in this one (sorry?). Just some sex and general naughtiness on the beach.**

**Chapter Summary: Live together, die alone. Trapped on a deserted island with the last person on earth they'd want to be with, Kathryn and Sebastian must learn to live together if they want to survive.**

* * *

><p><span>U is for Uncharted<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

Kathryn tasted salt. Her lungs were burning from it. Her body ached and her head swarm with disconnected images either real or imagined. Her skin felt so warm she briefly wondered if she was on fire. In the distance she heard Sebastian calling for her. He sounded concerned. Panicked even. Odd.

"Kathryn...Kathryn...Kath_ryn_!"

Reluctantly she opened her heavy lids only to be greeted by the harsh glare of the sun. She smelled the beach before she realized she was laying on it. Shifting her gaze she found Sebastian hovering over her, his handsome features pinched in worry. He was caressing her face and hair. Kathryn tried to ask him where they were, but her voice was to hoarse to hear. Her throat still burned.

Sebastian none the less understood what she was trying to say. He was talking so quickly her water logged brain couldn't comprehend everything he was telling her. Two words however stuck out.

Plane crash.

Kathryn tried to access her last memory. They had been on their parents private plane. Sebastian was sitting across from her in the overstuffed leather chair. He was scowling at her over the rim of his book. She had just said something particularly cruel in a bid to get a rise out of him. He had been ignoring her the whole way to Bali. Actually, he had been ignoring her all week, choosing instead to hole up in their Hampton's home with the headmaster's daughter. The only reason he was on the plane in the first place was because their parents had summoned them. No arguments, no negotiations, get your ass on the plane.

She remembered the airplane shaking. The stewardess shrieking. Sebastian hit his head. Kathryn remembered the blood and the moment of pure terror when he passed out and she thought he was dead. That was the last thing she remembered.

Sitting up she cringed in pain. She ached all over. A quick assessment of her body found cuts and bruises, all superficial. Her beautiful Prada sundress however had seen better days. Turning her attention on her stepbrother she noticed he too looked a little worse for wear. He was still bleeding at the head from his earlier injury, but otherwise he looked okay.

His hand was still on her head, gently stroking her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied her voice sounding curt even to her own ears. "Stop touching me."

Sebastian retracted his hand and rolled his eyes. "You certainly sound like yourself."

On wobbly legs she managed to get on her feet and take in their surroundings. In front of them there was the ocean, expansive and unending. As she turned she saw sand stretching as far as the eye could see and behind them jungle, dark and foreboding. A sense of unease rose up in her. "Sebastian, where are we?"

He got to his feet beside her and ran a hand through his hair. "As far as I can tell...some sort of island."

"A deserted island?" she asked incredulously. "Are you shitting me?"

"Does this really seem like the time to screw with you?" he groused dryly. "Look, as far as I can tell you and I were the only ones who made it out alive."

"As always," she muttered under her breath.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face before fading into unease. "Part of the plane is down the beach. There's some stuff, but not much. I mean I couldn't find a radio. There's no cockpit anymore. I lost my cell phone...where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" she called out as she strut past him on shaky legs and marched down the sand towards the smoky wreckage a hundred or so feet away.

Sebastian quickly followed after. "I told you there's nothing there."

Ignoring him, she approached the wreckage. Almost immediately she spotted her Louis Vuitton carry-on bag resting idly nearby. She sunk down in front of it. "Thank god for small favors," she murmured as she opened it up and examined it's contents.

"What are you doing? Sunblock Kathryn, really?" He stared at her incredulously as she quickly rubbed some on her skin.

"Valmont do you know how hot that sun is going to get on this beach. Another few days unprotected and you're going to look like another race."

"Another few days? We'll be rescued before that"

"By who?"

"The plane went down Kathryn," he spoke slowly liked she was someone mentally impaired. "I'm sure somebody is looking for us. It's only a matter of time-

Kathryn let out a short humorless laugh.

"_What_?"

"You said there was no radio in the plane correct? No radio, no black box, no rescuers. It's in the middle of the god damn ocean Sebastian, along with everyone else who was on that miserable plane. They're not going to be looking for us. They're going to think we're dead along with everyone else."

She almost felt bad about being so harsh when she watched the realization catch up with him. Slowly he shook is head. "No, no you're wrong."

"And you're delusional," she sighed as she headed over to the remains of the plane they had left. It looked like about ten feet of the right hand side of the plane. It was laying on it's side, turned inward. As she examined how to climb inside she called to him over her shoulder. "We need to see what we have to work with, then we have to find water and shelter."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he demanded now sounding almost frantic. "What we _need_ to do is figure out how to signal for help. Someone has to fly over us eventually and when they do-

"They won't see a damn thing," she snapped. "See how close that jungle is? From the air they'll barely see the sand dipshit. No one is coming to rescue us Sebastian. We're on our own."

"Then I guess we're both fucked"

"Speak for yourself"

Sebastian let out a short, cruel laugh. "Oh and what do you plan on doing, relying on your many years of wilderness training sis? Get real Kathryn. You're not on the Upper East Side anymore princess. Your years of scheming and blackmail aren't going to do you any good here. Face it, you're completely useless." He came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Even more so than you are anywhere else."

Kathryn was happy she was turned away from him so he wouldn't see how deeply his blow had it. Forcing a smile she spun back around to face him. "Care to make a wager on that?"

He took a step back, rolling his eyes. "You're fucking unbelievable. Go ahead, build your shelter, go gather some berries in the wilderness or whatever. I'm getting the hell off of this shitty island. I'll be sure to send you a post card after I'm rescued," he called out after her as he strut off down the beach.

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away, recalling the last time he stormed away from her in a huff. _You're just a toy Sebastian_. Ever the fucking drama queen, that was Valmont. Oh well. He'd learn in time.

Turning her attention back to the remains of the wreckage she took a deep breath. It was time to get to work.

**Day 3**

She could feel his stare boring into the back of her head. He had been watching her for hours. She had been dutifully ignoring him, her attention instead focused on the task at hand: finishing her shelter.

Gathering as much as she could from the wreckage and some scarce materials she had found in the jungle, Kathryn had created a small but useful shelter. She had discovered a clear water spring a few miles inward and filled up a couple of empty water bottles from the plane. Her designer handbag was filled with coconuts, mango's and berries she had found during her trek and currently there was a fish cooking over the fire she had started.

_Useless my ass_.

Out of the corner of her eye she studied her stepbrother. He looked miserable, crouched in the sand, staring glumly at a few sad (and likely poisonous) berries in front of him. He was too tan, just like she warned. Dumbass had removed his white dress shirt and undershirt on account of the heat and was now likely toasting his skin all the more.

Kathryn knew she should offer him something to eat or even some water. He had to be dying. Then she remembered what a dismissive asshole he had been to her. Not just the other day, but the whole summer. She thought about that and suddenly the last thing she wanted was to help that miserable prick in anyway. If he wanted help he could ask for it.

On second thought, he could _beg_.

Turning her attention away from him she instead tried to figure out the best way to use the fabric she had cut from inside the plane cabin. The floor, she decided, sleeping on the sand would get old. As she was positioning it just so, Sebastian suddenly came charging up to her.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Kathryn turned to him, but said nothing, only raised an inquiring eyebrow. "How the hell are you doing this?! You can't even fetch your own coffee Kathryn, but suddenly you're making tents out of scrap metal and sofa fabric and building your own fire and...shit, is that a fish? How..."

She crossed her arms to her chest and gave him a condescending smile. There was no chance in hell she'd confide her secrets to him. Instead she asked mockingly, "How's the rescue mission coming?"

Sebastian sneered at her then reached for a bottle of water she had nearby. She responded by slamming her pocket knife down an inch from his fingers, causing him to retract his greedy hand. Kathryn scooped up the water and closed the knife. It had belonged to her father. She had kept it after he died, in an uncharacteristic gesture of sentimentality. Who knew it would ever come in handy.

"You're not going to share? That's a little cruel sis, even for you."

"Of course I'll share," she retorted in her perfect debutant drawl. "As soon as you admit it."

"Admit what?"

Sliding up closer to him she smiled maliciously. "That I'm better than you and that _you_ brother dear are completely useless."

His handsome jaw clenched in anger and she could see the war rage behind his gaze. However, she knew his thirst would win out over his pride. With a fake smile he replied with more than a little sarcasm, "Fine, Kathryn you are so much better than me and I am completely useless."

Had he not been such a condescending dick she would have handed him the bottle then and there. Now she had little choice than to completely crush his pride.

Turning away, with the water in hand, she walked about fifteen feet away from him before turning back around. "You know I don't quite believe you. So tell you what, if you want this water you have to crawl for it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She teasingly swung the bottle towards the ground at her feet. "Crawl for it bitch."

Sebastian's hands fisted at his side. His anger however only made her smile more. When he stood there unmoving, scowling at her like a little boy she uncapped the water and took a drink. "Mmm, taste good."

"You're such a cunt"

"Never claimed otherwise. So what's it going to be, I have things to do"

Muttering a frustrated curse he fell to his knees in the sand then crawled like a puppy towards her. Kathryn let out a delighted, triumphant laugh as she patted him on the head like an obedient pet. "That's a good boy"

He earned his water.

**Day 4**

_Ten Ways to Please Your Man._

Kathryn's nose turned up in distaste as she read the _Cosmo_ article for the second time. On the plane she had given it not more than a cursory glance now as she reread it she wondered if there were women out there stupid enough to believe any of their supposed advice. Why should a woman strive to please a man? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Rolling her eyes she closed the magazine and glanced over at her stepbrother who sat in the sand opposite her reading a now weathered copy of The Fountainhead. Kathryn studied him as his attention faltered from his book. Sebastian stared off at the ocean before squeezing the bridge of his nose. That was his tell. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in her best jaded debutante tone.

"You mean besides the fact that we're stranded on a desert island with no hope of survival?"

Kathryn smiled sardonically. "Yes besides that."

He chucked his book aside and let out a tired sigh. "Do you think anyone is looking for us?"

"I suppose so," she replied evenly. Truth was she couldn't be sure. It was very probable they were presumed dead by authorities and she couldn't really see either her mother or stepfather being too terribly distraught over their children's welfare. Neither was exactly parent of the year.

"Well at the very least Annette won't let them give up." At the mention of her stepbrother's girlfriend Kathryn rolled her eyes and tried not to hurl. Sebastian didn't notice as he continued to babble on. "She has to be freaking out."

"Poor baby"

"I was suppose to call her when we landed," he continued not listening to her. "I've hurt her so much already. She'll be devastated if I don't come back to her."

"Or not"

Sebastian's head snapped up and he demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she seemed to get over that boyfriend of hers awful quickly and she dated him, what, a whole year? I imagine little Dorothy will have no trouble moving on from you."

"Fuck you Kathryn"

She flinched at the harshness of his tone even though she knew it was warranted. She knew she was baiting him, but she couldn't help it. When ever he stared acting like a love struck loser it made her want to smack some sense into him. "Oh wake up Sebastian. Do you honestly believe if we ever get off this island that you and the virgin princess are going to live happily ever after?"

"Yes, actually, I do"

"Then you're even stupider than I gave you credit for," she sneered. "You've dated her for a whole week. Most of which you've spent holed up in the Hamptons _making love_-

"Jealous?"

"Try nauseous. When you two enter the real world, if you ever get the chance that is, how long do you think you'll last? A week? Maybe a month? You're too different, you're from two different worlds. Even at your most delusional you know I'm right. When she finds out who you really are and when she discovers the true nature of your precious relationship, do you think she'll still love you then?"

A strange, almost serene smile spread across his face as he revealed, "Yes actually I do."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've told her everything"

Kathryn's went still. "You told her everything? About the bet, about-

"You? Yes sister dear, I've told her everything about you. The schemes, the drugs, your rampant promiscuity, she even knows about your nasty little eating disorder. There's no more secrets between us." He waited a beat before announcing, "I gave her my journal."

For one fleeting moment Kathryn couldn't breath. It wasn't that she was worried about what this could mean for her reputation, after all there was a very real possibility she would never have to worry about that again. What did concern her however was his betrayal. He sold her out so he could win his stupid girlfriend back. Selfish idiot.

Kathryn rose quickly to her feet and stared him down. When she said nothing Sebastian smiled back triumphantly. "What, no witty put down?"

She shook her head sadly as she walked away from him. "You're not worth it."

**Day 5**

"Kathryn, do you want some water?"

"Kathryn...oh come _on,_ you have to talk to me eventually."

"Kathryn? Fine, be that way..."

**Day 7**

She was still not talking to him. If there was one thing Sebastian Valmont couldn't stand for, it was being ignored. When they were children Kathryn had quickly caught on that if she ever wanted his attention all she had to do was refuse to give him hers. For all his sophistication and vast intellect, Sebastian wasn't really all that complicated.

Only this time she wasn't ignoring him to get his attention, but rather because she was genuinely pissed at him. He betrayed her, plain and simple. And for what? So he could win the affection of his dippy girlfriend. It was beyond pathetic.

Kathryn knew she couldn't keep up her silent treatment forever. Eventually she would have to communicate with the weasel. After all, they were the only ones on the island and she might need him at some point. Although for the life of her she couldn't figure out what for.

For now however she would enjoy the peace and quiet. She had traveled two miles from their campsite to a large spring. Surrounded by rocks and sand it was incredibly peaceful and to her knowledge her stepbrother knew nothing about it.

Or so she thought.

She had stripped down to her underwear and was laying out in the sun enjoying the quiet when she heard him approach. Kathryn kept her eyes closed in the hopes that he might think her sleeping. No such luck.

"Do you honestly think I can't tell when you're faking?"

She could feel Sebastian hovering over her, but she refused to acknowledge him. When she said nothing he continued, "Well I found something I thought you might be interested in."

Although curious Kathryn wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of opening her eyes. Nevertheless, because he was a child, Sebastian wasn't about to give up so easily. Instead he began tapping her in the face with whatever it was he had in his hand until she finally had enough.

Kathryn's eyes snapped open and she found him dangling a necklace in front of her face. "Recognize it? I found it in the sand near the plane."

Of course she did. It was her favorite necklace, white gold with diamond studs. She wore it with nearly everything. Sebastian had given it to her for Christmas a few years ago. Kathryn had been wearing it when the plan went down, but it was gone when she woke up. She wondered where he had found it, but stopped herself from asking.

When she attempted to snatch it from his hands he held it out of reach. "Not so fast. You can have it back when you start talking to me again."

She should have known that would be too easy. There were strings, there always were. Getting to her feet she sneered at her stepbrother then headed past him to the water. Kathryn dove in, effectively giving him his answer. She loved that necklace, but she wasn't about to be indebted to him.

After Kathryn rose to the surface he called out to her in aggravation, "Oh come on Kathryn! I was angry okay, and justifiably so may I remind you. You played me, admit it!"

"You chose her over me!" she yelled back with an intensity that surprised even her. "You chose that...that virgin, over me! Then you came to me and expected me to flop on my back. Unlike you dear brother I do have my pride."

"Yes and you wield it like a weapon," he spat. "We had an arrangement."

"One you had no interest in when I was offering myself to you. So yes, I threatened your reputation but I didn't break you two up, you did that Sebastian. You weren't man enough to be with her so you lost her."

"Screw you"

"Oh we're both screwed in case you haven't noticed. If by some chance we ever do get off this island, you better pray that darling girlfriend doesn't open her mouth about anything you wrote about me or I promise you Valmont you'll wish you did die in that plane crash."

Sebastian nodded in understanding, "Fine I get it, but she won't say anything to anybody. Annette isn't like that."

Kathryn snickered as she swam closer to the shore. "How would you know? You haven't even known the girl for a month. You don't know what she's capable of."

"Yes I do," he replied adamantly. "She's not like us Kathryn. She's good and decent and kind. And even if she weren't, I would never let her use what I wrote against you. I swear to god."

She wasn't really sure she could believe him, but what choice did she have? Kathryn got out of the water and strode up to him. She grabbed the necklace from his hand and muttered, "You better hope so."

**Day 8**

"Seriously, how the hell do you know how to clean a fish?"

"Hmm...summer camp?"

"Bullshit"

Kathryn smiled.

**Day 9**

"What the fuck is this Kathryn?"

She was so startled by her stepbrothers sudden appearance she nearly dropped her cross in the sand. Wiping the coke residue from her nostrils she sneered at him, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Good," Sebastian spat back angrily. "Now you know how I feel."

Rolling her eyes at his theatrics she attempted to brush past him. "Seeing as we're on a deserted island you would think it'd be easier to find a little privacy."

Grabbing her by the arm he halted her departure. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I was attempting to-

"THIS Kathryn!" he bellowed as he snatched her cocaine filled necklace from her hands. "What are you doing with this?"

Her eyebrows knit in annoyance at the line of questioning. "What do you think? Now hand it back."

"No"

Kathryn was momentarily flabbergasted. In all the years she had done coke Sebastian had never risen so much as an eyebrow to her activities let alone raise any objections. Why now, when she needed her special little pick me up the most, was he being a dick about it? Aggravated she attempted to snatch it back, but he held it out of reach. "Give it back Sebastian!" she demanded petulantly.

"No," he repeated simply. Then she watched helplessly as he unscrewed the the top of the cross and emptied it's contents. Kathryn's heart sunk as she watched her precious powder scatter away in the wind. Sebastian handed her back the empty vile. "There, problem solved."

As he started to walk away Kathryn could feel her anger rise up within her. It manifested itself into a hard slap across Valmont's face. He stumbled back momentarily stunned. Before he could get his bearings she hit him again. When she tried it for a third time however he grabbed her by the wrist. "Knock it off."

"Go to hell!"

Kathryn struggled it his grasp, trying to get herself free so she could smack him again for his idiotic, self-righteous actions. "Let go of me!"

"When you calm down!"

Her bare feet on the sand eventually gave way and the pair tumbled to the ground. Kathryn tried to squirm away, but Sebastian used his weight to pin her down. Taking her wrists once again he attempted to calm her down, as she continued to curse at him. "You stupid, selfish, mother fucker!"

"How am I selfish Kathryn? I'm trying to keep you alive."

"You never gave a shit what I did before!"

She was genuinely surprised when he revealed in an annoyingly calm tone, "Yes I did. I always cared but I didn't have the balls to say anything then. Things have changed now Kathryn. I'm not going to lose you."

"Don't you get it?" she screamed, "We're going to die on this god forsaken island. The least you can do is let me speed the process along!"

His clear blue eyes went wide at her words. "You're not going to die. I won't let you. I can't do any of this without you Kathryn! You're better at this than me! Isn't that what you wanted to here? Well okay I'm admitting it. You're better than me! You're stronger and smarter and tougher! And I won't loose you."

Kathryn could feel the fight leave her body as she stopped struggling. She grew annoyed with herself when she felt tears in her eyes and she didn't know why. She simply shook her head at her stepbrother's words. "Please Kathryn," he pleaded, "Please don't give up now, please."

Eventually she stopped fighting him and he let go of her, but she didn't get up. Instead she felt herself curl up on beach in a ball. Sebastian curled up right beside her, cradling her body against his. As she began drifting off to sleep she wondered what fresh hell tomorrow would bring.

**Day 10**

Kathryn woke up hot. It wasn't the typical tropical heat. It wasn't even on account of the bright morning sun. No, it was the heat radiating from the human blanket currently covering her that was burning her alive. Sebastian had fallen asleep beside her, or rather, on top of her.

Squinting at the harsh morning sun, Kathryn rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stared out at the ocean waves crashing gently on the shore. She supposed there were worse ways to wake up.

Turning her head she found Sebastian still asleep next to her. He looked peaceful, angelic even. It was almost hard to believe he could be such a bastard when he was awake.

As she shifted her backside she was greeted by the unmistakable arrival of Valmont's morning wood. Kathryn smirked. It was nice to know some things didn't change. This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms and therefore not her first time being greeted by his hard-on. In the past she had usually taken pity on him and taken care of it by either grinding against him until he came or on one generous occasion gave him a hand job. However, it was fair to say things had changed between them. Sebastian had a girlfriend now. He was _in love_. Barf.

Kathryn wondered if he was having a dirty dream and if so who about. Was he thinking of his precious Annette and their boring vanilla sex life? Or was he thinking about her? Kathryn's mind wandered as she pondered what their sex life would be like. Not vanilla, that's for damn sure.

"You're up"

She nearly jumped at the sound of Valmont's groggy voice, feeling as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. She supposed fantasizing about doing dirty things to her stepbrother counted.

Shifting against him just slightly for emphasis she remarked, "I'm not the only one."

Sebastian glanced down at the front of his pants. "Hmm, oh," he muttered as he rolled on his back. His voice still heavy with sleep he remarked, "I don't suppose you're feeling generous."

Kathryn was honestly surprised at the suggestion. Ever since he handed his balls over to the headmasters daughter he hadn't made so much as a suggestive word towards her and here he was asking for her to help him come.

Sitting up she assessed the situation that was currently tenting his pants. Sebastian wasn't small, that was sure. Reaching out she teasingly drew her finger up the side of his cloth covered erection. She could feel him shiver at her touch and he jaw clenched as he looked at her through hooded eyes. Licking her lips her mind raced with all sorts of naughty things she could do to him. The most appealing of which would help her relieve the newly formed ache between her legs as much as it would help dear Sebastian. A part of her desperately wanted to straddle him, pull out his long, firm cock and guide it all the way inside her. Kathryn wanted to ride him hard until she saw stars and her body went numb. Judging by the look on his face Sebastian likely wouldn't object.

She considered this as she teased him with her finger then she remembered how angry she'd been with him lately. Taking her drugs, abandoning her to go play kissy face with the blonde and his general dismissive attitude towards her lately like she was no better than Cecil Caldwell. Taking all of that into consideration the last thing she felt like doing was helping him get off in any way. Even if it would benefit herself.

With that thought she snatched her hand back and smiled coldly. "I don't think you're girlfriend would appreciate that."

She was amused when she could see the argument die on his tongue. Kathryn realized then how bad he wanted it, wanted her to be specific. But that tiny bit of conscious he had left wouldn't let him cheat on his beloved girlfriend. More the pity.

Swallowing thickly he muttered, "I suppose you have a point."

Kathryn nodded and got to her feet. "I'm going to go for a swim."

**Day 11**

"Don't eat that"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at her with a dubious expression. "Why not?"

"It's poisonous," she replied matter-of-factly while examining what had become of her manicure. What she would give to have one of Mai-Lei's custom manicure treatments right now...

"How can you tell?"

Kathryn bent over to examine the berry bush her stepbrother had discovered and rolled her eyes. "See the white flecks, they're poisonous or at the very least psychotropic. I wouldn't eat them unless you want to have one hell of a nasty acid trip." Smirking she reconsidered. "On the other hand that might be fun to watch so why don't you go right on ahead."

Chuckling to herself Kathryn continued to trek forward deeper into the jungle to look for food, leaving Sebastian to grumble obscenities behind her. As she dodged stray branches and stepped over random rock formations she was once again pleased that Mai-Lei was sick the day she packed for the sudden trip. Had she been there to pack her carry-on bag correctly, instead of their new upstairs maid, she never would have packed her Tory Burch flats and thus she'd be walking around this stupid island barefoot or in stilettos. Thank gods for incompetent help.

Kathryn was so in her own head she didn't pay any attention at first to her stepbrother's questions. "How the hell do you know all this? What's the big secret?" When she simply smiled and ignored him he continued, "Did you get shipped off to some wilderness rehab I'm unaware of?"

She swung her head back around and sneered, "Eat me."

"Come on Kathryn, just tell me"

Before she could reply something on the trail ahead got her attention. Kathryn went stock still as a long black snake came slithering out of the bushes mere feet from where they stood. Her breath caught for a moment before she let out a loud, piercing scream and jumped back into Sebastian's arms.

Valmont was concerned for a minute until he saw what she was afraid of was nothing more than a common snake. One who had no interest in them, as he quickly disappeared into the tall grass. Kathryn still clutched onto him shaking like a leaf.

Instead of comforting his stepsister, Sebastian tossed his head back and let out a loud joyful laugh. "Oh god, suddenly I'm feeling so much better about myself!"

**Day 14**

It takes a full two weeks before Sebastian's hormones finally get the better of him. Kathryn was surprised he didn't break sooner. She was fairly certain this was the longest her lascivious stepbrother had gone without sex of some kind. Even when he was trying to nail the virgin, he still made time to bang cheerleaders and underclassman. Two weeks had to be some sort of record for him.

In all fairness to him however, she hadn't been making it easy on him. Kathryn had taken great delight in torturing him ever since she realized she could still get a rise out of him, so to speak. She sunbathed topless, curled up against him at night when it got cold and the other day had him give her a massage when she 'injured' her shoulder. She liked knowing she still had power over him of some sort.

So when she told him she was heading to the spring to take a bath she knew it would tempt him to come with her but she also suspected his new found conscious would prevent him from tagging along.

That's what she thought anyway.

Kathryn was enjoying the serenity of water and her quiet surroundings. As much of a nightmare as this whole situation was, it did have it's small pleasures. Bathing naked in a beautiful spring in the middle of paradise had to be one of them.

She was floating on her back, eyes closed, blissfully zoning out when she heard someone coming through the brush. Whipping around she found Sebastian standing on the shore smiling at her pleasantly. "What are you doing here?" The question came out harsher than she intended.

"Oh I thought I'd take you up on your offer to join you"

Had she asked him to join her? Yes, but she had said it thinking he wouldn't agree in a million years. Now there he was, stripping off his clothes like it was nothing. Sure, it wasn't like they had never seen each other naked before, but Kathryn was still taken aback to see him just whip out his dick like it was an everyday occurrence. She said nothing however, just raised a questioning eyebrow.

When he was completely naked he dove into the water and swam towards her. As she eyed him skeptically something occurred to her. "You know I seem to remember you telling me you pulled something like this with the virgin. If memory serves it didn't exactly work for you." Kathryn let out a short laugh and playfully splashed him. "Wow you must be more hard up then I realized."

Sebastian scowled as he tread water. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't"

Clearly Valmont was calling her bluff in regards to her many (mostly phony) overtures. Well two could play at that game.

Swimming away from him, she climbed up on one of the nearby rocks and let her feet dangle in the water. She leaned back, enjoying the sunshine and acting like it was completely normal for her to be totally nude in front of him. Kathryn realized she had won when his cool expression melted and he stared at her slack jawed. She continued talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "This place really is beautiful. You know it occurs to me that in some ways we lucked out landing where we did. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd much rather be sunning myself in Bali with electricity and vodka, but it could have been worse. We could have-

Kathryn was cut off when Sebastian swam up to her, grabbed her by the foot and pulled her back in the water. She slid down the smooth rock and back into the cool water with a shriek. When she surfaced, she was about to launch into a tirade at him when suddenly Valmont was on her. Grasping her by the waist he pushed her up against the same rock she had been lounging on and pressed his very hard, very aroused body into her. Kathryn gasped and her eyes went wipe. "W-what are you doing?"

"Would you like me to draw you a picture?" he breathed as he moved in closed to her. His nose skimmed teasingly against hers.

"That won't be necessary"

Before her brain could catch up with his actions, Sebastian kissed her. Not in the teasing way they sometimes did. This was hungry and carnal, almost animalistic. Grasping his shoulders she dug her nails into him while his tongue pressed eagerly into her mouth. Kathryn allowed him. He tasted like salt water.

Eager to regain control, she broke away gasping for air. "What the fuck?"

"Oh come on Kathryn," he grumbled petulantly. "You've been teasing me for a week now."

"No I haven't" she lied easily.

"Sure you haven't. Look I'm just suggesting we be grown ups about this. It doesn't have to mean anything-

"Hmm, that's just what every girl wants to here"

"Please stop acting like you're above all this. I'm not exactly the only one going without."

"Meaning?"

"We both know you weren't exactly celibate in New York"

"So now I'm a slut?"

"Yes," he answered simply, "Just like me. Two of a kind remember?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes as he brought up that taunt she had created to get him to break up with Mary Sunshine. "How can I forget."

Sebastian pressed himself against her once again. It occurred to Kathryn then that she was literally between a rock and a hard place...or rather a hard-on. He felt amazing and she had to stop herself from withering against him. Instead she kept herself still and her face impassive.

"Just admit it, you have needs just like me that need to be met. Who knows when we'll get off this island. So what's the harm..."

He tried to kiss her once again, but she held her head just out of reach. Instead, he settled on rubbing himself against her exposed sex. Kathryn groaned when the underside of his cock rubbed against her slit. Sebastian smirked and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "Shit, you feel amazing. So warm and soft..."

Kathryn realized then she was in dangerous territory. She could feel herself starting to slip under his spell just as he wanted. He was seducing her and she was falling for it, just like all those insipid girls they made fun of. Just like Annette Hargrove.

Well fuck that.

Reaching between them she took his throbbing cock in hand. She stroked him once, twice before rubbing him against the seam of her cunt. "Is this what you want?" she purred. "You want inside?"

"Yes," he gasped.

Kathryn smiled as she nuzzled his neck and bit at his earlobe. "Sebastian, do you want to know something else I'm better at than you?" Pulling away from him she dropped his prick and told him icily, "Restraint."

Pushing him easily away she swam back to the shore as he cursed loudly behind her. "You god damn bitch Kathryn! I want to _fuck_!"

Kathryn froze at those words as she walked out of the water. She had said those very words to him a week ago and he had joyfully rejected her. A slow, triumphant smile crept onto her face before she turned around to face him and spat his words back at him.

"Well I _don't_"

Karma was a bitch.

**Day 15**

Sebastian was pouting. He had been for the past twenty four hours or so. Whenever she spoke to him he answered her in one word grunts or stared petulantly at her like a child denied their favorite toy. It was annoying.

That night as they sat around the fire Kathryn was filing her nails as her stepbrother stared morosely at the flames. "I'm thinking about exploring the north side of the island tomorrow morning," she informed him curious if she could get some sort of reaction. "Care to tag along?"

"Nope," he grumbled back, tossing a stick into the fire.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and asked sweetly, "Brother dear, are you planning on acting like a little bitch the whole time we're stuck on this god forsaken island?"

"Well that depends sis, do you plan on being a cocktease the entire time?"

She smiled serenely and replied, "Probably."

A sound of aggravation erupted from his throat before he got up and moved closer to her. For a brief second she thought he was going to attack her. Instead, he sat down beside her and turned to her with sudden intensity. "Look, I get it. I had it coming. I was a complete dick to you after I hooked up with Annette. I realize I hurt you-

"You didn't hurt me," she spat back defensively.

He didn't quite look like he believed her, "Okay, then I'm sorry I offended you."

"Sure you are," she laughed, "You just want to get laid. You'd say anything right about now."

"That's not true!"

"Uh-huh. While I admit teasing you is fun, it's not the only reason I turned you down"

"Why else?"

Kathryn shook her head at him like he was dense. "Well for starters I don't much relish the idea of reenacting the Blue Lagoon and having my brother's baby."

Sebastian looked momentarily puzzled. "Wait, your afraid you'll get pregnant?"

"The thought did enter my mind and if you were using yours rather than your dick, it might have occurred to you as well."

He rolled his eyes, "Now who's being dramatic. Alright fine, we can't fuck but we can do other stuff."

"And what about your girlfriend? I thought you were in love?" she mocked.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably as he stared back at the fire. "Of course I love her, but...I have to face the fact that I might never see Annette again. Besides which this isn't about...that...it's about getting needs met...needs that we've had for a very long time...since before we got on this island..." Turning back to her he stared at her hard for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. "I want you Kathryn, I always have..."

She leaned into and replied, "Well, when you put it that way I guess I'd have to say...no."

He pulled back, his face completely crestfallen. "You are unfuckingbelievable"

She smiled back, "I know."

"Forget it," he snarled as he got to his feet and started to stomp away.

Kathryn let out a sigh as she contemplated letting him run off. However, she knew if she did she would likely have to contend with a pissy Sebastian for god knows how long. That would grow tiresome, so she decided it was time to bite the bullet so to speak.

Reaching out she grabbed his ankle. "Sebastian stop"

"What?!"

She positioned herself on her knees in front of him and slowly ran her hands up his pants. His brows knit together in confusion as she unfastened his pants. "What are you doing?"

"Would you like me to draw you a picture?" she parroted back his earlier words.

Drawing the material down his legs, she smirked when she saw he was already half-hard. Kathryn took his cock in her fist and slowly pumped him as her gaze fell to his. "You better not be teasing again sis or else I'll-

"Spank me?" she cooed causing his erection to twitch in her hand. She gave him a saucy smile before engulfing his now very hard and full cock into her mouth. Kathryn took him all the way into the back of her throat once then released him, making sure her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his penis as she did. "Does it feel like I'm teasing?"

"Shit," he gasped, "Please continue."

For once she did what he asked. With one hand on his hip to steady herself she used the other to slowly pump part of his shaft as she sucked and teased the tip with her tongue, savoring the salty flavor of his skin. She could tell he was eager to be buried once again in her throat so she didn't object when Sebastian pushed her head gently back down on his dick. His hands tugged at her hair as she bobbed and sucked his length changing the depth so he was never sure how far she would take him inside her.

"Kathryn...please..." he grunted, "It's been so long."

She imagined it had. Kathryn dimly wondered if the virgin had ever sucked him off during their time together. She somehow doubted it. The thought spurred her on, sucking him for all she was worth while Sebastian began to thrust against her hungry mouth, forcing her to take him all the way into her throat.

"Shit I'm close..." he warned

Kathryn just hummed, giving him the okay to cum in her mouth. A few seconds later she was rewarded when he shot down her throat. For the first time the hot, sticky substance was almost appetizing. She sucked him for all he was worth then finally released him from her mouth.

Sebastian crumbled to ground panting. "That was fantastic," he breathed.

"So I've been told"

She was taken off guard when he leaned over and kissed her. Kathryn returned it briefly before pulling away. She thought for a moment he was going to try for sex when he attempted to push her to the sand. "What are you doing?"

He gave her that patent Valmont smirk. "Returning the favor."

"No thank you"

"Oh come on, after that I insist." Sebastian brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and murmured, "Trust me my tongue will feel a hell of a lot better between your thighs than your hand."

She didn't doubt it. However, she wasn't about to give up the thin veil of control she had by giving in to him...no matter how good it would feel. Getting to her feet, she brushed herself off and explained easily, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Sebastian looked back at her puzzled. "Alright, suit yourself."

Kathryn nodded as she headed into the shelter and laid down in her makeshift bed feeling anything but tired. She squeezed her legs together in a pathetic attempt to sooth the ache that had formed there. As she licked her lips, still tasting her stepbrother's cum, she was left with one miserable thought: restraint sucks.

**Day 17**

"Okay, you're turn"

Sebastian handed over the bottle of whiskey then fell back beside her. His head titled back in thought and he hummed aloud. They were playing secrets. It was a fake drinking game they had made up after finding a bottle of whiskey in the jungle. Kathryn wasn't sure if it had come from the plane or if it had been left there by former inhabitants of the island. Either way it was a lovely surprise.

They had decided to down the bottle over a game of secrets, which Kathryn had made up when Sebastian suggested truth or dare. She suspected all of his dares would be sexual in nature and she didn't trust him to not to take things too far. They thought about playing I Never, but then quickly realized there was very little either of them have never done. So Kathryn created a game where they revealed a secret and if the other didn't know it they drank. It was stupid but fun.

"Oh I know!" Sebastian said suddenly, speaking louder than he normally would. The bottle was half gone and they were both on their way to being totally inebriated.

"This better not be something lame like how you fucked some cheerleader I don't give a shit about," she grumbled.

"No actually it's about Blaine"

"Did you fuck Blaine. I always suspected..."

"You wish"

"Go on"

Sebastian leaned in and revealed, "Last summer he fucked your uncle Robert."

Kathryn shook her head, "No way. He's lying. Uncle Robert is totally straight and totally boring. He would never..."

"Oh but he did," Sebastian laughed. "I walked in on it. He was on all fours while Blaine fucked him from behind. I even got a couple pictures. I'll share them with you if we ever get the hell our of here."

"Uh, no thank you, I believe you." Kathryn thought about her hopelessly boring uncle and contemplated this new side to him. "Well, good for him, although I have to say I kind of thought it would be the other way around...with Blaine I mean. He has bottom written all over him."

"I know, right?" Sebastian snickered.

Kathryn took a long swig of whiskey before handing it to her stepbrother. As she considered her many secrets one in particular stood out. It was something she hadn't intended on telling him but then again if they never left the island what would it matter anyway.

"I know why our parents summoned us to Bali," she revealed, her tone quiet and contemplative.

Sebastian sat up suddenly interested. "You told me you didn't know"

"Big surprise, I lied"

He rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh, "Well what is it?"

Kathryn waited a beat before dropping her bombshell. "They're getting a divorce. That's what this trip was about, them strateagizing how they were going to handle it, who got what, when do they tell everyone, etcetera, etcetera."

"Holy shit," Sebastian remarked.

"That's not all. Assuming we ever get out of here, I'm moving with mother to Paris."

He stared at her like he didn't understand what she was saying. "No, wait, what about school?"

"They have them in Paris too Valmont," she replied dryly.

Sitting up he took a long sip of whiskey. "But what about your charity things and student body president and-

"What about it? It's all bullshit anyway right? Besides, after this summer I need a change of scenery." Even as she said it she wasn't quite sure she believed it. Of course the unspoken question was what about them? It was her first thought when her mother told her the plans.

However neither said anything. Sebastian stared at the fire looking lost. When he said nothing she began getting anxious to get out of there. She stumbled to her feet and grabbed the bottle away from him. "You should be thrilled Sebastian. If we ever get the hell out of here, I won't be around to get in the way of _true love_." She took a sip then lifted the bottle in the air, "Cheers."

Sebastian remained silent. He stared at her dejectedly. Still clutching the bottle Kathryn walked away into the night. As she stumbled along the sand it occurred to her she had won the game.

**Day 18**

Kathryn was going to come. Which was odd because she rarely had erotic dreams, or at least not ones so incredibly vivid. But damn, she was so close...

Her eyes snapped open a moment later only to be once again greeted by the unrelenting glare of the sun. It took Kathryn only a moment to realize that she wasn't alone and there was a reason her dream felt so real. It's because it was.

Glancing down she found Sebastian between her legs, his mouth licking the folds of her over heated sex. Kathryn groaned and reached out to tug his hair. She didn't know if she was trying to pull him closer or push him away. It felt amazing but she didn't like the idea of giving into him so easily. Especially without her consent.

That said, it didn't appear she had a choice. When Sebastian's talented tongue began flicking rhythmically against her swollen clit she knew there was no avoiding the inevitable. Truth be told she didn't even want to try.

Tugging at his blond curls harder she began to ride his face, her hips moving in time to his mouth. Seconds later she was arching her back and calling out in her sleep heavy voice, "Oh god...Sebastian...yes..."

Kathryn's orgasm was fierce and sharp and just what she needed. As her body melted into the sand she opened her eyes to find Sebastian staring up at her with a smug smile. She rolled her eyes at him. "What, would you like a metal?"

He nodded, "Some acknowledgment would be nice."

She smiled lazily as she traced a finger over his wet, swollen mouth. "Mmm...I've have worse wake up calls."

Sebastian shook his head at her in exasperation as he got up off his stomach. "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get."

Kathryn was about to praise his skills further when she noticed his sizable erection tenting his pants. Suddenly her mouth was watering. Pulling herself up, her head feeling slightly groggy from the whiskey the night before, she slid her hands up his highs. "Play your cards right Valmont and you might get something better."

"Oh yeah?"

Grinning she nodded as she began unfastening his pants. Before she could reach inside and take out her prize however, Sebastian gently pushed her away. "Hmm, maybe later. I feel like a swim."

Kathryn regarded him with disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going for a swim," he repeated as he got to his feet a serene smile covering his face. "Perhaps it's time I took a page out of your book and exercise...what's that word you like so much? Ah yes...restraint." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before departing. "Later sis"

As she watched him disappear into the jungle she was left with the sudden horrific realization that he had just beaten her at her own game. Fucker.

**Day 20**

"Hold still or else"

Kathryn held the sharp blade to her stepbrother's throat and gently dragged it across. If it burned he didn't show it, only grimaced slightly. The soap and lotion concoction she had created to use as a shaving cream substitute had to be working a little. Still she asked, "Does it hurt?"

"It's fine"

She nodded as she continued on the other side of his face. Sebastian sighed, "Does my beard really bother you that much?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly, "You're starting to look like a creepy mountain man. Not to mention the fact that it burned the hell out of my thighs the other morning during your...wake up call."

Sebastian smirked and ran a finger across her bare thigh. "I don't seem to recall you minding too much."

Kathryn shivered at his touch and shifted on his lap, nearly cutting him in the process. "Knock it off or I _will_ cut you asshole."

"Fine, I'll behave," he sighed.

She dipped the blade into the water to clean off the access hair and soap. They were sitting on the beach by the spring, with Kathryn sitting in his lap as she gave him a much needed shade. They were both studiously trying to ignore his half-hard erection that kept brushing against her thigh. It was making her twitchy.

"You're almost done," she announced.

"You're good at this"

"I'm good at a lot of things"

Sebastian rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware."

"It's easier to do on my legs," she commented. She left on the fact that she was more worried about hurting him than she was herself.

"Huh, I was wondering why they were so smooth." He ran his hand up her right leg causing Kathryn to repress a shiver. She tried to her best to ignore him when his hand continued on it's journey up her leg and between her thighs. He palmed her cunt and tugged at her pubic hair. "I noticed you didn't bother with this. I like it."

She looked back at him like he was insane. From the age of thirteen Kathryn had kept herself well groomed in regards to that area. She liked to be completely bare down there and had assumed most guys liked it as well. "If we ever do get off this island that will be the first thing to go. I'll be booking a bikini wax on the plane."

Sebastian tossed back his head and let out a hearty laugh. "You're so odd. I want a hamburger when I get out of here. You want a bikini wax."

"What can I say Valmont," she replied dryly. "A girl has to have her priorities." As she realized the absurdity of what she just said she began to laugh. It was something she hadn't done it a long time.

Apparently it was longer than she realized when she noticed Sebastian staring at her in amazement. He smiled and told her, "You don't do that nearly enough."

"What?"

"Laugh"

"Maybe I just don't find things all that amusing"

He tilted his head as he studied her. "Perhaps I can make you."

Kathryn grinned, "I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted"

Before she knew what was happening, Sebastian began tickling her stomach causing her to let out a shriek of protest. The blade fell from her hand and in her efforts to get out of his reach she fell on her back into the sand. Valmont didn't let up however, hovering over her he attacked her ribs until she was pleading for mercy through her laughter. "Please! Please, enough! Stop!"

"Give up?"

"YES!"

At last he stopped, giving her a reprieve. As he sat back on his haunches, he smiled triumphantly at her, his now clean shaven face making him seem impossibly young. Wiping her hair away he cupped her face. "You're so pretty when you smile."

Kathryn was so taken aback by the compliment she for once was at a loss for words so she was in a way grateful when Sebastian leaned forward and captured her mouth in a kiss. What started out gentle and almost tender soon progressed further, becoming more urgent and demanding. He was on top of her, his bare chest pressing into her bra clad breasts. She scolded herself for not putting on her dress but it was just so hot.

Still, she didn't object when he used his body to pin her to the sand and she didn't put up any protest when he began thrusting his erection between her legs. In fact, she urged him on, wrapping her legs around him and moving her hips against him. His kiss was hard and intense with his tongue exploring her mouth. Through it all Kathryn eagerly went along.

When Sebastian started tugging his pants down the voice in the back of her head warned her to put a stop to it before it went too far, but she was too worked up at that point, too desperate to come. Kathryn gasped when she felt the heat of his groin rub against her panty clad mound. Then she felt her stepbrother's hands tugging at her boy-shorts. She gave a halfhearted attempt at pushing him away, but it the end they came down just as easily as his pants.

He broke from her mouth when they were at last touching, skin to skin. With his eyes locked on hers he began moving his hips against her once again, grinding in a stimulated act of sex. The friction was delicious and she knew he would make her come like this.

Sebastian clutched her tightly to him as he rocked against her and buried his face in her neck. He was rambling about how hot she was, how good she felt, how wet she was. "I need to be inside you," he grunted.

In the dim recesses of her mind Kathryn knew she had to stop this, but her brain was lost in the sex fog. Even when she felt him rub his dick along the seam of her opening she didn't object. Then she felt it. The head of his cock pushed into her opening and Kathryn let out a wail of pleasure that soon died on her tongue when she realized what she had to do.

"Sebastian stop," she groaned halting her movements. Kathryn hit hard at his shoulder and ordered, "Stop, we have to stop."

When he didn't budge she twisted away from him and pushed at his shoulder once again. Sebastian pulled out of her and let out an almighty wail of frustration and anger. Kathryn had never heard him make a sound like that it all the years she'd know him. He rolled off of her and kicked at ground. Turning to look at her his face was twisted in fury. Sebastian got to his feet quickly, pulling up his pants and without another word he stomped away into the jungle.

Kathryn rolled on to her stomach. Her hands grabbed at the sand in frustration, "Shit!"

She had never hated being on that stupid island as much as she did in that moment.

**Day 22**

"Why Annette?"

They were laying side by side next to the fire. Too awake to sleep, Kathryn had listened contentedly as Sebastian regaled her with stories from his childhood. He told her about the mother he had never knew, the stepmother's he lived through and the mischief he had wrought and a kid. She said nothing, happy to hear him tell her stories, some she had heard before and some she never knew. In the back of her mind however lingered a question and she finally voiced it.

Sebastian didn't seem particularly surprised by it or even offended. He looked up at the dark sky as he contemplated his answer. "She's a good person."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"No Kathryn, think about it." He turned back to her. "Think about how many genuinely good people we know. Annette...she's the best person I've ever met. She's sweet and kind and smart...and the fact that someone like that can love me...

"I get it, she's perfect"

"No she's not," he argued, "That's the point. She's not perfect, but I don't care. I love her Kathryn faults and all. And I love how she makes me feel when I'm with her."

"How's that?"

"That I'm not so fucked up. I don't know, she makes me feel normal or something. Annette makes me happy."

Normally this would be the point where she would point out how stupid he sounded, but for once she said nothing. Kathryn could feel Sebastian's eyes on her like he was waiting for an argument. When nothing came he sighed. "I'm not an idiot Kathryn. I know it won't last. We're too different, eventually I'll do something to disappoint her. It's only a matter of time."

Kathryn didn't argue.

**Day 24**

Her restraint finally broke during a rainstorm. It was the first time it had rained on the island since they arrived. Kathryn was in her makeshift shelter waiting for Valmont to return with some food. It was a very simply mission, she told him exactly what to get and where to find it. It should not be taking as long as it was.

Kathryn's stomach gurgled. She was hungry. It was a sensation she had grown accustomed to long ago and learned to deal with at a young age. Of all the problems this island adventure wrought, lack of food was one of her lesser concerns. She tended to give most of what she found to Sebastian. Last night she could only catch one fish so she let him have it, telling him she had eaten earlier. Now she was coming to regret that uncharacteristic moment of generosity.

When Sebastian eventually arrived he was soaking wet and empty handed. Kathryn's eyes raked searchingly over him. "Well, where's the food?"

Sebastian made a face. "I didn't get any."

"What?!"

"It's pouring rain Kathryn!" he snarled stating the obvious. "I can barely see where I'm walking let alone find some specific bush out in the middle of the jungle!"

"Oh boo hoo," she spat back.

"Screw You!"

Kathryn was suddenly eager for a fight. All her aggravation over the last three weeks, or hell the past summer really, exploded. "Screw me? No screw you Valmont! Ever since we landed on this hell hole I have done everything and I'm sick of it! I built the shelter, I found food, I found clean water! And what have you contributed brother dear? Absolutely nothing. You've done nothing but whine about your stupid girlfriend and make some half-assed SOS sign. You are completely and utterly useless Sebastian! I would have been better off if you died on that damn plane!"

As soon as she said it she regretted it. Not only was it not true, but Sebastian looked as if she had just slapped him. Still her pride wouldn't allow her to take it back right away. Even when her stepbrother slumped away like a wounded puppy.

"You're right," he muttered dejectedly.

"What?"

"You're absolutely right Kathryn. I am useless. You've done everything for me since we arrived and I haven't been the slightest bit appreciative." He let out a humorless laugh, "I can't even manage to find one stupid bush, even with simple directions. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry you got stuck with me."

Sighing she rolled her eyes and crawled over to his corner of the tent. "I might have gone a little far. I don't actually wish you were dead."

He offered her a small smile. "Thanks for that."

"I'm just hungry and moody. I didn't eat yesterday"

"Kathryn! You told me you had"

"There was only enough for one person, besides I was fine yesterday..."

He rolled his eyes and got to his knees. "Well you have to eat." Reaching for her bony wrist he added, "You're too thin."

"Thank you"

"I didn't mean it as a compliment Kathryn," he remarked dryly. "I'm going to go back out and try to find something to eat."

As Sebastian started to leave she found herself reaching for him. "Wait a minute." When he turned back to her she reached for him and drew his mouth to her. He eagerly reciprocated crushing her frame to his as he deepened the kiss. She didn't know why she had kissed him in that moment. Perhaps out of guilt for what she said to him or maybe the notion of him actually dying in that plane crash shook her up more than she thought. Either way she hadn't intended it to go farther than a kiss.

He broke away from her mouth, but continued cupping her face. She could see the question in his eyes, but she said nothing, she just let him kiss her. They stumbled backwards, falling to the soft covered sand. Sebastian's hand were everywhere. In her hair, on her face, her breasts, her hips as he panted against her mouth. When his hips began to grind against hers in that increasingly familiar way she knew what was coming next.

Then again Sebastian was full of surprises.

Abruptly he pulled away from her, shaking his head. "We need to stop."

Before she knew what she was saying she told him, "No we don't."

Sebastian went still and his eyes narrowed at her like he didn't trust what she was saying. "What about..."

"To hell with it." Who knew how long they'd be stranded or be able to survive on her meager wilderness skills. She was sick of the sexual tension and going to sleep each night unfulfilled. Kathryn was done with it. When she noticed the apprehension on her stepbrother's face she rolled her eyes. "Unless of course you're no longer interested..."

Valmont stared down at the bulge in his pants and groused, "Does it look like I'm not interested? It's just...I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you."

_Oh for the love of god_. She shows the slightest bit of vulnerability and he starts treating her like his Kansas milk maid. Staring him down she told him in her best haughty bitch tone, "Valmont stop being a pussy. I'm losing my hard-on."

His handsome features darkened at her dig. Grasping her by the wrists he pinned her roughly to the ground. "Fuck. You."

Kathryn rolled her hips against him. "That's the idea darling."

He kissed her again, hard and demanding, leaving no question what he intended to do. "I'll pull out before I cum," he informed her as he began tugging her dress off.

"You're damn right you will."

As she pulled off his damp shirt her eyes drank in his exposed skin. Sebastian had lost weight since they got there, but his skin had also taken on a beautiful glow on account of the sun. Leaning forward she bit at his shoulder.

Valmont groaned in response. "Fair warning, this will be fast."

"Just what every girl longs to here," she snickered.

"Give me a break. I haven't had sex in nearly a month and well, it's with you."

Kathryn figured there was a compliment buried somewhere in there so she let it go. "That's fine as long as you make me come." It was the truth. She was not interested in foreplay, they had been engaging in that for the past four years. What she wanted was the full length of him stretching her, making her ache for more. She wanted fast, and hard and hot. Luckily for her Sebastian didn't disappoint.

As soon as her panties were off he wasted no time preparing her any further. In his eagerness he pushed into her almost immediately. He wasn't small and it hurt a little. Kathryn arched her back as he entered her completely. "Oh shit," she gasped, her fingernails digging into his side.

"You're telling me," he panted. "Fuck Kathryn..."

He was stretching her to the point of pain but she liked it. She could feel him pulsating within her, eager to move. Digging her heels into his calf she urged him on. Sebastian began to move, slowly at first, but it didn't take long before he was driving into her hard. Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist riding him from the bottom while gasping for more, harder, deeper, _now_.

He bit at her neck and yanked almost painfully on her hair. "Fuck Kathryn, tell me your close."

Oddly enough she was. On every forward thrust his pubic bone was grazing her swollen clit. Kathryn titled her hips upwards so she could get a better angle. Noticing what she was trying to do, Sebastian grasped her hips and angled his hips accordingly. Moments later she could feel that familiar build in her stomach and soon she was calling out his name in a broken cry as her orgasm washed over her in quick waves.

Before she could come down from her high, Sebastian pulled out of her abruptly. Kathryn watched through her hooded gaze as he took his angry red cock in hand and jerked furiously until he came on her stomach. She groaned as the warm substance hit her skin and licked her lips. She felt oddly bereft.

Valmont collapsed beside her panting and sweaty. As she melted into the ground, her bones feeling like jello, she could have fallen asleep. But then she felt him staring at her. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I'm not _her_ Valmont. I don't need to be coddled."

"You also don't need to be a bitch"

She smiled in-spite of herself. "I suppose you're right. To answer your question, I'm fine. I'm...sated."

"Oh did I satisfied the almighty Merteuil? I feel honored," he mocked. She looked over at him finally and they shared a knowing smile.

Sebastian reached out to her stomach and touched his cum that was starting to dry on her belly. "I would chew off my right arm for a cigarette right about now."

"Me too"

They were silent for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts as he gently touched her and she listened to the sound of the rain on the shelter roof. There was something about the moment that made her feel safe. It made her want to share something with him.

"When I was a kid my biggest ambition was to get away from my mother." Sebastian's hand stilled at her words and she could once again feel his eyes on her. Kathryn's gaze remained fixed on the ceiling. "I hated her so much, for driving my father away, for being such a bitch to me, just her general existence really. I had this dream that one day we would get separated either from a boat or a plane and I would end up on my own. I would land on my own desert island."

"You wanted to be stranded?"

"More than anything," she revealed. "I began studying wilderness training extensively. I read everything I could on the subject. I mean you would have thought I was cramming for the SAT's or something, but I wanted to be prepared in case it ever happened. Logically, I mean I wasn't an idiot, I knew it would never _actually_ happen but it was fun pretending. One day I could be somewhere far away from her and her goddamn pressure and expectations. I could be on my own and never have to answer to anyone ever again. It's strange isn't it?"

Sebastian waited a bit. "Yes, yes it is"

Kathryn looked over at him and they both broke out in laughter. "Kathryn, most little girls dream about becoming princesses or visiting Disney World. You, however, want to be stranded on an island with no electricity and food you have to catch yourself. It's a little odd."

"Yeah I don't think I necessarily thought it out completely"

He laughed as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "Well, luckily for me you were more interested in deserted islands than princesses or we'd both be screwed." When she hummed in agreement they both fell silent before he asked, "Wouldn't you have been lonely by yourself?"

She shrugged, "I don't mind. That said I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Me too," he sighed. "It wouldn't have been nearly as fun to fuck my hand."

Kathryn playfully slapped his chest. He quickly caught her hand and pulled her forward into a kiss. As they warmed up to each other she could feel his erection begin to harden against her stomach. Breaking away she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "This round, I'm on top."

**Day 25**

Kathryn awakened to the sound of helicopters. At first she assumed she was dreaming. But then the sounds got louder and closer and she knew it was no dream.

She tried to sit up only to have Sebastian tighten his grip on her. He was still sleeping, using her chest as his pillow. He hugged her harder when she tried to move. Kathryn slapped his arm. "Sebastian! Sebastian wake up," she hissed. "Someone's here."

He groggily lifted his head, half awake. "Jesus Christ Kathryn, what are you going on about?"

"Listen, asshole," she urged pushing at his chest. "Do you hear that?"

The confusion that had been coloring his face slowly melted away. Suddenly he was on his feet, pulling up his pants in the process before dashing out of the tent. Kathryn took a deep breath before following after him. She knew what she would find.

Stepping out into the sunshine she was greeted by the sight of two helicopters and a rather large boat. Several men were jogging towards them in official windbreakers with government logos on them. Before she could fully process what was happening, Sebastian pulled her into his arms, laughing. "Holy shit, can you believe it? We're saved Kathryn."

She didn't hug him back. He didn't seem to notice.

Everything happened so fast and yet Kathryn felt as if she was watching it in slow motion. Several men from different agencies of the US government, including the coast guard, greeted them. Apparently the black box had never been found and neither had the other half of the plane. They had been searching for them the whole time. Sebastian had been right.

They offered them the choice of flying home in one of the helicopters or the boat. Needless to say after their past experience air travel had lost it's appeal. As they were boarding the large ship Kathryn asked about their parents. One of the men seemed embarrassed to admit they weren't there. They were 'detained' at home. Kathryn and Sebastian shared a smile. "No surprise there."

Opening her mouth to say something she was suddenly cut off when Annette Hargrove came rushing over seemingly out of nowhere. As one of the crew man handed Kathryn a blanket she watched numbly as the couple reunited.

Annette, in all her blonde, wholesome, perfection, was sobbing as she ran into Sebastian's arms. "Oh my god, I thought I would never see you again!"

She was babbling other nonsense Kathryn couldn't bother to understand while Sebastian hugged her to him tightly. She had never seen him look so happy or relieved. They embraced and kissed like the estranged lovers they were. Kathryn tried to step past them when Annette seemed to realize that she was standing there. She wiped at her snotty nose and her demeanor radically changed. "Oh hello"

"Annette this is my stepsister Kathryn," Sebastian introduced her like she didn't already know all her dirty secrets.

"It's, um, nice to meet you," she replied awkwardly. "I'm really glad you two are okay."

Although her words were cordial Kathryn could still hear the coolness in her tone. She got the distinct impression little Annette didn't like her, in fact Kathryn would bet her inheritance she outright loathed her. She realized then that she likely blamed Kathryn for everything that had happened that summer. Sebastian was the hero, she the heroine, and Kathryn was the big bad villain hell bent on destroying 'true love'. What fairy tale bullshit had Sebastian written about in that stupid journal? She could only imagine.

Kathryn knew she should be kind or at least polite, but she wasn't in the mood. She had just been trapped on an island for nearly a month and she had no desire to play Mary Sunshine, especially to the likes of Susie the judgmental milk made. Briefly she considered telling blondie that it was nice to finally meet her and oh by the way, she could still feel her boyfriends cum inside her because he had been too stupid and horny to pull out of her after they fucked liked bunnies most of the night. Kathryn smiled to herself, but decided that might be a bit much.

So instead she replied to Annette's remark about being happy they were _both_ alright, "Well dear I believe half of the sentiment is true."

The blonde's mouth fell open a little bit like she wasn't sure how to answer that and Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. Kathryn simply shook her head and walked away, as her stepbrother muttered assurances to his girlfriend.

The ship's doctor insisted on checking her out even though Kathryn told him she was fine. When he was satisfied she didn't have anything significantly wrong with her, he brought her some coffee and sandwiches. Kathryn eyed them disdainfully.

"You need to eat something"

She stilled at the sound of Sebastian's voice. "It doesn't look particularly appetizing," she sniffed as she picked at the turkey sandwich and chips.

"You've been living off fish and berries for the past month Kathryn. A little protein won't kill you," he chided.

She was about to argue that fish and berries wasn't all that different from what she normally ate, but instead she glanced over and saw Annette talking with one of the crew members while her eye wandered over to them. She didn't trust them together. If she only knew...

"How is she doing?"

Sebastian flinched at the question. "Um, she's fine, relieved I think. She has a lot of questions."

"I bet. I wonder how many of them are about little ol' me."

He smiled warily. "A few"

"Well you have nothing to worry about Sebastian. As far as I'm concerned what happens on that fucking island stays there. It's over with."

"Alright, good," he sighed. "Uh, are you okay?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. She wasn't fond on neutered Sebastian. He was annoying. She much preferred the heartless bastard, but she feared he was gone for good. Sighing she looked out the window. "I'm fine Sebastian, now go talk to your little girlfriend before she comes over here and I say something we both regret."

She could feel him studying with that annoying astute gaze of his, trying to figure out her latest mood and temperament. When he realized she wasn't going to budge he got up. "We'll talk later. When we can be alone."

"Sure"

Kathryn could just imagine what that conversation would be like. _I care about you Kathryn and I really enjoyed being with you, but I made a commitment to Annette. I love her, she makes me happy, blah, blah, blah._ She would rather swim back to the island than deal with that bullshit.

As she eyed the happy couple on the other side of the boat she considered her next plan of attack. It would be so terribly easy to break them apart. First, she would have to convince her mother to cancel Paris. That wouldn't be terribly difficult because while Tiffany Merteuil was a bitch, she could also be manipulated when need be. Then all it would take was a few well placed innuendos to Annette's. She could seduce Sebastian, a task she now knew wouldn't be too terribly difficult, and have her walk in on it. Hell, she already suspected they had been fucking the whole time. It was written all over the questioning looks she kept sending her way.

They would break up, then what? Happily ever after with Sebastian? No she wasn't the type and even though he couldn't admit it now, neither was he. They would destroy each other or die trying. Still...what a way to go.

Kathryn knows then she will go to Paris. She will move on and so will he. She will let him have his happiness with the milk maid. Later on, all of this will be nothing but a detour. Their island adventure with be nothing more than an anecdote she tells at cocktail parties. When they get off the boat she'll tell him she'll see him later but she won't. She'll get on the next flight to Paris and they'll never see each other again.

Sebastian wants happiness and she'll make sure he gets it. It will be her final gift to him.

Getting up from her seat she took one last look at the smiling couple, blissfully unaware of anyone but each other. Kathryn walked to the other side of the ship and stared out the large window at the bright sun and contemplated her future. Alone.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry about the lack of updates. Computer problems and blah, blah, blah who cares? Hopefully I'll get the rest of the alphabet finished in a month or so, then on to bonus chapters and then, well we'll see. Speaking of bonus chapters, this one will definitely get one. I know it ended sort of sad but I thought it was more believable than Sebastian magically falling in love with Kathryn and tossing aside Annette. I think the sequel will pick up a few years in the future and...that's all I'm going to say about that._

_Anyway next up is **V is for Virgin** and it follows the 'you're in love with her, you don't love me anymore' scene in the film. Let's just say it goes another way. Until then please, please, please review. Later._


	22. V is for Virgin

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

**A/N: This is a fairly naughty chapter with a rather epic length sex scene. Anal, oral and rimming are all accounted for. Enjoy or exit stage left.**

_**Chapter Summary: "You're making the right decision Sebastian." But is he? As Sebastian ponders a future with Annette, Kathryn is there, the proverbial devil on his shoulder offering him advice...and perhaps more.**_

* * *

><p><span>V is for Virgin<span>

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't care what you say. Fact of the matter is, I was planning on telling her everything this afternoon."<em>

"_Oh that's right, I forgot, your so in love. Do you honestly believe that you've done a complete 180 in the few days you've known her? Well let me tell you something. People don't change over night. You and I are two of a kind. At least I have the guts to admit it. You were going to leave school a legend, now you're going to leave a joke."_

"_I-I'm willing to take my chances"_

"_Don't do it Sebastian. You'll not only ruin your reputation, you'll destroy hers."_

Sebastian lingered in the doorway suddenly feeling ill at ease. Unable to move forward or backward his stepsister's words reverberated in his head. He needed to get out of there. Annette was waiting for him and he should have walked out on this conversation long ago. Yet here he still stood.

How the hell did he get here? Not ten minutes ago he was on top of the fucking world. He had Annette. This beautiful, radiant, brilliant girl, who wanted him. Better yet she loved him. They spent an amazing, transcendent night together. One that changed him in some pretty fundamental ways. She showed him there was more to sex than the chase of the orgasm and the thrill of destroying his prey. Annette laid bare to him a whole new world.

Did he love her? He didn't know. Sebastian wasn't sure he knew what love was. The only other person he had ever felt that strongly for before was a total mind fuck of a human being who had some pretty twisted ideas when it came to love and loyalty. Ideas, that up until a few days ago, he was in total agreement on. Although he had claimed other wise, things had changed. He had changed.

Maybe.

There was one thing he was sure of however. Annette made him happy. Sebastian hadn't stopped smiling since he left her last night. He was walking around with a ridiculously sappy smile on his face and he didn't care what anyone thought of him. Even Kathryn. That was a first. He had gone out and bought Annette flowers. _After_ they had sex. Another first. He felt like a completely different guy then he was at the start of the summer. All on account of her.

Then there was the other, more shallow but none the less delicious reason he was walking on air. After years of cock-teasing and blue balls, Sebastian finally, _finally_ got to put his stepsister in her place. When he interrupted her tryst with the music teacher she had assumed he had come to claim his prize. She had been woefully mistaken and he had taken great pleasure in turning her down. Just thinking about how high her voice rose when she demanded he fuck her, gave him a thrill no orgasm could ever touch. Not even sex with Annette had been as satisfying as that moment.

Of course no one turns down Kathryn Merteuil and walks away from it. When she came slithering into his room, still dressed in her nightgown her eyes hard and focused, he knew his victory would be short lived. His stepsister arrived like the proverbial storm cloud she was, forecasting doom if he followed through on a relationship with Annette.

Sebastian dismissed her at first knowing that anything she said in that moment was just out of anger and jealousy that he chose Annette over her. When she kissed him he rebuffed her easy enough, but he knew there would be consequences. Sure enough, she started laying into him about his relationship. How it would hurt him. How it would hurt Annette. Try as he might Sebastian couldn't tune out what she was saying. He was well aware his stepsister was likely manipulating him for her own agenda. It wouldn't be the first time. That said, it didn't make her argument any less true.

It was true they hadn't known each other long. Barely a month really. Yet here he was willing to toss away his hard earned reputation to embark on a relationship with a girl who was so completely different from him. It wasn't just about class and lifestyle, though that was a consideration. Morally and philosophically they were completely opposed. Annette would always see the good in people, he would always be looking for what he could exploit in others.

And what about school? True, he only had one year left but it was a big one, a defying one. They would laugh at him. _Everyone_. Maybe not to his face (at first anyway) but they would all talk. It bothered Sebastian that he could care so much what others thought about him, but he couldn't help it. Did he really want to be seen as a cautionary tale about what could happen if you allowed yourself to be pussy-whipped? Not to mention the fact that Annette was the headmaster's daughter. Kathryn's dig about campus tours didn't seem that far fetched. Jesus, would she really expect him to participate in something like that? No, Sebastian argued, she accepted him for who he was. She didn't mind that he hated doing charity. She would understand that he wasn't Mr. School Spirit.

A relationship with Annette would mean a complete social overhaul. No more debauchery filled weekends. No more orgies, no more drugs. No more games and bets with Kathryn. Hell, no more Kathryn period. Once Annette knew about the true nature of his relationship with his stepsister he didn't think she'd be too keen with him continuing it. God knows how the step-monster would react to that.

His friends would likely ditch him. Sebastian couldn't exactly picture Annette wanting to hang out with Blaine Tuttle and attend one of his 'parties'. So what would they do then? There was always here friends, though god knows what kind of people Annette enjoyed socializing with. Then again, maybe it would be just them. Sebastian could deal with that. In fact he liked the idea of it being them against the world.

However as lovely as that thought was there was also another matter to consider. There was Annette's reputation. As soon as Kathryn brought it up Sebastian could feel his resolve start to crumble. He was so concerned about what he was giving up for her he hadn't considered what she would be giving up for him. If they went public everyone would know her manifesto was a lie. Their classmates, her friends and her father. Annette was especially close with her father. This would humiliate her. She'd be ruined at Manchester before she even stepped foot in the building.

Taking all that into account Sebastian very reluctantly knew what he had to do. Even though Annette was waiting for him he walked back into the bedroom and slumped down into a leather club chair. Staring dejectedly at the floor he asked the question he already knew the answer to. "What am I going to do?"

He could hear Kathryn get up from his desk chair and slowly approach him. "End it." Her tone was harsh and brokered no argument or compassion.

Sebastian looked up to find her standing in front on him, arms crossed to her chest, gaze firm and unyielding. Their years together had given him an uncanny insight into her twisted mind so he was fairly certain what she was thinking in that moment. _Time to man up Valmont_.

It was easier said than done. He swallowed the lump in his throat that appeared when he thought about hurting Annette. "W-what do I tell her?"

"That you're completely fucked up." A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she added, "I find the truth sometimes helps in these matters."

"It will destroy her," he replied flatly.

Kathryn shrugged. "Better now than later on, right?"

His stepsister had a point. If he waited a few months, their relationship might deepen. Still it annoyed him the way she talked about Annette's pain like it was some trivial thing. "Like you give a shit about her," he grumbled running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I never claimed to care about your little girlfriend. Point of fact, I wish she had never stepped foot in this city. The only person I care about in this scenario is you."

Sebastian let out a disbelieving snicker. "Please"

Kathryn stepped closer, eyes narrowing in anger. "Contrary to what you might believe I do care about you Sebastian. Even though you have been a complete _dick_ to me all summer I don't want to see you hurt. And mark my words, if you go through with a relationship with this girl it will end in misery. For both of you."

Momentarily rattled by the fierceness of her words he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. They didn't tell each other how they felt. They didn't _do_ feelings. The closest Kathryn had ever come to saying such a thing she was high at the time. Sebastian didn't know if that counted. Even though he wouldn't put it past her to lie right now he none of the less believed her. He knew what needed to be done. He also knew he couldn't do it alone.

"Will you come with me?"

Kathryn flinched and appeared nonplussed at the question. She shifted backwards uneasily on her heels. "You want me to come with you?"

He nodded in the affirmative. Sebastian had a feeling he was going to need the devil on his shoulder urging him on. Amusement flickered in her eyes. "Afraid you'll chicken out?"

"The thought had occurred to me," he grumbled looking away.

"Alright, give me a minute to put something on"

"Thank you"

Kathryn nodded and walked to the door. She paused on the threshold staring back at him. "You're doing the right thing Sebastian."

Since when had either of them cared about doing the right thing? None the less he nodded in agreement as he watched her disappear out the door. Rising to his feet he went to his beloved balcony and stared out at fifth avenue. The street was busy as usual for a beautiful Saturday afternoon in August, with tourists and locals alike heading into the park, museums and shops. Sebastian tried to loose himself in the faces he saw but couldn't shake the one that had imprinted on his brain.

He felt nauseous when he thought about Annette likely waiting for him, wondering what was keeping him, worried. Sebastian hated the idea of hurting her in any way but he knew it was inevitable. They weren't meant to be. The idea of an actual relationship with Annette was fanciful and ultimately pointless. It would only end in tears and misery.

Squaring his shoulders, he marched back into the bedroom, prepared to go fetch Kathryn and end all of this once and for all. Then the phone rang. The shrill ring made him nearly jump out of his skin. Valmont was momentarily paralyzed, not sure whether to answer it or not. It was her, he was sure of it. By the third ring he shook his fear off. "Get it together asshole," he muttered to himself under his breath as he charged for the phone. Picking up the vintage rotary dial telephone he spoke brusquely into the receiver, "Yes?"

There was a pause. "Sebastian? Hey it's Annette."

"Hey, I was just about to call you," he lied easily. "I'm running a little late. I should be there shortly."

"No worries," she replied completely unaware that he was snowing her. "I was just making sure we were still on for this afternoon. I was thinking we could maybe take in the Vermeer exhibit at the Frick, then maybe have dinner at this great Indian place down in the village my friend's mom recommended."

"Sure, sounds great." He made sure to keep his voice completely emotionless and flat, thus giving her no indication of his mood.

"Okay, then I'll see you soon. You know where I'm staying right?"

"Yes"

There was another pause. When she spoke her voice was etched with concern. "Sebastian are you alright? You don't sound like yourself."

He found himself almost replying, how would she know how he should sound? They barely knew each other, but he curbed his tongue. That wasn't fair. Annette had done nothing to draw her ire. Sebastian just wanted this over with. The sooner he ended things the sooner he could put this behind him and maybe forget.

For the briefest moment he thought about ending things with her right there. It would certainly be easier over the phone where he wouldn't have to look her in the eye and tell her it was all a lie. But that was the cowards way out and while Sebastian was many things, a pussy wasn't one of them. He would end it face to face.

"I'm fine Annette. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." Her voice became soft and vulnerable as she added, "I love you Sebastian."

Something in his chest tightened at her words and he found himself momentarily tongue tied. He didn't know why the words suddenly tripped him up. After all, he had told her he loved her before, even when he knew it wasn't true. Was it true now or was that his guilt rearing it's unwanted head? Sebastian swallowed thickly, his tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth. Glancing out the window he repeated the words he said to her not a half hour ago. "I love you too."

"Bye"

He listened to the dial tone after she hung up. When he turned around to put the receiver back in the cradle he looked up to find his stepsister in the doorway. She had changed into a emerald green wrap dress and stilettos. Her hair was half up, her make-up perfectly done as always. Judging my the unamused look on her face she had heard everything. "I suddenly seem to be suffering a serious case of deja vu," she drawled. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

Walking around the desk he headed towards the door. "No, not at all."

Kathryn grabbed his arm halting him. "That sure as hell didn't sound like it on the phone."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't be eavesdropping sis"

"Perhaps you're stalling," she countered. "Why didn't you end it on the phone? No muss, no fuss..."

Sebastian let out a long-suffering sigh. "Because she deserves more than that Kathryn. After what I put her through this summer she deserves to have me end it in person."

Kathryn's scrutinizing gaze locked firmly on him. "Funny, I didn't realize you were capable of such noble sentiments."

"There's a lot you don't know about me"

"Clearly."

She stared him down until he shifted uncomfortably and demanded, "What?"

"You are in love with her." It was a statement of fact, rather than a question.

"No, actually, I'm not"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her then."

Sebastian crossed the short distance between them and locked his eyes on hers as he told her firmly, "I don't love her."

Kathryn's wide eyes scanned his face for clues and he could see that clever brain of hers trying to figure something out. Sebastian tried to remain stoic under her gaze. She was always much better at reading him than he was of reading her. Finally she sighed, "It used to be so much easier to tell when you were lying."

The truth was Sebastian didn't know if he was lying or not. He didn't know what he felt. His usually razor sharp focused brain was in flux, unsure what he was doing or what he was feeling from one minute to the next. It was unsettling to say the least and Sebastian was ready for it to stop. He needed this done with. "Can we go now?"

He turned away before she could answer and headed to the door. "Just one more thing," she called out. "If you're going to do this, be a man about it. Don't break up with her then wallow around in grief for the rest of the summer. The only thing more pathetic than falling for the headmaster's daughter is _pinning_ over her. Put it behind you, move forward or else you mine as well stay with her and suffer the consequences."

Something clicked in Sebastian's brain at that moment and he realized what he had to do. For once he was in absolute agreement with his stepsister. He couldn't go to Annette with tears in his eyes and his heart on his sleeve. If he wanted to be rid of her and this senseless ache in his gut he needed to become the man he was before this whole bet began. He needed to be Sebastian fucking Valmont.

Swinging back around, chin raised defiantly, he told her firmly, "I know what I need to do."

Kathryn replied, "Good," although he suspected she had no idea what he had planned.

Sebastian headed to the door but rather than open in he closed it firmly. Then he locked it. Turning back he found his stepsister looking puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Before we leave there's something I need to take care of," he explained cryptically.

"What's that?"

He closed the gap between them. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her into his chest. Kathryn's big green eyes had gone wide in confusion at the sudden move. Sebastian smiled. It was so rare he surprised her he couldn't help enjoying it. Edging his mouth down to hers he whispered, "I want to collect my winnings."

Valmont closed his mouth over hers, coaxing a kiss from her. She was reluctant. His stepsister was stiff in his arms and her mouth barely moved against his. This wasn't surprising as his recent rejection was likely still fresh in her mind. Kathryn knew how to hold a grudge better than anyone. Still, he wasn't one to give up. Cupping her head, he held her fiercely in his grip. His tongue teased against her lips seeking entry until she finally relented and kissed him back. Sebastian pulled away when he realized he had won.

Still clutching her small frame to his, he eyed her curiously. Her face was flushed and her breathing was hard but her eyes gave nothing away as per usual. Sebastian licked at his lips still tasting her. "Well now that that's settled why don't you get your ass in the bed."

Kathryn raised one of her perfectly structured eyebrows at the command. Her lips curved into a smirk as she replied, "I don't think so."

She stepped out of his embrace and walked across the room. Sebastian followed her with his eyes. "We had an arrangement," he reminded her with a patient smile. "And a lady always honors her bets Kathryn."

"Not this one"

His smile crumbled as did his patients. "What's wrong with you? You were up for this earlier."

"And you weren't if memory serves," she volleyed back crossing her arms to her chest in a defensive gesture. "What was it you said? Oh yes, this is _ridiculous_. Well I'm tempted to agree with you there. As...enticing as going to bed with you might be, I think we both know it would be a lie."

"In what way?"

"You want _her_"

Sebastian crossed over to the other side of the bed. He opened up the bedside table and rummaged through it. Over his shoulder her asked, "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"You honestly expect me to fuck you knowing you'll be thinking about her the whole time? Have I overestimated your intelligence all these years Valmont?"

"Funny, that didn't seem to be a concern for you when you were demanding I fuck you earlier," he reminded her. Sebastian changed the lens on his camera then set it down by the bed. "But, oh, that was before your pride was hurt, wasn't it? Well get over it sis. You wanted me to put Annette behind me, well this is me doing it."

"Screw you."

Kathryn turned and headed for the door. He caught her by the elbow before she could leave and pulled her back against his front. "I will be collecting my reward this afternoon Kathryn, and I can promise you Annette will be the furthest thing from my thoughts."

"Really?"

It was true. This had nothing to do with forgetting Annette, not in the way she thought anyway. In fact Sebastian didn't want to forget, he wanted to remember. He realized if he was going to end things with Annette completely he had to become the man he was at the start of the summer. The man who would never turn down the chance to seduce a girl just because she made him laugh. He needed to become the heartless bastard he was at his core and the best way to do that he figured was to finally, _finally_ bed the queen. With Kathryn he would remember who he truly was.

"Hmm," he hummed nuzzling his nose against the silky strands of her hair. She smelled like lavender.

She turned in his arms until their faces were nearly touching. "What makes you so confident? How do I know you won't be thinking of her when you're in me."

"Let's just say the things I plan to do to you...aren't really Annette's style."

Sebastian could see the curiosity flicker in her eyes but still she remained unyielding in his arms. "Come on Kathryn," he coaxed, "Stop pretending like you don't want this to happen as much as I do."

"Who's pretending?"

"You wouldn't have offered yourself to me as a reward if you didn't want this to happen." He nuzzled against her face as his hand left her waist and slowly moved up her body. "You knew I would win the bet. Making this wager gave you the excuse to do what you always wanted. What _we_ always wanted." Sebastian traced a finger over her cleavage before drawing his hand up to her face. "You want this just as badly as I do. It's time."

He didn't give her a chance to argue. Yanking her to him, he crushed her mouth to his in a ferocious kiss that he knew would be impossible for her to brush off. Sure enough her arms came around his neck clutching him fiercely as they attacked each others mouths. Sebastian picked her up then slammed her back against the bookcase that circled the bed. Kathryn's head smacked against the heavy wood. She groaned but didn't pull away.

When Sebastian felt her knee press between his legs that familiar warmth pooled in his groin. It was an inevitable occurrence whenever she was this close to him. Not that they had ever been like this together before. It had always been strictly hand-jobs and dry humping between them, nothing more. Kathryn had made sure of it. Because of that Sebastian still didn't trust that this was actually happening.

When his lungs began to burn in need of oxygen he broke from her mouth. His forehead pressed against hers. They were both panting from their sudden burst of passion. A teasing smile played on Kathryn's mouth as her hand slowly made it's way down his body. "And what is it exactly you plan to do to me," her wayward hand cupped his groin and teasingly rubbed, "dear brother?"

Sebastian swiftly grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the bookcase next to her head. As much as he enjoyed her teasing this was his show and he wanted to make that clear from the start. With his eyes locked on hers he ran his free hand down her body, pausing at her breast. "What I want from you sis is down and dirty," he gruffly squeezed her tit then slid his hand down further, "nasty," he pushed his hand brusquely up her dress and between her thighs, "unrepentant," he crudely felt up her warm cunt and bluntly stated so there could be no confusion, "Fucking."

Kathryn gasped and her eyes began to glaze over in lust as he touched her. "Such pretty words," she breathed.

He smiled against her neck. Valmont recognized a taunt when he heard one. His teeth scrapped against her delicate skin before he gently nipped at her then pulled his head back. "You're right, I'm more a man of action."

Sebastian let go of his hold on her wrist as he sunk down on his knees in front of her. Pushing up her dress he smiled when he discovered her black lace panties. For a brief moment he fantasized about tearing them off her then thought against it. Kathryn might throw a hissy fit if he ruined her delicate lingerie. Instead, he peeled the flimsy garment from her hips and slowly dragged them down her legs, helping her step out of them. He rubbed the silky material in his fingers then pocketed her panties in his duster.

"Will you be giving those back?" she asked, amusement laced in her voice.

"I wouldn't count on it"

"Pervert"

He spanked her bare ass and replied, "You better hope so." His hand gripped her thigh then draped it over his shoulder. She was now completely open to him.

Sebastian's gaze fixated on her hairless pussy. It was beautiful all pink and swollen. Her folds glistening from her arousal. His thumb teased the hood of her clit until the little bud appeared. Kathryn made a whining sound from the back of her throat that made his dick twitch. He smiled smugly up at her. "You know how long I've waited to feast on this little pussy?"

Kathryn touched his face as she stared down at him through hooded eyes. "Do it Valmont," she purred. "Please"

That one little word was all it took. Spreading her labia apart he took a long, teasing swipe at her folds. He groaned at the taste that greeted him. She was perfection, tangy and salty, pure girl. His tongue flicked playfully at her bundle of nerves causing Kathryn to roll her hips against his face and let out an unrehearsed moan. Realizing then he he could easily make her cum like that he decided to draw things out a little further. He was in no rush.

Instead he turned his attention to her snug little hole. Curving his tongue he pushed inside her and was greeted by onslaught of her arousal. She was so wet but it wasn't enough. Sebastian wanted her cunt weeping for his cock, utterly at his mercy. He wouldn't be satisfied until her juices were rolling down her pale, creamy, thighs.

When he had pushed his tongue as far as he could inside her and Kathryn's moans had become deeper and more desperate, he pulled away. Sebastian kissed up the inside of her thigh teasingly. His stepsister's hand moved from his face to his hair as she attempted to tug his mouth where she wanted it. Sebastian chuckled but allowed himself to be maneuvered. He once again licked at the hood of her clit but then pulled back. Removing his hand from her waist he brought it between her thighs and pressed one digit inside her. Kathryn groaned, "Oh god, enough dicking around Valmont."

He chuckled darkly at the need in her voice. "Interesting choice of words."

"I mean it," whined, "Make me cum already."

"With pleasure," he replied before he went after the part of her that ached most like a heat seeking missal. He latched on to her clit and sucked for all he was worth. In response Kathryn let out a cry the likes of which he had never heard before. Certainly not when she was playing the alphabet game with that loser music teacher or any other of her pathetic stream of lovers. He wanted her to remember this, remember what only he could give to her.

As he proceeded to eat her alive her breathing noticeably changed, she was panting and cursing his name. The heel of her stiletto meanwhile was digging into his back. Sebastian would have an interesting bruise tomorrow but he couldn't bring himself to care about that now. Even when he started having trouble breathing he didn't mind, he was too focused on his task.

It all became worth it when Kathryn really started to loose her shit. Clutching his hair she began humping at his face frantically and moaning for, "More, harder, _there_."

Sebastian couldn't help but compare his stepsister's eager reaction to Annette's. He had done this for her as well, although perhaps not so...thoroughly. She had been embarrassed, timid even. He had a hard time getting her to relax and enjoy it. Finally, he had given up on foreplay and they made love instead. With Kathryn it was a whole different experience. There was absolutely no self-consciousness. She had no trouble rubbing his face in it. Literally. Sebastian smiled fondly at her. His little slut.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she groaned. He looked up to see her eyes shut tightly, her face turned away, her mouth hung open slack. Her thighs began to shake so much he had to hold her to stop her from collapsing. Clutching at his hair almost to the point of pain, Kathryn held him to her as she jerked against his face in orgasm. Sebastian could feel the muscles of her twat tighten and pulse under his tongue as her body shook from her climax. It lasted for awhile. He wondered if she had multiples. He certainly hoped so. It would be delicious to hold over her head later on.

Sebastian didn't get back on his feet right away. He continued to lick at her, enjoying the way her oversensitive cunt twitched in his mouth. Kathryn released her grip on his hair. He could feel her fingers play with his curls as she came down from her high.

When he was satisfied he had made her come better than anyone before him, he finally released her. Getting to his feet, Sebastian kept one hand on her waist just in case she did succumb to her shaky knees, although she felt stronger now. His mouth was drenched with her girl cum but he didn't bother to wipe it off. He licked at his lips savoring her taste. When he was at last eye to eye with his stepsister he noticed with pride the satisfied look in her gaze. He also noticed the desire. She wanted more. Good.

Clutching her waist he leaned in and kissed her. He was eagerly received. Sebastian wondered if Kathryn would find it unappealing to be kissed after he went down on her. Judging by the hungry way she kissed him back the answer was a resounding, no. In fact, she sucked his tongue, the same one that had been up her twat not five minutes ago, into her mouth like she was trying to eat him alive.

When they finally broke apart, both panting, both covered in her orgasm, they shared a smile. "I taste yummy," she cooed.

"No argument here"

Kathryn grinned as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned in. Sebastian though she was going back in for a kiss, but instead he found himself shoved backwards unceremoniously onto the bed. As he straightened himself out she sauntered towards him. Her green dress had fallen back into place, but she still looked like walking sex. Reaching behind her she removed the clip from her hair that had been holding half of it back. She shook her shoulder length locks free and he was hit with the sudden need to touch her. Sebastian made a move for her but she stepped back out of her reach, a teasing smile on her lips. "It's my turn to play."

He watched curiously as Kathryn slithered down to her knees. His lips curved into a lazy smirk when he realized what she intended to do. She pushed his thighs apart further and Sebastian scooted towards the edge of the bed. He didn't blink as he watched her fine-boned hands slide up his pants leg and make their way to his belt. Her practiced hands had no trouble unfastening his pants. There was no awkwardness and no guilt on his end that he was making her do something she wasn't ready for. She wanted it as badly as him.

Reaching inside his pants, Sebastian hissed when her warm hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft. With practiced ease she pulled out his cock and balls from their confines. She stroked him, her eyes studying her new toy. Kathryn had seen it before, living together as long as they had of course they had stolen looks at each others more interesting parts before. Never this close however. She licked her lips. "I was always curious what this would feel like hitting the back of my throat."

Sebastian groaned. "No time like the present."

"Hmm...are you sure you want this? I would _hate_ for you to push be away again because you weren't...in the mood."

His eyes popped open and he peered down at her. Kathryn wore a phony look of concern that didn't match the malevolence in her eyes. She was toying with him.

Placing his hand over hers he asked, "Does it feel like I'm not in the mood? Now enough games. Stick it in your mouth like a good little girl and show big brother what a terrific cocksucker you are."

That would have had any other sane and reasonable girl running for the door, but not his sis. A smile tugged at her lips as she moved in closer and licked up the side of his shaft all the way to the top of his slit. With one lick she stole the dollop of pre-cum that had gathered there. She repeated this, taking broad licks and sucking on the mushroom head. The whole time her eyes never left his.

Just when Sebastian thought he would go out of his mind with need, she at last wrapped her lips around him. Once he was engulfed in that tight, warm cavern of her mouth all hope for his control was lost. He groaned and fell back on his hands. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

Because he wanted to see. He wanted to watch her cheeks hollow as she gleefully sucked him for all she was worth. He wanted to witness the mounting arousal in her eyes every time she took him an inch deeper into her throat. And he sure as hell didn't want to miss when she snuck a hand under her dress to relieve the pressure between her thighs.

"Are you touching yourself baby?" he asked, his voice heavy and deep with arousal.

Kathryn moaned around his shaft in the affirmative. She continued to bob her head, always changing her depth of suction. Sometimes she only sucked on the head, others she sucked his whole cock until it was hitting the back of her throat just as she wanted. Her tongue meanwhile teased the underside.

When she abruptly pulled him from her mouth Sebastian thought he would loose it. Before he could even open his mouth however her tongue was already back on him. She had lifted his cock upwards and was now tonguing his balls with alternating teasing licks and hard sucks. Kathryn could easily fit both of them into her mouth at the same time. "Shit," he gasped. Her fucking tongue was a wonder.

He could feel her demented chuckle rather than hear it. Moving away from his balls she once again stroked him. "Tell me Valmont," she spoke her voice husky, "Did little Annette worship your cock the way I am?"

Sebastian groaned at the mention of his semi-girlfriend's name. No, of course Annette had never sucked him off. Just the idea of it made him feel uncomfortable. Which is suspected Kathryn knew. Once again she was baiting him trying to get a rise of some sort out of him. His eyes met her taunting gaze. He shook his head at her.

Reaching blindly behind him, his fingers fumbled in the drawer beside the bed. When he found what he was looking for he held it up for her to see. It was a large black dildo. "Why don't you use this in that oversexed twat of yours. It will keep it warm until I'm ready to use it." Smirking he added, "You can pretend it's Ronald if you like."

Kathryn offered up a sardonic smile as he handed it over. "How magnanimous of you Sebastian."

He stroked his own cock. "Well, as you can see I'm a giver. Let me see you put it in."

His stepsister sat back on her knees and pushed her dress up as she slid the toy between her legs. It wasn't the best view, but he got the idea as she guided the dildo inside herself. Her mouth fell open into a silent _O_ as she began to hump against it. "Oh god," she gasped.

A lecherous grin spread across Sebastian's face as he watched the show. He tightened his grip on himself and stroked. "Feel nice? Well imagine what it will feel like with the real thing. That's it, fuck yourself good for me sis. " When Kathryn began to moan again his need to cum intensified. "If you want that however you better make _me_ come first."

She moved back between his legs, her hand still pumping the toy in her cunt. This time Sebastian didn't let her take the lead. Grasping a handful of her silky hair, he guided her mouth over his swollen cock and instructed, "Swallow it all." Kathryn did as she was told, taking him completely into her throat down to the root until her nose was buried in his pubes. Holding her in place Sebastian proceeded to fuck her face, thrusting his hips upwards in a frenzied need to cum. He began babbling nonsensical words of encouragement and need, "Please...fuck...yes...god yes...so close...are you ready for my cum? Fuck...you better be"

His swollen balls, which had been smacking her in the chin, began to draw up signaling his approaching orgasm. When that first wave of pleasure washed over him, Sebastian found himself releasing his hold on her and pushing her away. Taking his shaft in hand he guided his spurting cock across her face and down her neck. Several white, sticky ropes hit her mouth, cheek and neck effectively marking her. The sight kept his dick from fully softening.

Falling back on his hands he wiped at his sweaty brow, still gasping for air. He watched as Kathryn sat back and removed the toy from her pussy. She tossed it carelessly away. "Did you come?" he panted.

"Uh-huh," she told him as she got back up on her knees.

Sebastian watched mesmerized as she licked his cum from her lips. With sudden urgency he pulled her forward and kissed her soundly on the mouth. He could taste himself, but he didn't mind. Breaking the kiss he licked at her cum stained face, snagging a little before pushing his tongue back in her mouth and sharing it with her. Kathryn moaned, sucking on his tongue.

They made out languidly for a few minutes before she pushed him away and she got to her feet. Sebastian's gaze followed, as she got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth. He idly jacked his cock while watched her wash off her cum bath. Once done she tossed the rag in the hamper. When she noticed him watching she smiled that confident bitch grin of hers. "Are you finished with me yet?"

Like nearly everything she said to him, it was a taunt. One he was happy to answer. Grasping her around the waist he tugged her to him. "Not even close."

He had gotten a taste of what they could do together and now he wanted more. Much more. In fact his mind was racing with so many different scenarios he couldn't keep up. His hands were shaking from their sudden need for her. Pulling at the tie that held her wrap dress together, he yanked the garment off leaving her in only her lace push up bra.

Arching his head downward, he sucked her nipples through the delicate fabric. Kathryn gasped, her arms coming around to clutch at his head. He sucked hard enough that she was soon moaning his name. Then with little finesse he removed the bra entirely. Now completely naked he let his lustful gaze wash over her. When his eyes met hers she gave no hint of any self-consciousness, but he knew it was there. At least a little bit. Sebastian pulled her onto his lap and whispered in her ear, "Your perfection."

She said nothing but he felt her smile against his cheek. "Are you going to get undressed?"

"Maybe later." He rather liked the decadence of being completely dressed while she sat buck naked on his lap.

Clearly she wasn't bothered by it as she smiled and once again reached for erection. As she leisurely stroked him she asked, "Are we really going to do this?"

"Well we've already come this far," he sighed with fake nonchalance, "It would be a shame to let the opportunity go to waste."

Kathryn drew her face up against his and murmured, "You have a point."

Getting up on her knees, she scooted up closer to him until she was hovering over his now fully erect cock. Kathryn rubbed the head against her slit until it breached the rim of her cunt. Sebastian had to contain the urge to thrust upwards into her welcoming heat. He would let her take control for now.

Luckily for Valmont she wouldn't make him wait for long. Holding on to his shoulders Kathryn slowly sank down his length until he was fully buried inside her. Sebastian gasped as he was engulfed in her snug warmth, "Oh shit...Kathryn..."

"Finally," he heard her sigh, her face buried in his neck. Then she did something he found rather surprising. She kissed him. It wasn't so much the act itself, but rather the way she did it. With surprising tenderness. Before he could fully respond she was pulling away. With a coy smile she stretched her hands back and rested them on his knees, effectively putting herself on display. Then she began to ride him.

Oh but what a sight she made. With her tits bouncing enticingly, her head tossed back in pleasure and one bead of sweat making it's way down her body. Pure pornographic elegance.

His hand left her waist at moved up her stomach to cup her swaying breast. They were a nice handful that fit her petite frame perfectly. He toyed with her rosy nipple, pulling on them until she groaned.

As she continued to ride him, Sebastian's gaze fell to where they were joined. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that after all these years it was finally happening. An idea occurred to him then.

Once again he reached back, but this time he grabbed his camera that had been sitting idly nearby. As soon as she saw what was in his hand Kathryn stopped her rocking. Her voice hard she stated, "Absolutely not Valmont. Don't even think about it."

"Oh relax," he sighed unscrewing the lens cap, "I'm not going to shoot your face. I just think this moment needs to be documented."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him then resumed her bouncing. "Fucking weirdo," he heard her mutter.

Sebastian grinned as he took a few shots of her cunt impaled on his swollen cock. Then, unable to resist, he took a few of her face tossed back in pleasure. By the third flash Kathryn recognized what he was doing. "Hey! I said no!"

She surged forward in that moment trying to grab the expensive camera from his hands, but he held it out of reach. Sebastian used this moment to flip her onto her back. He was still buried inside her and the new angle caused them both to moan at the new sensation. "I swear Valmont," she panted, "If these end up on the internet somewhere I will rip that pretty dick of yours clear off your body."

He lunged forward, thrusting completely inside her. Kathryn arched her back in pleasure, her anger suddenly forgotten. Sebastian nibbled at her elongated neck and muttered, "Noted."

He thrust once, twice more then pulled out completely from her warmth. It was painful, but necessary, realizing a few more minutes of this and he would cum. He wanted this to last a little longer so he would draw things out. Without a word he got to his feet and began stripping off his clothes.

Kathryn looked up at him dazed. "What are you doing?"

Was that worry he detected in her voice? Sebastian grinned lazily as he tossed off his duster then pulled his black Marc Jacobs sweater over his head. "I thought you wanted me naked?"

"Hmm," she hummed as her eyes drank in his exposed skin, "I want your dick in me."

"Patients is a virtue Kathryn"

"Virtue is boring Valmont," she volleyed back. Her hand drifted from her side to between her legs, where she began to idly touch herself.

"Touche"

Picking up his camera he took another couple of shots of her playing with herself. This time there was no objection. When he had enough of watching her hump her hand he set the camera aside. "Roll over," he instructed. "On your hands and knees."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the command, but said nothing as she moved to her stomach then slowly, enticingly got up on her hands and knees. Sebastian stroked himself, eager to be back inside her. Now as naked as she was, he got up on the bed behind her and pressed the long line of his cock against the crack of her ass. He ran a hand down her tight ass before giving it a hard slap, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Kathryn cried out and fell forward. Sebastian chuckled darkly, "Ready to play baby?"

"God, just fuck me already"

If he had the strength he would tease her for another hour, bring her to the brink of orgasm then start all over again. He would torture her long and slow. Unfortunately, however he was ready to pop himself so that wasn't in the cards. Perhaps during the next round after he had been properly hydrated.

He took pleasure in toying with her cunt as he slowly impaled her. Her impatient whine soon turned to a shuttering moan when he split her in two. Sebastian didn't wait for her to become accustomed to this new angle before he began to fuck her hard. Grasping her hips he pulled all the way out to the tip before quickly thrusting back inside her. Kathryn threw her hips back at him, easily meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Shit, you're tight like this," he found himself muttering aloud. After stretching herself out with that dildo he wondered how she could still be so snug. Sebastian's eyes closed shut and he had to count backwards in french to keep from succumbing too early. It wasn't working. "Fuck!"

Lunging forward he grasped her by the shoulder and pushed her down to the mattress so her ass was in the air and her face against the bed. Kathryn didn't complain, mostly because her hand was busy diddling her clit. Sebastian soundly swatted it away. "Come without touching yourself," he ordered. "Can you do that?"

He knew if he made it a challenge she wouldn't be able to say no. Kathryn let out a frustrated howl but didn't fight him. "Good girl," he praised before smacking her ass once again. "That's my good little cum slut. Come for daddy."

Kathryn let out a muffled moan into the mattress then turned her head to sneer, "You're fucking depraved."

"And you love it," he laughed as he snapped his hips harder and reached up her body to squeeze her swaying breasts. "Admit it sis, you love getting fucked like the naughty bitch you are and you love that it's your brother that's doing it to you. That's what gets you off at night isn't it?" he panted now so delirious with pleasure he wasn't sure what he was babbling. "You rub that hot little pussy fantasizing about my big dick stretching out that snug little hole and it's the only way you can get off." _SMACK_. "Admit it!"

"YES! Dammit yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried as he felt her muscles tighten around him and she succumbed to her third orgasm of the day.

With that Sebastian knew he no longer had to hold back. Squeezing her hips he began to mindlessly thrust inside her. He pressed his face to her sweaty back as he felt that familiar tingle in his balls that signaled his approaching cum. As good as it felt he was also desperate to make it last, but it was like a runaway train and soon, he was pounding into her so furiously a bullet to the head couldn't stop him. The bed creaked loudly and he could hear Kathryn groan as he continued to fuck her now sore pussy raw. When his climax finally struck it was her name he screamed out before digging his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder.

Shudders racked his body for a good couple of minutes or so before he finally came down to earth. Sated and exhausted Sebastian removed his now flaccid cock from her cunt and rolled over onto his back beside her on the mattress. They laid in silence, side by side, as their breathing soon returned to normal. Valmont gazed up at the ceiling noticing the shadows on the wall. Turning his head he noticed it was now almost dark outside. How long had they been fucking?

Kathryn groaned as she stretched out her limbs. His gaze swept over her appreciably admiring her well used body. When she noticed him staring she asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied sitting up on his elbows. "It's just you're very..."

"Yes?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to finish his thought when the telephone cut through the silence. They both glanced over at it at the same time. Then their eyes met. There was no question who was calling.

Rolling over on her back Kathryn let out long sigh. "Guess who?"

He decided not to answer it. He knew he would just have to make up an excuse to her and that was yet one more lie. So he would let it ring.

But it didn't stop. By the tenth ring Kathryn laughed humorlessly. "Persistent little thing, isn't she?" she mocked her voice hard.

Sebastian thought of Annette somewhere worried about him and he began to feel anxious. It was cruel to make her worry needlessly. He got to his feet quickly and scurried to the phone. He heard his stepsister grumble, "Of course," as he left the bed. "She calls and you go running."

He shot her a look before he scooped up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sebastian? Oh thank god," Annette sighed in relief on the other end. "I was so worried. I've been trying to call you..."

"I know. I'm so sorry Annette," he apologized, "I got caught up in something."

He chanced a glance at his step sister to find her watching him with her hawk like gaze. She raised an eyebrow at his explanation. Sebastian turned away from her, turning on the desk lamp. "Sebastian, what's going on?"

He told her the first lie that came into his head. "My parents came home early. I've been catching up with them. The time must have gotten away from me. I'm so sorry I didn't call."

"Oh don't be. They're your parents, I understand," she replied. Her easy acceptance of his lie made Sebastian's stomach ache. She didn't even question if he was being truthful or not.

There was a beat of silence then she pressed softly, "I'd love to meet them some time."

He squeezed the bridge of his nose like he was trying to keep away the guilt. He swallowed thickly then told her with false joviality, "Yes I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Kathryn let out a disdainful snicker behind him.

"Alright, well you're obviously busy tonight. Why don't we see each other tomorrow then?"

"No," he found himself saying quickly. "I can...I'll be over to your place shortly. There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh? That sounds ominous," Annette joked.

Sebastian attempted to school his voice into it's typical nonchalance. "Nothing all that bad," he lied. "I'll be over in about a half-hour or less. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's great. I can't wait to see you. I love you Sebastian."

Well aware that his stepsister was hanging on his every word he stopped himself from repeating the sentiment and instead told her, "Me too. Goodbye Annette."

"Bye"

As he hung up the phone his mind began to race. Why had he told her he'd see her tonight? He could have dragged this out a little longer, given himself some time to think. Hearing Annette's voice made him ache for her, but then his head reminded him why he needed to end things with her in the first place. It was a hopeless relationship, one in which Annette would inevitably be hurt. He needed to let her go. Maybe.

What he did know for sure was that he had to see her. Now. His legs still shaky from the crazy fuck fest with Kathryn, he stumbled over to the wet bar and poured himself a scotch. First things first, he needed to take a shower. He reeked of pussy.

As he downed he scotch he stared across the room to find reality staring him in the face. Before he did anything he would need to deal with the tarantula currently glaring daggers at him from his bed. "What?" he barked at her.

"Oh I was just wondering how the little milk maid is doing?" she asked sweetly before her smile turned into a sneer. "Still infatuated with her?"

"Shut up Kathryn," he snapped.

She sat up not bothering to cover her bare breasts as she did so. "Jesus, you're pathetic you know that? You just had the best sex of your life and you're still panting after her."

"I never said it was the best sex of my life." It had been of course, but he wasn't about to admit that and give her any more power over him.

Kathryn's eyes lit up with fury and he realized then that now probably wasn't the moment to pick a fight with her. Yet, he couldn't seem to help himself. Slipping easily back into his bored jaded asshole persona, he told her cruelly, "Did you really think your cunt was so magical it would make me completely forget about her? Oh come on Kathryn, I never took you to be so naive."

He wasn't really sure why he said it other than he was sick of her mocking him for daring to feel something for once. It was growing tiresome and he wanted to be the one on the other side of it for a change. That said, Sebastian knew he was might have crossed a line.

Something flashed in his stepsister's eyes before she hissed menacingly at him, "Fuck. You." She reached behind her then and picked something up. Sebastian didn't realize what it was until it came hurtling at him. He ducked before it could hit him and then watched in horror as his very prized, _very_ expensive camera hit the bureau behind him and broke into pieces on impact.

Walking over to wreckage he stared at it helplessly for a moment before turning his fury on the perpetrator. Kathryn stared back at him defiantly, a small smile on her lips as she mocked, "Oops."

"Oh you little bitch," he sneered before launching himself at her. Sebastian jumped onto the bed, knocking his sister backwards. His hands went to her neck but she dug her nails into his forearms in retaliation. She wailed like a banshee as they wrestled for dominance. "You fucking cunt!" he bellowed at her. "Do you have any idea how expensive that camera was?!"

"Boo fucking hoo," she spat trying to buck him off of her. "Get the fuck off me loser!"

"You're paying for that!"

"The hell I am!"

With that Kathryn brought her knee up and kicked him in the groin. Sebastian called out in pain and rolled off of her. "You bitch Kathryn!" he cried out clutching himself in agony. This was far from the first time a girl had kneed him in the balls, but somehow he always forgot just how much it hurt.

Getting to his feet he brought his hand up in the hair as if to strike her. Kathryn didn't flinch. "Go ahead dear brother, I dare you to. See what happens"

Sebastian wavered under her impenetrable confidence. They both knew if he smacked her for real there would be consequences. The kind they wouldn't be able to walk away from so easily. Knowing this, he brought his arm down and she smiled smugly back at him. Kathryn reclined back on the bed and flicked her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Good boy, now run along. Your little girlfriend is waiting for you."

At that moment Annette was the furthest thing from his mind. His hands were still shaking in anger and his balls were screaming for retribution. He wasn't going anywhere until she was in as much pain as he was. And he knew just how to deliver his revenge without having it boomerang back at him.

Schooling his features into an appearance of calm he told her flatly, "She can wait. There's something we have to finish first."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed at him. "I think we're done here."

"Not quite yet." Sebastian got back on the bed and knelled over her. He smirked when he noticed the apprehension in her eyes. "There's one part of our deal not yet finished."

"I just spent the better part of the afternoon fucking your brains out. I think we're good."

"Yes, but forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I believe our deal was...what was that quaint phrase you used? Oh yes, _I could put it anywhere_." His stepsister flinched as he echoed her words back to her. She knew where he was going with this now. Sebastian's grin widened. "Let's see, I had this hole." He ran his fingers over her mouth then moved them down between her legs. He crudely pushed two inside her twat still covered in his cum. Kathryn whimpered but he couldn't be sure if it was from pleasure or pain. "And of course I had this hole. Well that leaves only one more. What do you say sis? Why don't we go for the trifecta."

"Haven't you had enough for one day?"

"Of your pussy yes, but now I want a crack, no pun intended, as that sweet little ass of yours. Unless of course you're not up for it..."

Sebastian knew if he phrased it as a challenge she wouldn't be able to say no. It was just the way they were wired. Too much pride to turn down a dare even if it would cause them harm. And he most definitely intended to harm her. He was going to fuck that tight little ass of hers so hard she wouldn't be able to sit for a week. _Enjoy Labor Day in the Hamptons sweetheart_.

Her reluctance to acquiesce to his demand was written all over her face. He could see her trying to work some way out of her situation, but she was coming up short. Normally, Sebastian would never even consider forcing anal on a girl if she wasn't into it. Even he wasn't that much of a reprehensible asshole, but where his darling Kathryn was concerned he'd gladly make an exception.

After what felt like minutes of silence Kathryn finally relented. "Fine, you win," she said in a flippant tone that was in opposition to the apprehensive look in her eyes. "If it will get you out of my hair, have at it."

"Thanks sis," he replied with a tight smile. Grabbing her by the shoulder he gruffly forced her on to her stomach. He spanked her butt hard and ordered, "Ass up, face down."

She let out a huff of annoyance, but did as she was ordered, positioning herself accordingly. Sebastian's dick throbbed as he admired her. Even though he had just been kicked in the balls mere minutes ago he found himself none the less sporting an impressive hard-on. There was something about tangling with his stepsister than never ceased to give him a chubby. Holding her cheeks apart he admired the snug rosette of her ass. His hand went to his dick and he stroked himself lazily as he studied her. "Lovely. I'd take a picture, but oh wait, I can't"

"Tough shit," she spat.

His face twisted in a cruel scowl, he pushed his bare finger against her hole. Kathryn cried out and surged forward. "Jesus! Please tell me you're going to at least use lube?"

"Oh of course," he replied with mock sincerity. His fingers trailed down her backside until they came to her cunt hole. Sebastian scooped out some of his cum from earlier and pressed it against her ass. "Better?"

"Fantastic," she muttered bitterly.

He laughed deviously as he proceeded to penetrate her with his long index finger. His cum eased the way a little bit but not much. Sebastian could barely get half his finger inside her. "You need to relax," he ordered, "This will hurt a hell of a lot more if you don't."

"I am relaxed," she replied through gritted teeth, "Just get on with it."

Valmont tried, but she was just too mother fucking tight. He had never had his fingers in anything this snug before. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose, but one glance at her face, grimacing in pain and he knew other wise. "Shit, you're too tight. This might take a minute."

"Fucking hell," Kathryn grumbled flipping her face the other way.

Sebastian managed to get his finger all the way inside her and tried for a second but it was difficult. He was going to have to break out the lube after all. "When was the last time you did this?" When she didn't answer he demanded, "Kathryn?"

"What?"

"When was the last time?"

Once again he was greeted by silence and something clicked. No, no fucking way...

Sebastian removed his finger then turned her onto her back so she faced him. Her expression was unreadable as always. "You've never had anal sex before have you?"

Kathryn looked away and let out a sigh. "Not exactly," she muttered.

Valmont let out a disbelieving laugh. "How is that possible? You've fucked half the borough!"

"Watch it," she snapped her eyes suddenly lit with anger.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair trying to wrap his head around this latest development. He had always assumed Kathryn was just as sexual experienced as him, if not more so. Certainly after their time together this afternoon he knew she was definitely no blushing virgin and yet apparently part of her way. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"Hmm, the fact that it's none of your fucking business comes to mind"

"And yet you were perfectly willing to wager your sacred orifice in our bet. What the fuck?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she sat up on her elbows. "Maybe I didn't think you'd win."

"More likely you didn't think I'd come to collect." Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe there's a part of you still virginal." Thinking back to how he planned to annihilate her ass he cringed. "Jesus Kathryn, I could have really hurt you just now."

"Don't flatter yourself Valmont," she huffed as she fell on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "You could never hurt me."

With that he realized it was pointless to deal wit her any further. His anger now gone and forgotten, Sebastian got up from the bed, searching for his pants. "Going somewhere?" she called out to him.

"Yes, Annette is waiting. I've wasted enough time on...this."

"So you're going to pass on your reward then?"

Sebastian reached for his shirt and gave his stepsister a side ways glance. "I think that would be best. For both of us."

Kathryn flinched. "That's funny, I thought you were all about virgins these days." He gave her a tight smile then turned around to head to the bathroom. "Well I'm sure someone else will have no problem scooping up your prize. So to speak. Have a nice night."

At that Sebastian froze. Shit. She was going to offer herself up to someone else. Knowing her it would likely be soon, tonight even, just so she could come to him in the morning and brag that someone else had snatched it away from him. Sebastian didn't know why the idea of some other asshole claiming that small part of her virginity left bothered him so much, but it did. They'd hurt her, he knew it, and worse she'd let them. Kathryn had far too much pride to be vulnerable to anyone, himself included.

It was going to be him. Annette would have to wait. Again.

Tossing his shirt aside he turned back to her and muttered, "Fuck it. Move to the center of the bed."

"Oh but what about the headmaster's daughter?" she asked with faux concern. "Won't she be worried?"

"Shut up," he ordered sharply. "I'm going to take what I'm owed and you're going to be pleasant about it or I won't be, understand?"

Kathryn stared him down and when she realized she wouldn't break him she huffed out, "Fine. Whatever." She rolled on to her stomach.

Sebastian looked upwards as if searching for strength. It would be a miracle if they could get through this without him strangling her.

He ran a hand down the smooth expanse of her back as he considered the best way to approach the situation. She seemed to stiffen under his touch. Sebastian retreated his hand and sighed. "Kathryn, you're going to have to relax for this to happen."

"I am," she snapped, "Now let's get on with this. I _do_ have plans tonight."

"It doesn't work that way," he explained with strained patients. "In order for me to get into your ass you have to be totally relaxed or else you could tear."

He noticed her blanch at his words. When she spoke her voice was undoubtedly softer. "What do you suggest then?"

"I have an idea. Lay your head on the pillow, ass up."

For once she didn't fight him or even comment. Kathryn nuzzled her face against the pillow and presented her backside to him. Sebastian positioned her just so then got comfortable behind her. His hand circled around her front, groping her pussy. Gently he rubbed her clit. "Are you still sore?"

"A little"

Sebastian continued to play with her until she let out a broken moan. "Mmm, that feels good."

"Well it's about to feel better"

Kathryn's gaze found him and he smiled reassuringly at her before turning his attention back to her ass. He spread her cheeks apart once again and this time rather than his fingers he used his tongue. With broad strokes he licked her from her clit to her ass, taking time explore her more uncharted hole. Kathryn gasped his name and began to rock backwards towards him mouth in a silent plea for more.

Sebastian kept going, gently rimming her asshole with teasing licks. When he thought she was ready for more he used his fingers to open her up as much as he could then, stiffened his tongue to push inside her. She really got into it then, actively humping against his face, her moans becoming deeper and more guttural. Sebastian's cock was once again at full mast and it throbbed painfully as he ate her ass. He found himself rubbing up against the mattress in a bid to relieve some of the ache.

His goal was to get her to come with his tongue in her ass. Reaching under her he only had to barely tease her clit before she was going off like a rocket. He felt her ass clench and her pussy pulse as she frantically swayed against him babbling his name.

When Kathryn finally stopped jerking, he got up on his knees and easily rolled her over on to her back. He smiled when he took in her flushed face and glazed eyes. She was so sexy when she came undone. Brushing stray hair off her forehead he remarked, "Don't tell me you've never done that before."

"I have," she breathed, "Just not so...effectively."

"I see," he grinned smugly. Opening up the bedside table he rummaged through until he found some lube. He uncapped it, squirted some on his fingers. Reaching underneath her he found her back hole which was now a little looser, but not much. He hoped her orgasm made her less tense.

Gently as he could manage he pushed his finger inside her to the knuckle. Kathryn made a whine of protest but said nothing. Leaning forward he tentatively kissed her mouth, not sure how it would be accepted. With her eyes still open Kathryn kissed him back, her tongue flicking across his lip before drawing him in. As they languidly made out Valmont used her momentary distraction to add another finger. Her eyes flew open and she groaned pulling away from him.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"Yes," she gasped, "Just...full"

Sebastian used his thumb to rub circles against her clit while his other hand massaged her breast. "That better?"

"Yeah"

As her eyelids became heavy, he began kissing her face, chin neck, anywhere he could reach while his hands continued to work on her body. "You're sexy like this," he whispered.

"I'm a fucking mess Valmont," she argued.

"Well I like it." It was true. She was still Kathryn, but there was a softness to her. Perhaps because her normal shields weren't up.

She rolled her eyes at him but the smile tugging at her lips gave her away. He laughed at her and once again kissed her mouth. A sound that could only be described as a giggle greeted him. Sebastian wasn't sure he had ever heard her do that before. He pulled away from her lips and gaped at her in wonder. "What?" she asked.

Sebastian bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing."

The throbbing in his dick began to intensify and he knew then he didn't have long. He needed to be buried inside her. Quickly, it didn't matter where.

Sitting back on his knees he removed his fingers from her backside. Kathryn winced at the suddenly emptiness. "What are you doing?"

"It's time," he informed her as he began rubbing lube on his throbbing dick. He winced as he touched himself. He needed to calm down or this would all end before it could properly begin.

His attention was pulled away from his dick when Kathryn started to roll over to her stomach. He stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I thought..."

Sebastian shook his head at her as he forced her to her back. "No this way. It will be easier." More importantly, it would be more difficult for her to hide what she was feeling and if she was in pain. He needed to make sure he didn't hurt her. Ironic, he realized, as not that long ago he had to stop himself from back handing her across the face.

After adding more lubricant to her back side, he lined his cock up against her crack. Kathryn swallowed thickly, her eyes wide and anxious. She was considerably more relaxed than she had been earlier, but she was clearly still nervous.

Sebastian leaned forward placing his palms on either side of her face. He held her gaze, ordering, "Look at me. If it hurts too much you need to tell me. No games, no bullshit I mean it Kathryn. I will stop. Understand?" When she responded with a jerky nod he told her, "Say it."

"I understand," she replied softly.

He nodded then placed his hands on her knees. He pushed them back towards the mattress so she would be completely open to him. Then he lined his cock up with her hole and with as must gentleness as he could muster he pushed inside. Immediately Kathryn began to tense up. "Push out," he told her, "It will help."

Sebastian kept one hand at her pussy, rubbing her in coaxing semi-circles. Slowly he pressed on until the head of his penis was inside. He hissed through his teeth. She was so fucking tight. He had never felt anything like it before.

Turning his attention back to her he noticed Kathryn's eyes were clamped tight. He leaned forward and pressed his face against hers. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she gasped. "Just g-go slowly, alright?"

He nodded and kissed her face. "I will, don't worry baby, I got this." He never recalled Kathryn looking so vulnerable before. It was almost painful to look at, but impossible to ignore.

Sebastian kissed her once more before he began to push further inside her. With each inch that was swallowed up by her backside he found it more difficult to breath. It was going to take all his wherewithal not to shoot off right away.

Slowly, painfully so, he see-sawed back and forth until he was completely buried in her ass. Sebastian let out a cry of pleasure, while Kathryn's seemed to have stopped breathing all together. He tilted his head to see a tear roll down her cheek. "Kathryn, are you alright?"

She gave a jerky nod. "Yes, I'm just...I feel so full...please move, do something..."

"Okay," he murmured. Keeping his hand on her clit he began to tentatively pull out then push back inside her. Kathryn let out a gasp of air every time he did. Nuzzling her neck he kissed her all over. "You're so fucking tight and hot. I've never felt anything like this before."

She made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "Yeah, me neither. God, you feel so hard. Hot."

"You like it?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I-I think so," she panted.

Sebastian smiled down at her. "I can work with that."

He began to move his hips a little harder. His balls began to draw up and it took everything in his power to hold on to his control. He wouldn't allow himself to come just yet, not before Kathryn did that was for sure.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her delicate hand gripping the sheet beside them. On instinct he reached for her, taking her hand in his, threading their fingers together. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You feel incredible," he praised.

"You feel _big_."

"Thank you

Kathryn started laughing then, in that girlish way that she rarely did. In that moment he was filled with an affection for her that was nearly overwhelming. This time it was Sebastian who had trouble breathing.

"Sebastian?" she gasped.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm close, god, very close, you can go harder now"

"You sure?"

"Oh yes," she panted as she began to roll her hips against him, "I want more."

He snapped his hips against her harder, pushing in deeper than he had before. "Like that?"

Her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head as she arched her neck. "More," she gasped, "Give me more."

"There's my greedy girl," he praised. Leaning forward Sebastian nipped at her neck and began pumping his hips faster. He changed the angle just slightly and she wrapped her legs around his back, closing the non-existent gap between them. "Shit, that 'a girl."

He could feel the muscles of her ass become impossibly tighter. She was very close. Kathryn started meeting his thrusts, suddenly eager to cum. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she gasped his name. "Sebastian...yess...oh yess..."

Clamping down on him even harder, she jerked in his arms as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes shut tight she cried out for him one last time as her body shuddered in pleasure. Sebastian slowed down his thrusts eager to watch her come undone. She was exquisite, her face flushed, her hair a mess splayed out across the pillow. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him Valmont's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her look as lovely as she did in that moment. Kathryn was the very picture of a sated woman.

She smiled lazily at him and touched his face. "You okay?" he asked

"Oh yes," she replied with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

Sebastian brushed the hair from her face. "You're fucking beautiful you know that?"

"Hmm you're so charming when you're right about to come"

"I mean it," he told her earnestly.

Kathryn blinked up at him and gave him what might have been her very first genuine smile before reaching for his mouth. She drew him to her and gently kissed his mouth. As she broke away she asked softly, "Are you close?" When he nodded, kissing her cheek and neck she told him, "Good. I want you to come in me. Fill me up Sebastian."

He didn't need any more prompting than that. With his face buried in her neck, he began pumping his hips mindlessly against her, eagerly chasing his orgasm. As he did Kathryn whispered naughty words of encouragement, her arms and legs wrapping around him pulling him in closer. He found her mouth and kissed her hard as the familiar warmth began to build. God he was going to come and knew even before it happened it would be intense. Pressing his forehead to hers he gasped her name as pleasure filled shutters rocked his body. It felt like his orgasm was never ending. When he finally stopped coming he collapsed against her chest, utterly satiated.

Sebastian wasn't sure how long he laid there, but god was it peaceful. It was most definitely the first time that word was used in regards to his relationship with Kathryn, but it was true. As his breathing began to even out, he reveled in the way his stepsister caressed his back. He could feel himself starting to be pulled towards sleep when Kathryn started to shift under him. "Sebastian, can you pull out of me now?"

"Yeah, sorry," he muttered as he sat up. Gingerly as possible he pulled his softened cock out of her backside. Kathryn winced as he left her body, but then relaxed.

Sebastian laid out beside her on the bed. "That was..."

He struggled for the right word but it wasn't necessary. Kathryn knew what he meant and readily agreed. "Yeah it was."

Spreading his hand out across her hip he admitted, "For the record, _that_ was the best sex of my life. I don't know why I said what I did earlier."

"To piss me off and you succeeded beautifully."

Looking over his shoulder he scowled at the remains of his broken camera. "Clearly."Turning back to her he sighed. "You are _exhausting_, you know that?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Well you're no picnic yourself."

Sebastian smiled sardonically. "Two of a kind. See, I can admit it."

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a smirk as she looked towards the ceiling. "Bravo Valmont."

Sitting up he gently pushed at her shoulder and told her, "Roll over."

A look of apprehension flashed over her face. "Um, Sebastian, I'm going to need a minute if you want to-

"Not that" he laughed, "You nearly fucked me into a coma Merteuil. I just want to make sure there's no tearing."

Nodding she did as he asked and rolled back on her stomach. Sebastian examined her backside and although it was very red and a little swollen she looked okay. He ran a soothing hand over her ass. "It looks good. Beautiful actually."

Kathryn groaned, "It will hurt tomorrow and I have that lunch with Mrs. Dipshit Caldwell and her fuck-tard daughter. I wonder if I can get out of it..."

"You'll be fine," he soothed as he caressed her hair. "Would you like me to run you a bath?"

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you prefer I be an asshole?"

"You haven't been nice to me in a while," she sighed looking away. "Most of the summer actually."

Sebastian wasn't sure how to respond to that. They were never nice to each other, not really. "You hate nice," he replied defensively.

"Not always," she said her voice impossibly soft.

Thinking back to the events of the summer he supposed she had a point. They had been rather antagonistic towards each other, more than normal and he _had_ been preoccupied with Annette most of the time. He realized he probably hadn't given her the attention she deserved and came to expect from him. "You're right," he sighed. "I apologize for not being there for you this summer. This stupid bet took up most of my time and energy."

"You mean _she_ did," she spat all traces of softness gone. Turning her head she found his gaze and stated bluntly, "You're in love with her."

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but it died on his tongue. He couldn't lie to her. "Maybe." Squeezing the bridge of his nose he sighed, "I don't know what I feel."

Kathryn made a sound of disgust and rolled her eyes before turning on her side away from him. She was pissed.

Lining himself up against her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "Don't be mad," he murmured against her hair.

"Try disappointed"

Somehow that was worse. "Whatever I feel for her doesn't change the way I feel about you," he argued softly. "After what just happened you have to realize that. You know how I feel about you."

"Do I?"

"Yes"

There was a beat of silence then, "Do you love me Sebastian?"

Sebastian was utterly caught of guard by the question. He had told her he loved her, before but always in a jovial manner. He loved her wicked mind, her sexy body, her self confidence. He told her that all the time. However, he had never came right out and told her he loved her.

He shifted uncomfortably against her and buried his face in her hair. "Yes," he whispered.

Kathryn turned in his arms and looked up at him. Her face was indecipherable as always. He couldn't be sure if she was pleased or irritated by his confession. What came out of her mouth next however completely threw him.

"What would you do if I asked you to end it with her...for me?"

Sebastian flinched in surprise. His mind went in a million different directions as he processed the question. "What would that mean exactly?"

She shrugged, "Whatever we want it to mean."

_We_, that was the operative word. Was she suggesting they date? He couldn't see how that would be possible, seeing as she held her reputation above all things and well, dating your stepbrother wouldn't exactly give her any popularity points. Then again, there was ways around that. If need be, they could break up their parents if they wanted to. Then after a little time they could...

Sebastian stopped himself. Was he seriously considering this? Was she? He did feel something for Annette, that hadn't gone away, but this was Kathryn. _Kathryn_. Endless surprises, constant excitement, and a fucking goddess in bed. Today reminded him why he had became so infatuated with her in the first place.

However, there was that one nagging problem that trumped everything including his feelings for Annette.

His hand lightly caressed her hair while his eyes locked with hers. "Can I trust you not to screw me over?" he asked, his hard tone in opposition to his gentle movements. "How can I be sure this isn't one of your games?"

Kathryn didn't blink. "You can't," she stated bluntly. "But I-

"_RING"_

She was abruptly cut off by the sound of the phone. Turning they both looked towards the intrusive instrument sitting on the desk. They stared at it silently, unmoving, as it continued to ring.

By the fifth ring it became apparent that Annette wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Kathryn sighed and pulled out of his arms. Kneeling beside him she asked, "So what's it going to be Sebastian?"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>To borrow a phrase from Sebastian, this chapter was exhausting. As always it became much more complicated then what I intended to write. I will say I like the ambiguity of the ending. Does she genuinely want to be with him or is she just setting him up to be laughed at (cue the 'silly rabbit' speech). Because I'm a cynical bitch I tend to assume the worst where Kathryn's concerned, but who knows? Maybe she really does love him. Eye of the beholder and all..._

_About the bonus chapters, I've narrowed down the ten. They will be for chapters **B, C, D, G, H, L, N, U, W**, and **X**. They will be a mix of prequels and sequels. I haven't decided if I'm going to write them in order yet. _

_Until then, be on the lookout for **W is for Whore**. As you might guess it deals with call-girl Kathryn taking on a new client. Any guesses? I should get it out sometime next week, but with the holidays and all I might get distracted. Hey, want to know a good way to keep me focused? Review, review, review. Thanks and happy holidays._


	23. W is for Whore

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and make nothing off of any of this. Trust me.**

**Author's Note: Well, this being the hooker chapter there's obviously some sex. The usual, oral, anal and some (very) light bondage. Also some interesting uses of vegetables. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter Summary: Sebastian needs a change. Suffocated by his marriage he longs for a debauchery filled night. Enter the girl. Tuttle gave him the card as a joke, but what the hell? He makes a call and makes an unexpected connection he didn't anticipate.**_

* * *

><p><span>W is for Whore<span>

* * *

><p>It was a balmy July evening when Sebastian Valmont said goodbye to his wife. Waiting out at the curb in front of their Upper East Side townhouse, the once happy couple now stood side by side in uneasy silence. While Annette glanced at her watch for the third time in so many minutes, her husband looked down the street in hopes of spotting the black sedan that would take her to the airport. Perhaps he should just say fuck it all to the car service and hail a taxi instead, he thought. He shifted his wife's carry-on bag to his left hand while his right prepared to flag a cab.<p>

"I wish you were going with me."

His hand fell to his side as he glanced back at his wife. Annette's clear blue eyes looked large and hopeful in her heart shaped face. His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement at the request. "I have that Givenchy shoot on Monday. You're going to be in and out of meetings all week," he reminded her before turning back around. "Not to mention I fucking hate California."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her face fall. "Right, of course."

Sebastian pondered his wife's request. She couldn't be serious could she? They could barely stand to be in the same room together without a fight erupting. And not the kind of fights that ended with giddy make-up sex, but rather the kind that led to tears and icy silences. It had gotten to the point where it was a chore to be around each other. Surely she was looking forward to their brief separation as much as he was.

When the town car he had ordered for her finally showed he let out a sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding in. The driver got out and came around to them. Sebastian handed off his wife's luggage then turned to her with a practiced smile. Five years ago he never would have thought he'd have to fake anything around Annette. Not for the first time he wondered how they had gotten to this point.

"I'll miss you," she told him, her voice soft.

"Me too," he replied blandly.

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the mouth that could only be described as chaste. It was the kiss he used with his Aunt Helen. None the less, when she hugged him he hugged her back. Sebastian's mind wandered back to the days when he used to drive his wife to the airport when she left town. He hadn't even offered this time and she never mentioned it.

"I'll call you when I land," she murmured against his shoulder.

"Okay"

She pulled away and gave him a brief smile as he opened the car door for her. Annette climbed inside. "Bye"

"Goodbye Annette"

Sebastian closed the door then tapped the roof to signal to the driver that it was okay to leave. Watching the car pull into traffic he was hit with an intense sense of deja vu. He had been here before, six years ago to be precise. Although instead of it being his frigid wife pulling away it was his recently deflowered eighteen year old girlfriend and he was wearing a dopy smile. This time it wasn't new found love that brought about his smirk but rather something much more debauched.

He reached into his pants pocket and fingers the well-worn business card before pulling it out. He stared at it for the hundredth time in so many weeks. It was blank except for a phone number etched in elegant font. Sebastian had it memorized but kept it none the less.

Glancing at his Rolex he noted the time. His guest would be arriving in less than fifteen minutes. He headed inside.

Annette and Sebastian lived in a beautiful brownstone in the toniest neighborhood in Manhattan. With stunning architecture throughout, a staircase with the original hardwood and every room tastefully decorated. Sebastian fucking hated it. It looked like a god damn Pottery Barn showroom. He had nothing to do with it of course, it had been all Annette. He had happily handed off decorating duties to her when they bought the place. His only concern at the time was making her happy.

Cutting across the formal living room he sneered at the female domestic touches around the room: cozy throw pillows, knick-knacks from their travels and pictures of them in happier times. How he loathed it all. As he exited the room he casually knocked over a picture of his wife and his pompous father-in-law.

Sebastian went down to the wine cellar to procure a bottle of good red he had been holding on to. As he opened it and poured himself a glass he considered what he was about to do. It was odd he didn't feel more guilty about this. After all, he had been with Annette forever and even though they had their problems he did love her at one point. He searched within himself trying to muster anything outside of anticipation for the nights events.

"Nothing," he muttered aloud as he sipped his wine.

He was going to cheat on his wife. They had been married six years and he had (for the most part) been completely faithful to her. Now he was going to piss away all that good behavior in one debauchery, sex-filled night with...well...what was the proper word?

Hooker. Prostitute. Call-girl. _Whore_.

It wasn't like Sebastian needed to pay for it. He was a good looking guy. He was wealthy beyond most people's wildest dreams. He had beautiful women throwing themselves at him all the time. Yet here he was, forking over a small fortune for pussy he could probably get for free.

The story of how he got here started a month ago. They were attending some benefit for starving children in Africa or refugees or some other lost cause he could give a shit about. They had fought before they arrived. The alcohol he consumed at the party only helped to fuel his anger at her further.

His marriage has been in trouble for the last couple years. If he was honest, maybe longer than that. What was that saying? Act in haste repent in leisure. A lesson Sebastian learned the hard way. He had loved Annette once, she had been his first and only love. Over time however that love had disintegrated into bitterness and resentment. Valmont felt utterly suffocated in the marriage. Not helping matters was the fact that Annette refused to acknowledge their problems or her part in them. The lack of sex hasn't helped any. They haven't fucked in a year.

The only action he had gotten was a perfunctory blow job in the coat room by a model he had photographed once. It had been the first and only time he had cheated on his wife. Sebastian had felt nothing afterwords. No guilt, no shame, nothing. It was then he realized his marriage was truly over.

Their fight that night had been about that model in question. She had called after their coat room romp. Annette grew suspicious and Sebastian grew annoyed. They ended up having it out right there in public with him accidentally letting it slip that they no longer fucked. He called her frigid and she stormed out leaving him to be gossiped about alone.

He had gone out for a smoke when an old friend from high school, Blaine Tuttle approached him. Without a word he slipped the business card into his hand. When he asked what it was, he explained it was the number to the most exclusive madame in Manhattan. Sebastian had dismissed the very notion of hiring a professional.

"_I don't need to pay for pussy. Especially over priced pussy"_

"_Yes. but paid for pussy doesn't sequel to the wife"_

Recalling the blabbermouth model who caused their last fight Sebastian had a change of heart. Perhaps a professional was just what he needed. Someone with no strings who would be discreet and there was absolutely no chance of feelings becoming involved. Sebastian made the call.

The madam was known simply as Marie. She was french and when they spoke she was coolly polite and all business. Before he could be considered as a client a thorough background check needed to be performed, followed by a full physical. Christ, you would think he was being sent up into space, not fucking some chick for money. Rather than deter him however, it just made Sebastian all the more curious.

Of course when everything came back positive Marie was all sunshine and roses and what can we do for you Mr. Valmont? His answer was simple. Anything but blonde and wholesome. Black, Asian, Indian. Redhead, brunette hell even pink. Just nothing that reminded him of his wife. Sebastian wanted brand fucking new. And he wanted it on every inch of their domesticated hell-hole.

He recognized that it was somewhat depraved to do this in his home. _Their_ home. Perhaps he should have gotten a suite at the Four Seasons. Isn't that how these things normally worked? But no, he wanted to do it here. The anger and resentment he had built up over the years made him long to do something cruel, something completely heartless. Fucking a whore all over his wife's wholesome home seemed about right.

Sebastian stared at the digital clock on the microwave and sipped his wine. He pondered what this woman might look like. Would she raise any red flags among his haughty neighbors? Not that he actually have a shit what any of those asshole thought, but he was curious. Then again, he reminded himself, for what he's paying it wasn't like she was going to be some piece of ass from off the street. If Sebastian actually paid a mortgage it would likely be in the same ballpark of this woman's nightly fee.

The doorbell chimed pulling him from his thoughts. He glanced in the direction of the door and finished off his glass of wine. He was in no hurry to answer it. She was on his time after all. When the bell rang again he languidly rose to his feet and went to the door. He waited a beat before opening it.

What greeted Sebastian on the other side wasn't what he expected at all. She was a beautiful petite brunette, with a tight little body. Sleek and sophisticated, she wore a sexy, but tasteful black sheath dress that cost upwards of five grand. Sebastian knew this because he photographed said dress for last month's Vogue.

What she wore however wasn't what made him take step back in intimidation. It was her eyes. They were green and large in her pretty face. They were also intelligent and sharp as she eyed him like she could see right through him. Sebastian filched, his throat suddenly dry.

Two things became very apparent to him in that moment. One, she definitely fit in with the neighborhood. If you told him she lived next door he would have believed you. And two, she most certainly was not his wife.

Well done Marie.

"Mr. Valmont?" her voice was a seductive purr.

Shaking off the momentary stupor he found himself in at her presence, he moved aside and ushered her in. "Yes, good evening. Please come inside."

"Thank you"

She stepped inside and immediately began to take off her black Burberry rain coat. Glancing briefly out the window he noticed for the first time it was raining. Sebastian came up beside her to take her coat. "You're right on time"

"I make it a point to be punctual"

As he helped her with her coat the gentle floral scent of her perfume flooded his nostrils. It was Chanel if he wasn't mistaken. "What's your name?" he murmured to her.

Turning to face him a coy smile played across her lips. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Your name?"

"The question." When he looked back at her puzzled, her eyes widened in coquettish innocence. "What would you like it to be?"

Sebastian looked upwards and laughed. "Ah, that old chestnut."

"Sometimes cliches are cliche for a reason Mr. Valmont." With that she turned on her heel and strutted into the living room, leaving him to stare after her slack jawed. Clearly she would not be answering his question. Shaking his head he followed after her.

"I just opened a bottle of red. Would you care for some?"

She glanced his way and he noticed her eyes scan the label. "Domaine de la Romanee-Conti. Yes please."

Sebastian flinched at her flawless pronunciation. Not even his French was that good. Something occurred to him then, but he said nothing as he poured two glasses.

"Your home is lovely"

"Did you have trouble finding it?"

"No, I live nearby"

His eyebrows rose at this revelation. So she was one of his neighbors after all. He hadn't expected that.

Handing her the wine glass he commented, "You must do very well."

That same teasing smile from before tugged at her lips as she replied cryptically, "You could say that."

Sebastian noticed her attention on a photo of Annette he took on one of their many vacations. "That's my wife"

She didn't even blink at this revelation. Perhaps Marie told her in advance. "She's very beautiful. Where is she tonight?"

"Medical conference in San Diego"

Picking up the picture she traced a finger down it. "Did you stay at one of the suites in the Chateau? I did about ten years ago. It's lovely."

"Were you on vacation from boarding school?"

She looked up at him, all coyness gone from her face. "What makes you think I went to boarding school?"

"Oh come on," he sighed running a finger around the rim of his glass. "You don't think I can recognize a fellow blue-blood when I see one? You're French is perfect. You have no problem pronouncing a very expensive, very rare bottle of wine. Not to mention you stayed in a chateau in the French Alps so exclusive _I_ was put on a waiting list. You have that well-bred air about you that can't be taught. Not even at hooker school."

Now what he really wanted to ask was how a girl who clearly came from money, found herself hooking for a living. However, judging by that guarded look in her eyes he had a feeling he wasn't going to find out anytime soon.

Setting the picture down she remarked, "Well done Mr. Valmont. To answer your question, Meadow Brook, St. Margret's, Oakwood-

The last one caught Sebastian's attention. "Oakwood? My wife's father was the headmaster there."

She regarded him with surprise. "Really? Fellows is your father-in-law?"

"No, Hargrove"

"Ah, must have been before my time."

Sebastian sipped his wine contemplating this coincidence. "Why all the schools?" Grinning he asked playfully, "Were you a bad girl?"

A grin one could only be described as wicked crossed her face as she leaned in and replied, "I was the _worst_ girl. That had nothing to do with it however. My mother was a gold digger." Shrugging she added, "She got bored easily."

"Like mother like daughter?"

She smiled once again and ran a hand across his face. "Touche, Mr. Valmont."

His eyes never left her as she strolled over to a queen Ann chair and took a seat. He realized then he liked her immensely. He hadn't anticipated that. But she was as smart as she was beautiful and he suspected as complicated as she was mysterious.

Sitting down she crossed her legs in a studied move that hiked her dress further up her creamy thighs. Sebastian licked his lips wondering what she would taste like. She smiled at him like she knew what he was thinking. "So Mr. Valmont, where would you like to start? As much as I enjoy talking about myself, this evening is about you and your wants and desires. What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can stop calling me Mr. Valmont," he sighed. "It's either Sebastian or Valmont. I have one of those last names people like to use as a first," he explained with a bored wave of the hand.

"It's an impressive last name," she countered.

"I suppose." He wasn't being particularly modest it was just he found the subject of his impressive lineage and family tree somewhat tedious. Thinking about his father however he was struck by a horrific thought. "Please tell me it's not a _familiar_ last name."

She waited a beat before revealing, "No it's not."

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to fuck some chick his father already had. It was one creepy taboo he had no interest in crossing. "That's good"

"Rest assure Marie would never send you someone who had been...compromised. It's bad for business."

"Business must be booming. You're harder to get into than college," he remarked dryly.

At that she let out a laugh. It was somehow both girlish and erotic at the same time. It was sexy. Hell _she_ was sexy. Gazing down at her he was suddenly overwhelmed by everything he wanted to do to her.

When she stopped laughing he stared at her for a long moment before telling her, "Come here."

Rising to her feet she slowly sauntered up to him, her hips swaying enticingly as she eye fucked the hell out of him. Sebastian's dick twitched in his pants. Placing her hands on his chest she leaned into him. "What do you want?"

"What do you do?"

She moved her hand down to his trousers, unzipped him and pushed her hand inside. When her warm fist wrapped around his length he groaned and tried to keep his gaze focused on hers. Slowly she began to jack him. "Name it," she challenged.

"Oral?"

"Yummy"

"Anal?"

"Yes please"

"Can I cum on you?"

"Wherever you like"

"Roll play?"

"I make a hell of a sexy school girl"

"Can I spank you?"

"As hard as you want"

"Tie you up?"

"Yes"

She flicked her tongue teasingly against his mouth and before he could pull her in she stepped back. Her hand pumped him harder, making his toes curl in his Gucci shoes and his balls draw up in anticipation. Shit he was close and she barely touched him. Her fist tightened and her thumb traced the underside of his cock on every downward stroke. Sebastian's ground his teeth. He came like an eighth grader in his shorts.

However she made sure he didn't ruin his pants. Somehow her practiced hand caught every last drop of his cum. As she pulled out her hand she showed him her now sticky palm covered in his semen. "Lick it," he commanded.

She smiled that bad girl smile he was coming to know so well and without a word she licked her palm with a broad swipe. She didn't stop there. She licked herself clean. Then she opened her mouth and showed it to him. It was one of the dirties things he had ever seen. Sebastian's flaccid cock sprung back to life. Taking her by the chin he closed her mouth. "Swallow"

The girl did as instructed with a smile then washed it down with a sip of wine. Sebastian growled and tugged her forward until their foreheads touched. "We're going to have some fun."

"Mmm, I certainly hope so"

Spinning her around he pressed the long stalk of his expanding cock against the crack of her ass. Brushing her hair off her neck Sebastian had to stop himself from nipping at her inviting flesh. There would be time for that later. For now he wanted to see her. He tugged at the strap of her dress and whispered, "Take this off."

She turned her head to the side. "Unzip me?"

Sebastian did as she asked then stepped back and watched as she slowly removed her dress and the garment pooled at her feet. His jaw clenched as his gaze fell to her backside, barely covered by a skimpy pair of panties. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned when she caught him staring. Her hands moved to remove her underwear, but he shook her his head. "Not yet. Go sit on the desk," he instructed gesturing to the antique writing desk behind them.

He watched as she took a seat on the desk. Sebastian sauntered up to her, drinking her in as he approached. Fuck she was sexy. He wanted to remember this, remember her, _here_. This sexy creature sitting in his boring beige living room that his wife had so tastefully decorated. Noticing his camera sitting on the couch he scooped it up. She eyed it in his hands but said nothing.

"Spread your legs"

Scooting closer to the edge she opened her legs, but not as wide as he wanted. Sebastian pushed her knees apart until they hit the edge of the desk. When he let go she easily held the pose. "Someone's done her yoga. Alright show me what you got."

Her hand moved between her legs and she shifted the crotch of her panties aside showing off the hairless lips of her cunt. She was completely smooth. "Was this what you wanted?" she parted her lips exposing her pink center, "Or this?"

"Good girl," he praised. "You're lovely." Sebastian raised his camera to take a picture then stopped. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather you not photograph my face."

"Not a problem"

Sebastian set about shooting her at different angles and posing her as he wanted. She didn't object, not that he expected her to. He could sense her studying him with that astute gaze of hers. "You enjoy your work?"

"Taking pictures of beautiful women all day doesn't suck."

"Do you take a lot of photos of your wife?"

Sebastian's gaze flashed to her and he shifted the camera away from his face. "I used to"

"I'm sorry, should I not bring her up?"

"You can say whatever you want baby." He set the camera down and approached her. Stepping between her open legs he palmed her warm cunt. Brushing her underwear aside he ran his fingers down the length of her pussy before teasing her opening. "You're wet," he remarked not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Occupation hazard?"

Sebastian smiled not quite sure he believed her. He wondered if she lubricated herself before meeting clients. He pushed a finger inside of her and groaned at the snug warmth that greeted him. "I want this," he whispered.

"Then take it," her voice was hard.

He planned to do just that. Unfastening his pants he pulled out his throbbing cock and prepared to line it up with her entrance. Before he could breech her however he felt her small hands on his chest halting him. She leaned forward and grabbed at her clutch purse sitting nearby and pulled something out. Wordlessly she handed him a condom.

Sebastian's face fell as he gazed at the small plastic package. He fucking hated wearing condoms. For obvious reasons he never wore one with Annette, not that it helped their sex life any. Regardless he understood the necessity in this situation. It would be borderline suicidal not to.

Rolling his eyes he tore the package open with his teeth and rolled the rubber on. "I haven't used one of these things since high school," he grumbled.

For the first time that evening his companion showed something resembling apprehension. He could feel her tense just slightly under his touch. She was professional enough not to comment, but he could see the worry in her eyes. Wanting to put her fears at ease he explained, "I married my wife after high school. I haven't fucked anyone else..." he lined himself up to her opening that abruptly pushed inside. He gasped then finished his thought, "Until now that is."

She was so hot and so tight even through the condom. Sebastian was struggling so badly to hold himself at bay he was shaking. Christ, he was like a virgin all over again. He felt her shift against him and he could tell by the way she breathed against his neck that she too was struggling to accommodate him.

When Sebastian was confident he could move without embarrassing himself, he slowly withdrew before slamming back into her. She let out a broken whimper that made his balls ache. He did it again and again and again. Squeezing her tight little ass he proceeded to pound the shit out of her, thrusting in an almost violent manner between her thighs. With his mouth against her collarbone he breathed in the scent of her perfume and let himself get lost in the sensation of her cunt.

Her hand gripped him by the back of the neck while her other braced against the desk. Sebastian could feel her moving against him but for the most part she let him lead. The room filled with the sounds of their mating, his desperate grunts and her cries of pleasure.

He didn't last long, but he wasn't worried. They had all night. He could fuck her all evening if he choose to. Clutching her tight little ass so hard he would likely leave bruises tomorrow, Sebastian pulled her to him as he thrust once more inside her before he came so hard he feared he would break the condom. He let out a roar of pleasure, his body jerking against her in orgasm.

When his tremors subsided and he was sure his legs would hold him he pulled his softened cock from her body and stumbled back. The look on her face that greeted him made his knees go weak again. There was no traces of shyness or embarrassment, that he expected with women after an experience like that. Instead she met his stare, her gaze confident, her eyes lit with something he could only guess was desire. Sebastian reached for her then, cupping her face. "You're something else you know that."

She smirked. "Thank you"

It occurred to him then that she hadn't come. He felt slightly embarrassed about that. Normally he wasn't such an inconsiderate lover, but he had lost his head. He couldn't recall the last time that happened. Feeling uncomfortable suddenly, under her confident stare he let her go and stumbled away to collapse in the arm chair. Sebastian removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the waste basket. He made a mental note to get rid of it tomorrow. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her get up from the desk and walk to the wet bar. She made herself a drink and one for him. Scotch neat.

"Thanks," he muttered as she handed it to him.

As he sipped his drink his gaze drifted up her body. She was still wearing her underwear. Sebastian placed a hand on her hip and gripped the edge of her panties. "Take these off. I want to see all of you."

Setting her drink down she stood in front of him and ran her hands up her stomach until they got to her breasts. With her eyes locked on his she unclasped the front of her bra and tossed it away. Her tits were fantastic. Full and perky and if he guessed correctly one hundred percent all her. She ran her hands down them, casually flicking her own rosebud nipple, before moving back down her body. Slowly she shimmied out of her panties, exposing her bare cunt.

As he drank in her naked body he swallowed thickly. "Fuck you're beautiful," he remarked his voice sounding heavy to his own ears.

"Thank you"

There was something about the way she said those works, not mocking per-say, buy there was a phony insincerity in her voice. It was almost like she was playing a part. The part of the good little call girl. Sebastian was itching to see her drop the persona. He had a feeling this girls true personality was anything but sweet and polite.

"There's no need to thank me. You know you're a hot little bitch, don't you?"

She flinched at his words, but otherwise gave nothing away. He could see it in her eyes as she tried to calculate the right response. Finally she replied, "Yes I do."

Sebastian smiled, but he wanted more. "What do you really think of my home?"

"I told you, it's lovely"

He shook his head. "I don't want the bullshit answer. I want the truth. Pretend for a moment I'm not your client. Pretend we're friends and I want an honest answer. What do you think of this house?"

She was silent for a beat and then slowly that coy smile of hers disappeared. In a tone one could only describe as blunt she replied, "I think it looks like a Pier One catalog threw up in here. It's ugly, boring, and a waste of a great address."

Sebastian threw back his head and laughed, utterly pleased by her candor. "Well done. I couldn't agree more."

"Don't be too amused. Has it occurred to you that I might be lying because I sensed what you wanted me to say?"

This hadn't occurred to him but he loved the fact that she would point it out to him. "You're not though," he guessed. "Something tells me this isn't your taste anymore than it is mine."

She shrugged noncommittally and sipped her drink. Sebastian wondered what her own home was like. He imagined it was sleek and modern, like her, with good art and no cutesy knick-knacks or overly sentimental crap littering the space.

Craving more of her honesty he asked, "And what do you think of my wife?"

That smile of hers came back as she replied coyly, "I don't know her."

"Take a guess"

Turning away from him she walked to the mantle and picked up the photograph of Annette. She stared at it a minute. "I think she's a sweet and goodhearted woman. The kind that no one ever says anything bad about, the kind others strive to be like. I think you fell in love with her because she made you feel like a better person. If someone that good could fall in love with you, maybe there's hope for you yet. Maybe you're not so fucked up after all. You fell madly in love with her, but that's long over with now. You grew apart."

Sebastian shifted in his seat suddenly uncomfortable by her shifting the subject to him. Not to mention just how right she was. He said nothing however as she sat down on the footstool across from him still holding his wife's picture. "She was never really interested in sex. Not like you." Her knowing eyes looked up and met his, a teasing grin on her lips. "I'm betting you fucked a lot in high school."

"You could say that," he muttered dryly as he sipped his scotch.

She nodded. "You're very attractive, although I suspect you're aware of that Mr. Valmont." Getting up from her seat she knelled before him and ran her hands up his thighs in a gesture meant to entice. "I imagine you had all the school girls creaming their panties for you and you were more than happy to give them what they wanted."

"You have a way with words"

"You're good at it too. You almost made me come." Sebastian's smile fell away at that reminder and he looked away trying to play off his expression as disinterest rather than embarrassment. It didn't fool her. "Don't be offended. I rarely do anymore."

"Perhaps less honestly is called for," he grumbled.

"Why?" Smirking she ran her hand up his pants where his cock was once again starting to thicken. "You clearly like it. Would you prefer that I fake it? That's what I normally do."

It was true, hearing her speak so bluntly was turning him on. Rather than admit it however he simply told her, "Go on."

"You and your wife haven't fucked in awhile," she remarked as she continued to gently massage him through his pants. "Six months, maybe a year? You're pissed off. After all, if you're going to do this happily-ever-after bullshit you better be getting laid regularly. Because of this and a myriad of other reasons you resent her. You might even hate her, but what you don't realize or don't want to acknowledge is that she still loves you."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know about that..."

"Women don't hold on to men they don't want Valmont."

He didn't have a response to that. The subject of his marriage and how it went to shit wasn't one he liked to examine too thoroughly.

Sebastian regarded her silently admiring her astuteness. Caressing her hair he remarked, "Very good. You read people well."

She shrugged indifferently. "It's part of the job."

"No, I suspect that's all you"

Looking away from him she turned her attention to his swollen cock now tenting his pants. Unfastening his trousers the rest of the way she pulled out his dick and balls. Wrapping her hand around his girth, she slowly jerked him while massaging his testicles. Sebastian groaned, squeezing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to concentrate on anything other than how good it felt.

"So when was the last time your wife sucked you off?"

"Hmm...senior year?"

"College?"

When he shook his head no she grimaced and then chuckled. "Wow, no wonder you resent her."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed explaining, "She thinks it's demeaning to women. I take it you agree?"

"On the contrary, I enjoy it immensely."

He let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Sure you do. Tell me the truth. Not what you think I want to hear."

Her eyes locked on his, she replied, "It's the truth. I love sucking cock."

Sebastian was momentarily at a loss for words. He didn't think he'd ever had a girl tell him that and he actually believed her. "Well, what do you like about it?"

Leaning forward she took a long swipe up the side of his cock causing him to hiss and dig his nails into the upholstery of the chair. "I like the power in it," she explained. Her lips wrapped around his length and she sucked him almost completely into his throat before releasing him completely. "I like the control. Even if you're fucking my face I still own you."

She sucked him back into her throat as if inviting him to do just that. Sebastian raised his hips, pushing further into her throat. "Shit," he gasped as he lowered his hips. He repeated this twice before she pulled away.

Holding his cock upright she licked the underside, tracing the veins then gently tongued his balls. "Mmm, I like the dirtiness of it. I like the salty taste. I like the feeling of a large dick hitting the back of my throat and that brief moment of panic that I'm going to gag." She sucked him back into her mouth, bobbing her head before releasing him again. "And I love the feeling of cum sliding down my throat. I love it all." Sucking on the mushroom head she smirked up at him and asked sweetly, "Still don't believe me?"

It was all he could do to shake his head. "I do...I fucking do...please, just...finish..."

Kneeling over him she proceeded to suck the life out of him. Using her tongue and sometimes her teeth, she teased him senseless before sucking him down her throat. When Sebastian grasped her hair and gently fucked her face she didn't object. When he could feel himself on the edge of coming she snaked a hand down the back of his pants and the next thing he knew he had a finger up his ass. His momentary shock soon gave way to pure pleasure when her fingertip grazed his prostate. "Fuck!" he cursed as his hips surged upwards almost involuntarily and he felt himself shoot off in her mouth. Just as she promised she sucked down his cum.

Removing her hand from his backside, she tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants after licking it clean. Sebastian melted into the chair in a boneless heap. Staring down at her through hooded eyes he was suddenly struck with the need to taste her. Cupping her cheek he leaned in and drew her close. Her eyes widened and she tensed under his grip. Before his mouth could reach hers she pulled away and got to her feet. "Why don't you show me the rest of the house? This room is starting to make me woozy."

Sebastian nodded not sure what just happened. "Sure we can do that."

Figuring she had no real interest in seeing the rest of his downstairs he led her up the staircase to the master bedroom. Actually, he had her lead. He wanted to watch her tight ass as she climbed the stairs. He imagined various depraved things he'd like to do to it. She looked at him over her shoulder with a knowing grin.

Stepping into the bedroom he watched her as she took it in. "Now this seems more like your taste."

It was. Dark wood, with hunter green walls and black and white photos on the walls it was easily the most masculine part of the house. "Annette hates it," he grumbled as he tossed off his cashmere sweater. "She keeps talking about redecorating it."

"Don't let her." Her tone was firm and unyielding. Sebastian glanced across the room at her and noticed her gazing at him appreciably as he stripped. She didn't bother to hide it or look away. He loved how confident she was. He also loved seeing her in this space. _His_ space. It felt like she belonged.

"Rachel?"

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Your name, Rachel?"

"Not even close"

Sebastian stepped out of his pants and removed his Rolex as he considered other possibilities. "Lauren?" She shook her head. "Blair?" Another no. "Bianca?"

"Nope"

Moving towards her he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Becky?"

She let out a disbelieving snort. "That's a fat girl name. Do I look fat?"

He ran a hand down her flat, toned stomach. "Not even a little bit." Sebastian cupped her cheek and searched his eyes. "If I did guess correctly would you tell me?"

"Maybe"

Mouthing that word aloud he smiled then leaning in for a kiss. Before his mouth could meet hers however, her hands pressed against his chest stopping him. "I don't do that," she explained coolly.

"I thought you did everything"

"Everyone has their limits"

"Why?"

Her gaze on him she told him carefully, "When that starts, people get attached."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is for people who get attached to me." Her voice took on a hardness he hadn't heard before as she explained, "I _don't_ get attached back."

And there it was. Her wall. Sebastian realized then no matter how much honesty she purports to share with him he'd never meet the real her. Not if she didn't want him to anyway.

Clearly she didn't.

Sebastian nodded, suddenly feeling foolish. "Got it, I understand."

"Good," she replied forcing a smile as she ran her hands up his bare chest. "So what would you like to do next?"

He considered the question, realizing he wanted something that would put any emotional distance between them and help him remember what this evening was truly about. "Hmm...how about a little role play?"

She grinned her eyes lighting up in pleasure. "That sounds like fun. Who am I? Secretary? Wife? Mother?"

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at that last suggestion. That was kind of fucked up, but the familial route might be fun. Tracing a finger between her perky breasts he told her, "How about sister?"

Her grin widened at the proposition before she leaned in and nipped at his earlobe. "That's my dirty boy," she praised.

Gripping her waist he spun her around so his cock thrust against her backside. She rolled her hips against him, egging him on. Sebastian groaned. "Time to bend over sis and let me put it in your ass," he ordered. For emphasis he slapped her butt. Hard.

She let out a surprised cry that turned into a moan. "Please," she whimpered as she looked back at him, "Give it to me hard, brother dear."

"With pleasure"

Sebastian pushed her down onto the bed. As she scrambled to position herself on all fours, he grabbed some lube and a condom from his dresser drawer. It was sadly all that was left of his once legendary sex drawer.

He took his time preparing her even though he wasn't sure how necessary it was. She was tight all right, but she had no problem taking his cock all the way into her backside. Sebastian started off slow, not having done anal in quite some time for obvious reasons. He could feel her getting frustrated by his pace. "I need more," she whimpered. "Please give your little sister what she wants."

"And what's that sis?" he spanked her ass lightly.

Looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes flickering with lust she told him, "All nine inches of your beautiful cock crammed up my ass. Think you can handle that?"

He recognized a taunt when he heard one. His face twisted in a sneer he grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly yanked her head backwards. "Be careful what you wish for sis."

For the next half-hour he made her sorry she taunted him. Then again, she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely if the moaning and demands for _more, more, more_ were any indication. If she was faking with him she was a hell of an actress.

Having already come several times that evening he had no problem keeping his orgasm at bay this time. Sebastian fucked the ever living hell out of her tight little ass. Had it been any one other than a trained professional he would have felt guilty. But she ate it up. He spanked her and she begged for more, ordering him to drill her ass harder. As he approached his climax, the king size sleigh bed began to slide across the parquet floor until it was at a weird angle.

Sebastian had wanted her to cum with him. He kept trying to hold himself off but exhaustion was soon overtaking him and her ass was squeezing him so hard he couldn't slow down. He began suspecting that she was doing it on purpose, not coming. Perhaps she saw it as a loss of control. He couldn't be sure, but at that moment he wasn't going to contemplate it too closely.

With one last roar of satisfaction, he shot is load into the condom then collapsed atop her. Sebastian lay there only a minute before she tried to squirm away. Realizing he was likely crushing her he gently pulled out of her backside and rolled over beside her on the bed. His eyes found hers staring back at him, a smile on her lips. "Well done bro."

"Thanks sis"

Sebastian looked towards the ceiling, still seeing spots from his orgasm, as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"I take it the wife doesn't do anal?"

He let out a short laugh. "That's a good guess. I once suggested it to her. You would have thought I told her I wanted to kidnap and torture some puppies."

She laughed as she stretched out her limbs. Sebastian gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No offense Valmont but that was nothing compared to some of the things people want from me."

Something in him tightened at that information. He knew this was her job. He knew she probably didn't really enjoy getting ass fucked that hard and yet the notion of someone else forcing something even more unpleasant on her made him uncomfortable. He didn't know why. After all, he barely knew this girl. Didn't even know her name and yet...

Sebastian tried to think of something else. His eyes wandered from his dresser drawer back to her. "I wish I still had my toy box," he murmured.

"You want to play monopoly?"

"Not those kind of toys"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I know. I usually bring a few with me but Marie said you weren't interested..."

He nodded, cursing himself for his stupidity. When her madame, or agent as she introduced herself, asked what he was looking for he had quickly dismissed sex toys thinking it was unnecessary. He'd fuck her a few times and that would be it. He hadn't expected to want more from her. "Live and learn I guess," he grumbled.

"Well I have to say, I think you're doing find without them. But if you did have them on hand what would you do?"

Sebastian turned on his side to face her. He ran a hand down her face as he spoke. "Tie you up. Tease that tight little pussy of yours." His hand reached between her legs and he flicked her clit. She was still wet. Sucking her wetness off his fingertips he added, "Watch you fuck yourself with a dildo."

She smirked at that last suggestion. Sitting up she rested her head on her hand and ran her other through his hair. "Well you strike me as a smart boy Valmont. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

As it so happened he did. While searching in the kitchen for some twine he came across a bag of plastic cable ties. Sebastian used them to tie her, tits down to the dinning room table.

The table was an antique, handed down from Annette's great grandmother. It was the same table they had Christmas dinner on with his in-laws. Sebastian knew he would no longer be able to eat there without thinking about this moment. He smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come in contact with Marie?"

Sebastian looked up at her from his position on the floor. He was securing her wrist to the right table leg. "My friend Blaine gave me her number."

Her head jerked up. "Blaine Tuttle?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"You could say that," she replied vaguely.

He grinned not terribly surprised. Tuttle seemed to know everyone in New York. "Well if you know Blaine you must be a bad girl."

"Valmont, I fuck men for money. I think we're past _bad_," she replied deadpanned.

Sebastian rose to his feet and touched her hair. "I see your point. You know I knew Blaine in high school. I'm trying to picture what you were like in high school." As he spoke he ran a hand down her bare back admiring her spread eagle on the table.

"Well," she sighed, "I was student body president, belonged to all the best clubs, was homecoming queen, all that pointless shit. Everyone loved him, teachers, parents, students. I was universally adored for my goodness and virtue."

He let out a disbelieving laugh, "Really?"

"Yes really, but as you can imagine it was all a lie. I fucked around, student and faculty alike. I snorted pretty much everything I could up my nose. I lied, I cheated, and I manipulated everyone around me. I took advantage of the weak and the stupid. I was really just a fucked up little girl who was trying desperately hard to please her mother. A task, I later came to learn, was impossible."

Once again Sebastian was at a loss when faced with her bluntness. Still caressing her hair he asked, "What about your father?"

She shrugged best she could while be tied down. "He died when I was young. I didn't really know him anyway." There was a momentary stretch of silence. He could tell she was in her own head, likely thinking about her past. Finally she spoke up, her voice filled with wry amusement once again. "Hmm, I bet I can guess what you were like in high school."

"Can you?"

"I bet you fucked anything with tits. Hot body, probably a hot car and more money than god. I bet you didn't even have to try. But you did because it's not worth it if there's no challenge. That's probably how you met your wife. I'd bet my 401K she was a virgin-

"You have a 401K?"

Ignoring him she continued, "The bigger the challenge the better the reward. I'm guessing you probably had some sort of score card. A blog, a diary-

"A journal," he grumbled, annoyed at how easily she read him. "Very good." Sebastian pictured her in high school, likely wearing a private school girls uniform. His dick stiffened at the image. "Shit, I would have gone after you in high school and not stopped until I succeeded."

"You would have failed," she replied confidently. "Even back then I knew better than to go to bed with a boy like you. You would have destroyed me."

Without even realizing he was saying it aloud he muttered, "Someone clearly did."

She looked away, pressing her face to the table. "You're not wrong," she replied softly.

Sebastian came around to the other side of the table so he could face her. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you...fall into his line of work?"

"It's a sad, boring story," she sighed like it was too tedious to mention.

He somehow doubted that. "I want to hear it," he persisted.

"Too bad"

Sebastian walked around the table again so he was at her backside, running a hand down her back as he did. "I can always make you tell me."

"Oh? How's that?"

Standing behind her, he sunk to his knees in front of her spread legs. He nipped at the inside of her thighs causing her to squeak in pleasure and shift against her binds. Sebastian smiled smugly before leaning in and licking from her swollen clit to her back hole. He moaned at her tangy taste.

Sebastian took his time, teasing both her holes until she was gasping whimpering for more. Holding her twitching hips in place his tongue moved lower to her clit. He sucked and nibbled on that sensitive little bud until her body jerked and her pussy pulsed in his mouth. She came with a painful cry like it physically hurt to climax in front of him.

Unfortunately for Sebastian she hid her face from him when she came. It wasn't like he could see it anyway at the angle he was working with, but it frustrated him none the less. He appeased himself with the knowledge that he had finally gotten her to orgasm.

After taking one last satisfying lick he got to his feet. "Well?"

"I think your talents are wasted on a wife," came her dry reply.

"I tend to agree with you there," he remarked bitterly. "But I was referring to your past. Still don't want to tell me?"

She sighed. "No but I will tell you I'm tremendously qualified in two ways. One, I love sex and as you can attest, I'm good at it. And two, I have a talent for emotional detachment. A necessity in my profession."

"Now that I believe," he remarked. Realizing he wasn't going to get any further with her where the subject of her profession was concerned Sebastian let it go. Pulling his boxers down he stroked his shaft into full hardness then put on another condom. Still irritated about her refusal to tell him anything more about herself, he pushed into her wet cunt without warning. She made a kneeing sound in the back of her throat then panted for air. He didn't let her get accustomed before he began to pound into her.

The table rattled and shook with the force of his thrusts. For a moment Sebastian feared it would break. That would be a little hard to explain. Still, he didn't slow down of alter the force of his thrusts. Clutching her hips he fucked her hard, harder than he had all evening. She didn't seem to care. She moaned and cried out for more, whimpering his name between curses. He enjoyed fucking her like this, having her body completely at his mercy.

This time when he felt his orgasm approach he didn't even attempt to make her cum first. He pulled out of her quickly and whipped off the condom. Taking himself in hand he beat his cock furiously until he came. Sebastian ground his teeth together and watched himself ejaculate onto her lower back and the upper curve of her right ass cheek. He hummed in satisfaction.

Taking his camera from the kitchen he took a couple of shots of her cum stained back before gently removing it with a towel. When he finished he leaned over her and placed a kiss on her shoulder. All his earlier anger and frustration was gone.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved"

They ordered Chinese food and took it to the bedroom. Sitting on the floor, they watched an old black and white film noir on TCM called _Laura_. Sebastian had slipped on a pair of silk pajama bottoms. She had swiped his cashmere sweater. It looked much better on her than it ever did him.

As he ate his egg foo young, and tried to remember if the killer was the creepy, vaguely gay older man, or the young Vincent Price, he felt her eyes on him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "I like your glasses."

He touched the frame of his reading glasses having forgotten he put them on to see the menu. "Do you now?"

She nodded before turning her attention back to the movie. Sebastian considered her. "Your name isn't Laura is it?"

"That would be a hell of a coincidence. And no it isn't."

"Sarah?"

She shook her head. "Destiny?"

Setting her food down she turned her whole body to face him. She did not look amused. "I'm a hooker Valmont, not a stripper."

He laughed. "Touche."

After the film ended they brought their garbage and left overs to the kitchen. As he was passing the fridge Sebastian had an idea. He opened up the vegetable bin and pulled out a carrot and a cucumber. "Pick one"

She didn't ask what they were for. She simply smiled. "There's my clever boy."

She chose the cucumber.

They went back up to the bedroom. With her sitting at the head of the bed, Sebastian sat at the foot watching as she slowly worked the cucumber up her twat. She was still wearing his sweater, at his insistence. He snapped another picture of her as they discussed the film.

"Have you seen it before?"

"Yeah," she replied her voice deeper than normal thanks to her new vegetable toy. "I used to have a thing for Gene Tierney."

"She's beautiful. Actually, she looks a little like you."

Sebastian wasn't giving her false praise. They did share some of the same delicate features. However she didn't appear to agree going by the face she made at the suggestion. He smiled and ran his hand under the sweater. As he felt her up, he couldn't help but ask, "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

She stopped her ministrations long enough to give him an, _are you kidding_, look. "Of course."

He realized it was a stupid question given her profession. He supposed the more pertinent question was, "Do you like it?"

She smiled that bad girl grin of hers that gave him his answer. "Yes, I like it a lot. I prefer cock, but pussy is a nice alternative. Does that get you hard?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Baby, there's not a straight man alive who wouldn't get hard hearing that." He moved his hand from her breasts down her stomach to between her legs. He moved in closer to watch her cunt swallow up the vegetable.

"Do you want to take over?" she asked.

"No, I like watching you do it"

She began to slowly draw it out of her body then back in, moaning as it penetrated her. "How about you Valmont," she gasped, "You ever fuck a man?"

"Yes"

Her hand faltered and she regarded him with wide eyed surprise. "Are you shocked?"

"Try impressed"

He shrugged indifferently. "It was just a few times. Teenage curiosity and all..."

She began working the cucumber harder into herself as her gaze focused intensely on him. "Who was it? Don't tell me Blaine."

"No, he wishes," he huffed. "His name was Eric. He was this smug, sanctimonious prick, who busted me smoking a joint junior year. I seduced him just to prove I could. I got him to blow me and I was going to let him go after that, but when he asked me if I wanted to fuck his ass I thought, what the hell?"

Sebastian noticed that she had begun to fuck herself more diligently, rolling her hips against the mattress. He smirked and moved in closer. "Are you getting off hearing me talk about Eric?"

She gave him a knowing look. "Maybe"

Shifting on his side so he could have a better look between her open legs, Sebastian rubbed his thumb softly against her wet clit. The little whimpers she was making turned into throaty moans of pleasure, her hand sped up. "Do you want to hear how I pushed into his tight little ass and pounded him until he screamed? How I made him jerk his own dick to get off? He barely had to touch himself before cumming all over the sheets," he revealed.

She groaned. "Did you...god...did you come?"

"Yep, I pulled out and shot all over his back just like I did with you earlier. Although I must say, it was a lot sexier with you."

"Did you enjoy fucking him?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. I mean I prefer women, one hundred percent. But sex is sex..."

She laughed then her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and her hips jerked harder against the bed. He grabbed her by the chin, forcing her attention back on him. "Keep your eyes open. I want to watch you when you come."

She gave him a shaky nod. Her breathing became erratic as she fucked herself harder and her legs opened wider, her knees pressing against the pillows. "That's it baby, come for me," he coaxed. Watching the dark green, phallic vegetable disappear between the pink lips of her snatch was making his own dick twitch back to life. With his free hand he absently rubbed at his erection through his pajama bottoms. "You're so fucking sexy."

He watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open as her thighs began to quake. She was close, any moment now. Sebastian took her swollen bud between his thumb and index finger and gave it a pinch. She let out a loud piercing wail as she bucked against his hand . Her mouth went slack and her body jerked in orgasm. She kept her eyes on him just as he asked, but he could tell she wasn't really staring at him.

Sebastian pulled his fingers from her cunt and then gently removed the vegetable. She whimpered, her body still twitching with pleasure filled after shocks. Collapsing against the pillows she looked up at him glassy eyed and spent. Laying beside her he nuzzled her neck. "You have a great cum face," he whispered against her skin. Pulling away he added, "I wish I could see it more often."

She sighed as she ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be offended," her voice sounding coarse from her orgasm, "It rarely happens anymore. It didn't use to be like that."

"Occupational hazard?"

She smiled warily. "Something like that."

"Well, I love a challenge." With a wolfish grin he crawled back between her legs as she laughed at him.

Sebastian tugged down his pants enough for his swollen dick to spring free. He led it between the apex of her thighs. Before he could penetrate her however she pushed at him with a knowing look. "Uh, Valmont. Are you forgetting something?"

It took his lust fog brain a minute to catch on. When he did he rolled his eyes. "Shit"

Pressing at his chest she started to get up. "I have some in my purse downstairs. I'll go grab them."

"No, it's alright," he sighed tugging his pants back on. "I might have some in the closet."

Sebastian and Annette shared a large walk in closet. As he rummaged through his drawers, looking for a package of condoms be bought a while back (for reasons he couldn't fathom), his companion for the evening looked through his wife's clothes with a discerning eye. "Jesus, it's like a Gap outlet in here. I thought you were rich."

"Obscenely," he drawled. "But Annette doesn't like to waste money on clothes."

"How sad...rather like this dress," she spat tartly as she held up a blue print dress with anchors on it. Sebastian looked over at her with a grin. She stuck her tongue out before tossing the garment back.

As he was checking the bottom drawer he heard her come up behind him. "Hey Valmont?" her voice sounded oddly apprehensive. "How come you don't have children?"

Sebastian's hands stilled at the question. Rather than answer he went on the defensive. "Why don't you?"

"What makes you think I don't?"

She had a point, but there was no way in hell he believed she was a mother. Turning to face her he replied confidently, "You don't. Why not?"

"Well they're not exactly relevant in my line of work. Plus, I don't like them," she shrugged.

"Me neither," he sighed turning back to the drawer. "Yet another fault of mine according to my wife."

At last he found the box, stashed in the back of the bottom drawer. As he got to his feet he sensed her watching him. She wanted to hear more but he wasn't sure he wanted to share. It didn't seem fair she knew so much about him and he knew almost nothing about her. Then again, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or even his friend. She was his paid acquaintance. His fuck-piece for the night.

None the less he found himself telling her his sad story anyway. "We got married young. We were barely nineteen." He took a deep breath before revealing, "Annette got pregnant."

She flinched. "I see. Look you don't have to-

He shook his head and continued. "See my wife is the sort of woman where there was no other option other than having it. I mean I guess she could have given it up but...I knew that would kill her so I asked her to marry me. I loved her and figured I was going to spend the rest of my life with her eventually, why not start now? Anyway a few months into the marriage she lost the baby."

"Did you resent her?"

"No, god no, it wasn't her fault or anything. I'm not that much of an asshole." Sebastian leaned against the opposite wall as he explained, "We decided to wait until after college before trying for kids again, but then after we graduated Annette went to medical school and things just kept getting in the way. Last year she was really crazy about having one, but when I told her I didn't think it was a good idea she got pissed and basically cut me off. Things have been pretty miserable since then. The thing of it is, I don't even think she really wants a baby either, she just thinks it will magically fix things between us if we have one."

She moved closer to him. Her eyes scanned his as if searching for something. Her voice soft she asked, "Why don't you get divorced?"

Sebastian let out a short, humorless laugh. "Trust me I want to but Annette doesn't believe in it. Nobody in her family has ever divorced, vows are sacred, yada, yada, yada. She rather be miserable than apart. The one time I brought it up she completely lost her shit." He shook his head in aggravation, "She refuses to accept that our relationship is over."

"She's still in love with you."

Sebastian looked at her. "Yeah, well I _don't_ love her," he spat out. It was the first time he had ever said that aloud.

"So what are you going to do?"

That was the question, one he had no answer to. Sebastian gave a defeated shrug. "Fuck you?"

She smiled as she pressed herself against him. "You can certainly do that."

He turned her around and pressed her against the wall. Cupping her face he wanted desperately to kiss her but he knew that wasn't an option. Biting his own lip to keep from asking he pressed his forehead against her and shut his eyes, trying to block out the shit storm his life had become. "We can do this again, right?" he whispered. "I mean, can I see you again? After tonight?"

There was a pause. "If you like"

Sebastian nodded. He realized then he needed to see her again. Not want, _need_. With her around he could block out everything else. He could be someone else. Someone who didn't get married too young for the wrong reasons, to the wrong girl. He could be someone else.

Shaking his head he tried to loose the morose mood. Instead he concentrated on her. Opening his eyes he watched her as he slid his hands up her torso, under his sweater she was still wearing and cupped her breasts. Valmont rubbed at her nipples until they pebbled under his touch. She groaned and arched against him, in a silent plea for more. He massaged and squeezed her tits until her breathing grew heavy and her eyes got heavy.

Pulling out a condom he rolled one on and kicked off his pajama bottoms. His dick bobbed eagerly between his legs, anxious to be buried inside her once again. Sliding his hands down to her thighs, Sebastian picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He let his erection tease against her opening, rubbing against her sensitive clit making her whimper in pleasure and try to shift her hips to force him back inside.

Finally Sebastian had enough and guided his dick back in her sheath. He groaned and fell forward. "Dammit, you feel so good, so warm. Even through this fucking rubber."

Clutching her ass he held her up as he proceeded to fuck her against the wall. He buried his face between her breasts, nibbling at her nipples while her legs wrapped around his waist. It was heaven. Sebastian could have done it all night but he could feel his legs starting to tremble. If they kept it up he would likely drop her or they would both slide to the floor.

Instead of chancing it he carried her back to bed. Kneeling over her he placed one of her legs over his shoulder while he held the other upwards keeping her open wide as he leisurely fucked her. He enjoyed the little moans she made when he pushed in at a different angle and the way she squeezed her tits everytime he thrust into her.

"You're so tight," he gasped as he surged back inside her.

"You sound surprised"

"Well yeah..."

She let out a short huff of laughter. "Valmont, dicks don't stretch out pussies. Babies do."

He wasn't entirely sure he believed that. "Oh yeah, then explain porn stars to me," he challenged. "You ever see some of those chicks twats? It looks like the fucking Grand Canyon."

She laughed. Not like the way she had before. There was nothing seductive or phony about it. It was real and possibly the closest he came to glimpsing the real her all evening.

Her body shook as her head rolled to the side and she laughed into the pillow. Sebastian released her legs and collapsed beside her, staring at her in wonder. Brushing the hair from her face he told her, "You know I'm right."

She turned back to him, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Okay, you might have a point."

Sebastian nodded then pushed back inside her, experimenting with the new position. He groaned. "You really are tight."

"You mean for whore," she stated bluntly.

He froze at the harsh word. "Don't say that"

"Why? Do you prefer call-girl? Courtesan? Hooker? It's just semantics. It all means the same thing. I'm a whore." She shrugged like it was nothing then tried to force him back on top of her.

Sebastian wouldn't be moved. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to hear her refer to herself in that way. Hell, that was how he had thought of her most of the night but hearing her say it aloud, the crudeness of the word irritated him. It seemed wrong somehow.

Shaking his head he argued, "No you're not."

She stared up at him silently for a moment. Then before his very eyes he saw her walls come up. Her eyes went hard and all humor from earlier disappeared. "Careful Valmont," she warned in a decidedly chilly manor. "Remember, don't get attached."

Sebastian felt like he had been slapped. The reprimand in her voice was like a bucket of cold water over his libido. He could feel himself go soft within her. Suddenly he didn't want to be around her.

"I got it," he growled. He pulled himself out of her and sat up. Running a frustrated hand through his hair he got to his feat.

"Sebastian-

"I need a shower," he grumbled cutting her off. Without a backwards look he went to the bathroom and shut the door.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just fuck her and let it be? Why did he insist of forging a connection that she clearly didn't feel? Running a frustrated hand through his hair he turned on the shower but didn't climb in right away. Staring at his reflection in the sink mirror he sneered at himself. "Get your shit together Valmont," he hissed.

He made a plan. He'd shower then go in there and fuck her one last time. On all fours, like the dirty whore she was. Then after he finished he'd politely dismiss her and casually let it be known that he would no longer be needing her services. How's that for not getting attached bitch?

Squaring his shoulders he was about to get into his glass enclosed shower when she came into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and proceeded to brush his teeth.

She came up behind him and rested her chin on his right shoulder. Her gaze met his in the steam covered mirror. "Would you like me to leave?"

Sebastian felt a momentary flare of panic about her walking out but kept it hidden from his face. Instead he coldly asked, "Why?"

"You're clearly pissed"

He shrugged lazily. "I'm going to hop in the shower. When I get out I want your ass again then we'll call in a night."

She stepped away from him and headed to the door. "Alright."

Sebastian should have let her go, but once again he couldn't leave well enough alone. "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

Swinging back around she rolled her eyes in his direction. "So that's what this is all about. Let me ask you something Sebastian." She walked back over to him and took a seat on the sink in front of him. "Why do you even want to? Because I told you you can't, right? So fucking predictable."

Sebastian tossed his toothbrush angrily into the sink. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot who I was dealing with for a second. The world-weary hooker, oh my mistake, _whore_ knows all. Fuck you. You know shit about me."

"Actually I know a lot and you know nothing about me and you _hate_ that," she challenged, her eyes locked on his daring him to look away. She continued on, "Let me ask you something Valmont, when you hired me for the evening were you looking for someone to talk to? Share your feelings with? Swap life stories with? No, I don't think so. If you had, you would have hired someone for the girlfriend experience, which incidentally I don't do. No you hired _me_ because you wanted a nice, tight, pussy to fuck all over your boring, domesticated prison. You didn't want intimacy. So, naturally as soon as I told you I don't do that shit, suddenly that's all your interested in. Men always want what they can't have. So when I say you're predictable that's what I mean. You want to hear that you're special, that you're different from all the other men I fuck for money? You're not."

Sebastian leaned into her and slapped his palms down on the granite counter top on either side of her. "I may be predictable," he sneered, "But you're a liar. And for the record I do _know_ you."

"You don't even know my name," she shot back.

"I don't need to know it to realize you're just a fucked up poor-little-rich-girl, with a slut mommy and an indifferent daddy. You've probably never loved anything in your entire life have you? Your nothing more than an empty vessel for men to fuck and you have the balls to judge me? Screw you."

For the first time that evening she looked genuinely vulnerable. Even though she had her chin raised in defiance he could see he had hit a nerve with her. "We're done here," she spat icily before hoping off the counter.

Sebastian knew if she walked out of that bathroom that would be the end. She wouldn't come back no matter how much money he threw at her. With that thought he grabbed her by the arm before she could leave and pulled her to him. He crushed his mouth against hers demanding access. Her fists pressed against his chest as she squirmed out of arms. When he opened his eyes he was met with her furious anger. "I said _no_," she hissed before stomping out of the bathroom.

"Shit." He knew he had gone too far.

Quickly he turned off the shower then followed her back to the bedroom. She had tossed off his sweater and was now searching around the room for her clothes she had brought up from downstairs. Sebastian stood there feeling helpless as he watched her put her panties back on. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding small even to his own ears.

She didn't bother to look at him as she answered over her shoulder. "I think I'm going to call it a night Mr. Valmont, if you don't mind," she replied with phony politeness.

He stepped towards her. "I do mind actually."

Her head whipped around to face him as she sneered, "Tough shit. I'm done. By the way I'm calling Marie and having her charge you extra for this bullshit."

When she started to put her dress back on he grabbed her from around the waist, halting her movements. Pressing his face to her hair he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Please don't go."

"Let me go," she replied, her voice sounding weaker than it had a few moments ago.

Sebastian did as she asked and released his hold on her. Slowly she turned to face him, her eyes guarded and expression wary. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to spend the night"

"That wasn't the arrangement. I don't do sleepovers with clients."

He nodded, "Alright then just stay a little while."

She looked away and he could tell she was thinking it over. When she looked back at him what she said surprised him. "You know I had fun tonight. That doesn't happen often. It's a shame you had to turn into an asshole."

"You're right," he quickly agreed. "I am. What you said about me, wanting what I can't have, hit a little too close to home. You sounded too much like my wife and I lashed out. I put my stuff with her on you and that's not fair. I had a really good time tonight. This was one of the best nights I've had in who knows how long. I'm sorry I fucked it up."

She appeared to be taken aback by his apology like she wasn't sure she could trust it. After staring him down for a solid minute she let out a sigh and turned her back on him. Sebastian's heart fell at her seeming rejection, until he realized she wasn't leaving.

Turning her head she didn't look at him as she asked, "Will you help me with my dress."

He stepped forward and went for the zipper. "On or off?" he murmured.

Her eyes met his over her shoulder and he could see her lip twist upwards in a smirk, as she told him, "Off."

Sebastian bit his lips to hide his smile. Slowly he drew the delicate straps of her dress down her arms letting the garment fall in the floor and pool at her feet. He pressed himself to her backside and dropped a kiss on her neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

She let out a shuddering breath as her traced his fingers tips over her bare back before coming to rest on her hips. "Once more and then I have to get going."

"Then I better make it count, huh?" His hand on her waist slowly came around her front and slipped into her panties. She gasped as he began to play with her cunt "You're so warm. I want this pussy soaked when I push back into it."

She groaned and rolled her hips against his front. "I thought you wanted my ass?"

"I _want_ your ass, I _need_ your pussy"

Sebastian led her back to the bed, one hand buried in her underwear the other slipped into her bra to maul her breast. His thumb pinched her nipples to hardness. She began moving against him, whimpering nonsensical words as her orgasm approached. When she finally came, rubbing her ass in lewd circles against his crotch, he felt her pussy tighten around his fingers making him long to feel it tremble like that around his dick.

She crumbled to the bed and looked over at him for instructions. Sebastian tossed off his boxers and grabbed a condom. "On your back."

She did as he asked, propping herself up on her elbows. He rolled the rubber on then pumped his dick. "You still want this?"

He meant it as a playful taunt but something serious flashed in her eyes as she replied, "I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't."

Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of that remark. Did she no longer see him as just a client? She must have seen the question written over his face because she flashed him a flirty smile and beckoned, "Come over here and fuck me."

Putting the thought out of his head he did just that. Crawling onto the bed he pushed her knees back then grabbed her writs and pinned them to the mattress over her head, giving him total control of her body. Taking his dick in hand Sebastian teasingly rubbed it the length of her pussy, making sure the mushroom head grazed her clit. Her hips jerked upwards pleading for more friction. Slowly he guided himself inside her cunt.

He fucked her then, not gently or with tenderness which he realized she didn't care for, but hard and forceful, making the air surge out of her lungs on every forward thrust. With her knees bent back, almost to her ears and her arms pinned she could do nothing but take it. "Fuck...Valmont...deeper..." she huffed.

Squeezing her wrists he pulled out almost to the tip before lunging back in as hard as he could, making sure to angle his thrusts so his pubic bone would rub against her clit. Her neck arched and she moaned. "Like that baby?"

"Yes," she gasped as he thrust again and again and again. "So good. Fuck, Sebastian..."

He growled at the need in her voice. For the first time that night he didn't wonder if she was putting on an act. She wanted this as badly as him.

And Christ did he want it. Sebastian wanted to bury himself inside her and never leave. As he fucked her into the mattress he yearned to draw this out as long as possible, especially since he knew odds were good this would be their last time together.

With that thought he began to pump, harder and faster inside of her until her moans grew higher in pitch and began to tighten around him. She was on the edge. "Come on baby," he coaxed, "Come all over my cock."

Her hips moved against his desperately and her eyes squeezed shut as her face twisted up in pleasure. Just as he felt her pussy contract around him her head twisted to the side and teeth dug into his arm. Not hard enough to break the skin but their would be an interesting bruise in the morning. He realized it was the first she'd come with his dick in her all night.

That bit of sharp pain coupled with the sensation of her cunt milking his cock brought Sebastian to the precipice as well. With his face buried in the crook of her neck his hips began to snap frantically between her legs, his rhythm completely gone to shit. With one final pained cry he shot his load, clutching her wrists in his grip as he muttered a curse against her skin.

He laid atop her, gasping for breath, when he felt her trying to dislodge her wrist from his grip. Releasing her he muttered an apology then slowly withdrew from her body before rolling off her. He removed the condom, tossing in away.

When he turned back around he found her head propped up on her elbow, a contemplative look in her eyes as she stared at him. Sinking down in the bed Sebastian mirrored her position. He smiled and was about to inquire as to what she was thinking about when she leaned forward. In a tentative, almost experimental manor, she kissed him. As her lips brushed over his, her eyes remained open like she didn't trust what he would do if she closed them. Sebastian kept his open as well. Before he could properly kiss her back she pulled away.

Greedy for more his hand shot out, cupping her face and pulled her back to him. He was met with no objection as she whimpered against his mouth when the kiss deepened. They proceeded to make out like a couple of teenagers. Sebastian pulled her on top of him, threading his fingers through her silk hair before rolling her on to her back. They did this back and forth alternating between languid and frantic. In a weird way this kind of felt like the dirtiest thing they'd done that night. It somehow felt taboo.

When she broke away from him and sat up he groaned in protest. Pressing her fingers to his mouth she gently pushed him away. She smiled. "I have to get going," she sighed.

Sebastian's chest clenched in protest. He knew logically they had agreed to that, but he wanted more. Much more. "Stay the night," he plead.

"I told you, I don't do that."

"You also don't kiss either," he reminded her before kissing the side of her mouth. "What if I paid extra?"

She smirked at him and shook her head before getting off the bed. Sebastian slumped back down against the pillows as he watched her re-dress. There was something intrinsically sexy about watching a women get dressed. With the right woman it could almost be as arousing as watching her strip. Almost.

As she stepped into her Louboutins, Sebastian reached for his wallet. He had already paid her fee upfront, a necessity upon booking her. He assumed it was customary to tip, especially after what he put her through that night.

After she had ran a brush through her hair and reapplied her lipstick she came back to the bed. Sebastian placed the folded bills in her hand. She glanced down and her eyebrows shot up. "Um, Sebastian this is a bit much. I-

He held up his hand cutting her off. "You earned it. Let's just call it asshole reimbursement."

She hesitated before tucking the money into her clutch. "Thank you"

"No thank you," he laughed running a hand through his hair. Her smile fell and she touched his arm where she bit him during her climax. Sebastian glanced down at her teeth mark and snickered, "Should be interesting explaining that to the wife."

She grimaced appearing genuinely contrite. "Sorry about that."

He waved her off. "Don't. It was hot." She smiled, clearly in agreement. Sebastian ran a hand up her leg. She was so fucking soft. "Can I see you again?"

"If you'd like," she replied touching his hair. "I can bring a friend along if you want to play."

"No," he replied, "No just you."

She nodded then leaned in and gently kissed him then pulled away before it could progress into anything beyond a peck. "Close your eyes and count to ten," she told him.

Sebastian stared at her in confusion, but did as she asked. With a sigh he closed his eyes and counted to ten aloud. When he heard her get up from the bed he was tempted to open his eyes but something stopped him.

"Eight...nine...ten..."

When he opened his eyes he was alone. Sebastian sat up, his head whipping around. "Hello? Are you still here?"

When he was greeted by silence he realized she was gone. He jumped out of bed and ran towards the bedroom window that overlooked 78th street. A town car was parked outside and he watched as she exited and quickly disappeared into the back of the car. For a brief moment he was tempted to call out to her but common sense prevailed. What the hell would he say to her? He didn't even know her fucking name.

Stumbling back to the bed his mind ran with what to do next. He knew he could track her down if he wanted. Maybe bribe Marie for her name. He could easily afford a high priced investigator, find out where she lives then he could...

"What the hell am I doing?" he muttered to himself.

What he was doing, was exactly what she warned him against. He was getting attached. The whole reason he had hired a professional in the first place was so he could have no strings attached sex and here he was desperately trying to find strings. It was pathetic. You would think he had learned his lesson with Annette when it came to getting emotionally involved with women.

Sebastian vowed then and there to put an end to it. He wouldn't call Marie. He wouldn't see her again. It was done with.

First step in forgetting that night was washing her scent off of him. Also he'd have to get rid of the sheets. Deciding on the shower first Sebastian headed for the bathroom when the phone rang. He was going to let it go to voice mail, but noticing the time he realized it was likely his wife. She told him she'd call when she landed. He knew if he didn't pick up now she'd call all night. He reached for his cell.

"Hello?"

He was met with silence. "Hello? Hello? Who the fuck-"

"Kathryn"

Sebastian froze at the familiar voice on the other end. "What was that?"

"My name is Kathryn"

He smiled and sank down into the bed. All thoughts of forgetting that night disappeared at the sound of her name.

"It's nice to meet you Kathryn."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How fucked up would it have been if she said, my name is Cecile? Anyway this is part of a much longer story so this will get a bonus chapter. If you haven't guessed already there's more going on with Kathryn than she's letting on. That's going to have to wait however. Next up is **X is for X-Rated**. It involves Kathryn and Sebastian getting stranded in a creepy motel. With porn. Guess what happens next? Until then drop me a review if you can. Later._


	24. X is for X-Rated

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Choderlos de Laclos and Roger Kumble.**

**Author's Note: Unless you have something against cheep hotels and bad porn we should be good here.**

**_Chapter Summary:_ _Broken down car. Creepy motel. Stranded couple. These are the things horror movies are made of or in Kathryn & Sebastian's case, really hot porn. A challenge in made and accepted._**

* * *

><p><span>X is for X-Rated<span>

* * *

><p>"You have <em>got<em> to be shitting me."

Sebastian Valmont shifted in the drivers seat at the sound of her voice. It was the first words she had spoken to him in over an hour. He would prefer she talk or yell, even throw a tantrum if necessary. Anything was better than silence. Silence meant she was plotting and when it came to Kathryn Merteuil that was never good. Especially when she was pissed at him, as was the case now.

He wasn't exactly thrilled with her either at the moment, but he was willing to swallow his anger for the time being until he got them threw this latest crisis.

Staring out the window of SUV he sighed at the sight of the the decrepit motel in front of him. Maybe the rain was making it appear more crappy that it actually was. Maybe not.

"Look Kathryn we have no choice. Even if we could make it through this storm we'd run out of gas before we got to Manhattan."

"Then we send for a driver," she replied sharply still not looking at him.

Sebastian's grip tightened on the steering wheel in an attempt to hold on to his patients. "While I appreciate the fact that you would rather put somebody elses life at risk rather than have your own _inconvenienced_ in any way, we're not sending for anyone. The roads are flooding. It's far too dangerous for anyone to be driving out here."

As if to emphasize his point, the thunder roared overhead and a bolt of lightning appeared mere feet away from the car. Kathryn seemed to jump just slightly before steeling herself and whipping around to face him. "Cut the dramatics asshole. If anyone life is at risk it's ours. Look at this place!" she exclaimed with a gesturing hand. "It's where serial killers come to vacation!"

"Now who's being dramatic?" he replied dryly. "It's not that bad."

Even as he said it, Sebastian recognized it as a whopper of a lie. Located just off the highway, the dilapidated motel was a series of rooms connected under a ramshackled roof. With it's peeling paint and green florescent lighting it wasn't really an inviting option. Even with the promise of color TV in every room.

He glanced back at the giant neon sign. _Shady Pines Motor Lodge_. Emphasis on shady. All the place was missing was a creepy old house out back and a crazy running around in his mother's clothes. _Jesus_.

Sebastian sighed. He really didn't want to spend the night in this shit hole, but he was practical enough to realize they had no other options. Unlike the fuming lady in the passengers seat. "Kathryn it's this or we spend the night in the car."

She crossed her arms to her chest and shrugged. "Fine, I choose the car."

"Well I'm getting a room," he spat his patients having reached it's limits. "I need a shower. I suggest you come with me unless you'd rather take your chances with that fine looking gentleman with the semi." Sebastian nodded his head towards the creepy looking trucker standing under the motel awning smoking a cigarette. He kept glancing their way every now and then making Valmont's skin crawl. "He looks like he knows how to show a lady a good time," he remarked darkly.

Kathryn seemed to shudder visibly at the idea. She grasped the door handle and rolled her eyes before turning and spitting at him, "Give me your fucking jacket."

He wordlessly removed his tuxedo jacket and handed it over to her. She snatched it out of his hands with a sneer. "You're well-

Before he could finish she was darting out of the car, using his coat as a shield against the storm. Sebastian shook his head as he watched her duck into what he assumed was the managers office. Shit. It was going to be a long night.

Jumping out of the car he followed after her, getting soaked by the torrential rain and sharp hail that was falling from the sky. Entering the office he walked past Kathryn shooting her a dirty look as he did. She glared silently back at him.

The little make-shift office was as creepy as one would expect it to be. It appeared that someone at some point had attempted to spruce the place up a bit with crappy cheap art and dated furniture, but whoever was in charge now clearly didn't give a shit. It was in desperate need of a cleaning and smelled like sour milk.

Sebastian went up to the desk and hit the dingy bell. A moment later a tall, thirty something male with a mustache and glasses came out of the back to greet them. Skimping any niceties he ordered a room preferably with a hot shower. What a surprise, they had vacancies. Luckily Sebastian had cash on him as the crap-hut didn't take credit cards.

As he was signing them in he glanced up and noticed the innkeeper leering at Kathryn. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. She was still lingering at the door looking insanely out of place, dressed in her white gown, clutching his suit jacket to her shoulders. She wore a look of disdain as her eyes swept over the office. Apparently the Norman Bates lookin' motherfucker wasn't dissuaded by her haughty expression. Then again he probably wasn't interested in her face.

Sighing Sebastian set down the pen and handed him back the register. "Don't bother," he advised him, "She'd eat you alive."

The guy visibly blushed and looked away, embarrassed at getting caught staring. He turned around and retrieved the key. Just as he was handing it over Kathryn strut impatiently up to the desk. "Are we done here?" Sebastian waved the key in the air by way of explanation. She quickly snatched it from his grip. Glancing over at the motel clerk for the first time she sneered, "What the fuck are you staring at loser?" Without waiting for an answer she sashayed off, her gown swooshing against the industrial carpet behind her as she departed the office.

Shaking his head he turned to the man behind the counter. "If you do decide to kill one of us in our sleep, do me a favor and make it her, okay?"

The man stared back at him blankly. Sebastian sighed and followed out after her. Their friend the trucker had disappeared he noted as he met Kathryn in front of their door. She was fiddling with the key, cursing in frustration. "Need some help?" he asked with phony concern.

"Piss off"

He easily pushed her out of the way and snatched the key out of her hand. Jamming the key in the lock he opened the door. Then suddenly he wished he hadn't.

Brown. There was no other word for it. Everything in the shoebox sized room was some shade of brown. The carpet, the furniture, the ugly polyester bedspread. It was all brown. Hell, it even smelled brown.

"Oh my god," Kathryn despaired as she stepped hesitantly into the room.

It was indeed awful, but Sebastian knew it wouldn't help anything if he acknowledged it. "It's not so bad," he told her pragmatically as he shut the door behind them. "We've stayed in worse places before. Probably fucked in them too."

"Speak for yourself," she hissed. She took his jacket off her shoulders and slammed it angrily against the stained chair in the corner of the room. "I cannot believe this. Well, I hope you're happy with yourself Valmont."

Upon hearing that, all his rage from earlier he had been working so hard to repress began to bubble to the surface. Slowly he turned to face her. "Excuse me?" he demanded in a dangerously low voice. "Are you actually trying to put this on me?"

"Who else?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the one who ran out into a storm. We wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have go come fetch you from that shit hole bar! You ditched me without a word. Do you have any idea what that felt like Kathryn?" He almost told her how scared and panicked he had been when he couldn't find her but held his tongue. She didn't need to know everything.

Kathryn didn't flinch at his temper. She stared him down the picture of icy perfection as she retorted, "Probably the same way I felt when I looked across that room and saw you dancing. With her."

He fumbled momentarily for words. "I..."

"You what Sebastian?"

He swallowed thickly but refused to wither under her demanding stare. "It was nothing. Just an act of kindness towards an old friend."

"Kindness?" she spat out like it was a dirty word. "I wasn't aware that word was in your vocabulary Valmont. I find it amusing how that uninspiring mousy little woman is the only one who can bring it out in you."

"And I find it amusing that after all these years that mousy little woman as you call her, can still make you act like a jealous adolescent. Green really isn't your color baby."

He was trying to get her angry, get her to lash out at him but she remained frustratingly calm. Sebastian hated how he couldn't stop himself from losing his cool and raising his voice while she was the very picture of poised elegance. Her tone never rose beyond that practiced debutante purr.

Kathryn easily ignored his insult and told him, "She had no business being there tonight."

"That might be so, but _you_ had no right to treat her like that. You completely humiliated her Kathryn. Bringing up the divorce and all that business about her job. Which by the way, how the fuck did you know about any of that to begin with?"

She smirked, a devilish glint in her eye. "I have my ways."

"I felt bad for her. She asked me to dance. What was I suppose to say?"

"No, sounds about right."

"Jesus Kathryn, it was nothing," he exclaimed. "Annette means nothing to me."

She flinched at the sound of her name. It was an unspoken rule between them that they never mentioned her by name. Sebastian noticed Kathryn dig her nails into her palm in an effort to contain her rage. "She didn't use to," she reminded him.

"That was seven years ago," he spat back. "Get over it. I chose you over her, remember?"

"Actually, she broke up with you if memory serves. You just chose not to pursue her again." She circled him then, arms crossed to her chest as she eyed him suspiciously. "What was she doing there tonight Sebastian?"

He rolled his eyes at the accusation in her voice. "I have no earthly idea." Actually, he had a pretty good idea but he didn't think this was the time to bring it up. "I sure as hell didn't invite her."

"Right"

"Stop turning this around on me! You're the one who ran out. If you hadn't we'd be safety ensconced at my aunt's, fucking our brains out by a cozy fire instead of stuck in this rat trap. If you want someone to blame for this mess tonight look in the mirror!"

"I never asked you to chase after me."

There wasn't really a question whether he would chase after her or not. He'd always come after her and she knew it. "Would you have preferred I left you to get hit on in that dive bar?"

She shrugged indifferently. "I was quite content where I was." Kathryn's eyes zeroed in on him as she slowly closed the distance between them. A taunting smirk played on her lips. "In fact when you interrupted us I was on my way to getting better acquainted with that lovely gentleman with the great, big...bike."

Sebastian reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her possessively against himself. He squeezed her wrist hard as he thrust it behind her back. She gasped at the move, but didn't break her stare. Valmont touched her face in a gesture that could be viewed by anyone who didn't know them as a loving caress. They both recognized it however, as his preventive measure to keep from strangling her. "Acquainted how?" he demanded.

Kathryn smiled lazily as she leaned into him and whispered against his mouth teasingly, "Well, if we're revisiting our high school behavior I'd guess I'd take him to the bathroom for a fuck. You remember how much I enjoyed a messy fuck in a dirty bathroom with a stranger, don't you Sebastian?"

He briefly flashed back to years ago when he'd find her coked out of her gourd, fucking some creepy wall-street type in the mens room. He'd be simultaneously pissed off, worried and yes, turned on by it. He remembered how she'd teasingly rub his erection on the cab ride home, asking him if he wanted to be one of her bathroom fuck's. He both hated her and adored her in those moments.

Being reminded of those days just made his frustration with her grow all the more. He suspected that was what she wanted. She wanted to see him loose his cool, erupt with rage. She wanted him jealous of her stranger the same way she was jealous of Annette. She wanted them to be equals once again.

She wasn't going to get her wish.

Sebastian squeezed her face harder. "Did he get your pussy wet baby?"

"Maybe"

He brought his mouth to hers like he was going to kiss her then stopped. "Well have fun taking care of _that_ by yourself. I sure as hell am not touching you tonight."

Sebastian then pushed her away causing her to stumble back on the bed in an unladylike heap. She tossed her chestnut hair out of her face. Her eyes were lit with anger and her skin flushed a pretty pink. Kathryn was never as beautiful as she was when she was anger.

"Fucker," she hissed back at him.

He rolled his eyes dismissively before turning his back on her. "I'm taking a shower."

"Don't slip and fall _darling_," she called out sarcastically.

Sebastian tossed her the finger over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kathryn glared mutinously at the closed door and dug her nails into the ugly duvet beneath her. She was dying to scream, let out an almighty howl of frustration for how the supposed love of her life was treating her. But she wouldn't allow herself. It was what he wanted, to see her loose her shit. Never.

Getting up from the bed she began to pace the small room, her mind trying to piece together what he wasn't telling her. There was something more, something he was keeping secret. Kathryn knew Sebastian better than anyone, including himself. He was overly defensive tonight. Normally he would have brushed off the whole Annette thing, told her it was nothing then try to coax her into a better mood with sex. Not tonight however. He was hiding something.

It wasn't bad enough he had completely humiliated her tonight. Dancing with that fucking woman, today of all days. Rather than having her escorted out he had welcomed her and defended her. So perhaps she had been a little malicious towards her, but Hargrove had no right to be there and she knew it.

So she left. She left without a word knowing he would come find her. Sebastian always came for her. When he had walked through the door at that bar Kathryn hadn't been surprised until she saw how angry he was. How could he be angry at her? He was the one in the wrong after all. He was the one who ruined their day. Why couldn't he just admit that?

Kathryn stopped pacing when her eyes fell on his phone. He had left it sitting idly on the beat-up dresser. _Stupid move Valmont_.

Scooping it up she glanced once more at the closed bathroom door before taking a seat on the bed. She didn't feel particularly guilty about looking through his phone. After all, she knew he had a habit of stealing glances at hers every chance he got. For the most part she didn't make a big deal of it. It wasn't like she had anything to hide.

It was time to see if Sebastian could say the same thing.

Looking first at his contacts she was pleased to see that Annette's number wasn't among them. Good. Next she went through his emails. Work, friends, his father, and of course herself. Kathryn grinned when she read one particularly dirty letter he sent to her earlier in the week. She had come home and he had taken her up against the window, then he-

Kathryn shook her head of the memory. Now was not the time for a walk down naughty memory lane. Especially when her means for relieving herself was currently pissed at her. There was no way _she_ would be the one apologizing tonight.

When she was satisfied he had no correspondents with Annette she checked his texts next. What she read made her heart clench. There was nothing from Annette or even about her. It was all about her. Text after text of him desperately trying to find her.

_Did you see where she went? _

_Get back to me immediately if you hear from her. _

_I need to find her. _

_I fucked up._

As she read that last text something resembling guilt began to gnaw at her. He had been worried. Panicked even. Kathryn realized perhaps running out on him had been selfish. She had been so blinded by rage at his behavior she hadn't considered what it might do to him if she left. Maybe she had overreacted tonight. It was possible this whole Annette thing was just in her head, a manifestation of some latent insecurities from high school because once upon a time, for a brief while he chose someone else over her. Kathryn decided that for once she would apologize first.

Then she checked his appointment calender.

She wasn't even really paying attention, her mind was clouded with the perplexing feelings of guilt when she spotted it.

_Annette Hargrove. Saturday, 15__th__. 1pm_.

Just like that her guilt vanished. Kathryn shook her head ruefully. "Oh Valmont, you dumb fuck..."

Meanwhile, Sebastian attempted to wash away the stress of the day with a nice hot shower. While it was indeed hot, the water pressure was shit and the soap was generic and cheap. It was by no means the best shower he ever had, but in a way it did the trick.

Thinking back to the events of the day, Sebastian could feel his earlier tension and anger start to melt away. He had let his pride rule his emotions, letting him ignore the fact that Kathryn had every right to be pissed at him. He shouldn't have spoken with Annette. As soon as he saw her he should have steered her right out of the ballroom and politely asked her to leave.

Dancing with her had been monumentally stupid. But she had asked and he found himself unable to say no to her. Sebastian blamed the lingering guilt he still felt for how he treated her when they were together. When discussing her recent divorce, Annette revealed to him that she had issues trusting men and he knew that was on account of himself. He had damaged her, perhaps irrevocably. He had to live with that.

What he couldn't live with was hurting Kathryn. He fucked up today, majorly. Sebastian knew Annette was Kathryn's Achilles heel. She had always been jealous of her because of their history together. All day Sebastian was surrounded by the most beautiful women in the world. Women who had no qualms hitting on him _hard_ even though they knew he was taken. Kathryn knew this and wasn't bothered in the slightest. Hell, it amused her. However all he had to do was mention Annette's name and she went off the fucking rails.

Turning the water off he stepped out of the shower and made the decision then and there that he would bite the bullet and apologize. He really didn't want to be the one to break first, but he supposed it was better than dealing with a pissed off Kathryn for the rest of the evening.

After drying himself off with the scratchy towel he wrapped it around his hips and opened the door. Time to be the best charming son of a bitch he could be.

Upon opening the door something came whizzing towards his head. On instinct he ducked letting the object crash against the door. Sebastian looked down to see his new iphone in pieces on the bathroom floor.

"Oops"

His gaze shot up to find Kathryn standing by the bed, arms crossed to her chest and a malicious smile spread across her pretty face.

Sebastian scooped up the broken pieces from the ground and snarled. "You crazy bitch...what the fuck?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

He shook his head unable to follow her question. "What are you talking about? Find out about what?"

The taunting smile she had been wearing melted away into a hard frown as she stared him down. When she said nothing he shook his head and held out his hand for an explanation. _What, did she expect him to read her mind? _

"Saturday. The fifteenth. One o'clock."

Sebastian stared at her blankly. The date didn't ring any bells. The fifteenth would be next month and he wasn't doing...oh wait.

"Shit," he grumbled out loud as he stared at the broken pieces of his phone once more. "Someone's been snooping."

"Someone's been keeping secrets," she countered.

"Jesus Kathryn it's not what you think," he sighed rubbing his face. "She asked me to take some photos of her for this magazine thing. I'm just doing her a favor. It's nothing."

"Great," she shrugged, "If it's nothing then it won't be an issue if you cancel it."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the suggestion. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to"

There it was. She wasn't _asking_ him to do it, she was ordering. Just like that any inclination he had to be the bigger person and apologize went out the window. He would not be ordered around by anyone. Especially Kathryn.

Crossing his arms to his chest Valmont smiled. "No"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me princess," he replied. "I said no. You're not getting your way this time Kathryn. I'm keeping the appointment with Annette." Sebastian sauntered up to her, a smug grin on his face as he explained, "I'm not one of your little underlings you can order around. I'm your partner. Equals remember? I thought you would have realized that by now."

"And I thought you would have realized not to piss me off," she replied.

Sebastian removed his towel from around his hips and tossed it away, leaving him naked in front of her. Cupping her face he kissed her forehead then told her condescendingly, "Do your worst baby."

He turned away from her then. Casually he walked naked around the room, running a comb through his wet hair, leaving her to stew in her anger while he remained blissfully relaxed. The truth of the matter was he probably _would_ cancel his appointment with Annette. It was just too much drama having her in his life again. However, he wasn't about to reveal any of this to Kathryn. The bitch deserved to wallow in her jealousy for a little while at least.

Sebastian didn't bother to get dressed right away. He walked in and out of the bathroom, his half-hard cock bobbing between his legs. Kathryn meanwhile sat in the worn arm chair beside the bed, pretending to stare at her phone. However, every time his back was to her he could feel her eyes on him. He knew it was getting to her. She was as turned on by his body as he was by hers. He was curious to see if she would break and apologize, but he doubted it. Kathryn never let her hormones circumnavigate her pride.

When he got bored waiting for her to say something and was no longer amused watching her shift restlessly in her chair, Sebastian decided to watch some TV. Since he was fairly confident he'd catch some sort of STD if he sat his bare ass on the bed cover, he slipped back into his black boxer briefs and turned on the old box television.

There was nothing on. Not that Sebastian watched much television to begin with. He preferred the written word to actors and lousy dialogue. He flipped the channels past reality shows, bad cop dramas, and singing competitions. Nothing held his interest. He was about to turn it off all together when he stumbled on something promising. A big titted blond, dressed in a school uniform was currently swallowing down a rather impressive sized cock. Sebastian smirked, tossing down the remote.

"You've got to be kidding"

He turned in the direction of the irritated voice. Kathryn was staring at the screen in disgust, her phone forgotten. "Why not? I think it's appropriate given our current location," he gestured around the ugly room. "Crappy hotel, dirty porn. They go hand in hand." Sebastian reached into his briefs and stroked his flaccid dick to life. "Or hand and cock as it were."

Her eyes fell on his busy hand. "You're not actually going to-

"Sure I am," he answered before she could finish her question. "Seeing as I have no inclination to touch you tonight, I see nothing wrong in taking care of one's needs solo. Besides, I know how much you get off on watching me stroke myself."

"Screw you"

"Not tonight baby"

Kathryn could act as haughty as she liked, but when it came down to it she loved dirty sex just as much as he did, maybe more. Turning his gaze back to the movie, he increased his strokes. The blonde was now riding her professor, begging for an A. When she told him he could put it anywhere Sebastian burst out laughing. "Hey, that's your line!"

Clearly she was not amused as she rose up from her seat and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind her. Once alone Sebastian let go of his half-hard dick. Truth be told he didn't find the movie particularly arousing. It was one of those shitty porno's where the women had bruised knees and the cameraman was zooming in so much you didn't know what you were looking at. He had only been trying to get a rise out of Kathryn. Behold his success.

About twenty minutes later he was officially bored out of his mind and Kathryn still had yet to emerge from the bathroom. Sebastian considered asking her if she was going to spend the night in there, but decided against it. She just wanted attention and he wasn't going to give it to her.

He was playing with the idea of going to sleep when the bathroom door finally opened. He gazed disinterestedly in her direction. His disinterest didn't last long when he took in what she was wearing.

_Jesus Christ, he should have known_. When it came to being a tease he was no match for her.

Stepping out of the bathroom Kathryn was wearing a white satin corset that pushed up her breasts to an almost indecent level and a white transparent thong. The ensemble somehow managed to make her appear both innocent and depraved all at once. Sebastian's hard-on was now back in full force.

The sneer she had been wearing for much of the night had been replaced by a coy, teasing smile that she happily aimed in his direction. He knew Kathryn too well to think she had suddenly done a 180 and was now happily going to spend the night bouncing on his dick. Yet he somehow allowed his hormones to override his common sense as she approached the bed with her fuck me stare. He sat up and reached for her.

Rather than allow herself to be embraced, she looked past him and crawled onto the bed. Kathryn flopped down on her stomach facing the TV, effectively ignoring him. Sebastian just stood there for a moment, arms outstretched, like a loser as she gazed passively at the television. He dropped back down to the bed and cursed inwardly, but said nothing. He wasn't going to give the bitch the satisfaction.

Instead, he tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was all but impossible given the distraction laying at the foot of the bed. Kathryn's perfect ass was on full display. It was practically bare except for that one strap wedged between her luscious cheeks. Sebastian began to touch himself again, but this time it had nothing to do with the film.

His torment became amplified when she snaked a hand under her body. No longer satisfied with just using her partially clad body to torture him, Kathryn began to touch herself. At first it was subtle, Sebastian couldn't even be sure if that's what she was doing. Then she started whimpering. Little gasps of pleasure fell from her parted lips as she began to move against her hand. Her hips ground against the mattress slowly, her ass swaying back and forth enticingly. Sebastian suppressed a groan as his grip on himself tightened. He fantasized about climbing on top of her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking on it hard as he thrust all the way inside her. She'd stop her whimpering then. He'd make her scream.

Kathryn was lost in her own fantasy. However, hers didn't involve letting him fuck her into the mattress. No, she was thinking about the beautiful shade of blue she would make her beloved Valmont's balls turn for messing with her. Did he honestly think he could strut around flashing that gorgeous ass of his while refusing to do as she asked and there would be no consequences? Silly rabbit.

She supposed it was somewhat juvenile to stoop to his level, but he left her with no choice. Dear Sebastian would pay for aggravating her.

Of course she didn't find the movie particularly hot. Porn rarely did it for her, let alone shitty porn. She could tell by the way his breathing had changed and the way he kept shifting on the bed beside her that Sebastian was turned on by her little show and that turned her on.

Kathryn decided to take it up a notch and began humping against her hand in earnest. Her fingers rubbed against the hard little nub of her clit. It felt good of course, but she was aching for something to fill her. Something long and hard. She knew she couldn't make herself cum without it.

However, he didn't have to know that. Kathryn increased her moans, letting her head fall forward and her eyes close in pleasure. She considered rolling over onto her stomach to give him a better view of her working fingers when she felt a warm hand on her calf. Her eyes popped open and she looked at him over her shoulder. Sebastian was stroking himself with one hand and touching her with the other. He gazed hungrily back at her, practically pleading. Kathryn smirked and let her outstretched leg press against his groin. He groaned when the heel of her foot nuzzled his swollen balls. He thought he was going to get a little foot action.

Yeah, right.

Kathryn pushed her heel forcefully against his sac. Sebastian's groan suddenly changed into a shriek and she felt him take hold of her foot in both hands. "Bitch," he spat mutinously.

She smirked. "No touching. There's nothing wrong with taking care of one's need solo, right darling?"

He sneered at her in response and gruffly pushed her legs away, before flopping back on the bed. Now visible pouting he turned his attention back on the movie, his erection forgotten. Kathryn giggled in triumph.

The female on screen, a well endowed brunette, let out a loud wail of pleasure as the male lead slid his sizable erection between her large jugs. The actress continued to moan and carry on as he gruffly tit fucked her. Watching this Kathryn let out a dismissive snicker, "This is bullshit."

"I tend to agree," Sebastian grumbled though he suspected they weren't talking about the same thing.

"No woman gets off on getting her tits fucked"

"Of course they do," he sighed. "I've gotten plenty of women off with a tit fuck."

"They were faking"

Sebastian sat up and leaned over her with a grin. "Then you must be one _hell_ of an actress baby."

At that Kathryn whipped around. "Me? I have _never_ gotten off on that."

"Barbados ring any bells?" he taunted.

Sitting up on her elbows she thought back to their trip a few years back. Truth be told. much of the vacation was a little hazy on account of Blaine and his mystery bag of fun. "Valmont, we were on so many drugs that weekend I'm sure a gentle breeze would have gotten me off."

He rolled his eyes as he reclined back against his pillow. "Right. Whatever you say."

"Sebastian," she exclaimed sitting up annoyed by his arrogance, "Women can't get off that way. It's physically impossible."

"You've come from me sucking on your tits before haven't you?

That she did recall, although she loathed to admit it. "That's different," she insisted. "I still get physically stimulated from that. Where's the stimulation if your cock is between my breasts?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Women are different than men. It's scientifically proven that sex is more of an emotional outlet for women than men. Your orgasms aren't brought on merely by a physical stimulate. Even you have to admit there's an emotional component as well. "

"Hold on. Are you actually suggesting that a woman can come from having her tits fucked because she's in love? Is that your analysis Dr. Valmont? Really?"

"Not love necessarily," he argued. "But some women can get off just on the fact that they are bringing pleasure to their partner."

Kathryn stared back at him completely dumbfounded before erupting in a fit of laughter. It wasn't her typical throaty chuckle, but a full body chortle that caused her to fall on to her back clutching her side. Normally Sebastian couldn't stand to be laughed at, but it was so rare he got to see her like this he didn't mind. Trying not to smile he argued, "It's not that funny."

"Oh I beg to differ," she managed to get out through her laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Sebastian studied her a moment, her petite body shaking as she buried her face against the duvet still laughing. "Care to make a wager on that?"

Rolling over to face him Kathryn asked, "You want to wager that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard?"

"No, I want to wager that I can make you come by fucking your tits."

The laughter disappeared from her face and was replaced by a knowing smirk as she sat up. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Something like that." Sebastian mirrored her expression with a knowing smile of his own as he thought back to when they use to make stupid bets that were usually pointless and that one time it wasn't. They stopped making wagers after their last one nearly destroyed their relationship altogether. He was fairly confident this one wouldn't have as dramatic a fallout. "Are you in or are you out?"

She eyed him with that shrewd stare of hers a moment before finally shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "What are the terms?"

"If I can make you come, before I do, you loose the bitch attitude and spend the rest of the night worshiping my dick." He rubbed himself for emphasis, a lewd grin on his face.

"I thought you had no interest in touching me tonight?"

"What can I say, your little show got me hard. Although I can't make any promises that I won't try to strangle you during it." Leaning into her he nuzzled his nose against her sensitive neck before murmuring, "But if memory serves you always enjoyed that."

Kathryn pushed him back, rolling her eyes at the reminder. They had been together so many years, they had done just about everything possible to one another's bodies. With Kathryn, it was usually the kinkier the better and breath play usually fell into that category.

"And if I win?"

"What would you like?"

She titled her head back as if considering her options although Sebastian suspected she already knew what she wanted. He himself had a pretty good idea.

"If I win you have to cancel your appointment with Annette"

He rolled his eyes as if it was some sort of inconvenience when in fact he was going to do it anyway. "Fine, whatever, I'll pass her off to another photographer."

Kathryn smiled. "That's not all. After you cancel the appointment I want you to make a confession."

"About what?"

"Senior year"

Sebastian's face fell as he regarded her completely dumbfounded. She couldn't be serious? He had never told Ann anything about their last year of high school and never planned to. When he didn't answer her right away she huffed, "Is there a problem?"

"Kathryn," he sighed, "You seriously want me to tell her, after all this time? That's a little cruel, even for you."

All humor vanished from her face and her eyes went hard at his words. "No, _cruel_ was her showing up today."

He flinched at the venom in her voice. For some reason It hadn't dawned on him just how much she had been hurt by Annette's presence today until just now. Sebastian realized she was right. It wasn't just inappropriate for her to show up today, it was cruel. That was something he never thought Annette capable of before.

"Come on Valmont," she conjoled, "Confession is good for the soul."

Sebastian smiled warily at her. "I'm pretty sure I lost that in one of my wagers with you. Alright, you have yourself a bet." He extended his hand and she shook it, her eyes lit with mischievous excitement. He licked his lips as he eyes fell onto her snug corset. "Now take out those beautiful tits of yours."

Leaning back on her elbows, Kathryn made a show of removing her corset. It was the kind that fastened in the front, with delicate hidden clasps. Clutching the material to her chest she slowly removed it while her eyes remained locked on him. When she finally peeled back the garment, revealing her pale, perfect breasts, Sebastian groaned.

He had seen them before of course, hundreds of times, yet they never failed to turn him on, make him eager and desperate. He blamed her for that really. All those years of her flaunting her cleavage at him while only allowing him the occasional grope had turned him insatiable. Worse yet, she knew it.

Kathryn cupped her breasts, gently squeezing them then letting her thumb rub against the rosy tip of her nipple. "Are you hard for me Valmont?" she asked in that seductive purr of hers.

Reaching into his boxer briefs he pulled out his cock and full balls. He stroked himself as he watched her touch herself. Kathryn bit down on her bottom lip and pinched her nipple roughly. Sebastian knew she had a fetish for watching him jerk off, especially when it was on account of her. "Did that get you off earlier, watching me touch myself?"

With her knees bent, she spread her legs apart giving him an unobstructed view of her glistening pussy. The thin material of her thong was soaked through with her juices. She was turned on all right.

Sebastian got up on his knees and moved between her legs. With his cock in hand, he pressed it against the length of her pussy. Kathryn whimpered then told him, "I don't believe that was part of the agreement."

He was tempted to tell her, fuck the agreement, but held his tongue. He wanted inside her, but he could wait, especially if it meant he could have her any way he pleased for the rest of the evening. "Relax baby, I just need a little lube to ease my way."

Pushing his cock underneath her panties, he ran the fat mushroom head between the lips of her labia, getting himself nice and wet. When he brushed against the hood of her clit, Kathryn rolled her hips against him. Sebastian smiled with smug satisfaction, knowing she was trying to keep herself from thrusting her hips upwards and impaling herself on him.

When he at last reached his limit teasing her, he reluctantly moved away from her cunt. He straddled her chest and placed his now damp cock between the swell of her breasts. Sebastian groaned as she squeezed her full tits around him. Slowly he drew himself back and then pushed upwards inside the snug channel. The warm flesh of her boobs felt incredible. Not as good as a pussy, but nice none the less and you couldn't beat the view. The sight of his dick poking between her luscious mounds was the fulfillment of every one of his adolescent fantasies.

Kathryn titled her head back and let out a moan. It wasn't completely phony. She did love the feel of his fat, hot cock sliding and pushing against her skin. It turned her on, but there was no way it would make her come. Sebastian was delusional. However, since the bet stated that she had to climax before him she supposed there was nothing wrong with making him _think_ she was super turned on.

Unfortunately for her however, she underestimated Valmont's perceptiveness. Sebastian eyed her skeptically when she her vocalizing started to increase. "You really expect me to buy that you little faker?" he asked amused. "You don't think I can't tell when you're faking?"

"In my experience, not really," she teased.

Scowling, he reached down and squeezed her nipple hard causing her to let out a shriek. "Now that sounds like my girl," he laughed. "Want me to make you moan for real?"

Kathryn raised a challenging eyebrow by way of answer. Sebastian, still fucking her titties at an easy pace, reached his hand back. When she felt his dexterous fingers brush knowingly against her sex she whimpered, "That's cheating."

"Is it?" he asked in a ridiculously high falsetto before he proceeded to slide two long fingers into her clenching hole.

Kathryn's hips rolled against the bed and she bit down on her lip in frustration as much as pleasure. "You're an evil fuck," she spat at him.

"Takes one to know one sweetheart," he chided playfully. "Now why don't you let that little pussy come so I can give us what we both have been dying for."

She might have done just that, but that irritating smug smirk of his wouldn't allow her to give him what he wanted. Her pride demanded victory. Besides, she wasn't about to brush off the opportunity to witness him break poor little Annette's heart. Fuck that, she was going to win.

"I don't think so." When his cock head came into view Kathryn let her tongue come out and swipe against the tip. A dollop of pre-cum landed on her tongue. She smacked her lips together moaning, "Mmm, tastes good."

Sebastian's eyes squeezed shut as he bit out a curse. "You fucking bitch."

"I just want to make you feel good baby," she cooed with false sweetness. When his cock poked up again this time she sucked the whole head into her mouth, nursing it until he was groaning and trying halfheartedly to dislodge her.

Grasping her shoulder he forced her rather gruffly onto her back. Kathryn let out a huff of annoyance as Sebastian literally pushed his palm against her forehead keeping her mouth out of reach of his cock. "You want to play baby?" he taunted. "Let's play."

Removing his fingers from her snug hole, he brought then down on her clit and gently rubbed her in teasing circles. An involuntary moan escaped her throat and her body nearly betrayed her as she shuttered against his touch. If she allowed herself she would come in the next few moments. However, she'd be damned if she spent the rest of the evening doing his bidding. Time for reinforcements.

Kathryn let go of her left breast and brought her hand up to her mouth. When she sucked on her index finger, Sebastian's eyes narrowed in suspicion. To draw his attention away she started to moan and move against his hand. His arrogant smirk returned. "That feel good? Want more?" he asked before giving her clit a pinch.

This time her moan was real as she bucked against his hand. Quickly releasing her finger she waited until his gaze was elsewhere before bringing her hand behind his back. With no preamble she shoved her digit up his ass.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide and his jaw clenching at the intrusion. Sebastian glared mutinously at her and warned, "Don't you fucking da – ahh!"

His threat morphed into an almost pained groan of pleasure when she rubbed her finger against the spongy button of his prostate. Sebastian came shooting his load against her breasts, neck and face. He was shaking so much she couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or anger, but either way she had won. She nudged her finger against his hotspot once more before removing it from his backside with a pop.

Kathryn smiled in triumph as Valmont collapsed beside her on the bed and punched the mattress in frustration. "You cheated!" he spat.

"Did I?" she asked in the same annoyingly coy tone he used earlier. She ran a finger through his sticky cum and then sucked it into her mouth. "Tough shit. Make the call."

He looked over at her in disbelief. "Now?"

"Yep"

"I don't have my phone. Some crazy bitch broke it"

Kathryn reached behind her to retrieve her cell from the bedside table. "Well lucky for you this crazy bitch has one you can use."

Reluctantly Sebastian took the phone from her hands. "I don't know her number."

"Oh, it's in my contact list. Now quit stalling."

"Why do you have Annette's number?"

She grinned back at him slyly. "I always win Sebastian. You should know from experience."

He glared at her silently in response. His body was still humming from his orgasm, but he was feeling anything but fulfilled. Sebastian seriously wanted to reach over and strangle her. How she could manage to look so arrogant while covered in his cum was beyond him. For a brief second he considered telling her to go fuck herself, he wouldn't do it, but quickly thought better of it. She'd be an absolute cunt if she didn't get her way.

"Fine," he sighed as he sat up and leaned against the head board. "I'll do it. After all, it's tacky to welch on a bet. You should know from experience," he mocked reminding her of their past.

Kathryn smiled sardonically in response. "Just make the fucking call."

Rolling his eyes at her haughty tone he dialed the number. On the third ring she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ann it's me"

"Sebastian? This is unexpected. Is everything alright? I didn't expect to hear from you...especially tonight."

"Yeah, everything's great," he sighed. "There's just something I needed to discuss with you. About the session you set up."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to reschedule you with another photographer. I'm just swamped this month. I hope it won't be a problem."

"Well, we can do it another time, when you're less busy," she offered.

Sebastian hesitated. "I don't think that's going to work."

There was a long pause on her end. When she spoke her voice was filled with wary amusement. "I take it Kathryn doesn't approve? Wow I never thought I'd see the day when Sebastian Valmont bowed to the wishes of someone else. And Kathryn of all people."

He knew she was joking around, but her subtle mocking rubbed him the wrong way. Especially when he considered the fact that he wouldn't even be in the situation he was in, stuck in a shit motel with a pissed off Kathryn, if it hadn't been for Annette's presence at the day's festivities. Taking that into account, he was suddenly struck by the need to punish her somehow. Sebastian realized then he wasn't going to half-ass this. Kathryn wanted him to hurt Annette she was about to get her wish.

"Ann, you never did tell me why you came today."

"Well," she started clearly surprised by the question, "I wanted to see you. It's been awhile Sebastian and I guess I wanted to see her. I know it sounds masochistic, but I wanted to see you two together."

"Seeing is believing," he remarked dryly. "And what did you think?"

There was another pause. "You looked very handsome and she looked beautiful as always." Her voice tinged with bitterness she added, "I would have thought she'd outgrown her mean girl tendencies, but I guess some things never change."

"She has actually," he argued. "Kathryn's not the same girl she was in high school."

Kathryn, who had been cleaning his cum from her chest looked up at the sound of her name. Sebastian offered her a shrug as Annette continued on. "Well you could have fooled me. She was a complete witch to me. Bringing up my divorce and the lawsuit at work? It was humiliating Sebastian."

"I think she was just hurt you showed up today-

"Hurt? Kathryn? I don't think so," she snickered. "Wouldn't that require a heart?"

"She's not a fucking robot Annette!" he snapped.

Kathryn's eyes widened at the suddenly inflection in his voice and she shifted closer to him. He could feel himself radiating with annoyance at the girl he once loved. It was one thing for him to attack Kathryn for her shortcomings, but he'd be damned if he let someone else do it.

"I-I'm sorry Sebastian," Annette stuttered. "I didn't mean...look I shouldn't have came today. It was petty and vindictive. I'm sorry."

Rather than accept her apology he pressed, "You don't think me and Kathryn are going to last."

There was another pause of hesitation on her end. "I don't know. Who can tell?"

"But _you_ don't think so"

"Sebastian it's just...it's you and Kathryn, you know? You two aren't exactly the most functional couple."

"Well you don't really know us as a couple, do you? God damn Annette, we've been together seven years. Sure, some of that was on and off, but we always found our way back to one another."

"On and off? That sounds healthy to you?" she snickered. "Wait a minute. Did you say _seven_ years?"

Sebastian wondered if she would catch that. He should have known Ann was too quick to miss anything...well most of the time.

With his eyes now locked on Kathryn's curious gaze he told he carefully, "Annette, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's been gnawing at me for years and I think it's time to come clean."

"Sebastian what is it?"

He paused for dramatic effect before revealing, "During senior year, when we were together...I was fucking Kathryn the entire time."

He was met with silence then a disbelieving, "What?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. It started that weekend my family went away on that ski vacation during Thanksgiving. One minute we were screaming at each other over snow boots, the next I had her bent over the ottoman. I'm so, so sorry Annette," he simpered realizing he wasn't sorry in the least. That weekend had been unbelievable. Judging by the smirk Kathryn was wearing she was remembering it fondly at well.

"Snow boots?!" Annette exclaimed.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

"So it was only that time then?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he admitted.

He supposed he could have lied and let it go at that. Kathryn wouldn't know either way, but he found himself eager to lash out at her for all the trouble she had caused today. Sebastian knew it was cruel but he couldn't seem to help himself. Discussing his past with Kathryn was starting to make him hard. As was the fact that Kathryn was now openly rubbing her pussy in front of him. She was just as turned on by this as he was. Kathryn might have indeed grown out of most of her mean girl tendencies, but evidently playing the part of the conniving bitch still made her horny.

"How many times Sebastian?" she demanded.

"It's impossible to say Annette. We were insatiable. I mean you read my journal. You know how I felt about her, especially sexually. I'm not proud of myself Annette."

"Really? You could have fooled me," she spat nastily.

"Well I'm not. I'm embarrassed. We were so juvenile, fucking everywhere we could. At school, backstage during graduation, all over my car. There was one time, during that school trip when you two had to share a room together, I snuck over to Kathryn's bed and fucked her while you were sleeping." Sebastian's dick twitched to life as he recalled the memory of that illicit screw. Mere feet away from his dozing girlfriend he rode his then-stepsister into the mattress, his hand slammed over her mouth in a bid to silence her.

"Sebastian," she whimpered sounding like she was in pain.

It was just mean to continue, but he couldn't help but add. "And you remember when you went to Kansas for spring break? I ass fucked Kathryn all over your bed. We kind of ruined your grandmother's quilt by the way. I'm sorry about that."

Annette let out a sob on the other end while Kathryn's mouth fell open in surprise before curving upwards into an evil grin. Sebastian became momentarily distracted from his phone call when she spread her legs wide and began to finger herself wantonly in front of him. He bit his lip at the sight of her slender fingers pushing inside her body. Fuck, he needed to end this.

The whimpering on the other end of the call brought his attention back to his ex. "Annette please don't cry."

"You son of a bitch!" she cursed at him. "I loved you! I gave you _everything_! If you wanted to be with that _whore_ so badly why didn't you just end things with me? Were you that much of a coward?"

"I wanted to, but Kathryn insisted we keep up appearances. After the ski trip her mother started to get suspicious and well, she would have disowned Kathryn if she found out she was fucking her stepbrother. So I stayed with you to divert suspicion. I know it's kind of fucked up-"

"Ya think?! If I hadn't broken up with you before I went off to Yale, how long would you have kept seeing me?"

"I can't say. Kathryn got her inheritance when she turned twenty one so probably-

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed before he could finish, "You sick bastard! Did you love me at all?!"

"Of course I did Ann," he replied genuine sincerity. "I just loved her more."

At that Kathryn's hand, busy between her legs, faltered and she blinked back at him as if in surprise. Sebastian couldn't fathom why. It had always been her.

"I hope we can still be friends," he told the sobbing woman on the other end, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Fuck off and die Sebastian!"

Before he could respond he was met with a dial tone. Well, she had taken that about as well as he expected. There was a small part of him that felt guilty for telling her all that, but then he recalled the look on Kathryn's face when Annette walked into the ballroom that afternoon and suddenly his conscience was clear.

"Well, I don't think she's going to be a problem any longer. I doubt she'll ever talk to me again." Tossing the phone aside he asked, "Satisfied?"

Kathryn gazed hungrily back at him as she continued to slowly touch herself. "Not nearly."

Sebastian licked his lips at the sexy picture she made. "Bring that pussy over here," he order.

Smiling, she slowly crawled the short distance over to him and straddled his lap. Grasping her by the face he brought her mouth to his. "I fucking hate you sometimes," he whispered harshly against her lips.

"But you love me more," she reminded him.

"Yes I do"

He kissed her then, hot and hungry, his mouth trying to devour her whole. Kathryn eagerly returned his passion, her arms winding around his neck, pulling him closer. They were all teeth and tongue and grasping hands. She began grinding against him, her overheated sex seeking friction against his swollen length, while Sebastian's hands roamed over her skin, desperate to touch her everywhere at once. He had never been this way with anyone else, even Annette. Kathryn was the only woman alive who could make him desperate.

Yanking her head back, her lips swollen from his eager mouth, she gasped, "I didn't think you had it in you anymore to be such a heartless bastard."

"Did it turn you on?" he snaked a hand between their bodies and let his fingers run down the length of her cunt.

"Yes," she breathed. "Fuck yes, it did." Then she was kissing him again, her clever little tongue demanding entry to his mouth. When he at last ripped away her panties with one violent tug, she gasped against his lips and dug her fingers into the back of his neck. He could feel her sharp nails cut into his skin.

Their passion was interrupted when Sebastian accidentally sat on the remote and the volume increased exponentially. The room filled with the sound of overly-theatrical moaning. Breaking the kiss, Kathryn looked over her shoulder and Sebastian spared a quick glance towards the television. An Asian girl with giant jugs was riding her partner in the reverse cowgirl position. When Kathryn turned her head back to him she was wearing a knowing smirk. Without a word she untangled herself from his lap and faced forward, effectively mimicking the porn star. Valmont chuckled. "Are you going to show her how it's done baby?"

"Uh-huh," she murmured as she reached behind herself and pulled his cock from his boxers. She stroked him slowly although there was no need. He was as hard as he could ever remember being. Dragging the length across her wet sex, she teased herself before guiding him to her entrance. Her hooded gaze met his over her shoulder. "Put it in me."

Grasping her by the hips Sebastian held her in place as he thrust up, forcing the full length of his dick inside her. Kathryn fell forward, her hands bracing against the mattress as she let out a broken moan. He let her get accustomed to having him back inside her while he admired the smooth expanse of her back and the enticing slope of her ass. When he could no longer stand being buried inside her clenching core without moving he playfully smacked her hip. "Ride me"

Kathryn didn't need to be told twice. Slowly she rose up and down on his cock, in an almost teasing manor, but it didn't last long before she was slamming herself against his lap. In no time the shitty porno soundtrack was drowned out by the sounds of their fucking, their moaning, their flesh slapping together rhythmically as they came together.

Sebastian's hands roamed over her stomach and up to her bobbing breasts. He squeezed the mounds, while his teeth nipped at the tender flesh of her neck. Kathryn whimpered his name along with a litany of dirty words before falling forward on her hands once again, allowing him another tempting view of her backside. Recalling her earlier probing of him he decided to return the favor.

Slipping his thumb into her mouth he ordered, "Suck."

She did as he asked, not even questioning it. When his digit was good and wet he brought it to her backside then without warning shoved his thumb up her ass. "Fuck!" she wailed. Her riding ceased and her shoulders shook from the sudden impact. After taking a moment to catch her breath she was back on the horse, so to speak, riding him for all she was worth while he languidly fucked his thumb in and out of her ass.

"That's it baby, make yourself come on my cock," he encouraged.

Kathryn mewled his name as she sat up and leaned back against his chest. Sebastian removed his hand from her backside and circled it around her waist. She stopped bouncing and began grinding against him, seeking her come. He kissed her neck and shoulder, searching for the spot to make her purr. "You want me to finish you off?" he murmured against her sweaty skin.

"Yes please," she whimpered.

It was rare for her to offer up control to him so easily. Usually he had to fight for it, but he recognized this as the gift it was. Sebastian dropped a kiss on the back of her neck and instructed, "Hold on tight."

Kathryn did as he asked. She reached behind and grasped him by the back of the neck, holding herself against him. With his arms wrapped snugly around her waist Sebastian began to thrust upwards inside her. His rhythm was fast and ferocious as he sought out that special spot inside her that would make her come her brains out. She felt incredible and if he allowed himself he would have no problem reaching his end as well, but he kept his orgasm at bay. This was about her. He wanted to watch her come apart in his arms.

Holding her still on his lap he thrust as deep as he could inside her nearly hitting her cervix. Kathryn let out an almighty howl, her head falling back and her mouth going slack as he rubbed against her g-spot. Sebastian began to jackhammer inside her, aiming at that same area while his right hand rubbed circles against her clit. Kathryn began to scream so loudly he wondered if the creepy hotel manager and the mustached trucker could here her.

When her orgasm over took her, she cried out his name like a prayer and arched her back against him. Her body began quaking, but he didn't let up on his assault. He continued fucking her until her yells became whimpers for mercy. Sebastian released his grip on her and stilled her hips. He had never seen her shake like that before. He freaked out for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he whispered against her ear.

She nodded, but said nothing as she shook in his arms. Her eyes fell closed. Sebastian noticed her heart was beating rapidly. "Kathryn, say something," he pleaded. "You're staring to scare me."

At that she let out a delirious giggle, making her delicate shoulders shake even more. "Oh my god," she gasped. "I've never come like that before."

"I noticed," he laughed in relief. "You sure you're okay?"

Turning around as best she could on shaky limbs, she cupped his cheek and kissed his mouth. What started tentative and gentle soon grew in urgency, with Kathryn clawing at his arms and neck. Sebastian groaned pulling away. "Are you sore?"

"Mmm," she hummed as her hands moved down his chest to his swollen cock, still wet from her juices. "Not too sore to take care of this. How do you want me?"

Sebastian kissed her once more then instructed, "Lean back."

Kathryn reclined backwards, resting on her palms. Then without being prompted, she straightened her legs and placed them over his shoulder. Sebastian groaned at the sight before him. "Is this what you had in mind?" she asked coyly.

He smirked in response as he positioned himself on his knees. His arms slid around her slender thighs as he held on to her and pushed himself back into her tight aching core. Kathryn's head fell back when he entered her, a whimper falling from her mouth. "You feel so good."

"So do you," he gasped. Sebastian's gaze fell to where they were joined. The sight of his ruddy cock being swallowed up by her wet nether lips made him groan. "I'll never get tired of this sight."

"You better not," she teased. "Now fuck me good."

And he did just that. Holding her in place he fucked her fast, making her tits sway enticingly as they moved together. Sebastian knew he wouldn't last long, he had barely held himself back through her last orgasm. She felt too good, too achingly familiar for him draw things out any further.

Valmont began to pound into her at a frantic pace, his hips snapping loudly against the back of her thighs. Kathryn's moans grew higher in pitch signaling she was close as well. Sebastian smiled. After seven years of fucking her, he knew her body nearly as well as his own. When his hand slid downward and began to brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves, Kathryn collapsed onto her back.

Grasping her by the ankles, he rose up over her and pushed her legs backwards. He fucked her hard, but he knew she could take it. The sweat was dripping off of him and he could feel his body shake with the force of his oncoming climax. "Come on baby," he grunted through clenched teeth, "Come for me...shit Kathryn...come with me..."

"'Bastian..." she gasped, "Oh fuckkkkkk..."

The long wail she let out was all he needed to let himself go. With one last final, brutal thrust he came deep inside her grasping cunt, crying her name as he emptied himself. Exhausted, Sebastian let go of his grip on her ankles and collapsed atop her warm, sated body. Kathryn let out a tired moan as her arms came around him. He felt her fingers tracing patterns against his scalp. There was nothing he loved more than knowing he had completely worn her out.

Sebastian nuzzled his nose against her sweat soaked skin. He could still smell the fragrance of her lingering perfume, but mostly she smelled like Kathryn. Tilting his head back he looked up into her well satisfied face. She smiled lazily back at him. All traces of her earlier anger with him had completely vanished.

When she caught him staring she asked with no real force, "What?"

"You look so sexy after you have a good cum," he murmured.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder why?"

"I mean it. I could eat you up."

Sebastian began kissing down her chest, stopping to kiss and suck her nipples before moving lower on her body. Kathryn groaned in protest. "Don't even think about it Valmont. I'm too tingly down there for _that_."

"Since when do you turn down getting your pussy licked?"

"Since you fucked me numb"

Ignoring her pleas he pushed her legs apart and was met with only a halfhearted push at his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against her clit. "Come on baby, let me. I want to taste us"

Sebastian held her open and saw some of his cum dribble out of her well-fucked opening. He groaned at the sight. Perhaps it made him a caveman or whatever, but he loved the sight of his seed on her.

Even though he knew she was tender he proceeded to lick her clean. Kathryn whined and attempted to shift away, but he gripped her hips, holding her still. He just intended to tease her a little not make her come, but he couldn't resist. After some gentle sucking on her hyper-sensitive clit she fell apart once again, trembling under his tongue as her thighs pressed tightly against his head and her hand clutched at his short hair.

Sebastian placed soothing kisses along the inside of her thighs. When he spotted an errant dollop of cum on her cunt he scooped it up with his tongue. Moving back up her body he found her mouth. He kissed her, thrusting his tongue and cum into her mouth. Kathryn eagerly accepted, licking his seed from his tongue before swallowing it down with a moan.

This wasn't something he did with other woman. Ever. Only with her did he feel the need to explore past his normal boundaries. With Kathryn he wanted to do everything, anything. There was no going too far and nothing that wasn't on the table.

Breaking the kiss he rolled over to his side and tugged her against his chest. Her body had become pliable from her recent orgasm and she only hummed happily as he positioned her against him. Sebastian pressed his nose to her neck, breathing her in as they lay in comfortable silence. His mind ran over the events of the day. It had been both the best day of his life and a complete fucking disaster.

Sebastian's hand moved up her arm to her delicate hands. Absentmindedly he fingered the two rings on her hand. One, a large princess cut diamond he gave to her last year and the other a simple silver band he slipped on her finger earlier that afternoon. Both of them binding her to him for good.

"So am I allowed to call you Mrs. Valmont now?"

"I suppose so," she sighed. Turning her head, she gave him a weary smile as she remarked, "I can't believe I'm a Valmont again."

"I can't believe we're spending what is technically our honeymoon in this shithole." Sebastian looked around the ugly brown room with a grimace. "First thing tomorrow I'm booking us a flight to Greece. I know you wanted to wait a few weeks before going anywhere, but I say fuck it, let's go now. Work can wait and after this bullshit we earned it. Sound like a plan?"

Kathryn didn't seem to hear him. She was staring off with a contemplative look on her face. "Kathryn?"

She turned at the sound of his voice and blinked up at him. "It's my fault"

"Excuse me?"

"That we're here tonight instead of at the country house or home in New York. It's my fault. I shouldn't have run out," she sighed. "It was immature and childish. I knew you would chase me, you always do so I ran because I knew it would get you away from her. I'm sorry I ruined our night."

Sebastian looked back at her utterly lost for words. Kathryn never apologized first, not during the tenure of their relationship or before they started sleeping together. He realized then what he told Annette over the phone was true. She really wasn't the same girl from high school.

Still he couldn't resist teasing her. "Are my ears deceiving me? Did I actually just hear Kathryn Merteuil-

"Kathryn Valmont," she corrected.

He smiled warmly at her as he amended, "Kathryn Valmont. Did you really just apologize?"

She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Yes but don't get used to it. I'm still the heartless robot you married."

"You're not a robot," he told her adamantly. "And this wasn't your fault. As much as I appreciate you attempting to own up to our situation I'm afraid I'm mostly to blame. I shouldn't have engaged with Annette. I should have escorted her out of the reception when I saw her walk in and I sure as shit shouldn't have danced with her. It was horrendously inappropriate." He gave her his best roguish grin as he added, "Even by my standards."

"Why did you dance with her?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Misplaced guilt I suppose. All these years I've carried this wait of guilt around about how I treated her. I lucked out when she dumped me before she could find out how badly I cheated on her. When she asked me to dance I couldn't say no even though I knew it would hurt you. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," she replied softly.

He thought back to his earlier phone call with his ex. "On the bright side, that call you made me place, while incredibly cruel, it did help alleviate any guilt I felt towards her."

"Not that there's any way in hell she'll ever speak to you again," she offered with a shark like grin.

"Problem solved then"

Kathryn leaned over and flicked her tongue across his mouth in the same teasing way she did when she liked to get him worked up in high school only to shoot him down when he advanced on her. Only this time she didn't pull back when he kissed her into the pillow.

When his mouth moved to her neck she murmured, "I wonder who invited her to the reception in the first place?"

Oh, Sebastian had a good idea and he suspected Kathryn did as well, but he really didn't want to bring up her name, especially here when he had his new wife all warm and pliant in his arms.

"Maybe it was my Aunt Helen. You know she always liked Annette. The senile old bat probably didn't realize the shit storm she would stir up by inviting her."

Sebastian tried to go back to kissing her neck, but Kathryn took him by the chin, forcing his gaze back on her. "Come on Valmont, we both know who did it."

Sighing he pulled away and laid beside her. "Mommy dearest," he grumbled.

"I should have known she would try and pull something," Kathryn bitched. "Especially after everything she's put us through."

Tiffany Merteuil had been trying to sabotage their relationship for years. As soon as she discovered that the former step siblings were fucking, she had made it her mission to break them up. She had succeeded briefly when Kathryn broke things off with him under the threat of not getting her inheritance. It hadn't taken her long to realize that if she gave in to her mother's demands where he was concerned, she'd always be that woman's puppet. She ended up telling her to go fuck herself and showed up on his doorstep the next morning. Penniless.

His former stepmother, now mother-in-law, hadn't given up that easily of course. She used his past against him, digging up some sex tape to cause a scandal. She even tried to out her own daughter as a drug addict. Sebastian was actually shocked it took her this long to discover Kathryn's true weakness: his relationship with Annette. But in the end not even that could come between them.

"Your mother can't hurt us anymore," he told her with utter confidence. A deliciously devious idea came to him in that moment. Sebastian grinned. "I think it's high time we prove it to her."

As he got up and began looking around the bed Kathryn asked, "What are you talking about?"

When he found her cell phone amidst the sheets he held it up in triumph then kneeled over her. "Say cheese baby"

She eyed him warily at first, but then gave him one of her practiced debutante smiles as he took her picture. She looked beautiful, naked and clearly well-fucked. Sebastian sent the picture along with a text to his dear mother-in-law.

_**Better luck next time you old hag. Love your son-in-law**_

As he typed he read aloud. Kathryn sprang up and slapped his side. "Sebastian! She's going to completely loose her shit!"

"Good," he replied bluntly as he tossed the phone over his shoulder and encircled his arms around his wife. "She can't touch us anymore. No one can."

Sebastian drew her mouth to his and kissed her long and deep. When they broke apart Kathryn's eyes had glazed over in lust. "We won baby." He guided her back down to the bed and pressed himself between her open legs. They shared a smile. This time Sebastian flicked his tongue across her lips. "Let's take a victory lap."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> We're almost done. Two more Woo-hoo. This one will get a sequel of sorts. Kathryn and Sebastian stuck in a different type of hotel hell: a bed and breakfast. _

_Next up will be **Y is for Yearning**. Be warned it might not be for everyone, depending on your tolerance for Annette/Sebastian. It features, technically no Kathryn/Sebastian sex but rest assured the chapters all about Kathryn. Until then please review if you can. Thanks for reading._


	25. Y is for Yearning

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Boo Hoo.**

**Author's Note: So yeah, this one features Sebastian/Annette sex. Sorry, but as you'll read it was necessary. _Technically_ there's no Kathryn/Sebastian hook-up, but rest assured the chapter is really all about them anyway.**

**_Chapter Summary:_ _"You called me Kathryn." A slip of the tongue lands Sebastian in hot water and leaves Annette with some difficult questions._**

* * *

><p><span>Y is for Yearning<span>

* * *

><p>Sebastian was drowning in warmth. Bracing his forearms against the mattress he slowly drew his hips back before lunging forward again into her welcoming, moist, heat. Their joining elicited a gasp from her and a groan from him. He repeated the motion over and over again until his balls began to draw up and his thighs trembled in anticipation. He was close.<p>

Running his hands down the soft skin of her arms, he grasped her delicate wrists and drew them up to rest on her pillow. He pinned her down in an act of dominance. She whimpered, but he couldn't be sure if it was from pain or desire. It didn't matter. Sebastian was too lost in his own pleasure to care.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and placed an open mouthed kiss against her heated skin. As his hips continued to surge between her thighs his mind was bombarded by a host of images he had been fruitlessly trying to keep at bay.

Dark silky tresses. Devious, knowing smirk. Pale, coltish limbs. Champagne colored panties. Sexy. Dirty. Fuck...

"Oh god...shit..." he gasped. He squeezed her wrists tighter and plowed into her harder. Sebastian was helpless to hold himself back. He was there. He was fucking there. "Oh fuck...yes...Kathryn..."

Slamming his eyes shut he exploded in a sudden rush of intense pleasure. He came inside her clenching heat, released a satisfied groan, then collapsed on top of her. In his hazy state it took him a moment to realize that her body and gone completely still beneath him. It wasn't the stillness of a well sated body. She was frozen.

Sebastian pulled back and was greeted by the horror stricken face of the woman he loved. Her delicate mouth hung open and her eyes were impossibly wide in her small face. He watched helplessly as they started to fill with tears.

His gut clenched. Had he hurt her? Had he been too rough? "Annette? Baby, what's wrong?"

"You called me..." she whispered her voice shaky and barely audible, "You called me Kathryn."

No. He couldn't have. There was no way he would have said her name aloud. Not now. Not when he was with...

"No, Annette, I didn't..."

Even as he said it he realized it was a lie. Recalling where his mind was at as he approached his cum he winced inwardly. _Of all the stupid things_...He would deny it, he decided, but one look at his girlfriend's face told him that ship had sailed. He was fucked.

"Yes, yes you did," she argued her voice rising in a panic.

"Annette-"

"Get off me Sebastian," she ordered as she pushed at his chest. "Get the fuck off me!"

Still stunned over what just happen, he allowed her to push him back with surprising force as she jumped up from the twin sized bed. A rising panic swelled within him. Sebastian reached for her only to have her yank herself from his grasp. "Annette, please," he begged.

She whipped around to face him, with tears in her eyes and a ferocious expression on her face. "Don't. Touch. Me." she spat coldly.

Sebastian watched helplessly from the bed as she moved frantically around her small bedroom. She scooped up the rose colored pajama bottoms she had been wearing when he came over and stepped shakily back into them. She wouldn't look at him.

Running a hand through his hair he got up from the bed as well and started to get dressed. Of all the stupid shit he had done through the years this easily topped the list. Sure he had called a girl the wrong name while he was in bed with them before, but not Annette. Never with Annette. And to call her _that_ name, of all names was beyond idiotic. It was just cruel.

"Annette," he begged, "Please look at me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it. It was nothing. A slip of the tongue. Baby, please..."

She didn't seem to hear him as she angrily pushed her arms into her pajama top. She didn't bother with the buttons. "Are you kidding me? Kathryn?! After everything that bitch put me through? Put _us_ through?" Meeting his gaze at last she shook her head, then reminded him, "She nearly killed you Sebastian."

He flinched at the reminder. "I know. It's just-"

"It's just what?" she demanded. "You know, I said nothing when she came back into your life. I didn't even object when you started hanging out with her again. Clearly I should have. I want the truth Sebastian. Are you sleeping with her?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "Of course not. How can you even ask that. I love _you_ Annette."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she cried bitterly. "We haven't seen each other in months and when we do your thinking of her? When you're inside me?" Tears rolled down her face as she choked out, "That's not acceptable Sebastian."

He reached for her, gently embracing her as she cried. He expected her to push him away, but to his relief she sagged against him, burying her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. Sebastian kissed her hair and ran a soothing hand down her back. "Annette, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry. I fucked up, but I assure you it meant nothing. She means nothing to me. I only said her name because I saw her last night-

"Last night?" she murmured against his chest. When she pulled out of his arms he realized his mistake. Her expression looked nearly as stricken as it did when he called her someone else's name. "You were with Kathryn last night?"

"No," he refuted adamantly, "I wasn't _with_ her. We were just hanging out."

"Hanging out? At night? In your dorm room? _Alone_?"

"Nothing happened!"

She didn't believe him. "Get out Sebastian," she ordered her voice small and her eyes pained.

"No, not until you listen to me," he argued.

He tried to pull her back into his embrace, but she smacked his arms and yanked herself away. "Get out!" she shrieked. "Get the hell out of my room Sebastian!"

When he stood his ground she hit at his chest, her small fists beating against his rib cage as she pushed him towards the door. Sebastian stumbled back. He felt sick as he looked into her tear stained face. He could only recall one time he had seen her like this before. The afternoon he had allowed Kathryn to manipulate him into being a coward and he had broken her heart. Just like he was doing now.

"Annette please," he begged.

"I don't want to hear it," she cried. "I don't want to look at you right now Sebastian. Please leave."

She opened the door and he lingered in the doorway completely at a loss. "Just leave me alone," she sobbed before slamming the door in his face.

Sebastian was left standing in the vacant hallway of the Hargrove apartment. He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. His heart, once thought to be a mythical creature, broke at the sound. Reaching for the door handle he contemplated going back inside, but then thought better of it. He fucked up and now he needed to give her space.

"I'm sorry Annette," he murmured into the silence of the narrow corridor.

Turning away he slowly made his way through the vacant apartment. It was quiet and the only light came from the kitchen stove. Sebastian said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity who looked after fuck-ups like himself, that Annette's father wasn't at home. The last thing he needed right then was a run in with the man who loathed his very existence. Sebastian didn't even want to think about how the old man would react if ever got wind of this incident.

Departing the Hargrove residence he stepped out into a chilly New York night. It was April, but it felt like November. The cold air whipped against his bare arms, reminding him he had left his jacket behind in her room. It didn't matter. He was numb to the cold.

Sebastian was completely dumbfounded by his own stupidity. How the hell could he have done something so idiotic? "Fucking idiot," he spat at himself as he crossed the street to his awaiting jag. Getting in he slammed the door. He squeezed the leather steering wheel then beat his fists against it in frustration. "Mother fucker!" he cursed loudly drawing the attention of a passerby. "Fuck off!" he hollered at them before tearing away from the curb.

He gunned it down the street, passing carelessly through a red light as he turned on to Broadway and headed uptown. As he swerved through traffic his mind ran wild with various scenarios of how to make this right. Thinking back to Annette's horror stricken face he drew a blank. There were no apologizes or elaborate gifts big enough to make up for this fuck-up.

When he got to another light he slammed on the breaks, nearly hitting the taxi in front of him. He punched the wheel again. Then tried to calm himself down and get his shit together. He would fix this. He would make her see that there was nothing to worry about. He was Sebastian Valmont. He could fix anything god dammit.

Sebastian felt himself start to relax. He popped a cigarette in his mouth and when the light changed he calmly pressed on. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought. Once Annette calmed down and realized it was just a slip of the tongue, she'd forgive him.

Maybe.

He knew they should have gone to Maui. That had been their original plan for spring break, but Annette had begged off, wishing to spend their couple weeks of freedom in the city. She wanted to be able to visit her father as well as him. This was a complete foreign concept to Sebastian. He might have been crashing at his father's place while on break from school, but he planned on ignoring the man entirely. He wanted to spend all his time with Annette. Now he wondered if she would ever talk to him again.

Running a frustrated hand through his short hair he thought back to last year and their idyllic spring break. Two weeks in Bora Bora. Beautiful, exotic, warm. Only the two of them, it had been paradise. At that time their relationship was in the best place it had ever been. They were golden and in love. Nothing could come between them. Not parents, not school, not Kathryn Merteuil.

Of course it helped tremendously that Kathryn wasn't speaking to him at the time. Not that it would have mattered if she was, he told himself.

Sebastian sighed. Fucking Kathryn. All roads seemed to lead back to that twisted bitch. He supposed he wasn't totally blameless. He was, after all, the one who kept allowing her to interfere whether intentionally or not. She was forever the demon he refused to shake off.

_Annette was right. Kathryn had been responsible for nearly getting him killed. Even though he knew that hadn't been her intentions he still held her accountable for the events of the day. She had sent Ronald after him, they fought and Annette stepped in to put a stop to it and got knocked into oncoming traffic. If it hadn't been for his 'cheap heroics' as Kathryn called it, Annette might have gotten hurt or worse. That he would never have been able to forgive her for._

_As it happened though he had gotten hit by that cab instead and paid the price with a shattered knee and some cracked ribs. Sebastian spent the rest of the summer in physical therapy with Annette by his side the entire time. Kathryn meanwhile lingered in the shadows ready to pounce on any sign of weakness._

_When Annette had made in known that she knew all of Kathryn's dark twisted secrets and threatened to expose her Kathryn had dropped a bomb of her own: she revealed that mere hours before Sebastian came to Annette's door, hat in hand begging for forgiveness, he had been in her room demanding a fuck and when she refused he had declared war on her. Annette's faith in him stumbled in that moment and it took him hours of coaxing to bring her back around. What followed was another confrontation with Kathryn. She of course refused to apologize for her role in his accident, heated words were exchanged and threats were made. It ended with another declaration of war. _

_Manchester would become their battle ground. It didn't take Kathryn long to figure out that the best way to get to him was through Annette, so she set about making her life hell. Never directly of course. The ice bitch never got her hands dirty, she had her little minions do it for her. Word quickly spread about their relationship and how Annette's manifesto was a complete sham. She spread rumors that it was all bullshit to begins with and that the headmaster's daughter was actually a raging nympho, that she got knocked up at her last school and yet another that she had met Sebastian while pulling a train at some orgy. Annette's reputation at Manchester was set in stone before she even stepped inside._

_Sebastian of course was by no means idle. As soon as the rumors started to spread he began his own covert campaign to get Kathryn tossed out of the student body president position. He had one of her rivals claim election fraud and had Annette urge her father for a recount. They held another election and this time Sebastian made sure she lost thanks to a couple of bribes placed to some student council geeks. _

_He didn't stop there. Using some of his influence on the female student body, which yes wasn't as prolific as it once was but still held some weight, he made Cecile Caldwell one of the most popular girls in school. He spread rumors that she was the best lay he ever had. Over night the other girls regarded her with awe while every straight guy on campus lusted after her. Of course she was too busy juggling Ronald and Court to be bothered with any more men, but it didn't matter. Kathryn was forced into remaining Cecile's best friend and watch hopelessly as she went back and forth between Kathryn's former lovers, who no longer wished to have anything to do with the ice princess. _

_Their games went on for months, until Annette finally snapped. She was sick of being collateral damage in his fight with Kathryn. She had enough of their 'war' so she issued him an ultimatum. Either let it go or she'd leave him. Of course it was a no brainer. He told Kathryn he was done. She won._

_In a moment of pure perfect timing his father came home and announced he and his stepmother, the gold-digging whore, were divorcing. Immediately. Evidently she found him in his Paris penthouse fucking some underage model and finally had it. She took a nice hunk of his fortune and the townhouse on 79th but it was worth it to finally be rid of that bitch and her spawn he once called his closest friend._

_As soon as Sebastian moved out any sort of relationship he had with Kathryn came to an end. From that point on she ignored him completely. Total radio silence. When they passed in the halls she looked right past him. If he saw her at parties she looked the other way. There was no more slut shaming of Annette. She too seemed to be permanently off of her radar. They were in a word, free._

_On one hand Sebastian was delighted. Finally they could relax and be happy together without fear of what Kathryn would do next. Life settled down and Sebastian felt like he could breath again. At the same time however he had this odd nagging feeling like something was missing. He was horrified when he realized what it was. He missed Kathryn. Even after everything she did to him, to Annette, he missed her presence in his life. It was twisted, but he felt a void that not even Annette could fill._

_Of course he kept this to himself and continued on with Annette as if everything was normal. They graduated and spent a perfect summer together. When he found out through Blaine that Kathryn had gone off to Rome for the summer, he feigned indifference. Secretly though he wondered. He wondered if she was feeling it to. Something was missing. _

_Then he would remember that little speech she gave about him being her toy and the way she sneered at him when he was laid up in that hospital bed and he realized it was for the best. His relationship with Kathryn was toxic. The best thing for him was to be as far away from her scheming ass as possible._

_Fate however was a fickle bitch and she wasn't done with him and Kathryn. Not by a long shot._

_Once again Kathryn would be responsible for tearing him and Annette apart although this time, ironically enough, it was completely unintentional. Years before they got together Annette had planned to go to med school to become a pediatric surgeon. Specifically she wanted to go to Cornell University. The whole reason her father had taken the job at Manchester was to increase his daughter's chances of getting in. It worked. She got her acceptance letter in the fall. _

_Oddly enough Sebastian future was right on course as well, thanks to his former stepsister. Before he met Annette, back when they were thick as thieves, Kathryn applied to Yale and decided Sebastian would apply as well. Truth be told, Valmont never gave much thought to college or his future in general. This annoyed Kathryn greatly as she had her future completely mapped out and she thought he should at least have some sort of game plan. _

"_You can't spend your entire life being a fuck-up Valmont," she huffed. "It might be cute now, but in five years it will just be pathetic."_

"_Ah baby, I'll always be cute"_

_She had rolled her eyes at his lack of direction and decided then and there that he would attend Yale with her. She filled out the application for him, swiped one of his essay's from school, and then did god knows what, because not long into senior year he found out he was accepted. Sebastian had been shocked. Annette happy, but apprehensive. He tossed the acceptance letter aside telling her it didn't matter. He would go to Cornell with her. _

_Then his father, in a rare display of parenting, put his foot down and insisted he was going to Yale. It was miracle he was accepted in the first place and he'd be damned if his only son tossed it away just to chase after some low-rent piece of ass. _

_They had it out of course, but in the end his father held the purse strings until he turned twenty one. It was too late at that point to get any sort of scholarship so he was effectively screwed. It was either attend Yale or be cut off for good._

_Not surprisingly Annette volunteered to change schools. She was smart enough and had plenty of extra-curriculars, not to mention the fact that her father was the headmaster of one of the most prestigious prep school's in the country. She'd have no problem getting into Yale, but Sebastian wouldn't let her. She had sacrificed so much to be with him already, he couldn't make her give up her dream too. No, he she would go to Cornell and he would go to Yale. _

_His plan was to get kicked out. Not right away, but he'd wait for the right opportunity, wait until his father had his own crisis to deal with when he wouldn't give a shit what his son was doing. Knowing his father he wouldn't have to wait long._

_In the meantime he had gone off to Yale and as luck would have it guess who showed up in one of his first classes? The former step-bitch herself. Judging by the look she leveled at him when she stepped into their European Lit class, she wasn't any happier to see him than he was to see her. She sneered at him, before turning her back and ignoring him just as she had before. He assumed it was destined to be same old same old between them. What he hadn't anticipated was a mutual enemy bringing them back together. _

_Carter Grayson. Douchebag asshole personified. He was from a wealthy, well-connected family in California and already had a reputation around campus as a misanthropic dickwad. However, since he was attractive, rich and held a small amount of charm most people chose to overlook his lesser qualities. Sebastian had met him on a few occasions, but never gave him a second thought until he cornered him at a party and propositioned him. _

_He hadn't been terribly surprised and he doubted Carter was gay, he just got off on dominating anyone who challenged his power. It wasn't like Sebastian had never fucked a guy before, but even if he wasn't committed to someone else he still would never have gone to bed with him. Carter was the sort of asshole who could only get off if he was causing his partner physical pain._

_When he made it known he had a girlfriend and wasn't interested Carter took in personally. He made it his mission to humiliate and show up Sebastian at each opportunity whether it be in class or socially. For the most part Valmont could give a shit. This wasn't his first time dealing with an asshole like Carter and he knew from experience it was best not to engage._

_About a month later a rumor began to circulate, not about him, but his former stepsister. Carter apparently was telling anyone who would listen that he had ass fucked Kathryn at some party. Sebastian had been mildly amused at first, wondering if there was any truth to it. Surely Kathryn was smart enough not to get involved with the likes of Grayson._

_Then one afternoon he went back to his room and found Kathryn waiting for him, sitting poised on his bed like she belonged there. He had been so stunned he hadn't said much, but it didn't matter. She did most of the talking. She confessed to him that she had gone to a party, drank a little too much and when she woke up Carter was fucking her ass, calling her a variety of colorful names. Not surprisingly she was pissed and wanted his help to destroy their mutual enemy. _

_Sebastian's first instincts were to tell her to take a flying leap, but then he saw them. Bruises on her wrists that she quickly covered when she caught him staring. Carter had hurt her. It occurred to him then that Kathryn hadn't been some random piece of ass. The sicko had purposely targeted her because he knew they were once time related. Sebastian might have wanted to physically harm his former stepsister on occasion, but he'd be damned if he'd sit back while someone else put their hands on her. Despite their twisted history he was in._

_It hadn't been all that difficult to take the asshole down. Sebastian made him think he'd reconsidered his proposition, went over to his place and drugged his drink. When he was passed out he had a few friends of Blaine's take some incriminating photos with him and a nice pile of cocaine, then posted them on the web. It didn't take long for word to spread around campus and to the dean's office. Carter was forced to take a drug test which he of course failed. The bastard was kicked out of school the following week._

_Sebastian, unable to resist needling him, dropped by Grayson's room as he was packing up. He had been furious of course, but also defeated. He accused Valmont of going too far. When he reminded that sick asshole what he had done to Kathryn, he regarded him with outrage._

"_I never touched that bitch! I only spread a couple of rumors to taunt you."_

"_Excuse me?!"_

_When he confronted Kathryn with Carter's allegations she merely smirked at him. Did he really think she was stupid enough to let herself get taken advantage of by the likes of Carter Grayson? He knew her better than that. Indeed he did. Kathryn was far too smart and cunning to get wasted and make herself vulnerable to a useless asshole like Carter. The bruised wrists and trembling voice had all been for show. When he demanded an explanation as to why she played him, she explained she wanted revenge on Grayson for damaging her rep around campus, but more importantly, she wanted to get him back for what he was doing to him. He's making you into a joke Sebastian. She argued she knew he would do nothing about it so she forced his hand with her little tale of woe. _

"_I wanted to see if those infamous Valmont balls were still attached."_

"_You're a demented psychopath"_

"_Perhaps, but you still missed me."_

_And there it was. He did miss her. He missed who he was when he was with her. He missed playing on the same team with her. He missed them._

_Sebastian knew he should wash his hands of her but he couldn't. He didn't want to. The truth was he had been bored out of his mind the past few months and without Annette there to remind him why he had given up his old ways, he found himself easily being pulled back into Kathryn's orbit. It wasn't like he just forgot everything she had done to him, but he accepted it and knew it was just who she was. He had wounded her so she demolished him. Kathryn would never be sorry, she would always be complicated, but never, ever, boring. _

_So they became friends of sorts. They hung out, went to parties, spent ridiculous amounts of time debating literature and philosophy like the over educated brats they were. They laughed, and snarked and plotted, falling easily back into their habit of toying with other people's lives for sport. They never made wagers though, some lessons had indeed been learned and not repeated._

_In some ways Kathryn had changed as well. Without her mother around to constantly put her down and nag her into submission, it was like she could breathe for the first time. She was still the queen bitch, worshiped and adored by students and faculty alike, but she seemed to care less what other's thought about her. She came and did as she pleased. Of course she still indulged in drugs. but Sebastian noticed it was purely for recreational reasons and not out of necessity. He never spotted that fucking cross around her neck once. She had even given up the bulimia. He was shocked the first time they sat down for a meal and she cleaned her plate without disappearing to the bathroom afterwords._

_Annette hadn't exactly been thrilled when she found out they were friendly once again, but he assured her she had nothing to be concerned about. There was nothing sexual between them anymore. He had no desire to fuck Kathryn, his heart belonged to Annette. Besides, they barely saw each other, he argued, they only had a few classes together and sometimes talked at parties._

_This was a tremendous lie on two fronts. One, they saw each other all the time. It got to the point where several people assumed they were dating. He supposed they did spend an inordinate amount of time together, but he enjoyed her company, her quick wit and sharp mind and the fact he never knew what she was going to do next. No one engaged him the way Kathryn did, but he couldn't very well tell Annette that. She would never understand, so he downplayed their relationship as much as he could._

_As for the sexual aspect...that was more complicated. Gone were the days of Kathryn rubbing up against him and cooing dirty words in his ear to entice him into doing her bidding. There was no more inappropriate touching, groping or lapdances. No longer to she use her cunt to control him. _

_Not overtly anyway. _

_Kathryn's seduction strategies were so subtle Sebastian sometimes questioned if it was all in his mind. Was he projecting some latent desire for her on her seemingly innocent actions or was she really trying to seduce him? He could never be sure, when she showed up to take him out in a ridiculously short dress or sheer top if she had done it to entice him. She'd sometimes fall asleep at his place and curl up against him. When she woke up and his morning hard-on greeted her she didn't rub up against it like she used to, but instead ignored it completely. On occasion she'd get trashed at a party and when he brought her home she'd lay her head on his shoulder and call him 'her Sebastian'. _

_It wasn't like she didn't discuss sex at all. No, she seemed to take great pleasure in telling him all the details of her latest conquest. Sebastian pretended to be bored while hiding his hard-on. He would then hoard away details on her adventures that he would dissect later on when alone. In these moments he would see glimpses of the old Kathryn. _

_By the end of the semester Sebastian found himself in a constant state of confusion around her. He loved Annette, truly, but he couldn't deny the attraction to Kathryn and the fact that there was this...thing between them. The most frustrating thing was he couldn't tell if the attraction was mutual or if she was just fucking with his head. Sometimes he was confident that she wanted him as well. Other times he couldn't be sure. There was also the fact that she never mentioned Annette. Never. If her name came up in conversation she would always stare at him blankly like she didn't know who he was talking about. After awhile, Sebastian made it a point to discuss her as little as possible._

_As for his relationship with Annette, they weren't in the best place. The separation had hurt them just as he secretly feared. Even though New Haven and Ithica weren't terribly far, they didn't see each other as much as they could have. Annette was always too busy studying to make the trip. Sebastian knew he should push her to take a break, but there was always another party or a new club Kathryn was dying to take him to and he got distracted. So they talked on the phone and made a few pathetic attempts at phone sex, but it didn't help. Sebastian had long forgotten his plan to get kicked out of school._

_They reunited during winter break and things had been great, comfortable, until one night Annette went out with her father and he decided to go to dinner with Kathryn. Annette lost her shit when she found out. It took him hours of apologizing and assuring her that she had nothing to worry about where Kathryn was concerned. He didn't think about her like that. Nothing inappropriate had ever happened between them._

_And this was true. Until last night._

_It was the night before he was set to leave for New York for spring break. Rather then spend the night out partying like every other underclassman, he stayed home and finished off To Have and Have Not with of bottle of vintage scotch. His solitude had been interrupted when Kathryn arrived, wearing a ridiculously slinky dress and a flirty grin. She wasn't completely wasted, but clearly, based on how she stumbled over to the bed, more than a little buzzed. Sebastian picked his head up from his book and eyed her curiously over his reading glasses. He hadn't expected her. Although she showed up like this from time to time, he thought she had already left for the city._

_She had waved off his questions as she stepped out of her shoes and climbed on the bed. She situated herself opposite him, her bare legs laid out before her. Sebastian gave them a passing glance, feigning indifference. She called him a pussy for spending his last night of freedom cooped up in his dorm room then proceeded to bitch about Hemingway. A misogynistic alcoholic, she called him. They bantered back and forth as they did. Then talk turned to her night out._

_Kathryn told him about the guy she had blown in the men's room at some club and how he left her unfulfilled. As she spoke she squirmed against the mattress. Every time she moved the hem of her dress hiked further and further up her thighs. Sebastian swallowed thickly as her panties came into view. Champagne colored and lace. When his gaze met hers and he saw that devilish twinkle in her eyes he knew she was doing it on purpose. _

_Sebastian's dick hardened not just at the glimpses of her panties, but at the devious stare she was laying on him. He knew that clever brain of hers was consumed with all sort of dirty thoughts and secrets that he was dying to learn. When her teeth began to tug on her bottom lip and her backside continued to move against the bed, lifting her skirt to an obscene height, he set the book he had been reading into his lap to hide his obvious excitement. Not that it was necessary. She clearly knew the effect she had on him. _

"_It's not fair," she pouted, "He left me all achy."_

"_Well lucky for you, I hear they make battery operated devices specifically for that problem. I believe you're well acquainted with them."_

"_Fucker"_

_She kicked at him playfully and he caught her ankle before she could do any damage. His smiled died on his face when he realized he was touching her. He was touching her and her dress was practically around her waist and his dick was throbbing. There was nothing playful about it. _

_Sebastian knew he had to stop this. He had a girlfriend who he loved dearly. He shouldn't be in bed with this scantily clad vixen. And he sure as hell shouldn't be eye fucking her the way he was._

_Knowing this he was still unable to stop himself. Almost on their own accord, his hands slowly made their way up her slender legs. His dick twitched when he felt her silky skin against his fingertips. He fantasized what her legs would feel like wrapped around his waist, or positioned over his shoulder or pressing against his face as he went down on her._

_Christ he could smell her pussy. His mouth actually started to water. _

_When his hands reached her hips his finger tugged at the delicate waistband of her panties. Kathryn lifted her hips just slightly. It was all he needed. Slowly, almost achingly slow, he tugged the skimpy lace panties down her legs. His eyes never left hers as he removed the garment and laid it beside him on the bed. Shifting against the bed once again her legs easily fell open giving him a view of bare, pink pussy._

_Sebastian tried his damnedest to school his features into a look of disinterest, but he was fairly certain he didn't succeed. His heart was beating so loud he was sure she could hear it from across the bed. His gaze swung back and forth from her face to her open thighs as he weighed what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do, he also knew if he acted on his impulses it would destroy his relationship with Annette for good. Then again, she didn't have to know. It wasn't like he was ever going to tell her about Kathryn crawling into his bed in the middle of the night and squirming around without her panties on. What was one more thing?_

_Swallowing thickly he sat up and leaned towards her. His hand on her ankle he began to glide it up her leg once again when it happened. The phone rang. _

_They both froze as the ringing cut through the silence. It was coming from Kathryn's clutch. They stared at each other for a long second, before Kathryn flinched first. Closing her legs she leaned across the bed to her purse and retrieved her phone. Sebastian straightened and sat back against the headboard. He watched with furrowed brow as she sat at the edge of the bed, her back to him, her posture stiff and regal. It occurred to him then she wasn't as buzzed as he initially thought._

_It was the boyfriend. Andrew or Anderson or something similar. Kathryn had a rotating stable of boyfriends. All handsome, preppy and rich. All completely disposable. She dated them for a few months, cheated on them mercilessly, then got bored and dumped them. Sebastian never even bothered to learn their names._

_He opened his book and pretended to read as he listened intently to the call. She cooed to him in that fake debutante drawl she created, spinning some lie about studying at the library. She never told them about him, but he assumed they must have asked her at some point who he was to her. They spent too much time together for it not to come up._

_Kathryn made plans to meet up with what's his face then hung up the phone. Without looking at him she rose up from the bed and checked her make-up in the vanity mirror. She bitched about having to play the the role of the doting girlfriend and how happy she was to go back to New York where she could decompress for a little while. She said nothing about what had just happened. When she turned around and gathered her bag Sebastian noticed her gaze briefly drift over to her discarded panties, still laying beside him on the bed, but she made no move to grab them. Instead, she walked around the bed, slipped on her shoes and made for the door. She stopped before leaving and turned back to him._

"_Will I see you in New York?"_

_The question reminded him of Annette and the guilt that had left him earlier suddenly returned in full force. "Probably not," he answered quietly, "I think I have plans."_

_A knowing look passed over her face."Of course."_

_She walked over to him then and planted a fleeting kiss on his cheek. When he looked up at her she was smiling. Not that devious smirk of hers, not a smirk at all really, but a genuine smile. She titled her head and ran a hand through his hair. _

"_See ya later Valmont."_

"_Good bye Kathryn"_

_He watched as she departed leaving only the lingering scent of her perfume and of course her fucking panties. Sebastian stared at the wretched item, not knowing what the hell to do with them. If he was smart he'd just toss them out and pretend the whole incident never happened._

_However, no one ever accused Sebastian of leading with his brain before. Picking them up he dropped the lacy monstrosity into his bedside table then closed it with a thud. He let out a deep breath resigning to forget the matter entirely, before heading to the shower. He jerked off that night harder than he ever had before. Fucking Kathryn._

Sebastian had arrived home. He didn't go in right away. Instead he found himself sitting in his jag outside his father's Park Avenue penthouse, thinking over the events that led him here. "You're a fucking idiot Valmont," he grumbled to himself. "A goddamn glutton for punishment."

Glancing up he noticed the doorman give him an odd look. He had now been reduced to babbling to himself on the streets of Manhattan. He was one step up from the homeless schizophrenic who was camped out in front of his building. Rolling his eyes he left the car and dragged himself inside for a much needed drink.

When he entered the apartment he was pleased and not at all surprised to find himself alone. He had yet to run into his father since he'd come home. If he played his cards right there was a good possibility he wouldn't run into the old man his entire vacation.

The penthouse was eerily silent as he walked through. His father employed a cook and a maid, but they weren't live-in. Sebastian found himself grateful for this as he welcomed the solitude. Stepping into the darkened living room the only light came from the gigantic floor to ceiling windows that looked out on the city. The subdued city lights were enough to help find his way around to the wet bar where he fixed himself a drink before collapsing on the leather sofa that overlooked the view. Numbly he sipped his drink as he gaze swept over the room. It was very much a bachelor's pad with it's stark black and white color scheme and utter lack of anything resembling coziness or warmth. Sebastian found it rather depressing, but it was fitting given his mood.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and stared at it. He wanted to call Annette, but it seemed a fairly pointless sentiment. There was no way she would talk to him right now. He didn't even know what to say to her. Everything he thought of seemed ridiculous and lame. It all sounded like a lie.

And just like that he was thinking about her again. Kathryn. She'd be back in the city by now. Sebastian wondered what she was doing. Flipping through his list of contacts he came across her name. His thumb hovered over the call button. It was stupid. So incredibly stupid give the events of the night and yet...

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself as he hit the button and listened to the phone ring. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Miss me already?"

Sebastian's lips twitched in a smirk. "Hey"

"Hello"

"I thought you'd be out"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"It's quiet." And she sounded high. There was an indolence to her speech that indicated she was smoking something. Kathryn never smoked up in public. He imagined her at home in her alcove bed, laying among the silk pillows, wearing some scrap of lingerie, smoking a joint. The image reminded him of the countless times he found her like that and his dick began to stir. Grinding his teeth Valmont tried to will it away.

"Hmm," she hummed, "Just got back actually. What about you? I thought you had...plans."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Because you're calling me," she rasped her voice sounding impossibly sexy.

Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "I fucked up."

The was silence, then a mildly curious, "Oh?"

She thought he was confessing he cheated on Annette. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or indifferent. Not that it mattered. Realizing he now had to tell her what he had done Sebastian took a deep breath then told her in a rush, "I said someone else's name while we were in bed."

"Who?"

He couldn't bring himself to confess the rest of it to her. Wincing as he listened to the silence on the other end he knew Kathryn was too smart not to figure it out. Sure enough when she spoke her voice was filled with wry amusement. "Oh. I see."

"Try not to be too smug," he grumbled.

"Please tell me you were at least doing something particularly nasty at the time"

Sebastian smirked and took a sip of his drink. "Sorry, missionary."

"How disappointing," came her dry reply.

"Thanks for your concern," he drawled sarcastically. Although the truth of the matter was he expected her to gloat much more than she had. He was rather surprised at how sedate she was being. Maybe it was the pot. Looking to change the subject he asked, "How was your night?"

"Hmm fine," she murmured, "I went out with Tuttle."

"Such a loyal little fag hag," he snickered.

"When you're not around someone has to pick up the slack darling," she retorted. "I make an excellent wing man. Thanks to me he left early with two twinks. Twins I think."

Sebastian found himself holding his breath before asking, "How about you, did you go home alone?"

"Yes, but only because I got mine before I left for the night."

"Oh?"

"Tall, dark hair, muscles, older-

"Since when are _you_ into muscles?"

"I took two tabs of E and was horny as fuck. I wasn't at my most selective, but he was fucking hot."

"How nice for you"

"You have no idea," she purred. "He spent nearly half an hour grinding against me, his rock hard cock pushing against my thigh as we moved together. I was so fucking wet."

When Kathryn started talking about her pussy and how horny she was, he found his hand moving over his crotch almost of it's own accord. He rationalized that he should end this, tell her he had another call, anything to stop this from where it was inevitably going, but he couldn't stop himself. Setting his drink down on the coffee table he unfastened his pants and goaded, "Let me guess, this neanderthal spent the whole night dry humping you then came in his pants."

"Not even close," she purred. "He fingered me right there on the dance floor. He diddled my pussy through two orgasms. Shit he had big hands," she sighed.

Sebastian noticed her breathing had become heavier and her voice strained as she spoke. He wondered then if she was touching herself as she talked to him. The thought alone was enough to make him reach into his pants and pull out his now swollen cock. Slowly he stroked himself, wincing in pleasure as he did. Trying to keep his voice even, less she suspect what he was doing he prodded, "And did you leave young Hercules to take care of himself on his own?"

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm a cock tease?"

"Oh I would never insinuate anything," he chuckled darkly as he thought back to how much joy she used to get in teasing him.

Kathryn giggled likely recalling the same thing. "I miss high school"

"I'm sure you do"

"Actually, he took me to the men's room-

"You seem to end up there a lot lately"

"Jealous?"

Sebastian's hand stilled. "Of course not. I have-

"I know," she replied sounding curt. There was silence for a moment and when she finally spoke her voice had once again taken on that husky quality as she told her tale. "We went to the men's room, but it wasn't empty."

"Don't tell me you...in front of everyone." He didn't know why the idea both turned him on and infuriated him. His grip tightened on his hard on as he jacked himself roughly.

"Not exactly," she breathed, "We went into the bathroom stall, but they could hear us. It was kind of hot. I wondered if some of them were listening and touching themselves..."

He realized then she knew exactly what he was doing on his side of the phone. Rather than stop however he asked, "Did you blow this one too?"

"Uh uh," she grunted, "There wasn't time. We were both too keyed up. He bent me over the toilet, my hands pressed against the back wall while he shoved my dress up to my waist. He pushed my panties between the crack of my ass then spanked me. Hard. I begged him to fuck me then," she gasped.

Sebastian tried to imagine what that sounded like. "The almighty Kathryn Merteuil begged?"

"Fuck yes she did," she panted. "And he didn't make me wait for it. He pulled out his nice long cock and shoved it in me. Didn't even take my panties off first. Jesus, he pounded me so hard and stretched me so good..."

His eyes shut as his brain was flooded by pornographic images all staring her. He pumped his dick faster. "You naughty little bitch," he gasped.

"That's right. I'm a Naughty. Fucking. Bitch," she panted each word and he imagined her squirming against her silk sheets, hand between her legs as she humped against her probing fingers. Sebastian's mouth suddenly went dry.

"Did you come?"

"Yesss," she sighed, "And it was good, but not as good as last night."

His eyes opened and his hand slowed, but didn't stop. "Last night? With what's his face?"

"No, just me. I ditched him for some alone time."

Sebastian's hand spend up. "Oh?"

"I fingered myself for hours," she revealed her voice sounding strained. "I haven't touched myself like that in years. God, I couldn't stop coming."

He winced in pleasure as he thought back to last night. All the things he had been trying to suppress when he was with Annette suddenly came rushing back. Her pale, smooth legs. Her lace panties. That look in her eyes. Her pink, wet pussy. Shit, he was close.

"You left something," he gasped as that familiar wave of pleasure started to approach, "at my place last night."

"Did I?" she asked breathlessly. "I'm so forgetful sometimes."

"You are...you little bitch"

"Fucker," she panted

"Slut"

"Prick"

Hearing her say that in a broken cry was enough to push him over the edge. Pumping his dick in his fist he came with a hoarse groan and a deep shudder. He heard her cry out and it was quickly muffled as if she had pushed her face into the pillow to quiet herself. The phone fell from his hand when he shot off into his fist. "Shit," he muttered as he scooped his cell back up and cradled it against his shoulder. He could hear her panting on the other end.

For a few minutes they said nothing as they both came down from their orgasms. Neither acknowledged what had just happened. They just listened to each other breath. Sebastian leaned across the sofa and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up. He thought he could hear her do the same on her end.

"So do you want my advice?"

He stilled at the question. "Excuse me?"

"With your little problem," she explained. He heard her light up a cigarette and take a drag. "Just tell her you took something before hand. Pills or booze or something"

Sebastian snickered. "She'll never buy that."

"Valmont, she'll believe what she want's to believe," she sighed. "And if she doesn't just tell her about Brad."

"Who the hell is Brad?"

"The love of my life silly," she cooed sarcastically.

"Oh, that poor bastard"

Kathryn let out a husky chuckle. "Just tell her I'm desperately in love and she has nothing to worry about. You and I are just friends, blah, blah, fucking blah."

Yep they were just friends. Friends who had phone sex and flashed each other. Sebastian wasn't sure if Annette would buy that Kathryn was desperately in love with anyone outside of herself, but he supposed it couldn't hurt. "Thanks. I'll give it a try."

"Good. Now I have to go. My buzz is wearing off and I'm getting sleepy. I'll talk to you later."

Sebastian reached for his drink and took a sip. "Alright. Night Kathryn."

"Goodnight." He was about to hang up when she called out to him, "Oh Sebastian, about that item I left at your place..."

"Yes?"

"Keep it"

_Click_.

He listened to the dial tone for a solid minute before finishing off his bourbon in one gulp and ending the call. Thinking back to her panties that were still locked away in his bedside drawer, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Just thinking about that illicit undergarment made his dick twitch back to life. Dammit.

What the hell was he doing? He just had secret phone sex with someone who wasn't his girlfriend and he was getting hard thinking about a pair of panties that also did not belong to her. If he kept going down this path with Kathryn he was going to loose Annette, if he hadn't already.

Sebastian loved Annette and yet as twisted as it sounded there was a part of him that was a little disappointed Kathryn hadn't tried to talk him out of breaking up with her. If ever there was an opportunity for her to do so it would have been then, but instead she gave him advice to fix his relationship. And he was...irritated.

Which was insane because he didn't want Kathryn. Not like that. Sure he was attracted to her, he probably always would be, but it was nothing more beyond that. Sebastian could never trust her. Yes, over the past few months or so he had seen a different side of her. She wasn't just his scheming Lady Macbeth, whispering naughty suggestions in his ear, tempting him to the dark side. There was a real girl underneath all that cruelty and bravado. One who had been a good friend to him these past months. However, he suspected if anything ever went beyond friendship with them they would automatically revert back to their mind games and double crosses and declarations of war.

None of this mattered anyway, he argued to himself. He loved Annette. Pure, sweet, perfect Annette. The girl who made him realize love wasn't a joke or something to be used as a weapon. The girl who gave up everything for him. That was who he wanted to be with. Not some twisted headcase who would throw him under the bus just for a laugh.

Rising up from the sofa Sebastian went back to the bar and poured himself a double. He downed it quick then took out his phone again. This time he called the woman he should have called the first time around. Just as he expected he got her voice mail. Sebastian left her a message, apologizing once again and asking her to call him in the morning if she was feeling up to it. He ended it by reminding her he loved her.

After hanging up he dropped back down on the sofa and fell asleep dreaming of champagne colored panties and illicit phone calls.

Annette never called the next morning or the morning after that. Sebastian called her however. He left dozens of voice mails, pleading for forgiveness and begging her to call him back. He didn't call Kathryn once.

Five days later he was on the Upper West Side exiting his favorite deli when his phone rang. He stopped in his tracks on the busy sidewalk when he looked down and saw Annette's number. He answered immediately. "Annette?"

He was greeted by silence then her voice came on sounding tentative and small. "Hey Sebastian."

"Oh god I'm so happy you called," he sighed as he leaned back against his jag. "I was worried baby."

"I'm fine. I'm at home."

He nodded, "I thought so. I was going to come by but I thought..."

"I'm glad you didn't. I needed some time to think."

Scared that she was going to launch into some kind of break-up speech he cut her off. "Okay well listen, I want to apologize again for that night. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I took a Valium right before I came over so I don't know if it fucked with my head or what. Look, nothing is going on between Kathryn and I. In fact she has a boyfriend and believe it or not, I think she really loves him. You have nothing to worry about. It's not like _that_ between us."

"Anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted her before. _Excessively, violently, passionately_. I believe that's how you phrased it," she replied bitterly.

Sebastian recognized the words as having come from his journal. Not for the first time, he wished to god he had edited that fucking journal before handing it over to her to read. He grimaced and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Annette, that was a long time ago. Before I met you."

"It doesn't change the fact that you wanted her at one point. I read that journal. You were _obsessed_ with her Sebastian."

"I was not," he argued trying to keep himself calm. "And you know what? It was only sex. That was the only thing I wanted from her. It had nothing to do with love. You, Annette, are the one I love, the one I want to be with. Not her."

There was another long pause, then she asked quietly, "It was just sex?"

"Yes and trust me it's long over with. Look, to prove it to you I won't have anything to do with Kathryn anymore."

"Really? But I thought you two were friends?"

"Not really, we just talk sometimes. Like I said, it's not a big deal, but if it will make you feel better I'll end it. From here on I'll no longer have any more contact with Kathryn."

He realized then and there it was the only solution. If he wanted Annette he was going to have cease all communication with his former stepsister. Sebastian didn't know what the hell he would tell her but he'd figure something out. He had to.

Annette was silent again before telling him, "Alright."

"Good," he sighed. "Now can I see you?"

"I'd like that"

"How about I come over now? You're at your dad's right?"

"Uh, now's not a good time," she explained, "I promised daddy I'd help him look over some things for Manchester. How about we go out to your aunt's? Like we planned?"

Originally, before his enormous fuck-up, they had planned to spend a long weekend at his aunt's estate on Long Island where they met. He had figured that was long off the table given what happened so he was pleased when she suggested it. Sebastian smiled. "That sounds great. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"No," she replied quickly. "Um, I have some things to do tomorrow afternoon so I'll just borrow my dad's car and meet you out there."

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"Alright, well I'll see you then. I love you Annette."

He heard her sigh on the other end. "I love you too Sebastian. Bye"

As he hung up the phone Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he hadn't fucked things up as badly with her as he initially thought. Annette sounded as if she was willing to forgive him and if she could do that then he had to put an end to the thing with Kathryn. It was a small sacrifice he told himself, to be able to hold on to the woman he loved.

That night Kathryn called him twice. Sebastian ignored it both times. There was no point giving into temptation. Kathryn was smart. He rationalized that it wouldn't take her long to figure out he was ignoring her and why. The only question then was how she would react. Would she go back to ignoring him or would she lash out? Valmont panicked briefly wondering if she'd tell Annette about their little phone call or how they'd been inseparable this past semester. He decided would jump that bridge when he came to it, but something told him he had nothing to worry about. Maybe he was just delusional, but he thought Kathryn would understand, if not approve.

The following afternoon Sebastian drove out to the Rosemond estate on Long Island. His aunt was off in London for a few months, but had happily given him permission to use the house, especially when she heard Annette would be there. The old crone loved Annette.

When he arrived he noticed a silver Volvo parked in front. He assumed it was Annette's and was surprised she had beaten him there. He had planned to set up a surprise for her before she came, but it would have to wait.

Sebastian was greeted by one of the servants who told him Ms. Hargrove was waiting for him upstairs. He headed up the long staircase, a bouquet of pink roses, Annette's favorites, in his hand. He checked the guest bedroom she had used in the past and he had come to think of as her's, but found it empty. After checking the upstairs library and finding it also vacant he went to him room.

Stepping inside he halted in his tracks when he saw he wasn't alone. Standing at the window, with her back to him, was a petite brunette dressed in black. Of all the many ways he imagined Kathryn reacting to his blowing her off, crashing his date with Annette wasn't one of them. Shit.

Whipping back around, Sebastian quickly closed the bedroom door. Maybe Annette didn't know she was there yet. Perhaps he could talk to her, make her leave before Annette found out and he lost her for good. "Kathryn," he started for her trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "What the hell are you..."

His question died on his lips when she slowly turned around. Sebastian froze. It wasn't Kathryn. It was Annette.

Annette dressed _as_ Kathryn.

"Hello Valmont"

Sebastian barely took note of the fact that she had called him by his last name. Everyone did that _except_ Annette. He was too stunned by her appearance. She had dyed her shoulder length blonde hair the same chestnut brown as his former sisters. Her make-up was done just like Kathryn's and he noticed even her eyes were now the same shade of green. If that wasn't disturbing enough, she was dressed in a sexy, but sophisticated black designer dress and stilettos. Sebastian was fairly positive he had never seen her wear black before.

She looked startlingly like Kathryn. _High school Kathryn_. Nowadays, Kathryn's hair was longer and she'd taken to wearing white out of some twisted sense of irony, but the effect was the same. It was still clearly Annette under the hair, make-up and expensive clothes. She was Kathryn, but not.

As his gaze raked over her his mouth fell open as he struggled to figured out what the hell was going on. "Annette what the fuck?"

She slowly approached him with a familiar, predatory prowl. He watched her hips swing and was equal parts hypnotized and distressed. "Aren't you pleased to see your favorite sister?"

Placing her hands on his shoulders she slowly moved them down her chest as her lips curved into a smirk. In the two years he had known her, Sebastian could never once recall Annette smirking. He was so startled and unhinged he grasped his girlfriend by the arms and held her back before she could press into him. "What is this?" he demanded.

"I'm giving you what you want silly," she cooed. Even her voice held the same inflection as Kathryn's. Part little girl, part seductress. "Sex with the one person you could never have."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose so high at that he was surprised they didn't reach his hairline. Was she crazy? Had she had some type of psychotic break? Dressing up and role playing the part of the girl she hated more than anyone in the world, wasn't the act of a rational human being. "_Annette_," he said as calmly as he could, no great feat seeing as he was freaking out, "I don't want that."

For a split second he thought he had gotten through to her, when her mocking smirk disappeared and her head dropped. Sebastian let go of his hold on her. When she looked back at him her Kathryn face was once again in place. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands at his pants. Sebastian gasped when she ran a hand down his crotch. But that wasn't what got his dick hard. Her scent hit him like a fucking truck. She smelled exactly like Kathryn.

Annette began to run her hands along the clothed length of his burgeoning hard-on. "You don't want me," she purred, "but this says otherwise. It's a game Valmont. You like games. You like _our_ games. You want this." Moving closer to him she nuzzled her nose against his neck then whispered, "You can put it anywhere."

Sebastian flinched at that familiar phrase. When Annette pulled back she flicked her tongue teasingly over his lips just like Kathryn used to do. Sebastian found himself becoming increasingly irritated, yet turned on. "Did you memorize that whole fucking journal?" he sneered.

She simply laughed in that fake familiar way that most definitely did not sound like the girl he fell in love with. Stepping away from him then while a teasing, knowing smile played on her lips, Annette turned and slowly climbed onto the bed. She reclined back resting on her hands. The position allowed her ample breasts to push enticingly against the fabric of her dress. "You know what I was thinking about earlier?"

Sebastian's arms flopped against his sides helplessly. "How you lost your fucking mind?"

"No," she smiled, "I was thinking about Mr. Daniels. Do you remember him Sebastian? My high school guidance counselor?"

"I seem to recall a story or two," he replied darkly. Junior year Kathryn had an affair with her married guidance counselor, for no real reason other than she could. It wasn't like she needed anything from the man, Sebastian always just assumed she got off on the naughtiness of it. She's spend an hour fucking the man's brains out between classes then come home and describe to him in vivid detail what he had done to her. It never ceased to get him worked up, especially with Kathryn's special knack for word play. Sometimes if she was feeling particularly generous she would jerk him off afterwords. Sebastian had written about their encounters in striking detail. Apparently, that hadn't been one of the sections Annette had skipped over in her reading.

"I remember this one time, after biology when he called me to his office. As soon as the door closed he forced me face first over his desk and ripped my panties right off." As she spoke Annette's hand began to travel slowly up her thigh then disappear under her dress. Sebastian's groin hardened at the show she put on. He had never seen Annette touch herself in front of him before, though he supposed it really wasn't Annette he was looking at right now, but some Kathryn-ized version of her.

"He fingered my pussy, until I was dripping against the desk," she whispered huskily. Sebastian's brows rose at her vulgar slang. Another first. "Then he slammed into me. Over and over again. God, he felt so good Sebastian, so hard. He loved it when I called him daddy and begged for my orgasm. I came twice right there in his office."

Hearing his beloved girlfriend retell that naughty story made his dick come alive, but it also left him feeling dirty and not in the good way. This was wrong, on so many levels. Sebastian would have loved to have known what the hell was going through Annette's head at the moment, but he suspected she wasn't going to break character for anything.

Sitting up she crawled across the bed to him and reached for his pants. Sebastian watched passively as she unfastened his trousers and reached inside. When he felt her grasp his hard-on, he inhaled sharply, but said nothing. "Do you like hearing about how I fuck other guys?" Annette cooed in her Kathryn-like voice. "Do you imagine it's you in their place? Bending me over furniture, fucking me until I scream? I think you do." She began jerking him off, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of an answer. "I think you love it when I'm a naughty little whore. It makes you hard. Thinking about me being a dirty little slut for my guidance counselor, turns you on doesn't it, brother dear?"

Actually it didn't. Sebastian didn't like thinking of Kathryn and that fucking guidance counselor at all and it had nothing to do with jealousy. It had to do with the true ending to that story. The one he never wrote about in his journal. The one Annette was totally clueless over.

Three months into their affair, Sebastian got a call one night from Kathryn demanding me pick her up from some hotel. When he arrived he found her sitting in the lobby, looking shaken, her clothes wrinkled like she threw them on in a hurry. Apparently Jonathan, the counselor, has arranged a threesome with some friend of his and Kathryn. She was fine with it until he added a special guest star to the mix. His daughter. His fourteen year old daughter. Kathryn, not exactly the most moral of people, freaked out at the prospect of watching the man violate his daughter and left. But not before he left her with a parting gift, a back hand across the face and a warning to keep her mouth shut.

Sebastian had been equally as horrified as Kathryn by the events of that evening. Of course they had disposed of Jonathan. They set him up with some kiddy porn and after some investigating cops discovered he was not only fucking his underage daughter, but some of his younger students as well. He was currently doing 5-10 upstate.

Needless to say thinking back to that event wasn't turning him on, but pissing him off. He doubted Annette would have chosen that particular story to act out if she had known the whole sorry tale, but it left a bad taste in his mouth. As did this whole situation.

Grabbing her wrist he removed her hand from his pants. When she tried to grab him again, he pushed her gruffly back on the bed. "Knock it off," he spat. "We're done with this little game. I'm going to go take a walk, cool down and you're going to take off that ridiculous dress and wash that shit out of your hair. This is over with Annette."

For a brief moment he saw a flicker of his real girlfriend pass over her face. He thought he was finally getting through to her. But as he turned and headed for the door she called out to him sharply, "You fucking pussy."

Sebastian spun back around. "Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," she snarled a dangerous look coming into her eyes. All traces of Annette were gone. "You used to be the biggest stud in New York. There wasn't a woman alive you couldn't conquer, but now look at you. You can't even get it up for the girl you've been jerking off to since junior high. How pathetic. How tragic."

"Shut up," he snapped.

She rose up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck as she mocked him. "Did I hit a nerve? You know it's true. I always knew you were nothing more than talk. Just a weak, scared little boy. Why do you think I never fucked you?"

"Stop it," he warned. "I love you Annette. Don't-

"Don't what, tell you the truth? Would you rather I lie? I don't love you Valmont, I never have. You're just a toy Sebastian," she parroted back those infamous words. "A pathetic, little toy who's not even worth a lousy fuck. So why don't you run along and I'll find someone else to play with. After all," she leaned in and whispered menacingly, "I don't fuck losers."

And with that Sebastian finally snapped. Hearing those words come out of her mouth when she knew damn well, how it had wounded him when Kathryn had said it, made him furious. He didn't know what the hell was going on with Annette, but she had gone too far. Grabbing her by the arms he forced her face first on to the mattress. "Alright, fine! You want to play? You want to be _her_?"

"Yes," came her muffled response.

"Wish granted," he spat. Straddling her legs one of his hands gripped her hair holding her in place while the other pushed crudely between her legs. He was surprised when he found her wet and ever stranger, she had shaved her cunt bare. "You're soaked baby," he taunted her. "Does this little pussy want to get fucked, _sis_?"

Picking her head up as best she could under his hand she called out, "Fuck me Valmont. Fuck me hard!"

Any resolve he had to put an end to this ended with that demand. If she was determined to enact this twisted roleplay he wouldn't be the one to put an end to it. Hands shaking, he unfastened his pants and pulled his erection out. Despite the insanity of the situation he found himself almost painfully hard. The sick part of it was Sebastian couldn't be sure if it was on account of Annette, Kathryn or the weird Frankenstein like hybrid he was getting ready to fuck.

Not bothering with any foreplay (her weird little seduction strategy had been enough) he yanked her dress up around her waist, forced her up on her knees then pushed inside her beckoning cunt. He groaned as her familiar, snug warmth surrounded him. Annette let out a low moan and through his hooded gaze he noticed her fingers clutch the blood red duvet. Sebastian didn't bother to let her get acclimated to having him thrust inside her before he began driving into her.

With his one hand clenching her hair and his other squeezing her hips he proceeded to fuck her brutally into the mattress. Annette huffed against his thrusts, but didn't back down. He might have been impressed if he wasn't so furious with her. He never fucked her this hard and never in this position.

Sebastian let his mind wander back to the night before he left for Manhattan. In his dorm room, Kathryn laying on his bed with that ridiculous teasing grin and her fuck me stare. His hips sped up, snapping against Annette's delicate backside as he imagined how he wanted to take her then. Forcing her onto her stomach, hand buried in her hair as he forced her to take his cock until she was begging him to make her come. Sebastian's eyes slammed shut as he allowed himself to get carried away in the twisted fantasy.

The little voice in the back of his head however kept reminding him that this wasn't Kathryn. Not even close. Annette might look the part, but she didn't feel like his former stepsister. Kathryn was more delicate, her hair was finer and he knew for a fact that if he fucked her as hard as he was fucking Annette, she wouldn't just lie there and take it. She'd give as good as she got. While she didn't fight him, Annette remained prone exactly how he had positioned her as she took his violent pounding.

Frustrated by her lack of involvement and angry at the fact that this incident would likely damage their relationship, if not out and out end it, he wanted to punish her. With her dyed hair wrapped in his fist, he yanked her upwards until she was standing up on her knees, her back pressed to his front. Annette let out a shriek at the sudden maneuver. Sebastian didn't cease screwing her. He smacked her ass hard and whispered harshly into her ear, "You like that _sis_?"

"Y-yes," she stammered as she struggled for breath. "Sebastian..."

Running his hand up the inside of her thigh he began rubbing at her clit. She mewed in pleasure and rolled her hips back against him. Sebastian's eyes shut again and he buried his face against the hallow of her neck. Once again he was fucking Kathryn only this time with his face buried in her hair. Her smell was all around him, he was drowning in it as he pushed in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She mewed underneath him, begging him in that broken whisper of hers to make her cum, please make her cum. "You want to come baby," he asked before nipping at her neck.

She muttered inaudibly in the affirmative then called him something cutting and he chuckled. "My little bitch," he whispered affectionately. "I'm so close, dammit, I know you are too. Come on Kathryn. Come for me baby."

Letting himself get totally emerged in the fantasy, he felt that familiar gathering in his belly start and the cunt wrapped around his dick, as he was coming to view his beloved girlfriend, tighten. Rubbing her pussy he found himself unable to form more than a few words at a time as he orgasm crept up on him. "Ugh...fuck...yes...oh god...Kathryn...fuck..."

The last word rushed out of his mouth as his climax struck and his eyes shot back open. He barely took notice of the fact that Annette's own orgasm had come and gone as he rocked against her. She whimpered sounding more like herself than Kathryn. He found her lacking. He was desperate to hear those same sounds of pleasure she made the other night when she came for him over the phone, but then he reminded himself this was all a fantasy. Kathryn wasn't here. She never was.

With that thought he let go of Annette and she tumbled forward on to the bed. He had no inclination to help her as her knees hit the mattress and she struggled for purchase to right herself. Pulling out of her her tucked his now flaccid cock back into his pants then collapsed beside her on the bed feeling frustratingly empty.

Rolling onto his back he stared passively up at the ceiling and the brass chandelier lighting fixture. Sebastian reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his silver cigarette case. He popped a smoke into his mouth and lit it even though he had promised Annette he would quit. Right now he didn't give a flying fuck what she wanted.

Although physically sated from his orgasm he could feel his body start to come alive in anger. He didn't appreciate being manipulated and toyed with especially by the person who claimed to love him. She had used his past, some of it painful, in order to force him into engaging in this twisted game and for what? He wanted answers as to why she just threw this grenade into their relationship.

Glancing over at her he saw her face was still buried in the duvet. Her small shoulders were shaking. "Are you crying?" he asked in disgust.

Rather than answer him she rolled over onto her side to face him. Her pretty face was pink and filled with tears. Normally seeing her like this would have tugged at something within him, but now it only served to piss him off further. "What the fuck are you crying about?" he sneered as he turned his attention back to the ceiling. "You got what you wanted didn't you?"

"Go to hell Sebastian," she spat angrily as she sat up and wiped at her damp face. "And for the record this is not what _I_ wanted."

"Excuse me?" he demanded drawing out each syllable as he slowly got up. "I didn't want anything to do with your twisted game. I was trying to leave the fucking room, but you wouldn't let me! All that shit about how pathetic I am, how I'm just your toy...screw you."

Sebastian jumped up from the bed and angrily put out his cigarette. He was about to storm out of the room when Annette called to him, "You want her."

"What?"

"Kathryn, you want her. You lied when you told me there was nothing sexual between you two. Clearly, this proved otherwise. I might have forced your hand _Valmont,_ but you didn't have to give in."

"Oh bullshit!" he cried. "You set me up. This was entrapment and you know it." Running a hand through his hair he began to pace the length of the room. His mind replayed the events of the afternoon still not quite believing what just happened. "Jesus Christ, Annette what the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how fucked up this is? This isn't you."

"This is what you turned me into," she answered softly.

"Nice try, but this was all you sweetheart."

"You said her name while we were making love!"

"So what!" he roared. "Then get angry at me, scream, hit me. You don't fucking dress up like Kathryn and seduce me into this freak show then cry when I play along! How did you think this was going to end?"

Rubbing a tired hand over her face she sighed, "I thought once you finally fucked 'Kathryn' you'd be over her. I thought we could finally move on, but clearly that's impossible."

Sebastian was growing exasperated by this conversation. How had me missed Annette being this insecure about Kathryn all these years? "I am over her," he argued, "I was over her years ago. Kathryn and I are just friends."

At that Annette let out a short humorless chuckle and shook her head ruefully. "Oh my god, do you really think I'm that stupid or are you just that naive? Sebastian, you and Kathryn aren't friends. You were never friends. Friendship implies respect and Kathryn has never respected you. You're just her toy remember? What, do you think she was just saying that to lash out at you for choosing me? Think again. _She meant it Sebastian_. She said it because she's an evil, heartless bitch, who's made both of our lives miserable."

"Enough"

"Can't you see Sebastian that she's doing it again? This whole friendship thing is just another way for her to mess with your head so she can come between us. She'll never respect you, she'll never sleep with you and she sure as hell will never love you. She's incapable and deep down you know it."

Sebastian had had enough. He needed to get the fuck out of there. "Are you done? Good. I need some air."

Crossing the room he grabbed his coat. When he turned back around Annette was sitting on the other side of the bed, her red rimmed eyes staring daggers at him. "You lied to me"

"What?"

"You said in that letter you wrote me years ago that I was the first person you loved, but that was a lie. I hadn't realized it until now. You loved Kathryn first. You might even still love her now."

"Oh sweet Jesus," he groaned running a hand through his hair. "I don't love her. That wasn't what we were about. You want the truth? Here it is. Back then, yeah I wanted Kathryn. I wanted her badly, but that's all it was. I wanted to fuck her, not _love_ her. It was just sex."

Annette shook her head. "What just happened wasn't just sex."

"Excuse me? I power drove you like a fucking animal. That was pure fucking Annette."

"At first, yes it was. When you were angry and trying to punish me, but towards the end it was all about her. You were thinking of her and you were...tender."

"That's because it was you"

"No, it was Kathryn's name you called out"

It was quite possible Sebastian's head was about to explode. He couldn't take much more of this. He felt caged and smothered like everything he said was going to be used against him in some imaginary trial. His patients wearing thin he proclaimed, "Annette you're the one I want to be with. You're the one I loved-

"Loved?"

"What?"

"You said loved," she explained her voice losing it's earlier steely edge. "Past tense."

_Shit_.

Sebastian shook his head, "I didn't mean that."

"It's funny, you keep saying things you don't mean," she remarked morosely. "It's getting harder to tell the difference between your mistakes and the truth. Do you even know the difference anymore Sebastian?"

He was starting to believe he didn't, but he wasn't about to admit that and have her start questioning everything he'd ever told her. Sebastian realized then that they would go on like this all night if he didn't put a stop to it. He needed to get the hell out of there and clear his head.

Ignoring her question he headed for the door. "I'm leaving," he called to her coldly over his shoulder.

"Enjoy your walk," she tossed back cattily.

He swung back around and informed her, "I'm going back to the city. I need some space and time to think. Clearly we both do."

"You're going to see her, aren't you?" she asked her voice quivering.

Sebastian didn't answer, he merely shook his head sadly at her and replied, "Goodbye Annette."

As he left the room and headed down the hall he heard her sobbing behind him. A little while ago that sound would have broken his heart, now he felt nothing. He couldn't believe she was capable of pulling off a mind game like this. Even Kathryn would have been impressed.

Departing the house he ignored the questioning looks from the staff as he headed to his jag. They no doubt heard them carrying on earlier and would be gossiping about it all night. Sebastian might have felt guilty about abandoning Annette if he wasn't so furious with her.

While he drove back to the city his mind ran over the events of the day. He was pissed not just at Annette, but himself as well. He had known as soon as he succumbed to her twisted little game that it was going to end like that, after all how could it end any way else. Yet he couldn't resist indulging in the sick fantasy of fucking 'Kathryn'.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen with Annette and him. One thing was for sure, he would never be able to look at her the same way again. The fact that she was capable of doing something like this told him he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. She wasn't as pure and guileless as he presumed. Then again, perhaps she was right, perhaps this was his doing. After everything he had put her thorough the last couple of years maybe she had finally snapped.

One thing he was sure of however was he needed to speak to Kathryn. There were some things they needed to discuss. He wanted to have a real conversation about what was going on between them, not just bullshit innuendos. Annette's earlier theory about Kathryn maybe setting him up was still weighting on Valmont's mind. As much as he didn't want to believe it, the fact was it was a real possibility that she had been playing him the entire time. All of this felt eerily familiar. Sebastian could just imagine showing up on her doorstop, confessing his problems with Annette only for her to laugh over her 'triumph'. No fucking way.

When he returned to Manhattan in was dark and nearly nine o-clock. He wondered if Kathryn would even be home. He considered calling her, but then remembering he had been dodging her calls and she was likely pissed. He decided a sneak attack was best.

Sebastian pulled up next to the townhouse he had lived in for nearly five years. He had driven past it of course over the past couple of years, but never really took any notice of it thinking it was best to leave it in the past. He felt an odd sense of deja vu as he approached the door. The same blonde, middle-age doorman who'd been there for as long as Sebastian could remember was still at his post.

"Hey Glen," he called out in a lazy drawl.

The man didn't bother to hide his surprise upon seeing him. "Mr. Valmont, welcome sir."

"Is she home?"

There was no need to clarify who he was referring to. He was fairly confident the entire staff was well aware of his twisted relationship with his former stepsister. The older man nodded. "I believe she is sir."

He opened the door for him and Sebastian made his way to the second floor where the bedrooms were located. On the way he ran into another maid who looked just as surprised as the doorman had been by his presence. When he asked after Kathryn she directed him back to the bedrooms. He entered the formal parlor and stopped in his tracks when he found her there. Standing at the wet bar, pouring herself a martini she was dressed in a short white silk robe, her now long dark hair cascading down her back. When he stepped into the room her head swung up in his direction and her eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Just as he suspected she was clearly pissed by his earlier dismissal. Still, he pressed on undaunted. "I needed to see you."

"Is your phone broken?" she asked darkly before taking a sip.

"We can't do this over the phone"

"I see." She turned to him then and he could tell she was curious, but weary. "Well as intriguing as this all is, it's going to have to wait for another time. I have company coming."

"Whoever he is, call and cancel"

Kathryn's eyebrow rose and her lips twitched in bemusement. "Why would I do that?"

"We need to talk"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Yes that's kind of abrupt but I liked leaving it ambiguous. I actually did write a longer ending to this with a more resolute ending, but I cut it in favor of leaving Kathryn's motives up for question. If anyone is actually interested in reading it PM me or email me (carospence ) and I'll send it to you. _

_Coming soon...**Z is for Zombie.** It is set eight years after the events of the film and follows what happens when Kathryn thinks she sees Sebastian alive. Until then please drop a review if you can. Later._


	26. EXTRA: Yearning - Alternate Ending

_**Alright, let's file this one under 'not thinking things through'. I didn't anticipate two things. One, my internet going out after I posted Y is for Yearning, and thus not being able to reply to anyone's request**_**. ****_And_ t_wo, anyone's interest in reading this. So rather than send out two PM's for everyone who requested it (its too long to post in one message) I'm just going to post it here. I didn't want to but here we are. Like I said I prefer the ambiguous ending but for the curious here you go..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Y is for Yearning – Alternate Ending<strong>

"We need to talk"

Kathryn walked over to the chaise lounge he used to jokingly refer to as her thrown, but didn't take a seat. Instead, she set her drink down and crossed her arms to her chest as her eyes narrowed at him accusingly. "You're being awfully proprietary for a guy who can't be bothered to call me back."

Sebastian nodded. "I know, I'm sorry about that." In need of some liquid courage he went over and made himself a drink. As he took a sip to calm his flared nerves he considered the best course of action to take with her. When a thought occurred to him he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. It was a tad deceptive but this was Kathryn and if anyone could appreciate a little deception it was her.

Turning back to her he explained, "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Annette has agreed to overlook what I did the other night, but she has a few conditions."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and huffed, "Are you seriously suggesting I cancel my plans for the night because you want to discuss your girlfriend? Can't you bother Blaine with this shit?"

"She wants me to stop seeing you Kathryn"

Her lips pursed at that and he could visibly see her draw into herself a little bit. Sebastian watched curiously as she sagged onto the couch and stared off but said nothing. Taking a step towards her he continued, "No more dorm room visits, no going out clubbing, and certainly no more late night phone calls."

She looked up at him, her face an impenetrable mask. "How can she object to that? I was just giving you some advice."

"Something tells me she wouldn't approve of the rest of it"

"Rest of it?"

"Oh spare me. Coyness doesn't become you"

Sebastian collapsed on the couch beside her. When she didn't acknowledge what he insinuating he smirked and leaned into her. "I could practically smell you on the phone."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "No need to be vulgar Sebastian."

"You used to enjoy my vulgarity."

"Did I?"

"Yes." He ran a hand down the edge of her robe then cupped her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath the silk and his jaw clenched when he felt her nipple pebble under his hand.

She stilled at his touch, but otherwise didn't acknowledge it. Sebastian used to man-handle her like this all the time, but hadn't done it in years. It felt oddly exhilarating.

Turning her head Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "What exactly happened between you two tonight?"

Sebastian let his hand drop as his lazy grin faded. He sighed and looked into his drink. "Remember how I always wanted to fuck you in high school?"

"Yeah"

"Well tonight I did"

"I don't follow"

As pissed as he was at Annette right now he wasn't about to throw her under the bus so to speak. Telling Kathryn about Annette going single white female on her was roughly the same equivalent. Sebastian sat up and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay," she replied not convinced.

Getting to his feat he paced in front of her as he attempted to turn the conversation back around. "I don't know what to do," he revealed.

"Isn't it obvious? You love her don't you," she asked her voice dripping with barely contained disdain.

For the first time in forever Sebastian felt himself hesitate when asked that question. His unequivocal response was always a resounding yes, but this time he found himself not readily able to admit it. Still, for purposes of this conversation he replied, "Yes."

Kathryn shrugged. "Well then do what you must to hold on to her."

Something that felt like disappointment settled in Valmont's stomach as he absorbed her answer. Was it a little too much to hope she'd have some sort of reaction to his news. At the very least he expected anger towards Annette for leveling this (fake) ultimatum against him. Then again, since she stopped taking coke regularly, Kathryn wasn't as prone to throwing temper tantrums. Instead she could be alarmingly calm when she chose to. Much like she was now, sitting poised and unmoving perched on her thrown.

"That's it?" he asked petulantly. "No objections to us no longer being friends."

She sighed. "What do you want from me Valmont?"

"A genuine reaction would be nice! Maybe a glimpse of actual, human emotion, but oh, I'm sorry. I forgot who I was dealing with. This was a waste of time."

He turned to exit when she called after him, her voice sharp and angry, "Don't you dare presume to know what I think or feel!"

Startled by her sudden eruption he turned back to find her now on her feet, her gaze steady and unyielding. Seizing the opportunity to gleam some possible honest insight he implored, "What do you feel Kathryn? I'm asking."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Fine." Crossing her arms to her chest she moved towards him as he spoke. "She doesn't deserve you, she never has. She's a weak, simple minded, insecure little girl, who is dragging you down. You used to have so much potential Sebastian."

"For what, destruction?"

"No for greatness," she replied. "You're confident, brilliant and you have the sharpest mind I've ever known. Now you second guess yourself all the time, afraid to act less it come back to hurt you. You miss things. I'm not the only one who noticed. Blaine, your father-

"Doesn't give a shit about me," he snarled, interrupting her monologue.

Kathryn smiled faintly at him. "You'd be surprised. He cares, I care. If I didn't wouldn't have bothered with you this year."

When she started to suggest that her motives for renewing their acquaintance were on account of genuine affection, Sebastian recalled his earlier conversation with Annette and her argument that Kathryn was only fucking with his head.

_Friendship implies respect and Kathryn never respected you._ That was certainly the impression she left him with after that horrible fucking afternoon when she laughed in his face and called him a toy. Sebastian had always wondered if she had meant it or if that was just her trying to save face.

Walking past her he slumped down into the lounger and drawled, "You know all of this is starting to feel oddly familiar."

"What are you talking about?"

"The last time you gave a speech like this proclaiming your concern about my well being, it was all so you could destroy my happiness with Annette."

She let out a tired sigh at the implication. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well it has occurred to me that I could be walking into a trap. This is all so familiar. You befriend me at school, get close again, then the night before I head back to her you fuck with my head knowing I'll sabotage my relationship."

Kathryn had the gall to appear amused by his insinuations. Crossing her arms to her chest she challenged, "Oh and what would be my objective?"

"To win of course," he replied his gaze locked on hers, "That's always your objective. You want to destroy my relationship with Annette, so you can win some imaginary war between us." He considered calling her pathetic but then quickly realized that might be taking things a bit too far. He didn't want to get thrown out.

She didn't flinch at his hypothesis. Her pursed lips quirked upwards in a smile and she replied blandly, "Interesting theory."

"Does it hold any weight?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Walking over to the bar she picked up the gold detailed french princess phone and walked over to him. She set it down on the couch beside him then stared at it pointedly.

Sebastian mouth fell open as he stared back and forth between Kathryn and the phone. He knew what she was implying he do and it floored him. He hadn't expected her to go the far. "I-I love her Kathryn. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're here and not with her. Because when you told me you could no longer see me you were furious that I wasn't upset. Because you haven't touched me in two years and suddenly you're feeling me up on the couch like nothing has changed." Stepping closer to him she leaned down and whispered, "Because when I asked you if you loved her you hesitated."

"I didn't," he argued feebly.

"You did"

Sebastian looked away from her then, his mind racing with what he should do. He was furious with Annette, but enough to do this? Was it really wise to call Kathryn's bluff?

When he said nothing and made no move to the phone Kathryn let out a huff and grabbed it. "Then again, perhaps I was wrong. Forget it."

He reached out and snatched the phone back from her. He noted her eyes widened briefly at the sudden move, but she said nothing, just studied him silently. Sebastian set the phone back down beside him. "If I go through with this," he asked, "What then?"

She shrugged her shoulders elegantly. "I guess you'll have to do it and find out."

Sebastian knew from experience that playing Russian roulette with Kathryn was never a good idea. She always won. The question was were they playing on the same side this time? His hand lingered over the receiver before he quickly picked it up. To hell with it.

He dialed her number and waiting for her to pick up. She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

She sounded tired but at least she wasn't crying. "Annette, it's me."

"Sebastian? I didn't expect to hear from you tonight. Are you back in the city?"

"Yeah I am." His gaze linger towards Kathryn's. She was staring at him impassively. "Listen, on the drive here I had some time to think. About us."

"Oh?"

"Annette I think it's best if we end things between us."

Kathryn turned away then and walked back to the bar. He stared at her back as he heard Annette make a choked sound on the other end of the phone. "Sebastian? You can't be...I'm sorry for tonight," she spoke quickly. "Clearly it was a mistake but that doesn't mean we should break up!"

"Annette I'm no good for you and clearly I'm damaging you. You said it yourself." As he spoke he realized for the first time how true it was. The girl he was with tonight was definitely now the same girl he fell in love with two years ago. And he didn't just mean her Kathryn impression.

She was now openly weeping. "Sebastian I love you."

He felt his resolve weaken slightly at that but he held firm. "It's not enough anymore."

"You're with her now aren't you? She's making you do this," she accused.

"She has nothing to do with this." He noticed Kathryn smirk just slightly at that before taking a sip of her martini. "You don't want to continue on like this anymore than I do. Clearly you don't trust me anymore and truth be told, after tonight my trust in you isn't exactly one hundred percent. I'm sorry Annette but I think it's for the best."

"Sebastian," she whimpered brokenly on the other end.

"Goodbye"

He hung up feeling oddly detached from the situation. He didn't know if it was on account of his anger at her or if he really didn't love her anymore, but Sebastian found himself feeling surprisingly hollow after dumping the love of his life.

When he looked up he found Kathryn watching him with blatant curiosity, like she was trying to suss out just how broken up he was about what he'd just done. Sebastian purposely schooled his features into a look of detachment. Waving his hand in a gesture of indifference he told her, "Your move."

She stared back at him silently, her face an unreadable mask as she calmly sipped her drink. Even though he was acting indifferent Sebastian was feeling anything but. He was terrified she was going to start laughing, crow about her triumph then throw him out. Then he would be left with nothing, certainly not his pride.

Kathryn stood against the bar, staring at him with he poker face. Finally, she set her drink down and calmly walked over to the armchair where he cell phone was resting.

Picking it up he watched as she casually dialed. "Hello Bradley, it's Kathryn." Whatever he said next made her roll her eyes quickly and sigh. "Yes, about that. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel tonight."

Sebastian found himself releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he heard her say that. He watched unblinking as she approached him. Stopping in front of him her hand reached out and touched his hair. His skin prickled in arousal when he felt her fingers run through his hair then tug at its short ends. Looking up at her he noticed a playful smile form on her face as she spoke into the phone. "I'm sure you'll find something to do with your time," she told him not sounding terribly concerned. "You'll live."

Tugging at the sash around her waist he unfastened her robe allowing it to fall open. Sebastian suppressed a groan when her pale flesh was laid bare in front of him. She wore only a pair of black lace panties that contrasted nicely against the while silk robe. Placing a hand on her flat stomach he slid it upwards until the tips of his fingers touch the underside of her breasts. He teased them faintly then removed his hand altogether. He could hear the man on the other end, a muffled masculine voice tinged with anger. Sebastian paid no mind to what he was saying, neither did Kathryn apparently.

Smirking he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her stomach. He breathed in the heady sent of her perfume and _her_. She trembled against his mouth. "Brad I have to go," she told him her voice sounding husky from want. "I'll talk to you later."

He was still talking when she hung up on him and carelessly tossed the phone to the couch. Her grip on his hair tightened as she leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss that Sebastian eagerly returned. When she pulled away Kathryn's eyes were filled with mischief.

"Go take a shower, you smell like her," she instructed. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek as she whispered, "When you're done I'll be waiting"

_**Once again I apologize for not getting this out sooner to those who requested it. Thanks so much for everyone's interest in this story. Please, please, review. Tell me what you think, good or bad. Thanks again.**_


	27. Z is for Zombie

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Contrary to the chapter title there is nothing gruesome in this one. It does however feature a brief scene of Kathryn having sex with another man. **

**_Chapter Summary:_ _It's quite possible she's loosing her mind. Two weeks before she's set to marry, Kathryn thinks she sees her stepbrother Sebastian. But that's impossible as he's been dead for six years. While he claims to be alive Kathryn believes she's going crazy._**

* * *

><p><span>Z is for Zombie<span>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Days Until the Wedding<strong>

The first time Kathryn Merteuil thought she saw her former stepbrother alive she was wearing her wedding dress.

Standing atop a plush pedestal in front of a three way mirror at the Vera Wang Bridal House on Madison and 78th she had been admiring her reflection. More accurately, she was searching for flaws. It wasn't that she expected any really, it was just, one could never be too sure. There was nothing to fear. The strapless silk ball gown with hand applique chantilly lace and gauze draping fit her to perfection.

Her obnoxious wedding planner proclaimed his approval loudly, insisting she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. Kathryn had to try hard not to roll her eyes. Smiling tightly she was about to ask for her veil, when she spotted something in the mirror. Behind her was the large store window that looked out on 78th street. Among the many pedestrians walking by one stood out. Namely because he was staring at her.

Whipping around, Kathryn stepped off the pedestal and strode to the window as quickly as she could in her heavy gown. Her wedding planner called out to her, but she ignored his high pitched questions. Her attention focused on the man staring at her from across the street. It was Sebastian Valmont.

Logically, she knew this couldn't be true as he had been dead for six years. Yet there he stood all the same, leaning against a traffic light, wearing a charcoal suit, Ray-Bans, and that lazy predatory smirk of his.

Kathryn's heart was beating so fast she pressed her hand to it afraid it would literally bust through her chest. There was a part of her that desperately wanted to go to him, but a larger part that kept her rooted in place. Common sense told her it wasn't him. It was impossible. How many times over the years had she thought she seen him. She'd spot a smirk, a fine cut suit, a certain walk and just for the briefest moment she would think...but it never was. It was all in her head.

But what if...

As if on their own volition, she felt her feet step closer to the window. Then she blinked and he was gone. Just like that. Somehow he disappeared into the crowd.

Or the more likely scenario she told herself, he was never there to begin with. Kathryn stood frozen and blinking in front of the large shop window, stuck between what she wanted to believe and what she knew to be true.

"Kathryn! Kathryn, sweetheart is everything alright?"

The wedding planner didn't wait for her answer before he began launching into a tirade about the bottom of her dress touching the showroom floor and how he didn't want her standing out in the open where anyone could get a look at her dress before the big event. Kathryn tuned him out as she tried to make sense of what she'd seen. Perhaps it was the pill she had taken with that glass of champagne that was making her see things. It wasn't like this was the first time she'd seen someone who wasn't there.

Nodding in assent, she put the incident out of her mind. She didn't have time for this. Her wedding was in two weeks. Turning to her wedding planner who was still babbling on, she snapped, "Shut up and go get my damn veil."

**13 Days Until the Wedding**

"Oh, Jesus, Ham harder," she panted, "Fuck me harder."

Kathryn was literally getting fucked into her headboard by her fiance. Positioned on all fours, he gripped her hips in his powerful hands as he pounded her hard. On nearly every forward thrust her head connected with the tall, mahogany headboard. She didn't mind. That extra bit of pain only pushed her closer to orgasm.

Hamilton 'Ham' Forester the third, was a handsome, rich, well-mannered, litigator from an outstanding family. Next year he was going to run for the New York state senate seat. With his family connections and all the press around their upcoming wedding he was considered a lock. Of course if anyone got wind of some of his favorite pastimes, such as snorting coke out of a hookers various orifices, his reputation would be destroyed. Luckily for Ham, as his friends and family called him, he was marrying a woman who happened to excel at secrecy and deception.

Yes, Kathryn knew all about her fiances less than wholesome activities and Hamilton was well aware she knew. Truth be told, she could care less as long as he was discreet and didn't bring home any interesting diseases or knock anyone up. They had an understanding that went both ways. Ham was well aware that she wasn't the good girl she pretended to be. Even better, he accepted it. Hell he loved it.

Right from the beginning Kathryn had been honest with him about who she truly was and what she wanted from life. She told him about her history and shared some of her twisted secrets with him. Rather than be horrified, he had been fascinated. He told her it made him hard. He loved the fact that he thought he was the only one who knew the real her. When she told him about her past with Sebastian he had laughed and told her that loser got what he deserved. Ham was the first guy, or person really outside of Blaine, who didn't immediately categorize her as the devil when he heard about her past.

Kathryn loved him as much as she's loved any guy she's been with, which is to say not at all. Hamilton Forester was just another toy. Sure, it was nice that he accepted her and seemed to love her but it was hard to respect someone who was so easy to manipulate. It wasn't that Ham was stupid, on the contrary he was one of the sharpest litigators in the country, but he was no match for her. Just because she shared a few deep, dark secrets he thought he understood her, but he didn't have a clue. For instance, he didn't know that she cheated on him way worse than he did on her. Last month she fucked his best friend while he was passed out in the other room. He didn't know she got pregnant with his kid and aborted it because she didn't want to be a mother. And he had no idea that she was incapable of loving anyone including him. Their whole relationship was a giant fraud.

But boy could he fuck.

He had learned long ago that slow and tender didn't get her off. The rougher, the dirtier, the better. Ham was easily the best lay she had ever had and that alone was enough to convince her to marry him.

Tonight, however she couldn't seem to get there. When he smacked her ass and called her a good for nothing whore while ramming her hard, it didn't produce the usual push that sent her over the edge. She could tell he was close and she knew if she wanted to get hers it was going to have to be soon.

Hamilton, likely fearing she'd be bruised tomorrow, grabbed her by the hair so her head was no longer smacking into the headboard, effectively changing their position. Forced to let go of the edge of the mattress, she rubbed at her clit while her other hand scrambled for purchase. She reached up and grasped the top of the headboard winding her fingers around it until her knuckles were white.

"Dammit Ham, fuck me harder," she demanded roughly.

He smacked her ass and snapped his hips faster. "Like that you greedy little slut?"

Just as she instructed, he fucked her harder. He really was the perfect little toy. _Just a little toy I like to play with_.

Recalling those words she spoke what felt like a lifetime ago, Kathryn was suddenly bombarded by a host of images long forgotten. Pouty lips, knowing smirks, pleasure filled grimaces, painful tears.

Before she even realized it was happening she was coming hard. Kathryn jolted forward, her mouth going slack as her cunt pulsating around the invading cock currently pummeling her into submission. Her whole body trembled until she no longer had the strength to hold herself up and her shoulders sagged to the bed in defeat.

Ham jack hammered into her hard before finally finding his release and coming inside her with a sharp curse. He didn't even bother to pull out of her before collapsing a top her well sated body. Kathryn barely noticed his weight crushing her to the mattress. She was too preoccupied by the fact that her dead stepbrother just made her come.

**12 Days Until the Wedding**

"Open mine! Open mine!"

Kathryn was in the seventh circle of hell otherwise known as her bachelorette party. While the idea of a bachelorette party might call to mind strippers, tequila shots and adult party favors, hers was a much more tame affair. Stuffy, might be the appropriate word to describe it. Held in a five star restaurant on the upper east side that was famous for it's brunch as well as the fact that it was owned by the daughter of a famous actor, her guests were gathered at a long table with Kathryn appropriately sitting at the head. Her 'friends' if one could call them that, were a gathering of women she knew from high school and college who were now working on the same charity committees as her. She loathed them all and she had a sneaking suspicion the feeling was mutual.

Turning to the girl beside her, a chubby redhead named Julia who she went to school with, she took her offered present. Julia probably genuinely liked Kathryn, but then again she was sort of an idiot. Her saving grace was that she was second cousins to the Rockefeller's. Opening the gift, she found a tasteful piece of beige lace lingerie from La Perla. All the other guests tittered in amusement at the supposed naughty present, and teased her about Hamilton's reaction. Kathryn smiled wryly as she guessed what Ham's response would be.

"_Loose the cock-tease panties Kat and come sit on my dick"_

There was something to be said about his utter lack of romance. "Do you like them?" Julia whispered to her when the guests began chattering amongst themselves about the best place to buy lingerie.

"Of course," she cooed with false sweetness, "I'm sure Ham will love them."

She smiled happily before turning her attention to her neighbor. Kathryn allowed herself the tiniest eye roll before taking a large sip of her chardonnay. Over the rim of her glass her gaze caught with her mothers who was sitting at the other end of the table conversing with the wedding planner. As always, she looked at her only child with unflinching disapproval.

The warden. That's what Kathryn had taken to calling her (behind her back of course) ever since that fucking journal was published six years ago and her life exploded. Back then the same bitches who now sat around toasting her upcoming nuptials cackled with glee and whispered behind her back as her reputation was dragged through the mud all on account of her stepbrothers spiteful hillbilly girlfriend. Her mother had shipped her off to rehab on another continent without so much as a goodbye.

Kathryn offered up a fake smile in her mother's direction and she returned it with one of her own. The warden didn't buy her smile now anymore than she did when she returned from rehab claiming to be cured. _You better pray everyone else buy's your act or you're out_, she warned. That was the beginning of what would become her never ending 'good will' tour. Her final year of high school was spent sucking up to every loser in the student body, making phony amends to those she supposedly wronged and doing selfless good deeds. Humility at it's worst. There was only one thing Kathryn was sorry for in her miserable life and it had nothing to do with being a bitch in high school.

The agreement with her warden was implicit, make everyone fall in love with her again or be cut off for good. Even though it pained her greatly to do so Kathryn played along assuming that when it came time to go to college she could leave New York and do as she wanted. No such luck. Tiffany informed her daughter not long after her return that she would be attending Columbia in New York so she could 'remain within the sphere of influence.' In other words, she wanted her to remain in the city under her tight fisted control. The warden wanted to marry her off right like they were living in a god damn Edith Wharton novel.

Well the bitch got what she wanted. One couldn't do much better than Hamilton Forester. And yet her mother still looked on at her in disapproval. Kathryn might be saying and doing all the right things

(at least in public) but she was still miserable and her mother knew it. In some ways her mother knew her better than anyone. Kathryn wondered what it meant that the person who knew her best, was the person she loathed more than anyone else in the world.

Picking up her salad fork, she shoved the sharp end into the back of her palm, but felt nothing. Desperate to escape her never ending numbness she discreetly reached into her bag and pulled out a pill. She slipped it under her tongue and washed it down with a glass of wine.

Sometimes she just wanted to slit her wrists and be done with it all.

It was with that dark thought running through her head that she looked up and spotted him once again. Sebastian. This time he sat in the other dinning room in a booth against the wall. His stormy blue eyes met her's and his lips twitched in his typical sardonic grin.

Before she even realized what she was doing Kathryn got to her feet. The sudden movement caused her glass of chardonnay to fall over and crash to the floor. Kathryn paid no heed to it nor to the voices of her concerned guests as they called out to her. Instead she charged forward, pushing past waiters and other patrons in order to get to his table. She saw him rise up and she called out softly, "Valmont."

It was no use. By the time she reached the other dining room he was gone. If he was ever there at all.

Her little disturbance had caught the attention of a few dinners as well as her own party. She stood in the middle of the crowded, fancy dinning room searching among the faces for his, half expecting to find him standing in the corner quietly laughing at the fool she had made of herself, but he wasn't there. For a brief moment she considered asking the maitre d' where he had gone, but thought better of it. Sebastian was not there. Sebastian was dead and it was quite possible she was loosing her mind.

"Kathryn? Is everything okay?" she whipped around quickly at the sound of her name only to find a curious Julia standing behind her. When she didn't respond on account of her mind still trying to make sense of what she thought she saw, the other woman gently touched her shoulder. "You look pale honey."

Something about the condescension in her voice snapped her back to reality. She needed to stop this before someone other than herself started to question her sanity. "I'm fine," she replied perhaps a bit too harshly. The other woman flinched and Kathryn forced a smile onto her face. "Let's finish opening the presents."

**11 Days Until the Wedding**

When one thinks they are going crazy it's best to seek out the help of a professional. With that thought Kathryn found herself in the offices of therapist Dr. Marilyn Lee. She had been seeing her for nearly a year, but had been in therapy ever since she returned from rehab. Of course it was at the warden's insistence. Still, Kathryn found she didn't mind it so much. She found the whole process of visiting a shrink deliciously narcissistic.

She changed therapists every year or so, namely when she got bored with them or they said something she didn't approve off. Her last shrink had been Dr. Nathan Grey. He had speculated that she might be a sex addict. Annoyed by his stupidity she had seduced him, fucking him a few times on his leather couch, then stopped seeing him. Dr. Lee came highly recommended and so far Kathryn had found her the least irritating of all her therapists.

Sitting across from her in a leather arm chair, her gaze scanned the room. It was a modern office, all the furniture black or steel, the walls a light gray. It was kind of cold, which Kathryn appreciated. She couldn't stand it when shrinks tried to cutesy the place up, as if making the room more homey would entice someone to spill all their secrets.

Her gaze traveled over a nearby bookshelf, scanning her many volumes on Freud and Jung, before she noticed a picture nestled among the books housed in a silver frame. It was Dr. Lee with her arms around a very attractive blonde woman. A lover perhaps? _Interesting_.

Kathryn turned her attention back on the doctor now appraising her in a different light. Was she a lesbian? There was nothing about her that outwardly screamed dyke, but these days who could tell. She was attractive, mid-thirties, Asian with long dark hair and a body that she clearly worked to maintain. Kathryn bit her bottom lip. It had been far too long since she had a woman...

"So Kathryn, do you believe you saw Sebastian in the restaurant?"

The question brought her back to the topic at hand and her lustful thoughts were quickly forgotten. "Of course not," she replied curtly, "He's been dead for six years."

The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on her pad. Dr. Lee was old school, still using a pen and paper to track her sessions. Most therapists now a days used a tablet. Without looking up at her she remarked, "But this isn't the first time you thought you saw him, correct? When you were in rehab you claimed he came to visit you."

Kathryn flinched at the reminder of her less than sane days. She didn't like to think about that. "I was in withdrawals. I thought I saw the Easter bunny too," she replied dryly.

"Perhaps it was a symptom of guilt"

She rolled her eyes at her analysis. "Guilt for what? Getting him killed?"

Dr. Lee set down her pen and smiled kindly at her. "Kathryn I've told you before, I don't think you were responsible for Sebastian's death. There were many mitigating factors. Sebastian hurt you so you lashed out by sending Ronald after him. You didn't intend for him to kill him. If you had, you would have suggested he take a gun or a weapon. The taxi hitting Sebastian was an accident. You have to learn to forgive yourself for what happened."

Kathryn let her manicure dig into the expensive leather of the chair. She hated discussing this and she was suddenly sorry she had come. Wishing to change the focus she asked, "Then what are you suggesting I feel guilty for?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps for moving on with Hamilton. Your wedding is next week, right? Maybe you feel guilty for marrying a man so much like your late stepbrother."

She found herself almost arguing that Sebastian was nothing like Ham. He was the smartest man she ever knew and up until that summer, completely incapable of being manipulated by her. Sebastian was strong willed and never let himself be controlled by anything, unlike her husband-to-be. However, she didn't say any of that. Instead, she replied flippantly, "Sebastian was nothing to me, a passing amusement." With a cool smile she added, "He was just another toy."

The good doctor didn't look convinced. Maybe she had discussed Sebastian more than she should have. "I don't think so. Why else would your subconscious be bringing him up now if you didn't care for him greatly?"

The smile dropped from Kathryn's face and her nails once again dug into the armchair. Perhaps it was time for a new therapist.

**10 Days Until the Wedding**

Kathryn approached her former home with a sense of dread. Stepping onto the sidewalk in front of it she shielded her eyes from the sun as she stared up at the three story monstrosity. At one point in her life she loved this place, but now it reminded her of a spooky old mansion that housed a host of unwanted demons.

Reaching into her navy Balenciaga coat she retried the metal key. It belonged to her former stepfather Edward Valmont. The day before she had called him at his new home in London and told him there was something she left behind she needed to retrieve. He fed-ex'd it to her overnight along with a healthy check for her wedding.

Of all the people who had a right to despise her for wronging them, Edward was easily at the top of that list. And yet he was the only one who didn't. In fact, he treated her with kindness and generosity, never missing a birthday or special occasion. At first Kathryn assumed he just wanted to bang her. Over time though she came to realize his affection for her was more fatherly. He missed Sebastian and she was the closest thing he had to a second child.

In a way she wished he was just doing it to get into her pants. She had never had any sort of parental love and to receive it from a man who had every reason in the world to hate her made her...uncomfortable.

Shaking the thought away Kathryn quickly headed to the front door and opened it. Stepping inside it felt eerily quiet. Taking the stairs to the second floor she passed briskly through the sitting room she used to spend so much time plotting in. Everything was covered in white drop clothes, protecting the expensive furniture from years of dust. No one had lived there in years.

Standing outside the bedrooms she stared back and forth between the two rooms. She originally had no intentions of visiting her old room, but suddenly it was calling to her. Grasping the brass handle she opened the door a crack and peaked in as if afraid the boogieman would pop out at her.

It looked...the same. The furniture was gone but the silver and crystal lighting fixtures were still in place as were the beautiful heavy silk drapes. It was still painted that icy blue. She loved that color.

The last time she had been inside was the day her life had fallen apart. She had been a mess, desperately trying to find her stash only to discover her mother had the servants dispose of it. When she had returned from rehab her mother and Edward were already in the process of getting a divorce and she had moved into a penthouse on Madison. Edward had asked her if she wanted to stay with him. Distrustful of his motives, she had politely declined. Now she wondered what her life would have been like had she taken him up on his offer.

Kathryn shut the door. Crossing the hall she headed to her original destination, Sebastian's bedroom. She hesitated a moment before going in, afraid for the briefest moment she would find him inside waiting for her. "Don't be an idiot," she grumbled to herself before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

His scent hit her right away. After all this time the room still smelled like his favorite cologne and cigarettes. She was so overwhelmed by it her knees began to tremble. Holding her breath she tried to block it out.

Everything was the same. Clearly Edward hadn't wanted to throw anything out. Just like the other rooms there were drop cloths covering the furniture, but it was clear nothing had bee touched since he last left it. Kathryn peaked in his walk in closet and found his suites still there, lined up by color and size. The day of his funeral she had sat inside among his clothes for an hour. Not crying, not drinking, not doing anything really. Just sitting.

She closed the door and examined the rest of the room. Her purpose in coming had been to look for clues for what she didn't know. She just knew she had to be there.

Searching through desk drawers she found nothing of significance. Same for his bedside tables. Kathryn stopped at his book shelf that circled the bed. Running her fingers over his precious books she smiled as she thought about how much it used to annoy her that he read so much. Kathryn had never been much of a reader and it irritated her that Sebastian was such an intellectual. It also fascinated her.

Picking up his first edition of _Great Expectations_ she noticed something odd on the back of the shelf drawer. There was a knob. Her eyebrows creasing in curiosity she reached for it and started to turn.

"You always were such a nosy little bitch"

Kathryn froze. That voice. That voice she would know anywhere. It couldn't be.

Slowly she turned around and there he was. Sebastian Valmont alive and well. He was leaning against the doorway of the balcony she hadn't realized was open. Wearing a sharp black suit with matching skinny tie, he smirked smugly back at her, his eyes obstructed by a pair of Ray-Bans.

Kathryn shook her head as if doing so would somehow erase him from her vision. "Sebastian?" she whispered.

"In the flesh baby," he replied. He stepped further into the room and removed his shades, exposing his clear blue eyes. Something inside her clenched as his gaze poured into hers.

"No, you're dead." She couldn't seem to make her voice rise above a whisper as if speaking louder would somehow draw unwanted attention to this strange phenomenon. Fearing she was slipping into some psychotic state she straightened her shoulders and held her head up telling him firmly as she attempted to walk away, "You're not real. You died six years ago."

Before she cold reach the door he called out sharply, "Actually I didn't. Six years ago I faked my death."

Kathryn stalled in her tracks and slowly turned to face him. "That's impossible."

"Not really, it happens more than you'd think," he replied casually as if discussing the weather. "You can Google it."

She was hardly convinced. Why would he do something like that? Not that it was out of the realm of possibility that Sebastian could or would pull something like that off, but why would he do it when he claimed to be so in love with Ms. Seventeen magazine? Not that it mattered. The question was moot anyway. Sebastian was dead and all of this was just in her head.

"I don't believe you," she replied tersely. "Sebastian's dead."

"Kathryn what's your problem?" he cried out in exasperation. "It's me! I know you saw me in the restaurant and on the street. You sure as hell looked like you believed it was me then. Look Kathryn..." he moved towards her and she stepped back. He smirked, "Are you afraid of me or something?"

"You'd have to be real in order for me to be afraid of you," she countered.

"Then what am I?"

"You're a figment of my fucking imagination!" she screamed.

He inched closer, his teeth bared in a grin. "You imagine me? I'm flattered."

"Screw you," she hissed. "I'm done with this."

She turned to leave, her hand outstretched for the door. Before she could make contact however he came up swiftly from behind and grabbed her by the arms. Holding her still he pulled her back against his chest. Kathryn gasped as his warm, firm body collided with hers. "I'm not a ghost," he whispered harshly against her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm real and I'm alive Kathryn. I came back for you."

Frantic and genuinely scared she shook her head, "No I don't believe you."

"Don't I feel real?" he challenged. Indeed he did. He felt like Sebastian. He looked like him and god he smelled like him. It was overwhelming her. "How can I convince you?"

Before she could reply he turned her small frame around in his arms. Kathryn flinched when his steady gaze found hers. Those eyes. Suddenly he was leaning into her and before she knew it was happening Sebastian was kissing her. His mouth moved gently over hers like he was afraid he would spook her. Too late for that. Kathryn was so freaked out she could do nothing, but stand frozen on the spot as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening. Never had any of her earlier manifestations of Sebastian spoken to her before, let alone gotten physical with her. She was at a loss.

Finally, some rational portion of her brain begged her to get her shit together. She yanked herself from his grip and told him firmly, "You're not real."

"Kathryn..."

"Leave me alone!" she shrieked before grabbing at the door handle and throwing it open. Without looking back she took off down the hall. He called out after her but didn't follow. For the first time in years Kathryn ran from her demons.

**9 Days Until the Wedding**

Kathryn had no use for computers. Technology as a whole was a pain in the ass to her. She occasionally used the internet for shopping or email, but twitter, facebook etc, all seemed like such a waste of time to her. She of course owned a computer plus two tablets, but she rarely ever used them. Today however she made an exception.

Holed up in her sprawling Park Avenue apartment, she was hiding in her bedroom with her laptop in front of her and a glass of Merlot in her hand. She was trying to hide from the prying eyes of her staff, less they get wind of what she was researching. It was embarrassing enough _she_ knew what she was doing.

For the past few hours she had been searching the web for people who faked their deaths. It turned out Sebastian was right. People did do it more than you would think. Usually the type of person who tried to pull off such a scam was either doing it because they were trying to avoid some sort of criminal charges or they were a rich eccentric weirdo. She supposed Sebastian could fit into either one of those categories.

Kathryn couldn't even believe she was considering this. Sebastian had died. She had been at the hospital when the doctor pronounced him so. Even if he wanted to pull something like this off, how could he have done it and with what money? It was such a ridiculous notion and yet...

He had felt so real. Touching her mouth, she could still taste him on her lips. The past twenty four hours she had gone over the incident repeatedly in her head trying to look for some clues either way that pointed to his being real or her being crazy. She kept coming back to that kiss.

Leaning back among the plush pillows Kathryn took a long sip of wine and contemplated if he had faked his death, why had he done it? The obvious answer was revenge. She had broken him, she realized it when he left her that afternoon and if she hadn't it would have become crystal clear after she read his journal. Page after page he went on about what a traitorous bitch she was. He hated her. If he wanted to get revenge on her, death was the best way to go about it. No one would believe his word against hers any other way.

Still it was a little extreme even for Sebastian. Maybe she could see him doing something like that for a few weeks, but six years? That was a tad long to draw out a game.

Of course there was the other reason, the one she didn't want to think about. Kathryn couldn't shake the idea that this had something to do with Annette Hargrove. Perhaps they had been in on it together. The idea made her sick, that they cold have been in cahoots together this whole time.

However, as she considered this idea the likelihood of it being true seemed slim. The last she heard Annette was married to some contractor, had pumped out a couple of rug rats and now lived in one of the fly over states Kathryn couldn't be bothered to remember. It was doubtful that if Sebastian was alive they were together in any way. Thinking back to the last time she saw the irksome blond, she would be shocked if she had been in on some giant act of deception. She wasn't that good an actress.

It had been graduation day when they ran into each other in the ladies room. It seemed apt given it had also been the location of their first meeting. Ever since Kathryn had returned from rehab Annette had watched her like a hawk, but never approached. However, she had no problem telling anyone who listened that she didn't buy a word of Kathryn's phony apologies. It didn't matter. At that point sympathy for Annette had wavered and she just seemed like a bitter old prude. Still, Kathryn never said a word against her and always smiled sweetly at her when they passed in the halls.

That afternoon when they were alone however she hadn't bothered to hide her sneer when Annette began making snide comments to her at the mirror. When she got on her high horse and began telling her that she was going to let go of her anger and forgive her even though she didn't deserve it, she had had enough. With phony sincerity Kathryn thanked her then asked if she had forgiven herself for the part she played in Sebastian's death. After all, if she had spoken to Sebastian when he came to see her that morning, if she hadn't put herself in the middle of that fight to begin with, if she hadn't stumbled into the street like a moron or if she had gotten to her feet quicker Sebastian would still be with them. By the time she was done little Annette was shaking and in tears, completely destroyed. Clearly it was easier to place all the blame on what happened that morning on Kathryn rather than deal with her own guilt. Kathryn had finished her speech by assuring her that Sebastian had likely forgiven her for getting him killed. The headmasters daughter ran out of the room in tears and she never saw her again.

Thinking about that memory brought a smile to Kathryn's face. Annette Hargrove was such a sanctimonious little hypocrite. It still pissed her off that she ended up with his car. Talk about a waste.

Gazing at her cellphone sitting beside her on the bed she let her hand linger over it. For a brief moment she considered calling on little Annette and asking her point blank if she had any interesting visitors lately, but quickly dismissed the idea. She would just sound insane.

Oh why wasn't he haunting his precious Annette? She was the one he was in love with, the one he sacrificed himself for. Why was he bothering her, she wondered. _I came back for you_. Kathryn shivered as she recalled him whispering those words. What the fuck did that mean?

There was only one way to find out and she really didn't want to do it. She wanted to put this whole incident out of her mind and forget it ever happened, but she knew now that was impossible. She had gone down the rabbit hole and now she had to find out where it led, even if that place was her eventual insanity.

She had to go back.

**8 Days Until the Wedding**

He was there.

It took her over twenty four hours to work up the courage to come back. Standing outside her former residence the following evening Kathryn stared up at the second story balcony and saw the light on. It was Sebastian's bedroom. He was home.

She stood in the street looking down the block, but saw no one. Even busy fifth avenue seemed vacant. Then again it was close to midnight and even in New York this wasn't a neighborhood that stayed up late. Kathryn had slipped out after Ham had left for his bachelor party. Any guilt she might have had (if she was a different sort of woman) about sneaking off to see another man dissipated with the knowledge that her fiance was likely getting his brains fucked out by some tramp right about now.

Realizing she was stalling she forced herself to go inside. The house, as she expected was completely dark, but she knew her way around the place well enough to not stumble and find her way back to the bedrooms. When she reached her former stepbrother's room she hesitated a moment. Her stomach knotted in anticipation. She tried to shake it off. Squaring her shoulders she pushed the door open

Just as she suspected, there he was, reclining on his bed, dressed in silk pajama bottoms and a matching robe. Kathryn felt like she had entered a time warp. It mine as well have been six years ago and she had wandered into his room after a night of partying to find him waiting up. As she stepped into the room Sebastian looked up from the book he war reading, his reading glasses balancing on his nose and a cigarette hanging from his puffy lips. "Evening sis," he drawled not at all surprised to see her there.

Kathryn flinched at the endearment that fell from his mouth. She hated how casual he seemed while she felt like she was about to jump out of her skin from nerves. She wasn't used to not having the edge in their confrontations/battles. She had always prided herself on being one step ahead of him, but now she was at a loss. Then again, she reminded herself, there was a good possibility none of this was real, or at least he wasn't. She honestly didn't know which idea scared her more: the idea that Sebastian was really alive or the possibility that she was going insane.

After closing the door sharply she marched towards the bed and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Turning his attention back to his book he replied, "I live here."

"Not anymore you don't," she reminded him.

Sebastian looked back up at her, his expression amused. Clearly he was enjoying having the upper hand. "I suppose you're right, but it beats staying in a hotel and there's no chance of running into anyone." He smiled as he added, "For the most part."

She wasn't about to share a smile with the source of her distress. "Does your father know you're here?"

He grin fell and he replied softly, "No he still thinks I'm dead and I'd like it to remain that way."

"He misses you"

"I realize that," he replied looking guilty.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Outside of you, no. No one knows of my identity other than my lawyer."

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable standing in front of him, she took a seat on the edge of the bed, hesitant to get too close to her stepbrothers ghost. Closing the book on his lap he gave her his full attention. "So I take it by this game of twenty questions you believe I'm real?"

"No necessarily," she replied vaguely. "Where have you been the past six years?"

Sebastian picked up his cigarette and took a drag as he explained, "I was in recovery from the accident in a Swiss hospital for about eight months. It was a long, painful process you'll be happy to know."

"Oh I'm sorry, is this the part where I'm suppose to feel sorry for you?" she asked snidely.

"Well, you did help put me in that hospital"

"Yeah, in a vague, half-assed way and in return you decimated my whole life," Kathryn spat back. "I sincerely hope you didn't return for an apology."

He smirked, "From you? I wouldn't dare." Reaching over to the bedside table he grabbed a newspaper and tossed it down in front of her. It was a New York Times piece on her upcoming wedding. "Besides, you seem to be doing alright for yourself. Congratulations by the way. A future senators wife. Tiff must be _so_ proud."

Sebastian was well aware of her dysfunctional relationship with her mother. Kathryn didn't want to talk about her mother or Hamilton. She wanted answers. "Where have you been Sebastian?"

"Well after the hospital I was in Thailand for a year, New Zealand after that, then France. I traveled the world."

"How? With what? Surly your bank account was cut off after you 'died'."

He stubbed his cigarette out and explained, "You remember that lofty inheritance I received after my mother died? Supposedly stashed away until I turned twenty one? Well not long before the accident I had it stashed in a Swiss bank. I knew it was only a matter on time before my father finally divorced your mother and I didn't want him dipping into my money to do it, so I hid it away." He added darkly, "I hadn't realized it would come in handy so quickly."

Kathryn shook her head disbelievingly. "So you did all of this just to get back at me because I screwed with your little relationship?"

"I wasn't all about you," he argued then added offhandedly, "For the most part. When I was sitting in that hospital bed, fighting for my life, Annette came to see me. She started talking about all these plans she had for us, about how we'd get married one day and have kids and I realized then that I could never be the man she wanted me to be. I loved her, I truly did, but it wasn't enough. I knew then that if I pulled through I would eventually hurt her, destroy her even and I couldn't stand that. The best thing I could do for her was to disappear from her life forever." Sebastian was staring off as he spoke, lost in thought. There was a far off look in his eyes that she found annoying.

"Clearly you still have feelings for her"

"I'll always love Annette"

Rising up from the bed quickly, Kathryn walked around to the other side of the room. She could feel her irritation rising as she paced. "If you love her so much why aren't you off bothering her? I'm sure she'd be much more appreciative to see you than I am."

"Annette is happy," he proclaimed. "She has the family she always wanted and a nice, quiet life. I don't want to ruin that for her with my presence."

"But you have no problem disrupting my life," she snapped.

He seemed to hesitate a moment before saying, "You're not happy." It wasn't a question, but a state of fact. Before she could argue he leaned forward, his eyes boring into hers as he explained, "I saw you in that restaurant Kathryn. You looked fucking miserable."

The urgency in his voice lessened her anger somewhat. She found herself replying with very little bite, "You know nothing of my life."

"I know more than you think," he muttered. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, a sign she recognized as him being apprehensive or uncomfortable. "You want to know why I did why I did?"

"I know why," she spat bitterly, "Because you loved her and you wanted to punish me."

"Well, yes, but there's another reason. I instructed Annette to copy my journal and send it around. I knew it would expose you and ruin your precious reputation, but I also thought it would help you."

"How?!"

"Kathryn, how many times have you told me how much you hate putting on this act? Pretending to be this perfect little Stepford teen was killing you. The drugs and the bulimia and god knows what else you were doing to your body, you were killing yourself. I thought once the truth came out it would free you. But here you are, six years later and nothing has changed. You're still trapped in a cage of your own making."

She rolled his eyes at his analogy, but the fight for the most part had left her body. The pill she had taken earlier along with the vodka she washed it down with was making her sleepy. Walking back over to the bed she laid down beside him. "You're still more dramatic than any teenage girl I've ever met Valmont," she sniped as she curled up against the pillow. "Well congratulations, your plan failed on both points. I regained my reputation and now I'm trapped more than ever."

Sebastian curled up beside her. He gently touched her hair, brushing it out of her face as he gazed down at her. "Then leave," he told her softly.

"And do what?" she huffed. "Not all of us have Swiss bank accounts to fall back on."

"I don't think money has anything to do with it."

His hand slid down to her shoulder then traced over her waist. The way he touched her wasn't exactly sexual, but definitely not brotherly either. It was as if he was trying to relearn her. As he touched her, his eyes traveled the length of her body. Kathryn took the opportunity to study him. She hadn't realized it before, but he looked different from how she remembered him, older maybe. His hair was cropped shortly, his chest had filled out more, there was no more baby fat along his strong jaw. He looked more man than boy now. Kathryn vaguely wondered if it was just her imagination projecting how she'd imagined he'd look at this age.

As if reading her mind he proclaimed, "You still don't think I'm real do you?"

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

Sebastian's hand stilled. "What happened to make you question it?"

Kathryn didn't want to talk about it. She was so tired. Her eyes began to droop and she didn't fight it. Perhaps her exhaustion loosened her guard because she found herself muttering to him, "My mother sent me away. You visited me at the hospital."

"Kathryn I never went to the hospital," he told her quietly, his voice sounding far away.

"I know"

He was touching her again, gently. Kathryn fell asleep with his warm hand on her face.

**7 Days Until the Wedding**

Kathryn woke with a start as if she'd been dreaming. Her eyes popped open and her blurry gaze stared warily at an unfamiliar clock. It was a quarter after eight in the morning. The sun was shining obnoxiously through the balcony windows which was odd since she didn't have a balcony in her bedroom. Where the fuck was her eye mask? Throwing a hand over her eyes she snuggled further into the pillows. A pillow that didn't smell like her own.

Because she wasn't in her bed.

She jolted awake once again only this time more alert as her head tried to make sense of her surroundings while squinting at the harsh sunlight poring into the room. She was in Sebastian's room. Searching through her hazy memories she remembered coming over to his place last night, questioning him then falling asleep in his bed while he touched her in that oddly familiar way.

Turning abruptly she discovered his side of the bed empty. In fact, the bed was still made as if it had never been slept on. Kathryn had fallen asleep on top of the covers with a cashmere throw over her. Had she put it over herself or had he?

"Sebastian?" she called out softly her voice strained from sleep. She was met with silence. The only sounds were from the streets below. He was gone.

Kathryn began to wonder if he was ever there at all. Getting up from the bed she peaked out the window only to be greeted by the typical sight of pedestrians on the street and cars flying down fifth.

Running a hand through her mussed hair she searched the room and found it just as she had the day before. Everything looked untouched. The only slight difference was the drapes over the furniture were gone. Kathryn went to his bathroom, but there was no clue that he had been their recently, no toiletries left behind, no damp towels from a shower. When she noticed even the ashtray he had used the night before was empty she began to panic. Had she dreamed the whole thing? Was it all a hallucination?

She began to rock gently against the pillows as she tried to make sense of this. The night before had felt so real. He had even touched her. She could still smell him in the air. How could this all be in her head?

Getting to her feet she searched his bookcase for the book he had been reading, but couldn't find it. Maybe that was a good sign. As she was doing so she remembered something. The secret drawer she had discovered when he happened upon her the other day. She never got a chance to investigate what he was hiding.

Quickly she shoved a few books aside and sure enough there it was. Kathryn found herself looking over her shoulder, half expecting Sebastian to jump out and surprise her again. She was alone. Turning back to the bookcase she slowly turned the square knob and peered inside. There was a box, about the size of an average shoebox only this one was wooden and heavy. Reaching in Kathryn removed it then took a seat back on the bed. She lifted the lid. What she found shocked the hell out of her.

There were dozens upon dozens of photographs. All of her. Most of them were black and white, but a few in color. None of them had been taken with her knowledge, they were all candid shots and from the looks of it, some of them were taken at least ten years ago. Some of them were recent. Flipping frantically through the pile she found pictures of her sleeping, laughing, staring at herself in the mirror, staring out the window, snorting coke, addressing the student body, there was a photo taken when she was exposed in front of the whole school. There were even a few photos of her fucking.

Kathryn's head spun as she tried to make sense of her discovery. Had Sebastian taken the photos? He must have. Who else would have hidden them there? Various scenarios ran through her head including someone planting them there to freak her out. Sebastian had caught her the other day trying to open the drawer. Maybe he had staged the photos as a joke.

Removing all of them from the box she laid them out across the bed. There had to be nearly a hundred photos. Kathryn sat back against the pillows and ran a shaky hand through her hair as her bewildered mind tried to make sense at what she was looking at. It was a time line of her life.

**6 Days Until the Wedding**

"Um, you want to repeat that?"

Kathryn shifted in her seat and tried to appear as if what she was telling one of her oldest friends was casual and not the life altering news it was. Soothing a strand of hair behind her ear she kept her voice even as she repeated, "I spent the night with Sebastian."

Blaine Tuttle looked back at her as if she had grown a second head. His attention now completely diverted from the pile of pills on the scale in front of him, his mouth hung open, then closed, then opened. "Are you on something I haven't prescribed to you?"

Rolling her eyes she rose to her feet and stared out the large window that overlooked downtown Manhattan. Blaine's large Tribeca apartment not only featured floor to ceiling windows it also had a sizable balcony that currently featured Tuttle's latest piece sunning himself in all his naked glory. Kathryn found herself momentarily distracted by the young man's impressive package. She was brought back to reality by her friend's incessant questions. "He's been dead six years Kathryn. What the hell do you mean you spent the night with him?"

Turning back around she sighed and lunched into her story. She told him about spotting Sebastian around town and how he showed up at the townhouse claiming to have faked his death. Then she told him about the other night and how she woke up alone. She didn't tell him about the pictures though, having no idea how to describe that. Truth be told, Kathryn didn't know why she was confiding any of this to Blaine. It was true they'd known each other forever, but they had never fully trusted one another and for good reason. However, she needed to talk to someone. Who better than her drug dealer?

When she finished with her strange tale she expected him to pronounce her crazy or delusional, but he said nothing. Instead he looked thoughtful as he eyes glazed over. Growing impatient for his response she huffed, "So am I loosing my fucking mind? Tuttle, what is it?"

Looking back at her he blinked then shrugged. "Um nothing, it's nothing, it's just..."

"What?"

"Uh, you remember that trip I took to Amsterdam a few years ago?"

"Vaguely"

Blaine got to his feet and walked over to the bar. She watched curiously as he poured himself a vodka and nothing else. This was enough for her to raise a questioning eyebrow. Blaine rarely drank let alone straight vodka...at one o'clock in the afternoon. Kathryn watched as he took a long sip of his drink and let out a breath before launching into his explanation. "Okay, so one night I was out at this club, partying with a couple of guys I met...god damn can the Dutch suck cock. They must teach a class in it over there or something. I swear-

"Blaine?!" she barked in frustration. "Get on with it!"

He nodded. "Right. Well, I was partying pretty hard so I can't really be sure about anything, but I thought I saw, I mean it could have been anyone I was so wasted, but I thought I saw Valmont."

Something sparked in her upon hearing that. Kathryn moved to the edge of her seat, suddenly eager for more conformation that maybe, just maybe she wasn't loosing her fucking mind. "You saw him?"

"I didn't say that," he replied quickly. "I don't know what I saw."

"He said he traveled all over the world. Maybe he was in Amsterdam."

"That's a pretty big stretch princess." Setting his drink down he walked over to her and sat beside her on the love seat. He took her hand in an oddly comforting gesture. "Look, no one would like this to be true more than I. Valmont was one of my best friends, but come on Kitty-Kat, this is a little out there. Faking his death? Not even Sebastian is that good. Besides, he'd be bored in a week."

Kathryn got the feeling he was trying to convince himself as much as her. She realized then he wasn't going to believe her unless she had some kind of concrete proof such as Sebastian himself. Maybe if she could see her former stepbrother in a different environment, conversing with someone who wasn't herself, she could believe in his existence. Until then it looked like she was on her own.

Hopes crushed she sagged against the couch. "So I'm just crazy then?"

"No, I'm not saying that," he told her sounding bizarrely earnest. She wasn't used to compassion from Blaine. "You said you took some pills, before you saw him? Maybe you had a bad reaction. I happens all the time."

She sincerely doubted that, but not wanting to appear unhinged she agreed, "Maybe."

Blaine reached over to the desk in front of them and grabbed the bag of pills he had measured out for her. He stared down at them apprehensively. "Perhaps you should quit it with these for a little while. At least until you feel...more like yourself."

The suggestion irritated her. It was one thing for her to believe she might be loosing her mind, but she wasn't about to let anyone else suspect that. It had been a mistake confiding in Blaine, she realized that now. Also his patronizing tone was starting to wear on her nerves.

Yanking the pills from his hand she spat, "I'm fine. You're right. I probably shouldn't mix them with alcohol anymore. My bad."

Blaine didn't exactly look convinced, but he also wasn't about to argue with one of his best customers and oldest friends. He forced a smile and asked, "Cash or charge?"

**5 Days Until the Wedding**

"Where did you go the other morning?"

Looking up at her from the paperwork in front of him, Sebastian smirked at her in that familiar way of his that she hadn't realized she had missed until that moment. "Did you miss me?"

Kathryn tapped her fingers against the wooden arm of her chair and leaned back. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I had to meet a man about some property I own in Geneva," he answered vaguely as he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"You're not concerned with being seen?"

His clear blue eyes flickered over at her briefly. He seemed to study her a moment before replying, "I'm careful."

Kathryn didn't press him further for information, figuring she would just get more vague responses. She hadn't asked him about the photos either, even though that had been partially why she'd sought him out. For some reason she didn't want to mention it. If she told him and they were his, he might get pissed for her snooping. If they weren't his...then what? Kathryn realized she was afraid to discover the answer to that question. There was this nagging fear in the back of her mind that if she brought it up he might disappear and she was coming to realize she didn't want that to happen. Not yet anyway.

She had canceled an important appointment that afternoon to hunt him down. Right then she was supposed to be meeting with her wedding planner to go over final details of the rehearsal dinner, but she had called and postponed sighting a headache. Instead, she had come back to the townhouse with the hopes that her dearly departed brother would be lingering around. Sure enough she found him sitting in one of her leather club chairs pouring through documents. He didn't look particularly surprised when she arrived. Kathryn had sat with him waiting for his full attention so she could grill him some more, but he was preoccupied.

Rising up from her seat beside him she crossed over and took a seat behind his desk. Leaning back in the chair she drank him in. He looked handsome in his light gray suit with a crisp white shirt and no tie. How was it she had forgotten how attractive she found him? There was something about watching Sebastian like this, seeing his sharp mind at work as he poured over a task that turned her on.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked startling her. His tone was bemused.

Not wanting to admit she was admiring him she asked a question of her own. "Why do I only see you here?"

Head still down he replied, "You've seen me elsewhere."

"Yes, but you flitted off before I could approach you. What's with all the secrecy? Why not tell the world you're alive?"

Slowly Sebastian looked up at her, his expression pensive as he set his pen down. "Kathryn no one can know I'm alive. If they did...all it would cause is misery."

"Your father might not feel that way. You know he's been very kind to me even though he has no reason to be."

His eyes narrowed at her. "You don't find that a little suspicious?"

"Stop changing the subject"

"Kathryn," he sighed drawing out her name in exasperation, "It's just the way it has to be. Trust me, it would only cause more damage than good."

"For who? You precious little farm girl? She's moved on"

"Yes," he agreed, "But like I told you before if she found out I was alive it would only disrupt her life and I won't have it. No one can know I'm here, understand?"

Apparently asking him to come visit Blaine was out of the question. She supposed she could always just have Blaine meet her here, but the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of having him all to herself. Besides, if he was indeed just a hallucination she realized she didn't want Blaine to know that. She didn't want anyone to know that, so she agreed. "Fine, I won't say a word."

He smiled, picking up his pen. "Good, thank you. If you think about it I'm doing you a favor keeping my presence a secret. What would that fiance of yours think if he knew if you were sneaking off to meet me?"

Kathryn smirked and replied, "First of all I'm not even a hundred percent convinced you're actually here Valmont. Second, Hamilton knows all about our history."

"I take it he read the journal?"

"Yes and I filled in the blanks," she explained, "I told him everything."

Sebastian's head popped up sharply, his smug smirk from earlier completely gone. The paperwork in front of him forgotten, he seemed utterly caught off guard by this revelation. "Everything? That must have been quite the eye opener. I can just imagine how you portrayed yourself in our twisted little story. Don't tell me, poor sweet Kathryn corrupted by the big bad wolf and he's the dashing hero come to rescue you?"

"On the contrary, Ham knows exactly who I am and better yet he likes it. It turns him on the way I can snow everyone around me, even him. He's not Court Reynolds or any of those other dipshit boys I used to mess around with. I don't have to pretend with him. _Ever_. He loves me for me."

Looking away from her she noticed him swallow thickly as she relayed this information. Kathryn realized with quiet satisfaction that Sebastian was jealous. She knew the picture she was painting made it seem she had replaced him, but the truth was that was impossible. Not that she would tell him that. "I'm happy for you," he muttered softly.

"Really?"

Sebastian's looked over at her now visible pouting. He was the only man she knew who could make pouting look sexy. Sagging back in his chair he spat, "No. He sounds like an asshole."

"That's okay," she replied not bothering to hide her amusement, "He's not exactly a fan of yours either."

"Oh?"

"Yes, how did he phrase it? Oh yes, _you're a pathetic little bitch who had it coming_."

He rolled his eyes. "Charming. So are you in love with this guy?"

Kathryn sighed. "I thought I might be at first, but then I realized something. Men are like clothes. They're less exciting once you own them."

"That's a little callous," he replied with barely concealed affection. "Even for you."

She leaned forward in her seat and challenged, "This from the guy who once compared Cecile Caldwell to a toilet seat."

"Touche"

Sebastian set his paper work aside then reclined back in his seat. Running a finger over his lips his eyes began to drink her in. "So...how's the sex?"

She was curious when he would get around to that question. Sebastian had always loved questioning her about her lovers. Kathryn would describe to him her various adventures and he would critique her partners, pointing out flaws and explaining how he could do it better. Always trying to further his agenda to get her into bed. Always failing miserably.

Kathryn was pleased that for once she didn't have to exaggerate her lovers performance. "Ham is fantastic. Stamina, endurance, foreplay when I'm in the mood. He knows exactly how I enjoy getting fucked."

"Really?" he asked sounding somewhere between annoyed and bored. "So no room for improvement?"

"Well no one's perfect," she admitted teasingly as she leaned back and crossed her legs. She had purposely worn a sexy black Balmin dress, made to entice. It had occurred to Kathryn that he hadn't made any sort of move on her since he kissed her that first afternoon. Sebastian had behaved almost brotherly towards her the other evening. She wondered if he still wanted her even after everything that had happened between them. Judging by the way he was staring at her now, the answer was an overwhelming yes.

"He does lack your creativity," she admitted with a coy grin. "That journal of yours was quite...explicit."

A lazy grin spread across his face as he languidly rose to his feet and slowly strut up to her, his eyes running down her legs then back up to her face as he did so. "Shit, I forgot how sexy you are. You know you look better than you did in high school. I'm pleased to see you gave up that purging bullshit."

At the mention of her former eating disorder she scowled. "I look like a cow."

"Hardly," he snickered. Boldly he reached out and ran a hand from her shoulder to her breasts. He groped her tit and licked his lips. "You definitely went up a cup size."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him as he sunk down to his knees in front of her. His large hands roamed over her body cupping both her breasts then sliding down to her hips and waist. He paused at the edge of her dress and his eyes met hers as if looking for permission. Kathryn looked back at him impassively, not wanting to let on to how his touch was getting to her.

Slowly he pushed the fabric up her thighs and she opened her legs just enough to give him a glimpse of her black lace panties. Sebastian's jaw clenched and his eyes became riveted to the apex between her legs. When she felt his warm breath against her inner thigh her pussy tightened in anticipation. As if sensing this he pushed her legs open a little more then dropped a kiss on her skin.

While he moved achingly slow towards her core he murmured, "Do you ever regret it?"

"What?"

"Never going to bed together?"

She considered the question. Kathryn had always assumed that eventually they would have succumbed after they exhausted all their games, but there was always something keeping her from crossing that line. "No," she replied honestly as her fingers played in his hair. "You never respected the women you fucked Sebastian. We would have been finished as soon as you shoved your dick in me."

He had the gall to appear hurt. "That's not true."

"Oh really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It was different with us." Turning his attention back to her thighs he muttered almost inaudibly, "You know how I felt about you."

Grasping him by the hair Kathryn forced his head up. She gave him a questioning look. Sebastian said nothing he just reached for her. Cupping her face his thumb traced over her lips before he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. The kiss started tentatively enough with her reciprocating but quickly escalated, becoming more heated. They were an an awkward angle with him on his knees and her in the chair, but it didn't matter.

Kathryn gasped for a much needed breath when he pulled away, trailing open mouthed kissed down her neck towards the deep v-neck of her dress. He tongued her cleavage, eliciting a moan from her before swiftly moving back between her legs. Foreplay long forgotten, Sebastian reached under her dress and tugged at her panties. She lifted her hips to aid in his effort, but as she did so a nagging thought occurred to her. She didn't know why she was voicing it now, but she found herself asking, "Sebastian why did you come back now?"

He looked back at her puzzled and hesitated, "I guess I..."

"What?"

"I guess I thought you learned your lesson."

She stiffened underneath his hand, suddenly sex was the last thing on her mind. "Learned my lesson?" she repeated her tone hard.

Sebastian sighed. "I mean, even though you claim otherwise, I know you're sorry for what you did."

"What _I _did? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Kathryn pushed him harshly away and jumped up out of her seat, coming around the desk. She could feel her skin prickle alive in anger and she had to stop herself from hurling something across the room in frustration.

Sebastian got to his feat with a weary look in his eyes. "Kathryn," he sighed as he came towards her.

"No!" she exclaimed stepping out of his reach. "Stay the fuck away from me Valmont. I cannot believe after all this time you still blame everything that happened on me."

"Well you weren't exactly an innocent bystander Kathryn. You nearly got me killed," he reminded her his tone irrationally calm.

"I did no such thing, that was on you. Let's review shall we? The bet was your idea. You're the one who seduced Cecile-

"Yeah, at your urging"

"Actually, if you'll recall you turned me down, but as soon as her bitch mother got in your way you were more than happy to lend a hand destroying her innocence," she reminded him bitterly. Stepping towards him her hand shook in rage as she pointed at his chest. "You're the one who seduced then fell in love with Ms. Seventeen magazine. You completely dropped me for her then came to me expecting me to put out while you were clearly still in love with her. You treated me like I was just another _cunt to fuck_," she spat causing him to flinch visibly at her blunt description.

"How did you expect me to react Sebastian? Did you expect I would just flop on my back and let you do what you wanted to me? You know me better than that. So yes, I told Ronald everything. I told him the truth you fucking hypocrite! I didn't send him to kill you. I didn't send you into the street like a moron to play hero to stupid little girl. I didn't force you to fake your own death. Those were all your choices Sebastian! Take some fucking responsibility!"

"I do"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Really? Then where's my apology for ruining my life? Did _you_ learn your lesson? Clearly you didn't since you still blame everything that happened on me! That damn journal of yours destroyed any chance I had of getting out from under my mother's thumb. My life is completely fucked thanks to you. I'm trapped in this shitty existence and to top it off you have me questioning my own sanity." Kathryn stepped away from him then, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Well I'm done. From now on you're nothing more than a ghost to me Sebastian."

**4 Days Until the Wedding**

"Kathryn? Kathryn?"

Flinching at the urgent tone of her fiances voice, she was suddenly pulled out of her meandering thoughts and thrust into the present. Hamilton sat across from her his handsome face etched in concern. Kathryn forced a smile. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled affectionately at her. "Babe, have you heard a word I said?"

She offered up her most charming smile and batted her eyes, "Something about your latest case?"

"Close. I was saying I'm not sure if my brother is going to make it in time for the rehearsal dinner." Ham laughed and reached for her hand across the table. "What's going on with you lately? You're like a million miles away."

Kathryn was about to refute the statement, but her argument died on her tongue. He was right. Ever since Sebastian 'came back' she hadn't paid much attention to her husband to be. She was surprised to realize she felt somewhat guilty about that. Especially since he was being so sweet to her that night, taking her to her favorite Italian restaurant in the village, Il Mulino, and accompanying her to the Kandinsky exhibit at the Guggenheim, all the while she barely said two words to him. He had every right to be pissed at her and yet he was concerned. Kathryn realized then he did indeed love her.

For a brief moment she flirted with the idea of telling him about seeing Sebastian. She was genuinely curious how he would react. Would he believe her or think her crazy? She couldn't be sure. In the end Kathryn realized she wouldn't say anything to him. If he did think she was loosing it he might start having reservations about their upcoming nuptials and she didn't want to think what he might do if he _did_ believe her. After all, Valmont wasn't one of his favorite topics. Although he wouldn't admit it, she knew Hamilton was crazy jealous of her ex-stepbrother and their relationship.

Instead she let out a long suffering sigh and explained, "It's nothing Ham it's just my mother-

"What has the bitch done this time?"

She smirked at his endearment for his future mother in law. "Oh just the typical Tiffany Merteuil cavalcade of shit. Nothing's good enough, everything's a mess and of course it's all my fault."

Hamilton offered up a sympathetic smile. His own parents weren't much better than hers so he understood her twisted relationship she shared with her mother better than most. "You need to stop letting her get to you. Just think, in less than a week she'll be out of your hair for good. Hell, you won't ever have to have anything to do with her again if you don't want to."

"That's true," she replied even though she knew it was a lie. The only thing that would free Kathryn of her mother's grip would be death. Hamilton wasn't naive, he knew this, but neither wanted to admit it so she played along with the illusion that someday she would be free.

Clutching her hand he brought it to his mouth again and kissed her palm. His jovial expression faded away and his expression grew serious. "Kathryn, tell me the truth. Are you having second thoughts about this wedding?"

The question startled her, knocking her off balance for a moment. Some times she forgot just how perceptive her fiance could be sometimes. Kathryn shook her head. "No, Ham, of course not," she assured him. "I'm just distracted by all the wedding nonsense. I promise."

"Good, because I can't wait to make you my wife." His handsome face broke out in a triumphant smile as he leaned over and kissed her briefly before getting to his feet. "I got to use the john, I'll be right back."

She smiled back at him then watched as he crossed the crowded restaurant to the mens rooms. When he was out of sight her smile died. Her hands trembling just slightly, Kathryn reached into her clutch and pulled out one of Blaine's little white pills. Discreetly she slipped it into her mouth then took a sip of her chardonnay.

As she felt the effects of her pill work there way through her system, she made a decision then and there not to return to the townhouse. Earlier she had played with the idea of going one last time to rub it in Sebastian's face that she was getting married while he was quietly pinning for the love of his life, but she decided it was time to break all ties with her past. It was time to look towards the future.

Kathryn was about to order another drink from the passing waiter when she noticed something on the table that wasn't there a moment ago. It was one single red rose with a small envelop attached. Glancing around the cozy bistro she could see no one out of the ordinary, no one paying her any special attention. Where the hell had it come from. Tentatively she reached for it. Placing the rose in her lap she opened the note. It was one line.

_I'm sorry. I have learned my lesson._

Her earlier tremor manifested itself into a full on shake that became so bad she couldn't hold the letter. It fell from her hands as Kathryn found herself rising quickly from her seat, her eyes scanning the room, but he wasn't there. What the hell? How had Sebastian managed to sneak in there undetected? It occurred to her he might have had someone else place it on her table, the waiter perhaps. Kathryn was about to head off to the front podium where the maitre d' was chatting with another waiter when she was intercepted.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Hamilton asked as he suddenly stepped in front of her.

Kathryn halted in her tracks, her eyes wide in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak and looked back at their table where the note and her rose sat. She couldn't very well go pick them up without him questioning where they came from and she certainly couldn't go talk to the maitre d' now. Defeated she sighed and forced a smile. "Sure, I'm ready."

Later that night, after she finished off a bottle of wine, Kathryn crept quietly out of her townhouse apartment. Ham was fast asleep on account of a sleeping pill he had taken. He had to be in court early tomorrow so he had called it a night while she had gotten pleasantly buzzed. Sebastian's apology letter wouldn't leave her thoughts. After the fifth glass of wine she decided to hell with it, she'd go talk to him. Even thought it was two in the morning and she wasn't at her best.

She flagged down a cab and when she arrived at the penthouse she was pleased to see his light on. He was home. Using her key she went inside and crept through the dark back to his bedroom. She felt a little tipsy on account of the alcohol and a few pills she had taken, but she wasn't completely wasted. Still, she teetered a little on her heels as she went into the bedroom. It was empty, but Kathryn could hear the shower running. For a brief moment she considered popping in on him, just to scare him really but knowing where that would likely lead she decided against it.

Instead, she stepped out of her heels and noticing the balcony doors open she went out for some air. It felt muggy outside and she could tell it would rain soon. Closing her eyes she let the warm New York night wash over her.

"You came"

Startled by his voice Kathryn whirled around and found Sebastian standing in the doorway behind her with a towel slung low around his hips and a small smile on his handsome face. Her gaze lazily roamed over his body, taking in his new physic appreciable as she replied, "I got your note."

"I'm so sorry Kathryn," he apologized as he approached her. "I shouldn't have said-

She placed her fingers against his mouth in a bid to silence him. "Shh. I don't care. Let's not talk about it anymore." At some point between leaving the restaurant and half way through the bottle of wine she decided to let her anger with him go. What happened, happened and there was no changing it. Like so many things in her life, it was in the past. To hell with the past.

With that thought she let her arms wind around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't urgent and full of fire like the other day, but rather languid, slow and sexy. When they broke away she smiled and kissed his bare chest. Sebastian caressed her hair. "Are you high?" he murmured to her, more curious than concerned.

"Hmm, let's just say I'm pleasantly buzzed," she replied as her hands traced over the planes of his back.

"I see," he replied in a tone that said he wasn't quite sure he believed her. "You know I remember when you used to come to my room like this before, when you were a little out of it. You'd climb in my lap, rub up against me and ask me to take you to bed. You were always so soft and warm on those nights."

Kathryn had a dim memory of those evenings. Usually all she recalled was waking up in the morning, wrapped in his arms. She liked it, but never wanting to admit to that she'd usually just get pissed and snarl at him before storming off. Running her finger over the curve of his jaw she asked, "How come we never fucked? You could have had me."

"Oh I know," he replied with a cheeky smile, "It was just...I don't know...didn't feel right about it. Taking advantage of you...when you were...like that"

She snickered, "Oh right, like Sebastian Valmont never prayed on a vulnerable girl before."

"Different circumstances," he argued as he dropped a kiss on her temple then ran a hand through her hair. "It was you. I could never do that...with you."

Smiling she leaned into him and flicked her tongue against his lips before stepping out of him embrace. "What a chump," she snickered.

Backing away she took a seat on the balcony ledge and beckoned him forward with a wave of her finger and her slightly parted legs. He swaggered forward with a grin. "You're still such a little bitch."

Wrapping his arms around her Sebastian tugged her towards him and pressed himself between her open thighs. Even through the thick towel she could feel his excitement press against her thigh. Kathryn squirmed against him. "If I asked you to take me to bed right now would you?"

He kissed her neck as his hands roamed over her body. "What do you think?" Sebastian broke away a moment, his eyes glazed over in lust as he searched her face. "I mean I probably shouldn't. God knows what you're on right now but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if we'll ever get this chance again. I have to leave eventually and you _are_ getting married in a few days." Kathryn scowled at the reminder as well at the information that he would be leaving. She hadn't thought about that. Suddenly the thought of never seeing him again made her anxious. She tugged him closer. He shook his head. "Fuck it"

He ducked his head and captured her mouth with his own. Kathryn eagerly kissed him back, as her hands moved down his newly sculpted chest. Their mouths moved in tandem while they began to grind against one another seeking friction. When she felt him tug his own towel off she broke away her eyes wide with delight. "Here?"

"Why not?"

Kathryn kissed along his jaw as her hands moved over his delicious backside. "Aren't you worried someone will see?"

"I don't care if you don't care," he challenged. His hands tugged at the flimsy strap of her dress while he kissed her shoulder. Kathryn made no move to stop him. She didn't care. He could fuck her out in the middle of the street and she wouldn't have stopped him.

However, before things could progress further the skies opened up and it began to pour. There were no tentative drops of warning, just a wave of torrential rain. Breaking away, Kathryn let out a shriek and Sebastian titled his head upwards. "Of fucking course," he grumbled bitterly.

Their romantic balcony fuck was going to have to wait. There was no way she was going to get pneumonia days before her big day. Jumping off the ledge she laughed in amusement as a disgruntled Sebastian dragged her back inside. After he secured the doors closed behind him he turned around and Kathryn launched herself at him, pulling him back into an eager kiss. Without missing a beat he scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her the short distance to the bed.

They fell back against the mattress in a heap of arms and tangled legs, their mouths fused together while their hands greedily roamed over each others bodies. Sebastian tried to work her wet dress off of her and she took advantage of his distraction, pushing him on his back and climbing atop his naked body. He let out a huff of surprise, his handsome face relaxing into a smile. "Well, I'm enjoying the view."

Kathryn smirked down at him as she sat up and pulled her clingy, cream colored dress over her head then tossed it carelessly away. Sebastian's stared back at her his gaze both open and curious as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Slowly she removed the garment revealing herself to him. It wasn't like he had never seen her tits before but this was different. They both knew what this was leading to.

His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly and his hand moved across her stomach. All traces of his jaded asshole demeanor where gone as he looked up at her with wonder. Kathryn shivered under his stare. "You're beautiful," he murmured. "I never told you that enough before."

She flinched at the compliment and broke her gaze. Instead she ran her hands down his bare chest. "These are new," she remarked with a smile referring to his newly formed abs. Sebastian just smiled warily by way of explanation. Kathryn's hands went lover until they were wrapped around his swollen cock. "This isn't," she teased.

His hips lifted into her touch as she stroked him. She jerked him in her practiced fist until his eyes went dark with lust and he growled in warning, "Kathryn."

Ignoring him she began to rock against him, seeking friction against her swollen clitoris. Soon he was pushing up against her guiding himself along her lace covered cunt. She whimpered in pleasure as her hips rocked harder. She might have come from that had Sebastian not reached out and stilled her swaying hips. "Kathryn I can't take any more foreplay."

"You want inside baby?" she breathed.

He squeezed her ass. "You know I do. Get those panties off or I'll yank them off myself."

Smirking she climbed off of his lap and grasping the edge of her cream colored lace panties made a show of slowly removing them. Sebastian grasped his cock and pumped himself as he watched her strip. "Shit," he growled as his eyes drank in her naked body.

Kathryn slowly raked her fingers over his thighs teasingly as she eyed his cock. Her mouth began to water as she thought about how he would feel filling up her mouth. Before she could sink down to her knees however, Sebastian grasped her by the wrist and yanked her forward. She tumbled forward landing on top of him. He seized her mouth in a kiss. Kathryn could sense him trying to take control and even in her slightly inebriated state she wasn't about to succumb to him so easily.

She broke the kiss and quickly sat up straddling his lap. Reaching around behind her she took his throbbing cock and guided it to her entrance. Rising up she impaled herself on him letting out an unabashed moan of pleasure as he was finally buried inside her. Sebastian's grip on her hips tightened as he titled his head back against the mattress and roared, "Fuck!"

He was completely sheathed inside her and it felt good, but also a little painful even for a girl with Kathryn's vast experience with sex. Biting her lip she began to shift her hips trying to get accustomed to him, while Sebastian's hands moved from her hips to her torso up to her swaying breasts. He palmed them, molding them in his strong hands and pinching her tight nipples. She gasped and began to rock harder against him.

Soon she was lifting up on her knees, fucking herself on his cock, riding him for all she could. Her eyes shut in pleasure, she almost didn't realize it at first when Sebastian suddenly let go of her breasts and sat up. Opening her eyes she gasped when they were suddenly face to face. Before she could respond he was kissing her, hungry and desperate.

No longer able to bounce on him the way she had been, she started to grind against him. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Kathryn gasped as their sweat-soaked naked bodies rubbed against one another. Despite the fact that she no longer held the reigns she loved being with him like this. The position allowed him to push even deeper inside her, stretching her in new ways. She gasped when his hips rolled against her and he pushed up inside her. The new friction caused her clit to buzz in excitement. "You feel so good," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

They began to grind against one another in tandem while their arms wrapped around each other tightly. On every downward roll of his hips Sebastian's pubic bone wound smash against her sensitive bundle of nerves, like rocks rubbing together there was a definite spark. That along with her tender nipples rubbing against his solid chest and his mouth at her ear whispering filthy obscenities caused Kathryn to teeter off the edge. Her head fell back and she cried out in pleasure as that familiar feeling of warmth gathered in her belly, her pleasure rolling over her in waves.

Sebastian didn't wait for her to recover or gather her bearings. Instead he leaned in and whispered, "Now are you ready to get fucked?"

Kathryn gave him a tired, lazy smile. "Do your worst."

Sliding his hands down her slick back he gripped her ass and squeezed until she cried out and tightened around him one again. Holding her still Sebastian thrust up hard inside her. Kathryn gasped at the sudden intrusion in her tender pussy. He showed her no mercy as he held her to his lap and fucked her furiously. All Kathryn could do was hold on, running her hands through his hair and yanking the short strands in order to gain purchase. Leaning forward she sucked his earlobe into her mouth causing him to spit her name out like a curse and squeeze her ass harder.

On every upward thrust of his hips Sebastian seemed to fuck her at a different angle. It kept her on edge as did his hand down now groping and pinching her breasts. Kathryn's head fell back and she began to mutter incoherent musings while their slick bodies glided against each other.

When he shifted his hips suddenly he hit a place inside of her he had yet to reach. It caused Kathryn to go off unexpectedly, her cunt squeezing his pistoning shaft as her arms wound around his neck pulling him so close she thought they would fuse together. That's what it felt like, like she was melting into him and they were becoming one person. She had never felt that before.

Sebastian hit that same spot inside her again and again until she couldn't tell up from down. She was almost in tears, it was so intense. Burying her face against his neck she begged, "Please, please, please." She wasn't even sure if she was asking him to stop or begging him to continue, she was so overwhelmed with pleasure.

When she felt him swell inside her she knew he was coming as well. He called her Kat, something he never did, as his hips shot upwards one last time, impaling her more deeply than he had all night, before shooting his load inside her. Sebastian's grip remained fierce on her as he sagged against her, his mouth on her neck. Kathryn trembled fiercely against him.

Eventually they succumbed to exhaustion and dropped down to the mattress, clinging to one another. Kathryn rolled onto her back and Sebastian remained on top of her, still buried inside her, still half-hard. His mouth moved from her neck to her lips and back again, the whole time he murmured her name like a prayer.

Breaking away he ran his hands down her sweat-soaked hair and shook his head. "That was insane," he breathed.

All she could do was nod in agreement. Sebastian kissed her face and pressed his damp forehead to hers. "I want more," he whispered.

"Me too"

**3 Days Until the Wedding**

"Ugh...fuck...yes...harder...like that...yes..."

A litany of discombobulated words fell from her lips as Sebastian pounded into her. Kathryn was currently bent over an arm chair, one knee on the seat, the other balanced on the arm. She would have fallen over if it wasn't for the firm grip he had on her hair and her waist. The chair was one of many places he had bent her over in the past twelve hours.

They hadn't stopped fucking. They paused briefly for the occasional bathroom break or to grab a quick snack. They hadn't slept. Non-stop fucking. Her poor pussy was sore and battered, but she didn't care. She wanted more. They had yet to leave the bedroom and the room was taking on the distinct odor of pussy, not that either minded.

She whimpered when she felt his teeth dig into the tender flesh of her neck and he whispered to her how fucking tight she felt, how good, how he could never get enough of her. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the sensation of his body pressed so tightly to her own.

Kathryn had come to the conclusion that if this was all a delusion she didn't care. She didn't want it to stop. She just wanted to stay in that room until he fucked her into a coma.

"Where are you suppose to be right now?" he asked, his breath warm against her ear as he panted.

Turning her head as best she could while he yanked on her hair, she told him, "Meeting with the wedding planner and the priest. I told them I had a migraine."

Sebastian let out a hearty chuckle as he he straightened up and changed the angle of his thrusts. "Such a naughty girl," he scolded. "Ditching your priest so you can get fucked. I think I'm going to have to punish you for that." His hand left her waist and he smacked her hard across the ass.

Kathryn let out a shriek that soon melted into a mischievous giggle. "I think you're right. I really do need to be taught a lesson."

**2 Days Until the Wedding**

It was raining again. Watching it she vaguely wonders if it would rain on her wedding day. A week ago the very notion of that possibility occurring would have sent her off the rails. Now, she could honestly say she didn't give a shit.

Reclining on her stomach, her head resting at the foot of the bed, Kathryn stared contentedly out the window at the pouring rain. She was naked and well fucked and was enjoying being lazy while letting the sounds of the rain hitting the window wash over her.

Sebastian was sitting behind her, resting against the pillow as he wrote in what she could only presume was a new journal. She didn't ask. Instead she was content to listen to the sounds of his pen furiously scrubbing against the thick paper. When the sound ceased she felt his hand at her ankle tracing disconnected patters. Kathryn knew he was watching her. She smiled.

"So, do you still think you're going crazy?"

She rubbed her cheek against the duvet and hummed. "Maybe," she answered honestly.

The truth was she no longer cared if he was real or not. She was happy.

**1 Day Until the Wedding**

Kathryn was late. Running around the bed, one shoe in her hand she searched frantically for the other. Ducking under the bed she searched, but came up empty. Where the fuck could it be? She had it an hour ago. "Have you seen my shoe?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Nope"

His disgruntled tone caused her to turn around. Sebastian was spread out on the bed a scowl miring his handsome face. Kathryn rose to her feet and sighed. "Valmont I have to go. The rehearsal dinner is in less than a half hour. Ham's going to be pissed as it is."

"Hadn't made any plans to cry over that one," he sniped.

Rolling her eyes she looked in the bathroom. Nothing. When she came back out Sebastian was holding her stiletto in his hand. "Thank god," she sighed as she reached for it. However, he kept it out of her grasp. Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him. "Not the time Sebastian."

He stared impassively at her outstretched hand. "Stay"

"I can't," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Hand it over. I can't be late to this. I've been flaking on wedding stuff all week. Someones going to get suspicious."

"So let them. Stay. Please"

She couldn't. Ham had already had a fit when she told him she'd have to meet him at the restaurant rather than drive together. She wanted to stop off at the townhouse. The party would go late and she knew she likely wouldn't be able to visit Sebastian that evening. Kathryn hadn't intended on staying long, but as soon as she stepped into the room he was all over her. Now, even if she caught a cab, with mid-town traffic she'd be lucky if she was only a few minutes late.

In no mood for games she reached across from him and yanked her shoe from his hand. "I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're getting married tomorrow," he reminded her.

Kathryn stopped in her tracks. How had she forgotten that? "Oh yeah, right. Well, after then. Maybe I'll sneak out of the reception," she offered although she wasn't sure how she could manage that. They were leaving on their honeymoon afterwords for two weeks. The thought of not seeing him until then made her chest ache.

She told herself she'd think about that later and headed to the door. Before she could leave he called out to her. "Don't do it."

"Do what?"

"Get married." Sebastian got off of the bed clad only in his boxer briefs and strolled up to her, placing his hand on the door. His gaze boring into her he told her firmly. "Don't go through with it Kathryn."

She was a little thrown off guard by the request namely because while he didn't seem to outwardly approve of her upcoming nuptials, he never even remotely suggested she not get married. "Don't be ridiculous Valmont, I have to."

"Actually you don't"

"What would you have me do instead, stay here and fuck you?"

He shrugged. "It sounds good to me."

"I'm sure it does," she replied acidly. "But that's not much of a life."

Kathryn tried to the open the door once again only to have him close it shut. Sebastian leaned against it effectively blocking her way. "And what you have now is?" he challenged. "Deny it all you like but I know you're fucking miserable. You don't love that guy. He doesn't make you happy."

"You don't know shit Valmont"

"I know about your little pills," he revealed. Kathryn teetered back on her heels in surprise. She thought she had managed to keep that from him. She should have remembered from his journal that he didn't miss much. "Nothing's changed. All you've done is exchanged one addiction for another."

"Screw you," she spat but there wasn't much bite behind it. Once again she tried for the door, but he held it closed. "Let me go god dammit."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Kathryn stilled. "What?"

"It's getting too dangerous me being here. I'm getting on a plane tomorrow and I want you to come with me. If you don't this will be the last time we see each other."

Her head was starting to spin. This was too much. He couldn't ask this of her. Not now. Looking away from him she muttered, "I-I can't be sure."

"Of what?"

"That all of this isn't just in my fucking head!" she exploded.

Sebastian cupped her face and drew her mouth to his. He kissed her tenderly, reverently, then pulled away. "That doesn't feel real?"

"It does," she admitted in a whisper. "But I can't just go with you."

"Why not?" he demanded his anger rising. "All your talk about how I chose Annette over you, but never once have chosen me. Not over your friends, your lovers, your precious reputation," he sneered. "Why should now be any different, right?"

Kathryn opened her mouth to refute his statement but he had already turned away. She watched helplessly as he disappeared into the bathroom and slammed the door. Apparently she was dismissed. She stood there for a moment torn over what to do. In the end she glanced at her watch and sighed. Opening the bedroom door she left his bedroom for the last time.

**Day of the Wedding**

"Ten minutes! Ten minutes people!"

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the wedding planners theatrical screeching. Sitting poised in front of the vanity mirror, she stared listlessly as those around her scurried around the small room. She had three bridesmaids, not one of which she could stand, including Hamilton's sister. They stood nearby, giggling and squealing with excitement. She sneered in there direction. Her future mother in law was on the phone with her cousin, explaining some the guests where stuck in traffic thanks to an accident on the West Side highway. Her wedding planner meanwhile was snapping impatiently at this assistant. It was a chaotic and irritating scene and she wished to god everyone would just leave.

She had to walk down the isle in ten minutes and she could care less.

Turning back to her reflection she studied herself. She looked perfect. Not a hair out of place, her veil perfectly attached and her make-up flawless. She was the perfect bride.

"No, No! That's completely wrong," the assistant shrieked into his cell phone. "God, do I have to do everything myself?!"

Kathryn rubbed her temples in an attempt to alleviate her oncoming headache. Seeing her in distress her wedding planner was suddenly at her side. "Kathryn dear, do you need an aspirin?"

She needed something a hell of a lost stronger than that. Forcing a smile she replied, "Actually, I could use a minute alone."

His sharp gaze studied her a moment. He thought she was going to flee, she guessed. All week he had been scrutinizing her. Between her erratic behavior this week coupled with god knows what her mother told him, he probably thought thought she was going to bolt.

He had nothing to worry about. She had nowhere to run to.

Smiling tightly down at her he agreed. "Of course, I'll be right outside." Turning back around the tall Italian clapped his hands at the others. "All right, everyone out. The bride needs a moment. Out we go!"

Slowly everyone made their way out of the room leaving her in peace. Kathryn's smile withered away once her audience departed. Getting up from the vanity she walked across the small room to the floor length three way mirror. As she studied her reflection she didn't recognized herself. She never wore white, it seemed odd to do it on supposedly the most important day of her life.

_You should have gone with Sebastian when he asked_.

"Too late now," she muttered to herself. It was time to face her fate, but first she needed a little something to help her get through it. Kathryn looked down at the pill in her palm. With a defeated sigh she popped it in her mouth.

"You do make one hell of a fetching bride."

Kathryn whirled around and the sound of his voice and found Sebastian standing behind her. Leaning against the bathroom door his gaze looked her over as a smirk tugged at his lips. "Although I must say white is not your color."

Ignoring the jab she rushed towards him, a mixture of elation and panic bubbling up inside her. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Didn't they-?"

He pressed his finger to her mouth and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm here."

It was the first time she'd spoken to him outside of his old bedroom. She didn't knows what that meant. Was he real? She looked towards the heavy door. It was still closed. How the hell did he get in?

Sensing her attention elsewhere Sebastian took her by the shoulders. "Kathryn, look at me. We need to get out of here."

She looked back at him dazed, her head spinning from this sudden turn of events. "What?"

"I came here to plead my case one last time," he explained. "I want you to come with me."

Kathryn shook her head. "Go with you?" she repeated. "I can't...I have to get married...they're waiting."

"Baby, I have a car waiting outside. Come with me. We can be on another continent by this evening."

She stepped away from him and sagged down onto a cushioned arm chair. She could hear her heart beating through her chest. This was too much. "Sebastian I can't. There are people waiting for me. Ham is waiting."

"Fuck them. I know you don't give a shit about any of them."

She couldn't exactly argue with that. Looking up at him she explained desperately, "Sebastian I have nothing. I have no money, no real power, nothing,"

Valmont bent down in front of her. His face open and soft as he told her, "You have me. I'll give you whatever you want Kathryn. You want money? I have a shit ton of it. You want to make your own money? I'll help you, but we need to get the hell out of here first. Please come with me." He must have sensed her resolve starting to crumble. Taking her by the hand he told her, "You want to know why I came back here?"

"Kathryn dear are you ready?"

Her head turned in the direction of the door when she heard the wedding planner, feigning patients on the other side. Sebastian turned her head in his direction, putting her attention back on him. "I came back for you?"

Kathryn jumped up from her seat. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I fucking missed you," he told her forcing her back around. His expression was taunt, his eyes fierce. "I could have gone to Annette, we both know I'm not _that_ selfless of a guy. If I really wanted to be with her I'd be there now, but she's not the one I want. You're the one I've missed all these years, the one I can't live without." Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to hers. "Please Kathryn, I could make you so fucking happy if you just let me. Take my hand and let's get the hell out of here."

"Kathryn? What is going on?" It was her mother calling from the other side of the door, sounding anything but pleased. "Kathryn people are waiting."

"To hell with them," Sebastian whispered to her before pulling away. He held out his hand to her. "What's it going to be? A life of constant misery with that fucking woman or a future with me filled with laughter and adventure and freedom?"

"_Kathryn?!"_

She looked back at the door then back at his outstretched hand as she contemplated her future. In the end there was really no decision to be made. There was really only one way this could end.

Kathryn placed her hand in his. "Let's go."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Alright so what do you think is going on here?_

_A) Sebastian's really alive_

_B) Kathryn's lost her mind_

_C) Kathryn's little white pills are making her see things_

_D) Someone else is playing Kathryn (Edward, Blaine, Annette, Tiffany, someone else)_

_At this point I really don't know, so I'll be curious to read any of your theories. Thanks again for all the reviews and PM's for the last chapter. I didn't want to post that alternate ending but having limited internet access for the week would have made it impossible for me to respond to those of who requested it. _

_Okay so now that the initial alphabet it finished, the bonus chapters are next. Up first with be **B is for Boomerang**. It's a sequel to **B is for Blackmail** and involved teacher Sebastian turning the tables on his naughty student. Stay tuned. Please review if possible and thanks for reading. Later._


	28. BONUS: B is for Boomerang

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: This is a sequel to chapter 2: B is for Blackmail. Professor Sebastian Valmont unhappily teaches at Manchester Prep and is reluctantly still married to his high school sweetheart Annette. He cheats on her mercilessly, usually with his own students. One student in particular has grown to become an obsession, the manipulative Kathryn. Using her habit of fucking her professors for grades to his advantage, he blackmails her into having sex. Afterwords she reveals to him that she is in fact underage (16) and plans on blackmailing him into doing her bidding for the rest of the semester.**_

_**A/N: Oh lord where to begin with this one. For those of your who prefer romantic Kathryn and Sebastian...this is not that. Like at all. This chapter does contain a whole bunch of smut including a considerable age gap between K/S (duh), slash of the female on female variety, bondage, spanking, two instances of dubious consent, oral sex, anal sex...I believe that's it.**_

* * *

><p><span>B is for Boomerang<span>

* * *

><p>Kathryn was bored. Incredibly, insufferably bored. This wasn't new of course. She spent most of her adolescence trying to find new ways to alleviate her boredom. It usually proved to be a superfluous task when she found nearly everything and everyone around her to be increasingly uninspired. Today, especially, was proving to be a most tedious day.<p>

It wasn't for want of a location, that was for sure. Even a jaded bitch like herself had to admit that the Rosemond estate was spectacular. Located on Long Island, the beautiful mansion sat on 160 acres of perfectly maintained grounds featuring lush gardens, tennis courts, pools and stables. Presently, she sat in one of the estate's many gardens, with a large oak tree providing shade from the harsh afternoon sun and the scent of lilac lingering in the air. Before her a banquet fit for royalty was spread out across two long tables, featuring a cornucopia of food that had barely been touched. Two serves stood stock still on either side, dressed in crisp white uniforms, staring blankly ahead as they awaited further instructions from their hostess. It was all very elegant, with a hint of decadence. Exuberant wealth at it's finest. Kathryn loved it.

The setting, however beautiful, did little to alleviate her boredom. Her company that afternoon certainly wasn't helping matters. Glancing around the table she stared blandly into the faces of her mother, Tiffany Merteuil, her hostess, Helen Rosemond, and fellow guest, Annette Hargrove-Valmont. Each one was more tedious than the last.

Her mother, the original ice queen, sat beside her waxing on about the advantages of owning a chalet as opposed to renting one. As usual Kathryn tuned her out, just as she had most of her childhood. The woman was a massive bore and generally thought by her only child to be a waste of space. Her sole saving grace was that when she eventually kicked the bucket (which, going by the amount of pills she took in a given day, would likely be not that far off) Kathryn would become insanely wealthy. Therefor it was worth putting up with her bullshit for the time being. Which was why she had agreed when her mother insisted that they take Mrs. Rosemond up on her offer to visit that weekend. The old bat was an extremely influential figure at Manchester Prep. Hell, the god damn chapel was named after her. Tiffany was jockeying for a library to carry the Merteuil name. She figured getting in good with the schools biggest donor couldn't hurt.

Kathryn turned her attention to their hostess when she began to ramble on about her late husband. Staring into the elderly – or fifty something, same diff – face of Helen Rosemond she felt a chill run through her when she considered how sad (pathetic) her life must be. Sure she had power, influence and more money than god, but she was completely alone. Too old and unattractive to be desirable any longer, she had zero romantic prospects and the only reason people came to visit her was either out of obligation or because they wanted something. Kathryn knew she would rather die young and beautiful rather than face the indignities of old age.

Then there was her fellow house guest, Annette Hargrove-Valmont. Kathryn had been dying to get a look at the woman whose husband she had been fucking all semester. Sure, she caught glimpses here and there at school where she taught freshman biology, but she had been curious to see what she was like outside of an academic environment. So far she hadn't been terribly impressed.

Kathryn wasn't so insecure she couldn't admit Annette was pretty, beautiful even. She was petite with more pronounced curves than her own and silky sun-kissed blonde hair cut in layers to her shoulders. Her bright blues eyes gave her the general appearance of warmth as did her easy smile. She was in essence the very definition of girl next door.

The clothing she didn't get. Valmont has more money than a Saudi prince, but this dumb bitch was wearing Banana Republic. She wore a pink sundress with a matching cardigan and shoes that _might_ have been stylish two years ago. In contrast, Kathryn hadtraded in her typical school girl uniform for head-to-heel Dior. She wore a strapless gray pencil dress, her dark hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail and large black sunglasses that helped to mask her general irritation with those around her. Kathryn was at least ten years younger than Annette and yet she dressed years more sophisticated.

It was clear Hargrove didn't come from money, not just by what she wore, but how she acted. While the other woman sat up straight with perfect posture while holding their tea cups just so, Annette sat slightly hunched in her chair, using both hands to hold her tea, showing off her breeding or lack thereof. Had she been the type of girl to actually give a shit about others, Kathryn might have felt embarrassed for her.

God, but she was a meek little thing. She took wholesome to another level. Kathryn was dying to curse around her just to see how she'd react. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out how this mousy woman managed to bring the illustrious Sebastian Valmont to his knees. Before he had married and supposedly settled down, stories about Valmont were legendary. They were what had drawn her to him in the first place. But now, after meeting the girl who captured his elusive heart, she began to call his status into question. There was a chance she had been overestimating his value if this was the type of girl that caught his attention. How disappointing.

Studying the other woman Kathryn wondered if she had any clue about her husbands extra-martial affairs. Valmont was careful, but high school girls _did_ talk. Of course they didn't talk about their affair. If anyone found out about that, he'd be looking at a jail sentence. But she had to know about the others right? Kathryn knew his preferences didn't strictly extend to his students. He fucked faculty and even a few of his wife's friends. Was she that clueless or was she purposely turning a blind eye? Kathryn was curious.

Not that the little wife had anything to worry about that weekend. Kathryn had no intention of fucking Sebastian that weekend. Earlier in the week she had asked him for the tiniest of favors. She wanted to be made head of student council and she wanted him to make it happen. He hemmed and hawed but eventually agreed, but so far nothing. She planned on giving him the ice queen treatment until he delivered. After all, why reward incompetence?

That left her in need of some sort of amusement for the weekend. As if on cue another server suddenly appeared, crossing over to them with a fresh plate of lemons for their tea. Unlike the other servants, he wore black pants that hugged his tight ass appreciable. Kathryn let her gaze travel up his enticing body to his face. It was even better. He looked like a young Montgomery Clift, with his dark hair and sharp green eyes. As he set the plate down beside the tea he turned and his gaze briefly caught hers. His lip curved just slightly into a knowing smirk. Perhaps this weekend held some possibilities after all.

Just as Kathryn started to get up from her chair, an excuse already starting to form on her lips, someone else joined their little group. Sebastian arrived, with his typical arrogant swagger, wearing tennis whites and brandishing a racquet while a smug grin played across his face. At his sudden presence Kathryn found herself sitting back down. Her designs on the waiter all but forgotten.

"Good afternoon ladies," he sing-songed as he circled around the table, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Sebastian!" Helen called out affectionately, "How was your game darling?"

"Fantastic." He dropped a kiss on his wife's forehead before making his way over to his aunt. "I won. As usual."

He enveloped the older woman in a jubilant hug and she giggled like a school girl. Kathryn turned up her nose at the display, trying to reconcile this man with the one who liked to fuck her in his wife's bed while calling her a dirty little slut. It couldn't be done. She knew his little act was as phony as her own.

Even her mother, who Kathryn was convinced had ice running through her veins, flushed and smiled when Valmont turned his charms on her. _Gross_. Then he turned his attentions on her. There was no hug, no kiss on the hand for obvious reasons. However, with his back to the others he offered up a sardonic smile as he greeted her, "Hello Kathryn."

"Good afternoon professor," she replied in her sweet little church girl voice, enjoying the way his jaw twitched when she called him by his title. When he turned around her eyes traveled over his body, achingly familiar even fully clothed.

"Oh that's right. I nearly forgot Kathryn was one of your students Sebastian. Tell me dear, how is our little Kathryn doing this semester?" Helen inquired as she gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Valmont took a seat next to his wife, placing an arm around her. "Kathryn is one of my brightest students," he replied while averting his eyes from her direction.

Kathryn couldn't resist. "Actually," she interjected, "Professor Valmont has generously offered to write me a recommendation to any college I hope to apply to."

That smug smirk of his faltered at her revelation and his head snapped in her direction. Sebastian was infamous for refusing to write college recommendations for his students, but he would be making an exception in her case...whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh how wonderful Sebastian," Helen gushed completely clueless as per usual. His wife meanwhile looked slightly taken aback. She knew very well her husband never wrote recs for his students. She had chastised him about it on several occasions. Annette looked back and forth between them, brow furrowed in confusion.

Left with no other option he forced a tight smile on his face and replied, "What can I say? Kathryn's an excellent student."

Kathryn smiled serenely back at him, pleased by his forced compliance. If his wife picked up on any strange vibes between them she didn't say anything. Instead, the conversation turned away from them and the topic changed to summer plans and favorite vacation destinations. Sebastian's gaze didn't leave her however. He stare was impassive, but his eyes were hard as they lingered on her face, occasionally dropping down to her bare legs before shooting back up.

It was all she could do not to laugh because really, who the hell was he kidding? Sebastian might resent the hell out of her for blackmailing him into doing her bidding, he might even tell himself he hates her, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted her. He was enjoying their twisted partnership and got off on it just as much as she did.

After all, it wasn't like she had to twist his arm in order to get him into her bed. He was more than willing when she suggested it. Of course that wasn't as often as he liked or even she liked. For the most part Kathryn just forced him into doing her studies or anything else she needed done and occasionally things would turn sexual. Usually it was for the benefit of herself. Kathryn was always in charge. Lately she had become increasingly aroused by dominating him. A few weeks ago she fucked him with a strap on. Although he claimed otherwise, he very much got off on it. Thinking about it now, her cunt clenched at the memory and she began to reconsider her stance on not fucking him that weekend.

Before she could give the matter any real thought, Sebastian turned his attentions to his wife. She watched with barely concealed disgust as he nuzzled her neck and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. When his gaze drifted back over to her briefly, his arrogant smile in place, Kathryn didn't bother to give him the satisfaction of looking annoyed. After all, she recognized it for the act it was. She knew he cared nothing for his mousy little wife outside of some lingering guilt. He was just trying to get a rise out of her.

Last month he called her late at night. Clearly drunk, he babbled on about how badly he wanted her and how he hated himself for it. _Why the fuck couldn't she leave him alone? His life was screwed up enough without her presence. He was obsessed with her cunt. Her wet, tight and far too willing cunt. He jerked off thinking about it, did she knows that?_ No, she hadn't. Before she could question him further he hung up and neither of them ever mentioned it again, but Kathryn thought about it from time to time.

Sebastian continued lavishing attention on his grateful wife. When Kathryn grew tired by the pathetic display she turned her attention back to the hot waiter who was still lingering nearby. Rising up from her uncomfortable wrought iron chair, she approached the buffet. Taking a plate she began to peruse the assortment of food before deciding on some fruit. As she spooned it onto her plate she looked up and caught the eye of the waiter. Kathryn offered up a flirty smile, her returned it with a knowing smirk. As she was busy musing on what that lovely mouth would feel like between her thighs, she hadn't realized someone was standing beside her until he cleared his throat.

"When you're done eye fucking the servants, some of us would like to get to the rest of the buffet," Sebastian sneered.

Kathryn set the serving spoon down and cast a withering glare in his direction. "My apologies professor. Fetching food for the little wife?" When she watched him place a croissant onto his plate she chastised in a whisper, "You might want to tell her to go easy on the carbs. That ugly dress of hers is looking a little snug."

Sebastian plucked a second croissant with a defiant sneer and replied, "Actually, I like a woman with curves. So much more appealing that jutting hipbones."

She was well aware that was a dig at her and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead she smiled sweetly back at him. "It's so charming how loyal you are to her. Well in theory, if not so much in practice. Tell me professor, does she have any clue what a philandering pig you are?"

"Annette may by trusting," he countered, "But at least she's not a psychotic slut."

Kathrynrealized she had more experience than any sixteen year old had a right to. Perhaps that made her a slut or a whore. She didn't care. They were just words. She wasn't going to allow herself to be ruled by others moral objections or shamed by the likes of Valmont.

Reaching across the buffet she pretended she was going for some hummus, but instead she let her hand brush up against his white tennis shorts. The thin material of the pants didn't do much to protect him from her cunning hand. Sebastian drew a sharp breath as she cupped his cock and gave in a squeeze. "I may be a slut," she whispered to him, "But at least I'm not a self-righteous hypocrite which is more than I can say for you darling." Kathryn's gaze met his and she was pleased when she saw him flinch at her words. "You can dote on that mousy little wife of yours all you like, but we both know I'm the one who makes you hard. I'm the one with the cunt you beat off thinking about."

Sebastian was almost fully hard under her hand as she continued to cup him. They were standing with their backs to the other guests so their was little chance of anyone outside of the servants to notice her hand job. Glancing over her shoulder she spied the hot waiter trying hard not to eye them. When she let go of him and ran a finger down his zipper, Sebastian stepped away and circled around to the front of the table, clearing his throat as he did.

"How are you coming with my student council position?"

Avoiding her eyes he grumbled, "I'm working on it."

"Work faster," she instructed curtly. "You know what I do to toys who I no longer find useful?" Sebastian looked up at her, his expression as usual a cross between bored and annoyed as she explained, "I toss them out. It would be such a shame if all your talents went to waste rotting in a jail cell professor."

Upon hearing her threat he forced a smile that didn't extend to his eyes. "Consider it done," he growled.

"Thank you"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it when the hot waiter suddenly appeared, setting down a bowl of fresh strawberries in front of them. Kathryn turned to him with a coy smile. "Ooh, these look delicious," she purred as she plucked one from the bowl. "Thank you..."

Flinching at her acknowledgment his surprise quickly melted into a smile. "It's Robert, miss."

"Nice to meet you Robert." With her eyes locked on his she took a bite of the strawberry. "Yummy."

The waiter smirked, his tongue darting on to lick his lower lip as his eyes stared hungrily at her mouth. Kathryn was about to suggest he help her with something inside when Sebastian once again cleared his throat beside her. When neither she nor the waiter paid him any mind he rudely pipped up, "Excuse me. Could you run inside and fetch my wife a diet soda?"

Robert offered up a tight smile and nodded, "Of course, right away sir."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she watched him head back to the house while Sebastian smiled smugly back at her, clearly pleased by his effective cock-blocking. "That was a little overt Ms. Merteuil even for you," he chastised mockingly before heading back over to wife.

For the next hour she was forced to witness her professor coddle his stupid wife and listen to the asinine conversations of her mother and Helen Rosemond. She was just about to blow her brains out when Helen suggested a tour of her beloved rose garden. Kathryn agreed only to get away from Annette and Sebastian. The old bat walked her and her mother (who was just as bored as her daughter) around until she finally made up an excuse about needing to return an important phone call. As she departed Kathryn agreed to go into town with them later to view some exhibit at the met. Of course Sebastian got out of it with some bullshit excuse about grading papers.

Finally alone, she headed into the house and made her way back to the kitchen. She stopped and asked one of the random servants if they had seen Robert. She appeared slightly taken aback that one of the guests knew him by name, but pointed her in the direction of the kitchen. If Sebastian thought his pathetic attempt at interfering was going to stop her from screwing the hot waiter, he was vastly underestimating her.

Upon stepping into the kitchen, several heads swiveled in her direction. Kathryn ignored the curious looks and zeroed in on Robert who was loading items into the industrial sized refrigerator. As she made her way over to him the rest of the servants slowly filed out of the room, averting their gaze from her as they silently passed. Sensing the sudden change in the room Robert turned around. She was expecting that same sly grin from earlier so she was surprised when she was met with apprehension and a strained smile. Kathryn was about to let that deter her however. She strut up to him, making sure to give her hips an extra swing. "Hello, remember me?"

He closed the fridge and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, you're not easy to forget."

"So I've been told." Closing the distance between them she placed her hands on his chest and explained, "I wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Kathryn Merteuil."

Robert stilled under her touch. "Um, I know." He stepped away from her a sheepish look on his face. "Look, I don't think this is a good idea."

Irritated by his rejection she snapped, "What's your problem?"

"Well your age for starters"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're only sixteen"

Kathryn flinched at this revelation. She always made it a point to dress older than her years unless it somehow benefited her to appear younger. Robert could only know this information unless he was expressly told. She moved in closer to him and asked, "Who told you that?"

He shrugged. "Mrs. Rosemond's nephew, your teacher. He told me you were underage and that if he caught me messing around with you he'd have to report me to his aunt."

"That stupid fuck," she hissed under her breath. She couldn't believe it. Well, actually she could. They were cut from the same cloth after all. If the shoe were on the other foot she wouldn't hesitate to do the same to him. Still, the interfering mother fucker would pay for this.

"I'm sorry," Robert prattled on, "I mean you're sexy and really hot, but I need this job and if anyone found out I was messing around with a minor-

Kathryn held up her hand. "Stop talking. Get the fuck out."

He looked slightly take aback by her mood shift, but she couldn't be bothered to give a shit. "Um, you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"I will if you're not out of my sight by the time I count to three. One..."

Before she could even get to two he was hauling ass out of the kitchen. Furious at being rejected by a lowly servant she picked up a plate, made of fine china, and threw it across the room with an angry cry. It crashed loudly against the swinging door. Still shaking with fury, she grabbed another plate but this time resisted the urge to throw it. The staff would no doubt be gossiping about her already. There was no need to give them more ammunition.

Spinning back around she grabbed onto the granite counter top of the center island and squeezed until her knuckles went white, imagining it was Valmont's neck. He had done this on purpose. Not just because he didn't want another man to fuck her, but because he wanted to see her humiliated by being rejected by someone clearly inferior to them. Had the cocky son of a bitch forgotten she held all the cards in their relationship? One word from her and she could completely dismantle his whole pathetic life. Perhaps it was time she remind him of that fact.

For a brief, fleeting moment she fantasized about exposing their tawdry affair to everyone, including his stupid wife and doting aunt. Maybe she'd even force a few tears and claim he raped her. It wouldn't take much for a few of his other young lovers to come forward as well. He'd be in jail by tomorrow morning.

However, as lovely a fantasy as it was and as satisfying as it might be, it wouldn't last long. Kathryn knew it was better in the long run if she kept Sebastian around where he could be useful, both sexually and otherwise. After all, she'd hate to have to go back to doing her own homework. Still, he needed to be punished for sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Then it came to her. Kathryn got an idea so deliciously depraved it actually started to make her she wanted to hurt Sebastian, she had to go after him in a way he wouldn't expect by attacking someone he wouldn't suspect. She knew just the person.

First thing, she departed the kitchen and found Mrs. Rosemond, still puttering in her garden, her mother thankfully not with her. On her walk outside she had forced a few tears, waited until her eyes were nice and red then approached the older woman. She told her she wasn't feeling well and she didn't think she'd be up for a trip to the city. Just as she suspected, her hostess looked concerned and asked if she should fetch a doctor. Kathryn told her no, then pretended to run off crying.

She fully expected the old bat to tell her mother about her change in plans and her distraught behavior. Luckily for Kathryn, her mother had zero motherly instincts and therefor couldn't be bothered to check in on her daughter. However, she was also fairly certain she would blab to Annette about this as well. Kathryn just had to trust that Mrs. Hargrove-Valmont was the sort who couldn't resist butting in.

Sitting in her guest room she flipped through the latest edition of Italian Vogue and waited to see if her plan fell into place. Not a half hour later there was a tentative knock at her door. Kathryn smiled. It was all so simple she was almost disgusted with herself.

She forced some tears then called out softly, "Yes?"

"Kathryn, it's Annette. Can I come in?"

Tossing the magazine aside, she positioned herself on the bed burying her face in a pillow as she murmured, "Okay."

When the door opened she slowly pulled herself up and made a half-heated attempt to wipe her eyes. "Hi Annette," she greeted her cautiously. "Um, I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to go today, but I'm not feeling up to it."

"That's okay," she replied smiling kindly as she took a seat beside her on the bed. "Is everything alright? You look upset."

Kathryn eyed her closely, debating how far to push this. Was full out sobbing too much? Not enough? She finally settled on some lip quivering and one single tear rolling down her cheek. "I-I don't want to talk about it," she murmured, looking away.

When she felt Annette place a comforting hand on her shoulder she had to bite back a laugh. The stupid bitch really didn't know what was coming. Talk about leading the lambs to slaughter. "Kathryn, I know we just met, but maybe it would help to get whatever is bothering you off your chest." When she looked up at her the older woman offered up a kind smile. "I'm a great listener."

_You're also a nosy idiot_, she thought snidely to herself. That old saying about curiosity killing the cat suddenly sprung to her mind. Well she wanted to know...

"It's about this boy I've been seeing," she revealed tentatively, "Well, actually, he's more like a man."

Annette flinched in surprise. "I see. How old is he?"

Kathryn hesitated. "Twenty seven"

The blondes eyes widened in surprise. "Kathryn, he's eleven years older than you? How did this happen?"

"It's a long story," she sighed. "But I haven't told you the worst part."

"What?"

Purposely averting her eyes she whispered, "He's...married."

"Kathryn!" she gasped jumping to her feet. "He's married?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "God you must think I'm such an awful person! But you don't understand, I didn't want to!"

If it was possible, Annette clear blue eyes widened even more at this news and she took Kathryn's hand in her own. "Did he...did he force you?"

"No...well, not exactly." She took a deep breath as if she was trying to summon all her courage. "I told him I didn't want to but he...knew things about me, things that could get me into trouble and he said if I didn't, get on my knees in front of him and put his...thing into my mouth, he'd ruin my life. I didn't have a choice," she cried dramatically.

"That's blackmail," Annette announced, stating the obvious. "It's also rape."

"But I never told him no"

She shook her head as she pushed off the bed. Crossing her arms to her chest Annette stood over her, her expression fierce. "It doesn't matter. You're over ten years younger than him. That's statutory rape. This pervert should be locked up. We need to report him."

_Oh sweet Jesus._

"We can't do that," she told her adamantly.

"Yes we can and we will," Annette remarked as she turned and grabbed Kathryn purse handing it to her. "Come on, we'll go now."

"Annette-

"Kathryn, this man is sick and needs to be stopped. It's one thing to mess around with a young girl, but to blackmail her into it? That's rape and it's disgusting, not to mention illegal." Getting herself worked up she continued, "And you said he's married? Does his wife know?"

Kathryn eyed her curiously. "I'm not sure," she replied honestly.

"Well I feel sorry for her. She's about to be in for a rude awakening."

Good grief, she couldn't have scripted this better if she had tried. She couldn't believe the nerve of this woman and her supposed outrage. Kathryn had a sneaking suspicion she would be changing her tune when she realized just who's husband it was who 'raped' her. For a brief moment she considered going along with her plan to report Sebastian to the police. It might be worth it just to see the look on the moron's face when she revealed to the entire precinct that her husband was fucking his underage student. However, she wasn't quite ready to give up her favorite toy yet so she stayed the course with her original plan.

Kathryn remained sitting on the bed, staring back at the other woman with a blank expression. Her quaking lip and tears were long gone, but Annette was so wrapped out in her moral outrage she hadn't noticed. "Please Kathryn, I know it's hard but we have to tell someone, before he hurts another innocent girl. We have to report him to the authorities."

God, she sounded life some idiot character from a lifetime movie. Containing the urge to roll her eyes at her theatrics she replied simply. "I don't think you want to do that."

"What do you mean?"

Kathryn allowed herself the tiniest smile. "Think about it Annette. This man...he's eleven years older than me...in a position of power. He's married to a woman who turns a blind eye to his infidelities and the fact that he prefers younger girls. Any of this sounding familiar?"

Her mouth fell open and her eyes became impossibly wide as her hands began to shake. "N-No," she gasped. "It's not..."

"Oh come on," Kathryn sighed rolling her eyes, all pretense of her victim act vanishing. "Not even you're _that_ stupid."

Tears were now beginning to well up in her pretty blue eyes. "He wouldn't, Sebastian would never do something like that."

"I'm afraid he would," she replied with mock sympathy as she patted her on the shoulder then took a seat at the large elaborate vanity. As she studied her reflection she mused, "It happened just as I said. Your darling husband got some dirt on me and demanded I get on my knees and service him. He ended up fucking me over his desk. In all fairness I don't think he realized I was underage." Turning around in her chair she winked at her. "But just between us girls, I don't think it would have mattered much if he did."

"You are _lying_," she spat.

"Blaming the victim? That's not very nice."

Kathryn turned back around and picked up a glass perfume bottle. She sprayed a little on her wrist then rubbed them together. Rising to her feet she held an arm out towards the blonde. "Take a wiff." When the other woman hesitated she coaxed, "Go on. Smell familiar?" Annette leaned forward and smelled her wrists. Almost instantly she saw a flicker of recognition cross her face. "It's my signature scent. Mother had it made for me in Paris last year. It's one of a kind."

Annette stepped away from her, shaking her head, looking slightly traumatized by this revelation. "That smell..." she murmured.

"Yes I imagine you smelled it before. On his clothes, in his car, in your bed." She flinched at that revelation and Kathryn couldn't resist rubbing salt in her wounds. "Yes, I would have been content fucking in the living room, but that husband of yours insisted on dragging me back to your bedroom. He gets off on watching me cum in that mirror across from your bed."

"You're still..."

"Fucking? Yes." She walked over to the bed and sat back down explaining as she did, "You see after that first time, I threatened to tell you about it. That didn't much faze our dear Sebastian. What did he say? _Go ahead, it might be the push she needs to sign the divorce papers_. When I told him my age however it was a whole different story."

Kathryn watched as something seemed to click in the blonde's head. "You've been blackmailing him."

"In a matter of speaking, although lately it feels more like bartering. He does something for me...I _do_ him...it's win win."

"You little monster!" Annette hissed.

"That's a switch," she laughed. "When you thought it was some random taking advantage of me you wanted to tar and feather him, but now that you know it's your beloved Valmont, I'm the slut and he's the injured party. You're as big a hypocrite as your darling husband."

She wiped at her damp face while insisting, "He made a mistake. You took advantage of him."

"I took advantage of him?" she asked incredulously. "Jesus lady, you're something else. You'll excuse anything so long as you can keep his ring on your finger."

Her taunt seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Holding her head up Annette insisted, "Sebastian loves me. He might have had sex with you, but that's all it was. Stay away from my husband Kathryn or I swear to god I will make you one sorry little girl."

Turning around she headed to the exit, clearly confident that she had won their little battle. Kathryn let her get almost to the door before calling out, "I wonder if the police will see it the same way."

She whipped around, her blond hair flying over her shoulder at the sudden movement. "What are you talking about?"

"The police," she explained like she was slow, "I'm going to report him like you suggested. You were right, he should be held accountable for his actions. After all, I don't think I could live with myself if he did this to another girl. Not to mention his poor, clueless wife. I think she has a right to know."

"You can't"

"Oh, but I think I have to. You made me realize that Annette. It's the right thing to do." Kathryn let out a wicked chuckle at the horrified expression on Annette's face. "You know any other woman in your position would be eager to see the fucker hang, but not you. Loyal to the bitter end. Well, that will cost you. Just imagine the humiliation when everyone finds out what he did to me and not only that, but you tried to talk me out of it. Your father will be so disappointed in you Annette. Sebastian told me all about how much you crave his approval. Finding out about this would probably kill him."

"What do you want?!" Annette demanded.

Kathryn shrugged. "What makes you think you have anything I want?"

Eyes narrowed in anger, she crossed her arms to her chest and huffed, "Because you wouldn't be telling me this otherwise. You could have waited until we arrived at the police station then announced it to everyone there, but you didn't. You want something. What is it?"

She couldn't help but smile at her in admiration. "You're smarter than you look. You're right. There is something I want from you."

"What?"

Slowly she got up from the bed and approached her opponent, her eyes sliding over her body as she did. Kathryn licked her lip. "I would like you on your knees." Her hand came out and caressed her hair. "Get my point?"

To say Annette looked taken aback by the request would be an understatement. Horrified might be a more apt description. Her mouth fell open making her resemble a dead fish. "You...can't honestly think I'll...that's disgusting," she spat.

"Oh come on," Kathryn coaxed moving in closer to her. "Surely you've thought about it, being with another woman. I know you're curious. I certainly am."

Annette gruffly pushed her away and hissed, "No way in hell!"

She didn't let the rejection deter her. Running a hand through her hair she chuckled menacingly, "I don't really think you have a choice. One word from me and your whole life implodes. I think it's in your best interest to keep me happy."

Kathryn could tell by the defeated sag of her shoulders that she knew she had conceded. Looking away, her lower lip began to tremble and she wondered if she would cry. How pathetic.

It wasn't as if she was attracted to her. That wasn't what this was about. It was about the power and taking something precious away from Valmont. In this case it was his pristine little wife. Kathryn would make her pay for the sins of her husband.

Realizing she was going to have to make the first move Kathryn stepped forward and captured her mouth with her own. Just as she expected the other woman froze under her touch. She mine as well have been kissing a brick wall. Still, never one to give up she persisted, coaxing her lips with her own as she ran a hand down her side to rest at her hip. Ever so gently she felt her respond. Kathryn smiled against her mouth. When she was sure she wasn't going to bolt out of the room, she flicked her tongue against her plump bottom lip then stealthily slipped it into her mouth. A tiny whimper escaped from Annette's mouth.

Kathryn broke away, a smug smirk curving around her mouth. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she whispered.

Annette glared silently back at her in response. However, when Kathryn kissed her again, this time more aggressively, she was met with no resistance. With her hands gripping her waist she led her back towards the bed as their mouths and tongue clashed against one another. Annette began to get into it. Kathryn couldn't be sure if she was genuinely turned on or trying to appease her. She didn't much care either way.

When they got to the bed Kathryn forced her down and got on top of her. Annette groaned when their bodies came together. She pulled away and looked up at her bewildered as if she couldn't tell how they got into that position. The younger girl grinned while purposely nuzzling her knee between her open legs. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. If she was shocked by that...

She planted open mouth kisses down her neck to her shoulder then grasping the thin strap of her sun dress, drew it down exposing her lavender bra. Keeping her eyes locked on her she cupped and groped her tit, rubbing her thumb over her nipple. Annette bit into her bottom lip, whimpering. "I think you like this," Kathryn whispered tauntingly.

Annette shook her head, but her behavior said otherwise. Her hips began to rotate against the mattress, seeking some sort of friction. Kathryn knowingly pressed her own thigh between the desperate woman's cunt, grinding against her. She gasped causing the petite brunette to chuckle against her breast.

Peeling away the cup of her bra, she pulled out her full breast. Her tits were larger than Kathryn's own and she studied her in genuine curiosity, noting the differences in her mind, wondering which Valmont preferred, before leaning forward and capturing her pudgy nipple between her lips. She suckled her tit until she had Annette withering underneath her helplessly, eagerly humping her thigh. Taking pity on her Kathryn let her hand wander south. Cupping her pussy she rubbed at her warm mound, delighting at her growing dampness. Pushing past the elastic of her panties she touched her wet founds, grinning against her breast at how desperate she was becoming with every growing second. She easily located her clit, the pad of her thumb rubbed coaxing circles against it as she pressed two fingers inside her.

"Oh god," Annette gasped, one hand coming out to clutch Kathryn's hair as the other scrambled for purchase.

"Should I stop?" she asked with mock concern, smiling against her cleavage. The room filled with the sounds of Annette's heavy breathing and her fingers moving inside her wet pussy. When she felt the muscles of her cunt tighten around her fingers she contemplated not letting her come, but then decided against it. Even she wasn't that much of a bitch.

Annette came with a defeated cry, as if she was trying to fight against her pleasure, but it the end it was useless. Her comely body shook and her pussy squeezed her fingers as her orgasm overtook her. When her tremors relented, Kathryn removed her hand and examined her now damp fingers. Her curiosity demanded she taste her. She licked her fingers and shrugged. "Not bad."

The dump bitch had the gall to look disgusted. Sitting up Annette pushed her away and huffed, "Are we done?"

Kathryn chuckled. "You wish. No, consider that my gift to you. Now it's your turn to return the favor. On your knees Hargrove."

The blonde blinked back at her in confusion. "I don't...I don't know how to do that."

She rolled her eyes at her ineptitude. "You're Sebastian Valmont's wife. We both know that man has a doctoral degree in eating pussy. Do what comes naturally."

Annette didn't exactly appear convinced, but with little other choice she slowly sagged down to the floor in front of her. Kathryn sat on the bed and stared down at her curiously. Tentatively the older woman touched her thighs as she stared at the apex of her legs like it was some tricky math problem she couldn't fathom. Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Take off my panties."

She nodded then slowly, reached under her dress and tugged at her underwear. Kathryn lifted her hips to aid her efforts, then spread her legs. Annette sat back on her knees staring at her dumbfound. The pathetic look on her face made her want to hackle with glee. She had Valmont's prissy little wife on her knees ready to eat her snatch. It was Christmas in July.

Annette slouched into herself like a defeated little puppy. Now any reasonable person would have taken pity on her at this point, but Kathryn hadn't gotten where she was in life by rescuing puppies and helping the pitiful. Perhaps if she had more of a spine and wasn't so willing to clean up her philandering husband's messes she wouldn't be in this mess.

Taking her by the head, Kathryn lead her face between her legs. With her thigh caressing her cheek she ordered, "Enough stalling, get on with it before I loose my hard on."

Annette muttered something inaudible. Kathryn was about to deliver another verbal smack-down when she felt her hand snake between her legs. Tentatively she touched her cunt before gently opening her lips. Slowly she leaned in and a moment later she was greeted by the feel of her hesitant tongue against her cunt.

Reaching out she grasped her hair in her first, locking the blonde in place. It wasn't necessary. She wasn't going anywhere. Her head remained buried underneath her dress as her tongue lapped up her folds. Every now and then her tongue who brush hot and slick against her clit and Kathryn's shuttered in pleasure. It was enough to keep her on edge.

She had become so involved in the tongue bath she was receiving she hadn't noticed at first when the door began to open. Her thighs were pressed so tightly against Annette she too was oblivious. The creek from the old door hinges however alerted Kathryn to the fact that they were no longer alone. Her eyes popped open and she discovered Sebastian standing wide eyed in the doorway.

To say he appeared surprised would be an understatement. Kathryn realized then anything she had to contend with today had been worth it to see that stupefied look on his face as he watched his supposedly frigid wife going to town on her twat.

Kathryn greeted him with a warm predatory smile then moaned theatrically. "Oh god, right there, just like that," she groaned, her eyes locked tauntingly on his.

"What the fuck?" Valmont demanded.

Upon hearing her husband's voice Annette whipped around, wide eyed, her mouth coated with the younger girls juices. "S-Sebastian," she stuttered as she rose shakily to her feat. "Sh-she made me! I didn't want to, I swear, but she told she'd go to the police and-and she'd tell them you slept with her. You have to believe me!"

As his wife babbled on, her bare tit still hanging out, her dress in disarray, Sebastian gaze never left the malevolent brunette. "What the fuck?" he repeated. The question clearly addressed to her and not his basket case wife.

"You shouldn't have messed in my affairs," she warned him, holding his gaze. "Thanks to your meddling, I was forced to find other means of relieving my boredom. I was curious how the little wife's pussy eating skills would measure up to your own. Rest assured, you have nothing to worry about."

Sebastian shook his head. "You crossed the line Kathryn."

"Funny, I wasn't aware there was one." Her eyes fell on Annette who stood beside her husband, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly. Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Oh quit your whimpering. I didn't notice you crying when you were coming all over my hand earlier. You _loved_ it."

The taunt seemed to light a fire within the petite blonde. "Screw you!" she spat as she whirled around, her arm outstretched as she went to strike her.

Before she could make contact however, Sebastian sprung forward, holding her back. "Don't," he advised, "She's just baiting you."

"You're a sick, twisted bitch!" Annette screeched as she tried to pull out of her husband's grip.

"And you're a closeted dyke," she volleyed back icily.

Sebastian placed himself between his student and his wife. "Annette," he told her evenly. "My aunt and Tiffany are ready to go. They sent me to come find you. Why don't you go with them and we'll talk when you get back."

She looked back at her husband incredulously then she looked at Kathryn. "Sebastian," she hissed lowly.

"I have a few things I have to settle with Kathryn. We'll talk later."

Annette looked like she wanted to argue. Any other woman in her place certainly wouldn't have been content to leave her husband with the girl he was knowingly cheating on her with. However, if this afternoon had taught Kathryn anything, it was the Valmont-Hargrove marriage wasn't like any other. Her shoulders sagging in defeat, she gave a slight nod. "Alright."

Sebastian helped her straighten her dress and fix her hair, eying Kathryn warily over her shoulder as he did. When the blonde was at last presentable he walked her to the door. Annette fixed her with one last dirty look before leaving.

Kathryn let out a sigh when the door closed behind her. "I swear to Christ, if I ever become that much of a doormat feel free to shoot me," she sneered disdainfully.

Valmont crossed his arms to his chest, his face impassive. "We need to talk."

Figuring that was code for, '_I want to fuck_', she smirked as she sat up on her knees, her hands moving along his chest until they were eye to eye. "Did seeing your wife with her head up my skirt get you hard?" When he only replied with a raised eyebrow she chuckled. "Well too bad. I'm no longer in the mood." Kathryn plopped back down on the mattress and picked up her discarded magazine. Waving at him dismissively she told him, "You can see yourself out."

Sebastian turned around and headed to the door. She thought that was the end of it until she heard the tell-tale sound of the door locking. He walked back over to the bed and stood over her. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of acknowledgment she didn't look up at him as she asked curtly, "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you said," he replied sounding oddly controlled. After the scene he walked in on she expected him to be ranting and raving. Not challenging her. "We need to talk."

Kathryn looked up at him from her magazine with a condescending smile. She let out a peel of laughter. "Something funny?" he inquired.

"Oh just you, acting as if you have some sort of power over me when we both know I own your ass."

Rather than throw a hissy fit, as he tended to do when she reminded him she held all the cards in their relationship, Sebastian looked back at her with an almost serene expression. He smiled confidently back at her and she found it unnerving. Kathryn was getting the distinct impression something had shifted between then and that made her uneasy. However, she masked her apprehension with a look of indifference as she turned back to her magazine. "What do you want Valmont?"

"I thought you would like to know I just spent the most fascinating hour getting to know your mother better."

That she hadn't expected. He was most definitely up to something. "My mother and fascinating. There's two words that don't belong in the same sentence."

"Oh I don't know," he replied easily as he took a seat beside her. "I found her to be a rather charming woman."

Kathryn cocked a bemused eyebrow. "If this is your pathetic way of telling me you fucked my mother you have my deepest sympathies. I didn't realize you were so hard up you've resorted to nailing her tired ass."

"No, we didn't fuck. We did however have a drink. You know your mother gets awfully chatty when she's loaded."

Kathryn froze upon hearing this.

Shit

Shit

_Shit_

"For example, she told me the most interesting story concerning you, the son of a diplomat and a big 'old pile of cocaine. I guess she came home one afternoon to find you re-enacting the final scene from Scarface while get fucked by two, how did she put it? I won't use her crass term, let's just say undesirables, while the diplomats kid was passed out unconscious. He ended up in coma for weeks. It was quite the scandal. I guess it cost mommy a small fortune to keep it out of the papers. According to her, the only reason she didn't ship you off to rehab was because you promised to give the stuff up cold turkey. She told me if she ever found out you were still using she'd ship you off to some troubled teen camp in Utah."

Kathryn swallowed thickly as she was reminded of her not so pleasant past. Her mother had been furious and it took everything she had to keep her ass from being shipped off. She promised when they moved to New York that it would be a fresh start. No more drugs, no more illicit liaisons. She would become the perfect daughter Tiffany always wanted. It was all bullshit of course, but so long as other's bought it her mother didn't care. However, if she discovered she was still doing coke there was no telling what she would do. Thinking back she remembered all the times she snorted lines or took a bump in front of Sebastian, foolishly thinking herself safe. Suddenly she realized the supreme error of her ways.

Judging by the chesire cat smile Valmont was sporting he knew he had her. Realizing she was going to have to tread carefully Kathryn asked, "Sebastian, what did you tell her?"

His brow furrowed in concern. "What makes you think I told her anything? I mean I would have to have some sort of proof to back up my accusations." Pressing a finger to his lips he asked, "Tell me, do you still keep it in that tacky cross of yours?"

Panicked and not thinking she did something stupid, she shot a quick look over at the desk on the other side of the bed where her cross necklace was sitting. Noticing her brief glance Sebastian looked over his shoulder. His face broke out in a huge grin. "Checkmate."

Wasting no time, he jumped up from the bed and made a beeline towards the desk while Kathryn quickly scrambled across the mattress trying to reach her necklace before him. Sebastian hastily snatched it up, but she caught one end and tried to yank it from his grasp. "Give it!"

"Oh I don't think so," he laughed. It was no use. He easily overpowered her, grabbing it out of her hands and holding it out of reach.

Kathryn let out a huff of frustration. "You have _nothing_."

"I beg to differ," he snickered as he unscrewed the top and took a hit. She raised an eyebrow at this. He told her he didn't do that shit. Apparently he was feeling cocky. "This is good."

"I'm well aware, give it back asshole or I swear to god I will tell everyone that you forced yourself on me!"

For once her threats were met with a dismissive laugh. Sebastian twirled her necklace around in the air. "Go ahead, shout it from the rooftops, but one question first...where's your proof?"

"I have my word."

"Yes, the word of a known coke addict. I'm sure that will hold up in court," he sneered. "See unlike you I have actual physical proof. One glance at this necklace and mommy will have you shipped off by tomorrow morning and I will finally be free from your reign of terror."

"Like she'd believe you," she huffed.

"Oh I don't know, she seemed awfully fond of me this afternoon. My word against her coke whore daughter, gee who will mommy believe?"

It was then she realized she was beat. Recalling how her mother fell over herself like a simpering school girl when Sebastian came around she knew she was fucked. There was little doubt in her mind her mother would take the word of a variable stranger over that of her daughters.

With her hands curling into fists she hissed, "What do you want?"

Sebastian gave her a condescending pat on the head and grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. Well for starters, I want you to stay the hell away from my wife. She's off limits."

"Fine," she shrugged, "I'll stay away from her, but I make no guarantees she'll stay away from me. Contrary to what she might say, I think she really enjoyed herself this afternoon." Giving him a once over she whispered, "I fear someone's dropping the ball at home...sexually speaking."

Lightning quick, Sebastian's hand shot out and grabbed her gruffly by the hair, yanking her head back. Kathryn winced in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed his hand come up. For a brief, fleeting second she feared he'd hit her. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to, but something held him back. Fear most likely. Fear, that he'd be crossing some imaginary line.

Instead, his hand came down and he tossed her back on the bed like she was a rag doll. As she scrambled up to a sitting position, fixing her ponytail, she huffed, "Jesus fuck, Sebastian! Watch the hair."

"Professor"

"Excuse me?"

Circling the bed he informed her, "From now on you are to refer to me as professor Valmont or _Mr_. Valmont."

"Fine professor," she sneered. "Is that all?"

"Not even close. Now, like I said you will be staying far away from Annette. You so much as look at her the wrong way and I'll end you, go it?"

"Whatever"

"_Say it_"

"I'll stay away from her, alright? Christ already."

Kathryn started to get off the bed when he pushed her back. "Not so fast. There's also the matter of your burgeoning career in blackmail. It ends now. From this point on you will be doing all of your own school work like a good little girl. And just for good measure, if I discover you're blowing teachers for better grades I'll have a chat with mommy. No more free passes, no more favors."

Her eyes narrowed angrily at him and her fists squeezed the duvet as his condescending tone washed over her. "Screw you," she spat petulantly, "Are we done now?"

"Not quite." Sebastian stood in front of her, his eyes raking over her body he began to unfastened his pants. "We have another score to settle first."

"I'm not really in the mood." Actually, that was a lie. There was something about seeing him like this, looking feral and predatory, that got her off. The familiar feeling of warmth gathered in her belly and an ache began to grow between her legs. However, she wasn't about to encourage this power trip he was on.

Her rebuff did nothing to deter his salacious grin. "I'm sorry, were you under the impression you had a choice in the matter?" His grin twisted into a sneer, he barked, "Take that fucking dress off."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the order. "Make me," she taunted.

Sebastian stepped closer to the bed, his gaze zeroing in on her. "Do you really want to play this game with me right now when you're holding zero cards?"

She shrugged indifferently then reclined on her back. Spreading her legs lewdly she picked up her discarded magazine and began to flip through it. Glancing over at him she replied apathetically, "Well, have at it. Let me know when you're done."

To her amazement Sebastian tossed back his head and cackled. "Oh Kathryn, trust me..." once again his hand came out and gripped her by the hair, "You'll know when I'm finished."

He gave her no chance to respond. Dragging her by her hair he forced her off the bed and pushed her against the bedpost. The tall, mahogany column was nearly two feet taller than her. "Grip the pole, hands above your head," he barked to her.

Kathryn shot a disbelieving look in his direction. "_Fuck_ you."

Sebastian removed his belt from around his waist. It was deep brown, thick and Italian. When she didn't do as he ordered he bent the belt in half and snapped it against her ass. She let out an un-lady like shriek of surprise and winced at the sharp sting it left behind. Her normally quick brain tried to work out a way out of this situation had had found herself in, but she quickly deduced she was stuck for the time being anyway. Reluctantly, she raised her hands above her head, gripping the post.

As she suspected he would, Valmont wrapped his belt around her hands securing her to the bed. He grinned arrogantly down at her the whole time. "Now, I know you're not fond of being tied up, but I'm afraid it can't be helped. It's time you learn a little discipline Ms. Merteuil."

A tiny shiver moved through her when she realized he was angry, his voice low and clipped. That didn't bode well for whatever he was planning to do. Thinking back to the last four months or so she recalled all the things she had done to him sexually whether he wanted to or not. There was the strap on incident of course, not to mention the time she tied him to the bed, sucked him off and wouldn't let him come for hours. She remembered all the times she teased him, tortured him, left in hard and wanting.

Shit, she was in trouble.

Once he had her secured to the bed he stepped behind her. Kathryn tried to wiggle her hands free, but it was no use, she couldn't budge. She tried not to panic. "I suppose asking for leniency will do me no good?"

She felt his warm breath on her neck as he pressed himself against her and chuckled in her ear. "You would be correct." His strong hands traced the curved of her body, moving up to her outstretched arms before resting on her bound hands. Sebastian pressed himself even tighter against her. She whimpered when she felt his hard on press into her ass. "I warned you when this first began not to fuck with me little girl and now you're going to learn the error of your ways. I'm going to have you in _every_ possible way and when I'm done they'll be no question in that twisted little mind of yours who's the _toy_."

"And if I say no?"

"Kathryn, there was never a question"

"Right"

Suddenly his hands were at her back and she could feel him unzipping her dress. With little finesse he tore the garment from her body leaving her in only her bra. "No panties, you little slut."

"Your wife took them off," she replied smugly.

Sebastian responded with a sharp slap to her ass. It was worth it. When his hand slid around to her front and cupped her more than willing cunt her body hummed in pleasure at the exactness of his touch. As much as she hated him in that moment she couldn't deny that he got her off. The arrogant son of a bitch knew it too. "I'm curious," he whispered, "Did you enjoy it? Having my wife's tongue up your twat?"

His probing fingers made it hard to concentrate. "Yes, I did. Almost as much as she enjoyed having my fingers in hers."

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," he remarked dryly as his other hand moved up her stomach to her breasts. He gave them a quick squeeze before gruffly pulling her demi bra away. When his hand left her pussy she whined in protest. It quickly joined the other at her tits. He groped them roughly, pinching her nipples as he did. Kathryn gasped and found herself moving against his hard body. "I fear," he sighed, "You're starting to enjoy your punishment."

Before she could protest he stepped away from her, no longer touching her and now out of her line of vision. Behind her she heard the familiar sound of clothing behind shed. Her adrenaline began to spike. As uneasy as she was at the prospect of 'punishment', she found herself curious as well. What did he have planned?

Glancing over her shoulder as best she could in her current condition. she saw Sebastian, now completely nude, come at her with that alpha swagger of his. There was something in his hand. Kathryn swallowed thickly when she realized what it was. A hairbrush, but not just any hairbrush. It was part of a decorative set of heirloom items laid on on the vanity. It was large with a thick wooden base. She shivered when she realized what he intended to do.

Tossing the brush between his hands he noted, "You looked scared."

"You wish," she retorted.

Sebastian grabbed her by the ponytail, winding her hair around his wrist as he yanked her head back. "You know, if you ask nicely I might consider going easy on you."

This was her chance she realized, but something inside her refused to bend. Let the bastard do his worst. Looking back at him defiantly she sneered, "Bring it on asshole."

He smiled back at her, his eyes lighting up like a kid at Christmas time. She couldn't see him bring the hairbrush back, but she did hear it as it _swooshed_ through the air before the smooth side slapped against her backside with a loud pop. Kathryn's mouth fell open as the pain ricocheted throughout her body and she cursed, "Shit!"

It stung like a mother fucker. She had been spanked before of course, but never with this intensity. She actually had trouble catching her breath. Beside her Sebastian smiled sadistically. "Would you like me to stop?"

It was a challenge as much as it was a question. Gritting her teeth she hissed back, "Eat shit."

He chuckled. "Have it your way. I'm going to give you ten blows. You're going to count them. If you falter I'll add another. Understand?"

"Yes," she muttered petulantly.

"Good. Fair warning, that first smack was just a warm up"

Fuck

The first blow came on the opposite cheek as her 'warm up' smack. Just as he promised it hurt even worse that the first. Kathryn tried her damnedest to hold back her cry of pain, biting down on her lower lip hard before chocking out, "One."

The following hits landed in different areas. He never seemed to smack the same area twice. Through it all Kathryn counted, making sure not to falter less she receive more punishment. Around the sixth smack however she found herself starting to become aroused. It still hurt like hell, but the pain was starting to mix with pleasure.

Still, by the time the last smack occurred she was a shaking, quivering mess, barely getting out the word, "Ten." Pressing her face against the wooden bedpost she let out a shaky sigh of relief as she absorbed the tingling in her backside. Her mind began to wander to ice baths and visions of Valmont with his nuts in a vice. She was brought back to reality by another sharp smack on her butt. "Fuck!" she cried out in pain before her head whipped around and she demanded, "What the hell was that for?!"

Sebastian smiled as he tugged on her ponytail and replied matter-of-factly, "Because I could."

"You're a sadistic asshole," she spat.

"Takes one to know one darling." He dropped a kiss on her cheek then once again ran a hand down her side towards the apex of her legs. Despite what she might say, Kathryn positively melted at his touch. It scared her how desperate she was for it. When his fingers moved against her swollen folds she moaned. "My, my you did enjoy your punishment didn't you? I've never seen you this wet before."

It was true, she could feel it starting to coat her thighs. It was embarrassing, but she no longer cared. She just wanted to come. When she felt him press two finger inside her she clenched around him, eager for more. However, as he was clearly in a sadistic mood, he wouldn't give her what she craved so easily. His fingers retreated just as quickly as they appeared, but were replaced by something else. It took her a moment to realize what that something was. It was rough, with an odd shape, that brushed against her not exactly unpleasantly as it entered her cunt. With dawning horror she realized it was the handle to the hairbrush.

"Valmont," she whimpered.

"Want more?" he asked as he pushed a little more into her pussy. "Or would you prefer something else?"

Assuming the other thing in question was his cock, yes she much preferred that. The hairbrush, although nice, was not the same as his thicker, hotter dick. This wouldn't get her off. "I want," she panted, "I want the other thing."

"Then say it"

Kathryn winced inwardly at the command. Clearly growing impatient Sebastian pulled the hairbrush out of her orifice altogether, leaving her empty. "Your cock!" she found herself shouting much to her humiliation. "I want your cock!"

He chuckled smugly in her ear. "Now was that so hard?"

"Fucker," she grumbled.

Grasping her by the hips, he pulled her back a few steps so her back was arched, her hands still secured to the bed post in front of them. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine when he pressed his crotch against her lower back. She hummed when she felt him line himself up with her cunt. With no other warning he grabbed her hips, bringing the two of them together in a forceful push. Usually, he never entered her so strongly, knowing she had a tight pussy and it sometimes hurt if he entered her too roughly. Any concern he had for her well being however clearly had gone out the window.

With his hips locked against hers, Sebastian held still for a moment, murmuring against her how tight she felt, how hot, how he could never get enough of her poisonous cunt. Kathryn moaned his name, eager to feel him move inside her. After delivering one last smack on her tender backside he proceeded to slowly draw out of her before plunging back inside.

As his rhythm picked up, Kathryn's head sagged forward, her eyes shut in concentration. It felt amazing, the way he was stretching her and thrusting seemingly at a different angle every time he entered her. When his bare, veiny cock continually rubbed against her eager flesh she couldn't hold back her moans. It was bliss. However, she quickly surmised by the way he was fucking her and the fact that he had yet to rub at her needy clit as he usually did, that he didn't seem terribly concerned with her pleasure. In fact, he seemed to be going out of his way to make this all about him.

When his thrusts became shallow and his hips began to snap against her quickly she realized he was trying to come before her. Desperate to not be left behind, she tried to concentrate on the quick drag of his cock, the way he was panting in pleasure behind her, the feel of his balls slapping against her tender sex. It did no good. She couldn't get there.

Valmont on the other hand had no such problem finding his release. He slammed into her several more times before emptying his load inside her. Kathryn let out a whimper as she felt his warm seed coat her insides. It was the first time since that afternoon in his classroom that he came inside her.

"Fuck, that was nice baby," he panted while pulling his softening cock out of her. Sebastian ran a hand over her back, down her reddened ass, then spread her cheeks apart to stare at his cum that was slowly making it's way out of her pussy. "That's quite a pretty picture."

"Screw you, _professor_," she bit out angrily.

"Now, now," he taunted, "watch your tone. Do you want another spanking? You want to come don't you?"

Kathryn took a calming breath before replying, "Yes."

"Okay then." Guiding her by the hips, he pressed her flush against the bedpost. She gasped as the cool wood rubbed against her overheated skin. Sebastian's hand made it's way back between her legs. He spread apart the lips of her cunt, allowing her swollen clit to press against the mahogany column. Then he stepped away. "Well go ahead, make yourself come."

Her head snapped to the side and she gaped at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Consider this a gift," he replied in his typical arch tone while squeezing her ass. "I wasn't going to let you come at all. You should be thankful."

"For what? That you're allowing me to hump a pole? No fucking way."

Sebastian stepped behind her once again, brushing his nose teasingly against her neck. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," he explained with quiet menace, "You will do this because if you don't I'll leave you tied up like this, naked with my cum leaking out of you. Then when your mother and my aunt come home, I'll send then upstairs to find you. So which will it be?"

"I'll tell them _you_ did this to me."

He wasn't fazed. "And I'll tell them I was with Annette, who will back me up. Who do you think they'll believe?"

Knowing he had her trapped she grumbled, "Fine." Even as she said it however she couldn't make her body cooperate. She had too much pride for this bullshit.

Clearly sensing her hesitance Sebastian began kissing her neck as his hands massaged her breasts. "Come on, you want this," he whispered tauntingly in her ear, "Push past the shame and make yourself come. Show me how badly you want it."

_To hell with it_, she thought, _I've already come this far_.

Kathryn let her brain shut down and she did what he suggested, she pushed past the shame. Rolling her hips she began to grind against the pole between her legs. She whimpered when her engorged clitoris ground against the smooth wood. It wasn't the same as being toyed with by a pair of practiced fingers, but it would do.

"That a girl," he praised as his hands moved down to her hips. "Does that feel good?"

"Mmm," she groaned, her concentration drawn to the ache between her legs. Her eyes shut closed, she tried to put everything else out of her mind and just concentrate on seeking her release. The lips of her cunt slid against the pole as she ground desperately against it.

Her eye opened when she felt Sebastian step away from her. He took a seat on the bed in front of her. The older man, who barely appeared more than a few years older than herself, smiled lewdly at her then grasped his cock in his fist. Kathryn's hips moved harder as she watched him jack himself off.

Being forced to hump a pole she was tethered to washumiliating, but she can't feel too much shame when she knows how much the sight was arousing her professor. So she let her gaze fall on his pumping hand and rubbed herself in earnest against the wood, as her mind wandered to their previous encounters. It didn't take long for that familiar sensation of pleasure to build.

Her legs shook and threatened to give out as her orgasm loomed. It wasn't so much out of pleasure than it was her uncomfortable stance. When her climax eventually arrived it was weak and deeply unsatisfying. It was a mere tremor of pleasure, barely a spark really. It was so disappointing she had allowed herself to be humiliated to such an extent and received nothing but a lame orgasm for her efforts.

Sebastian got off of the bed, his half-hard dick bobbing almost humorously between his legs. Standing beside her he touched her hair then released her ponytail sending her chocolate colored locks tumbling to her shoulders. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Not really," she muttered petulantly.

He chuckled against her shoulder. "I'll tell you a secret, that was really for _my_ enjoyment."

"No shit"

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" he asked as he kissed down her neck, across her shoulder.

Kathryn pressed her face against the wooden bedpost and sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted by everything. "To get back at me for making you my toy this semester."

"I suppose that's part of it," he mused, his mouth still on her shoulder. He doesn't say anything more about it and it leaves her curious for more. She's fairly certain he said this on purpose, to make her wonder, just what exactly she did _outside_ of the obvious to wrangle him so. Apparently she wasn't going to get any answers.

Once again Sebastian steps away from her only this time she hears him exit the room. He's either in the bathroom or the closet she can't be sure. For a brief, horrifying second she thought he might go back on his word and leave her like this, to be discovered by some nosy maid or god forbid her mother. But then she hears him padding out of what she thinks in the bathroom. Wordlessly he removes the belt from around her wrists, freeing her.

Kathryn whimpers in discomfort as she shifts her stiff arms. Her wrists tingle and as she looks down at the thick, red marks she knew she'd have some interesting bruises in the morning. Taking a step back her knees finally gave out causing her to tumble to the floor. She winced when her delicate knees met the hard wood floor.

Her professor stands in front of her. She half expects him to help her up, but when she looks up at him she notices that same arrogant smirk from earlier. His hand comes out alright, but only to keep her on her knees. "We're not nearly finished yet."

This news should fill her with a sense of dread, but instead she found herself growing excited. She wanted this, no matter how twisted of fucked up it might be. Kathryn was curious to see how far he would push her, how far she'd allow herself to be pushed. So she didn't fight him, she just looked up at him like the obedient school-girl she wasn't.

Sebastian's hand left her shoulder and moved back to her hair. Gripping her silky tresses in his fist he held her in place. She winced under his grip. "Open your mouth," he ordered, his voice low and authoritative.

Kathryn did as she was told, unclentching her jaw so he could push himself inside. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when he thrust all nine inches into her mouth and throat. She struggled to accommodate him, quickly breathing through her nose as she tried to loosen her throat muscles so she wouldn't gag. Absentmindedly she wondered if he would try to make her throw up. He once threatened to do that to her one evening when he was particularly pissed off about something she'd done.

Luckily he seemed content to fuck her mouth. Holding her in place he leisurely pumped in and out of her sucking mouth. Kathryn's cheeks hollowed and her tongue traced along the throbbing veins of his cock on every inward push. She could taste herself all over him, but she didn't mind.

When his thighs began to tremble and his thrusts grew sloppy, she excepted an eruption of cum any moment. But he released her before it could happen. Panting in stared down at her, his eyes glassy and dark with desire. He ran a hand down his damp cock. "Guess where I want to put this next?"

_Shit_.

She knew of course. She really wished she didn't. Swallowing hard she answered, "My ass."

Valmont grinned down at her looking both malevolent and impossibly young. "Very good Ms. Merteuil. A+. Not get up on that bed, cheeks spread."

Kathryn didn't move. She stared stonily back at him. Ever since that first time together he'd been trying to get in her ass and she refused. She'd done anal once before and she hated every second of it. There was no way she'd willingly bend over for it.

"Are you going to bend over or am I going to have to make you?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Sebastian let out a put upon sigh as he once again took a fist full of her hair. "Have it your way," he sing-songed. Yanking her up, he forced her on to her feet, then spun her face first onto the bed. Kathryn let out a huff of displeasure upon being man handled. Again. She tried to sit up but he held her down, positioning her as he pleased. "It's going to happen," he whispered against her back. "Fighting it will only make it hurt more."

In the end she didn't fight him, but not because she didn't have a choice. She did. Kathryn knew all she had to say was no, ask him to stop and he would. Sebastian might like to play the heavy, but she knew him too well. He didn't have it in him to force something like this on her. But she played along none the less.

Wordlessly she positioned herself on all fours in front of him while she heard him fiddle with something behind her. It sounded like liquid squirting out of a bottle. Lube maybe, hopefully. This would be torture if he didn't use anything.

When she felt his fingers, coated with something slippery breech her anus, she whined and tried to shift away. His other hand gripped her shoulder holding her still. "Relax," he warned.

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled.

"Need I remind you, I allowed you to do this to me."

"That was much more enjoyable." The last syllable came out as a moan when he thrust two long fingers into her backside. He fingered her gruffly, scissoring his digits in a bid to stretch her. It did little good. "God damn you're snug."

"Fuck," she whimpered as he moved within her. It was starting to feel good.

Before she could grow accustomed to it however he pulled his hand free, leaving her empty. A moment later she felt him press up against her. His cock felt huge and tight, exquisitely sensitive as he drug it back forth between the warm, snug crack of her ass. Kathryn found herself unconsciously pressing back against him.

"You want this?"

"Get on with it," she snapped. "_Professor_"

The next thing she knew his cock was at her back hole seeking entrance. She felt herself tighten up and she tried her best to relax. He was right, it would only make it hurt more. Instead Kathryn kept her gaze riveted to the pattern of the bedspread in front of her, trying to think about anything else. The room was unnaturally bright due to all the sunlight streaming in through the large picture windows. It seemed strange to do something so depraved in the sunlight. It would have felt more natural doing it under the cloak of nighttime, in the shadows.

Sebastian pushed inside her, nowhere near as slowly or as gently as she would have preferred. It hurt. God almighty did it hurt. It felt like he was splitting her in two. Kathryn's arms buckled and her shoulder sagged to the mattress as her teacher sunk his whole cock into her backside. It felt like he was everywhere and she could do nothing to stop it. She pressed her face to the bed when she felt tears start to well up. Christ, talk about embarrassing.

Then she felt it. His hand between her legs, seeking out her clit. When he began to caress the sensitive folds of her pussy she nearly wept with relief. It didn't mask the pain from her backside, but it was a fine distraction.

With one hand toying with her cunt the other squeezed her hip, holding her still. His firm hand allowed no resistance as he proceeded to pound into her. Every thrust was intense and brutal, but she came to find herself liking it. It was painful for sure, but she liked the way it crashed up against the ache between her legs. She liked the way he grunted and panted her name, calling her a bitch, a twat, a slut, a fucking goddess. She liked the way his full balls battered up against her slimy cunt and she enjoyed the way he cried out whenever she squeezed her ass around his cock. It made her feel like she still had a little power left.

Sebastian thrust hard and deep, ruthlessly taking his own pleasure and seemingly caring little about her own. It didn't matter. His hand rubbing circles on her clit was enough to set her off. Unlike before, this time she came hard and suddenly. The pleasure was tight and molten as it started in her belly and quickly spread throughout her body, contrasting nicely with the pain radiating from her backside. Kathryn found herself eagerly throwing her hips back, meeting his thrusts as her orgasm washed over her and she cried out his name. He didn't seem to mind when she didn't use his title.

The good professor continued to slam her hard through the aftershocks as he sought out his own release. Luckily, he found it not long after her own. This time however he didn't come inside her. Instead, he pulled out of her ass with a loud pop then left her whimpering in his absence. Kathryn found herself being pushed onto her back. She was too weak to fight it. Valmont straddled her, his cock in his fist as he viciously jerked himself off. His cum shot out in three, long sticky ropes that covered her from neck to cunt. She supposed she was just lucky he didn't want to beat off in her hair.

Kathryn figured that was the end of it, but no, he had one last bit of degradation for her. Moving further up her body, still gripping his cock which somehow still wasn't completely flaccid, he pressed his dick to her mouth. "Clean up your mess," he ordered, a vicious smile on his lips.

At that point Kathryn didn't have it in her to fight him any more so she opened her mouth and cleaned him off. When she was finished he groaned and sat back beside her. "Well done. You really are the teacher's pet."

She kept her eyes glued to the ceiling, her ass throbbing, she wanted him to leave. She had things to do, like take a shower and she was too exhausted to keep up their charade. When he climbed off the bed, likely realizing she didn't feel up to bantering with him, she let out a sigh of relief. Kathryn sat up on her elbows and watched Sebastian as he got dressed. He left his belt behind for whatever reason.

When he was finished he swaggered over to the bed an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips as he looked her over. She was genuinely surprised when he sat back beside her then dipped down to kiss her mouth. It was strange, after everything he'd already done to her, but nice none the less. Kathryn kissed him back, but kept her eyes open.

Pulling back he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Go take a shower, soak that sore ass of yours. I'll expect to see you in my room tonight. Midnight."

She couldn't resist. "And your lovely wife? Will she be joining us?"

He tugged her head back one last time, a dangerous glint in his eye as he warned, "What did I say about mentioning Annette?"

"Sorry professor," she replied with mock sincerity.

"Behave Kathryn. I'd hate to have to punish you again. Although...you did seem to enjoy it." When she merely scowled at him in response he chuckled and pushed off of the bed. "Remember, tonight, midnight, my room. Get ready for part two baby."

"Can't wait," she muttered sarcastically.

Sebastian blew her a kiss then exited with a noticeable spring in his step. He thought he had won.

He was sorely mistaken

Once alone the pitiful look she had been wearing fell away and was replaced by a sly grin. Kathryn rolled her eyes. Jesus, really? Did he really think he was better at these little games than she was? There was a part of her that was deeply disappointed by his continued insistence in underestimating her. Oh well, he'd learn soon enough.

As gently as she could muster she climbed off the bed, wincing as she did so, her backside still smarting from Valmont's vigorous fucking. Kathryn hobbled over to the bathroom, cleaned herself up and wrapped a silk robe around her battered body. After guzzling down a few aspirin she went over to the desk to retrieve her prize.

Hidden amongst the decorative nick-knacks, was a tiny camera that had been recording the going's on in the guest room for the last couple hours. Kathryn had set it up with the hopes of catching Valmont's prissy doing something dirty. She got what she wanted alright and more. Rewinding the video she watched the footage of her professor fucking her in varying debauched ways.

Kathryn smiled at her concrete proof. "Checkmate asshole."

She now had all the evidence she needed to wrestle him back under her control. However, she found herself in no hurry to reveal this information. There was no need to scramble for control of the situation. It was hers all along. Even when he had her tied to the bed post or when he was forcing his engorged cock up her untrained backside, it had remained firmly in her grasp.

She decided instead that she'd wait a little while before showing him the videotape. Kathryn would wait until he got his need to dominate her out of his system and when he was sure he had fully conquered her then she would strike. Until then, it would give her plenty time to think up a suitable punishment for her dear Valmont. She was thinking something involving handcuffs and anal beads...

The poor professor would never learn.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry this took so long to get out but between the Olympics and season two of House of Cards being released all my free time was spent elsewhere. Hopefully I'll get better with updating but no promises._

_Anyway, I have another chapter idea in mind for this version of K/S, sort of a wrap up to their story. If I ever finish CLA I wanted to write a collection of shorts (that would actually be short and thus easier to update), some of them would be outtakes from CLA. Maybe I'll post it there. We'll see._

_Up next is is a either a sequel or a prequel to C is for Conspirator. I haven't decided so I'll ask would you prefer a light/sexy story that's heavy on smut or an angsty/ drama-filled story which, of course will have smut, but maybe not as much? Let me know_

_Thanks again for the lovely reviews, keep them coming if you can. Until then, later._


	29. BONUS: C is for Consequences

**Cruel Love Anthology**

**Previously: This is a sequel to C is for Conspirators. In that chapter Kathryn and Sebastian were married having been together off and on since high school. They shared an 'open' marriage and enjoyed playing games with everyone they crossed. They ended up making a bet concerning Greg McConnell's new wife Annette, a sanctimonious bible thumper who rubbed Kathryn the wrong way. If Kathryn seduced her first Sebastian had to enter into a threesome with her and her gay friend. If Sebastian nailed her before that, Kathryn had to submit to him.**

**Author's Note: I know a lot of you wanted a smut chapter but fair warning, this is not that. My explanation for that is at the bottom note. While there is indeed sex here (as well as some brief femslash) it's more story than pwp. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>BONUS: C is for Consequences<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:32pm<strong>_

Sebastian stared blankly at the clock in front of him. He tried to focus on the gold plated Neo-Byzantine time piece, but his gaze skittered away to a Renoir painting on the wall. It was of a naked chick bathing. His mother had a similar painting in her parlor when he was growing up. As a pre-adolescent it used to make him hard. It was having no such affect now.

His eyes swept across the room, seeking some kind of inspiration. It was some sort of study. There were walls of books, strategically placed antiques and the occasional family photo. Sebastian eyed a picture of Mrs. Larrabee, their hostess for the evening. She was in her late thirties and still looked good. Slender, long blonde hair, perfect surgically enhanced tits. He pictured tying her to his bed and fucking her into the mattress.

Still nothing.

Sebastian sighed. His attention returned to the bobbing head between his legs currently attempting fellatio on his half-hard cock. When he touched her hair she looked up at him, her large green eyes questioning. Even the sight of this beautiful woman attempting to pleasure him did nothing for him.

He was fucked.

Annabelle Rothschild was his pet project for the summer. She was recently engaged to the son of a very prominent politician, who was always topping eligible bachelor's lists. It was considered quite a coup. Sebastian had been curious if he could get her to stray and in turn potentially jeopardize the wedding of the year. A few weeks of illicit phone calls and secret meetings where she bitched about her fiancees lack of interest and here she was, on her knees sucking him off while half of New York society was gathered bellow.

However, if he was being honest, his real interest in Annabelle didn't stem from his desire for a challenge but something slightly more...pedestrian. The truth was she looked an awfully lot like his wife. Both petite, fine boned, brunettes with large green eyes and a certain inherent elegance. Sebastian had been drawn to her right away and wondered how she measured up to Kathryn. Bottom line, she didn't. Not even close. Annabelle was a pale imitation at best.

Sebastian wasn't surprised. Kathryn was and always would be one of a kind. He acknowledged this with both admiration and irritation. Sometimes he wished he didn't love her as much as he did. It was becoming a problem.

Like right now. He had a beautiful, desirable woman sucking him off and all he could think about was Kathryn. With _her_.

His wife had all but won their little bet concerning the Hargrove chit. Sebastian should have known better. While his own seduction skills were legendary, they were nothing compared to hers. In a matter of weeks she had managed to turn the little homophobe into a full on rug muncher. In less than a month Annette left her beloved husband. Now all that was left was the take-down.

At first Sebastian had been impressed by his wife's quick work. It was awe-inspiring even by Kathryn's own high standards. However, as the weeks went on he began to grow somewhat anxious when she didn't dispose of her prey. It almost seemed as if she'd become attached to the woman. When he broached the subject with her she waved him off, telling him it wasn't the time yet. Bullshit he wanted to argue, but for once he kept quiet.

It wasn't just the fact that the two of them had been spending an inordinate amount of time together lately. The other day he had overheard his wife on the phone with Annette. Before hanging up she told her she loved her. Sebastian was floored. In all their time together he had never heard her use that word with a lover or even one of her victims. Hell, she barely used it with him.

Now, he didn't actually believe Kathryn was in love with her but, there was definitely some kind of attachment and he didn't like it. Annette Hargrove was supposed to be a toy, a conquest nothing more and the idea that his wife might actually feel something left him feeling...unsettled. Kathryn wouldn't leave him (not for some chick from Kansas anyway) but he hated feeling like he didn't have all of her anymore, that there might be a part of her that no longer belonged to him. She was his and he was hers, that was the deal from the beginning and he'd be damned if he let some little interloping twit from the sticks destroy that.

Sebastian's hard-on had completely deflated at this point. Sighing he pushed Annabelle away and tucked himself back in his pants. "Sorry, but I'm just not in the mood," he explained with a bored drawl as he got to his feet.

The young woman remained kneeling on the ground. She looked up at him in confusion. "But I thought we were going to..."

"Trust me sweetheart, in the long run I'm doing you a favor," he explained as he tucked in his dress shirt. The truth of the matter was he had planned to decimate Annabelle's whole life for shits and giggles, but his heart was no longer in it. "Consider it my gift to you. Good evening Ms. Rothschild."

He gave a little bow before turning and exiting the room. As he left he heard her call out in weak, defeated voice, "Jerk."

Oh he was far from a jerk. Valmont was an asshole, a bastard, cold blooded mother fucker and on nights likes these he was happy for it. As he reentered the party various guests turned to him as he passed, trying to get his attention. He responded to all of it with a dismissive wave of his hand and nobody thought anything of it. That was just who he was.

Sebastian did a quick sweep of the room, scanning the crowd for any sign of his wife. There was none and he wasn't surprised. He imagined she was off somewhere with _her_. Annette Hargrove had no business being at this party. The Larrabees were a prominent Upper East Side old money family with deep political ties. They threw this lavish party at their elaborate Hamptons summer home every year. A nobody from Kansas who married into nouveau riche money would never be welcomed, but Kathryn pulled some strings for her latest 'protege' and of course what Kathryn wanted Kathryn got.

Pissed off and frustrated he ambled up to the bar and ordered a scotch. He downs it quickly and as he's working on the second he notices someone sitting at the end of the bar who if it's possible, appears to be having an even worse night them himself. Greg McConnell.

Ever since Annette left him poor McConnell had been all anyone could talk about. Behind his back of course. After all, it would be bad manners to do it to his face. Everyone whispered about Annette's supposed reasons. He was cheating, she was cheating, he was a drug addict etcetera, etcetera. No one of course suspected the truth: McConnell was a homosexual, his wife was well on her way to dyke-dom and it was all on account of their vicious little wager. If only they knew.

Figuring misery loves company, Sebastian decided to join his old high school peer. He came up beside him, slapping him on the back. "Hey McConnell, how goes it?"

The former football stud glanced over his shoulder at him before returning his stare to his glass of whiskey. "Uh, hey Valmont. Um, to tell you the truth buddy, not great. I guess you heard Annette left me."

Sebastian took a seat beside him and took a careful sip of his drink. "Yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry."

"She just left, told me she didn't love me anymore, that we were two different people or some bullshit. Can you believe that? I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't think straight. Work has gone to shit..." he shook his head before gulping down half his drink. "How did this happen?!"

A couple of party-goers turned at his outburst before going back to their business. For a fleeting second Sebastian considered telling McConnell everything. That was one way to put a stop to his wife's little affair, but even he realized the consequences would be far too dire. Kathryn would kill him.

Instead he remarked offhandedly, "I'd think you'd be happy to not have the little woman around for awhile. It gives you time to peruse...other interests."

Greg shot him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian calmly sipped his drink then asked, "Have you talked with Blaine Tuttle recently?"

"What would I want with that fag?"

He didn't bother to hide his eye roll at the slur. Valmont couldn't stand a hypocrite, especially a sanctimonious one. He delighted in rubbing it in that he knew his secret. "Well the way he tells it, quite a bit. I always knew you football players were ass men at heart."

"Jesus!" Greg hissed, "He told you? Look man it was only once in high school, a couple times in college, that's it. I'm not gay. You can't tell anyone."

"Relax," Sebastian interjected holding his hand up, "Like I give a shit who you fuck. I am curious though, does your wife know?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. When she left she just said she didn't love me anymore, but I don't buy it. Something else is going on. I came tonight because I heard she was coming and I was hoping we could talk."

"Any luck?"

"No," he sighed. "I saw her, but she wouldn't talk to me. She disappeared upstairs with Kathryn." Greg turned to him suddenly, his eyes lit with excitement. "Hey, do you think you can talk to her, find out what's going on?"

"If she's not talking to you what the hell makes you think she'd talk to me?" he drawled.

"I meant your wife. She's gotten close with Annette right?"

_Closer than you think, buddy_.

"Sure, I guess."

"Ask Kathryn what's going on, she'll tell you. Everyone knows how tight you two are. Maybe she can give me a little insight into what's going on with her. Will you do it?"

Of course Valmont had no interest in helping rebuild the McConnell's marriage, but he realized then he had to take a more proactive approach to his problems with his wife. Sitting around drinking himself into a bottle while his wife was screwing another woman really made him no better than loser Greg. It was time he put an end to Kathryn's little affair.

Finishing off his drink Sebastian got to his feat. "You know what Greg? I think I will have a word with my wife about Annette."

"Ah, really man? Thank you. Thank you so much Valmont!" he exclaimed. "I totally owe you one."

Sebastian made note of that offer. With a phony smile he replied, "Think nothing of it. I'll talk to you soon."

He departed through the crowd before McConnell could follow him and headed back to the second floor. Walking down the empty corridors he prayed he didn't run in to Annabelle again. Sebastian peaked through a few rooms. All were vacant, until he reached the last room at the end of the hallway. As he approached he could hear the tell-tale sounds of female moaning coming from the other side. Valmont grinned. One of the voices he didn't recognize the other was all too familiar.

He tried the door handle and wasn't surprised in the slightest to find it locked. Kathryn was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He needed to get into that room. Sebastian noticed the open bedroom next door and wondered if it connected somehow. Entering the guest room he was disappointed to see their was no connecting door or shared bathroom.

About to give up, he started for the door when he noticed the balcony. Stepping outside he laughed when he noticed the balcony was a mere jump to the other room's terrace. Climbing up on the ledge Sebastian glanced down and momentarily cursed the third glass of scotch as he felt a little woozy. Shaking it off, he jumped and landed, not terribly gracefully, onto the concrete platform. Straightening himself out he peered through the balcony doors.

They were in there all right. Naked, their limbs entwined as they sensuously moved together in tandem. Sebastian couldn't tell, because they were so tangled in the crisp white sheets, but it looked liked they were scissoring. Their legs were wrapped around each other and their tits smashed together as they shared open mouth kisses in between gasps of pleasure. All that was missing was the soft-core porn soundtrack.

It looked, for lack of a better word, intense. Normally witnessing a scene like this, especially with all that lush female flesh on display, would not fail to get him hard. However, Sebastian was feeling anything but turned on. In fact he was feeling downright ill. He had seen Kathryn fuck other woman before but it had never looked like this. He was repulsed by the softness on his wife's face. The only other time he'd seen her look like that she was with him.

Judging by the way their hips were moving both ladies were on the verge of coming. He couldn't allow that to happen. Opening up the balcony door he soundlessly stepped inside. They didn't notice him at first so he had to make his presence known.

"My, don't you two make a pretty picture," he called out.

Both girls turned at the sound of his voice, their eyes wide in surprise. Annette let out a shriek and scrambled to cover herself. As if that little bitch had anything he wished to see. While Kathryn didn't bother with the theatrics, she did indeed look shocked at his presence. _Good_.

Sebastian moved closer to the bed, holding his hands up. "Oh please, don't stop on my account," he told them his eyes falling on his wife, "It looked like things were just getting interesting."

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Her voice was unnervingly calm and it betrayed her fierce expression that looked equal parts annoyed and angry. Oh how she hated being caught of guard.

He smiled tightly at her and replied, "Well I was looking for you darling. I was just downstairs, talking to your lovers husband, and he had a favor he wanted to ask you. He was hoping you'd talk to his wayward wife for him, maybe find out why she left him." Sebastian looked over to find Annette quickly getting dressed on the other side of the bed, her eyes wide and scared. He chuckled and added, "I'm guessing that won't be a problem."

Kathryn sat up and inched towards the edge of the bed. "Sebastian," she addresses him in a warning tone. "I think you-

"I'm so, so sorry Sebastian," Annette spoke up as she quickly circled the bed and plants herself between him and his wife. "We didn't want you to find out like this. I _hate_ that you found out like this, but you have to understand. Kathryn and I are in love."

"Oh really?" he replies. He looks over the shoulder of the petite blonde at his wife. Kathryn rolled her eyes and then rubbed her temple in irritation, a sign of her growing frustration with the situation.

Clearly not picking up on his bemused tone Annette continued on, "Yes, I'm sorry but it's true. I'm in love with your wife and she loves me. It's not that she doesn't love you anymore it's just...feeling change. Kathryn and I belong together. She's leaving you and we're moving in together."

She was so sickeningly sincere he almost felt bad for her. Almost. Hearing about her supposed plans with his wife made him want to laugh, so he did. Hard. "Oh wow, you don't have a clue do you?" he asked through his laughter. "Perhaps I should be the one apologizing."

Annette looked back at him in confusion then turned to Kathryn for answers. "He's drunk Annette, pay no attention to him." She got to her feet, still wrapped in the sheet, and took hold of his arm. "I think I should get you home now Sebastian."

He easily pulled out of her grip. "Not just yet. I think it's time we get a few things out in the open first. Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Kathryn sat back on the bed and calmly crossed her legs. Her expression cool and collected she asked, "Tell her what?"

Clearly she was calling his bluff, but she was insane if she thought he would back down now. He shrugged as if to say, suit yourself, before turning to the confused blonde. "Sweetheart, you've been played."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see my darling wife and I made this little bet. After our first meeting we were both so disgusted by you and your sanctimonious views we decided to teach you a lesson by destroying your sham of a marriage. It was simple really, whomever nailed you first won." Sebastian sighed as he looked over at his quietly furious wife with affection. "Of course I always make the mistake of underestimating Kathryn. When she sets her mind on something she rarely ever fails. As you can see she managed to eradicate you from your backwards view of things, got you to leave your husband, turned you into her devoted cunt lapper and now has you eager to start a new life as a lesbian. Not bad work I must say. Bravo baby."

Annette gazed questioningly at Kathryn, her clear blue eyes wide and scared, seeking some sort of reassurance. Her lover didn't let her down. "It's not true," she told her adamantly. "He doesn't know what he's saying. He's drunk and angry-

"Oh come on," he sighed rolling his eyes. "You don't actually buy that do you?"

Holding her head up she replied, "Yes, I-I believe Kathryn."

Even as she said it he could tell doubt was starting to sink in. After all, it did make a sort of sense. What would a worldly woman like his wife, want to have anything to do with some naive country bumpkin? Deep down she had to realize what he was telling her was the truth. However, he also realized that sometimes denial was a much more enticing option than the truth.

Stepping closer to her, Sebastian cupped the face. Annette flinched at his touch but he forced her attention on him. "Look at me. Why don't I seem more surprised by this? Any other man in my position would be taring around this room enraged. You know I'm right Annette. You're not a stupid woman."

"Sebastian, enough," Kathryn snapped.

He ignored her. "If I was lying how would I know that the first time my wife kissed you was at the ladies pavilion in central park or the first time she went down on you was at my aunt's country estate? It was in the library wasn't it? Yes, she told me all the gory details. How you tasted, that you cried when you came. You were so eager to return the favor. Who knew under all those sweater sets lied such an enthusiastic little slut."

"Stop it!" she screeched yanking away from him. Annette was openly weeping now, her petite body shaking with what he could only assume was rage as she turned on Kathryn. "It's true, isn't it? Answer me!"

His wife scrambled quickly to her feet. "He's lying Annette. You have to-

"He's not the one lying, you are!" she screamed pulling away from her. "All this time I thought you loved me but it was just a joke, a game. Oh my god, I left my husband for you. I turned on everything I believe in for you!" Annette leaned over the bed, "God I think I'm going to be sick."

Kathryn came up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her back. She was quickly rebuffed. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again."

"Annette-

"Stay away from me," she warned her gaze shooting over to Valmont as well. "Both of you just stay the hell away from me."

Before Kathryn could further state her case Annette ran from the room, slamming the door behind her as she departed. Once alone Sebastian let out a sinister peal of laughter. "Oops."

His wife turned back to him, her expression as mutinous as he'd ever seen it. "You dumb fuck."

"Excuse me?"

Dropping the sheet she quickly scurried around the room picking up her clothing. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Put an end to that sham of a relationship?" he sighed as he dropped down to the bed.

"No idiot, you just exposed us. You just handed over proof that could destroy us."

Sebastian rolled her eyes. "Quit being so dramatic."

"Use your fucking head," she snapped. "Annette's going to run straight to McConnell and tell him what we did. How long do you think before he tells everyone he knows? I for one don't fancy us being the top story on page six tomorrow morning."

Kathryn stepped into her heels and zipped up her black cocktail dress before heading to the door. Sebastian quickly got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"After her," she replied like it was completely obvious. "I have to stop her before she says something to the wrong person."

Before she could leave Sebastian reached out and stopped her. Taking her arm he pulled his back to him. "Hold on a second. I want some answers first. Why are you really going after her?"

"I told you," she spat, "To make sure she doesn't run her mouth. What other reason would I have?"

Christ, was she really going to make him say it? Sebastian took a deep breath. "Are you in love with her?"

Kathryn didn't flinch. "Are you insane?"

He felt as if he was starting to lean that way, yes. Running a hand through his hair in a bid to calm his increasing frustration with the situation he began listing off her strange behavior as of late. "How else to explain the secretive behavior, the late night phone calls, the 'I love you's'." She flinched at the revelation, her gaze falling away. "Yes darling I know all about it. I heard you simpering to her on the phone the other day. It turned my stomach. You're acting like an infatuated school girl Kathryn."

"It's only a game Valmont," she insisted.

"Oh I'm well aware, it's you that has seemed to have forgotten. Why haven't you destroyed her yet?"

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment"

"Bullshit," he spat as he moved in closer to her. "You're letting the game get away from you."

Now just about the worst thing one could accuse his wife of was being was out of control. He knew the accusation would get a reaction out of her and he wasn't disappointed. Those lovely green eyes of hers flashed angrily at the insinuation. Rather than rant and rave however her lips curved into a calculating smile. "You always were a sore loser Sebastian."

"Come again?"

"This has nothing to do with my supposed relationship with Annette. You're just pissed off you lost the bet." When he refused to be baited by her assertions, Kathryn closed the distance between them, placing her hands on his chest her grin turned sinister. "Or maybe it's something else. Perhaps...could it be? Are you jealous of Annette?"

If Kathryn wouldn't tolerate being thought of as out of control, Sebastian could not stand being accused of being jealous. The mere idea that he could covet something someone else had and worse yet couldn't obtain it for himself was ludicrous and the bitch damn well knew it. "You actually think I could be jealous of that mousy little bible thumper?"

"Hm, I wouldn't think so, but apparently there's a first for everything," she sighed as she dragged her nails down his torso teasingly. "What's next Valmont, are you going to refuse to allow me to own a vibrator because it might bring me pleasure?"

"Are you going to tell the vibrator you love it after it makes you cum?"

She snickered, "Wow that really bothers you doesn't it?"

"Screw you," he sneered.

"Oh I think it's cute," Kathryn cooed condescendingly, "The almighty Sebastian Valmont feeling insecure because I told a _toy_ I love her. It's a little pathetic, you have to admit."

His anger started to boil over, he pushed her gruffly away. "Knock it off," he warned.

She stumbled back, a grin on her face as she taunted him, "Admit it first, admit your _jealous_."

This time it was Sebastian who smiled although it didn't meet his eyes. "Why would I be jealous of that little bitch or anyone else you choose to spread your legs for?" he asked his wife. "You're mine."

Kathryn's expression turned from bemused confidence to righteous anger in the blink of an eye. All humor vanishing from her face she replied sharply, "Watch it Sebastian. You know I won't stand for that proprietary shit. I belong to _no one_, including you."

She had said this to him before of course, but he never really believed it. They belonged to each other, always had, she just couldn't stand the idea of anyone trying to control her. That was why she had proposed the idea of marriage to him in the first place. She knew he would never try to own her. She was wrong

When she turned her back on him Sebastian reached out and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her against him. He ran his hand possessively down the front of her body. "That's where you're wrong baby," he breathed against her neck, "All of this, including this," he squeezed her between the legs. "Belongs to me." He grabbed her left hand and ran a finger over her silver wedding band. "And it has nothing to do with _this_."

Kathryn easily pushed out of his arms. Wheeling back around her expression was ferocious as she quickly brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the face. It hurt like a mother fucker, but he easily recovered. Sebastian could feel the adrenaline pumping through him and for a brief second he was tempted to back hand her across the face. He'd done it before. Hitting Kathryn wasn't like hitting any other girl. She might be petite and small, but make no mistake there was steel buried underneath.

Nevertheless, he decided he wanted something else from her right now. Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders he shoved her violently back into the bed and climbed on top of her. Kathryn squirmed underneath him as she fruitlessly tried to push him off. Using his forearm Sebastian pinned her to the bed and shoved his free hand up her dress. She was wet through her panties. Was it on account of her little tryst with Annette? The thought enraged him.

Violently he tugged the flimsy lace of her underwear down her legs, then pushed her delicate thighs apart. All the while Kathryn fought him, more tigress than kitten, she crawled at his face and shoulders, digging her sharp nails into any exposed flesh as she hissed at him. Sebastian merely chuckled while running his fingers against the folds. "If you wanted your pussy licked baby, all you had to do was ask."

"Arrogant fuck," she spat trying to twist away. "Get off"

"First I want to see how I measure up to your lady love," he sneered.

His arm slid from her shoulder, to her waist as he maneuvered himself between her legs. Kathryn was attempting to kick at his back with her heels, but he ignored the brief stabs of pain. He was on a mission. Spreading her lips apart he examined the pretty pink of her cunt before taking a long swipe of her flesh with his tongue.

Right away he knew he had been right in his assumptions about the scissoring. She didn't taste right. Valmont knew the taste of his wife well and something was off. He could taste that repugnant blonde pussy and it made him ill, the idea that she was contaminating her somehow with her mediocre cunt. Still, he powered through, determined to prove his point to her that she did indeed belong to him.

Kathryn's angry grunts turned to whimpers when his mouth started working her over. She gave a few halfhearted pushes at his shoulders in an effort to dislodge him, but soon her fingers were in his hair, tugging harshly, as her hips began to thrust against his face in time with his tongue.

Sebastian was tempted to drag this out, torture her a bit, keep her on edge for awhile, but instead he decided to make her cum quick. Hard. He peeled back the hood of her clit and sucked the throbbing button between his lips. Kathryn's hips jerked violently in response and she called out, "God dammit!"

Not playing around, he alternated between eating out her clenching hole and nursing her sensitive bundle of nerves until she was a quivering mess and she was sobbing for release. Sebastian looked up at her, from his spot between her legs. Her eyes were shut tight, a grimace on her pretty face as she squirmed against the mattress. Something told him all thoughts of her blonde playmate were far from her head.

For a brief moment he played with the idea of not letting her cum. It would serve her right and it might bring him a momentary sense of satisfaction, but it would defeat his purpose. With that in mind, and with his eyes still glued to her, Sebastian latched on to her twitching clit one last time and sucked her hard until she cried out in orgasm, her thighs pressed tight against his face. His hands holding her torso to the bed slipped to her hips to stop them for shaking as he continued to lick her. He knew she was too sensitive for this, but the sadist in him couldn't resist. Soon she was whimpering in an effort to free herself from his mouth.

Sebastian took pity on his wife. Moving back up her body, he pinned her wrists to the bed. His gaze met hers. Her features softened somewhat with her orgasm but her eyes were still fierce. Kathryn was pissed. She couldn't stand not having the upper hand. He didn't care. Her control issues could go fuck themselves. She wouldn't be in this position if she had just gotten rid of that blonde bitch in the first place.

"Still want your mousy little house wife?"

"Maybe," she panted as she struggled against his hold.

"Liar"

He leaned forward and kissed her then, a somewhat dangerous action given her temperament, but he chanced it. His mouth, wet from her fluids, crashed angrily against her own. Kathryn kissed him back, her mouth sucking his tongue ferociously before nipping at his bottom lip, drawing blood. Sebastian pulled away from her, noting the feral smile on her lips.

"Fight it all you like sweetheart, but we both know I have something she can never give you"

"An STD?" she quipped.

Sebastian smiled sardonically as he freed one of her hands in order to unzip his pants. He was hard as stone thanks to their tussling. Kathryn tried to take the opportunity to gain the upper hand, attempting to push him off. He easily held her back down. "Now, now, keep it up and I won't give you what you want." He teasingly rubbed his erection against her tender sex as he murmured, "Go ahead, tell me you don't want this."

He wasn't' just being an arrogant prick, he knew she needed this. Whenever he went down on her she was always desperate to have him inside of her afterwords, to ease her clenching pussy. Sebastian watched with rapt fascination as she fought with herself about giving into him. Her mind might not want it, but her body sure as hell did.

Finally she spit out, "I fucking hate you sometimes Valmont."

"Right back at you baby," he grunted as he thrust hard inside of her.

Kathryn's back arched and an unwilling gasp fell from her mouth as he entered her. He gave her no time to adjust before he began pumping inside her with punishing force. She was pure molten perfection around him. If he allowed himself he could drown in her.

There was nothing tender or soft about their 'love making'. It was animalistic and brutal in nature. When she realized kicking at him got her nowhere, Kathryn wrapped her legs around his body, riding him from underneath. She bit at his right hand, forcing him to let her go. She used the opportunity to scratch at his face like a pissed off kitten. Sebastian hissed in pain before squeezing her by the throat. Not enough to choke her but enough to make breathing a little more difficult. Through it all he fucked her brutally, until the room filled with the sounds of bed springs and their panting grunts.

The thing of it was, she got off on the violence as much as he did. Her pussy tightened around him when he squeezed her neck harder. On every harsh push inside her body her hips lunged back at him even harder. When he told her he could give her something Annette never could he wasn't' just referring to his dick. He could give her this. Passion, harsh, violent and exhilarating.

Sebastian knew he wouldn't even have to touch her to get her off. He could already feel the tell-tale tremors starting around his cock as his thrusts increased. A deep kneeing sound from the back of her throat signaled Kathryn's approaching climax. He almost snickered when he realized she was trying to fight it. Stubborn to the bitter end, that's his girl.

Letting go of her throat, his mouth replaced his hand. He planted an open mouth kiss against her skin before biting her neck. Kathryn whimpered his name then let out a loud, sharp moan. Her cunt pulsed around his length, forcing him to the inevitable conclusion of their fucked up mating ritual. Sebastian's body jerked in orgasm as he came, emptying himself inside her with a thunderous roar of satisfaction.

At last exhausted he collapsed on top of her, his body still twitching from the after effects of his climax. He buried his face in his wife's neck breathing in her scent and listening to her heart rhythmically pound against her chest. Sebastian knew this brief moment of tenderness between them wouldn't last.

Sensing Kathryn go still against him, Valmont tore himself away from her and flopped beside her on the bed. They laid side by side for a few minutes panting into the silence. When she spoke her voice was sharp. "Did you get that out of your system?"

"For now"

"Good"

When she finally looked at him the coldness in her stare almost made him recoil. However, his years of practice dealing with Kathryn's ferocious temper, hardened him against it. Sebastian gazed back at her with practiced indifference. He then watched as she sat up and, using some bedside tissues, cleaned herself up and fixed her dress in an effort to not look so thoroughly ravished. When she got up from the bed he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" she sighed. "I have to get to her before she destroys us if she hasn't already."

_Christ, this again._

His increasing frustration with her inability to just _let the matter go_, would later be the reason he would give when he wondered why he said what he said next. Even though it was somewhat irrational he felt as if she was slipping away from him in that moment and he was desperate to stop it from happening. Evidently desperation made him stupid. Had he stopped to give the matter any real consideration he might not have brought up the topic at this juncture.

So without thinking Sebastian sat up quickly and announced, "I think we should be monogamous."

His pronouncement stopped Kathryn dead in her tracks. Swinging back around, with her eyebrows raised in disbelief she asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me"

She stared back at him blankly before erupting into a fit of laughter. Sebastian scowled as he watched his wife nearly stumble over in hysterics at his suggestion. If there was one thing Valmont couldn't stand it was being laughed at. Zipping his pants back up he rose angrily to his feet demanding, "What's so funny?"

Kathryn's laughter ceased, although amusement still clouded her features. She seemed to study him a moment before answering him with more than a little hostility. "You are darling." Edging closer to him she asked, "Are you serious with this?"

"Deadly." Even though he knew she was openly mocking him he didn't back down. "I don't want us to fuck other people anymore Kathryn."

If he was being honest with himself this had been coming on for a long time now. The Hargrove situation was just one incident in a long line of recent seductions that was making him more and more uneasy. Once upon a time he didn't give a damn who she fucked because he was always secure in the knowledge that he was the only one that mattered, but now...he wasn't so sure. The idea of her leaving him, of someone taking her away from him made him physically ill.

As for his own iniquitous transgressions, Sebastian had come to learn there was very little satisfaction to be found in meaningless conquests. There was no woman he hadn't fucked (or man for that matter) , no seduction he hadn't played out, no situation he had experienced that measured up to her. Over the years he came to realize that Kathryn was his ideal. No one else measured up. Even when she was being a heartless cunt as was the case now.

"That's not who we are!" she exclaimed, her bemusement giving way to frustration. "When we entered into this marriage it was with the agreement that we could stray from our so called marriage bed and neither one of us would raise an objection, just as it's always been. Now eight years later you want to flip the script all because you're needlessly jealous. No way."

"Fine, I'm jealous! Alright, so what? I don't want you with that bitch or anyone else for that matter," he raged. "Can you honestly tell me you enjoy seeing me pursue Annabelle?"

Kathryn shook her head in bewilderment. "What the hell do I care about Annabelle Rothschild? Fuck who you please Valmont."

"Really? Even Emma Buchanan?"

At the mention of _that_ name his wife stilled, her jaw visibly locked and he watched as she tried to remain calm. Emma was Kathryn's biggest rival. She was sweet, good natured, refined, and sincere. In other words she was the living embodiment of the woman Kathryn _pretended_ to be. Naturally they were _dear_ friends, practically since childhood. While she was bitter and resentful of Emma the other woman genuinely adored her.

In high school, when they were on one of their breaks, Sebastian decided he wanted his ideal back in his bed. Seeing as she was adamant they'd never sleep together again, he had to give her a little push. So he seduced Emma, who they had wordlessly agreed would be off limits. When Kathryn found out she lost her shit. It was one of the few times he'd ever seen her loose control.

Of course she was back in his bed not long after and hasn't left since. He never had anything more to do with Emma. It hadn't been a huge sacrifice by any means. The woman was dull, but he never let on to Kathryn his true feelings. Sebastian knew just mentioning Emma would set her off so he was genuinely annoyed when she shrugged off his threat.

"You want to fuck Emma? Have at her." Turning away from him she studied her reflection in the large oval vanity mirror. "It will be interesting to see if she's improved any since high school."

"Kathryn-

"This is ridiculous," she interjected as she spun back around. "_You're_ being ridiculous. We're not changing anything. Now, I'm going to find Annette and deal with her. You're going downstairs, get some coffee and sober up before you drive us back to the city."

"Are you dismissing me?" he demanded more than a little outraged. Kathryn headed for the door and he was right on her heels.

"Call it what you like," she sighed over her shoulder, opening the door.

"What if I can't do this anymore?" he called to her.

That caught her attention. Kathryn's hand stilled on the door handle. Slowly she turned back to her husband, the surprise evident on her face. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged impassively. "What do you think?"

She shut the door with a resounding thud then turned her whole body to face him. She was pissed. "It sounds like you're insinuating you'll leave me."

"Perhaps," he replied as he closed the gap between them. Leaning against the closed door, arms folded defensively to his chest he explained, "If you don't at least consider it, I'm left with no choice really."

Kathryn's eyes widened at the threat. It was easily the most thrown she'd been all evening. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. When she opened it again she replied evenly, "Valmont you know how I respond to ultimatums."

He was well aware she didn't like being backed into corners, but he was well beyond caring at this point. "I'm serious Kathryn. I'm not going to stand by and let you become infatuated with some interloping little girl."

"She means nothing!" she exclaimed, finally loosing her cool.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Let me ask you something. Do you really think Annette, or any of your other lovers for that matter, can give you what I can?"

"Which is what exactly?"

"Excitement, understanding, no judgments." He trailed a finger down her arm as he added, "Mind blowing sex."

"You might be overselling it"

Sebastian snatched his hand back. Wounded he lashed out, "Do you really think anyone else would put up with your bullshit? The mind games and mood swings and the constant need to _always_ be in control. Do you think those are appealing qualities? Do you think anyone else in their right fucking mind could look past all that and love you?"

He realized he was hurting her, unearthing wounds that he knew better than to pick at, but it couldn't be helped. He needed to make himself heard and if cruelty was the only way so be it. Sebastian watched as his wife swallowed hard and looked away briefly. She suddenly looked so young to him and he instantly regretted his words. However, when her gaze once again met his it was fierce with a renewed strength. She wasn't about to shrink at his words or anyone elses.

"Don't flatter yourself Valmont, you're hardly irreplaceable. I can think of several people who would gladly step into your shoes so if I were you I'd think long and hard before making unrealistic demands of me."

Without another word she opened the bedroom door and left. Once alone Sebastian banged his head against the wooden door, cursing his rashness. This was not the time to have this conversation. Not now, when she was already pissed off to begin with. He realized this and yet he couldn't' stop himself. She made him so angry sometimes.

Pushing off the door he fell back into the messy bed and let out a humorless laugh at his current circumstances. If life had taught him anything it was this: when faced with insurmountable obstacles that was usually the best time to get good and shit faced.

_Oblivion, here I come_.

_**2:32am**_

Kathryn tried her damnedest to keep her eyes off the wall clock mounted above the TV, but inevitably her gaze continued to wander. Staring at the roman numerals, she clutched the duvet cover even tighter in her fist, a potent mix of anxiety and fury coursing through her. Trying to distract herself from the questions running through her mind she focused instead on the movie she was half-watching. It was an old back and white film, Bette Davis was playing a spoiled heiress who was going blind while subsequently falling in love with her doctor. However, even as she tried to loose herself in Bette's problems she couldn't keep her own from her mind.

Where the fuck was he?

Giving into temptation, Kathryn stared at her cell yet again. There was nothing. No message, no text telling her where he was. They always checked in with one another, even when they were fighting. Not that they ever fought like this before. Thinking back on the events of the night Kathryn tossed the phone in frustration across the room before sagging back into bed.

Following their dust up, she had headed back to the party to search for Annette, but came up empty. Another guest told her she saw her leave. Kathryn briefly considered going after her, but then thought better of it. She'd let her cool down and talk to her in the morning. When she went to retrieve Sebastian she couldn't find him. No one had seen him. She assumed he was off fucking some twit, blowing off steam, but after two hours and after checking every room of the expansive house twice he was nowhere to be found. Even more distressing, his beloved jag was missing. Kathryn realized then she had been ditched.

Furious, she got a ride back to the city with one of her former lovers and his snotty wife. The whole way home as she listened to the society hag make smug passive aggressive comments about her husband, she plotted various ways to get back at the asshole. However, when she arrived home she found herself alone. Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

What the hell was wrong with him, she wondered for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She had been initially perplex when he interrupted her tryst with Annette, but that has soon gave way to fury when he told Annette all about their wager. Didn't he realize the danger he had put them in? Kathryn had wanted to kill him but instead concentrated on how she would fix it, but of course he wouldn't let her leave the room. Instead, he picked a fight with her, spouting all that crap about her belonging to him. No one owned her, least of all him.

When her mind wander to what happened next her skin heated and her legs clenched together in order to relieve the ache she felt there despite her soreness. Kathryn touched the faint bruises starting to form on her pale wrists. They'd be much more pronounced tomorrow. She'd have to wear long sleeves and likely a scarf of some kind so people wouldn't talk. She didn't care. It had been worth it.

It had been a long time since he fucked her like that and she hadn't realized until then how much she missed it. Pure, animalistic fucking. Sebastian had been right when he said he was the only one who could do that to her. No one else even came close.

Which was why it was so frustrating that he was so hung up on this Annette matter. Sure she had come to like the girl, maybe even cared about her a little bit. It wasn't that surprising given all the time and effort she put into her deprogramming. But love? Please. She recognized her liaison for the novelty it was even if Valmont couldn't. She'd get over it in a few weeks then she'd dispense with Hargrove when the time came. End of story.

But he wouldn't let it go. Kathryn had been floored when he suggested monogamy and then issued that ultimatum to her. Was he out of his mind? Didn't he see what a colossally stupid idea that was? People like them weren't made to be monogamous. They'd be bored in a week and eventually they would come to resent each other. If he'd only step back and look at the bigger picture he'd realize she was right.

Getting up from the bed, Kathryn crossed the room to retrieve her phone. Amazingly it was still working. As she headed back to bed her gaze caught on their wedding photo sitting beside her vanity table. They wore beaming smiles, looking oddly jubilant. Kathryn smirked when she recalled their wedding. It was them against the world as always. They had been so proud of their little farce. When their photographer told them they were the most in love couple he had ever photographed they had laughed at how clever they were making everyone believe they were the very picture of wedded bliss. How smug they had been. If they only knew...

Sighing she flopped back on the bed and once again dialed her husband's cellphone. Just as it had before, her call went straight to voice mail. Kathryn didn't bother leaving a message. She had already called him an embarrassing amount of times, there was no need to further her humiliation. When her anxiety began to mount she told herself she was being stupid. Valmont was fine. Most likely he was off fucking his brains out with Annabelle or some other twit. Maybe Emma.

At the thought, a new wave of anxiety struck her. It was so strong she momentarily struggled for breath. Kathryn thought about Sebastian with Emma. Not just in bed, but she imagined him smiling at her that way he only did with her, whispering to her conspiratorially, telling her he loved her. She pictured him coming to her telling her he was leaving her for Emma, that he loved her. She felt ill.

Shaking it off Kathryn told herself she was being stupid. What would Valmont want with Emma? He had only brought her up to wrangle her. Despite what he might say she knew Sebastian would never leave her. Even if she refused to try monogamy. However, a small voice in the back of her head reminded her that he had a world of choices and possibilities out there, women who weren't so screwed up and difficult to love. Everyone had a limit and eventually Sebastian would reach his and where would that leave her? She didn't want to think about how she would survive if he really did leave her.

"You're being ridiculous," she told herself as she got back underneath the covers.

Sebastian wasn't going to leave her. He was just bluffing and acting like a jealous neanderthal. In the morning, when he sobered up, he'd be all apologies and denials that he ever suggested such a thing.

Deciding she'd had enough waiting up for him, Kathryn shut off the movie and turned off the light. To hell with this she thought. She wasn't about to sit up all night like some bitter housewife. She'd go to sleep and deal with him accordingly in the morning.

However, it was easier said than done. She rarely slept in her own bed and it felt uncomfortable and odd without Sebastian lying beside her. Her eyes remained open behind her Chanel sleep mask as her mind continued to churn about what he was likely up to.

When the telephone cut through the silence she jolted upright in bed. As the phone buzzed she scrambled in the dark to locate it, hating herself a little bit for her eagerness. Kathryn's heart fell when she didn't recognize the number. Sighing, she answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Valmont?"

She flinched at the unfamiliar voice that greeted her and the formal greeting. This couldn't be good. "Yes, this is she."

"Mrs. Valmont, I'm calling from Brookhaven Memorial Hospital. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

Kathryn's breath caught as she gripped the phone tighter. "Is it my..." for some reason she couldn't make herself say the word. Instead she asked, "Is he okay?"

There was a long pause. "I think it's best if you come right away ma'am."

"I'll be right there"

After hanging up the phone she jumped up from the bed and began to move quickly around the room, tossing off her neglige she threw on a black sundress hanging in her closet. It wasn't really weather appropriate but that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. Kathryn tried to keep herself calm and not let her mind wander to what could have happened to him. but it was of little use. When she tried to put on her watch her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't close the clasp. Finally she chucked the timepiece to the ground angrily. Taking a deep breath she charged out of the room hoping that when she returned her husband would be with her.

Kathryn briefly considered getting a cab, but soon realized it would be quicker if she got their driver to take her. After nearly running over Elise, one of their downstairs maids, in the hallway she asked her to fetch the driver. She hesitated, citing the late hour. But when she told her Sebastian was in the hospital, she said nothing more and quickly did as asked. Five minutes later, Jeffrey, their driver of six years appeared, dressed and ready to go.

Brookhaven was located almost at the halfway point between Manhattan and East Hampton. It was nearly an hour and a half drive, but Jeffrey made it in less than forty five minutes thanks to the lack of traffic and it being the middle of the night. Kathryn said nothing the whole way, she didn't even bother to bark instructions like she usually did. Clearly sensing her anxiety, Jeffrey continually assured her they were almost there. Meanwhile, she chided herself for not getting more specifics over the phone, even though she knew she hadn't out of fear. She was too afraid to ask.

When they at last arrived at the small hospital, a neon sign on the side of the building announcing their arrival, Kathryn barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out. She quickly made her way through the electronic doors, then crossed over to the nurses desk, her heels echoing loudly off the linoleum floor. As she approached the tired looking nurse sitting behind the desk looked up at her with little interest. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my husband Sebastian-

"Mrs. Valmont?"

She turned around at the sound of her name and came face to face with two weary looking cops. One young, handsome and boyish, the other middle aged with a pot belly and mustache. The sight of them made something within her clench. Stealing herself as they made their way over to her she replied, "Yes, I'm Kathryn Valmont. Where's my husband?"

The younger cop's expression softened and she knew by his pitying look whatever he had to say couldn't be good. "I'm detective Ryan and this is detective Hart. Ma'am your husband was in an accident this evening. Does he drive a black 1956 jaguar?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"It appears he drove off an embankment"

"Is he okay?" she demanded.

The two men exchanged a look. The older man stepped forward. His voice surprisingly gentle he explained, "His car exploded on impact."

Kathryn shook her head, his words not registering. Frustrated by their vague answers she pushed past them. "I need to see my husband."

Detective Ryan quickly stepped in front of her blocking her path. That damn pitying look clouded his features once again. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Valmont, but your husband is dead."

She took a step back from him as if trying to separate herself from the news. This was it, this was the outcome she tried to shield herself against. The one she feared ever since she heard the word 'accident'. Kathryn backed away from them until her knees hit the back of a chair and she sank down. The cops were talking to her, but they sounded oddly far away. She caught only fractions of what they were saying.

"...burned beyond recognition..."

"...dental records..."

"...next week..."

"...was he drinking..."

Their last words somehow managed to register with her. Remembering back to earlier that night when he took her roughly, she recalled tasting the scotch on his lips when he kissed her. He had obviously been drinking that night, but he had been far from fall down drunk. Valmont could always handle his liquor and even if he was wasted he was smart enough not to get behind the wheel, especially not his beloved automobile. This didn't make any sense.

"Yes, I think so," she replied quietly he voice sounding strained even to her own ears. "But he wouldn't have gotten into a car drunk. He wouldn't!" Kathryn jumped to her feet, almost stumbling forward as she did. "I want to see him! I want to see him now! There's been a mistake!"

She knows she sounds frantic but for once she doesn't care how she's behaving. Something was wrong. Sebastian wasn't dead. If he was she was certain she would feel it, somehow she would know in her bones. Perhaps this was one of his games, to get her back for threatening to replace him. Well, he had gone too far this time.

"I want to see him, now!"

"Ma'am, Mrs. Valmont," the younger cop said her name gently but firmly, gripping her by the shoulders, preventing her from charging down the hall to the ER. "I don't think you want to do that. There's nothing left to see. You don't want that image in your head."

"Fuck you!" she screeched her voice lacking it's normal bite. "I don't believe you. That's not my husband!"

Suddenly she felt someone slip something into her hand. Glancing down she saw it was a beat up cell phone. Kathryn stared at it, not making sense of it at first. "We found this at the sight," the other cop explained softly. "Does it look familiar."

Despite it's shabby state the phone turned on and Kathryn's stomach churned when the screened flashed a picture of her taken last year on their trip to Barbados. She used to mock Sebastian endlessly about using that picture as his wallpaper, while secretly being pleased. Dully she went through his recent phone calls and saw her number repeated again and again. All unanswered.

"I'm so sorry," one of the cops was speaking, "But we do believe it was your husband in the car."

Scrolling through his texts, most of which were from her, she languidly walked away from them and leaned against the far wall. When her feet, no longer able to support her gave out, she slumped down to the floor, listlessly staring at the phone. She could feel their eyes on her, the cops and the nurse, watching her with a mixture of worry and sympathy. When they talked to her and asked her questions she ignored them. She just stared at the phone, although she was no longer really seeing it. Instead, all she could picture was the look on Sebastian's face the last time she saw him.

"_Don't flatter yourself Valmont, you're hardly irreplaceable. I can think of several people who would gladly step into your shoes so if I were you I'd think long and hard before making unrealistic demands of me"_

That was the last thing she had said to her husband. Cold, cruel and dismissive. Also a total lie. There was no one else. She was all alone.

Kathryn brought her knees up towards her chest and laid her cheek against her knee. They were still talking to her or at least trying to, asking her if she needed anything or if there was anyone they should call. She tuned them out. Instead she thought back to the first time she saw Sebastian. It was shortly after she arrived in New York. Her mother had dragged her to some party where she spent the evening being fawned over by immature boys and leered at by their fathers. When she spotted Sebastian she had been sitting on a loveseat fighting off the eager advances of one of their classmates when he walked by. If she lived to be a hundred she wouldn't forget that smirk he gave her. Kathryn knew then. That was the one she wanted. And just like everything else she'd ever wanted she got him.

Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to keep everything she was feeling inside, but it wasn't working. When she felt tears coming down her face she pressed her cheek tighter against her knee and shut her eyes trying to force herself to go numb. Kathryn concentrated instead on the sounds of people walking by, the sound of heels on linoleum, the dull ringing telephone. Anything but the ferocious pain she was feeling.

The next thing she knew she was sitting in the back of her town car, heading back to the the city. In one hand she was still clutching Sebastian's beat-up phone, in the other the detective's card. She didn't remember how she got there. Jeffrey she assumed was responsible. Staring out the window she stared numbly at the passing landscape.

Something occurred to her then. They were likely taking the same route Sebastian had taken when he had his accident. Sitting up Kathryn's head swiveled back and forth between either windows looking frantically for any sort signs of an accident, road blocks, police cars but there's nothing but highway and darkness. Remembering how the detective had described the crash, _explosion upon impact_, she realized there likely wouldn't be anything to see anyway.

Sitting back against the seat Kathryn kept tossing that phrase over in her mind. Exploded upon impact. Had he felt it? Had he been killed instantly or was it slow? She thought about what must have been going through his head at that moment and then she thought about his car. She thought about what it must look like and-

"Pull over!" she demanded jolting upright. "Pull over now!"

Jeffrey quickly complied with her request, pulling the town car over to the shoulder. It had barely stopped when Kathryn bounded out, collapsed to her knees on the soft, wet grass and threw up. She hadn't gotten sick in a long time. The familiar burn felt almost comforting. Her hands dug into the grass as her shoulders shook and she heaved. Dimly she heard the sound of the car door opening and someone walking towards her.

"Ma'am, perhaps we should go back to the hospital," Jeffrey offered, his voice laced with concern.

"No," she snapped as she staggered to her feet and wiped at her mouth. She had no intentions of _ever_ stepping foot in that hospital again. "I'm fine, take me home."

He did as she asked. They rode quietly back to the city and Kathryn once again tried to make herself go numb. She didn't exactly succeed but at least she was done throwing up for the time being.

When they arrived back in Manhattan she entered the house to find her staff waiting for her. They all stared expectantly at her when she came inside, there faces almost comically morose. A few were even crying. Sebastian used to tease her over the fact that the servants liked him better than her. She realized now that was probably true.

Standing in front of them now she felt impossibly young. She was suppose to be lady of the manor, but instead she felt like some sort of wayward teenager. She struggled to put on her best imperious bitch persona. Head held high she addressed them, "I wish to be left alone. Any questions can be addressed to Mrs. Rogers," she explained referring to her head of household. The older lady nodded to her before turning to the staff and barking instructions about their tasks for the day. Kathryn used the opportunity to sneak away to the second floor.

Pausing outside the bedrooms she stared back and forth between her bedroom and Sebastian's. They kept separate rooms but they spent the majority of their time in his room. Kathryn eyed it wearily, her hand hovering over the door handle before pushing it open. Right away she was hit with the scent of him. It was a mixture of cigars and that cologne he always wore. Her stomach tightened and she feared for a moment she'd get sick again.

Instead she walked over to the bed. Running her hands over the duvet she recalled the last time they were in bed together. It was just the other morning. Sebastian had woken her up, his hand between her legs and his morning wood at her back. She had half-heatedly protested when he pushed inside her, but had easily gave in as he fucked her languidly to orgasm. Afterwords he suggested a trip to Maui, but she had rebuffed the idea in favor of continuing on with her seduction of Annette. She had been doing that a lot lately, blowing him off. When he voiced his displeasure over it she blew that off as well. No wonder he was so angry at her.

"_Do you really think anyone else would put up with your bullshit? The mind games and mood swings and the constant need to always be in control. Do you think those are appealing qualities? Do you think anyone else in their right fucking mind could look past all that and love you?"_

His words reverberated in her mind and she realized he was right. Hell, she had realized the truth in his words when he first said it but she was too proud to admit he had a point. Kathryn had no real friends or family, outside of some superficial friendships and a few remaining blood relatives. She only had Sebastian and that was how she liked it. He was everything to her since she was sixteen years old. She took him for granted and now she was left with nothing and no one. Just as he predicted.

Looking around the mahogany covered walls of his bedroom everything she looked at reminded her of him. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed and suffocated as if the room was mocking her somehow. Kathryn spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She jumped off the bed and charged over to the mantel on the far side of the room. Without hesitation she picked up the metal fire poker and started to swing.

BAM!

She drove the poker across the wet bar sending the bottles of alcohol and glasses smashing to the floor loudly. Kathryn didn't stop there. She proceeded to smash everything she could insight. The glass top desk, along with all the items on top of it. His vanity table, pictures and two large mirrors. As she did she screamed until her voice was hoarse, taking out all her frustration and anger at not only herself but him as well for leaving her.

When at last there was nothing else to break she dropped the poker. Panting, she surveyed the damage she'd done with dull satisfaction but she wasn't finished yet. Trudging over to his bed she pulled out every last one of his beloved books, tossing them angrily across the room. When she turned around she spotted a pair of shears among the growing mess on the floor. Scooping them up she turned towards the bed, a place that held too many memories for her liking. Throwing back the maroon duvet, she began to stab at the bedding, tearing the Egyptian cotton sheets and slicing into the pillows until they were nothing but lumps of feathers. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she angrily destroyed their bed.

Eventually she succumbed to the emotions she'd been trying to repress ever since getting the news. Dropping the scissors she collapsed to the floor and started to cry. Gut-wrenching, almost violent sobs wracked her body as she pressed her face to the carpet overcome by her pain. Kathryn cried until her body ached and her throat was raw. She wasn't sure how long she laid on that carpet, but when she opened her eyes she saw bits of sunlight start poking through the drawn shade. Slowly she sat up. As she did so she noted she had something on her hands. It took her a moment to realize it was blood. She couldn't feel it.

Languidly she rose to her feet and walked to the bathroom. The sight that greeted her in the mirror was a horrific one in deed. Her eyes and face were red from crying. Her hair was a mess as was her clothes. Bruises were starting to form on her neck from earlier that night. She looked like death. She didn't care.

Her body as if on auto-pilot, moved of it's own accord. Opening up the medicine cabinet she searched for bandages but saw something else instead. It was a beacon of hope disguised in a plastic bottle. Kathryn picked up the bottle and opened it. She nearly smiled at what she found. Last year Sebastian injured his back while skiing. Because Valmont lacked her appreciated for a good drug, the bottle was mostly full.

With the pills in hand Kathryn walked back to the bedroom. When she spotted a bottle of scotch laying on it's side, that somehow managed to escape her tirade she scooped it up then flopped down in the mess she had made. Wiping at her still damp face, she emptied out the pill bottle and opened up the bottle of booze.

A couple of years ago Blaine had explained to her the exact amount of pills one needed to take in order to overdose. Too many and you could wind up in a hospital getting your stomach pumped. Kathryn's foggy mind tried to recall what he had said. Carefully she counted out the pills.

She was so consumed with what she was doing she hadn't heard the approaching footsteps. When the door opened behind her she sighed. "I told you I don't wish to be disturbed," she barked at whoever it was over her shoulder.

"Last I checked this was still my room...what the hell?"

Kathryn's hand stilled upon hearing that familiar voice. Dropping the pill in her hand she slowly turned around and found Sebastian, alive and well, standing in the door way. Staring aghast at his destroyed bedroom he demanded, "What the hell did you do to my room you crazy bitch?" The anger died on his tongue when his gaze landed on her. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Kathryn?"

Her stunned disbelief quickly gave way to elation, she sprang up from her spot on the floor and ran to her husband. She didn't know if she was dreaming this or seeing things, but she didn't care. Kathryn threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck breathing in his scent. Slowly his arms came around her. "You're here," she muttered inaudibly against his skin.

"What the hells going on? What happened to my room?" Gently he pulled her back and his eyes searched her face. His expression softened. "Have you been crying?"

For once in her life Kathryn didn't give a shit what she looked like. She looked back at her husband in amazement, hardly able to believe he was real. Not knowing how to answer his question she simply said, "You died Sebastian."

His eyebrows rose at this and he replied completely deadpan, "Clearly I didn't."

She looked up at him utterly bewildered. "How are you here?"

He shrugged, "I borrowed one of the Larrabees cars and drove back to the city. I was too hammered to drive home last night. I ended up passing out in their pool house. You would have been proud," he sighed. "Anyway, I would have called but I lost my phone last night."

Kathryn's hazy mind began to put pieces of the puzzle together. There was one giant piece left. "Your car..."

"Oh, yeah, in my less than sober state I let McConnell borrow it so he could go after his wife."

"Sebastian"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, Christ please don't start in on her okay? She _is_ his wife after all and if she tells him about us-

"It's not that," she interjected. "It's...there was an accident."

"An accident?" he repeated. "With my car? So help me god if that fucker put one ding in my jag I'll kill him."

Kathryn flinched at his poor choice of words now that she realized what had happened last night. "Sebastian, Greg's dead." He froze as shock registered on his handsome face. Before he could ask any follow up questions Kathryn launched into the events of the night, speaking quickly and shakily. "When I couldn't find you last night I thought you were still pissed and you ditched me. The parking attendant told me you left so I got a ride home with Carl. I called you, but you wouldn't pick up. Then the hospital called and said you had been in an accident. I drove to Brookhaven and the cops told me...they told me you were dead. A car accident. Your car exploded upon impact." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I didn't believe it was you, but they gave me your phone. I-I thought you were dead."

Realization dawning on him, Sebastian pulled her into his arms. "Jesus," he sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine Kathryn. It's...are you bleeding?"

Gently he pried her off so he could examine her hands. Kathryn reluctantly unclenched her fists to show him the deep cuts. Sebastian took a sharp breath. "Shit. We need to get you to the hospital."

She tried to pull her hands away but he held firm to her wrists. "It's nothing. It looks worse than it is"

"I doubt that"

"It's fine," she insisted, "I'm not going to the hospital."

"Kathryn..."

"No! I won't go back there."

Sebastian looked rather taken aback by the ferociousness of her reply. He knew her well enough to know not to push. Nodding in agreement he replied, "Alright, but at least let me clean it up."

"Alright," she agreed.

Taking her gently by the wrist he led to towards the bathroom, kicking debris and books out of their way as he did. When he stopped abruptly Kathryn stumbled into his back. He was staring at something intently on the floor. Her pills. Sebastian looked back at her, his eyes wide in surprise. She looked away and without saying a word headed to the bathroom.

Kathryn took a seat on the rim of the large clawfoot tub and waited for him. When he came in she noticed he had the bottle of pills in hand. She said nothing as she watched him flush them down the toilet then open the medicine cabinet to procure bandages. Staring down at her trembling damaged hands she was still in stunned disbelief that he was here and real.

Sebastian took a seat beside her on the tub and proceeded to wrap her hand. As he did he spoke quietly but firmly. "You have to promise me if anything happens like this for real...you won't do that. You're stronger than that Kathryn."

"No I'm not," she replied dully staring at the bathroom floor.

"Come on, you and I are many things but Romeo and Juliet isn't one of them," he chided playfully.

Kathryn pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "I thought I lost you," she murmured.

"You didn't, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead before he began bandaging the other hand. "Sebastian I'm so sorry."

"For?"

"What I said to you last night...about being replaceable. I didn't mean it. I was just upset because what you said was true about you being the only person willing to put up with me and-

"Kathryn," he cut her off with a wary smile. "It's alright, I know."

"How?"

His smile widening, he brushed a strand of hair off her face and replied, "You don't think after eight years of marriage I can't tell when you're bluffing? You can't replace me anymore than I could you."

She let out a sigh of relief at the conformation that he was no longer angry at her. Still, it did little to settle her nerves. Kathryn felt oddly on edge, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She knew she should just be happy he was alive and well but she couldn't help feeling like something else would take him away from her.

When he finished with her hands she reached for him and drew him into a kiss. Sebastian reciprocated, gently kissing her back as if she was made of fine china. It wasn't enough she wanted more. Breaking away from him Kathryn climbed into the empty bathtub. Her husband turned eying her with curiosity. "Do you want to take a bath?"

"I probably should, but no, not now. Get in."

He stared at her in bemusement for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright," he laughed as he slid one leg in and then the other.

As soon as he was seated Kathryn straddled his lap and once again captured his mouth in a kiss. Tentatively he kissed her back, but she could tell he was hesitant, likely puzzled by her odd behavior. When her right hand slid from his shoulder to the front of his pants he understood where this was going. Sebastian groaned against her mouth as she messaged him through his pants, trying to bring him to hardness. Breaking away he watched her thorough hooded eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this _here_? I can carry you to the bed in under 30 seconds."

"I kind of destroyed the bed," she admitted as she undid his pants and pulled out his cock. "Besides I don't want to wait."

Before he could protest further she leaned in and kissed him once again, sighing as his hands moved up her sides and then palmed her breasts. Kathryn hands worked his erection bringing him to full staff then she let go. He whined in protest when she pulled away from his mouth and dick. Getting to her feet she stood above him, her gaze locked on his, as she pulled her dress over her head then removed her panties. Sebastian licked his lips while his hand moved to his cock. As she shifted towards him he grabbed her by the hips and kissed her stomach, thigh, and cunt. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too, but she needed something else more.

Tugging at his hair she pulled him away then slowly lowered herself back down. Taking his swollen cock in hand, she traced the length of her slit with it before sinking down on top of him. Kathryn cried out weakly as he penetrated her. Sebastian swallowed her gasp, surging forward and capturing her mouth with her own. They kissed hungrily as she began to rock on top of him.

Balancing on her knees, Kathryn lifted herself up until his cock almost left her body before sinking back down hard on his lap. Breaking from her mouth he groaned, his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Shit, Kathryn," he grunted.

She rode him hard, her arms circling around his neck holding him close. Sebastian's mouth meanwhile was everywhere, on her neck, her breast her lips anywhere he could reach. It wasn't enough. She wanted to sink inside him until they were one. So he could never leave her again. Kathryn clawed at him trying to bring him closer, but grew frustrated.

Sensing what she needed Sebastian took control. With one arm wrapped around her waist the other cupped her face, forcing her gaze on his. "You're alright," he assured her as he began thrusting into her from underneath, "I'll get you there."

Now coiled tightly around each other they fucked quickly but intensely trying to bring each other off. His gaze locked on hers as his hand pressed between their bodies and rubbed circles against her clit. Kathryn winced in embarrassment as a kneeing sound came from the back of her throat. "Come on," he coxed his forehead pressed tight against her's once again, "Come for me baby."

Her body at last gave into him. Pleasure rocketed through her body causing her to jerk against him and cry out his name as her cunt tightened around his length. Clutching her even tighter, to him Sebastian's hips surged upwards three more times in rapid motion before he came as well. When she felt him cum inside her she sagged against his shoulders almost in relief.

Sebastian fell back against the back of the tub taking her with him. He kissed her cheek and caressed her hair while Kathryn listened to the comforting sound of his beating heart. His chest rumbled as he laughed, "Perhaps I should add 'faking my own death' to my resume of tricks. I've never seen you so docile."

"That's not funny."

He gently pushed her back. He studied her face a moment before speaking. "Kathryn, I told you I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere. It's over with."

"I know," she replied defensively, even though secretly she still felt ill at ease. She was hesitant to broach another topic with him because she wasn't sure how it would be received but it couldn't wait. "I've been thinking, about what we talked about last night and I've come to a decision." Kathryn took a deep breath then spoke quickly, "I think we should be monogamous."

Sebastian looked back at her utterly dumb struck. "What?"

"I don't think we should sleep with other people anymore. You were right Sebastian. I don't enjoy seeing you with other woman."

He shook his head. "Kathryn," he said drawing out her name, "You're just saying this because you're freaked out about what happened last night. I told you-

"That's not it!" she insisted. "Last night, before the accident, I kept thinking about you off with someone else, Annabelle or Emma or whoever and I...I didn't like it. I never thought it bothered me before, but something changed. I don't know what exactly, but it's not fun anymore. It hasn't been fun for awhile."

"Funny, you didn't seem bored last night when you were with Annette," he replied dryly.

"I don't want Annette. She was a conquest, nothing more," she told him adamantly. "You were right, I shouldn't have let it go on as long as I did but I think it's safe to say it's over with now."

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well as happy as I am to hear that, it doesn't change anything. I know you Kathryn, you'll be bored with me in a week."

"Valmont in thirteen years I've never been bored with you. Tell me the truth, do you still want to sleep with other people?"

"The truth?" he asked and when she nodded he told her simply, "No I don't. I haven't for awhile now, but I don't want to force you into anything. If I agreed to this now I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you in your...state."

"My state?" she spat out irritated. "Jesus, I'm not a basket case Sebastian."

"Then stop acting like one"

"Fuck you!"

He laughed at her outburst and cupped her face affectionately. "There's my girl. Alright tell you what? I'll agree to try monogamy, but it baby steps."

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow. "Baby steps?"

"Yeah, a little at a time. Quitting cold turkey might be a little too much too soon. Besides, we still have the matter of our bet to settle," he reminded her.

Thinking back to the wager they made, which now felt like another lifetime ago, Kathryn smiled. She had won which meant Sebastian now had to participate in a threesome with her and her friend Jean Paul. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. I suppose you're right. It's worth putting monogamy on hold for a little bit if I get to see you play bottom boy to Jean Paul."

That comment earned her a sharp smack on the ass. "Behave Kathryn."

"Why? You like me when I wicked."

"That is true," he whispered against her mouth before kissing her soundly. Before she could fully reciprocate however he broke away with a groan. "Hm, alright, my legs are starting to fall asleep. We need to take this little reunion elsewhere."

Grasping her by the waist Sebastian got to his feet stepped out of the tub. He carried her back to the bedroom where he deposited her on the mound of feathers and stuffing and what was left of their bedding. They both laughed when he laid her down and a cascade of feathers floated into the air above her. "Do you want to go to your room?"

"No, I like this," she replied stretching out her arms cat-like.

Sebastian smirked as he stood above her taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. Kathryn extended her leg, her foot making it's way up his body as she drank in his naked body. He had bite marks and scratches on his chest from the previous night during their vicious fuck. She enjoyed seeing her mark on him. When he was at last as naked as she was he took her ankle and kissed her foot then trailed his mouth down her leg. Climbing onto the bed he parted her thighs with his hips then slowly entered her.

They made love slowly, carefully. It was the polar opposite of what transpired between them the night before. This was neither violent nor harsh. His mouth traced patterns across her chest and neck that drew gasps of delight from her and grunts of satisfaction from him. Kathryn's legs wrapped around his body, her hips pressing upwards in time with the gentle surge of his hips. They laughed too. Namely at the way the feathers and bits of stuffing were sticking to them in odd places. When they came it was together. Beads of sweat rolled off the bodies as they melted into one another, just as she wanted.

Afterwords, as she started to drift off to sleep she felt Sebastian get up. She tugged at his hand, not saying anything. He kissed her temple and told her, "I need to make a call. Sleep."

She half listened, half dozed as she heard his speaking quietly into the phone in the bathroom. He was talking to the police, explaining the situation and who was really driving the car that night. For the first time she considered Annette and how she would take the news. Kathryn felt guilty but not as guilty as she probably should because Sebastian was alive and that was all she cared about. That was all that mattered.

When he comes back into the room a few minutes later, setting her phone on the bedside table, he crawled back into bed with her. Tugging her close Sebastian whispers, "Go to sleep. When you wake up we'll have pancakes for dinner."

Kathryn curled up against him, burying her face in his neck. She could feel herself starting to drift off, thinking about warm pancakes and maple syrup, she was happy. Sebastian was safe and sound and hers.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Good grief, this chapter, I never thought I'd finish it. Originally I wrote something completely different. It was a prequel, much lighter in tone. However my computer decided to shut down and I lost it. I considered re-writing it but the prospect of doing that made me want to shoot myself, so I decided to start over and write something considerably different. In the end I like this much better. I'm sorry to those who wanted a smut chapter but I promise that's coming. Next with be a prequel to D is for Dominant called **Dis for Debauchery** and like the title suggests there will be plenty of smut._

_On another note, I started a new story called **My Love**, which is essentially a sequel to Cruel Love Anthology. Just like this, it features sequels, prequels, alternate universe stories and outtakes from CLA. At some point I'll probably write a shorter version of this original chapter that I lost and post it there. The main difference between CLA and My love is the chapter are much, much shorter which means I can update it quicker. I'll likely update that while I'm finishing this._

_Until then let me know what you thought about this chapter and drop a review if you can. Later_.


	30. BONUS: D is for Debauchery

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: This is a prequel to D is for Dominant. In that chapter a newly engaged Kathryn visits her estranged stepbrother to confront him about a rumor she heard that he was a dominate. After he confirms it, they make a wager that she can't play the part of a submissive. Kathryn wins the bet after a long night of BDSM play. **_

_**Author's Note: Those of you who wanted a smuttier chapter here you go. There's a fair amount of kinky shit in this one but oddly enough nothing of the BDSM variety. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>BONUS: D is for Debauchery<span>

* * *

><p>He knows what he has to do and he hates himself a little for it. He tells himself that it can't be helped. This the way things have to be. He knows what he wants, but even more importantly he knows what he can't have.<p>

Sebastian shifts uncomfortably on the couch and stares at his stepsister's sleeping form. She looks deceptively innocent tangled in the hotel sheets that smell like sex. Their sex. Her dark mahogany hair clashes against the the bright white bed linen and as he studies her he can see faint markings on her wrists from the night before. His cock begins to stir at the memory. Valmont quickly shut it down.

"Get a grip asshole," he mutters to himself then takes a long swing of his drink. Scotch. Neat. At 8:30 in the morning. And now he was talking to himself. He was so fucked.

His voice must have awoken her because Kathryn starts to stir and suddenly he feels anxious and...eager. Yes, that was the word for it. Because he missed her. God help him.

Her green eye flutter open. He can see on her face that she has forgotten where she is. It takes it a minute to register. When it does, she sits up a little, her hair mused as she searches around the room. When her gaze lands on him he sees it in her face. Relief. She thought he would have snuck out by now. Normally he would have.

She sits up a little more and the bed sheet falls away exposing her pale, perfect tits. Even if they hadn't spent the night before fucking their ever living brains out, modesty had never been an issue of hers before, especially where he was concerned. Kathryn smiles at him and he's overcome by the warmth in her face. It's both becoming and unnerving.

"Morning," she greets him, her voice heavy from sleep.

"Good morning," Sebastian replies, trying to keep his tone even.

She yawns and stretches. "You're up early"

Actually, he never went to sleep, but there's no need for her to know that. "Yes, there was something I needed to take care of," he lies easily. He takes another sip of his drink, this time finishing it off. When he's confident he's worked up the courage to do what needs to be done, he turns to her. God he fucking hates this.

"Kathryn, there's something we need to discuss..."

_**16 Hours Ago**_

Getting punched sucks. The movies always make it look so easy, like it's nothing. But even when delivered by a 140 lbs nobody from fucking Kansas, it still hurts like a mother fucker.

Sebastian doesn't bother to fight back. It's not that he doesn't think he can take the granola chomping, tree hugger, but he has places to be and he doesn't have time for this bullshit.

And also yeah, maybe, he kind of deserves it.

He had been running late for his meeting. _The_ meeting. The one he had spent a better part of the summer fantasizing about. After all his hard work (if one could call seducing and destroying a girl hard work) he'd finally, _finally_ get to bed the one person he always wanted and could never have. His beloved stepsister Kathryn.

They had made arrangements to meet at his suite at the Four Seasons. On the way there he had stopped for flowers, thinking Kathryn of all people would enjoy the ironic gesture. As he was coming out of the flower shop he was accosted by some flannel wearing guy with sandy blonde hair who reeked of patchouli. He was terribly indignant, going on about him hurting the woman he loved. When Sebastian suggested he narrow it down for him, because hey, he fucked a lot of women, he completely lost his shit.

It was Annette of course which in hindsight he should have realized. No self-respecting Upper East Sider would be seen dead with a dude like this. Clearly he was from out of town. Sebastian pieced together he was the boyfriend who was back packing through Europe, the same one Annette dumped a week after meeting him. Trevor something-or-other Not exactly true love, but this wasn't the moment to point that out.

Trevor railed at him for humiliating Annette, breaking her heart. She was moving back to Kansas, was he happy? He shrugged. Frankly he could give a shit, but it was probably for the best. God knows her reputation was forever destroyed in New York thanks to him. That's when the loser punched him, sending Valmont toppling to the sidewalk, Kathryn's roses destroyed in the process. Old Trevor looked rather surprised at his actions.

Before things could progress Raul, the Valmont's driver, got out of the car. Not a small man, Raul was used to having to step in on occasion when Sebastian found himself in a 'situation'. One look at his burly chauffeur and the hippie backed off, but not before ordering him to stay the hell away from Annette. Whatever. Enjoy his sloppy seconds guy.

Raul seemed somewhat concerned about his employers well being, but Valmont waved him off. He had someplace to be and nothing, including some some hick from the sticks with his panties in a bunch, was going to stop him. Sebastian climbed into the back of the town car and texted Kathryn telling her he was running late and to meet him at Ty Lounge. He was bleeding a little bit and there would very likely be a bruise in the morning, but other wise it was fine. He was still pretty.

They arrived not long after. Sebastian gave Raul the rest of the night off and headed into the hotel. Ty Lounge overlooked the massive marble and limestone lobby of the Four Seasons. It was filled with plush champagne colored chairs and mahogany tables with fireplaces adding additional warmth. It didn't take long to spot his stepsister sitting poised on a couch, her attention on her phone, a glass of chardonnay in front of her. When he approached she looked up. Her pretty features twisted in dismay. "What the hell happened to you? You look like shit."

"Stop, your concern in overwhelming," he retorted dryly as his sunk down on the couch beside her.

Kathryn took a sip of her drink and sighed. "You're late."

"I was unavoidably detained," he groused. A waiter was suddenly beside him, asking if he needed anything. Sebastian ordered a scotch and a cup of ice. They were both clearly underage, but no one at the swanky hotel was about to ask for ID from a teenager in a Gucci suit.

"What happened?"

"Trevor"

"Who?"

He sighed, "Annette boyfriend, or shall I say ex-boyfriend or maybe now current. Who knows. Anyway, he was the one back packing through Europe."

Kathryn nodded. "Oh yes, the fag. Apparently he can throw a punch though."

"A sucker punch," he grumbled. "The self-righteous twat came to defend his ladies honor. You know you'd think after the way she discarded him then handed over her virginity to a guy she barely knew, he would be pleased by Annette's fall from grace."

"Hmm, well you have to admit what you did to that girl was a little fucked up."

Sebastian looked over at her with raised brows. "Is that judgment I here coming from _you_ of all people? Need I remind you how you spent your summer vacation darling. That Caldwell girl will be fucked for life thanks to you."

The waiter soundlessly set his drink down in front of him along with the glass of ice. Kathryn dumped a few cubes in a napkin then held it to his face. "Relax, I'm not judging you. On the contrary, that was some of your best work. A live feed of the sanctimonious headmaster's daughter loosing her virginity? Genius. Not even I could come up with something so depraved. You'll be a legend Valmont."

"Thank you." Sebastian sipped his drink thinking about how all the twisted fucks they went to school with would worship and loath him after this latest stunt. It would be all anyone would talk about for months.

"You know I was starting to get worried there for a moment," she admitted, her voice oddly soft. "I thought you might actually be developing feelings for the girl."

He looked over at her in surprise and let out a short laugh. "What the hell gave you that impression?"

Kathryn shrugged elegantly. "You've been obsessed with that girl for weeks. You admitted to your infatuated with her. Plus, I've hardly seen you at all this summer..."

"Oh, is someone feeling neglected?" he cooed playfully tugging her hair.

She wasn't amused, tossing his ice pack down on the table and leaning away from him, a scowl marring her pretty face. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, Jesus Kathryn. It was just a bet, a means to an end. You know how I get with these things. All consuming and then it fades. It always does." Truth was he had been worried himself that he was starting to grow too attached to Annette, but then as soon as he got what he wanted from her his interest faded as quickly as it began. She was just another girl, nothing remarkable, easily swayed by a few pretty words and earnest sentiments. This might become a life alternating event for her. but for him it was just another summer adventure.

Kathryn didn't appear terribly convinced by his argument as she eyed him carefully. "If you say so brother dear."

"The question is, what do I do for an encore? However will I top this?" he mused as if it was of great concern.

"I imagine you'll think of something," she replied dryly.

"Well, until then there is the matter of our bet to settle." He reached over and settled a hand on her bare leg. It was rather bold of him to do this in public, but he was getting anxious to get on with things. "The time has come for you to pony up sis."

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly someone joined them. "Hey Kathryn," a deep masculine voice called out behind them.

They both turned around to find Ronald Clifford standing with his typical bland smile and eager eyes. When he noticed Sebastian he flinched. "Hey Valmont...uh, what happened to you?"

"Hello Ronald, I ran into a door," he replied sarcastically. "Can we help you with something?"

Before he could answer Kathryn quickly got to her feet coming around the couch to greet him, that phony charming smile of hers in place. "Ronald, you're right on time."

"Yeah, of course," he replied his eyes trying and failing to discreetly check her out. His stepsister was dressed in her typical stylish black dress that while not even remotely slutty, none the less gave a subtle hint of sex. Valmont had assumed she'd worn it for him. Evidently he was wrong. Ronald licked his lips and remarked, "You look great"

"Thank you"

Sebastian let out a none too subtle cough to remind them of his presence. Kathryn regarded him with barely contained malicious glee. "Oh Sebastian, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to take a ring check on our...appointment. You see Ronald and I already have plans."

He kept his features schooled into a mask of indifference not wanting to give her the satisfaction of thinking she might have somehow beat him. Instead he lazily reclined back on the couch, sipping his scotch. "Well, how _convenient_. And what are you two up to this afternoon?"

"Um, Kathryn was going to help me map out a curriculum for Manchester," he replied. It was clearly a lie and a bad one at that. Curriculum's were planned _ages_ ago.

Valmont smiled sardonically as he reached out and palmed his stepsister's ass. "Ah, that's my sis. Always so generous with the underprivileged."

Kathryn scowled at him and swatted his hand away before linking her arm with Ronald's. The other boy cocked an eyebrow at the over familiar gesture, but said nothing. Sebastian was curious how his sister explained away their, 'affectionate' relationship to Ronald. He likely had to have some questions, especially after that afternoon Kathryn invited him in while they were in the middle of having sex.

The step-siblings stared each other down for a long heated moment before Kathryn smiled. "Actually Ronald, I was thinking we go upstairs and use Sebastian's suite to...plan your curriculum. You don't mind do you Sebastian?"

Did he mind that she was going to use his fuck-pad to seduce some half-wit when she should be fucking him? "Go right ahead." He smiled tightly then waved his hand in a gesture of indifference.

If Kathryn was taken aback by his non-reaction she did her best to hide it. Instead, she tugged Ronald to the exit. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

Sebastian thought about reminding her that she didn't have a key, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to need one anyways. As if on cue, just as Kathryn and Ronald were starting down the stairs that led to the lobby, Cecile Caldwell suddenly appeared.

Loud and as abrasive as ever, the young girl squealed upon laying eyes on the music teacher. "Ronald!" she exclaimed dashing clumsily up the stairs and then throwing herself into his arms. He let go of his stepsister and happily embraced the young girl, completely forgetting Kathryn.

"Cecile what are you doing here?"

"I got a text from Sebastian saying you wanted to see me," she explained. "You do want to see me don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do," he replied, grinning like an idiot.

As this exchange took place Kathryn slowly turned around to glare at him. If looks could kill. Sebastian remained reclining on the couch, smiling smugly back at her.

As if noting her for the first time Cecile pipped in, "Hey Kathryn. What are you doing here?"

She hesitated a moment before replying smoothly, "I was going to help Ronald with his schedule at Manchester. Cecile, does your mother know you're here?"

The younger girl flinched at the question before exclaiming loudly, "No! She'd freak out. I snuck out to see Ronald." She looked up at him all doe eyed as she swung their entangled hands back and forth.

Kathryn actually tried to physically insert herself between them. Placing a hand on the other girls shoulder, she attempted to lead her away. "Cecile I think it might be a good idea if you-

"Um, Kathryn do you mind giving us a minute," Ronald interjected. Sebastian nearly laughed out loud at his stepsister's stricken face when she realized she was being dumped, _yet again_, for the idiot Caldwell girl.

Smiling tightly, chin raised proudly she replied, "Yes of course. You two have fun."

Cecile waved at her as she pulled Ronald towards the lobby. "Bye Kathryn."

She gave a lame wave back and then slowly walked back towards Sebastian as if in a trance. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Well it looks like you got dumped for the innocent little twit. Again."

Kathryn slumped down beside him on the couch, a murderous look on her face. "You smug fuck," she hissed at him.

"Sticks and stones sis," he teased as he pulled himself up.

"Alright asshole, how did you do it?" she demanded.

"Well, you see I was expecting your usual bullshit. I knew you'd try to weasel out of giving me my winnings and I had a hunch you'd use the music teacher to do it, so I took the opportunity to arrange a little get together between the young lovers."

She eyed him suspiciously. "But _how_ did you know I'd be with Ronald?"

Sebastian caressed her hair as he explained, "Because I know you. I know you weren't finished with that insipid moron. You always want what you can't have Kathryn. Just like me. Also, the downstairs maid overheard you making plans with him."

She rolled her eyes at him and fell back against the sofa. "Well done," she spat petulantly.

"Oh come on Kathryn, don't pout. You're going to ruin my surprise."

Turning to him, her eyes lit up with curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I decided it wasn't fair that I was the only one who got what I wanted this summer. After all that time and effort you put into destroying Cecile and humiliating Court, I thought you deserved to see it pay off." Sebastian got to his feet and held out his hand, "Come on sis."

Apprehension clouded her features as she reluctantly placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up. He led her over to the edge of the lounge that looked out on the impressive lobby. Kathryn sighed and crossed her arms to her chest. "What am I suppose to be looking at?" Before he could reply she exclaimed in disgust, "Oh god."

Looking out across the lobby Sebastian quickly deciphered what had sparked her outburst. Cecile and Ronald were making out. Hard. The little Caldwell girl appeared to be trying to give him a blow job, while he at least had the sense to put a stop to it, but she was pretty determined. Sebastian snickered, "I see you taught her well."

"I believe _you_ taught her that particular lesson." Kathryn sighed, crossing her arms to her chest as she leaned against the marble column. "What are we doing here?"

"Just wait," he replied calmly.

"For what?"

Sebastian looked towards the entrance and smiled when he saw a particularly well groomed couple enter the hotel. The younger, preppy man had his arm around the older, over-coiffed woman, in the same way one might if they were escorting an elderly aunt. He was laughing gaily as something she said as they crossed the lobby. It was Cecile's mother Bunny Caldwell and Court Reynolds.

Kathryn's eyes widened and she suddenly stood straighter. "What the fuck?" She turned to him in surprise asking, "How did you...?"

"Just watch"

Sure enough, as soon as Mrs. Caldwell came across her daughter practically dry humping that _boy_ in public no less, all hell broke loose. Cecile regarded her mother with horror while poor Ronald stood there speechless, before trying to come up with some lame excuse. It was pointless. Court was on him in a second. At first Ronald seemed to attempt to reason with him, but when that fell on deaf ears and after Court threw the first punch, the two began wrestling around. Seeing as both were from the Upper East Side neither was very adept at fighting and after knocking over a vase they ended up rolling around on the floor in an altogether homoerotic way. Meanwhile, Mrs. Caldwell was bitching out her daughter. Loudly. Even from across the vast lobby the step siblings could easily hear her calling her daughter a 'loose tramp' and a 'selfish little ingrate' who was going to destroy their family's reputation. For her part Cecile was wailing loudly, torn between arguing with her mother, defending Ronald, and crying at Court to stop. It was, needless to say, a complete cluster fuck of a situation. It was also to those watching, highly entertaining.

"Oh my god. It's like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one," Kathryn exclaimed with breathless reverence.

Sebastian smirked at the mess he had single handed caused and mused, "You've never wanted to fuck me more, have you?"

His stepsister looked away from the chaos just long enough to grin knowingly back at him, her bright green eyes dancing with malevolence and desire.

Of course their fun didn't last long. Soon enough security showed up. It took three men to physically break up the boys. As they shouted at one another (with Court throwing in a racial slur or two) Mrs. Caldwell dragged her sobbing daughter to the exit, hissing at her to shut up the whole time. The security guards, having managed to separate the two boys, decided even though he wasn't the one who started the mess, to escort Ronald out of the hotel.

"Well was it everything you hoped?" Valmont asked as he slung an arm around his stepsister's shoulders and led her back towards where they were sitting.

"And more," she replied, "But how did you pull it off?"

He kissed the top of her head before they took a seat on the plush couch and explained, "That's my little secret."

Actually it hadn't been terribly complicated. Sebastian was friendly with Mrs. Caldwell's personal secretary and he asked her to lend him a hand is orchestrating this endeavor. The young lady had once spent a rather dismal night with Court and therefor was eager to help in anything that might lead to some humiliation on his part. He kept this from his sister however. After all, it was best if she didn't know all of his tricks.

Kathryn scowled petulantly at his secrecy. "Fine, I don't care anyway. Court is now heartbroken and humiliated and with any luck little Cecile will be shipped back to boarding school, never to be heard from again."

"God willing," Sebastian grumbled. "Hmm."

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking of something you told me once and it got me thinking."

"Oh?"

He shifted beside her, reaching out to brush her hair from her face before asking, "I'm curious, if things not going your way makes you horny how do you respond when you get everything you want?"

Kathryn grinned at him and scooted closer. "Why don't we go upstairs and you can find out."

Sebastian smiled and opened his mouth to respond when suddenly they heard, "Hello Kathryn."

They both looked up to find Court standing in front of them. Valmont shook his head and muttered, "You've got to be shitting me."

Sitting up straighter Kathryn addressed her ex cordially. "Court hello. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a..." he struggled for an answer as he discreetly tried to straightened on his wrinkled suite coat. He looked as if he'd been rolling around on the floor which in all fairness he had been. "I was going to have lunch with...some friends...but it kind of got canceled. I'm kind of surprised you didn't hear."

"Oh she did," Sebastian pipped up. "I'm sure the whole hotel did. You put on quite the floor show Reynolds. It's a shame about the Caldwell girl."

The other boy turned his attention on him as if seeing him for the first time. He didn't bother to hide his sneer. "Hey Valmont, what happened to you? Did you get caught putting your dick where it doesn't belong again?"

"Well you would know all about that now wouldn't you Court," he replied with equal venom.

There was no love loss between the two boys. Even before he took up with Kathryn, Sebastian always thought the guy was a prick and had no problem letting it be known. His annoyance with Reynolds was exacerbated by the fact that he was _this close_ to having his stepsister upstairs and naked when the loser inserted himself into their conversation. Fucker.

Sensing the tension between the two men Kathryn asked, "Court was there something you wanted?"

Turning his attention back on his ex he smiled in a way that was meant to be charming, but Sebastian found sleazy. "Actually, I wanted to see if you were maybe interested in getting some dinner. You know catch up. I haven't seen you much this summer."

Valmont couldn't believe his gall. As soon as things with Cecile came to a crashing halt he came running back to Kathryn, a move is suspected was only temporary in order to sate is ego and libido. The thing was though, he wasn't all that convinced his stepsister would turn him down. After all, he had never completely believed she was over Reynolds in the first place. Not to mention it gave her the perfect excuse to ditch him and their agreement. Sebastian eyed her warily.

As usual Kathryn's expression was indecipherable. She stared back at Court blankly for a moment then smiled. "I'd love to Court. However, I have plans with Sebastian." She then placed a hand on her stepbrothers thigh and added, "_Family_ obligations. You understand, right?"

He wanted to laugh out loud at the stupefied look on boy's face. He clearly hadn't expected to be turned down. Sebastian grinned up at him smugly as he wrapped an arm around his stepsister's shoulders. "Of course he doesn't mind," he spoke up, "Reynolds understands family _comes_ first, don't you buddy?"

Court's eyes narrowed briefly at him clearly catching the double entendre before he forced a smiled. "Yes, of course. Ring check?"

"Sure," she replied sounding polite but detached. "I'll talk to you soon Court."

Having clearly been dismissed he turned and left. As Sebastian watched him exit he broke out in laughter. "Holy shit! Did you see the look on his face?" When Kathryn only smiled back confident and serene he mused, "I wonder if he suspects something?"

"Oh I'm sure he does," she replied sipping her drink thoughtfully. "He accused me on more than one occasion of sleeping with you. I denied it of course."

Sebastian stared back at her in wonder. "Aren't you worried he'll tell someone?"

She shrugged. "Who would believe him? Besides, by the time we return to Manchester he'll be the laughing stock of the entire school. Who would believe a loser like that's word over mine?"

He nodded in agreement. "Well done sis." They clinked glasses.

The step siblings spent the following hour drinking and laughing at the fate of their enemies. When their casual touching started to become more blatant Sebastian realized it was time for them to head upstairs. After paying their bill he led her towards the elevators. They didn't touch, barely acknowledged each other as they waited. He wondered if she was nervous. As always he couldn't tell with her.

They stepped into the empty elevator and as soon as the doors shut he backed her against the wall, his hungry mouth seeking hers. What started tentatively, soon accelerated to heated open mouth kisses and eager thrusting tongues. Sebastian's hands greedily traced over her body. His hand molded around her breast while his other shoved up the back of her dress, cradling her ass.

When the elevator came to a stop, he didn't even register it until Kathryn shoved him away harshly. Stumbling back against the opposite wall he glared at her questioningly when the doors opened and a family, including three small children, entered. As the elevator started up again Sebastian took the opportunity to catch his breath and regain his composure while he watched his stepsister discreetly fix her dress. Eventually she made eye contact with him and smirked. For the next five floors they eye-fucked each other across the crowded tiny elevator. At one point Sebastian thought if the elevator didn't get to their floor fast enough he would fuck her right there, young children be damned.

Luckily they arrived not long after. As soon as the doors opened he grabbed his stepsister by the hand and tugged her along. With long strides he headed down the endless corridor to his suite, pulling a bemused Kathryn along with him. "My, your in an awful hurry Sebastian," she teased. "I hope this isn't some sort of prelude."

"Shut. Up."

She giggled at his inpatients. As he dug out his room key from his pants, Kathryn took the opportunity to reach around him and cup his half-hard cock. When her tongue flicked playfully against his ear Sebastian groaned. He fumbled with the lock, his jittery hands unable to get the stupid card in the lock. It didn't help when she began to whisper tauntingly in his ear, "Come on baby put it in. You know how to do it. Just slide it _in_ Valmont."

"Shit," he grumbled, suddenly all thumbs.

Eventually, of course, he managed to get the door open. They stumbled inside, Kathryn laughing at his eagerness. Sebastian laughed too. He didn't wait for the door to shut before pushing her against the nearest wall, his hands once again resuming their exploration of her body as he kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her leg around his waist and pressing herself into him before abruptly dropping it. He felt her grab his shirt collar and with impressive force she spun them around so his back was to the wall. Valmont groaned, his head smacking painfully against the wall. His eyes opened as his stepsister slithered down to her knees. Through hooded lashes he watched as she knelled before him and rubbed her face teasingly against his tented pants. The infuriating, gentle pressure made him to groan.

"Oh Valmont," she moaned, "I'm so...very...thirsty." Kathryn rose abruptly to her feet, "Make me a drink?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom leaving him to stare dumbfounded in her wake. Sebastian ran a frustrated hand across his face. "You're such a fucking BITCH," he exclaimed before pushing of the wall and following after her.

Kathryn merely giggled in response. "Patients Valmont. All good things come to those who wait."

He wanted to sneer back that he had been waiting three fucking years for this and he would wait no longer. He wanted to bend her over the nearest couch pound the every loving shit out of her. However, he took a deep breath and kept calm. He'd play this her way. For now.

As she walked around the room he went to the bar to fetch them some drinks. He watched her reflection in the mirror as she circled the sitting area. It was odd seeing her here, in _his_ place. Not long after his father married Kathryn's mother, Sebastian had rented out the suite on a somewhat permanent basis, feeling it might become necessary if he wanted any privacy. When ever he had a conquest he didn't want Kathryn to know about or when he needed a break from their family he often ended up there.

"How come you wanted to do this here?"

Sebastian thought about it before replying. "Privacy I suppose. You wouldn't want one of the gossipy maids babbling about this to the parental units would you?"

"Hmm, I figured it was to keep me from bolting"

He turned around to look at her. "Door's open if you want to leave."

Valmont had decided long ago he wasn't going to force this. Over the years there have been opportunities, usual sketchy ones, where he could have had her, but he never went through with it. The only way he could be truly satisfied was if she wanted it and was as willing as he was. Forcing himself on her was not an option.

Kathryn stared at him a long moment before taking a seat on the loveseat, making her answer known. Sebastian turned back around and smiled as he retrieved their drinks. He had meant to order up some champagne, but had become distracted. Just as he started to turn around he once gain caught her reflection in the mirror in front of him. Still sitting on the couch, Kathryn had removed that infamous cross pennant of hers from her purse and was carefully unscrewing it. Sebastian whirled around. "Put that away," he ordered.

She looked back at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You're not taking any of that shit tonight."

"Oh come off it Sebastian," she sighed rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you never fuck on cocaine."

"Of course I have, but not tonight." He wanted to remember this evening, not have it be some dimly recalled memory, not to mention he knew how she got when he was all fucked up and he was in no mood to deal with _that_ tonight. "Put it away."

Kathryn didn't budge, she just stared at him stonily. "Are we going to have a problem?"

He realized they would if he didn't come up with with a quick and sound solution. Setting the drinks down, Sebastian took a seat on the heavy oak coffee table in front of her. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you." His fingertips moved teasingly against her bare knees as he laid out his offer. "If I can make you come harder than you ever have before, without the coke, that shit stays in your purse for the remainder of the evening. However, if I fail, you can snort whatever you like up your nose and we'll go from there. Deal?"

Kathryn eyed him warily, clearly not convinced. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Kathryn, do you really have to think about this? Either way you win."

She stared him down before finally relenting. "Alright, fine." Picking up her glass of scotch she took a sip, nearly finishing it, before setting it back on the table and leaning back on the couch. Spreading her legs in invitation she purred, "Show me what you got Valmont."

Sebastian chuckled darkly at her bravado as he took a sip of his own drink then sunk down to his knees in front of her. He slid his hands slowly up her thighs to her lace panties and tugged off the intrusive garment before flinging it carelessly away. Licking his lips he eyed her bare, pink cunt hungrily. Most girls would blush upon being stared at like that or at least attempt to close their legs. Not Kathryn however. She just stared back at him as if daring him to do his worst.

He didn't let her down.

Using his dexterous tongue and fingers he went to work on her. Sebastian order her to hold herself open for him while his tongue burrowed inside her. His stepsister's other hand meanwhile tugged at his short curls, as if trying to force him even deeper inside her. All the while the most delicious, needy moans fell from her lips.

For the next ten minutes he kept her on edge. He teased her pulsating clit with his rough tongue and when he felt her start to clench around him he would retreat. Kathryn would whine and hiss obscenities in response. Eventually the hand holding her lips open fell away to clutch at the back of the couch while her hips road his face. When she started shaking so badly she could no longer keep her legs open and her thighs pressed against his cheeks, he realized it was time for the grand finale.

Sebastian replaced his tongue with his fingers. He pressed his middle and index finger inside her, angling them just so. At the same time he rolled the tight bud of her clit between his lips and suckled it until she cried out. Then something happened that managed to shock the usually unflappable Valmont.

"Oh god," Kathryn panted as she squirmed beneath his tongue. She began babbling incoherent words of pleasure while he drilled his fingers into her harder. Then he felt it. Her pussy tightened and pulsed around him and the next thing he knew she was coming. This wasn't the typical orgasm however. Her body jerked back and suddenly she was squirting his face with girl cum. A lot of girl cum.

Sebastian looked up at her with his soaked face and laughed, "Well I guess this means I won."

Kathryn looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and horror. "I-I...I've never done that before."

Valmont chuckled as he rose to his feet. He affectionately tossed her hair. "There's a first time for everything sis."

He grabbed a towel from the bar and cleaned off his face. Slipping his glasses back on he noticed Kathryn still sitting on the couch, staring into space. She looked adorably confused. "Kathryn, it's not that big of deal," he assured her. "It happens. There's nothing to freak out about. It was hot."

She didn't look convinced. Sometime he honestly didn't understand girls. If anyone should be put off in this situation it was him. He was the one who now needed to dry clean his shirt. Not that he minded. Point of fact he was kind of proud. He had only had that happen twice before and both times it had been with older women. The fact that he had made Kathryn come so hard that she did _that_ made his dick throb. If he could get her to do that what else could they do together?

Sebastian turned to refill his drink when he noticed Kathryn get up abruptly from the loveseat and start to make a bee-line for the door. He quickly blocked her path. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"I-I think this was a bad idea," she muttered running an uneasy hand through her hair. "We shouldn't have crossed this line Sebastian."

"Oh bullshit!" he exclaimed. "You're just embarrassed, _for no good reason,_ mind you and now you want to turn tail and run."

Trying her best to regain her imperial image she raised her chin defiantly and told him, "I'm done."

She started past him again, but Sebastian quickly yanked her back. "We had an agreement," he reminded her.

Kathryn attempted to pull out of his grip. "You said the door was open."

"Yeah that was before my mouth tasted like pussy and my dick was hard. There's no turning back now sis."

"Is that a threat?"

He shrugged. "Take it how you will. We had an agreement and you _will_ honor it."

Before she could say anything more he grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her into a kissed. It was aggressive, a move made to dominate rather than seduce. There was no need to cajole Kathryn into this. He knew she wanted it as badly as him she was just scared because after tonight nothing between them would ever be the same. Kathryn never was good with change.

He backed her up against the wall, knocking down a vase as he did. Sebastian didn't give it a second thought as he continued ravishing her mouth. She groaned against him and even though she kissed him back, her hands remained fisted in defiance against his chest. That wouldn't do. Grabbing her wrists he pinned them to the wall above her head. He broke away from her lips. Panting he told her, "I can hold you down, make you like it. Is that what you want Kathryn?" He brushed his thigh against the apex of her legs and enjoyed the way her eyes darkened with need at just the barest hint of pressure against her sex. "You want me to force you?"

Her eyes narrowed at him and she spat, "You're such an asshole." Then she was kissing him, hard and demanding, her tongue thrusting aggressively into his mouth. Sebastian smiled against her mouth. There would be no more talk of leaving.

Letting go of his hold on her, he moved his hands down her body to the hem of her dress. It went to her knees, but the tightness of the fabric kept it from looking too prim. Grasping the ends of the dress he quickly yanked it up and off of her, tossing it to the floor, leaving her in only a lace push up bra. Kathryn gasped at the sudden movement then reached for him, tearing his shirt off with equal force. She didn't bother with buttons, some of them flew off but Sebastian was past the point of caring about his clothes. Before she could finish unbuckling his pants he scooped her up and her legs immediately wrapped around him, their mouths remained fused together.

With long, impatient strides, Sebastian headed over to towards the bed with Kathryn wrapped around him. The suite was spacious, but in reality it was just one large room with a bar and sitting area on one side of the room and a giant king size bed on the other. The bedroom area sat up on a platform with three steps leading to it. As he kicked off his shoes and started to climb the steps he must have miscalculated or else been far too distracted by his amorous stepsister because the next thing he knew he went down. Hard.

They fell to the thin Berber carpet in a mess of tangled limbs. Kathryn shrieked and he groaned, more out of bruised pride than actually physical pain however. When he got his bearings he looked over at her to find her face buried in the carpet, her shoulders shaking. Sebastian reached out and touched her back in concern. "Kathryn are you alright?"

When she rolled over he realized she wasn't hurt, she wasn't even upset. She was laughing. She was laughing so hard there were nearly tears coming down her eyes. Sebastian regarded her with something akin to stunned disbelief. He had heard his stepsister laugh before, but never with the abandonment she was now. He could only assume this burst of merriment was on account of the playing filed now being leveled between them.

As charming as it was, no one liked to be laughed at, especially Valmont. Looking up to the ceiling he sighed as she cackled beside him. "Are you done?" he drawled. She didn't reply.

When he at last had enough he rolled on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Her laughter died away but her eyes still danced with mirth. He rolled his hips against her, in a bid to remind her what they were doing, or rather about to do. "Kathryn," he whispered. Even though he told her there was no turning back he gave her one final out. "You sure?"

There was a beat of silence where for one terror filled moment he feared she'd back out, if only because she could. As it turned out his worry was for naught. Kathryn wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and replied, "Fuck me Sebastian."

They ended up fucking right there on that thin carpet. It was quick and dirty and intense. Years of pent up sexual tension exploded in a burst of frenzied passion. Sebastian pounded her into the ground while his mouth ravished her bobbing tits, her delicate neck and her swollen mouth. Kathryn's legs were pinned to the floor beside her shoulder thus not allowing her a lot of room to maneuver. She didn't mind, seemingly enjoying the feeling of being trapped beneath her ferociously thrusting stepbrother. So she rode him from underneath while her hands tugged violently at his hair and her nails scratched at his arms and back. There was nothing particularly romantic about about their 'lovemaking' it was a downright animalistic affair. But for a pair that had always prized passion above romance, it was perfect and it was right.

As he neared his climax Sebastian's thrusting became even more violent. With a lesser girl he might have feared bruising but this was Kathryn and he knew she could take it. He ended up holding her to the floor, his damp forehead pressed tightly against hers as he barreled into her. "Come on, come on," he grunted, angling his hips to drive into her harder. Seconds later she was clenching around him, drawing him further into her body. Kathryn's eyes squeezed shut as she let out a long, pained cry of pleasure while her hips jolted against him. Valmont followed quickly after, coming with a fierce growl, his face still pressed tightly to hers, as he filled her with his cum. Pleasure filled tremors racked his body while he panted against her. Then he opened his eyes and their gaze caught. In that moment something shifted between them.

It was so intense Sebastian rolled off of her almost immediately in order to escape it. Kathryn said nothing about his abrupt departure. They laid like that, side by side, trying to catch their breath. He was fairly certain he could hear his own heartbeat through his chest. It had never been like that before. Over the years he had fucked plenty of woman, certainly in dirtier and kinkier ways. but it hadn't felt like this. In fact he rarely _felt_ anything. Now all he could do was feel.

He fucking hated it.

Valmont was so freaked out he was afraid to look at her for fear of what he might do or say. Instead, he kicked off his pants, which had been tangled at his ankles and tried his best to reign himself in. He thought by ignoring her he could regain his detached asshole demeanor and pretend none of this inner turmoil was happening, but it wouldn't take.

Sebastian was so lost in his own head he didn't notice at first when his stepsister sat up beside him. Rather than mirror his own expression, Kathryn looked positively bemused. This made things worse as he realized she likely wasn't feeling the intense barrage of emotions he was. "What's wrong Valmont? Did it not live up to everything you hoped? You know what they say about exaggerated expectations..."

"No, it's not that," he replied. "It was..."

He struggled for the appropriate adjective and came up short. She smiled as if knowing what he wanted to say. "Well we have the rest of the night. I'm sure we can do better then that."

At the prospect of doing _that_ again Sebastian grew anxious. Suddenly he wanted to tug his pants back on and get the hell out of there. He realized then Kathryn had been right, some lines weren't meant to be crossed. The reason they had never fucked before wasn't just because Kathryn refused. Deep down they both always suspected that things would shift between them if they ever went this far and now he realized this was true. They had made a mistake.

Just as he was about to voice this to her however Kathryn was suddenly touching him again. Her delicate fist wrapped around his flaccid cock and the next thing he knew she had it in her mouth. Sebastian groaned and shifted against the floor. Normally he hated to be touched or even blown so soon after coming, but he found himself against his better judgment ignoring the voice screaming inside him to_ push her off and get the fuck out of there before you do something stupid like tell her you love her._ As soon as she started touching him he found himself powerless to stop her.

Oh fuck it all.

Sebastian reached for her then, gently caressing her tousled hair as she playfully licked away the wetness her pussy had left behind. When she swallowed him whole, he arched his back and lifted his hips, gently fucking her face. He was hard in minutes.

Eager to taste her, Valmont maneuvered his stepsister over his face, while her mouth remained on his cock. She was wet for him, a mixture of their juices glisten on her open pussy. He lapped at her cunt with the same casual skillfulness she was using to blow him. The frantic energy from before was gone and Sebastian found himself relaxing, realizing he could do this, he could fuck her and nothing necessarily had to change. He just had to be careful to not say or do anything stupid.

Then as abruptly as it had started it stopped. Kathryn let go of his dick and wordlessly got to her feet. Sebastian rose up on his elbows and watched as she went and took a seat on the bed. She smiled at him in that familiar predatory way of hers as she leaned back in invitation, her legs spread and dangling. "Sebastian," she purred, "Come over here and fuck me."

For the next couple of hours he did just that in a variety of different positions and rhythms. He bent her over the side of the bed, then she rolled over and mounted him. Kathryn proceeded to ride him into the mattress before Sebastian flipped her over. He fucked her on all fours, her face buried in the pillow as he tugged roughly on her hair and called her a demanding little slut. He made her cum like that, but held himself at bay, fearful of what happened before, would happen again. Their fucking didn't stop however and he soon was screwing her against the foot of the bed, then on her side and finally in a reverse cowgirl position, with Kathryn sitting on his lap taking his thrusting cock while they watched each other in the vanity mirror. This time he wasn't able to hold back and he came cursing her name, his face buried in her hair.

Luckily, exhaustion soon took over. After he pulled out of her, Sebastian collapsed back on the bed and dozed off into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up it was no longer light outside. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he stared out the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the night sky. New York was all lit up, both the Chrysler and Empire State Building gleaming proudly in the distance. Glancing at the bedside table he realized he'd been asleep for nearly two hours. The bed was also empty. Shit.

When he heard rustling behind him he realized he wasn't alone. Still groggy from sleep Sebastian rolled over to find Kathryn kneeling on the floor in front of his closet. She was looking through his sex drawer. Fantastic.

She was wearing the gray dress shirt she had torn from his body earlier, but hadn't bothered to button it. Looking impossibly sexy with her just-fucked hair and holding a nine-inch dildo in one hand and a set of nipple clamps in the other, Valmont felt his cock start to stir as he imagined using those very items on her.

He cleared his throat loudly and Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide like they got when he caught her trying to sneak a peak at his journal. "Fine something you like?" he teased, his voice still hoarse.

She smiled. "Perhaps. You have quite the collection here brother dear. Apparently I wasn't too far off base all those times I called you a pervert."

Sebastian stretched his limbs and let out a husky laugh. "You say pervert, I say fine connoisseur in the erotic arts."

"Call it what you like, but there's stuff in here that would make Larry Flynt blush." Turning around she held up another phallic object, this one clear and blue.

"It's a double headed dildo," he explained, "It's for-

"I know what it's for," she interjected.

He smiled salaciously at her. "Have experience with it do you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes actually I would"

"Too bad." She continued rummaging through the drawer and what she produced next made him sit up uneasily in bed. It was a stack of dvd's in jewel cases. "What are these? Ashley, Gretchen, Julia," she read off more girls names then looked back at him dubiously. "Home made sex tapes I presume?"

Sebastian shrugged in what he hoped was an indifferent manor. "You know what a stickler for posterity I am."

"Hmm. You're not videotaping us are you?"

He didn't flinch. "Of course not."

Actually that was a lie. A couple years ago he had the place wired with several hidden cameras in order to achieve the best and most interesting angles. Later he would edit together his own home made porno's. They were for his eyes only—most of the time. Up until now he had forgotten he was video taping this encounter. Thinking back to everything they'd done so far he could just imagine the insane footage he already had.

Truth be told he couldn't be sure if Kathryn would be intrigued at the notion of being filmed or horrified. He figured it was likely a little of both. Sebastian was also fairly confident it she knew he had proof of their liaison she would very well loose her shit. Trust was, as always, a very fragile thing between them. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

Kathryn shuffled through the dvd's before holding one up. "Let's watch one," she suggested playfully, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"No," he replied quickly bolting up. One look at that video and she'd know he'd been filming her. "Uh...the dvd player is broken," he offered up lamely.

Luckily she didn't seem bothered by this. Shrugging she tossed the discs back in the drawer and fished something else out. When she turned back around she was holding a lavender vibrator. With a deviant grin she sauntered over to him. Sebastian's gaze raked over her body enjoying the view of her bare cunt and the way the open shirt teased her breasts as she walked.

Kathryn climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. He ran a hand down her chest, stopping to tweak her nipples to hardness. He imagined shoving his cock between her modest, but firm tits, molding her supple flesh around his hardness and fucking them. Before he could make any suggestions she was slithering down to her stomach, positioning herself between his legs. Wrapping her fingers around his swollen cock she jerked him to full hardness then sucked him into her mouth. Sebastian pressed back into the headboard and gasped soundlessly. Earlier when she had done this he had been so freaked out he couldn't fully enjoy it. Now, more relaxed, he allowed himself to indulge in her clearly fine honed skills.

Sebastian wasn't particularly surprised to discover his stepsister knew her way around a dick. He'd be shocked if she didn't. But he was somehow unprepared for her level of skill. There was something about seeing her like this, on her stomach, her proud mouth stretched around his length, those big green eyes of hers staring up at him as if she could read his mind, that took the whole experience to another level. He reached out and played with her hair, sliding the chestnut strands between his fingertips idly while her head gently bobbed and she hummed.

When she pulled him from his mouth his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, but then she was kissing his thighs, licking his sack then sucking one ball then the second into her mouth. Sebastian's eyes shut and his hips soared upwards of their own accord. Fuck, this was perfection, this was everything.

What happened next he hadn't anticipated. Frankly, he wouldn't have thought she'd have any interest in that sort of kink, but then again he had a dangerous habit of underestimating her. Releasing his balls her mouth moved lower on his body, her warm tongue traced the length of his perineum and suddenly her tongue was teasing his anus. Sebastian's eyes opened to peer down at her, but her face was now obstructed. He found himself groaning her name as his large hands cupped her skull. "Shit," he hissed between his teeth as she continued to probe him.

After a minute of this she pulled away, replacing her tongue with her finger. Kathryn's gaze met his once again, a teasing grin tugging at her lip. He was so focused on her face he didn't notice the object in her hand until she was tracing it against his cock. It was the vibrator. Sebastian stilled.

She didn't ask for permission, but it was clear she was waiting for it as she stared questioningly up at him. Her mouth kissed his inner thigh again as she teased him with the vibrator. He knew without her even saying a word that a challenge had been laid out. Valmont hesitated a moment. It wasn't like he had never done this before, but this was different. This was Kathryn. He felt more...vulnerable or something. Still, never one to back down from anything he found himself agreeing. "Alright," he replied his voice sounding deeper that normal, "But you fucking better _use_ something."

Grinning like the cat who got the cream (_not yet sis_) she pulled herself up to a kneeling position. Eyes now open, Sebastian watched as she took the vibrator and brought it down to her pussy. He groaned as he realized what she intended to do.

Kathryn pushed the vibrator inside her cunt. She fucked herself with it at a leisurely pace, letting her body warm up to the foreign object before turning it on. The soft buzz was barely audible over her soft cries. Pushing the toy almost all the way inside her sex, her eyes closed and her thighs began to shake. Her free hand reached out and grasped his knee, gently squeezing him as her body shuddered. The whole thing lasted less than a minute, but it was easily one of the hottest things Sebastian had ever witnessed.

When she came down from her brief high, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled shakily at him before resuming her position between his legs. After watching her little show he was now dangerously close to the edge. Kathryn tongued his dick then moved lower to his ass. Sebastian lifted his hips, allowing her access to rim him. He hummed as her talented little tongue teased his clenching hole. Grunting, he watched as she produced the toy from between her legs that was now covered in her own juices. Her gaze went back and forth between what she was doing and his face as if expected him to put a halt to the proceedings. There was little chance of that happening, he was too far gone.

The rounded end of the vibrator pressed against his asshole making him tense up. Kathryn began licking his cock as a distraction. It helped him to relax, but just barely. How the fuck did he always manage to forget how much this hurt? Grimacing through the pain he breathed through his nose when the vibrator entered him. His backside felt stretched to it's limit even with the relatively slender toy. Sebastian was trying to get his bearings when she murmured, "It's all the way in baby."

"No shit," he huffed shifting uncomfortably against the bed.

She began gently fucking him with the toy, letting him grow more accustomed to the burn and stretch sensation. When she swallowed his cock again, he nearly sobbed with relief. Tightening his grip on her hair, Sebastian's hips moved with her gentle thrusts. It felt amazing. Then she turned the vibrator on.

The pleasure was so intense and so sudden his pelvis jumped forward causing his stepsister to momentarily gag on his cock. Her eyes widened briefly, before her free hand shot out to attempt to hold him down. It was a lost cause. Sebastian lost control of his body as he felt his released starting to approach. Experience had taught him how to keep it at bay, but he was too far past that. When the vibrating plastic toy nudged a little further inside him it was all over. His cock, still buried in Kathryn's mouth, erupted. He called out her name and a few choice curse words as wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body. The god damn vibrating wouldn't stop making it almost painful. Finally, when she turned it off, his tired body sagged in relief against the mattress.

Sebastian's fuzzy gaze came into focus. He watched passively as his stepsister draped herself across his chest, a lazy, content grin on her face. An errant dollop of cum clung to her bottom lip. He rubbed at it affectionately. As they stared at one another that uneasy feeling began to rise up in him again. Valmont tried to snuff it out, but it was unrelenting. He was so fucked.

Trying to ignore it he spoke, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved"

So they cleaned up and he ordered room service. A steak for himself and an arugula salad for her. After it arrived Sebastian paid the room service attendant and came back to find Kathryn curled up on the sofa, still wearing his shirt (now buttoned) her phone in her hand.

"What is it?"

She sighed, "Cecile keeps texting me. _I'm in sooo much trouble. HELP!_" she read aloud in a high pitched whine. "_My mom says I can never see Ronald again! Sad face. Sad face. Confused face. My life is over!_" Kathryn smirked as she typed. "Should have thought of that before you fucked with someone else's boyfriend you dumb little whore."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at her venom as he sunk down in the armchair beside her. He reached for the bottle of Cristal he had delivered. "Are you actually typing that back?"

"Of course not," she replied still staring intently at her phone. "I have no interest in committing social suicide by giving that half-wit ammunition to use against me...although that might no longer be a problem. I just received the most interesting email." Kathryn looked up at him, a smile curving around her lips. "Apparently mommy dearest is shipping her darling daughter back to boarding school. She doesn't believe little Cecile is mature enough to handle a co-educational environment just yet. _Thanks so much for your help. I know how hard you worked to steer my wayward daughter in the right direction and I'll always be grateful for your kindness and guidance, but unfortunately I think Manhattan has proved to have too many distractions for Cecile. I think it's best she spend her sophomore year somewhere that provides a firmer hand and not so many temptations. I know you of all people can appreciate this. Hope to see you soon, sincerely Bunny Caldwell_," Kathryn read aloud, mimicking the older woman's phony sincerity. She tossed the phone to the couch and exclaimed, "Holy shit."

"Well I guess that takes care of that," he remarked handing her over a glass of champagne. "Congratulations. Reynolds is humiliated and the Cecile is now gone indefinitely. To a job well done."

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you dear brother." They toasted, lightly clinking glasses before taking a sip. Kathryn giggled. "I can't believe I'm not going to have to spend my senior year with that fuck-wit following me around. Thank you god."

"Now, now don't bring him into it. We don't want to be struck down," Sebastian drawled looking upwards as if expecting the ceiling to open up and fire and brimstone to fall from the sky.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at his joke then dug into her salad. "Face it, we both lucked out Sebastian. Imagine having to deal with either one of those girls for the rest of the school year. Quel nightmare."

"It's probably for the best," he mused thoughtfully thinking back to Annette. "Manchester would have eaten those girls alive."

It was true they were the most dangerous predators at their school, but there were still smaller sharks swimming around their high school that would have gladly ripped apart the innocent girls for shits and giggles. Getting shipped off was probably the best thing that could happen to Cecile. The same went for Annette, even though her banishment was voluntary.

The step-siblings ate their meal and discussed their plans for the following school year. Like any good general Kathryn of course had her battle plan all laid out. Pushing aside the normal bullshit of class schedules and student body president activities, she described to him her other less wholesome agenda. Those girls who needed to be put in their place, the teacher she needed to seduce in order to keep up her 4.0 GPA, the other one (female) she needed to write her a recommendation for Harvard. Then of course there was her romantic prospects.

Something akin to a led ball settled in Sebastian's stomach as he asked, "Who's the lucky guy or should I say unwitting victim?"

Kathryn chewed her food thoughtfully before revealing, "I've narrowed it down to three contenders. Carter Philips, Michael Bancroft, or Ryan Montgomery."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the names. Carter and Michael were both harmless enough. They were wealthy, good looking, WASPS, but Montgomery was a grade A asshole. He was also one of Court's best friends. Gee, which one would she pick? "My, what an impressive list of losers you've assembled sis," he sneered. "You're not really serious about Montgomery? The guy's a fucking sociopath."

She smiled wryly back at him. "Funny, I've heard the same description applied to you."

"Yes, but I'm at least charming"

Rolling her eyes Kathryn sighed, "We'll see. Anyway, what about you? Any new prospects on the horizon?"

"Sadly no," he revealed setting his fork down then reclining back in his chair. "I'm still debating where I'm going to spend my final two weeks of summer vacation." Every year he spent the last couple of weeks of August somewhere exotic. Belize, Bora Bora, Maui. Usually on an island somewhere with white sand beaches and willing women. "I'm thinking maybe the south of France this year."

She stabbed her salad with her fork and stared petulantly down at her food. "Ugh the south of France is too crowded and filled with euro-trash." Glancing up at him with a sardonic smirk she added, "You'll fit right in."

Sebastian never invited Kathryn to go with him. Too much of a distraction. She'd keep him from getting laid then spend the rest of the time humping every reasonably attractive male that crossed her path. Knowing this he still found himself asking, "So I take it you have no interest in going?"

Her head jerked up, her eyes going wide in surprise at the question before relaxing into their natural indifferent state. She looked back at her food and shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose it would be nice to get out of the city for a little while."

Taking a sip of his champagne he watched her out of the corner of his eye as the room filled with silence. She was waiting for him to ask. The sadist in him took immense pleasure in watching her squirm knowing she wouldn't say another word about it until he did. Finally, when her sensed she was growing annoyed, he cleared his throat and told her, "You should come. Keep things from becoming too tedious."

She was pleased, even with that mask she wore like a shield he could see it on her face. Her eyes flickered with life and she smiled. Genuine. Nothing fake or put on. Something inside him warmed upon seeing it. He realized then the mistake he was making, but it was too late now. He would just have to suppress any wayward emotions and try to keep himself in check. Maybe he'd fuck a maid or something.

Ignorant to his sudden uneasiness, Kathryn replied, "Alright. I'll have to move some things around of course, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good," he replied distracted.

Tossing her cloth napkin aside she rose up from her spot on the couch and walked over to him slowly, a calculating glint in her eye. Sebastian's gaze followed her as she moved closer, drinking in her bare legs. When she was within reach he pulled her by the hip down to his lap. The gentle weight and warmth of her body caused his cock to stir with renewed interest. Caressing her face he stared into her eyes. It was a dangerous move given his heightened feelings at the moment. "You really want me to come?" she asked her voice sounding surprisingly soft.

He swallowed thickly and replied, "Yes." Tugging her forward he kissed her soundly then broke away adding, "In more ways than one."

Kathryn grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back into a kiss. They didn't come up for air for awhile after that. He enjoyed the act of just kissing her, but when she began to move against him, her hips grinding against his lap, he was eager for more. Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt she wore. Pulling away he stared down at her exposed tits, a wolfish grin on his face. He nipped at them with his teeth while her nails dug into his neck. "Harder," she breathed, her warm breath ticking his neck.

In response he bit down harder on her nipple making her squeal and clutch him tighter. Realizing then she got off on a little pain Valmont moved away from her breast, kissing his way up her neck while his other hand rounded her hip to cup her butt. Nuzzling her neck he whispered, "I want to fuck your ass."

His stepsister let out a throaty laugh. "Oh Sebastian, that's so romantic!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well I always say nothing says romance like incest and sodomy." He bit at her shoulder then reminded her, "You hate romance." When she nodded in agreement he continued, "Besides I think you'd much rather have a nice stiff cock up your backside then some pretty words and vanilla sex."

When her eyes darkened with lust at his words he knew he had her, but of course nothing was ever easy with her. Kathryn kissed him, teasing her tongue against his lips as she did so. "Ask nicely," she ordered.

"No," he shot back, "I let you shove a vibrator up my ass, you _owe_ me."

"Oh, but you loved that," she cooed, "You made the most yummy noises..."

Sebastian tugged on her hair yanking her head back sharply. He eyed the long expansive of her pale neck, down her breasts to her naked cunt. Thumbing her clit, he watched as she fruitlessly tried to move against him and when she couldn't she whimpered in frustration. He smiled. "Ask for it," he demanded.

"Sebastian," she whimpered, "Please...just..."

"Ask for it," he repeated, "Or else I won't touch you for the rest of the night."

Even with her head titled back she was able to meet his eyes. Behind her gaze he could see the war play out between her pride and her lust. She was drenched, he could feel her wetness starting to soak his boxer briefs. He knew how bad she wanted it. A week ago, hell a couple hours ago, she'd have no problem telling him to go fuck himself, but now, after spending the afternoon and evening screwing their brains out, her steely resolve had all but melted away.

"Sebastian...please...fuck me in the ass"

Smiling at his victory he thrust her forward, kissing her hard. She returned it, equal parts turned on and pissed off. Getting to his feat he led her backwards to the couch and pushed her down. "Turn over," he commanded. For once she did as he said, bending over the front of the couch, presenting her ass to him to defile. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, hardly believing this was about to happen. Pressing his cock, still uncomfortably encased in his briefs, against her backside, he felt her shiver. He couldn't be sure if it was on account of excitement or fear. Leaning forward he kissed her shoulder blades. "I'm going to prepare you first," he whispered against her skin. She offered a shaky nod in response.

Sliding his hand down her ass he trailed two fingers down her crack to her over heated sex. He wasn't surprised to find her wet. That wasn't all. "You still have some of my cum in you," he told her.

Kathryn said nothing, just whimpered as he fucked her with his fingers. When they were both sufficiently coated Sebastian pulled them out then moved his digits to her less explored hole. She tensed only slightly as he breached her, but god was she tight. Just thinking about the way she would squeeze his cock made him groan and then shift his uncomfortable erection.

He pushed in slowly. As he did Kathryn sagged further against the couch. While there was little doubt she had experience with this particular sex act she was still small and he knew this would require a certain amount of restraint.

Or so he thought.

Bucking her hips she forced his fingers all the way inside her. She moaned, "God I want more."

Sebastian chuckled. "Do you now? Do you want another finger?"

Kathryn moved against his hand, fucking herself on his fingers. "I want your cock," she panted. "Just put it in."

In his vast experience Valmont had never seen a girl get off on a little bit of ass play like this before. She was so incredibly responsive, but he wasn't about to end this so hastily. "No, I'm enjoying seeing you like this, all needy and grasping and _desperate_ for it."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder she growled at him, "Fuck you."

"Not just yet," he chuckled as he sunk down to his knees behind her.

Reaching inside his underwear Sebastian palmed his dick hissing as his thumb ran over the sensitive head. At the same time he leisurely fingered her ass. Positioning himself on his knees, he moved his mouth towards her cunt, getting ready to tease her with his tongue when the phone beside him suddenly went off. He rolled his eyes and ordered, "Ignore it."

Of course she didn't listen to him. Scooping up her cell, snugly nestled in the couch cushions, she shot him a look over her shoulder. "Why? You're just sitting there jerking off."

He sneered back at her, but it went unnoticed as she answered her phone. "Hello?" There was a long pause followed by a dispirited, "Oh, hello mother."

Sebastian shook his head. "I told you not to answer it."

Kathryn attempted to swat at him but he easily ducked her hand. "Yes, of course mother I'm listening," she hissed at him through her teeth. "What has Sebastian done now?"

When she turned back around Sebastian decided to have a little fun. Spreading her cheeks he tongued the puckered hole of her back door, making her buck against his mouth. His stepsister whimpered then quickly muffled it by burring her face in the couch cushion. He laughed, kneeing the globes of her ass before doing it again. He could just imagine how this sounded on the other end of the phone. His stepmother would have a stroke if she knew where his tongue was right now.

As he continued to rim her Kathryn tried to keep up the conversation with her mother. "Yes...I know...I...yes mother in that we are in agreement on...Sebastian is a real _pain_ in the ass. OW!" Valmont spanked her hard, leaving a red palm print in his wake. She whirled around, her expression both irritated and turned on. "I-I stubbed my toe mother...yes...yes...I'll talk to him. I'll make him understand that behavior is not acceptable." Holding her hand over the receiver she hissed at him, "Piss off."

She turned back around returning to her phone conversation, but Sebastian was far from done. Getting up he went over to his 'toy' box and rummaged through before finding a vibrator similar to the one she used on him only a little bigger. Stalking back over to her, he grabbed her gruffly by the arm and threw her over the side of the couch. Kathryn let out a huff of annoyance. She tried to throw him off of her, but he held her, pinning her shoulder down with one hand while the other shoved the vibrator up her twat. Not fucking around he turned it on full speed and proceeded to drill her with it.

"Shit...what I-I'm sorry mother...I...yes...everything will be...oh god...fine...yesss." Kathryn rattled into the phone, while she squirmed against the toy.

Pulling it from her cunt Sebastian smirked as he brought it to her ass. Keeping it at a low speed he teased her with it before shoving almost all of it into her back side. Kathryn cried out and surged forward, her body twitching in pleasure. Sebastian laughed as he listened to her lamely try to continue the conversation.

Of course she didn't last long. When the vibrator was turned up all the way, her whole body began to tremble in orgasm and she babbled incoherently into the phone. Finally she sputtered, "M-mother I have to call you back." The phone dropped to the floor and Sebastian dully wondered if she had bothered to even turn it off.

He left the vibrator in her ass for a few minutes because he enjoyed watching her body convulse, but namely because he wanted to punish her for disobeying. However, his aching cock soon took precedence over his desire to punish or dominate her. Sebastian removed the toy and dropped it carelessly to the ground, his eyes remained fixed on his stepsister. Kathryn turned back around still panting, she brushed the hair from her face and looked up at him. There was a certain glint in her eye Sebastian could only characterize as dangerous. "You _fucker_," she spat at him.

"You enjoyed it," he volleyed back. Pulling down his boxer briefs he palmed his erection and smiled back at her arrogantly. "I've never seen a girl cum that hard from getting her ass fucked. I can't wait to see how you react when you have the real thing inside you."

Kathryn licked her lips as she eyed his dick then, rising shakily to her feet, she tossed of his shirt she was still wearing leaving her gloriously naked. Then she walked away.

Sebastian stood there momentarily stunned by her dismissal before wheeling around. "What the fuck are you doing Kathryn?" he furiously demanded.

Turning back around, a sassy smile on her lips she sing-songed, "I'm going to take a shower. You got me all dirty."

She sauntered over to the bathroom leaving him to gape after her. Shaking his head he warned her, "Oh you're in for it now."

Sebastian then took off after her, chasing her into the bathroom as she laughed. Kathryn let out a shriek as he caught her and pulled her against his hard body. "You'll pay for that sis."

It takes them a while to actually get in the shower. He ends up fucking her up against the sink. Just as she promised she let's him puts it anywhere. Kathryn turned the shower on before hand so the warm steam swirls around them as them frantically screw. Sebastian tangles his hand in her hair and as he pounds into her he describes in lurid detail all the filthy things he wants to do to her. After they both cum she lets him do a couple of them while they shower with the promise to get to the rest when they get out.

However, he knows she's sore from all the vigorous sex so instead he suggests they watch a movie. It's after midnight when they're curled up on the bed watching _To Catch a Thief_. Sebastian is propped up against the headboard with Kathryn laying in his lap. She found another dress shirt in his closet, this one a crisp white Ralph Lauren. As she lays curled up against him he plays lazily with her hair. He complains about the film, making pretentious comments about it being one of Hitchcock's _lesser_ works and how he prefers his earlier British films instead. This earns him an eye roll from his stepsister. "You're such an _intellectual_ Valmont," she sneers like it's a dirty word. He pinches her ass in response and she shrieks and laughs. He hasn't heard her laugh this much in years.

It's comfortable between them. Easy. In a way it hasn't been for a long time. Somehow he had forgotten how much he enjoyed her company. The game, for the moment at least, is forgotten between them and they can just breath.

The film is set in the French Rivera and Kathryn occasionally points out places she wants to visit on their trip. He describes to her his father's house and the spectacular view of the ocean and the topless beach it overlooks. "I can't wait to see your tits in the sunlight," he teases.

Shifting on her back, her head now in his lap she smiles up at him. Then as swiftly as it appeared it vanishes. Her brows crinkle in concern then she turns back to the movie. He tugs her hair. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I was thinking about school"

He sighed, "Always a pleasant thought."

There was a beat of silence then she remarks offhandedly, "Have you heard from Annette?"

The change in topic is so abrupt he can't help but laugh. "No, of course not and I don't imagine I ever will again." Sebastian lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugs. "I find it hard to believe she would let things go so easily. Clearly she loved you and you did put on quite the believable performance..."

"Not this again," he exhaled. Dropping his hand from her face he squeezed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off his irritation with the topic. "Look, I told you, I felt nothing for her."

Kathryn turned over on her stomach and rested her chin against his knee. She studied him with that uncomfortably astute gaze of hers. "There's no need to get defensive Valmont."

"I'm _not_, can we just drop this?"

"Of course," she replied in a voice that suggested she would do nothing of the sort, "I'll just assume then that you're desperately in love with her and you're too ashamed to admit it."

"Oh for the love of god..." he groaned. "Alright, fine. FINE. Do you want the truth?"

"Yes"

Sebastian let out a weary sigh and gave her a side long look before admitting, "For a minute there, yes, I did think I might feel something for her." Her eyebrows rose as if to say, _I knew it_. Sebastian quickly shut her down. "However, anything I might have felt for her vanished as soon as I discovered what an enormous hypocrite she was. For weeks all did was lecture to me about how people our age aren't mature enough to fuck or fall in love and all that bullshit. Then as soon as I told her I loved her and threatened to leave her alone, give her what she supposedly wanted, suddenly she was all over me. Just a promise of all that fairy-tale bullshit and she was willing to throw all her purported beliefs out the window. Annette was a hypocrite of the worst kind."

"Maybe she really did fall in love with you," she argued playing devil's advocate.

"Perhaps," he agreed, "But that wasn't the real me. She claimed to be okay with my lack of interest in charity and my past, but even that was bullshit. You should have seen her after we fucked. So proud of herself. She thought she changed me, bettered me somehow. Pathetic."

Kathryn stared at him for a long minute. "Yet you don't have a problem with my hypocrisy?"

"That's different," he sighed as he brushed her hair, "You put on your little act in order to survive. You don't actually believe any of that bullshit you spout. You may be a manipulative little shrew Kathryn, but you've never pretended to be anything else to me."

"I suppose you have a point."

Sebastian smiled, pleased to put the conversation to bed. Maneuvering her onto her back, he positioned himself between her legs. His hands clutched her hair as he lightly kissed her. "So you see you have nothing to worry about."

Her eyes widened with faux innocence. "Who was worried?"

He nuzzled her neck and chuckled darkly against her skin. "Now who's lying"

Suddenly her hands were gripping his face and she forced his eyes back on hers. Her expression was drawn tight, her gaze intense. "Promise me," she order sounding oddly serious, "Promise you won't ever allow yourself to become compromised like that on account of some girl. Don't change. Don't turn into some love struck loser and become someone else. Be Sebastian Valmont. Always."

He looked back somewhat thunderstruck by her words. He didn't know how to respond, but he found himself nodding in agreement. "Okay, I promise."

Kathryn pulls him back into a kiss before anything more can be said. Sebastian looses himself in it in an effort to block out her words and what she might have meant by it. When she starts tugging at his briefs he knows where the rest of the night is going. Breaking away momentarily he grabs at the tv remote and looks up in time to find Cary Grant kissing Grace Kelly amid fireworks. He might have enjoyed the obvious irony if his mind wasn't so preoccupied. He turns the movie off.

They end up making love with the lights off. There's really no other way to describe it. He can barely see her as he moved slowly between her legs. Everything is in sensory overload. Sebastian tells himself that he's being so gentle with her because he knows she's sore and doesn't want to hurt her and it has nothing to do with sudden feelings and unwelcomed emotions. But even he doesn't believe that.

Afterward Kathryn falls asleep, curled up beside him naked and impossibly small. He wants to fall asleep as well, but he can't. Sebastian's eye remain wide awake in the dark. He stares out the window at the dimming city lights and his mind won't shut off. He keeps thinking about Kathryn's words and what she meant by them.

The obvious answer is she doesn't want him to change, but he fears it may already be too late. He's falling in love with her. To a certain extent he's always loved her, but it's changed somehow. The events of this evening have made it morph into something bigger, stronger and wholly unwanted. By both of them.

Because he couldn't love Kathryn. Outside of the obvious fact that she was his stepsister and society (not to mention his parents) viewed her as off-limits there was the the fact that she was, well, Kathryn. To his knowledge she'd never been in love with anyone before and while he didn't doubt that she cared for him in her own unique way, he wasn't sure she was capable of loving him in the same way. To say nothing about fidelity and loyalty, two concepts they both viewed with equal contempt.

The truth was neither of them were equipped for a healthy, loving, relationship. Even if Kathryn did feel for him the same way he did for her it didn't matter. They would end up destroying each other. They didn't know any other way.

Sebastian supposed they could continue on like this for a little while longer. Fucking in secret, just as they plotted in secret. He imagined it would be a slightly more twisted take on the friends with benefits concept. They'd go on vacation together, fuck on the beach and then when they returned to school it would be business as usual, expect when she got bored or horny or wanted him to do something for her. Then she'd gladly let him 'put it anywhere' before returning to what ever half-wit she was dating at the time. He would return to targeting and fucking random girls all the while wishing they were her. He'd become even more bitter and cynical than he already was and over time his love for her would twist into something ugly until he hated the very sight of her while he became a shell of the guy he used to be.

Perhaps this is what she meant when she made him promise not to change.

He realized then he needed to end it because if he didn't it would end him. There was no way he'd allow Kathryn Merteuil to be the end of him. Sebastian vowed then and there to snuff out any burgeoning feelings he had for her. He also promised himself that he would never go to bed with her again. Instead, he would allow things to go back to how they were before they entered this hotel room. Kathryn would once again be his icy, unobtainable stepsister. She would be his partner in scheming and nothing more.

Getting up from the bed he gently untangled himself from her and went and got dressed. Then he made himself a drink. Taking a seat on the couch he waited for her to wake up and thought about what he would say to her. It wouldn't be pleasant, he expected her to object. Kathryn never handled rejection well and he shuddered to think what she might do, to herself most of all. But he tells himself this is necessary and in the long run its for the best. For both of them.

When she awakes looking sleepy and adorably bed wrangled he has to push away the urge to go to her, wrap her in his arms, take her again in their sex soaked sheets. Instead he keeps his expression passive as he tells her, "There's something we need to discuss."

Kathryn's smile doesn't waver. Stretching out against the mattress, exposing more of her beautiful body to his gaze she remarks playfully, "You sound far too serious for eight o'clock in the morning." When he didn't reply with an equally playful retort her grin fell and she sat up. "Sebastian, what's wrong?"

He looked down into his empty glass before setting it down on the table and getting to his feet. "I've been thinking and I don't think we should go to the Riviera."

She shrugs, "Alright. Was there someplace else you were thinking instead? You mentioned Madrid earlier..."

"No," he replied shaking his head, "You misunderstand. _I'm_ still going, but I don't think you should come."

Kathryn flinched and he noticed her jaw visibly tighten before she spoke. "Oh?"

His stomach churned painfully and he felt nauseous as he stared at the naked pain in her eyes, but he barreled through. "Yes," he replied trying his best to remain unemotional and arrogant. "I think it's for the best. I have several things I need to attend to. You remember me mentioning Dominique Summers, an old family friend? She'll be vacationing as well and of course I can't let the opportunity to seduce someone that beautiful and unattainable slip away. She'll make such a delicious entry in my journal. It will be the perfect way to cap off the summer. I'm afraid you being there...well, frankly you'll only be in the way. I hope you can understand."

She stared at him hard for a moment, her body completely still. He waited for her to erupt or run to the bathroom, slamming the door furiously behind her. Instead she asked calmly, "Valmont, do you think me stupid?"

"Of course not"

"Then why are you feeding me this horse shit?" she spat. "You honestly expect me to believe you've suddenly recalled some insignificant little tart who you're just dying to bed? Please. What's going on?"

Her calmness and her ability to see through his bullshit began to rattle him. "I-I told you," he stuttered, "I don't _want_ you there. Who cares what my reasons are."

"I care," she replied shifting in the bed so she could better meet his stare. "You honestly think after all this time I can't tell when you're trying to lie to me? I know you too well brother dear, far too well. Don't you dare think that you can treat me like you do all those others insipid girls you take to your bed. You're not telling me something and I want to know what it is. Now."

Sebastian turned around and stalked over to the bar. He poured himself another scotch and quickly downed it. This was not how this was suppose to go down. He was going to give her the usual break-up speech, tell her cruelly how there was someone else, someone better and she'd believe him. She'd be pissed of course, but that would be it. Once again he underestimated who he was dealing with.

His hands shaking he took another drink they walked back over to her. "Alright, you want the truth?"

"Yes"

He hesitated then as he spoke he looked out the window, unable to look her in the eye. "The thing is Kathryn...you and I...we can't happen. What happened last night can never happen again."

"Why not?" Out of the corner of his eye he watched her move to the edge of the bed. She stood up on her knees so they were at eye level then physically forced him to look at her. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I know you did."

Even though she meant it as a statement it came out more like a question. Kathryn might have a massive ego, but it wasn't impenetrable. For all her bravado and malice, she was still just a teenage girl.

Sebastian realized then he could crush her if he wanted, tell her that no, actually, it wasn't that great, but he realized lying wasn't the solution this time. He had to tell her the truth. Cupping her face he replied softly, "Of course I did. It was amazing and perfect and _addictive_. That's why we can't ever do it again."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath then revealed, "Because if we keep continuing on this path I'm going to start wanting things...things I can't have. Even now I...want more and let's face it neither of us is equipped for that. We don't want things to change between us. I mean, you said as much last night."

Kathryn's expression fell as the realization of what he was saying sunk in. She pulled away from him and sat back in the bed. Reaching for the sheet she covered herself and wouldn't meet his stare. Watching her Sebastian had the horrific realization that he misinterpreted what she said the night before. She hadn't been telling him she didn't want him to change for her, she was saying she didn't want him to change for anyone else. "Kathryn I..." he struggled for words before taking a seat beside her on the bed. He reached for her knee, but her whole body seemed to flinch at his touch. "This is for the best," he repeated. "We need to end this before it ends us."

She looked up at him then, her gaze sharp. "You're right," she replied her voice devoid of emotion. "Let us end it before it ends us." Kathryn reached for him then and cupped his face. "You're an _unnecessary complication_ I just don't need Valmont. Thanks for the reminder."

Sebastian felt as if he had been punched which he imagined was what she was going for. It was the way they were. He hurt her, she eviscerated him. While he tried to get his bearings Kathryn rose up from the bed and gathered her clothes. "Do you mind ordering me some coffee? I'm going to take a shower."

Before he could reply she disappeared into the bathroom as if they hadn't just been in the middle of a soul crushing conversation. When the door closed behind her and he was left alone, Sebastian rubbed at his face, feeling equal parts nauseous, exhausted and pissed off. Knowing nothing more could be done about the situation he did as she asked and ordered room service.

An hour later Valmont sat in front of a large breakfast feast, staring at the food disinterestedly. He had never been less hungry in his whole life. He continued to sip scotch as he thought about what to say when she emerged. Nothing seemed adequate.

When the bathroom door finally opened and Kathryn came sweeping out everything he hoped to say to her died on his tongue. She wore the same outfit from the night before, but you wouldn't know it to look at her. As usual she looked perfectly put together. In other words she looked like Kathryn.

"Hey, I, uh, ordered breakfast. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just got a little of everything," he told her lamely.

His stepsister gazed at the food passively as she dug through her purse. "Thanks, but actually I just made a breakfast date. I'm meeting Ryan at the Carlyle in twenty minutes."

Sebastian blanched upon hearing this latest development, but he didn't know why he was surprised. Of course Kathryn was moving on already. Did he really expect her to sit around and mourn their supposed relationship? Trying his best to appear unfazed he replied flippantly, "I see you settled on a replacement for Reynolds. Your mother should be pleased."

She nodded, her expression blank. "Oh yes, that reminds me, mother said something about them coming home early. If I were you I'd leave town sooner rather than later, before they start bringing out the military school brochures again."

"Thanks for the tip," he replied sipping his drink.

"Since I have no interest in watching this latest bit of family drama unfold I'm going to make myself scarce as well." She slung her Berkin over her shoulder and studied her reflection in the mirror over the bar as she spoke indifferently to him. "If I don't see you before you go, have fun in France or wherever you end up. Try not to bring any interesting diseases home with you."

He sighed wondering if this was how it would be between them now. Snippy and detached. It was the status quo he supposed. "I suggest if you're going to spend the weekend fucking Montgomery, you try to do the same."

She smiled sarcastically at him just as she always did when he made some cutting remark. Then, for the briefest second, he thought he saw a flash of something else there. Something real and painful that mirrored the turmoil he was feeling inside.

As quickly as it appeared however, it evaporated and was replaced by her cool, icy expression. It was a look he knew he would have to become all too familiar with. There would be no more softness, no more warmth. He had made sure of that.

"See you late Valmont," Kathryn tossed over her shoulder as she headed to the door.

She was gone before he could reply. Staring across the room at the empty, destroyed bed he sighed. "Goodbye Kathryn"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well that was happy. I promised smutty, not light. Fair warning, most of these last chapters will be heavy on story, lighter on smut. I'll make up for it with a couple of updates of My Love. _

_Next up is **G is for Gothic** and it's a prequel to G is for Gruesome, also known as the serial killer chapter. Until then please review. Let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks._


	31. BONUS: H is for Hereafter

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: This is a sequel to H is for Hedonist. In that chapter a newly divorced Sebastian met up with his former step-sister Kathryn at an orgy hosted by Blaine Tuttle. The pair ended up having a threesome with another party-goer, during which old feelings were reignited and Sebastian learned Kathryn was actually married.**_

* * *

><p><span>BONUS: H is for Hereafter<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine Tuttle dies on a Wednesday evening in November, two weeks before Thanksgiving. He is found on the bathroom floor, half dressed, with a bottle of prescription pills beside him. There isn't a suicide note, but there's no question in anyone's mind that's what it was. His funeral is held exactly five days later.<p>

Stepping into the Tribeca townhouse Kathryn runs a hand down her black Alexander McQueen pencil skirt smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. Her husband Micheal's hand is at her lower back while he greets a former Princeton classmates with the other. Taking off their coats, still a little damp from the afternoon rain, they hand them to a nearby attendant, then make their way down a long corridor pausing occasionally to smile or make small talk with their fellow mourners before entering the large formal living room.

It's all tasteful creams and silver accents with a marble fireplace in the center and a baby grand in the corner. A picture of Blaine is displayed prominently. Kathryn swallows thickly when she sees it.

The funeral had been a tasteful, low key affair, with forty or so people gathered around a casket. Blaine would have loathed it. No one throwing themselves onto the coffin. No dramatic outpouring of grief. Everyone covered up in their best designer black. _So_ boring.

Instead everyone was talking in hushed, respectful whispers. All speculating about what could have bought on such a senseless tragedy as if they didn't know. Please. They all knew.

Kathryn zeroed in on another photo siting on the mantle. Blaine and his now deceased lover Fielding Rutledge, smiling, both tan in matching white linen, leaning against the railing of their yacht. She had taken the picture on their last trip together to Greece..

Fielding had been Michael's best friend, but Kathryn knew him first. They met in rehab. Her first go around, his third (prescription pills). His snarky attitude and impressive family name drew her to him right away. Years later he would introduce her to her husband and not long after that she would return the favor, albeit accidentally. She had emphatically warned Blaine to stay away from him, fearing he'd drag her dear friend into his debauched world and destroy him.

Kathryn and Blaine had always had a complicated relationship. Sebastian used to say they were too similar. She took offense to this and she imagined Blaine did the same. Looking back now she realized he was probably right. Both of them came from the same tattered, damaged cloth. They were both narcissistic, selfish, and unrepentantly amoral. They smartly didn't trust each other. She sure as shit didn't trust him with her dearest friend. But it was out of her hands.

She warned him away which of course was her first mistake. As soon as Tuttle heard Fielding was off limits he couldn't help himself. She should have known better. She would have done the same thing if their roles were reversed.

One afternoon she arrived unannounced at Blaine's to pick up a little merchandise and walked in on the two of them fucking on the couch. Kathryn had been livid, but was forced to swallow her anger is the face of her friend who she didn't want to discover was nothing more than a pawn in her twisted power game with Tuttle.

She had hoped it was just a one time thing, but no the pair became a regular item much to her chagrin. The only thing stopping her from dismantling the little romance was her husband (then boyfriend) advising her against it and the fact that Fielding seemed to be genuinely taken with Tuttle. So Kathryn held off until Blaine's smug expression and bitchy asides became too much for her. He needed to go. She arranged for him to be caught in a compromising position with a couple of paid male escorts. Fielding had been devastated of course, but she was confident it time he'd get over it. What she hadn't anticipated was Blaine's reaction.

Kathryn had always assumed Blaine was just using Fielding to piss her off, he was a means to an end, nothing else. Then one evening, shortly after their break-up, he showed up at her home. She was hosting a party for the American Ballet Theater when Blaine arrived completely smashed. He screamed at her, calling her a _scheming cunt_ jealous of anyone else's happiness. He told her Valmont was lucky to get out alive. Kathryn had been stunned, not so much by the humiliation, but how it was delivered. Blaine wasn't one to make a scene. He wasn't Sebastian, prone to drama queen outbursts and public displays. No, like her he preferred to work behind the scenes, maneuvering the players from a safe distance. He was Iago, not Hamlet.

All this led her to believe the Blaine had legitimately cared for Fielding, maybe even loved him. This somehow was even harder to believe than Sebastian falling in love. Even still, Kathryn knew what she had to do. For possibly the first time in her life she used her powers for good and reunited the pair. Afterwords Blaine had sheepishly thanked her, but she warned him if he fucked it up she'd make him wish he was dead. They both were well aware she wasn't one for empty promises.

Kathryn eventually married Michael. She hadn't really wanted to, but what else was left when you were fucking on the regular for well over a year. She loved him (as much as she could love anyone) but she hated the idea of any kind of confinement. She envied Blaine for not being put in the position. When she told him as much he admitted that if he had the option he would happily marry Fielding.

Indeed in less than a year Blaine Tuttle had completely turned his life around. No more drug dealing, no more cruising for random ass. Instead he devoted himself entirely to making a home for Fielding. She mocked him of course for letting himself be turned into a house husband, but he didn't care. For the first time in his life Tuttle was content. Kathryn meanwhile waited for the other shoe to drop.

When Fielding was killed by a drunk driver a couple years ago it turned everyone's life upside down, no one more so than Blaine. He went back to his former life style (with Fielding's estate footing the bill) but his heart wasn't in it. He just seemed to fall back into old patterns because he didn't know what else to do with himself. The loss of the only person he ever loved killed any life he had left inside him. The only thing surprising about his suicide was that it took this long for him to do it.

Setting the photo back on the mantel Kathryn looked across the room at her husband. Michael was talking with a congressman's son Blaine used to fool around with. He smiled tightly at her then turned back to his conversation. She frowned. It was always so impossible to tell what was going on with him. Like herself, Michael was usually closed off, emotionally speaking. It was one of the things she liked best about him. Over emotional men tended to made her skin crawl. Today however, he was acting more distant than normal.

It was possible grief was to blame. Then again, he had never been particularly close with Blaine, they were friends by association really. There was of course another possible reason for his distance, but Kathryn didn't want to think about that.

Taking a seat on a nearby chaise, she discreetly pulled out her phone and checked her messages. There was nothing from him. Not that she was expecting anything at this point. Still she sent him a text anyway.

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

It was his best friend's funeral and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. What an asshole, she thinks to herself. Could he be more self involved? But really she's scared. It's been five days since Blaine died and she hasn't heard anything from him. He won't pick up his phone and his apartment was empty. She isn't worried he's done something to himself or is in some sort of trouble (Valmont's far too narcissistic for that). She's more concerned he's staying away on account of her.

Kathryn hates the word affair. It sound so...Jackie Collins. But what else do you call it when you continually fuck the same person over a period of time who _isn't_ your husband? A bad habit.

It sounds like a cliché, but she never intended things to go so far. When she ran into him at Blaine's orgy and he suggested she join him upstairs she thought it was funny. What the hell, right? She had always wanted to go to bed with him (even when she claimed she didn't) and her curiosity demanded satisfaction. Sebastian was the door she never closed, the book she left unfinished, the task she never accomplished. No matter what they did to one another in the past, how awful they treated each other she couldn't seem to shake him and their unfinished business.

It was suppose to be a one night thing, but somehow one night became one week, then one month, and now seven months. She kept telling herself it was no big deal. After all, Valmont was hardly the first man she cheated with and sure it was lasting a little longer than most of her lovers, but so what? Sebastian was fun and good in bed and he _knew_ her. There was no part of herself she had to hide from him.

The whole thing was casual, until it wasn't. Over the past month or so things had become gradually more intense. Sebastian was starting to get territorial. He wanted her to leave Michael which she told him wasn't going to fucking happen. She might not be in love with her husband, but that didn't mean she was going to destroy her marriage to be with a guy she was once _related_ to for Christs sakes.

She supposed she should have known better. When it came to her and Sebastian there was no such thing as casual. Still it annoyed her that he assumed she would sabotage her whole life just because he was having visions of happily ever after. Forget the fact that people like them don't get happy endings. Sebastian could be stunningly naive when he chose to.

When he didn't get what he wanted Valmont started pushing. He purposely started trying to get them caught, showing up at her house unannounced, choosing places to meet up that were dangerously close to where her husband worked. He was pissing her off so Kathryn pushed back.

Last week Sebastian had a showing in Chelsea and she came even though she told him she couldn't. Rather than join him however, she went and found some random guy, pulled him into the coat room and let him fuck her against the wall knowing Sebastian would eventually find them. He did of course and while he appeared quietly devastated, he said nothing. Just turned around and left.

Later that night she went to his place to find him drinking. When he demanded to know why she did it she offered only vague answers before finally exploding. _He knew why she did it!_ _To prove to him that she could and that he had no claim on her._ He called her a twisted headcase then fucked her gruffly against the sofa before letting her slump to the ground like a used kleenex. Then he walked out, sneering as he walked past her, "Why do I even bother with you sometimes?"

That had hurt.

That was the last time she had spoken to him. After he left her she went home and never bothered to shower. She didn't have a reasonable explanation for it—she just didn't. Which was out of character for her as she was usually so very careful. A psychologist would probably tell her she was purposely sabotaging her marriage. Michael had to have smelled it on her, the sex, but he said nothing. She now wondered if he was starting to suspect she was cheating on him. At least she didn't have to be concerned with him suspecting Sebastian. He knew nothing about their past other than they used to be step-siblings.

Once again Kathryn checked her phone. She was considering calling his father to see if he had heard from him, when she noticed a quiet buzz spread through the room. Looking up her gaze followed the whispers to find Sebastian standing in the doorway. Dressed in a black Tom Ford suit that managed to hang off him perfectly despite it's rumpled state, he looked like he was coming off some kind of bender. The five o'clock shadow he was sporting and the sunglasses (clearly hiding something) weren't helping matters.

Something that felt like relief washed over her when she saw him. Then she felt foolish because of course he was alright, what did she think?

Turning her attention back on her phone she pretended as if she hadn't noticed him even though clearly everyone around her was whispering about his arrival (Sebastian had a way of attracting attention even with a low key entrance). She was flipping through her email's when she heard him approach. She kept her head down ignoring him until he spoke. "Can I talk with you?"

Kathryn shifted in her seat then looked up at him, careful to keep her expression blank. For a moment she was filled with the childish desire to tell him to fuck off, but she ignored it and instead replied evenly, "Alright"

She got to her feet and followed him out of the room, glancing over at Michael as she left. He looked curious, but not concerned. Sebastian led her back to the other side of the house where it was quiet and empty of guests. They ended up in a study with dark maroon colored walls and cream colored furniture, a wall of books on one side and a large bay window on the other.

After closing the door behind them she turned to him and bluntly observed, "You look like shit." Now that she knew he was alright (at least physically) her earlier anger and resentment for making her worry in the first place began to take hold.

"Thank you," he replied dryly, removing his sunglasses and rubbing at his bloodshot eyes.

Kathryn swallowed hard. He really did look like hell. She was overcome with the sudden need to inquire after his well being, but she held her tongue. She was still mad the little shit never returned her calls. Crossing her arms to her chest she asked coolly, "Where have you been?"

"I went out of town for a few days."

She waited for further explanation, but nothing came. "That's it? That's why you weren't returning my calls?" she snapped bitterly.

"I was busy"

"Busy? Your best friend died and I didn't even know if you-

"I was still mad at you okay?!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Jesus Kathryn."

Momentarily startled by his outburst, Kathryn blinked up at him in surprise before getting her bearings. When she spoke it was in an even, icy tone. "Blaine _died_ and you didn't feel like calling me back because you were _mad_ at me? You're a selfish shit Valmont."

Swinging back around she headed for the door. Her fingers circled the doorknob when she felt him come up behind her. He placed his hand over hers and pressed himself into her back. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her neck. "I didn't mean..." he hesitated, a rarity for him, before explaining, "I just needed some time."

She was tempted to allow herself to sink back against the warmth of his body, but instead she remained rigid and indifferent. When he removed her hand from the doorknob and placed it in his own she allowed it. "You should have called me back."

"I know." Sebastian pressed his face into the crook of her neck, his unshaven scruff brushing against her skin.

"Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter."

She suspected it did but decided not to push, not because she wasn't curious but because she feared she wouldn't like his answer. Instead she asked, "How did you find out?"

There was a long pause. "Kathryn, who do you think found him?"

She felt as if she had been sucker punched upon hearing this. She hadn't known. Forgetting her earlier anger she turned around to face him. "You...you found him?"

Sebastian nodded dully before turning and staggering over to the giant oak desk that monopolized the room. She followed after him as he sunk down into the leather arm chair behind it. Leaning against the desk she studied him as she processed what he just told her. She realized then his appearance likely wasn't on account of what she had done to him. There was a part of her that was selfishly happy about that.

"We were supposed to go to the Carter Burden exhibit at the Morgan. When he didn't show I came over here and found him in the bathroom..."

As he trailed off a haunted look appeared in his bloodshot eyes. Kathryn shifted against the desk. She had seen a lot of fucked up shit in her day, but never a dead body and certainly not a close friend. She wasn't sure how she would deal with it.

The words, _are you alright_, were starting to form on her lips when he spoke again. "I mean we all saw this coming right? I just didn't think it would be so..."

"Intentional?" she offered. It was true. They all knew how much pain Blaine was in. While she always assumed it would be a drug overdose that took him, she never expected it to be a straight up suicide. Kathryn found it was better to ignore his pain then question him about it. Knowing Tuttle he would have just made some witty or cutting remark if she had asked after his well being. Still, she couldn't help but second guess herself in the face of all this tragedy. "Do you think anyone could have done anything to stop him?"

Sebastian sighed then met her gaze. "No, I don't. Let's face it, Blaine was a lost cause as soon as Fielding died."

Kathryn admired his bluntness. While it might sound cruel to say it didn't mean it wasn't true. Valmont's ability to cut through the bullshit when necessary was one of the things she liked most about him.

Pushing away from the desk she went over to him and positioned herself on his lap, his arm curling around her as she did. Kathryn ran her fingers down the bristles on his face and studied his somber expression. "Sebastian, are you okay? Should I be worried?"

His pouty lips curled into a wary smirk at her question. "Since when does Kathryn Merteuil worry?"

"Never, but I'll make an exception this time."

He pressed his face into her hand and shook his head. Before she could question him further he leaned in and kissed her. Kathryn responded tentatively at first, a little unsure of where he was going with this, but soon found herself giving into it just as passionately. She hated to admit to herself that she had missed this—that she missed him, but god, did she ever.

When his hand began to make it's way persistently up her skirt she pulled away. Her dazed gaze found his. "Not a good idea."

"I disagree."

He attempted to pull her back into a kiss, but she rebuffed him, pushing out of his lap and getting to her feet. Sebastian followed, using his larger body to box her in against the desk. "Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" When his expression proclaimed that he was indeed serious she huffed and rolled her eyes. "We're at a funeral. Blaine's funeral."

"Exactly. Who would appreciate this more than him?"

She couldn't argue with that. Still she pointed out the obvious. "We're in a house is filled with people. Including my husband."

"Fuck' em"

Growing frustrated with the conversation she pushed against his chest in an effort to make him back off, but he wouldn't budge. Sebastian gripped her upper arms and gazed down at her, his wary amusement giving way to a more serious mien. "I know you're pissed at me. It's okay, I'm still kind of pissed at you, but I need this. I need you Kathryn."

Normally she might have told him too fucking bad, because she wasn't in the mood, but she knew he was legitimately in pain. Kathryn really didn't _do_ comfort or compassion. She was clueless on what to say to make him feel better, but if this was what he wanted, this was something she could do.

Her hand that had pressed against his chest, made it's way to his neck. Her nails dug into his skin as she pulled him forward into a kiss that he wasted no time returning. Her tongue danced teasingly against his lips before seeking entry to his mouth. He tasted like whiskey and mouth wash. She didn't mind.

Sebastian picked her up and sat her on top of the desk, not breaking away from her mouth. His hands wasted no time pushing up the fabric of her knee high skirt until it nearly bunched at the waist and she spread her legs for him wide for him in invitation. She groaned when his confident hand moved to the apex of her legs and his long fingers ghosted against her panties before pushing the fabric away. The ruff pad of his thumb rubbed semi-circles against her clit until she became wet and needy.

Kathryn pulled away from his mouth and sighed. "Not that I'm complaining, but this was suppose to be about you."

His lips quirked in that arrogant way of his and he instructed, "Then get me hard."

Reaching into his pants she found he was already half there. She jerked him in slow, tantalizing strokes until he was lead in her hands. Valmont leaned forward pressing his forehead against hers then muttered quietly, "I missed you."

She smiled fondly at him, but said nothing. Instead, she rubbed at the tip of his leaking cock then removed her hand and brought it to her mouth. She licked the sticky substance off her thumb and smiled coyly.

Sebastian reacted swiftly, grabbing her by the thighs he tugged her to the edge of the desk then quickly pulled out his erection before lunging forward and penetrating her. There was nothing clumsy about his movements. Given the state he was in she hadn't expected him to be his normal, self-assured controlled, self. She should have known better by now.

Kathryn whimpered at the sudden intrusion, but also reveled in the feeling of being filled and split open. For once she decided to relinquish control to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist she leaned back on the desk, balancing on her hands while he began thrusting furiously between her legs. He pulled out to nearly the tip before driving forward almost violently. It hurt a little (especially as he had forgotten her poor abandoned clit) but she didn't mind. She met every one of his furious thrusts.

Using one hand to leverage himself against her, the other began tugging at the buttons on her black silk shell blouse. Kathryn glanced down at his working hand. "Don't you dare rip that," she panted.

Sebastian's grimace twisted into a cocky smile. He reached in and removed her breasts, resting them on top of her bra. She was mildly amused by the look of lust that flickered in his eyes as he gazed at her bobbing tits. Valmont loved nothing more than boobs. Ducking down he took her puckered nipple into his mouth and bit down. Kathryn cried out, jerking hard against him at the sudden jolt of pain. He laughed against her neck taunting, "You better be quiet. We don't want that husband of yours walking in on us, do we?"

She glared mutinously back at him then purposely dug the heel of her stiletto into his ass. He pulled back from her neck hissing sharply. His gaze darkened. Gripping her by the hips he held her still then began to pound into her, taking his pleasure and ignoring hers.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she held on as he fucked her furiously. She couldn't tell if he was reacting this way out of genuine anger of if he was legitimately turned on. Before she could contemplate the matter too closely she caught their reflection in the window behind them and noticed the door. Remembering she hadn't locked it, she chastised herself once again for indulging him. This was incredibly stupid not to mention sloppy and dangerous.

Just as she was considering telling him to go lock the door she felt him swell inside her and she knew there was little point. Sebastian's thrusts grew erratic and deep, his grip on her tightened (there would be bruises tomorrow) and he growled out her name like a curse before she felt the familiar sensation of him coming inside her. Clutching his jacket in her fist she pressed her face to his shoulder when he trembled against her in the aftershocks. She didn't come, but that was fine. This wasn't about her.

Sebastian remained planted inside her for a little while. Kathryn allowed it. She enjoyed listening to his heart beat furiously against his chest as he tried to regain himself. She liked knowing she'd done that to him.

Then she noticed the clock beside them. She had been gone for far too long. Pushing him back she untangled herself from him. Valmont staggered back into the chair, his eyes still a little glassy as he watched her. Grabbing a couple of tissues she cleaned the mess he left between her legs as best she could until he brushed her hands aside and took over. Inserting a finger inside her be began to fuck her with it. Kathryn quickly put a stop to it. "We're done," she told him firmly.

His brows crinkled in confusion. "But you didn't..."

"Doesn't matter," she replied curtly, jumping off the desk and straightening her clothes.

"Since when? Kathryn Merteuil _always_ gets hers"

She smiled dryly at him before flouncing over to the wall mirror to study her reflection. She didn't look bad, a little touch up and no one would notice anything. "I have to get back," she explained to him over her shoulder, "Before Michael begins to suspect something."

"Let him," he groused, walking up behind her. He kissed her neck. "It's not like he matters anyway. He's just another one of your toys."

Kathryn rolled her shoulders back in an effort to dislodge him. "He's my _husband_ Sebastian."

"It's just a _title_ Kathryn."

Growing irritated by him she swung back around and exploded, "This isn't high school Valmont! We're not bored teenagers looking for amusement. This is my life you're fucking with! I said we're done."

When she attempted to make her way to the door he grabbed her arm and tugged her back. "I said we're not. You can't just dismiss me."

"Sure I can," she replied with false brightness. "Watch me." When he once again blocked her exit she cursed in frustration, "Dammit Valmont!"

He wasn't the slightest bit deterred by her attitude. "I realized something these past few days. I don't want to end up like Blaine."

She rolled her eyes at his supposed revelation. "Of course you don't. No self-respecting person wants to die in a pool of their own vomit. Can I go now?"

"Kathryn I'm trying to tell you something, can you turn down the bitch for a few minutes please?" When she sighed and folded her arms in response he continued, "Blaine was miserable the last couple years of his life. Without Fielding he became a shell of his former self. I'm afraid if we continue on like this the same thing will happen to me."

Kathryn blinked up at him in surprise. She expected him to fight her on her insistence that they end there little affair. There was a part of her that was a little disappointed he wasn't. However, she didn't let her disappointment be known. Instead she nodded and told him, "Good, I'm glad you're starting to react rationally. This has to end Sebastian."

He shook his head. "I'm sick of this sneaking around shit Kathryn. I want you to tell Michael the truth. I want my life to be with you. I want us to be _happy_."

Her eyes widened and her traitorous heart quickened at his statement, but she refused to give into some fleeting feelings. Instead she spoke carefully, but succinctly. "Sebastian, I am not going to leave Michael. It might not be a conventional marriage, but I do care for him and there's no way I would leave and humiliate him by running off with my step-brother."

"I haven't been your step-brother is _years_," he reminded her. "And the only reason you stay with him is because it's convenient. He looks good in the society pages and he turns a blind eye to all your shit, that's it. You've told me yourself you've never been loyal to him, never could be. What's the point?"

"You just said it! He's good to me, he's good for me. There's no lofty expectations and if I get bored I just go find someone else for an hour or two. It's the perfect arrangement."

"It's fucked up"

"Says you," she huffed.

"What if I can give you all that without you having to look outside for entertainment?" Moving towards her he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. "Come on Kathryn," he coaxed, "Imagine how much fun we could have together. Plotting world domination by day, fucking our brains out by night. I guarantee it would never get boring."

It was such a tempting scenario. When she was eighteen it would have been impossible to resist, spending the rest of her life playing with Valmont, but she wasn't a teenager any more. Hadn't been in a long time. She knew how a life with Sebastian would end up and it wouldn't be pretty.

Sighing she pulled away from him and remarked, "And what makes you think I'll be anymore loyal to you than I was to him?"

He flinched at the remark but held his ground. "Maybe the fact that up until a week ago I was the only person you've fucked in _months_."

"Yes, and we both know how that turned out"

Sebastian looked genuinely hurt by the remark. She shrugged and told him, "I have to go."

Shaking his head he stepped away from the door effectively giving up for the time being and spat dismissively, "Fine, go."

Kathryn nodded and went for the door again. She hesitated before leaving. "Valmont I need you to promise me you won't say anything to him."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

"**Promise** **me**," she growled.

Sebastian let out a deep breath and met her stare. He didn't want to let her go, but she wasn't giving him any other option. For a second she thought he would put up another fight, but for once he gave in. "I won't breathe a word to Michael or anyone else, alright?"

"Thank you"

Finally making her way out of that room she headed back to find everyone gathered in the living room. A mousy brunette in her early thirties was addressing the guests, clutching a picture of Blaine to her chest. Kathryn glanced around the crowd until she found her husband sitting towards the back. She discreetly made her way over to him and took a seat beside him. He looked up at her in surprise, but otherwise said nothing. Leaning in she whispered, "Who is this?"

"Blaine's sister"

Kathryn didn't recall him having a sister, but then again Tuttle wasn't particularly close with any of his relatives. The woman droned on about what a wonderful spirit her brother had and what an exceptional life he led and how God took him too soon. Like his death was some sort of accident and not self-inflicted. She didn't recognize her old frenemy at all in the person this clueless woman was describing.

"I didn't know Blaine read to the blind," Michael commented dryly.

"Not bloody likely unless 'read' is code for sucking cock," she quipped.

He looked over at her and chuckled softly. She did the same, but it quickly died when she noticed Sebastian enter the room. He glared at her moodily before ambling over to the bar. Michael noticed him as well. "How is he doing?" he whispered.

Kathryn flinched but covered easily with a small smile. "He'll be fine in time."

"Were he and Blaine ever..."

She nearly giggled at the insinuation, but stopped herself. Instead she decided to give a vague answer to better distance herself from Sebastian in case Michael ever began to suspect his affections were more than brotherly. "I'm not sure," she replied evasively, "Sebastian tended to keep that sort of thing private."

Michael nodded before turning his attention back to Blaine's sister who she now remembered was named Melody. Kathryn tried to ignore Valmont's persistent gaze and concentrate on Melody who was openly weeping. She sneered at the public display. Honestly she was kind of glad Blaine wasn't around to witness all this blatant hypocrisy. Although knowing him he would have found it highly enjoyable.

Plain little Melody wasn't the only one putting on a show. An older woman, with overly coiffed hair, wearing a veil (for fuck's sake) sat close by weeping into a hankie. Kathryn recognized her as Blaine's estranged mother.

She had asked him one time, not long after he came out, what his parents thought about him being gay. Blaine had smiled knowingly and told her, "Child please. Beatrice and Conrad have much more pressing concerns at the moment than having a queer son." At the time she didn't know what he was talking about, but she would find out soon enough. They all would.

Conrad Tuttle was a successful wall-street financier who came from nothing, but married an old-moneyed wasp. Shortly after his son entered high school it came out that Conrad was being indicted for money laundering and a host of other illegal activities. It was a huge scandal of course, made even worse when Mr. Tuttle hung himself two days before he was to go on trial.

After hearing how Blaine died, Kathryn wondered if his father's death was a deeper issue for him than anyone realized. Back then he had laughed off the tragedy with a few wary remarks about his father ruining a perfectly good silk tie and his mother's Marlene Dietrich level theatrics.

The family left the city and moved into their home in Westchester to ride out the scandal. Blaine remained at Manchester. Anyone else in his situation, openly gay from and from a disgraced family, would have curled up in defeat, but Blaine Tuttle was nothing if not a survivor. Rather than laying low, he bleached his hair and took to wearing preppy pastels. He wore his 'different' label like a shield.

Normally this sort of behavior would have him getting his ass kicked on a daily basis, but no one dared fuck with Blaine. After all, who would pick a fight with the guy who had access to the _good_ drugs. Becoming a drug dealer however wasn't just a way to survive high school. The family money was starting to dwindle so he had to find a way to keep himself in the lifestyle he had become accustomed to.

Before the end of his senior year Blaine had left Westchester and moved back to Manhattan. As far as Kathryn knew he had very little to do with his family who he had once described to her as useless, unimaginative vultures. One look at his sister and dear mother and Kathryn had to agree.

Thankfully Melody had finished yammering on and the guests resumed their quiet murmuring. Michael sighed and turned to her. "Are you ready to go? I have a conference call in an hour I can't miss."

She nodded, getting to her feet. "Sure. I think I've heard enough about the 'virtues' of Blaine Tuttle for one day."

As they headed to the exit she couldn't help herself and turned back for one last glance at Sebastian only to find he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't dwell on it and allowed Michael to lead her through the crowd. He was helping her with her coat when a middle aged, light skinned African American man came up behind them. "Kathryn Merteuil Pressley?"

She didn't recognize the man but wondered if they had done business at some point. "Yes, can I help you?"

"My name's Robert Brown, I was Mr. Tuttle's attorney." She looked up at him blankly, not sure where this was going. "If you have a minute I'd like to discuss something with you in private. It's concerning Mr. Tuttle's will."

Kathryn couldn't fathom what Blaine's will had to do with her. Surely he wouldn't leave her anything. Then again, knowing Blaine, it was likely something highly appropriate. Sighing she looked over at her husband and he nodded. "Go ahead, I'll grab a taxi."

"If you wouldn't mind Mr. Pressley, this concerns you as well."

Michael's brows rose in surprise. He looked to her for answers but she merely shrugged. They followed Mr. Brown away from the other mourners, down the hallway to the library.

Mahogany floor to ceiling shelves filled with books lined every wall of the cozy room, with another bay window along the far wall. The centerpiece of the room was the beautiful carved fireplace. Two couches to the left and right of it. Melody, her mother and two elderly looking women sat on one, on the other sat Sebastian and his glass of scotch. He looked up in confusion when they entered. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"No idea," she sighed.

She took a seat on the farthest end of the couch. Michael sat down between them. He shook hands with her former step-brother. "Nice to see you again Sebastian."

"Michael," he replied, briskly shaking his hand.

Before anymore could be said Mr. Brown was addressing them. He explained they were all gathered there for a reading of the will. Kathryn noticed the way Blaine's family's eyes lit up at this news. They didn't even bother to hide their excitement. Kathryn turned her nose up at the display.

Unfortunately for the Tuttle clan today was not the day their ship would come in.

The first part of the will dealt with the distribution of smaller individual assets. His sister got a Monet. His mother a small collection of good crystal. His two aunts received his boat. The family looked thoroughly confused by their gifts. This clearly was not what they were expecting.

Then came the reveal of the biggest assets which was of course the Rutledge money. Fielding's family was very wealthy and when he passed he left everything he owned, all the money, the houses the precious family heirlooms to Blaine. The question now was who did Blaine leave them to.

"I, Blaine Tuttle, hereby bequeath ten million dollars to the Blaine Tuttle Foundation for at risk youth. Five million dollars will go to the LGTB New York Community Center and another five million to the Human Rights Campaign Foundation," Mr. Brown read aloud.

Everyone's eyebrows rose at this. Blaine once told her charity was for the weak and the stupid. He didn't believe in handouts so it was rather surprising to hear he was donating a good chunk of his fortune to the needy.

Mrs. Tuttle smiled tightly at the news. "I always knew my Blaine had a good heart."

"More like an ironic sense of humor," Sebastian muttered darkly.

The older woman shot him a dirty look but he just smirked back at her and licked his lips tauntingly. Kathryn smiled at the exchange.

The attorney continued on, "As for the remaining assets estimated at 1.5 billion, I hereby bequeath them to my dogs Pepper and Bette who will be watched over by my dear friends Ms. Dixie Normous and Ms. Crystal Balls."

The room became deathly silent as everyone processed what they just heard. Kathryn looked around at all the stunned faces and had to contain her urge to laugh. Yep, Tuttle handed over the Rutledge family fortune to some drug addicts, queer kids, a couple of trannies and his dogs. It was a completely brazen and reckless move and so very _Blaine_.

It didn't take long for chaos to set in. The entire Tuttle family exploded in outrage. Mrs. Tuttle didn't think so kindly of her son's 'good heart' when she found out she was getting nothing more than a few pieces of crystal. She screamed at poor Mr. Brown who remained stones faced as she demanded to see the will and threatened to take it to court. Melody meanwhile sobbed while her two elderly aunts bickered with one another.

Kathryn didn't bother to hide her smile at her, but she appeared downright demure in comparison to Sebastian and her husband who were both laughing heartily at this latest turn of events. Mr. Brown cleared his throat and told them, "You are of course free to challenge the will, but I assure you it's exactly how Mr. Tuttle wanted it. Now, any questions can be directed to my firm but for right now the rest of will is to be read only in the presence of Mr. Valmont, Mr. Pressley and Mrs. Merteuil Pressley . If you would excuse us."

Melody got to her feet, staring daggers accusingly at them. "What did he leave _them_?"

"None of your fucking business Melanie"

"It's Melody"

"No one cares," Sebastian retorted with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

The family took it's time making it's way out of the room. When they finally left he turned his attention to the three of them. "Alright, well like I was saying Mr. Tuttle left something to each of you that he wished for me to present."

He turned and retrieved something off the table behind him. It was a box he handed to Sebastian who opened it up and let out a low whistle. "Very nice," he remarked as he held up a Cuban cigar. Michael nodded in approval, Kathryn eyed them blankly.

"And Mr. Pressley this is for you." He handed him a large manila envelope.

Her husband unfastened the seal with Kathryn looking on curious what it could be. As he opened it his bemused expression melted away and his eyes went hard. He pulled out what looked like a stack of papers, but as he furiously flipped through them Kathryn realized they were pictures. He looked up at her, his handsome jaw tightening in anger and spat, "What the fuck is this?"

"What?"

She took the pictures out of his hand and when she saw what they were of her gaze shot over to the other end of the couch where Sebastian sat staring blankly at them. They were pictures of them having sex for the first time at Blaine's party. They were in black and white, but were none the less shockingly graphic.

"Oh my god," she muttered. "Michael..."

He jumped to his feet his accusing eyes darting back and forth between the pictures and them. "Explain this Kathryn."

Her brain scrambled for the appropriate answer as she went to him, trying to keep calm. In the end she decided denial was her best bet. "It isn't what you think. Clearly this is some kind of joke. You know Blaine and his twisted sense of humor. They're obviously photoshopped."

She looked to Sebastian to help back up her story, but he just stared back at her unimpressed. "Photoshopped?" Michael snarled in disbelief. "Does this look fucking photoshopped to you?" He held up a picture of her very naked, on her knees, with Sebastian's cock in her mouth. "You think I don't know my own wife's naked body at this point? It's you Kathryn, Jesus Christ, how could you?"

The pain in his voice actually made her feel sick. "Michael I'm sorry," she managed weakly. "I'm so sorry."

"How long has this been going on? Is that what the two of you were doing earlier? At your best friend's funeral?" He shook his head as he eyed her with disgust, "I always knew you were a slut, but I never thought you were this fucked up. I mean with your own brother?"

"Technically I _was_ her step-brother," Sebastian pipped up, "and that was over ten years ago."

"Shut up Sebastian," she growled at him.

"I'm only pointing out the facts," he replied as he lazily rose from the couch. "I think Michael here deserves to know-

Before he could finish his thought Michael punched him in the face. Kathryn let out a gasp of surprise. She had never seen her husband hit anyone before. Sebastian crumbled against the couch, holding his face. "Never mind," he remarked looking dazed.

Kathryn placed herself between them to stop any further attacks. "Michael calm down"

He threw off the hand she had placed on his arm and snarled, "Don't fucking touch me Kathryn! You know, I always suspected you were cheating on me. Even last week when you came home smelling like sex I thought maybe...but I decided to let it go. I thought maybe it was a one time thing, but after seeing this," he held up the pictures, "I'm done."

Michael threw the pictures to the table then turned and walked out. "Michael, Michael please," she called after him tugging on his arm pathetically.

"Fuck off Kathryn," he barked as he pushed her away and strode out of the room.

She watched him leave in shock unable to process what just happened. He left her, her actually did it. Although she had always predicted he would leave her if he ever found out the truth she never actually thought he would. They had all left her at some point, her father, Court, hell even Sebastian, but never Michael. He would stand by her through anything. Apparently not.

"Well, that was a little dramatic," Sebastian observed dryly.

Slowly she turned to face him. "You mother fucker," she spat before lunging for him.

Sebastian grabbed her by the wrists holding her at bay. "Calm down, I'm not the one who orchestrated this little show."

Kathryn pushed him away with an angry huff. "No that person is hopefully burning in hell as we speak!" She looked around the vacant room as if expecting to see Tuttle's ghost come around a corner. "I hope you're enjoying yourself asshole. If you weren't dead already I'd kill you myself!"

"They were very close," Sebastian explained sarcastically in the lawyer.

"Right," Mr. Brown sighed. He had remained carefully out of sight during most of the drama, but now stepped forward with a small envelope. "Well this was all Mr. Tuttle had left for me to deliver."

Kathryn snatched the envelope out of his hand and hastily opened in. It was a hand written note. She read it aloud:

_Sorry Princess, but you were the only thing he's ever truly wanted. Don't fuck it up_

_Love, Blaine_

She looked over at Sebastian accusingly. "Did you know about this?"

"What? Of course not"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Logically she knew it was impossible, but it still angered her that things were falling so easily into Valmont's lap. It felt too convenient. Then again, not even Sebastian was that good. No, this was clearly all Blaine.

Kathryn crinkled the note in her fist and tossed it at Sebastian. She then grabbed the discarded photos and threw them in the fire place before turning and leaving. "Where are you going?" Sebastian called after her.

"Where do you think?"

She strode out of the library, ignoring the curious glances of Blaine's friends and family as she past. She vaguely wondered how much of that they had overheard. For once she didn't care.

Leaving the townhouse she noticed the limo they had taken to the service was still parked outside. Michael must have taken a taxi. Kathryn crossed the street and told her driver to take her home. She climbed inside and before they could pull away from the curb Sebastian suddenly slipped in from the other door. Her eyes widened at his sudden overwhelming presence. "What are you doing?"

"We weren't finished," he replied with his typical detached arrogance.

"The hell we weren't. Get out Sebastian."

"No"

She stared him down, but he didn't budge, just smiled pleasantly back at her. Kathryn let out an un-lady like roar of anger and punched the seat with her fist. "Dammit Valmont, I don't have time for your bullshit. I have to go after him."

Sebastian sighed as he reached over and grabbed some ice from the bar. Dropping it into a napkin he made himself an impromptu icepack and held it to his swelling face. "And here I thought we were no longer in high school, but once again here you are, chasing after boys who don't want you while blowing off the ones who do."

Kathryn was only half listening to what he was saying as she was too busy checking her phone for messages. There was nothing from Michael so she sent one telling him they needed to talk. For all the good it would do.

"What exactly do you plan on saying to him?"

"I..." she stopped, actually she wasn't sure what she would say to him. For once she was drawing a blank. Shaking her head she told him, "I'm not sure but I'll apologize and explain to him that it was nothing, just me trying to deal with the pain of losing the baby or something-

"Nice, bring the dead kid into it," he sneered. "I am sure that will win him back."

"Shut up Valmont," she snapped. "Stop _enjoying_ this so much."

"Oh, but you know how much I enjoy watching you scramble. Jesus Kathryn, just cut the cord and be done with it. Let the poor bastard be."

"I'm sorry, you don't get a say in any of this"

He shook his head at her then moved over to sit beside her. "Seriously, what are you going to tell him?"

Kathryn looked away from him and stared out the window at the passing buildings. "I'm going to tell him I gave you up and it will be the truth."

Sebastian was silent for a long time and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Something that felt suspiciously like guilt began to gnaw around her edges. When he finally spoke his voice was infuriatingly calm. "You know where I went after I found Blaine?"

"You know I don't"

"I went to Seattle to see Annette"

That caught her attention. Kathryn's head whipped around to face him. She searched his face for some clue as to where this was going, but his expression remained frustratingly blank. It annoyed her when she realized her heart had started pounding in her chest at this news and she couldn't understand why. She tried her best to school her features into a look of indifference, but failed miserably. "Why would you do that?" she asked trying to keep her tone even.

"I've realized I'm still in love with her and I want us to start over."

Her mouth literally fell open at this news. Gripping the leather seat beneath her she actually feared she would get sick. The air in the car seemed to disappear and the walls close in on her. He was going to leave her. Again. He was going to leave her alone, at the worst possible time after Blaine dying and her marriage falling apart and yes she said they were done, but that was just one of the things she told herself. They both knew they would never truly be over.

Kathryn looked up at him hopelessly struggling with what to say to make him realize what a stupid mistake that would be when a smile broke out on his handsome, bruised face. He laughed. "Wow. I guess I know how you really feel."

Realizing he was just messing with her she lost it. "You son of a bitch," she hissed feeling like an idiot.

She smacked him in the face once, twice and before she could do it again he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the back of the seat. He moved in close to her and whispered, "Relax. I was just proving a point."

"Which is?"

"That you can't let me go anymore than I could you. We belong together Kathryn."

He leaned in and kissed her. She squirmed against him, giving in for only a moment before pushing him away. "You're an idiot."

"Actually I'm a genius," he sighed, straightening his suit jacket. "But I wasn't lying about going to Seattle. I did go to talk to her."

"I no longer care," she lied

"Sure you don't. Anyway I wanted her advice. Whatever else happened between us, Annette was always a good friend. Second to you, she knows me better than anyone."

"Lucky me"

Ignoring her he continued, "I told her about us. How we've been seeing each other. How you're married. How despite everything you do or maybe because of it I'm still in love with you."

Kathryn looked up in surprise at this revelation. Sebastian had actually never said that before although she had long suspected. "And what did she have to say?" she asked coolly.

"She told me, she could unequivocally promise me you would break my heart and that I should run as far away from you as possible."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "And clearly, based on the day's events, you took that advice to heart. Sebastian, why are you telling me this?"

"Honestly? I was kind of hoping it would piss you off enough that you'd want to prove her wrong."

Despite herself she found herself laughing. "Moron."

"Bitch"

Taking her hand in his he kissed it and smiled at her softly. Something about the way he looked at her in these moments made her want to curl up against him and never leave. Even when they were teenagers he never looked at her like that. Then again, back then the only thing he ever seemed to want from her was sex and to win the never ending battle of wills between them. It had always been a game, but that was no longer the case. She knew that now.

Sebastian stared at their entwined hands and his expression grew serious. "You know what I thought about when I found Blaine?"

"What?"

"The night you overdosed, when I found you in my bed."

Kathryn swallowed thickly. She didn't like thinking about that night and had refused to ever knowledge it with him. She tried to tug her hand away but he held on. "Sebastian don't-"

"Kathryn I have never been that scared in my whole life," he confessed. "If I hadn't found you when I did-

"But you did and I'm fine," she spoke quickly the words stumbling over themselves. "Can we drop this?"

"No," he replied firmly not giving an inch. "I was terrified for a good year that one day someone would call and tell me you finally did it."

"It was an accident!"

Really that was the biggest lie of all. She would never admit it to him and the only person she had confessed the truth to was now dead, but she _had_ been trying to kill herself that night. Being Kathryn Merteuil had finally taken it's toll and she was **done**. She wanted out, so she crammed as many pills as she could find down her throat, snorted a few lines and washed it down with a bottle of Jack. Doing it in Valmont's room seemed kind of poetic. He was supposed to be spending the night with the faux-virgin. She hadn't planned on him coming home early and interrupting her little party. But if there was one thing she could count on from Sebastian it was that he would inevitably fuck up all her plans.

She would never tell him any of this however. Some things didn't need to be spoken about, but apparently Sebastian hadn't gotten the memo because he kept rambling on, his voice becoming more heated with every word. "We both know it wasn't a fucking accident Kathryn. The drugs, the bulimia, you were always trying to kill yourself in one way or another. I knew this but I never realized how deeply unhappy you were until that night."

Kathryn pulled her hand away and folded her arms to her chest. "A little dramatic don't you think?"

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to meet his stare. "_I'm the Marcia Fucking Brady of the Upper East Side and sometimes I want to kill myself_," he spat back the line she had said to him over a decade ago. "Sound familiar?"

She shrugged him off. "I was manipulating you Valmont. I would have thought you could tell the difference by now."

"Maybe you were, but it doesn't make it any less true." Kathryn avoided his gaze and tried to tune out what he was saying, but she couldn't seem to. Sebastian moved closer to her on the seat and wrapped an arm around her, tugging her closer. "Look all I'm saying is maybe it's time for a change. Maybe Michael finding out about us isn't the worst thing in the world."

Kathryn huffed out a sigh, but didn't move away from him. "Let me guess, might this change you're suggesting have something to so with _you_?"

"It doesn't have to be me or anyone really. Just be alone if that will make you happy. All I know is I don't want to find you one day dead on your bathroom floor."

Cupping his face she forced him to look at her and what she saw in his sad eyes broke her heart a little. Between Blaine's death and what she'd put him through recently he really had been through the ringer. "You really do look like hell," she observed, her eyes taking in the newly acquired bruise on his face.

"Let it never be said you don't know how to kick a guy when he's down."

Kathryn smiled fondly at him then drew him in for a kiss. She didn't really mean for it to go any further than an affectionate peck, but when he deepened the kiss and pressed her back against the leather seat she didn't put up any sort of resistance. Sebastian pushed his tongue between her lips and she could taste the alcohol he was drinking earlier. She shifted back against the seat a little, and didn't object when he maneuvers himself between her legs.

His mouth left hers and soon he was trailing wet kisses down her neck and flicking his rough tongue against her earlobe, while she ran her fingers through her closely cropped hair. What started as nothing more than a comforting kiss had suddenly gotten more heated and she really should have put a stop to it. Glancing out the window she noticed they were stuck in traffic on Madison, but they weren't all that far from her house. She knew she should push him away, save this for another time, but she somehow couldn't manage to summon the will power to do. How is it she had more self control at eighteen then she does at twenty eight she had no idea, but she wouldn't dwell on it.

Sebastian's mouth made it's way down to her cleavage and her nipples tightened in anticipation. Kathryn suddenly felt over heated and was dying to take off her wool coat, but then his mouth was on her tit, sucking her through the silk material of her blouse. She whimpered and squirmed against the seat making him chuckle against her chest. Now kneeling before her he looked up at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. It was a look she much preferred to his earlier sadness.

"I do believe I owe you a cum," he drawled lazily, his fingers already inching their way up her skirt.

"You do," she agreed licking her lips, "But I'm almost home."

He looked out the window and smirked at the traffic and the blaring horns around them. "Something tells me we have a little time."

She watched wordlessly as he positioned himself back between her legs. His gaze darkened as she spread her thighs wider apart. Then his mouth was on her placing open mouthed kisses against her thighs, his newly acquired scruff rubbing against her soft skin not unpleasantly. Kathryn shivered and tugged on his hair in an attempt to end his teasing. She was just about to remind him of their limited timetable when she felt him pull her panties aside and then blessedly his fingers were on her.

The teasing wasn't really necessary. She was already plenty wet. When his fingers traced over her swollen clit her hips jerked in need. "Sebastian," she whined drawing out the syllables in his name. It morphed into a gasp when he pressed a blunt finger inside her, followed by a second. He gave a few shallow thrusts before driving his fingers deep inside, guiding them upwards in search of her g-spot.

"Oh god," she called, her body quivering in pleasure when he found it. Her grip on his hair tightened and she drew her leg up on the seat, her Louboutin clunking to the floor beside him. Her thighs were trembling now, her whole body on edge waiting for him to give her that final push.

Sebastian continued to fuck her with his fingers as she rode his hand. Then his mouth was on her, his tongue at first teasingly licking everywhere but where she wanted him. She whined, pressing her thighs to his face as if trying to lock him in place. Kathryn could hear him laugh but her skirt, bunched up around her waist, prevented her from seeing him. When his tongue finally made contact with her needy, swollen button her hips lurched forward demanding more, but his strong grip held her down. His slow, taunting licks performed by his skillful tongue, were in sharp contrast to the way his fingers were gruffly sawing in and out of her.

Kathryn was as taut as a bowstring, her back arched desperately against the leather seat. "Fuck," she panted, "Please, oh god..." She began babbling incoherently in her need, until she felt Sebastian wrap his lips around her clit and she finally lost control, coming hard and long. Her body tightened and let's go in an endless series of peaks. Kathryn clutches him with one hand while the other one scrambles behind her searching for purchase before setting on the back of the seat. Her nails dug into the leather, her eyes squeezed shut tightly until she saw stars behind her lids and she called out his name in a rather undignified manner.

Sebastian rises up on his knees before her, a smug arrogant smile plastered on his face. Normally it would have annoyed her, but at the moment she's too dazed to care. His mouth was wet with her juices , her trembling hand reached out to touch it. "Someone's proud of themselves," she remarks lazily, her voice sounding strained even to her own ears.

He leaned over her, batting his eyes, "Any reason I shouldn't be?"

She smiled at him a little and shook her head, her body still vibrating from her intense orgasm. Cradling the back of his head she drew him in for a kiss. Kathryn could taste herself on his mouth but she didn't mind, in fact it made her eager for more. And she wasn't the only one. Sebastian's erection pressed hard and insistent against her thigh and she wanted nothing more than to push him to the floor and ride him hard until he exploded inside her, but the car had already stopped. Breaking away from him she looked out the window to see they were in front of her Upper East Side townhouse.

"We're here," she announced almost wistfully.

Sebastian sighed and moved back on the seat opposite her. They shared a heated look, filled with unspoken thoughts and questions, that would go unsaid. At least today.

Kathryn began straightening herself out as best she could while he made himself a drink and watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to him?" he asked sounding oddly detached.

She closed her compact mirror and sighed, "I think I might attempt the truth."

"What a novel approach."

"What about you?" she asks, struggling to make herself sound as nonchalant as possible. "What are you going to do?"

Sebastian exhaled loudly as he stared into his scotch on the rocks. "I don't know. Aunt Helen is insisting everyone spend the holiday at her place on the island so I might head down there." He looked up at her with a forced smile that didn't meet his eyes. "And you? What are your plans if Michael is in a forgiving mood?"

"We were suppose to spend Thanksgiving in St. Barts, but who knows now."

"Well, best of luck." He raised his glass in a salute then downed in quickly.

"Thanks." Kathryn gripped the door handle, ready to leave, but stared back at him, half expecting him to launch into another tirade about why she shouldn't try to save her marriage. Instead, he stared broodingly out the window. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sebastian looked back at her and nodded. "No, but I'll survive. Always do."

That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but nothing could be done about it now. She had another matter to deal with then. Opening the door she started to get out then turned back. "I'll call you later Sebastian."

He nodded, but didn't look at her. Sighing she got out of the car and stared up at her house. Squaring her shoulders she marched inside to deal with her fate.

Michael was there as she knew he would be and he was as angry as she'd ever seen him. He screamed at her for awhile, calling her all sort of colorful names. Under normal circumstances Kathryn never would have stood for it, she would have fought back but she took her lumps and let him rail against her. Then the interrogation part of the evening commenced.

How long had it been going on? (seven months) Had they always been attracted to each other? (yes) Did they ever do anything physically before? (technically no) Did they ever fuck in their bed? (yes) Is he the first guy she cheated on him with? (no) Did she do it because she lost the baby? (no) How many others? (she didn't know) Did Fielding know she was cheating on him? (yes) Did she love any of these men? (no) Did she love Sebastian?

When she hesitated to answers that last question he felt he had his answer. He told her he needed time and space to think things over. She found herself agreeing. Michael asked her if she even wanted to remain married to him and she told him she wasn't sure, which wasn't the answer she initial intended to give him. Her plan before she entered the house was to beg for forgiveness, use every trick in her very extensive book, then take him back to the bed room and screw his brains out if necessary.

But somehow between then and now she managed to stand back and look at the bigger picture. She realized she didn't know why she was fighting so hard against a separation or even a divorce other than the fact that she didn't like to loose and the idea of a messy divorce might somehow hurt her image, but really who cared? It wasn't the end of the world.

Calmly she told him she was going to move out for a little while. He seemed a little taken aback that she wasn't fighting him. When she went to her closet and packed a few bags he watched from the doorway. He offered to let her stay and he'd leave, but she told him this was for the best. They both needed space.

Kathryn took two bags with her with instructions to the servants to send the rest when she got settled. She then kissed Michael on the cheek and left. When she exited the house she stood at the curb, getting ready to hail a cab when she noticed the limo was still across the street where she left it. Sighing she knew she should just ignore it, put some space between them just like she was doing with Michael, but she found herself walking over anyway.

As she approached the back window opened revealing a smirking Sebastian. "Need a lift?"

All traces of his earlier brooding were gone from his face, replaced by that smugness she both loved and loathed. Kathryn rolled her eyes upwards. "Why not?"

As if on cue the driver got out and took her bags. He asked her where she was going, she instructed him The Pierre then got into the back seat. "I fucking hate Blaine," she grumbled tossing her purse aside.

"Now, now, you know it's not wise to speak ill of the dead," Sebastian teased.

"You know I wouldn't put it past him to have done all of this just to screw me over."

He let out a short laugh. "Yes Kathryn, I'm sure Blaine offed himself just to get one over on you."

"Nothing would surprise me anymore."

"Apparently our dear friend's biggest secret was that he was a closet romantic."

"I wished he had stayed in that particular closet," she grumbled darkly as they pulled away from the curb.

Sebastian maneuvered himself into the empty seat beside her. Setting his glass down he toyed with her hair, his gaze studying her curiously. "So, I take it he _wasn't_ in a forgiving mood?"

"He..." Kathryn hesitated then met his stare. She was about to tell him that no, she was the one who left, but something stopped her. Instead she lied, "Not really."

"Hmm," he hummed caressing her hair. "So what now?"

She had made reservations at The Pierre, but she was curious if he had any better ideas. "I guess I need to find someplace to stay."

"Well there's always the Four Seasons, The St. Regis, The Carlyle." Kathryn gave him a side long glare and he laughed then added, "And of course there's always my place. Interested?"

"That depends. Will _you_ be there?"

"Maybe"

Sighing she laid her head back against the seat and replied, "Fine, just so long as you know this doesn't necessarily mean anything."

Sebastian took her hand in his, a small smile on his lips as he assured her, "Oh I know."

He thought he had won, but she was too tired to tell him, that no in fact he hadn't. They weren't going to live happily ever after, but there was no sense in telling him that. He wouldn't believe her anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello there, I know I haven't updated this in forever but this chapter kind of kicked my ass. I'm not sure if it shows or not. Originally this was supposed to be a prequel to Gruesome, the serial killer story, but I couldn't get into it, but who knows, I might write it at some point._

_The next chapter of this will be a sequel to L is for Love called **L is for Leap.** It's from Annette's POV and it's super angsty. Until then I'll probably post something to My Love. There might be an outtake from this chapter or a mini sequel. Thanks._

_And P.S.: To answer Julia's question she posted in her review for __**My Love**__...yes I did._


	32. BONUS: U is for Unexpected

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: This is a sequel to U is for Uncharted. In that chapter Sebastian reunited with Annette after Kathryn called him a toy. While on the way to see their parents their plan crashed stranding them on a desert island. After nearly a month the pair succumbed to their desires only to be rescued the following day. Seeing how happy Sebastian was with Annette, Kathryn decided to not return to New York, but left for Paris with her mother instead. **_

_**Author's Note: The song I used here was Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap.**_

* * *

><p><span>BONUS: U is for Unexpected<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I've watched you slowly winding down for years)<strong>_

Like a fine wine Sebastian Valmont gets better with age. He's 25 now and he's better looking and more fit then he was at eighteen. When he studies his reflection in the mirror he can still see traces of his boyish youth staring back at him through his mischievous eyes and too pretty mouth. It used to bother him a little, the pretty, but like most things in life he's come to accept and appreciate it. Ten years from now, even if he gains fifty pounds of bloat and loses his hair, he'll still be pretty. There are worse thing in life.

He slips on his black suit jacket and contemplates a tie. As he holds one up in the mirror Sebastian takes note of the blonde curled up on the hotel bed behind him. He makes eye contact with her reflection and asks, "What do you think?"

"You don't need it," she tells him before returning her gaze back to the television.

Nodding in agreement he tosses it aside. "You're right."

"Usually am"

They share a smirk and he even though he knows the answer he asks anyway, "You sure you don't want to come tonight?"

Annette, decked out in cotton pajamas with a feast of rice cakes, a half eaten bag of mashuga nuts and a bottle of Dal Forno red in front of her, doesn't bother to look up from the Nicholas Sparks movie she's watching. "I'm positive. You know I hate those parties. All those obnoxious fashion people talking about nothing but themselves, no thank you."

"You're engaged to one of those fashion people," he reminds her with a wry smile. "Lest you forget."

"Well no accounting for taste I guess"

He swats her playfully on the ass as he passes the bed to retrieve his shoes, still encased in the black Gucci shoe box he bought this morning. She giggles and stretches. "Are you sure you don't want to skip it? Stay in with me and watch a movie?"

Sebastian eyes the bland actor on screen reciting some cringe worthy dialogue to the dippy actress while the corny music swells and he has to actively stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Tempting, but I'll pass." He gets to his feet, straightening the cuffs of shirt to purposely avoid the disappointed look on his fiancee's face. He knows the conversation is about to turn from playful to something less pleasant. He struggles for an excuse. "Besides I haven't seen Gino in forever."

And he could really use a night out. They'd been in Milan for over a week and every night had been spent at the hotel, watching a movie, eating dinner, making love. Sebastian had come for work, he was doing a shoot for Italian Vogue. Annette, taking a break from med school, had come along in search of wedding inspiration.

Sebastian looks up to find her nervously fiddling with the edge of the pillow sham, a contemplative look on her face. "I was thinking we could start researching locations." Her gaze finds his, all traces of her earlier humor have vanished. She's starting to pout.

"Sure. _Tomorrow_"

He knows she wants him to offer to stay in, forget the party and curl up on the bed with her, but that's not going to happen. Too many night's he's given in to her wishes and stayed home. Annette doesn't really like to go out anymore (not that she every really went out all that much to begin with) and he's fine with that, but he refuses to be a shut in. It was becoming suffocating.

She stares at him long and hard, her expression not really hostile, but he can sense her itching for a fight. She pulls irritably at the pillow sham and he knows she's weighing her options. She won't win this time and she knows it. So she forces a smile. "Alright then, tomorrow. I'll have Anthony line up a few places."

"Great"

Turning on his heel Sebastian heads for the door. "Enjoy your movie," he calls out, "Don't wait up, I probably will be home late."

"Okay. Have fun"

Her voice cuts off as the door closes behind him. He doesn't kiss her goodbye.

**(_It's okay by me, It was a long time ago_)**

Gino Bugiardini is an infamous fashion photographer, renown for his iconic photos of some of the most beautiful and celebrated woman of all time. Infamous because of the_ scandal_. Apparently he killed one of his wife's lovers in a jealous rage during the eighties and was deported back to Italy, where he went on trial, but got off on a technicality. It was in the papers for years.

But of course, no one talks about that.

The party is held at his sprawling villa over looking the lake. It is indeed festering with 'fashion people' as Annette called them. Models, editors, photographers, with the occasional actor or international billionaire thrown in for some added glamour. Sebastian knows all of them, most on a first name basis.

A few hours after arriving he is sitting out on the veranda, smoking a cigar and relying on his admittedly shitty Italian to follow the conversation with the video director in front of him. His hot wife, who's tits he can't help ogling, sits beside him not really listening to the conversation. She grins when she notices him staring.

When the guy starts getting esoteric and begins ranting about the film industry, Sebastian has had enough. He gets up to fetch another glass of wine, but stops in the doorway when something inside catches his eye or rather _someone_.

He's not sure why he's surprised. He always knew he would see her again and likely at a most random time and place. Some things are just inevitable. Just the same, he's flabbergasted to find her there. Fucking Kathryn Merteuil.

Sebastian shakes his head and for a fleeting second he considers pretending he never saw her because he knows whatever force brought then back together again can't be good. It never ends well with the two of them.

But like the eternal moth to a flame he his helpless to resist her and he's across the room in three long strides. She's sitting poised on a sofa, posture just as rigid as it was at eighteen, talking with another woman, a glass of chardonnay in her hand and a fake smile on her face. It takes her a moment to notice him, but when she finally does it's worth it. She looks just as stunned as him, but of course she covers it better.

He takes the opportunity to drink her in. She's still beautiful, but that was a given. Her hair is a little darker and longer, hitting at her elbows, with a slight curl. She's dressed in a black bustier top, black skinny pants with a matching jacket around her shoulders and pointed silver stilettos. Sexy, but tasteful. Her red lips curve into a familiar smirk as her surprise melts into amusement and she purrs, "Hello Sebastian."

"Kathryn. It is you." He swallows hard his throat suddenly dry. "I thought you were in France?"

"That was _seven_ years ago Sebastian"

Over the years he often thought about this moment—what he would say if he ever ran into her again. He always assumed he'd be charming and suave, not fumbling around like some awkward adolescent while she sits there cool as could be with that mocking grin of hers.

Time to pull his shit together.

The woman she had been conversing with excuses herself and Sebastian takes her seat, dropping a polite kiss on his former step-sister's cheek as he does. "You'll excuse me if I'm a little thrown. Has it really been seven years?" He asks as if he doesn't know.

"Yes it has." Her eyes slowly look him over before setting on his face. "How have you been Sebastian?"

It feels more like a challenge then a question and he supposes it is. Who has the better life? Who came out on top? Looking her over he's not all convinced he'll claim victory. Still he gives it his best shot.

Leaning back against the sofa, he stretches his arm out along the back and shrugs elegantly. "Things are good. I'm here shooting the September cover of Italian Vogue." It's not the cover, but whatever, she doesn't have to know that. "I fly back to New York in a couple of days."

She nods and sips her drink. "And how's Annette?"

He's momentarily thrown off his game when he realizes she knows they're still together, but he's not sure why. She's Kathryn of course she knows. "She's good. She's back at the hotel, didn't feel like coming out tonight."

Gazing at the fire she smiles wryly. "Guess we called that one wrong didn't we?"

They had both assumed he'd fuck it up somehow. In all fairness he very nearly did—on several occasions. It still amazed him to this day that Annette hadn't left him yet. But of course he doesn't tell her this. Instead he smiles, smug, but not exceedingly so and says, "Yeah. We're engaged."

They're engaged, but they haven't set a date even though it's been over a year. Neither of them can finalize any sort of plans and he kind of thinks Annette might call the whole thing off if he doesn't do it first. Sebastian knows if he confesses any of this she'll laugh at him (and maybe never stop) so once again he doesn't elaborate.

"Congratulations," she says, but it sounds more like_ fuck you_.

"You almost sound like you mean it"

Kathryn rolls her eyes, but looks a little bemused.

"What about you? Do you live in Milan?"

She shakes her head. "No, I live in DC."

"As in Washington?"

"That would be the one, yes."

Sebastian pictures her in the nation's capital, floating among the powerful and elite. Blackmailing and scheming and fucking. Knocking over powerful men like pieces on a chess board. He smiles. "Hmm, so who is he?"

"Who?"

"Your target or as you used to call them, boyfriends." He looks at her empty hand and adds, "I don't see a ring on your finger so I'm assuming there's no engagement. _Yet_."

Her gaze narrows at him and she replies, "There's no need. As charming as it is that you think I have nothing better to do than flop on my back, I am in fact _working_ Valmont."

"As what?"

She sips her wine then explains, "I'm a lobbyist."

Sebastian doesn't bother to hide his surprise or his amusement. He lets out a short bark of laughter, half expecting her to join him and say she's just fucking with him. When she doesn't he shakes his head. "You're a lobbyist? Wow how _provincial_ of you Kathryn."

"My bank account says otherwise shit head."

"Huh, well I guess I can see it. Manipulating the greedy and corrupt into doing what you want was always one of your talents. I take it you're not donating your services to some advocacy group?"

"Please," she snorts with distaste. "Right now I'm working at Randolf and Fuller. We're currently representing United Healthcare."

"So is that what you went to school for?"

"Actually I studied law, but minored in political science at Yale."

"So you're a lawyer?"

"I passed the bar," she replies airily, "But I've never practiced law. Becoming a lawyer was just a formality really. Unless I decide to go into corporate law I doubt I'll ever use it."

"You have bigger ambitions of course"

"Always." A small, familiar smile spreads across her pretty face and just like that he's back in New York, sitting beside her on a chaise lounge as she reveals her latest plot to destroy and conquer. It's true, nothing ever really changes.

Running a hand through his short hair he looks her over again, feeling a little small in the wake of all her ambition and accomplishments. When he thinks about this he finds he's not really that surprised. Kathryn was never going to just be some rich assholes wife, sitting on charity committees and organizing parties. She was better than that.

"So are you here on vacation?"

"Kind of," she sighs. "The guy I'm seeing had business here and he invited me along."

"Ah, politician?"

"No he's a CEO of a fortune 500 company"

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Of course he is." He glances around the party looking for what he assumes is an older guy, bored and likely out of place, but doesn't spot anyone meeting that description. "Is he here?"

"No he had to leave early yesterday. I'm staying on for a few days."

He tries to ignore how pleased he is to hear that she'll be in the same city as him for a little while. Instead he asks, "Is it serious?"

Kathryn tilts her head to the side and shrugs. "I haven't decided yet."

Because of course, _of course_, it would be up to her. Rather than be annoyed by that, he chooses to be charmed. He smiles and let's his gaze linger over her again before exhaling loudly. "Jesus, you still look good."

She eyes him over the rim of her glass and smirks. "So do you Sebastian."

They talk for awhile, playing a perfunctory game of catch up on their mutual friends and acquaintances, and only mention their own lives in the broadest terms. They laugh at the Caldwell's misfortune (loosing all their money in the Madoff mess), and snicker at Court Reynolds third marriage (and that illegitimate kid) and discuss their mutual run in's with Blaine over the years.

Over the past seven years he's always had two different versions of Kathryn floating around in his brain. The traitorous bitch who lived to destroy others while ruling her kingdom and the self-sufficient girl on the island who gave amazing blow jobs and was capable of letting her guard down when she chose to. He wonders as he studies her, which girl was sitting so poised in front of him. It was entirely possible she was a completely different person altogether.

"So, I was sorry to hear about your mother."

Kathryn flinches in surprise and shifts uncomfortably against the couch. "Thank you," she replies her voice devoid of emotion.

Tiffany Merteuil died in a car accident two months after they were rescued from the island. Sebastian had been in Kansas with Annette at the time visiting her family for Thanksgiving. When he asked his father if they should go to the funeral he told him Kathryn was just having a small wake and it wasn't necessary. His father thought it best neither of them attend.

Sebastian had considered going anyway. He didn't particularly like the woman, hell he loathed the bitch, but he knew Kathryn didn't really have anyone else. No close extended family or friends. He didn't like the idea of her alone so he called, but of course she didn't answer him, so he decided to hell with it.

Thinking back on that time a familiar feeling of anger begins to coarse through him. He knows he should leave the subject alone, but it's been seven years and he can't help himself. "Why didn't you come back to New York?"

She looks genuinely confused by the question. "What for? There was nothing there for me anymore."

"_I_ was there," he bites out bitterly.

"Yes you were," she agrees before turning to him with a pointed stare. "With _her_."

Kathryn stares him down for a moment before abruptly getting to her feat and exiting the room. Sebastian quickly follows after her, anger now prickling at his skin when he thinks back to that day when he arrived in New York only to be told that Kathryn had taken a flight to Paris instead. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye.

He called her and when she didn't pick up he left angry, rambling voice mails that she never bothered to answer. Of course he had considered going after her. He fantasized about showing up at her place and ripping into her for leaving him before throwing her to the bed and fucking her violently. Somehow all his fantasies ended with them having epic sex. For this reason, and the fact that he knew Annette was suspicious about what really happened between them on the island, he realized it was better to stay away. If he went after Kathryn he would loose Annette, no question. So he let it go. He let _her_ go.

They're in the kitchen now, Kathryn's pouring herself another glass of wine and ignoring the fact that he's standing beside her practically vibrating with anger. "You just fucking left without saying goodbye," he snarls hating himself for sounding like a petulant adolescent, but unable to stop it.

She doesn't look at him. "So? What more was there to say?"

He throws his hands up dramatically before letting them drop to his sides. "I don't know, how about goodbye Sebastian, have a nice life." Leaning in closer he mutters, "You could have at least returned my phone calls."

"Why, so we can have some boring, maudlin conversation where you whine about your guilt and beg me not to tell your girlfriend?" She rolls her eyes and sips her wine. "No thank you."

"So none of it meant anything to you?"

She looks back at him with indifference and shrugs.

Sebastian is so infuriated by her callous response that he wants to scream at her, throw the wine bottle across the room, shake her until she looses the attitude and tells him the truth. In other words, he feels just as he always does when he deals with Kathryn—frustrated, angry and _alive_.

But just once it would be nice if she acted like an actual human being.

"You're unbelievable," he growls at her, shaking his head with disgust he doesn't really feel.

Rather than be offended (because she never is) she sets her glass down and circles the granite topped island they're currently leaning against. A seductive smile he knows all too well, curls at her lip as she approaches him. Her narrow hips brush against his and crowd him against the counter, while her hand plays with his hair and her laughing eyes search his face. "Oh Valmont," she mocks, "If I knew you were carrying a torch for me all these years maybe I would have paid you a visit after all or you know, at least sent a card."

She then laughs at him and presses just slightly against his body, enough to give him a thrill before turning to leave, thinking she's won. Only he's not about to let her walk away so easily this time.

Sebastian grabs her by the hips and pins her back against the island. Before she can catch her breath he presses into her allowing her to feel the full weight (not to mention length) of his arousal. She gasps and her eyes are wide in her small face. Feeling powerful at last, he tilts his head to the side and looks her over, licking his lips when he eyes her cleavage protruding from her snug top. He smiles when he feels her tits pucker against the fabric of her shirt, then he leans in as if to kiss her. but instead he brushes his nose against her neck, slow and teasing. Kathryn's hand comes out and grips his arm. When she begins to melt against him he knows he's won.

"Still enjoy playing games, huh _sis_," he whispers to her. She shivers just slightly against him and he laughs then reveals, "Me too."

He realizes then he can have her if he wants to, but at that moment, what he wants more than her cunt, is the ability to walk away. So he let's her go and steps back, a cool smile on his face as he looks her over. She now seems smaller to him, less triumphant. Without another word he leaves her.

Sebastian ends up on the now empty veranda. He sits on the ledge and lights up a cigarette, wondering if she'll come find him. She does of course, when he's half-way through his cig, looking slightly exasperated and annoyed.

"I didn't think we had anything left to say to each other," she says picking up their earlier conversation. "You had her, I thought's that was what you wanted, so I stepped aside."

"How noble of you," he mocks.

"Would you have rather I'd come back to New York, break you two up?" She smirks then adds, "We both know I could have."

Of course she could. For two years after they parted he kept expecting her to come back and do just that. When she didn't he bitterly made the command decision to wash his hands of her. He never looked her up, didn't Google her, never asked any of their mutual friends about her. Kathryn ceased to exist.

Only in the back of his mind she never disappeared. She was always there, poking out along the edges of his subconscious waiting to appear whenever he was about to do something destructive or dangerous. Always the invisible devil on his shoulder.

Watching her now he wonders if she ever thought about him. Really thought about him, not just in a vague, obscure way. "Do you ever think about it?" He stubs out his cigarette and clarifies, "About the island?"

She folds her arms to her chest and sighs. "Well I don't vacationed at the beach any more if that's what you mean."

It isn't and she knows that so he doesn't push further, knowing he won't get an honest reply. Instead he reaches for her, grasping her waist he tugs her forward so she's standing between his splayed legs. Kathryn places her hands on his shoulders and studies his face. "Do you?"

"I used to, a lot," he admits. He doesn't tell her he used to dream about it, write about it, fuck, jack off to it, but somehow he suspects she knows already.

"And you never told her?"

Sebastian smiles sardonically. "I wouldn't be engaged right now if I had." Because Annette will forgive a lot but not that. Not with Kathryn.

Her fingers curl around his hair and that small gesture is enough to make his cock throb in his pants. She smiles at him like she knows the effect she has on him then asks, "How is your relationship these days Sebastian? Is true love everything it's cracked up to be?"

"It's...fine"

She laughs, but for once there's no malice behind it. "That good huh? Hmm...maybe I should have come back after all."

"Maybe you should have," he replies with more intensity than he meant to. They stare at each other for a long moment, each waiting for the other to make the first move. When she doesn't he sighs. "I should probably go. Annette's waiting up for me."

"That's too bad"

"Why? Do you have a better offer?"

**(_Just run with me through rows of speeding cars_)**

Twenty minutes later they're in the back of a town car making out like two horny teenagers on their way to her place. He has one hand buried in her now long silky hair while the other searches desperately for exposed skin, but comes up frustratingly empty.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt?" he grumbles in between kisses.

She lets out a husky laugh. "Some things never change. You still have no patients _dear brother_."

"Fuck patients," he growls back. Hearing her refer to him like that makes his cock strain even harder against his pants. He slides a hand up her leg, squeezes her ass, then tugs her half on his lap. "I need to fuck you."

He kisses her hard and she responds in kind then begins to grind against his thigh. She's wet, he can already feel it through her pants and it makes him want to take her right then. The driver is literally a foot away from them, but he can't bring himself to care. His self-control was abandoned at the party.

In the back of his head he knows he should feel guilty about this, cheating on Annette, and he does, but not enough to stop. It's far from the first time he's cheated on her. There have been other girls of course, a few Annette even knew about and eventually forgave, but this, _Kathryn_, that she would never get over. Even knowing this Sebastian doesn't stop. He thinks, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, besides, he'll likely never see Kathryn again after this so what's the harm?

They finally arrive at her place. It's a huge Mediterranean style mansion with giant oval windows everywhere and a fountain in front. As they pour out of the car, his hands circling her waist, he looks up and lets out a low whistle. "Very nice. You own this?"

"No, he does"

Sebastian doesn't dwell on the _he_ she is referring to. Instead he busies himself with kissing and nipping at her neck while she punches in the security code. At one point she has to lean against the entrance when he grinds his cock against her ass. "Jesus Valmont," she pants. "Save it for inside."

Eventually she gets the door open and pulls him inside by his jacket lapels. As soon as the door is closed he slams her up against the nearest wall and tugs the front of her bustier down making her tits pop out. His thumbs rub at her nipples until they stiffen for attention and he surges forward capturing them in his mouth, first one then the other, then both. Kathryn groans, her fingers now yanking painfully on his hair. Admiring them for a moment he muses, "Shit, I think you went up a cup size or two."

"Sebastian we can't do this here," she gasps hitting at his shoulder. "Let's go upstairs."

He has no intentions of going anywhere. He's going to fuck her there, then maybe the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he notices the elaborate staircase behind them that leads to the second floor. He definitely wants to fuck her there, then maybe over the railing...

Kathryn is now moving out from underneath him and stepping away. He pulls her back and kisses her aggressively until once again she's squirming out of his grip. "Sebastian," she snaps, "Upstairs."

"How very vanilla of you."

She swings around just long enough to level a deadly stare at him before climbing the staircase, tugging her bustier off as she does. For a brief second he flirts with the idea of pushing back, taking her against the staircase whether she wants it there or not, but he wants to get laid and he's not going to jeopardize that over logistics so he follows after her.

When they reach the master bedroom he can't help, but take in it's expansive size and the huge four poster bed that dominates it. "Jesus, that's some bed," he remarks tugging her back towards him. "No wonder you wanted to screw here."

A smile tugs at her lips as she explains Mr. Fortune 500, "Is into group things." He isn't sure if she's kidding or not, but he doesn't pry further. Instead he pushes her back against the door, sinks to his knees, removes her fucking pants and shoves his tongue up her twat. Kathryn trembles against him, letting out a sharp cry as she arches against the door. Her leg makes it's way over her shoulder, opening her up further for his slow assault. He takes his time, drawing it out, making her curse and tremble against his mouth as he revels in her taste that's so achingly familiar his balls begin to throb. His hand is on his dick when he makes her cum on his tongue. Her head slams against the door and her hips rock violently against his face as she sobs his name.

Sebastian doesn't stop though, he continues to lavish teasing licks against her twitching clit until she pushes him away. He looks up to find her glassy eyed, with her sleek hair now sticking to her face. Grasping his jacket she tugs him to his feet then helps him undress as she leads him back to the bed. He kicks off his shoes while she tosses his jacket off and unbuttons his shirt. She traces a hand over his newly developed six pack and licks her lips. "Someone's been to the gym."

"I take it you approve"

Her teeth tug at her lip and she nods in the affirmative before shoving her hand into his pants. Sebastian gasps when she beings stroking him in that expert way of hers. Kathryn nips at his jaw with her sharp little teeth and whispers to him how badly she wants to suck him off, to taste him. She taunts him until he forces her to her knees (with her laughing the whole time) and pulls himself out of his pants. His leaking cock smears pre-cum against her cheek that quickly vanishes with a flick of her tongue. Kathryn takes over from there.

Unlike him, she doesn't bother teasing, she just takes him all the way to the back of her throat, her cheeks hallowing and her nose brushing his pubes on every forward thrust. Sebastian is helpless against her assault. Gripping her hair in his fist he lets do her thing as he watches through half opened eyes. His mind meanwhile keeps jumping back and forth between past and present as he thinks back to the night she first did this for him, when she was on her knees just like now, his cock down her throat and her eyes, glimmering triumphantly with laughter and lust. Just like then he is at her mercy and he doesn't mind a bit.

When she senses him teetering on the edge, she pulls him from her mouth and traces her tongue up and down the underside, tracing his veins, making him hiss in pleasure. Sebastian groans. He can feel his balls starting to draw up and he knows another minute of this and he'll be done for.

"Wait, stop," he pants pushing her back by the shoulders when she attempts to take him back into her mouth.

Kathryn appears startled. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that conscience of your is starting to rear it's ugly head." She runs her hands up his chest, pouting, "How disappointing."

"Not a chance"

He reaches for her, grasping her by the arms he pulls her easily to her feet then scoops her up. She lets out a small gasp of surprise that turns into laughter and her slender legs wrap around his waist. As Sebastian carries her to the bed she taunts, "You better make this worth my while Valmont."

"That sounds like a challenge and you know how I respond to those."

"Yes, well the last challenge I sent your way you fell in love with it,"she counters bitterly.

Sebastian lays her out on the bed and notes her earlier playfulness has vanished. Avoiding her pointed stare he remarks more to himself than to her, "Well we all make mistakes."

She's watching him closely now. Sitting up she asks, "Are you saying you made a mistake with Annette?"

Is he? Was he actually admitting that out loud? That was something he couldn't even admit to himself, let alone to _her_. All the same he finds himself replying, "Maybe."

Kathryn seems to be taking this in. He can practically see the wheels in that devious brain of hers turning as if she's trying to assess how best to use this information. But then again he wonders, use it for what? They weren't in each others lives anymore. She had nothing to gain from this information.

Eager to not think about it—or anything else for that matter, Sebastian draws her forward for another kiss. Steadying herself on his chest she rises upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck, while they make-out languidly. When they part he sighs, "Can we not talk about it anymore and just _fuck_?"

She laughs and nods. "There's my Valmont."

He pulls her back for another kiss which returns briefly before turning away. He watches her retrieve something from the bedside drawer. A condom. Rather than question it Sebastian rolls it on then takes a seat on the bed, kicking off his pants in the process. Kathryn crawls into his lap, his eyes sliding appreciably over her naked body. Grasping his hard-on she guides it between her legs before finally impaling herself on it.

"Shit," he gasps. She's pure molten heat, pulsating tight and sucking him in. He can't concentrate at first, she feel too good and it doesn't help that she's deliberately squeezing her muscles tauntingly around him.

Looking at him through half closed lids she murmurs, "Feel nice?"

"Of course it does you little bitch," he snarls before kissing her hard, yanking her hair back as he does.

Sebastian lets her grind against him for a little bit while he nips at her shoulder and squeezes her ass. When he knows she's getting close he rolls them over so she's on her back. She whimpers at the change in position, while he laughs.

Positioning himself on his knees he raises one of her legs up while pinning the other one to the mattress. He lunges forward inside her making her cry out and arch against him. Out of the corner of his eye he notices her hand desperately seek out something to hold on to. He reaches for it, locking his fingers with hers in a tight grip.

Sebastian keeps his eyes open as he fucks her. The only time they leave her face is when they travel the length of her body. He admires the way her heavy breasts bob in time to his thrusts, the way her stomach ripples when he touches her clit just so and the fine gleam of sweat that gathers on her skin as they come together over and over again. But mostly he enjoys staring at her face. When he looks at her like this he feels as if he's seeing her without her mask for the first time.

Because he is a gentleman and he'll enjoy rubbing it in her face later, he makes her cum twice before he comes at all (well three times if one is counting her earlier orgasm—and Sebastian always counts). And oh, she's lovely when she comes, and the noises she makes (which tell him every time he heard her carrying on with her other lovers it was mostly a performance) make his dick throb. He has better stamina than he did at eighteen, but there's only so much he can take.

Angling her hips just so, he fucks her hard, harder than he ever dared fuck Annette or any other woman for that matter. Kathryn doesn't mind. Her legs circle around him, drawing him in deeper as he thrusts into her. When he finally comes he's clutching her so hard there will be bruises before morning and he makes the most indignant sound, something between a scream and a growl, before collapsing on top of her.

They are both panting hard, covered in sweat and completely boneless. If it was any other girl beneath him he'd be strategizing how to get the hell out of there by now or at least contemplating a nap. But it's Kathryn so all he can think about is how much he wants to do that again.

When she pushes at his chest he rolls off of her and flops on his back. He takes off the condom, ties it off and chucks it near the wastebasket. Leaning on his side he looks down at her. "Well as nice as that first time was, I have to say this was a vast improvement."

She nods in agreement. "The lack of sand up my ass is a welcome change," she drawls.

Sebastian huffs out a laugh. "As were the condoms. It's nice to know I can fuck you without living in fear I'll knock you up."

Kathryn rolls her eyes and huffs, "God forbid."

"Since when do you believe in God?"

"Don't be so literal Valmont," she sniffs.

"Did I offend you in some way?"

She stretches out her limbs then rolls to her side to face him. "Valmont the only way you'll offend me is if you leave after that mediocre performance."

He knows she's only baiting him, but even still he finds himself snarling, "Mediocre? You came twice you greedy little slut."

"I've had better"

Sebastian threads his fingers through her hair and yanks her head back sharply. "You want more _sis_?" When her eyes light up and she nodded he laughs. "Still such an insatiable little _whore_." He kisses her hard then pulls away and smacks her ass. "Roll over. I'll show you mediocre."

She does as he orders and he proceeds to eat her pussy and rim her ass until she is a quaking, shivering mess. When she's twisting away in order to get away from his ardent mouth, he pins her to the bed and fucks her face first into the mattress. Before she can catch her breath he straddles her face and forces his cock in her mouth. Kathryn playfully refuses at first, so he physically holds her down and forces it in. After she sucks him to hardness and when he's ready he stretches out across the big bed and watches as she rides his cock. Just when he's about to come he yanks off the condom and comes all over face and tits.

It's obscenely dirty, raunchy and _fun_.

Afterwords, Kathryn fetches a bottle of wine from the kitchen (while he texts Annette) and they curl up at the foot of the bed and compare war wounds. He asks her about her various lovers and when he tells her about the women he's fucked around with she seems surprised (and jealous). He doesn't assure her that she's the only one who ever mattered, but they both know it's true.

When the bottle is empty he finds himself hungry for her again. Sebastian starts thinking about that missed opportunity downstairs and grumbles about her lack of imagination. That of course is all it takes to set her off and Kathryn rises to the challenge. He ends up fucking her against the giant bedroom windows, her tits pressed to the glass, her back arched as he whispers dirty things in her ear. She comes so hard he ends up having to hold her up to keep her from falling to the floor. They end up finishing in the bed with her on top once again and his fingers buried in her ass.

"Oh fuck me, that was incredible," he calls out as she rolls off of him. He ties off yet another condom and throws it to the floor with the others. He pities the maid who will have to clean that up tomorrow.

"God I think my pussy went numb"

He laughs and reaches between her leg. "Would you like me to help with that?"

She grunts and slaps his hand away. "I should take a shower, but I can't move my legs."

Sebastian rolls over to look at her. "Still think I'm mediocre?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it will inflate your already massive ego." She yawns and hugs her pillow.

"That's rather amusing coming from you"

Kathryn's eyes flutter closed and she grumbles something inaudible. When he reaches out and caresses her hair she asks, "Don't you have to get going?"

"I texted her earlier. Told her I was spending the night at Gino's"

"Sebastian" she mumbles, "...not a good idea."

He doesn't know what she means by that and before he can question her further her breathing has evened out and she's asleep. Sebastian curls up beside her and does the same.

_**(Here's the day you hoped would never come)**_

Five hours later Sebastian wakes up in another man's bed with a woman who isn't his fiance, but was once his sister. The sunlight is pouring into the room covering everything in it's wake and keeping him from falling back to sleep. He rolls to his back and wipes the sleep from his eyes.

Kathryn's still sleeping, curled up with her back to him. She's naked with the sheet tangled in her legs and her long hair draped across the pillow. Looking at her his cock begins to stiffen and he flirts with the idea of fucking her awake before deciding against it. He isn't sure which version of Kathryn will greet him and he'd rather not start off the day by pissing her off.

Instead he watches her for a little while till he has to take a piss. After he takes care of it and finds her still dead asleep, he decides to go search for some coffee so he dresses quietly, drops a kiss on her shoulder and sneaks out of the room.

The house is even more enormous than he realized last night. Just like in the bedroom there's sunlight, sunlight everywhere. It's actually starting to make him a little queasy.

He circles the first floor twice before finally stumbling on to the kitchen. As he enters he passes a maid who quickly scatters away without making eye contact. Clearly someone around there ran a tight ship. There's coffee already brewing so he pours himself a cup.

Sebastian's contemplating an omelet when he hears voices coming from the next room. His first thought is that Kathryn's awake and maybe talking with one of the servants, but as he rounds the corner he quickly discovers it's just the television. A nature documentary is on, and although he can appreciate two dangerous predators tearing each other apart (for obvious symbolic reasons), it's a little early in the morning for him. He goes to turn the channel when he realizes he isn't alone.

A small boy is sitting on the couch behind him. There's a bowl of cereal in his lap and he looks up at him with curious, big blue eyes. Sebastian flinches and takes a step back. The boy has light brown hair, but his features are familiar. _Too_ familiar. The slant of his nose, his lips..._Jesus Christ._..

"Who are you?" he asks before he can get his bearings.

Valmont opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Swallowing he stutters, "I-I'm Sebastian." The boy takes a bite of his cereal still watching him closely. He wonders if he's noticing all the similarities as well. Did kids notice that kind of thing? Sebastian has no idea. Children are a complete mystery to him.

Running a shaky hand through his hair he tries to make sense of this because it can't be what he thinks it is. There's no way. She would never...she just wouldn't. Not even Kathryn. Maybe he's the maid's kid or Mr. Fortune 500's, he tells himself. He's not...he's not..._his_.

"Um, what's your name?" he finally asks.

"Daniel Merteuil"

_Shit_

Sebastian can't breath. Rocking back on his heels he just stares at this little mini-me version of himself who's just staring up at him as if waiting for him to do something. Sebastian doesn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he's honestly at a loss.

"Do you wanna watch TV with me?"

He nods dully and sinks down into the other side of the sectional. Rather than watch the screen however he stares at the small boy who laughs giddily when the lion and tiger tear into each other. The sound is oddly musical and Sebastian flinches in surprise as if never hearing laughter before.

After a few minutes he gets up the courage to ask him another question. "How old are you Daniel?"

"Six"

He rubs at his face at his confirmation then continues, "Are you-

"Is mommy still sleeping?" he interrupts.

"Not anymore baby"

Both of them turn around to find Kathryn lingering in the doorway wearing a black floral robe. His expression hardens when he sees her, but she doesn't flinch. In fact she has the unmitigated gall to look pissed off. At _him_.

Sebastian gets to his feet and glares at her from across the room. She folds her arms to her chest and glares back. Slowly he closes the distance between them and if Daniel hadn't been in the room he might have gone for her neck. But he is there and he makes his presence known by calling out loudly, "Hiii Mommy."

"Good morning Daniel," she greets him with a softness that contradicts the expression on her face. "Can you please go play outside for a little bit with Henrietta? You can play with the dog if you like."

"Okay"

He carefully sets down his bowl then slowly makes his way past the adults, looking up curiously at Sebastian as he passes. Daniel stops in front of his mother and tugs on her wrist. "Can we go see the dinosaur today?"

Sebastian isn't sure what dinosaur he's referring to, but Kathryn clearly does as she replies, "Yes, later."

"Can Sebastian come?"

"Sebastian is busy"

He smiles down at the kid and reassures him, "I can go. Just tell me when and where."

"Daniel, outside please," Kathryn instructs sharply.

The little boy lets go of her hand and sighs, "Okay." He looks back at Sebastian one last time before disappearing out the back door.

When they're finally alone he snarls at her, "What the fuck?!"

"Keep your voice down!" she hisses back.

Grabbing him by the wrist she pulls him into an elaborate dinning room down the hall. There's a giant window that overlooks the humongous backyard. Daniel is running around the yard chasing a small dog. Once they're free from prying ears he yanks his hand free and demands, "He's mine, isn't he?"

Kathryn lets out a long sigh and rolls her eyes before finally admitting, "Yes. You're Daniel's father."

"Jesus Fuck Kathryn!" he bellows, his hands now in his hair, he shakes his head in disbelief. "Were you ever going to tell me?

"Honestly...no"

She's just standing there staring back at him unapologetically and he has never been so mad in his life. He charges at her, ready to back hand her or at the very least grab her by the arms and shake her, but when he catches a glimpse of his son out of the corner of his eye he stops short in front of her. "You selfish little-

"You arrogant prick," she counters just as ferocious. "You know _nothing_."

"I know you kept him from me all these years!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware the infamous Sebastian Valmont was yearning for fatherhood," she sneers sarcastically.

"Oh screw you, you lying bitch! You have no idea what I want. You never have." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would keep something like this from me."

"I was eighteen years old, knocked up and the father was in love with someone else," she replied eerily calm, "What should I have done Sebastian?"

"Come to me!"

She let's out a short laugh then turns to fetch a glass of water from a nearby wet bar. "Oh yes, I can just imagine how that conversation would have gone," she calls over her shoulder before turning around. "You would have told me to get rid of it."

"That's not true," he replies lamely. Even as he says it he knows it's a lie, they both do. When Kathryn stares him down he shrugs and tells her, "We were eighteen."

"I'm well aware," she sighs. He watches as she walks back over to the dinning room table and takes a seat. "Look, I didn't know what to do. I found out I was pregnant a week after my mother died. I was alone and I was just going to abort, but I couldn't go through with it," she admitted her voice cracking a little. "I tried...twice...but something was stopping me. Trust me Valmont, having a kid at eighteen wasn't exactly in my plans either."

Sebastian thought about how ambitious she was and what a monumental decision that must have been, especially for someone like her. Kathryn wasn't the nurturing sort, not even close. She grew up with no father and a gutter snake for a mother. He couldn't imagine what had made her keep Daniel, but he found himself a little in awe of her decision. He was fairly confident he wouldn't have had the balls back then to go through with it if the tables were turned.

Taking a seat beside her he's tempted to reach for her hand but he squashes it. Instead he asks quietly, "So you had him all by yourself?"

She nods. "Yes. I stayed in France because I knew there would be no questions, no scandal. I had plenty of resources. For once mother didn't disappoint. She left me a hefty inheritance so I was able to finish school and go to college, but it was just me and Daniel."

"All this time I thought you were whoring around Europe, planning your latest endeavor. Instead you were raising a kid. _My_ kid."

Her lips twitch into a knowing grin. "I wasn't exactly living like a nun Sebastian."

"I thought you never thought about me"

"I did"

He wonders if she resented him. He was too afraid to find out the answer to that so instead he asks, "What's he like?"

Kathryn smiles genuine and real as she talks about her son. "He's smart—real smart. Like they want to have him tested smart. He's already reading, like you. He's curious about things, kind of serious. He doesn't like normal kid things like superheros and cartoons. Right now he's really into dinosaurs."

Sebastian took this all in. "Is he like us?"

Her brows furrowed together and she quipped, "He doesn't have three sixes on the back of his head if that's what you're getting at."

"Well that's a relief," he retorts. "What did you tell him about me?"

"Nothing"

"He never asked about his father"

She shrugs. "I told him he didn't have one."

"That's about to change." Sebastian gets up from the table and stares out the window at his son who is now playing with something in the grass while the dog runs around him. "I want to know him."

"We'll see"

He spins around to face her. "I'm serious Kathryn."

She gets up from the table, all traces off softness vanish from her face and he can tell she gearing up for a fight. "And what may I ask do you plan on telling Annette?"

He of course hasn't thought that far ahead, but he's not worried about it. Shit, if Kathryn could raise a child when she was still a teenager, he could man up and confess to Annette. "I'll tell her the truth. You and I hooked up once on the island, that was it." Because there was no way he'd tell her about last night.

When Kathryn looks back at him unimpressed he continues, "She'll understand. Annette loves kids. I'm sure she'll love-

"No," she snaps at him, her shoulders squared and her expression tight. "I don't think so. You two aren't using _my_ son as your practice baby."

"That's not what I meant," he replies calmly, but he knows she's not listening.

"He's my son. I raised him. You aren't taking him away from me," she snarls back fiercely, a mother cub ready to attack.

"Did I say that? But I will be part of his life Kathryn. You can't keep him from me anymore," he warns her, his voice growing heated.

"Get out Sebastian," she orders him. "Go back to your hotel and your waiting fiancee and pretend this never happened."

She then turns her back on him, in a move of dismissal and heads to the door. "Not going to happen," he calls out.

Kathryn turns back around, a dangerous confident glint in her eye as she tells him, "Actually it is, because if you don't I'll be forced to call up your sweet bride-to-be and tell her all about how you really spent last night."

"You wouldn't"

She laughs in that cruel way of hers and retorts, "Of course I would. Fact is I was going to do it anyway, but I'll back off if you leave and never come back. Now, you have two minutes to get the fuck out or I make that call."

He tries to stand firm, but they both know he's lost this particular battle. If Annette finds out about last night it will be over between them and no amount of romantic gestures will win her back. He'd leave for now, but he wasn't walking away from his son. As he heads towards the exit he growls at her, "This isn't over Kathryn."

"Yes it is Sebastian." Once again she walks away without a second look.

_**(You can't keep on like this, Now is as bad a time as any)**_

Later that afternoon Sebastian's back in his hotel suite doing research on the internet. He's stretched out on the bed, his laptop balancing on his knees with a glass of scotch and a half eaten sandwich beside him. He removes his reading glasses and rubs at his eyes irritably.

He loathes the internet. Outside of browsing the occasional porn site, he generally avoids his computer, but this is important. He needs information. Now.

After putting in a call to his lawyer only to discover that the asshole doesn't work on Sunday's, he decided to do a little research on his own. Sebastian wants to find out what right he has to Daniel if any. Not surprisingly, he discovers that the courts generally favor the mother. Seeing as Kathryn raised him and clearly provided well for him he had no legal standing. Sebastian couldn't even be sure his name was on the birth certificate.

It was all becoming clear that unless Kathryn wanted him in Daniel's life, which judging by the way she acted this morning she clearly _didn't_, there was no way he'd be able to see his son. As usual Kathryn had all the power. She had money, she had connections, hell she was a god damn lawyer for Christ sakes. He didn't have a leg to stand on.

Not to mention she also has that considerably sized anvil hanging over his head. If she wanted she could blow up his life with one well placed phone call. Therefor he had to tread carefully.

Luckily Annette was absent when he returned that morning. She left behind a note explaining she was out sightseeing and she'd be back soon. Sebastian had no idea what he was going to tell her. He knew of course he would have to tell her about Daniel, but he was really hoping he could avoid bringing up what happened last night between him and Kathryn.

"Sebastian? Are you here?"

He jumps up from the bed when he hears her enter the suite. The sound of her heels against the parquet floor alert him to her approach. Snapping the laptop shut he rushes to greet her in the doorway.

"Hey baby." Sebastian forces a smile and kisses her suntanned cheek.

"Hi, there you are," she laughs looking considerably lighter than the last time he saw her. "I thought you'd still be with Gino. How was the party?"

He steps aside as she brushes past him into the room and tosses her purse and shopping bag into the arm chair. He shrugs responding vaguely, "It was fine. You were right, it was all fashion people." With one notable exception.

She sits down on the couch and slips out of her heels. "Well you were there all night. You must have had fun." There an undercurrent of resentment in her words, but he chooses to ignore it rather than fight.

"It was late, I didn't want to come home and wake you"

Annette nods then looks past him to the computer sitting on the bed. She quirks a bemused eyebrow at it. "What have you been up to this afternoon?"

"Um, just work stuff," he replies absently. He picks up his glass of scotch and finishes it with one gulp. The liquid burns his throat, but calms his nerves.

"Sebastian, what's going on with you? You're acting strange."

He can feel the excuse already starting to form on his lips, but he doesn't utter it. He studies his fiance, who looks more sweet and unassuming than normal, dressed in a simple white dress with a pink cardigan over it, her blond hair braided to the side. She reminds him of when they first met and he thought she was prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He remembered it was the first time he felt genuine guilt because he knew he would eventually break her heart. Kind of like now.

Sebastian takes a deep breath then crosses the room to stand in front of her. "Annette there's something important I need to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

She reaches for his hand and looks up at him with love. "Just tell me."

He nods. "I, um, I ran into Kathryn last night."

Her eyes widen at this revelation. "Kathryn? As in..."

"That's the one"

Annette let's go of his hand. Her gaze drops and she fiddles with the edge of her skirt. "You're not making me any less nervous Sebastian," she tells him with forced humor. "What happened?"

Sebastian sits beside her on the couch. "We talked for a little while, caught up on each others lives. She lives in Washington, she's a lobbyist."

"Oh? That's not what I would have expected."

"Yeah and...she has a son. His name is Daniel."

"Wow. Is she married?"

He swallows hard and shakes his head. "No...it's...Daniel is _my_ son Annette."

Her head jerks up and she stares back at him in disbelief. She looks stunned and Sebastian feels like he might be sick or god help him, cry. "I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"W-what?" she stutters her eyes starting to fill with tears. "What do you mean he's _your_ son?"

"When we were on the island Kathryn and I had sex," he revealed. "I never thought I was going to see you again. I thought we were going to die on that fucking island. So we-

"But you said you never touched her?" she cries.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he explains pitifully. "It didn't mean anything so I thought you were better off not knowing. When Kathryn didn't come back to New York I didn't see the point in telling you."

"And if she had stayed in New York, would you have left me for her?"

"No!" Sebastian gets down on his knees in front of her and forces her to look him in the eye. "Annette I love you. I wanted to be with you. That thing with Kathryn was a one time thing brought about by a bizarre set of circumstances."

"A set of circumstances that produced a little boy with your eyes and your pout," she sighs.

He smiles faintly. "Yeah he..." Sebastian trails off when her words begin to register with him. "Wait, how do you know what he looks like?"

Annette goes very still except for her eyes which slowly look up at him. A single tear rolls down her cheek and he can see in her eyes she is searching for an answer or rather she is grasping for a lie. Annette is trying to lie to him.

Sebastian shifts backwards. "Annette?"

In a very small voice she admits, "I've seen Daniel before. I knew he was your son."

He stares at her for a moment, trying to make sense of what she's just told him, before getting on his feet. Annette's crying now, she reaches for his hand, but he pulls away. "You knew?" he demands.

"I suspected," she cried. "I didn't know for sure."

"_Explain_," he bites out through clenched teeth.

She wipes at her damp face and explains, "You remember that trip I took to Washington a couple of years ago with my father? I was leaving my hotel when I saw Kathryn across the street getting out of a car. She had a little boy with her. A little boy who looked just like you," she whispers her voice breaking. "I didn't know if I was just seeing things. It was just after we got back together and I couldn't be sure if I wasn't just projecting things-

"Bullshit," he snarls looking down on her with disgust, "You knew he was mine!"

"Maybe I did!" she agrees jumping to her feet with renewed strength. "But I couldn't be sure and the truth is I didn't want it to be true. You having a child with _that_ woman..."

"You fucking knew?!" he yells still unable to wrap his head around the fact that she'd been lying to him this whole time. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you kept him from me."

He turns away from her and she grabs at his arm, but he throws her off. "Sebastian...Sebastian I didn't keep him from you. _Kathryn_ did that."

"Yeah, and I would expect that from her." Turning on his heel he growls, "But not from you. I never thought you could do something so cruel Annette. To lie to me-

"Lie to you?" she interjects then lets out a short humorless laugh. "Seriously Sebastian? You of all people are going to chastise someone for being a liar? You really want to go down that road?"

Standing in front of the wet bar he pours himself a glass of bourbon and sneers at her over his shoulder, "What lie have I told you Annette that's as big as keeping my son from me?"

"How about when you told me you never slept with Kathryn"

"It was just _fucking_"

"Was it? Then why did you say her name in your sleep for months?"

Sebastian looks away refusing to answer her pointless question. Annette continues on, "How about all the other women you've lied about? I know about them all."

"So is that what this is all about then? Not telling me about Daniel, was that some kind of punishment?" he demands.

"Don't be absurd Sebastian I wasn't trying to punish you"

He sets his drink on the bar and crosses back over to her. Lifting her chin he searches her eyes. "Tell me the truth, would you have ever told me about him?"

Her blue eyes are impossibly wide in her small face. Voice quaking she admits, "I-I don't know." When he drops his hand and rolls his eyes she cries, "All I ever wanted was for you to be honest with me."

Sebastian's head snaps in her direction, his stare deadly. "You want _honesty_?"

"Yes"

He knows what he's about to do to her is incredibly cruel, but he's long past caring. "Alright then. I didn't spend last night at Gino's. I was with Kathryn, fucking her brains out all night long." He reaches for her and gently caresses her cheek. "Is that honest enough for you or would you like to hear how many times I made her come?"

She answers him with a sharp slap across the face that sends his reeling back a few steps. When he looks back at her she's sobbing. Realizing he may have gone a step too far he reaches for her, "Annette-"

"Don't touch me! You fucking asshole"

She collapses to the bed crying loudly. He stands over her not sure what was left to say. Finally he settles on a broken, "I'm sorry."

Looking up at him through her tears, she whispers, "No you're not."

After that there's nothing else to say. There's no argument left to make. Realizing there was nothing here for him anymore he picks up his coat and leaves.

_**(Cause none of us were angels. And you know I love you, yeah)**_

The first class lounge is fairly deserted when he arrives. There's two business men on one side, a young couple making out in the back corner and Kathryn sitting with her tablet while Daniel plays with his toys at her feet. Sebastian adjusts the carry-on bag on his shoulder and walks over to them.

Daniel notices him first. "Sebastian!" he calls out loud enough to grab the attention of everyone in the lounge, including his mother. Kathryn's head snaps up, her eyes wide in surprise as he approaches.

He smiles easily down at the small boy. "Hello again Daniel."

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn asks her voice cool. If she's pissed she's careful to hide it in front of her son.

Sebastian sits down across from her in one of the plush arm chairs, tossing his bag aside. "I'm catching a flight of course."

"To where? No flights to New York are leaving tonight." Her eyes narrow at him as she adds, "I checked."

"Yes, but there are flights to Washington which is where I am going."

"That's where we live," Daniel pipes in.

"I know"

He watches as Kathryn's eyes scan the lounge before settling back on him. "Where's your fiancee?"

"She's not coming"

"Why not?"

"She wasn't invited," he replies with perhaps a little too much bite. The truth is he's not sure where Annette is. After leaving the hotel for a little while he came back to find her gone, so he packed his bags. When he called the house Kathryn was staying at, the maid told him she and Daniel had left for the airport so he booked a flight.

Watching her now Sebastian almost laughed. He could tell his former stepsister was desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Kathryn Merteuil was almost never at a loss. It was amusing.

He reaches into his bag and pulls out his camera then snaps what will be the first of many photographs of Daniel. The little boy smiles they resumes driving his toy car around his mothers feet.

Kathryn clears her throat then asks, "How long do plan on staying in Washington?"

He snaps her picture then puts his camera down. "Indefinitely."

She nods then looks down at her son. "This isn't a game Sebastian," she whispers.

"I know that Kathryn"

They don't say much else to each other before the flight takes off. Sebastian sits on the floor and plays cars with Daniel while his mother watches over them with her hawk like stare. He genuinely can't tell if she's pleased or angry by his presence.

When they get on the plane they are all sitting in first class, but they aren't sitting together. There's a few other people in their section, but the stewardess causes a fuss when he attempts to move. It takes a good thirty minutes of flirting before she lets him switch seats. By the time he makes his way over Daniel is sound asleep with a blanket covering him. Sebastian takes the empty seat beside Kathryn.

"It's a good thing you don't have to rely on your powers of persuasion to make a living," she quips. "You'd go broke for sure."

"Eat me," he grumbles. He reaches for the drink in front of her and takes a sip then nearly gags. "Ugh, what is that?"

"Apple juice moron," she laughs. Nodding her head in her sleeping sons direction she explains, "Better get used to it Daddy. Kids his age aren't chugging down scotch."

"Thanks for the tip." He places his hand on her bare knee and whispers, "By the way, feel free to call me Daddy any time you like. It's kind of hot. "

She rolls her eyes and removes his hand, but he can see a smile around her mouth. He watches as she fusses with her sons blanket before turning her attention back on him. "So are you going to tell me what happened between you and the milk maid?"

Sebastian sighs. He really doesn't want to get into it right now, but it was an eleven hour flight and he was going to have to tell her sometime. So he launches into his tale of woe, telling her about his initial confession to Annette and her revelation that she knew about or at least suspected Daniel's existence. He even told her about their fight.

"You actually said that to her," she laughs after he tells her how he revealed their affair to Annette.

"I'm not proud of it," he sighs.

"Why not? I would be"

"Yes, well you're an awful person"

Kathryn shrugs, clearly agreeing. "So what happens now? Going to give her the silent treatment until she comes crawling back?"

He doesn't tell her that he's pretty sure things are over for good between him and Annette and he's not sure if it's because he doesn't want to admit that right now out loud or because of some other unnamed reason. Instead he explains vaguely, "I think we need a little time apart right now."

She nods then leans her head back against the seat and closes her eyes. "That's probably a good idea."

"I agree"

For the rest of the flight they trade off sleeping a few hours at a time. Daniel wakes up intermittently. He plays quietly with his toys or reads his books or plays with his mother's tablet. Sebastian is impressed at how well behaved and good-natured he is and he knows some of that has to be attributed to Kathryn. She might be a raging bitch most of the time, but clearly she was a good mother to Daniel.

At one point Daniel crawls into his lap while his mother sleeps and Sebastian reads to him until he starts to get tired. His eyes get heavy and he closes them briefly until Daniel touches his face. "Sebastian?" he whispers loudly.

"Yes?"

"Are you my dad?"

The question wakes him up right away. Straightening up he looks down at the curious boy in his lap and sputters inelegantly, "W-what makes you think that?"

His little fingers trace over his chin. "I don't know. Are you?"

Sebastian glances over at Kathryn only to find her still sleeping soundly, then he looks back at his son. He's fairly confident his mother hasn't said a word about his true identity and he knows if he spills the beans she'll be pissed, but he doesn't want to lie. Not to Daniel.

"Yeah," he admits quietly, "I'm your dad."

"That's what I thought"

He climbs off his lap and sits back in his seat picking up his toy dinosaur. "Can I have some more apple juice?"

"Sure"

The rest of the flight progresses quietly. When Kathryn wakes up Sebastian doesn't tell her about their son's discovery figuring it best to keep that conversation to when they're on the ground and there aren't so many witnesses.

After they land and make their way through baggage claim, they find their awaiting driver. When Sebastian gets in with them Kathryn makes a show of rolling her eyes, but he's beginning to suspected she isn't as annoyed as she's pretending to be. Daniel meanwhile is talking a mile a minute, jumping from topic to topic. He still refers to him as Sebastian, but he seems eager for his attention.

"Sebastian are you going to live with us?"

"Absolutely not," Kathryn answers quickly before he can even open his mouth.

"How come?"

She sighs. "Because I suspect John wouldn't like that very much."

He guesses John is Mr. Fortune 500. Daniel confirms as much when he leans in and tells him, "That's mommy's friend."

"Not for very much longer," he whispers to his son conspiratorially who smiles back.

Kathryn's eyes narrow suspiciously at him from across the car. "What was that?"

Sebastian waves his hand dismissively. "It's nothing"

Daniel falls asleep on the ride home, his little head resting against his father's arm. He's drooling all over his Armani and he couldn't care less. He smiles down at him then looks across the way to his mother. "So there's really not a guest room or something for me to crash in?"

"There's really not," she returns.

"Come on Kathryn, it's late"

"You probably should have thought about that before making such hasty plans," she remarks her eyes on her phone.

Sebastian kicks her leg playfully. She looks up at him annoyed. "Stop being such a little..." he glances down at his sleeping son before changing course to a more PG friendly insult, "...witch. You said the boyfriend's in Berlin. He doesn't have to know. It will only be a night or two and I'll be on my best behavior."

She looks back and forth between him and her son then lets out a long sigh. "Alright, fine, but you're staying in the guest room."

"Of course," he offers up his most charming smile he hasn't used on her in years and adds, "Thank you Kathryn."

She slips her sunglasses on and tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Why do I suspect I'm going to come to regret this?"

The car pulls up to a brick Tudor style mansion. Before she exits the car, Sebastian stops her. "I know we've got all the sleeping arrangements out of the way, but what about..." He makes a circle with one hand and pokes a finger repeatedly through it in the juvenile symbol for fucking.

"Jesus," she huffs as she climbs out, "This was most definitely a bad idea."

Sebastian laughs feeling lighter than he has in years. He reaches for his sleeping son and carries him out of the car. Kathryn is waiting for them outside. On a whim he kisses her cheek and she looks momentarily taken aback. "What was that for?"

"For this." He holds up Daniel.

She smiles a little as she eyes her sleeping son in his arms then warns, "You better not fuck this up Valmont."

He slips his free hand into hers and smiles. "It's alright. You won't let me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I know I said I was going to post the L chapter next, but since U was requested here you go. I hope you enjoyed it Vanessa and nixmixx94._

_Also I feel like this chapter was sort of jumping on the Kathryn/Sebastian have a kid bandwaggon. I know recently there's been a few stories with that plot twist and I honestly plotted this chapter back when I first wrote U is for Uncharted, so I didn't mean to step on any toes. (PS go read The End by Natalie2 and Bittersweet Symphony by Lady Rose Berstein they're very good)_

_As for the next chapter I'm not sure what I'll post yet. I am planning to write bonus chapters for **G, L, N, W and X.** If you have a preference let me know. Until then drop a review if you can. Thanks..._


	33. BONUS: G is for Gothic

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: This is a sequel to G is for Gruesome. In that chapter Sebastian seduced Annette only for her to discover that he was a serial killer along with his stepsister. He kills her and later that night they kill Cecile Caldwell, framing Court Reynolds for the crime.**_

**_Author's Note: Be forewarned, this chapter isn't nearly as gruesome as it's predecessor, but at one point Sebastian does tell a fairly grisly story._ **

* * *

><p><span>BONUS: G is for Gothic<span>

* * *

><p>Kathryn decides to kill her mother on a Wednesday evening in April. It was not a decision she comes to lightly and in fact was one born more out of necessity, rather than any real desire to hurt her.<p>

Well, that's not entirely true.

Tiffany Merteuil was truly a heinous bitch. Cold, cruel and unrelentingly bitter she was the very definition of an unpleasant woman.. In her nineteen years of life her mother had never once showed even an ounce of love or compassion towards her only child. She seemed to view maternal instincts as a fad she had no desire to take up. Like yoga.

Over the years Kathryn had oftentimes fantasized about murdering her mother. This was not particularly shocking given her panache for violence, blood and of course her very special way with a knife. She imagines most serial killers contemplate matricide at one time or another.

However, she really never gave the matter too much consideration outside of the occasional wistful, maybe-some-day kind of daydream. Kind of like how people say that want to visit Paris or see the Grand Canyon before they die. She wanted it (hell if she believed in God she would have prayed for it), but in the back of her head she never really thought of it as a real possibility. After all, there was far too much risk involved with that sort of endeavor.

Then one evening her mother walked in on something she shouldn't have and Kathryn's fantasy went from an abstract notion to a god damn foregone conclusion.

That evening Kathryn had been enjoying a martini and the relative peace and quiet of an empty house. She was currently on spring break and while she would have liked to have used her time off from college to go to Bali or some place warm and exotic, she was summoned back to New York instead. It was her mother and stepfather's wedding anniversary and they had decided to celebrate the occasion by renewing their vows that weekend. There was to be an elaborate party at the Rosemond estate.

To say she was dreading it would be an understatement. Having to play nice with all of her mother's cloying, awful friends all the while pretending to be moved by her mother and stepfather's twisted version of true love was a horrifying prospect. It was enough to make even the most hard core romantic want to vomit. Thankfully there would be an open bar.

The parental units were out for the night, doing whatever it was they did—separately of course. She imagines for her mother it's dinner with the girls while her stepfather is fucking his secretary of the moment at The Plaza. Theirs was a text-book Upper East Side marriage if ever there was one.

As for her darling stepbrother, Sebastian was out as well, although she wasn't sure where. She wasn't really in the position to ask at the moment. He was still angry with her.

Sebastian was supposed to go to Yale with her. Even though he had zero interest in furthering his education, that had always been the plan. He would go wherever she went and there in lie the problem. Kathryn had become concerned that they were getting too dependent on each other. Ever since discovering they shared the same _affliction_, they had become very close, but after the Annette incident their bond had strengthened. They were sleeping together more frequently and perhaps more troubling, Sebastian had begun muscling in on her kills. She decided college might be the perfect opportunity to put some distance between them. Sebastian of course didn't agree, but he had too much pride to put up any real kind of fight.

She can still picture him standing in her room the night before she left, arms to his chest, his handsome face a mask of cool indifference. "This is a mistake Kathryn," he told her sounding oddly affected.

She didn't bother to look up from the magazine she was leafing through as she replied, "I respectfully disagree. It's time for a change Sebastian."

He had left then, slamming the door behind him hard enough to made her jump. While she went off to Yale, Sebastian left for Paris. He could have gone to another college, what with his money and his ridiculously high test scores, but school held little interest for him. Truth be told she wasn't sure what he was doing in Europe besides fucking and slashing any pretty thing that caught his eye. They talked very little and he hadn't even bothered to come home for Christmas.

Their parents stupid vow renewal thing was mandatory however and he had arrived the night before, barely casting a look her way before shutting himself in his room. She decided to let him be for the time being, but eventually he was going to have to get over it. They could not go on like this forever. He had to realize that.

Kathryn sipped her drink and contemplated what she should do about her furious boy when she heard the familiar sound of his approach up the stairs. There was something about they way Sebastian walked, the preciseness of his step, that she could always differentiate from anyone else's gait. She has a brief moment of flight or fight panic. After all, she didn't want him to think she was waiting up for him—even though that's exactly what she was doing. In the end she decides there's no dignity in running away so she stays seated on the chaise and awaits his arrival.

Sebastian makes his entrance with his typical, aloof flourish, dressed in all black (designer of course). A slight twitch of his mouth is the only acknowledgment of her presence as he struts purposefully into the room and makes a bee line for his room only to abruptly change direction towards the wet bar instead. Kathryn allows herself a small smile. He has plenty of spirits in his room, he doesn't need to stop off for a drink. It's an excuse to be near her.

"Good evening Sebastian," she purrs pleasantly, arranging herself on the chaise just so.

He doesn't look at her as he bites out, "Kathryn."

She admires his hands as he makes himself a drink. He scoops up some ice from the bucket and drops it hastily into a crystal glass before flicking away the excess water from his hand. As he pours the scotch over the ice she studies him. She surprises herself when she realizes how much she's missed him. Just watching him perform a mundane task makes something within her ache and not for the first time she questions her decision to put distance between them.

"How was your night?"

He recaps the decanter of scotch and sighs as if it's painful to speak. "It was fine. Where are the parentals?"

"Mother's off finalizing plans for the party and your father I'm assuming is showing what's-her-face the benefits of Viagra."

Valmont sips his drink and smiles tightly over the rim of the glass. "Good for him."

Kathryn tilts her head and smirks. "Still mad at me I see."

Sebastian finally looks at her. His expression is hard and unamused. "Get over yourself Kathryn"

As he turns away from her she notices it—a speck of blood on his neck. Her eyes rake over his clothing, noticing for the first time they're wrinkled. Her first assumption would have been he was out fucking, but she knows that's no longer the case. Sebastian was a sexual sadist. He could only get hard these days if he was going in for the kill. She of course was the exception, but even that was twisted up with who they were and what they did. Taking this into account there could only be one explanation.

Sebastian had killed someone.

Her heart rate increases at this revelation and she sits up a little straighter in her seat. What started as tepid curiosity had blossomed into a full on need for information. When Sebastian starts to head back to his room she calls out, "If you aren't mad at me then come tell me about your night."

He pauses in his tracks then swings back around to face her. "I thought you weren't interested anymore?"

Kathryn rolls her eyes, all haughty indifference. "Don't be an infant Valmont."

"Quit being a bitch Kathryn," he tosses back in the same tone.

She smiles. "Never"

One side of his mouth curves upwards in a half smirk and then he walks over to the opposite end of the chaise. Leaning forward he drags his eyes lazily down her body before returning to her gaze then asks in his typical arch manor, "What will you give me for it?"

She shrugs. "Respect?"

He rolls his eyes, but slumps down to the seat, forcing her to draw her legs up in order to make room on the small settee. He clears his throat, takes a drink then speaks. "I went to Rancor," he explains. Rancor is a club in the Bowery she went to once and never again because of the overflow of bridge and tunnel rejects. If it wasn't her crowd it sure as fuck wasn't Sebastian's, but she doesn't bring this up. "I was meeting this chick I met at the airport."

Upon hearing this her eyebrows raise. They weren't suppose to pick up people for their games who could be easily traced back to them. Kathryn was religious about this, but her stepbrother not so much. Before she can say anything to him he reads it on her face. "Don't worry, it wasn't her," he sighs then mimics an overly female voice, "_She has a boyfriend_. Of course he didn't seem to be a priority when she was giving me a lap dance in the back room. Anyway, she had this friend with her—cute , perky, blond, nice tits. She decided to take off early and after her supposed friend left her to do lines in the bathroom, I caught up with her outside and offered to walk her to the bus stop."

"Ever the gentleman," she drawls.

"Hmm, yes," he murmurs, a far away look in his eyes as he launches back into his tale. "It was late of course and she was unfamiliar with the city. I was concerned she might get lost. Who knows what kind of deranged lunatic she might run into." Their eyes meet across the sofa and they share a knowing smile. "But little Mary-Ann, I'm pretty sure that was her name, was more adventurous than I would have thought. When we passed by one of those industrial buildings under construction, she wanted to go explore. I begged off of course, but then she dared me and you know from experience how I can't say no to that."

"How fortuitous for you Valmont"

He nods. "Yes, sometimes they just make it _too_ easy. Now like I was saying, she was more into it than she initial let on. We were barely inside before she back's me up against a wall and suddenly she's all over me. Going on about how much she wanted me at the club, how she was hoping she'd run into me later, how her panties were soaked. I'm telling you the chick was dying for it." He snickers, "Pun intended."

Kathryn rolls her eyes then offers snidely, "Well I'm sure what she lacked in quality, she made up for in other areas."

"She was quite lovely actually"

"Spare me"

His eyes narrow at her in irritation and he spits, "Do you want me to finish your bedtime story or not?"

"Yes"

"Then shut up and let me continue." He sips his drink then launches back into his story. "I slipped my hand into her panties and found she was telling the truth. So I got her off figuring it was the least I could do. Everyone deserves a good cum before they go."

Kathryn's eyes fall to his free hand resting idly on his knees. Normally by this point in the story he'd have his hand up her dress and his fingers inside her panties, but instead his hand remained frustratingly impotent. She makes a show of shifting against the settee so her thighs rub together to relieve a bit of the tension that has begun to build. Sebastian's gaze flickers briefly to her legs before looking away disinterestedly. His dismissal is an act, she knows it is, a means to punish her, but it irritates her all the same.

"I made her come good and hard and then it was my turn. She unfastened by pants and pulled out my cock. Of course she must be forgiven for mistaking my excitement for sexual desire rather than blood lust. She fell to her knees and proceeded to worship my cock."

Kathryn made a face. "Oh god, please tell me you didn't knife this poor girl as she was blowing you," she interjects. "Of all the indignities."

Sebastian smirks in that way that makes him resemble a naughty little boy. "I couldn't resist. She was on her knees, her lips wrapped around my dick, her big blue eyes looking up at me, all proud. I grabbed on to her head and I had an overwhelming desire to crush her head in, but sadly I lacked the strength. Instead I held her head still and began to fuck her face, hard. She was sputtering and gagging all over the place, I could actually feel myself thicken in her throat. For a brief moment I considered seeing if I could actually make her gag this way. Talk about indignities, death by cock, but of course that would leave all sorts of evidence and I know what a stickler for that you are. So I reach behind me and find this." He pulls out a bloody shard of glass from his coat pocket and holds it up. The dried blood glistens in the light. "I could feel myself starting to come, that familiar crescendo and I was shaking. I honestly couldn't say if it was on account of the need to orgasm or the desire to kill her."

As he speaks Kathryn thinks about her stepbrothers face when he's gearing up to cum. Some men look ridiculous on the brink of orgasm, but not Sebastian. He grimaces and his jaw tightens looking almost as if he's in pain. There was something about seeing that flash of vulnerability on his usually handsome stoic face that made her melt.

"Tightening my grip on her hair, I pull her off me. She's gasping, panting, cursing me out, too lost in her own discomfort to see it coming. I slam the shard of glass into her neck. Her eyes go impossibly wide—wider than when I shoved my cock down her throat and her hands are grasping at her neck. She's bleeding profusely as I pull the shank out of her neck. She try's to get away, but I hold her tight then I stab her again. More blood. This time though, I drag the blade clear across her neck. Blood is pouring out of her neck. I released my grip on her and she sags to the dirty ground like a rag doll. I'm not sure how long it took her to bleed out, but it wasn't long. I jerked off as I watched the life drain from her body."

She pictures the pretty blond dying in a pool of blood as Valmont touches himself over her. The tension that had manifested between her legs builds to an indescribable ache. Kathryn considers making the first move, crawling into his lap and demanding he fuck her, but she can't knowing there's too big a risk he'll reject her. He has to make the first move.

Sebastian finishes off his scotch, then looks at her over the rim of the glass. "Are you wet?" he asks conversationally.

"Yes," she admits her voice coming out more breathy than she intended.

He smiles. "Good." Then without another word he set's his glass down, gets off the chaise and turns to leave.

Kathryn snatches at his arm halting his departure. "Seriously?" she demands. Because yes, while it's true she enjoys winding him up from time to time only to leave him unfulfilled, he _never_ did it to her. She wouldn't allow it.

He stares at her blankly for a moment before a slow smile creeps onto his face as he gaze falls to her hand clutching his jacket. He removes it, letting it drop with little care. "Afraid so sis," he tells her, his tone clipped and icy. "You see I've been giving it some thought and I've come to the conclusion that you were right. We do need some space between us." As he speaks he reaches out and traces one finger teasingly over her cleavage. Just that simple action is enough to make her breasts swell against the confines of her bra. Judging by that smug look he's wearing he knows it, but he doesn't comment instead he continues on, "Yes, I think it's for the best. Things were getting far too...claustrophobic." His finger dips down into her bra for only a moment before he retracts his hand altogether. Stepping back he looks down at her, his face proud and arrogant. "Goodnight sis."

Practically shaking thanks to a heady combination of desire and rage she hisses at him, "You're a bastard."

His expression doesn't shift at the insult. Suddenly, without warning he grabs her by the wrist and violently yanks her to her feet. Kathryn stumbles back in her heels, her martini glass falling from her hand and shattering when it meets the parquet floor. She looks down at the mess then back at him. He appears bemused by her genuine surprise. "On the other hand..."

Sebastian launches his mouth against hers, stealing her breath. It's a move meant to dominate, not entice. He was declaring ownership. Pinning her arms behind her back, Kathryn half-hardheartedly struggles against him—but really she's only doing it out of habit. Normally she would never allow him to dominate her so easily, but if the occasion calls for it, such as this one obviously did, she could be persuaded.

Before she can suggest they move this to someplace less out in the open, he breaks the kiss and maneuvers her over the end of the chaise. She winces when her stomach smashes into the hard brass edge and then he bends her unceremoniously over, her face rubbing against the rough upholstery. Kathryn whimpers at the rough treatment, but otherwise says nothing. Sebastian brusquely pushes her dress up and yanks her panties down to her knees. When his hand presses against her sex she shamelessly moans and needfully arches against him.

He chuckles at her eagerness. "My little story really did get you all hot and bothered, didn't? I knew it would."

Through her thick haze of desire his words permeate her brain. She wonders if she was being played. Had he planned this all along? Before she can give the matter any real thought or has time to get angry she hears him unfastened his pants behind her, followed by the feel of his hot, hard cock against her over heated skin. She whimpers and shifts back as best she can. His hand grips her waist holding her still as he proceeds to rub his hardness against her ass, leaving a dribble of pre-cum in it's wake.

"Where do you want it?" he asks, his voice sounding less confident than earlier.

"I don't care," she bites out, her nails tearing into the seat cushion in an effort not to reach around and force him inside. "Jesus Christ, just do it already. I can't take it—ah!"

Her rant is interrupted when he abruptly shoves inside her, the thick meat of his cock forcing it's way deep inside the tender walls of her cunt. Kathryn cries out in both pleasure and surprise at the sudden penetration. There's the tiniest bit of discomfort, but she welcomes it knowing it's just part of the kaleidoscope of sensations that comes with fucking him.

Sebastian doesn't move at first, instead he remains seated inside her, his hands at her waist, his body pushed flush against her. "Give me your wrists," he commands.

She's momentarily puzzled by this as she can't really move in her current position, but obliges as best she can by extending her hands back. He takes her wrists in one hand and pins them to her lower back, leaving her now completely at his mercy. It's not particularly comfortable. but then again sex wasn't suppose to be comfortable. Not the kind she enjoyed anyway.

Holding her in place he proceeds to fuck her, using her arms to pull her back to meet his unrelenting thrusts. He pulls back only to drive in harder and deeper than he had before. Kathryn whimpers in pleasure, tightening around him on every forward thrusts, eager for more. As he pounds her pussy Sebastian grunts out tauntingly, "Hot, tight, little whore...Jesus fuck..."

Normally Kathryn would have laughed at his less than eloquent choice of words, but she was too busy chasing her own orgasm. Sebastian's heavy balls rhythmically smack against her clit every time he slams into her. Between that and the steady friction of his cock battering inside her she hovers tauntingly near orgasm.

Then suddenly he lets go of her wrists. Grabbing her by the shoulder he lurches her upright. Kathryn gasped at the new position, feeling slightly dizzy as the blood that rushed to her head departs, making her see stars. She quickly gets her bearings however, when he yanks the top of her dress down, followed by her bra. He mauls her bare tits with those hands she admires so much, rubbing and squeezing her sensitive nipples while his mouth ravishes her neck. When one of his hands presses between her legs and strums her clit she arches against him, using one hand to reach behind and clutch his hair.

He begins fucking her again, ramming his hips inelegantly against her, grunting in her ear on every forward thrust. Reaching out her free hand to clutch the brass end of the settee, she steadies them, but she's not sure how long she can last. She can feel her knees wanting to give out. "Fuck me," she pants, "God you're so deep like this...God damn Sebastian fuck me..."

"Come for me," he orders, "Come all over your big brothers cock."

Kathryn smiles at that. Sometimes she think the whole faux-incest part of their relationship gets him off more than their mutual blood lust. Truth be told she rather enjoyed it herself.

Clutching his hair tightly in her fist, she pulls on him as she feels the familiar sensation of pleasure build between her legs before becoming an all consuming fire. Her orgasm rips through her body like a freight train, causing her to scream out his name loudly, then jerk back against his firm body.

As she cums Sebastian doesn't stop fucking her, his thrusts now erratic and fast. She tightens her cunt around him in an attempt to pull him over the edge with her. Turning her head she nuzzles his neck and murmurs hoarsely, "Come on baby...cum inside me...fill me up Sebastian...

She's not exactly sure when she realizes they are not alone, but it's before she opens her eyes. Kathryn's kissing his neck, nipping at the tender skin behind his ear when she senses something off. Slowly she pulls back to find her mother standing on the other side of the room, a look of absolute fury on her face. It's a look Kathryn can only remember seeing once before. She was seven and playing hide and go seek with a playmate when she accidentally knocked over her mother's favorite mink vase. It was the only time up until now she had ever seen her mother loose her infamous Merteuil cool.

Sebastian of course doesn't notice at first that they have company, he's too busy chasing his own orgasm. When she nudges his stomach with her elbow he looks up and goes still. "Oh shit," he breathes.

_You said it dear brother._

With her arms folded to her chest she mother moves closer. Kathryn tries to untangle herself from her stepbrother or at the very least cover herself up, but it's pointless. Her mother looks her over with disgust then snaps, "Clean yourself up then we're going to have a discussion. And you," her gaze travels over to Sebastian. "Find some place else to sleep tonight."

"You can't kick me out of my own house," he sneers at her.

Her mother smiles as if she'd been hoping he'd say that. "Can't I? You're over eighteen Sebastian and in case it's escaped you, you don't live here anymore. This is my house. Get the fuck out."

Before another word can be said she turns and leaves, slamming the French doors behind her. They stay absolutely still for a long moment, both panting uneasily. Sebastian was still inside her, still hard and thick, an uneasy reminder of what they just did. When he pulls out she winces and slumps against the chaise. He presses a gentle hand to her back and murmurs, "Are you okay?"

Kathryn shakes him off irritably. "I'm fine."

Straightening herself out she proceeds to fix her dress, run a hand through her mussed hair as her mind scrambles to come up with a way to fix this, but she comes up frighteningly short. Tiffany Merteuil will turn a blind eye to most things, but this, fucking her stepbrother, wasn't one of them. She shudders to think how she will react once they are alone.

Sebastian, dick tucked away, clothes straightened, slumps down to the chaise looking a little shell shocked himself. She wonders if he'll actually do as her mother ordered and leave. Kathryn doesn't have time to ask. When she starts to leave he pulls her back by the arm. "Kathryn..." his voice soft.

"Not now Sebastian," she snaps brushing him off.

Without a second look she heads to her bedroom, half expecting to find her mother waiting. She's not. Kathryn breathes a sigh of relief, figuring this gave her a little time. So she takes a shower and plots out what to say to her mother. She decides to underplay the whole thing, tell her it only happened once, it didn't mean anything. Blah, blah, blah.

Wrapping a silk robe around herself, she steps out of the bathroom then goes to her bed in search of a cigarette. Before she can locate one her bedroom door opens and her mother enters, looking considerably calmer than the last time she saw her. She swallows hard. "Mother, look I know you-

Kathryn is abruptly interrupted when her mother smacks her hard across the face, the force of which causes her to stumble backwards. She would have hit the floor if she hadn't caught herself against the wall. Straightening herself up she looks back at her with wide eyed surprised. She'd never hit her before.

Tiffany composes herself then smiles coldly. "Save whatever excuses you were going to give me Kathryn. I don't care. This is how things are going to go. You will never see Sebastian again outside of designated family meals and occasions. You will not be alone with him. You're not to touch him. If I find out you've broken any of these rules I will be forced to take action."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning I'll cut you off. One phone call and not only will you be out of the will, but I'll make sure you no longer have access to your father's trust. That goes for school as well Kathryn. No more checks for Yale."

She wavered unsteadily on her feet. Her cheek stung, but she refused to touch it for fear it would give her mother too much pleasure. Instead she resolved to not wither under the woman's glacial stare and threats.

"The same goes for Sebastian"

Kathryn nearly laughs. "You can't control Sebastian."

"Maybe not, but I'm guessing you have some influence over him. Needless to say it's in both of your best interests to follow the rules. As if stands, he is no longer welcomed in this house. If he steps out of line I'll make sure Edward cuts him off as well. I imagine he won't get very far in this world with no more than a high school diploma and his charm."

It occurs to her then her mother must have something on her stepfather to so confidently assume he would bend to her will. Kathryn feels a little sick to her stomach when she thinks of Sebastian penniless and on his own.

"If you're thinking you can out maneuver me think again dear daughter." Tiffany advanced, closing in on her, her voice oddly musical as she spoke. "You screwed up tonight Kathryn in more ways than you realize. You see now that I know your dirty little secret, a secret I always suspected mind you but one I didn't think you were stupid enough to make, I own you. You will make no decision without my approval and if you ever step out of line I'll make you very sorry. Not only will I cut you off financially, but I'll make sure everyone knows about you and not just about your incestuous dealings with Sebastian. The drugs, the bulimia, all your nasty little secrets exposed to the world."

Kathryn swallows uneasily at the threat, but internally breaths a sigh of relief that she didn't know _all_ her secrets. She doubted she'd be standing here threatening her if she did. Still, she doesn't argue, she doesn't whine. Slipping effortlessly into her mask she replies, "Fine mother, I understand. Are we done now? I'd like to get some sleep."

Tiffany smiles, coldly triumphant. Grasping her only child by the arms she pulls her in for a kiss on the cheek before gruffly pushing her away. This time Kathryn stumbles back, smacking her head on the edge of her alcove bed before slumping to the floor. It hurts. but of course she won't acknowledge it. When she looks up she finds her mother looming over her with a sneer. "Such a disappointment," she tosses off before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Kathryn remains on the floor, but only for a moment. Slowly she gets to her feet, both her face and head throbbing. She knows she should take something for it but she holds off. She wants the reminder of what her mother did. She wants to keep her anger alive.

Instead she takes a seat on her Queen Ann sofa and considers her next course of action. Something needs to be done because there was no way in hell she would live the rest of her life under her mother's thumb and she would sooner give up her right arm than loose Sebastian. She might have wanted to put distance between them, but that was different. That was at her say so. Her mother's ridiculous set of demands could not be tolerated. She needs a plan.

Kathryn summons her personal maid Mai Lee to her room even though it's late. The woman has been with her for many years and she's the only servant she trusts. She even learned Vietnamese so they could communicate in secret. Of course Sebastian had to go and learn it, just to piss her off, but she wasn't concerned about concealing anything from him for the time being.

"Is my mother still awake?" she asks in Vietnamese even though they are alone.

"No. She's having the downstairs maid prepare her tea."

Upon hearing this she fetches her sleeping pills from the bathroom and hands them over, instructing her to slip some into her mother's drink then come tell her when her she's asleep. She agrees then takes her leave. Kathryn remains sitting on the couch, unmoving as a statue as she stares out the window. It's a quiet night, there's no one on the street except for the occasional pedestrian. Her gaze remains glued to the black vintage jag sitting at the curb. Sebastian's baby, he left it behind when he went to Paris, but drives it religiously now that he's home even though it's still too cold out for it.

She's waiting for him to depart the house. She knows he'll do as his stepmother demanded and leave, mostly for her own sake and not because he's actually intimidated by Tiffany. He's waiting for Kathryn to come to him. When she doesn't he'll get the hint and leave.

Nearly an hour later she watches him emerge from the house and head to the car. He tosses a bag into the passengers seat then looks up at the house, at her room. She doesn't bother to hide, knowing he can't see her anyway on account of all the lights being off. Kathryn feels strangely bereft as she watches him get into the car and drive off.

Not long after that, Mai Lee arrives with the news that the pills worked and her mother's passed out. Kathryn thanks her then dismisses her for the rest of the night. She then goes to the closet and gets dressed. Casting aside her sophisticated dresses and lady-like apparel she goes for something much more risque. A strapless, skin tight black dress that barely covers her cunt. She doesn't bother with a bra, but she does put on a pair of barely there panties, garters and stockings with her highest heels. Kathryn studies her reflection in the mirror and smiles. She looks like the perfect little whore.

After slipping into a Burberry trench she grabs her bag and heads out. Flagging down a taxi she gives the cabbie the address of the St. Regis hotel. She knows that where he'll be. Sebastian keeps a standing room there for when he wants a change of scenery. When she arrives she climbs the red carpeted steps of the entrance, then makes her way across the gold and marble lobby, receiving a leer from the bell man as she passes. She takes the elevator to the fifteenth floor and knocks.

Sebastian answers, his lips twisted into a smirk that quickly disappears when he sees her face. She knows her porcelain cheek is still bright red from the earlier slap. Kathryn didn't bother to hide it. Not waiting for him to invite her in, she brushes past him into the room, rolling her eyes at his stricken face. The room is oddly feminine, all powder blue and gray and it clashes violently with her all black ensemble.

"Jesus Kathryn, what did she do?"

He attempts to cup her cheek, but she pushes off his concern. "It's nothing"

"That fucking bitch"

Kathryn smirks. It was odd. Sebastian enjoyed causing her pain (physically, less so psychologically) but he got all pissy when someone else did it. Junior year of high school, some older guy she was screwing around with (secretly of course) got wasted and hit her. When Sebastian found out about it he beat the guy to death with his own golf club. They pinned it on his ex girlfriend and never spoke of the matter again.

As she stands in front of him he rubs his hands soothingly down her arms. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Later"

Grasping twin handfuls of his black silk button down, she guides him wordlessly over to the large bed then abruptly pushes him back. When he quirks a questioning eyebrow up at her she removes her jacket, revealing her slut dress. The bemusement coloring his handsome face quickly morphs into desire, his face going slack and his eyes darkening with lust as he drinks her in. Kathryn watches this transformation with quiet satisfaction. There's a power in this, knowing she's the only woman alive that can elicit this sort of reaction from him and she _doesn't_ have to be covered in blood.

But this has nothing to do with power. This wasn't an act of love. It wasn't even an act of lust. It was an act of _defiance_.

Kathryn straddles her stepbrother. Bending forward she flicks her tongue teasingly over his pouty lips while running a hand down his chest to his groin. She makes quick work of opening his pants then shoves her hand inside and grasps his warm, soft cock. One stroke, two strokes. "Get hard," she orders.

Sebastian's eyes close briefly as she fists his dick. When he opens them she can tells he's trying to figure things out. "That sounds like a demand," he murmurs.

"It _is_ darling," she responds sweetly. "You can think of it as a challenge if you like. We both know how much you enjoy those."

He appears annoyed by the insinuation and she supposes it is kind of a slap to his masculinity, but she doesn't have the patients or the desire to sooth his ego at the moment. Grabbing her tightly by the upper arms he makes a move as if to role them over, but she holds firm and shakes her head. Their eyes meet and without a word he realizes what she needs. He nods once, his hand reaching out to stroke her bruised cheek. Kathryn turns her head, kissing his hand before biting down. He groans.

"I want you inside me," she purrs against his ear, "Stretching my tight, wet, little cunt. I want you to make it _hurt _so good." She kisses his mouth tenderly as she speaks, a sharp contrast to her filthy words and stroking fist. "You like that don't you? Knowing you're the only one who can make me feel like that, the only one who can make me feel anything at all."

His cock swells at her words and soon it's hard enough to give her what she wants. She pulls down his pants to his knees and he shifts back on the mattress. Kathryn straddles him once again. As they maneuver around she pulls down the top of her dress allowing her titties to spring free, then she leans over him long enough for Sebastian to nip at them, drawing a hiss of pleasure from her.

She once again takes his illicit cock in her hand only this time she guides it between her legs. She doesn't bother to remove her lace panties, she simply brushes them to the side, the rises up and impales herself on him. Sebastian squeezes her hips and arches his back, biting out a curse as she envelops him in her slick warmth. She looks down at him through half opened lids and smiles. He feels impossibly big like this, stretching her to the point of pain, just like she promised.

Balancing herself on his chest she raises her hips them slams down on him. Hard. Over and over again she does this, making sure she tightens her cunt on everyone downward drive. When Sebastian's hands move from her hips to her breasts she doesn't object. He molds his strong hands around her tits, squeezing and massaging before pinching her nipples between his nimble fingers. Kathryn cries out and slams down on him harder. She smiles at him. "Fucker," she pants.

Leaning back she places her hands on his knees and looks down to see her greedy pussy swallowing his hard-on over and over again. The sight alone is enough to get her off. Not wanting to cum just yet she tears her eyes away and notices their reflection in the mirror. They both look a little ridiculous, what with Sebastian still fully clothed except for his pants around his knees and her with her dress bunched around her stomach, looking more like a large belt than a dress.

Then suddenly he's touching her, his thumb rubbing semi-circles expertly against her clit. Kathryn whimpers and rides him harder, grinding her hips down as she does. When her orgasm hits her it's sudden and intense. Her whole body tightens and then Sebastian is grabbing her by the neck and drawing her down for a kiss. She returns it, moaning into his mouth as she shudders and trembles against him in pleasure.

After her body has finished climaxing she rolls off of him even though he's still hard. Panting, she stares up at the ceiling her mind swirling with different thoughts and images. Mostly she's thinking about the look on her mother's face when she called her a disappointment.

"So am I taking care of this myself?" he asks dryer than ever, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kathryn glanced over to find his cock still standing comically at attention, covered in her juices. She considers ignoring it, leave him wanting. Another time and place she would have done just that. However, there is a reason she came there tonight, outside of wanting to defy her mother by fucking her stepbrother's brains out. She needs his assistance.

So rather than toss off some cutting remark and leave him like that to fend for himself, she rolls onto her stomach and takes his cock in her hand. She makes a big show of licking her wetness off of him. She doesn't mind it really, it's hot in a dirty kind of way. Sebastian smiles down at her with that sleazy grin of his that makes her pussy tighten and he fists his hand in her hair.

She teases him for a little while, tonguing his balls, nipping his thighs, before swallowing him whole. Sebastian arches his back the same way he did when she sat on his dick. He tries to thrust into her throat, but she throws her hand over his torso, holding him down. It's not that she doesn't enjoy that, she does, but she wants to remain in control.

It doesn't take long for him to orgasm. She doesn't even manage to get her finger in his ass before he's shooting off down her throat, coating her mouth with bitter cum. As Kathryn's swallowing his seemingly endless supply of semen, she thinks back to that girl he killed earlier tonight. She wonders if he's thinking about her too. Then again it was her name he was whimpering as his body trembled in pleasure, so maybe not.

Laying on her back once again she stares up at the shiny silver and crystal chandelier that hangs over the bed as she listens to his breathing even out as he regains his composure. Not long after the bed dips as he gets up to retrieve something then he's back and she hears the flicker of a lighter followed by a long exhale. As she watches a cloud of smoke pass over her head then evaporate before her eyes she hears the tell-tale sound of his furious writing. Sebastian keeps a journal. She used to think it a rather queer practice, not to mention incredibly stupid given his many homicidal secrets, but on further reflection she can see how it would be cathartic. Kathryn doesn't write, but she enjoys listening to him do it. It's oddly comforting.

She knows what she has to ask him, so she considers her words carefully only to bluntly exclaim, "My mother needs to die."

His pen pauses and he snickers before resuming his writing. "You won't get any argument from me."

"I'm serious Valmont." She rolls onto her stomach and stares at him intently. "We need to kill my mother."

He stops writing and his gaze meets hers, all humor vanishing from his face. She can tell he's searching her expression, realizing she's serious. He shakes his head. "We can't Kathryn. You know that."

"I know nothing of the sort"

This was not the first time this discussion had come up between them. Over the years they'd both been eager at some point to off one of their parents. A few years back Sebastian's mother died after a long battle with Cancer. His father, who'd been rather indifferent to his ex-wife's suffering, tossed off some callous remark after the funeral about the bitch getting what was coming to her. Sebastian had been livid, murderously so. It took weeks for Kathryn to talk him off that particular ledge.

"What exactly did she say to you?" he demands bringing her back to the present.

"She threatened to cut me off if I didn't stop seeing you," she reveals.

Sebastian rolls his eyes unimpressed and picks his pen back up. "Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Kathryn you expected as much didn't you? Of course she would play that card, it's the only one she has. Look, give it a few weeks and she'll forget about it and move on her latest charity event or party to plan."

She shakes her head. "No, not this time. She's going to use this to keep me under her thumb, not just away from you. I can't do that Sebastian. I won't be her puppet."

He reaches for her caressing her hair in a bid to sooth her. "Kathryn she can't-

"Yes she can!" she snapped shoving him away. "Don't you get it? She'll take everything. My money, my reputation, my freedom, _you_! And I won't be the only one she destroys."

His head jerks back at that. "What do you mean?"

"She told me if you have any more contact with me she'll have your father cut you off too. Sebastian I think she has something on him. It's the only way she'd make a threat like that."

Leaning back against the head board he seemed to take this in. Kathryn watched him closely hoping this would finally make him realize what was at stake. However, he disappoints her when he shakes his head and laments, "I'll take my chances. Your repulsive mother doesn't scare me."

Kathryn lets out a huff of discontentment and scrambles on to her knees. Snatching the leather bound journal from his lap she leans in close, demanding his attention. Sebastian gazed up at her annoyed. "She knows things about me Sebastian. If I continue to defy her how long do you think it will take before she digs around for more dirt? Imagine if she stumble across some of our more literal skeletons."

"She won't-

"She will! I know the woman better than anyone. It won't take her long to notice the coincidences and it's only a hop, skip and a jump away from her connecting your involvement, then we're both fucked. I don't know about you darling, but I have no desire to spend the rest of my years on death row!"

"Jesus, could you be any more dramatic?"

"Wake up Sebastian!" she screeches pounding her fist against the mattress. "She will throw us both to the wolves just for shits and giggles."

"Perhaps, or like I predict, she'll get bored and move on," he sighs sounding impossibly apathetic.

Kathryn sits back on her hunches and runs a hand through her hair. "So you won't help me?"

"Looks that way"

"Why not?"

Sebastian yanks the journal out of her hand and then explains with strained patients. "You know why not. It's the same reason we don't off anyone else we're publicly close to, it can be too easily traced back to us. If you kill your mother you'll be the first person the police suspect."

"No I'd be the second. Your father would be the first." Kathryn smiles as an idea occurs to her. "Maybe we can make it look like he did it."

"Tempting, but no"

"Come on Sebastian, it's not the first time we've framed someone else for our crimes," she reminds him.

"If you're referring to the Court matter I'll remind you we _barely_ got away with that."

"So we'll be more careful"

"No," he snapped his anger growing, "Jesus, do I really have to explain this to you? Don't letting your emotions dictate your actions, isn't that what you're always saying? It's too risky and it's not worth it Kathryn. End of discussion."

"She slapped me!" she exclaims in desperation.

Sebastian actually has the gall to smirk at this as he picks his pen back up. "You'll live."

"Fuck you!"

Kathryn scrambles off the bed, righteous anger courses through her as she stomps around the room searching for her things. She curses him out as she slips into her shoes. "You fucking useless asshole Valmont! Piece of shit, motherfucker!"

"Whatever Kathryn," he grumbles ignoring her.

Grabbing a nearby remote she chucks it at his head with a frustrated wail, but he ducks it easily. As angry as she was in that moment however she knew this was partly her own fault. A couple of years ago Sebastian would have gone along with this, but she's trained him too well. He's so much more careful than he used to be. Well she didn't need careful now, she needed balls.

"I fucking hate you sometimes Valmont!"

"Enough already!" he suddenly bellows halting her in her tracks. "I don't understand you Kathryn. Why do you care so much? Isn't this what you wanted, to put distance between us? "

"Yes, but not like this."

"Oh, you mean not at someone else's say so, is that it?" Sebastian let's out a short humorless laugh then continues, "You're fucking unbelievable. You banish me from your life, but then expect me to help you do your bidding at the snap of your fingers. Should I be grateful because you want my help? Was that what you were expecting? Fuck you, I'm not your toy to manipulate sis."

Shaking her head in disbelief she huffs, "Have you listened to anything I've been saying?"

"Yes, you want mommy dearest dead and I could care less. You want to kill her, do it yourself. I'm not putting my ass on the line for you." He picks his journal back up and turns his gaze back to the page in front of him.

"Fine! I'll take care of her myself. I don't need your help." And really, as she thinks about it, she realizes she doesn't need him. She can dispose of her mother all on her own. It was hardly the first time she killed someone without his help.

"Glad to hear it"

A sense of calm washes over her as she examines herself in the mirror. She could do this. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone, never had, never would. "Just so you know Valmont, we're done." Turning back around to face him she elaborates, "Go back to Paris or wherever it is you've been hiding these past months. Just stay the hell away from me."

He looks up at her, his expression blank and emotionless. "If that's how you want it, fine. I was growing bored with our little liaison anyway. I look forward to the change of scenery," he looks her over with little interest and adds, "It all aspects."

"Yes and I look forward to fucking a guy who doesn't need to stare at a dead body in order to get hard." She's not particularly proud of herself for that one, it's a low blow, but it feels good at the time.

Sebastian's face darkens, his jaw set tight. She doesn't think she's ever seen him look at her with such unmasked fury and she's quite certain that if she wasn't clear across the room he might have struck her. Instead he stays seated and growls, "Get. Out."

Kathryn doesn't wither under his harsh glare, in fact she pays it little mind. Casually she struts over to the ottoman where her coat was tossed earlier and picks it up. Slipping it on she tosses her hair over her shoulder. With a careless flicker of her hand she dismisses him as if their parting was nothing more than a forgotten one night stand. "Goodbye Sebastian"

After that she goes home and vows to forget about the matter completely. Well, at least the part concerning Sebastian. If he wanted to be a pussy ass bitch, fine, to hell with him. He was getting far too clingy for her tastes anyway.

Kathryn never does go to sleep that night. Instead she stays up plotting out various ways her mother can meet her all-too-timely death. She comes up with a few promising ideas, but nothing solid. Then her mother's personal maid, Hilda, arrives announcing that her mother is leaving for the Rosemond estate that afternoon and she is expected to join her. Apparently there's some last minute preparations for the party that her mother wants to personally oversee and she has decided they'll spend the night seeing as the vow renewal is that weekend. At first Kathryn is irritated by this. Clearly her mother wasn't kidding about the whole keeping her under her thumb thing, but then she recognizes this for the opportunity it was. Evidently fate wanted her mother dead as much as she did.

They drive to Long Island in relative peace and quiet. Even though they are sitting beside one another in the back of the town car, they say no more than a few words to each other. Tiffany likely assumed she was pouting over her forced separation from Sebastian, but in reality she was plotting. By the time they pulled up to the estate she knows exactly what she must do.

Deciding simplicity was her best option she realized she had to make the whole thing look like an accident. Seeing as her mother was basically a functioning alcoholic, she planned to ply her with alcohol and then have her take a nasty fall down the stairs. The Rosemond estate featured a grand staircase when you first walked in, like something out of Gone With the Wind. No one could walk away after a tumble down those stairs, especially a _hard_ tumble.

True it wasn't as gruesome as she would have preferred. However gruesome came with a price, therefor she had to be smart. It had to look like an accident.

Kathryn spends the rest of the afternoon following her mother around like her personal assistant. It's humiliating, especially when the help takes notice. Her mother seems to take great pleasure in embarrassing her, ordering her around, making her do menial tasks. At one point she makes her supervise the kitchen staff. There's literally two women working in the kitchen so Kathryn has to stand in the corner like an idiot. When her mother notes her annoyance she leans in and whispers, "Perhaps you should have thought twice before spreading yourself for your stepbrother."

She grits her teeth and forces a smile while she thinks about her mother crumpled like a forgotten tissue at the bottom of the stairs, her neck broken. The night can't come fast enough.

At dinner it's just the two of them. The Rosemond estate has been empty for years (Aunt Helen moved to Palm Springs three years ago) except for a few members of the staff who stay on year long—even though the house only really has visitors in the spring and summer. The party planning staff had all gone home for the night so it was only them, the cook, the butler and two maids. Kathryn plans to dismiss them for the evening after they ate.

That night her mother insists they eat in one of the formal dinning rooms. It's ridiculous, a long rectangular table meant to seat eighteen, with both of them seated on either end. She supposes it's just as well. It eliminates the possibility of pointless chit chat.

Kathryn procures three bottles of her mother's favorite red wine from the wine cellar and instructs the server to keep her mother's glass full the entire evening. She agrees without questioning it. However, half way through the second course she realizes her mother has barely finished her first glass. Her eyes narrow at the crystal goblet still three quarters full and she asks, "Don't you like the wine mother, I thought this was your favorite vintage?"

Her mother's fork hovers above her plate as she glances at her drink with little interest. "Yes, it's fine. But in case you've forgotten I'm renewing my vows in two days in front of most of Manhattan society. I cannot afford bloodshot eyes and excess bloat." Her lips curve into a cruel smile as she adds, "You'd be wise to follow my lead daughter of mine. Your bridesmaids dress is looking a little tight."

She digs her nails into the arm of the chair and reaches for her glass of wine. Kathryn finishes it off in one gulp, her eyes narrow in defiance at her mother as she sips. Setting the empty glass down she remarks flippantly, "Thanks for the tip."

Her mother's smile doesn't waver as she taps her fingers against the mahogany table. "Watch yourself Kathryn, I'd hate to see you make another mistake that would cost you everything."

"I wouldn't dream of it mother."

When the server steps back in with the bottle of wine she goes to refill her mother's glass only to be waved away. Kathryn swallows hard realizing her simple plan is falling apart all because her mother didn't want to appear fat on her big day. Suddenly she fantasizes taking the bottle from the meek woman's hands and beating her mother over the head with it until her skull was all smashed it, like a rotten cantaloupe.

"Would you like anymore Kathryn?" she asks dragging her from her murderous thoughts.

"No," she mutters petulantly. Truth be told she wasn't feeling well and the fact that her plans were disintegrating before her eyes wasn't helping matters. "Can I be excused?"

"Please," he mother sighed flicking a dismissive hand at her, "I'm sick of looking at you."

Rolling her eyes she gets up from her chair and takes her leave. As she climbs the very staircase she planned to use as her murder weapon she pauses and scowls. For a second she considers waiting for her mother to finish dinner and then pushing her to her death anyway. After all, people fall down the stairs all the time, drunk or not, right? But the prospect makes her feel exhausted. Kathryn felt oddly sluggish as she climbed the endless stairs. She didn't know why she felt so out of it, but she assumed it had to do with her total lack of sleep the night before. She wasn't on her A game.

When she enters her bedroom, she considers a shower or a long soak in the bath, figuring that would make her feel better. However, when her eyes land on the bed all she wants to do is crash. She's on her way to do just that when her phone rings. Reluctantly she searches through her Chanel bag for it. It takes her longer than it should and she's rather surprised whomever is calling her doesn't hang up.

When she glances at the caller ID she grimaces, but answers anyway. "I thought I told you I never wanted to speak to you again?"

"Then why did you answer the phone?"

Rolling her eyes she slumps down to the soft mattress. She supposed it was a valid question. "What do you want Sebastian?"

There was a pause followed by a long sigh. "Just curious if you made any stupid decisions lately."

"If you're asking if I killed the bitch the answer is no. My mother's still very much alive. Unfortunately."

"Good," he replies, "Can I assume you've realized the error of your ways and abandoned whatever pathetic scheme you cooked up for her demise?"

Kathryn's head pounds as his words ricochet around her brain like a ball in a pin ball machine. It takes her a minute to answer him and when she does all she can manage is, "I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't," he spits out haughtily. "But I wanted to make sure that when you do get caught, and mark my words you _will_ get caught Kathryn, that you don't bring my name up."

She doesn't really hear what he's saying. Her arms feel oddly heavy. She needs to put the phone down. "You stupid...stupid...boy...don't care..."

"What? Kathryn you're not making any sense."

She snaps out of it long enough to reply, "Migraine."

"Since when do you get migraines? Kathryn...Kathryn..._Kathryn_?!"

"I'm fine Sebastian," she mumbles even though she feels anything but. "Good-bye."

The phone drops from her hand and falls to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. She stares at it for a long moment then goes to reach for it only she can't move her arm. She jerks her shoulder, but her arm won't move. "What the hell?" she mutters aloud to the empty room.

At that point panic began to set in. Something was wrong, something was _very_ wrong. Kathryn tries to move her left arm only for it to do the same thing. She got to her feet and walked a few steps, her legs feeling strangely heavy, before collapsing to the floor with a surprised cry. Her face pressed to the carpet she attempted to call out only to emit a weak sounding croak. She tries again only this time nothing. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move.

Internally she's freaking out, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. She hadn't taken anything, she'd been far too preoccupied with plotting her mother's death. She had indulged in cocaine and a variety of other drugs over the years. Was this some sort of latent side effect? That didn't make any sense.

As she struggles to do something she hears the bedroom door open. She can't turn her head to see who it is, but she hears the light sound of heels on carpet. No one shrieks or calls out for help. Whoever it is closes the door then moves towards her. Kathryn smells the perfume and even before she sees her she knows who it is.

She's rolled over onto her back and when she looks up she stares into the smirking face of her mother. "Good evening darling, did you take a fall?" Kathryn tries in vain to scream something at her, but nothing comes out. She can't even move her mouth. "Cat got your tongue?" she chuckled gaily at her joke. "Poor Kathryn, but I warned you. There would be consequences for not obeying me."

Before she could even process what the hell was going on her mother, grasping her underarms, proceeded to drag her into the bathroom. She paused at the porcelain tub and let her fall, smacking her head against the hard tile in the process. She would have winced if she could.

Kathryn lies there, staring up at the crystal light fixture as she listens to the sound of her mother's heels on the marble floor. Dread washes over her when she realizes she's preparing for something. Well, her mother clearly drugged her and now she dragged her into the bathroom. This wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly her mother was once again standing over her. Humming softly to herself she half drags, half picks up her daughter's limp body dropping her into the tub. Once again her head slams painfully against the porcelain of the claw foot tub. She feels like some kind of rag doll as her mother positions her just so then smiles.

"Well dear I am sorry about this, but you must know you brought it on yourself. Sleeping with Sebastian, I mean really. Can you imagine if someone found out about that?" She clucks her tongue in disapproval. "The truth of the matter is I'm doing you a favor. I'd say in time you'd come to realize that, but unfortunately you don't have a lot of time left my darling."

Tiffany reaches for the brass knob in front of the tub and turns the water on. It was freezing to the point of almost being painful at it ran over her bare feet. Her mother searches around for something before spotting the rubber stopper in the soap dish. She uses it to plug the tub.

Kathryn eyes the running water as it fills the tub. She realizes then she was going to kill her by having her drown in the bathtub. It was rather ingenious actually. If it wasn't her life on the line she might have been impressed. The question was, how did she plan on covering her tracks?

As if reading her mind her mother explains herself, "I was just going to make your untimely death look like an accident. Maybe a few too many sleeping pills and you fell asleep in the bath, but then there might be questions. Suicide seems a much more reasonable way to go." She gets to her feet and looks off as she continued to ramble, "Yes and you must admit it's a little more dignified than an overdose. Clearly you've been upset lately, what with being away from home and making the transition to college. When they do an autopsy they'll discover your years of drug abuse, your eating disorder. They'll conclude what a truly sick girl you were and just for added emphasis, I did write a suicide note for them." Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a bottle of something and sets it on the counter. "When the police come to me I'll admit I gave you the muscle relaxers, but I never dreamed you'd use them to hurt yourself," she explains with false horror before letting out a short cackle. Glancing over at her she shakes her head, "You shouldn't have finished that wine dear."

Kathryn thinks back to the wine at dinner that she gulped down defiantly and remembers that smug look on her mother's face. She must have known her had won then.

Tiffany kneels back down and gently brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "My little monster," she says with strange affection. "That's how I used to refer to you. Funny, I hadn't realized how apt that description was until the Caraway girl. That poor child, beaten to death with a rock." Kathryn's throat closed up briefly like she was choking when she realized what her mother was saying. She blinked up at her, the only movement she could manage. "Yes, dear I know it was you. What were you, twelve? Thirteen? The police of course didn't have a clue, but I knew. I could see it in your eyes. My little monster really was a monster."

Jenny Caraway was the first person she'd ever killed. She had been almost thirteen when it happen. They were friends, but not really. Jenny was two years older, a real bitch who enjoyed torturing her underlings of who Kathryn was one. They had been in Central Park, walking in the ramble when Kathryn picked up the rock and smashed her head in with it. There had been no one around of course and later when they found Jenny's body everyone just assumed it was some random homeless man. Who would suspect a twelve year old girl?

"You didn't stop after Jenny did you? No, I imagine there were others, but you were smart about it, I'll give you that. So I turned a blind eye to your...little hobby. Then, this morning when I woke up with that awful headache and I realized you had one of the servants drug me I knew something had to be done about you. I assume you were planning to kill me tonight, right? Let me guess, you were going to get me drunk and push me down the stairs. Make it look like an accident?" She shakes her head with disapproval. "Pathetic. I expected better from you, but the again, you are your father's daughter. Unimaginative, weak...well I took care of him and now I'll take care of you."

Kathryn's father died when she was ten. She doesn't really remember him except for his smile and that he always smelled like cigars. Richard Merteuil had died of a heart attack. If what her mother was implying was true, how did she do it? Why did she do it? She supposed the twisted bitch had her reasons, but she said nothing more on the subject.

Her mother was now pacing the small bathroom, babbling on about her plans. As she spoke all Kathryn could think about was this horrible little dog her mother used to have. Pepper. It was quite possible Pepper was the only thing her mother ever truly loved. She thinks she realized this even as a child. Maybe that's why it was the first thing she ever killed. If she could speak right now she would have told her mother all about poor Pepper's fate at her hands. She would have screamed it at her.

The water was rising. It was at her shoulders now and it was cold as fuck. She was sure her skin was turning blue. Kathryn considered fate. She was going to die, there was no getting around that. At a time like she it could be assumed she was thinking back on all the people she killed and all the horrible, horrible things she'd done in her short life. But no. She wasn't thinking about that at all. Instead she thinks about Sebastian and their last fight. When he hears about her death he'll be sad of course. She's fairly confident he won't buy the whole suicide thing. Maybe he'd even avenge her death, but thinking back on their last conversation and his recent aversion to risk taking, she doubted it. After he gets through his initial grief she thinks about how smug he'll be because he was right. That bothers her more than anything, even more than dying at her bitch mother's hands. Sebastian was right. Fucking hell.

Kathryn ignored her ranting mother, willfully tuning her out. Instead she stared at her feet. She thought she was seeing things at first when her big toe on her right foot moved. Then it did it again. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Well apparently your sedative is starting to wear off," her mother sighs as she bends over the tub. She turns the water up higher, then stand over her looking down at her with a smile that could only be called serene. "But not fast enough I'm afraid. Well, I should be going." She walks over to the door then pauses near the threshold and looks back at her. "Just remember darling, you do-

Her mother is abruptly cut off when someone else steps into the room. Sebastian. Kathryn was fairly certain at this point the drugs have gone to her brain and she's just imagining him. Then she sees the knife.

"What do you think you're-

With one quick, precise movement Sebastian stabs her mother in the neck. It's brutal and swift and if she wasn't about to drown she would have gladly admired it. Blood pours from her throat and she makes a disturbing chocking sound as she struggles for air. Slowly she sinks down to the ground. Sebastian doesn't stop to admire his handiwork. He's across the bathroom in two long strides just as the water begins to inch up over her face. The next thing she knows he picks her up out of the tub and carry's her into the next room. The cool air makes her feel even colder than when she was in the tub. Sebastian lays her down on the bed. She can feel her right foot move a little, but she's still temporarily paralyzed.

Sebastian cups her face and his anxious eyes search her face. If she could she would laugh at his petrified expression. Maybe later. "Kathryn are you alright?" She can't say anything obviously, but she blinks several times. He nods as if in understanding. "Well I guess you're still alive." He shakes off his black over coat then wraps it around her soaking we body. "I could kill you for this."

As it begins to set in that she's alive and very probably not going to die that day she takes stock of the situation. Sebastian was here. Sebastian saved her. The question was how? There was no way he could have gotten here so fast from the city. She wants to ask him how he did it, but she can't do anything beside twitch her lips. He sighs then leans over and kisses her forehead before getting to his feet.

He goes back into the bathroom and she can see him leaning over her mother although the door is mostly blocking her body. He speaks to her in a low, ominous voice. Kathryn can't really hear what he's saying, she's not even sure if her mother's still alive or if he's just talking to her corpse, but she hears the phrases, "bleed-out", "stuffed pig", and "bitch". Then she sees Sebastian place the knife in her mother's hand, bring it up, and then stab himself with it. It makes an awful noise and Kathryn flinches and jerks her shoulder back, her muscles finally regaining a little strength. Sebastian grunts in pain then staggers to his feet holding his bleeding arm. He wanders back into the bedroom, his eyes on her, as he lets go off his wound long enough to remove his cell phone from his pants. When he speaks his voice is grave with just enough panic to ensure believability.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian Valmont. I'm at the Rosemond estate, 1126 Hemlock lane. There's been an accident. We need an ambulance right away. Please hurry."

He hangs up then makes his way out of the room. She can hear him talking frantically to one of the maids. "I think she's dead," she hears him say. One of them screams. Another pokes her head in looking at Kathryn wide eyed. Sebastian shoos her out. "Go wait for the police, please, they should be here any minute."

When they all scatter he walks back to the bed and lays down beside her, rolling to his side. He bleeds over the ivory and lace comforter. Kathryn, who's somewhat regained the ability to move her face, narrows her eyes at his wound. "It's nothing," he sighs, "Superficial really, I just need it to look like I was provoked. When the cops arrive, seeing you like this and Tiffany's obviously staged suicide scene, they'll realize the very troubled woman was trying to kill her own daughter. When I called you earlier to tell you I was on my way to help with the party preparations, you told me how scared you were, how your mother was acting crazy. Naturally I rushed as fast as I could and found you like this. When I tried to rescue you Tiffany tried to kill me, and I of course fought back." He shakes his head and remarks dryly, "Strangely enough, it's basically the truth."

Kathryn smiles and as best she can tries to take his hand. He looks down at her twitching fingers and takes her hand in his then kisses the side of her face. "Well I guess you got what you wanted, mommy dearest is now very dead. However, I'd like the record to show that I was right and this did indeed end _badly_. I'll be reminding you of this fact later on in case you forget." She tries to roll her eyes, but she doesn't quite make it.

Sebastian wraps his jacket tighter around her. "You scared the shit out of me tonight," he admits softly while studiously avoiding her eyes. She squeezes his hand harder and he looks from her hand to her face. His expression softens slightly and he lays back down beside her.

Everything's changed now and not just because her mother is good and dead. Not even she's so jaded she can't see that. Sebastian saved her life and put himself on the line for her even though he swore he never would. She couldn't ignore that. Kathryn knows from this point on she'll no longer be able to be separated from him. It's a rather cliché epiphany to have at the moment, but it's true all the same. He was as much a part of her as she was of him and she couldn't be parted from him anymore than she could her right arm.

She attempts to tell him as much, but when she opens her mouth to speak all that comes out is a whimper of gibberish. Sebastian's gaze narrows at her and his mouth curves into a bemused smirk. "What was that?"

Kathryn tries again only to be drowned out by the wail of approaching police sirens. He looks towards the window, his expression drawn in concern. As he starts to get off the bed, she holds on to his hand halting him. She opens her mouth and this time when she speaks her voice is weak, but clear.

"Come home"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So originally I was going to do a prequel to the G chapter, but this came out instead. I still might write that chapter at some point. There's four more bonus chapters left to this after which I may or may not write a few extras. I'm not sure which chapter I'll write next, if you have a preference let me know. Until then thanks for reading and drop a review if you can._


	34. BONUS: W is for Wreckage

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: In W is for Whore, Reformed playboy Sebastian married his high school sweetheart Annette, but several years later they are both miserable and Sebastian is starting to stray. When Annette goes out of town he hires a high priced call girl who refuses to tell him her name. He is intrigued by her good breeding and sharp wit. Over the course of the night they have sex and Sebastian opens up to her about his troubled marriage while she stays mostly elusive. Although she refuses to spend the night with him, she does agree to see him again and before the night is over she tells him her name: Kathryn.**_

* * *

><p><span>W is for Wreckage<span>

* * *

><p>Kathryn let herself into suite 114B just as she has done every Wednesday for the past six months. The room was dim and quiet signaling she was alone. She was not surprised as Sebastian texted her earlier that he was running late. He was still with his lawyers.<p>

Removing her coat she tossed it across the living room couch and noticed a bottle of champagne on ice along with a couple of crystal flutes set up on the dinning table. He was planning a celebration. Kathryn shifted uneasy in her heels at the display then abruptly turned her back taking a seat in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Staring out at the city skyline currently being blanketed in snow, she thought back to her first night in this hotel room. It had been their second night together. They had met in the bar downstairs before coming up. He couldn't stop saying her name (having only recently learned it) and she couldn't decide if she found it annoying or endearing. She hadn't minded so much when he yelled it out as he fucked her against the window. Her sex clenched at the memory and she wet her lips before shaking it off.

She needed to stop doing this, she told herself. This had gone on long enough and she couldn't afford to get bogged down in sentiment. Not when she was so close to getting everything she wanted. Kathryn restlessly tapped her nails against the manila envelope sitting in her lap that she had been clutching since she left the car. It was her insurance in case she chickened out. It was also the last part of her plan.

Her fucking plan...

Kathryn was jostled from her thoughts by the sound of the heavy hotel door opening. A moment later Sebastian swooped into the room with his typical flourish, humming absently to himself. He was in a good mood. He wouldn't be for long.

She didn't move as he come up behind her and brushed her hair aside before bending down and placing a kiss against her neck. "It's done baby," he murmured in her ear.

Turning in her seat she meets his stare over her shoulder. Even though she already knows the answer she asks, "What is?"

A smirk tugged at his lips as he removed the silver band from his ring finger then wordlessly set it down on the table in front of her. Kathryn stared hard at the piece of jewelry then back at him. "Already?"

He nodded then walked over to snag the bottle of champagne. "You are officially looking at a free man. It's time to celebrate."

She smiled wryly. "Your marriage is ending Valmont, you're not being let out of federal lockup."

"Same difference," he grumbled, his hands fiddling with the corkscrew.

Careful to keep her expression indifferent she inquired, "How did Annette take it?"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "Alright I suppose. I mean she didn't put up any sort of argument, but then again, why would she? This _was_ her idea after all. As soon as she got a look at those pictures of us even she couldn't pretend our marriage wasn't over. By the way, remind me to send a gift basket or something to Consuela. If that vengeful bitch hadn't swiped my camera and sent my wife, or shall I say my _ex_-wife, those photos I'd still being doing hard time." He poured out two glasses of champagne and handed one over to her. Raising it in the air he proclaimed, "To Consuela."

Kathryn halfheartedly raised her glass, but didn't drink. Two months ago Annette got a package of photos of them in various degrees of undress that Sebastian had taken on their first night together. He mistakenly blamed his recently fired maid for stealing his camera and sending the pictures to Annette out of revenge and (misplaced) loyalty to her. Apparently, he never stopped to question why Kathryn's face wasn't visible in any of the pictures.

"Maybe she was hoping you'd fight for her," she mused.

"What?"

"Annette," she explained, "I'm betting she's not as over you as she claims."

"What are you talking about? She's the one who threw me out remember. The divorce was her idea."

Kathryn got up from her seat and walked over to the table setting her glass down. "She was just calling your bluff," she argued. "She wanted you to come after her."

"Well then she's going to be waiting for a long fucking time, because I'm done." He finished off his drink and then was suddenly behind her, nimble hands at her waist and mouth at her neck. "I'm done talking about her. Let's move on to happier topics."

She gave in for a moment, letting herself enjoy how easy it could be with him sometimes. "Such as?"

"Hmm, you naked, in bed. I want to pour this all over you and lick champagne off of you tits." His hands moved to her breasts, his thumb caressing her nipple through the thin material of her blouse.

"That's _so_ romantic"

"You _hate_ romance"

Kathryn whimpered as he continued to grope her. Reaching back she clutched at his hair and arched against him. "You do know me well."

"I want to know you better," he whispered.

That statement was enough to pull her from the erotic fog he was smothering her in, but before she could put an end to things, he had turned her around and was kissing her. There was nothing tentative or gentle about the way Sebastian kissed. It was pure, forceful male, taking what he wanted. Normally she ate it up, but that day she was in no mood to be dominated. Gripping his neck, she kissed him back just as forcefully. When they broke apart he looked a little dazed, but smiling as he cupped her face. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Call Marie and quit."

Kathryn stilled at the demand then abruptly pulled away. "Valmont," she began trying to keep her tone even.

"No, listen, before you loose your shit will you just hear me out?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before launching into his argument. It was one she was all too familiar with. "I know how important your independence is. I know you think I'm declaring some kind of ownership over you. That's not what this would be. Let me help you. Take care of you, whatever. It doesn't have to mean anything. There would be no strings. I just want something better for you and you can't tell me being a call girl is your preferred vocation. No matter what you say Kathryn, I _do_ know you and I know you want something more."

Normally at this point she would argue that he had no problem with her job title when was calling up Marie twice a week to arrange 'dates' with her. He wasn't arguing for her betterment when he was balls deep in her. As soon as he attached feelings to their arrangement he suddenly thought he had a right to tell her how to live her life. This is what she wishes to say, but she doesn't because unbeknownst to him, Sebastian has just given her, her out.

Fixing her expressionless mask back into place, the one she had let slip periodically over the past six months, she crossed her arms to her chest and curtly explained, "Sebastian I came here today to tell you I can't see you anymore."

He flinched as if she'd hit him and looked back at her baffled. "What? What are you talking about?"

"This will be our last time together. I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best. If you like I can arrange for Marie to send another girl. I'm sure she would have no problem finding an adequate replacement."

"I don't want—I don't want anyone else. Jesus Kathryn, what's going on? Did I..." he moved towards her to pull her in, but she quickly backed away out of his reach, careful to keep herself emotionally and physically as far apart from him as she could manage.

"You know why Sebastian. Look, I enjoyed our time together, but you've become much too emotionally attached. You're a client Sebastian nothing more-

"Bullshit! You can't tell me after all this time I mean nothing to you," he yelled, his voice shaking. "Not after Paris, not after I finally end my marriage-

"I _never_ asked you to do that!" she snapped loosing her cool. This much was true. While she very much wanted him to leave his wife she never asked it of him, never even hinted.

"Oh you fucking liar! You told me if the circumstances-

"I said under _different_ circumstances, in another reality we could be together. One where you weren't a man looking to escape his life and I wasn't a whore."

"Stop calling yourself that," he ordered. "You know I hate that."

"It's the truth," she spat bitterly. "Call it what you want, but it's the same thing. Me quitting is not going to change that because it will always be our dynamic. You'll always be the one with the money and the power and I will always be the woman you pay for her services. In what world do you ever think I could live like that?"

"So what? You'd rather spend the rest of your life fucking random men for money just to save your pride? No, sorry I don't buy that."

"I don't care what you buy," came her petulant reply. "This is over with Sebastian."

Kathryn turned to leave, determined to end this once and for all, but before she could get close to the door he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her crushing her body against his. "Please tell me what the hell is going on," he pleaded with her.

The sound of his voice breaking as he begged her made her feel ill. This wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't deal with this. "Sebastian please let me go."

He held her tighter in response. Pressing his face to her hair he murmured. "I'm in love with you. You know that right?"

He had never said that before but she suspected as much. Hearing him say the words out loud however did something to her. Kathryn found herself shaking from the strain of having to fight him off. She could actually feel tears start to prick at her eyes and that pissed her off more than anything. Struggling in a bid to free herself she yelled out, "Let me go!"

"I won't"

When she drove her elbow into his ribs he was finally forced to let her go, cursing as his arms dropped and she quickly scurried out of his reach towards the door. Just as she reached the foyer however he called out. "You can run all you like, but I'm not going to stop coming after you. Not until I get the real reason you're running."

She realized then that running from him wasn't going to be an option. She knew Sebastian well enough to know that he didn't let things go. He'd obsess over it, use his various resources and contacts to dig up every last one of her secrets. The thought of him finding out the truth from someone else and how that truth might be interpreted, made her especially uneasy. Perhaps it was better he heard it from her. He deserved that much.

Turning back around, Kathryn angrily wiped at her wet eyes. "Alright, you want the truth?" she asked tersely.

"Please"

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," she muttered under her breath as she walked past him and made a bee line for the champagne. Kathryn poured herself a glass and quickly downed it then filled two more. She handed one off to him.

Sebastian eyed his glass and sighed, "Well it can't be that bad."

"Think again"

"What's this for?"

"A toast." Kathryn held her glass up with fake smile. "To my triumph." She waited a beat before adding, "Over your wife."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't understand."

"You never did," she sighed. "Which was the point. You never saw it coming. Never even suspected."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kathryn? What didn't I suspect?"

Sipping her champagne she waited a beat before meeting his stare then explained tauntingly, "That you were my weapon Sebastian. The weapon I used to destroy your _cunt_ wife. Cheers."

She took a long sip of champagne barely tasting it as she watched the realization of what she was saying settle on his face. Kathryn wondered if she'd actually be able to see his supposed love for her drain out of him. She wasn't sure she could bare that.

Turning away from him she sat back down on the same arm chair she was occupying earlier. Picking up the discarded envelop she set it in her lap as Sebastian sat down beside her. His sharp eyes were narrowed in careful scrutiny. "You know Annette?"

She imagined he meant that to sound like a question but it came out more as a fact. She answered it anyway. "All too well I'm afraid."

Kathryn turned her gaze back on the downtown skyline. The sun was just starting to set and the lights were coming on. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sebastian guzzle the rest of his drink down before dropping the flute unceremoniously to the carpet. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit and ordered, "Start talking."

Sighing she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs wondering if she should just keep this all to herself or tell some abbreviated version. It would be easier, but then again he deserved to know and there was a part of her that wanted to tell him, to explain. Maybe even a small part of her wanted his forgiveness.

"Do you remember I told you I went to Oakwood Prep in New Hampshire? Well that was true but, I lied when I said I didn't know Hargrove. He _was_ the headmaster when I attended and his darling daughter was in my year. When I arrived junior year it didn't take long to make everyone fall in love with me. You see mother always stressed the importance of reputation to me. _In the end it's all a woman ever has_. So I played the part of the perfect, well-traveled, debutant. Everyone bought it. Everyone but Annette. For some reason she could see right through me."

Kathryn flashed back recalling Annette's smug expression when she challenged her to recite her favorite Genesis verse in theology class. Seeing as attending church was right up there with shopping at walmart in the Merteuil household, she was completely clueless and had to fake a migraine to get out of it. Of course everyone believed her, but the holier than thou blonde just rolled her eyes.

"It didn't matter though," she continued. "She was a nobody anyways. Just the headmaster's goody-goody daughter. Not a complete freak mind you, but she wasn't exactly ruling the school. She did however have this friend, Trevor Carmichael. Did you ever meet Trevor?"

He shook his head. "No, but she talked about him."

"Glowingly I'll bet," she sneered. "Annette was in love with him. Too bad he saw her as nothing more than a little sister. He liked me however. Trevor wasn't really my type. Handsome, but bland...or so I thought." Kathryn got up from her seat and stood at the window making sure her back was to him when she recounted the next part. She didn't want to see that look in his eye when she told him. "When he asked me out I agreed namely because I knew it would piss off Annette. We went to some baseball diamond he used to play little league at and drank a few beers, or he did anyway. It was weird. When I tried to call it a night he flipped out. He pushed me to the ground and raped me."

"Jesus, Kathryn," he sighed. "Did you go to the police?"

"No, I saw little point. Even at sixteen I knew it would be his word against mine and all it would take is one half way competent detective to dig into my past. I had developed a little drug problem before I transferred to Oakwood and I didn't exactly practice abstinence. My reputation would be destroyed and I wouldn't allow him to take that from me as well." Turning back around she explained, "But I wasn't going to let him walk away from it either."

Sebastian lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "What did you do?"

"The next day Trevor acted like nothing had happened. The son of a bitch actually thought he could get away with it," she spat bitterly the anger still fresh as if it had happened yesterday and not nearly ten years ago. "He thought he could hold me down in the mud, force himself into me and just walk away. He was sorely mistaken. You see I did tell someone—the biggest gossip in school. Under the veil of secrecy of course. In two days it was all around campus what he had done to me and being the little actress I was, I played the part of martyr to perfection. I denied it if anyone asked then ran away in tears. The whole school was out for blood on my behalf. Everyone of course but your darling wife-

"Ex-wife," he grumbled.

"Yes. She didn't buy any of it and who the hell knows what Trevor told her happened. She confronted me about what I was doing to Trevor so I showed her the parting gift her dear friend left me with—bruises on my wrists and thighs, but there was no convincing her. Things only got worse for Trevor. He became the school pariah and the football team beat him unconscious. It didn't take long for the school board to hear about what he did to me and they suspended him upon further investigation. I thought it was over with, but I hadn't counted on Annette. She was bound and determined to ruin me. I underestimated her and that led to my downfall. You see she found a tape some asshole took at a party. It was me, with two guys and a pile of coke. She circulated it around campus and in less then a day I was completely ruined. One look at that tape and everyone assumed I made up the whole Trevor thing. It became a new pastime to try and dig up new dirt on me. Half the shit was made up, but it didn't matter. I was finished."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and stubbed out his cigarette. "And Annette?"

"Oh that self-righteous bitch was loving every second of it. I used to carry my cocaine around in this crucifix necklace. When she found out she stole it and showed her father. Hargrove tossed me out, but not before letting Trevor back in. Asshole made a big show of it and tried to make _me_ apologize for what I put _him_ through. I told him to drop dead."

"Fucking hell," he muttered.

Kathryn sat back down beside him and eyed him curiously. "So you believe me?"

"Of course I do"

"Why?" she asked, "I could be lying. Maybe he never raped me, maybe I just **really** hated Annette and didn't care who I destroyed to hurt her."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, if you wanted to hurt her you would have just fucked Trevor and told her all about it. You would never _choose_ to play a victim unless there was no other option."

This was true, but it still surprised her that he was logically able to decipher this. Something his stupid wife could never manage. Of course Valmont was in love with her so she knew he was somewhat biased.

"What happened next?"

"My mother at the time was getting ready to marry her latest billionaire. This one was from a powerful conservative Texas family and seeing as I made such a disgrace of myself she couldn't have me around so she disowned me, cut me off completely. I had nothing but what I left school with. Seeing as I spent all of my life being cared for I wasn't exactly prepared to be off on my own. I went to New York since I had a few friends left I could bum favors off of, but I was desperate with little options which is how Marie found me. I met her at this party and she saw something in me she thought she could use. She thought my good breeding would appeal to her more high class clients so she offered me a job. It was demeaning, but I spent most of high school on my back so I thought what the hell? I mine as well get paid for it."

"Christ Kathryn," he muttered as he reached for her hand.

She quickly yanked it back and got to her feet, rejecting his comfort. She didn't want it. Pouring herself some more champagne she sipped it then continued, "Don't feel too sorry for me. I only did it for two years."

Sebastian's head snapped in her direction. "Wait. What? You mean you're not..?"

"Not anymore," she sighed. "Although technically you did pay me for sex so I suppose in that sense I still am, but outside of you, no I haven't been paid for my services in years."

Running a hand over his face he groaned, "Oh my god."

Kathryn couldn't tell if he was angry about this or relieved. "Come on Valmont, do you honestly think you were the first man to try to offer me a way out of the life?"

He rolled his eyes. "So I take it you took one of these men up on their offer?"

"Not exactly. I had this one regular, an older guy, rich as fuck, loved to play the stock market. He taught me how and soon I started investing some of my money. I found I had a gift for it so when I made enough to feel comfortable I left Marie and the job behind and went back to school. I got a degree in finance at Columbia and now I work on Wall Street."

Sebastian looked back at her utterly flummoxed. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it then started again. "Alright, then how did you get sent to me when I called Marie?"

Kathryn leaned back against the windowsill and smiled icily, "Well I arranged that of course. You're a smart guy Valmont I imagine you've put it together by now what happened."

"I'm starting to," he growled through clenched teeth. "Explain it to me anyway. Everything."

She nodded. "Last year I was having dinner with Blaine. He was an old friend from when I was in between schools. He knew about my history at Oakwood, but never any of the names or details. Anyway, he mentions running into his old high school friend Valmont and that's when I learned what happened to my old nemesis. Turns out while I was spreading my legs in order to not starve to death, the Hargrove's had also moved to New York. Annette's father got a job at one of the most prestigious schools in the city and his darling daughter had somehow managed to snare the most _scandalous_ boy on the Upper East Side. They married young and planned to live happily ever after, but as we both know that plan went to shit. I told Blaine about my past with her and it turned out, no surprise, that he hated the bitch as well. Turns out she was responsible for him getting thrown out of Manchester thanks to an errant joint. When he told me about your marriage troubles a plan began to form. Naturally Blaine was happy to help."

Sebastian got to his feet and began to pace. "So you were out for blood, after all this time."

"Can you blame me? She ruined my life."

"Yes but you built it back up. Why not just let her be?"

"Why the hell should I?" she spat angry and his apparent defense of Annette. "That bitch nearly destroyed me, made me resort to things that I...that I won't _ever_ tell you or anyone else about while she gets to walk away and have the fairytale? I don't fucking think so. Annette choose to believe and aid her creepy rapist friend and for that she deserves whatever punishment I choose to dish out."

He shook his head. "Alright then why not go after Trevor as well?"

"You know the answer to that of course. Karma took care of that for me. Cancer of the dick. Can you think of anything more poetic?"

Sebastian nearly smiled. "No I can't. I went to his funeral with her," he admitted looking a little sick.

"Yes and I suspect there were tears all around. Fate, karma, whatever you want to call it got rid of Trevor, but I knew it would be up to me to take care of Annette. So I did my research and no surprise, **you** were the thing she loved most in the world so I knew I had to take you away from her. I knew I could just bump into you at a party, seduce you, but I knew sex wasn't enough. I needed you to fall in love with me and I needed to give her proper motivation to leave you. That's where Marie came in. I made her a good deal of money over the years so she had no problem helping me out. Blaine gave you her card and she arranged our meeting. The rest was up to me."

"You played your part beautifully," he sneered, "I never saw it coming."

"That was the point," she explained flatly. "I did my research on you too of course. Found out about your past, figured out what you wanted. I knew your marriage was in trouble, but I had no idea how bitter you felt towards her. I suppose I felt a kinship to you in that regard. I didn't expect that," she admitted.

In a flash Sebastian turned on her. Grabbing her by the arms he slammed her back against the window. "Was I really so easy to fool?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"How did you do it?" he demanded. "What tricks did you use? Tell me dammit!"

He was squeezing her arm too hard, but she wasn't about to break now. Meeting his stare defiantly she replied,"It's simple Valmont. If you want someone to love you, open your heart. If you want someone obsessed with you, close it. I needed you obsessed. I needed you to be so wrapped up in me that when she finally discovered us and gave you an out, you'd take it. So I gave you what you wanted but not enough. I knew with your history you always wanted what you couldn't have. Just like me. I knew that if I withheld certain things about myself it would only make you want me more. So I wouldn't tell you my name, I dropped hints about my past-

"The no kissing the clients rule? That a lie too?" he demanded.

Kathryn smiled cruelly, "That's the biggest cliché in the book. Of course I kiss my clients Sebastian. I'm a hooker. You'd think I'd let a man fuck me in the ass but not kiss me on the mouth? Please."

Digging his fingers even harder into her arms he slammed her back against the window once again. Her head smacked against the glass, making her see stars for a moment. "You fucking bitch!"

He must have seen her wince because he immediately let her go and stepped away, a flash of guilt shown back at her in his blue eyes. Kathryn pushed off the window and walked past him towards the door. "Don't even fucking think about it," he snarled at her. "I want the rest of the story. I deserve that much."

"You know the rest of the story," she yelled back as she whirled around to face him.

"You sent the photos didn't you?"

"Of course. I snagged your camera that first night and when I was sure of your feelings for me I sent them to your darling wife."

"And you made sure your face wasn't in any of them, why?"

"Because I knew if Annette realized it was me she'd tell you all about our history together and you'd believe her of course-

"No, I wouldn't have," he interjected.

"You say that now," she argued, "But with your history together I know you'd choose her over me."

Sebastian shook his head at her. "You're not as smart as you think you are." His gaze fell to the envelop still sitting on the chair. "What's that?"

Kathryn hesitated a moment before picking it up and handing it to him. "I'm sending them to your wife. A final _fuck you_."

Opening it up he pulled out the last couple photos she had yet to send. They left no question who he was fucking. Sebastian stared at the photos a moment before shoving them back in the envelop and handing it back to her. "This won't change anything. Our marriage is over. It has been for years."

"Not for her it isn't," she explained. "You still don't get that. She's in love with you. If you went to her right now and told her you wanted her back she'd fall into your arms. Annette has this uncanny ability to look beyond her lovers flaws no matter how glaring they are. She did it with Trevor and she'll do it with you. She just-

"I don't care about her," he snarled. "What I want to know is, was any of it true? Did you feel anything for me at all?"

She had been anticipating that question and she steeled herself against it. Head held high she replied in her best imperious tone, "No. I'm sorry Sebastian, but like I said, you were just a weapon. A toy really."

"Bullshit," he spat back at her. "You can't tell me none of it was real. That first night together, the second, Paris...You couldn't have faked that."

"But I did," she lamented. "It was a game Sebastian-

"No"

"YES. I don't know how to make it any more clear for you. I feel nothing for you. You're nothing to me-

"You fucking liar," he yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards his chest. "You're lying and I'll prove it."

Before she could protest further he slammed his mouth against hers. Kathryn tried to fight him off, but inexplicably to even herself, she found herself returning his kiss. Lurching away from her Sebastian smiled down triumphant. "I knew it."

"That was nothing," she exclaimed shifting out of his embrace.

"No it wasn't. Look at you, you're shaking."

Glancing down at herself she realized he was right. Kathryn could once again feel tears prickle at her eyes and she knew she had to get the fuck out of there before she completely fell apart. "This is over with," she remarked her voice not sounding nearly as forceful as she would have liked. "I don't want to see you anymore. Goodbye Sebastian."

When she turned towards the door he reached out and pulled her back, once again attempting to kiss her. This time she fought him off, stumbling away as she did. "No! Valmont, enough! It's over!"

This time she managed to get out the door, still clutching the damn envelope in her fist as she exited and practically collapsed into the elevator. Smacking the lobby button she leaned against the wall and tried to pull herself together. Glancing at her reflection in the mirrored doors she cringed at her appearance. She was a fucking mess. Hair askew, eyes wide and red and for some reason she couldn't stop panting. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. For someone who prided herself on keeping her cool at all times, this was rather distressing.

It also pissed her off. This was supposed to be her victory lap. After all these years she finally managed to destroyed that little bitches happiness and now rather then celebrating she felt like she was going to be sick and she couldn't understand why. So she had hurt Sebastian, so what? It wasn't like he was some saint. He had after all gleefully cheated on his wife. Not to mention the countless other hideous things he'd done to women in the past. She had heard plenty of stories. If even half of them were true he was even more fucked up then she was.

So no, she refused to feel guilty. She refused to feel anything. He was just a puppet. Nothing more.

Straightening herself out as best she could, Kathryn exited the elevator and left the hotel. Hopping into her awaiting town car, she gave her driver an address in midtown and tried to use the ride uptown to calm her nerves.

By the time they reached the nondescript building she had just about pulled herself together. She entered the marble lobby and headed to the bank of elevators. After stepping into the first available car she selected the thirteenth floor and when the doors opened she was greeted by a pretty, stone faced secretary. As the younger woman informed her boss to her arrival, Kathryn's gaze swept the clean, modern office and even though it looked different than it had a few years back she still felt a sense of deja vu.

"Ms. Merteuil? She'll see you now. Her office is-

"I know where it is," she interjected with a tight smile before making her way down the hall.

Marie Devane, sitting poised behind her large marble desk, rose to her feet with a warm smile as she entered her office. It was completely white, drawing a sharp contrast to the beautiful brunette woman dressed in a chic, tailored within an inch of it's life, black suit. Grasping her by the hands she placed a kiss on both of Kathryn's cheeks and in her soft voice which held just a trace of an accent, greeted her. "Cheri, welcome. How are you?"

"I'm well Marie thank you," she lied easily. She wasn't sure why. The older woman never had any problem seeing through her charade.

"You look tired," she offered as she sat back down behind her desk.

Kathryn sat across from her in one of the plush arm chairs and let out a sigh. "That's one word for it."

"So not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what brings you here today?

They had always shared a rather close relationship. Well, as close as a relationship could be between a pimp and her whore, but there had always been respect between them. Kathryn imagined it was because Marie saw a lot of herself in her which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Marie was a strong, smart, independent woman who forged her own way in life with little help. She also had little interest in bullshit.

Reaching into her purse Kathryn pulled out an envelop filled with cash. It was all the money she had 'earned' from Sebastian over the past six months. She tossed it down on the desk in front of the madam. The older woman's eyebrow curved upwards just slightly as her finger lifted the top of the envelope just enough to peak. "My, my," she murmured. "But this isn't necessary. You already paid my fee."

Kathryn shrugged elegantly. "Consider it a thank you. It's everything he gave me. I have no need for it."

Marie didn't question her further before picking up the money and discreetly tucking it into a drawer. "So tell me, was your revenge everything you hoped? Did you find peace?"

"Not really," she admitted.

With a small smile she nodded not the least bit surprised. She warned Kathryn before she started that her revenge wouldn't bring her happiness. Of course she had just blown her off, but somehow Marie had known.

"So what about Mr. Valmont?"

"What about him?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Kathryn let out a short brittle laugh and jumped to her feet, suddenly feeling anxious. "Don't be absurd. Women like us know better than that."

"Not always"

She opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out. Twenty minutes later she was back in the car, heading home and replaying her conversation with Marie. It was an absurd notion, that she could have been stupid enough to let herself honestly fall in love with Sebastian. During this whole situation she had been very careful not to analyze their relationship, how much of it was real and how much of it was a show. Kathryn had tried her best to keep her tunnel vision and not consider too closely what she could be doing to Sebastian. Now it was all she could think about.

The thing of it was she hadn't anticipated liking him as much as she did. Valmont was sexy and witty and fun with a brilliant, devious mind that turned her on. Annette didn't deserve him. The fact that she had him for as long as she did and kept him chained to that domesticated hell hole made her furious. But what she may or may not have felt for him didn't matter. It wasn't like it was going to change anything between them.

Her phone rang pulling her from her dark thoughts. It was Blaine. Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed. No doubt he was calling to crow about her victory. She was in no mood. "What's up Tuttle?"

"Jesus, what the fuck did you do?"

Her brow furrowed at his tone. "Excuse me?"

"Valmont just called me. He's livid. I can't believe you told him everything."

"He deserved to know," she sighed, staring out at the passing scenery.

"You couldn't have kept my name out of your little confessional?"

"What do you care? You two are barely friends anymore anyway."

"He's threatening to bad mouth me around town," he grumbled. "Ungrateful prick. He should be thanking me for helping free him from that prison."

Kathryn wasn't really listening to what he was saying. "Why would he call you?"

"To bitch me out obviously," he spat. "Also he was looking for information on you. Asked for your phone number, which I would think he'd have by now."

"I gave him a number to a burner phone," she explained, feeling slightly guilty.

"Shit. You don't mess around do you," he laughed. "Well I thought you should know he's on the war path, if you hadn't already guessed. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. You know, for someone who just got everything she wanted you don't sound particularly upbeat. Don't tell me you actually started to feel bad about what you did?" When she didn't reply right away he burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you do don't you? Oh sweet heaven, that is precious! From _you_ of all people!"

Having become fed up with the conversation she hissed into the receiver, "I'm hanging up now asshole."

Kathryn threw he phone into her purse angrily. Well if she had any lingering questions about Valmont's feelings for her she just got her answer. Sebastian was angry at her, furious, probably even hated her. All that crap about getting her to admit any of it was real was clearly just some sort of ploy. It was a good thing she got out of there when she did before she really made a mess of things.

She wondered if Sebastian would try to get some sort of revenge on her. He was probably owed it, not that she would let it happen anyway. Oddly she found herself not too concerned about it.

Noticing the discarded envelope from earlier she realized she had forgotten to mail the photos. Maybe tomorrow, she told herself. Maybe never. She was over it.

When she arrived at her building she climbed out of the car before the driver could get her door and she dismissed him for the night. She lived in an old pre-war building on the Upper East Side three blocks from where Annette and Sebastian lived...or used to live anyway. She used to like that they were so close. It felt as if she could get the jump on them at any moment. Now she felt oddly trapped. Kathryn wondered if Sebastian had gone back to her, told her everything she had done. It was possible he was begging for forgiveness at that very moment.

With that happy thought she dragged herself inside feeling exhausted. She wanted a bath and bottle of wine. A _good_ bottle. Then she wanted to sleep. Maybe she'd take the day off tomorrow.

When she entered her apartment right away she knew something was off. Walking across her foyer, it was quiet. The only sound was that of her heels clicking against the parquet floor, but still she could sense she wasn't alone. Reaching into her bag she felt around for the small knife she still kept from her call girl days as she came around the corner into the living room. She dropped it when she saw who it was.

"Sebastian? What the fuck are you doing here?"

He looked up at her from her white chesterfield sofa where he was reclined, nursing a glass of scotch. Her scotch. His handsome face was expressionless and he didn't move to get up when she entered. "I'm here to see you of course."

Kathryn stepped further into the room and dropped her bag and coat on the baby grand in the corner as she tried to make sense of his presence. He of course had never been inside her apartment before. That she knew of. "How the hell did you get in?"

Sipping his scotch he held up a silver key. "I stole your keys and had a copy made a couple months ago." Setting his drink down he rose to his feet and shot her a knowing look. "You're not the only one capable of a little manipulation."

"Stealing someone's keys so you can let yourself into their apartment isn't manipulation. It's a felony," she snapped.

Sebastian smirked in response, but didn't argue with her. Walking over to her mantle he ran his finger across the top as if he was looking for imaginary dust. In a conversational tone he explained to her, "You know I use to follow you home. I'd tell myself it was to make sure you were safe, but really I was scared you were going home to someone else. So I made the key thinking maybe I'd come up sometime when you weren't at home to snoop around, but I never had the balls. Once, I even met with a private detective to have you investigated, but I couldn't go through with it. See, I always knew there was something. I knew you had secrets, but I was too afraid of what I might find. I guess you could say then I walked willingly into your trap."

Kathryn's head spun with this new information and she wasn't sure how to process. Pouring herself a drink from the wet bar she asked once again, "What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"We needed to finish our conversation," he explained sounding oddly reasonable.

"I believe we said everything that needed to be said," she replied coolly. Studying him she couldn't help but notice how calm he was. "You know Blaine called earlier. You're acting a lot more...rational than he led me to believe. He seemed to think you were out for blood. My blood to be specific."

His pout quirked into a brief grin. "I was. I'll admit I might have been a little melodramatic on the phone. I was furious and confused. I spent a good deal of time contemplating various ways to take my revenge. I even considered reuniting with Annette just to piss you off before thinking better of it. In the end however I realized one simple thing that rendered everything else meaningless. No matter what you've done, no matter what secrets you kept, I still love you Kathryn."

She looked back at him stunned, grasping for a response that wouldn't come. She hadn't expected this. Anger she could understand. Fury she could deal with, but love? She didn't understand it and she sure as fuck didn't trust it. Not coming from him, not after what she did. It didn't make any sense.

Taking a step back she gestured towards the doorway. "You need to leave."

"No, not until you hear me out."

"I heard you. You love me. The feelings not mutual. Get the fuck out," she ordered coldly.

Sebastian didn't flinch. "I don't believe you. You know what, I don't think you've ever loved anyone in your whole life. I mean how could you after that bitch you call a mother got her hands on you. But I think you do love me, in your own twisted way and that scares the shit out of you. Being vulnerable to someone else, you hate the very idea."

Kathryn swallowed thickly and crossed her arms to her chest in a defensive posture. "If the psychoanalysis is over with now, can you please leave. I'm exhausted. It's been a long fucking day and I want it over with."

"Not until you admit it"

Frustrated beyond believe she finally yelled out, "Fine, I admit it! I do love someone, but it's not you. The truth is I've been seeing someone else for some time now. He's wonderful actually. Clever, handsome, intelligent, he's perfect." It was a lie of course and not a particularly good one. She wasn't even sure why she said it outside of a desperate need to wound him so maybe he'd leave.

Sebastian stared back at her completely stone faced before erupting into a fit of laughter. He fell back against the stone fireplace, his handsome features crinkling in delight. Kathryn can feel her cheeks heat in embarrassment, something she hadn't experienced since high school. She never could stand being laughed at. "Did I say something funny?" she demanded.

"I would think with all your practice you could _lie_ better than that," he snickered.

"Why would you assume I'm lying?"

"Oh, just something Blaine mentioned," he replied amusement still coloring his face. "Let's see, how did he put it? Ah, I remember. _Over the past few years Kathryn's had the matting practices of a nun_." Valmont laughed, "Tell me again about Mr. Wonderful."

"Like Tuttle would know what goes on inside a woman's bedroom," she huffed while mentally calculating how best to hurt her bleached blond friend the next time she saw him.

"Come on now, we both know Blaine knows and sees all. Give it up."

Kathryn let out a loud groan of frustration, then turned her back to him and grabbed her phone from her purse. Perhaps she should just call security. As she was scrolling through her phone she felt him slide up behind her. His hands at her waist he murmured to her, "I'm sorry I laughed at you, but is it true? Am I the only guy you've been with in years?"

She could feel the denial form on her lips but clearly lying wasn't getting her anywhere so instead she deflected bitchily, "What's the matter Valmont, are you in need of an ego stroke?"

"No, but I wouldn't object if there's something else you'd rather stroke," he drawled, his achingly familiar hands rounding her hips.

"Charming as ever." Trapped between the piano and his hard body she tried to squirm away, but his grip on her held firm. "Alright, fine, I haven't been with anyone else in...awhile."

Sebastian smiled against her neck. "Why not?" he pushed.

She hesitated. "I guess, I don't know, I lost interest in sex after I stopped working for Marie." Actually if she was honest she lost interest _while_ she was working for Marie. Kathryn had always enjoyed sex, but over time having to rely on it as a means of support killed any interest she had in getting off so to speak. In recent years there had been men of course who'd been interested in her but she felt nothing towards them. In truth she had started to become concerned that she'd never get her sex drive back until that first night with Sebastian when it came roaring back with a disturbing vengeance.

As if reading her thoughts he asked, "Did you enjoy having sex with me?"

Kathryn recognized this moment as her opportunity to get rid of him if she wanted. If she told him no, that she hadn't enjoyed any of it, he'd have no choice but to leave her alone. Then she'd be rid of him for good. Really, it's what she should have done but instead she found herself looking over her shoulder at him until their eyes locked and admitted, "Yes Sebastian, I enjoyed having sex with you."

He smiled then leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head away denying him. Groaning, Sebastian slid his hand from her hip to in between her legs. She clenched them shut in a lame effort to fight him off, but it was too late. His hand rubbed against her panties tauntingly before slipping two fingers into her folds. Kathryn whimpered at the familiar touch. She could feel his hard-on at her back and she was tempted to rub up against him like a cat in heat, but she held off not wanting to encourage him further.

"Sebastian," she drew out the syllables of his name as she tried to stifle her mounting lust, "What do you want?"

"I want the same thing as you," he replied sounding annoying calm as he pushed his fingers inside her.

Kathryn wanted to scream at him that she hadn't a clue what she wanted, so what the fuck made him so sure he did? "Somehow I doubt that."

"Oh really, what do you think I want?"

Now openly riding his hand she remarked, "I don't know, true love, babies, happily ever after. All that bullshit you had with-

"I don't want what I had with Annette. I want you and me. Fucking and fighting and playing."

It didn't sound horrible yet still she couldn't trust it was what he actually wanted. "Are you telling me...oh god," she groaned when he rolled her clit between his thumb and index finger, "That you enjoyed yourself this afternoon?"

Sebastian ground his hips against her ass and nipped at her neck with his teeth. "It wasn't boring," he murmured. "You never are."

"You don't even _know_ me," she gasped, the hard line of his cock digging into her back, urging her on, making her eager for more.

"You're name is Kathryn Elizabeth Merteuil," he revealed his lips at her shoulder. "You're twenty six years old. You were born in London. You work at Goldman and Sachs. You love old movies, but hate romance and sentimentality. You like scotch and snow storms. You're witty, and mean, and sexy as hell and you have a cunt that makes me weep. You-

Suddenly she turns in his arms. "Shut up Valmont," she huffs before cutting him off with a kiss. Clutching him by the back of the neck, Kathryn launched her mouth against his determined to stop his talking, but also turned on by it at the same time. Sebastian's hand came out from underneath her skirt and wrapped around her, crushing her small frame to his as her mouth moved ardently against his. The force with which he returns the kiss makes her stumble a little. Before she could tumble out of her stilettos, his hand slid down to grip her ass and pick her up. He walked her over to the couch where they sprawled in an inelegant heap.

Kathryn was not completely sure what she was doing, but she wants this—wants him and well, she's never not done what she wanted to. Why start now?

He broke the kiss long enough to pull his coat off and toss it carelessly away, knocking his glass of scotch in the ground in the process. She pulled at the buttons of his black dress shirt exposing the pale expanse of his chest that makes her long to bite down on him like she enjoys doing. She wanted to dig her teeth into his peck, mark him as hers. Sebastian smirked down at her as if he knew what she was thinking. He kneels over her, pushing up her pencil skirt so it bunches at her waist. When he spies her garters he groans. "Shit, you're killing me."

She laughs, feeling oddly light given the day she's had. Her panties come off next and are discarded alongside his jacket. When he moves to put his mouth on her she grips him by the hair, directing his mouth back on hers. While Kathryn enjoys foreplay as much as the next girl right now she's more interested in having him inside her. Unfastening his pants she strokes him through his boxer briefs. He's already hard and leaking.

Sebastian grunts pressing his face to her neck, his hips rising to make contact with her mound. "Do you have...?"

It takes a second for her sex fogged brain to register his half question. She thinks of the condoms she had hidden away in her bedside table and considers getting up to fetch them, but then has another more intriguing thought.

Grasping him by the chin she forced his gaze on her. "Have you been fucking anyone besides me?"

Valmont appeared momentarily perplexed by the question before indignantly replying, "No, of course not."

"Really? You haven't been screwing any of those model twits? Any closet blow jobs?"

"No!" he huffed pulling himself up to a sitting position. "Jesus, Kathryn when would I have time to fuck anyone but you?"

"Alright then," she sighed sitting up. "Then you can fuck me. Without the rubber."

Sebastian's mouth opened and excitement sparked in his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well I'm clean and as Tuttle so helpfully pointed out, I haven't been seeing anyone lately outside of you, so if you have no objections..."

Which she wouldn't blame him for if he did given her former occupation. However, she suspected he wouldn't, given his habit of bitching every time he had to put one on. Sure enough his lips curved into a smirk. "Fuck no, you won't here any objections from me."

Kathryn mirrored his smile then pulled him back into a kiss before straddling his lap. With her skirt bunched at her waist she didn't bother to undress further. Sebastian pulled out his cock and balls, fisting himself as she dug her nails into his bare chest. "You want this inside you baby, bare?" he cooed tauntingly as he rubbed his leaking head against the length of her sex.

She gave a jerky nod, then rose up over him, guiding the head where she wanted it before impaling herself completely. "Oh god," she gasped unprepared for the sensations that greeted her. She hadn't had unprotected sex since high school and she had nearly forgotten how intense it was.

Pressing her face into his neck she breathed him in as she tried to regain her bearings. Sebastian's heart was beating incredibly fast and he was panting lightly in her ear. Pulling away she noticed his eyes were large and unfocused. She laughed. "Everything you imagined?"

"Better," he groaned his voice sounding rough and sexy.

Gripping his shoulder Kathryn began to ride him, squeezing her muscles on every downward stroke. Sebastian's face winced in pleasure as if he was trying to fight it. Reaching back she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. "So help me god, if you cum before I do I'll rip your balls off Valmont."

"You didn't seem to mind in the past"

"I was getting paid"

His eyebrows quirked up. "Does that mean this is on the house?"

She gave another sharp tug to his hair and he laughed. "Relax, you'll get yours." He smacked her hard on the ass and she rode him harder, slamming herself down on him so they'd both have bruises in the morning. Sebastian meanwhile pulled at her blouse trying to get at her breasts. He ripped the expensive silk but she couldn't be bothered to care. When he lifted her tits above her bra so they sat out on display she crushed his face to her chest. He immediately got to work sucking her nipples.

It didn't take long to send her over the edge, what with his mouth on her breasts, his fingers on her clit and his voice in her ear calling her, "a nasty, wet little bitch."

"Sebastian, please," she babbled incoherently as the pleasure began to build and she bounced and squirmed on his lap. Her cunt clenched down on him hard and her nails dug into his shoulders, ripping at the fabric of his shirt still hanging off his body. Yanking his hair once again she pulled his head back and kissed him in an effort to muffle her own scream of pleasure. It didn't do much good. She let out a series of unlady like shrieks of pleasure as she jerked on top of him. Kathryn couldn't be sure how long it lasted but her pussy continued to hiccup around his length long after her orgasm had subsided.

Before she could catch her breath Sebastian had her on her back and was lunging inside her. The couch creaked with the force of his thrusts. She imagined the heavy wood snapping as he fucked her hard into the cushions and later having to explain to visitors how she broke her couch. All thoughts of her furniture left her head however when he grabs her thigh, angling her hips just so and begins driving even harder inside her hitting somewhere untouched and sensitive. Kathryn arched against him, gripping the back of the sofa with one hand while the other cups his face. She was torn between getting lost in her own pleasure and watching him experience his. _Fucking hell he's handsome_, she thinks, even now, even when he should look ridiculous he's only breathtakingly hot. It occurred to her then she might actually be in love with him after all.

She doesn't have time to contemplate that thought before her body tightens and she knows she's going to cum again. Sebastian pushed her leg up, driving even deeper into her. He grunts out a string of crude obscenities and his shoulders shake from the strain to hold himself at bay. When he finally lets himself go she follows after him, tightening and releasing around his pulsating length. He comes inside her and it feel both dirty and exhilarating.

Sebastian collapses on top of her panting against the curve of her neck. The weight of him somehow is comforting rather than suffocating and Kathryn wondered when she became so sentimental.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered against her skin.

"My couch," she lied, "I don't want it to stain."

He laughed, warm and masculine and her stomach warms at the sound. "Alright then."

The next thing she knows his hand was cradling her ass and she was being lifted off the couch as he got to his feet. Sebastian carried her across the room, kicking off his pants in the process then nearly stumbling. Kathryn clung to him. "Don't you dare drop me," she ordered laughing in spite of herself.

He pressed her up against the foyer wall as he dislodged the errant garment from around his ankles. "Where's your bedroom?"

Kathryn gestured down the narrow hallway. He kissed her briefly, letting his tongue snake into her mouth and tease hers before pushing off the wall and finishing the journey to her bedroom.

As they entered she turned on the overhead chandelier. It was a more masculine then feminine room with dark walls, leather furniture and crystal accents. Sebastian dropped her down on to the white goose down duvet. Standing over her, he stripped off the rest of his clothing. Kathryn did the same, leaving only her garters since she knew he enjoyed them.

Leaning back on the bed she eyed him appreciably and found herself wanting him again. She rubbed her thighs together conscious of the fact that his cum was leaking out of her. Sebastian's gaze traveled down her body as he moved closer. Grasping her knees he spread her legs lewdly putting her on display for his perusal. Staring at her cunt his gaze darkened with need and his hand wrapped around his cock. "Fuck that's hot," he gasped, pumping himself to full hardness.

Kathryn ran her hand down her stomach, along her thigh before slipping it between her legs. She began fingering herself, enjoying the feel of his sticky cum between her fingers and the way he looked at her as she coated herself with it, rubbing it against her folds and then pushing it back inside. Rolling her hips she put on a show for him knowing how much he got off on her touching herself for him. Kathryn enjoyed it as well. She liked seeing how long it took for his patients to wear out and he'd end up replacing her hands with his own.

He didn't keep her waiting that night. She'd barely begun when Sebastian started touching her, first with his hands then with his mouth . He brought her to the brink of orgasm then pushed inside her. They fucked slow and lazy, talking and laughing in hushed voices as if afraid they might disturb someone. Normally she had no patients for this sort of sex. Kathryn liked it hard and fast and done. But this was...nice and in the end she found she got off on this as much as she did during their mindless fuck fests.

Later that night she's resigned herself to not over thinking any of this. Laying in bed she's wearing Sebastian's button down shirt having thrown it on to fetch some wine. She was looking through her email on her phone while Sebastian wandering around her room, presumably snooping through her things. Strangely enough she didn't mind.

Looking up from the screen she admired him as he stood with his back to her perusing her admittedly small book collection, a glass of red wine in his hand. He hadn't bothered to get dressed and was completely confident strutting around her home naked. He was such an arrogant asshole. It really was one of her favorite things about him.

"Find anything good?"

He glanced briefly over his shoulder at her. "You have atrocious taste in literature"

"Not all of us are pretentious intellectual poseurs"

Sebastian held up a copy of some trashy autobiography and huffed, "Clearly." Tossing the book to the ground he moved on to the opposite shelf.

"You know, you never did tell me what you did with my money," he remarked.

Kathryn cocked a bemused eyebrow at the remark. "Why, do you want it back?"

"Maybe," he challenged.

She smirked. "Too bad"

He returned the smirk then abandoned his snooping. Sipping his wine he circled the bed eying her speculatively. "Hideous taste in books aside, I do like your place."

"Glad it meets with your approval," she remarked dryly her eyes back on her phone.

"I agreed to give Annette the townhouse. I figured it was the least I could do considering," he explained. "Plus, I hated the fucking place."

Kathryn was aware, him having mentioned it on more than one occasion, but she said nothing curious where he was going with this. When she didn't reply he continued, "I should probably start looking for someplace else."

"Uh huh," she replied absently.

"Although moving is such a pain in the ass," he sighed. "And Manhattan real estate is ridiculous."

"It's a good thing you're so _obscenely_ wealthy then"

There was a beat of silence then he huffed dramatically, "Seriously, you're not going invite me to stay?"

Kathryn let out a short laugh. "I don't think so."

Sebastian slumped down on the bed beside her and demanded petulantly, "Why not?"

She had to stop herself from laughing at him. He looked ridiculous, sitting there naked and pouting like a child. "Because I like my space. Not to mention the fact that you barely know me-

"I think we established-

"And we'll probably get bored with each other in a week. You're getting your own place."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but didn't argue further. Kathryn returned her attention to her phone. A moment later he yanked it from her hands. "Who are you talking to anyway?" His face scrunched up as he read the screen. "Who's Jeffrey?"

"He's my work boyfriend." When Sebastian shot her a look she explained, "It's nothing. I'm just using him so I can take over his position at work."

Shaking his head he rolled his eyes. "You really are all kinds of fucked up aren't you?"

She wouldn't deny it. "And you want to live with me. What does that say about you?"

Sebastian sighed and laid down on top of her, resting his chin on her flat stomach. "Clearly I have excellent taste in women."

Kathryn let her fingers play with his hair. "Some of the time."

He began kissing down her stomach. "Alright fine, I'll get my own place," he sighed.

"Good boy," she remarked, spreading her legs in further invitation.

Sebastian paused at her cunt and looked up at her. Growing serious he remarked, "You are however wrong about one thing Kathryn. We _won't_ get bored with each other."

"We'll see"

With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he asked, "Care to make a wager on that?

Actually she didn't.

Three months later, she thinks back on that night and applauds herself for her good sense not to enter any sort of bet with him because Kathryn hated to loose. Especially to Sebastian. And she would have lost. Badly.

"What are you thinking about?"

They were sitting in the back of a limo on their way to some some charity gala Valmont insisted on dragging her to. She had absently reached for his hand, a vaguely romantic gesture that was admittedly somewhat unnatural coming from her. "I was just thinking how you were right about something."

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" he drawls.

Kathryn leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when their mouths were centimeters apart. She teasingly flicked her tongue against his pout. "Not really," she purred before sitting back in her seat.

"Cunt," he sneers but he squeezes her hand tighter.

Something inside her warms at that not exactly affectionate endearment. They were good for each other she acknowledged to herself. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but he did make her happy and for reasons she didn't totally understand she seemed to do the same for him.

Sebastian had found his own place, a pre-war loft in Tribeca, with brick walls and floor to ceiling windows, but he barely furnished it and spends most of his time at her place anyway. She doesn't mind. When he attends a work party with her and introduces himself as her boyfriend she smiles. When they fight and he storms out she's not afraid she'll never see him again. It's an odd feeling to realize she feels secure with him. The she feels content.

When they arrived at the party he stuck close to her side. Over the years Kathryn has gone out of her way to avoid society events like these. There was too big a risk she'd run into someone from her past. A former classmate who remembered or heard about her humiliation at Oakwood or a former client and his society wife. So it was best to keep her distance.

However, Sebastian had been particularly eager to attend this party and she couldn't fathom why. He hated charity more than her. When she questioned him he gave her vague work excuses then turned the tables on her by accusing her of being scared. She always underestimated how well he knew her.

Still, it was hard to find fault with him that evening, not when he was looking so dashing in his black Brioni tux that fit him like a glove. Kathryn contrasted him nicely in a white silk gown and dark red lips. She felt a surge of confidence being on his arm and in time she could feel herself easily slipping back into the old role she used to know so well. Walking around the large ballroom, filled with Manhattan's glittering elite she mingled with the crowd feeling just as she had back in her debutante days when she would charm anyone and everyone in her path. Just as before they all ate it up. Approval and admiration shone brightly from the society matrons eyes. No one was familiar with the name Merteuil (her mother still lived in Texas and hadn't been in New York in years) so she was free to be as social as she wanted.

Sebastian introduced her to his father. Edward Valmont was handsome and charming and only somewhat lecherous. He invited them to dinner the following week and asked to dance with Kathryn later. Sebastian said yes to the former and no to the latter.

"Watching you snow all these inbred society morons is starting to make me hard," he whispered to her as he steered her away from his father and his date.

Kathryn discreetly rubbed up against him to test that he wasn't exaggerating. She smiled. "You better stow that away. We've only been here an hour."

Sebastian groaned. "I think I saw a storage closet on the second floor. Are you feeling flexible?"

"Maybe," she purred running her fingers down the labels of his jacket. "But before we disappear your Aunt Helen was going to introduce me to the chairman of the Whitney committee."

"How fascinating"

"This was your idea remember?"

He rolled his eyes as he felt around his pockets. "Alright tell you what, I'm going out for a smoke. I'll meet you at the bar in five minutes, we'll say hello to my dear old aunt then you and I are going somewhere to fuck our brains out."

"Sounds like a plan"

After a brief peck on the cheek he disappeared into the crowd and Kathryn made her way to the bar, stopping to greet a few people. Evidently word had gotten around that Valmont had a new girlfriend and everyone was eager to meet her. She was curious how she measured up in their eyes when compared to Annette. Hopefully she would be seen as a vast improvement.

When she finally made it to the bar she ordered a white wine, not her usual scotch neat, knowing it would make her appear more feminine and show her breeding. The bartender was handing over her drink when she heard someone call out her name in sharp disbelief. Kathryn stilled at the all too familiar voice. Gently she set her glass down then turned and found herself staring into the stunned face of her loathed enemy. She smiled serenely as she greeted her. "Hello Annette."

Over the years Kathryn had often fantasized about this moment, when she finally ran into the girl who had played such a big part in dismantling her life. She had always hoped she'd be in a good place, but never could she have predicted the moment would be as perfect as this. She looked amazing, she had Manhattan's elite stumbling over themselves to meet her and best of all she had Sebastian.

She had won. 'Nuff said.

Of course Annette didn't realize that yet. Her disbelief had given way scorn in the form of an ugly sneer and narrowed eyes. Which was a shame. Time had only been kind to Annette and she looked better now then she had in high school. Even Kathryn wasn't so petty as to deny her that.

"It is you," Hargrove practically growled.

"That it is," she chirped with false sweetness as she sipped her wine. "You look well Annette. I see you lost some of that baby fat. Good for you."

"And I see you haven't changed any," she huffed, "Still smiling out of one side of your mouth while spilling poison out of the other. I'm rather surprised to see you here Kathryn. I'd assumed you'd likely be loitering in a gutter somewhere."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Well I'd say it was a pleasure seeing you again, but I make it a point never to lie."

Annette turned to exit and she should have just let her leave, but after all this time Kathryn couldn't help herself. "I was so sorry to hear about Trevor," she cooed with false sincerity.

Whipping back around the blonde's eyes were large with rage. She stormed up to her, invading her personal space and hissed, "Don't you _dare_ mention his name to me."

Kathryn didn't flinch at her hostility. "It's such a tragedy, but then again," she waited a beat before breaking into a wide, cruel smile, "You know what they say about karma."

For a moment she honestly thought Annette might take a swing at her. Hands fisted at her sides, her expression twisted in fury as she threatened, "I swear to god Kathryn if you open your mouth one more time about Trevor I'll rip your god damn non-existent heart out!"

"Now, now," she chided in her best condescending tone as she reached out to remove invisible lint from her blue gown, "Do you really think it's a good idea for a doctor to go around threatening people?"

Annette flinched so hard her whole body jerked back. "How do you know I'm a doctor?"

"I told her," Sebastian replies appearing seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Sebastian?" she gapes at her ex-husband in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Kathryn knew Sebastian must have overheard at least part of their conversation before joining them and for the briefest moment she's terrified he'll side with Annette and maybe finally realize what a truly horrible mistake he made in choosing her. But then he looks at her and all her fears disappear. He wraps an arms around her waist and drops a kiss on her neck and she knows not only does he choose her, but he loves her. She also realizes just why he was so damn adamant they come out tonight.

"Well Annette, you know I could never resist an open bar and beautiful women in diamonds. You look lovely by the way," he charmed smooth as silk.

"Thank you," she replied sounding slightly dazed as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "How do—how do you two know each other?"

They eyed one another with a knowing smirk and Sebastian replied, "Through mutual friends."

Annette looked vaguely ill. "How long?"

"Oh, we've known each other for awhile now. Although not as long as you two apparently."

"Annette and I were just reminiscing," Kathryn explained.

"So I heard." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Sebastian," Annette called out sharply pulling his attention away, "I don't know what's going on here, but you have no idea who this woman is."

Valmont didn't seem at all fazed by the insinuation. He pulled Kathryn in even closer. "On the contrary I know her quite well."

Annette looked far from convinced. "No, trust me you don't. You haven't the fainest clue what she's capable of."

"That's where you're wrong Ann," he replied all warm amusement disappearing from his voice. His gaze hard, he laments, "I know _exactly_ who Kathryn is and what she's capable of. You, on the other hand, are a different story."

Annette looked genuinely stricken by the insinuation. If she didn't loath her Kathryn might have felt sorry for her. "Sebastian," she pleaded her voice breaking as she reached out for his arm, "Please, you don't understand. Let's go talk somewhere," she shot a look at Kathryn and added, "Alone."

Sebastian gently (much more gently then Kathryn would have preferred) removed her hand and told her, "There's nothing else to say Annette. This is over with. Have a good night."

Without another word he guided Kathryn back into the crowd. She spared one last glance at her enemy who looked lost and a little shell shocked. It really was everything she could have hoped for.

Leading her out on to the dance floor he pulled her close, still clutching her hand he holds it to his chest as they move together. Kathryn eyed him speculatively. "You knew she would be here didn't you?"

Sebastian's face remained expressionless as she shrugged, "Annette never could resist a worthy cause."

"And you insisted that we come here tonight," she reminded him.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be good for you. As for Annette...I knew you needed some closure. You never did send her those pictures after all and after everything-

Kathryn cut him off with kiss that he enthusiastically returned. It wasn't the sort of kiss that was appropriate for the occasion, but she was long past caring. As they stood there locked in an intense embrace it occurred to her then that she was in love with him. There had been other moments during the last few months where this revelation had popped into her subconscious, but she had never fully considered it and she most certainly never wanted to voice it aloud. Now however, as they broke apart and he looked at her with that strange mixture of lust and smugness she was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to tell him. Only, not right there. Not with Annette standing ten feet away and all of upper crust Manhattan within hearing distance. Even her own admirable self-confidence wasn't that strong.

"So what do you say we go find that closet?" he murmured against her ear.

"Why don't you take me home instead," Kathryn countered, nipping at his jaw in invitation. "I've had enough of everyone else for one evening. I want you to myself."

Sebastian smiled lazy and sensual, his eyes swimming with satisfaction and desire and the promise of things yet to come. He pulled her in even closer, kissed her briefly and told her, "Deal."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello again. Sorry for the lack of updates but life stuff got in the way. Hopefully I'll be able to update with a little more frequency. There are three more bonus chapters left. After that there might be some extra chapters (bonus-bonus chapters?) Anyway, they'll be new stories, not sequels or any connection to the previous chapters. Just some story ideas I wanted to explore. I'm not sure which bonus chapter I'm going to write next **L**, **N**, or **X**. If you have a preference let me know or drop a review. Thanks!_


	35. BONUS: N is for Nefarious

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: In N is for Nemesis Kathryn works at one of the premiere advertising agencies in New York. She's quickly climbing the corporate ladder, there's only one thing standing in her way: Sebastian. When her attempts to bring him down fail she ends up having to spend the night working on a project with him. Their animosity towards each other soon turns to lust and they end up having sex in the conference room. Afterwords Kathryn makes him promise not to say anything, as their boss has implemented a no fraternizing rule.**_

_**Authors Note: Nothing too terrible in this but there is a brief scene of anal sex. Speaking of which, did anyone read that interview the director of CI did recently? He was discussing the film with Ryan Phillippe and apparently Ryan told him that when you break the film down it's really about Sebastian wanting to have anal sex with his sister. Um, yeah dude, exactly.**_

_**Song used is Kiss with a Fist by Florence + the Machine**_

* * *

><p><span>N is for Nefarious<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(You Hit Me Once)<strong>_

Kathryn Merteuil fucks better than most people do anything else. This isn't a compliment he doles out lightly. Sebastian has fucked his fair share of women. Sluts, virgins, paid professionals. All delightful in their own ways, but Kathryn was in a category all her own. She was more pliable, more responsive, more enthusiastic. Just **more**.

Like right now for instance. She was straddling him backwards, riding the shit out of his cock. Hands on her hips he's letting her do most of the work while he enjoys the view. There's a large mirror on the far side of the room (and a matching one in front of the bed) and his head is angled just enough on the pillow that he can enjoy the sight of her reflection. Face pinched in pleasure, hair sticking to her forehead and those glorious tits of hers bouncing enticingly. When she starts touching herself, pulling and twisting her nipples, Sebastian has to close his eyes to keep from embarrassing himself too soon.

He focuses on her back instead and watches as a bead of sweat rolls down the slope of her ass. Her tight little butt is grinding and bouncing and taunting him with what he can't have. His finger slides between her cheeks and teases her puckered opening before penetrating her. The resistance that greets him makes his dick swell with need, but it's the sound she makes as he does it that really sets him on edge. High pitched need. She clenches, then squirms then rocks back into his hand.

It's all it takes and Sebastian pitches forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her against him as his fingers fuck her backside. Kathryn lets out a throaty laugh. "Don't even think about it."

_Too late_. "When?"

"When you do something to earn it," she coos, turning her head and kissing him. Her eyes are open and laughing at him. Cunt.

It's enough to set him off which he suspects was what she was aiming for. Grasping her shoulder he pushes her face first into the mattress. She let's out a cry of surprise, but doesn't stop bobbing her hips. Before she can catch her breath he flips her on to her back, bends her leg back to open her further all the while remaining balls deep inside her.

He's an impressive mother fucker he must admit.

Fast and furious he fucks her hard enough to propel the bed forward and force her head into the mahogany foot board. She comes in under a minute and he quickly follows after, emptying his load inside her then collapsing on her chest in exhaustion. They are both panting, and then she's laughing. There's nothing pleasant about her laugh. "That was nice, but I don't think so."

Sebastian sits up to find her eying him with vicious glee, clearly getting off on the little bit of power she still holds over him. She condescendingly pats his face. "Better luck next time."

Before he can form a biting comeback she's pushing him off and sliding out of the bed. Too tired to challenge her he rolls onto his back and lets her win this round. "You're a bitch," he calls lamely after her.

"I'm aware," she chirps back not at all offended.

Popping a cigarette into his mouth he lights it as he listens to the sound of her bare feet on his hardwood floors. She's gathering her clothes and getting ready to leave. She never stays the night.

This thing between them has been going on for four months. It started that night in the conference room and they hadn't been able to stop since. He's not really sure what to call it. An affair sounds too intimate. Fuck buddies...well they're not really friends. Hate sex perhaps. Maybe they're label-less.

Stupid is what it really is. Borderline suicidal. If anyone found out about their little situation both of their careers would be in jeopardy. Their boss Jack was still insisting on implementing his no fraternizing rule, which yes, was technically Valmont's doing. When he suggested it to the old man he hadn't anticipated it boomeranging back on him quite so ironically.

However, the real reason this was so dangerous was Kathryn herself. The chick was basically a psychopath. Sebastian was pretty sure some day soon she would completely torpedo his life. He should seriously be running for the hills. Unfortunately for him, antagonizing her had become his favorite hobby. Second only to fucking her. They really did bring out the worst in each other which sometimes translated to the best—at least where work was concerned.

"Are you going to Bancroft's party tomorrow night?"

"You know I am. Rumor has it they're going to announce a new partner in a couple weeks."

He knew this of course. He also knew it would be one of them. They were the biggest and the brightest at their firm. Turning over he watches her, standing at the mirror reapplying her make-up she just fucked off. "Are you scared?"

"No"

"You should be," he taunts, smug because it's true. Kathryn Merteuil wins at everything, but she won't win at this.

A ghost of a smile curves around her mouth. "Whatever you need to tell yourself Valmont."

He flicks ashes carelessly onto his floor. "Are you bringing what's his name?"

He's not being flippant, he just can never remember her boyfriend's name. He's _that_ boring. "No," she sighs, disappearing into the bathroom. "He's in Geneva this week. Work conference or something."

Before he can ask what it is that what's-his-name did for a living, Kathryn emerges holding up a gold bracelet, a bemused smirk on his face. "I think one of your bimbos left this behind."

"That isn't yours?"

Her eyebrows knit in distaste. "In what world do you ever see _me_ wearing gold jewelry?"

Sebastian gave a careless shrug. It might have been left by that cocktail waitress he picked up last week or that sorority girl he fucked the weekend Kathryn went away. He couldn't be sure. With the exception of her, he never fucked the same woman twice.

Kathryn is assessing him with that annoyingly astute gaze of hers that indicates she's sizing him up—not unlike a lion would his pray. He shifts uneasily against the bed. "Valmont, have you ever actually had a girlfriend?"

"Define girlfriend"

"Someone you screw regularly and see during social situations"

"Can't say that I have"

He came close in high school. Annette Hargrove, the headmaster's daughter and one of his hardest conquests ever. It took months of cultivating before he got her in bed and by the time he did he was half in love with her. Of course, infatuation fades and a week into pretending to be interested in her bullshit finally took it's toll. He broke things off with her so spectacularly she dropped out of school. She was the closest he ever came to having anything resembling a romantic relationship.

"You're a freak Valmont," she laughs. "Twelve year old boys have more emotional maturity than you."

Ignoring the slight he rolls on to his back and sighs. "What can I say baby, I can't be tamed."

"Vomit"

He hears her slip into her heels then circle the bed. She comes into view, now dressed and standing over him with a calculating look in her eye. "I'm curious, are your skills really that impressive?"

"Legendary," he crows, blowing smoke rings towards the ceiling.

"Uh-huh"

He levels a pointed look her way. "They ensnared you didn't they?"

She's less than impressed. "I was horny and bored Valmont."

"Right"

Climbing back on the bed she straddles him, the edge of her black dress skims her thighs provocatively. "Care to put it to a test?"

Sebastian licks his lips intrigued where this is going. You could never tell with her. "Perhaps. What are you thinking?"

"Well," she explains as she begins rocking against him, "There's this girl. Cecile. I'd like to teach her a lesson."

"Hmm and what did this poor creature ever do to you?"

Her expression darkens and she stops moving. "She's dating Matthew."

Sebastian let's out a short laugh. "Still sore about that huh?"

Mathew Robertson, the boss's boyscout son Kathryn was messing around with. The company's new policy made it impossible for them to date publicly so he asked her to wait it out until it blew over and she agreed. Then one evening he walked in on them screwing in her office. Kathryn somehow managed to talk Matt into keeping his mouth shut about what he saw, but he had none the less severed any romantic ties with her, much to her annoyance.

Clearly she was still peeved.

"Are you interested or not?" she sniped, her nails digging into his chest.

"What exactly are you proposing?"

"Little Cecile will be attending Bancroft's party with Matt tomorrow night. If you can get her upstairs and fuck her, with _proof_, I'd be very impressed."

Sebastian cocks an eyebrow. "How impressed?"

She takes his hand and guides it to her ass. "_This_ impressed."

He squeezes her backside with both hands earning a groan from her. Then he's picturing it. How tight she is back there, the way she reacts when he fingers her, the sounds she makes. He'd be a fucking moron to turn _that_ down. "Let me get this straight. I nail this bitch you'll let me-

"Put it where ever you like," she purrs, rotating her hips against his crotch for emphasis. "However if your supposed skills aren't up for the task and you fail to seduce her I'm afraid I win."

"Meaning?"

"You quit," she explains with a teeth baring grin.

"And what exactly do you propose I do for work?" he asks bemused because no way will it happen.

"Well you always have your millions to fall back on," she bites out. Kathryn grew up with money that wasn't hers. She had the breeding, the name, went to the best schools, but didn't have the trust fund. Her mother was essentially a gold digger who left her to fend for herself after college. Since Kathryn choose to work for a living rather than live off a rich husband, she actually needed her job unlike Sebastian who had a trust fund big enough that he could live for several lifetimes without having to hold a job. This, among many other things, made her deeply bitter. "Why don't you buy a yacht, sail around the Caribbean with a couple of super models. Spend your days getting tan and wasted."

He had actually done that once during a semester off from college. It got boring fast. "I actually like my job."

"Fine, then do it somewhere else. Go back to Chicago," she offers. "You did well there."

Sebastian slides his hand off her waist and under her skirt. His finger trace her sex against her panties. "But who will take care of this greedy pussy if I left?"

Her eyes flutter shut briefly and she smiles. "I manged before you came along Sebastian and I'll manage after." As if for emphasis she removes his hand and brings his fingers to her mouth. She sucks on them, regaining her power over him. "So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Entering into any sort of deal with Kathryn doesn't seem wise. He realizes this and yet the reward far outweighs the risk. Smiling he squeezes her ass and tells her, "Yeah baby, we got a deal."

She grins down at him, her eyes filled with triumph. Leaning forward she plants a kiss on his mouth then climbs off the bed. Over her shoulder she calls out to him with laughter in her voice, "Sweet dreams Sebastian."

_**(I Hit You Back)**_

Cecile Caldwell is easily one of the stupidest people he's ever met. He imagines some people would mistake her naivete as charming and sweet, but Sebastian was not one of these people. The fact that she thought Syria was the lady who talked to her on her I-phone and that Proust was the man who cleaned her pool made him seriously reconsider going through with this bet. But then he spots Kathryn across the room and one look at her taunting grin and it's _on_.

In the end it takes very little effort on his part to get the moron upstairs. Matt is distracted on the phone with a client so Sebastian has her to himself for a little while. He ply's her with alcohol (of the long island ice tea variety) and some flirting, not even his best work really, but he's on time crunch. Less than an hour later he talks her into ditching the party and they're upstairs in one of the guest rooms. As soon as he gets her panties off any sense of a challenge vanishes. She's comically eager. After going down on her he fucks her from behind, still mostly dressed with her skirt around her waist and her tits hanging out of her bra. It's not particularly satisfying, but the knowledge that his prize is waiting is enough to get him there.

While Cecile is in the bathroom making herself presentable (and after he pinkie swears not to tell anyone) Sebastian sends Kathryn the photos he took on his phone. It's a particularly dirty one of Cecile from behind, her pussy splayed open in invitation. The attached message reads: _Tastes like desperation. I win._

Sebastian sends the message and not five minutes later the bathroom door flies open and Cecile comes storming out in angry tears. "You asshole!"

She attempts to hit him, but he easily ducks. "What the hell? What's wrong Cecile?"

"This!" She thrusts her phone into his face. It's the picture he just sent Kathryn, message included. Fuck.

"Where did you get this?" he demands already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, someone sent it to me," she spits out between sobs. "I can't believe you took pictures of me! You promised!"

"Cecile calm down. I didn't-

She cuts him off with a hard slap to the face, this one landing easily. "You're going to pay for this," she hisses with surprising venom.

"Cecile-

"Wait until I tell my godfather."

That's a new one, he thinks. "Your godfather? Why the fuck would be care-

"Because he's your boss!"

Sebastian does a double take at this. "My boss? Robertson?"

"No Charles Bancroft," she reveals with a bratty smile.

Bancroft was not only hosting the party that evening, but he was also the senior partner. In other words he was screwed. Running his hands over his face he lets out a loud wail, "Fuuuuuuuuucccckkkk!" Then something else occurs to him. Really he should have realized it right away. "That fucking bitch set me up."

Cecile doesn't stick around to ask questions as she's already heading for the door. Sebastian quickly follows after her, but it's too late. As soon as he opens the door and steps back outside he sees the whole party has come to a collective standstill and they're all looking at him expectantly. Evidently Cecile wasn't the only one Kathryn sent that photo to.

Some people looked amused, most look disgusted. One matronly looking woman is shaking her head. Another woman standing at the back is wearing a shark like grin of triumph. Sebastian makes a bee line towards her, but suddenly someone is standing in his way. Matthew.

What happens next isn't pretty. After Matt decks him, leaving him prone humiliatingly on the floor, he's pulled into Bancroft's office. The old man chews him out for nearly an hour going on about his virtuous (snicker) goddaughter and how he not only humiliated her. but the firm as well. Sebastian expects to get fired so he's rather surprised when he's let off the hook with a warning that one more screw up will mean termination. When Bancroft leaves Jack comes in and gives a similar speech informing him the only reason he wasn't fired was because he was a favorite of the partners, but that his promotion was now in serious jeopardy.

Sebastian takes his lumps and keeps his mouth shut about Kathryn's involvement in all of this. Namely because there's no real way to squeal without further incriminating himself. Also no punishment they doled out to her (save firing her crazy ass) would be as satisfying as the one he planned to deliver. And oh how he would deliver.

His revenge fantasies hit a snag when he realizes she's already left the party. Fucking coward. Not knowing where the hell she lives he tracks down her number one minion, Blaine Tuttle, chatting up some junior copy writer in a dark corner. "Where is she?" he demands interrupting their conversation.

The copy writer quickly scurries off and Tuttle roles his eyes. "Excuse me, you just interrupted my sure thing."

"I don't give a shit," he snaps.

"Oh really, I thought _you_ of all people would understand. Look I have no interest in getting involved in your latest tiff with her."

Sebastian steps closer invading his space. "I don't care what you're interested in. Where the fuck does she live?"

Blaine smiles a teeth baring grin, all cool confidence. He doesn't even pretend to be intimidated by Valmont. "I'm not telling you that."

Pushing past him he starts to leave but Sebastian pulls him back, squeezing his arm. "Start talking now or I'll have your ass."

"Is that a promise sweetheart?" Blaine's gaze falls to where he's gripping his arm and he easily pry's his hand off then lets out a short laugh. "Sorry, but I'm a lot more afraid of what she'd do to me than what you would. I'd keep that in mind if I were you."

He strolls away leaving Sebastian to rage quietly in the corner. He doesn't stay long. Consumed with righteous anger and a thirst for blood he leaves, gunning his car down Madison ave, hands white knuckling the wheels. American Psycho type fantasies play out in his head featuring his fuck 'buddy' as the guest star. What he would give for a hatchet and her home address.

Honestly he can't believe he was so stupid. Of course she set him up. It was Kathryn. She lived and breathed this shit. Over the past two years he'd witnessed countless assassinations orchestrated by her. Sebastian was an absolute amateur in comparison. Well that ended now. He was going to tear her apart.

When he gets home he slams the door behind him and makes for the kitchen. He was in desperate need of some alcohol and some ice for his face where Matty boy sucker punched him. It was still throbbing. Valmont was so lost in his own head it failed to register with him that he wasn't alone in the apartment.

"So how did the rest of your evening go?"

He freezes mid step at the sound of her voice. Wheeling around he finds Kathryn poised on his bed with a smile nothing short of triumphant. The sight of her makes him want to reach across the strangle her until she's gasping and pleading to live. His hands fist at his sides. "You fucking cunt."

Her smile deepens. "That good, huh?"

He storms over to the bed then stops before reaching it. He didn't trust himself in that moment not to put his hands on her. "How the hell did you get in here?"

She shrugs. "Your super let me in. I explained it was your birthday and I wanted to surprise you." She crawls to the edge of the bed and rises up on her knees so they are at eye level. Her hand comes out to touch his bruised eye. "He seemed kind of surprised. I think he thought you were gay."

Sebastian swats her hand away, not really listening to her explanation. "You set me up," he growls.

"Hmm, yes I did," she replies with a serene smile. "Are you really surprised?"

"It didn't work," he informs her. "They didn't fire me."

Her face comically falls at this news and she slumps down to her knees. "Seriously? You fucked Bancroft's favorite goddaughter, in his _house_ no less and photographed it and they still give you a pass? Unfuckingbelieveable."

"Once again your bullshit failed to register, but you'll be happy to know I was completely humiliated in front of the whole company, my promotion is in jeopardy and I got my ass kicked by the bosses son."

Kathryn perked up upon hearing this. "Actually that does make me feel a little better. Alright then," she reclines back on the bed presenting herself for perusal. "I suppose you've earned your reward."

For the first time in forever the last thing on Sebastian's mind is getting laid. In fact the idea of fucking her at that moment makes him visibly shudder. "Fuck my reward," he snaps at her regaining back a little of his dignity. "You went too far."

"No such thing," she retorts. Sitting up she asses him a moment, her shrewd gaze drinking him in. "You're really angry," she remarks bemused as if it's the first time all night she's considered it. "That's _adorable_."

Hearing her mock him is the last goddamn straw. Sebastian charges forward, grabs her by the arm and yanks her off the bed. "Alright headcase," he snarls as he drags her to the door and she struggles to keep up, "This is over with. Get the fuck out of here."

He lets got of her abruptly and she stumbles away, nearly falling over in her heels. Whipping her hair out of her face she looks back at him with a lethal glare. "You stupid shit," she pronounces, her words slow and menacing. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"What I should have done months ago"

She straightens herself out, her wide eyed manic gaze never leaving his. "Alright, fine, this is done with. No more late nights, no more office visits, no more _anything_."

Sebastian lets out a short, humorless laugh. "Sweetheart, I'd rather put my cock in a garbage disposal then ever come near your venom filled twat again."

Kathryn's nostrils flared in anger and it looked like she was literally trembling with rage. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so angry. He was enjoying it immensely.

She closes the gap between him and for a brief moment he thinks she might take a swing at him but she stops short. Her mouth curves into a smile that could only be described as sinister. "You want a war Valmont?"

"Yeah baby I do"

"War it is"

_**(You Gave a Kick)**_

Civil war breaks out on Monday morning with Sebastian launching the first strike. At the ten o'clock meeting among all the top directors Kathryn is suppose to be presenting her proposal for a new weight loss supplement. The night before he had one of the hacker nerds in the tech department help him break into her computer so he could change all her data on the product. As she rattled off all her statistics Jack had to keep interrupting her to ask if that was correct because it wasn't matching his information. Sebastian helpfully corrected her, earning praise from their boss for his initiative. The best part however was when Kathryn was forced to swallow her anger and thank him in front of everyone. He honestly thought she was going to rip the arm of her chair clear off.

The high of victory didn't last long. The following day she retaliates using juvenile, but effective methods. He's in a meeting with the representative from Victoria Secret. She's in her mid-thirties, attractive and subtly flirts with him when she's not eating up his ideas. Then it happens. His stomach lurches and he can feel his breakfast burrito desperately trying to escape. Sebastian barely gets out an apology before he's rushing from the room to the bathroom. About twenty minutes into the hell spiral it occurs to him what is happening and who is responsible. Laxatives in his coffee perhaps? He punches his fist into the metal stall and curses her loudly.

When he finally makes it out of the bathroom, nearly an hour later, he finds the Victoria Secret rep gone, but she's not far. He passes by Kathryn's glass enclosed office to find them chatting and laughing like a couple of high school girls. When she spots him she gives a finger wave and a smirk before closing the blinds in his face.

The following day Sebastian returns the favor. The rep from a popular vodka company is flying in from LA. Kathryn had arranged for one of her minions to pick them up, but Sebastian has their flight changed unbeknownst to her. He picks up the rep himself, a young guy, late twenties, looking to savor all New York has to offer. They enjoy dinner at the best steakhouse in the city followed by an evening at an exclusive gentleman club. Kathryn sends threatening texts all night demanding to know where they are. He shoots a pic of the stripper giving him a lap dance and tells her to get bent.

The rep signs with him of course and the battle between them rages on. They continue poaching each others clients and sabotaging presentations. The poor art department interns are caught in the middle, constantly being asked to alter things, not sure who they should be taking orders from. It lasts for weeks and at night Sebastian come home feeling edgy and restless constantly on the lookout for the vipers next attack. If the partners are aware of their little war (and really at this point, how could they not be?) they don't say anything. Jack is famous for goading on competition between his people so he was likely loving this. Sebastian was just exhausted.

If one was keeping score (and they always were) it appeared they were running neck in neck at the moment. That changed on Friday however when thing took a sharp turn. The firm had landed a much sought after tech account. All the creative directors had a meeting with Jack spearheading. They were asked to throw out their best pitches. Everyone gave it their best shot, Sebastian included but the boss just wasn't wowed. Then Kathryn took the floor. He had never seen her like that. She was on fire, throwing out idea after idea, each more spectacular than the last. Jack was eating it up as was the rest of the room. Hell, even Sebastian was impressed.

As he watched her take control of the meeting he realized she was going to beat him. Not with schemes and take downs this time, but with honest talent. Sebastian knew he had to do something drastic or he was fucked.

He spends the weekend plotting, but most everything he comes up with is efficiently lame. He considers letting the work speak for itself but after that damn meeting with Kathryn clearly emerging as everyone's favorite he had no chance at beating her. Which meant he was going to have to play dirty.

Up until this point he had kept things on a professional level. Unlike his competitor he hadn't resorted to personal attacks. Kathryn had more to hide than him and they both knew she'd be judged more harshly. A part of him felt like it was crossing some sort of arbitrary line to use her personal life against her but he was desperate. So to hell with it. Bitch had it coming.

Sebastian has photos. Lots of photos actually. At the beginning Kathryn was staunchly against him taking them, but when she realized they were in the same boat and he was at much as risk as she was if they got out, she loosened up. In fact she got off on it.

He had the very picture to prove it.

She's laying in his messy bed, bra still on, but with her nipples just peaking over the top of it. Her hand is across her body before disappearing out of frame. However it's very clear to the viewer that she's touching herself. There's an unmistakable look of pleasure on her face. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is open. but curving into a smile. Sebastian recalls taking the picture, standing over her on the bed, his feet on either side of her, flashing away as she bucked her hips and mewed in pleasured. He remembers what happened afterwords too and finds himself growing hard.

It's the perfect picture. There are dirtier ones, much dirtier in fact. One's where she's fully nude, sucking him off, spreading herself for him, but he discards those. This one however, with just a hint of naughtiness stands out because it shows the _real_ Kathryn Merteuil. It exposes the lie that she's some prim and proper, stick-up-her-ass society girl and shows the dirty, sexual uninhibited woman she really is.

Once again he employes the help of the office tech nerd, who for a sizable bribe helps him leak the photo so it shows up in everyone's email. They make it look like Kathryn was sending the picture to Matt, but accidentally sent it to the whole company instead. Sebastian even tacks on a little note: _'Care to lend me a hand?'_

On Monday morning he arrives at the office to find everyone buzzing. They've all seen the picture of course. There's gossip. None of it particularly flattering. The word desperate gets tossed around a lot. Sebastian can't stop smiling.

He seeks her out naturally, how could he not? Part of him expects to find her hiding in a corner somewhere, maybe the ladies room perhaps, but then he remembers who she is. Kathryn wouldn't hide from anyone or anything. Especially him.

When he does locate her she's stepping out of Jack's office looking a little shaky and lacking her normal confident lilt. When she spots him her demeanor visible changes, her eyes going hard her shoulders going back and then she's coming at him. Casually Sebastian turns around, heads down the hall and disappears into a vacant conference room knowing she'll follow after. It was best if they did this without the audience.

Sure enough he hears the sound of her stilettos against the industrial carpet behind him. When he senses she's close he turns. "So how did you like my-

Before he can get the sentence out she smacks him hard across the face. It's not unexpected but the force of it is. She's small but, it smarts all the same. "You mother fucking piece of shit," she hisses before raising her arm once again.

This time he grabs her before she can make contact and points a finger in her face."You get one," he pronounces.

Kathryn yanks herself from his grip. Her face is pinched in anger, her eyes lit with fire. "I cannot believe you did this to me."

"Really? What did you think a war with me would look like?" he taunts.

"You went too far"

"Oh but you can never go too far, remember?"

She gaze narrows when he throws that back in her face. "I just spent the past hour listening to Jack lecture me about my behavior and how it reflects on the company. I wonder how he would react if I told him you're the one who took that picture and sent it."

Sebastian shrugs unfazed. "Go ahead, but I think we both know you won't. After all, if you tell him that you're going to have to explain how you've been fucking me for months. Not only did you break his no fraternizing rule, you did it with not one but **two** different men. I wonder how that will reflect on the company?"

"You son of a bitch"

"Your reputation already took one massive hit today, do you really want it to take another?" He brushes an errant strand of hair behind her ear adding, "Besides you should be thanking me. That photo was rather tame compared to some of the ones I could have posted. Like that one where you have that dildo crammed in-

"Shut up," she spat smacking his hand away. "You actually think you've won, don't you?"

He snickers, smugly fixing his tie. "Oh I know I have. Face it, you're finished at this company. No way in hell they're going to promote the office slut to partner." Walking past her he heads for the door.

"If I'm the office slut," she calls behind him, "what the hell does that make you?"

Sebastian pauses in the doorway and grins back with smug satisfaction. "It makes me _awesome_."

He leaves her there to stew in her own righteous anger while he goes back to work. For most of the afternoon he's on an absolute high. The thrill of victory and all that. Jack even stops by his office to praise his ideas for the vodka campaign.

By the end of the day however his mood turns sour. As much as he hated to admit it, it had to do with all the Kathryn jokes. At first it was funny. The whole building knew about their rivalry so everyone was eager to stop by his office and snicker about her downfall. It began to grate on his nerves after awhile and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't feel guilty. She got what she deserved after all, but every time he heard her name something unpleasant settles in his gut.

Later that night he's determined to celebrate. He goes out drinking and picks up a girl at a club who's name he kept forgetting. Jennifer maybe. She's small, brunette, with nice tits. He tells himself it has nothing to do with _her_ but even he's not buying that.

They fuck and it's good, but not great. When he comes he threads his fingers through her hair and presses her face into the mattress, eyes half open so she's just a hazy image, and he chokes back a cry when he empties himself into the condom. He doesn't feel anything during or after.

Following round two, they're laying in his sex stained sheets and he keeps waiting for her to get the hint and leave. Sebastian's on his back, smoking a joint, staring out at the water tower across the street. Her legs are tangled in his and she's tracing patterns on hip. "You know what I always wanted to try?" she speaks sounding a little hesitant as she leans in close and whispers, "Anal sex."

Sebastian sighs and rolls away from her. "I'm not really into that."

_**(I Gave a Slap)**_

Sebastian gets the good news the following Friday. The firm's three partners, Jack, Bancroft and the youngest Delacroix, invite him to lunch in the executive suite on the top floor. In a massive office that over looks all of downtown, they gather around a long glass table. There's minimum small talk before they announce they are making him partner. He is surprised or at least he's surprised it happened this quickly. He was sure they'd drag it out another month.

There are handshakes all around. Even Bancroft is all smiles and congratulations. Apparently he got over the whole incident between him and Cecile. They tell him it will be announced next week and to keep quiet until then. No problem.

After lunch Jack takes him to his office. They drink brandy and smoke a couple of cubans as they sit across from each other in his thick leather club chairs. The older man is rattling off future plans for the company, how they want to diversify into the entertainment business and expand their digital marketing department. Sebastian is only half listening. There's something nagging him.

He knows he shouldn't bring it up, but he can't help himself. He _has_ to know. "Jack," he speaks when there's a lull in the conversation, "I am curious about something. What tipped the scales in my favor?"

"Hmm?"

Sebastian sets his crystal tumbler down and asks more pointedly, "Why me and not Kathryn?"

He seems to consider it a moment, swirling his brandy around in his glass. "Well you were both equally qualified and Kathryn is a wonderful woman of course. Brilliant creative mind, but...I think you know the answer to that question."

He does of course, but he wants to hear the old man say it so he plays dumb. "I'm afraid I don't."

Jack takes a drag of his cigar then meets his stare. "That picture of course. We can't have a woman with those kind of morals as a partner at this firm. What would that look like?"

"I understand," he remarks blandly.

He knew that was the reason of course, but something about hearing it spoke out loud made his stomach turn. Sebastian had never really had a tolerance for hypocrisy, especially when it came in the form of moral self-righteousness. He had gotten caught with his pants down on two different occasions, putting the company at risk for more than one lawsuit and yet one fairly innocuous pic of Kathryn takes her down. It wasn't fair.

He tells himself he knew this would happen when he sent that picture. He wasn't an idiot, he knew how the world worked. His indiscretions would be excused because he was a man, but even the hint of something scandalous was enough to sink Kathryn's chances of a promotion. It was gross but it was just the way it was and he had taken advantage of it.

_Who gives a shit_, he tells himself, _you won that's all that mattered_. Kathryn could take care of herself. He wasn't going to let any lingering remorse ruin this for him.

After lunch he goes back to work, staying mostly sequestered in his office. Part of him is a little anxious about running into Kathryn. He doesn't trust himself not to spill the beans. As the day wears on however he's in desperate need of a cigarette. The newly installed smoke detectors make lighting up an impossibility so he heads to the stairwell. They were on the twentieth floor. No one ever takes the stairs.

He pops a cigarette into the corner of his mouth and is searching for his lighter when the door behind him opens. Sebastian turns to find a stone face Matthew. "Oh wonderful," he drawls patting his pockets, "Hey do you have a light?"

Valmont barely gets out the question before he gets socked in the gut. It knocks the wind right out of him and his folds in half. The force of his groan forces the cigarette out of his mouth. It hurts like a bitch. He tries to get his barrings, fight back when he gets pummeled again. He cries out in pain and his attacker sighs as if it's tedious to have to do this.

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you Valmont?" Matt asks, voice clipped and hard.

Sebastian tries his best to straighten himself out. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Matt smiles tightly in response then punches him in the face. This time he goes down. He thinks he blacks out for second and then he tastes blood in his mouth. Wonderful. "What the fuck?" he calls out, trying to pull himself up to fight off his attacker. It's useless. Matt's bigger and out weighs him by at least forty pounds. Kneeling over him he delivers a second and third punch in his face leaving Sebastian to slump to the floor in a pathetic heap.

Seemingly satisfied that he's down for the count, Matt gets to his feat and straightens his suit jacket then examines his hands. "You're going to stay the fuck away from them. Are we clear?"

He could only assume he was referring to Cecile and Kathryn. He can feel a smart ass response on his tongue, but he's laying awfully close to the stairs and he has this vision of Matty boy kicking him down them, so he grits out between his teeth, "Crystal."

There's no self-satisfied, pompous smirk just grim understanding. He didn't enjoy kicking his ass, but he imagined in his mind it had to be done. Matt gave a short nod then turns, leaving the same way he came.

Sebastian remains prone on the floor, staring up at the flickering utility light above him. His face feels like raw hamburger meat. Unclenching his jaw he winces, then touches his lip and finds blood. Fantastic. The last time he got his ass kicked like this was back in high school when he got caught fingering the quarterback's girlfriend. He had forgotten how much it sucks.

Laying there he tried to figure out a cover story. He couldn't very well nark on the boss's son. Not to mention it was humiliating. Maybe he'd tell them he got jumped outside the building.

He hears the door open again and he wonders if he's come to finish him off, but then comes the sound of stiletto heels on concrete and he smells her familiar perfume. Sebastian sighs. "I take it this was your doing?"

Kathryn face comes into view as she stands over him smiling. "Well you know Matt. He's all about defending a ladies honor."

"Such as it is," he grumbles.

She cocks at eyebrow at the slight then brings the sharp edge of her heel to rest on his groin. "You had this coming you know."

Thinking back on everything she's had to endure this past week because of him, the jokes, the snide remarks, the gossip, and he knows she has a point, but he'll be damned if he'll admit it. "You started this," he reminds her.

"And I'll finish it."

She digs her heel into his crotch and he quickly grabs her ankle before she can do any damage. Pushing her away he finally scrambles to his feet, grimacing as he does at the pain in his abdomen. Kathryn laughs, "Wow he really worked you over good, didn't he?"

"Fuck you," he sputters, "I could have taken him if he didn't jump me."

"Doubtful. Matt teaches krav maga on the weekends. I'm pretty sure he went easy on you."

Sebastian rolls his eyes at this humbling piece of info. "Lucky me."

Kathryn moves in closer and he eyes her warily. When she reaches up and touches his face he flinches, but doesn't back away. She affects a pout. Her hand is warm against him as she cups his face, her eyes accessing the damage. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?" he snipes petulantly.

"How about this?" Kathryn presses her nail into his cut lip and twists.

"OW!" Sebastian pushes her away violently into the wall. "Bitch."

Tossing her hair out of her face she looks up at him with a vicious smile. It should make him furious, but it doesn't. He's angry but not for the right reasons. Much to his horror and disgust he realizes he's turned on. Violently, irrationally turned on. His cock throbs with need against his pants despite the fact that she nearly crushed it under her foot just moments earlier. It occurs to him then that he's missed her. Despite everything they'd done to each other the past couple weeks and as much as he claimed otherwise he still wanted her.

Kathryn's eyes flicker with something demonic and hungry, as she brings her fingers to her mouth, now speckled with his blood and flicks her tongue over them tauntingly.

"You're completely twisted," he marvels.

"And you still want me"

Sebastian nods, charging forward to close the gap between them. "Yeah I do," he breathes before crushing his mouth to hers. It hurts, his mouth is cut and bleeding and when he kisses her it's a little like pouring lemon juice on an open wound but he doesn't mind. He enjoys the pain. She doesn't mind either, as her hand fists in his hair and she thrusts her tongue into his mouth. When she nips at his lip he yanks her head back and bites at her neck.

"Fucker," she gasps.

"Cunt"

A ghost of a smile forms on her mouth before she's kissing his again and digging her manicure into his chest. His cock, trapped between their bodies thumps with need, eager to be buried back inside her. Sebastian yanks the end of her modest (her clothing has become downright puritanical in the wake of the scandal) burgundy dress up around her waist. His eager fingers rub against the lace of her panties, frantically pushing the flimsy garment aside to get to her core. When he finally gets his fingers inside her he finds her wet and wanting. Kathryn hisses as if being burned when he touches her.

"There's my greedy little pussy," he taunts, nipping at her ear, hid thumb rubbing rubbing circles over her clit.

"Shut the fuck up"

He laughs then removes his hand delighting in her whimper of displeasure at his absence. Tugging at his fly he releases his cock from it's confines then hoists her up. Kathryn's legs wrap around him, her nails dig into the back of his neck, still determined to cause a little bit of pain. Sebastian pushes into her hard. The kneeing sound she makes is enough to make all of this worth it. Holding her waist he jerks her up and down, sliding deeper inside her.

"Oh shit," she gasps against his neck.

He fucks her hard and fast against the wall, throwing the full weight of himself into her on every thrust. Kathryn eggs him on, biting into his shoulder, digging her heels into his back, panting at him to fuck her harder, harder, **harder**. He's not at his best but even at his worst Sebastian's better than most.

"Yes," she gasps, eyes shut head thrown back. "Fuck yes!"

It's highly unlikely anyone could hear them through the heavy walls, but he slams his hand across her mouth anyway just to see what she does. Kathryn's eyes narrow at him then she bites down on his hand. He hisses in pain then slams into her harder, her head smacking into the wall with a thud. They continue to nip and bite at each other like two pissy cats eager to draw blood.

She come first, loudly and violently, her body jerking against him, teeth digging into his flesh. Sebastian soon follows, trembling so hard he can barely hold her up as he pushes into her one final time and growl her name into her hair.

They remain half slumped against the wall for a moment before he pulls out of her and let's her down. Kathryn stumbles a little in her heels, her hands pulling at her dress in an odd bid for modesty. They avoid eye contact, but he's acutely aware of her presence.

Sebastian's face is throbbing and he could tell it was starting to swell. He knew it needed some attention, but he wasn't quite ready to leave her at the moment. Kathryn clearly didn't feel the same way. She ran a hand through her mussed hair and over her lips then made for the steps. "Well, this has been...interesting," she remarks over her shoulder as she starts to depart.

He watches her, debating if he should bring it up or not he calls out, "Kathryn."

She pauses on the step and looks back at him annoyed. "I have to get back to work Valmont."

"I had lunch this afternoon with Jack and the partners," he reveals. Gazing down at her he mentally begs her to figure out the implications.

Kathryn stares at him impatiently. "And?"

He sighs. "And they're making me partner."

She flinches at the news and shakes her head in disbelief. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," he argues flatly, descending the stairs. "It's going to be announced next week. Jack told me to keep it quiet but I thought you had the right to know."

Kathryn leans back against the railing, her gaze falling to the ground. She looks defeated and broken and so very _small_. The thing in his gut that has been building all day, twists and gnaws at him like an ulcer. He pushes it down. _This is bullshit_. Righting his tie, he passes by her on the stairs without even a passing look. "You can't win them all sweetheart."

_**(You Smashed a Plate Over My Head)**_

In hindsight he should have realized Kathryn wouldn't go quietly. It wasn't in her nature. There would be no giving up, no rolling over, no letting things go. She'd go down fighting and she'd take him with her if she had to. There was something admirable about that.

Almost a week after the incident in the stairwell Sebastian's having lunch with Jack and the youngest partner Carter Delacroix. He's running a few minutes behind, but thinks nothing of it until he arrives at the restaurant and finds Jack and Carter along with a special guest: Kathryn. She's sitting between them chatting amicably and no longer dressed like she just walked off the Mayflower. It's not obvious of course (it never is with her) but it's black and clingy with just a hint of cleavage. She looks up when he approaches and smiles. It's somehow both menacing and welcoming all at once.

Sebastian plays along, not really sure what the game is, not really sure what she's doing here. Neither man gives any explanation, but Jack does make some good natured remarks about them behaving themselves and getting along like they're a couple of troublesome children. They discuss work, Jack's daughter's graduation from Stanford and the Hamptons house Carter just purchased, but no one brings up his partnership. Sebastian remains in the conversation. but his gaze keeps drifting across the table to her. He watches her the same way he used to watch her before they started fucking and he was still trying to figure out what her deal was. After all this time he still doesn't think he has her completely figured out.

Then it happens. It's subtle but impossible to miss. Carter's hand slips from the edge of the table to rest on her knee. Jack either doesn't notice or doesn't care, but Sebastian catches it. Kathryn doesn't flinch, doesn't fling his hand off, doesn't demand to know what he's doing. She does however look up and meet Sebastian's gaze.

That's when he knows what her plan is. She's going to fuck Carter. She's going to fuck him for the promotion. It's an act of desperation. It's pathetic and it won't work. It _probably_ won't work.

Sebastian unfolds his napkin with a decisive snap, but otherwise keeps his mouth shut. They eat their lunch, continuing pleasantly on. He sizes up Delacroix for the first time. As the youngest and thus least influential partner, he never really put much stock in him. He was thirty two and handsome, with thick dark hair, broad shoulders and dimples that made him look younger than he was. He was also smug and grating and Sebastian imagined he was the type of guy who usually paid for sex. He'd certainly be paying for it with Kathryn.

Before dessert can be brought out she excuses herself to the ladies room. After a minute Sebastian pretends he has to make a call and follows after her. He slips into the woman's powder room without being noticed. Kathryn is standing at the sink examining her reflection as if she's been waiting for him. She doesn't even bother feigning surprise when he comes up behind her. "Are you lost?" she drawls running a hand through her pin straight hair.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he challenges as he begins searching under stalls to make sure they're alone. "Carter? Really?"

She affects a doe eyed look of innocence and replies, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian makes eye contact with her reflection. "Cut the shit. You two were about as subtle out there as an earthquake."

Kathryn's mouth curved into a grin and she shrugged. "So what?"

"So what?" he sputters, "Don't you find it a little degrading?"

"No more than fucking you was," she retorts reapplying her lipstick.

"It won't work, you're too late." Sebastian paces behind her suddenly feeling anxious. "The job is mine Kathryn."

She smacks her lips together with a pop. "They haven't announced anything yet and you haven't signed the contract..."

He stops abruptly in his tracks, his head snapping in her direction. "How do you know that?" Kathryn shoots him a look as if to say, _please_. Sebastian shakes his head. "Unbelievable. This is pathetic you do realize that don't you? You honestly think if you go to bed with that asshole he's just going to convince the other two to give you the job over me? I hate to break it to you Merteuil, but not even you're that good in the sack."

"Of course I am," she replies all cool confidence. "And according to Carter you aren't the slam dunk you seem to think you are. Bancroft didn't want you, he had to be convinced. You're Jack's golden boy, but if Carter can convince Bancroft to vote his way, Jack's choice will be overruled. Now all I have to do is convince Carter that giving me the job is in his best interest."

"And I imagine you plan on doing that on your knees?"

She shrugged. "Or my back, I'm flexible as you're well aware."

"Are you listening to yourself?" he seethed. "I mean screwing Matt because you thought it would give you an in with Jack was one thing, but Delacroix? Jesus Kathryn, you really are your mother's daughter."

It was a low blow, he was aware. Kathryn despised her mother and had built a life around not becoming her. They both knew however if she went through with this she would be no better than her gold digging mother.

Her confident, cool demeanor melts before his eyes and is quickly replaced by quiet fury. Whipping around she spits, "Shove your phony sanctimony up your ass Valmont. You of all people don't get to judge me."

He swallows thickly but nods. "I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed you wanted an honest victory or at least one you didn't earn spreading your legs."

"Well I think we both know that ship sailed when you sent that fucking picture to everyone." She waits a beat as if expecting him to deny it but he can't. "The company thinks I'm a slut. I mine as well use that to my advantage."

"Come on Kathryn, nobody thinks you're a slut." Then in an effort to lighten the mood a little he adds with a roguish smile, "Except me of course."

Kathryn remains stone faced as she crosses her arms to her chest and her eyes grow hard. "Alright then, look me in the eye and tell me, when you asked Jack why he picked you over me, and I know you Sebastian, I _know_ you asked, what did he say?"

For a fleeting moment he considers lying to her. Maybe she'd drop this ridiculous quest if he did, but he knows she won't buy it. She knew the truth the same way he did when he asked Jack the question. The least he can do is be honest. Sebastian nods his head and looks away. "He thought we were both equally qualified, but he admitted the picture brought your morals into question."

Kathryn goes still for a moment and it occurs to him then that she was still holding out hope that she was wrong. She swallows and nods once then smiles sadly. "Well there you have it. I rest my case."

She turns back around and fiddles with something in her bag. Sebastian watches the jerky movements of her hands and he's reminded of their first night together in that conference room. After they nearly fucked each other unconscious she scrambled around the room, throwing on clothes, almost frantic with the need to get out of there, away from him and what they had done, leaving her panties behind in the process (which unbeknownst to her he still had). It was the first time he had ever seen her less that absolutely meticulous. Even during sex, when she was coming with abandon, she was somehow still in control of herself. But right now, just like that night he could see her carefully constructed mask fall away and reveal something underneath. Something totally capable of breaking.

Sebastian shifted restlessly unsure of what to do with this information. He could deal with bitchy Kathryn, with psychotic Kathryn, with sexy Kathryn but he was at a complete loss when it came to human Kathryn. He ran a hand through his hair turning away from her. "Look, fine, do what you want," he grumbles heading to the door.

As he leaves the bathroom he hears her respond in a voice barely above a whisper, "I always do."

_**(Then I Set Fire to Our Bed)**_

Five minutes after leaving the bathroom Sebastian realizes he's going to quit. It's not on account of her _per se_. He just realizes that things have gone too far and this wasn't what he signed up for. He doesn't enjoy feeling like this, gross and somehow accountable for turning one of the proudest woman he knows into a literal whore.

Whether Kathryn's little plan succeeds or fails the win has been tainted on both sides. No one would come out of this triumphant, even she has to realize that. She won't admit it though, not even to herself. People always say they'll do whatever it takes to win, himself included. Merteuil's the only person he's ever met who **means** it.

So Valmont will wave the white flag. It's not really a sacrifice he thinks. It's a rotten victory he wants no part of.

Later that night he finds himself standing outside of Delacroix's townhouse. It's late but the lights are on and he knows he's home. He could have gone to Jack first he supposes, but he ends up here. He doesn't call Kathryn to give her a head's up, he doesn't know if she's gone through with it yet or not and he doesn't care. Sebastian refuses to ride to her rescue. She'd just laugh at him if he did anyway.

The maid greets him at the door and hesitates when he asks her to fetch the boss. When Delacroix does emerge his clothes looked a little wrinkled like they were hastily put back on and he runs a hand through his thick hair. His eyes look anxious and too alert. Sebastian wonder's if he's on something. "Valmont what are you doing here?"

Overhead he can hear the faint sounds of footsteps, the creeks of the old house alerting them that they weren't alone. He looks pointedly at the staircase and Carter appears uneasy before turning his back on him and heading into the parlor. His host makes for the wet bar, but Sebastian isn't in the mood for pleasantries and small talk. "I'm sorry to drop in like this, I know it's late, but it can't wait."

"Not a problem, what's going on?"

"I wanted to tell you in person that while I appreciate the opportunity, I'm going to have to turn down the partnership."

Delacroix stills mid sip and stares back at him as if he's just announced plans to set himself on fire. He sets the glass down. "You're not serious"

"Afraid so?"

"You're turning down a partnership at one of the most prominent advertising agency in the world?"

"You might be overselling it a bit," he drawls earning a look of scorn. "It's just not a right fit, so I'm leaving."

There's some more back and forth between them. Carter demands to know what other company is poaching him, even offers to up the agreed upon salary. Sebastian has enough grace not to point out that they both know this isn't about money with him, he has plenty of money. He doesn't offer any further explanation beyond wanting to move on. When he shows himself out he stops and gazes up at the staircase once more half expecting to see Kathryn peering over the bannister. She doesn't and he can't even be sure she heard him. He leaves without further ado.

On the way home he considers stopping in somewhere for a drink, maybe pick up a girl for the night. It's what he would do normally. Getting lost in booze and sex is the easiest thing in the world—which is probably why he resorts to it so often. Sebastian's built a reputation out of avoiding anything that could be categorized as difficult. This, he thinks is why he's never bothered with a girlfriend.

He doesn't stop, but goes home and opens up an expensive bottle of aged scotch he had been saving to celebrate his promotion. Stretched out on his sofa he's considering his next plan of attack when there's a knock on his door. Looking at the clock on the wall he scowls at the late time. Sebastian's not even on his feet and the knocking grows more aggressive._ Jesus Christ_.

Throwing open the door he finds Kathryn on the other side. Her mouth is set in a thin line and her eyebrows are pinched in annoyance. "You are unfuckingbelievable you know that?"

Sebastian's lips twist into a sardonic grin. "Good evening to you too Kathryn." Rolling her eyes she pushes him aside and strolls into his loft like she lives there. "Please come right in," he offers.

"You quit?! Seriously, after all that you just fucking quit?" she explodes.

He's not really sure why she's angry about this, but then again he couldn't understand half the things she felt or did from one minute to the next. He sighs and asks even though he already knows the answer, "How did you find out?"

Kathryn's gaze narrows at him. "Don't be coy you're awful at it."

Sebastian smiles in acknowledgment and nods walking past her to pick up his drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it. "I'm curious, did you fuck him before or after I arrived to deliver my news?"

"Neither"

Upon hearing this he swings back around, not bothering to hide his surprise. "You didn't sleep with him?"

"No I didn't, but I almost did. Would it have killed you to give me a heads up?"

He shrugs. "I didn't think it would matter."

Rolling her eyes she shakes her head, clearly indicating he's an idiot. Kathryn takes off her coat and tosses it down on the sofa. Sebastian studies her carefully. "You know I would think you'd be pleased. You won."

She doesn't offer an explanation. "Why did you do it?"

Sebastian sighs then takes a long sip. He doesn't want anything to be misconstrued or for her to think that this choice had anything to do with her whatsoever. "There's no victory if the game is fixed," he remarks. When Kathryn stares at him saying nothing he adds, "I didn't want to win that way."

"Yeah me either"

"Come again?"

She walks up to him and takes the half full glass of scotch from his hand. "I quit too."

Sebastian's mouth falls open as he watches her walk away to the kitchen, his mind trying to process what she just told him. After a moment he calls out, "Are you shitting me?!" He quickly follows after her to find her refilling the glass. "YOU quit? After all that? I thought that job meant everything to you?"

She shrugged as if it was nothing. Growing frustrated Sebastian snatched the bottle of scotch away and poured his own glass. Leaning against the opposite counter he stared her down. "Speak Kathryn."

She lets out a long sigh. "Carter basically told me that if I was 'cooperative' with him for the next month he'd make sure I got promoted to partner. He said this after you left by the way. I realized then I'd be dealing with his shit for god knows how long," she pauses then adds with a smirks, "or until I inevitably got him fired. It wasn't worth it." She eyed him warily from across the counter. "Besides it wouldn't be much of a victory what with you pussying out like that. God are you a chump."

Sebastian slammed his drink onto the counter. "How about a thank you?"

"For what?"

"Gee, thank you Valmont for saving me so I didn't have to prostitute myself for the sake of my career," he mimics in a high pitched feminine voice. "Ungrateful bitch."

"So fucking melodramatic," she tuts into her drink. "You quit because you knew they'd end up giving the partnership to me anyway. You really should learn to accept defeat gracefully."

"You should learn to take your own advice." He looks over at her with a mix of exasperation and bemusement as she makes a sound somewhere between a snort and a puff. He thinks it's kind of cute then wonders what the hell is wrong with him. "So what's next?"

"Wieden & Kennedy offered me a position with them," she revealed.

Sebastian's eyebrows lifted upon hearing the name of his former company's top competitor. "You work fast."

She shrugs unimpressed. "They offered it a few weeks back. Promised I could make partner in less than a year."

He was curious why she hadn't taken it right away, but he didn't ask knowing she'd only give him some vague response. "That's impressive."

"What about you?"

"I've decided to open my own firm," he remarks. It was something he'd considered a few years ago, but he wanted to get himself established in New York at a top firm first. However, with the way everything shook out it seemed now was as good a time as any. His client list was strong, he knew plenty of talent he could poach from other companies, not to mention he had plenty of start up capital.

There's a definite spark of interest in her eyes upon hearing this, but she plays it cool. "Really? That could be interesting."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?"

"With you Valmont, one can never tell," she drawls before offering a small smile. "I'm sure it will be a rousing success."

He sets down his drink and circles the counter coming to stand behind her. Hands on her waist he pulls her in. His head dips down to nuzzle her neck then drop a kiss on her shoulder. When he feels her body melt against him he smiles. "If you're a good girl and don't give me too much trouble I might be persuaded to offer you a job."

"That could have potential," she purrs, her arm coming around to grip the back of his head.

"Hm-mm," he hums kissing her neck, his hands sliding up her body. "We could make a good team."

Kathryn shifts her hips back against him, the friction making his cock come to life. "We could...but I'll have to pass."

He's only half listening to her at this point, all thoughts of work are now a million miles away. His hands grope at her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress. Kathryn turns in his arms, her eyes now glassy with lust and a teasing smile on her face. Her hands grab at the lapels of his coat and she pulls him in closer so their noses bump and their mouth's are a breath away. She teasingly nibbles at his bottle lip. "We make better enemies."

"Can't argue with that." Sebastian kisses her, his hands fisting in her hair and squeezing her waist. Kathryn cups his face and it stings a little, having not recovered from the beating he took last week. He doesn't mind

When he feels her prying his hand off her hip he absently wonders what she's doing until she places it on her ass. He gives it a little squeeze and she groans. Sebastian breaks the kiss so he can read her expression to see if she's initiating what he thinks she is. He licks his lips. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Maybe," she teases.

He spins her back around in response, then gripping her hips presses her backside against his front so she knows exactly what she's dealing with. Kathryn lets out a husky laugh, sounding sexy and a little tipsy. "Well I did say you had to earn it. I suppose, given the events of the past few weeks, you have...but you're still an asshole."

Sebastian doesn't really care what her reasons are. He's already getting down on his knees behind her, hands moving up her dress. It's black (of course) silky with lace cutouts and when he tries to bunch it at her hip as he removes her panties, it just falls back down again. Kathryn takes care of that problem by pulling the straps down so the garment slides off her and pools at her feet. His mouth is on her before it hits the floor.

He eats her hard and fast, savoring the taste of her on his tongue that will linger with him for the rest of the night. Kathryn is letting out little cries of pleasure that morph into, deep feral moans when he starts tonguing her back hole. She leans over the counter putting herself on display then reaches blindly behind to grasp his head. Sebastian grunts when she tugs on his hair and grinds herself against his mouth, telling him, "Yes, yes, fuck yes. Don't stop."

But he has to. She's too close and he doesn't want her to cum just yet. He wants her orgasm to linger just at the surface so she doesn't fight him when he fucks her little backside. Sebastian gets to his feet and she shoots him a withering look over her shoulder, clearly not pleased he left her wanting. He laughs at her need then pulls her in, kissing her, making her taste herself. Some girls don't like that, Kathryn wasn't one of them.

They stumble to the bedroom, kissing and groping. She pulls at his clothes, ripping his shirt a little in her haste to get it off. He can't get the clasp of her bra to cooperate and she laughs at him hard enough that she starts to fall. He catches her, picks her up and carries her the rest of the way.

When they finally make it, Kathryn stretches out across the bed on all fours, looking like some sort of pornographic fantasy he had when he was twelve. She shoots him a naughty look over her shoulder and he swears he could come in his pants right there. Sebastian hastily discards the rest of his clothes then searches his bedside drawer for some lube. "Just use lotion or something, I don't give a shit," she tells him her voice breathy and impatient when he can't find any.

He grabs some hand lotion and it's good enough. Sebastian wants to take his time with this, prepare her right, then draw it out, make it last, make it memorable, but they are both impatient and horny and a tiny bit drunk. He pushes into her harder than he should. Kathryn sags to the bed on her forearms letting out a sharp, pained cry. He apologizes and she laughs, "Do it again."

He always forgets who he's dealing with. With one hand at her shoulder and the other sliding down to touch her between her legs he fucks her ass hard, but not necessarily fast. Deep lunges that knock the air from her lungs and make his thighs shake with the strain of holding himself at bay. She's so tight like this and he knows she's enjoying it as much as he is because the evidence is all over his hand.

When she comes her whole body seems to tighten around him. Out of the corner of his eye he notices her hand gripping the duvet so tightly her knuckles are white. Kathryn throws her hips back at him, meeting his thrust, before jerking forward with a cry. Aftershocks are still racking her body when he finds himself coming as well, his hand still rubbing her cunt his face buried in her neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he grunts his hips slamming into her with enough force that he had to hold her up as he comes inside her.

They collapse to the mattress a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. He gently pulls his softening cock from her backside then rolls over on his back, feeling exhausted and elated all at once. Kathryn brushes her hair out of her face and turns to look at him. Her make-up is smudged and she's sweaty, but sexy as hell. She groans, "God that's going to hurt in the morning."

"It's a good thing neither of us has anywhere to be then."

She nods in agreement then rolls over to rest on her side. Her hair falls a little in her face, but he can see she's assessing him. "So what would this company of yours be called?"

He hasn't really thought that far ahead. "I don't know, Valmont associates maybe."

"I was thinking Merteuil & Valmont associates," she offers with a calculating grin, which was impressive given her disheveled state.

Sebastian lets out a short laugh and rolls to his side so they're at eye level. "I'm not making you a partner Kathryn. You can work for me." His mouth twists into a grin she once described as sleazy as he runs his fingers across her tits and adds, "You can work _under_ me."

She swats his hand away. "Partner or nothing."

"Nothing it is then"

Kathryn stretches out beside him. "Then I guess we're back to being enemies."

He cups her face and pulls her close. Despite her supposed harsh words her eyes are warm and amused and there's a hint of a smile on her lips. Sebastian laughs. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Is it stupid I'm proud of myself for getting this out so quickly? Well I am. I can't promise I'll update this quickly in the future, but dammit I'll try. Coming up next is** L is for Leap**, sequel to L is for Love. Fair warning it will be angsty as hell. Until then please review. Thanks._


	36. BONUS: L is for Leap

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: In L is for Love, Sebastian is in his mid thirties, married to Annette with two children. Unbeknownst to his wife he's been having an affair with his stepsister Kathryn for years. Although the two are in love they know they can never be together because of the scandal it would bring and the potential of it hurting their respective families. After spending the night together Kathryn reveals that she is pregnant to Sebastian and that he is the father. He is initially shocked and dismayed when she tells him she will raise the baby as her husband's. However, she makes him realize the only option is to carry out the lie.**_

_**Author's Note: The italicized quotes are from Sabrina, Notorious, Last Night, Now Voyager, Arthur Miller, The Breakfast Club, Oscar Wilde, The End of the Affair, Vertigo.**_

* * *

><p><span>L is for Leap<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>For this was as close to heaven as one could get on Long Island<strong>_

It's a perfectly lovely day. Blue skies, sunshine, and warm—too warm for early May really, but it's an excuse to put on sundresses and sandals so nobody minds. Overhead the Rosemond estate looms large and magnificent, presiding over everything like the grand old lady she is.

Looking up at the house Annette feels sick. She thinks it might be on account of the sunlight or the hour plus car ride, but no that's not it. It's not really a physical symptom at all. As soon as they pulled up the long, winding drive she was immediately assaulted by memories. All of them once happy now bittersweet and painful, pieces of the past she was aching to forget as much as she longed to hold on to.

She gazes down at the floor of the car and tries to will away her nausea and count down to ten like Dr. Greenbaum taught her. It doesn't really work, but she tries it anyway. Before she can get to seven the door behind her slams shut pulling her back to the present. Annette turns to see her daughter strutting away from the car with her ever present scowl. Sebastian waits on the other side of the door, his face pinched in concern. She forces a smile and gets out.

They head across the lawn silently, the crisp grass crunching noisily under their feet. Sebastian reaches for her hand and brings it to his mouth momentarily startling her with the romantic gesture. Then he smiles at her, easy and suave and for a brief moment she's eighteen and meeting him for the very first time on this very lawn. God, he was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen; still is.

Sebastian Valmont at forty is in some way better looking than he was at eighteen. Back then he didn't have to work at it, he just rolled out of bed, threw on a suit and that face of his did the rest. Now though he hits the gym three times a week and it shows. He's lean and muscular and the linen gray suit he's currently wearing is tailored to perfection. His face is still boyishly handsome and sometimes he tries to hide it under a sandy blond scruff, but it's shaved clean today. The only outward signs of his age are the tiny lines around his eyes which are usually hidden behind wired rimmed glasses or like today, black ray bans. Somehow with age he has become more vain rather than less. She finds it kind of charming.

Squeezing his hand Annette discovers, not for the first time, just how grateful she is for him. She's had a rough couple years, as has he, but through it all he never broke. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same. While she sometimes found herself drowning in self-pity, Sebastian never succumbed and he never judged her for her shortcomings. He was her rock. Annette presses her cheek against his shoulder and sighs.

Emma stomps past them with an annoyed grunt. Sebastian regards her with a raised eyebrow, but as usual Annette is clueless as to what is causing her daughter's latest sullen mood. Letting go of her, he falls into step beside their daughter, bumping her shoulder with his own. She is tall and still growing with long pale blond hair and a face that perfectly mirrors all her parents best features. They are talking, murmured words that Annette can't hear. She doesn't intrude and is rewarded with a suspicious glare from Emma. She was only twelve, not even a teenager yet, and already a handful. The prospect of what the next few years of adolescence hold make her shiver.

Emma is angry at the world and she can't blame her. Her little brother dies suddenly and tragically then her mom checks out on her. It wasn't fair. Annette tries to be patient, but feels she fails more times than most. She's going to say something, reach out for her when they are swallowed up by the party.

It's a weird amalgamation of a children's birthday party and an upper east side cocktail soiree. Well healed adults dressed in summertime pastels sipping champagne and scotch mingle while their brood runs around, shrieking, laughing, sometimes crying. There's a large tent with tables and a giant cake on display in the middle. Clowns, acrobats and entertainers are scattered about the grounds, putting on shows, trying desperately to impress the little ones.

Annette takes it all in, looking down at the mischievous faces, trying not to think about how Sammy is this age. _Was_ this age. Will eternally _be_ this age. She swallows thickly, then like a reflex reaches for Sebastian, but he is out of arms reach, already making his way through the crowd. Annette forces a smile and plunges in head first.

Everyone's welcoming and polite, but then again she didn't expect anything less. These people grew up in this world and know how to play the game of pretend. Annette never really learned or appreciated the rules. They ask her how she's doing. _Fine, good, great_. They ask her about work. She tells them she's taking a year off (although it's been two). A woman who chairs the library committee she sits on tells her they miss her and hope she comes back soon. Annette smiles through it all and pretends she doesn't see their looks of pity and scrutiny.

She makes her way further inside the tent and when she sees an empty table she excuses herself from a particularly exacting conversation with some over coiffed society matron and collapses. She's exhausted and she's only been there fifteen minutes.

"You look like you could use a cocktail," remarks a darkly bemused voice behind her.

She looks up and audibly sighs in relief when she sees Kathryn. Then she wonders how that happened. How is it that Kathryn Merteuil, or Kathryn Thorn as she calls herself these days, became a welcomed sight?

Annette smiles small and grateful. "Yes please"

She nods then walks away to the bar stationed at the edge of the tent. Annette watches her marveling a little bit at the woman she has become. She was still Kathryn, still caustic and icy but she no longer treated Annette like she was some bug that needed to be squashed like she did in high school.

Kathryn returns setting a white wine spritzer in front of her and Annette thanks her. Nearing forty she is still beautiful and delicate looking with her porcelain skin and too slim body. Her hair is a shade darker now and cut in a sleek bob that contrasts nicely with her pale complexion. Dressed in a silky black sheath dress she looks comically out of place among all the bright circus colors of the party, but not uncomfortable. Whatever else she is, Kathryn always _belongs_.

They are not friends. They don't talk on the phone or go to lunch or really interact at all except at family events like this one. She supposes there is too much water under the bridge for them to be anything more. What there is though is an understanding. Annette knows all of Kathryn's dark secrets and she in return knows Annette at her worst. There's no need to pretend with her. She doesn't have to force a smile and tell her everything's great. Strange as it may sound Kathryn has become something of a comfort.

Finishing off her drink she relaxes into her chair and offers up her first genuine smile of the day. "So, where's the birthday boy?"

_**I knew her before you, loved her before you, only I'm not as lucky as you...**_

"Uncle Sebastian"

A sharp tug at the back of his jacket and the familiar soft spoken voice make him turn. "Grayson!"

The conversation he was having with the congressman immediately forgotten, he turns his full attention to the boy in front of him. Having just come from the pool he is still dressed in his swim trunks and tee shirt, his light brown hair is wet and smells of chlorine. Sebastian wants to hug him but he knows he's not a terribly affection with anyone outside of his mother, so he ruffles his hair and it earns him a rare smile. "Happy birthday buddy. How old are you again? I forget. Twenty two?"

"I'm six uncle Sebastian," he remarks sounding more wry than any child deserved to sound.

"Oh that's right," he remarks needling his arms to get him to laugh. It works and he immediately looks his age. Grayson was forever six going on thirty two. The very definition of the term old soul, there had never been anything particularly childlike about him, even as a infant. He wasn't especially care free, but he was smart and self-possessed and kind.

Sebastian liked to think his son inherited all his best traits and neglected his worst. Then again didn't most parents hope for that?

"Is that for me?"

Grayson attempts a grab at the gift lodged under Sebastian's arm. He purposely holds it out of reach. "Maybe," he teases. "What will you give me for it?"

"Depends if it's any good," he retorts.

He laughs handing it over, "Good boy."

Grayson shakes it. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Before he can tear into it Gideon comes up behind him and takes it out of his hand. "Sorry son, but you'll have to find out later when you open the rest of your presents. Right now your mother wants you to get dressed for lunch."

Sebastian thinks most kids would throw a tantrum upon hearing that, but Grayson only nods with resignation. "Okay dad."

Something in his gut twists as it always does when he hears the word come out of his mouth and it isn't directed at him, but of course he doesn't let it show.

"Run along Ginger's waiting to take you back to the house"

"I'm going, thanks for the gift uncle Sebastian"

"See you late Gray"

Gideon grimaces and apologizes when they're alone. "Sorry about that Sebastian, but you know your sister. She'd have my head if I let him start opening gifts in the middle of the party."

He shrugs. "No worries. Where is she anyway?"

Gesturing to the other side of the tent he replies, "She's having a drink with Annette."

Sebastian searches the crowd, but can only make out the top of her head. She had been deliberately avoiding him since he arrived. He casually walks in her direction with Gideon following beside him. "Poor Grayson," he sighs, "I don't even think he wanted this party, but Kathryn insisted. Said it was a right of passage and a social responsibility."

"Sounds like Kathryn," he remarks perhaps a bit too fondly.

They set the gift down among the pile of other presents and his gaze drifts over to his stepsister, now within eyesight, who is sitting with his wife chatting amicably. If you had told him twenty years ago this was a possibility he would have told you you were insane, but there they sat, civil, almost friendly. Sebastian didn't know what to do with that.

"How is she doing?" Gideon asks nodding towards Annette.

Sebastian pulls his focus back on the doctor who is watching the women. He hesitates then forces a smile. "Better I think. She's been a lot more focused and calm." He waits a beat, considering before revealing, "She's back on the medication. It seems to help."

Sebastian's not sure he believes that, but it's the company line. She's fine, she's happy, she's better. Maybe if they say it enough times they'll start to believe it. Gideon nods and he's not quite sure he's buying it either, but he's too polite to point out his wife's obvious misery. "That's good to hear."

A waiter with a tray of champagne pauses in front of them. He takes a glass and downs half of it. "So how was Rome?"

The change of topic makes the good doctor light up. "Oh it was fantastic. Beautiful, relaxing, Kathryn and Gray really enjoyed themselves. In fact we even talked about maybe someday making it a permanent move."

Sebastian's pauses mid sip and his stomach drops at this bombshell, but he's careful to keep his expression neutral. "Really?" he remarks like he just told him he's thinking of buying a new car and not that he's planning on destroying his only happiness.

Gideon shrugs. "Well I'd love to do it tomorrow, but Kathryn is so busy with work she said she wouldn't consider it until Grayson was out of grade school."

He nods exhaling slowly, releasing the breath he had been holding. At times like this he wondered if Gideon knew more than he let on and that he only said things like that to fuck with him. It was hard for Sebastian to believe that a smart man like Thorn could be so oblivious to the fact that his wife had been in love with someone else for the past twenty years. Did he even suspect that his son really wasn't his? It he did he was a much more accomplished actor than Valmont.

Gideon smiles and shakes his head. "I can't believe how tall Emma is getting."

Sebastian follows his gaze over to his daughter who has joined Annette and Kathryn. For once she is bright and animated as she talks with her aunt, gazing at her with unabashed adoration while her back is to her mother. Even from a young age Emma had idolized Kathryn, but he suspected as he watched her that she was putting on a little bit of an act to wound her mother. Emma knew Annette had never really cared for Kathryn. What better way to lash out than to smother her aunt with attention.

If Grayson had inherited his better qualities he feared Emma had gotten his worst. Spoiled, entitled, and cunning. Only twelve and she knew just the right words to cause the deepest wound and she didn't think twice about unleashing them. Unfortunately poor Annette had been her favorite target this past year.

As annoyed as it made him, Sebastian couldn't really blame her. She had been through a lot. Emma had loved Sammy dearly and been devastated when he died. Then Annette went off the deep end forcing Sebastian to go after her and leaving poor Emma to deal with things on her own. She was angry and bitter and lashing out at every turn. Sebastian was doing his best to limit the fallout, but he didn't think he was doing a great job—especially when he looked at his wife's pained face.

"She'll be a real heart breaker when she grown up," Gideon remarks.

"She already is," Sebastian grumbles as he watches Annette get up and leave, looking weary and tired.

"Well I'm going to go say hello if you don't mind," he tells him patting his arm before following after her.

Sebastian watches him leave with a sigh of relief. It was nice that for once the responsibility of caring for Annette could fall on someone else's shoulders. As soon as he thinks it he feels guilty however. He knows she's in pain, but dammit so was he. She wasn't the only one who lost a son. It would be nice if she could remember that once in awhile.

With her mother gone Emma has no one to perform for, so she leaves her aunt to go socialize with some of her girlfriends. Kathryn gets up and heads to the bar. Sebastian follows her with his eyes before falling into step behind her. Leaning in close he drawls in a low and teasing voice, "Anyone ever tell you, you have killer legs? I'd love to photograph them sometime."

She seems to visibly tense at his presence, alerting him to the fact that she's still pissed. Turning her head just slightly in his direction, her expression is sardonic. "You're forty Valmont, that's not cute anymore."

"Oh I'll always be cute," he replies with a cocky grin. When she looks back at him unimpressed he sighs. "You can't still be pissed at me."

She sips her scotch and stares at the bartender in front of them mixing martinis. "Why not?"

"I said I was sorry"

Sebastian apologized first even though it should have been her. It's always him and that used to annoy him but now he's come to accept it as part of the dynamic of their twisted relationship. In any event they both fucked up this time. It had been one of their more brutal fights. He said some stuff, she lashed out and they hadn't spoken in over a month. It was the longest they had gone without speaking in ten years. He didn't like it.

"You always think that fixes everything," she sighs.

"What would you like me to say?" he grits out between clenched teeth.

Kathryn turns giving him her full, intense attention. "Nothing, I would like you to say _nothing_." Looking away from him she nods her head in the direction of their son who just rejoined the party. "Look at him, he's six today. He's happy. He thinks Gideon's his father and you're his uncle. He loves and adores you Sebastian. Can't that be enough?"

In a drunken rage he threatened to expose Grayson's paternity, threatened to take him away from her. He hadn't realized until now how cruel that had been. Swallowing hard he nods and lets his fingers briefly linger on her hand. "I suppose it has to be."

"It does"

Looking away he nods. "I realize that now. I'm sorry I scared you, it won't happen again."

"Good."

They don't speak for a moment, but Kathryn moves closer to him, nuzzling her arm against his, her version of waving the white flag. "So I hear you might be moving to Rome."

Kathryn scoffs. "That's bloody unlikely. It took me an hour to talk him out of that one. Can you picture me sitting around some country vineyard, stuffing my face with fatty pasta and drinking myself unconscious everyday. Please. Not to mention my Italian is _shit_."

Actually he can kind of picture it but he tells her, "Well that's good to hear."

She turns to him with a teasing smile. "Why, would you miss me?"

Sebastian shrugs indifferently. "I'll admit it would be a nuisance to replace you, but then again there's something to be said about trading up for a younger model."

Grabbing his finger she bends it back sharply. He hisses in pain then laughs at her unamused scowl. "Crazy bitch"

"Don't you forget it"

"Never"

Her face softens and he longs to kiss her. Sebastian eyes her mouth hungrily. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

"We are talking"

"In _private_"

Kathryn smiles in understanding then nods before finishing off her drink. "Lets go"

_**Once you know something like that, you can't unlearn it.**_

"You're looking well Annette"

She smiles, for once not having to force it, and meets his warm stare. "Thank you I'm doing much better."

It's still a lie, but it feels less like one when she speaks to him. There was something about Dr. Gideon Thorn that made one want to impress. Maybe it was because he himself was so impressive. She had known the man for over ten years and yet she still couldn't help being dazzled by him. He was a brilliant doctor and unfailingly kind and generous with his time. He spent several months out of the year traveling around the world helping build hospitals in Africa and treating the sick and injured in war torn countries. He was also charming, well read and an amazing father. If that wasn't enough he was extremely hot.

Annette feels herself blush as he recounts to her his latest trip abroad. Her eyes fall to the grass for a moment so she can gather her wits before looking back at him. God it was like looking at the sun. Gideon was tall, well built with Mediterranean good looks. His dark, thick hair was kind of long and combined with his thin layer of stubble made him look a little dangerous. His eyes, a soft green, were kind and direct and when they were staring right at you, like they were staring at her at the moment they made you want to melt into a puddle.

Not for the first time she wondered how a man like this could end up with someone like Kathryn. Her sister in law was an aloof, cold woman who only pulled out her charm when she wanted something. Then of course there was her history. Annette was curious to know how much of his wife's past Gideon was aware about, if any. Then again,they had been married ten years. He couldn't be completely clueless.

"It was a wonderful trip. I can't wait to return. Grayson loved it."

As if on cue the birthday boy suddenly appeared holding a small dish of ice cream in his hand. As always Annette's breath caught in her throat when she looked at him. He was the same age Sammy was when he passed away and he looked uncomfortably like him. Same blue eyes, same nose, same dimple in his chin. His hair was a little more brown then blonde, but the similarities were still striking, which was strange given they weren't blood related. Every time she saw the little boy it was like looking at a ghost.

Gideon swept up his son his arms and laughed. "There's the birthday boy. Are you enjoying yourself son?"

He nods stuffing a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Turning his head he notices Annette and smiles. "Hello aunt Annette. Thank you for my present."

She touches his back and smiles, "Well your very welcome Grayson. Happy birthday!"

A cell phone goes off and Gideon reached into his pocket to retrieve his. "I have to take this," he sighs setting his son back down. "Gray, why don't you visit with your aunt Ann for a bit."

The little boy reaches for her hand then without further prompting and they walk over to an empty table. Not for the first time she is struck by his maturity. He was such a self-possessed little boy. Very smart and kind of serious, but there's a sweetness there that lord knows he didn't inherit from his mother. Annette asks him about school and he tells her about his teacher and his favorite book, his eyes lighting up as he speaks.

Emma wanders over with her own bowl of ice cream and without a word slumps down in the seat next to her mother. Annette offers her a small smile and gets a blank stare in return. She's about to ask her daughter about getting something more substantial to eat when Grayson reaches over and plucks the cherry from his step cousin's ice cream.

"Grayson!" Emma shrieks.

He pops the fruit in his mouth and smirks. Annette catches it out of the corner of her eye and gasps. The smile looked just like Sebastian's. Flinching, she shakes her head as if trying to dislodge an errant thought. She had never noticed it before, the physical similarities between the boy and her husband, but now as she studied him she couldn't _not_ see it. His smirk didn't look like Sebastian's, it **was** Sebastian's.

And like that Annette's world came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

"Mom are you okay?" Emma asks sounding at once irritated and concerned.

She barely pulls her eyes away from Grayson long enough to fake a smile. "Yeah baby, it's nothing, just...too much sun."

Her eyebrows crinkle like she doesn't quite believe her, but she leaves it alone, turning her attention back to her phone. Annette tries to regain her composure, but it's impossible. Her hands are shaking and she can feel her heart beating through her chest. She couldn't catch her breath. Everything around her falls away as she can do nothing but stare at the familiar faced little boy.

It couldn't be what she thinks it is. It couldn't. There had to be another explanation. Grayson wasn't...he couldn't be...

Annette studies the boy more closely and she knows the truth just as she knows her own name. Sebastian's his father. That face, the expressions, the mannerisms, the intelligence. She always thought he and Sammy could have been brothers, but it had never occurred to her until now that they were. Grayson looked nothing like Gideon. There were traces of Kathryn there, but Sebastian was who he resembled most.

Which meant...which meant her husband had cheated on her. With _Kathryn_. With his _step-sister_. Annette's head fell into her hand as she felt like she was going to be sick. All these years she thought they had put all that behind them. She knew at one time Sebastian had been infatuated with her, he chronicled it extensively, obsessively, in his journal. At the time she had found it disturbing, but he promised her that was over with and he never gave her a reason to doubt that. Thinking back she couldn't recall one instance of any untoward behavior between the two. No lingering glances or inappropriate remarks. They bantered occasionally, but it was never flirty or sexual in any way. They bickered liked siblings. Or so she though.

Maybe this was all in her head. Maybe the medication Dr. Greenbaum had put her on was making her hallucinate or something. There was very possibly a more reasonable explanation. Getting to her feet Annette's gaze sweeps over the party. She notices Gideon standing a few feet away still on his phone, but she couldn't spot Sebastian or Kathryn.

"Emma have you seen your father?" she asks trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"Uh, I think he went up to the house with aunt Kathryn," she replies. "Can I go swimming with my friends down at the pool?"

"Sure that's fine," she answers distracted, her gaze now on the brick mansion looming in the distance. Were they together or was this just some coincidence? Surly they wouldn't be sneaking away together during a children's birthday party. Then again, if what she was thinking was true who the hell knew what they were capable of. Either way she needed answers.

Annette weaves her way through the party, ignoring the passing guests who are trying to get her attention. Instead she makes her way up the stoned walkway to the house. When she enters there is an army of servants, all buzzing around with trays of food and presents and trays of drinks. Aunt Helen had passed away several years ago and left the house to the family. They of course knew who Sebastian and Kathryn were, but everyone she asks tells her they hadn't seen either of them. When she climbs the staircase a downstairs maid tells her she thought she saw the step-siblings on the second floor.

She tares through rooms half expecting to see them rolling around on a bed together, but comes up empty. Five bedrooms, a billiard room, and two sitting rooms later and there is no trace of them. She ends up in the west wing library only to find that empty as well. Staring around the mahogany paneled room she once again begins to doubt her sanity. Was she really prepared to level such a hideous accusation against her husband after everything she'd put him through the last few years?

Collapsing against an old Victorian fainting couch, her energy now deflated, she asks herself what she's doing. It was a fantastical idea that Sebastian could have been cheating on her all these years and have a child with another woman and she'd be completely oblivious to it. Annette had a strong marriage and whatever else he was Sebastian wasn't a cheat. This she knew.

But she couldn't get Grayson's smile out of her head. It was too eerie to be real.

She's pulled from her thoughts when she hears voices on the other side of the door. They're muffled but familiar. Annette's heart jumps into her throat at the prospect of what might happen when that door opens. She knows she can't face it. All of a sudden she finds herself looking around the room frantically for a hiding spot. When she spots a closet door she doesn't think twice. She hides.

_**Don't let's ask for the moon. We have the stars.**_

They don't just _talk_, but then again they never do. They are very careful not to touch as they head up the grand staircase past a couple of eagle eyed maids. Kathryn walks a few steps ahead of him, gaze forward barely acknowledging him. When they are out of the line of sight Sebastian presses her back against an alcove. He crowds her, pinning her against the wall with his hips, his hands tracing over the curves of her body and his breath hot against her neck as he pants, "I need you. It's been over a month."

He rarely ever confesses his desire for her so blatantly so it thrills her, but she chastises him just the same. They were out in the open and it wouldn't do for a noisy maid to wander by and spot her brother grabbing her ass. "Not here," she tells him firmly, grasping his face.

Kathryn brings him in close as if to kiss him before pushing him away and striding back down the hall. Sebastian catches up with her. Hands at her waist he hisses in her ear, "Tease."

"No, but I could be," she chuckles darkly. She nudges back against him feeling his hard on take shape. Looking at him over her shoulder she purrs tauntingly, "Wanna play high school brother dear? You can put it anywhere."

He smiles broad and cocky, looking younger than his forty years. "Oh you bet your ass I will."

She laughs at the stupid joke. "Pun intended?"

Bending forward he nips at her neck making her squeal and fall forward into the closest open room. It's a library which is perfect. Although she'd love a big bed to stretch out on, a common area diverts less suspicion if they got caught leaving. Kathryn pulls him inside by the lapels then closes and locks the door. When she turns around he's standing by the window staring out. She's hit with a strange sense of deja vu.

"Speaking of high school," she sighs as she crosses over to him, remembering why this was so familiar. "Do you remember the last time we were in here together?"

His gaze sweeps the room and he shakes his head. "No, were we doing something naughty?"

"In a sense." She slithers up to him, just like she used to do when they were teenagers and she wanted his attention. Slipping her hand into his pocket her fingers graze his dick before clutching his keys. "Mmm," she hums, nuzzling her nose against his. "Do you mind if I take my new car for a ride?" She then flicks her tongue teasingly against his pout.

Sebastian blinks back at her for a long second before recognition flashes in his eyes. "Kathryn the only thing you're going to be riding is me."

She shakes her head. "Fucker"

"God, you wanted it so bad," he laughs wrapping his arms around her. "Any excuse for a crotch grab."

"And you didn't?" she challenges.

The truth was he _didn't_ want her back then, not as much as he wanted Annette anyway. Kathryn swallows uneasily as she thinks back to that time. It was one of the few instances she could recall being genuinely afraid because she could feel him slipping away. She wasn't an insecure woman, not even as a teenager, but looking back on all that she feels a pinch of anxiety. It wasn't really a happy memory and she kind of wishes she hadn't brought it up.

It must show on her face because he asks softly, "Are you okay? Where did you go just now?"

"Somewhere best forgotten," she murmurs. Gripping the back of his neck she pulls him in and kisses him hard, needing the reminder that it was she he desired most of all. He doesn't let her down, returning the kiss with matching intensity.

They stumble backwards, limbs entwined, their mouth's working frantically against each other until her back hits the end of the chaise lounge. Kathryn opens his pants. Sebastian breaks away leaving her a little dazed and breathless, then spins her around and in two quick, violent motions, rips her panties down and enters her. It's so forceful it lifts her off her feet causing her to cry out in surprise. He doesn't let her catch her breath before he begins fucking her with hard, punishing thrusts. Kathryn isn't a young girl anymore so there's no need to adjust, but the intensity with which he fucks her forces a helpless cry from her throat.

"Shh," he whispers against her neck between grunts. "We don't want anyone to discover us do we? What would the good Dr. Thorn say if he came in here and found his sweet wife getting her pussy stuffed by her step brother?"

"You better make that bitch cum?" she laughs, husky and dark while reaching behind her to tug at his hair.

It's an old joke between them. What would there significant other say if they were to find them, they'd ask and the other would come up with the filthiest, most inappropriate response they could think of. Kathryn used to think it was some kind of defense mechanism to deal with their guilt, but the truth was neither of them ever felt any real remorse about what they were doing. Sebastian was hers.

After ten years of regularly fucking each other it had yet to get boring between them. This often confused her as most everything in her life save for her son, her money and her power tended to bore her to tears after awhile. Sebastian never did. In fact, over the years his prowess as a lover had only grown. He knew how touch her, to tease her, to drive her right to the brink. He knew when to dominate and when to hand over control. He could gauge her moods and was able to tell when she wanted it hard and rough like now, or when she wanted it playful or loving or all three. He could draw out her orgasm for hours or make her cum minutes after touching her. His prowess in the bedroom was unparalleled and completely addicting.

The cocky son of a bitch knew it too.

"Did you miss me?" he grunts in her ear, his hand slipping down the front of her dress to grope her tits.

She did more than she'd ever let him know, but she remains coy. "Maybe," she pants, wincing in pleasure as he twists her nipple to the point that it makes her clit pulse.

He thrusts hard and deep sending the sofa scooting forward a few inches and her along with it. Kathryn gasps in pleasure. Sebastian laughs then orders, "Try again."

"I missed _parts_ of you"

He spanks her ass, the sound reverberating throughout the room. "I wanna hear you say it or I won't let you cum."

It's an empty threat at best, he always makes her cum it's a point of pride with him, but she plays along. "Fine," she pants nearing the precipice. "I missed you."

"_Nicer_," he commands. His hand is now between her legs, his expert fingers rubbing circles against her needy clit drawing a helpless moan from her. "Make me believe it."

This was his version of making her beg. Part of her prickled with annoyance but that part wasn't on the verge of cumming her brains out so pride be damned. "I missed you," she coos then twists herself as much as she can in the position, around to kiss him. "Fuck, did I miss you."

Sebastian kisses her back while he fucks her with short, arduous thrusts and his hand works between her legs. The pleasure builds to it's crescendo culminating in an intense orgasm that ricochets through her body making her toes curl in pleasure and her body shudder in his arms. A sharp and sudden cry pulls it's way from her throat as she clutches him fiercely.

Kathryn knows he won't give her more than a moment or two to recover before he resumes fucking her so she acts quickly, reaching behind to dislodge his cock. Sebastian hisses as if in pain and she smirks over her shoulder, skirting out of the way and rounding the couch before he can pull her back. She sinks down on to the chaise kicking her shoes off in the process. When he stands before her, red cock poking between his open slacks and pouting like a toddler, she doesn't bother masking her laughter. He practically growls in response. "Well that was very nice," she purrs batting her eyebrows, "But I really should be getting back to that party."

"You're not going anywhere until you finish what you started," he threatens her with a sinister smile before grabbing the back of her head. "Open your mouth Kathryn or I'll hold you down and make you choke on it."

She affects a pout as if considering it then reaches for him. His dick is wet with her fluids and she's anxious to lick him clean, but she pretends to consider it first. Grabbing him she jerks him off with shallow, unsatisfying strokes. "I suppose I could help you out," she tells him all coquettish charm, "But first I want to know something."

"Anything," he groans, eyes closing in pleasure.

"Do you think about me?"

"Everyday"

"What about when you're with her?" Sebastian's eyes open and he looks down at her through heavy lids. Knowing she has him in her grip (literately) she licks her lips and scoots closer to his pulsating prick. "When you're pushing your big, hard cock into your prissy little wife do you think about me? Are you picturing my mouth, my pussy, my ass? Is it my face you see when you come?"

There's a sharp intake of breath and he nods, shaky. "Yes it is."

Something about the way he says it tells her he's being honest. It's enough to heal some of the old wounds his past rejections have caused her. Smiling up at him she praises, "Good boy."

Kathryn swallows him down almost to the root, causing the most delicious gasp to fall from his parted lips. She holds him in her throat for a full minute before drawing him slowly out, then repeats. Kathryn can taste herself on him as she licks along his underside veins and it reignites the pulse between her legs. As she bobs on his dick and his hands grip her hair she yanks his pants down his thighs giving her better access to his balls and ass. Sebastian begins fucking her face thrusting against her mouth the force of which forces her to grip his thighs to stay upright.

Looking up she can see his face drawn tight in pleasure and she's sure he's close. She reaches around to play with his ass, but before she can, he pushes her back removing his cock from her mouth. Kathryn looks up at him in confusion only to be met with the full force of his desire. Eyes hard, hands shaking he forces her on her back and pulls her legs up to rest on his shoulders, then thrusts back inside of her.

He fucks her hard and fast, his body trembling in an effort to hold off his orgasm. He wants her to cum with him. Kathryn reaches between her legs and touches herself. Sebastian's gaze drops down to watch her hand as he lunges inside her. She reaches for his face bringing his mouth in for a kiss. "That's it baby," she whispers to him, "Come for me, fill me up, leave me wet. I want it Sebastian."

Sebastian pants and curses her name, near delirious with the need to come. Kathryn's own hand is shaking as she diddles her clit and he rocks against her with ample force. When she comes it's quick and more intense than before catching her off guard. Her whole body tightens around him not unlike an octopus and almost instantaneously he's coming as well. With his head buried in the crook of her neck he sobs her name and jerks against her. When she feels him come inside her she cries out and clenches tightly around him, wanting to hold him inside for as long as she could. She kisses his sweat soaked neck and sighs in exhaustion. Sebastian holds his head up high enough to see her. "I need you, only you" he murmurs in between kisses, sounding vulnerable but strong. "Never doubt that."

Afterwords they are sitting up right on the couch, clothes wrinkled and not fully put back together. They should be getting back to the party, but neither are in a hurry to part ways just yet. Sebastian lights a cigarette and as he takes a drag she curls up against him. He wraps an arm around her and places the cigarette between her lips. Kathryn inhales the nicotine then blows out a ring of smoke into the air. There's a long stretch of comfortable silence, with sounds of the party echoing in the distance. It's comfortable and she has no desire to leave, but there's something she needs to address.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Grayson," she speaks breaking the spell. "I know you're not really using him as a substitute for Sammy I was just...angry and scared...when you said all that stuff about taking him away..."

"I know," he replied dropping a kiss on her temple. His chest rumbles with laughter. "I never thought I'd see the day **you'd** apologize voluntarily."

"Don't get used to it," she grumbles resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well you weren't totally off base. Losing Sammy...it did make me want a closer relationship with Gray, but I don't see him as a replacement. I could never replace Sam and I would never expect Grayson to be a substitute for his brother." Sebastian pushes gently on her shoulder so she turns around. His gaze adamant he tells her, "But I do need to spend more time with him Kathryn. I'll keep my word and I'll never tell anyone I'm his real father and I won't interfere with his relationship with Gideon, but I want us to be closer."

She sighs. "You are close. He adores you Valmont."

"I want more"

"Don't we all"

"I'm serious"

"I know," she murmurs cupping his face. Kathryn knows he wants more than she can reasonably give him. Sebastian wants happily ever after, but there's no scenario where that will ever be reasonably feasible without severely damaging their children. She can however offer him time. "Tell you what, why don't you come out tomorrow with me and Grayson. It's his special day and usually it's just me and him but I'm guessing he won't mind if you tag along."

His gaze sparks with interest. "Gideon won't care?"

She shrugs. "He's leaving tonight for a business conference. He'll be gone for a week." Leaning into him she nuzzles his nose and whispers, "Maybe if you're a good boy you can spend some time with me as well."

Sebastian kisses her soft and sweet, humming as he does. When they break apart he licks his lips. "I need that too you know. I was starting to go out of my mind these past weeks. I almost bought a ticket to Rome."

Kathryn's breath hitches in surprise. "I'm glad you didn't."

He pulls away his expression morphing into annoyance. "Are you now?"

"Yes, it would have been a mistake. Gideon would have gotten suspicious."

"Well we can't have that," he snipes.

She shoots him a look. "Don't be a prick"

"Why because I want to spend time with you? How am I the asshole? You're the one putting distance between us."

"You really wanna go there Sebastian?" she hisses back. When he shrugs indifferently she takes a deep breath then lays it out plainly. "For the past two years I have been as patient as I could possibly be. Did I throw a hissy fit when you blew me off time and again to deal with your basket case wife? Did I threaten to hop on a plane and crash your family vacation? Have I once-"

He cuts her off with a sudden kiss, breaking away before she can reciprocate. "I'm sorry Kathryn. You're right. I need to be more patient, god knows you have been these past couple years."

She softens a little bit, letting her anger melt away. Resting her chin on his shoulder she sighs, "It's just the way it is Valmont. We'll have to take what we can get. Even if we want more."

He presses his cheek against hers. "I want you like this, everyday, all the time."

Kathryn pulls back, smiling softly before kissing his cheek. "We have _this_." She kisses his other cheek. "We have _him_." She kisses his mouth. "That's enough."

Sebastian nods in sad resignation. When he smiles it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you. Always. No matter what."

Sighing she climbs on to his lap and wraps her arms tightly around him. Leaning in close, her beating heart pressing tightly against his, she whispers to him the very same words.

_**Betrayal is the only truth that sticks.**_

There's softly murmured words, too muffled to hear, followed by the creek of the door opening then finally, blessedly, silence. Annette has been curled up on the floor for nearly an hour, arms wrapped tightly around her knees as if she was trying to physically hold herself together. Her eyes are wet and her stomach aches from holding everything in. Shakily she gets to her feet, teetering in her heels as she tries to get her equilibrium. The closet she has been sequestered in is dark, the only light coming from underneath the door so she has to feel along the wall for the door handle. Just as she wraps her fingers around the knob her stomach lurches and she folds in half vomiting.

Wiping her mouth she stumbles out of the closet, her mind reeling with everything she just learned. It's too much, way too much. It was all true, everything she feared. Her husband was having an affair and not only that but it had been going on for _years_. He was in love with her, that...woman. They had a child together – a child she was passing off as another man's.

A sound escapes her throat something between a scream and a growl as she processes this. Her eyes are wet but she can't cry. She won't let herself. Annette fears if she starts sobbing she'll never stop.

She sinks down into a nearby arm chair, her gaze unfocused and hazy as she looks around the brightly lit library. Her eyes fall on the sofa. The sofa he fucked that _bitch_ on. She can still hear them grunting and moaning and cumming. Annette slams her hands over her ears as if to block it out but it won't stop. Jesus, the way he was with her. Sebastian never acted that way in bed with her. She didn't even recognize that man.

Then again she was coming to realize that when it came to her husband she knew nothing. He had been lying to her, manipulating her for years. Did he still love her? Did he _ever_ love her? Had it always been Kathryn this entire time, even when they were teenagers? There were too many questions and her mind was racing too fast to keep up with it.

She should have confronted them, she tells herself, she should have barged in on them while they were rutting like the animals they were. Annette fantasizes about what she would have said, how she would have eviscerated them for their crimes. She pictures her husbands pathetic face as he plead for forgiveness. She imagines the usually stoic Kathryn begging her to not tell her husband and expose her dirty secrets. God if only.

Unfortunately she was too much of a coward. She had been far too traumatized barely able to move let alone confront her cheating husband and his whore. A part of her was also fascinated with everything she learned. She kept quiet in her little closet because she wanted more information, more details to this fucked up mess they had created.

It wasn't enough though. She wanted **more**.

With that thought in mind Annette leaps up from her chair and bolts from the room. With adrenaline now coursing through her veins she darts down the long staircase nearly tripping in her haste to get to the door. As soon as she's outside she hears the far away sounds of the party, the laughing adults, the squealing children and she freezes. For a brief moment she considers confronting them here, in front of everyone, exposing their whole twisted, incestuous affair. It would humiliate them no doubt, but it would also hurt Emma and she wouldn't allow that. She wouldn't let her husband's sins touch their daughter.

Instead she goes around back to where the garage is located. Most of the vehicles from the guests are being parked on the other side of the house. However there are half a dozen vintage automobiles stored in the large garage. The cars have been in the Rosemond and Valmont families for generations. Sometimes when they visited Sebastian would take one out for a ride so Annette was familiar with the code to the lock box that holds the keys. She grabs the first one she sees. Pressing the alarm button a car on the far right goes off. She opens the door and gets in. It's some sort of black Mercedes, but she could care less. Flying out of the garage she burns rubber all the way down the driveway.

She drives too fast, but she doesn't care. Bouncing in the seat she can't sit still, she's still so keyed up. Her mind races with questions she tries to find answers to in her memories. Looking back she tries to pinpoint some clues she missed, evidence she over looked. She tries to recall a stolen glance, an inappropriate remark, anything suspicious that occurred between Sebastian and Kathryn, but she comes up frustratingly blank. There was nothing, they were so good, she never suspected a thing. The thought makes her press down even harder on the gas pedal.

Annette arrives in the city in less than half the time it should take. She starts to head down Park Ave only to remember they no longer lives there. They sold the townhouse last year. There were far too many memories of Sammy and it was impossible to walk in the front door everyday and not be assaulted by the past. Instead they bought a condo in a brand new highrise by Columbus Circle. It's ultra modern and luxurious, the polar opposite of their homey place on the Upper East Side. Annette loathes it.

She drops off the car at a nearby garage and heads up to the 43rd floor, ignoring the man at the front desk who offers up a hello and a smile. When she steps inside it's cold and quiet. Everything is modern and sleek and oddly sterile. Annette lets the car keys drop to the floor carelessly and heads to her husbands office.

What she's after is information. There's too many questions and she wants answers. Not only that she wants proof. There had to be something. They couldn't have buried all the evidence.

Sebastian's office is different from the rest of the house. A perfect mix of sophistication and warmth, it's wood paneled, with lots of books and expensive art on the walls. Pictures of their children are everywhere including a large black and white image Sebastian shot himself. Something inside Annette twists when she sees that. Then her eyes fall on another picture. It's them on the beach a few years after they got married, smiling, a little drunk and happy. Picking it up she smash's it against the edge of the desk, breaking the glass then tossing it angrily to the ground. That was enough nostalgia for her.

Like a woman possessed she tears through the room throwing open drawers, tossing books off the shelves, searching every square inch of his desk for some kind of information, some kind of clue. She checks the safe, but there's nothing about Kathryn or Grayson or their lies.

After nearly a half an hour she's breathless and defeated. Her energy has drained away and in it's place is a depressing sense of failure. What did she expect to find? They had been so careful up until this point there was no way he'd leave some smoking gun out for her to discover.

Annette sinks down into a leather desk chair, both physically and mentally exhausted. Her eyes sweep over the room taking in the mess she has made with little interest. She lets out a long tired sigh and contemplates what to do next. Shifting in her chair her knee knocks against an open desk drawer. She curses in pain, clutching her knee. When she goes to shove the drawer back in it's place she finds it jammed so she lifts it up to investigate only to discover her smoking gun taped to the bottom of it. It's a key to a safety deposit box.

_**When you grow up your heart dies**_

"I dare you to go back to the party and swipe a bottle of gin!"

The dare is met with an excited chorus of squeals and giggles while the ringleader, Greer Cavendish, pretty, pert and blonde, preens expectantly, basking in her own deviousness. Emma rolls her eyes at the display and floats away.

Titling her head upward she basks in the warm sun, letting the hot rays burn her fair unprotected skin. Her feet dangle on the edge of the pool float offering a little bit of reprieve from the heat. Her fingers skim along the top of the water the same way someone might let there fingers linger over a flame. For her it's just as daring.

Emma hates the water and she hates this pool, but being here is her own act of rebellion. Some people raced motorcycles for a rush, some jumped out of planes. Emma floated in the same pool her little brother drowned in.

If she closes her eyes she can picture it almost perfectly. The warm summer sun, the smell of chlorine mixed with lilacs in the air. It's so very quiet and peaceful and then she hears her mother scream, like something out of a cheesy horror movie. Everything happens very quickly. Her hysterical mother drags Sammy's lifeless body out of the water and frantically tries to revive him. Then she's screaming her name, trying to get her to go get help. _"Emma! Emma! Are you listening? Get help! Emma!"_

"Emma!"

She's pulled back to the present by Greer's sharp tone demanding her attention. With a sigh she swivels the float around only to be met by the older girls huffy expression. She didn't like not being the center of everyone's world, even for a moment. "Did you hear me?" When she's met with a blank stare she rolls her eyes and repeats, "Truth or dare?"

Emma's in no mood for this, but figuring it will be quicker she acquiesces, "Truth."

The blond smirks. "Who would you rather, Mr. Turner or Mr. Thorn?"

The question is met with peels of laughter by the girls all gathered around Greer. They are all pretty and magazine perfect, just like their leader. They sit at the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water as they eye her expectantly.

"Ew, gross, neither," she huffs with distaste. "Mr. Thorn is my _uncle_ Greer."

"Well you know what they say about incest..." one of the other girls slyly replies and the rest erupt in laughter.

"I have a better one!" Ashley, a brunette and Greer's second in command chimes in. "Mr. Thorn or Mr. Valmont?"

More laughter and Emma rolls her eyes not bothering to hide her disgust. Greer of course catches it and snickers. "Ooh Mr. Valmont definitely. Face it Emma your dads a hottie. I'd be his Lolita any day."

This is met with hums of approval and then they're listing off all her father's best physical features. Emma desperately wants to tune them out, but their high pitched voices are impossible to ignore. She has of course heard all of this before. It doesn't make it any less gross.

Last year all Emma wanted was to be popular. She started a new prep school where Greer was the reigning queen bee of their year. It didn't take long before she was accepted into her clique. She was beautiful and rich (they all were) but she also had the family name, the hot dad and of course the dead brother. Everyone loved the tragedy angle. Like being close to her somehow made them part of the story as well.

A year later she doesn't understand why she wanted this so badly. These girls are lame, brainless little sheep, easily manipulated and controlled. She imagines Greer looks at her and sees the exact same thing. For right now Emma was content to play the part, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Greer's reign would come to an abrupt end.

Floating to the edge of the pool she climbs out, careful to not get wet. She grabs her white floral dress resting on the deck chair and now warm from the sun. As she puts it over her head she calls over her shoulder, "I'll go get the gin."

This is met with cat calls of approval. "Well look at the newbie stepping up," Greer taunts, sounding almost impressed.

Emma smiles back tightly, slipping on her sandals before departing the pool. She heads up the stone walkway that leads back to the main house. It's under a canopy of trees and feels worlds away from where she just was. It's a nice break from all the giggling.

She didn't even want to come today. A six year old's birthday party? Please. Her father insisted however and he had a way of putting things that made it impossible to refuse. So she came and just as she expected it was lame. Screaming kids, boring adults, her bitchy 'friends' and her sad mother. Emma finds herself unconsciously slowing down as she thinks about returning back to the party only to be confronted by her mother's fake smile and tense stare.

Then, just like always Emma finds herself growing impossibly angry. She doesn't know where this fury comes from, but it's there, festering in her belly like it was waiting for the right time to explode. Sometimes she just wanted to scream at her, _get over it already! He's dead and he's not coming back!_ God, she's so pathetic.

As soon as she thinks this however she feels guilty. She loves her mother, she does. Emma knows she's trying to be better about things, less sad and more normal, but it's frustrating. It would be nice if just once she could acknowledge her existence or at least pretend she mattered to her as much as Sammy.

She's nearing the end of the path and she can see the house looming in the distance when she spots her father and aunt Kathryn standing at the top of the hill. She can't hear what they're saying exactly, just the light murmur of voices but there's something about their body language that makes her pause. She doesn't know what it is and frankly she's too inexperienced in these matters to really have a clue but something's off. Her father's lips twitch upwards in a smirk as he speaks and his eyes linger perhaps a little too low on his aunt's body. Emma flinches.

_You know what they say about incest..._

Julia's stupid crack filters unwanted into her brain. They're not really siblings, not by blood anyway, but they've never acted like anything less. She's always been aunt Kathryn. Now as she watches her through leery eyes Emma feels like she's seeing her for the first time.

She's always admired her aunt. So poised and regal, so unlike her own warm and comfy mother. She knows her mother doesn't like aunt Kathryn. She's never said it of course, but there have been comments over the years. Emma knows they all went to high school together and she wonders if something happened back then. Did they fight about a boy? Did they fight about her dad?

"_You still want to fuck that whore, don't you?"_

Emma flinches when that ugly memory resurfaces. Her mother, drunk and sobbing fighting with her father while Emma was still in the room. She recalls her father desperately trying to put her to bed, to calm her down, to get her away, but her mother fought him, making wild accusations. She remembers that one in particular. At the time she had been more shocked by her mother's use of strong language than she was by the implication. Now she wondered.

"Emma? Emma what are you doing?"

She snaps to attention at the sound of her aunts voice. They've spotted her and are staring with bemused curiosity. "Nothing," she replies tossing her hair over her shoulder before jogging up to meet them.

"How was the pool?" her father asks in a tone suggesting his disapproval.

"It was fine," she replies evenly then shrugs. "I have to grab something for Greer."

"That Greer seems like a piece of work," her aunt Kathryn remarks running a hand down her hair. Emma moves away, leaning against her father.

He laughs. "Does she seem familiar is some way sis?"

"Greer is fine," Emma retorts, her voice sounding tense even to her own ears. When she notices her aunt's gaze narrow slightly she asks, "Did you know my mother in high school aunt Kathryn?"

"Of course, she was the headmasters daughter not to mention your father's girlfriend at the time."

"Were you friends?"

"Not really," she replies not even remotely apologetic. Emma shifts under her gaze, wondering if she'll ever be able to make someone wither under her stare like that.

She thinks she feels her father tense under her, but she could be imagining it. She also thinks she smells ladies perfume on his jacket. He wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head. "What's with all the questions?"

"Just curious"

Her aunt doesn't look convinced, but she says nothing, just studies her like an insect under a magnified glass. Emma stares back trying to attempt the same imperious look. Her father, oblivious, reaches into his pocket for his phone. "Well I have a question for you. Have you seen your mother?"

_**The truth is rarely pure and never simple **_

The key brings her to a bank on 82nd st. Using the tiny inscription on the back and a brief internet search she figures out where it's from. It's a small bank with only a few branches in the city so she deduces it must be the one closest to them. Annette wastes no time getting there.

Standing inside the foyer, clutching the key in her fist she feels her nerve leave her. What if they refuse her access to the box? Worse yet, what if they call Sebastian for conformation? She balances uneasily in her heels and steps forward when her phone goes off. Glancing at the screen she sees it's her husband. He must have finally realized she left. She hits ignore on her phone.

Shoulders squared she approaches the desk. A pretty young teller greets her with a smile and Annette offers up one of her own. She gives her husbands name, shows them her id and asks to see the box. A few strokes of the tellers keypad later and she's ushering her past the desk down a carpeted hallway. They enter a small gray colored room with rows of metal boxes lining the walls. Taking Annette's key she opens the lock box, pulls out a long metal drawer and sets it on the empty table before leaving her alone.

Now by herself Annette eyes the metal box warily. As curious as she was a part of her really didn't want to dig any further and was afraid of what she'd find if she did. But it had to be done. Taking a seat she pulled Pandora's Box forward and took a deep breath.

It was somehow worse than she expected.

There were photographs, hundreds of them. A lot of Grayson, at nearly every age, some professional photos, but mostly candids. Picture of him with Sebastian, pictures with Kathryn, pictures with her own children. One of Sammy carefully holding him as a baby was particularly overwhelming. There's even sonogram pictures.

The worst however are the ones of Kathryn. There's so many she looses count. Some are romantic (Kathryn in black and white, tangled in bed sheets with a sexy smile), some are candid (Kathryn in reading glasses working at her desk), some are downright pornographic (Kathryn naked and blindfolded, tied to a bed covered in what appears to be cum). Sebastian's in a few of them, but mostly they're of her.

It doesn't take Annette long to realize that this affair wasn't what she initially thought. It wasn't just quick screws in closets and sneaking away during family functions. They went on trips together. Apparently all of her husband's work excursions weren't strictly business related after all. Paris, Venice, Bali, Hawaii. There's pictures of them all around the world and not just shacked up in some five star resort, but out sight seeing and laying on the beach and eating at restaurants like an ordinary couple. There's pictures of them in places Annette's never seen before. There's pictures of Kathryn in her bed.

She also realizes this has been going on much longer than she imagined. There are a couple pictures of Kathryn sleeping in Sebastian's bed that she recognizes as his old college apartment. _Jesus Christ_. He was cheating on her even back then.

Just when she thinks she can't take much more of this she finds something worse. She finds Sebastian's journals.

_**If I'm a bitch and a fake, is there nobody who will love a bitch and a fake?**_

When the sun gives way to afternoon rain the party draws to a close. Everyone departs with the exception of a few stragglers who stay longer than socially acceptable in order to get a look inside the famed Rosemond home. Kathryn being the good little hostess she is gives the basic tour before sending them off on there merry way.

Everyone else is gathered in the east wing parlor. Kathryn joins them, taking a seat on the settee, a drink in her hand, heels off, feet curled up under her. A passive queen currently off duty. Her son is contentedly playing at her feet, half-opened birthday presents scattered around him. Both of his father's are on their phones. Gideon's on the threshold of the room talking with the ambassador of some third world shithole in desperate need of his expertise. He's speaks calmly and softly in a language she couldn't begin to guess. Behind her Sebastian paces impatiently. Ever the drama queen, he barks out clipped commands, throwing around his name and influence in order to get information about his wife's whereabouts. No one has heard from Annette in hours. According to one of the staff, she took a car from the garage. A _vintage_ one. Various people have tried to reach her, but so far she wasn't picking up. Everyone was very concerned. Well, everyone accept Kathryn that is.

Perhaps this makes her a bad person. She doesn't really care, she never pretended otherwise (except when she does). Kathryn's never had any patients for Annette's self pity. When Sammy died she felt for her of course. Not even she's _that_ cold. She didn't even blame her when she went on a few emotional benders. It was the fact that she stubbornly refused to pick herself up afterwords that grated. She seemed content to be a miserable cow and drag everyone down with her. In the back of her mind Kathryn wonders what she would do if she lost Grayson like that. It bothers her that she can't say a hundred percent that she wouldn't fall apart as well. Then again, Kathryn didn't have another child to look after.

She eyes Emma sitting across from her on a plush arm chair, legs hanging off the side, eyes glued to her phone like always, looking bored. Something was going on with her, she wasn't sure what, but she sensed it the way some people could sense an upcoming rain shower. Emma has always been a bit of a brat and Kathryn kind of appreciated that. It feels like a little of herself has rubbed off on her niece. Lately, her ire has been directed at her mother, which she assumes is common at her age, but this afternoon she felt it shift onto her. Perhaps she was just imagining it. Maybe it's just teenage hormones settling it. Kathryn doesn't pretend to be psychologically astute in these matters.

Gideon comes over to her, phone still at his ear he holds it away from his mouth and drops a kiss on her head. "Sorry sweetheart," he whispers, "I'm still on hold with the embassy. This might take a little while. I can have Roberta put on some dinner for you and Gray if you like."

She smiles serenely at at him. "That would be perfect." He winks at her before disappearing out of the room.

Her husband is perfect. She says this as someone who has made it her mission in life to study the art of perfection so she could best imitate it. He's gorgeous, he's brilliant, has good breading, is kind and strong and thoughtful. Dr. Gideon Thorn is the man every woman covets—which is why she chose him.

She had wanted to get married. Sick of dating, sick of fucking random men, sick of pining over Valmont. They met at some fundraiser she was hosting and after she saw the way other woman reacted to him she knew he was the one. Kathryn always enjoying having what everyone else wanted. Plus she knew it would annoy Sebastian, which was always a bonus.

She doesn't love him, at least not the way a wife _should_ love her husband. She loves him like she does a Berkin bag or a vintage car—she loves it because it's beautiful, coveted and makes her look good. Kathryn knows this makes her horrible, makes her selfish, knows she shouldn't get as much pleasure as she does manipulating her husband, but she does. Gideon is so sweet, so trusting, he makes it impossible for her _not_ to take advantage of him. She's been able to snow him for so long and so hard he has no clue who he's really married to. He doesn't know that she's been in love with another man for more than half her lifetime.

"I'm waiting to speak to the building manager," Sebastian announces, pulling her from her thoughts. He's not just speaking to her but Emma as well, who doesn't really look interested. "They think Annette might be there, they keep calling up to the apartment but no one is answering." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head then is back to his phone call.

Kathryn kind of hopes Annette went somewhere far away and never comes back.

The events of the past couple years have shaved years off of Sebastian's life. She can see it in the lines around his eyes, the crinkles in his forehead. He always looks tired, some of his natural spark is gone. This is yet another thing she blames on Annette. She's done this to him with her constant meltdowns and pity parties. Always making a mess and expecting Sebastian to pick it up. It surprises Kathryn a little bit, that the saintly Annette could be capable of such selfishness. Then again she always believed tragedy brought out the worst in people.

She thinks back on the night Sammy died and shivers. She remembers Sebastian sobbing in her arms, clutching her tightly as they sat on her foyer floor. That was the most helpless Kathryn had ever felt. She didn't know how to fix this for him, still didn't. He never cried about it again after that night. It was like he bottled everything up inside himself and refused to let it out. Emma was like her father in that way. Kathryn never saw her cry or act out emotionally, she just seemed to want to hide from everyone else's emotional fallout. A couple months after the funeral she showed up on Kathryn's front door, with big haunted eyes, clutching her overnight bag and asking if she could stay over.

Kathryn thinks of these nights and has no sympathy for drama queen Annette.

"Mom, where's aunt Annette?"

She looks down at her son's upturned face, his light blue eyes wide and guileless. "I'm not sure baby."

Grayson climbs on to the couch, Sebastian's birthday gift, a book of course, is tucked under his arm. He sits beside her, pressing his face to her shoulder. Kathryn wraps her arm around him pulling him close. She sets her drink down and pushes his light brown hair off his face. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Sure"

He didn't really want a party, she knows this. Not that he would have told her of course. Grayson might be the only six year old on the planet who's never thrown a temper tantrum. His nature was so genteel she sometimes questioned how such a sweet little boy could have come from her. He wasn't particularly social, not in a weird way, he got along with children fine, but he seemed to prefer his own company. Gideon had questioned the need for a party, but Grayson hadn't. Somehow at his age he seemed to understand social responsibilities and norms better than his father. Tomorrow however would be just for him. They'd drive back to the city and spend the day together doing whatever he liked. Usually that meant the park, a museum, and someplace for ice cream.

"Are you looking froward to tomorrow?"

"Yes," he replied excitement in his voice before evaporating into a yawn. He missed his nap today. He climbs into her lap, cocooning himself against her, his little arm wrapping around her neck. She holds him close and breathes him in.

Grayson is the only thing Kathryn has ever truly loved. She loves Sebastian of course, with a mad, consuming passion that she sometimes fears will burn her alive. It's a love twisted and tainted with their shared history and dark secrets and horrible deeds. They're so much a part of one another they're like their own entity.

With her son however it's a completely pure love, one that wasn't born out of a need to control, or use or debase. It scared her at first, the idea of becoming a mother. Kathryn secretly didn't think she would be capable of loving a child, even if it was Sebastian's. God knows she had no experience with motherly love, her own mother being the nightmare she was. She worried she was too cold and wouldn't be able to be affectionate towards him. When Grayson was born all her worries were laid to rest. Turned out all those stupid cliches were true about childbirth. It was an instant connection, instant love. Unconditional.

Pressing her mouth to his forehead she asked, "Should we invite Sebastian to come along with us?"

Grayson's eyes light up and he nods in the affirmative. He adored Valmont and this made her happy. If he was a different sort of boy things might have gotten messy, but he's his father's son for better or worse. Kathryn mostly just sees the good things; the intelligence, the wit, the occasional mischievousness. Not to mention his smile. Everyday he looked more and more like Sebastian. She hopes this won't be a problem in the long run.

As she talks with Grayson she can feel someone watching her. She looks up and meets the pale blue eyes (so very similar to her son) staring back at her. Kathryn smiles at her niece. "Emma, would you like to come with us? It will be fun. We'll go to the natural history museum, Serendipity. You love their frozen hot chocolate."

She gets to her feet, tossing her long pale hair over her shoulder. "No thanks," she replies her voice devoid of emotion. "I have plans."

Kathryn follows her with her eyes as she departs the room. Something was going on with her. Before she can consider it too closely she looks up to find Sebastian staring at her with that look he gets whenever he sees her with his son. He smiles, the earlier strain disappearing making him appear almost boyish. Seeing that look on his face Kathryn hopes Annette stays gone.

Returning her attention to her son she smiles down at his sleepy face and rubs her thumb against his pink cheek. "So birthday boy, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

_**One final thing I have to do...and then I'll be free of the past.**_

Her phone won't stop ringing. She ignores it. It's Sebastian, he leaves some voice mails, but she refuses to listen. A few of her friends she has managed not to alienate call too. Ignore, ignore, ignore. Then she gets a text from Emma: _Mom where R U? Dads freaking out_. Her stomach clenches in guilt, but she ignores that as well.

Annette goes back to the condo and takes the back entrance when she spots the building manager, the girl at the front desk and the door man talking furtively. Sebastian must have called them. She was in no mood to deal with that.

She enters her quiet apartment, with a few of her husband's photo's clenched in her fist. It's the only mementos from his secret box that she took with her. She left the journals, but she did read them.

Those journals. They were like some twisted fucking bible of her husband's affair. Everything meticulously documented and archived, the whole messy story. Annette supposes in a way she should be grateful for Sebastian's obsessive need to pontificate. She suspected those damn journals were a lot more honest and forthcoming then he'd ever be with her face to face.

He had loved her once she realized that now. That initial summer, those intense feelings between them, hadn't been one sided. It hadn't been Kathryn all along. What Sebastian wrote in that letter once upon a time had been true. She had been the first person he loved, she just wasn't his last.

After they fell apart sophomore year of college, he hooked up with Kathryn over Christmas break and was obsessed with her ever since. Some how in that short span of time Kathryn managed to worm her way inside Sebastian's heart. When Annette reunited with him the following year she thought they were so lucky to have found each other once again, she hadn't realized he was just killing time with her, hoping their reunion might bait Kathryn into making some kind of move.

It went on for nearly ten years, this back and forth between them and in the meantime, they both married, had children, lived separate lives, but not really. The whole time he was pining for her, waiting for her to come back to him. When she finally did, this time he convinced his stepsister not to run.

Ten years. Ten years of sneaking around behind her back. Ten years of romantic vacations she knew nothing about. Ten years of fucking and lying and manipulation.

Reading those journals, from an outside prospective, the whole thing might sound romantic, like Anna Karenina and Alexei Alexandrovich. Tragic lovers willing to do whatever it took, no matter how morally bankrupt, to be together. Annette saw it as fucked up and selfish.

Her anger wasn't just about the vows he'd broken. It was what he did to their children. He lied to them, forced that woman on them as 'aunt' Kathryn. She didn't even want to think about poor Grayson and Gideon. That poor little boy will grow up never knowing his real father, although she supposes in a way that's a blessing. Better to believe a lie than to know you're the product of two selfish monsters. As for Gideon she wondered if he had any idea what he married into. She was guessing no.

Why the hell couldn't he have left her alone that summer? It made her so angry when she thought about it. If they had never met, if she had just stayed in Kansas to finish her senior year. How different would her life have been? Then again she wouldn't have had her children. Whatever else, Sebastian gave her that. It was the only good thing to come out of any of this.

Somewhere between the bank and home her anger and heartache has given way to exhaustion. She wants to crawl into bed and never get out. After Sammy died Annette slept for weeks, only finally pulling herself out of bed for her daughter's birthday, only to discover Kathryn had taken her out instead. At the time she hadn't even been angry, just oddly grateful that she could go back to sleep.

Standing in her foyer she looks down the hallway that leads to her bedroom. She considers it, lingering at the edge of the wall before reconsidering. Instead she goes to the window, dropping her purse and Sebastian's photos on the couch. The floor to ceiling windows overlook the park, with stunning vistas that Annette pays no attention to. She pops the bottom latch on the window, then the middle and finally the top before swinging it open half way. The warm summer air that hits her face feels amazing. She feels like she can breath for the first time since she locked herself in that closet. Leaning against the metal window frame she knows the time has come to make a decision.

The way she sees it she has three options. She can confront him, slap his face and call him a coward. Then she can take Emma away and divorce his cheating ass and start over somewhere else, somewhere with no memories of her husband and his whore.

This is the most satisfying of the three. Just thinking about the look on Sebastian's face (not to mention Kathryn's) when she reveals she knows everything makes her want to do it. Of course she wouldn't publicly expose them, she would never do that to the children or Gideon for that matter, no matter how gratifying, not to mention deserved, it would be.

As much as she would like to follow through on this option however, she knows she won't. For one thing, as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't strong enough to take Emma on her own. Annette could barely get through normal day to day activities without falling apart. She didn't trust herself to go off on her own with her daughter. Emma had gone through so much turmoil already, it wouldn't be fair to put her through even more. There was also the fact that essentially she'd be giving Sebastian what he wanted, a clearer path to a life with Kathryn. Hell no. He doesn't get to win.

The second choice was to just go on as if nothing happened, pretend she knew nothing of his affair or his secret child. She thinks in some ways this might be the easier decision to just continue on how things have been. It would certainly be easier on her daughter, but Annette knows in her heart she couldn't go through with it. Unlike her husband she couldn't spend her life living a lie.

That leaves option three. She could straight up ask him to choose. Either stop seeing Kathryn altogether and destroy his box of mementos or she'd leave him. This was the scariest choice because Annette feared if it came down between choosing between a full life with her or a half life with Kathryn, he'd choose his mistress. She couldn't really blame him. If he cut Kathryn off she might limit his access to Grayson.

So where did this leave her? There was no way she could live with what he did or pretend it didn't happen. At the same time, she couldn't stand the idea of any of this touching her daughter. She couldn't ignore the fact that if she left Sebastian it would get messy and there was a good chance she'd find out her father's secrets.

There is of course another option. It's one she considered more than once during the past few years. Annette shifts against the window and looks down, seeing but not really seeing the ground below. She's up over forty floors high and from here everything on the ground, people and cars alike, look small and insignificant. She steps up on the ledge, the sole of her high heel slipping just a little, and balances on the frame. It would be so easy and she can't help but wonder if they all would be better off. There's a part of her that enjoys the idea of martyring herself even though she recognizes how selfish it would be. Selfish but freeing. Annette takes a deep breath and considers her options.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Alright so going by the title of this chapter you know what I think she chooses, but what about you? Does she stay with Sebastian? Does she leave him and get some massive revenge in the process? Does she run away with Gideon and have beautiful babies? Thoughts please._

_So I'm going to post one more of these 'Bonus' chapters and then I'm going to do a handful or so 'Extra' chapters if you guys are still down. These chapters will have nothing to do with the previous chapters. I feel like I want to do more high school based stories between these two, especially since the previous ten have all been about adult Sebastian and Kathryn._

_As for the final bonus chapter I'm going to leave it up to you. Would you rather I write a sequel to **X** or **V**? Let me know. Until then please drop and review if you can and thanks for reading!_


	37. BONUS: V is for Verse

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Previously: The chapter V is for Virgin starts with Kathryn having talked Sebastian into dumping Annette. He asks her to come along so he doesn't chicken out. Before they can leave they get into a fight about the true nature of is feelings for Annette. To prove he's willing to move on, he decides to collect his winnings from Kathryn. After a titillating round of sex, Annette calls and Sebastian, feeling guilty, decides to go back to her. Once again Sebastian and Kathryn fight and when he initiates anal sex he realizes she's never done it before. Wanting to be her first, he gently takes this last remaining piece of her virginity. Afterwords he confesses he loves her, but admits he doesn't trust her and he still has strong feelings for Annette. When Annette calls once again Sebastian is torn between the two girls.**_

_**Author's Note: Alright, settle in, for this is the longest chapter yet. I wasn't going to write any sort of summary, but I realized it might be necessary since this is sort of complicated. Ever see the film Sliding Doors? It's the same concept. In it a woman misses her train and then the story rewinds to shows what would happen if she didn't miss her train. The film follows the two parallel universes. In this chapter we find out what happens if Sebastian chooses a life with Annette and in a parallel universe what happens if he decided to stay with Kathryn. Got it? Here we go.**_

* * *

><p><span>V is for Verse<span>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"So what's it going to be Sebastian?"

He draws a deep breath and looks away, avoiding her questioning face as it hovers over him. "I'm sorry Kathryn."

Rolling off the bed he can sees her expression, twisted in quiet fury, out of the corner of his eye. Sebastian tries not to think about it and the inevitable consequences that come with blowing a woman as formidable as his stepsister off. Instead, he concentrates on the phone. He's across the room in two long strides and snatches it from it's cradle.

"Hello?"

It's Annette of course. She's striving for casual and perky as she asks after his whereabouts, but he can hear the nervous strain in her voice. Guilt stabs at him as he apologizes, spinning some lie about being held up at dinner with his parents. Sebastian's only half paying attention to his own words as his attention is on Kathryn who's out of bed, snatching up articles of clothing from the floor, her back to him. Her movements are shaky reminding him of the vigorous pounding her body received from him. Once again his stomach turns with guilt and he wants to call out to her to wait, hold on, _stop_, but he knows he can't. If he wants to hold on to Annette, and he realizes when he hears the unwavering trust in her voice that he does want a future with her, he has to make a clean break from Kathryn.

His step-sister doesn't finish dressing and she doesn't look at him as she storms out the door then slams it loudly behind her. Sebastian slumps back against his desk and sighs.

"I'll see you soon Annette."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_So what's it going to be Sebastian?"_

_He cups her face and studies her expression. Kathryn's ever present mask is in place, but just around the edges he can see something else. Vulnerability, or as close to vulnerability as he's ever likely to find in her and he knows. He knows just as he knows his own name that for once she's not going to screw him over. Sebastian drops a kiss on her forehead then gets out of bed._

_Crossing the room he picks up the ringing phone only to drop the receiver back in the cradle. The ringing ceases. He then picks it up again and rests it on the desk. The bedroom fills with the sound of a dial tone. Sebastian leans against his desk, arms folded to his chest. "So," he addresses her, "Are you still interested in that bath?"_

_Kathryn smiles._

_._

**II.**

It's safe to say the night is an unmitigated disaster. They return from the Manchester formal like a couple of war refugees, shell shocked and exhausted. Sebastian ushers Annette into the sanctuary of his bedroom. She's wearing his suit jacket over her pretty pink dress, clutching the labels in her small fist. Her whole body is trembling and her eyes are red from crying. Gazing at his broken girlfriend as she sags down to the bed he feels helpless.

He should have seen this coming. Things had been too quiet for too long, but he let himself get trapped in the bubble with Annette. He got swept up in the romanticism of the night. Annette looked so beautiful and she was practically glowing all night thanks to the new found attention from their peers. Sebastian started to grow suspicious as the night wore on, but at that point it was too late.

The pictures were already circulating.

Those fucking pictures. There were fairly innocent by his own standards, but looked through the eyes of Annette they were dirty and pornographic. Sebastian's gaze swept over his bedroom. He would have to do a thorough inspection later after Annette left. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. Then again knowing Kathryn, she already had the camera removed.

Sebastian caresses her hair and struggles for the right words. "Annette I know this seems bad, but trust me, give it a week or two and everyone will forget those pictures."

"My father won't," she whispers sadly. "You should have seen the way he looked at me Sebastian."

Oh he had seen it alright, but it was nothing compared to the way he looked at him. Sebastian thought he was going to take a swing at him. If that hadn't been in public and at a school function he just might have.

Annette looks up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't understand, why does she hate me so much Sebastian? I've never done anything to her."

He swallows thickly at the question. Kathryn might have had most of the adults fooled, but her mean girl tactics were one of Manchester's worst kept secrets. Even if they weren't, Annette had seen right through his stepsister's act on their first meeting. Of course she never called her out on it, she just casually remarked that his sister seemed 'nice' with a wry smile. At the time he had been so fucking proud of her for seeing Kathryn's bullshit for what it was. Now however, as she looked up at him questioningly he kind of wished his girlfriend was a little less clever.

"It's not you Annette," he quickly assured her taking a seat beside her. "It has nothing to do with you."

Her gaze seemed to study him a moment before she spoke, her voice hesitant. "Sebastian did you two ever...did something happen between you and Kathryn?"

This wasn't the first time the question had come up before, but in the past Annette had never asked so frankly. Just like before he quickly shut it down. "Of course not Annette. There are some lines even I won't cross."

He couldn't be sure if she believed him or not because she started crying again. Sebastian held her in his arms and let her cry, trying and failing to come up with the right comforting words. Then he heard it. The distinct sound of his stepsister's purposeful steps in the hallway. Apparently she ditched the after parties in favor of soaking in her victory. Kathryn had always been much more into the carnage of a good kill than he was.

"Annette how about a bath? It might make you feel better."

When she nodded in agreement he took her to the bathroom and drew a hot bath. Once she was soaking in bubbles, already appearing more calm and relaxed, he slipped out of the room under the guise of getting them something to eat. Closing the door gently behind him, he turned around to find Kathryn leaning against the opposite wall, a self satisfied grin on her face.

Sebastian stepped towards her, righteous anger hot and electric coursing through him. Then he stopped, remembering Annette was nearby and he wouldn't want Kathryn to draw attention.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" he snarls menacingly at her. "You completely destroyed her."

Kathryn's smile deepens as she pushes off the wall and closes the gap between them. Her nails press against his chest and she bats her eyelashes up at him almost flirtatiously. "Mmm, this was nothing. This was me clearing my throat." Her hand slips down to press against his groin. "Wait until I _really_ get started."

Sebastian quickly snatches her wrists then slams her back against the wall. Kathryn winces when her head hits the wall and she struggles against his grip. He wants to scream at her, threaten her, but instead he finds himself gritting out between clenched teeth, "You're making me hate you."

Kathryn tosses her hair out of her face and huffs, "Like I care. Now let me go before I scream so loud your little milk maid will come running."

Reluctantly he lets go and she pushes away, sending one last withering glare over her shoulder before heading to her own bedroom. He just about let's her escape before calling out, "You know you're not the only one with incriminating pictures sis." She pauses and turns back to face him, arching a questioning eyebrow. "If you recall I took a couple of my own."

He is of course referring to their infamous night together, but he won't acknowledge it unless he absolutely has to. Kathryn appears a little uneasy, but she holds her head up calling his bluff. "I destroyed that camera."

"The camera yes, but not the film. Unless you want me to do a little circulating of my own I suggest you leave Annette the hell alone."

"You show her those pictures and she'll hate you"

"Maybe," he agreed as he swaggers up to her, hands in pockets. Standing before her he drank in her spiteful expression. She really did loath him. He supposed in some ways he did deserve it, but he would be damned if he let Annette pay the price for his crimes. Fingering a tendril of her hair he mused, "But at least if I go down, you'll go down with me. Is it really worth sacrificing your reputation just to wound me?"

Kathryn slaps his hand away and something flashs in her eyes. For a second he though she might actually call his bluff, but he knew her, he knew her better then anyone. There was nothing she held more dear than her precious reputation, not even her thirst for revenge. Therefore, he wasn't surprised in the least when she caved. However he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the tiniest bit disappointed.

"Fine. You win. I'll leave her alone," she replies her voice flat and emotionless.

Sebastian nods. "Good. I-

She slams the door in his face before he can finish his thought and doesn't speak to him for two months.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Kathryn let me in"_

_Sebastian loiters outside her bedroom door waiting for a response that doesn't come. He knows she's there, the maid confirmed as much after he sweet talked his way inside. No simple feat seeing as his former stepmother had him banned._

"_Kathryn?" he demands growing irritated, "Kathryn?!"_

_When he goes for the door he's surprised to find it open. He hadn't even tried figuring she locked him out. Stepping inside he discovers the room quiet and empty. Kathryn's new bedroom is vastly different from her old one. The walls are a dark gray, the furniture is white and the accents are all crystal. It feels softer than the former ice chamber she called a bedroom._

_Two weeks after they first slept together, their parents came home from their summer in Bali only to announce they were separating. Sebastian later found out this was Kathryn's doing after she sent her mother some incriminating photos of his father. At first this was taken as good news. As much as it amused Sebastian to be fucking his 'sister' he'd prefer not to have the taboo attached to them. Not that it mattered anyway, Kathryn was insistent they keep it quiet which he was fine with. She wasn't the only one with a reputation to protect._

_It soon became clear however, that separate homes made sneaking around difficult even with absentee parents. When Tiffany found him sneaking out of her daughter's room one night half dressed it made it damn near impossible. All of this could be dealt with however. They were both clever and deceptive enough that if they wanted to see each other they would, it was the fact that Kathryn seemed to be going out of her way to avoid him the past couple of days that concerned him._

_As he steps further into the room he hears someone in the bathroom. Without knocking he opens the door and finds her soaking in the claw foot tub. Her pretty face is twisted in a scowl. "Fuck off Sebastian."_

_Ignoring her he leans against the doorway, arms folded, his gaze dropping to her tits hovering above the water. "You're avoiding me. I think I deserve to know why."_

"_You deserve shit," she spits out looking away from him._

"_I know I haven't done anything wrong-_

"_Yes, because you **never** do, right?"_

_Sebastian's gaze narrows at her and he pushes off the wall, striding over to the tub. "What the fuck is up your ass? Is this about your mother because I-_

"_I'm pregnant Sebastian"_

_He looks down at her in utter disbelief thinking at first she might be fucking with him, but there's no triumphant smile, no gotcha. Kathryn just looks sick as she sinks further into the tub. Sebastian swallows past the lump in his throat and asks, "Are you sure? Did you take a test?"_

"_I took six," she sighs. "All positive."_

_Sebastian runs a hand over his face. "Shit. I thought we were protected." He's very careful not to place the blame on her, but they almost never use condoms and she supposedly was on the pill. _

"_Nothing's a hundred percent, you know that"_

_He did now. Sebastian struggles for the right response, but his mind is too busy trying to process all this. As he's silently freaking out Kathryn speaks up her voice tiny but firm, "I **cannot** have a baby Sebastian." _

_As soon as he hears that a wave of relief washes over him, then he feels immediately guilty. It must show on his face because she rolls her eyes at him. "Jesus, you didn't actually think I'd go through with it did you?"_

_Realistically no, but he can never be sure with her. She could have told him right off the bat that she wasn't going to keep it, but he imagines she drew a certain pleasure in making him squirm. Sebastian doesn't call her on it figuring she's likely been through enough. He takes a seat on the edge of the porcelain tub and reaches for her hand. "I'll make the arrangements," he assures her rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "You won't have to go through this alone."_

_Kathryn flicks her hand away. "I can take care of it on my own."_

_She of course will never admit to needing anyone, even when she does. Part of him respected that even though her unrelenting pride could be fucking annoying. "I imagine you can, but that won't stop me none the less."_

_They stare each other down a moment then he gets to his feet and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Kathryn rolls her eyes and remarks dryly, "I'm not really in the mood Valmont."_

"_Shut up," he orders toeing off his shoes, "And move over."_

_She stays where she is looking back at him unimpressed. Sebastian strips everything off then climbs in behind her. Sliding a hand up her shoulder he guides her back to lean against his chest. She reluctantly complies, but she's stiff against him as if she doesn't quite trust it. He wraps an arms around her holding her close. "Are you alright?" he whispers against her temple._

_There's a long beat of silence before she replies, her voice soft. "I'll be fine."_

_Sebastian kisses the side of her face. "Yes, you will be."_

_Kathryn finally relaxes against him, letting the weight of her body rest atop him and pressing her face against his shoulder. They sit in the water until it grows cold and then he carries her out and dries her off. _

_After she terminates the pregnancy she'll tell him she thinks they should put some space between them. Sebastian will fight her on it of course. She'll be aloof and bitchy to him for a few days, before crawling into bed with him one night, a little drunk and sorrowful. She'll whisper she loves him and in the morning they will both pretend she never said it._

.

**III.**

"To the bride and groom!"

Sebastian raises his glass in the air, toasting his father and new stepmother. The crowd follows suit before erupting in applause and laughter. He finishes off his glass of champagne in two long sips, his eyes meeting his father's across the ballroom. Edward was as smug as he's ever seen him with one arm wrapped around his new bride and the other wrapped around a glass of scotch.

Sabrina Heart (now Valmont) was a B-list television actress who was closer in age to Sebastian than she was to his father. She was beautiful and vapid as hell, but if she made the old man happy who was he to complain? Besides, it could have been worse. He could have married another Tiffany.

Just thinking about his former stepmother makes Sebastian eager for another drink. He heads off the dance floor where he delivered his best man toast and makes his way over towards his table. Annette greets him with a smile. "You were so good!" she coos with laughter. "I almost cried."

"Yeah, yeah," he grouses dropping into his seat beside her then leaning over for a kiss. When they break away he admires her beauty. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are warm and slightly glassy from the champagne. Sebastian laughs nuzzling his nose against her neck. "You're drunk."

"No!" she exclaims horrified before erupting in giggles. "I'm just happy and that was a really good speech."

He nods charmed by her earnestness. He loves her when she's like this, light, smiling and goofy. She reminds him so much of the girl he fell in love with. They just finished their first semester at Yale and it had been tough. Well for Annette. Sebastian didn't really care one way or another about school, he was only attending to be with her. She had been stressed during finals so it was nice to see her finally relax.

"I can't believe your father found someone so quickly after the divorce," she mused finishing off her drink.

"Yes that is a wonder," he remarks dryly.

Annette had always been fairly susceptible to the Valmont charm and had never seen his father for the sleaze he could sometimes be. He supposes he should be thankful for this.

Wrapping her arms around his neck her gaze finds his. The levity leaves her face for a moment. "Speaking of your former family...have you seen her recently?"

Of course he knows who she's referring to, but he plays dumb. "Who Tiffany? Hell no."

Annette shakes her head. "Um, no, Kathryn."

Her face pales as she murmurs her name. His stepsister kept her promise to leave Annette alone after that night, but the damage was already done. Annette still carried the emotional scars. They almost never discussed Kathryn. Everyday Sebastian thanks god or whoever it is who looks after fuck-up's like him, that she never found out about the bet or anything about his past with his former stepsister. There was no question in his mind he would have lost her for good.

Sebastian sighs and brushes the hair off her face. "No, I haven't seen her since graduation and the truth is I'll probably never see her again."

As he says it something settles in the pit of his stomach that makes him shift uncomfortably against his girlfriend. For once he isn't full of shit. The last time he spoke to Kathryn was at graduation right after her mother left his father. They had passed in the hallway and she had barely acknowledged him. Sebastian hadn't been surprised. Their relationship had gone from strained to non-existent ever since he threatened her reputation. He knew it was for the best, just one look at the relief on Annette's face told him as much. However it didn't make him miss her any less.

Kathryn was at Harvard now, likely ruling over the underclassman. Occasionally, late at night if he was by himself and maybe drunk he'd stalk her online or get an update from Blaine when he saw him, which wasn't often. Otherwise she was no longer a part of his life. Which was fine. He doesn't think of her much anyway.

Except when he does.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_What are you writing?"_

"_It's none of your concern"_

_Sebastian, dressed in boxers and a silk print robe, is propped up against the shitty oak dorm bed. A leather notebook is on his lap and a ballpoint pen hovers above the page as he scrambles for his misplaced thought. Besides him Kathryn laid in his favorite blue Prada dress shirt unbuttoned to reveal her black matching bra and panties. It's miserable and hot for early April and the dorm's barely functional air conditioner isn't providing any relief. Not for the first time Sebastian cursed his decision to spend the first year of college in a dorm. You would think at fucking Harvard they could at least provide better amenities than a third world youth hostel. _

_Bored and unable to get comfortable Kathryn keeps flipping from her back to her side. She let's out a huff of annoyance as she rolls over to face him. "I thought you gave up that queer journal of yours in high school?"_

"_This is something else," he grumbles. He does still keep a journal and he updates it frequently, though privately. What he was currently working on was the first chapter of a novel. He keeps that to himself however not wanting to incite any ridicule from her. Besides, he could barely get through the first sentence, completing a whole book was starting to look like a pipe dream._

_Especially when she kept distracting him._

_Running two fingers up his leg Kathryn announced, "I'm bored. Let's play."_

_Sebastian doesn't bother to look up from his writing as she slips her hand up his boxers. He let's her get almost there before removing it. "Play with yourself Kathryn I'm in the middle of something."_

_This is of course was the absolute wrong thing to say to her. Kathryn's never learned to take rejection. He kind of assumes she'll stomp out of there all pissy which is fine with him, as he'll be able to get some work done, then maybe afterwords he'd hunt her down for some epic make-up sex. As usual however, she had other ideas._

_Grabbing his book she tosses it aside and straddles his waist with catlike grace. She flicks her tongue over his lips. "Valmont I'm bored and horny," she coos._

"_You're always bored and horny," he retorts amused. "I'm pretty sure someday it will be the title of your autobiography." _

_He can feel the heat radiating from her cunt so he knows her desire is genuine and not some manufactured game to regain his interest. It makes his dick stir with interest, but he needs to get back to work. "Isn't there some lowly underclassman around you can amuse yourself with? What about that sophomore that was following you around? He would probably be quite thankful to spend an hour or two under your expert tutelage."_

_She cocks an eyebrow by way of answer then unhooks her bra revealing her perfect, pale, tits. "You're suggesting I waste this on him?"_

_Sebastian purses his lips and considers his breasts. Leaning forward he takes one of her pink, puckered nipples into his mouth and sucks on it hard. Kathryn squirms on top of him seeking friction. When he feels her rub up against his burgeoning hard-on he has to will himself not to react. Pulling away from her he sighs. "As lovely as this is I really have to get back to work."_

_Annoyance flashes in her eyes but she keeps cool. "Fine. Perhaps I'll go see if Conner Mathews is interested." Her lips curve into a devilish grin._

_Conner Mathews was Harvard's recent Hollywood movie star transplant and everyone was trying to get to him. Sebastian noticed him flirting with his former step-sister a few days prior. What she (and most of the campus) didn't know however was that the guy was a closeted homosexual. Sebastian considered letting her find this out for herself, but he was too eager to rub it in her face. Teasing two fingers against her panties he smiles as he explains, "Unless you have a penis hiding in here I doubt he'll be very interested."_

_Her expression morphs into comic disbelief."Seriously?"_

"_Afraid so." Kathryn rolls her eyes in annoyance and Sebastian takes this opportunity to remove her from his lap. He tossed her down beside him and retrieved his writing materials. "Now Kathryn,this is what I like to call quite time," he speaks in the same condescending manor he once used with Cecile Caldwell. "So if you're going to insist on staying keep your trap shut."_

"_Asshole," she hisses under her breath, but says nothing more._

_She's quiet for a few minutes and that alone is enough to distract him because Kathryn is rarely ever quiet unless she's plotting. He decides to let it go until he notices out of the corner of his eye her reach for something is the bedside drawer. Sebastian thinks nothing of it and tries to focus on his writing. He doesn't get very far—not when he hears that familiar buzzing sound. His eyes drift away from the page to find Kathryn rubbing a vibrator over her breasts. _

"_You got to be kidding me," he grumbles._

"_What?" she asks all faux innocence as she shimmy's out of her panties, "You told me to play with myself."_

_He can feel the retort on his tongue but he curbs it, knowing that's what she wants. In truth he should have just gotten the hell out of there, but why should he? This was his room and he wasn't about to be chased out by his psychotic quasi-girlfriend. He wasn't about to give in either—no matter what his rapidly hardening cock was telling him._

_Letting out an annoyed sigh he shakes his head and returns to his writing, scribbling down what he's sure is nonsense as he struggles to ignore what she's doing with that toy. Sebastian gets two paragraphs written and nearly forgets all about the girl masturbating in his bed until she starts moaning. Soft little kitten whimpers at first, barely audible really, before morphing into pornographic shrieks of pleasure. It's at least partly theatrical, but he finds himself side eyeing her all the same._

_The vibrator, turned at the highest setting (if his ears are correct) is pressed between her splayed legs, the tip buzzing against her hyper sensitive clit. Kathryn is trembling with pleasure, this much he knows isn't an act. Neither is the wetness coating the plastic purple toy. If he allowed himself to give into her he would have removed the vibrator from her greedy cunt and made her suck it clean, just like he made her do with his fingers and his cock. Then he thinking about it. Fucking her mouth, fucking her pussy, her ass..._

"_Oh god," she pants, her eyes fluttering shut her hips jerking and rocking against her hand. "Shit yes, fuck me...Conner..."_

_There's the smallest hint of a smile on her lips, but he's past caring. Rising up on his knees he tosses his forgotten writing aside and angrily removes his robe. "That's it," he huffs grabbing the toy from her hand and throwing it away. It hits the opposite wall and immediately stops buzzing. Kathryn's eyes shoot open, surprised and excited. Before she can crow victory over him he grabs her by the ankle and yanks her to the center of the bed. Mounting her he warns menacingly, "Now you're in for it._"

.

**IV.**

Two weeks into their junior year of college, Annette finds out she's pregnant.

They are renting an apartment off campus that year. When Sebastian's art history class gets out early he decides to head home to catch some sleep. He expects Annette's at school so he's surprised when he hears her in the bedroom. "Baby?"

She's sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and tears in her eyes. There's three pregnancy tests in her hand. Thinking she's hurt, Sebastian quickly goes to her only to stop in his tracks when he spots the tests. He wavers on his feet as if he's going to pass out. "Are those what I think they are?"

Annette sniffles and wipes her nose. "If you're thinking three positive pregnancy tests, otherwise known as a wrecking ball through our entire future, then yes."

"Shit." Feeling as though he's just been socked in the gun, Sebastian sinks down on his knees in front of her and places a hand on her leg.

Annette covers his hand with hers as her eyes fill with fresh tears. "Sebastian what are we going to do?"

For once he doesn't have an answer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Everything goes to shit one afternoon in June. They're back in the city, visiting a college acquaintance who recently bought his first town home. Everyone's gathered in the small garden, drinking good wine and bullshitting each other the way only twenty-something wasps can. Sebastian's sharing a joint with their host when he asks if he knows who Kathryn is fucking these days. "Yeah," he snickers in between hits, "Me." _

_Maybe it's the drugs but he doesn't really think anything of it until he catches Kathryn glaring at him from across the patio. Evidently their conversation hadn't been as private as he thought._

_Sebastian doesn't see what the big deal is. They had been together on and off for nearly three years at that point, sometimes monogamous sometimes not, as they stumbled their way through their version of a relationship. For the most part they kept it to themselves. Sure they didn't announce it to their family or friends and they didn't attend things as a 'couple' but it wasn't like a secret—or so he thought. Judging by the look on her face he was clearly mistaken._

_Kathryn ices him out the whole way home. The longer they sit in silence the more annoyed Sebastian grows until he finds himself just as pissed off as her. So he admitted publicly they were fucking, so what? Was she seriously ashamed of it even after all these years? _

_By the time they arrive at the apartment they are renting that summer (a loft in Tribeca overlooking the Hudson, his choice of course, not hers) they are both spoiling for a fight. It's easily one of the most vicious rows they've ever had which is saying something seeing as they consider fighting a form of foreplay. Sebastian's rather surprised one of their neighbors doesn't alert the authorities—especially when Kathryn starts throwing things. _

_It boils down to this: Kathryn wants to keep their private life private fearing if word gets out that she's fucking her former step-brother (not to mention a notorious womanizer) her precious reputation will be shot to shit. Sebastian thinks she should get over it. They weren't in high school anymore, who gives a fuck? He was sick of this undercover bullshit. Enough was enough._

"_Funny you didn't seem to mind when I looked the other way while you screwed anything in a skirt just so you could remain the stud of the upper east side," she snarls, hands wrapped around the back of an arm chair like she's considering picking it up and hurling it at him._

"_That was high school!"_

"_That was last semester!"_

_Sebastian throws his hands up in frustration. "So you want to be monogamous, is that what this is about? Fine. From now on I fuck only you."_

"_Maybe not even that," she huffs under her breath as she begins to pace._

_He's not sure if he was meant to catch that, but he calls her on it. "Meaning what?"_

_Kathryn stops in her tracks and stares at him a long second before announcing, "Perhaps we should give it a rest for the time being."_

_Sighing he collapses on the couch. Figuring she means fighting he agrees, "That's fine I'm exhausted. Do you want to get something to eat?"_

_She shakes her head. "No Sebastian, I mean us. I think we should take a break for a little while."_

_He's genuinely thrown by this. They've fought a lot through the years, threatened to never speak to each other, promised to hate one another for all eternity, but never this. She never threatened to leave him before. It doesn't take long for Sebastian's shock to turn to anger. Rising to his feet he growls, "Are you shitting me with this? You want to break up? After everything we've...after Annette and the baby, high school, college..."_

_She shrugs elegantly as if all of that means nothing to her. Maybe it doesn't. "This isn't going anywhere Valmont. If you stand back and look at this realistically you know I'm right. We can't keep on like this forever." She sighs, "Everything ends eventually."_

"_Jesus, is there another cliché you want to add to that pile?" he snarls. "How about, it's not you it's me?"_

"_Sebastian-"_

"_I love you!" he blurts out, desperate and a little embarrassed. He can count on one hand the number of times he's told her that and during half the instances he was wasted. They never said it, but they knew it. At least he did. When she only stared back at him with that perfect mask of indifference he exploded. "God dammit Kathryn! This is all about your fucking reputation isn't it? You're so fucking worried mommy won't love you anymore if you toe one step out of line-_

"_Fuck you!" she snarled back with renewed energy. "I'm done with this."_

_She makes to storm out of the room, but he grabs her before she can. Clutching her forearms fiercely he snarls down at her, realizing humiliatingly enough he was on the brink of tears, "I always fought for you Kathryn. I was the only one who never dumped you for the innocent twit. I **choose** you!"_

_For a second he thinks he's finally gotten through to her when he sees her face crumble slightly, but then like a switch she's stone faced once again, head held in defiance, eyes cold and blank. "Perhaps you choose wrong," she replies her voice as icy as he's ever heard it. Kathryn shakes him off and heads to the door. This time he lets her leave._

_Later that night he's considering getting shit faced when he stumbles across a better idea. Actually he just opens his door and there she is—Alana or Elena or something like that, he's not sure. He does know she's an underwear model though and that when Kathryn first laid eyes on her she declared her a second rate whore._

_Sebastian introduces himself and it doesn't take much to get her in his bed. Apparently Kathryn hadn't been too far off in her assumptions. It's not pity sex or fuck-someone-else-to-forget-the-one-you-really-want sex. No, it's revenge sex. See Sebastian knows his girl well. He knows even though she claimed to want to end things, Kathryn will still show up at his door at two in the morning (maybe a little drunk or high) and want to make up or at least fuck until they pass out. _

_Sure enough she doesn't disappoint him. _

_At a quarter after three in the morning he hears the heavy metal door to the loft slide open followed by the sounds of her Louboutins echoing off the hardwood floor. Soon she's standing in the doorway, dressed in a short black dress, with glassy, slightly intoxicated eyes and a small smile that quickly vanishes when she realizes he isn't alone. Alana-Elena-Whatever, is straddling him, her big tits bobbing wildly as they fuck. Sebastian doesn't slow down right away, allowing her to get a full visual before he addresses her. Kathryn of course isn't one to wait. "What the hell is this?" she demands._

_Sebastian collapses against the mattress, one hand on his bedmates generous breasts the other on her hip. "What does it look like? You wanted to end things. This is me agreeing with you."_

_Kathryn shifts uneasily in her heels looking a little lost. For a second he feels a tug of remorse and reconsiders his actions before quickly shutting it down. Fuck her. She wanted this. _

"_Sebastian I-_

"_You choose your reputation over me Kathryn. Well I hope you enjoy it." Gripping whats-her-names hip he resumes his thrusting not bothering to look at her as he sneers, "Close the door on your way out."_

_Sebastian is done fighting. Not for her. Not for anything._

_._

**V.**

A month before Annette's due date, Sebastian finds himself alone in his new brownstone. He's a little drunk and more than a little bored. Annette is visiting her parents for the weekend and they both thought it best he didn't come along. Needless to say after knocking up their twenty year old daughter, Sebastian is not their favorite person.

Slumped on the couch he's watching bad TV, with a glass of jack in his hand, aimlessly flipping through channels. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the newspaper sitting on the coffee table in front of him, folded to the society section. Sebastian tries to ignore it, but he can't help himself. Tossing the remote down he snatches up the paper and looks at it for the umpteenth time that day. There's Kathryn, dressed up for some benefit on the arm of another blue blood who Sebastian vaguely recognizes from high school. Her hair is longer, he notes as his eyes desperately search for any sort of change to her appearance. She's not smiling, but then again Kathryn rarely ever smiled when photographed. In fact the only picture he can recall her smiling in was one he took during their infamous night together.

He had been doing a good job as of late not thinking about her. In all fairness though his mind had been on other things, mainly his impending fatherhood and all the ways he could fuck it up. Then, just when he thinks he's forgotten her for good and he can let that part of his life go, he opens up the New York Times style section and there she is. Sometimes Sebastian thinks Kathryn will forever be the cipher living just out of the corner of his eye, torturing him with what could have been and almost was. Always there, but never fully realized. Forever out of grasp.

Well maybe not.

Sebastian reaches into his jacket pocket and removes a phone number. Blaine had scribbled down his former step-sister's number and practically forced it on him after he had stupidly brought up the article in the paper that afternoon. Good old Tuttle was never happier than when he was stirring shit up.

He of course had no intentions of calling her, but after consuming three quarters of a bottle of whiskey his judgment was a little impaired and he thought, fuck it. Before he can give it a second (or really any) thought he's dialing. As he waits for her to pick up he is uncomfortably aware of his own heart pounding against his chest. She picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

The sound of her voice after three years is a like a jolt making him feel suddenly sober and alert. Her usually high pitched melodic tone sounds husky like she just woke up or he just caught her in the middle of some less than wholesome activities. He waits a beat before asking as much.

"Did I wake you or am I interrupting something?"

There's a long stretch of silence during which Sebastian finds himself holding his breath wondering if she'll hang up on him. He wouldn't really blame her if she did. There's a sigh and when she speaks she sounds like her old self, her voice a caustic purr.

"Neither actually. You on the other hand sound loaded."

Sebastian stares at the amber liquid in his glass before setting it down. They both know there's no way he could make this call without being at least a little inebriated, but he plays it off.

"Not really."

"Uh huh"

Another stretch of silence and he knows she's waiting for him to make the first move. Sebastian picks up the paper and taps his fingers restlessly against it. "I saw you in the Times this morning. I didn't know you were back from London."

"Why would you?" He had heard through various sources that she had gone abroad last year to live. There had been no more information other than that. It was odd to think there was a time he knew everything that went on in her life and now he didn't even know what continent she lived on. Judging from her tone she clearly didn't think it was any of his business anymore and perhaps she was right.

"So who's the guy?"

Kathryn sighs and he can hear the sound of a lighter on the other end. He wonders what she's smoking, desperately wishing he had his own joint right about now. Unfortunately all recreational drugs were off limits with the baby on the way—per Annette's instructions.

"Anderson Van Ryan," she explains.

"Van Ryan? Wasn't he dating that Amanda girl, the one you did a number on in high school?"

She hums in agreement. "Yes. That dumb cunt caught me snorting up in the ladies room junior year and threatened to go to the headmaster. She actually attempted to blackmail me," she remarked with disbelief.

Sebastian smiled as he recalled the story. "So you spread that rumor around that she was actually born a boy and her parents forced her to have gender reassignment surgery because her mother always wanted a girl-

"But unfortunately the doctors didn't do such a thorough job and there was still a hint of a penis," she finished her tone filled with phony sympathy. "You very generously seduced her and of course confirmed the rumors."

"Well in all fairness she did have a rather large clitoris"

Kathryn's responding laugh made him smile into the receiver. "She was completely humiliated," she crowed, "And had to transfer to that school out of state. Apparently she's living in Canada now. How tragic."

"That was some of your best work," he acknowledged with a laugh.

"Yours too"

Their mutual amusement dissolves into a comfortable silence and Sebastian takes this opportunity to reveal his reason for the phone call. "I'm going to be a father," he tells her in a rush.

There's a long second of silence before she responds. "I know"

He's not sure why he's surprised by this because of course, _of course_ she knows. Here he was scrapping by on the tiniest details of her life whereas she probably knew everything that was going on with him. Kathryn always knew.

When she says nothing else he finds himself growing annoyed. "Well? Aren't you going to say something? I would think _you_ of all people would have something to say."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Very funny"

"What would you like to hear Valmont?" she asks all her earlier amusement morphing into hard steel. "You're barely out of your teens. Would you like me to tell you it's a good idea?"

"We didn't exactly plan this-

"I would hope not," she huffs.

Honestly he's not sure what he expected from her. He supposes he should just be happy she didn't laugh and hang up on him. Sebastian shifts restlessly on the couch and moved the phone to his left ear. "I'm going to be a father Kathryn," he repeats as if he can't quite believe it himself.

"Yes," she agrees and something about the way she says that one word sounds almost sympathetic, but then she asks with a sardonic lilt, "When's the wedding?"

"What makes you think there will be one?"

"Because there's no way in hell headmaster daddy would let you knock up his only child and **not** marry her."

Sebastian sighs. She made an excellent point. "It's going to be after the baby's born, it's a girl by the way in case you're wondering."

"I'm not," she replies not missing a beat. "So a child out of wedlock...how scandalous."

Ignoring her mocking tone he explains, "There was just too much to get done before the baby comes and plan a wedding. Annette wants a big one, in Kansas with all her family and friends. I figure it was the least I could do. She had to put med school on the back burner, but she thinking maybe teaching instead. I don't know," he finds himself uncharacteristically rambling. "We just bought a new place, everything will work out." Even to his own ears it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than her. "I'm really happy Kathryn."

There's a dismissive snort on her end. "Well that's wonderful Sebastian. I'm sure this will all work out splendidly for you," she tells him, derision dripping with every syllable.

"You're a bitch"

Kathryn sighs and it could be the alcohol fogging his brain, but she sounds almost wistful as she tells him, "I never claimed otherwise darling."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Well wishers flock around Sebastian like eager moths to a flame. All lavishing him with praise and questions as they thrust their books into his hands asking for autographs. He tosses off some clever retort and flashes a roguish smile as he signs their books and participates in their interviews. He's charming, witty and wise. He's also kind of over it._

_It's the book launch party for his first novel and as far as these things go it's fairly spectacular. All of New York's elite movers and shakers, along with the insatiable literati are there toasting his impending success. Although the book isn't even officially out yet it's already getting heaps of praise. Everyone agrees that Sebastian Valmont is a BIG DEAL. He's not sure if it's on account of his prose (although that review in the New York Times didn't hurt) or the PR magic his publicist has managed to conjure up ("Upper East Side bad boy is the next Salinger!"), but either way he's satisfied. _

_He shakes hands with a famous musician and kisses the cheek of his trophy wife before heading to the bar for some much needed spirits. Before he can reach the chrome and glass structure at the center of the party, he's cut off at the pass by Libby Horowitz, his publicist. Her bright blue eyes are are lit with excitement and most likely cocaine as she practically vibrates out of her slinky sequin dress. "Oh my god Sebastian, you are a complete fucking success!" _

"_So I've been told," he deadpans before moving around her to get to the bar._

_Libby quickly falls into step beside him, clutching his arm as she squeals. "This party is amazing. Everyone is here!" When he does nothing more than nod she squeezes his arm. "How are you not more excited!?"_

_Maybe because he wasn't rolling on half a gram of coke, he thinks snidely to himself. "I assure you I'm happy on the inside," he remarks with a low drawl as he signals the bartender. _

_He orders a scotch neat and as he's doing so he feels Libby slip something into his pocket. Before he can investigate she whispers in his ear, "My room key. I was thinking maybe we could have a private celebration later." _

_She nips at his earlobe and he's sure it's meant to be enticing, but Sebastian's not impressed. They've been fucking semi-regularly for a month now and it's growing tedious. He's ready to cut the cord with her but this isn't the right place so instead he kisses her cheek and promises to talk to her later before walking off. Luckily she doesn't follow after him._

_Leaning over the railing he gazes down at the lower level of the deck. The party was being held at the rooftop deck of a chic downtown hotel. They were surrounded by the breathtaking New York skyline, but everyone took it for granted as they were all too busy talking and gossiping among themselves. Sebastian himself found his attention diverted by the sea of gorgeous women decked out in skimpy, but sophisticated attire. It was an impossibly warm night for early spring._

_He's so deep in his search for his next conquest that he doesn't hear when someone approaches him from behind until she speaks._

"_Even more treacherous than he is attractive, he has never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention. Every woman he has successfully pursued has regretted it. Stay away from him."_

_Upon hearing that all too familiar refrain he slowly turns and comes face to face with Annette Hargrove. As lovely and winsome as ever, she's wearing a pale yellow dress and a wry expression, his book in one hand and a cocktail in the other. Sebastian's so knocked-out-surprised to see her he's momentarily stumped for a witty reply. He hasn't seen the girl since graduation and hasn't spoken to her even longer than that._

_None the less he finds himself smiling. "Annette Hargrove," he marvels, "You should have taken that advice."_

"_Probably," she agrees sounding almost bemused. "But you live and you learn."_

_Sebastian's smile widens as he drinks her in. She's even better looking than she was in high school and much more effervescent—there's no traces of the self-righteous girl who's virginity and heart he stole. "You look amazing," he praises._

_She blushes just slightly as she sips her drink. "Thank you."_

_They end up gravitating to a quiet corner of the party, Sebastian leaning back against the balcony as Annette animatedly tells him stories of med school while he wonders at her transformation. The last time they'd spoken was when he broke up with her the morning following his night with Kathryn. He had tossed off something about them not being right for each other, how he was completely fucked up. Annette had been a mess. When she asked if there was someone else he talked in circles until she slapped him and asked him to leave. The break-up was one of the hardest things he had ever done and Annette had completely avoided him the rest of senior year, but now as she stood before him bright and successful he couldn't help but realize he had done the right thing. _

_That said, he wouldn't mind having another go at it with her. Sebastian's contemplating how to make his move when he notices the diamond ring on her finger. When he inquires about it she blushes and tells him about her fiance Paul or Peter or something like that. He works in publishing, hence why she was there that evening. _

"_I read your book," she informs him brightly._

"_And?"_

_She smiles warm and sincere. "It's really great Sebastian. Who knew under all that swagger and arrogance lied a man capable of writing such deeply thought prose."_

_He smiles at the dig. "I suppose I deserved that."_

_He probably deserved a lot worse and they both knew it. Annette's gaze lingers on his face and she seems to be contemplating something. When she speaks her tone is careful. "So the girl in the book, Katarina...she's based on Kathryn right?"_

_Sebastian's thrown off guard by the question. He shifts uncomfortably against the railing and looks away from her. Schooling his features into a look of indifference he asks, "What makes you say that?"_

"_Oh come on Sebastian," she snickers mirroring his pose, "Everyone knew about you two in high school."_

_He looks up at her in surprise—this is news to him. "Everyone knew what exactly?"_

"_That you two were, I don't know," she fumbles for the right word, "attached, I guess? You were always together, even when you weren't and the way you looked at her..."_

_When she trails off with a small knowing smile Sebastian winces inwardly. He always assumed they were much more discreet then that. Apparently not. Exhaling sharply he tells her, "It's not what you think it was." _

"_Is she who you dumped me for?"_

_Sebastian meets her questioning stare and considers lying, but doesn't see the point. He answers her with a brisk nod. She sighs. "That's what I thought." She stares out at the night sky and muses, "You know I never really got to know Kathryn in school. She always seems sort of...complicated."_

_He smirks figuring that was Annette's polite way of saying bitch. Once Kathryn had tried to make overtures towards Annette, but Sebastian had quickly shut it down realizing she was likely setting her up for some sort of ruination. _

"_Are you two still-_

"_No," he replies quickly cutting her off. "That's over with." Even as he says it he feels a little sick. It had been eight months since they broken up and in that time he's gotten better at forgetting her—or at least pretending as much. Now he only thinks of her several times a day rather than every five minutes. That was improvement in his eyes._

"_Did she read the book?"_

"_Who knows?"_

_He had Libby send her a copy, but he never heard anything back, not that he was expecting to. They hadn't spoken since that night she caught him with the model. Kathryn then went about removing all traces of herself from his life. _

"_Maybe you should call her," she offers._

_Sebastian's head shoots up in surprise at the suggestion. If it was anyone other than Annette he would think they were playing him. "Are you seriously trying to reunite me with my ex? After everything I did to you?" _

_She shrugs and offers him a genuine smile. "Life is short Sebastian and everyone deserves happiness. Even you." She bumps his shoulder playfully with her own before walking off and disappearing back into the party._

_Later that night he's back in his apartment after having boring sex with a Victoria Secret's model in the coat closet of his party and he can't get Annette's advice out of his head. Maybe it's the scotch or the bump of coke he did with the model, but he's feeling uninhibited and perhaps ballsy enough to reach for his phone. He stares at Kathryn's number for ten minutes before finally deciding to hell with it._

_She picks up on the fourth ring and doesn't even bother with a greeting. "Took you long enough."_

_Sebastian finds himself grinning into the receiver. "Did you read it?"_

_She sighs. "Just finished it actually."_

"_And?"_

_There's a long pause and he just knows she's savoring making him wait. "It's not bad, although you do tend to ramble on quite a bit. I mean Jesus Christ Valmont, you drag a simple description of a flower out for a page and half. You need to learn to pare it down."_

"_Thanks for the tip," he grumbles. "What did you think of the heroine?"_

"_Oh I found her fascinating"_

"_I thought you would"_

_Kathryn laughs and then there's a lull of silence. Sebastian's contemplating how best to reveal that he misses her without sounding like a total pussy when she remarks, "You left it kind of open ended. Will there be a sequel?"_

_He can't help but catch the double meaning of the question and something within him swells in anticipation, but he plays it cool. "I don't know, you tell me."_

_There's another long stretch of silence and when she speaks there's tentativeness in her tone. "You should know I'm seeing someone."_

_Sebastian isn't daunted. "You always are. I need to talk to you."_

"_Oh? I'm confused. What have we been doing for the last few minutes."_

"_I mean in person."_

"_It's late"_

_It doesn't matter. Filled with a sudden rush of adrenaline Sebastian is on his feet, already heading for the door. "Is he there with you now?"_

"_No."_

"_Good then I'm coming over"_

"_You don't even know where I live," she argues but he can hear the undercurrent of excitement in her voice._

_He scoffs at her assumption. "Kathryn of course I know where you live."_

"_How?"_

"_Baby if I were deaf, blind and dumb I would know where you were"_

_There's a hum of approval on the other end and he can just picture that chesire cat smile of satisfaction on her face. "Alright I'll leave the door open for you. See you soon Sebastian."_

_._

**VI.**

At twenty five Sebastian is the happiest he's ever been in his life. He's deliriously in love with his daughter. Olivia Elizabeth Valmont is unequivocally the best thing that has ever happened to him. It's like all of his and Annette's best characteristics have been fused inside this one tiny bundle of loveable perfection. It wasn't until she was born that he realized he could love someone so unconditionally.

His marriage to Annette is stronger than ever. They have somehow managed to overcome all obstacles that have been throw in their path and he finds with each passing day something new to love about her. Sebastian marvels at the way she takes care of their daughter and takes care of him while at the same time graduating from college and becoming a first rate teacher.

Sebastian himself is working as a fashion photographer. It's not exactly deep and it's maybe not where he saw himself. but it's creative and he makes a lot of good contacts. Eventually he'd like to get in to something more substantial whatever that may be, but for right now he is content.

Content. That was currently the thesis of his life. Gone were the days of restless, uninhibited excess. The old Sebastian Valmont is dead and buried. Most days he's glad for this. He doesn't know what would have become of him if he hadn't met Annette.

His life wasn't perfect of course. There were compromises both big and small, but over all he's happy in the choices he's made.

And then one day he opens up the paper and reads Kathryn Merteuil's wedding announcement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sebastian decides to propose to Kathryn when he's going down on her. Say what you will about him, but he doesn't lack originality._

_They had just returned from some charity event Tiffany had spearheaded. His former stepmother spent most of the night staring daggers at him when she wasn't hissing barely veiled barbs in his direction. Sebastian didn't care and in fact took great pleasure in rubbing his relationship with Kathryn in her face when ever the situation presented itself. _

_For her part Kathryn had let go of most of her hang up's concerning their relationship. She was still Kathryn, meaning she still prized status and reputation above everything, but she no longer felt the need to hide what they were to each other—even from her mother. It took awhile to get there but everything they had gone through had been worth it._

_Which was why he knew he had to marry her._

_Laying horizontally across the bed, her blood red gown is pushed up around her hips and her legs are spread lewdly in invitation while Sebastian kneels on the ground in front of her, his face buried in her pussy. He was eating her like a man men, using his stiff tongue like a cock as he burrowed inside her and she squirmed against his face. Replacing his tongue with his fingers, her began lavishing attention to her swollen clit, inciting erotic, helpless moans of pleasure that made his cock swell and pulse with need. When he looks up from his space between her legs and finds her lost in her own pleasure he is overcome by not only his love for this insane, complicated woman, but also the deep sated desire to state the ultimate claim on her. He had planned on asking her later that evening, after he made her cum a few times, but he couldn't wait. _

_Sebastian kisses the inside of her thigh then murmurs against her skin, "I think you should marry me."_

_He's not sure why he phrases it that way, but that's how it comes out. At first he can't be sure she even heard him, but then she stops squirming against his mouth and he hears her breath hitch. Grabbing him by the hair she forces his head up. Her expression is one of comic befuddlement. _

_Her voice rough and breathless Kathryn demands, "Excuse me?"_

"_I think we should get married"_

_She blinks several times and her mouth hangs open a little like he just suggested they run off and join the peace corps or something. Her gaze then darts around the room like she expects to find someone else in the room. She sits up on her elbows. "Are you seriously proposing to me while you eat me out?"_

"_It would appear so," he replies dryly. Sebastian nuzzles his nose against her wet mound, luxuriating in her smell then hums. "Would you prefer it if I got down on one knee, with roses and candles? Do you want romance?" he asks his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kathryn never had any use for romance and sentiment._

"_No," she huffs, "But you don't even have a ring."_

"_Au' contraire," he retorts with a knowing smirk, "Look under your pillow."_

_Her eyebrows knit in confusion, but she does what he asks, reaching under her pillow and producing the ring box he left there earlier. She opens up the small velvet box and her expression goes from annoyance to one of awe as she takes in the sizable diamond. There's no need to ask if she likes it._

_He gives her a moment to take it in before asking, "Well, will you marry me?"_

_Kathryn removes the ring from it's box and slips it on her finger, the sight of which makes his heart jump in his chest. However she plays it cool. "I'm not sure." Her gaze finds his and a teasing smile curves around her lips. "Outside of this beautiful ring I haven't heard a reason I should yet."_

_Sebastian lets out a long breath and rolls his eyes, but he's smiling none the less. "Because I'm the only one who will have you?"_

_She yanks hard on his hair in response and bites out, "Try again."_

_He drops a kiss on the inside of her left thigh. "How about because you make me happy." He kisses the right thigh. "And you make me miserable." Sebastian's mouth hovers above her cunt as he speaks. "You're a pain in the ass most days, but I love you madly, even when I want to strangle you. You challenge me, you fight me, you make me better Kathryn and I want you. Always."_

_Her green eyes are wide in her face and he can tell she's a little overwhelmed by his words. Neither of them were much for sharing their feelings, but if ever there was a time for it, it was now. Sebastian watches a little bemused as she swallows thickly and struggles to remain indifferent to his sentiments. "Well," she clears her throat, "I suppose you make a solid argument. So yes Valmont, I'll marry you."_

_Smiling he makes his way up her body and captures her mouth in a kiss. She returns it with more vigor than he expects telling him that for all her aloofness she was just as excited as him. When they break apart her eyes are shinning and there's a stupid smile on her face. _

"_Shall I fetch some champagne?"_

"_Later," she chirps. Grasping him by the hair she guides him back between her legs. "After you make me cum."_

_._

**VII.**

When Annette's mother gets breast cancer, they decide to move to Kansas to help take care of her. The Hargroves had moved back to Kansas City the previous year when Annette's father retired from teaching. Sebastian knew she had been missing her parents desperately, specifically her mother, so when she heard she was sick and insisted on being there for her, he doesn't fight her on it. Besides, he tells himself, it's only temporary.

Temporary. He repeats that word like a daily mantra. Everyday when he wakes up and every night before he goes to sleep.

Sebastian fucking hates Kansas. He hates the suburban neighborhood they live in, he hates the Mcmansion they rent and he hates their cloying noisy neighbors. However, if that was the worst of it he could deal, but there was also his father-in-law he had to contend with. Hargrove never approved of their relationship and he never thought Sebastian was good enough for his daughter. This was fine, Sebastian himself didn't think he was good enough for her most days. It was the fact that he never let him forget it. Every time he saw the man (which was daily now) he made some sort of jab or dig against him, while Annette just smiled or giggled like she found it adorable. It was infuriating.

To top it off he wasn't working. Being out of the city meant there was little opportunity for jobs. On the few occasions he flew back, he'd always return a few days later to an exhausted wife and growling in-laws who complained about his lack of commitment to his family.

Sebastian was miserable, but he wasn't the only one. Livvie, all of five years old, also seemed to hate Kansas just as much as he did. Always a social child she didn't seem to like any of the neighbor kids, choosing to play with herself during play dates than with the other children. When Annette enrolled her in kindergarten she'd cry when they dropped her off even though she had never been clingy before. And at least once a day she would ask when they were going home.

Annette would just smile and respond, "We are home baby."

Sebastian would hear that, then quietly say to himself, temporary. _Temporary, temporary, temporary..._

Of course the problem was Annette loved Kansas and the longer they stayed the more attached she seemed to grow to her home town. She appeared completely oblivious to his and Livvie's unhappiness, occasionally dropping hints about moving there permanently. She missed her family. They had a wonderful school district. Wouldn't this be a great environment to raise Olivia in as opposed to the dangerous city? _Jesus Christ_.

Through it all Sebastian bites his tongue. He knows his wife is going through a lot with the prospect of losing her mother. So he says nothing, he plays the part of the dutiful husband and goes along with whatever Annette asks of him. Inside though he feels like he's slowly suffocating. He can't breath and he can't call out for help because no one's paying attention.

Late at night when he's waiting for sleep to take hold of him his mind sometimes wanders to things he knows he shouldn't be thinking about. He feels Annette laying beside him and guilt punctures his insides, but he can't help it. He falls asleep thinking about chestnut hair, green eyes, and devious smiles.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Their wedding is a huge affair, nearly bordering on ostentatious. Sebastian always assumed when he married Kathryn it would be a small and intimate ceremony with just them and few close friends. That is far from case. Instead, Kathryn plans an elaborate spectacle of a wedding which confuses him at first. It isn't until a few weeks before they're to walk down the isle that he figures it out: she's doing this for him. After hiding their relationship for years this was her way of admitting, quite publicly mind you, how much she wanted to be with him. Sebastian couldn't really begrudge her that._

_They marry at St. Peter's cathedral in front of hundreds of guests before heading down the street to The Plaza for a lavish reception. Several high profile magazines and newspapers cover the event while various blogs dedicated to such nonsense declare it the wedding of the year. Somehow Kathryn is able to spin their relationship into some sort of epic fairytale and everyone eats it up._

_Celebrities, politicians, royalty, and members of all the most prominent families in the city attend. A famous singer croons an old standard as they share their first dance. Afterwords, Kathryn throws the bouquet and Cecile Caldwell of all people catches it. Through it all his former stepmother turned mother-in-law sits tight lipped on the side lines looking for all the world like she wished to flay him alive. Sebastian loves every second of it._

_Half way into the reception they sneak off to the ladies powder room and fuck against the sink. Kathryn tells him she loves him then in the same breath threatens to rip his balls off if he comes on her dress. Sebastian laughs so hard he doesn't think he'll ever stop. _

_Afterwords they retire for the night to the honeymoon suite upstairs. They are both thoroughly wasted, drunk and laughing, high on their own happiness. When they attempt to have sex it goes comically wrong, both of them far too inebriated and uncoordinated to make it happen. They end up sprawled side by side on the bedroom floor staring up at the ceiling. _

"_I'm so goddamn happy," his wife declares and it's a startling enough statement that he sobers up for a moment and looks at her. Kathryn's wearing a big smile and her eyes are wide and wondrous. Never in his life has he seen her look so radiant, so unencumbered. She's breathtaking._

_Sebastian kisses her cheek. "I love you," he tells her._

_She runs her finger across his face and her smile widens. "I know"_

_It's the best day of his life._

_._

**VIII.**

Sebastian sees Kathryn for the first time in seven years at a birthday party.

The honoree is a famous model who he has photographed many times over the years, but most recently for the cover of Vogue. The setting is a club in Chelsea that once upon a time used to be a department story before going bankrupt and taken over by developers. It's large and carnivorous with two levels crammed full of beautiful people. The whole atmosphere is very Studio 54. Everyone is stunning and half dressed. There are exotic animals being led around the dance floor on leashes. Everywhere you look is someone famous or semi-famous doing something vaguely inappropriate. Women is sexy black and white bellhop uniforms are circling the party with mirrors held up like h'orderves plates only instead of food they are offering up lines of cocaine.

Needless to say he leaves Annette at home.

They had returned from Kansas over a month ago and while Sebastian was happy to be back after almost two years spent in purgatory Annette was miserable. Her mother ended up pulling through chemo and once the cancer went into remission there was no longer a viable reason to stay. Well, not one Sebastian agreed with anyway. When Annette suggested they make it a permanent move he had finally had enough. He told her in no uncertain terms would he (or their daughter for that matter) be moving to Kansas. She had been upset of course, but once he pointed out how Olivia wasn't any happier there then he was she didn't really have a leg to stand on in the argument.

Sebastian naively believed that if they came back to New York everything would magically become like it once was. It didn't take long to realize that was a ridiculous assumption. They fought all the time now. His wife once easy going and fun had somehow turned into a nagging shrew who was set off by the tiniest thing. Their connection which had once been so strong was now damaged and deteriorating little by little each day.

It wasn't all Annette's fault however, he knows that. The restless unhappiness that had plagued him in Kansas had somehow followed him home to New York. Sebastian found himself deeply unsatisfied with everything from his marriage to his job. More and more he felt as if he was a square peg continually being jammed into a round hole. Nothing fit, nothing seemed right.

Which was how he found himself at Dante's disco inferno that night, feeling edgy and restless and itching to do something destructive.

Enter Kathryn Merteuil.

He had just extracted himself from an increasingly bizarre conversation with a downtown art dealer and her model boyfriend when he turned and nearly bumped into one of the sexy bellhops carting around blow. He apologizes and she offers up a sexy smile before holding out her tray. "Party favor?" she purrs.

Sebastian's about to beg off, but then thinks better of it. He shrugs. "What the hell?"

He snorts a line, then another, his first since college. As the drug asserts itself into his system and he's considering doing a third he realizes someone else is standing in front of him. He hears her before he even looks up.

"I guess it's true what they say. You can take the boy out of the Upper East Side, but you can't take the Upper East Side out of the boy."

Sebastian rights himself so quickly he gets a head rush. He blinks several times as if she might be some sort of hallucination, but no, it's really her. "Holy shit," he marvels like she's some sort of unicorn. "Kathryn Merteuil."

She grins at him with smug satisfaction, clearly pleased that she caught him so unaware. "Hello stepbrother," she purrs.

"Former step-brother," he corrects her as his gaze drinks her in. She looks better than he could have imagined decked out in a black halter dress that accentuated her tits. Her chestnut colored hair was now long and slicked back. She had on smokey eye makeup and dark red lips fixed in a knowing smirk. To put it bluntly she looked sexy as fuck.

Sebastian tries to pull himself together reminding himself that he was married and well, she was Kathryn. He clears his throat and fixes his own sardonic grin to match hers. "For the record I still live on the Upper East Side," he drawls.

"Yes, but it's not really the same thing now is it?" He shrugs by way of answer not sure how to respond to that. When the server still standing before him swings her tray in Kathryn's direction she waves her off earning a raised eyebrow from him. He's going to question it when she continues, "I heard the most disconcerting rumor that you were living in _Kansas_?"

She says Kansas like it was some third world country and not an hour and a half plane ride away. He sighs as he takes a seat on a plush velvet couch and Kathryn follows slinking down into the arm chair beside him. She crosses her legs and he tries not to get caught staring at them, but doesn't succeed.

He clears his throat. "Yes, we were living there while Annette's mother recovered from chemo and yes, it's just as awful as you've likely imagined."

Her smile widens at this, but she doesn't press for details. "I take it you left the little wife at home?" she asks her eyes roaming the party.

"It's not really Annette's scene," he explains. "How about your husband?"

Kathryn briefly glances at the second floor of the club and shrugs indifferently. "He's around here somewhere."

Sebastian still can't get over the fact that she's someone's wife. Girlfriend, sure, but wife? Kathryn had never been loyal to anything in her life, including him. By his estimation she had been married over two years. He wants to ask her about it, but once again she beats him to it. Leaning in close so she doesn't have to compete over the music she asks, "So, is happily ever after everything it's cracked up to be?"

His eyes meet hers as they stare at each other for one long heated second before he replies, "Is anything?"

They spend the next two hours getting reacquainted while simultaneously indulging in a bottle of Cristal and more cocaine, their inhibitions loosening with every bump and every sip. At one point Kathryn moves from her arm chair to squeeze beside him on the couch. He doesn't mind at all. They talk and bullshit about their parents, their mutual acquaintances and their spouses. At one point his hand in on her knee and the more they talk, the further in slides until it's practically under her dress. She's warm and he can feel the heat radiating from her pussy like a sirens call. It makes her cock thump and stiffen with need. Suddenly all he can think about is stripping her down and fucking her senseless. Sebastian's mouth is at her ear and at some point it's on her neck and he's telling her how much he wants her.

"I need to fuck you over this couch," he pants, his inebriated brain wondering if that's at all possible.

Kathryn laughs, deep and husky and then she wets her lips calling to mind a host of pornographic images, some real some imagined. Even in his less then stellar state he can still recall with striking clarity their night together. How she felt, how she tasted, the sounds she made...if was far and away the best sex of his life.

Before he gets a chance to mull her publicly, Kathryn gets to her feet and takes his hand. Sebastian follows after, his hand locking around her waist and his face buried in her neck. "Walk Sebastian," she orders sternly, but she sounds like she's laughing at him.

Somehow they make it up the stairs and he's following her down a semi-vacant corridor. Kathryn peaks in a few rooms, all occupied before pushing open one to find it empty. The walls are dark and there's a makeshift bed/lounge area set up in the center of the room, with deep red sheets and too large pillows. Big framed black and white portraits of topples men and women cover the room.

They stumble inside and before they can get the door closed he launches his mouth against hers, attacking her mouth with violent need. Kathryn moans against him, her hands fumbling to undue his belt as she kisses him back with matching ferocity. Using his body to maneuver her to the bed, they land in a messy heap of entangled limbs.

It's messy, drunk sex and it's fantastic. Somehow he had forgotten how exhilarating recklessness could be. Sebastian doesn't think of his wife. He doesn't think of his daughter. He thinks of nothing but loosing himself in the most dangerous thing he's ever known, Kathryn.

Yanking down the top of her dress, he bites her tits through her bra and she laughs then thrusts her pelvis against him searching for friction. Sebastian moves against her, his rock hard dick pressing against her needy sex, giving her what she was searching for. She moans and digs her fingers into his scalp. "When was the last time you fucked on cocaine?" she asks as if she doesn't already know the answer.

"Before Annette," he pants, snapping open the front clasp of her bra. "_Way_ before Annette. Jesus, I'm going to fuck you into next week."

She laughs again. "We'll see, I bet you cum in your pants before you even get it inside me."

Sebastian pulls his attention from her breasts to meet her mocking gaze. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," she replies with a lazy grin.

He nods, then with more grace than is probably fair given his current condition, he jumps up on his knees and violently flips her on her stomach. Kathryn let's out a shriek of surprise that dissolves into laughter. Yanking up her dress he rips her flimsy panties away and gawks at her perfect pert ass before slapping it. Hard. She yelps. "Fuck," she gasps, "Do that again."

Sebastian complies slapping her twice more until her butt is pink with his hand print. It's finally too much and he knows, he has to get inside her before her little prediction comes true. He fumbles to remove his cock out of it's confines, his hands too eager and his coordination all off. When he manages to free himself he gasps in relief then guides his pulsating dick to her entrance. He can already feel her wetness gathering in anticipation. With little fineness or thought to her own comfort he enters her brutally, forcing himself balls deep inside. Kathryn gasps, surging forward on the bed. Clutching her hips Sebastian pins her to the mattress and proceeds to fuck her. Hard.

In the back of his mind he wants to take this slow, savor it after all these years. He wants to commit to memory every gasp and every thrust but he's too far gone for that. The cocaine has made him eager and aggressive and now all he wants to do is _fuck_.

He's too rough, his motions too violent. Tomorrow they will both be bruised but he doesn't care. Judging by the sounds she's making he doesn't think Kathryn minds either as she squirms against the mattress, desperately seeking friction for her needy clit that the position doesn't allow. Sebastian's hand is gripping her long hair while his other squeezes and slaps her hip. He slams into her over and over again, grunting and cursing, muttering nonsense about how good she feels, how much he needs her. When he comes it's quick and sudden and he can't remember the last time he's felt this good.

Gasping her name he folds over her, nipping at her neck as a last tremor of pleasure works it's way through his body. He's not sure if it's the drugs and alcohol that make him say what he does next or perhaps some other long suppressed emotion, but he finds the words tumbling from his mouth before he can give it any real thought.

"It was a mistake," he breaths, his face buried in her hair. "I should have chosen you."

Kathryn says nothing for a long moment before turning around. Her face is red from being pushed into the mattress, but her eyes are wide and startlingly alert. Sebastian repeats himself. "I should have chosen you."

With surprising force she turns and pushes him off. Sebastian winces when his cock somehow still hard, dislodges from the warm confines of her sex. He watches perplexed as Kathryn moves away from him to sit at the edge of the bed, her back to him. Flinching rapidly he tries to figure out what's going on. Gently he touches her quaking back. "Kathryn?"

She shakes him off. "Don't fucking touch me Sebastian," she snaps sounding surprisingly sober.

He removes his hand and sits up. Rubbing a hand against his face he tries to make sense of what set her off. "I'm sorry. Is it...are you worried about your husband or something?"

"You're an idiot"

His patients having reached it's limit he replies, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"This was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this."

Even though he thinks she might be right he can't bring himself to agree with her. "Well I don't think so," he drawls. "If we're being honest this was a long time coming."

Kathryn scoffs but says nothing for awhile. When she does speak her tone is almost robotic. "I was pregnant you know."

Sebastian's eyes knit together in confusion at the sudden shift in topic. He scratches the back of his head. "What, you and your husband-

"No in high school." He freezes upon hearing this suddenly feeling way too sober. Before he can ask she tells him matter-of-factly, "It was yours in case you're wondering."

Jolting upright he grabs her arm, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes are glassy and sad. She suddenly looks younger that her twenty seven years. Sebastian swallows thickly. "You were...how can you be sure it was mine?"

Kathryn's eyes narrow at the insinuation and she yanks her arm out of his grip. "Fuck you Sebastian."

She gets to her feet and starts fixing her clothes, her movements are jerky and not terribly coordinated. Sebastian tries to wrap his mind around this. "Kathryn I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He attempts to reach out for her but she jerks away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What for?" she demands, "It wasn't like I was going to keep it anyway."

"You should have told me."

She stops for a moment and looks at him with anger and disappointment swimming in her eyes. Kathryn shakes her head. "You wanted her Sebastian, you _choose_ her."

He thinks back to that time and how angry she had been at him. He had just assumed rightly or not that she was pissed because of Annette. It had never occurred to him something else could have been going on with her. Thinking about Kathryn at seventeen going through that by herself makes him a little sick. Then he recalls that telephone call with her when he told her about becoming a father and he feels worse. Sebastian looks away ashamed. "I'm so sorry Kathryn."

"Right," she huffs before turning around to find her shoes.

As he watches her he tells her once again. "I should have chosen you. I mean I wouldn't give up my daughter for the world but-

"Shut up Valmont," she snaps with sharp viciousness. "I'm don't know what's going on with you and frankly I don't really care. I have no interest in being your mid-life crisis."

"I'm 27!"

"Then act like it!"

Kathryn slips her shoes on and stalks over to the door. Pausing at the threshold she looks over her shoulder at him. Her anger having dissipated she now just looks sad. "You chose her Sebastian, you chose this life. Now you have to live in it. Without me."

She exits slamming the door behind her and leaving Sebastian with a disconcerting sense of deja vu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_They don't have children. _

_They never really discuss having children before marriage. It just never comes up. Sebastian always assumed he'd have kids in that vague, maybe-someday kind of way, but that was it. Kathryn, not exactly the maternal sort never mentions it and he thinks nothing of it._

_They're spending the summer in the Hamptons. Sebastian's working on his latest book and Kathryn is commuting to work on the weekdays. One weekend they visit the house of one of his publishers where he and his partner are hosting a barbecue. Sebastian is discussing stock options with a broker while the man's wife half listens, bouncing their baby daughter on her hip. When she announces she has to make a phone call she moves to hand the kid over to it's father before pausing with a conspirator smile and thrusting her into Sebastian's arms. _

_Momentarily flummoxed he tries to hold her in a more comfortable manor while her mother and a few other ladies coo and laugh, teasing him about what a great father he'd make. Sebastian doesn't really think anything of it. It wasn't the first time he's had women force their babies on him as if he'd immediately turn to mush. He just laughs and makes a few jokes. When he looks up he spots Kathryn watching him from across the yard, her expression pensive and a little uneasy. _

_Sebastian forgets the whole matter until later that night. They had just finished dinner followed by a rousing bought of sex on the hallway steps that will leave some interesting bruises in the morning. They're both in the large glass enclosed shower. Kathryn is oddly quiet. _

_In an effort to loosen her up he pinches her ass and she shrieks then scowls at him. Sebastian cocks an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"_

_She exhales loudly and turns her back to him. "Nothing," she insists._

_Sliding his hands down her wet back he rests them on her hips and brings her back against him. He kisses her neck and coaxes, "What is it? You've been acting strange all night."_

"_It didn't seem to concern you on the stairs"_

"_Well when I'm balls deep in my sexy wife very little concerns me," he murmurs against her skin. When this fails to make her smile he pushes, "Out with it Valmont."_

_Kathryn says nothing for a while and he starts to think she won't say anything. When she finally speaks it's in a rush, her words almost tripping over each other. "I don't want children Sebastian." She turns in his arms and he's surprised when he sees trepidation looking back at him._

_Before he can respond she breaks out of his arms and leaves the shower. Sebastian stands there a moment absorbing her words before turning the water off. Turning around he watches his wife as she drys herself off and slips into a black silk robe. Stepping out of the shower stall he grabs a towel. _

"_You know if we had had that kid in high school, it would have been ten years old by now," he muses drying off. "Can you imagine how different our lives would have been?"_

"_Well yes, for one you would be dead after my mother found out and killed you," Kathryn remarks dryly. _

_Sebastian laughs and she smiles for the first time that night. Dropping the towel he closes the distance between them, his hands sliding up her arms to cradle her face. Her expression turns serious. "Sebastian I wouldn't make a good mother. I don't have the instincts for it. I'm selfish, and impatient and more than a little fucked up." When he nods in agreement her eyes narrow in annoyance. "Feel free to jump in at any time."_

_He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Kathryn do you want children?" Her eyes fall away and she shakes her head no. Sebastian nods. "Well alright then, no kids."_

_She looks up at him surprised. "What about you? I saw you this afternoon you were a natural. Don't you want them?"_

_Sebastian considers his parents and the less then stellar job they did raising him. Then he thinks about Tiffany Merteuil and the number she did on her daughter. Kathryn would never be a fully functional, emotionally healthy woman thanks to her. Taking this all into consideration it occurs to him that not having children might be for the best._

"_All I want in you Kathryn and our life together."_

_He realizes with quiet satisfaction that he has everything he needs._

_._

**IX.**

The incident with Kathryn is not the last time he cheats on Annette. Far from it.

It starts out with a model at a shoot on location. They're in Bali, she's in a bikini and shit happens. Afterwords he's surprised when there's no crushing sense of guilt when Annette welcomes his home. Truth is he feels numb. So it happens again, this time at his studio with a model and a make-up assistant. Things progress from there. Business colleges. A stripper. Olivia's nanny. Sebastian grows less and less discerning with each encounter.

He tries to see Kathryn again, but she seems to vanish into thin air. She won't take his calls and her servants tell him she left the country with her husband. He considers hiring a professional to hunt her down, before realizing he's just asking to get caught. Still he can't shake her. His need for her is stronger than ever.

Maybe this was why he was allowing his marriage to crumble. Things between him and Annette had gone from bad to unbearable. They fought constantly and when they weren't fighting they weren't speaking _at all_. Sebastian had taken to spending the night in the guest room. His marriage was basically running on fumes at this point, just waiting to be put out of it's misery.

The thing of it was, Sebastian knew he could fix his marriage he wanted to. He could stop screwing around, stop going out, stop fighting with his wife. He could stop being such a miserable prick. He could **try**.

He just doesn't want to.

With the exception of his daughter he's sick of everything in his life. He's restless and bored and edgy. When he's in a particularly dark mood he thinks Kathryn might not have been wrong when she suggested he was going through a mid-life crisis.

It's with that thought in mind that he decides to kamikaze himself out of his marriage.

They are attending his father's anniversary party. It's rather a small miracle that his father has managed to stay married this long considering his roving eye and his stepmother's habit of going off the rails every now and again. Despite that they seemed strangely compatible.

The same couldn't be said for him and his wife. Annette barely speaks to him all evening with the exception of clipped one word answers. As soon as they get to the party they separate and keep to their own side's of the room.

Sebastian's at the bar getting a drink when Sabrina slides up behind him, her hand lingering on his back longer than appropriate. He grins. "Hello stepmother."

"Sebastian," she coo's her gaze sliding down his body, "Don't you look handsome."

She flirts with him like she usually does and he flirts back. Most of the time it's harmless, but not tonight. Then she propositions him. This isn't the first time she's done it, but it is the first time he's said yes.

They end up in one of the back bedrooms. Sabrina is bent over the desk, her tits falling out of the dress, his hands at her waist as he plows her from behind. They aren't quiet and he couldn't care less.

Until they get caught that is.

Sebastian is so engaged in what he's doing he doesn't notice at first when the door opens. He doesn't even realize they have company until he looks up and finds his wife standing on the other side of the desk, her mouth hanging open in shock as her eyes fill with tears. She stumbles back on her feet, her hand flying to her mouth. "Sebastian?"

"Annette," he says carefully as if trying to calm a small, frightened animal, "Look I-

"Oh my god, you son of a bitch!" she snarls her eyes flashing with rage. "I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me."

He pulls out of his stepmother who at least has the grace to look embarrassed as some of the other party goers are peaking into the room. Sebastian pays them little mind his attention focused on his angry wife. Upon hearing the self-righteousness in her voice something within him snaps and suddenly he's itching for a fight.

Fixing his pants he growls back at her, "If you knew already why are you so fucking surprised?!"

She jerks back as if getting slapped and fresh tears fill her eyes. "I thought you were better than this," she cries. "I thought you were the man I fell in love with but you're not. You're not a man at all. You're a fucking child!"

"Annette-

"I've had enough Sebastian." She swings back on her heel and heads for the door calling out behind her as she departs, "Stay the hell away from me."

Realizing that perhaps he went too far he zips up his pants and chases after her, pushing past curious guests. Out of the corner of his eye he thinks he spots his father but he'll deal with him later. At the moments all he cares about is getting to his wife before she does something stupid like pack up his daughter and move to Kansas.

Somehow Annette manages to grab her coat and get out the door and he still can't catch up with her. Foregoing his coat he follows her outside. This isn't smart as it's freezing out, and a light snowfall is blanketing everything. Annette is crossing 77th street when he spots her. "Annette!" he calls out.

She coolly ignores him calling over her shoulder, "Go to hell Sebastian."

He chases her across the street when a taxi rounding the corner, side swipes him, sending him skidding across the icy road on his ass. He lands in a heap against the curb or more appropriately the gutter.

That sounds about right, he thinks darkly to himself.

Annette shrieks calling out his name before rushes towards him. When Sebastian sits up, startled but alright she stops in her tracks as if she's afraid to get too close to him. The taxi stops as well and the cabby gets out. "You all right?" he calls out to him.

"I'll live," Sebastian grumbles. His side hurts as does his ass but otherwise he's fine.

Realizing he's free and clear the cab driver climbs back in his cab and takes off. Annette stands in the middle of the street looking torn and concern as the snow falls around her. "Are you really alright?"

He nods.

She bites her bottom lip. "We can't keep going on like this," she tells him her voice breaking.

"I know that"

"I kind of hate you right now"

He huffs out a laugh, his side hurting more than he initially thought. He winces then tells her, "I don't blame you."

Annette takes two steps closer and kneels down in front of him. She wipes at her wet eyes and looks back at him hopeless and lost. "Sebastian what are we going to do?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sebastian was running late for dinner with his wife. He had been at a meeting with his publisher that had run unexpectedly late. They were putting the finishing touches on the artwork for the third 'Katarina' book. It was exhausting, but with the book already in the can the hard part was done. It would be released next month._

_Not that it mattered. He'd likely be dead anyway once Kathryn got a hold of him. This was the third dinner he'd been late to in a month. Most women of course would be understanding, but then again Kathryn Valmont wasn't most women._

_Exiting the building he attempts to flag a cab, but it's snowing and it's rush hour so it's not happening. Briskly he heads down fifth, pushing past pokey tourists and women slowly teetering in their heels as they attempted to navigate the slippery snow. He fishes around his pockets for his phone. As he does so Sebastian looks up and spots a florist. For a moment he considers popping in and grabbing something. Kathryn doesn't really care for flowers or their cheap sentiment, but the ironic gesture might make her smile or at the very least not go for his balls when he gets in the door._

_He pauses at the storefront staring in the window when his phone goes off. "Speak of the devil," he mutters to himself before answering. "Hey baby, sorry the meeting ran late."_

"_That's what I figured," she answers her voice sounding off. "Are you on your way home now?"_

"_Uh yeah, if I can catch a goddamn cab," he growls as he lifts his hand to signal an oncoming car only for it to switch it's light off. "I'm sorry Kathryn, I'll be there shortly._

"_That's okay. I, um, have some news," she remarks her voice soundly oddly hesitant._

"_Good news or bad news?"_

_There's a pause on her end. "I'm not sure. Just get here soon."_

_He sighs. "I'm trying."_

"_I love you Sebastian," she tells him, her tone bordering on earnest. _

_The sentiment makes him stop and smile. They didn't say it often but when they did it meant something. He wondered what this news of hers could be. "I love you too," he replies. "I'll see you soon."_

_Sebastian hangs up the phone, more eager than ever to get home to his wife. With that thought he crosses the street not paying attention when a cab rounds the corner too fast and skids on the ice. The last thing Sebastian ever hears is the sound of squealing tires, shattered glass and his wife's voice telling him she loves him._

_._

**X.**

"See you later daddy"

Olivia kisses his cheek and hoists her backpack higher on her shoulder. Sebastian watches from the front steps of his former home as his nine year old daughter tosses her long blonde hair over her shoulder, ducks under her mother's arm and disappears into the house. He feels the usual tug of pain in his chest when she leaves him.

Annette standing at the entrance of the door steps out to greet him with a warm smile. "How are you doing Sebastian?"

He offers up his usual sardonic grin, shoving his hands in his over coat. "Oh you know me, I'm keeping myself busy."

She smiles back knowingly at him. There's no bitterness in her voice when she wryly replies, "I'll bet."

They had been divorced for a little over a year now. Somehow, against all odds it, had been fairly civil. After that night in the snow, they had both come to the realization that they could no longer continue on as they were while at the same time admitting there was nothing left to save of their marriage. It had been a painful, but necessary break. They had both been concerned how Livvie would handle it, but while she was sad she didn't seem surprised. Apparently she had seen the writing on the wall much sooner then they had.

While they shared joint custody, their daughter spent her weekdays mostly at her mother's and weekends were spent with him. He had also given Annette the house figuring it was the least he could do after everything he put her thorough.

As she stood before him now, eyes sparkling and warm he couldn't help but be reminded of the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. Being with him had drained some of that natural spark from her and he realized once again how much better off she was without him in her life. She was happy now, teaching at a private girl's school and dating a fellow teacher.

"So how's the writing going?"

Not well. Growing restless with photography he had decided to take up writing at Annette's suggestion. He had kept a journal for years of course and he loved to read so why not? Turns out it is more difficult than anticipated. Still, wanting to save face in front of his ex he lied. "It's coming along."

They say goodbye, a ritual that gets less and less awkward the more they do it. Sebastian considers heading home to his new apartment a few blocks away, but thinks better of it. It's a beautiful day for late fall and surprisingly warm so he decides to head to the park instead.

He ends up sitting on a bench on the edge of the Literary walk, a leather journal Livvie bought him open on his lap as he struggles for some inspiration. He people watches for a little while hoping for some spark of creativity, but come up frustratingly short. This used to be so much easier he thinks to himself.

After a little while he starts writing down random musings and it helps to loosen him up a little. Soon he's caught up enough that he doesn't notice when someone approaches him.

"After all this time you're still carrying that thing around," a darkly amused voice calls out to him. Sebastian's pen pauses on the page and when he looks down and spots a pair of pointy heeled stilettos in front of him he can't repress his smile. Slowly his gaze wanders up her familiar body clad in a black wrap around dress and meets his former stepsister's bemused expression half hidden behind a pair of black shades. She cocks an eyebrow over the rim of her sunglasses and sneers, "Could you be more queer?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" he replies not missing a beat.

They share a smile and Sebastian's whole boy comes to life with her presence, but he's careful not to show it, remaining poised on his bench as he greets her. "Hello Kathryn."

"Valmont"

She takes a seat beside him, sliding her glasses up to rest on top of her head. Sebastian closes his book and informs her. "For the record this isn't my journal."

"Oh?" She examines the nondescript cover. "Aren't you a little young to be writing your memoirs?"

"It's not exactly that." He's a little embarrassed to tell her what it really is so he lets the subject drop and he slides the journal under his arm. "So what are you doing here?"

Sebastian hasn't seen her since that night of the party when she ran out on him. All his earlier attempts to contact here were ignored and after he found out from a couple mutual friends that she indeed had left the country (Geneva) he decided to let her be for the time being. He hadn't realized until now that she was back.

Answering his question with her typical snide response she replies, "I live here idiot."

"In the park?" he remarks with faux wonder. "I must say Kathryn you look remarkably well for a homeless woman."

She rolls her eyes at him. "You're a moron."

"I meant when did you get back to the city?"

"Six months ago," she sighs examining her nails.

"Geneva grow dull?"

"No, more like Gregory did." When he stares her down she finally looks at him and admits, "I got divorced. I would have thought _you_ would have heard about it."

He shakes his head, this is news to him. "No, I didn't I'm sorry."

Kathryn shrugs. "It's fine. He served his purpose and I got a penthouse on Park and shares in his company out of it." Her mouth curves into a wicked grin as she reveals, "I plan on having him voted out of the company next month."

Sebastian smiles in appreciation of her deviousness. "Still a ruthless little bitch after all these years."

"I try." Turning her quizzical stare on him she asks, "What about you?"

He has a sneaking suspicion she already knows all about the divorce because Kathryn somehow always knows everything, but he's still hesitant to confess it out loud. Instead he hedges, "What have you heard?"

"There might have been a story floating around about you causing a scene at your father's anniversary party." Sebastian rolls his eyes and Kathryn shifts her body closer to him, her eyes lit with excitement. Leaning in close she asks with barely concealed glee, "Did you really get caught fucking your stepmother?"

With a lazy grin he shrugs and remarks, "Well I already fucked my stepsister I figured why not round out the depravity."

Sighing Sebastian launches into the cliff notes version of his divorce, mentioning his infidelities and the Kansas disaster before wrapping up with the infamous 'stepmother' incident. "So that's it," he remarks waiting for her response that doesn't come. When she stares back at him blankly he prompts, "Well don't you have anything to say?"

"Such as?"

"I told you so maybe"

Kathryn pouts. "Well it's not as much fun if you're expecting it."

He almost laughs at the disappointed look on her face. A comfortable silence falls between them and Sebastian thinks back on the last time he saw her. Truth be told he didn't remember much of it, just the important parts really. He swallows uneasily and remarks, "I'm sorry about that night Kathryn. I was a total mess."

"We both were," she sighs looking away. "Don't worry about it."

"Well I'm sorry about everything really. I should have known, back then that something else was going on. I should have been there for you." Reaching for her hand clenched on her lap he rubs his fingers over her knuckles. "I hate that you went through that alone."

Kathryn stares at their hands then back at him. "I'm fine Sebastian," she assures him. "It's over with and in the past where it belongs. Truth is everything worked out as it should."

"For better or worse," he remarks dryly.

She nods then slips her sunglasses back on. "Jesus," she grumbles, "when did we get so maudlin?"

"I think it comes with age."

Shifting against the bench he studies her out of the corner of his eye and wonders not for the first time how things might have been different if he hadn't picked up that phone all those years ago. Would things really have turned out better if he had stayed with Kathryn? He'd never know. He couldn't change the past, but he could change his future.

"So are you staying in New York I take it?"

"Yes, for the time being"

"Good"

Kathryn crosses her legs towards him and wets her lips. He thinks she's going to makes some sort of suggestion but instead she tells him, "You should know I'm seeing someone."

"You're always seeing someone," he replies undaunted.

Then the strangest thing happens. Sebastian is suddenly overcome with the strangest sense of deja vu. He could have sworn he had this same conversation with her before, but he knows for a fact he hasn't. The odd thing is a strange look comes over Kathryn's face as well and he realizes whatever it is she feels it too. Neither of them comment on it.

Instead Sebastian considers his next coarse of action. He knows they'll see each other again. They run in too many of the same circles not to bump into one another at some point in time. They'll both be at the same party, she'll introduce him to her boring boyfriend of the moment with a coy smile, hoping to make him jealous. It will work and eventually Sebastian will weasel his way back into her life. First with friendship then possibly sex. Depending on how Kathryn wants to play this it could be another year before he got anywhere with her.

That was just too long to wait.

Sebastian gracefully leaps to his feet. "Let's go somewhere," he suggests feeling spontaneous.

Over the rim of her sunglasses her eyebrows jump in surprise. "Now?" She looks at her watch. "I have an appointment to get to."

He shrugs. "Cancel it."

"Just like that?

"Just like that"

She opens her mouth as if to argue with him but them promptly closes it. Kathryn gets to her feet. "Alright," she sighs. "Where are we going?"

Sebastian slips his hand into hers and smiles. "It's a surprise."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Whew! That was one of the more difficult chapters I've written but I'll admit it is probably my favorite from this anthology. I'll be curious to hear your thoughts. _

_Like I said in a previous AN I am going to be posting a few more chapters to this, but they won't be sequels to any of the earlier chapters. I also am going to try to update Blood On Your Hands at some point, maybe soon._

_Until then please drop a review if you can and thanks for reading!_


	38. EXTRA: Education

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Author's Note: This chapter features an older Kathryn (24) and a younger Sebastian (17) and shocker(!) it gets kind of dirty. If that's not your thing you know the drill. The song used here is Rabbit Hole by Natalia Kills. It seemed fairly appropriate given the subject matter.**_

* * *

><p><span>Education<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**(I Fall Down the Rabbit Hole)**_

For what it's worth, in his humble opinion, Ms. Merteuil is the hottest piece of ass at Manchester Prep. Sure Talia De Caro, the Venezuela exchange student, was gorgeous and Mrs. Rochester had the best tits in school (man made or otherwise). Emily Valentine, the student body president, with her all American good looks was largely thought to be the most beautiful, but in Sebastian's estimation his European history teacher was in a league all her own.

Ms. Merteuil was twenty four years old, but looked barely out of her teens. She had a petite, tight little body that she sheathed in dark sharp tailored suits that accentuated all her best features while maintaining a lady like sense of decorum. There was something about her appearance that made him recall a porcelain doll, with her pale complexion, her red stained lips and dark green eyes framed by dark chestnut hair that hung just past her shoulders.

When she arrived last year she had immediately gone to the top of his hit list. She'd be standing at the front of the class, decked out in a snug pencil skirt and five-inch fuck me heels and Sebastian would start having naughty librarian fantasies. Christ one time, she bent over to pick up something off the floor and he nearly sprouted wood like an pre-pubesent.

It wasn't only her looks that appealed to him. Ms. Merteuil was graceful and poised, clearly a result of good breeding and of course smart and articulate, just like any other teacher at his prep school. These were all admirable, if not boring traits. What really made Sebastian hard was that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that underneath all that cool perfection laid a stone cold bitch. He saw it in the way her eyes narrowed in irritation whenever one of her students rose their hand only to deliver an appallingly stupid answer. It was there when she strut down the hall, her eyes hard and focused with a look on her face as if she was daring someone to approach her. Clearly she detested her job and all the assholes it forced her to associate with, but she usually hid her disgust under a fake smile of sincerity. For the most part people seemed to buy this act or at least pretended to. Ms. Merteuil was an intimidating woman and he could imagine if she turned the full force of her personality on you, she could be downright scary.

Why he found this so appealing Sebastian couldn't be sure—but god help him he did. There was something about her _meanness_ that he found immensely sexy. He was itching to dominate her. It would be his greatest victory if he could bring a woman like that to her knees. The truth was there was nothing Sebastian Valmont loved more than a challenge and Ms. Merteuil was poised to become his magnum opus.

It wasn't as if he hadn't nailed teachers before. He had after all built a reputation on seducing even the most difficult of women whether they were older or younger than himself. Sebastian had come to realize that when it came to sex, age truly was nothing but a number. He had fucked all of the hot faculty members, even the lesbian biology professor, but as of yet Ms. Merteuil remained elusive.

So far all of his overtures had been met with resistance. She practically patted him on the head as she condescendingly told him to fuck off. Of course it was never in those words, she wasn't stupid enough to show her cards like that, but there was always a wry smile and a sharp retort. Despite this he sensed the lady doth protest too much. Whenever they spoke in class there was a glimmer of something in her eyes that told him she wasn't totally immune to his charms. There was also the fact that at least on two occasions she let him look down her blouse. Of course it wasn't on purpose, but when she caught him staring there was no surprised gasp of disapproval, no embarrassed blushing. She just stared him down with an arched eyebrow, as if asking what he planned to do about it.

All this sexual tension just fed his rapidly growing obsession with her. Like any child born of privilege, Sebastian wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and he refused to sit on his hands (or rather fuck his hands) like some loser and nurse this crush any longer. Something needed to be done. With single minded devotion he set about figuring out how best to reach his goal. Like the good student he wasn't, he did his homework.

Kathryn Elizabeth Merteuil had indeed grown up on the upper east side, just like him. She was the only child of two wealthy people (one from old money, the other self made) and from all accounts her upbringing wasn't anything atypical of an upper east sider. He hunts down her senior yearbook (cutting out her picture for his journal naturally) and is surprised to find she was little miss school spirit: student body president, head of the french club, dean's list, member of the junior chamber of commerce. It's all very impressive if not a little dull.

Until the scandal that is.

No one really seems to have a clear account of what exactly happened, but basically it comes down to a dead ex-boyfriend, cocaine and some sort of blog that outs all her nasty habits. Apparently Marcia Brady wasn't so squeaky clean after all. Drugs, bulimia, rampant promiscuity and evidently a leaked list of all the people she screwed over in the name of amusement. It was a mess. The rich will generally turn a blind eye to most indiscretions with the exception of a public shamming. In a world where reputation _mattered_ there were just some things that wouldn't be tolerated, so little Kathryn was shipped off to parts unknown. Rumor had it she was cut off from her family.

Somehow she managed to put herself through college (an ivy league one at that) and in her senior year she got engaged to some politician before that inevitably fell through. She wound up back in New York having to fall back on her art history degree. However, things were looking up for Ms. Merteuil. She was currently dating August Billings, a tech guru everyone and their mother was calling the next Bill Gates. If she played her cards right she could well be on her way back to her old life of wealth and privilege.

Enter Sebastian.

It wasn't that he necessarily wanted to ruin that for her. After digging into her past his lust for her developed into an admiration and he genuinely wanted to see her come out on top—but not before he got to top her.

Since his normal seduction techniques met a dead end he would need a new approach. There was always blackmail of course. He assumed most of the school had never bothered to look into her checkered past and Sebastian would bet good money she'd like to keep it that way. However, blackmail defeated his purposes. He wanted her to **want** it as badly as he did. What he needed to do was somehow set up a situation where Merteuil became indebted to him and then let nature take its course. It didn't take long before a plan began to form, but in order to pull it off he was going to need help. Luckily Sebastian knew just the girl.

.

_**(We're the Kids Your Momma Warned You About)**_

"I have a proposition for you."

Sebastian brought his camera away from his face as he waited for some kind of reaction to his statement, but was greeted with silence. Sophie Van Allen laid across his bed, flipping through one of his old porno magazines. He can't be sure if she heard him or if she was just deliberately toying with him. One could never be too sure when it came to Sophie. The girl liked to play the part of the dumb tramp, but he knew for a fact she was sharper than she led on.

She was a pretty girl, but more sexy than balls out beautiful. Tall and slender, with legs for days and an almost permanent tan. What really put her over the top however was her large natural tits and her long blonde hair. Sophie would be a total knockout if it wasn't for her rather unfortunate nose which was a little too long in her otherwise lovely face. That said, Sebastian had always appreciated the fact that she hadn't had it fixed. Any other girl in her position would have had that thing surgically altered by now. It took a certain kind of confidence to walk around with a nose like that and in his opinion that was something to admire.

When Sophie said nothing he grew annoyed, rolling his eyes then clearing his throat loudly. A small smile curved around her mouth. "What do you want Valmont?" she asked not bothering to look up from her page.

He snapped another picture of her then explained, "I need you to seduce August Billings."

Her head shot up and judging by the distasteful look on her face she wasn't impressed with the idea. "The computer dork? Ew. Why?"

"It's none of your concern"

Sophie made a face then rolled on to her back, holding the magazine above her face. "Pass," she sighed. "He's like thirty, plus he's practically married to Ms. Merteuil—oh." Dropping the periodical she turned to face him with a knowing grin. "I get it, you want to fuck her."

Sebastian didn't deny it, he merely shrugs. "Who doesn't?"

She let out a disbelieving snicker. "Well, good luck with that Sebastian. Everyone knows that woman's a frigid bitch."

Sensing something else under the surface of her dislike for their professor aside from typical teenage girl cattiness, he prodded, "My, my what exactly did she do to inspire such ire in you Sophie?"

"The cunt got me put on academic probation," she huffed before turning her attention back to the magazine.

Sebastian strolled up to the bed and snatched the mag away. "Why? I thought you were a straight A student."

"Dean's list every year," she crowed with a tight smile that melted into a scowl as she explained, "Last semester she caught me with my hand in Mr. Devonshire's pants."

Sebastian recalled the former physics teacher who left school under a cloud of suspicion. Rumor had it he got caught fooling around with a student. He hadn't bought it namely because the man resembled a toad with his bug eyes and saggy chin. Not exactly a ladies man. Then again Sophie was easily one of the biggest sluts in school—which was saying something given the ever diminishing morals of the female students at Manchester. Still, he figured even she had standards. "Mr. Devonshire," he echoed incredulously, "Really?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "He was helping me with my homework and one thing led to another, you know how it is. Anyway, in my defense, ugly guys usually make the best lovers. Present company excluded of course."

Not really sure how to take that he shook his head trying to drive out the image of Sophie porking the fugly physics teacher. "Alright, continue."

"She ratted us out to the headmaster and Bob got fired and even though I have one of the highest GPA's in school they put me on probation. Assholes."

"Well then, think of this as your chance to get back at her," he coaxed sitting down beside her on the bed before launching into his plan. "You'll seduce her boyfriend away and then I'll offer up my services to get rid of you, with the understanding of course that if I do her a favor she'll have to do one for me."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Isn't that basically blackmail?"

"I like to think of it more like quid pro quo," he drawled, his fingers tracing over her puckered nipples, poking through the thin material of her top. "Besides, she totally wants it anyway. I'm just creating an excuse for her."

"You think everyone wants you Valmont"

"Don't they?"

She giggled by way of answer then sat up. "I take it after you finally nail her you'll do to her what you do to all your conquests?"

"Of course," he promised as he leaned in and kissed her neck then whispered, "It will be a humiliation for the ages."

Actually, he hadn't decided yet if he would really publicly expose Ms. Merteuil. He was after all somewhat fond of her and he rather admired her determination to regain what she once had. However, if he wanted Sophie to play along he knew he had to sell her on the possible ruination of their teacher. Judging by the avid interest in her eyes clearly she was ready to hop aboard the take down express.

"How would I even get to Billings? We don't exactly run in the same circles."

Sebastian had considered this of course. "He's hiring interns this week and with your grades, family connections, and...abilities I'm sure you'll have no problem getting accepted. Once you're there you make yourself available to him." He slid his hand up her short skirt then slipped it between her legs only to discover she wasn't wearing panties. Valmont smiled. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble keeping him interested Sophie, what with your _considerable_ skills. We both know what an accomplished girl you are in that area." His fingers rubbed teasing circles against her clit before he removed his hand completely and lept off the bed. Straightening his jacket, all business again he asked, "So are you in?"

She tilts her head back as if considering it. "What about my probation?"

"I'll make sure that matter is cleared up," he promised with a wave of his hand.

"Well, alright then," she agreed with an easy smile, "Consider it done."

"Excellent"

They shook hands and Sebastian was about to retrieve his camera, when Sophie lifted her tight tank top over her head allowing her generous breasts to bounce free. Sebastian eyed then with a bemused smile. "What are you doing?"

With an arched eyebrow she replied, "Boning up on my considerable skills? All this plotting is making me horny."

"Save it for Billings," he laughed turning around. He made it two steps before his own obvious erection made itself known. Clearly she wasn't the only one turned on by the prospect of a plan taking shape. Sebastian sighed then swung back around to the bed, already removing his own shirt. "On second thought...to hell with it. Ass up face down Van Allen, show me what you got."

.

_**(I'm the teacher, he's the student and I'm giving him straight A's)**_

There were few things in life Kathryn loathed more than a faculty mixer, except perhaps a faculty/student mixer, which unfortunately was where she found herself that evening. It was bad enough she had to interact with these losers on a daily basis, but at least then she was getting paid. Doing it on her own time was tantamount to Chinese water torture.

Sighing, she leaned against the doorway between the living and dining room, a glass of shitty red wine in her hand as she surveyed the other guests. The night's festivities were being hosted by the headmaster, a balding fifty something man who Kathryn had wrapped around her finger. His townhouse, located on the upper west side was nice enough, but looked as if it had been decorated by some middle aged housewife, likely the handiwork of his dowdy wife who was serving finger sandwiches in the next room.

The only upside to the evening is that everybody mostly leaves her alone. Nobody really had the guts to approach her and she appreciated that. In high school she went out of her way to make sure everyone loved her. She was nice and sweet and kind and in the end it got her absolutely nowhere. When she found herself once again in a school environment she decided this time she wouldn't make them love her—she's make them fear her. Ever since arriving at Manchester prep Kathryn made it her mission to put the fear of god into whomever stepped into her path, be it one of her fellow faculty members or her students. They didn't hate her persay, they were too intimidated to be spiteful, they were just afraid of her and she kind of loved it. Next to the headmaster, she was easily the most powerful person at that school and the best part was she didn't have to put on any sort of act to maintain her standing.

That said, she still fucking loathed her job.

If you had told her at sixteen that she would be teaching trust fund brats at twenty four she would have said you were out of your god damn mind, but here she was. She should be spending her days shopping at Bergdorfs and attending charity meetings in between fucking the help, but instead she was stuck grading exams and trying to get a moron with a four inch dick to marry her. Fuck her life.

Speaking of which, Kathryn turned her attention back on her boyfriend who was currently across the room gaping at his 17 year old intern with the fucked up nose as she talked animatedly. For the past few weeks he'd been staying late at the office and every time he turned around he was with that girl. Sophie Van Allen was a huge slut, she recalled walking in on her giving a hand job to the creepy physics teacher who used to stare at her breasts. If August wasn't fucking her already. he no doubt would be soon.

Her eyes narrowed in disgust when he laughed loudly drawing more attention to himself. This could be developing into a problem. August was her golden ticket back to her former life and she'd be damned if she lost him to a nice pair of tits in a school girls uniform. She had invested far too much time and energy into him and their pathetic 'relationship' to start all over again with someone else. He was_ this close_ to proposing and she wasn't about to let anyone fuck that up for her.

"She doesn't even compare to you"

Kathryn turned at the sound of that familiar drawl and found Sebastian Valmont standing beside her with his ever present smirk. She had to actively stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. What was it about the boy that made her want to both smack the shit out of him and ride him into the ground. He was beautiful of course, but lots of boys his age (with his money) were. She thinks it must be his arrogance, which if half the female faculty were to be believed, was well earned. Not for the first time, she finds herself wondering if the rumors about him were true.

"Good evening Sebastian," she greeted him with a slow purr.

"Ms. Merteuil," he replies, drawing out the syllables in her name as his smirk deepens. Something about the way he said her name made heat pool in her belly as pornographic images ran through her brain. Jesus, she felt like a hormonal teenager around him, but she would sooner drill holes in her eyes then let him know that.

Keeping her expression cool she remarked, "I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think these types of events were _your_ sort of thing."

"I could say the same of you," he countered. When she merely stared him down he sighed. "I'm here against my will if you must know. My father is doing his best impression of a concerned parent in the hopes of impressing Ms. Rosthchild." He nods in the direction of the other room where a handsome gentleman with similar hair and eye color to his own was chatting up the pretty English teacher. "He's hoping to get into her panties."

Kathryn smiled wryly at the couple. "I'm guessing he's likely exuding more energy than the task really requires." It was a fairly inappropriate remark to make in front of a student, but then again Valmont wasn't a typical student. She wouldn't be surprised if he had already bedded Ms. Rosthchild himself.

He returned her smile, then his eyes lazily traced over her body as if he's mentally trying to undress her. "I'm rather amazed he hasn't tried to make a move on you. You're looking hot tonight Ms. Merteuil."

She rolled her eyes at him over her wine glass. "Isn't there some freshman girl you should be wasting your charm on tonight?"

"Probably," he sighed, "But just between you and me, I'm growing rather bored of fucking with high school girls. Nothing shocks them anymore and I'm becoming less and less impressed by their charm. I'm looking to expand my repertoire " He looked her over once again with a leer and asked, "Know of anyone who might be interested?"

"Not off hand," she remarked dryly, her attention once again focused on her boyfriend who was now standing uncomfortably close to the jailbait. _Shit_.

"It appears you have somewhat of a problem on your hands"

"Go play with someone your own age Sebastian," she grumbled over her shoulder at him.

He responded by taking her glass of half finished wine from her hand and leaning on the wall in front of her. "I'm happy where I am thank you." Sebastian took a sip of wine and grimaced. "Jesus, that's awful. Did he buy it at a gas station?"

Ignoring him, Kathryn walked away heading into the next room to fetch another drink and keep a closer eye on her boyfriend. Not one to be so easily deterred Sebastian followed after. "I'm curious, is your boyfriend always so chummy with his interns?" he drawled coming up behind her.

"It's none of your concern Mr. Valmont," she replied in a clipped tone as she poured a full glass of scotch.

He circled the table so he was standing across from her. "Well if I know Sophie, and trust me _I do_, that girl has a way of getting what she wants and it appears, for whatever reason, she wants your boyfriend."

On further reflection Kathryn realized this was odd. Yes, August was worth billions but Sophie came from money, she would have no interest in his. He was cute, but not particularly gorgeous and not the sort a teenage girl who looked like Sophie would be interested in. Clearly something else was at play here. Remembering how she got the girl put on academic probation she wondered if this was some type of revenge.

It's come to this. She was being played by a high school girl—and the high school girl was winning.

"Unfuckingbelievable," she muttered under her breath.

Sebastian cocked a curious eyebrow, but she ignored him, her gaze locked on the couple across the room. Kathryn didn't notice until she feels the heat radiating off his body, that Sebastian was standing behind her. "You know I might have a solution to your problem." She met his eyes over her shoulder and he shrugged before adding, "If you're interested."

She was curious of course but, she also knows whatever he's offering up likely comes with strings. Keeping her expression impassive she remarked, "Perhaps."

Valmont slithered around so he's standing in front of her. He picked a cherry from the bowl of drink condiments and popped it in his mouth. "Meet me upstairs in the study in ten minutes and I'll tell you how you can keep your boyfriend."

Without waiting for an answer he floats off, disappearing out of the room. Kathryn stared after him, a mix of anticipation and trepidation coursing through her. It would be completely idiotic to get involved with that boy in any way, she thinks. He had after all built a reputation on destroying the lives of the opposite sex. Then again, his victims of choice were usually naive teenagers. Did he really think he could keep up with the likes of her? Kathryn had invented this game after all.

Glancing once again at her inept boyfriend only to find him ogling the teenagers tits again, she sighed. _What the hell?_ It wasn't like she had agreed to anything yet.

With that thought in mind she found herself heading up to the second floor, making sure no one, including idiot August, noticed her depart the party. Kathryn located the study easy enough and slipped inside. The room was dark except for the fire currently burning in the fireplace. Sebastian stood in front of it, a glass of alcohol in one hand and a fire poker in another. He looked up when she entered, a smug grin spreading across his handsome face. "I knew you wouldn't he able to resist."

"Cut the shit," she snapped, all appearances of teacher/student civility disappearing. Crossing the room she took a seat on the leather sofa across from him. "What exactly can you offer me?"

Amusement colored his features. "What an interesting question. I'm thinking multiple orgasms, pleasure beyond what you've ever experienced."

Multiple orgasms? _As if._ Kathryn's eyes roll all the way to the ceiling. "Valmont, I didn't fuck high school boys when I _was_ in high school. I have no interest in starting now. If this is the only reason you summoned me I think we're done here."

She started for the door when he called out, "I can get rid of Sophie for you."

Swinging back on her heel she demands, "How?"

"I'm Sebastian Valmont it's what I do," he explained loftily. "Give me a week and the bitch will be gone."

Kathryn considered this a moment as she returned to the sofa. She reappraises him, curious if he could really solve her problem that quickly. She knew his reputation spoke for itself, but she also knew from experience that reputations weren't always what they seemed.

Leaning back in her seat she challenged, "Alright, lets see what you can do."

"Not so fast. Do you honestly expect I'm going to do all this out of the goodness of my heart?" he huffed incredulously, stabbing the poker into the fire. "Who's the naive one now?"

Of course she knew he'd want something and she was willing to bet all of August's considerable fortune she knew what that something was, but she played along anyway. "What exactly do you want?"

Even with his back to her Kathryn can still see the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk. Setting the poker down Sebastian turned around his expression blank as he looked her over. "You have killer legs," he praised as he casually strolled up to her, hands in pockets. "I'd love to photograph them sometime."

"Is that what you want? To photograph me?"

"No." Sebastian sunk down on the couch beside her, his gaze strangely intense. "I want to fuck you into next week."

Kathryn arched an unimpressed eyebrow not the least bit surprised. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You know, I find it endlessly amusing you keep acting like you're not interested when clearly you are. Why fight it? You know my reputation."

"Yes, but I also know how easily those can be manipulated."

Drumming a finger over his mouth he smiled at that. "Hmm, I guess you would. You know I did my research on you," he revealed sending her on alert. Kathryn remained stock still as her student reached out and traced a finger over her cleavage. "You were quite the slut in high school weren't you _Ms_. Merteuil. I read about that infamous list you used to keep. Did you really have a three way with your tennis coach and a gym teacher? Talk about physical education."

She thought about denying it before realizing, what for? It wasn't if any of that could hurt her anymore. August already knew all about her past thanks to his bitch mother who had been trying to turn him against her practically from their first date. As for the idiots at school, who gave a shit? They were all too terrified of her to ever try to hurt her. She suspected Sebastian realized as much which was why he didn't try to just blackmail her into sex. Still, staring into his obnoxious taunting face was enough to make her once again want to smack the shit out of him.

Instead she jumped up and straddled him. He lets out a huff of surprise as she takes a seat on his lap, her knee length dress riding up on her thighs as she did. Grabbing his wrists she slammed them against the back of the couch and leveled an icy look at him.

"Little boy," she sneered, "Do you honestly think you have the faintest clue how to get me off?"

"I think you'd be surprised," he bites out, clearly irritated at being emasculated.

"Would I?"

With a slow smile Kathryn began rocking her hips against him. His cock, already half hard, began to stiffen against her ass and _holy fuck_, apparently one rumor about him was indeed true. Shit, he was huge. This revelation must have shown on her face because he smiled in between grimaces of pleasure and taunted, "Feel something you like?"

"You're an impressive boy Sebastian," she admits as she slammed her hips against him and rode him harder. He inhales sharply between his teeth then halfheartedly struggled against her hold. "But could you fuck me for hours on end without cumming? Keep me on edge using just your mouth? Slam me so hard I can't walk right for a week? I'm not some innocent high school girl or a horny middle aged schoolmarm" She let out a short laugh, wondering if he was close and knowing she wouldn't let him get there if he was. Leaning forward she hissed in his ear, "I'd fucking eat you alive."

With that final warning she released her hold on him and climbed off his lap. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his face twisted in quiet fury, but she didn't gloat at his obvious discomfort, her mind was already back on the reason she came up to the study in the first place. Pacing the length of the couch Kathryn demanded, "How would you do it?"

"What, fuck you?"

"No, Jesus, can you put your hormones aside for one minute? I meant how would you get rid of Sophie?"

"Oh, that," he sighed as he reclined back on the couch. His cock was still straining against his pants, to almost comedic effect, but he paid it no mind. "Seduce her, discredit her, the usual. I take it you're already familiar with my tactics. It should take a week tops to distract her away from your boyfriend and her little vendetta. In exchange, I get you for a night."

Kathryn stilled, something about his words gave her pause, but she pushed it aside taking issue with his last statement. "An hour," she counters.

He sat up. "I'm going to need longer than that."

"Somehow I doubt that." Sighing she crossed her arms to her chest and considered her options before entering into further negotiations. "You get two hours, three if you can make me cum more than once. No photographs and no videos. You open your mouth to anyone about this, I'll make sure you never fuck anything ever again."

"Kinky"

"Not that I actually think you have it in you, but nothing violent, no third parties-

"Anal?"

Taking in the smug look on his face she assumed he was only bringing up the backdoor as a means to either shock or irritate her. She was neither. Smiling tightly she replied, "We'll see if I'm in the mood."

A ghost of a smile crossed his face before he got to his feet. She waited for his counter offer, but he didn't offer one. Instead he reached out, grabbing her by the hips and crushed her to his chest. Kathryn let out a surprised gasp. God, he was still hard. Gazing down at her Sebastian licked his lips. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"You better hope you're as good as you think you are Valmont." Kathryn placed her hand on his chest and slowly guided it upwards until she was touching his face. "It would be _such_ a disappointment if you couldn't live up to your own hype."

With an insolent grin he countered, "I'm so going to enjoy making you eat your words...amongst other things."

Valmont was truly a cocky son of a bitch and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it at least a little bit. That said, she wasn't about to give an inch in regards to anything with him. Gripping his face she guided his mouth towards hers but stopped when he was a breath away. His eyes fluttered closed and she smiled before whispering, "Good luck Sebastian."

Kathryn dropped his face, turned on her heel and strut out of the room with a triumphant grin. Good luck indeed.

.

_**('Cause I eat boys like a cannibal, fuck hard, howl at the moon like an animal)**_

Things don't go exactly as Sebastian planned and he's strangely alright with that. The way he sees it, if everything went the way it was suppose to, the whole enterprise would become boring and who wanted that? He relished the unpredictable and he was quickly learning that when it came to dealing with Ms. Merteuil that's exactly what he got.

Sophie had been giving him the run around all week. She was ignoring him at school and when he did manage to get her on the phone she was always brief and non-committal in her responses. Something was going on with her. Sebastian's first assumption was that she might be growing attached to her assignment which he supposed was an occupational hazard though it had never happened to him. Then again, he found this a little hard to believe. When he spoke to her the night of the party she hadn't been particularly fond of August, in fact she had been bitching about how boring he was and how she couldn't believe Ms. Merteuil could put up with it.

He didn't know what her deal was, but he was going to find out. The sooner he could make it appear he had a handle on Sophie, the sooner he could collect his reward from Ms. Merteuil. All week his teacher had been studiously avoiding him, not that he really expected anything else. Still Sebastian couldn't help provoking her when given the opportunity to make an off color comment or toss her a note after class complimenting her tits. She would always respond with a disapproving glare that just made him hard. For whatever reason he enjoyed pissing her off.

By the end of the week he grows tired of waiting so he decides to drop in on Sophie at home. It was after midnight when he ambushes her at home. Like his own neglectful parents, hers are frequently out of town so there's no worries about waking the house. The maid, wordlessly let him in and he made his way to her bedroom, knocking briefly before letting himself in.

The room was dark except for some strategically placed candles illuminating the bed where Sophie was lounging. When he sauntered in she jumped to her feet in obvious surprise. "Sebastian," she exclaimed throwing her long loose hair behind her shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes scanned the room taking in the obviously mussed bed and the pink vibrator tangled amongst the sheets. Sophie herself was dressed in nothing but a tiny yellow and lace slip, showing off her long legs and generous breasts. Clearly she wasn't alone.

"I came for a progress report, seeing as you've been ignoring me all week"

Even in the dim light he could see her blush, but she played it off, nervously tugging at her slip. "Uh, I haven't been ignoring you. I've been busy with school and cheerleading and-

"Homework and blah, blah, blah," he finished for her. "Bullshit. You were suppose to dump the tech geek by now, but judging by all this," he plucked the thin strap of her negligee, "Clearly you're having a change of heart. Don't tell me you actually fell for that loser."

"Of course not," she huffed. "I broke things off with August days ago."

"Then who the hell are you fucking?"

"That would be me"

Sebastian turned at the familiar voice just as Kathryn stepped out of the bathroom behind him. His jaw unhinged and his brain momentarily shut down when he saw what she was wearing—which was virtually nothing, but a long transparent robe and knowing smirk. In the dim candlelight he can see everything from the pink of her elongated nipples, to the curve of her hip, to her bare pussy. He watched slack jawed as she walked past him and went to Sophie. Slipping her hands around her waist she pulled her into a kiss. Sebastian's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline as he watched his teacher make out with the school tramp. It occurred to him then that clearly his plan was fucked.

When they broke away Sophie looked a little dazed like she just took a hit off something. Licking her lips, she gazed lustfully at the older women. Kathryn turned to him, amusement dancing in her eyes as she took in his no doubt shocked reaction. "Oh come on Sebastian. You didn't honestly think you were better at this than me, did you?" When he didn't reply she let out a husky laugh. "Silly rabbit."

Sebastian shook his head, trying to figure out what the hell he just walked in on. "What the fuck?" he demanded.

The brunette eyed him a moment before turning back to Sophie. Running a hand down her hair she suggested, "Why don't you go get us something to drink."

"Okay," she easily agreed before heading to the door. She smiled sheepishly at Sebastian as she passed him.

When they were alone Kathryn sighed. "Such a sweet girl. Dumb as a post though."

He stepped towards her, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not her body knowing it would just distract him. "How did you figure it out?" he inquired.

"You gave yourself away Sebastian. The night you offered up your services you mentioned something about Sophie's vendetta against me. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but later than night I got to thinking—how would you know about that unless she told you? If she told you, then clearly you two were close and it stood to reason you suggested she go after August so you could proposition me. It was a stupid mistake Valmont. I thought you were smarter than that."

"So did I," he sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose. She was right, it was a stupid slip up, easily detectable if one was paying attention.

Ms. Merteuil turned and took a seat on the bed. Crossing her legs she leaned back making it impossible for him to not stare at her tits. Sebastian swallowed hard. "So what, you fucked Sophie just to mess with me?"

"Well," she sighed, "I wanted confirmation of course and when I confronted her she clammed up. So I had August send her to my place with some bullshit excuse about a missing file. Once I got her alone it didn't take much to get under her skirt. She's _very_ enthusiastic."

"I'm aware," he bit out through clinched teeth.

"So I heard. She told me everything of course. How you sent her after August in exchange for getting her off academic probation, which I already did by the way, and how apparently you were going to destroy me after you fucked me."

"I wasn't-

She held up her hand silencing him. "Save it. I must say I'm a little disappointed in you Valmont. I would have expected a much more sophisticated plan given your reputation."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Who says I'm giving up? I'm far from finished sweetheart."

"You're playing out of your league Sebastian."

"We'll see."

Leaning forward she held his gaze as she revealed, "You know what the funny thing is? If you had actually taken the time to properly seduce me, away from school and without your usual juvenile tactics I probably would have gone to bed with you, but I guess we'll never know."

Sebastian wasn't a hundred percent sure he believed that. Leaning over her, he rested his hands on either side of her body. He slowly smiled as he gently pulled apart the sash of her robe revealing her naked body underneath. She smelled vaguely of lilac and he was dying to spread her legs and taste her, but he holds back. Drinking her in he asked, "Do you want me to seduce you Ms. Merteuil?"

"Perhaps," she breathed before leaning in and nuzzling her nose against his neck. When she spoke again her tone was decidedly less seductive. "But unfortunately, I don't fuck losers." Pulling back she smiled and added, "Sorry."

His hands fisted against the duvet and he could feel a sharp retort on his tongue, but he curbed it when Sophie arrived, clinking glasses together and humming to herself. Keeping his gaze locked on his teacher's he straightened and stood over her.

"I got champagne," Sophie sing songed waving the bottle in the air. "Sebastian are you going to stay?"

Before he could respond Kathryn spoke up. "He can't sadly, he has school in the morning." Picking up the pink vibrator, she adds tauntingly, "However, I think we can manage without him."

Sophie giggled, eying the toy with obvious hunger. Sebastian rolled his eyes trying his best to appear bored—not an easy task with his raging boner. "Yes, I should get going. You ladies have fun. I'll speak to you later Sophie."

He was fairly confident she hadn't heard a word he said as she was already climbing on to the bed, lifting her slip over her head as he departed. Sebastian calmly walked out of the Van Allen apartment, his mind already beginning to calculate his next move. He might be down but he wasn't out. Luckily for him, he always believed in having a plan B.

.

_**(Wild child kiss me baby, touch it, touch it, drive me… )**_

"Did you like my gift?"

Kathryn picked up the velvet jewelry box lying idly beside her on the bed. She admired the sparkling diamond drop necklace and the way it caught the light. It was very beautiful (and clearly very expensive) but it wasn't exactly the diamond she had been hoping for.

Of course she doesn't let on to her disappointment instead replying with forced sincerity. "It's lovely August, but you really shouldn't have."

What he _should_ have done was buy her a goddamn engagement ring.

"Nonsense sweetheart," he cooed, "You deserve it...especially since I know I haven't been that available lately."

There's a clear note of guilt in his voice that makes Kathryn smile. Good. He should feel guilty, the dumb shit. Did he honest think she didn't know he was panting after a piece of high school ass, did he really underestimate her intelligence? August Billings might be a genius but when it came to people he was hopelessly naive. It kind of amazed her that he managed to become as successful as he was.

"That's alright darling," she replied with a martyred sigh. "I understand how busy you are. I've just missed you is all."

"I miss you too"

Kathryn smiled. It was all so easy. Unable to resist twisting the knife she asked, "How are the new interns working out?"

There in a tell tale pause. "It's fine...for the most part."

"Oh?"

"Yes one of the female interns, I believe she attends your school actually, Sophie Van Allen?"

"I'm familiar with her," she replied, picturing the pretty teen stretched out naked across her duvet.

"Yeah, well she up and quit the other day, no reason, just said the program wasn't for her. Can you believe that?" he asked incredulously. "Does she have any idea how prestigious this program is? I had parents offering me cars to let their kids in for christs sake and this little-"

"Well I'm sure she had her reasons," Kathryn cut him off before he could launch into a full scale rant even though his anger amused her. Poor August didn't take rejection well. Sophie had told her after she quit he practically begged her to stay. Apparently he was very infatuated with her even though according to Sophie they hadn't gone any further then some heavy petting, which was kind of pathetic seeing as the blonde basically threw herself at him. She wondered how her boyfriend would react if he discovered she got further with Sophie in an hour than he did in three weeks. Loser.

"Teenagers have no discipline these days," he groused, "No sense of commitment."

Kathryn studied her manicure, growing increasingly bored with the conversation. "Uh huh."

"It's just...hold on a second love." There's a pause and she can hear him opening a door and then an annoying high pitched voice that sounds suspiciously like his bitch mother. After a minute he came back to the phone. "I'm going to have to call you back Kathryn, mother just arrived."

She rolled her eyes. It was just her luck she managed to find the one young, vaguely handsome billionaire in the world, and he was a total pansy assed momma's boy. Judith Billings was a real piece of work who loathed Kathryn on sight and seemed to make it her life's mission to make sure her son didn't marry her.

With an almost exaggerated sweetness she told him, "Well I'll let you go. Send your mother my love. I'll talk to you soon baby."

Hanging up the phone she rolled her eyes as she stared at her empty ring finger. Something needed to be done about that. Kathryn Merteuil waited for no man, not even a billionaire. Thinking it over she decided maybe she should use this Sophie thing to her advantage. Maybe she'd tell him the girl confessed everything and then threaten to leave him. Perhaps that would get him off his ass. If not, there was always the fake pregnancy route.

Outside of not being engaged, everything else had fallen back into place. Kathryn was no longer in danger of losing her idiot boyfriend to a teenager and said teen was now comfortably under her thumb. Mmm, little Sophie was quite the little dish. Sexy, exuberant and insatiable, it was enough for her to briefly consider going permanently lesbian. It was a shame she enjoyed dick so much.

Speaking of which, she hadn't heard anything from her favorite naughty student in over a week. It was enough to give her pause that he might be planning something, but then again knowing Sebastian he likely got bored and picked up a new obsession. This thought left her a little disappointed. Valmont was a pain in the ass, but at least he had provided some form of entertainment. It had been ages since she played games with someone her equal (or at least close to it). Kathryn dearly hoped he would keep his promise and not give up so easily.

Then just like that she's thinking about it. His pouty mouth, that bored drawl, the lazy smirk, his tight ass. Heat pooled in her belly and she found herself rubbing her legs together in order to appease the sudden ache. Almost subconsciously she reached for her tablet sitting on the bedside table. She opened up the video she downloaded a few days earlier. Immediately, the sound of a woman's high pitched shrieking filled the otherwise quiet room. Kathryn would lower the sound, but the noises he makes turns her on.

It's a video Sebastian posted last year on some porn sight of him fucking the (former) drama teacher that she discovered when she was doing her own research on him. They're in a bedroom, possibly his going by the expensive, masculine décor, and he had her bent over the side of the bed, a hand yanking her by the hair as he fucked her ruthlessly from behind. The angle of the camera wasn't ideal as there was no visible penetration. Clearly the video was made with the purpose of exposing and humiliating the teacher as she was clearly center stage, her sizable breasts bouncing wildly and her expression twisted in pleasure. Kathryn had no interest in the woman however. As she watched the video her gaze remained on Sebastian, bare chested and smirking as he plowed his victim. She was fascinated by the lack of pleasure on his face. Was he getting off on it at all?

Studying the video, she found herself getting turned on as she watched the preciseness of the way his hips snapped on every thrust. Her hand moved almost of it's own accord across her breasts, pinching her nipple. In the video Sebastian yanked the teacher upright, never breaking rhythm, he palmed her breasts before slipping a hand between her legs. The teacher mewled louder.

Kathryn slipped her own hand under her negligee and past her panties. She was wet, the liquid making her skin slippery as she rubbed her pussy. Dropping the tablet to the bed, she closed her eyes and reclined back against her pillows while her hand continued to work between her legs. Her mind began to wander and soon she was thinking about it: his face between her legs as his clever tongue worked her over, drawing her closer to the edge. She whimpered as she imagined the scenario of riding his face, legs clenched around him, her fingers yanking those blond curls as he made her cum.

The video was still playing and the sounds of him grunting and cursing drove her on. Now humping her hand in earnest, Kathryn could feel herself almost there, just a moment longer...

Then her doorbell rang.

At first she ignored it, sure she just imagined it. After all it was a weekday and it was late. Who would bother her at this time of night? Then it rang again and she stilled. "Shit," she grumbled, her moment of near ecstasy broken.

Kathryn looked at the bedside clock. It was nearly eleven. There was no way it was August. Even if he managed to ditch his mother he lived clear across town. Climbing off the bed with an annoyed sigh, she threw on her robe and crossed her apartment. Before opening the door she briefly fantasized that it was Sebastian on the other side. She supposed it wouldn't be _that_ unlikely given his apparent panache for showing up unannounced. Her cunt pulsed with renewed desire at the thought.

She's disappointed however when she opens the door to find no one there and the hallway empty. What the fuck? Thinking it might be the neighbor kid fooling around she was about to close the door when she looked down and noticed the small package at her feet. It was a wrapped box with a tag attached to it. Scooping it up she read the delicate writing:

_Open Me_

Kathryn rolled her eyes. Really? She was in no mood for this bullshit, but her curiosity demanded answers. Stepping inside her apartment she opened the package to find a small digital recorder. When she turned it on her voice immediately filled the room:

"_Little boy, do you honestly think you have the faintest clue how to get me off?"_

"_I think you'd be surprised," Sebastian answered_

"_Would I?"_

Kathryn turned it off before it could go any further. That son of a bitch recorded their conversation and now he had all the ammunition he needed to torpedo her future engagement, her job, hell her life. Like an idiot she had practically gift wrapped it for him. Why hadn't she checked him for bugs as soon as she entered the room?

Because she underestimated him, she told herself. She ignored her instincts that told her she might be dealing with a true equal and now it came back to bite her on the ass. Well, it looked like she got her wish after all. Sebastian wasn't backing down.

Fucker.

.

(_**Follow Me Down the Rabbit Hole...) **_

"Are you terribly mad at me?" Sophie purred coquettishly, batting her eyelashes for effect as if he was stupid enough to fall for any of that.

Sebastian leaned back against mahogany lockers, casually fiddling with the ends of his navy tie while the blond beside him rummaged through her locker. "Why? Because you helped that bitch screw me over?" With a sarcastic smile he asked, "Why would I be mad?"

She laughed as she stuffed her biology book into her bag. "I think you're jealous."

She wasn't wrong, he acknowledged to himself. The fact that the easiest girl in school got farther with his crush then he had was a god damn embarrassment. Luckily for him, Sophie was discreet. He would hate for this information to get around school.

"So how was she?"

Sophie closed her locker and as she stared into space, a dreamy look came over her face. She looked like a tween girl at a boy band concert. "It was amazing," she sighed. "I've never cum that hard before. Not even with a guy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to take offense to that."

She shrugged, snapping out of it. "Well I would have let you join us or at least let you stick around to watch, but Kathryn said it was best not to reward bad behavior."

"_Kathryn_?" he challenged. Not even he dared call her by her first name.

Sophie giggled, caressing his face. "Don't pout Sebastian, if will give you wrinkles." Spinning on her heel she started off down the hall with Valmont sneering behind her.

"Blow me," he called after her.

Turning around she blew him a kiss before heading up a flight of stairs, her plaid skirt flapping after her. Sebastian shook his head and headed off to his own class. His annoyance soon gave way to anticipation when he realized he had European history next.

This would be his first class since delivering his little present to Ms. Merteuil's doorstep. After walking in on her rendezvous with Sophie, Sebastian had decided to lay low for a little while so he took an impromptu trip to the Caribbean for a week to recharge and regroup and perhaps throw his opponent off her game. He was fairly confident it worked. It was admittedly a stroke of genius on his part to record their conversation that night. Now he had her right where he wanted her.

Entering the class he removed the bright red apple he had snagged from the cafeteria that morning and placed it on his teacher's desk. Ms. Merteuil was writing something on the board. She paused and looked at him over her shoulder, before her eyes narrowed at the apple like it might be poison. Sebastian smiled sweetly at her. "Good afternoon Ms. Merteuil."

"Sebastian," she greeted him, her voice flat.

He took a seat towards the back of the classroom and proceeded to eyefuck her for the next hour when he wasn't mentally calculating all the depraved things he planed to do to her that is. For her part, Ms. Merteuil studiously ignored him. Even after he referred to Helen of Troy as a "world-class slut" and the room errupted in raucous laughter and objections from his more feminist minded classmates, she barely bats an eye. Sebastian wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused.

When class ended his peers filed out, but he remained seated in his chair. Kathryn glared at him from across the room, all apparent disinterest vanishing. Apparently he had gotten her attention after all. _Good_.

"Did you get my gift?"

"I did"

He smiled and got to his feet. "Then I can assume we have an understanding, unless of course you'd rather I take that tape to the headmaster or maybe drop it off at your boyfriends. I'm sure he'll be interested to know that his beloved is trading sex for favors with her students."

Kathryn picked up the apple he left on her desk and for a moment Sebastian thinks she might throw it at him. Instead she snaps icily, "I know how blackmail works Mr. Valmont, no need to pontificate. Meet me in my office at five o'clock and we'll settle things."

"Very good," he agreed heading for the door. "I'll see you then Ms. Merteuil."

She cast one last withering glare in his direction before he departed. Her obvious fury makes him chuckle with misanthropic glee. In a mere four hours he'd finally be living out his ultimate fantasy.

Sebastian was so caught up in his triumph he didn't notice the headmaster coming right for him until he was standing in front of him. "Mr. Hargrove," he greeted with with false cheer. "How goes it sir?"

"Not well Sebastian," he replied, his face drawn tight in anger. "We need to talk son. My office. Now."

And just like that his good mood vanished.

.

_**(Chemistry, biology, As long as he's on top of me)**_

When the clock struck five, Kathryn found herself waiting in her office curious to see if Sebastian would show. She was fairly confident he'd be unfortunately detained. Served him right, she thought darkly to herself. _Asshole_.

Tilting back in her rickety wooden desk chair, her legs stretched out before her with her feet resting on the edge of the desk. She stared out the window as the last few student stragglers and faculty members made there way out of the building and into the chilly New York air. With daylights savings time in full effect, the sun was already starting to set. Glancing at her watch Kathryn decided she'd give him a few minutes more than take off herself.

She had every confidence that headmaster Hargrove would do as she asked. Well, she didn't ask so much as threaten. Kathryn had coolly explained that if he didn't deal with Valmont in an appropriate fashion she'd be forced to go to the school board and Manchester really didn't need another scandal on it's hands, especially after that incident with the lacrosse captain and that freshman girl. He of course saw her point and promised it would be handled. Kathryn smiled to herself. It paid to have people afraid of you. It was the chief reason she was the only faculty member outside of the PE coach and the headmaster himself who had their own office. It was also the reason Sebastian Valmont was likely getting booted off campus at that very moment.

The door to her office opened suddenly pulling her from her thoughts. Everyone at that school knew better then to come into her private quarters unannounced—everyone that is except for one person. She found herself oddly pleased that he had made it to their meeting after all.

Kathryn didn't move from her chair or turn around to greet him. She remained staring out the window as she heard him come in and close the door. When she detected the familiar echo of the door locking she allowed herself a small grin. Someone was feeling confident. He said nothing as he came up behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt his hands curving around the back of her chair and then he bent down and kissed her neck. Kathryn forced herself not to react.

"I didn't think you'd make it," she replied coolly, still not turning to look at him.

"I almost didn't," he replied, voice at her ear. "Well played Ms. Merteuil."

"Thank you"

Letting go of her chair he circled around the desk so he was standing in front of her. He didn't look particularly pissed off, still dressed in his school uniform, his tie loosened at the neck. Then again, she was coming to realize Sebastian was almost as good as she was at masking his emotions. He took a seat at the window seat, his long legs hanging before him.

"I just came from the headmaster," he informed her in his usual laconic drawl, "It was very clever handing over that tape and making it look like I was blackmailing you for sex." She was about to point out that technically he _was_, but she held her tongue when he continued, "How did you distort the audio like that?"

"I had one of the AV geeks do it for me. It didn't take much persuasion," she added with a sly grin, rubbing in the fact that a loser he likely considered lower them himself had gotten further with her than he ever had.

Irritation flashed in Sebastian's eyes as he bit out, "Clever girl. Perhaps if you had used some of that cleverness when you were my age, you wouldn't be stuck teaching now."

Fury bubbled within in when he hit that particular target. Dropping her feat to the floor she hissed at him, "Watch it."

Valmont flashed a naughty grin, looking impossibly boyish, as he hopped off the window sill. "Sorry," he replied not sounding the least bit remorseful.

Kathryn relaxed back in her seat as she watched him peruse her office. He ran his long, dexterous fingers over the spines of her books. When she begins imagining other uses for those fingers she quickly tried to stifle her lustful thoughts, going back to the topic at hand. "So did they kick you out?"

"Please," he huffed shooting a pointed look over his shoulder at her. "My father owns half this city and my aunt Helen practically runs this school. Trust me, the headmaster's a lot more afraid of her than he ever was of you. I'm suspended for a week and my father is making a sizable contribution to the new library."

Kathryn expected she would receiver a call tomorrow from the headmaster, all sheepish apologies and excuses about his hands being tied. She would pretend to be okay with it, she might even be sweet. Then when the idiot had his guard down she'd go after something he loved, maybe he job or perhaps that drippy daughter of his. Either way she'd make him pay for his lack of backbone.

Her annoyance with him aside, she found herself oddly indifferent to Valmont's lack of punishment. The truth was she'd be rather disappointed if wasn't around and that was rather disconcerting thought. Besides, she was hardly surprised, she knew how powerful the Valmont's and the Rosemond's were.

"You don't seem particularly irritated that your plan wasn't a complete success," he notes.

"Nothing shocks me anymore," she sighs.

"I think you'd miss me," he challenged.

Kathryn said nothing just shook her head as she studied his cocky expression. "You know, you remind me so much of this boy I used to fuck around with in high school. He was pretty like you are and a total asshole." She hadn't thought of Bryce in awhile, but it was hard to deny his similarities to Sebastian. They shared that same careless arrogance that she, for whatever reason, found so appealing.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"He fell for the wrong girl and wound up dead," she explained, her voice sounding emotionless even to her own ears. She wondered what that said about her that even after all these years she still couldn't find it in her to mourn dickhead Bryce.

She kind of expected him to press her for more details but he simply replied, "He sounds like a real pussy."

Kathryn laughed despite herself then got up from her chair and rounded the desk. "So, have you learned your lesson about playing outside your league?"

He seemed to consider it a second. "What I learned is I played this completely wrong."

"How so?"

Sebastian pushing off the wall, strolled over to her, his eyes drinking her in as he did. "There was never any need to resort to coercion and blackmail. You were right, my tactics were juvenile. But in my defense, there was something I haven't realized about you until we started this."

"Which is?"

His gaze zeroed in on her. "How badly you needed to be fucked _Kathryn_."

She found herself smiling, not only at him finally using her first name, but at his arrogant presumptions. Almost of her own accord, Kathryn found herself moving towards him. "Like you have any idea what I need," she sneered, her skin already heating as she realized what was about to happen. "And even if you did, what makes you think you're the one to give it to me?"

"I've known it since the first moment I walked into your class," he replied, loosening his tie as he closed the distance between them. "Even now, just look at you. Practically panting for it. I bet if I slipped my hand into your panties I'd find you soaking."

"_Eat me_ high school boy," she snarled, eyes on him even when she was mentally calculating how fast she could get his pants unbuckled. "Do you honestly think you could ever make me cum?"

"Watch me"

Grabbing her by the waist he hauled her to him, then launched his mouth against hers in an all out assault. He sure as hell didn't kiss like a high school boy, she'd give him that. Kathryn whimpered as she eagerly kissed him back, her hands shooting up to tug at his short blond curls, just as she always wanted to do. It was frantic and passionate, all tongue, teeth and wet lips as they both struggled to gain the upper hand.

They stumbled back against her desk, knocking over paper weights and a glass vase of flowers. Neither of them paid any mind. Using his arm, Sebastian cleared off most everything else. It made a terrible racket. In the back of her mind Kathryn wondered if anyone was still around to hear them. Before she could give the matter too much consideration, he distracted her, picking her up and setting her down with a hard thud at the edge of her desk. They broke apart, both gasping and breathless. Kathryn surveyed the damage, noting her tablet now resting on the ground, most likely cracked and broken.

"You're replacing everything," she told him sternly.

"Yes, Ms. Merteuil," he replied with an impish grin as he unbuttoned her snug blazer. Fingering the flimsy straps of her silk camisole he easily snapped them leaving her in her bra. "Oops, I guess I'll be replacing that too."

Kathryn slapped him across the face like she had fantasized doing since the fist time he smirked at her. Sebastian wheeled back, touching his cheek in surprise before a grin broke out over his handsome face. "Bitch," he muttered, then kissed her once again.

His hands traced up her sides to her breasts, squeezing her till she moaned then quickly discarding her bra, unclasping the front and tossing the lacy garment towards the window. Valmont's mouth moved from her lips, down her neck, to her collarbone, until finally coming to her tits. He sucked on her nipples so hard her hips surged upwards, seeking friction. Gripping her waist he held her down, as he worked his magic on her other breast. Kathryn's fingers dug into his hair. "Shit," she hissed.

He eyed her from between her tits, arrogance and desire swimming in his clear blue eyes. "And we haven't even gotten started yet," he teased.

Kathryn moved her hands to his shoulders and abruptly forced him to his knees. Sebastian bit out a curse as he hit the hard floor. She laughed. "Show me what you go Mr. Valmont," she demanded.

His gaze narrowed in irritation, but he easily met the challenge, dragging her further to the edge of the desk and drawing her panties down her legs. She didn't notice what he did with the garment and didn't give it a second thought. He could keep it to jack with for all she cared. Those long, nimble fingers of his spread the lips of sex open and he seemed to study her a moment. Growing impatient Kathryn was about to force his face against her sex, when his tongue was suddenly on her. He took long, broad swipes of her cunt making her buck against him while his finger slowly penetrated her.

"Jesus," she breathed, tightening around him.

She wrapped her legs around his face, locking them in place behind his head and effectively smothering him with her pussy. Gripping his hair in one hand, she leaned back and used the other to balance herself as she rode his face. Sebastian, his tongue hungrily lapping at her core, continually brought her to the brink before abruptly changing course and leaving her to dangle, eager as hell to cum and half delirious with pleasure.

"Fuck, please, just do it," she found herself begging. When she felt his tongue rim her ass, cried out in surprise, her hips jerking against his mouth harder. Kathryn tightened her thighs around his face and yanked his hair. "Do it dammit—oh god!"

The finger he had working inside her rubbed some previously unexplored nerve while Sebastian simultaneously sucked her distended clit into his mouth. Her orgasm hit fast and furious, the force of it nearly knocking her side ways. She rode his face hard, grinding against him eagerly as a high pitched moan escaped her. Kathryn wasn't normally a screamer, but then again she couldn't recall the last time she came like that.

Releasing her hold on him, she languidly removed her thighs wrapped around his neck. Sebastian got to his feet. His face was red and he was wearing a self-satisfied grin that was covered in her juices. Kathryn was still trembling and a little dazed when he gripped her neck and pulled her close. "Did you enjoy that?" he murmured pressing his forehead to hers.

"Yes, you arrogant little shit," she huffed before pulling lunging forward to capture his mouth. She can taste herself all over him and it excites her. Kathryn licks his lips clean. "You eat pussy better than a dyke," she praised.

"Well you would know, wouldn't you?" he teased, swiftly removing his jacket and then his tie.

Kathryn smiled sardonically as she goes for his pants, eager to get to the main event. Before she can get him out of his shorts, Sebastian takes her by the wrists and begins tying her hands together. She immediately tries to put a stop to it.

"I don't think so," she snapped.

"Relax," he sighed, tightening his grip as he knotted the tie tightly around her. "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

She didn't enjoy being tied up normally, she liked being the one in control. Given the delicate power dynamic of their relationship the situation certainly called for it, but she found herself, for whatever reason curious to see what would happen. Against her better judgment she quit fighting him

"Good girl," he praised when she stopped struggling. Sebastian kissed her briefly then abruptly pushed her backwards so she was laying the length of the desk.

Kathryn stretched her arms over her head, letting herself be displayed, half dressed and trussed up for his pleasure. Sebastian finished unfastening his pants and pulled out his porn star sized cock. "Jesus," she breathed when she got a look at him. If one could call a dick pretty, his certainly was. Full and pink, sticking straight up, a bone eager to be buried.

He looked her over with a cocky grin as he stroked himself. Palming her tits with his other hand he remarked, "Damn your sexy."

Pride swelled within her as she knew how many women he had fucked in his short lifetime, but she put on a facade of indifference. "Stop playing with yourself Mr. Valmont and fuck me."

Cocking an eyebrow at her he quickly hauled her to the edge of the desk and drapes her legs over his shoulders. Kathryn gasped at the sudden position shift and before she can become accustomed, he shoved himself all the way inside her. She arched against the desk, crying out in surprise at the sharp intrusion. Her cunt, already sensitive from her orgasm, tightened and pulsed around his length. She knew he was big and she was certainly no shrinking virgin, but shit it hurt! She couldn't recall the last time a guy had stretched her like that.

Her discomfort must have shown on her face because as he leaned over her, practically bending her in half, a smile tugged at his lips, he asked, "What, no quip about my age or lack of prowess?" When she could only whimper in reply, her brain unable to focus long enough to answer he continued, "Good, then shut up and take your cock like a good girl."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed at him as her senses returned. She was about to toss off a remark about his incessant rambling when he began to fuck her in earnest.

Even having watched the various videos online documenting his skills, she still wasn't prepared for him. Sebastian Valmont could fuck. He didn't just jackhammer into her like some guys did, there was a finesse and a grace to his movements. He knew how to exploit friction, change angles. He knew when to plunge deep and he knew when a shallow thrust was all that was needed. His hips snapped with precision, alternating between slow, taunting thrusts and brutal, relentless pounding. Kathryn was a withering, panting mess, trapped beneath him unable to do anything, but take what he was giving her. It was both simultaneously hot and frustrating.

When his hand slipped between their bodies and began to rub circles against her clit, she called out his name and tightened around him. Sebastian hissed in pleasure. Through hooded eyes she watched him, straining above her, clearly on the brink of his own orgasm. He was beautiful like this, his handsome face pinched in pleasure as beads of sweat poured off him. "Come on Kathryn," he gasped, his breath rough as he fucked her hard. "Come for me sweetheart."

The old wooden desk beneath her creaked with their joined weight. Reaching back her fingers dug into the shitty wood and she imagined the next time she sat at this desk she'd look at her scratch marks and always think of this. Not that she needed the reminder. She was fairly certain she wouldn't forget this any time soon.

Kathryn wanted to hold off her orgasm, she wanted to make him work for it after all, especially after all the shit she talked about him not being able to follow through, but she finds herself unable to stop it. With his persistent hand playing her like some well loved instrument, she was literally putty in his hands.

_Fucker_.

Unlike last time when her orgasm was sudden, this time it is slow and drawn out, her body shaking with the effort to delay it. When the pleasure gathered in her gut finally exploded she practically sobbed with relief, tightening around him like a screw, he eyes closed tight as an explosion of color erupted behind them.

She babbled some stuff as well, but she doesn't bother to decipher it for fear of further embarrassment. When she comes to she's just in time to watch Valmont go off. He slammed into her hard, his once exquisite technique had given way to the frantic need to cum. His mouth went slack and he calls her by her first name over and over again as he pants and grunts before suddenly retching himself away. Kathryn gasped at his abrupt exit from her body, feeling uncomfortably empty. She watched transfixed as he quickly jacked his cock over her cunt. It occurs to her then she wouldn't have minded if he came inside her, but this was probably smarter as they hadn't bothered with a condom. Sebastian cums in three long spurts that land on her bare mound.

Stumbling back he looks a little dazed as he runs a hand over his face. The sight of this usually cocky boy looking dumbfounded made her grin. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, his own mouth curving into a smile.

"Did you get that out of your system?" she taunts, trying her best to sound haughty but missing the mark and landing on tired.

"Not even close," he remarked as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up to a sitting position.

Kathryn experienced a momentary head rush before quickly getting her bearings. Sebastian cupped her face and kissed her with surprising passion. When he pulls back there's some unnamed emotion in his eyes that makes it hard for her to swallow. _What was that?_ Before she can consider the implications he was kissing her again.

With her hands still bound she touched his cock, which somehow was not completely limp. He whimpered against her lips. "I want this in my mouth," she breathed.

"I'm not stopping you," he laughed.

"Untie me"

Sebastian seemed to consider it. "I don't know. I kind of like you like this."

"Trust me, you'll want my hands free for what comes next."

His eyebrows leap on his face then he turned, examining the mess on the floor before scooping up a pair of sheers. He cut his tie off her wrists, effectively freeing her. Kathryn practically moaned as she was released. Her skin, bright red and raw from the chaff marks, looked worse than it actually felt. Still, when Sebastian began massaging her wrists she didn't stop him. Instead, she took the opportunity to finish undressing him at least part way, removing his shirt with one hand, popping off buttons as she did.

Her hands were itching to explore his body. She ran her fingers down his smooth, pale chest and nipped at his nipples, receiving a grunt of approval from him. Pulling down his pants, she reached behind him and palmed his perfect ass. By the time she hopped off the desk and sunk to her knees in front of him, Sebastian was already hard again.

Kathryn wasted no time with any more foreplay. Taking his pulsing cock, still wet with her juices, she stroked him twice before swallowing him whole. Even with his impressive length she was still able to fit him all the way down her throat. Sebastian, gripping her hair tightly at the root, gasps, "Holy fucking shit."

She proceeded to use all her many years of cocksucking to drive him to the brink. Hallowing her cheeks she sucks him hard, letting him batter her poor throat as her tongue teased his underside and sensitive tip. When he tries to fuck her face she doesn't stop him, instead urging him on with wanton moans, while her gaze landed on his. She nibbled as his balls before sucking them into her mouth, then returning back to his cock. Using her own wetness as lube, she guided a finger to his backside and penetrated his ass. Sebastian cries out in surprise and she pulls off his cock, laughing.

"Have any of your school girls ever done this for you?"

"No," he pants, eyes heavy with lust, "Just school _boys_."

Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise, not sure if he was being serious or not. She would have bet good money Sebastian didn't swing that way, but she was starting to realize she had severely underestimated him. He only laughed before forcing her mouth back on him.

With her finger buried in his ass, she fucked him, taking delight in the way his features twisted in pleasure as he tried to save off his orgasm . She wondered if he ever had anything more substantial then a finger inside him before and she was suddenly disappointed they weren't doing this back at her apartment where she had full access to her arsenal of toys.

When the edge of her finger nuzzled against his prostate, he shoots off quickly coating the back of her throat with his bitter cum and cursing her name in a series of gasps. Kathryn relishes the way he trembles against her, the first trace of vulnerability displayed by him since this started. Itching to exploit it, she takes him back into her mouth, making him twitch and push her away, too sensitive to be touched. "Shit," he panted, "Give me a second."

"What's wrong Valmont?" she taunted, running her nails down his thigh. "Worn out already? How _disappointing_."

His eyes narrowed at her and his pouty mouth twisted in scorn. Grabbing her by the hair, he forced her to her feet. Kathryn shrieked at the harsh handling, stumbling back against the desk. "Asshole," she spat pushing at his chest.

Sebastian pulled her back to him, kissing her almost violently as his hands make quick work of the rest of her clothes, stripping her bare. Then, before she knew what was happening, he swung her around , carrying her over to the couch in the corner of the room. He set her down on her feet then abruptly spun her around and bent her over the length of it. The couch was dark green and velvet, an old relic that she inherited from the office's last inhabitant. Kathryn never used it and had planned to dispose of it, but had never gotten around to it. Now the delicate skin of her cheek was rubbing against the smelly fabric as her student prepared to mount her from behind.

Running a hand down her back, he palmed her ass before spanking it, eliciting a shriek of surprise from her. He repeats the motion on her other side then spreads her cheeks apart. A moment later she felt the blunt tip of his finger against her asshole. Tossing her hair out of her face, Kathryn looked back at him. "Don't mess around in that area if you don't know what you're doing," she warned him.

He snickered as he held up a small bottle of lotion he must have swiped from her bag. "Relax, you honestly think I've never done this before?"

Oh she's sure he has, but had he done it without tearing a girl in two, is the question. Eying his sizable cock, which somehow against all logic was once again stiff, Kathryn had second thoughts about allowing this. There was his age to consider of course, not to mention his need to prove something to her, but really she was just worried about his large cock and the prospect of him doing permanent damage. In the end though, her curiosity, her lust and her pride won out over common sense.

Sebastian penetrated her with lube covered digits. He was surprisingly gentle, taking the time to stretch and accommodate her accordingly. Kathryn clutched the couch whimpering as he slowly, tantalizingly prepared to take her, while simultaneously trying to ignore the fact that she was bare assed naked in her shitty office, about to be ass fucked by the school manwhore.

Removing his fingers, his hands at her waist, he positioned her just so and she could feel the heat of his cock against her backside. He paused before broaching her. "If you don't want this, tell me now, no bullshit," he told her, his voice deep and oddly sincere.

He was giving her an out she realized, but she doesn't take it. No fucking way. Pressing her face to the couch she instructed him, "Do it."

She could hear him inhale sharply before slowly entering her. Unlike last time, he's slow, obviously careful. Kathryn appreciates it, but at the same time resents the need for it. She didn't like to be reminded of her weaknesses, even if it was for her own good. Reaching behind herself she tried to pull him in, but he stops her, pinning her wrist to the couch. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Turning her head she met his gaze and admitted, "Yes."

Sebastian looked momentarily startled before nodding. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her head back down, before rearing his hips backwards and forcing himself completely inside her. Kathryn cried out loudly in pain. _Motherfucker!_ It hurt so badly she could barely breath at first, choking out breaths as she felt him pulse within her. It felt as if she was being torn apart. Tears prickled at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Kathryn," he asked, his voice strained and hoarse, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and managed to eek out a mumbled, "Yes."

Sebastian began to move after that, with shallow thrusts at first, as if he's afraid to move too much, but soon his movements accelerated, building speed as he fucked her with surprising (though not really) confidence. When he slipped a hand between her legs and started rubbing gentle circles against her clit, she nearly sobbed with relief. Kathryn's teeth dig into the nasty sofa as she gets lost in the intense pleasure and exquisite pain.

Just like with everything else they've done, Sebastian is ridiculously good at this. It kind of irritates her a little bit, the fact that he was making her eat her words to to speak. Sensing her desire for pain as much as pleasure, he yanked on her hair and slapped her ass, urging her closer to orgasm. After one particularly brutal thrust he asked once again if she's okay.

"Don't...stop..." Kathryn panted, not sure what she was really asking of him in that moment.

He listened to her, fucking her nearly unconscious over the side of the couch. When she finally came she was shaking so bad she would have fallen to the floor if Sebastian hadn't been holding her in place. It's easily her most intense orgasm of the day. It doesn't take him long to follow suite, this time coming inside her, coating her with his cum.

Sebastian pulled out of her slowly, making her whimper and twitch as he exits her body. Kathryn felt his hand gently caress her back and for a moment she expected him to slap her again. Instead he used a cloth to dry her off, soothingly rubbing her clean. There's something strangely romantic about it and that leaves her a little unsettled.

Without a word he pulls her upright, and Kathryn turns in his arms. They kissed, languid and sensual, both exhausted but not quite ready to part. They both knew when this stopped, that would be the end of it. Not surprisingly, Kathryn pulled away first, licking her lips and backing away from him, effectively breaking the spell.

Turning, she stumbled as gracefully as she could manage to the ugly sofa. Her head was swimming with everything that just transpired. She just had the best sex of her life and it was with a goddamn seventeen year old. It went without saying that her life was completely fucked.

She stretched out, resting her feet against the old trunk that was functioning as a pseudo coffee table. Sebastian slumped down beside her, wearing nothing but his boxers. At least he was wearing some clothing. If Kathryn had any energy left she would have gathered what was left of her clothes and gotten the hell out of there.

Ignoring him, she said nothing, but out of the corner of her eye she could see his observing her with that calculating stare of his. After a minute or so Sebastian leaned over and kissed her neck. Kathryn shoved him away. "This is over with," she explained, her voice brokering no argument.

"Seriously?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"Yes. I told you at the start, this was a one time thing."

She couldn't afford an affair with Sebastian Valmont. There was too much on the line. If anyone found out she could loose her job, her limited standing in the community and not to mention, most importantly, her future fiance. She would not throw years of hard work and sacrifice down the drain for a good fuck. No matter how incredible it was.

Turning to face him she almost laughed when she noticed the pathetic expression on his face. "Are you seriously pouting? That's adorable," she chides mockingly.

"I'm not pouting," Sebastian groused as he leaned over the table as if searching for something. "I'm thinking. Do you have any cigarettes?"

She pointed to her desk. "Top drawer"

He got up and she admired his clothed backside as he lumbered to the desk to retrieve her cigarettes. He finds one and pops it in his mouth. Curious she asked about his earlier statement. "What are you thinking about?"

Sebastian lights a cigarette and inhales, his eyes back on her. "I was wondering if you're still planning on marrying the computer dork."

"Of course," she sighed. "If he ever gets off his ass and asks me that is."

"He will," he told her with strange certainty. "However, it occurs to me there might be a much more appealing option available to you."

"Such as?" Before he can reply Kathryn laughs. "Please don't tell you're proposing marriage Valmont. The sex wasn't _that_ good."

"Please, as if I have any interest in tying myself down to your gold digging ass," he huffed as he returned to his seat beside her. "And yes, the sex _was_ that good."

Her lips quirked upwards in a brief grin before forging on. "Then who are you suggesting I marry?"

Sebastian takes a long drag of his cigarette then announced, "My father."

Kathryn stared at him utterly incredulous, wondering for a second if she actually heard him right. He smiled back at her, clearly pleased at having shocked her. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," he replied easily. "I think you would make a good match."

"Why on earth would you think that?"

Reclining back in his seat he explained his thoughts. "Why not? He's handsome, he's charming and best of all he's loaded and unlike your boyfriend, his money is old and invested. There's no chance of his corporation going belly up in a few years and he'd have no problem keeping you in the lifestyle you obviously demand. Also, unlike Billings, you wouldn't have to put on airs with him. None of this Susie Sunshine crap. My father likes sluts."

"Like father, like son, huh?" she snickered. When he shrugged by way of answer she shook her head at him. "Are you honestly trying to pimp me out to your father?"

"Are you honestly offended?"

No, actually she wasn't. The more he talked, the more she imagined it as a real possibility. Sebastian made some good points and the idea of getting out from underneath August's fickle thumb, not to mention away from his bitch mother, was vastly appealing. Still, there was one nagging question.

"What exactly would you get out of this Sebastian?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Smirking he snuffed out his cigarette then turned to her. Kathryn inhaled sharply when he snaked a hand between her legs, the feeling already frighteningly familiar. He leered at her as he replied, "A _very_ close mother/son relationship."

His fingers stroked against the length of her pussy making her gasp and then laugh. "You're seriously twisted."

He removed his fingers, now damp from her sex, then rubbed them against her lips. "Coming from you I take that as a compliment."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her briefly, his tongue licking away he wetness his fingers left behind. Kathryn had to actively stop herself from jumping him again and keep her head in the game. Breaking away he asked, "Well?"

It was an intriguing possibility. The thought of all that money, the power that came with it and the possibility that she'd get to keep Valmont around as her person fuck toy, was incredibly tempting. However, there was also the fact to consider that she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Then again she knew he wanted to fuck her again. Judging by the tent in his boxers she'd even say he was desperate for it. She could use that if need be to keep him in line.

Kathryn played hard to get. "I'm not sure. I have, after all, devoted a great deal of time to August."

"Yes and look where it's gotten you," he pointed out sarcastically. "Look, unlike your nerdy soon to be ex, my father loves getting married. Trust me, he'll propose after a month and if you decide to divorce him later on, he'll be generous. Probably _too_ generous," he grumbled.

Kathryn considered it. "And you'll help me seduce him?"

"Of course," he agreed, his hand back on her leg. "Not that you'll need much help in that area."

She removed his hand and he practically growled at her. Kathryn laughed.

"Tell you what Valmont, if you can get your father to marry me, in let's say...a month, I'm all yours."

Sebastian rolled his eyes upwards, clearly not pleased by this suggestion. "A month?"

"Yep, one month. But, as you've recently learned..." Kathryn leaned in, nipping at his neck as her fingers traced over the happy trail leading to his groin. "I'm more than worth the wait."

Sebastian turned his head, a knowing grin spread across his face as he eyed her mouth and licked his lips. He shook his head in agreement. "Yeah you are."

They kissed briefly, her lips gently moving against his almost tauntingly. Sebastian attempted to turn it into something more, but Kathryn held back, choosing instead to keep it a tease of something more substantial to come. When they broke apart she looks at him expectantly, knowing even before he spoke what his answer would be. None the less, she grins when he tells her.

"You got yourself a deal baby."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is for melissa0267 who requested a teacher Kathryn/student Sebastian scenario. I hope this was what you were looking for. Over the past couple years I've gotten different requests from readers, so for the next couple of chapters I'm going to write some of them. If there's something in particular you'd like to see played out, let me know. Until then drop a review if you can and thanks so much for reading! _


	39. EXTRA: Resurrection

**Cruel Love Anthology **

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I. Death**

It starts with a dead girl.

Amelia Porter is found murdered in Central Park six weeks into senior year. She had been stabbed fifteen times, her bloody body left alongside the marionette theater only to be discovered by a couple of joggers in the early morning hours. Based on the viciousness of the attack, the police believe it was a crime of passion rather than one borne of opportunity. There are no suspects.

Sebastian doesn't remember Amelia even though they both attended Manchester and were in the same year. He does however remember where he was when he found out about her death. Looking back on it, he realizes that was the beginning of the end.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's a lazy Sunday afternoon. He's laying in bed reading the last chapter of _Moby Dick_. Annette is opposite him, her face buried in a text book as she studies diligently for a chem exam. The house was blessedly quiet, but then again it was always quiet these days, now that the Merteuil curse has been lifted. The only sound comes from Annette's phone where Lana Del Rey is hauntingly crooning Blue Velvet.

Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian notices Annette bite down on her pencil, her brows are knitted tight in concentration as they tend to when she's thinking over something. He gently nudges her with his foot. She smiles into her notebook before meeting his stare. Sebastian finds himself grinning back at her like an idiot. This is what happiness feels like, he tells himself.

He's about to offer up a naughty suggestion when her phone rings, cutting off Lana and interrupting their moment. Annette sits up with a reluctant sigh and grabs her phone from the bedside table.

"It's my dad," she tells him. When she answers her voice is bright and warm. "Hey daddy, what's going on?"

"_Daddy_," Sebastian mocks with a teasing grin. She's the only girl he knows who still calls her father that and he finds it charming.

Annette slaps his leg playfully and makes a face at him, goofy and with zero self-consciousness. Then her father tells her something and her attention is back on the phone. Sebastian watches helplessly as the color drains from her face and her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my god"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Manchester Prep holds a memorial service the following Friday. Students, faculty and the girls parents gather in the chapel named after his aunt. It's normally the sort of event Sebastian would blow off, but he's the boyfriend of the headmaster's daughter and that means attendance is mandatory.

Annette is taking Amelia's death hard and Sebastian doesn't totally understand it. Yes, it was very sad a young girl died and sure it made you think about the meaning of life and what happens after we die and all that crap, but come on. It wasn't as if they were friends. She had one class with her and she even admitted to him they were barely acquainted. He doesn't get it. Maybe it was just his apathetic nature, but he didn't understand mourning someone he didn't know.

Looking around him most everyone is in tears and it turns his stomach a little bit—all this phony grief. Sebastian was willing to bet most of these sheep probably couldn't pick poor Amelia from a line up. Walking down the pew he overhears bits of conversation.

"_Amelia was so sweet"_

"_Amelia was no nice"_

"_Amanda was hot"_

He almost laughs aloud at that last one. Manchester hypocrisy at it's finest. They didn't give a shit about the girl. All they cared about was attaching themselves to her tragic death.

Of course he can't share any of this with Annette. Unlike the assholes they went to school with, her grief, however misguided, was genuine. If he told her he thought this whole ceremony was a little hypocritical and ridiculous he could just imagine the way she'd look at him. So Sebastian plays the part of the good little boyfriend and he hugs her when she cries and doesn't voice any of his real thoughts or lack of feelings. He thinks, this must be what Kathryn felt all those years of pretending to be someone she's not just to be loved.

Thinking about his former stepsister, Sebastian looks around the chapel, but doesn't see her, which is odd. He kind of expected to see her sitting in the front row, dabbing away imaginary tears and offering up phony condolences to the grieving parents, while simultaneously calculating how to best work this tragedy to her advantage. Sebastian smiles in spite of himself when he thinks of her. There was something honest about Kathryn's hypocrisy and he kind of missed it.

"I have to talk with my father before the ceremony," Annette explains, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Save me a seat."

She has been asked by her father to say a few words even though she barely knew the girl. He knows Annette wasn't looking forward to it and he thinks, not for the first time, that it must suck to be the headmaster's daughter—forever obligated to play the part of Susie high school.

Sebastian takes a seat towards the back only to become increasingly annoyed by the over dramatic crying of the chick sitting next to him. He tugs on his tie in irritation then gets to his feet. Figuring he has some time before Annette takes the floor, he makes a swift exit for some air.

He craves a cigarette, but those have been off limits since he took up with Annette. He knows she won't really mind if he has one, but he rather not, figuring it best to go cold turkey. Instead, he wanders off towards the mens room. When he gets there a fellow student is exiting the women's room and the door swings open wide enough that he gets a brief glimpse inside. He spots a familiar figure standing at the sink. Against his better judgment he heads inside.

Kathryn's reflection stares at him as he enters. If she's surprised to see him she doesn't show it. Running her fingers through the ends of her hair, she sighs and sounds incredibly bored as she quips, "Wrong room. Little boys do it standing up."

"Thanks for the tip"

Sebastian discreetly checks the stalls, making sure they are alone, a left over habit from their time together, before joining her at the sink. They eye each other warily, the mistrust evident on both sides. They haven't spoken in months. Since before the divorce and after the accident. He sees her in the halls sometimes, out of the corner of his eyes, with a frosty glare or an indifferent scowl. It was hard to believe she was once the center of his world. He thinks he really shouldn't be there, it feels like tempting fate or something, but he can't bring himself to leave. Moth to a flame, he's forever drawn to her. For better or for worse.

"Such a tragedy," she remarks, her tone impossibly flip.

"Yes it is," he agrees sounding more earnest than he actually is. "Did you know her?"

"Yes unfortunately. We worked on that project for sociology junior year. Well, _she_ worked on it. She had this strange boyfriend who went to a different school and he used to come around when we studied. The two of us would sneak off and mess around in another room while she worked. Fucking idiot never suspected a thing."

It's a horrible story, but Sebastian finds himself smiling none the less. In light of all the phony outpouring of grief he found Kathryn's candor and cruelty refreshing.

"How about you?"

Sebastian hesitates before he finds himself admitting a truth he hadn't even acknowledged to Annette. "Maybe." When she stares at him waiting for more he adds in a rush, "I might have slept with her."

"You _might_ have?" she echoed, her lips turning up in a grin.

"I don't exactly remember"

Kathryn erupts into laughter. Sebastian attempts to stare her down, but soon finds himself inexplicably joining in. Over the past week vague pieces of memory began to resurface every time he caught sight of Amelia's picture, leaving him to assume he probably fucked her at some point. Of course, he couldn't admit to Annette his suspicions. She already had a bad enough impression of his past without finding out he might have fucked and subsequently forgotten a dead girl.

As her laughter dies down she snarks, "I guess it's just one of the occupational hazards of being a man whore."

"_Former_ man whore," he corrects her.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. A silence falls between them when the humor fades. He watches as she removes the crucifix from around her neck and unscrews it. In a gesture he's seen her make more times than he can count, Sebastian watches her snort a bump of cocaine then toss her head back. He can feel some judgmental quip form on his lips, but instead he finds himself asking, "Can I have some?"

This time she doesn't bother to hide her surprise. Sebastian occasionally indulged in parties or while he was fucking, but it ended there. He had never taken any with her before. For a second he thinks she's going to make some nasty remark or laugh at him again, but she does neither. Instead, she unscrews her cross and offers the spoon to him. Sebastian takes a hit. The powder burns his nostrils and he tosses his head back, his eyes closing as the drug works it's way into his system. When he feels her hand on his chest he thinks he's imagining it at first.

"Are you alright?"

Sebastian opens his eyes to find her staring up at him bemused. For the briefest of moments his gaze lingers on her wet lips and he wonders...

"I'm fine," he insists cutting off his distracting thoughts. "I just needed something to get through this fucking service. Annette's been asked to speak."

"Were they friends?"

"No"

They share a knowing look and Kathryn smiles wryly. "Well better her than me. I should get going." She checks her reflection one last time before heading for the door. Sebastian stares after her, his head still swimming from the hit of cocaine.

Before she reaches the door she swings back around and gives him a brief once over. "See you around Sebastian."

This is how it starts.

.

**II. History**

_(a.k.a. How I Spent My Summer Vacation, by Sebastian Valmont)_

The summer goes like this.

He's bored. Hopelessly, hopelessly bored. There was just something about summer that expounded his normal restlessness that no amount of vapid virgins or slutty debutantes could cure.

Then one day, as he's browsing the newsstand for the latest issue of _Hustler_, he spots the phrase 'Virgin Manifesto' on the cover of _Seventeen_ magazine and he's intrigued. Not only is the virgin in question beautiful and photogenic as hell, she's also the new headmasters daughter and is staying with his aunt that summer, sans parents. Talk about a gift from God.

Needless to say she becomes his priority and with Kathryn's wholehearted support, they make a wager. His car vs. her ass. Winner takes all, let the games begin.

Only Sebastian gets more than he bargained for with Annette. He hadn't expected to like her so much. He hadn't expected her charm, her warmth, her humor, her steely strength. She makes him laugh and feel a lightness he'd never experienced before. All of his plans backfire and he falls in love with her. Real, movie-style, head over ass LOVE.

Naturally it takes him all of a day to fuck the whole thing up. Kathryn of course plays a part. She gets in his head and makes him doubt himself. After he breaks up with Annette at her urging, she turns around and laughs at him, calls him a toy. _When people show you who they really are believe them_. No shit. He always knew Kathryn was some kind of bitch. but he never imagined she would turn her venom on him quite so savagely. It was a lesson he would continue to learn the hard way.

Arguments are made, war is declared and in the end Sebastian finds himself handing over his most prized possession to the woman he loves in a desperate bid for forgiveness. It works, but the timing is all off. Thanks to Kathryn, Ronald Clifford, one of their recent victims, finds him first and he's out for blood. When Annette literally puts herself in harm's way, Sebastian performs the single noble act of his young life and ends up thrown in front of a cab for his efforts.

So to recap, less then twenty four hours after declaring war on his stepsister, Sebastian ends up road kill on the side of the street.

Sounds about right.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebastian doesn't remember the first time he woke up in the hospital. It's all a hazy blur of fragmented images and discombobulated memories. One vivid memory however sticks out. He's laying in bed, both his leg and his arm in a cast while morphine pumps through his veins, he's half-way between sleep and awake when a soft, warm hand slips into his own. He thinks it's Annette. Then she speaks.

"You miserable asshole," a familiar spiteful voice hisses at him. "How could you be so-

She's abruptly cut off then when a pack of fussy nurses and doctors sweep into the room. She departs soon after, leaving a lingering smell of Chanel in her wake. It's the only time she visits him on her own.

Annette arrives not long after and he's awake and alert for that. Her big blue eyes are brimming with tears as she thanks him for saving her life. She tells him she loves him and Sebastian thinks he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

When his father and stepmother arrive it's with a tense formality. They don't want to be there anymore than he wants to see them, but they're bound by familial responsibility so he plays along during their brief visit, keeping his snark to a minimum. Kathryn is there as well. She stands in the corner looking bored and ignoring his heated glare. She makes no acknowledgment of her earlier visit. When she tries to leave with their parents he stops her. She waits until the door closes behind her mother before turning to him with a smile that could only be described as warmly malicious.

"I hope you're not expecting an apology," she purrs.

"From you? Please." He sits up in his bed and tries to pull together his most menacing glare as he warns her, "You're going to stay away from her Kathryn."

"Am I?" she asks, amusement coloring her voice. "Why's that?"

He shrugs, striving for nonchalant. "Because if you don't, certain pieces of information might start slipping out. Things you wouldn't want broadcast to the wrong people."

Kathryn looks far from impressed. "You actually think anyone would believe a word you said Sebastian?"

"No, probably not. But Annette is another story. She's the headmaster's daughter after all and she already has Mrs. Caldwell's ear. I imagine if she starts voicing concern about the student body president people might pay attention."

She flinches and Sebastian watches with rapt fascination as she literally swallows her anger. He imagines given the chance she'd break his leg again, dig her freshly manicured nails into his wounds and twist until he screamed. But then again, she would be giving herself away and he knew better then anyone Kathryn Merteuil never showed her cards.

"Fine, I'll let your little _bitch_ be," she bites out between clenched teeth.

"Good. Now get the fuck out"

The following day when Annette visits again, the topic of his stepsister comes up. She wants to do something about her, make her pay, expose her somehow. Sebastian loves her for her loyalty and her gumption, but he knows he can never let it happen. If he allowed Annette to go to war with Kathryn he knew with frightening certainty that she wouldn't come out of it alive. Hell, he had barely made it out alive and he had been dealing with her for _years_. Kathryn would go after Annette with everything she had and when she was finished there would be nothing but a hollow shell of a girl left, if she was lucky. Sebastian wouldn't allow that. He would give up retaliating on his stepsister in favor of sparing Annette any more pain and suffering. Given everything he had already done to her, it was the least he could do.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After Sebastian's released from the hospital he comes home to a surprise: Tiffany is divorcing his father. Evidently, something had gone down in Bali and she'd reached her limit with his infidelities. Why she decided after all this time and after all the fucking around his father has done, that messing around with a maid was the last straw, he didn't know and frankly he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was he was finally free of the Merteuil's and it couldn't come at a better time. It was like a gift from god. Cue the heavenly choir.

Unfortunately, Annette isn't there to celebrate with him when he arrives. She was stuck helping her newly arrived father with some Manchester business. His own father meanwhile was hiding out in the Hamptons while Tiffany packed up her shit. Coward.

Sebastian comes home to a chaotic mess of overworked servants, moving men and his shrieking soon to be former stepmother. Ignoring the mess, he hobbles to his bedroom and shuts the door, hoping he'll be left in peace. A few hours later he's almost forgotten they're there when his bedroom door opens and Kathryn comes strutting into his room. She pauses mid-step looking surprised to see him.

"Can I help you?" he grumbles, before turning his attention back to his book.

She walks over to his bookshelf and snags a couple of first edition Fitzgerald novels. "I'm taking back the books I loaned you."

He sits up. "I thought those were a gift?" She had given them to him two years ago for his birthday.

"You thought wrong," she chides over her shoulder.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You don't even like Fitzgerald."

Kathryn shrugs, tucking the books under arm. He notices her eye his damaged leg before looking away. "Maybe I'll sell them on ebay or something."

As if she would ever stoop to doing something so pedestrian, he thinks snidely to himself. Reclining back against the pillows he drawls, "I guess you have to earn that coke money somehow now that you don't have my father's money keeping you afloat."

"Do me a favor and fuck off Sebastian"

"You first sweetheart"

They stare each other down for a long second before she heads for the door. Sebastian's just going to let her leave, but there's something that's been nagging at him ever since he woke up in that hospital room to her holding his hand.

"Why did you do it?"

Kathryn stops in her tracks, her back is to him and he thinks for a moment she's going to leave without answering him. Then she turns around, her face, as always is devoid of emotion. "Because I could," she says simply.

And there it is. She fucked with his life and put him in the goddamn hospital _because she could._ Why did he expect anything more than that? Knowing he'll get nothing else out of her he says nothing further and she turns and walks away, the sound of her heels echoing as she crosses the hall to her own room and slams the door.

Three hours later the Merteuil's are officially moved out of his life for good and he doesn't speak to Kathryn again for another two months.

.

**III. Cracks**

Annette wants to do something more to honor Amelia's memory and Sebastian's just about fucking had it with that girl. It's all anyone's talked about in weeks, including Annette and if he has to hear anything more about the girls 'tragic' demise he's going to climb a clock tower with a rifle and start picking off all these so called mourners one by one.

They are at his place one night. Sebastian is fiddling with his camera as Annette animatedly doles out details about her day. Oblivious to his obvious vexation with the topic, she explains to him all about the memorial bench she wants to put in the Manchester courtyard along with a commemorative plaque in honor of Amelia. Of course something like that costs money and while Manchester if filled with rich, trust fund brats it's surprisingly stingy when it comes to handing out money, so she she wants to hold some kind of fundraiser to raise funds for it. Playing the part of the supportive boyfriend, he pretends to be all for it.

Then he has a momentary fuck up.

"This girl is more popular dead then she ever was alive," he quips absentmindedly.

As far as his sense of humor goes, it's a relatively harmless jab, but unfortunately Annette doesn't see it that way. She looks back at him in dismay.

"Sebastian that's not funny," she tells him, her voice completely devoid of it normal good humor.

"Annette it was just a joke. I didn't mean anything by it," he assures her.

"Someone died Sebastian. She was our age and she was hunted down and brutally murdered. There's nothing funny about that. There will **never** be anything funny about that."

He knows she has a point, but at the same time he can't help but be annoyed at her never ending self-righteousness. She didn't even know this girl for Christ sakes.

Already in the dog house he stifles his growing agitation and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry Annette. It was a careless thing to say. Forgive me?"

Of course she does. She smiles, soft and sweet then allows him to draw her into a kiss. When he attempts to guide her down to the bed she pushes out of his arms. Some unknown emotion flickers across her face and she shakes her head. "Not tonight Sebastian. I have to get going. I promise a few people from drama club I'd meet them for coffee."

This has been happening a lot recently—she pushes him away with some clearly made up excuse. They haven't had sex in over a week and it's starting to concern him, but he doesn't push. He won't be that guy, at least not with Annette. Still, something she says gives him pause.

"Since when are you in drama club?"

"I told you I was going to join," she sighs as she slips on her pea coat. "I thought it would be a good way to make some new friends and integrate myself into Manchester a little more. Anyway, the memorial for Amelia was there idea."

Sebastian tugs on her hand and attempts to pull her closer to him. "You'd rather hang out with those people then me?" He hopes that doesn't sound as pathetic as he thinks it does.

Annette smile,s but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Of course not, it's just...look ever since we got together I feel like I've been ignoring, well, everything outside of you. I've barely made any real friends here and I need to change that. Maybe if I hadn't been so wrapped up is _us_ I might have reached out to more people."

"Like Amelia?" he asks, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

She nods. "Yes. You understand don't you?"

On an intellectual level, yes he did, but on a purely selfish level it grated that he somehow wasn't enough for her. Knowing full well he'd sound like a jackass if he voiced his feelings out loud he instead tells her, "Of course. Go have fun, I'll see you later."

Brightening she kisses his mouth briefly before departing. As he watches her go Sebastian's smile fades. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he felt as if Annette was slipping away and he wouldn't allow that to happen. Something needed to be done.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

This might be a bad idea. Actually, it might be a goddamn awful idea, but he rings the doorbell anyway. As he waits for an answer Sebastian runs a hand over his face. He was really doing this. He was standing at the threshold of the Merteuil apartment, so he could ask the girl who helped put him in the hospital, if she can demolish a dead girls memorial just so he could keep tighter tabs on his girlfriend.

This might very well rank up there as one of the worst things he has ever done.

Even with that thought in mind he still doesn't leave. A maid answers the door who Sebastian vaguely recognizes as having worked at his house, reminding him that his former step mother took half the help with her when she left. The woman explains to him in her broken English that Ms. Merteuil is in her room. Sebastian wanders through the massive apartment, taking in the pre-war architecture and massive windows. Tiffany might be a cunt, but she was a cunt with good taste.

As he makes his way down a hallway towards the bedrooms, a guy steps out of one of them. He's good looking he supposes, but scruffy and clearly older. The guy barely gives Sebastian a passing glance as he walks past him. Rolling his eyes he heads to the room he just exited—Kathryn's bedroom.

It's a massive room, much bigger than her last one, but with the same color scheme, dark blues and silvers. A king sized white upholstered sleigh bed dominates the space. The sheets are unmade and seeing as it was the middle of the afternoon it was safe to say it had recently been used. The inhabitant of the room was currently sitting at a vanity table, staring at herself in a three way mirror when he entered.

Kathryn turned in her seat. "What do you want?" she asks more curious than hostile.

Sebastian closes the door and steps further into the room, but makes sure to keep on his side of it. In the past he would have gone to her, snaked a hand down that black silk robe she was wearing and cop a feel of her tit in greeting. Clearly that would be inappropriate now. They haven't spoken since the memorial service and he's quite aware he's probably stepping out of bounds being there, but he needs her help.

"Am I interrupting?" he asks gesturing to the bed and eying the two lines of cocaine on the pocket sized mirror in front of her.

Kathryn stares at him blankly as if she doesn't know what he's referring to then, "Oh, _him_. We were just wrapping up."

He wants to ask her about it, but knows it's no longer his place—not that it ever was to begin with. Sebastian takes a seat on her sofa while she snorts a line. He clears his throat. "I need a favor," he explains.

She tosses her hair back, wiping at her nose then lets out a short humorless laugh. "I need a favor," she echos mockingly. "This should be good." Kathryn stares at his reflection in the mirror. "In what world do you ever see me granting this favor?"

"The one in which it will benefit you," he explains irritated. "Look, Annette and the drama club rejects are going to throw a fundraiser so they can build some kind of memorial to Amelia in the courtyard. I need you to make sure it doesn't happen. We both know how you love throwing your power around and decimating other people's dreams. It's a no brainer."

Kathryn arches an eyebrow. "What do you care what lame activities your girlfriend participates in?"

Sebastian realized he had to tread carefully. He really didn't want to admit to her that his actions were partially motivated by his desire to get laid. "Annette has gotten it in her head that she needs friends and for some reason she's latched on to the drama dorks—that's not acceptable. There's also the fact that she's gotten way too wrapped up in this Amelia thing. It's growing tired."

"I see," she nods. "So to reiterate, you're too much of an insecure asshole to let your girlfriend have a life of her own so you want me to ruin it for her." She smiles, cold and malicious. "Wow, that is truly pathetic."

"Forget it," he growls getting to his feet. "I knew this was a waste of time."

Sebastian is almost out the door when Kathryn calls out, "I didn't say I wouldn't do it." Slowly he turns to face her. "The question is, what's in it for me?"

Closing the door he steps closer to her. "I'll owe you, big time."

Her eyes flash with interest or maybe it was just the cocaine. "Well that's intriguing. Alright, I'll do it."

Sebastian flinches in surprise. "That was easy."

"Well I was going to do it anyway," she explains with a shrug as she gets to her feet.

"Why?"

"Because I can, because it's _fun_. You do remember fun don't you Sebastian?" He glares at her when she openly mocks him. Before he can respond she unties her robe and lets it fall to the floor leaving her in a matching black lace bra and panty set that leaves little to the imagination.

Sebastian swallows thickly as he takes her in. He hasn't gotten laid in over a week and he was horny as hell, but even if he wasn't it would be hard to deny her appeal. That said, she was still Kathryn and therefore he wouldn't allow himself to go there. Trying his best to seem unimpressed, but failing miserably he tells her, "I'm not interested in your kind of fun."

"Sure you're not," she laughs as she turns away and heads to the bathroom. Over her shoulder she calls out, "Consider your little problem taken care of."

"I trust you'll keep this between us?"

Kathryn pauses at the door and looks back at him, her face expressionless as she assures him, "Of course."

He doesn't really believe her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Turns out he was wrong. For once Kathryn follows through on her word. Not only does she squash Amelia's memorial, but she does it without Annette finding out his involvement.

Sebastian's over at Annette's a week later and she's explaining to him how the memorial got canceled because the school bored decided to use the space to expand the new library. Also, according to them, it was in poor taste to memorialize a girl who died so gruesomely. Annette is of course outraged while silently Sebastian praises his former stepsisters quick work.

However, before he can celebrate his victory his girlfriend announces to him that she and the drama club are going to petition the school board to make self-defense a mandatory part of physical education. He can't really argue with that as he had become increasingly concerned every time Annette told him she was heading into the park alone. If she wanted to learn self-defense he was all for it.

Valmont praises her good idea then pulls her into a lusty kiss. When he tries to lead her over to the bed she once again pushes out of his arms. Smiling sheepishly she explains she has to leave. They're holding a candlelight vigil for Amelia and she can't miss it. This is when Sebastian finally breaks and it leads them into the biggest fight of their relationship since they officially became a couple.

"I cannot believe what an uncaring, selfish asshole you're being!" she shrieks at him.

"How am I an asshole because I want to spend time with my girlfriend?" he yells back. Thankfully the Hargroves are out for the night so he doesn't have to worry about the headmaster storming in, demanding to know what the yelling was about.

"We see each other all the time!"

"Yes and when we do all you want to talk about is some dead chick. Do you realize we haven't had sex in weeks?"

Annette shakes her head at him. "Is THAT what this is about? You're mad because you haven't been getting laid?!"

"I didn't say-

"Because if that's all your interested in, by all means don't let me stop you." She let's out a harsh laugh that seems unnatural coming from her. "Feel free to get your needs met elsewhere _Valmont_. I'd hate to get in you way."

"Oh screw you," he sneers, "That's not what I meant. You've been pushing me away and I deserve to know why. Ever since this chick died-

"Amelia! Her name is Amelia"

"I know her name, alright? Jesus, it's like you're obsessed with her and you didn't even know her for crying out loud! God, you're as big a hypocrite as everyone in school."

"And you're just as cold hearted and callous as that sister of yours," she hisses back, her eyes filling with tears."

"Ex-sister," he grumbles running a hand through his hair as he paces in front of her. "I just don't get it Annette. Why are you trying to be queen of the tragedy groupies?"

Sebastian stops in his tracks when he notices she was sobbing. Realizing he might have gone too far he quickly apologizes. "Annette, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that it's just...I don't know what's going on with you. Talk to me."

She inhales a shaky breath and wipes her wet eyes. "I'm late Sebastian," she whispers.

He rolls his eyes. "For the damn vigil, I know, but I think this is-

"No, no that's not what I meant," Annette sighs. She stares at the ground for a moment. When she looks back at him she looks like she's about to cry again. "Sebastian I'm _late_."

The particular emphasis she places on that word alerts him to what she's really saying and he feels like he might be sick. He thinks for a second maybe he is misunderstanding her, but when he sees the look on her face he knows he's not. Sebastian stumbles back against the bed.

"Shit"

.

**IV. Dissension**

He ends up at Blaine's. Even though it's the middle of the week and a school night, there's a party going on. Sebastian hasn't been to one of Blaine's parties since before Annette came into his life. It feels like a million and a half years ago.

Everywhere he looks there's some sort of teenage debauchery on display. Girls falling over in their stilettos as they do tequila shots. Beefy guys and giggling college freshman snorting lines off the Tuttles designer coffee table. Two topless seniors making out while a crowd forms and some of the more industrious voyeurs take video with their phones. Sebastian is numb to it all. Maybe it's because over the years he's built up a tolerance for such shenanigans or maybe it's on account of finding out he might be a father.

_Fuck_.

Annette was late, really late and according to her that was never the case. So she took a pregnancy test and then another one. Both came back inconclusive. Sebastian didn't even know they could do that. Evidently they can, so she made an appointment with her gynecologist for Friday. In other words, he had to wait two days to find out if his life was fucked forever.

Needless to say he was a little tense and he wasn't the only one. Poor Annette was freaking out as well and had been for the past week, hence why she had been pushing him away and clinging to a dead girls memory—anything to distract her from her own problems. Sebastian had tried to comfort her as best he could, but he was afraid he hadn't been much help. When he offered to stay with her she abruptly threw him out, telling him she needed to be alone. He thought it best not to push.

He wasn't really sure how he ended up at Blaine's. It wasn't like they hung out anymore. Ever since he hooked up with Annette he hadn't been interested in partying or any other activity Tuttle trafficked in. They occasionally shared a smirk or a few words in the hallway, but it ended there. Sebastian needed someone to talk to or at the very least he needed to be around people. He wanted some kind of distraction. He wasn't really expecting comfort from Blaine, but it was better than nothing. When he arrived, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Most likely he was off getting his dick sucked. Probably by Greg McConnell.

Sebastian slumps down in a plush loveseat with a glass of scotch, scowling at anyone who past by him. The seat next to him remained empty as even the inebriated retards he went to school with knew better than tangle with him when he was in a mood.

He finishes off his glass and is about to grab another when he notices Kathryn emerge out of an upstairs bedroom with a shady guy following behind. Lately she always seems to be in the company of shady guys. He watches them as they descend the stairs, before parting with a few words at the bottom. The guy heads out the front door and Kathryn makes a bee line for the bar until she spots him. Her lips curve into a wry smile as she approaches him.

"You look like shit," she tells him.

"Thank you"

Kathryn, never one to fear anything himself included, sits down beside him, crossing her legs allowing the already indecent length of her dress to ride up even higher. Sebastian eyes her, hating himself a little that after everything he can still get so easily get turned on by her. He decides to punish her for it. "Nice dress sis. Did I miss the memo? When did whore chic come back into fashion?"

She doesn't blink at his insult. "Better a whore than a horsewhipped little bitch. What's got your panties in a bunch this time Sebastian? You and the little Mrs. get into a tiff over homecoming or the church bake sale or whatever losers like you fight about."

"None of your fucking business," he growls at her.

Rolling her eyes she gets to her feet and starts to walk away when Sebastian reaches out and snatches her wrist, halting her departure. They stare at each other hard for a long second before he abruptly gets up and drags her into a nearby bedroom before he has a chance to think this over and change his mind.

When they're alone Kathryn yanks herself out of his grip huffing, "What the fuck? You might no longer care what people think, but I sure as hell do. The last thing I need is-

"Shut up," he orders cutting off her rant. "I'm going to tell you something and it can't leave this room, understand?"

Crossing her arms to her chest she sighed. "This better be good."

"Annette might be pregnant"

If he was in a better mood he would have laughed at her stunned reaction. Her eyes widened to almost comedic affect and her mouth falls open as she stared at him speechless for a moment. It didn't last long. "You fucking idiot Valmont! How could you be so stupid-

"Keep your voice down," he hissed at her. "And it wasn't exactly like I planned this."

"I should hope not and what do you mean, _might_ be? Didn't she take a test?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it came back inconclusive. I didn't even know that was a possibility with those."

"It is," she mutters darkly.

Sebastian shoots her a look and she shoots him one right back. He sighs. "She's going on Friday to the doctor."

"Jesus, why doesn't she just go now? I'd be banging down the door to my gynecologist if I were in her shoes."

"I didn't want to force her," he rationalized taking a seat on the bed. "She's been under a lot of pressure. That's what this whole Amelia thing was about and why we haven't had sex in weeks."

Kathryn's eyebrows jumped. "You haven't been having sex in weeks? That must be a record for you." He glared up at her in response and she takes a seat beside him. "You _cannot_ become a father Sebastian."

"Yeah, no shit Kathryn."

Groaning he rubs a hand over his face wishing to God he was anywhere else, but having this conversation. "Fuck my life," he growls into his hands.

Beside him he can feel Kathryn shift closer to him on the bed. Her familiar perfume is oddly comforting. When she speaks her voice is soft but decisive. "Look, if she is she'll just...get it taken care of. It's no big deal."

Sebastian drops his hands to his lap and studies her. "You sound like you speak from experience."

She shrugs. "Yeah...once. Like I said, it was no big deal. You're telling me you've never gotten a girl pregnant before?"

He shakes his head. "If I did I never heard about it. Besides, this is Annette, the girl who planned to wait until marriage before having sex. Do you really think she's going to go through with an abortion?" They have never talked about the subject, but he would bet his inheritance Annette was pro-life. Even if she wasn't, he couldn't imagine in a million years her agreeing to abort their child.

"You're forgetting, two weeks into knowing you she tossed all her bullshit morals out the window and happily spread her legs. Apparently, you're good at talking her into things. Make her see that if she goes through with the pregnancy it will completely destroy her life, her future, not to mention I'm sure headmaster daddy will be just beside himself. Daddy's little angel, all knocked up by that horrible Valmont boy. Tsk, tsk."

"You're not helping," he grumbles at her. "Besides, not even I'm that good. Sex is one thing but this...there's no manipulating someone into this." He knew even if he could, Annette wasn't like Kathryn. She wouldn't just shove it away in a drawer and never think about it. She would carry it with her always.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Sebastian shook his head feeling utterly hopeless. "I have no idea." He fell backwards on to the bed and groaned. "I am completely fucked!"

Kathryn looks down at him, her face pinched in concern. Never one for self-denial, she doesn't argue with him.

After sitting silently in the room for a little while Sebastian finally gets up and proceeds to get unbelievably shit faced. Looking back on it, he doesn't remember much, but he does know Kathryn stayed with him the entire night, following him around, making sure he didn't get himself into any trouble. At the end of the night she took him home and deposited him in his bed. The entire time she bitched, labeling him a moron, a fuck-up, a pain in the ass.

Sebastian is sure he said some stuff too, but of course the only thing that stuck out was the one thing he wished he'd kept quiet.

"I miss you," he mumbles half way between awake and unconsciousness.

Kathryn flinches at the statement and an odd look comes over her face, before quickly disappearing. She sighs, throwing the covers over him.

"Go to sleep idiot."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Because Kathryn didn't betray him with the Amelia thing he doesn't think twice about her keeping her mouth shut concerning Annette's maybe pregnancy. This turns out to be a mistake. A big one. Because when Sebastian comes into school the following morning he quickly discovers the secret is out. Everyone knows.

_Fucking Kathryn._

Somehow he had managed to forget the cardinal rule when dealing with Kathryn Merteuil: never let your guard down. That was her favorite time to strike. Goddamn bitch.

To make matters worse he was nursing the hangover from hell. Three months out of the game and he was already rusty, barely able to climb out of bed that morning. He would have just blown school off altogether, but he was eager to see Annette. Maybe she took another test.

As soon as he walked into the building there were whispers and staring and of course snickering. At first he doesn't think anything of it. After all he got the same treatment after it was discovered he gave up womanizing for monogamy with Annette. His reputation had taken a serious hit, but it was worth it. When one of the jock fuckers yells out, "Congratulations daddy!" Everything suddenly makes sense.

By the time he makes it to his locker he already hears rumors that Annette is pregnant with triplets and due in May. Sebastian is in no mood to deal with this shit. Because he goes to school with _sadistic assholes_, he finds presents waiting for him when he arrives at his locker: a stack of pampers. He picks up a handful of diapers and chucks them down the hall, earning giggles from the gallery of girls standing nearby.

None of this matters however. The only thing he cares about is getting to Annette. He texts her, but there's no response. She doesn't answer his calls either. He runs around campus searching for her before finally getting one of her drama geek friends to admit she was in the girls lavatory.

Sebastian storms into the bathroom, paying no mind to the annoyed looks he receives as he enters. When the room slowly empties Annette comes out of a stall. Her are eyes red rimmed from crying and she's clutching her books to her chest. She looks impossibly small and it breaks his heart a little.

"Are you alright?" he asks pulling her into his arms.

She offers a shaky nod against his chest as she hugs him back. Sebastian gently caresses her hair, as he stares at their reflection in the sink mirror. Gently she pulls away. Wiping her eyes she asks, "Sebastian, how did they find out? I know I didn't tell anyone. Did you?"

He had been dreading that question knowing there would be no way to avoid the truth. Sebastian grimaces, feeling incredibly guilty as he admits, "Yeah, I did. I'm so sorry Annette, but I didn't think she would say anything. It caught me-

"She?" Her eyebrows knit in confusion as she stares at him a beat before putting it together. Annette takes a step back, her eyes wide in horror. "Oh my god. _Oh my god!_ You told her? Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking Sebastian? How could you? _Why_ would you? After everything you wrote about her, you had to know she would do something like this."

Annette doesn't call her by name and he knows that's deliberate. On the few occasions they've discussed his former stepsister she never calls her Kathryn. Sebastian had also fallen into this practice. It's always she, her, _bitch_. He thinks Kathryn would be pleased to know she had become their very own Voldemort.

"I don't know!" he admits hearing the panic in his voice. "I was freaking out. You just kicked me out and I went to Blaine's. I needed someone to talk to and she was there. Clearly it was a mistake."

"No kidding," she grumbles, shaking her head. "Sebastian I just came from my father's office where I had to admit to him, that yes, there might be a possibility that I am pregnant. You're freaking out? Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? He told me he was disappointed in me." Her voice breaks and fresh tears fill her eye as she admits, "He's never said that to me before."

Sebastian wraps his arms around her. "Annette I'm sorry he had to find out, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. Your father worships you, he's just in shock. You know he still loves you."

"Yeah," she murmurs into his chest. "I know."

He sighs. "Look, I know I haven't been handling this well, but I swear to you this will all work out. We don't even know if you are pregnant. All of this could be for nothing."

"And if I am?"

"Then we'll...take care of it."

_Poor choice of words_, he thinks to himself as soon as the words leave his mouth. But it's too late. Annette stiffens in his arms then echos his words back to him, sounding more than a little incredulous. "Take care of IT?" She pulls away from him, her expression tense. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, that's not going to happen." Glancing down at her hands Annette explains, her voice much softer, "I couldn't do that Sebastian."

She walks away from him and Sebastian lets out a long exhale. He had been hoping to avoid this topic until they knew for sure she was pregnant, but it looked like that wasn't going to be possible. Turning around to face her he asks, "You'd rather have a kid at eighteen?"

"If that's what it came down to, yes," she replies her voice filled with quiet conviction.

He shakes his head, annoyed by her absolute certainty and the realization that she would not be budging on her stance. "So that's it huh? I get no say?"

"On this, no Sebastian you don't get a _say_. It's my body and if I choose to have a baby or don't it's not up to you." Her hands fisting at her sides, she looked at him like he was the lowest form of species on the earth. The look was pure, well, _Kathryn_. "Did you actually think you could pressure me into killing our child?"

Sebastian flinches at the accusation. "Don't say it like that!"

"How should I say it? Is there a pretty word for it I don't know about? What do they call in on the Upper East Side Sebastian?"

"Oh my god," he groans in frustration. Looking upwards he stares at the tiled ceiling, mentally counting down in his head so he doesn't say something stupid to piss her off further. "That's not what I...look we don't even know if you are pregnant so why don't we table the discussion until later."

He attempts to pull her back into his arms, but she abruptly pushes him away. "Don't touch me Sebastian," she snarls, fire in her eye. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't even want to look at you right now."

Without another word she quickly turns on her heel and storms out of the bathroom. Sebastian calls after her helplessly, but it's no use. She's not coming back.

Well, he thinks to himself, that couldn't have gone any worse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kathryn is in the middle of a student council meeting when he finally tracks her down. She's sitting at the head of a long rectangular table with her minions gathered along side her like some bad mafia movie. Sebastian doesn't knock before storming into the room unannounced.

"We need to talk," he tells her, not bothering to mask his fury.

Her alarmed expression at his abrupt entry quickly morphs back into her normal serene debutante-of-the-year mask. With a tight, patient smile she explains, "Sebastian we're in the middle of a meeting."

"I don't give a shit," he snaps, rounding the table and grabbing her by the arm. He forces her out of the chair not giving a damn what it looks like. "Let's go. Now."

Sebastian drags her out of the room and across the hall to an empty classroom. Not wanting to cause a further scene she doesn't put up the sort of fight she would have if they were alone. Once behind closed doors however, she yanks herself out of his grip and starts screeching. "Get your fucking hands off me!" she hisses. "Are you out of your mind?! What the fuck Sebastian?"

"You god damn traitorous bitch!" he snarls at her, his voice low and deadly.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"It was you wasn't it? Go ahead deny it. You told everyone Annette might be pregnant didn't you?"

Kathryn's hostility disappears at the question and is replaced by a grin nothing short of sinister. "Oh that," she replies sounding almost indifferent. "Why would I deny it? Of course I told everyone. You didn't honestly expect me to keep that quiet, did you?" Sliding closer to him, her eyes dance with malevolent glee as purrs that familiar put down, "Silly rabbit."

With adrenaline raging through him, Sebastian finally snaps. Her words remind him of the last heated confrontation they had and how at the time he had wanted more than anything to smack her across the face, but he had been too much of a pussy, too afraid of repercussions to dare try it. This time however he won't back down. Grabbing her by the arms he suddenly throws her back into the wall. When her head connects with the hard chalkboard it thumps loudly off the wall and she looks momentarily dazed. For a split second he worries he might have really hurt her, but then he sees that hard glint come back into her eyes.

"I should have destroyed you when I had the chance. Imagine if all of your horrible deeds finally came to light and the world recognized you for the monster you truly are. It's not too late you know."

He thinks of his journal and for the first time he curses himself for destroying it. After he handed it over to Annette, they both agreed to burn it, sort of a symbolic gesture of him shedding his past. Ironically enough Annette had been the reluctant one, suggesting instead they keep it and maybe use it to get rid of Kathryn. He had squashed the idea, not wanting to start anything that would end with her getting hurt. Thinking back on that, he curses his stupidity.

Kathryn is hardly impressed by his threats. "Take it down a notch drama queen," she hisses, shaking off his grip. "I would think you'd have bigger concerns on your plate than little old me. Have you talked with her about getting an abortion yet?"

"That's none of your fucking business," Sebastian snaps.

"I'll take that as a yes," she sighs. "That's what you're really pissed off about. She's going to have your kid and there's nothing you can do about it."

"No I'm pissed at you," he argues, wanting to keep to the subject at hand. He also doesn't want her realizing how close to the target she hit. "Do you have any idea what Annette is going through right now? Of course not, that would require actual human emotions and a capacity for empathy, traits we both know you're lacking."

"Eat shit"

"You took a horrible experience and made it ten times worse for her. Why? What the fuck has Annette ever done to you?"

Sebastian's expecting her usual flippant reply of she did it because she could or some variation. He's genuinely surprised when he gets something else entirely. The look of scorn she had been wearing their entire conversation disappears and in it's place is a look best described as trepidation. She leans back against the wall and in a voice barely above a whisper she explains, "She took something from me."

"What?"

Kathryn responds with a sharp, pointed look. It takes him longer than it probably should to decipher it. When he does he reals back a step in surprise then openly balks at the idea, because she couldn't seriously be suggesting what he thinks she is. He shakes his head.

"Kathryn, I was _never_ yours"

"Of course you were," she replies her tone almost defiant.

Sebastian struggles for a response when suddenly, out of nowhere, she clutches his face and draws him into a kiss. It's strangely tender, but forceful at the same time. He's too stunned to reciprocate. When he finally gets his bearings, he pulls away. His gaze searches her face, expecting to see some sort of smug smile that she managed to throw him off his game, but instead he finds a strange openness as she stares up at him, waiting.

Part of him wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, how this went from her screaming insults at him to her tenderly kissing him. He needs to remind her he has a girlfriend, who he loves and is faithful to and the idea of anything happening between them is absurd after everything she put him through. He would never forgive her for all the harm she caused him. He didn't want her. He would _never_ want her.

Logically he knows he should get the hell out of there, but he can't seem to make himself leave and he can't stop staring at her inviting mouth. Before Sebastian can fully think it through, he's leaning forward and kissing her once again. This time he takes the lead, letting his mouth gently, tentatively move against hers. With her hand on his cheek, she kisses him back and what starts off slowly soon accelerates until he has her pressed up against the blackboard, hand tangled in her hair, tongue in her mouth. Kathryn whimpers against him.

This is wrong, he thinks. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. With everything going on, it's the perfect time to do something stupid and reckless, but it feels like neither of those things. It feels like freedom.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebastian finds himself confessing to Blaine.

"I kissed Kathryn"

"Anywhere interesting?"

"On the mouth"

"How bourgeoisie of you Valmont."

Blaine is a good friend (or at least plays the part) and doesn't ask about Annette's pregnancy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annette calls in the middle of the night to tell him she got her period. She sounds tired, but relieved. Sebastian feels like an elephant just climbed off his chest and he can finally breathe.

"Do you want to come over?" Sitting up in bed he stares at his alarm clock. It's a quarter after two in the morning, but he'd go pick her up or send a car if she wanted. They hadn't really spoken since their fight in the ladies room and he was eager to see her and make sure everything was alright between them.

"No, I'm exhausted," she sighs reminding him she hasn't probably slept well in days. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

He smiles into the receiver. "Yeah, that sound great. Why don't you get some sleep."

"Okay I will." There's a pause and when speaks again her voice is soft and warm. "I love you Sebastian"

"I love you too"

They hang up and Sebastian tries to go back to sleep but can't. He's wide awake, his brain buzzing with excitement now that he's officially dogged a bullet. He feels the need to celebrate, but since Annette wasn't up for it at the moment, he would do it alone.

Getting out of bed, he throws on a robe and heads out only to find himself stopping outside Kathryn's old room. He doesn't know why, it's not like he doesn't pass it ten times a day already. On a whim he walks over and opens it up, half expecting to find her laying in bed, dressed in a nightie, filing her nails, but it's barren, a weird empty shell of her former palatial bedroom. His father offered him the room to do with what he wanted, but Sebastian choose to leave it as is, like some sort of shrine to what once was.

Exiting the room, he ignores his celebratory drink and instead goes back to his bedroom and retrieves his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he finds Kathryn's number and stares at it for a solid minute. Sebastian hasn't spoken to her since he left that classroom. After making out with her against the blackboard he ran out of there without a word. Now that everything looks like it will work out with Annette he thinks he should probably cut her off for good. There was no sense in inviting trouble.

Then again...what would a text hurt?

Before he can consider it too carefully he sends her a quick message.

_**Annette isn't pregnant**_

It was late, she probably wouldn't see it until morning. Then again, Kathryn rarely ever slept more than a few hours a night, the only exception being when she was wasted. It was possible she was still up.

Less than a minute later he gets a reply.

_**Thank fuck**_

Yeah no kidding, he thinks to himself with a smirk. Sebastian's going to head off for that late night brandy when his phone buzzes again signaling another incoming text.

_**Come over **_

He shouldn't, he knows this. He loves Annette and she trusts him. Whatever Kathryn's playing at is obviously some new game, a brand new shiny way to fuck with him. Intellectually Sebastian realizes this, but when it comes to her he can't seem to help himself. Getting up from the bed he heads to the closet to change and go out.

Good judgment could go fuck itself.

.

**V. Friendship**

After the pregnancy scare things become weird with him and Annette. He guesses this should be expected. Some fundamental differences between them have been brought to light and they would not be so easily shoved back into the darkness—no matter how much they wished otherwise.

They never discuss it again, the abortion debate. Instead, they act as if the whole matter never happened. Whomever is in charge of such things (his guess would be Kathryn) lets it be known around school that the Annette's pregnancy scandal was a complete fabrication, so things on that front at least go back to normal. Headmaster Hargrove is another matter. While he doesn't forbid his daughter from seeing him, she suddenly has a curfew she didn't have a week ago and Sebastian is no longer allowed in her room.

Which is fine because they stop having sex anyway. After fearing she was pregnant for nearly a week, it was understandable Annette would be reluctant to tempt fate in anyway. So Sebastian doesn't fight her on it. She'll come around when she's ready he tells himself. Meanwhile, he spends every night with his right hand. He's starting to fear callouses.

Like everything else lately, they don't talk about it. All the things they don't say to each other are building up and starting to drive a wedge between them, he can feel it and he suspects Annette does as well. Sebastian fears, as it all starts to accumulate, that one day it will explode and there won't be a relationship left to save.

As if all of that wasn't enough, there's another source of tension in their relationship and this time Sebastian was completely to blame. Somehow, against all odds, him and Kathryn had become friends.

It started that night she invited him over. When he arrived he expected to find her waiting in the bedroom, dressed in a transparent negligee and a tempting smile, but instead she was in the living room, wearing pajamas watching a movie. There would be no seduction of any kind. She asks him about Annette and offers her two cents, which basically amounts to sweep it under the rug and pretend it never happened. There's teasing and banter between them, but no sex.

After that he finds himself visiting her nightly, usually after she's done with her toy of the moment. Right now that would be Bryant Davenport, the only son of a senator and one of Court Reynolds best friends. He's not sure if it's on purpose or if their little social circle is so small and incestuous her options are limited. They develop something of a routine. When he arrives Kathryn disappears into the closet or bathroom and always manages to "accidentally" leave the door open a little ways when she changes giving him no choice, but to sneak a peak. That sixty seconds or so of partially obscured bliss is the highlight of his day.

Sebastian doesn't tell Annette about his nightly visits to his former stepsisters, but she catches them talking in the hallways at school and on a few occasions when she chooses to sit with her new friends, Sebastian always finds himself gravitating towards Kathryn. She questions it of course, asking how he could associate with someone who nearly got him killed. He tells her he was friends with her for a long time, she was his closest friend at one point and he couldn't just turn that off, even if he wanted to. Annette pretends to be okay with it, but he can see the questions in her eyes when she thinks he isn't looking, watching him, studying him as if trying to decipher his true intentions.

The truth was he didn't know what was going on between him and Kathryn. He called it friendship, but deep down he knew that was wrong. He was friends with Blaine, but he didn't want to _fuck_ Blaine. Kathryn was a different story. There was a tension that was beginning to settle between them. Sebastian keeps waiting for her to kiss him again. Maybe palm his cock like she used to do or straddle his lap, but so far nothing. He tells himself he doesn't want it to happen, if she tries anything he'll turn her down, but he's starting to realize with each passing day that he's lying to himself. He wanted Kathryn and that want was not only driving him crazy it was making him feel guilty as well.

One day, when the subject of Kathryn comes up, Sebastian finds himself offering to not speak to her anymore if it will make Annette happy.

She smiles sadly and shakes her head. "I won't be that girl Sebastian."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annette goes back to Kansas for winter break. She invites him to come with, but it's a halfhearted invitation at best. Sebastian could just imagine that vacation, with the headmaster shooting him dirty looks and grumbling insults under his breath while the three of them cohabitate under the same small roof of Annette's childhood home, like some twisted threesome. He politely declines.

His father is in Greece with the future soon to be ex-Mrs. Valmont. Blaine goes to Cabo. Kathryn stays home.

Even though he told himself he was going to try to put distance between them, Sebastian none the less finds himself on her doorstep two days into vacation. She greets him with a wry smile and a tumbler of scotch.

Unfortunately Tiffany also decides to stay home. His former stepmother acknowledges him stiffly, while Sebastian ponies up his best shit-eating grin. "What, no hug mom?" he asks with outstretched arms only to receive a sneer in return. For the most part she leaves them alone, but watches him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye whenever she comes sniffing around.

Sebastian spends Christmas eve at the Merteuil residence. When a snow storm hits mid-afternoon, he has no choice but to spend the night. Luckily Tiffany, out for the night at some party, gets stranded somewhere else as well.

They have settled down for the night in the study which is by far the coziest room in the rather chilly abode. A Christmas tree, the lone holiday decoration is done up beautifully in the corner (Sebastian imagines it's likely the handy work of some over worked maid Kathryn supervised) and there's a fire going in the fireplace. Kathryn, looking fetching in white satin pajamas, is snuggled under a cashmere throw. Sebastian sheds his Italian lace-ups and slips his feet under the blankets with her. They indulge in a juvenile game of footsie while watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ on cable and make snarky comments at the screen with Kathryn insisting that George Bailey really should just kill himself so stupid Mary could at least get some life insurance money out of it.

Afterwords they exchange presents. Sebastian got her a vintage diamond pendant necklace and she rewards him with one of her rare, genuine smiles. When he opens his present his smile falls when he finds a leather journal. Kathryn, never one to miss anything, catches his look and accuses him of not liking it. He quickly assures her otherwise and she explains she got it because she noticed he never carried his anymore. Assuming he filled it up already, she thought he was in need of a new one. He of course never told her the fate of his journal. If Kathryn found out he handed it over to Annette, not to mention that it was filled with secrets about her, she'd saw off his balls with a rusty switchblade. Sebastian smiles and thanks her.

Over a glass of cognac, Kathryn details her latest scheme against some poor girl stupid enough to cross her, while Sebastian mocks and pokes holes in her dastardly plot. It's all so familiar and he wonders if that's what this is, falling back into old patterns and routines. But then he looks at her, face aglow from firelight and alcohol and it's like he's seeing her for the first time.

When the clock chimes midnight Kathryn throws the blanket off and gets to her feet. "I should get to bed."

"Alone?" He says it without really considering the consequences, but he doesn't back down either.

She arches an eyebrow and her mouth turns up in a smirk. "Unless you have another suggestion."

Kathryn throws the ball back in his court knowing full well he's in no position to make a play. She's been doing it for months now and he had the blue balls to prove it. Sebastian realizes this is his chance, but he can't bring himself to cheat on Annette, not now at least.

"Of course not," he answers before finishing off his drink in one gulp.

When he looks over at her she's smiling knowingly at him. They're both aware that if she initiated something he would be powerless to stop her. He'd fuck her if he thought he could get away with it without hurting Annette.

Standing over him, Kathryn leans down and for a moment he thinks she's going to kiss him again. She does. On the cheek. She lingers a moment longer than is necessary and just feeling the warmth of her cheek against his own is enough to give him a hard on.

Slowly she pulls back and the slightly dazed look that greets him tells him that he isn't the only one who's frustrated.

"Goodnight Sebastian," she tells him, her voice huskier than normal.

Sebastian swallows thickly. "Goodnight Kathryn."

He ends up staying at the Merteuil penthouse for the rest of the week.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The first time he fucks Kathryn is during the Manchester senior trip.

They're in Vale—because where else would a pack of over privileged, prep school brats vacation? Things between him and Annette are even more strained then they were a few months ago. Sebastian had hoped that with time their relationship might eventually returns to what it once was, but it's starting to look like a foolish adolescent dream.

Then entire trip they continually find reasons to do things apart. Annette chooses to go skiing while he snowboards. She participates in trivia night in the lounge while he indulges in a sauna. They act like it's nothing, no big deal, but they both know otherwise.

Sebastian is scared. He doesn't want this. He tries to hold on to the good, how she makes him laugh, makes him listen, makes him care, but it's slipping away and she no longer looks at him with the same unabashed affection she once did. Secretly he questions if he's still in love with her. He thinks he is, but maybe not in the same way. This whole thing with Kathryn has him all screwed up.

Speaking of Kathryn, although she is on the trip as well, he barely speaks with her. She doesn't come around either. They aren't fighting or anything, but the tension which has been mounting between them for weeks has become too much. He officially doesn't trust himself around her and he assumed Kathryn felt the same way. Sebastian can tell something is about to happen between them. It was officially shit or get off the fence time.

The final night of the trip, he deposits Annette at her door. They'd just come from a pleasant if slightly awkward dinner with some of her drama group friends. Sebastian had been on his best behavior, keeping his sarcastic comments and eyerolls to a minimum and Annette had seemed pleased, smiling a lot and holding his hand under the table. Still, she doesn't invite him in at the end of the night even though any other girl in her place would be trying to sneak her boyfriend into her room. They say goodnight and he kisses her long and sweet before she disappears behind the door. For a split second he considers charging in after her and demanding they finally have it out, but he can't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he heads to Blaine's room where an impromptu party is taking place. Booze, drugs, sex, the usual are all on display. Sebastian ignores all of it when he spots Kathryn across the room. It doesn't take long for him to gravitate in her direction.

They drink and she seems sloppier than normal. As a rule, Kathryn usually doesn't do that in public. She's always careful, but that night she seems to throw caution to the wind. Thinking back he realizes she knew what was going to happen, even if he didn't. They leave together, after Kathryn orders him to walk her back to her room. Discreetly they slip out the door together.

They're both sufficiently buzzed, but not fall down drunk. Even so, they're not quiet as they make their way to her room, stumbling along, laughing loudly. They're lucky one of the chaperones don't find them. Sebastian nearly attacks her in the elevator when she bends over to adjust her shoe, but he manages to control himself. When they end up at her room she let's herself in then cocks a look at him over her shoulder. "Coming?"

_Jesus, he certainly hopes so._

Kathryn goes to the mini bar to procure more festivities while Sebastian, buzzed and horny can't stop staring at her ass in her tight dress. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" she asks, back still turned to him.

"She's sleeping"

She turns back around and hands him a glass of something. "That's not what I meant."

Sebastian stares into his glass of alcohol as he admits for the first time out loud, "It's not working. No matter what I do or what she does. I think you were right when you said I couldn't change." He lifts his glass in toast and smiles sarcastically. "Cheers to that."

"If it's not working then leave her," she advises like it's the simplest thing in the world and he imagines for her it would be. You're not getting your needs met, move on. He wonders if Kathryn's ever actually been in love. He doubts it.

"Maybe," he hesitates.

"What are you afraid of?" she challenges.

Sebastian slams his glass down onto a table, irritation prickling his skin at the insinuation. "Nothing," he spits out.

"Bullshit." Kathryn moves closer to him, invading his space. "I think you're scared that if you leave her, you'll realize you aren't as over her as you think and it will be too late."

He is self-aware enough to admit she isn't wrong. Last time he abruptly dumped Annette it nearly killed him. It was seriously one of the worst pains he had ever felt and he wasn't eager to repeat it. What if they broke up only for him to realize he wanted her back. Eying his former stepsister skeptically he asked, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Grow a pair Valmont. Rip off the damn band aid and leave her or make it work. Either is better than this pathetic state of limbo you've locked yourself in. Just make a fucking move already."

Sebastian suspects there's a double meaning to that statement. His gaze sweeps over her, taking in her heaving chest and clenched fists before settling on her wet mouth. Without a second thought he grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a kiss. Kathryn whimpers in surprise against his mouth. She's stiff in his arms for a few seconds before slowly melting against him. His hands move up to cup her face as he takes control of the kiss, letting it be known, as if she didn't already, just what it is he wanted from her.

Kathryn breaks the kiss, but she doesn't pull out of his arms. She looks up at him, breathless, her eyes hooded with lust as she licks her lips. "That wasn't what I meant," she pants.

Sebastian's hands slide down the curves of her body. "It wasn't?" he asks with mock innocence. Bending his head he kisses her neck until he finds the sweet spot that makes her melt just a little bit more. His cock is hard and throbbing against them and he's so far gone he has to physically stop himself from rutting up against her. "Are you sure?" he whispers against her skin.

Her head shifts just slightly so they can make eye contact. "Are _you_?" she challenges.

When he nods in agreement, her hands move from his arms to grip the lapels of his jacket. She tugs him closer. "Well, alright then," Kathryn whispers nuzzling her nose against his, "Do your worst Valmont."

Smiling at her taunt, he captures her mouth once again and they stumble back to the bed where for the rest of the night he tries his very best to fuck her senseless.

Sebastian has always viewed himself as something of an artist when it comes to sex. If that was the case then Kathryn was his masterwork, his piece de resistance. Over the course of the night he fucks her six ways to Sunday until she's nothing more than a panting shell of her normally composed and controlled self.

It's messy and frantic and dirty as fuck and it leaves him wishing more than anything he had been more sober. He wanted to commit to memory all the nuances, the sounds she makes, the precise tightness of her cunt when he pushes into her the first time, the exquisite look of pleasure on her face when she cums. However his brain isn't as sharp as it normally is and he's completely running on animal instincts for most of it.

He eats her hard against the hotel bed, with Kathryn's legs spread wide as he kneels on the floor in front of her using his hands and tongue to get her off. Sebastian doesn't stop at one orgasm, bringing her off multiple times until she's arching against him, demanding he fuck her. By that time his cock is ready to burst out of his Prada pants. He strips her down and throws her back on the mattress, practically bending her in half as he pounds her into oblivion. After filling her to brim with his cum he flips her over and starts all over again.

Sebastian looses count of how many times and the various positions they get into. At one point she leaves the bed to fetch some water. When he sees her bending over he can't help himself and he ends up fucking her over the sink of the mini bar.

He had always referred to her as an insatiable slut before, but really he had no idea. Kathryn was up for anything, never backing down and more often than not surprising him with creativity. After they finish off a bottle of wine she suggests that he use the bottle to get her off and he honestly thinks she's joking before she shoots him a look that clearly indicates she's not. Sebastian realizes then he has more than met his match in her. As if he wasn't aware of it before.

Not once that night does he think about Annette, not even as an absent fleeting thought. Looking back on it later he realizes that was the biggest sign of all that things were falling apart. The fact that he could fuck another woman so completely and not once consider what it might do to his relationship with his girlfriend showed how much trouble he was really in.

When they at last succumbed to exhaustion, their over worked bodies demanding some sort of reprieve, they sink to the mattress, sweaty and boneless. There's no spooning, although Sebastian's tempted to pull her body against his own, but he's not sure how that would be received so he lets her be.

Kathryn turns away from him, stretching out on her stomach. Her chestnut hair, dark with sweat, fans out across the white pillow. He can tell by her breathing that she's not yet sleeping. Sebastian takes this moment to unabashedly admire her, taking in all the newly formed marks he's left on her beautiful body. As he does one thought continually nags at him, until finally he finds himself asking her, "Why now?"

At first he thinks she doesn't hear him or might actually be asleep because she doesn't respond. Then, when he's just about given up waiting for an answer, Kathryn turns around and looks at him. Her face is expressionless. "You're not in love with her anymore," she tells him flatly.

Sebastian realizes for the first time that she is right.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They fuck a lot after that. At his place, at her's. In storage closets at school, in the back rooms of clubs and once in the girls bathroom. When the weather gets nice, he finally takes his car out of storage and they fuck in that. Sebastian parks it in the back of alleyways and Kathryn straddles his lap, riding him hard in the drivers seat. It's the first time Sebastian's ever fucked in his precious car. He likes it.

He thinks perhaps they're making up for lost time. All those year of unresolved sexual tension have made them both horny and insatiable. Plus, the sex really is _that_ good.

Sebastian keeps expecting her to ask him about Annette, but she never does. After their discussion in the hotel room Kathryn doesn't mention her again, not even to ask why he hasn't broken up with her yet. He finds this strange as she's always been rather territorial in the past.

Finally one night he asks her about it. They're at his place and she has just finished blowing him. His gaze fixed on her, he observes her as she rises to her feet and wipes at the edges of her well-used mouth. Sebastian is sitting at his desk chair, his body still tingling from his release, but he's unable to turn off his brain.

"Do you want me to break up with Annette?" he blurts out.

Kathryn, scrutinizing her appearance in her compact, shoots him a bemused look. "You don't need my permission Sebastian. You don't need me as an excuse either."

"I know that," he replies petulantly. "It's just..."

"You want me to be jealous," she finishes for him, a teasing grin tugging at her mouth. She crawls into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Maybe," he admits.

"You're not sleeping with her and although you refuse to admit it out loud, I know you don't love her anymore either. There's nothing to be jealous of." Sighing she runs a hand through his hair. "Now, if only you could locate those infamous Valmont balls and cut the poor girl loose."

"Fuck you," he huffs.

Kathryn grins as her hand wraps around his cock once again. "What a lovely idea."

He fucks her again of course, but his indecision is never far from his mind. He wonders if Kathryn is right and he's just waiting for the courage to finally break things off with Annette or if that's just her ego talking. Even if he might not love Annette anymore with the same passion he once did, he's not sure he's ready to let her go or the future he once saw himself having with her. There was also this sense of betrayal he felt in carrying on with Kathryn, but it wasn't strong enough to make him stop. He wondered if anything was.

Sebastian considers breaking things off with his former stepsister. After all, he got what he always wanted from her, maybe he should move on. It wasn't as if he trusted her or had forgotten all the horrible shit she had done to him. Kathryn was dangerous and unpredictable, prone to lashing out. She got off on hurting him. Whereas Annette was love, pure and unselfish. She gave him a sense of purpose and stability he never had before.

He thinks if he was another sort of man there would be no contest, Annette would win hands down, but he isn't. He's Sebastian Valmont and as much as he might try to deny it there was a part of him that would always belong with Kathryn. Even when his love for Annette was at it's highest a small piece of him still craved Kathryn. He suspected this would always be the case. Sebastian can't step away from her even if he wanted to.

When he confides in Blaine that he's fucking Kathryn, he laughs at him.

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you Valmont?"

Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Yeah, it would appear that way."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In the end, his relationship with Annette dies with a whimper rather than a bang. He should probably be thankful for this. Sebastian's biggest fear for weeks was that she would discover him with Kathryn, half dressed and in the middle of a particularly nasty round of sex. The thought of Annette finding him like that sent a cold chill up his spine. Thankfully it's nothing like that.

They are at her place, studying for an economics final, when suddenly out of nowhere, she blurts out that she doesn't love him anymore. Sebastian is so stunned he can't form a reply.

Annette bursts into tears, apologizing repeatedly, explaining she didn't mean it to come out that way. Sebastian hugs her and they launch into the conversation they have both been long dreading.

She does most of the talking and it boils down to this: She'll always love him, but not like that, not right now. It's too hard and they're too different, blah, blah, blah. Annette makes all the same arguments Sebastian's made in his own head for weeks now, but was too chicken shit to say out loud. She always did have more balls than he did.

Sebastian agrees with all her sentiments. He doesn't tell her anything about Kathryn and she doesn't ask if he's cheated, but he wonders if she suspects. They kiss goodbye, both teary eyed and he murmurs that he'll always love her. In the end he thinks he got away too easily.

When he leaves Annette's he gets in his car and texts Kathryn that he's coming over. Sebastian doesn't know what will happen next.

.

**VI. Love**

It's not Annette who discovers them like he always feared. It's not even Tiffany, or his father or even Blaine. In the end, it's fucking Cecile Caldwell who walks in on them.

They are at Kathryn's. It's late afternoon and the sun is streaming in through the large oval window in her bedroom, warming them as they fuck on her queen ann sofa. They are both bare ass naked, covered only in a thin layer of sweat as Kathryn rides him into the cushions. Sebastian has his face buried between her tits when he slips a finger in her ass. He knows how she gets off on a little bit of pain mixed with her pleasure. She groans, digs her nails into his back and rides him twice as hard.

They're so lost in one another they don't hear the faint knock or the door opening until it's too late. A high pitched squeak of a surprised little mouse causes them both to turn simultaneously. Cecile stood in the doorway, her big brown eyes are wide in her heart shaped face. She gasps before scurrying from the room. Kathryn stills on his lap.

"Fuck"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Any hope Sebastian has that Cecile will keep her mouth shut about what she walked in on is quickly squashed when he walks into school the following morning. It's all over campus that he's fucking his former stepsister. Had this news come out last year he would have been looked upon as some kind of god, but after all the hits his reputation has taken this school year, this is just looked at as one more thing to mock him over. There are _many_ Brady Bunch jokes.

He's fairly confident that this shouldn't be as big a deal as it's turned into. Especially given the fact that he knows several of his peers have waded into waters much more incestuous than this. However, he and Kathryn are much more high profile. Sebastian is concerned about her. Kathryn was very popular, but even still, some of their peers had been waiting for years to see her taken down a peg or two. They had to be salivating over this.

After Cecile ran out Kathryn kicked him out of her house. She was determined to fix this on her own without his interference. She hadn't been answering his calls and Sebastian was eager to talk with her.

The truth of the matter was he didn't give a shit if people found out he was fucking Kathryn. In fact, he was kind of happy it was all out in the open now. Somehow, over the past few months his lust for her has turned into something more. Then again, maybe it had always been there, just waiting for him to recognize it. Sebastian suspected Kathryn felt it as well, but clearly now was not the time to question her about it. Besides, he had to find her first.

Sebastian is searching the second floor biology lab when he runs smack into Annette. Up until this point things had been very civil between them, boarding on friendly almost. One look at her angry face and that was clearly not the case any longer. Apparently she heard about him and Kathryn.

"Just friends, huh?" she snipes sarcastically.

He sighs. "Annette-

"How long has this been going on?"

Sebastian hesitates, not sure if he should lie or tell the truth. It really didn't matter anymore, he supposed, but he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain. Too late. His hesitation is all the answer she needs.

Annette holds up her hand silencing him. "You know what? Never mind. It's not my business anymore."

Brushing past him she storms down the hall and he calls out after her, "Annette!"

"Go to hell Sebastian," she hisses over her shoulder before disappearing in a crowd of students.

He considers following after her, but he knows there's nothing more to be done. He concentrates on finding Kathryn instead only to discover from one of her minions that she hadn't come into school at all that day. Sebastian immediately leaves campus and drives over to the Merteuil residence. Mai-Lee let's him in. Blessedly his former stepmother is out of the country so there's no fear of dealing with her wrath.

When he finds Kathryn she's dressed (sleek, black, designer) and pacing the length of her room. She's tugging on the necklace he gave her for Christmas and she scowls when he enters her bedroom, but she doesn't throw him out. Sebastian takes a seat on the end of her bed.

"How was it?" she asks and he knows she's referring to school.

"About what you'd expect," he admits. No point in sugar coating it.

"Fucking wonderful," she bites out. "I'm going to murder that little rodent."

Assuming she means Cecile he asks the question that has been in the back of his mind all morning. "I don't get it. I thought the little idiot worshiped you. I thought you were 'best friends'," he mocked, his voice rising to a high falsetto in a bad imitation.

"I had her completely under my thumb, but then Ronald decided to get honest with her." Kathryn paused, hand on her hip as she explained, "He told her we slept together."

"Of course he did," he remarks dryly with a rolls of his eyes. That irksome music teacher has been a thorn in his side for too long. He never did pay him back for the part he played in his accident. Sebastian makes a mental note to take care of him after all of this blows over.

"Apparently the little twit was holding on to a shit load of resentment and has been looking for a way to get even. Because neither of us locked the fucking door we handed it to her on a silver platter. You should have seen the look on her face when I confronted her yesterday. The stupid bitch practically laughed in my face."

Sebastian can't help but point out the irony. "You taught her well."

"This isn't funny Sebastian," she barks. "I'm completely fucked! At worse I'm an incestuous whore. At best, just another girl dumb enough to fall for your bullshit."

He rolls his eyes, annoyed at the slight. "You're being a tad dramatic don't you think? This will all blow over in a week or so."

"For you maybe, people expect this shit from you. Not from me. I've worked too hard and too long-

"Hey newsflash, this hasn't exactly been a picnic for me either," he announced jumping to his feet. "I'm the one who got slaughtered at school today because you were too chicken to show up. I also ran into Annette. She was completely devastated. I think she knows I was cheating on her."

Kathryn's eyes widen at the mention of Annette. Sebastian quickly realizes this might not have been the best time to mention it. She sharply inhales and he can tell she's about to go nuts on him. "Are you fucking kidding me with this? _Annette_ was hurt?! Why the fuck do you-

Her rant is suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. They turn just as the maid peeks her head in. "What now?" Kathryn demands, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry to interrupt miss, but there's a Mrs. Caldwell to see you. She said it's urgent."

"Great," she spat before heading for the door. Sebastian follows after her only to have Kathryn turn abruptly around and shove him back to the bed. "Oh hell no. You are staying here, understand?"

"Is that an order?" he sneers, fixing his jacket.

"Damn straight it is. I swear to Christ, Valmont if you step one foot out of this room while that bitch is here I will take a blowtorch to your balls."

"Kinky." When Kathryn raises a hand in the air to smack him he grabs her arm and forces it back down. "Fine, I'll stay here. Just calm down. You're starting to loose it."

"Yeah, no shit," she grumbles before heading out the door.

Sebastian remains seated on the bed as he hears her heels echo down the hall. There is polite, friendly greetings that he can't really make out, just the vague annoying high pitch of Bunny Caldwell's voice. He gets up from the bed and strolls over to the door. When he can't make out anything through the thick wood he opens the door a crack.

"...of course I know Cecile is young and inexperienced and she may have...interpreted certain things the wrong way," the older woman's simpering voice wafted into the hallway.

"Yes that's understandable," Kathryn replies in her manufactured debutante purr.

"Kathryn you can trust me you know. I won't breath a word of it to anyone else." _Sure you won't Bunny_, he thinks snidely to himself. She continues on in a loud, scandalized, whisper, "I've heard stories about that boy, we all have. Tell me, did Sebastian _force_ himself on you?"

Sebastian goes still at the question. This is it, he realizes, cunty Caldwell just handed her a get out of jail free card—all she had to do was accuse him of rape. She would become that poor scandalized victim and he the big bad wolf and given their reputations people would buy it.

There's a long pause during which he holds is breath and has visions of himself in prison orange. When Kathryn speaks her voice is so soft he barely hears her. "No...no it wasn't anything like that."

"I see," comes Caldwell's prim, clearly disappointed response. "Well, I suppose these things happen although I must say I thought you were smarter than that Kathryn."

Having grown tired of that woman's uppity voice, Sebastian leaves the room, ready to defend Kathryn from her passive aggressive bullshit, even if she didn't want him to. By the time he reaches the living room, Caldwell is already out the door, leaving the rancid smell of her cloying perfume in her wake. Kathryn stood in the center of the room looking shell shocked. For some reason, in that moment he was filled with more affection for her than he thought possible. Maybe it was the fact that she had a golden opportunity to screw him over and help herself in the process and she turned it down. A few months ago he would have thought that impossible. Judging by the look on her face Kathryn did as well. She appeared utterly flabbergasted by her own actions.

Stepping cautiously into the room he drawls, "I would have bet good money you'd throw me under the bus."

She glanced up at him, still dazed. "Me too."

Slumping down on the chaise she stares into space, lost in her own thoughts. Studying her expression Sebastian realizes he's seen that look on her face before—in the mirror the night he turned Annette down. He had the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her and get what he wanted but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Watching Kathryn now he knows exactly what she's feeling—confused, scared and probably in some serious denial.

Taking a seat on the chaise he reaches for her hand. "It will be okay Kathryn. We'll get through this."

Turning her head she stares at their hands a moment before suddenly yanking her hand away as if she'd been burned. Kathryn jumps to her feet and wheels around to face him. Her momentary anxiety is gone, replaced with her normal icy disposition. Her cool gaze burns into his as she stands over him.

"Do you remember that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah," he replies, uneasy.

"Well it's time I collect."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Spin, spin, spin.

It's the name of the game. Kathryn's game of course. They're dating now, _publicly_. Somehow, over the course of two weeks, Kathryn has managed to convince everyone that they were the greatest teenage lovers since Romeo and Juliet. Kept apart by familial bonds, reputations and of course that pesky headmaster's daughter, they were finally reunited after years of separation. True love at long last. Hurrah, hurrah.

It's of course, all a giant lie.

Kathryn is barely speaking to him and they are no longer sleeping together. Her favor (or rather her demand) was that he basically play along with her insane plan. They will pretend to be the perfect couple for the rest of the school year. Then later that summer, before going off to school, they will quietly break up. Sebastian doesn't really expect anyone to buy such an asinine premise, but he's proven wrong ten fold. All the Manchester sheep, Caldwell and her cronies included, eat it up. His whole relationship with Annette is either forgotten by some or just seen as a footnote to the greater epic love story by most. It's completely ridiculous.

Sebastian plays along and not because of any obligation to a favor. It's his belief that in time Kathryn will come to realize they belong together. He suspected she knew already, but was unable to accept it or her feelings for him. Kathryn never could deal with honest human emotions very well. Before Annette came along, neither could he. But just like him, she will eventually grow tired of fighting it, tired of pretending, tired of the act. Sebastian is convinced of this. Until that day comes, he doesn't push and he doesn't fight her.

But, she's Kathryn of course, so she doesn't make it easy for him. She takes great delight in humiliating him in public, telling corny antidotes about all the imaginary things he does for her, making him appear like some emasculated, pussy-whipped boyfriend. They attend prom together and during the after party she sneaks off with one of her shady friends and fucks him within earshot. Sebastian doesn't mind, because he knows she's only doing it to get a rise out of him. All this behavior was her way of trying to manipulate him into ending things. She wanted him to walk away because it would make it easier on her. He wasn't going to do it and he told her as much.

"I'm not going anywhere Kathryn," he sighs his face buried in a book as she stomps around in a huff when he doesn't rise to the bait she set out. "Eventually you're going to realize that you belong to me and when you do I'll be waiting."

"Don't hold your breath Sebastian," she sniffs before storming away.

He's not deterred. He's been where she is before, trying to fight the inevitable and he knows, he _knows_ she can only keep lying to herself for so long.

Meanwhile Annette, as if sensing what is going on, sends him pitying looks from across the hallway. Sebastian doesn't respond. He has no time for her misguided empathy.

He does talk to Blaine about what is going on. He tells him that one day soon she'll finally break and she'll put an end to the game. In other words, one days she'll cease playing the part of Kathryn Merteuil.

Blaine only stares at him as if he just told him that Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny were real.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's the middle of the night when she finally shows up. Sebastian is dead asleep when he hears the bedroom door slowly creek open, followed by the sound of heels on hardwood. He knows its her even before she crawls into bed beside him.

When he rolls over to face her, half awake and more than a little irritated, he expects to find her wasted, with dilated eyes, red rimmed nostrils and alcohol laced breath. This was far from the first time Kathryn's snuck into his bed in the middle of the night, usually trashed and looking to cuddle. That isn't the case this night. She is stone cold sober.

The room is pitch black, the only light coming from the street lamps below. His blurry gaze can just make out the bright green of her eyes and the apprehension on her face. Sebastian sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's the middle of the night," he tells her, his voice hoarse.

"I'm aware of the time," she retorts hugging the pillow.

He waits for her to explain why she's there, but she says nothing, she just stares at him. Frustrated and cranky he lets his arms fall against the duvet in aggravation. "Well, what is it?"

There's no response and he's about to throw her out (or at least that's what he tells himself) when she speaks. "You want to know why I did it?"

"Did what?"

"Last summer"

She doesn't have to say anything else. Sebastian knows what she's referring to. "You told me already," he grumbles. "_Because you could._"

Kathryn sighs and rolls on to her back. "Don't be an idiot Sebastian." He opens his mouth to respond when she starts talking again, her eyes remain glued to the ceiling. "You were in love with her, I could see it coming on for weeks. I thought I could make you see reason, talk you out of it or something. Then you showed up with tears in your eyes telling me you dumped her and demanding I fuck you, like I was just another girl for you to mount."

"You weren't," he argued. "It wouldn't have been like that."

"Of course it would have," she replies with a humorless smile. "You'd fuck me and think of her, I couldn't allow that, so I made you feel just like I did—abandoned, alone, used, discarded. I knew you'd go back to her, she'd forgive you and you in turn would forget about me. So I wound up Ronald and sent him after you. But it wasn't my intent for you to get hurt...well not badly anyway."

"I know." He does in fact believe her when she tells him this. He knows, whatever else, getting him killed wasn't her intention. Sebastian rolls over on his back and squeezes the bridge of his nose as he processes all this..._honesty_ from her. "Why couldn't you just have let me have her? If you knew it would flicker out anyway, why not just let us be?"

Kathryn turns back over to face him. "If it was the other way around, if I fell head over ass for someone else, would you have let me be?"

Sebastian considers this. Unlike him, she had dated plenty and it wasn't just sex, but he had never really been jealous of any of those losers, namely because he knew she didn't truly care about them. He tries to imagine what he would have done if suddenly Kathryn started blowing him off for someone else. Sebastian pictures her dreamy eyed and moony like he was after he first hooked up with Annette. He thinks of her declaring her love for someone else and he finds himself gripping his pillow in a tight fist.

"Probably not," he admits, relaxing his grip. Sebastian rolls back over to face her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm trying to explain why I couldn't come to you before, because if I let myself...go there with you and you still had feelings for her...I don't know what I'd do." Almost absentmindedly she adds under her breath, "I probably would have gone through with my plan."

"What plan?"

She shakes her head. "It's not important anymore. Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "You don't trust me. Which is rich coming from you."

"I'm aware," Kathryn replies dryly.

"Listen, I'm over Annette. I have been for awhile now, which you'd have realized if you were paying attention and not so caught up in protecting your reputation and putting me through the ringer."

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Sebastian can't repress his smile, because yes, she's here, in his bed of her own free will and she's looking at him with what can only be described as hope in her eyes. Even though he claimed to have faith that she would indeed show up, in the back of his mind he had doubts, but here she was. He reaches over, cupping her cheek before drawing her in for a kiss. When Kathryn returns it, he can feel her smile against his mouth.

They don't say I love you that night. It's not the time. But it's there, in the way they touch and the way they come together. That's enough.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A month later they graduate. The ceremony is held in the Rosemond chapel with all the students done up in navy blue graduation gowns over their designer duds. There's a palpable excitement in the air, everyone giddy with relief and anticipation for the summer, not to mention a future away from high school.

Both of their parents have somehow managed to break away from work, traveling and their various affairs long enough to attend. Even Sebastian's long absent mother has managed to make it from Palm Springs looking beautiful and tan, while shooting withering looks of disapproval at Tiffany. Sebastian enjoys this immensely, especially after all the shit he's had to endure from his former stepmother. Tiffany was not pleased when she returned from her month long vacation to discover he and Kathryn were 'dating'. However, by that point the damage was already done and cleaned up and there was nothing left for her to do about it but play along.

Annette is made valedictorian much to Kathryn's dismay. As she crosses the stage to make her speech Kathryn makes snide comments under her breath. Sebastian reaches over and takes her hand. She shoots him a dark look. "Tell me again why I can't retaliate against her for stealing my spot?"

"Because I asked you not to," he murmurs. "And she won it fair and square."

"Her _daddy_ in the headmaster"

"She has a 4.0 gpa. You let yours slip when you became consumed with saving your reputation." When she glares at him in response he just smiles. "Why don't you set your sights elsewhere, like on the Caldwell girl."

They both gaze over across the pew at Cecile, giggling with a couple of fellow sophomore's who are inexplicably in attendance. "Oh I intend to," Kathryn whispers with a decidedly lethal undercurrent in her voice. "I have all sorts of plans for that girl this summer."

Sebastian squeezes her hand. "That's my girl."

Annette makes a stirring speech about the future that somehow manages to avoid the usual pitfalls and cliches. She also pays a short tribute to Amelia Porter, who Sebastian hadn't thought about since hearing they caught her killer. It turned out it was her creepy boyfriend. The same one Kathryn had fucked. Sebastian had some twisted fun rubbing _that_ in.

After the ceremony, when Kathryn flounces off to talk with some of her admirers, he takes a minute to congratulate Annette on her speech. They hug and she's warm towards him, all her earlier animosity having disappeared over time. She started dating someone else, a college guy who was volunteering for the same charity she was. She's happy.

"So Cornell huh?" he remarks when talk turns to next year. "Well congratulations. They are lucky to have you."

"Thanks. What about you Sebastian?"

He shrugs. "I haven't decided yet."

She smiles back at him, warm and assuring. "Well I'm not worried about it. Whatever you do I'm sure you'll be brilliant."

He rolls his eyes. "You always did have more faith in me than common sense."

Annette slaps his arm playfully with her diploma. "Take care of yourself Sebastian." Something over his shoulder catches her eye making her smirk. "Something tells me you're going to need it."

Sebastian turns around as she walks off and finds Kathryn coming down the isle, flanked on either side by Tiffany and her mother. They are both talking to her at once, while his father follows behind, not discreet in the least as he checked out her ass. Kathryn gives him an exasperated look. Sebastian takes her by the hand and attempts to pull her away, but is quickly thwarted by their parents.

"Pictures!" his mother chirps excitedly pulling out her camera. "I want pictures of my baby and the future Mrs. Valmont."

Kathryn stumbles in her heels upon hearing that and he quickly grabs her shooting her an apologetic look. Tiffany appears like she might have a stroke. His mother was _very_ taken with Kathryn and the idea that her only son might settle down one day. If his mother insisted upon sticking around he would have to have a conversation with her at some point explaining that marriage was way, _way_ off in the future.

The two of them reluctantly pose for pictures. Even Tiffany snaps a few. Sebastian takes the opportunity to whisper naughty things in Kathryn's ear. "I'm having visions of you in this robe with nothing underneath it."

"Is that so?" she murmurs through her phony smile. "We _are_ in church you know."

"I'll settle for a classroom"

"I'll see what I can do"

Twenty minutes later they sneak off and head into the empty school building. After finding an unlocked science lab they slip inside. Kathryn makes him wait a few minutes alone while she disappears to the bathroom. When she returns, she saunters up to him with a seductive sway to her hips. Sebastian finds out why when he opens her robe and finds her completely naked. "Consider this your graduation present," she purrs.

Sebastian licks his lips as he takes her in. "My, what a lucky boy I am."

He fucks her up against the blackboard and once over a desk, with her wearing the graduation robe the entire time. Afterwords, Kathryn allows him to snap a few naughty photos of her in various positions.

"Those pictures ever see the light of day Valmont and it's your balls," she threatens as they clean themselves up.

"I don't get this preoccupation you have with hurting my balls. Clearly you enjoy them," he teases her, flicking his tongue over her mouth before kissing it briefly. "Why else do you pay so much..._attention_ to them."

Kathryn reaches down and gives him a friendly squeeze, making him groan. "You always hurt the one you love."

Later, after she's changed back into clothes, they languidly wander the halls of Manchester, in no hurry to rush off to dinner with their respective parents. Sebastian's arm is slung around her shoulder as they stroll, both lost in their own thoughts.

"So, are you still planning on orchestrating our break-up this summer?" he drawls sarcastically in her ear.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. "I might. If you don't make up your fucking mind about Columbia already."

She was going to Columbia next year and although Sebastian had gotten accepted as well he hadn't yet made up his mind yet if he would be going along. He wasn't sure college was really for him.

"Do you really want a partner who will follow you around?" he challenges, "Someone hanging around all the time, just waiting to do your bidding?"

"Of course"

"Liar"

Kathryn stops and pivots on her heal to face him. With her face turned up she bats her eyes coquettishly at him and simpers, "Oh please Sebastian, tell me more about what _I_ want."

He smiles back at her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Leaning forward he kisses her neck. "You want an equal," he whispers against her. "Someone to respect you. Challenge you. Someone to fuck the daylights out of you." Swallowing past his nerves he adds in a low voice, "Someone to love you."

When he pulls back he finds her normal impassive expression is gone, replaced instead with twinkling eyes and blushing cheeks. Sebastian feels his chest tighten as she smiles at him. It only lasts a moment before she quickly schools her features back into her normal sly poker-face. Kathryn starts walking again. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" she calls over her shoulder.

Sebastian quickly falls into step beside her. "Well, I do have a higher IQ than you."

She lets out a short laugh. "Bullshit."

He slings his arm back over her shoulders and pulls her to his side kissing the top of her head as they walk. "Whatever you say dear."

"Damn straight"

Sebastian tosses his head back and laughs as they head out of the building, walking into the sunlight and their future. It won't be simple or easy. Nothing between them ever is. But whatever happens he's ready.

This is their beginning.

THE END

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ugh, so fucking long. I don't know why I do that to myself._

_Anyway, I kind of want to write this story again through Kathryn's POV because there's a lot of things going on with her that we don't hear about. I will probably write it at some point, we'll see. I will continue to update this for a few more chapters. Drop me a review if you can and thanks for reading._


	40. EXTRA: Foreplay

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Author's Note: A couple people requested smut, so here you go**_

* * *

><p><span>Foreplay<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I. Kiss**

Sebastian Valmont is her first kiss. This is embarrassing on several levels. Namely because, well it's _Sebastian_, a boy who in grade school was already infamous for being an asshole. Case in point, not fifteen minutes after kissing her, he was caught making out with Missy Van Ryan. Kathryn still gets annoyed thinking about it.

She was ten, attending Carter Anderson's birthday party at his parents summer home in Bridgeport. It was a boy/girl party, but just barely. The boys were clearly out numbering the girls five to one but they were all at that age where no one really noticed yet. It was held outdoors under white canopy tents. The air smelled like summer: honeysuckle, freshly mowed grass and Chanel from the chaperoning mothers. Kathryn's own mother couldn't be bothered to attend as she was in Greece with her latest fling. She didn't mind. Even back then she preferred to keep her distance from the woman.

Some of them wandered down to the lake, away from the prying eyes of the adults, to sneak sips of bourbon and shoot the shit. Kathryn had Carter fetch her a drink. She was enjoying her first taste of her newly discovered powers over the opposite sex. Kathryn is the prettiest girl in her social circle, second only to maybe Missy, but only because she had already gotten tits.

She was waiting for Carter to return when Sebastian suddenly appeared beside her with that arrogant smirk of his that made something flutter in her belly. Despite his sometimes juvenile antics, Kathryn had always had somewhat of a soft spot for Valmont. Maybe because he was easily the cutest boy she knew or perhaps because he always did what he wanted with little care for the consequences. Even at a young age she was aware this was not a luxury afforded to her.

She was weary of him even before he opens his mouth. He compliments her dress and mentions the weather, just like any other well bred upper east side boy. Then out of seemingly nowhere, the cocky little shit leans over and kisses her. It's brief, just long enough to steal her breath and a tiny bit of her heart. Then in a flash he pulls away and when she opens her eyes he's already walking away. Everyone's too preoccupied to notice what just happened, which is good because later when Sebastian attempts to brag about it, she has no fear of being caught it a lie when she denies it happened.

Kathryn walks around in a dreamy fog for exactly fifteen minutes at which point she discovers Sebastian kissing Missy behind a tree, one hand on her newly blossoming boob. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of getting publicly upset (which she suspects was what he was aiming for) she heads into the house and breaks a plate instead, then comes out and uses her idiot best friend to spread rumors about poor Missy that will stay with her all through high school.

Later, when asked about who her first kiss was, Kathryn lies saying it was Michael Montgomery, a much more acceptable option and she goes years without ever looking in Sebastian Valmont's direction.

Still as far as kisses went it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all.

.

**II. Voyeur**

Sebastian falls in love with Kathryn the day she shows him who she really is. At least he thinks it's love. He doesn't really have any sort of barometer for this kind of thing.

It's not as if he didn't notice her before. Kathryn Merteuil is rather hard to miss. There was some intangible quality about her that went beyond mere physical beauty, that drew people to her, himself included. At the same time Sebastian sensed there was something a little dangerous about her. He was likely alone in this sentiment since everyone thought she hung the fucking moon. No one was as sweet, as smart, as trustworthy as Kathryn. He doesn't totally buy it, but he never really questions it either.

The truth is he never really thinks of her at all. Kathryn kind of exists on the periphery of his life. They've known each other since they were kids, hung out in the same incestuous social circle and he flirts with her sometimes, but then again he flirts with everyone. She was always on his 'to do' list but Sebastian always found an excuse to _not_ go there. He tells himself it likely has to do with what went down between them in grade school. He kissed her on a dare—that he subsequently lost because no one believed him. She lied so well about it he even questioned if it happened. This probably should have been his first hint that she wasn't what she seemed.

Sebastian discovers the truth the summer before junior year. Court Reynolds, the reigning preppy Nazi and Kathryn's boyfriend at the time, throws a party at his parents Hampton's compound. It's the typical blowout featuring sex, drugs and binge drinking with all the usual suspects in attendance plus a few hot townies thrown in. Sebastian had just finished getting his dick sucked by a blonde cheerleader whose name he had already forgotten in the span it took to zip up his pants. He's wandering the empty hallways of the mansion, a cigarette hanging lazy from the corner of his mouth when he hears moaning coming from the other side of a door. There's something oddly familiar about that voice. Curiosity dictates he open it and what he finds blows his mind.

Garrett Reynolds, his hosts father, the fifty something CEO of a billion dollar conglomerate was on his knees with his head buried between the legs of his son's barely sixteen year old girlfriend, the pristine and polished Ms. Kathryn Merteuil.

_Well fuck me._

Sebastian would have laughed out loud had he not been rendered speechless. The student body president and member of the junior league getting her pussy licked by a man old enough to be her father. But oh, what a pretty picture she made. Balancing on the edge of a desk, legs spread wide in invitation (though sadly the old man's head was blocking the money shot), her tits are unfortunately still encased in her lacy black bra, but for some reason the tease makes it hotter. Kathryn's head is thrown back, when suddenly, as if sensing his presence her head snaps up and her eyes open. It takes her a moment to focus on him. There's surprise in her features, but not horror and certainly not shame.

This, he thinks when he looks back on it, is the moment he fell for her. In those few fleeting seconds something passes in her eyes as if she's making a decision. Then slowly her mouth curves upwards into just a hint of a smirk, while her eyes grow dark and she wets her lips. Sebastian nearly cums in his pants.

Gripping the old man's gray hair Kathryn begins to ride his mouth with renewed vigor while eyefucking Sebastian. He wonders if she's imagining it's him between her legs. He knows he certainly is.

The moment doesn't last long. Soon she tosses her head back, her moans becoming more high pitched as her orgasm overtakes her. Sebastian admires the way her stomach ripples and her whole body seems to tighten then release in a series of mini climaxes. It's easily the most erotic thing he's seen up until that point.

There's a part of him that wants to interrupt, but outside of humiliating Reynolds and maybe procuring some blackmail material, he doesn't see the point. Instead, he quietly closes the door and backs away, hiding in the shadows and waiting for her to surface. It takes long enough that he suspects she fucked the old man again afterwords. Sebastian admires her balls.

When she does emerge a little while later, she's alone, her dress showing no signs of wrinkles, her hair impeccable. There's no outward sign of what just transpired aside from her self-satisfied grin. Kathryn doesn't notice him as she sashays down the hall. Sebastian lets her get so far before making his presence known.

"That was quite the performance," he remarks coming up behind her.

Kathryn stops in her tracks and swings back around. The wide eyed ingenue act has left the building. In it's place is a steely, knowing look and an icy smirk. Even her posture changes, becoming somehow more aggressive. "Thank you, but if you stuck around hoping for an encore, I'm no longer in the mood."

"That's alright. I'm not really into sloppy seconds."

It's a lie of course, of tremendous proportions. She calls him on it.

"Since when?"

Sebastian smiles then cautiously, as if approaching a dangerous predator, moves towards her. "I feel like I should apologize for underestimating you all these years."

"That's quite alright. Everyone does"

That was the key to her power he realized. She made them all believe she was someone else and they all fell for it, himself included. Looking at her now he acknowledged he didn't have any idea who Kathryn Merteuil really was, but he desperately wanted to find out.

"I always suspected there was more to you than this Marcia Brady bullshit." He pauses waiting for her to explain herself but she stares back at him with her perfect porcelain poker face. So he prods her. "Does Court have any idea you're banging daddy?"

She replies with a wry smile. "Please, Court wouldn't know his asshole from his elbow."

On that he wholeheartedly agrees. Sebastian inches closer to her. "Perhaps someone should clue the poor boy in."

Kathryn doesn't so much as flinch at his threat. "Be my guest." She closes the distance between them until she's standing in front of him. "But who do you think he'll believe? Me, his loving girlfriend or you, the well known liar and shit stirrer?"

Sebastian merely sighs when she calls his bluff. "That's what I thought." A small sinister smile creeps over her face and he finds it strangely hypnotizing. When she reaches out to finger the lapel of his jacket, a small part of him wants to back away, almost afraid to be touched by her. Looking back on it later he realizes it was just his natural human instincts kicking in. When faced with the prospect of a dangerous predator most would back away. Sebastian stays where he is and allows her to toy with him.

"You know, I've always admired your cruelty Valmont," Kathryn murmurs her gaze meeting his. "There's a certain elegance about it. I hope we can be friends." Somehow it sounds like a threat.

Sebastian traces a finger over the top of her breasts. "Oh yes," he agrees wetting his lips, "_Good_ friends."

Kathryn's smile deepens. She leans into him and drops a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering a moment longer than 'friendship' requires. He doesn't mind. He can smell the sex all over her like an expensive perfume. "See you later Sebastian," she purrs before turning on her heel and heading back down the hall.

Later that night he goes home and using a sharp pair of shears he cuts out Kathryn's yearbook picture and pastes it in his journal. Above it he scrawls two words which will come to define his relationship with her.

My Love.

.

**III. Tease**

Her mother returns from a two month sojourn in Madrid with a massive engagement ring on her finger. Kathryn tries not to roll her eyes when she hears the news as this will be husband number three and really, at what point does collecting husbands just become tacky? Tiffany Merteuil is beautiful, but she's no Elizabeth Taylor. This news goes from annoying to distressing when she discovers the name of her soon to be stepfather—Edward Valmont.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Of all the rich assholes she could attach herself to why did it have to be this asshole? It wasn't as if anything was happening between her and Sebastian—not yet anyway. He had become somewhat of a confidant to her, but she didn't like the idea of him becoming her stepbrother. Kathryn choose not to examine why too closely.

When her mother relays her news she shows polite interest while digging her nails into the back of the sofa. Tiffany explains how they of course have known each other for years, but it wasn't until they ran into each other at a performance of Tosca and they bonded over their mutual love of opera that sparks really flew. Kathryn suspects the real story is somewhat more tawdry, but she doesn't let her mind go there because, ew.

"You of course are familiar with Sebastian," he mother remarks, her disdain evident in the way she pronounces his name.

"In a manner of speaking," she grumbles. When her mother shoots her an inquisitive look she assures her, "Don't worry mother, I would _never_."

_Unlike you I still have standards_, Kathryn thinks snidely to herself, but she keeps her mouth shut. It was fine to have dalliances with men like the Valmont's in private, but to allow yourself to be publicly aligned with them was just embarrassing. Surely she had to realize that.

"If rumors are to be believed, Sebastian's a chip off the old block," she remarks, eying her mother suspiciously. "You _have_ heard the stories about Edward and Countess Rosnovsky?"

"Of course," Tiffany sighs examining her manicure. "They're all lies of course."

Kathryn's eyes narrow at her and she realizes her mother actually has fallen in love with this man. _Idiot_. Unable to hold her tongue she remarks bitterly, "For both our sakes, you better hope so."

The slap is sharp and swift, knocking her just slightly off balance. Kathryn let's out the smallest of gasps, catching herself on the edge of the sofa while the other hand touches her cheek. It hurts but she's had worse. A lot worse. She refuses to give her mother the satisfaction of a reaction.

When she looks back at her Tiffany as always appears unrepentant. She arches a challenging eyebrow at her daughter as if daring her to defy her. "This topic won't be brought up again understand?"

"Of course mother," she replies with no emotion.

"Good. We're meeting them for dinner in two hours. Be ready. Don't wear anything too...provocative."

As if she'd ever steps foot out of the house not dressed impeccably for the occasion. Kathryn has her suspicions about that warning and they are basically confirmed when they walk in Jean Georges later that evening and her soon-to-be stepfather openly ogles her. His son on the other hand is much more discreet. Like her, Sebastian has learned to play things close to the vest. After his father hugs her a little too long, Sebastian drops a kiss on her cheek, his eyes dipping below her eye line for a split second to check out her cleavage (_because fuck you mother, I'll wear what I want_) with that naughty boy grin on his handsome face. Although he appears pleased, she wonders how he really feels about their impending Brady Bunch situation.

They sit side by side, their parents across from them on the upholstered settee. They do most of the talking, explaining how they met and fell in love as if they give a shit, before turning the discussion towards the upcoming wedding. Kathryn offers polite asides while Sebastian grumbles the occasional sarcastic comment. Then much to their mutual horror they actually start making out. In public. As Kathryn looks on in disgust, Sebastian clears his throat loudly then drops his fork to his plate.

"Jesus Christ, I can barely get down this mediocre foie gras as it is. Can you not?"

They reluctantly pull away only to depart the table with feeble excuses about phone calls and make-up check's. Kathryn rolls her eyes and sips her wine.

"Your mother is a real bitch," Sebastian remarks dryly after they leave.

"You have no idea," she replies her cheek still stinging. "Is your father seriously going to stare at my tits every time I walk into a room?"

"I'd get used to it if I were you."

"Terrific"

He picks up a stray beet from his dinner and drops it in her mother's wine glass, stirring it with his knife. "You do know they went to the bathroom to fuck."

"I'm trying not to think about it"

Sebastian sets down his utensils and turns to her. "So _Marcia_, what's your take on all of this? Do you actually think they'll go through with it?"

Kathryn allows herself a smile. "Knowing my mother, you can bet your ass _Greg_."

Their parents return, clothes just slightly askew, cheeks pink, both looking freshly fucked. It's enough to make her want to rush to the bathroom to hurl up dinner. She's going to do that anyway, but really, she doesn't need a prompt.

Talk quickly returns to the wedding. Her mother is discussing locations, when she feels a familiar hand slide onto her bare knee. Kathryn doesn't react, keeping her eyes glued to her mother. Sebastian slowly drags his fingers up the inside of her leg. She doesn't encourage it, but she doesn't stop him either. When he gets to her panty line he traces over her cunt with the faintest of pressure. Her panties are a thin silk and that gentle teasing touch is enough to make her cunt clench in arousal. Kathryn has to try very hard not to squirm in her seat or show even the smallest hint of a reaction. She won't give him the satisfaction.

As her mother's droning on about tulle vs. lace her mind starts to wander and she anticipates Sebastian's long, slender fingers pushing past her panties and dipping inside, penetrating her where she wants him most. Kathryn's heart is beating so fast she fears everyone at the table can hear it. She waits on pins and needles for him to touch her further, rub her harder, but he does neither. Instead he pulls his hand away all together, leaving her needy and frustrated.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sebastian bring his fingertips to his mouth and casually suck them, a small smirk on his face as he does so. Kathryn guzzles down the rest of her wine, trying her best to ignore the ache between her legs. When their parents once again become wrapped up in each other, Sebastian takes the opportunity to lean in and whisper something to her.

"Welcome to the family _sis_"

.

**IV. Entice**

A few months after they become step-siblings Kathryn summons him to her bedroom. Sebastian considers not going at first. He's leery of setting some kind of precedent where she calls and he comes running, but his curiosity wins out in the end.

He finds her in the walk in closet admiring herself in a three way, floor-length mirror, a servant on one side holding her hair up while another unzips the beaded gown she's wearing. Her gaze meets his in the mirror as he enters. "Finally," she sighs.

"You rang?" he drawls, taking a seat on the fainting couch behind her.

With a haughty wave of her hand Kathryn dismisses the servants, waiting for them to leave before speaking. "I have a mission for you," she explains over her shoulder, her gaze still riveted to her reflection.

He rolls his eyes. "Do you now? What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Because this you won't be able to resist." She turns around and lets her dress drop to the floor, a wicked grin spreads across her face as she taunts, "It's right up your depraved alley."

Sebastian tries his very best to look unimpressed as he drinks in her body clad in a very revealing crimson and black undergarment set that includes garters and lace stockings. The pushup bra makes his stepsister's medium sized tits look huge, as they pour enticingly out of the cups. Her hips were slender, her stomach flat and there wasn't a single blemish or scar on her impeccable porcelain skin. Valmont would bet his inheritance her pussy was bare too.

He doesn't allow his gaze to linger any longer than a mere fleeting glance. He has no interest in feeding her already healthy ego. "What is it?" he asks removing his reading glasses from his pocket.

"Kendall Carmichael"

Sebastian almost laughs at her obviousness. Kendall is a recently arrived transplant from England. A gorgeous brunette with more than a passing resemblance to his dear sister, however unlike her the fiery Kendall hasn't shown an interest in making everyone adore her. He knows for a fact Kathryn tried to befriend her and was roundly rejected, a humiliation that undoubtedly wouldn't be stood for.

"What make you think I'm interested in fish and chips?" He is of course, but there's no sense in making it too easy for her.

"Oh come on," she purrs her words curling around him like a snake. "That body, that face...I know I wouldn't kick her out of bed." As if the prospect of her possible lesbian tendencies wasn't enough to get him going, she swings around to busy herself with something giving him the perfect view of her pert ass, peaking out between the high cut of her panties. Sebastian has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. Kathryn shoots him a knowing look over her shoulder and smiles. "Still not interested?"

Sebastian clears his throat and rearranges his legs, taking the few precious seconds to will away his hard on. "She's no doubt exquisite and I'm sure you've taken note of her resemblance to you." As an afterthought he adds, "Of course her tits are bigger."

Kathryn whips back around, visibly annoyed. "Are you interested or not asshole?"

He grins. There was nothing he loved more than making her loose that infamous cool. Leaning back against the couch he shrugs and affects a bored drawl as he inquires, "What's in it for me?"

She strolls up to him, confidant and cat like as she positions herself in front of him, effectively putting on display what she won't let him have. "Respect and of course my eternal gratitude," she simpers with a mocking smile.

Sebastian grips her waist and tugs her forward, his mouth now mere inches from her cunt. He can smell her arousal and he knows she wants it as badly as he does. He suspects she's waiting for him to offer up his demands, likely of a sexual nature, but he won't do that. It would be showing his cards. To admit he wanted her as badly as he did would be handing her all the power and he refused. There was no way he would allow himself to become Kathryn Merteuil's bitch. He didn't care how tempting her twat was.

So he gets to his feet and carelessly moves her aside, barely sparing her a parting glance as he heads to the door. Over his shoulder he calls back, "Consider the bitch handled."

Later that week, he fucks the English twit into the mattress and when he accidentally lets Kathryn's name slip through his teeth he prays she didn't hear it.

.

**V. Au Naturel**

"I can't believe they're making us attend this," Kathryn groused.

"I can't believe your whore mother used to bang a senator and couldn't get him to marry her."

"One of her greatest failures no doubt," she remarks dryly.

Perched on her stepbrother's bed, she angrily flips through one of his dirty magazines and stares at the half opened bathroom door, wondering what's taking him so long. She told her mother they'd meet them at the senator and soon-to-be secretary of state's dinner fifteen minutes ago. Kathryn wasn't looking forward to it, but if there was one thing the Valmont's and the Merteuil's held sacred it was the importance of appearances. Therefore, they would all be on their best behavior tonight, playing the part of the perfect blended family, showing themselves off like prized poodles to their powerful friends.

That is of course, if Sebastian ever got out of the fucking bathroom.

Getting up from the bed, her black Tom Ford gown clings to her legs as she crosses over to the bathroom and throws open the door without knocking. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Kathryn is momentarily caught off guard when she finds him standing at the sink completely naked. Somehow, even with their rather unconventional relationship, she had avoided seeing him au naturel up until this point. Clearly she had been missing out. Dear god, his ass really was perfect. All these years she had just assumed it was naive school girl chatter, but clearly she had been mistaken. A shiver of desire raced through her as she admired her stepbrother's naked form.

"Do you mind?" Sebastian turns around giving her a view of his front that rivals the back. Although his tone is indignant the smirk on his face is anything but.

She slowly walks over to him letting her gaze drink him in as she approaches. "Protecting your modesty dear brother?"

"If you wanted a look at the goods, all you had to do was ask."

Kathryn reaches for the abandoned hand towel on the sink and uses it to clean away the shaving cream he missed as her eyes roam over his chest. She then slowly drags the towel down his body to the light smattering of pubic hair leading to his cock. He's only half hard, but just the sight of it makes her mouth water.

Leaning into him, the mushroom head of his penis just grazes her dress as she whispers in his ear, "I've seen better." It's a whopper of a lie of course, but the status quo must be maintained. He's scowling as she pulls away and drops the towel on his hard on. Swinging back around she marches to the door.

"Now hurry the fuck up we're going to be late."

After the party, Sebastian goes home with the cocktail waitress he was eye fucking all night and Kathryn heads home alone. Stripping off her dress, she lays back on her cool silk sheets then slips a hand into her panties. She gets herself off thinking about what she wants, but won't let herself have. She hopes that waitress bitch is enjoying him.

.

**VI. Stimulation**

Kathryn is a lot more fucked up than he ever imagined. He always assumed she had her demons, she was after all deeply narcissistic, sometimes bordering on psychopathic, but until she moved in Sebastian had no idea the extent of her issues.

Take her drug use for example. Everyone did it, himself included, but it was one thing to snort a line at a party and quite another to carry a stash of coke around in a goddamn _crucifix_ for daily hits. And this is the least of it. Kathryn binge drinks constantly, she fucks around more than he does and she couldn't finish a meal without running to the bathroom to dispose of it afterwords.

Then there was her mother. Tiffany was a heinous cunt to pretty much everyone, but her daughter received the brunt of it. Valmont witnessed first hand her grievous behavior towards her only child.

They are in the parlor one night, Sebastian's engaged in Faulkner and across the room his stepmother is raging about some uppity bitch at the Carlyle. When Kathryn dares to raise an opinion Tiffany back hands her sharply across the face. Sebastian flinches at the sudden outburst of violence then gets to his feet only to stop when Kathryn, her eyes wide and fearful, gives one fierce shake of her head. After exchanging a few biting words with her mother she leaves the room, carefully avoiding eye contact with him. Sebastian glares mutinously at his stepmother, but the bitch just looks back at him bemused. When he goes to his stepsister's room he finds the door locked and she ignores him when calls to her from the other side.

Later that night she comes to his room drunk, high, most likely both. This isn't the first time. He should probably mind, but he doesn't. There's something charming about her when she's like this. All the usual games and bullshit between them goes away.

Kathryn also gets really horny when she's like this. She'd rub up against him, she'd sit in his lap, she'd find any excuse to touch him and then she'd ask him if he wanted to fuck her. Sebastian always said no and at the time it was true enough. When he fucks Kathryn for the first time he wants her clear-eyed and painfully sober and begging for it until her voice goes hoarse.

On that particular evening, Sebastian's in bed, writing up his latest conquest in his journal all the while telling himself that he's _not_ waiting up for her, but continually finding reasons not to go to bed.

When the bedroom door opens and she comes teetering into the room in her fuck-me heels, a palpable sense of relief washes over him. Kathryn's not her usual put together self. Her slinky dress his falling off her shoulder, her nose is red and her coordination is off. He really should be disgusted by his or at the very least turned off, but he's not and he hates himself a little for that.

Kathryn crawls into bed beside him and Sebastian doesn't look up from his writing. "How was your night?" he asks.

"Lousy lay, shitty booze." She lets out a little giggle, a sound she would never make if she was sober. "Or maybe lousy booze, shitty lay. Either way, I think I'm starting to regret breaking up with Court."

"I thought he broke up with you?"

"Whatever," she spits petulantly as she hugs his pillow. "What about your night? What trust fund _slut_ was it tonight?"

"Mrs. Collins," he answers, referring to one of her mother's best friends.

"Ew." Kathryn picks her head off the pillow and eyes the bed warily. "I hope you cleaned the sheets afterwords."

Sebastian sighs, his patients dwindling. "Actually we were at her place and as for the sheets, if you don't like it there's a perfectly fine bed across the hall."

She pouts. "It's lonely over there."

When she slides her hand up his thigh he abruptly removes it. "Didn't you get enough tonight?"

Somehow, even in her less than stellar state she's able to produce one of her withering glares. Had she been in her right mind she would have stomped out of there or at least issued some devastating comeback likely aimed at his masculinity. Instead she huffs, "I'm leaving, but first I want a massage."

"No"

"_Yes_"

Sebastian opens his mouth to argue with her then shuts it realizing there's no sense in fighting her when she's like this. "Fine." He slams his journal closed, irritated with himself for getting pulled into her nonsense. "One quick massage then you're out of here."

He sit up and goes to place his hands on her shoulder (or preferably around her neck) but Kathryn has other ideas. She slides into his lap, leaning back against his chest. As soon as she slithers against him he can tell she's not wearing panties. Sebastian rolls his eyes upwards and wills himself not to get aroused.

It starts off innocent enough with him rubbing her shoulders. Kathryn let's out these little sighs and moans, arching just slightly against him. Then she starts moving her hips. At first he thinks it's on accident, but it soon becomes apparent it's not when she begins grinding against him in earnest and Sebastian realizes she just tricked him into getting a lap dance.

"Stop that," he pants, his command sounding weak even to his own ears. He cock, now sufficiently hard, is leaking in his boxers. _Terrific_.

"No," she breathes.

"Yesss," he argues, but it comes out more as a plea. His designer Italian slacks offer no protection against the even thinner material of her dress and he can practically feel her bare ass on top of him.

Almost against his own will, he feels his hands slide from her shoulders to her breasts. He squeezes her firm titties earning a sharp moan of approval from her. When he pinches her nipples she gasps. "Yes, touch me Sebastian," she purrs. As she shimmy's her hips her dress hikes up her thighs until he gets his first real look at her pussy peaking out under her dress. Sebastian gasps as he eyes her bare mound. Since she moved in he had caught the occasional glance of her in the shower, but this was different seeing her up close and well, _there_. He could touch her in he wanted. Hell, he could bend her over the bed and fuck her and he knew she wouldn't object.

Kathryn attempts to guide his hand between her legs, but somehow Sebastian manages to resist. That's a line he won't be crossing tonight. He finds himself perplexed by his own behavior. It's not as if he has some strict moral code about this kind of thing. He's taken advantage of girls in worse condition before, but this is Kathryn, it feels wrong taking advantage of her at all.

Before he can talk himself into putting a stop to this, she begins grinding against him faster, harder almost as if she felt his resolve weakening. His dick certainly isn't. Clutching her hips Sebastian ends up giving himself over to it. Fuck it, he'd save his guilt for the morning. He cums in his pants like an adolescent as he groans her name into her neck.

Afterwords, Kathryn slides off his lap with a smug smile. "Someone made a mess," she coos tauntingly.

Sebastian sneers at her then gets up to change. When he returns he finds her curled up on his bed fast asleep. He ends up falling asleep beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her hair. When she wakes up in the morning Kathryn is belligerent and cranky, claiming to have no memory of the night before or how she wound up in his bed, _and where the fuck are her panties?_

Sebastian can't be sure if she's lying or not, but it's easier to pretend she isn't.

.

**VII. Spank**

Occasionally they go out to clubs together. It developed at first as just another way to starve off boredom. Then, like everything else between them, it grew into a game. Who could discover the most exclusive club, the most depraved party, the most extreme scene. Kathryn usually wins, but that night would be different.

They catch a cab to some dingy hole-in-the-wall place in Hell's Kitchen. There's no sign on the building and the only outward appearance of a club is the pierced, stone faced bouncer out front. Kathryn shoots Sebastian a look, but he just smirks before hanging over the cover fee.

It turns out to be an S&M club. Whips, chains, leather, the works. It's hot and stuffy and virtually dark except for the green and violet florescent lighting flickering from above, giving everyone a weird tint to their skin. When she notices her stepbrother's curious gaze taking everything in, Kathryn hides her own apprehension behind cool indifference.

Everywhere they look there's beautiful people in leather, in dog collars, some being led around on leashes. Sebastian keeps a proprietary hand on her all night as they drink and tour the various rooms. At one point they stand amongst a crowd watching as a voluptuous black girl shackled to a cross gets flogged with a wooden paddle. Kathryn has never been that into bondage, but in that moment she could definitely see the appeal. Evidently she wasn't the only one. Sebastian stood behind her, his hands on her hips, she could feel his cock start to stir. Kathryn smiles into her drink.

"You like it?" he whispers into her ear. She assumes he means the show and not his hard on.

"Maybe," she replies.

They stay a few hours longer then end up at an uptown bar closer to their place where they down martinis and mock the freaks they saw at the club. When they arrive home, it's late and dark, their parents are gone on their latest oversees vacation, leaving their offspring to fend for themselves. They stumble down the dark corridor that leads to the bedrooms, they're both a little tipsy. Kathryn feels along the wall for a light, stumbling in her heels, Sebastian's hands are at her waist steadying her as he laughs.

"Are you seriously telling me you're not into it?" he asks, referring to the scene at the club.

She shrugs. "It doesn't do it for me."

Sebastian tugs her back against him as they blindly stumble. He presses his face against her temple and laughs. "I don't believe you," he croons tauntingly.

Kathryn huffs out a short laugh. He thinks he knows what gets her off even though he's never (intentionally) done so. He thinks he knows her so well. Maybe he does. That's a frightening thought.

"I'll prove it to you," he whispers.

"Oh?"

Before she can question him further he hauls off and smacks her ass the force of which sends her into the accent table against the wall. Kathryn straightens herself out staring at her reflection in the heavy antique mirror in front of her. Even in the dim light she can still see the aroused flush on her cheek that she imagines mirrors the one he just left on her bottom.

Sebastian giggles touching her back. "Shit, are you alright?"

The burning, tingling sensation he left behind on her ass, resonates in her core igniting her desire. Kathryn turns and looks at him over her shoulder. "Do it again," she orders.

A slow, depraved smile spreads across his cherubic face that makes her desperate to do something naughty to him. Sebastian spanks her again, this time on her left cheek, but this time she's ready for it and so she braces herself against the table. She whimpers then demands, "Again."

Sebastian spanks her again and again, panting with the effort as he does so. Kathryn gazes at his reflection in the mirror, her vision becoming hazy and as her pleasure builds. "You like this you little bitch," he grunts. _SMACK_. "I knew you would."

"More," she gasps. Her shaking, eager hands quickly hike up her dress, exposing her ass barely covered by her skimpy lace panties. He spanks her again, the skin to skin contact making it that more intense. She cries out begging for more.

"Greedy" _SMACK_ "Little" _SMACK_ "Slut" _SMACK_

"Yes," she breathes biting her own lips so hard she thinks she tastes blood.

"Is this what you were thinking about at the club?" _SMACK_ "Huh? My hands on you?" _SMACK_ "Is your pussy wet?"

Kathryn gives a shaky nod. "Yes," she groans. And god she can actually feel it starting to drip down her thigh. Her need was embarrassing and if she was in her right mind she never would admit such a thing. Then again, if she was in her right mind there was no way she'd be allowing him to spank her naked backside in the middle of the hallway where any nosy servant could stumble across them. _Shit_, she needs to stop drinking.

Sebastian spanks her once again then attempts to slip a hand between her legs, but she slaps it away. _That_ isn't on the menu tonight. Instead she starts touching herself, which when she thinks back on it later, is actually worse but at the moment she doesn't give a fuck. Kathryn whimpers in relief when her fingers rub against her wet, swollen flesh.

She's so lost in her own pleasure that she doesn't notice at first that he's stopped touching her. When she hears the sound of his zipper coming down she tosses the hair out of her face and watches in the mirror as he pulls out his prick and jerks himself off.

It's quick and frantic, Kathryn's eyes remain glued to her stepbrother's reflection as he masturbates behind her. There was something beautiful about Sebastian when he was on the brink of orgasm. He leans over her, resting one hand on the wall in front of them as he grinds his cock against her bare ass. Kathryn whimpers, her jerky fingers rubbing her to completion, as her mind goes blank and all she can think about is her orgasm..

When they come it's nearly simultaneously. The pleasure is lightning quick, soaring through her body, making her toes curl in her stilettos as she bucks back against him. She's barely riding out the last wave when she hears Sebastian grind out something unintelligible between his teeth before coming all over her ass.

They stand like that for a few long minutes, Kathryn's elbows resting on the uncomfortable marble table as he stands bent over her, panting lightly in her ear while his cum dries on her skin. She should be disgusted. She should be a lot of things actually, but she isn't.

Eventually Sebastian straightens up and she watches him in the mirror as he removes a handkerchief from his pocket and uses it to clean her up. When he starts to pull away she takes him by the wrist and guides him between her legs so he can clean up the mess she made. Gently he touches her, wiping away the remnants of her orgasm. It's not sexual, but it _is_ at the same time. They stare at each other in the mirror for a long moment before she abruptly pulls away. Fixing her dress, she walks to her bedroom without a word or a backwards glance.

After that incident they avoid sex clubs altogether. Kathryn thinks it's best not to tempt fate or anything else for that matter.

.

**VIII. Stroke**

"I cannot fucking believe you Kathryn!"

Sebastian paces the room like a caged beast, livid and snarling. Normally he prides himself on never loosing his calm, composed demeanor, especially when he's dealing with her, but she had crossed the mother fucking line this time.

Not surprisingly Kathryn isn't impressed by his fury. Sitting poised on the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her, her ever present heels scattered on the floor, she studies her manicure unmoved. "Jesus, Valmont, it's _just_ a car."

Whipping back around he corrects her. "It's a 1956 jaguar roadster. It's not just a fucking car, it's _thee_ fucking car you ignorant bitch," he seethes. "And you totaled it."

Kathryn lets out a long put out sigh. "Now you're just being a drama queen. The guy at the shop said he could fix it."

"But it won't be the same!" Pinching the bridge of his nose he tries to will away his frustration, but it doesn't work. "This is by far the most fucked up thing you've ever done."

"Really?" she drawls, amusement coloring her features. "Even more fucked up than what I did to Cecile Caldwell?"

Sebastian pauses to consider this, because shit, what she did to that poor girl, what they _both_ did, was all kinds of fucked up, but then he remembered his car and he laments, "Yes, even more than that."

"Huh," she replies, sounding almost a little bit proud and he kind of wants to tear her head from her body.

"You're going to pay for this," he hisses, staring her down.

"Am I?"

"You bet your ass you will"

A slow smile creeps across her face that makes him twitch, because what ever she's thinking can't be good. Kathryn swings her legs over the side of the couch and gracefully rises to her feet. She's wearing this ridiculous corset thing that pushes her tits up and makes his mind wander to things it shouldn't at the moment. With her eyes locked on his she slowly approaches. One look at her face and Sebastian's tempted to back away. Her expression was devious and fierce and _determined._

"What are you going to do to me dear brother?" She presses her hands to his chest and leans in close. "Are you going to punish me?" she coos with a sultry infection. Her sneaky hand slips down to cup his groin. "Are you going to spank me again?"

Just thinking about that drunken night in the hallway makes his cock stiffen. Irritated by how easily she can manipulate him, Sebastian pushes her away. "Knock it off," he barks.

Kathryn, never one to be deterred easily, grabs him by the lapels and pushes him back into the heavy writing desk behind them. The antique skitters a few inches across the parquet floor when his weight hits it. She laughs a little then grips his cock, now rigid and uncomfortable in his pants, and rubs him through the thin material. "Come on Sebastian," she taunts, "Tell me how you're going to make me pay. I'm _dying_ to know."

"Fuck you," he snarls making a half assed attempt at swatting her hands away. "Get off me"

"Make me"

He's going to do just that, but then with impressive efficiency, she unzips his pants, unfastens the top button and slips her tricky hand into his boxers. When her warm hand wraps around his dick he knows he's done for. Sebastian groans and arches into her fist. She smiles up at him, her eyes gleaming with triumph as she begins to stroke him.

"I know what you'd do," she taunts. "You'd spread my legs, hold me down, make me like it, make me _squirm_ for it." Kathryn's thumb brushes over the sensitive tip of his prick and he jerks in her fist. She continued taunting him, her voice a seductive purr. "Where do you fantasize putting this? My mouth?" she leans in and flicks her tongue teasingly over his mouth. "Going to make me gag on it?"

"Yes," Sebastian grits out through clenched teeth as he thinks about doing just that. Gripping her hair, forcing her to her knees, listening to her sputter as he shoves it in...

"How about my pussy? All tight, and wet and ready for you or maybe..." her hand speeds up as she leans in even closer, her breasts pressing against his chest as she whispers, "Maybe somewhere a little tighter, a little more forbidden." Kathryn pulls back, her eyes meeting his. Her chest rumbles with laughter. "That's what I thought. I always knew you were an ass man."

"Jesus Christ," he groans, his balls drawing up at the prospect, because yes he has fantasized about that particular sexual act on more than one occasion. His white knuckle grip on the desk tightens and he has to physically stop himself from touching her.

"I always suspected you were a kinky pervert Valmont, but ass fucking your own sister, really?" she sputters with phony indignation. It's enough to make him almost smile, but he's too far gone by that point and her words are starting to blur together. Still she continues egging him on. "I think I'd like that too. Shove it in, split me in half, get me off, make it _hurt_."

It's finally too much for him and he comes, sputtering her name and shooting off in her hand. Sebastian sags against the desk, exhausted and more than a little defeated. He watches through heavy lids as his stepsister removed her cum covered hand from his pants and proceeded to lick her hand clean. Although his cock twitches with renewed interest he remains stone faced.

"Still mad?" she asks, sucking her thumb into her mouth.

"Yes," he growls.

Kathryn rolls her eyes then grabs some tissues from the desk, cleaning off the rest of the mess on her hands. "I'll pay for the fucking damages alright?"

Sebastian doesn't respond he just glares at her. She shakes her head at him then turns on her heel, heading for the door. "Not that you care," she calls back to him, "But I'm fine by the way."

"Whatever"

Kathryn storms off down the hall, disappearing into her room and slamming the door angrily. He reaches for a few tissues of his own and cleans himself up, replaying the telephone call he received earlier in his head.

"_Mr. Valmont, there's been an accident. Your sisters in the hospital..."_

He didn't give a shit about his car. It wasn't about his goddamn car, it was about her. It was always about her. When he got that call it felt like his whole world crashing in on him. Just hearing the word hospital caused a cold chill to run through him. She was fine though. By the time he got to her she had already been released without incident. Not a scratch on her. He had been relieved.

Then he was pissed, not because she took his car without asking. Not because she crashed it into a lamp post. Sebastian was furious that his only priority was her. How had something gone from a mere infatuation to this all consuming obsession? When had she become more important than anything else in his life?

This needed to stop, he told himself as he fixed his pants. If Kathryn ever got wind that his feelings ran deeper than mutual lust he shuddered to think what she might do and even more worrisome, he didn't trust himself not to get manipulated by her. She was too good and he was too..._weak_.

Sebastian was disgusted that he had let it get this bad. It was time he distanced himself from the problem. School was almost over, perhaps he'd spend the summer abroad and then of course there was college. Yes. Distance that was the answer.

Two weeks after the car incident his father returns from a business trip with a new secretary on one arm and divorce papers in the other. Sebastian doesn't really believe in signs, but in that moment it was kind of hard not to.

.

**IX. Cunnilingus**

During his first year of college, Sebastian falls head over ass in love. Kathryn blames herself. She should have followed him to Princeton after all. Then again, Kathryn Merteuil doesn't follow any man, least of all a Valmont.

Still.

He of course denies it at first, claims it's just a standard infatuation, but she knows better. He misses phone calls, his letters become less frequent. Yes, they write letters (because email is for geeks and pedophiles). When Kathryn left for Harvard they spoke several times a week on the phone, namely to trade stats._ I blew the senators son, I fucked three delta's in one night_, the usual.

Kathryn told herself she was going to use this separation to wean herself off of him, but when it comes to Sebastian she can't seem to let him go. She despises this weakness in herself. Sometimes she thinks it's worse than the coke.

It was one thing for _her_ to try to put space between them but it was quite another to have _him_ do it. It was fucking humiliating. He tells her nothing about the girl, but she knows she exists. He just refers to her as a conquest, which of course just serves to pique her interest more. He also stops bragging about his hook up's which makes her suspect there are none. If Sebastian Valmont isn't getting laid something must be up. So Kathryn waits, none to patiently, for the other shoe to drop.

It finally happens late one night in February. Kathryn's in bed, having just come from her boyfriend of the moments and when her phone lights up with Sebastian's number she's hopeful for a little phone sex. Only, that's not what he's calling for. Not at all.

"I'm in love"

"_Excuse_ me"

"Jesus, Kathryn I think it's the real thing."

If that's not a call for help she doesn't know what is, so she snorts a bump, throws up her dinner, then books a flight.

Two days later, Kathryn shows up unannounced at Princeton and discovers it's worse than she thought. Much, much worse. It's like Sebastian has been possessed by a pod person or something. He's dopey eyed and grinning, like those love struck losers they used to target and destroy in high school. Shit, why couldn't he have taken up some self-righteous cause or gone bi like any other self respecting college freshman? Why did he have to do this?

And Jesus, the girl, she was Kathryn's worst fucking nightmare. Annette Hargrove, from Kansas City, Kansas. Blonde, blue eyed, perky tits, a totally wholesome, salt-of-the-earth, corn fed type. To top it off she was an honest to god virgin, or at least she _was_ until Sebastian got his hands on her.

The whole thing made her furious. Was this what he wanted all along? Not power, not prestige, not a bloody equal, but a pliant little school girl to play house with. Did she even know him at all? If this was the kind of girl that could turn Valmont's head maybe she didn't.

At dinner, little miss pre-med, drones on and on about her earnest desire to cure cancer or some shit and it takes everything in Kathryn's power not to laugh in her face. Meanwhile, Sebastian says very little. He just squirms in his seat and eyes her from across the table. He's looked increasingly uncomfortable with every passing hour she spends with them, like someone who go caught doing something they shouldn't. Kathryn thinks there might be hope yet.

So naturally she comes up with a plan.

Little Dorothy does her part by making herself scarce for the rest of the night. Kathryn takes out her former step-brother and liquors him up. Sebastian holds his drink better than most, so he's only mildly tipsy by the time they arrive back at his apartment. Still, she has no problem getting his phone away from him and sneaking off to his bedroom to send a few texts to the girlfriend.

Sebastian follows after her, clueless as to what she's been up to (you're slipping dear brother) and hands her a glass of red wine. Kathryn takes a seat at his desk and looks up from her drink to find him staring at her.

"So what do you think of her?"

She smiles a little, knowing damn well, he didn't want to know what she _really_ thought. "She's very sweet," she tells him in the same tone she uses to con adults and their stupid children.

Sebastian grins. "Wow, you hate her that much?"

"Were you expecting anything less?"

"I suppose not," he sighs rounding the desk. "But I do love her Kathryn."

She doesn't think she'll ever get used to hearing that word come out of his mouth. Swirling her wine in her glass she asks casually, "And the sex? I'm guessing it's strictly lights out missionary."

"It's not like that. It's...forget it."

His hesitancy piques her interest. Leaning forward in her seat she touches his knee. "No tell me."

Sebastian eyes her hand then moves away leaving her humiliatingly bereft. "It's like...it's like the emotional aspects outweighs the physical."

"I see"

Kathryn thinks she might vomit. Who the hell was his loser in front of her? Apparently things were more dire then they seemed.

He lets out a short laugh as he turns away. "Can I confess something to you without fear of being called a pussy?"

"Why would I start now?" she replied dryly into her drink.

Sebastian stands in front of her and for a brief moment that dopey look he's been wearing since she arrived disappears and he's her Sebastian again. He smiles, looking a little guilty as he admits, "I missed you."

Something deep inside her tightens at those words. For a second she reconsiders her plan, but then she recalls how he introduced her as his _sister_ and her resolve tightens. Sebastian might be infatuated with his piece of mid-western pussy, but she knows he'll be bored in six months. Kathryn could wait it out, but that possessive streak of her's won't allow it. Sebastian was hers and she wasn't about to let some pious upstart bitch play with her toys. Fuck that.

"I miss you too," she admits getting to her feet. Kathryn walks around the desk making sure her back is to him as she adds, "It's harder than I thought being away from you." The words are true enough even if the overly dramatic inflection is a put on.

She feels Sebastian come up close behind her. He places a hand on her shoulder and his mouth is close to her ear. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch as much."

Kathryn turns her mouth nearly colliding with his as she does. Neither move away. "You can make it up to me."

"How?"

"Give me a kiss"

Sebastian takes a step back, shaking his head. There's a small smile on his face and she can tell he's trying to figure out if she's joking or not. "I can't do that," he baulks.

She nods, producing her best forlorn face (seriously, she should be a fucking actress) and stares down at her hands awkwardly. "I get it. You prefer her to me."

"It's not that," he insists, "It's just..."

"I understand. I should get going. It was stupid of me to come here." Kathryn starts for the door, head down, movements jerky.

She knows him, even if he is pod Sebastian. She knows if she shows just a hint of vulnerability she'll break him. Sure enough he comes rushing up behind her, grabbing her arm pulling her back to him. "Come on Kathryn, don't go." He turns her around and forcing her eyes on him. "I'm pleased you came."

"Prove it," she whispers. "Give me a kiss."

This time he doesn't hesitate as he leans forward. Kathryn presses her finger to his mouth before he has a chance to kiss her. "Not here," she murmurs as she takes his hand and guides it under her dress. "Here."

He cocks and eyebrow and sputters, "Jesus, Kathryn."

She kisses him an inch away from his mouth. "Please," she practically whimpers.

That one little word is all it takes. Sebastian picks her up and sets her down the edge of the desk before dropping to his knees. As she watches him through hooded eyes as he pushes up her skirt and tugs down her panties, she can't help but wonder if he's thinking about that time he walked in on her getting head from what's-his-face. She remembers that moment so clearly and how badly she had wanted it to be his face between her thighs. There was no doubt in her mind he wanted it as well.

The first time he touches her pussy, her hips literally jump off the desk. They both laugh. After all this time he hadn't so much as touched her before and now he was going to put his mouth on her. Kathryn felt oddly anxious. Sebastian just looked turned on.

He teased the inside of her thighs, nipping and dropping open mouth kisses on her skin as his nimble fingers opened her up. By the time he puts his mouth on her she was already trembling. She'd be embarrassed if she wasn't so horny. He spreads her lips apart and gives her a kiss.

He then proceeds to fuck her shit up.

Look, she always assumed he could eat pussy. He was Sebastian Valmont, that was a given. She just had no idea how fucking talented he was in that area. The first time he makes her cum she thinks she's going to pass out. It's _that_ good.

His mouth was seemingly everywhere. In her pussy, in her ass, on her clit. If is tongue wasn't there his fingers were. Her trembling turns into a full blown seizure. She can't sit still. Kathryn clutches his hair and rides his face, a soliloquy of jumbled words falling from her mouth as she climaxes.

Sebastian gives her no time to gather her barrings. He eats her harder than before. As she's working her way to orgasm number two all Kathryn can think about is how all of his talent is going to waste on that hick who has no idea what she has. It actually makes her furious.

Arching her back, she's almost there when she looks up and notices the door open. Clueless Blondie steps inside and although it's just as she planned, Kathryn curses her timing. However, it's worth missing another orgasm just to see the look of horror on her face. Sebastian, trapped between her legs, is oblivious to the fact that they have company.

Kathryn tugs on his hair and rubs herself against his face, literally rubbing doctor barbie's nose in it, and then she smiles at her. A knife-twisting, fuck you bitch kind of smile. "It looks like you have company brother dear."

Sebastian doesn't pull away from her right away and that makes it all the more funnier. He just keeps happily licking at her pussy, a dog with a new found bone. Until that is the girlfriend starts screeching.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?!"

He leaps to his feet leaving her sadly bereft. Eyes comically wide he gaps at his girlfriend. "A-Annette. It-it's not what it looks like."

_Lame Valmont. Very lame_.

Blondie gets right up in his face. "It's not what it looks like? Oh, so you didn't have your face buried between another woman's legs? And not just any woman, your sister?!"

"Former sister actually," she corrects her, fixing her dress.

"Stay out of this," Sebastian hisses at her. "Annette please just listen to me-

"No! I am done! Goddamn you Sebastian, how could you do this to me after everything...cheating on my was one thing, but turning it into some kind of game. Is this how you two get your kicks?"

"As a matter of fact," Kathryn dryly replies.

"Shut up!" he snaps at her. "Annette what are you talking about?"

"I got your texts asking me to meet you here"

"I never sent any-

"Save it," she cries. "Leave me alone Sebastian. Never talk to me again!"

With that, the little drama queen storms out, slamming the door behind her. Kathryn rolls her eyes. She's about to open her mouth when Sebastian turns around looking as furious as she's ever seen him. He comes at her and for a brief, fearful second she thinks he's going to hit her. Instead, however he grabs his phone and scrolls through it. "You fucking bitch," he snarls, voice low and deadly.

Kathryn's in no mood for a fight. Having got what she came for she jumps off the desk, making sure she's presentable. "You can't honestly be surprised," she tuts.

"That you're a heinous, miserable cunt? Not really."

She sighs. "I did you a favor Sebastian." Kathryn wipes at his wet mouth as he quietly stares her down. Heading for the door she calls back to him, "You'll see that someday."

.

**X. Fellatio**

It takes Sebastian four years to get his revenge. Four years of bidding his time and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Then one day, out of the blue he gets a call informing him of her engagement and he knows the time has come.

The thing is, Sebastian has long forgiven Kathryn for her little stunt. A few months after Annette walked out on him he realized she had done him a favor—granted it was in the most fucked up way imaginable. He _had_ loved Annette. She had made him want to be a better person, someone who was deserving of her love. So he became that person. He didn't fuck around, he didn't hurt people for sport, he stopped with the recreational drugs.

In hindsight he realized he couldn't keep up the act forever. His true nature was destined to scramble to the surface eventually. When it did he was bound to destroy her. It was probably best then Kathryn beat him to the punch. He never talked to Annette again after that night. He never tried to win her back and years later he hardly ever thinks about her.

His resentment however still lingers. Kathryn played him. She manipulated him, using his (apparently obvious) affection for her against him. For that his ego, his pride, fuck, his goddamn heart demanded satisfaction. When the moment presented itself he would pay her back.

Six months after the incident, he runs into Kathryn in the city and over brandy's at the St. Regis they make-up. She apologizes for setting him up (although she never admits she was wrong) and Sebastian assures her it's in the past. After that they don't see each other much. They go back to school, they get busy with their lives. Phone calls and letters become fewer and father in between. Sebastian ends up leaving school and traveling abroad. He starts writing and _living_ but she's never far from his mind, forever the phantom limb he tries not to think about.

Then one day, out of the blue he gets a call from his father telling him Kathryn's getting married. Realizing this very well may be his opportunity Sebastian catches a plane back to the states and makes it home in time to crash her engagement party.

He sees it on her face as soon as he comes through the door. That look. That stupid, happy, in love _look_ and he knows this is his moment.

For her part, Kathryn seems genuinely pleased to see him. She greets him with a kiss on the cheek and an apology for not telling him personally about the engagement. Sebastian waves it off as he shakes the fiances hand. His name is Jonathan Prince, and just as his name suggests he is indeed just that. Handsome, well connected, a corporate lawyer, and strangely enough, _kind_. He also looks at Kathryn like she's some kind of goddess. She in turn practically glows in his presence. Sebastian wonders if this was how he looked when he was with Annette. If so he could see why she was so desperate to snuff it out.

It goes without saying Sebastian hates the guy's fucking guts.

When they get a moment alone, he pulls Kathryn aside and tries to get a better handle on the situation.

"You're in love with him"

"Don't be ridiculous Sebastian"

He realizes instantly that she's lying, either to herself or to him or most likely both of them. Even so, she was certainly being smarter about it then he had been, declaring loud and proud he was in love. He mine as well have put a target on his back. Kathryn could spin it anyway she liked, he knew the truth.

Sebastian is careful not to show his cards. He doesn't bother to hide his distaste for the situation, he even makes a halfhearted attempt to talk her out of it knowing all the while he can't.

That summer they reconnect and hang out more than they have in years. They go to the beach, to museums, to parties. She lies around his apartment while he writes, smoking cigarettes and watching old movies. They talk and they banter and occasionally he lets a hand wander across her breast or over her knee. Sebastian's careful to never push things further than that.

When he's sure he's lured her into complacency he takes her out one night and gets her sufficiently drunk. Then he pulls out the cocaine. He feels a little guilty about this. Kathryn has been weaning off the stuff for awhile now, but it's necessary. She's hesitant at first, but it doesn't take long for her to snort a line then another, and another and soon he's walking her into her apartment and she's practically twirling in her stilettos.

There's no need for him to find an excuse to go to the bedroom as she leads him right back there, stripping off her dress as she does. "It's too goddamn hot," Kathryn grumbles.

Sebastian knows this isn't necessarily a seduction technique and he realizes maybe she's had too much. He remembers how she used to get when she'd sneak into his room loaded and ask him to take advantage of her. Back then he promised himself he'd never do it, but here he was preparing to do just that and it made him feel a little gross.

But then she's touching him and his guilt goes out the window. Remembering his mission Sebastian, tugs her back against his chest. "I miss you," he murmurs into her neck.

She gives a halfhearted attempt to wiggle out of his embrace. "You see me all the time idiot."

"Not like that."

Sebastian snakes a hand under her bra, cupping her bare tit for the first time. She laughs, squirms against him. "We shouldn't."

His thumb rubs her nipple until it's hard and sensitive, making her moan and arch against him. "Come on," he coaxes, "One last hurrah before you become a married lady."

She makes an indistinguishable sound from the back on her throat then rubs her backside against him, igniting his cock. "Do you remember when I used to fall asleep in your bed?" she asks, her voice oddly wistful.

"Do _you_?" he challenges.

Laughing she turns in his arms, her eyes dancing with mirth and illegal stimulants. "I remember everything."

"I sincerely doubt that"

Her hand moves from his neck down his chest. "I remember touching you. Asking you to touch me...why didn't you ever fuck me?"

"You wouldn't let me"

"Silly rabbit," she taunts with this gleam in her eyes. "_Of course_ I would have."

Hearing that ignites something within him, because if that was true, if he could have had her all this time but he missed out because he didn't play the _game_ right, then fuck her. Fuck him.

Sebastian forces her to her knees rather abruptly. He winces when he hears her knees hit the hardwood, but Kathryn just laughs, looking up at him with those bright eyes of hers. "Someone's feeling high and mighty tonight."

"Prove it," he spits at her.

"Excuse me," she giggles, "Prove what?"

"That I could have had you." Sebastian unfastens his pants.

"Not a good idea," she remarks even as she goes for his pants, tugging them down further and reaching into his shorts making him hiss when she wraps her hand around his prick. Kathryn grins, looking oddly angelic. "Shit, you have a pretty dick."

"Thank you," he breaths, barely holding on to coherent thought when she pressed his penis to her face. Fuck, if she didn't get on with it he didn't think he could stop himself from forcing it down her throat. "Kathryn...just...ahh!"

Sebastian makes a rather undignified sound (what other sound could one make when getting head) when she not only wrapped her lips around him but practically swallowed him whole. Had he not had a few drinks in him he likely would have cum at that moment, but he thinks of every possible mundane and disgusting thing he can think off to warn of his climax. It works, just barely. Digging his heels into the carpet, he grabs his former stepsister, by the hair and yanks her back a little. "T-touch yourself," he orders.

Smiling around his girth, she does just that, making a show of sticking her hand down her panties. Kathryn moans around him and the vibrations nearly set him off again. "Shit," he gasps.

Reminding himself to keep his head in the game Sebastian concentrates on not coming while she gives him the blow job of a lifetime. Drunk. If she's this good as sucking cock when she's wasted he wondered what she was like sober. After tonight, there was slim chance of ever finding out. Remembering that, he's able to slow himself down and enjoy it.

She's rather sloppy, due to her mental state, but enthusiastic as fuck. Her hand tugs at his balls as she alternates licking him like a lollipop and sucking him down her throat. Meanwhile her other hand never leaves her panties, giving him the added bonus of a show.

Sebastian's barely holding himself together when he hears the faint sound of the front door opening. Wanting to distract Kathryn, he forces her head down of his cock. It works. She doesn't realize her fiance has arrived.

Now trembling with the exertion to not cum, he forces himself from her mouth, pushing her back. Kathryn looks up at him a little dazed, mouth swollen and red. "What..."

It takes no more than two strokes before he's coming. Right across her face. Kathryn let's out a small sequel of surprise as the first shot hits her cheek. When he's done he's left quite a mess on her face. She regards him with shock. Then she laughs, a delighted, naughty drunk giggle. Sebastian finds himself laughing too.

Then Christopher walks in.

He's mid sentence, something about his father's golf game, when he finds them. The mail in his hand falls to the floor as he gets a look at his loving fiance, on her knees, her hand in her panties and her face full of her (former) step-brother's cum.

It's dead silent for a good ten seconds as they stare at each other slack jawed.

Christopher steps away, horrified. "What the fuck?"

Kathryn stumbles to her feet. "Christopher please..."

He backs out of the room, already getting ready to storm out. She stands there looking helpless and stupefied. Sebastian fastens his pants. "Well it looks like my work here is done. I know you don't believe me right now, but I did you a favor," he tells her, echoing her words right back at her.

Kathryn sinks to the floor. Sounding oddly sober she hisses at him, "Get the fuck out."

"With pleasure"

.

**XI. Embrace**

They don't see each other for three years. He disappears from New York and ends up in Paris, Marrakesh, Prague—or so she hears. Kathryn receives all her information regarding her former stepbrother from second hand sources these days. This annoys her greatly.

Following the incident with her (former) fiance, she spends a great deal of time hating Sebastian and deeply contemplates various methods of revenge. She comes up with many scenarios ranging from the complex (hunt him down, make him fall in love with her, destroy him emotionally from the inside) to the simple but effective (push him in front of a cab). However, as the years pass her anger starts to fade and Kathryn realizes much to her own horror that she misses him. As one could imagine, this pissed her off.

She should despise him for all eternity for what he pulled. Then again, what did he do besides pay her back for what she did to him. She's not so much up her own ass that she can't recognize that. It could have been a lot worse and if Jonathan was another sort of man, it would have been. Walking in on your fiancee with a face full of her stepbrother's cum was certainly grounds to ruin a bitch, but luckily for her Jonathan wasn't the vengeful type. He called off the wedding the next day and never really talked to her again, but he never told anyone about what happened. Kathryn is very aware it's more than she deserves.

So she moves on. Whenever anyone asks her what happened she always come up with a generic response (_we realized we wanted different things out of life_) and let them draw their own conclusions. She goes through a dark period where she fucks too much and snorts way too much before spiraling out and realizing how pathetic this all was. She dates a few guys before settling on Eric Rothman, a wealthy broker a few years older than her. He's already talking marriage and kids, Kathryn's already bored.

There's a party for some occasion or another. Kathryn can't be bothered to remember. It's at a loft downtown, semi-casual, she's in a sparkly black dress and heels. Her boyfriend is in London on business (and likely fucking underage hookers she suspects) so she's alone, bored to bits, perched on the hosts ugly sofa drinking a martini and people watching, when out of the blue Sebastian sits down beside her.

The mother fucker just shows up. Just like that, completely out of the blue. And he looks _good_.

"I hate these fucking things," he grouses, popping a cigarette into the corner of his mouth and glancing disinterestedly at the other guests.

Kathryn tries to reign in her shock as it wouldn't do to show him how well he surprised her, but shit, _warn_ a girl. Doing her best to appear unfazed she replies blandly, "You never did have an appreciation for polite society."

"More like I didn't have an appetite for phony bullshit." He turns to face her, giving her a familiar once over before turning that infamous Valmont leer on her. "How are you sis?"

"Rather surprised at the moment," she admits honestly.

"Still hate me?"

"Yes"

"Liar"

Kathryn finds herself smiling in spite of her annoyance at his arrogance. He always thought he knew her so well. Maybe he did. "What are you doing here Sebastian?"

He takes a long drag of his cigarette and blows out a smoke ring. "I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Which is?"

"You," he replies, his clear blue eyes gazing daggers into her own.

She shifts uncomfortably against the sofa, not sure where he was heading with this. He couldn't possibly still be pissed about his farm girl, could he? Not after what he pulled on her. Eyes narrowed, she sneers back, "Come to destroy my happiness again dear brother?"

Sebastian leans in close, the arrogance disappearing from his face as he whispers, "There's no happiness to destroy."

He hits that particular target so directly she can't summon a response. In fact she nearly drops her drink, but he rescues her, grasping her wrist, holding her steady. Kathryn stares at his hand on hers, then meets his gaze, feeling uneasy and adrift. He smiles, small but assured. "I came back because I missed you."

"You're pathetic," she replies fondly.

"Probably," he agrees slipping his hand into hers. "Come on, let's go freshen up your drink."

They head to the bar and spend the rest of the evening catching up. It doesn't take long for the familiar sexual tension to settle between them, but they're both careful to avoid it. They toast her mother's death (one year ago, brain tumor) and his father's latest divorce (five months ago, a stewardess) and acknowledge while their lives may be fucked, at least they're not _them_.

Kathryn makes a passing mention of her boyfriend Eric and Sebastian doesn't seem surprised in the least. When she asks about his romantic escapades he just flashes a brief grin and she assumes it's business as usual with him. She's oddly relieved.

When the party starts to thin out, they catch a cab together uptown and she finds herself suggesting he come up to her apartment for a drink. They end up curled up on her sofa with whiskey. Sebastian discusses his travels and his writing, she tells him about the bitch she got tossed off the Whitney committee and the new townhouse she bought on Park Ave, until finally she gets up the courage to broach the earlier subject left on the table.

"Why did you come back?"

Sebastian doesn't look surprised in the least by the abrupt change of topic. He sips his drink. "I told you why."

Kathryn narrows her eyes at his evasiveness, while running her finger over the rim of her glass. "What exactly do you anticipate happening between us?"

"The inevitable"

He gets up from his seat on the sofa and sits down close beside her. Removing her glass from her hand he places it beside his own on the coffee table. Then he leans in close to her, pausing briefly before their mouth's meet. Her breath catches and she can feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest as the tension builds to an almost uncomfortable degree. Sebastian smiles and she wonders if this is all some sort of ploy to laugh at her when she realizes he's waiting for her to object. When she doesn't he closes the small gap between them and finally kisses her.

They've only done that once before when they were much younger and much more innocent. Just like back then it's gentle, no more than a tease really. Kathryn's had a face full of his cum and he has had his tongue up her ass, but somehow this seems more illicit and more dirty then everything else they've done to each other.

Sebastian pulls back but stays hovering above her, a little breathless and his eyes on her mouth. "Well, we've never done that before."

She flinches. Had he seriously forgotten? "Just the one time," she remarks, aiming for nonchalance.

"So now you _admit_ it happened," he replies with a knowing grin. "After all these years."

Kathryn tugs at his jacket, pulling him closer and soon they're kissing again, this time more aggressive, more eager. She thrusts her hand into his hair when he coaxes her mouth open, his sneaky tongue brushing against her own. Sebastian allows a little of his body weight to rest against her and she can feel his arousal against her thigh, making her eager to move this along to it's natural conclusion. She arches up against him, seeking friction and finding a little when he presses his thigh between her open legs. _Jesus, yes._ Kathryn whimpers against his mouth.

Drawing a hand down his chest she goes for his belt. Before she can get his pants open however he pulls away, leaving her breathless and a little confused. The feeling only intensify when he grabs her phone from the table and places it in her hand. "Call him," he instructs, sounding a little breathless himself.

Kathryn eyes her phone then Sebastian. "Call who?"

"The boyfriend. Erin what's-his-name."

"Eric," she corrects, "and what on earth for?"

"I want you to break things off with him."

She looks up at him blinking rapidly. Was she in the Twilight Zone? What was he playing at? "Don't be absurd," Kathryn admonished going for his belt once again, "He doesn't have to know."

"Yes he does." Sebastian removes her hands and sits back on the sofa. He runs a hand through his short hair and pronounces,"The only way this is going to work is if I know you're completely mine

His propitiatory tone raises her hackles. Kathryn sits up, gaze narrowing. "Yours? What does _that_ mean?"

Sebastian doesn't back down. "You know what it means," he replies archly.

Kathryn shakes her head, at a complete loss. "What game are you playing Valmont?"

"No games, for once, no more fucking games." He lets out a humorless laugh as he gets to his feet. Standing over her he appears frustrated as he explains, "For years, I held back what I wanted and played your game, followed your rules but no more. You know how I feel about you Kathryn, you always have. I want you. Only you, but the only way this is going to work is if there's a level playing field. I won't be your toy." He places the phone in her hand once again. "What's it going to be?"

Kathryn's brain is running in circles. All the alcohol she consumed that night certainly wasn't helping things. She stares at her phone. It wasn't like she loved Eric or was really even committed to him, but she hated the idea of bending to Sebastian's will, especially after what he pulled on her last time. She might have forgiven him but she certainly hadn't forgotten.

Kathryn let's the phone drop to the sofa then stares back at him defiantly. Sebastian doesn't look particularly surprised. "Have it your way." He sighs and turns around to leave.

She watches his departing back in shock. After all this time, just when they were finally going to cross that scared threshold she couldn't believe he was walking away all because she wouldn't commit to him or some bullshit. Fuck that.

"This is ridiculous," she snarls at him, sitting up. "Get back here and fuck me!"

Sebastian stops and slowly turns, his struts back over to the couch then leans over her, backing her up against the corner of the sofa. He draws his mouth close enough to hers that at first she thinks he must have reconsidered, but then she catches that defiant gleam in his eyes. "I will fuck you Kathryn and when I do we're going to break this goddamn sofa in two," he whispers tauntingly at her. "You're going to feel me inside you baby for weeks and you won't be able to sit that tight little ass down without thinking of me. All you have to do is make the call."

Kathryn can feel her resolve melting with every word that slips from that pouty mouth of his. She could call up Eric (hell she could fake calling Eric) break it off and have him inside her in less than ten minutes. Then again she realized this wasn't just about Eric. Sebastian didn't just want sex from her, he wanted a relationship. Likely a public relationship and that to her was totally infeasible. There was no way she could ever make the same mistake as her stupid, horrible mother. She would not allow herself to fall for a Valmont. She would _not_.

With that thought, she pushes him away and rises to her feet. Ignoring the shakiness in her knees and her pounding heart she snarls, "I don't take orders from anyone, least of all you. If you don't want to fuck, there's always someone who does." Brushing past him she heads back to her bedroom. "Show yourself out asshole."

.

**XII. Touch**

"Shit...yes goddammit...add another one"

Sebastian grins, smug and amused as he shifts against her then slips another finger inside her alongside the other two currently getting her off. Kathryn bucks against his hand, a throaty cry falling from her parted lips. He loves seeing her this way, desperate and wanton and completely at his mercy. She'll do anything he asks when she's like this.

With the exception of giving him the one thing he truly wants.

That's fine, he tells himself, he can be patient. After all he managed to survive a whole summer of this. Flirting and fighting and baiting each other, daring the other one to break first. Like everything else and despite his best efforts it had developed into yet another game between them. Maybe he should just accept the fact that it would always be that way.

Take tonight for example. She had accompanied him to a white party thrown in the Hamptons by some wall street bigwig and his socialite wife. Strictly as friends of course. Kathryn spent most of the evening floating from guy to guy flirting. Nothing too obvious of course, she did have a reputation to maintain, but enough to get his attention until he dragged her home. They went to his place on the beach (modern, full of windows and oversized art) and they fought until they were both so worked up something needed to be done about it. Not trusting himself, Sebastian threw her on the bed and proceeded to get her off with his hands. This was becoming something of a pattern with them.

Not that he minded really. He always enjoyed touching her, watching her come undone, especially when it was under his hand. It was really the only time she allowed herself to be vulnerable and he relished it.

Kathryn was a withering mess against the mattress, her dark silky locks fanned out against the duvet, a striking contrast amongst all the white. Her face is pinched in pleasure as she lingers on the precipice of her release. Sebastian purposely keeps her on edge, lightly strumming her swollen clit with his practiced thumb, drawing gentle tremors from her body. The thin delicate straps of her white dress, slip down her arm with every sharp roll of her hips, exposing her braless tits. Her nipples sit up at attention, begging to be sucked. He happily obliges.

"Shit," she gasps as he suckles her hard. Her fingers dig into his hair and she bucks harder into his hand. Sebastian looks up from her chest and meets her gaze, the blatant need in her face makes his cock pulse with want. "I need more," she breaths.

He of course knows what she means by that and although he'd very much love to give into his mutual desire for her, he won't allow himself to. Not yet.

"More huh?"

She nods, her lips curving into a smile, thinking she's won. Sebastian removes his fingers from her cunt, earning a whimper of disapproval. He then slides one solitary finger back inside her and corkscrews it up until he discovers the one area to make her completely loose her shit.

Kathryn lets out a sharp, surprised cry, her eyes flying open in alarm. She jerks against him hard in orgasm only it's not like any other orgasm she's has before. Her body shakes uncontrollably as if she's having a seizure and her breath comes out in quick, violent gasps as if she's having trouble breathing. Her legs immediately clamp shut around his hand and she grabs at his wrist.

"T-too much," she manages to get out. "p-p-please stop."

When her eyes roll into the back of her head, Sebastian takes pity and removes his hand from between her legs before rolling over beside her. He's quiet as he watches her come down from her high. Body still twitching she looks over at him wide eyed. "How long have you had that little trick up your sleeve?"

"For awhile now," he admits licking her wetness from his fingers.. "I take it the boyfriend has never made you do that?"

"No one's ever made me do that," she reveals, looking a little dazed.

Sebastian preens silently beside her only to have her snip, "Don't look so proud of yourself Valmont. You have your own little pleasure button I could exploit if I choose to." She sits up and goes for the fly of his pants, a sly smile on her face. "Care for a demonstration?"

He suspects nothing in this world would give him more pleasure, but he's balancing on a precarious ledge as it is. Sebastian stops her hands and affects a tone of indifference as he tells her, "I'm not really in the mood."

They're both aware it's a lie of course, but he doesn't justify himself, instead he moves away positioning himself at the head of the bed. Kathryn sits up, fixes her dress, her face twisted in annoyance. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

He shrugs, digging into his pants for a cigarette. "I don't know. I've managed to outlast you this entire summer." He pops the cig in his mouth, lights it and flashes her a grin, adding, "I like my odds."

"We'll see"

"Have you heard from him lately?"

The boyfriend has been abroad most of the summer, coming home only on a couple occasions, with Kathryn only spending a few hours with him. He knows she doesn't love him, hell she probably doesn't even like him, but that isn't the point.

"I spoke to him just yesterday actually," she reveals. "He should be home for good next week. He wants to take me to Paris."

Sebastian takes a long drag from his cigarette. "How romantic. You know Paris really does have the best whores. He should enjoy himself there."

Kathryn pinches his side and he responds by tugging her on top of him. She looks like she trying to swallow her smile as she gets comfortable against him, resting her chin on his chest. "Why are you doing this?" she sighs.

He caresses her hair. The feel of her silky hair between his fingers is oddly soothing. "You know why," he murmurs.

She sneaks a couple of fingers between the gap in his dress shirt and teases them against his bare chest. "Didn't you have fun this summer?"

"Of course," he smiles. As frustrating as it was at times, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed every minute of it. Being with her, even if they're just laying idly together like now, is the only time he ever feels fully alive.

"Why now?"

The question gives him pause as it's the first time she's brought it up. Sebastian hesitates a moment, weighting whether or not to tell her the truth. "I got into a bit of a situation in Jakarta. A car I was in got side swiped, we went over this embankment. It was bad. I wasn't sure I was going to make it."

Kathryn sits up, suddenly alert. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she demands.

"I'm telling you now," he replies evenly. "When I was trapped in that car, waiting for help, waiting to die, I realized how fleeting everything was and then I thought of you. I was so pissed how I left things between us I..." he trails off, curbing his tongue before he said too much. "Anyway, I obviously pulled through, but it made me recognize what I want. I want you Kathryn. All of you. I'm willing to give up everything for you, including some of my pride, but you have to meet me half way. It's only fair." Voicing the words out loud he realizes how true they are. She's his partner in banter, in crime, the only person who's ever made him feel whole, but he won't be her toy.

Kathryn shifts uncomfortably against him. "I'm not sure I can," she admits, her voice soft, almost embarrassed.

Sebastian's not surprised, he's not even disappointed. He knows she's not there yet. Cupping her face he brushes his thumb against her cheek, studying her. "I'm leaving for Tokyo in the morning," he reveals. "I need to get started on the second book. It will be better without any...distractions."

She swallows thickly. "When will you be back?"

He leans in and drops a brief kiss on her mouth before getting off the bed. "When you ask me to come home."

.

**XIII. Talk**

"Tell me a bedtime story"

His voice is warmly amused as he asks, "Why, are the sleeping pills not working?"

She doesn't dignify that with a response. "I'm feeling restless."

"Are you now?"

Sebastian's arch tone washes over her, making her skin prickle with need and her sex pulse with arousal. She misses him. He's been gone for five months now and it's getting harder each day being away from him. Kathryn wonders when she turned into _that_ girl.

Not wanting to examine her own emotions too closely she instead concentrates on her physical needs. That's the real reason for this call anyway and they both know it. Cradling the phone between her right ear and her shoulder, she slides back against the silk sheets of her four poster bed. Her satin negligee slides up her thighs exposing her bare slit to the cool room. Running a hand down her thigh she repeats, "Tell me a story."

"Any one is particular?"

She thinks about it, going through her mental rolodex of his most debauched exploits before landing on a favorite. "How about the one with you and the Duchess in the arms room at The Met."

"You always enjoyed that one"

"I do"

Kathryn's isn't sure why she gets off on hearing stories about him with other women. It's not like she likes the idea of Sebastian with other women so much as she likes hearing him talk dirty. His conquests were just props in a story.

"Let's see...we were at the amFAR benefit, the museum was hosting it along with the celebutard of the moment. Black tie of course. I was mingling with all the typical over privileged assholes when who do I run into but the aforementioned Duchess otherwise known as Isabella."

Kathryn has never met Isabella in person but she's seen pictures. Beautiful, blond, leggy, she looks like a real ice queen but according to Valmont she was a bunny in the sack.

"Now if you recall from our little romp across the pond, Isabella was forever looking for ways to broaden her sexual horizons and you know me sis, I can never deny a lady."

"Such as it is," she snickers.

Sebastian ignores her continuing, "She was tipsy and giggly, those giraffe legs of hers peaking out from the obscene slit in her dress. We end up in the arms & armor room. I myself would have preferred the European sculpture room but something about weaponry from the middle ages really gets her off."

"Who are we to judge?"

"She's being coy and you know how I have no patience for that shit, so I push her between the displays and order her to show me her pussy."

Licking her lips, Kathryn allows her fingertips to wander between her legs as his crude words wash over her. Even though she's heard the story before she asks, "Does she do it?"

"Of course. She makes a show of it, drawing her panties down her leg, then holding herself open so I can see just how excited she is. She starts touching herself...just as I imagine you are at the moment."

"I am," she admits, as two of her fingers rubs circles against her clit.

"Shit," he breaths.

"Finish your story"

Kathryn can hear the tell tale sound of his fly coming undone and she pictures his hard, pink cock tumbling free of his trousers. She bites her lips, suppressing a moan as he continues, his voice decidedly rougher. "Isabella slides down to her knees, she pulls my prick out of my pants and wraps those pouty lips around it. She's a world class cocksucker, not really at your level sis, but then again, aside from seasoned whores, who is?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replies darkly.

"You should. She's sucking me off, I grab her by the back of her head and force myself down her throat."

"Does she gag?"

"Yeah, and she loves it" he breaths and she wonders if he's picturing her, imagining her in the duchess's place. She knows she is. "I wait until there are tears in her eyes before pulling out. I force her to her feet, turn her around and fuck her from behind."

Kathryn whimpers, picturing it but now it's her in that room getting fucked and she realizes this is why she likes hearing these stories. She likes superimposing herself into them.

"Is she tight?"

"Tight, wet and hot," he gasps and she imagines his hand is wrapping around his cock, seeking the same tightness. "Those English titties of hers have fallen out of her dress and now they're pressing into the glass of the display case."

"What is it with you and big breasted English women?"

"Don't be jealous," he chides, "You know I prefer yours. Speaking of which, take them out."

Kathryn doesn't hesitate, drawing the flimsy strap of her nightie down her arm so her tit pops out. Needing both hands she drops her phone to the bed and puts him on speaker phone. Sebastian continues his instructions, not even bothering to ask if she's following them. "Rub your finger around the aureola, until your nipple is hard and pointed...now pinch it _hard_ just the way you like."

She gasps and whimpers into the receiver even though she's usually not vocal when she masturbates alone. "Get back to your story," she pants.

"I like this one better"

She can't really argue with that. Listening attentively to the rustling on the other end of the phone call, she pictures Sebastian sitting in his hotel room, though she supposes it's the middle of the afternoon in Tokyo so maybe he's out somewhere. Maybe he's in a bathroom stall or in a book store, in the back stacks, phone at his ear, hand working his cock. The image makes her hips jerk harder against her hand.

Having abandoned all pretense of the story he asks, "Where's your hand?"

"Between my legs, rubbing my clit"

"Stick two fingers inside yourself," he orders his voice sounding deeper than normal. "Fuck that pussy hard. Just like I would."

Kathryn complies, pistoning her fingers wildly as her thumb grazes her clit. "Mmm...shit...where's your hand?"

"Where do you think?"

"Wrapped around your cock?"

"Good girl"

"Are you leaking?"

"Yeah"

"I want it in my mouth"

"Fuck," he groans and she pictures his hand working faster on his cock, as her words draw him to the edge. "Take a finger out of your cunt. Slip it in your ass. I'll have you everywhere."

Kathryn does as he asks, flinching at the bit of pain it causes but enjoying it. She plays it up a little. "It's tight, I can't get it in"

"Force it," he growls. "Now turn over on your stomach, fuck yourself hard. Shit, make that little pussy come, just like I plan to."

Following his instructions she repositions herself on all fours, face against her pillow as she fucks herself on her fingers. It's not as satisfying as the real thing, not even close, but it gets here there all the same. On the other end she hears faint sounds of him beating off being drowned out by a pained groan and she decides he's being much too loud to be doing that in public. Not even Sebastian is that bold. By that time they both have been reduced to a jumbled mess of desperate curses and needy moans. When he comes she's fairly confident she hears him say her name, but then again she's so lost in her own pleasure everything kind of blurs.

"Yes...yes...shit...oh fuck..."

After she cums she collapses against the mattress, panting lightly as she listens to him gather himself together on the other end. Kathryn thinks she's never missed him more than in that moment.

Rolling onto her back she grabs a cigarette. She's been smoking a lot more since she quit doing coke. One nasty habit replaced by another. Such is life. Kathryn takes a drag of her cig and waits for him to speak.

"Tired yet?"

"No not yet," she replies even though she should hang up and go to bed. She has an early breakfast in the morning, but she can't bring herself to let him go just yet. She takes the phone off speaker and puts it up to her ear. It feels more intimate this way. "How's work?"

Sebastian tells her about his latest book that features a female character that sounds startlingly like her, even though he insists it's a faint resemblance at best. She tells him she can't wait to read it. "How's Eric?"

They broke up a month ago, neither wanting to put up the pretense of a long distance relationship any longer. However she doesn't tell Sebastian this, but she suspects he already knows. He wants her to ask and she's not there yet. "He's fine," she lies easily flicking the ashes of her cigarette away.

"Well send him my best," he coos sarcastically.

"Of course"

There's a long pause and she thinks he's gearing up to tell her something. When he speaks it isn't what she expected. "Tell me something true. Something I don't know about you."

Kathryn hesitates, honestly stumped, because shit, he knew everything...well except maybe one thing. She pauses then reveals, "You were my first kiss."

She's greeted with silence on the other end. "Shit, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I would have thought you knew that"

"No, if I had know I would have...probably done the exact same thing"

"Probably," she agrees, smiling fondly into the receiver.

"I might not have made out with Missy or at the very least waited a little longer."

They both laugh. Kathryn stubs out her cigarette then lays back against her pillow. "Your turn."

There's another long pause and for a moment she wonders if he's still there, but she can hear him breathing so she knows he is. She's about to repeat herself when Sebastian replies, "I was crazy in love with you in high school."

Kathryn, not expecting this, swallows uneasily. She had always knows he had an affinity for her, that he lusted for her and yes maybe even loved her in his own twisted , but she had never suspected it was something that had been going on for years.

"You still there?" he asks sounding oddly amused.

"Yes," she replies trying to keep her voice even and not show how far off her game he threw her. "Since when?"

"The night I found you with Court's father. Do remember our conversation in the hallway? You smiled at me and I was completely done for."

For some reason in that moment she thinks of her mother. She remembers how disdainful she was of her choice to marry a Valmont. Kathryn could never imagine herself being that stupid—yet here she was. Right on the precipice of making the same decision.

She should hang up, she tells herself. End this whole thing right now. It was a game between them, it always had been. She wouldn't allow it to become anything more.

Goddammit she would not allow herself to become weak for Sebastian. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes"

"Are you...tired yet?"

"Not really." She had never been more awake in her whole life. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Come home"

.

**XIV. Coitus**

It's a shit show right from the beginning. Sebastian finds out his father's jet is getting repairs done on it and it will take at least three days before it's up in the air. He refuses to wait that long. She told him to come home. He won't keep her waiting.

So he books commercial and as luck would have it, it's the flight from hell. Fourteen hours with a screaming toddler (who let's _that_ in first class?) and a woman yelling at someone over the phone in Portuguese. His seatmate is some geriatric who insists on telling him stories about world war two. Sebastian can only be charming for so long before he starts fantasizing about throwing the woman from the plane.

Fuck, what he won't do for a little pussy.

It's more than that of course. This is Kathryn. His Kathryn—who he has been waiting on for months now (years, really, if he's being honest). Sebastian hadn't so much as touched another female since he left Manhattan and it was definitely making him a little nuts.

He's also anxious. He pounds down several complimentary drinks, but the alcohol goes right through him like water. Even though he knows she's no longer with that asshole and even though he knows she asked him to come home, Sebastian is still expecting something. This is Kathryn after all. In all the years he's known her she's never made anything easy on him. He loves her more than air, but he trusts her about as far as he can throw her and he's expecting her to pull her usual bullshit. He'll land in New York and find out she already has another boyfriend or god help him a husband. She'll suddenly decide that they're better as friends or something. The whole flight his brain churns through various scenario's adding to his anxiety.

Then it happens. An hour before they are about to land the pilot comes over the loud speaker announcing that due to a snow storm the flight is getting rerouted to New Jersey or more specifically, Atlantic City. Sebastian looses his shit and becomes so belligerent that the flight attendant threatens to sick the air marshal on his ass.

When they arrive at the airport he discovers all flight are grounded and the snow is in no danger of letting up anytime soon. Sebastian is so livid with his circumstances he ends up getting in a little fight with the guy behind the ticket counter and gets himself banned from the airport. He supposes he should just be thankful he doesn't get arrested. Stranded without a car, his only choice is to take shelter in the Comfort Inn across the road. It's not the Bates Motel but it's not exactly the Four Seasons either.

By that point he's exhausted, angry and sleep deprived seeing as he's still on Tokyo time. He calls Kathryn but she doesn't answer leading him to believe the worst has happened (which at that point he's so worked up he's thinking she ran off and married his father or something). Everything having fallen apart so spectacularly, he decides to call in a night and go to sleep.

Hours later Sebastian is awoken by a kiss. Groggy and confused, he opens his eyes to find Kathryn standing over him. She's dressed in a black mink coat and matching hat, her dark hair spilling out over the side. Underneath she wore a short black party dress, with black knee high stockings and stiletto booties. She looks hot but also fairly ridiculous so he kind of assumes he is dreaming.

"Kathryn?" he asks, voice still heavy with sleep.

Hands on her hips, she rolls her eyes upwards and huffs dryly, "It sure as shit isn't the tooth fairy."

"Am I dreaming?"

"You wish." She stares around the room unimpressed. "Jesus, could you have found a more unattractive room?"

Yep, it was her alright.

Sighing Sebastian pulls himself up to a sitting position and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He shoots a glance at the window to confirm that it is indeed still snowing, before looking her over again, still baffled that she's standing in front of him. "How are you here?"

Kathryn shrugs. "Tony brought me."

"In a snow storm?" He pictures her dragging her burly, stoic chauffeur out of bed to cart her around.

"For what I pay him he'd drive me through a tsunami."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well I went to the airport," she explained, tossing off her hat. "The girl at the counter made some mention of a pretty boy asshole who got himself thrown out for threatening to burn the place down." Kathryn climbs on the bed and straddles his lap. Settling her hands on her chest she leans down a little and smiles, "Naturally I assumed it was you. One of the baggage handlers told me they thought they saw you come over here, the hotel clerk confirmed it."

"Nice of him to just hand you over my room key like that," he remarks wryly.

"I told him I was your sister and that you had forgotten to take your medication. He seemed to think that explained your erratic behavior. You make quite the impression asshole."

Sebastian sits up and slides a hand around her waist. "I cannot believe Kathryn Merteuil hauled her ass all the way to Jersey in a snow storm just to get some dick."

"It's not just that." Her arms wrap around his neck tugging him closer. "You know how much I enjoy your balls as well."

Smiling he closes the gap between them and kisses her. It's sweet and languid, masking their mutual desire bubbling underneath. Breaking the kiss he rests his forehead against hers. "Shit, this is not how I imagined this going."

"Oh, were you hoping for rose petals and candles?" she asks not bothering to mask her mocking disdain.

"More like handcuffs and butt plugs," he replies, slapping her ass for emphasis.

"Good luck with that"

"You'll love it"

They're kissing again, this time a little more frantic, Kathryn's practically wraps herself around him. He removes her fur coat, letting it fall to the bed, as his hand pushes up the back of her dress. He thinks about how he imagined this all going. Back at his place, with her spread out across the king sized bed, on silk sheet. It would be sexy, maybe a little romantic, but it sure as hell wouldn't be in some mid-level hotel chain on a polyester blend duvet with god knows what lingering on it.

As if reading his mind, Kathryn breaks away, lips red and a little breathless. "We can wait if you like. Drive back to the city. Finish this there."

Although this wasn't his ideal set up, the prospect of delaying this another couple hours or hell, another couple minutes is incomprehensible to him. "Fuck that," he exclaims before tossing her backwards onto the mattress. Kathryn lets out a surprised cry that turns into a laugh.

Sebastian hovers over her and makes quick work of her dress, tossing it over her head, then removes her shoes, but leaves on her stockings. She meanwhile helps him with his shirt and unfastens his pants, nipping at him with her mouth as she does. Unclasping her lace bra, he nuzzles her tits, teasing her nipples to hardness then makes the rest of his way down her body with his mouth. When he gets to her panties he takes his time removing them, drinking in her withering, toned naked body before putting his mouth on her. Kathryn grabs him by the hair and yanks his face away. "No more fucking foreplay Valmont," she pants, "I didn't drive all the way here in a damn blizzard to get my pussy licked. I want you inside me already."

Laughing at the ferocity of her response he rise up on his knees to remove his own pants. He thinks he should be more nervous about this, or at least a little anxious, but Sebastian finds he's neither. He's just excited.

"Someone's eager," he teases, as he finishes undressing.

Kathryn's hand slips between her legs as she stares up at him, eying his bobbing erection. "Clearly, I'm not the only one."

Grabbing her wrist he removes her hand from her cunt and pins it to the mattress. "This pussy belongs to me for the rest of the night," he informs her before sliding two fingers briefly inside her. She's wet and slippery and swollen. Sebastian sucks his fingers into his mouth, licking off her taste. Kathryn reaches for him, bringing his body down on top of her. They kiss, eager and frantic, all tongues and teeth while their naked bodies slide against each other, the new sensation eliciting gasps from both of them.

Finally, having exceeded his patients, Sebastian reaches between their bodies, grasps his prick in his hand and enters her, balls deep in one thrust. He takes her by surprise. Kathryn gasps, arching against him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Sebastian is overwhelmed by the sensations. Not just because she's tight and warm and wet. That was a given. It's because she's _Kathryn_ and she's looking at him all desperate and wide and eyed and turned on.

"Shit," he groans against her neck. "You feel..."

Cradling his face in her hands she warns, "You come before I do..."

"I know," he replies, smiling against her breast, because yes, he's well aware if he leaves her unsatisfied not only will it wound his pride, perhaps indefinitely, but she'll never let him hear the end of it.

Sebastian pulls away, positioning himself on his knees above her. Cradling her waist, he lifts her hips off the mattress, still buried inside her. Holding her in place he draws back until he's nearly all the way out of her before thrusting back inside hard. It sends her sliding back against the mattress, her arms shooting out, grasping for purchase. He keeps his thrusts slow and deliberate at first, keeping her on edge. The angle allows for the deepest penetration and Sebastian takes advantage. Soon however he can't stop himself and his thrusts become more savage, his grip on her tightening as he fucks her hard.

Even though he's the one in control, Kathryn still manages to gain the upper hand (as per usual) squeezing her cunt around him on every forward thrust and bucking against him as best she can. Grunting in pleasure, Sebastian presses his palm against her mound, rubbing at her sensitive clit, making her cry out his name in obvious pleasure.

"Harder Sebastian...god fuck me harder...yessss..don't stop..."

When he senses she's close he suddenly changes positions. Grabbing her by the arms, he pulls her up so she's straddling him. Kathryn smiles, clearly pleased by the sudden power shift. She kisses him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck then begins to ride him into the mattress. It's frantic and hot as fuck, watching her take control and Sebastian takes the opportunity to touch her everywhere he can. Her breasts, her arms, her smooth back, her tight ass. He's teasing her anus with his index finger when she bites down on his neck and tightens around him. She cums almost violently, bucking on his lap while gripping him fiercely, crying his name into his shoulder. It's so intense Sebastian nearly finds himself cumming as well but he holds off.

He doesn't wait for her to stop trembling before he rolls them over so she's beneath him. Sebastian fucks her hard, admittedly his own pleasure has taken precedence but he's selfish enough that he wants her there with him. He slips a hand down where they're joined and touches her as he kisses her neck and whispers filthy things into her ear, some of which make her laugh, some make her moan.

Sebastian wants them to come simultaneously and they nearly do. Kathryn's wrapped around him so tightly he's not sure where she ends and he begins. It doesn't matter. When he comes he feels as if he's going to melt into her. He used to think sex with Annette was intense but that was nothing, a mere blimp on the screen compared to this. He nearly tells her in loves her when his orgasm hits but luckily he has enough control of his senses to curb his tongue. Still he thinks it.

Not wanting to crush her under his weight, Valmont rolls over to his side, but keeps her wrapped in his arms. He kind of expects her to squirm away or at least let go of her grip on his shoulders. She doesn't. Sebastian kisses the top of her head. They lay tangled together for awhile, saying nothing, just panting softly into the quiet. Finally, when he can trust himself not to say something stupid he speaks.

"I can't believe you came here," he admits.

He hears her exhale against his chest before replying, "Well, you said you wanted me to meet you half way."

Sebastian smiles at the sentiment but teases, "Jersey isn't exactly half way."

"It's close enough," she remarks and he knows she's not just being flip. This was easily the biggest gesture she has ever made, not just in their relationship, but it any relationship she'd been in prior.

"I suppose now that you've gotten what you came here for, you'll be leaving soon."

Kathryn's head tilts up, her expression is warmly amused, her voice rough as she speaks. "Are you throwing me out?"

"Well I am awfully tired," he replies with an exaggerated sense of boredom, while his eyes scan the room, making mental notes of all the places he hopes to fuck her.

"Early morning tomorrow?"

"Yep"

"Too bad," she sighs, snuggling against his chest. "There's so many things I was hoping we could explore together."

Sebastian grins and gives a little tug on her hair, forcing her to meet his stare once again. "Still not satisfied?"

Kathryn's eyes darken with unrestrained desire. "Not nearly," she admits.

"Well then," he sighs, suddenly gaining a second wind. He rolls her onto her back and kisses down her body. "Let's see what I can do about that. After all I do have a reputation to maintain."

She flashes him a wicked grin. "Show me what you got."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> My new goal with the remaining chapters is to make them about half as long as this because over twenty thousand words is just too much. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please drop a review if you can and hopefully I'll get this updated again soon. Thanks for reading._


	41. EXTRA: Square

**Cruel Love Anthology**

* * *

><p><span>Square<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sebastian**_

Damian North arrives one month after school starts. A transfer student from some English boarding school (or was it Swiss?) he's handsome, wealthy and charming. As expected, the entire female student body looses their collective shit upon his arrival. Fresh meat and all. Ever since Sebastian took himself off the market, Manchester has been in desperate want of a new king and Damian was happy to take up the crown. It doesn't take him long to surpass his predecessor. In a matter of weeks his reputation is even more vicious than Sebastian's own legacy

Naturally Valmont can't stand him.

However, he doesn't loose sleep over the matter. Not really. After all he has Annette, what does he need with a reputation? So he lets North have his fun and watches with everyone else from the sidelines as he weaves a path of destruction through the Upper East Side.

It takes longer than he would have suspected for them to find one another. Of course she would have noticed him, but he imagined she kept her distance for a little while until she assessed his worthiness. He being a teenage male, he undoubtedly noticed her, probably even hit on her and she likely turned him down. At first. Experience taught him well that Kathryn Merteuil liked to play hard to get. However where Sebastian failed Damian North would succeed.

One afternoon he comes home to find the new stud of the UES with his head up his stepsister's skirt. She's spread out across the chaise lounge, her delicate thighs pressed against his ears, her mouth open as she lets out a strangled moan. Her eyes aren't focused so it takes her a moment to recognize his presence. When she does, she smiles that chesire cat grin at him and Sebastian wonders if this was in fact all for his benefit. He doesn't stick around to find out.

After that Damian becomes a semi-regular fixture around the Valmont house. Usually at night. Sebastian falls asleep more than once to the sounds of them going at it—hard. He tries not to picture what she's letting him do to her.

On a few occasions he catches them _outside_ the bedroom, talking and laughing, usually with their heads together likely plotting their next victim's downfall. Once again he feels this is for his benefit. She's sending him a message. _You've been replaced._ He was no longer her favorite toy.

Whatever.

"Do you miss her?"

Sebastian looks up from his camera and into the face of his quietly astute girlfriend. They're in his bedroom one night, Annette is laid out across the bed, her face buried in a textbook while he circled the room snapping candid photos of her, because he doesn't study, never had to. The room is silent except for the faint sounds of his sister's theatrical (or maybe not quite theatrical, who can tell) moans coming from across the hall. Normally they'd leave, but fuck that, they were here first and neither of them want to give her the satisfaction.

Or at least Sebastian doesn't.

It takes him a second to process her question. "I miss her about as much as a nuisance hangnail," he tells her and at the moment it's true enough.

Annette isn't buying it. She pulls herself up so they're at eye level. "Come on Sebastian," she sighs in that way when she wants him to cut the bullshit. "It's okay to miss her you know. I'll understand. I won't think less of you."

If it was any other girl saying this he'd fear it was a trap. It certainly felt like a trap. But Annette didn't operate that way. She was just genuinely concerned about his well being. He was still getting used to dealing with someone who didn't have a secret agenda.

Not for the first time he curses himself for writing so much about Kathryn in that damn journal. He definitely should have edited down some of his ramblings, but he was just so desperate to expose the real villain in all of this. Annette seemed to think it was some deeper manifestation of genuine feelings for his stepsister. As if.

"You want the truth?" he sighs, "Here it is. No, I don't miss her. Not even a little bit. Kathryn's part of my past I'm deeply ashamed of. If I could edit the bitch completely out of my life, trust me I would, but until my father finally grows his balls back and divorces her hideous mother I am unfortunately stuck sharing a house with her."

It's a little heavy handed, but oddly enough this isn't a lie. Truth of the matter is he's relieved. Ever since he hooked up with Annette he'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop where Kathryn is concerned. That declaration of war they made has hung heavy in his mind and he's grown tired of waiting for her next move. Now with her attentions elsewhere he felt like he could breathe again.

Like everything else in life, it doesn't last long. His indifference. Because one night he makes the mistake of coming home early. Rather then spend the evening furthering Annette's sexual education, he heads home to read a little Dotoevsky because Annette has to study for her physics exam and he's too much of a distraction. He's fixing himself a brandy when he hears shouting from another room of the male and female variety, followed by door slamming. Curiosity gets the better of him and when he goes to investigate he finds something most peculiar. Kathryn crying. Like everything else she does, she does it beautifully.

"Do you mind keeping it down? Your theatrics are growing tiresome" he snarks while creeping into her bedroom to find her standing at the window, her back to him. Her tiny shoulders are giving off just the smallest hint of a tremor.

"Fuck off Sebastian." Her voice, barely above a whisper, sounds weak lacking it's usual sharp bite he's come to expect.

Really he should just leave it at that, but Sebastian can't help himself and finds himself gravitating closer to her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I said fuck off!" she snaps, whirling around to face him with honest to god tears in her eyes.

It's not that he's never seen her cry before, but in the past it was always an act of manipulation, a ploy used to make herself seem more human. In all the years he has known her she has never cried over a guy. It was a point of pride with her.

Because he's an asshole (and the love of a good woman can only change so much) he can't resist needling her a bit. "Are you crying?" he asks not bothering to hide his laughter. "Over a guy? Over _North_? Oh that is...pathetic."

Kathryn quickly erupts. She picks up a glass ashtray and whips it at him, shrieking, "Get out! Get the fuck out of here Sebastian!"

He easily ducks her fire and makes for the exit. Even he knows when he's pushed her too far. Sebastian opens the door, but before he can slip out she calls him back. "Wait."

Turning he finds her wiping at her tear stained face as she tries to compose herself. "When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you, you know...loved her."

Sebastian is so floored by what he is hearing he can't form any sort of response other than a disbelieving, "_What_?"

Kathryn stares at him hard and he thinks he can physically see her walls coming up. She straightens her posture and turns away from him. "Never mind," she replies, no emotion in her voice. "Leave."

For once he does what she asks because in all honestly, he doesn't know what else to do, the conversation is so weird. Sebastian doesn't know what to make of this turn of events. Was she seriously implying she was in love? With Damian North? This had to be some kind of game, some bright, new shiny way to fuck with his head. This couldn't be on the level because if it was then...

Then maybe he had to second guess everything he knew about her.

What he did know was after that night his obsession with his stepsister reignited. It wasn't just the possibility that she might be in love with someone else, it was the fact that she was _capable_ that he found so intriguing. Sebastian had long made peace with the fact that Kathryn had no use for sentimentality, vulnerability or anything else that might make her behave, say, human. The idea that she might feel the same way he did for Annette with someone else made him curious. And yes, a little unsettled.

A few days after the incident he buys a new journal and takes up writing once again. At first he tells himself it has nothing to do with her. He just wants to resume a beloved hobby. Soon enough however it becomes another shrine to her just like his previous work. Gathering clues and analyzing evidence like he's fucking Jessica Fletcher or something as he tries to piece together the puzzle that is Kathryn Merteuil. It's difficult however as they are no longer close and she hasn't confided in him in months, leaving him to resort to eavesdropping and pumping Tuttle for information. He tells himself that if he can just figure out what's going on with her he can put this obsession to rest and go on with his life.

Of course he does his best to keep this all from Annette. He's not doing anything wrong after all, it's not like he's cheating on her, but still he thinks it's best to keep this quiet. Sebastian even hides the journal from her. He tells himself this will all pass soon enough. He'll get over it. He hopes.

Then one afternoon, out of the blue she shows up in his bedroom. He's at his desk, scribbling furiously into his journal his latest (admittedly slightly paranoid) theories about what his stepsister might be up to when he looks up and finds her standing in front of him. She looks oddly pleasant. It's more than a little unnerving.

"Can I help you?"

"I have two tickets to the Leibovitz exhibit," she explains flashing the twin pieces of paper at him. "I thought you might like to go with me."

Oh this is a trap, he just knows it. Aside from her brief meltdown a few weeks earlier, she's barely said two words to him that weren't issued with a haughty sneer. He straightens up in his seat and offers up a sarcastic smile. "Sure, then maybe afterwords you can push me in front of another cab. I think I'll pass."

"I was just trying to...forget it," she sighs as she drops the tickets to the desk in front of him. "Take what's her name. Have a nice time."

Sebastian looks up as she walks to the door. Let her go Valmont, he tells himself, don't let her pull you in to her bullshit. It's some goddamn good advice so naturally he doesn't follow it at all.

"Why don't you take North?" he asks trying his best to sound bored and indifferent and not insatiably curious.

"He has some family thing," she explains with a shrug. "Anyway photography isn't really his sort of thing."

"Since when is it yours?"

"Valmont it's an exhibit of celebrity photographs—with no photoshop. The schadenfreude alone makes it _mandatory_."

Sebastian smiles in spite of himself, because she's just so Kathryn and in that moment it occurs to him, possibly for the first time, that indeed he does miss her. Huh.

Before he can give the moment any serious thought, he's on his feet and slipping into his jacket. "All right, let's go, but I'm driving." Because even though he was joking about that cab remark earlier, his knee still hurts sometimes when he walks and he's not about to forget what she did to him anytime soon.

Still. Kathryn has opened the door for him to walk right back into her life. He doesn't really trust it and he suspects this is just a part of a more elaborate game, but he finds himself walking through it all the same because if there's one thing Sebastian knows about himself its this: when faced with the safe bet or the wrong decision he'll choose the wrong decision every time. He's just that sort of asshole.

When they step out into the sunlight they simultaneously slip on their designer eye wear, two beautiful vampires hiding from the light. He helps her into the car then slides in beside her and guns the engine. They smile at each other before taking off. He doesn't think of Annette at all. There is however one young blonde on his mind. He thinks of Alice chasing after that elusive rabbit as he turns his jag onto fifth avenue.

_Here we go. Back down the rabbit hole baby._

_._

_**Damian**_

It's nothing. She's just another girl. He's fucked hotter women before. Definitely saner women. Ones who were less trouble. Another week, two tops and then he'll dump the bitch. Expose her, humiliate her, _crush_ her. Kathryn Merteuil will be just another notch in his well worn belt. Thank you, goodnight.

That's what he tells himself anyway. However he was never one for self-deception and even to his own ears his arguments sound hollow. He sounds like his goddamn junkie brother, promising himself anything just so he can justify one last fix. If he was a stronger person he would just admit he felt something for her, that he wanted to be with her, maybe even love her.

He blamed his parents for his current situation. Sure it's a cliché to blame the parents, but in his case his screwed up view on love and romance could only be traced back to them. Julian and Ella North were as narcissistic and self-absorbed as two people could possibly be. They shared a deep twisted bond and they delighted in waring with one another and pushing each others buttons to the point of madness. They were all about each other to the exclusion of everyone else including their two children. When their first born, his older brother died of a heroin overdose they seemed to view it as nothing more than a tragic footnote in their epic love story. Some viewed their relationship as passionate, Damian saw it as selfish. Therefor he had devoted most of his adolescence to rebelling against anything that remotely resembled love.

Given his passion for causing destruction and chaos, most assumed his move to New York was on account of him. They would be wrong. When his mother walked in on his father fucking some Brazilian supermodel she responded by throwing him out. As retaliation he pulled his son out of school and moved him to New York. Damian didn't mind, he was used to being a bargaining chip in his parents dysfunctional relationship. Besides, Manhattan beat boarding school hands down.

It didn't take him long to get the lay of the land so to speak. He fucked a dozen or so of the more appealing members of the female student body until he realized that there were just two girls at Manchester worth perusing. The headmaster's daughter Annette and the most powerful girl in school, Kathryn. He zeroed in on Annette figuring her to be the easier target. Although newly arrived like himself, Annette had already made a name for herself thanks to some article she published in a teen magazine proclaiming her virginity. Apparently she was in New York a whole two weeks before she forked it over to a guy who put his own reputation to shame.

Sebastian Valmont, he didn't think much of him. All that wealth, all that power and he pissed it all away for an average blonde with zero personality. Just like his idiot parents, he allowed himself to become weak by notions of love and now he was the butt of everyone's joke. He still walked around campus like a smug asshole however. They were in comparative literature together and Valmont took great pleasure in dressing him down when he tried to argue a point about Faulkner. _Prick_. He would take great pleasure in seducing his little girlfriend out from underneath him and turning him into an even bigger target for ridicule than he already was.

That was the plan at least. Then one evening he was hanging out with the son of his father's college roommate, Court Reynolds. They were getting high and languidly discussing their best lay. When Court revealed his to be none other than Kathryn Merteuil he thought he was kidding at first, but then he quickly surmised he wasn't witty enough to make that sort of joke so it was clearly on the level.

Damian was intrigued. It wasn't that he bought into her good girl routine. It was clearly an act that was transparent to anyone with even the slightest Machiavelli nature. However, he assumed she was just another tight assed society bitch who would spread her legs for whoever had the largest limit on their Amex. The way Reynolds told it however she was insatiable, up for anything with a tight pussy and an even better mouth (dude she loves to fuck). He got hard just thinking of all the depraved things he could do to her.

Of course Court tried to warn him against her. She was a head case, a psycho, an uber-controlling bitch. He took his critique with a grain of salt seeing as he dumped her for a fifteen year old who Damian was pretty sure was borderline retarded. He would never understand wasps.

So he forgets about the headmaster's daughter for the time being and focuses all this attention on the ice queen. He makes the usual overtures, adjusting them just slightly only to be coolly rebuffed every time. It's humiliating, but if it was easy it would hardly be worth the effort so he stays the course. He switches a few classes around to get closer to her, sends her flowers, finds any and every excuse to be close to her, still the bitch barely acknowledges him.

Then one day Damian finds a note in his locker summoning him to the Merteuil residence after school. He arrives to find Kathryn waiting for him in her bedroom, all regal confidence. She barely looks up from her tea as he enters. Being the (snicker) gentleman he is he greets her with a kiss on her cheek and some simpering sentiments about her beauty. She quickly shuts him down.

"Cut the shit North," she snaps loosing all pretense of her debutante act. "I need a favor."

"Then you better ask for it nicer than that," he counters, taking a seat opposite her on the sofa.

Kathryn tilts her head and studies him a moment. "You're not intimidated by me."

"Is there any particular reason I should be? You're hardly the first girl to use subterfuge and phony manners to cover up the fact that you're a headcase. I hate to break it to you darling, but you're hardly original."

Her eyes narrow then she leans in and whispers, "Right back at you _darling_."

He laughs. "If you're referring to that brother of yours, I'm insulted. Some of us know better than to confuse lust with sentiment."

For some reason this makes her smile. "We'll see about that," she remarks ominously before getting to her feet. "Speaking of my brother, what I need from you concerns that little girlfriend of his."

"The lovely Annette," he sighs. "Don't tell me, you want me to fuck her?" Because really what other kind of favor could she want from a guy like him?

Kathryn cocks an eyebrow at this then snickers. "As amusing as that thought is, no, I don't need you to do that. What I want is for you to procure something of hers...or rather something of my brother's that she is in possession of."

Damian sits up and leans closer to the edge of his seat, suddenly curious. "Which is what exactly?"

"His journal"

"His journal?" he echoes not bothering to hide his surprise. "What is he a twelve year old girl?"

"Pretty much"

"Why does Annette have it? Why do _you_ want it?"

"You ask a lot of questions," she remarks crossing her arms to her chest. "And none of them the the right ones."

Jesus fucking Christ. This woman. Damian leans back on the couch and looks her over before getting down to brass tacks. "So say I do this favor for you, what's in it for me?"

A slow smile creeps across her pretty face. Clearly this was the right question. With an affected doe eye stare she asks, "What do you want?"

The better question is what doesn't he want. Getting to his feet he saunters up to her with his predatory gait as her eyes sweep over him. "World peace, a cure for cancer and you, on all fours, moaning like a whore."

Kathryn steps closer to him and runs a hand up his chest before clutching the back of his neck. "Well, I'll see what I can do about the first two, as for your final request, get me that journal and consider it done."

She pulls him into a kiss and they end up pressed against the bedroom wall, his hand on her tit and hers down his pants. She gets him worked up and when he's on the brink of coming she pushes him away, breathless and flushed. "The journal and I'm yours."

Damian does his best to hobble out of there with as much dignity as he can muster. He goes home that night and takes out all of his sexual aggression on the pretty Hispanic maid. Then he plots how he can get his hands on that damn journal.

When he arrives at advance biology the following day he discovers the gods have decided to gift him what he needs on a mother fucking silver platter. He and Annette are lab partners (they were paired up at the beginning of the year based on their similar 'newness') and they've just been given an assignment that will count for half of their grade, which means they'll have to study together and what do you know, there's construction going on at his apartment so it looks like they're going to her place. He's in.

They end up alone in her bedroom and for once Damian is on his best behavior. He's waiting for an excuse to get her out of the room when Valmont shows up. Being the insecure, narcissistic tool he is of course he crashes their study date. He makes snide remarks and shoots death stares at him until Annette finally ushers him from the room. Using this golden opportunity to his advantage, he quickly hunts down the journal. A girl as wholesome as Annette, likely wasn't in the habit of hiding things, so he checks all the usual places. Under the mattress, her underwear drawer, behind a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_—BINGO. A leather bound journal with the initials SRV literally falls into his hands.

He just manages to get the journal tucked away in his jacket when they return. After listening to Valmont's hilarious apology (clearly at his girlfriend's urging, fucking pussy) he excuses himself to go collect his prize.

However, before handing over the goods, he decides to find out what this journal's hiding that's so goddamn important. Flipping through it, the first dozen pages or so are all dedicated to Sebastian's various conquests, including a list that admittedly puts his own to shame. The whole thing looks like some chick's pinterest page, all collages and pictures and doodles along with Valmont's indecipherable chicken scratch.

It doesn't take Damian long to suss out why Kathryn was so interested in it. More than half of it is about her and none of it is particularly flattering. Oh Annette's in their as well, but she's a cameo really. There's something about a bet and Court Reynold's girlfriend pops up, but really, who cares? The meat and potatoes are all about Kathryn.

And holy shit, what kind of incestuous clusterfuck did he walk into? He had briefly wondered after realizing Kathryn's true nature and knowing Valmont's past, if the two ever hooked up, they were only step siblings after all, but he hadn't anticipated this. These two were all sorts of fucked up. This wasn't just about lust. It was _devotion _in all its fucked up glory.

Damian is equal parts intrigued and repelled.

Later that night he shows up at chez Valmont to find Kathryn getting a manicure from her Vietnamese maid. When he enters she sneers a few words at the woman in her foreign tongue, then demands to know what he wants. When he shows her the journal her eyes light up and she quickly snatches the leather bound book from his grip. Immediately she starts devouring it, turning pages furiously, her eyes drinking it all in. Damian takes a seat in her abandoned chair and watches, fascinated as she paces and reads silently.

"Did you read this?" she asks, not bothering to look up at him.

"Of course," he replies, seeing no reason to lie. He studies her expression, searching for any sort of emotion, but she remains frustratingly blank, which is intriguing because Valmont wrote some pretty nasty shit about her. Surly she had to feel something. Testing the waters he comments blandly, "I had no idea you and your brother were so...close."

"Not anymore we aren't"

Kathryn finally looks up at him, closing the journal. Then with a careless flick of her wrist she tosses it into the fireplace. Damian cocks one eyebrow as he watches it be consumed by flames.

"Well, I suppose there's the matter of our deal to settle. I take it you're still interested?"

He rises to his feet, excitement coursing through him as he drinks this strange creature in. "Of course. Don't tell me you've managed world peace in a few days. You really are a remarkable woman."

She smiles faintly. "Not quite, but I think I have something better."

Kathryn unties her robe and lets it fall to her feet leaving her completely naked. Damian does his best to appear aloof, but likely fails miserably as he takes it every inch of her. "It will do," he replies archly before crossing the room in two long strides and pulling her into his arms.

They fuck that night. And the next night. And the one after that. After a week he stops counting. He's not sure when it becomes a thing really, it just does. She usually texts him at night, with a few brief words (_come over, I'm horny, wanna fuck?_) and he happily drops what he's doing (and on a few occasions _who_ he's doing) and goes to her. They aren't public, but he doesn't care. He's not really in the market for a girlfriend, much less one as clearly fucked in the head as Kathryn.

Still the sex...

Holy shit. The sex. Damian had kind of assumed Court had been bullshitting him about her talents in the sack or more likely, didn't have the experience needed to qualify such a statement. But no, no she's really is that _good_ in bed. Flexible, enthusiastic and down for anything. Blowjobs, anal, she even lets him tie her up. He has boned a lot of broads in his day, but Kathryn is a whole different kind of slut.

Actually, on second thought, slut is too crude a word he thinks. Goddess maybe. Demon definitely.

They mostly meet up at her place and he never thinks of inviting her to his, namely because they know this is all on her terms. She says when, she says where. This irritates him when he thinks about it because Damian has never let a female, or anyone for that matter dictate his actions, but he knows if he wants to keep getting laid he has to play this her way. For now.

He has this plan you see. Every night, after she kicks him out, he tells himself one more time and then he'll do it. Ruin her, expose her, humiliate her. He doesn't have the evidence yet but he imagines it won't be difficult snap a pic of her snorting a bump or shoot a video when she's riding him. He's a little annoyed with himself that he didn't make a copy of that damn journal but on second thought, that would really be Valmont's victory not his. So he tells himself any day now he'll spring his plan into action, but then she'll call and just hearing that voice of hers on the phone is enough to get him hard and soon he's making another excuse to put it off one more day.

Mostly it's on account of the sex, but that's not the only thing.

Kathryn's a mystery to him, all tightly wound, never giving anything away, except when she does. On a few occasions, Damien senses there's more to her underneath the shallow surface of drugs and sex and meanness. Clearly anyone who indulges that much must be trying to numb some serious pain. He doesn't know why, but he's desperate to discover some of her secrets.

It's difficult as shit though. Girl has titanium walls built up around her and anytime he so much questions anything about her life (her dead father, her relationship with Valmont, the bulimia) she immediately goes on the defensive or worse yet turns it around on him. Damien's not sure how, but somehow he finds himself divulging all his secrets to her. He tells her about his dead brother and his various boarding schools. He even reveals his parents twisted relationship. Whenever he's brought it up to girls in the past they always, for whatever reason, find it romantic. Kathryn calls them fucked up and selfish and he thinks a part of him falls in love with her right then. It's also the first time she lets him stay the night.

She starts letting her walls down a little over the course of the next few months, small tidbits, breadcrumbs really, that he pathetically clings to. When he tells her about his druggie brother she reveals her father committed suicide when she was eleven. He meets her mother at some charity auction and quickly deduces she probably did more damage to her daughter than _both_ of his parents combined could ever hope to do to him.

Sebastian remains frustratingly off limits and he quickly learns it's the easiest way to get her to shut down therefor he stops bringing the bastard up. Yet there is he stepping unwanted into rooms, hovering just on the periphery, never speaking but his presence always felt. Just like his stepsister, he shows little emotion so Damian can't get a handle on if he's disturbed at all by his relationship with Kathryn, but he assumes he is. It would bother him. Hell it _did_ bother him. Sebastian wrote a lot of shit in that journal of his, private shit.

Damian doesn't do jealousy or competition really, so he tries not to think about this, about them. When she suggest they fuck in her stepbrother's bed when he's out he doesn't object or consider why she presses her face into his pillow as he plows her from behind. He doesn't question why her moans turn into screams when he fucks her against the wall of her bedroom and he doesn't ask why she leaves the door open when he goes down on her. He doesn't need to ask because he fucking _knows_.

Then one night, after received a text summoning him, he goes to her room only to hear fighting coming from across the hall. Valmont's room. He can't make out their words, but he does know Kathryn's shriek anywhere and he desperately wants to interrupt but something stops him. Instead he goes to her bedroom and waits. It's a good thirty minutes before she arrives, lips red and raw, clothes just slightly askew. She looks momentarily surprised to see him. Something crumbles in him when he sees her looking like that.

"I'm sorry, I forgot we had plans," she remarks, avoiding his eyes as she crosses over to her vanity.

"Clearly," he replies striving for indifferent, but landing on bitter. He coughs unnecessarily, trying to stifle his conflicting emotions. In the small space of her room he can _smell_ him all over her. Damian watches as she brushes her hair, her movements jerky, lacking their normal grace. Somethings thrown her off. Coming up behind her, he places his hands on her shoulders. "What's Valmont done this time to get you all out of sorts?"

"Nothing," Kathryn replies clipped and irritated. "He's just being a prick, as per usual."

Damian doesn't have the faintest clue what they fight about or if it's just manufactured bullshit masquerading as foreplay. He thinks about little Annette Hargrove, with those big guileless blue eyes and he wonders if she's in the dark about her boyfriends twisted relationship with his stepsister. Somehow he doubts it. Blondies smarter than she looks. Perhaps they should exchange notes.

"Shall I go across the way and have a few words with the lad?" he asks with mocking severity as he meets her reflection in the mirror. "Defend your honor?"

"Such as it is?" she remarks with a sly raised brow before getting to her feet and turning to face him. "Enough talk about Valmont. It's such a boring topic. I'm going to take a shower then maybe I'll let you do something naughty to me with that new toy I just bought."

He's not really listening to her words before he's clutching her by the waist and crushing his mouth against hers, hard and possessive and _desperate_. Kathryn whimpers in surprise, hands fisted against his chest, but she kisses him back. Damien tries to detect Sebastian on her and although she smells faintly of his cologne that's where it ends. He lets her go and she stares up at him wide eyed before pulling out of his arms. "I'll be right back," she murmurs before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kathryn takes a shower, washing the lingering traces of her stepbrother from her body, before emerging smelling like strawberries and vanilla, her pale cheeks pink from the hot water. He fucks her afterwords, hard, as if trying to exercise all traces of the _other_, before realizing that's impossible because Valmont somehow got implanted years ago into her system and it's become abundantly clear he won't he leaving anytime soon. That doesn't stop him from leaving his own mark however. He bites her neck, her breast and leaves marks all over her porcelain skin.

_Mine, mine, mine._

But she's not. Damian tells himself he's okay with this, it's nothing, it's a fling. He tells himself all sorts of things, just as he imagines, his junkie brother used to do. Just as his fucked up parents do. As she falls asleep against him and he stares up at the ceiling, he thinks he kind of hates Kathryn Merteuil for turning him into this. He kind of loves her too.

.

_**Annette**_

Sebastian's always had this nasty habit of underestimating her. Take their first meeting (or their second or their third) he actually thought she bought all that shit that spewed from his mouth. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined. I mean _come on_, what was that?

She liked him best when he was real with her, even when he was being kind of an asshole and a pig. At least it was honest. She'll take that any day over bullshit flattery. When she tells him this months later, that if had just been real with her and up front with his intentions she probably would have fallen for him much sooner Sebastian scoffs at her. It occurs to her then that Sebastian has a very definitive picture in his mind as to who she is that likely has little basis in reality.

Annette likes dirty jokes. She grew up around farm boys who could tell an off color joke so raunchy it would make these upper east side kids clutch their pearls. She prefers whiskey to champagne. At summer camp she kissed her bunkmate Sara Fisher and she enjoyed it so much she kind of thought she might be gay (until she got kissed by Sara's cousin and she _definitely_ knew she preferred boys). Publishing that article hadn't been her idea, it had been her fathers, one she had reluctantly agreed to after he guilted her into it. When her mother died she got drunk and threw herself at Trevor, but he turned her down. She has serious suspicions that Trevor is gay. She thinks Sebastian Valmont is the most beautiful boy she's ever seen—if not a tad metro-sexual. She wasn't technically in love with Sebastian when they went to bed together (two weeks! They'd known each other two weeks!) but she certainly was afterwords. Even after reading his journal and his beautiful letter, she still didn't one hundred percent forgive him and a part of her knew she never would. Annette's pretty positive Kathryn Merteuil is a sociopath and sometimes she fantasizes doing horrible, violent things to her, because if anyone deserved to get a shiv run through her, it was that bitch. Annette hasn't stepped foot in a church in _years_. She doesn't feel as guilty about this as she should.

Sebastian doesn't know any of this and she has no intentions of telling him because it might ruin this image he has of her. She's the girl who saved him, who made him better. Which in itself is kind of ridiculous. Nothing's changed, he's still the same Sebastian Valmont—just monogamous.

At least she assumes he is. Annette has her suspicions.

It begins on Thanksgiving of all days. She just spent a nice dinner with her father and some newly arrived relatives from Kansas before stopping by the Valmont house at Sebastian's insistence. She had been expecting him to be alone and was rather disappointed to discover his parents were there. It wasn't that she didn't like them they were just...well strange. His stepmother was always polite, but Annette could tell by her too tight smile that she looked down on her supposed lowly stature even though she knew all the right forks and spoke perfect French and had impeccable manners. His father usually ignored her unless he had a drink in his hand (which was often) in which case he paid _too_ much attention to her. It was kind of gross.

She could put up with his parents if she had to, but Kathryn was another matter. It took everything in her not to smack that girl—especially when she put on that phony facade which was every damn time. Kathryn refused to drop her good girl act in front of her even though they both knew _she_ knew it was bullshit. It was like she got some sick twisted pleasure in making her play along. Sebastian insisted they keep up the act because anything less would be giving Kathryn what she wanted. Annette didn't even _try_ to make sense out of that.

When she enters the room she finds the step-siblings huddled together next to the fire talking and laughing. They're not touching, in fact they're sitting on opposite sides of the couch, but it's strangely intimate. Annette is so thrown she literally stops in her tracks. It's not as if there's anything untoward happening, but seeing as this is the first time she ever seen her boyfriend regard his stepsister with anything besides open hostility, they mine as well be making out. When Sebastian spots her he gets up and greets her with a kiss before steering her back to the bedroom. Behind closed doors she can't help herself.

"What was _that_?"

He kisses her neck, his greedy hands already going for the buttons on her shirt. "What?" he asks distracted.

"You and Kathryn..."

Pulling away he looks at her confused, as if he honestly doesn't know what she's talking about, as if it's totally normal to be chatting happily with the girl he openly hisses at every time he crosses her path. Sebastian shrugs. "It's nothing. We just went to this exhibit the other day-

"_Excuse_ me?" and by now she's practically laughing it's that absurd. "Since when do you hang out with Kathryn."

"I don't. She just invited me."

"And you went?"

Sebastian smiles, all charming rascal. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?"

Uh-huh.

It's not as if these insecurities about Kathryn are new (or unfounded) but the truth is she was never really concerned about the step siblings. Sebastian just had so much animosity towards her, they both did, this mutual enemy of theirs, now all of a sudden he was laughing and conversing with her like it was nothing. Maybe it is, she tells herself, maybe it's all in her head.

Maybe not.

Not long after that the chasm begins to take shape. There's this shift, it's subtle and quiet and unless you are on the inside of it, you would completely miss it. Unfortunately Annette is very much inside it.

It's little things at first. He doesn't call her as much. They used to talk first thing in the morning (assuming she didn't stay the night) and right before they went to bed. Soon it becomes one or the other. When she invites him to Kansas for winter break he declines siting his parents insistence he attend their family vacation in Vale (with Kathryn of course). When they make love he doesn't make eye contact with her, barely looks at her at all.

He's pulling away from her. It hurts. Hell, it's fucking lonely. Annette goes over everything in her head, every remembered conversation and interaction and she can't find anything specific except for Thanksgiving. She never spots the step-siblings together again. Sebastian insists that was a one time thing. All Annette can think of in that moment is when he swam around her in a pool listing off her qualities on his fingers. Tell me another one, pretty boy.

Kathryn meanwhile is sleeping with Damian North (in secret of course) and she hypothesizes that this is what is driving Sebastian to distraction. She also suspects Kathryn is doing it on purpose and it appears to be working. One morning, when he thinks she's sleeping, she catches him writing in a new journal. He quickly stuffs it under his pillow when she pretends to stir. Annette takes it as a sign of their impending demise.

She goes around for weeks after that telling herself all kinds of overly optimistic bullshit that she only half believes. _He loves you. You trust him. He would never hurt you like that._ Only he has hurt her like that and she knows he's fully capable of doing it again.

Annette joins the debate team on a whim second semester, mostly in a hopeful bid to broaden her circle of friends but secretly because Kathryn is the debate team captain and if she can't wipe the floor with her physically, she'll settle for doing it verbally. On Friday, when the club meets, she shows up only to find Kathryn is out sick. Immediately she thinks of her boyfriend, home alone and the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. Annette skips out with a flimsy excuse no one cares about and catches a cab to the Valmont townhouse. She drops in unannounced and the maid knows her so she lets her in without question. Annette feels nauseous as crosses the parlor to the bedrooms.

She knows even before she gets to the door what's happening on the other side. She can hear them—moans, grunts, whispered indistinguishable words. Her breath catches and she honest to god thinks she's going to be sick because even though she's thought it, deep down she never believed he'd actually cheat on her. Fuck, was she naive.

Propped up against the wall, bent over she listens to them and contemplates turning around and leaving for a second before she gets her balls back. Enough hiding, enough covering her eyes to everything. Enough. Annette straightens up and wipes at her damp eyes before barreling forward through the door.

Somehow it's worse then she envisioned. They're at the end of Sebastian's bed. Both naked, both sweaty, both ridiculously beautiful with the light hitting them just so. Kathryn's on her knees, clutching the foot board with one hand while the other reaches around behind her to tug on her stepbrother's hair. Sebastian's fucking her from behind, hard brutal lunges, that propel her forward and make her gasp. Annette can't tell _where_ he's penetrating her but she has her suspicions, judging by where his hands are on his body and their mutual facial expressions.

She somehow doesn't recognize this boy in front of her. There's a darkness in his eyes as he whispers something into his stepsister's ear that makes her grin. There's a sneer on his lips she's never seen before as he yanks back on her hair. It occurs to her then that she's seeing the real Sebastian Valmont, the one he tried so desperately to hide from her, the sneering, arrogant sociopath, who could be just as monstrous as Kathryn, only he hid it behind pretty words and boyish smiles. She doesn't know this guy. She certainly doesn't love him.

Annette only stands there a few seconds, but it feels like hours as every moment of it burns into her memory before it becomes too much and she lets out a choked sob. They both look up at her simultaneously, eyes at once hazy and startled. Kathryn smiles, a mean spirited taunting grin as she sinks back against her stepbrother's chest, silently declaring ownership. Sebastian at least has the grace to look ashamed, if not bewildered at her presence. It probably never occurred to him she'd catch them.

He calls out to her but Annette has already turned away and is out the door, slamming it behind her. She wants to get the fuck out of there but once again she finds herself leaning against the wall. She wants a confrontation, she _needs_ it but not with that bitch in the room. Annette hears them on the other side, clipped urgent words between curses.

"_Handle it"_

"_Fuck you"_

Sebastian emerges wearing wrinkled school pants and an unbuttoned shirt. He looks startled to see her waiting there. Annette stares at the line of his throat as he swallows uneasily. "Annette I'm so sorry, I didn't-

She cuts him off with a hard slap to the face. It stings her hand and stuns him, but it feels amazing so she does it again and again, until he grabs her wrists and spits, "Enough! I'm sorry Annette," he explains sounding choked up. "I didn't want this. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt. Jesus I'm a piece of shit."

_No kidding asshat._

She watches him silently as he runs a hand through his hair looking distraught and the whole thing just pisses her off that much more because she thinks of the last time he did this to her. When he came to her (at that bitches urging) telling her he was completely fucked up and he just wanted to see what she was like in bed, but he could barely get through it, shaking and sniveling. She had called him a coward and nothing has changed. He was still that cowardly little boy, weak and foolish, believing in the wrong things.

"How long?"

The look on his face tells her she doesn't really want to know the answer to that. Sebastian shakes his head, averting her eyes. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. It hadn't escaped her attention that he wasn't exactly begging for forgiveness and proclaiming it a mistake.

"I hate you," she cries at him. "Do you hear me I fucking hate you Sebastian!"

She pushes at his chest and he stumbles back pathetically. "I'm sorry I-

"Save it, I don't want your bullshit apologies!" Annette wipes angrily at her wet eyes. "She'll destroy you, you know that don't you?"

A look passes through his eyes that tells her he's well aware. He just doesn't care or maybe he has his own agenda. Who the fuck cares? She's done.

"Stay away from me, understand? Don't talk to me, don't call me. If you see coming down the hall, turn the fuck around. I never want to talk to you again." She starts to leave then stops and turns back. "And you might want to remind that _sister_ of yours," she hisses taking a sick pleasure in reminding him of their familial connection, "That I still know where all the bodies are buried."

Annette leaves the Valmont townhouse for good, a shaking, emotional, mess but with her pride still in tact. Still, she cries all the way home drawing the curious eye of the otherwise silent cab driver. She goes home and sobs for two days straight. Her father is concerned, but he knows her well enough to let her be.

When Monday rolls around she shows up to school numb. Her best friend Charlotte, who she's known since she was eight and who's lived in New York for the past two years and thus is more established at school and with their peers, greets her with a tepid smile. She's been texting her since Saturday when she heard a rumor she broke up with Sebastian after catching him with another girl. Evidently Kathryn's hasn't been too busy this weekend fucking her brother to spread rumors about her. Fantastic.

Annette confirms they broke up, but gives no further details and Charlotte isn't the type to push so instead she puts a protective arm around her and they march into school. It's not as bad as she expected. There's a few pitying looks, a few whispers, but for the most part they leave her alone. It occurs to her later that they were expecting this, hence the lack of shock and awe. Sebastian breaking her heart was just a goddamn foregone conclusion to everyone but her it seems.

For his part her ex-boyfriend (and she still can't bring herself to call him that) does as she told him to and stays away. Annette doesn't see him at all. He might have skipped school. Kathryn's there however and when she passes her in the hall she remains annoyingly in character, offering her a small pity filled smile. Bitch.

So it goes over the next month or so, winter turns to spring and graduation looms promising a fresh start. Annette concentrates on her studies while trying her best to ignore the boy who broke her heart. It ends up being easier than she thought as Sebastian becomes good at making himself scarce around her. The few classes they had together he dropped or changed or just skips. Still, he's always there, lingering just out of eye sight.

It doesn't take long for him to pick up where he left off. In no time at all Sebastian has once again become _Valmont_, seducer of women, destroyer of innocence. Annette wonder how Kathryn feels about this. Then again, knowing her she's probably loving it. Thinking back to those journal entries of his she recalled how they both seemed to get off on it, the cruelty of their various twisted games. Annette watches him in the hallway, leaning over some pretty wide-eyed sophomore, whispering god knows what into her ear that makes her blush and she tries to find some tiny piece of the guy she fell in love with but comes up frustratingly short.

Charlotte drags her to a party one night at some football players. His parents aren't there of course (where do all these upper east side parents go exactly, she wonders) but half the school is, crammed into the three bedroom pre-war apartment with giant windows overlooking the roof of the met. The soiree doesn't leave a single cliché unchecked: pretty teens, booze, sex, drugs and a weird mix of top 40 and rap. Only there's more coke than pot and instead of red solo cups everyone's drinking out of crystal stemware. Charlotte thrusts a glass of something into her hand before disappearing with the lacrosse captain.

Annette ends up tucked underneath Greg McConnell's arm. Her old friend, clearly wasted, talks earnestly about this turtle he had in the second grade until his mother made him give it away because she was allergic. When she gets tired of following his ramblings she wanders off to find a stronger beverage and ends up in the kitchen. There's one loan occupant, Damian North.

He's propped up on the counter, a bottle of wine in his hand, looking ridiculously hot and strangely forlorn. He looks up when she enters and the corner of his mouth turns up in smirk. "Well if it isn't my favorite Hargrove."

"Damian," she greets him with a wry smile as she approaches the center island lined with various bottle of booze. As she fixes herself a drink she feels his eyes on her and hears him come off the counter. She studies him over the rim of her glass. Man alive is he handsome. Tall, lean, dark hair nearly black with matching eyes that had a way of looking at you as if he was seeing _inside_ you. Then there was that smirk of his, seriously it should be illegal. In many ways he is sexier than Sebastian, but he lacks her exes depth and boyish charm.

Over the past month Damian has sort of receded into the background. She's not sure if that's of his own doing or if it's on account of Sebastian's return to the top of the food chain. He's no longer as bright and shiny as he was at the beginning of the school year. He looks kind of tired to her now, maybe a little drunk and definitely bored.

"Are you here solo tonight?"

She snickers into her drink. "What do you think?"

He smiles and leans into the island resting his elbows on the marble counter top. "You know he didn't deserve you," he remarks, strangely earnest.

Annette has been hearing this a lot lately. From friends, her father, random students in the hall. She wants to roll her eyes every time she hears it. As if people actually get what they deserve in life.

"What exactly do I deserve Damian?"

"Someone a hell of a lot better than Valmont"

"No kidding," she sighs.

Damian slowly circles the counter until he's standing in front of her. He smells nice and Annette kind of wants to press her face into his warm chest. She might be more drunk than she originally thought. Setting her glass down she asks the question she already knows the answer to. "Are you here alone tonight?"

"What do you think?" he asks, his eyes twinkling with sarcasm. He picks up her glass, takes a sip. "Much like yourself, my services are no longer required at the Valmont house."

Annette sighs. "I figured as much."

"I think she's in love with him," he remarks sadly and her heart breaks for him a little because really he has no idea. Kathryn's not capable of those kind of emotions. Her thoughts must be written on her face because he snickers. "I know what you're thinking. I read what he wrote about her too, but I know-

"Wait? What do you mean you..." she trails off when it dawns on her. Annette's eyes narrow, but only slightly. "You stole the journal? I should have known."

"She asked me to"

"Of course she did"

Annette can't find it in her to be upset about it because good grief, she really was good. As she's marveling at the girls capacity for evil, Damian is waxing on about her hidden depths. Annette cuts him off. "Damian the only person Kathryn loves is Kathryn. She used you to get Sebastian back and she'll use him as her personal hand puppet till she gets bored and tosses him away too. There are no hidden layers or underlying feelings, just cold, hard, unrelenting hatred.

"Wow. Tell me how you really feel."

She shrugs unapologetic. "It's the truth."

"Maybe," he replies, but he doesn't sound like he believes it. He pours some more booze in his glass and raises it in the air. "To Kathryn and Sebastian, may they be exposed for the incestuous weirdos they are."

"I'll drink to that," she murmurs into her beverage.

Soon Damian's staring at her again and before she can ask him to stop he leans in to kiss her, only she turns her head slightly and he gets her cheek. It doesn't deter him. He kisses down her neck and Annette doesn't exactly push him away. "You want to get out of here?" he asks against her skin.

She considers it. If she's being honest she's been considering it since she walked into the kitchen. It would be so easy, frighteningly easy in fact. Go back to his place, let him take her to bed. She imagines Sebastian's reaction when he found out (and there was no doubt, he _would_ find out) and she's tempted. It would feel great, in a destructive kind of way.

However, she's not that girl. She never would be. Setting her drink down she steps away from the counter and away from him. She smiles, small but kind. "Maybe some other time."

Damian nods in understanding. "Take care Hargrove."

Annette leaves the party after that, catching a cab over to the upper west side. She sobers up a little on the ride home and is only a little light headed by the time she steps into the quiet apartment. Her father is asleep. He stopped waiting up for her when she broke up with Sebastian.

In her bedroom, she keeps the lights off as she crawls into bed and stares up at the ceiling, processing the night's events. She's glad she didn't go to bed with Damian, but there's a small part of her that wishes she had if only because it might have nicked Sebastian a little. She's been thinking about that a lot lately, the prospect of revenge. It's petty of course, but when your hearts broken petty can be intoxicating.

She leans over the side of the bed and feels around on the floor until she feels the small indentation in the wood you would never notice if you weren't looking for it. The floorboard lifts up revealing a small, man made compartment Annette found not long after moving in. She feels around until she finds what she was searching for—a packet of papers coarsely put together thanks to the good people of Kinko's. It's a photocopy of Sebastian's journal.

Annette stares at it and says aloud, "To Kathryn and Sebastian, may they be exposed for the incestuous weirdos they are."

Of course he doesn't know she has it. Shortly after he was released from the hospital he told her he wouldn't pursue revenge against his sister, claiming he feared it might blow back on her even though she assured him she could handle it. Annette had hidden the journal away, but not before making the copy. She kind of secretly expected him to ask for the journal back, but he never did, it probably never even occurred to him she might use it against him. He has always underestimating her and one day it might be his downfall.

But not today. Maybe not tomorrow. Someday though.

Annette puts the book back into it's cubby then rolls onto her side, sleep seconds away from taking her. Revenge against Sebastian and Kathryn would be easy and likely satisfying but ultimately would it be worth it? She's not sure yet, but there's always tomorrow.

.

_**Kathryn**_

She loves winning. Everyone loves to win of course but for Kathryn it's a drug. Stronger than cocaine, more addictive than heroin. Of all her many vices it's easily her favorite, because for her the act of winning, of dominating, of coming out on top, was kind of its own art form.

And Kathryn was a mother fucking artist.

She's outdone herself this time, she's got to admit. Destroyed Annette and Sebastian's budding teenage romance: check. Returned Sebastian to his former glory: check. Retrieved that poisonous journal: check. And as for her little wager with Tuttle...

"Congratulations," he praises, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kathryn had been staring out the window at the Tuttle's hunky gardener (who she could only assume was dicking Blaine) as he tended to the rose garden. She allows herself a serene smile as he slips a glass of champagne into her hand. She almost drinks then stops herself and stares into it dubiously.

Blaine laughs. "It's fine you paranoid little shrew."

Her suspicions are not unfounded. Sophomore year he took a video of her coked out of her mind, fucking two lacrosse player and held it over her head for a year. Blaine can be a vindictive little prick when he chose to.

Setting the glass down with a knowing look she walks past him and takes a seat in a plush, white arm chair. "You have never taken defeat well," she sighs.

"You're one to talk," he remarks, picking up her glass and downing it in one sip. "Besides, I hardly see this as a defeat. Truth be told I'm kind of glad you won."

Kathryn cocks a skeptical eyebrow although she doesn't think he's lying. He was just as eager as she had been to see Sebastian return to form. "Even though it means parting with _all_ that product and no hope of compensation?"

A master at keeping his cool, Blaine only shrugs indifferently. "The way I see it, you'll likely snort yourself into a coma before you make any permanent dent in my business."

She fingers the rosary wrapped around her wrist, filled with the first down payment on her winnings, and smiles tauntingly. "You better hope so."

It started at the beginning of the school year. They were laying around bored and stoned, bitching about her stepbrother when she made the claim that she could break up and him the headmasters daughter if she _really_ wanted to. Blaine, doubting her prowess, suggested the bet and never one to back down from a challenge she accepted. It had taken longer than she anticipated but she pulled through none the less.

Blaine shakes his bleached blond head at her then takes a seat behind his desk. He proceeds to roll a joint. "I have to admit you earned it. Hunting down Damian and getting his father to move here all so you could use him to manipulate Valmont. It's was genius. Evil, borderline psychotic and _insane_, but genius none the less. Bravo Merteuil."

"Thank you"

It hadn't been as easy as all, but she supposes it doesn't matter if the ends justify the means. Gigi Van Doren, the drunk, gossipy bitch, was bragging one afternoon about this stud she used to fuck in boarding school that she claimed put Sebastian's legendary prowess to shame. Intrigued, Kathryn hunted him down and discovered his father was in business with her uncle. Small fucking world and all that. She had a talk with uncle Teddy, made him realize expanding his holdings in that electronic company might be a good idea, but maybe bringing a partner on board was an even better idea. It never ceased to amaze her how much easier it was to manipulate adults than in was their children.

When Damian arrived he was even better than she anticipated. Sexy, cunning and cruel. She had hoped his mere presence would be enough to wake her stepbrother from the stupor he had found himself in since falling for the farm girl. Alas, he barely bated an eye. So it fell to plan B: seduction.

In what can only be described as a stroke of genius on her part, she made their going to bed contingent on him delivering her that journal. Because goddamn Valmont just had to write down all his _precious_ feelings in his diary and hand it over to the milk maid. Then stupidly on his part he told her about it. Did he honestly think she would just carry on, knowing that was out in the open where any loser could discover her secrets? Think again babe.

Damian had pulled through like a champ and was handsomely rewarded. She fucked him silly for weeks before realizing Sebastian was only _slightly_ irritated by this. Time to bring out the big guns. Her stepbrother was forever looking for weaknesses in her, tiny hints of humanity he imagined she had hiding under her Prada and Marc Jacobs. So Kathryn put on a little show. A few tears here, a trembling lip there. She made him believe she was honestly falling for North and he fell for it because even though he loathed to admit it, he thought they were two of a kind and if he was capable of falling for someone surly she was too.

Which is utter bullshit because Kathryn would never allow herself to be weakened by any man, thank you (and fuck him, he should know better).

She found excuses to hang out with him and he seemed eager to go along with it. Suddenly he was charming and fun, just like before. Playful and taunting and challenging. Her perfect playmate, her solid equal. The sex took her by surprised though. Kathryn had told herself she could win her little bet with Tuttle without going to bed with him, maybe a hand job, blow job at most, but then it happened (frantic, passionate, unexpected, on top of his antique writing desk) and well what's a girl to do? Once wasn't enough and by the third time she didn't know how she lived without it for so long.

She hadn't anticipated Hardgrove walking in on them. She had planned for it to be more subtle, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Just thinking about that dippy little blond's face when she walked in on her true love doing _that_ to her made her giggle with glee.

Sebastian, thinking she set it up, didn't talk to her for a week afterwords. She told herself she didn't care and slept with Damian again. Then one night she awoke to Sebastian on top of her, his dick already buried inside her as he fucked her awake. After he finished, breathless and half hard, he ordered her to break up with North.

Under normal circumstances she would tell him to take a flying leap, but she realized it was probably for the best. Damian was getting attached and while normally she liked that (it was so much more satisfying when you broke them) hurting him left her uneasy. She liked him and Kathryn didn't like anyone (including herself).

After summoning him to her room she coldly told him 'this' was over with. He took it better than she expected, but she could see the truth in his eyes and she continued to see it for the rest of the night until she drunk herself unconscious. He still texts her occasionally, usually when he's wasted, sometimes sweet, sometimes taunting. She worries for a minute he might say something about Sebastian, but then she remembers his lack of proof and shrugs it off.

She had enjoyed Damian, it hadn't been total bullshit like most of her liaisons, but at the end of the day he was just a carbon copy of Sebastian. On paper and from a distance they seemed similar but on closer inspection their similarities are shallow at best. Damian has more edges, more dark corners to go along with his dark experiences. He isn't nearly as well read as Valmont or prone to overly dramatic antics. He's nearly as good as she is at masking her emotions. In fact he has more in common with her than with Sebastian, which she tells herself, can't be a good thing.

(but fuck can he kiss and she'll miss the way he whispered to her at night and always knew when she was lying him)

"So what are your plans for our dear Sebastian?" Blaine asks, his honey voice pulling her from her thoughts.

Kathryn rises to her feet. "Plans? What makes you think I'm planning anything?"

He grins. "Please, bitch, _I know you_."

Indeed he does and she knows him. He's just as likely to run to Valmont with whatever she tells him now that they're all on friendly terms again. Tuttle knows no loyalty.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she tells him with a smile that clearly says otherwise because of course, _of course_, she has a plan. It's not really definitive, just vague ideas at the moment, but any day now, when the moments right, she'll strike and destroy her dear brother because once upon a time he broke her non-existent heart and declared war on her and things like that can't just be pushed under the rug.

When it starts to rain and thunder booms in the distance with the promise of a storm, she realizes she should get back to the city. She kisses Blaine on the cheek, she'll likely see him at the party whats-his-name is throwing that weekend and she smirks when she passes the gardener on the way out the door.

The ride from Greenwich to Manhattan is roughly an hour that she spends multitasking on her phone, hunting for the perfect stiletto on Net-A-Porter while texting with Sebastian. He's in a playful mood, teasing her with dirty innuendo that makes her smile and forget about all her vague plans.

Kathryn's distracted enough by her phone that she doesn't notice when the pickup truck comes barreling into the town car until it's headlights are blinding her. The last thing she remembers is the sound of breaking glass and crushed metal.

When she wakes up everything is bright and white and sterile and for a brief second she thinks maybe she's dead, but she's not that delusional. Kathryn's well aware that if there indeed is a heaven and a hell getting into the former is a long shot. It takes her only a minute to assess she's in the hospital. There's the beeping heart monitor and the distant shuffling of feet on linoleum and the smell, god that fucking smell. It brings her right back to...the summer...the last time she was in the hospital...Sebastian

She can hear him, in the distance, talking to someone. His voice, clipped and arched and arrogant, she can't tell what he's saying, but he's admonishing someone. Kathryn tries to sit up but shit, it hurts. Her sudden movements draws the attention of everyone in the room. They rush over, Sebastian at the forefront. He looks impeccable as always in a light gray suit, but he also looks tired, like something's off. He slips his hand into hers. "Jesus Kathryn," he sighs, "Finally."

"How long..." she croaks out.

"A day and a half," pipes in the middle aged doctor.

Sebastian squeezes her hand harder, but when she looks over at him his face his cool and unreadable. The doctor explains her injuries, all internal. There's bleeding around her heart that they've managed to stop, but they need to keep an eye on it. She has a concussion and a fractured wrist and will be in the hospital for at least a week, but she's lucky, it could have been worse. They tell her the accident was the result of a drunk driver and the cops already arrested him. At the mention of the police she freezes up, thinking about the coke in her purse not to mention her rosary. She doesn't pay much attention to what else they say after that.

"Can I have a minute alone with my sister?" Sebastian speaks the first time, sounding haughty and cool. When they depart, he bends forward and kisses her forehead before whispering fiercely, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Oh come on," she sighs, "It's going to take a hell of a lot more than some shitty pick-up to take me down. You should know better."

He smiles a little. "True enough."

"Sebastian, about the cops-

"I took care of it," he assures her.

Kathryn nods in relief. Of course he did. He always takes care of her. "What about the parentals?"

"They are on there way."

"I imagine they were quite put out about having to cut their trip short," she quips.

He sighs. "Well there might have been some comments about having to change travel plans _yet_ again because their children can't seem to stay out of the hospital." Sebastian smiles tightly. "I told your mother to go fuck herself."

"Of course you did," she remarks absently. He's talking to her about having Mai-Lie bring her some things from home, but she doesn't really hear him. All she can think about is last summer. Kathryn only visited him once and it was at night when he was asleep, otherwise she stayed away. It was her fault he was there and although she talked a good game she wasn't very good at facing the consequences of her actions so she shrugged it off when she heard he'd pull through, snorted a bump and pretended to forget about it. Now, here she was and there he stood, concerned and present, taking care of her. Her skin prickles in irritation.

Being in the hospital sucks. Kathryn's all for attention, but it's constant and unwanted. Visitors pour in, friends she doesn't care for and goddamn Caldwell shows up overly coiffed with phony sympathy. Her parents arrive and disappear not long after, her mother annoyed and prickly, her stepfather bored and on his phone mostly. Damian sends a bouquet of her favorite flowers with a card that makes her smile.

Sebastian practically lives there. She has to admit she doesn't mind him doting on her and she likes when he stays the night, sitting in the corner chair, reading his usual boring novel while she watches bad tv. At the same time she finds it smothering, the ever present guilt. Every time she opens her eyes and finds him there or when he arrives with some thoughtful gift she wants to scream at him. Secretly, she wonders if he's doing it on purpose. Part of her hopes he is.

Finally she snaps one afternoon when he arrives with her favorite chocolates and a copy of Italian Vogue. Kathryn complains he's smothering her and she wants him to leave. He looks more irritated than hurt and she tells herself that's because he likely _was_ trying to drive her mad with guilt (even though she doesn't quite believe this). Sebastian drops the trinkets on the bed and leaves without a word. He stops visiting after that.

When Kathryn's released from the hospital a few days later no one's there with her and she feels this is how it should be. She preferred to be alone rather than suffer through her parents indifference and Sebastian's concern. It doesn't even bother her when she comes home to find the house empty. That was fine too.

It becomes less fine when Sebastian doesn't come home that night.

She lays in bed irritated, staring at her phone, wondering how it came to this, waiting for a fucking boy to call her. She wants to text him but she won't let herself. She won't be that girl.

At two am Kathryn get up and goes to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. She's standing at the sink, wondering what the side effects would be if she snorted a bump when on medication, when she hears someone come in behind her. She knows it's him even before she smells his signature cologne. Without a word he comes up behind her and places his hands on her waist. Kathryn wants to sink back against him but resists.

"You're home," he murmurs into her hair sounding a little drunk.

"How observant of you," she replies dryly, then before she can stop herself she finds herself asking, "Where were you tonight?"

"Do you care?"

That's the million dollar question, isn't it? She can't detect the smell of another woman on him and she finds herself secretly pleased by this. So no she doesn't care.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks.

_Oh Jesus Christ._

Kathryn turns around. "I'm not mad at you idiot. I'm..." she trails off, unsure of her words. Surely that's a first.

Sebastian searches her face. "What? Is this about North?"

She sighs. "No. It's just...I never came to see you in the hospital," she tells him abruptly. "Doesn't that piss you off?"

"Not half as much as ending up in the hospital in the first place," he replies completely deadpanned. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," she replies defensively.

Taking a step back from her, his gaze lingers on her face. Kathryn shifts uncomfortably under his attention. Another first.

Suddenly he starts laughing. "No, it can't be."

"What?"

"Shit, that's it isn't it?" He lets out another short laugh, his eyes swimming with glee and a tiny bit of malice because nothing pleased him more than having something on her. "Kathryn Merteuil feels _guilty_. Oh that is rich."

"Fuck off," she huffs lamely before brushing past him to leave because she won't stand around and be laughed at. Especially by _him_.

She's barely by him, when he grabs her silk robe and tugs her back against him. Catching her waist his gaze finds her. His eyes are warm and amused. "Just admit it, you're human after all."

She'll admit nothing, thank you very much. "Let me go," she orders struggling against him.

He shuts her up with a kiss and despite her rotten mood and irritation she finds herself kissing him back. His mouth goes from coaxing to aggressive in a flash. Kathryn can taste the scotch on his tongue and it makes her thirsty.

When he pins her to the counter he breaks the kiss and presses his face to her cheek. "It's done with," he whispers in her ear. "Everyone got out alive. There's no reason to push me away and there's nothing to feel guilty about." It doesn't escape her attention that he's not looking at her when he tells her this. Not for the first time Kathryn wonders if it's possible Sebastian's running his own game on her. He's fully capable, she knows that. If he wasn't, she wouldn't be here.

He pulls back, brushing an errant strand of hair from her face. "Unless of course there's something else going on you're not telling me about? Something more than what went on this summer."

_Only that I manipulated you into dumping the woman you were in love with all so I could win a bet with Tuttle and keep myself amused long enough to keep all those dark, suicidal thoughts away. And someday soon, when I'm sure you're truly in love with me I'm going to destroy you. Because I can and because I don't know any other way to be with you._

"No," she tells him, keeping her expression blank. "There's nothing else."

"Good"

Then he's kissing her again and it's a lovely distraction from everything else going on in her head. His fervent hands yank off her robe leaving her in a matching silk camisole and panties. When he tugs at her nipples through the thin material she whimpers against her mouth and digs her nails into the back of his neck urging him on. Sebastian picks her up and places her on the counter—then pulls away. He touches her bandaged wrist and grimaces.

"Maybe we shouldn't. You just got out of the hospital."

Aside from her wrist and a few bumps and scraps she's fine. She's also horny. Judging by the outline of his cock in his pants he is as well. Kathryn rolls her eyes. "Quit being a pussy and come fuck me."

Sebastian shoots her an unimpressed look then turns around. "I'm going to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same. I'll talk to you in the morning sis."

As he's speaking she reaches over and turns on the sink. Grabbing the sprayer she aims it at his back and fires. Sebastian spins back around, unamused. "You did _not_ just do that."

Smiling, she aims at his face this time, soaking him. "It looks like I did," she tells him with mock soberness before doing it again.

He makes a futile attempt to hold up his hands to stop her before huffing, "Fine! You wanna play bitch?" Striding up to her, he wrestles the sprayer out of her hand, sending the water everywhere. Ignoring her injury, he yanks it free from her grip then shoves the brass head down her panties. Kathryn squeals loudly. It's fucking freezing.

"Agh! Stop it!"

"How do you like it?" Sebastian removes it from between her legs and sprays her top, soaking her further. They fight for the sprayer, their screaming dissolving into laughter as they soak one another. Then he's kissing her again and the sprayer falls to the side forgotten. When he peels the wet camisole from her body she smiles against his mouth, pleased by the small victory.

It must show on her face, because when he pulls back to remove his jacket he grumbles, "Don't gloat. I wanted this."

"I know you do," she whispers before yanking him back into a kiss.

They frantically remove the rest of their clothing, leaving them both completely bare. His strong hands curve around her ass, and tug her forward. She's sitting in a puddle of water, but she doesn't mind. Her manicure digs into the solid flesh of his shoulder as he slides himself inside her. They both make the exact same helpless sound when they come together and Kathryn's pretty sure this is as close to content as she's ever likely to be.

When they fuck it's sloppy, but oddly perfect. She slides across the smooth marble counter top thanks to the mess they made and his grip on her slips and they laugh. She's not really used to laughing during sex, but she doesn't mind. It's fun.

Sebastian pins her knees back, holding her open as he fucks her with hard, brutal thrusts forcing her to grip his neck tightly. He paws her breasts and whispers dirty things in her ear. Sebastian likes to talk during sex, she learned this early on and even though that's another thing she's never really been into she likes it with him. She likes hearing his rough voice call her, "a wet little bitch," or when he orders her to "take that dick you little cocktease." She doesn't even mind when he asks her if she's okay. Later on she wonders if this is how he was with Annette, but she doubts it.

He makes her come first. His hand between her legs, toys with her clit, touching her just so before nipping at her sensitive area on her neck. That sharp bit of pain is enough to send her rocketing towards oblivion. She makes a bunch of embarrassing needy noises while clinging to him and she tells him, "Don't stop," even when she's trying to push his hand away because it's too much.

When Sebastian comes, his breath quickens against her ear and his grip tightens on her as he crushes her to his chest. Kathryn feels him come inside her (it's so much she can feel it leak out) and she whimpers at the sensation and the way he says her name when he does it. Like a prayer, like a curse.

There's no quiet moment of reflection. Instead he gather's her tightly against him and carries her out of the kitchen. Kathryn looks over his shoulder at the trail of wet clothes they left in the kitchen. She thinks about the maids and the kitchen staff finding them in the morning and she smiles into his chest.

They end up back in her room, tangled her in her expensive bedding. It feels like Sebastian never leaves her body the entire night. He tells her before he fucks her again that he's going to be rough with her and if he hurts her she has to tell him. She pretends to be annoyed by this, but is secretly pleased. He fucks her for hours, pounding into her like he has some demons to exercise. She never asks him to stop. Even when her wrist starts to ache and she grows sore between her legs.

When the sun starts to peak it's way past her drawn curtains he finally collapses beside her, winded and exhausted and sweaty. Kathryn watches him trying to find a specific emotion on his face but comes up frustratingly short. "What was all that about?" she asks before quickly adding, "Not that I'm complaining."

He lifts his shoulder in a half shrug, eyes already closing, preparing to drift off. "I missed you." When she doesn't reply his eyes pop open briefly and he sighs before tugging her against his chest. "You're allowed to miss me too. I won't hold it against you."

She's not sure she believes that. Still, as she listens to his breath even out as sleep takes hold of him, she considers her next course of action. He's almost in love with her if he isn't there already. Sebastian may very well be plotting something nefarious against her, but he loves her none the less. They don't trust each other and they very well may destroy each other.

She should be on her guard, she should stay awake strategizing, but that can wait. Instead, she let's herself drift off to sleep. She's oddly content.

Friend, lover, or enemy. It didn't matter, he was hers again. Everything else could wait.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I actually wrote half of this about a year ago for My Love but when I realized it was going to be too long I didn't bother to finish it. I re-worked it a little, not sure how I feel about it. Anyway, let me know what you think. I think I mentioned this to a couple of people who PM'd me but this will be 50 chapters long (or 51 because that alternate ending to Y fucked me up) and I like a round number. Any last requests on what you'd like to see let me know cause I'm in the process of firming up those final chapters. Thanks for reading!_


	42. EXTRA: Witchcraft

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Author's Note: Okay settle in, this is a long one. If the title didn't give it away this one involves supernatural elements. As far as anything offensive, if you've read the other chapters in this anthology, it's more or less on par. There is some talk of anal sex and the like but come on you kind of expect that by now, right? Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>Witchcraft<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I.**

Sebastian discovers his stepmother is a witch two weeks after his father marries her. Of course he was well aware that Tiffany Merteuil was a vicious piece of work from the get go. However, it wasn't until he witnessed her send a maid hurtling across the room with a mere flick of her wrist did he realize she had actual _supernatural_ powers.

He is fifteen when his father sets him down to explain about his new family. As the old man prattles on all he can think is, _of course_. Edward Valmont was known for his horrendous taste in women (this will be wife number five and while two through four were no picnic none of them practiced sorcery). It didn't surprise him at all that his father would marry a devil worshiper.

"She's not a devil worshiper son," Edward Valmont sighs as he pours out two tumblers of scotch then hands one off to his only son. "The Merteuil's have a very powerful ancestry going back hundreds of years."

"Where does her power come from?"

He hesitates. "I'm not completely sure."

Sebastian cocks a disbelieving eyebrow. "You didn't think to ask?"

"It's not really my place." Eying him warily over his glass his father instructs him, "Son I think it's in the best interest of everyone that you try your hardest to get along with your new stepmother. Tiffany can be sensitive and we wouldn't want to...anger her at all. Understand?"

Oh, he understood alright. He understood his father was afraid of his new wife. Under normal circumstances he would have found this hysterical and really it still kind of was. Clearly his normally hedonistic father had bitten off more than he could chew. He wonders if Tiffany had him under some kind of spell or perhaps the sex really was _that_ good.

Sebastian promises to be on his best behavior and for the most part he just tries to stay out of his stepmother's way. He had kind of hoped that when she moved in it would be like Bewitched with wacky hijinks, but he is sorely disappointed. Instead the household lives in fear of her, his father walks around in a permanent fog of denial and all Tiffany seems interested in is spearheading charity organizations and acquiring status and assets. So in other words, it's just another typical upper east side marriage. It's all so frustratingly normal. Sebastian just about gives up hope that this union will yield any excitement whatsoever.

Then one day his new stepsister arrives.

.

**II.**

Kathryn Merteuil is the most instantly compelling person Sebastian has ever met. All sleek, cool, polished perfection. He's never met someone so confident, so controlled, and for the first time in his life he's genuinely intimidated. It makes for a refreshing change.

He comes home one day to find her in the parlor. It's a cavernous room done up like a french chateau circa Louis XIV, beautifully opulent but not overdone. She sat poised on the divan, regal and majestic, the pearl in the oyster. Wearing a sharply tailored black suit she called to mind Audrey Hepburn at the train station in _Sabrina_, only it was clear even with her doll like beauty, she was no wide eyed naif.

Sebastian pauses in the doorway only a moment before making his presence known. "Well hello there," he calls out to her all rakish charm. He slips off his shades and tucks them into his suit pocket as he looks her over. Somehow even before she introduces herself he knows exactly who she is. Just like her mother she seemed to possess an intangible quality that indicated she was special.

"Good afternoon," she purrs not at all surprised by his presence. Perhaps she had been waiting for him. "You must be Sebastian. Mother's told me all about you. I'm Kathryn Merteuil."

She holds out her hand and he takes it, turns it and bends down to kiss is. Her skin is silk under his lips. "Lovely to meet you Kathryn," he simpers, holding her stare. "You're just as beautiful as your mother."

"And you're just as charming as your father."

Her smile is polite and well mannered, but there's a knowing glint in her eye that's so familiar to him it's like looking in a mirror. Sebastian walks over to the wet bar, keeping one eye on her as he does. "So how was Hogwarts?"

She smiles briefly then replies, "I assume you're referring to Baxter Academy. It was very educational. I'll miss it dearly."

Sebastian's not really sure if it was an actual magical school or just another stuffy boarding school, but he liked to think it was the former. Side eyeing his quasi-sister he imagines her in a pointed hat with other equally fetching brunettes using there 'wands' on each other. He smirks to himself then holds up the decanter of scotch. "Drink?"

"No thank you," she replies primly before looking away.

He wasn't buying her miss manners act for a second. Sebastian poured two glasses of scotch. "I imagine a girl like you will do well at Manchester." He crosses over to her then hands her the unwanted alcoholic beverage. "So long as you can keep up."

Her unwavering gaze bores into his as she sets the drink down with a solid thud on the coffee table. "I'm not concerned. I've lived all over the world and I've never had any trouble...fitting in."

He smiles into his drink. "I imagine you haven't."

Sebastian wonders if little Kathryn can compel people like her mother. He's witnessed the woman make people instantly fall in love with her with just a few words and he knows for a fact his stepmother isn't all that charming. Kathryn is however. He imagines that combined with actual magical powers would make her quite formidable.

Circling the couch he watches her like a shark, hunting for weaknesses. "A fair bit of warning sis, Manchester is a tough school. Even with your what I imagine to be considerable _abilities_, it will still eat you alive if you don't make a committed effort to fit in."

"Oh? Are you suggesting I throw away my beliefs and values just to gain acceptance among my peers?"

"Not necessarily," he murmurs as he stands behind her. From this angle he has a perfect view down her jacket. The sight of her pert breasts pressing against the designer fabric of her suit makes his cock stir with interest. Setting his glass down he slides his hands onto her petite shoulders. She feels small and delicate under his grip. "Although it wouldn't hurt to loosen up a little."

As he messages her shoulders he feels some of the tension leave her. She sighs. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me with that?"

"Well of course I would, after all what are big brothers for if not to lend the occasional hand?" Feeling bold, Sebastian let's his hand slid from her shoulder down to her chest to cup her firm tit. He smirks when her nipple pebbles against him. _Oh yeah, the bitch wanted it alright_._ Come to daddy baby_. Glancing up he catches their reflection in the large oval mirror across the room. He watches as his stepsister's indifferent expression morphs into a smirk that matches his own. They acknowledge one another in the mirror like twins recognizing each other for the first time.

When Kathryn raises a hand he doesn't even notice it, he's so entranced with the image of them, until she gives a familiar wave of her fingers and suddenly his body is propelled into the air and pinned to the ceiling. Sebastian tries his level best not to freak out, but it's not happening. Although he has free use of his arms and legs his back is literally pinned to the corner. "What the fuck?" he gasps.

Kathryn casually rises to her feet, taking the glass of scotch he poured for her. She downs it easily in one sip before turning her attention on him. Her doe-eyed demeanor has been replaced with a calculating smirk as she watches him squirm. Then she laughs. The sound is both melodic and terrifying.

"Oh I like you Sebastian," she tells him, her malevolent gaze boring into him. "I think you can be very useful to me, but if you ever touch me again without my _expressed_ permission I'm going to be forced to enact serious damage on that yummy body of yours which would be a shame as I do hope to put it to more stimulating endeavors in the future. However, until you learn to behave..." she gives another careless wave of her hand and he crumples to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Down boy."

It hurts but surprisingly (or maybe not) nothing's broken. Sebastian shoots a glare at her, but she's already walking out of the room. "Come along stepbrother," she calls to him. "We have work to do."

Getting to his feet he bristles at her haughty tone, but none the less he finds himself following after her. Kathryn marches into his bedroom, the door magically opening for her. When they enter she gives a careless wave of her hand and the windows fly open sheathing the room in warm sunshine.

Still smarting from his fall he sneers, "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the psychotic tree. You're just as deranged as your mother."

"If that was true you'd be dead by now." Kathryn peaks out the window at his prized vintage jag parked at the curb. "Yours I presume?"

"Yes and it's off limits Sabrina"

She shoots a smirk over her shoulder at him. "We'll see about that. Now, down to business. I need you to make a list of all the most prominent members of the student body at Manchester alone with faculty." His desk chair squeaks loudly as she pulls it back from the desk with a flick of her hand and a pen and paper suddenly appear.

Sebastian raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Get bent," he huffs before turning to leave.

"Now, now, that's not very helpful. I thought you wanted to lend me a hand?" Before he can respond he finds himself against his own will walking over to the desk and taking a seat. Kathryn laughs. "Good boy."

He glowers at her as she stares at him intently, eyes boring into his. She's trying to compel him, but it doesn't take. The arrogant laughter in her eyes slowly dies as her brow crinkles in concentration. Sebastian laughs. "Not all of your magic tricks work on me bitch."

She shakes her head. "You have a strong mind Sebastian I'll give you that. I can usually make everyone fall under my power."

"There's an exception to every rule." Sebastian gets up only to have her force him back down. Rolling his eyes, he gets to his feet then a second later he finds himself back in the seat again. He sighs. "You really want to do this all day? Go find yourself a more malleable puppet Kathryn. I'm not interested."

"I might not be able to control your mind Sebastian, but I can control your body." As she speaks she undoes her jacket revealing a lacy corset underneath that displays her impressive cleavage. Sebastian swallows uneasily and she smirks knowingly back at him before adding, "In all aspects."

He remains seated as he watches her flounce onto his bed and spread herself out. Gone is the rigid doll like creature from the living room and in her place is a wanton, dangerous temptress. Sebastian licks his lips as she makes herself comfortable. "What's in this for me?"

"Anything you can imagine dear brother. Power, success, unlimited excitement." Stretching out against his pillows, her movements are fluid and unabashedly sexual as she makes herself comfortable. "I know you Sebastian. You have everything at your fingertips but it's still not enough. You're bored and restless and you're only sixteen. I've come to save you."

He rolls his eyes upwards. "Somehow I don't believe that."

Against his better judgment he finds himself scribbling down some names just as she asked. When he looks up from his paper he finds his stepsister unscrewing the top of her cross pendent. For some reason, he's not shocked in the least to find it's a snuff spoon. He watches as she snorts a bump of what he can only assume is cocaine. When she notices him staring she wipes her nose. "It helps me concentrate."

"Sure it does"

She shoots him a look as she tucks it away and Sebastian folds up her note. Getting to his feet he slowly approaches the bed, his gaze sliding down her body. He holds out the paper between two fingers but when she goes to snatch it from him he holds it back. He smirks. Trailing two fingers up the side of her body he stops when his hand gets to her tits.

"What did I tell you about touching me without permission?"

"Well you wouldn't have put yourself on display if you didn't want me to touch," he counters before slipping his finger underneath the snug satin of her corset. Her nipple is tight and swollen under his finger. Kathryn whimpers and arches against his touch. Sebastian's mind races with all the things he could do to her given half a chance.

"You know I've heard about your reputation," she reveals her voice sensual and poised to break. "All those horrible things you've done to women."

He smiles down at her. "It's all true I'm afraid," he remarks without a hint of remorse.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. However..."

Sebastian continues to toy with her nipple only for it to suddenly become a sharp blade that pricks his finger. "Shit!" he calls out, yanking his hand away. He examines his bleeding fingertip.

Kathryn gracefully swings her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. "You have to learn, no means no."

"Bitch"

She yanks the sheet of paper from his grip and tucks it underneath her top. Then she takes his injured finger and sucks it into her mouth. Sebastian isn't sure whether to slap her or cum in his pants. When she pulls his finger away it's completely healed. He looks at her in amazement and she grins.

"We're going to have some fun Sebastian."

.

**III.**

Kathryn is not as powerful a witch as her mother, but she's close. Aside from telekinesis, she also has the power of pyrokinesis, she can teleport and she can control the elements with a wave of her hand. She can heal, but she can't perform a resurrection, which she's deeply bitter about as apparently it's a spell most witches can master at her age. Her power of mind control is strong, but from what he's seen it only truly works on weak minded individuals. Luckily this doesn't include Sebastian.

He watches from the sidelines as Kathryn spins her magic on the upper east side, observing with a sly smirk as all the haughty, arrogant morons of his class fall under her spell. He wonders how much of it is magic and how much of it is just her natural charisma. Kathryn plays the part of the perfect mannered debutante to the hilt, pretending to be virtuous, kind and loyal, while playing them all for fools. They all fall for it, every last one of them. She's made student body president not a month after matriculating at Manchester. She's invited to sit on all the best and most powerful charities in the city. All the girls want to befriend her and all the boys want to bed her.

It's all very impressive, but he'd be lying if he said he understood it.

"Why bother with the deception?" he asks her one afternoon, tipping back a martini. They are at some benefit on Long Island. There's boats and booze and canapes and everyone's dressed in their best nautical wear. Sebastian acknowledges that he looks vaguely like a preppy date rapist in his white and navy v-neck sweater and designer trousers, his laconic gaze hidden behind ray-bans, but it's a look he wears well. Leaning across the table he clarifies. "Why not act like the depraved deviant we both know you are and use your abilities to make everything think otherwise?"

Kathryn stares off at the party, the wind whipping at the top of her dark hair threatening to undue her perfect chignon. She steadies the large oval shades on her face and suddenly the wind disappears. "Behave like you, you mean?"

"Sure"

Sebastian thinks of the anonymous men she invites into her room and her body at night and the cross she wears around her neck filled with cocaine and the way she seems to get so much pleasure out of others misfortune. Although they may indulge in similar dark vices hers are much more extensive. They both know this, but he doesn't point it out.

She sighs. "Because no amount of magic can erase hundreds of years of misogyny and antiquated social rituals. Because not everyone is as weak minded as these people." She turns and finally looks at him. A slow smile he's become all too familiar with spreads across her face as she reveals, "Besides there's a certain pleasure derived in knowing it's me they're all falling for, not my magic."

Sebastian stares at her a long beat, processing this before finishing off his drink. "I think you just enjoy doing things the hard way," he argues.

Kathryn pushes away from the table then passes him, her tight backside suggestively pressing against his front, giving him a momentary thrill. She shoots a knowing look over her shoulder before walking off. "You might have a point there dear brother."

.

**IV.**

"I'm bored"

Another party, another lame-ass charity. This one formal, outdoors at some rich asshole's Westchester estate. Big band music, white tents and champagne. The bow tie of Sebastian's tux is already loosened as he comes swaggering back to the party reeking of gin and pussy having just spent an hour plowing the hosts latest trophy wife. He finds his sister lovely and sexy in a midnight blue halter dress and a dark red lip, nursing a glass of champagne as she eye fucks a senators son across the room. He sags down into the empty seat beside her and his lament is greeted with a dismissive eye roll.

"Well go find something pretty to amuse yourself with," she sighs not looking away from her prey. "I'm in the middle of something."

Sebastian eyes the hansom young man practically spouting wood under Kathryn's heady stare. He fucked him last semester during homecoming and wasn't impressed. "Mediocre oral skills but super into ass play if you know what I mean," he informs her with a lazy drawl.

"Hmm, well that might give me an excuse to pull out that special toy I recently acquired."

When he lets out an unimpressed huff she finally gives him her attention. "Are you seriously going to pout all night?" Sebastian shrugs and she rolls her eyes. "Fine, let's go."

Ten minutes later she's teleported them both to the roof where they sit comfortably and inconspicuously looking down at the party below. Kathryn, wearing his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders, waves her fingers making various guests stumble into each other. She sends a waiter toppling into the dessert bar and forces their staunchly conservative host to make out with the senator's son, drawing gasps from the crowd. Sebastian chuckles, taking a sip from the champagne bottle they swiped before handing it over to her. Kathryn giggles and leans her head against his shoulder. Unable to resist her like this, warm and giggly, drunk on her own powers, he threads his fingers through her silky hair and nuzzles his face against her.

Turning to meet his eye she whispers, "Let's turn it up a notch shall we?"

"By all means"

She raises a hand into the air and a moment later it starts to pour. Heavy rain falls from the sky soaking everything in it's wake including all the well coiffed guests. There's shrieks and cries of despair as they all scurry like rats, slipping and sliding on the wet grass while they pitifully seek out shelter. Just for added shits and giggles Kathryn locks the doors to the main house, leaving them temporarily trapped.

They both erupt in laughter watching the scene play out below. The sight of her carefree and effervescent, warms something within him. That combined with the booze makes him brave. He cups her face then leans in and kisses her wet mouth. There's an immediate spark when their mouths meet for the first time, be it real or imagined. He's never felt anything like it and judging by the way she responds to him, neither has she. Sebastian couldn't be sure if it's her magic or just there innate chemistry. He sinks into the kiss, wanting to drown in her as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Lighting cuts through the sky and thunder rolls overhead making everything that much more electric. When they break away they are both breathless and smiling, exuberant and irrationally drunk on each other.

Kathryn wordlessly winds her arms around his and leans her head on his shoulder as she watches her light show through the rain. They won't mention it again, the kiss, and when they think about it they'll both shrug it off as a drunken slip, but it doesn't matter.

Sebastian is sixteen years old and for the first time in his life he is _happy_.

.

**V.**

A year into his marriage with Tiffany, his fathers lifeless body washes up along the shores of the Mediterranean sea. His neck has been completely twisted around and a couple of his vital organs are missing. He had been on an anniversary cruise with his stepmother aboard his recently purchased yacht named after her. According to her story, after he dropped her off for a day of shopping on the mainland, he never returned. The police suspect pirates, as the boat was never found, but Sebastian knows otherwise.

The crazy witchbitch killed him.

He doesn't say anything of course because he's genuinely afraid of the cunt and if she could do something like that to a man she purported to love who knows what she'd do to someone she loathed, like him. So Sebastian keeps his mouth shut when he gets the news and doesn't so much as look at his stepmother at the funeral. Kathryn's there when he gets the news, standing behind him, a quiet presence she says nothing but slips her warm hand into his. He squeezes it once before letting go and retiring to his room.

The funeral is held in a church. It's a solemn affair. His aunt Helen delivers the eulogy as Sebastian sits stone-faced in the pew. He doesn't really pay attention to what is said. Kathryn sits between him and her mother. Afterwords a reception is held at the house. His stepsister doesn't say much but she remains close to him the whole time, almost as if she's guarding him.

When he grows tired of the fake sympathy and Tiffany's phony display of grief, he retires to his bedroom. Laying in bed he stares up at the ceiling and considers his father. Cards on the table, Sebastian wasn't sure how he felt about his death. He never really cared for Edward Valmont. Sure he loved him he supposed, in that vague way you're suppose to love your parents, but he didn't particularly like or respect him. He was selfish and weak, prone to reckless decisions. Now thanks to his latest horrible choice he was trapped in a house with a dangerous psychopathic witch wondering if she'd kill him in his sleep. _Thanks a bunch dad._

There's a gentle knock on his door. He picks his head up just as Kathryn slips inside. "Hey," she greets him looking oddly ill as ease. Easily a first for her.

"Hello," he replies before turning his attention back to the ceiling.

He listens to the sound of her heels as she crosses the room. The bed dips as she crawls in beside him, the familiar scent of her perfume washing over him like a warm blanket. "I wondered where you ran off to. The Davenport girl is missing, I kind of thought you might have snuck off with her."

"I'm not really in the mood," he sighed. "Besides, I've already had her."

"That's never stopped you before." When he doesn't respond she turns on her side and hugs the pillow. "You don't have to hide you know. She's not going to do anything to you."

"Oh really. Is that why you've been shadowing me all day?"

"She won't do anything," she repeats seemingly more to herself than to him. Sebastian looks over at her. There's apprehension in her eyes and he realizes for the first time that Kathryn is afraid of her mother. It was strange he never noticed it before. "Besides," she continues, "It would be too obvious if something happened to you."

"Well that's comforting," he grumbles, "Should I be sleeping with one eye open?"

"She's going away for a little while."

Sebastian turns his full attention on her, his heart leaps into his throat at this news. "Are you going with her?"

"Would you like me to?"

They both know he doesn't. He's known her only a year, but already he can't live without her. He wouldn't even know how. But they don't say things like that to each other so he simply tells her, "Not particularly."

Her eyes bore into his. "Then I won't"

Sebastian rolls back over on his back and exhales loudly through his nose. "Besides, it would be a real shame if you left before I could find out what you're like in bed."

Kathryn smiles warily. "Idiot."

He reaches for her hand and takes it in his own, lacing their fingers together. When they speak it's in hushed whispers as if they're fearful someone's listening. Indeed it's not exactly out of the realm of possibility.

"I'm alone now," he tells her.

"You have your aunt"

Sebastian shoots her a look. "Oh, you mean the one who thinks sunshine shines out of your mother's ass?" Aunt Helen was the very definition of weak minded.

She sighs and looks away at their joined hands resting on his chest. "You have me," she murmurs.

He quirks a brow at the sentiment and he can feel a crude reply form on his tongue, but he lets it die. Instead he tugs her closer and leans into her. Kathryn tilts her head back as their mouth's find each other. Unlike last time there's no fireworks, but it's quietly intense none the less. They move against each other slow and sensual. Their eyes are half open and they stare at one another until the kiss gains intensity. Sebastian rolls over on top of her, using his hips to pin her to the mattress, while his hand moves up her thigh and over the curve of her ass. She whimpers against him then pushes him away. Eyes glassy, mouth red, she looks ready for more, but she tells him firmly, "Not happening."

Sebastian presses his forehead to hers and affects a pout. "I'm sad," he whines pathetically.

Grasping his shoulder Kathryn holds him off and shoots him a disbelieving look. "Pity sex? _Really_?"

He smiles for the first time in days. "It was a worth a shot"

.

**VI.**

"I need a favor"

Sebastian bursts into his stepsister's room without knocking. He doesn't think twice about it as it's become a habit they both indulge in. She's sitting cross legged on the Aubusson dressed in a silk magenta robe, an old spell book in her lap and a small circle of lit candles in front of her. In the center of the circle is an actual dead bird or at least he assumes it's dead. It certainly isn't moving any. He cocks an eyebrow at the scene. "What the-

Kathryn holds up hand, "Shh."

Folding his arms to his chest he watches impatiently as she holds her hand over the dead animal, her eyes shut in concentration. He presumes she's attempting a resurrection spell. Again. She'd been on a kick to master it every since his father's death. So far she hadn't been successful. And it didn't look like it was happening tonight either.

"Dammit!" she snaps when the bird fails to reanimate. Sebastian clears his throat to get her attention. Kathryn looks up at him, rolling her eyes. "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"I need a favor," he reiterates.

"When don't you?" she grumbles poking the dead animal with her finger. "What is it?"

Sebastian makes himself comfortable on her bed. "Do you remember Caroline Reynolds? Daughter of Garrett Reynolds?"

"That Chapin slut who got caught pulling a train at the NYU dorms last spring?"

He grins salaciously at her. "The very one. I've been trying to nail her for nearly a week now-

"A _week_?" she echos incredulously shooting him a look. "Valmont, the girl literally opened her legs and let the whole floor take a turn. How far off your game are you?"

Narrowing his eyes at the insinuation he sneers, "My game is just fine thank you. The problem is, ever since mommy and daddy sent her off to slut rehab she's been closed for business so to speak."

"And you of course are hoping for a grand reopening?"

"Exactly," he nods. "And I think she's into it only she has this brother..."

Kathryn makes a big show of rolling her eyes as she gets to her feet. "No way."

"Oh come on Kathryn, he's just your type. Preppy, rich, most likely a card carrying member of the Aryan party-

She cuts his off. "Tempting but no. I've met Court Reynolds before at that Dalton mixer. He's an imbecile."

Sebastian stares her down a moment then lets out a short laugh. "Oh I get it. You tried one of your mind tricks on him and it didn't take. I'm rather surprised, I never really got powerful thinker from that douchebag."

"Evidently you were wrong"

He shrugs. "So use that infamous Merteuil charm. Look I just need you to go out with him once. Ever since he found out I was sniffing around his sister he's been on guard and won't let me anywhere near her. Just distract him for one night."

His eyes follow her as she crosses over to the bed and removes a joint from one of her hidden drawers. Sebastian pulls out his lighter for her. Perhaps if she was stoned it would make her more agreeable. "Can't I just compel her into fucking you? I know that one is dumb as a post."

"You could," he nods as he watches her inhale the marijuana. "But where's the fun in that? Besides it's getting a little old. I didn't build my rep out of using magic to make girls fall into bed with me."

"No just booze and bullshit," Kathryn teases.

Sebastian removes the joint from between her fingers and takes a drag. He tilts his head back, blowing the smoke at the ceiling then looks back at her pointedly. "Lets not forget you owe me," he reminds her. "For the number I did on that Alison chick at _your_ insistence." When she still appears to be openly wavering, he tugs her onto his lap. "Come on sis, it will be fun."

"Somehow I doubt that," she mutters. "Alright, fine, I'll help you, but so help me Sebastian you better hope things go as planned."

They don't. At least not as far as Court is concerned.

As for Caroline, she's a slam dunk. Sebastian barely get's her into the car before she's going for his fly. They blow off their 'date' and end up back at his place where he proceeds to plow her into next week. She's a good lay and enthusiastic as hell, but he finds himself growing bored barely an hour into it. After she's gone it occurs to him that sometimes the hunt is more exciting than the actual conquest. Christ, that's a depressing thought.

Sebastian's in bed writing up his latest endeavor when his bedroom door flies open and Kathryn sweeps in. Only something is very, very wrong. She's covered in blood.

"Jesus Christ," he gasps leaping up from the bed. "Kathryn what the hell happened? Are you...floating?"

She looks down at herself as if noticing for the first time that she's hovering a foot above the ground. She flinches and suddenly she's on her feet again. When she looks back at hin her eyes are wide and dazed. Sebastian inches closer to her. "Are you hurt?"

His stepsister shakes her head. "It's not my blood," she replies flatly.

_Oh shit_.

He swallows thickly. "Reynolds?"

"Yeah"

Sebastian runs an uneasy hand through his hair trying to process this. "Okay what the hell happened?"

"We went to dinner and it was fine, boring but fine. He suggested we drive out to his friend's house on the island who was having a party and I said sure, what the hell. Only I hadn't realized how much he'd had to drink. He drove us into a ditch. Then rather than get help he wanted to fool around. I was pissed and we started fighting. He slapped me and I...hit him back."

"With what?"

"A rock. It didn't kill him. He threatened to tell everyone I was some kind of headcase so I used my magic to cut off his air supply. I knew I should stop but I couldn't. I just kept squeezing and suddenly all this blood started spewing out of him-

"Jesus Christ," he gasped. "Is he...?"

"Of course," she replies emotionless. "He doesn't even look human anymore."

Sebastian didn't know how to take this and he certainly didn't know what to say to her. She appeared to be in shock. Putting the gruesome deed aside (and the moral implications) he tried to fix it. He got her into this situation he had to fix it. He started to pace. "Well okay, that might be a good thing. The cops won't know what to think. You can compel Caroline into forgetting your date and whoever else you need to. It won't be traced back to you. We'll make sure of it." He paused and looked at his shaking stepsister. "How the hell did you get home like this?"

"I flew"

"You _flew_?" he echoed, "Since when can you do that?"

"Since now"

Kathryn took a step back, raised her arms at waist level and suddenly she was levitating up towards the ceiling. Sebastian watched her in awe. She floated back and forth then began to twirl. And laugh. It was a little disturbing. Setting herself back on the ground she twirled around and although she was smiling there was no mirth in her eyes. Only pure terror. She stopped and looked at him. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" she sing songs.

At that moment, yeah, he was. "Kathryn," he says sensing she was about to fly off the handle.

Her face goes hard. "_You should be_."

Before he can respond she grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him hard. Right away he can tell something's different about her. She tastes like Kathryn, kisses like her, but there's something off. She's strong he can feel it. There's also this energy, Sebastian can practically taste it.

When she pulls back, still clutching the back of his neck they both gasp for breath. "Can you feel that?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he nods dazed staring into her manic eyes. "What is it?"

"It's power," she practically growls at him. Kathryn lets him go and he stumbles back. He's never seen her look like this. His stepsister, the most composed and in control person he knows looks completely lost and freaked out, torn between exhilaration and horror.

"What the fuck Kathryn?" he finds himself asking.

When she looks back at him her eyes are wide and glassy with tears. She shakes her head. "I don't know." Collapsing onto his bed she doesn't look at him as she repeats quietly. "I don't know."

.

**VII.**

They are never questioned about Court's untimely death. Kathryn makes sure of it. She compels who she has to and makes all other physical evidence disappear. Sebastian does what he can, but mostly he just tries to keep out of her way. After they're out of the clear they never talk about it again, but he can see it in her eyes. She's afraid, afraid of what she's capable of. Sebastian's a little afraid too.

Kathryn keeps her distance from him for a little while and he doesn't push her but he keeps an eye out. She mostly stays home, which normally would be a good thing only instead of going out for her vices she has them delivered. Some sketchy guy arrives with blow and a baggie of pills. Kathryn fucks him long and hard while Sebastian listens at his door. He's concerned and he's never been concerned about anything, ever and he fucking hates it. Worrying about other people sucks.

It doesn't take a psych degree to figure out she's trying to numb herself and her closet full of demons. Sebastian doesn't know what to say or how to fix this so he doesn't push and he hangs back until she needs him.

When she does start talking to him it's nearly a month later. Of course she doesn't mention anything about Court and from what he observes those 'powers' she acquired that night seemed to have vanished or at least dissipated. They fall back into the swing of things (schemes, games and banter) and Sebastian starts to breath easy again. Everything will go back to normal.

Then one night she invites him to dinner with her and a friend from school. Her _magic_ school. His name is Vincent Handendish. He's some sort of Count or Duke or something. Handsome, with expressive eyebrows and a rakish charm that rivals Valmont's. There's also a trace of an accent he can't quite pin down.

Sebastian loathes him on sight even before he places a proprietary hand on her knee during appetizers. Kathryn introduces him as her brother but judging by the look he shoots him over the table he clearly suspects otherwise. Sebastian doesn't say much during dinner, instead he watches them trying to figure out what his stepsister's game is. They know each other, clearly they were lovers at some point and their familiarity rankles him. Which, as the night wears on, he suspects is the point. She wanted some kind of reaction from him? She'd get one.

After dinner they head to the elevator that will take them to the parking garage. Vincent has been invited back to the house for drinks, but Sebastian closes the door in his face before he can step in the elevator.

"Asshole!" she pronounces hitting his shoulder. "What the hell?"

Sebastian merely shrugs unapologetic and stares forward at the metalic doors in front of him. Kathryn huffs and settles against the wall behind him, searching for something in her purse. He's not going to say anything he tells himself, because clearly, _clearly_ that was what she wanted, but then he can't help himself. "Why the hell did you bring me tonight?"

He watches her reflection as she looks up from her bag and talks to his back. "I thought you'd enjoy yourself," she replies airily.

"What, listening to you and Draco Malfoy trading barbs all night?" He looks back over his shoulder and spits, "Bullshit."

Her eyes spark to life clearly eager for this fight. "Then tell me dear brother, what's on my secret agenda this time?"

Sebastian looks away from her. "Forget it"

"No tell me," she persists.

He stews quietly for a moment. Fuck it. Reaching over he punches the emergency stop button on the elevator. Immediately the car comes to a halt, squeaking loudly, the lights flickering briefly. Sebastian pays it no mind, instead he corners her against the wall. "You wanted to make me jealous," he proclaims.

Kathryn looks amused. "Did I?"

"Wave your lover in my face to get a reaction"

"Well behold my success"

"Deny it," he snarls at her moving in close.

"I don't really see the point," she counters.

He reaches for her then, clutching her face he kisses her hard and aggressive, using his body to pin her against the wall. There's not the slightest hesitation on her end as she kisses him back just as thirsty. The power surge he felt the last time they did this is gone, it's just Kathryn. Just how he likes it.

When he pulls away they're both panting, sharing the same air. "What did I tell you about starting something I didn't initiate?" she asks, her voice hoarse.

Sebastian, still cradling her face kisses the side of her mouth. "Then stop me," he murmurs, breath hot against her face. "We both know you're capable and I'm not afraid of you."

Kathryn flinches at his words. Then, like a ten ton anvil falling from the sky, he finally gets it. Sebastian pulls back a little studying her face. "I'm not afraid of you," he repeats. "Not now, not ever."

She doesn't exactly appear convinced. When she speaks her voice is quiet. "Then how come you haven't..." she stops herself then blurts out. "It's been forever. You don't even try anymore."

He kisses her, smiling against her mouth. "I thought you wanted space. If I had known otherwise..."

"Don't be stupid," she huffs.

Sebastian runs his hand over the curve of her ass then hoists her up drawing a gasp from her. Kathryn's legs part and she winds her limbs around his waist. He presses himself against her, letting her feel the full measure of his arousal. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes," she breaths.

"Does it feel like I don't want you?"

She whimpers and he leans in, nipping at her neck while they're pressed up against each other fully clothed and aroused. He thinks he might be able to get off like this, but he doesn't want to. He needs more. Pulling back he meets her gaze. Using the same tone she uses when she's trying to compel people, he tells her, "I'm going to fuck you now sis and you're going to let me."

Kathryn says nothing to that, she just whimpers and starts tugging at his fly. He smiles burying his face in the crook of her neck as his hands fumble to hike up her dress the rest of the way. He's shaking and that's a little embarrassing because he's Sebastian fucking Valmont for Christ sakes and shit, if there was one thing he could do it was _**this**_.

So he pulls his shit together. He snaps her lace designer panties off with one firm tug then he touches her slick folds. She's wet and searing hot and although he's never touched her like this before (hell he's never even seen her naked) he feels like he knows her already. He slips two fingers inside of her and watches as her eyes flutter shut and a smile curves around her lips. "_Yes_," she purrs.

He fucks her snug entrance with two blunt fingers and he knows he can make her cum like this, but he's a selfish prick and he wants in on it. When he removes his hand from her sex she bucks her hips against him, as if searching for friction and he smiles. "Say it," he orders, tugging down the straps of her dress followed by her bra. Her tits pop free and he bends sucking them into his mouth then repeats, "Say it."

"God...shit...fuck me Sebastian." Her fingers thread through his hair before she yanks his head back sharply. "Fuck me," she orders.

He laughs, dark and wicked as he hoists her up further with one hand while the other removes his stiff dick from it's confines. Kathryn let's him take the lead, a move he suspects it's her normal operating procedure. There's no time to question it. As soon as his cock meets her cunt he's done for.

Sebastian slides inside her with one firm push. She's hot and wet and tight as hell. Like virgin tight. He gasps. "Jesus Christ, how are you this snug?" he demands.

"It's my body Sebastian," she pants in his ear. "I can manipulate it just like I can yours."

He suddenly feels himself thrusting inside of her not of his own volition. Then he stops and he can feel himself back in control of his own body. Sebastian levels a glare at her and she laughs. "Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?"

"Never," he grumbles. Gripping her hips tightly he pushes up inside of her. Hard. She cries out, arching against the wall. "Hold on tight," he warns.

Sliding his hand around her ass he proceeds to fuck her hard and fast against the wall of the car. There's no need for magic, instead they rely on pure skill to guide their way. Somehow, even though this is their first time together, they both know exactly where to touch each other to elicit the sharpest, deepest reaction. Sebastian can't get over it. Usually there's always a little awkwardness with his lovers as they get their footing, but not this time. In the back of his mind he wonders if she indeed used some kind of spell but he knows other wise. This is all them.

He kisses her neck, her face as they move together in a practiced, hurried, rhythm. Sebastian watches her, eyes clamped shut, mouth open in pleasure and he thinks she's never been more beautiful to him. Then her eyes open and she notices him noticing her. She smiles and he does as well. It's a brief perfect moment before they become lost in each other again.

With his face buried in her neck, he uses one arm to hold her up while the other hand busies itself between her legs. Kathryn practically cries against his shoulder. On every forward thrust into her body he feels her tighten around him, her moist heat gripping him like a fist. He knows he can't last long. His balls are already drawn and ready to fire.

"Kathryn...baby...please," he pants against her skin. Sebastian's arms start to shake with the effort to hold her up.

She cries out his name and digs her heels into his lower back. Then the car begins to rattle. He thinks he's imagining it at first but then he realizes, no the walls are _actually_ shaking. Then the lights flicker and the bulbs burst leaving them in darkness. Before this can register with him she's cumming, tightening around his thrusting cock, her nails digging into his shoulder as she shouts out a litany of curses. She hasn't even finished before he's joining her with one last push into her welcoming body. Sebastian comes long and hard, eyes screwed tight as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him.

They end up slumped against the wall, a sweaty mess of limbs and wrinkled clothing. They both pant into the darkness as they get their barrings. Then Sebastian begins to laugh. Kathryn soon joins him.

"Holy fucking Christ," he exclaims. "Does that always happen?"

"Not always," she breaths against his ear. "Only when it's _really_ good."

The car is dark but he can just make out the twinkle of her eye. "I think I can do better than _good_."

"We'll see about that, but first," she untangles herself from around his body and they both wince when his soften cock slips out of her, leaving a trail of cum in it's wake. "We need to get out of this car. I really don't want to spend the rest of the night compelling people into not asking questions about this."

Sebastian nods in agreement and they quickly, but clumsily re-dress in the dark. Kathryn starts the elevator again and they take it down to the parking garage. Vincent is waiting for them. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he spots them walking out hand in hand. Sebastian can only imagine how they look at the moment. Well fucked he'd imagined.

"Are we still on for drinks?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

"Some other time Havendish," he drawls not bothering to stop on his way to the car.

"That was rude," she remarks not sounding more amused than annoyed.

"I don't care," he tugs her in close and smiles. "You're mine for the rest of the night."

.

**VIII.**

"How come you never use magic when we fuck?"

They're in her bed. Like always. He's not sure why they always end up in there, but he doesn't mind. He prefers it actually. There was something cozy and decadent about her alcove bed. The silk and satin bedding, the heavy curtains, all the little compartments holding all sorts of treasures (drugs, toys, candles).

Kathryn is laying on her stomach in front of him in only a pair of lace panties, her head buried in her spell book. She turns when he speaks, a bemused look on her face. "Whats the matter Valmont, bored already?"

He nudges her side with his foot. "Hardly." He's not just placating her either. Of all the many adjectives he could use to describe sex with Kathryn, boring would never be one of them. Debauched, exhilarating, exhausting, but never, ever, boring. Sebastian spent the past couple weeks buried balls deep inside his stepsister and it's easily his new favorite place to be.

Still he's curious. She uses magic for everything. He was kind of surprised she hadn't brought it into the bedroom. "I'm just curious," he sighs, lighting a cigarette.

Kathryn sits up closing her book. "I do use it sometimes, to hold off your orgasm, to hold off mine."

He rolls his eyes not surprised. "Figures, I've never lasted a whole hour before."

"You're a seventeen year old boy, of course you haven't"

Sebastian reaches out and tweaks her nipple. She playfully slaps his hand away. "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"Well, I can't get inside your head-"

"Thank god for that," he sniffs.

"And there's little point in me manipulating your body when clearly you know what you're doing, but I guess..."

When she trails off he prompts, "What?"

Kathryn scoots closer to him on the bed, her eyes lit with excitement. "There is one thing we can try."

Sebastian stubs out his cigarette, curious and eager. "Bring it on."

She smiles then turns reaching for the compartment at the top of her bed. Opening the drawer she searches through it before producing a navy silk blind fold. He cocks an eyebrow. "Kinky. Is that for you?"

She shakes her head and he sighs then gives a careless wave of his hand. "Alright, fine, show me what you got."

Kathryn smiles big and wide as she positions herself on her knees and ties the blindfold around his eyes. Sequestered in the dark Sebastian exhales through his nose. "This better be good."

He feels her lips brush against his own. "Have I ever disappointed you before?"

"No," he admits.

"Then quit your bitching. Now you can't touch me at all. Should I bind your hands as well?"

"I'll be fine," he grits out through his teeth. "Just get on with it."

He hears her move around on the bed in front of him and when she brushes against him he jumps and she laughs, husky and warm. "Relax Valmont, you'll love it, I promise."

Sebastian tries to calm himself down and relax against the bed. When he feels her tug his boxers off he lifts his hips and takes a deep breath. He feels her warm hard wrap around his length and she strokes him. There's really no need as he's already hard and eager for her. There's more rustling as he hears her move again, changing positions. He feels the ends of her silky tresses teasing his thighs and his breath catches, anticipating her next move. When her tongue makes contact with the head of his dick his hips jump and he has to grip the sheets to stop himself from grabbing her.

Her wet, practiced tongue, dances against his length, tracing the underside of veins, running up and down his shaft. Then he feels himself being swallowed whole and he makes a most undignified sound as his hips lurch. Her hands come out and force him back down. Sebastian takes a deep breath but she keeps swallowing him and all he can think of is a video he once saw where a snake swallowed a crocodile whole. He's no crocodile but, shit he isn't small either.

Kathryn holds him there, in her throat for a long time and he wonders how is she doing this until he remembers, duh, right, magic. Then he feels it. Her tongue somehow reaches out and teases his balls but before he can process this he feels something probing his anus.

"Oh shit," he gasps, practically tearing the silk underneath his hands. "Fuck, Kathryn...please..."

He can't even be sure what happens next. It's a strange kaleidoscope of sensations as he's penetrated by her fingers and her teeth and tongue are on his balls and his fucking, ready to burst cock is down her throat. Sebastian shakes with the effort to hold himself off but he can't, it's too much. Everything is happening at once. Somehow she was hitting all his pleasure zones at the exact same moment.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he pants uselessly into the air, his body trembling uncontrollably.

When he comes it's hard and explosive. He shoots down his stepsister's throat and he feels her swallow around him, squeezing out a few remaining drops of pleasure. Sebastian's hips jerk until he becomes too sensitive to touch at which point she removes her fingers from his body as well as her mouth. Falling back against the pillows, boneless and panting he can't stop twitching. He's never come like that before.

Sebastian yanks off the blindfold to find Kathryn kneeling in front of him. Her mouth is red and raw and there's a droplet of white cum on her lips. She smiles at him smugly. "Enjoy that did you?"

"Holy shit," he gasps. "What was _that_?"

"That was me," she replies simply.

"Just you?" he asks not bothering to hide is disbelief.

"Just me," she repeats.

He wipes at the cum on her lips and pushes it into her mouth. Her tongue comes out and flicks against his fingers. "Still want me to use magic?"

Sebastian shakes his head then lunges for her mouth. "Fuck magic."

.

**IX.**

They have a perfect summer.

Weekends at his aunt's country estate, riding, swimming, fucking in the library while everyone else is outside having brunch. Weekdays are spent in Manhattan. They play their reindeer games on their classmates, targeting new students for their latest schemes.

And there's fucking of course. Sebastian's pretty sure he's had his stepsister in the fitting room of every high end boutique and in the bathroom of every five-star restaurant. Clubs, museums, cabs, they're not particularly picky. It's highly enjoyable.

They rent a house in the Hamptons. It's enormous with an indoor swimming pool and an outdoor swimming pool and plenty of rooms to fuck in between.

They don't leave each others side the entire time and somehow against all common logic it never becomes suffocating and they never get bored. They become thoroughly addicted to each other and Sebastian has never been more content in his whole life.

Of course their shenanigans might raise an eyebrow or two, but they are both too involved to care. Even Kathryn, who lives and breaths what others think of her, seems completely removed from it all. She's still Kathryn, vindictive and cunning and mean, but there's a lightness about her he's never witnessed in the nearly three years he's known her. She's happy.

That afternoon they visit the beach in East Hampton. They're in the warm sun kissed water, far from the shore and away from prying, curious eyes. Which is good because she's currently wrapped around him in a most un-sibling like manner. Her arms wind around his neck as she tilts her own back, basking in the sunlight. Sebastian smiles, admiring her.

"We should go away for Labor day," he finds himself suggesting.

She lazily swings her head back to look at him and straightens the designer shades on her face. "Oh, where do you suggest we go?"

"Greece, Tahiti, Maui. Someplace warm and exotic where I can watch you stretch out on the sand. Naked."

She laughs, warm and carefree. It's a sound he's still getting used to. "Pervert," she chastises playfully. "What kind of deviant has such nasty thoughts about his own sister?"

"The kind you want to fuck," he reminds her, kissing her neck, her shoulder.

"Oh that's right"

Her legs wrap tighter around his hips and she rubs up against him seeking friction. It's not difficult as he's been in a suspended state of arousal all summer. He groans when he feels the heat of her pussy press up against him. Sebastian cups her ass, his fingers slipping against her crack and suddenly he's reminded of something.

"There is something else I want"

"Aren't we greedy today," Kathryn muses biting his shoulder. "What is it?"

Sebastian presses a finger between her cheeks and touches her _there_. She whimpers and jerks against him. "I want you here," he whispers to her. "I want inside this tight little ass."

There's a sharp intake of breath followed by a shaky, humorless laugh. "Of course you do. We all want what we can't have."

"Why can't I have it?"

"Because I said so"

"No good enough," he argues. "I've let you do it to me."

"Yeah, a few small fingers is a little different then having this," she grips his erection for emphasis, "Shoved up your ass. It's not happening."

Sebastian isn't one to be deterred. He kisses her neck and coaxes, "Can't you manipulate your body into taking it?"

Kathryn's quiet for a minute. "I did that once it didn't work out well."

"It will this time, I promise." He snakes his fingers under her bikini bottom and rubs his fingers gently across her puckered entrance. Immediately she tightened against him, refusing him entrance. "Come on baby, relax, just let me in." Turning his palm he brings his thumb down to tease her clit. She trembles against him.

"Jesus Valmont," she whimpers. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and anal sis"

"You're a moron"

"And you're sexy as fuck"

When he feels her relax against him, he pushes a finger slowly inside her. She winces but doesn't clamp up. Gently he pushed past her tight ring. She groans as he penetrates her past the knuckle then begins to fuck her slow and easy. Kathryn groans, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Shit, you're so tight and hot like this. I want you here Kathryn, I want to fuck your ass"

She makes an sound somewhere between a whimper and a sob. Her sharp little teeth dig into his flesh. "Give me another one," she orders.

Sebastian grins then pushes his middle finger inside her as well. "Look at you taking your brothers fingers right up your tight little backside. Right here, out in the open. Such a nasty little slut," he coos in her ear as his hand speeds up and she rolls her hips. "You want my cock here don't you sis? Claiming that last little bit of you. You know it will be good, it will be fucking _epic_."

She's moaning now, slamming her hips against his pistoning hand. The water around them begins to ripple, threatening a dangerous undercurrent. Sebastian knows it's not mother nature, it's her. Whenever Kathryn get's especially turned on she looses control of her magic and shit happens. Things break, the room shakes, one time she even started a fire. Most of the time its fun, but here, out in the elements he knows it's dangerous.

"Relax sweetheart," he whispers in her ear, "Concentrate on my voice, dig those nails into me. Come for me Kathryn. Nice and easy."

She does as he suggests, directing her power on him. It seems to work when moments later she comes hard against his hand. Wrapping herself tightly around him she bites at his neck until she draws blood. It hurts like hell, but it's better than her causing a tsunami over a little ass play. The water around them stops rippling and becomes calm once again as she twitches against him. Sebastian gently removes his hand from her back side.

When she pulls her head back he lifts the sunglasses off her face. "I take it you enjoyed that?" he asks smugly.

Kathryn flinches looking a little dazed. "It was okay"

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "So what do you say? Do you want to give it a try?"

Letting go of him, she stretches her arms back and floats away a little bit. "Perhaps," she tells him. "But you have to earn it first."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

She grins. "Beat me to the shore and you can put it anywhere you like brother dear."

"Deal"

Then before he can blink she slips under the water and using her magic, teleports to the beach leaving him to stare after her slack jawed. "That's not fair!" he calls out but she only waves back at him tauntingly.

Sebastian takes his time swimming back to her using it to get rid of his pesky hard on. When he gets to the shore she's standing there laughing. "Cheater," he snarls at her.

Kathryn smiles turning on her heel. "Sore loser. It's all that booze and sex. You really _should_ cut back."

He reaches out and pinches her ass and she squeals. "Not in this lifetime and I'm still going to claim this ass."

"We'll see"

Sebastian grabs her by the waist and tugs her down to the sand where their towels and umbrella are laid out. She laughs, pushing at his chest as he tickles her. Suddenly a pack of teenage boys run by accidentally kicking sand at them. Kathryn sits up growling. Removing her shades she shoots a pointed look there way, but the kids barely trip. His stepsister scowls then tries again, this time using her hand, but nothing happens.

Sebastian sits up. "Maybe it's the sun?"

Kathryn shakes her head, worry clouding her face. "No, it isn't that."

"Fuck it." He attempts to pull her back into a kiss, but she pushes him away getting to her feet. She stares out at the shore looking pensive. "Something's wrong.

They leave the beach and head back to the house. Kathryn is quiet the entire way, only answering his questions with the occasional one word reply. Sebastian's starting to worry. When they arrive he reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. She offers up a small smile and he thinks perhaps he's exaggerating her mood. Everything will be okay.

Then they open the door to find Tiffany waiting for them. Just like that their perfect summer comes to an abrupt end.

.

**X.**

"You can't be serious"

Kathryn stares back at him blankly. She's utterly cool and completely detached. Almost robotic in her motions. Sebastian wishes he didn't recognize her like this, but unfortunately she's all too familiar. Cold and cruel and no longer his.

"I'm afraid so," she sighs sounding impossibly bored. "This was fun Sebastian, but it's run it's course."

They're back in Manhattan, back in his bedroom. It's two days after the beach. She's been pulling away from him little by little. He had been expecting some kind of confrontation, but not this.

Sebastian tries to keep his cool, imitate her, but his emotions are all over the place. "I see, so you expect me to believe you suddenly became bored?"

She shrugs. "It's the truth"

"Bullshit"

Kathryn smiles, knife twistingly cruel. "Are you really so up your own ass Valmont that you can't conceive that someone might actually tire of you?" She moves closer to him and when she speaks it's icy and deliberate. "I. Don't. Want. You. Anymore. Get it?"

Turning on her heel she starts for the door, but he grabs her arm and thrusts her into the wall. Using his forearms he pins her there. "I don't buy anything you say. You don't want me anymore? Prove it." Before she can respond he launches his mouth against her, kissing her fiercely. Her hands claw at his chest and he can feel her bite at his lip. He can also feel her kiss him back. It doesn't last long.

"Stop it!" she bellows, pushing him back. "Enough Sebastian."

"What the hell is going on?" he demands.

"I'm loosing my magic!" she explodes. "And it's all your fault!"

Kathryn pushes off the wall, putting distance between them. He shakes his head at her, not following. "What are you talking about?"

"When a witch becomes involved with a mortal, her power weakens. I've let myself become..." the word _love_ hangs in the air but instead she settle on, "...attached, to you Sebastian. That's why I can't perform the simplest spell. I'm loosing my powers."

Sebastian isn't convinced. This feels too convenient. First his stepmother shows up, predicting doom and gloom if they remain together. Now this. No fucking way it wasn't connected.

Gaze narrowed at her he demands, "You're telling me you just happened to realize this now? That you'd loose your magic if we got involved?"

Kathryn flinches, looking caught. She shifts back in her heels. "Not exactly. Mother may have reminded me-

"Of course!" he exclaims looking up at the ceiling. "How did I know that bitch was involved? She's playing you Kathryn. Please tell me you're not naive enough to believe her bullshit. The girl I know would never fall for such crap."

"It's true Sebastian," she argues. "You think I was the first witch to get involved with a mortal? It happens all the time. If the bond is...strong enough, intense enough, if can fuck with magic."

Grabbing her hand he pulls her close. "Some things are stronger than magic," he murmurs, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles.

Kathryn looks down at their joined hands and for a brief second he thinks maybe she'll reconsider. but then she yanks her hand away. "Not always," she replies flatly, turning her back on him.

Sebastian swallows uneasily. He feels like his heart is in his throat, like he's going to throw up. He realizes then that he loves her. He knew it before of course. but right then he knows how profoundly true it is. He also realizes she very well might not feel the same way or even if she did she loved something more. When tears threaten to prickle in his eyes he inhales sharply, trying to pull himself together. It doesn't really work.

"So that's it then? You choose your magic over-

"You?" She spins around to face him. "Yes, of course. We both know if it was the other way around you'd do the same."

"Do we?" Sebastian shakes his head, hardly believing he was having this conversation. Just a few days ago they were so happy. When he speaks his voice breaks making him wince at his own weakness. "Jesus, is this what you want, to become just like her? A ruthless monster?"

"She may be that, but she's also powerful"

"Yeah, not to mention deranged. Have you forgotten what she did to my father?"

For the first time that afternoon something resembling emotion crosses her face before she pushes it back down. Holding her head up she loftily replies, "These things happen sometimes. Our magic is powerful and not easy to control. It happens to the best of us."

Sebastian steps closer to her. He speaks gently to her. "What happened with you and Court wasn't the same. It wasn't deliberate."

"How would you know?" A spiteful smile curves around her mouth as she moves closer to him. "All you know is what I told you Sebastian. Maybe it was a lie. Maybe I really did want to hurt him. Maybe I _enjoyed_ it."

He swallows uneasily not buying a word out of her mouth, but afraid where she was going with this. "No I saw you. I saw what it did to you. How it ate you up inside."

"It made me powerful," she argued.

"It made you sick," he reminded her.

She shakes her head. "You think you know me stepbrother? You think you _love_ me?" She purrs cruelly. "All you know is what I want you to know."

"Bullshit," he replies lamely.

When she looks back at him unimpressed by his comeback he grabs her by the arms and pulls her into a kiss. This time she doesn't reciprocate. Instead Sebastian feels himself being flung backwards into the wall. Just like their first encounter she pins him to the corner of the ceiling. Once again he stares down into her menacing face. He finds it less charming this time.

"Going to kill me too?" he asks.

Kathryn flicks her wrist and he tumbles down to the floor, landing unceremoniously on his ass. He glowers at her as he remains slumped on the floor. Meeting his stare, she shrugs. "No need. It looks like I got my powers back." Turning on her heel she exits the room and ends their conversation with an icy, "Goodbye Sebastian."

.

**XI.**

Rather than spend Labor Day in Tahiti or Maui they end up at his aunt's estate on Long Island, along with half the faculty and student body at Manchester Prep. It's his aunt's old alma mater and she's _very_ involved in the school, so much so that she throws a yearly barbecue. Instead of grilling, bear, and coleslaw it's white tents, champagne and crudites. Ostentatious though it may be, there was something homespun about it none the less. Sebastian usually doesn't attend, but this year is different. This year he needs an escape. So he comes for the weekend.

It's been almost a month since Kathryn cut ties with him. Just as he expected it's been miserable, not aided by the fact that he was still living with them. He knows he should just pack his shit and leave, it's not like he doesn't have choices after all, but the truth is he can't bring himself to leave her. As miserable as she makes him he knows he can't live without her. She's too much a part of him now.

Not that you would know that from their behavior towards each other lately. They've been involved in silent combat. It started when Sebastian brought two sorority sisters home one night. Kathryn retaliated by fucking the new chauffeur. Loudly. He bedded the chamber main the following night. And so on and so on. They bragged about their various conquests and assassinations and engaged in their usual banter but it had taken on a nastiness that wasn't there before. They enjoyed wounding each other. Got off on it even.

But now Sebastian needs a break so he heads to the country. Only he's there less than twenty four hours when his stepmother and stepsister arrive, both dressed in black with lots of luggage. He's pissed, but doesn't show it of course. He won't give her the satisfaction. He won't leave either.

The barbecue is well underway. Sebastian, standing out on the terrace in shades and a crisp gray suit, stares blankly at the guests engaged in revelry out on the lawn. He's mechanically sipping his scotch when Kathryn comes up beside him. She's in all black with a sunhat and big dark shades masking her general discontentment and she's sipping something that looks like soda, but is most likely rum. Once again, she's back to caring about others opinions of her.

"This is so fucking lame," she grumbles standing beside him.

He doesn't look at her. "Then why did you come?"

"Mother insisted," she sighs. "_It will be wise to reinstate yourself in proper society after the shitshow you pulled this summer_," she does a perfect imitation of his stepmother's voice.

Sebastian closes his eyes briefly at the reminder of their perfect summer together. He tries not to think about it. He hates being this close to her, but longs for it at the same time.

They stand in silence for a long moment and he waits for her to walk off, but she doesn't. In order to distract himself from her presence he concentrates on the faces below. One in particular stands out.

There appears to be some kind of game going on among a small splattering of children involving a ball and a frisky puppy. In the midst of it is a laughing blond about his his age. Her face is lovely, heart shaped and open with big luminescent blue eyes and a winsome smile. When the wind blows through her sunkissed hair she runs a hand carelessly through it and laughs as she chases the small children around the yard. She is beautiful and unencumbered and Sebastian envies her.

"Jesus, could she be more midwestern?" his stepsister snarls beside him.

"Could you be more of an insufferable cunt?" he huffs. "I think she's beautiful."

"Well there's no accounting for taste," she sniffs. "Is she wearing JcPenny? Quel nightmare."

Sebastian shoots her all black ensemble a side eyed look. "I guess not everyone feels the need to dress like a Disney villain, sis."

She smiles sarcastically back at him before turning her attention on the blond. "I had a feeling you'd be interested."

"Who is she?"

"The new headmaster's daughter. Angela or Annie something." He can feel her eyes on him as he watches the girl in question. Kathryn scoffs. "You can forget it Valmont. Word around the campfire is she's as pure as they come."

"Even better"

"Since when are you into blushing virgins?"

He shrugs. They both know Sebastian isn't particularly discriminating when it comes to conquests. Recognizing this as an opportunity to twist the knife a little he drawls lazily, "I've been craving something more wholesome lately. A nice palate cleanser to wash down the taste of slut."

If he's wounded her she doesn't show it. "It won't happen."

"We'll see about that"

"Care to make a wager?"

"Perhaps." Sebastian sips his scotch and considers doing this. He watches the innocent girl and thinks about how fucked up it is to toy with something so _good_. Then he remembers who he is. He's exactly the kind of asshole who would do something like this and not think twice about it. "What are the terms?"

A smile tugs at Kathryn's lips. "If I win I get your car"

"Dream on," he scoffs. "And if I win?"

She stands in front of him, uncomfortably close, her tits pressing against his chest. Her hand discreetly palms his cock and she smirks knowingly up at him. "I'll give you what you've been jerking off about since I left your bed."

Stepping away she turns and leans against the stone ledge of the terrace. Sebastian eyes her from behind. He'd be lying if he said he was no longer attracted to her. The bone-deep longing that developed on their first meeting hadn't dissipated any when she broke his heart. He hated himself for still wanting her and he really hated that she still knew it.

Sebastian comes up behind her. Slipping into his best jaded asshole demeanor he tells her, "I already had that and if left a rather unpleasant aftertaste. What else do you got?"

Kathryn turned back to him. "You didn't get everything you wanted. If memory serves there was a bit of uncharted territory on my body you were looking to claim."

"I don't recall," he drawls.

"Quit being coy"

"Then tell me exactly what you are offering."

He knows of course, but he wants to hear her say it. Kathryn sets her drink down and folds her arms to her chest as she angles her body towards him. "Fine, in English, here it is. I win I get your car. You win, you get me, on my back with your _dick_ in my ass. Clear enough for you?"

Sebastian allowed himself a smirk. "Crystal"

"Now do we have a deal or not?"

He pretends to consider it even though he already knows his answer. It occurs to him that she wants this, maybe even needs it. She knows he'll come through with the headmaster's daughter, he always does and when he succeeds it gives her an excuse to come back to his bed. She misses him.

"You got yourself a bet bitch," he proclaims extending his hand. They shake and they both pretend to ignore the current of electricity that shoots up their respective arms when they touch.

Sebastian turns and starts down the stair to make his introductions, his steps jaunty and purposeful. "Happy hunting Sebastian," she calls out behind him and it's impossible to miss the smirk in her voice. He grins. Happy hunting indeed.

.

**XII.**

Less than three weeks later Sebastian rounds the corner of 79th street and Fifth avenue. If the guy he was a month ago saw him now, he wouldn't even recognize himself. There's a spring in his step, a large shit eating grin on his face and he's whistling. _Whistling_!

Sebastian Valmont is in love. Head spinning, honest to god , real as fuck, LOVE.

And it's with the most unexpected of women. Annette Hargrove is everything he never knew he wanted in a lover. She's beautiful and honest and pure of heart. There was no bullshit with her, no games and when she looked at him it was like the world stood still for a minute.

It wasn't love at first sight. Sebastian will admit it took him a little while to see past her veil of self-righteousness, but then she called him on is nonsense and made him be real with her. He fell for her body and soul. Last night they made love for the first time and it had been a transformative experience. There hadn't been fireworks (literally or otherwise) the room hadn't shook, nothing caught fire, but on an emotional level it was one of the most profound moments of his life.

Reluctantly he had left her bed to head home to get some sleep while Annette went to brunch with her father. She would be telling him about them today. Sebastian was oddly nervous, he's never had to impress parents in the past. He's never cared before.

Putting it out of his mind he makes his way into the house, smiling broadly at the doorman as he passes and giving the downstairs maid the day off with charming wink. Nothing could ruin his good mood today _nothing_.

Then he opens his bedroom door and finds his stepsister waiting for him. Well, almost nothing.

Kathryn is spread out across his bed wearing a silk robe that leaves little to the imagination and a seductive expression. "Welcome home stepbrother."

He pauses in the doorway upon spotting her. He's not in the mood for this, whatever confrontation that's about to occur. They haven't seen each other much over the past weeks as he's mostly been spending all his time with Annette. He hadn't forgotten her of course, but she was very much on the back burner at the moment. He deeply wished she'd stay there.

Stepping into the room he closes the door with a thud and sighs. "What are you doing in my room Kathryn?"

"Waiting for you of course."

He circles around the bed and toes off his shoes. "Well if you don't mind I need to get some sleep."

She turns on the bed and watches him with her astute gaze. "You've accomplished your task I take it." It isn't a question. "I can smell her all over you."

Sebastian allows himself a smirk. "Those witchy senses of yours tell you that?"

"No, her cunt is just _that_ rank," she retorts bitterly.

He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling hoping she'll get the hint and saunter off. No such luck.

Kathryn gets up from the bed and circles around it, keeping eye contact with him as she swings her hips and playfully tugs at the sash around her waist. "Well I suppose you've earned your reward." Standing in front of him with a knowing smirk she removes her robe, letting it slide down her body to the floor. She's completely naked. "Time he claim your prize dear brother."

"Someone's been tanning," he drawls his eyes roaming over her exposed body.

"I know how you enjoy that," she purrs.

Sebastian stares back at her impassively. It's not that she's not beautiful. It's not that he isn't attracted to her, but with Annette is his life now his need for Kathryn has dulled. She's shown him another world, one filled with lightness and honesty and the idea of falling back into the darkness with his stepsister is unappealing at best.

So he gets up from the bed, scoops her robe off the floor and puts it back around her shoulders. "Some other time."

He'd be lying if he said he didn't take the slightest bit of pleasure in her shocked response. After all, he was standing in this very room when she crushed his heart under her stiletto heel like it was nothing. Getting to throw a little bit of that pain, humiliation and _rejection_ her way was on some level deeply satisfying.

Sebastian brushes past her to go fiddle with his camera sitting at his desk. "Excuse me?" she hisses at him.

He turns. "I'm not in the mood."

"I want to fuck!" she proclaims and she's so patently absurd in that moment he wants to laugh at her. A child denied a toy.

"And I don't. Now if you wouldn't mind," Sebastian gives a careless wave of his hand as if to say, run along.

Kathryn stares back at him wide-eyed and furious and he can see her desperately scramble for her next move. She won't be going quietly. "It's that girl isn't?" Moving closer to him her eyes narrow suspiciously. "You're in love with her."

"Don't be ridiculous," he sighs examining the camera in his hands, not sure why he doesn't just own up to it.

She let's out a short, unpleasant laugh. "Oh I'm not the ridiculous one. Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Alright fine." Sebastian slams the camera onto the desk. "You're right, I do love her. What of it? What's it to you?"

"It's ridiculous!" she spits. "She's _nothing_. She's an insignificant-

"She's everything!" he intones speaking over her. "She's pure and decent and kind. In other words Kathryn, she's everything you're not and you hate that. She is what I want."

She folds her arms to her chest. "I don't buy it. You have a couple of insipid conversations about feelings with this moron and suddenly you're in love. No. I know you Sebastian you're not that guy."

"You know nothing about me. You know what I want you to believe," he snarls tossing her own words back at her. "Do you know how sick I am of all this supernatural bullshit? All this death and darkness and fucking madness that's taken over my life ever since you and your godforsaken mother swept in on your broomsticks. I'm done with it. I choose her Kathryn."

He turns his back on her, hoping it will put an end to the conversation but she doesn't back down. "So what you're going to date the headmaster's daughter? You're telling me you're going to give up the reputation you've cultivated for _years_ all for a piece of blond ass in a cheap sundress?"

Sebastian whips around and warns her, "Don't talk about her like that."

Kathryn shakes her head. "Would you listen to yourself? Do you hear the same asshole shit I'm hearing?"

"I don't care what you think." And for the first time since he's known her this is true. It's also liberating.

"I don't believe it." She closes the distance between them. Her hands move up his chest before winding around his neck. Sebastian swallows thickly, he hasn't been this close to her in months. "Say what you like, but I know you Sebastian. We're two of a kind. We're the same."

When she moves in to kiss him he holds her back. "No we're not." Removing her arms from around his neck, he steps away. "Unlike you Kathryn, I wouldn't give up someone I love for power."

The hurt she let seep through on her face when he rejects her, disappears this a blink of an eye. In it's place is a vindictive, cold smile. "Silly rabbit, you think I loved you? You were just a toy Sebastian. A little toy I liked to play with."

Sebastian feel nauseous at her words. He doesn't fully buy it, he knows she felt something for him, but the cruel way she said it makes him wonder if he knew her at all. He struggles to appear unmoved but fails miserably.

"If that's true they why are you bothering me with your insipid yammering?" he asks, a clear tremble in his voice. "Get the fuck out."

"Fine, I'll leave you to your pathetic fate," she replies all business. "But a word of warning. She won't make you happy. That darkness you claim to hate in me, it's in you too. You're kidding yourself if you think otherwise. You can pretend to be all about rainbows and sunshine, but deep down you know that's not you Sebastian. Keep it up and you'll suffocate under the weight of being someone you're not."

"Well you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" he counters.

Her gaze narrows at the jibe. "On second thought, enjoy your little milk maid. While you still can."

Kathryn turns to leave but her threat hangs heavy in the air between them. "Stay the fuck away from her Kathryn."

Swinging back around to face him she laughs. "Or you'll what?" Before he can respond she raises her hand and sends him flying backwards into the wall. She chuckles, cold and ruthless. "You have no power over me Valmont."

Pulling himself up to his feet he watches her back as she retreats. "I'll leave Kathryn," he calls out. She stops in her tracks but doesn't look back at him. "Let Annette be or I'll walk out of this house and leave you alone _with_ _her_ for good."

They both know nothing on earth scares her more than the prospect of being alone with her mother. Kathryn was terrified of the woman. Terrified of her power, terrified of turning into her.

She doesn't look at him as she squares her shoulders and marches out of the room. "Do what you want," she calls out behind her. "I'm through caring."

That makes two of them.

.

**XIII.**

In the end, he ends up leaving anyway. Sebastian's not ready to call it a firm break, but he needs some time away from her, away from that goddamn house. He packs a few bags and books a room at the Four Seasons.

Kathryn says nothing when he leaves, but he doesn't expect her to remain quiet for long. He doesn't actually think she'll hurt Annette, but to be safe he goes over to her place later that afternoon. Better safe than sorry and all that.

They're in Annette's bedroom, alone in the house, the headmaster's off visiting friends in Brooklyn. They mess around a little, but his head is elsewhere. Propped up against the headboard of her twin size bed, she rests her head in his lap and he runs his fingers through her hair. Tilting her head she looks up at him with a concerned smile. She touches his mouth. "Hey, you're a million miles away," she murmurs.

Sebastian keeps replaying his earlier conversation with his stepsister over in his head. He shouldn't have let it go that far, he shouldn't have let her bait him like that. She was hurt and lashing out. He understood that, but he wouldn't stand around and be her puppet. Still, he thinks of her alone in that house with that monster who raised her and he feels guilty.

Glancing down at Annette he fakes a smile. "I'm right here," he assures her caressing her face.

Her eyes narrow, just slightly, clearly not buying it, but she breaks into a large grin anyway. Sitting up she proclaims. "I'm starving. Wanna order something in?"

"Sounds great," he agrees. As she gets off the bed and starts out of the room he calls out, "Do you mind if I check my email on your computer?"

"And here I thought you were a hardcore Luddite," she teases. "Sure go ahead."

Sebastian starts up her laptop. He opens his email, getting some information about his bank account he's been meaning to take care of. Needing to jot down a few numbers he searches her desk for a piece of paper. The drawers are messy, filled with the usual junk. He grabs a pen and is about to close the heavy bottom drawer when his finger feel a latch. Curious he digs it out and discovers a hidden compartment. He knows he shouldn't invade her privacy but what kind of things could a girl like Annette have to hide?

Opening the drawer he reaches inside. There's a book, heavy and old with decorative details on the front. It looks like it's from the middle ages or something. It looks like one of the Merteuil spell books. Sebastian's stomach drops.

It's in Latin and his is rusty at best. The pages are very old and there's a few crude drawings among the texts. Pagan symbols, women burning at the stake, ancient weaponry. What the fuck did he stumble across?

Setting the book aside a moment, he reaches further into the drawer. There's heavy files, stuffed with paper work. Two of them to be precise. The top one is crammed full of pictures of Tiffany, going back years. From high school, college and beyond. Pictures of her her with different men, pictures with his father. There's bank records, travel itineraries, newspapers clippings of her life. Sebastian tosses it aside and with shaking hands opens the other folder.

It's everything he ever wanted to know about Kathryn. School records, hospital records, lists and lists of lovers (his name at the bottom). Just like her mother there's newspaper clippings (some highlighted) and pictures going back years, most he's never seen before. There's pictures of him as well. At his father's funeral, getting out of cabs with Kathryn. There's pics of him at the beach with Kathryn, kissing in the water. By that point he's shaking so bad the folder falls from his hands, spilling it's contents everywhere.

"Alright I'm thinking Chinese," Annette calls out animatedly, "But if you're not in the mood there's always..." She trails off as she enters the room and finds him standing over the bed trembling and all her secrets laid out on the floor. She goes pale and approaches him cautiously. "Sebastian..."

"What the fuck is this Annette?" he demands, voice shaky and upset.

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Staring down at the mess on the floor she mumbles, "You weren't supposed to see this."

"See what? What is this?!" She takes a seat on the bed and picks up the book. Swallowing the lump in his throat he asks, "Are you a witch?"

Annette shakes her head. "No Sebastian quite the opposite actually." Staring up at him she explains, "I'm a witch hunter."

Her words are so absurd he wants to laugh, although he doesn't know why. He's lived with witches nearly three years now. How is this any less insane?

Still, he finds himself letting out a disbelieving snort. "Witch hunter? What, like a vampire slayer?"

"Kind of," she sighs. "It's sort of a family business. My father is a hunter, his father was and so on and so on, for generations. We've been tracking the Merteuil's for quite sometime."

Sebastian runs a hand over his face as this starts to sink in. "Jesus fucking Christ," he exclaims turning away from her.

Annette jumps off the bed and grabs his arm. "Please Sebastian, please don't be mad," she pleads.

"Mad?!" he roars. "Try furious! You've lied to me. You were the first person I ever met where there were no games, no bullshit, no secret agendas. You were supposed to be different!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cries her eyes becoming glassy. "Let me explain please. I may have lied to you, but everything between us was real. I love you Sebastian!"

"Right," he scoffs throwing her hand off. "Were you even a virgin Annette?"

She jerks back from him as if having been struck. "Of course I was," she whispers, tiny and hurt. "I never lied to you about any of that-

"No only about my family, right?"

Shaking his head he turns away from her when she calls out to him, "Those witches are NOT your family Sebastian." When he turns around she continues, "You know I'm right."

"I don't know anything," he replies. "Start talking."

Annette launches into her tale about how her and her father were hunters who had come to New York purposely to track the Merteuil's. Using his aunt, Annette was sent to infiltrate the inner circle and befriend him. She claims she hadn't anticipated becoming involved with him romantically, but she couldn't help herself and she fell in love with him. Sebastian sits stone faced as she says this.

"Why me?" he asks warily. "Why couldn't you make friends with Kathryn yourself."

She shrugs. "I couldn't risk her becoming suspicious and figuring out who I was. So I befriended the person closest to her."

He scoffs at this. "Well I guess your intel sucks. We haven't been close for awhile."

Annette scoops up a picture of them from the floor. They're at the beach, laughing together in the sand. It felt like a million years ago. "Pictures say otherwise," Annette mutters sadly. "Were you in love with her?"

Sebastian grabs the picture from her hands and crinkles it up angrily as he gets to his feet. "So what's the endgame here Annette?"

She rises to her feet and speaks softly, but her gaze is firm. "I think you know what it is Sebastian. They have to be stopped."

He swallows uneasily. "By stopped you mean..."

"Dead," she states bluntly. When he balks at this she continues. "Sebastian you know what they are, what they're capable of. What Tiffany did to your father..."

Sebastian thinks back to getting the news of his father's death and the blank look of remorse on his stepmother's face. Then he remembers Kathryn the night Court died, covered in his blood, floating, eyes wide and manic.

_Maybe I liked it._

"They're dangerous," Annette went on. "Think of all the innocent people they've hurt and will continue to hurt. I know you care about Kathryn and you think she's different, but come on Sebastian. She's a monster, just like her mother. They need to be stopped. Deep down you know that."

Sebastian collapses back on the bed. He stares at the ground, at all the pictures of his stepsister littering the floor. "Maybe you're right," he finds himself saying, his tone dull and lifeless. "Tiffany _is_ a monster and Kathryn is well on her way. I've been fooling myself all this time, thinking she was different, thinking I could save her."

She reaches out and touches his shoulder. "Sebastian..."

His head snaps up, meeting her stare. "I want to help you Annette. What's your plan?"

.

**XIV.**

Later that night he returns to the townhouse to find it eerily quiet. There's no sign of his stepmother and he's grateful for that. Slipping through the service entrance he heads to the second floor and back to his stepsister's bedroom undetected. He doesn't knock before throwing open the door.

Kathryn is in bed. Dressed in a simple silk slip, her head is bent over a pocket mirror balanced on her spell book as she snorts a thick line of cocaine. She tosses her head back when he makes his abrupt entrance. "What the fuck do you want?" she snarls, wiping her nose.

"Hello to you too," is his clipped response.

"That was quick." She cleans the coke residue off the mirror with her finger then sucks it into her mouth. "You lasted a whole nine hours out of the house before crawling back. Pathetic."

Sebastian ignores her, already crossing the room to her closet. "We don't have time for this," he calls back to her as he throws open the double doors and storms inside. Kathryn's closet is sprawling and meticulously organized. He locates her designer luggage on the top shelf and pulls them down.

Kathryn stands in the doorway looking at him like he's lost his mind. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He tosses a bag at her and she reluctantly catches it. "You need to pack your shit and get out of here. Quick."

She throws the bag to the ground. "Excuse me, this is my house."

When he rolls her eyes at her and begins tossing clothes into an open suitcase he notices her out of the corner of her eye flick her wrist at him. It doesn't take. She tries again, this time more blatantly. Nothing.

Sebastian turns around and pulls out the charm from his pocket. "A present from Annette," he reveals.

"It makes me immune to your magic."

Kathryn eyes narrow at the colored stone. "I know what it is. How the hell did she get something like that?"

He launches into the cliff notes version of his earlier conversation with Annette, explaining how she's a witch hunter who used him to get to her. He told her about the files on her and her mother. Sebastian waits for her to break into laughter, tell him I told you so, but she just stares at him in stunned disbelief.

"You really had no idea who she truly was?" he asks.

"If I did she wouldn't be breathing right now," she grumbles darkly.

"All this time we thought we were playing her," he mused with a shake of his head. "We never saw it coming."

"Was she really in love with you?"

Sebastian flinches at the question, turning away. "That's what she claims, yeah."

"Are you still in love with her?"

"Does it matter?" Kathryn shrugs, staring his down. Sebastian sighs. "I don't even know this person. I sure as shit don't trust her. Everything was just a fucking lie. Luckily for us, I'm nearly a good a liar as she is. I told her I'd help her. I'm suppose to be drugging you right now." He removes the vial Annette gave him earlier from his jacket and tosses it away.

"Then what? She comes in here and-

"Kills you," he finishes for her. "That's why you have to get the hell out of here."

She shakes her head. "Fuck that. I'm not running from this bitch."

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" he growls. "She's coming to kill you and she's completely immune to your magic. You have no defense against her Kathryn. And it's not just her. There's her father not to mention a whole council of these people just thirsting for your head on a stick."

"So what I'm just supposed to run away?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed loosing his patients. "I can't protect you from this. So unless you have a better plan this is it."

Kathryn looks away and he can see her eyes glass over as she's deep in thought. Finally she turns to him. "Alright, I'll go. Under one condition." Sebastian rolls her eyes at her because they don't have fucking time for her _conditions_. "You have to come with me."

His head shoots up and he gapes at her in surprise. "What?"

Her face softens as she closes the distance between them. Standing in front of him she looks up at him with something akin to hope in her eyes. "Come with me," she repeats. "Please Sebastian. I can't do this by myself."

"Yes you can," he breaths.

"Okay, I can but I don't want to. I want you with me."

Sebastian's brain is completely fried at this point. It's been a long fucking day filled with more emotional turmoil than he's had in a lifetime. He doesn't know if she's playing him right now, but he thinks she's on the level. Or maybe he just wanted to believe she was.

"I thought," he murmurs, his hands shaking at his sides with the desire to pull her in, "I thought I made you weak. I thought I was your toy."

Kathryn looks away from him. "You know why I said those things."

He did, but it wasn't enough. "What about your magic? What if it goes away again?"

"Fuck my magic," she cries out, her voice breaking. "I don't give a shit about my magic. It's not going to save me anyway. I want you with me Sebastian, please."

He could scarcely believe she was asking this of him when only this morning she was mocking the very idea that she could have ever loved him. She might only be asking him now because she was scared. He doesn't care. Sebastian runs his hands down her arms then leans his forehead against hers. "Are you sure about this?" he asks. "You're not going to ditch me in Monte Carlo or something are you?"

"I'm sure," she replies, her voice soft. She smiles. "And we're definitely not going to Monte Carlo. It's full of Euro trash and ugly tourists."

Sebastian grinned then pulled away. "I'm going to pack a bag. Finish packing and get dressed fast. We need to leave soon."

"Okay." Her eyes are lit with excitement as she bounces around the room, snatching up clothes. Sebastian can't stop smiling as he heads to his bedroom.

He packs quickly and succinctly, only taking the bare minimum. Annette calls him as he's changing, asking how's it going. He lies, telling her he hasn't had an opportunity to slip the drug into her drink yet, he'll need a little more time. She seems to buy it.

Dressed in his favorite tailored suit, he waits for her in the dark parlor. The only source of light is from the streetlights below shinning in through the large arch windows. Kathryn emerges through the double doors separating the parlor from the hallway, wearing a black dress and matching trench coat. She drops her two bags next to his one. He smiles wryly. "You packed more than that on our over night trip to the cape last summer."

She shrugs. "I can buy more, wherever we go."

"Speaking of which," he sighs. "What are we going to do if you mother tries to cut us off? I only have partial access to my trust right now." She laughs at him and he narrows his eyes. "Why's that funny?"

"Valmont hold out your hand." He stares at her a moment before complying. Kathryn places her hand over his, shut her eyes and a moment later he felt an unexpected weight in his hands. When she pulled her palm away there was a stack of hundred dollar bills at least three inches thick.

He smirks. "Now that's an impressive trick."

"We Merteuil's have never want for money."

Sebastian stuffs the cash into his jacket. "Have you decided where we're going yet?"

Kathryn steps forward, slipping her arms around his neck, while he rests his around her lower back. The smell of her is intoxicating and he can't believe this is really happening. "I'm thinking Tahiti. I know this guy-

"Of course you do," he drawls rolling his eyes.

"Relax, he'd be more interested in you than in me. Anyway, he owns this gorgeous place right on the water. Exclusive, hard to get to and all ours."

"It sounds perfect. Are we really going to do this?"

"Fuck yes we are." Grinning she pulled him close and their mouth's met in a full, lush kiss. That same spark was there, drawing him to her. It was exciting and comforting all at once.

When they break away they're both smiling like idiots, like the kind of people they usually play their nasty tricks on. He doesn't care. Sebastian laughs and presses his forehead against hers. "We need to go now or I'm going to take you right here."

"I might enjoy that," she murmurs, kissing him again briefly before pulling away. Kathryn slips her hand in his. "Okay lets go."

They turn to leave only to stop in their tracks when Annette suddenly appears from the shadows. Her eyes were glassy with tears, her hands shoved in her jacket. "Going somewhere?" There's a bitterness to her voice he's never heard before.

"Annette," he greets her, tightening his grip on his stepsister's hand as he steps in front of her.

She stares at their entwine hands then shakes her head. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Well that makes two of us"

"Hello Annette," Kathryn greets her with her a slow purr that is in sharp contrast to the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you _witch_"

"Right back at you _cunt_." She tugs on his hand. "Let's go Sebastian."

Annette blocks there path. "You're not going anywhere."

"And who's going to stop us? You?" Kathryn let out a short laugh. "With what? A crossbow? Step aside farm girl."

When she stands her ground Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Enough Annette, just let us go. You want a witch? Go after Tiffany. I imagine she'll keep you all occupied for quite some time."

"They want _her_," she retorts sharply, eying Kathryn. "They know what you did to Court Reynolds. His uncle is one of our descendants. He's out for blood. Yours in fact Kathryn." She turns her gaze on him, curious. "Do you know what she did to Court?"

"Yes."

"And you don't care?"

"The way I see if there's one less frat boy date rapist walking around the worlds better for it. Now get the fuck out of the way Annette or I'll remove you myself."

Kathryn brushes by her pulling him with her. "You're in love with a monster, I hope you realize that!" she shouts at them. "You may think you know what she's capable of Sebastian, but you have no idea. As soon as she starts to loose her powers she'll turn on you. Just like she did before. Only this time you'll be lucky if you make it out alive."

"You know nothing," he sneers at her.

"I know if you walk out that door with her you won't make it to the airport," she whispered softly, eyes on the floor. "If they think you're helping her Sebastian they'll kill you too."

Annette had barely gotten the word out when suddenly Kathryn was standing behind her, a knife at her throat. "Call them off," she ordered, cool and in control.

"I can't," Annette sobbed. "Even if I wanted to, they won't listen to me."

"Then I guess we have no use for you do we?"

Sebastian watches as the knife digs into her pale throat and he wonders how things had gone this far. He takes a step towards them, trying to catch Kathryn's eye. "Let her go Kathryn, she's not worth it." She looks over at him with disbelief and a scowl. He holds out his hand to her. "Come on let's get out of here. We don't have time for this."

She stares at his outreached hand for a moment before letting the blond go with a disgusted huff. Annette falls to her knees on the floor, tears in her eyes. "You lucked out bitch," Kathryn hisses at her as she walks past to take his hand. "This is Balenciaga. Your blood isn't worthy of it."

Gripping their bags in one hand and his stepsister's hand in the other, he leads her to the door. However, he can't resist one last glance at the girl who less than twenty four hours ago he was declaring his undying love for. Annette's head is down and she's scrambling to get something out of her pocket. Sebastian doesn't realize what it is until he sees her aim it at Kathryn.

"No!"

Everything happens quickly. Without giving it a second thought, he pushes Kathryn out of the way but it's too late, the gun is fired. Only it misses it's intended target. Sebastian slumps to the floor.

It takes him moment to realize that he's been shot even though he can feel it. It hurts like hell and he curses himself that of all the times to act noble, it had to be when a gun was involved. He can't move, he can barely breath. Face to the carpet, Sebastian blinks rapidly as he stares as Annette's legs as she scrambles to her feet.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Kathryn screaming at him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god Sebastian!" Annette is crying.

Suddenly he feels himself being turned over. Kathryn hovers above him, eyes wide and horrified. She's touching his face. There's blood on her hands. His blood. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine," she assures him, determination in her face. "I'll make sure of it."

He tries to speak, but nothing intelligible comes out. She needs to leave, she needs to get the fuck out of there before they come for her, but Kathryn's not going anywhere. She's pressing on his chest, Annette is crying loudly. "Shut the fuck up!" she screams at her, pressing harder on his chest. She's trying to fix him, heal him. It isn't taking.

"Get out," he manages to mumble at her.

She shakes her head at him, tears filling her eyes. "No. I can fix this. I just need a minute."

"'Don't have a minute," he grumbles. "Go!"

"No! No, I'm not going without you."

His eyes get heavy and he can no longer keep them open. "Love you"

"Stop it! You're going to be fine and then we're going to-

Sebastian dies hearing her voice.

.

**XV.**

Sebastian wakes with a start. Just like how people in movie and TV do when they've had a bad dream. He always thought that was bullshit, after all real people don't wake up like that. Well here he is, springing awake like a goddamn jack in the box.

Everything's off, he realizes this right away. He's gasping for air as if he hasn't had any in forever and his heart is beating too quickly in his chest and his skin, shit is skin, was too pale. Sebastian holds out his arms staring at himself. It takes a second to register with him that he's naked and he's sitting on a metal slab. The room is bright and weirdly sterile, but someone's there with him.

"Sebastian?"

Turning around too quickly he sees Kathryn come into focus. Dressed in something slinky and black, she's beautiful, but her eyes are wide and fearful. She moves towards him hesitantly. Like she's afraid.

"W-where am I?" he speaks, barely getting the words out. His throat is dry as fuck.

Her eyebrows furrow in concern. "You don't remember?"

He shakes his head trying to recall the last thing he remembered. He was standing in the dark with Kathryn, admiring the way her eyes were shining and they were going somewhere.

Then he remembers Annette...and a gun...Kathryn's eyes wide and glassy...his blood on her hands...and...

Oh that's right, he died.

Sebastian touches his chest and feels his heart beating strong and purposeful. There's a pulse at his wrist. He was very much alive. He looks over at Kathryn. "You brought me back?"

She nods. "How do you feel. I'm not sure if I...it's never worked before."

"It did this time." He sits up, swinging his legs around. Glancing around the cold room with metal drawers and sterile instruments he knows he's in the morgue. It's about the creepiest place he's ever scene, but at the moment he doesn't care. He's alive.

Sebastian climbs off the table only to have his legs start to give out. Kathryn steadies him, wrapping her arm around his torso. As soon as she touches him something happens to him. Suddenly he's overcome with this overwhelming need for her. He's never felt anything like it before, not for anyone, including her.

He grabs her with surprising force and clutches her to his body. Kathryn lets out a gasp of surprise that he quickly swallows when he crushes his mouth to hers. He devours her, not giving her a second to catch up. Before he even realizes he's doing it, Sebastian slams her back against the metal wall.

"Jesus Christ," she gasps as he attacks her neck with open mouthed kisses while his hands greedily roam over the curves of her body. "What the hell?"

"I _need_ you"

She whimpers under his assault. "You feel..."

"Strong," he finishes for her. Breaking away he realized he feels powerful, invincible even. He feels like he could rip the room right off it's hinges if he wanted, crush the metal wall under his fist. However, all he wanted at the moment was to bury himself inside her body.

Kathryn's touching his chest and looking over his body. "You feel hard too...all over." She smirks at his sizable erection trapped between them. "Guess everything's working on that front."

"You have no idea," he growls before attacking her mouth once again. "I need to fuck you. Now."

Before she can respond he picks her up, pressing himself between her open legs. He rubs a hand between the folds of her sex and Kathryn's eyes briefly roll back. "Shit. We don't have time for this."

"Don't care," he mutters into her skin.

Suddenly he feels himself being thrown backwards onto the metal table he woke up on. He looks up bewildered to find Kathryn in front of him, fixing her dress. "Trust me, I want that as much as you do, especially now that you're all," she gestures to his body and smirks. "But we have to hurry. Before they come looking for us."

Sebastian tries to get his hormones under control as he watches her retrieve a bag from the floor. She pulls out some clothes and tosses them to him. "How did you do it?" he asks, slipping on his pants.

Kathryn stares at him a beat then looks at the wall. "I needed an extra surge of power," she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how powerful I was after Court?"

He remembers kissing her and watching her fucking float to the ceiling. Realizing she was insinuating she killed someone he asked, "Who?"

"Does it matter?"

Sebastian looks towards the metal wall of drawers, filled with bodies and he recalls seeing a familiar name when he threw his stepsister back against it. Slipping into his shoes he walks over to the wall and stares at the names, scribbled on small tags. He stops when he spots one he knows.

_Hargrove_

He runs a hand over it then looks back at her. She's standing with her arms folded to her chest, her chin lifted in defiance. "I thought your magic didn't work on her?"

"I didn't use magic," she replies darkly.

He pictures Kathryn killing Annette with her bare hands. Lunging at her, smashing her face it. Knowing her it was more elegant, maybe poison or simply a knife. Sebastian finds himself strangely unmoved. Which is grotesque. He should feel awful, shouldn't he? Instead he's just grateful.

Walking back to her Sebastian wraps his arms around her, he kisses the top of her head. "You really are fucking crazy."

"Lucky for you," she mutters.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead?"

She nods pulling away. "They do, but when you're body goes missing it won't take them long to connect the dots. Mother's already suspicious. We need to get out of here. Fast."

Getting with the program, he reaches for the bag and catches his reflection across the room in a mirror. He looks like himself only pale. Kathryn notices him staring. "You'll look like yourself in a few days," she assures him rubbing his arm.

She touches him and he's immediately sporting wood again. That's an interesting development. "Shit," he hisses, "This is going to be a problem."

She smirks. "Not necessarily." Grasping her waist he pulls her in and she laughs. "Down boy."

"Where are we going? Tahiti?"

"If you'd like"

"I don't care as long as you're there."

Kathryn laughs. "Nice line. You always were such a charming boy."

"Well you did bring me back from the dead. You're entitled to a little charm." Sebastian kisses her briefly then slips his hand in hers. "Let's go."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So I was sick with the flu a few weeks back and binge watched American Horror Story: Coven, and afterwords I really wanted to write Kathryn as a witch so here you go. Also, apparently there's a Cruel Intentions musical? Be still my dark little heart. If only I lived in LA. In any event please review. Thanks for reading!_


	43. EXTRA: Stranger

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Author's Note: This is a fairly smutty chapter for those of you who like that sort of thing. Seeing as we're into chapter 43 at this point I'm going to say that's most of you.**_

* * *

><p><span>Stranger<span>

* * *

><p>She catches him checking out her legs. Not that she blames him. She has a nice pair of stems. They're surprisingly long and sleek for a girl as petite as herself, not to mention toned thanks to a steady diet of blow and bulimia. Kathryn's always been a big believer in doing whatever it takes.<p>

Staring ahead at the flight attendant handing out warm cookies to the other first class passengers, she pretends to ignore his attention for a moment before reluctantly glancing his way. It can't be helped. He's all kinds of attractive.

Of course she noticed him when she took her seat beside him, but she had only really gave him a passing glance, enough to realize he was young and hot, but now as she blatantly sized him up she took in the depth of his beauty. He's more pretty than handsome really. Curly blond hair, cut short, a cherubic face with pouty lips any woman would die for. His build was slim and lanky and he was currently wearing a three thousand dollar designer suit like was doing it a favor. He might have resembled the prettiest member of a boy band if it wasn't for his eyes. They were oddly dark and intense, staring back at her unflinching as he looked her over. Serial killer eyes.

When his gaze finally lands on hers she gives him a pointed look and his lips curve just slightly into a hint of a smirk. "You have killer legs," he remarks in a voice so surprisingly deep it makes her flinch. "I'd love to photograph them sometime."

She's not offended by the line, but she is disappointed. "Seriously? You can do better than that."

He looks away from her, his face breaking into a lazy smirk just this side of smug, as he reaches for the glass of scotch in front of him. "I could," he admits. "I was just curious if that line still worked."

"Has it ever?"

"Two out of three times"

"Jesus, that's depressing," she mutters, waving off the stewardess and her high calorie junk food.

He takes another sip of his drink then taps his fingers restlessly against a leather bound journal in his lap. He clears his throat. "The truth is I have a girlfriend."

Kathryn doesn't really think anything of this news. "Was she one of the two?"

"No," he admits with a small affectionate smile, "She was the exception."

"Then why are you pretending to hit on women?"

He takes another long swig of his drink then turns to her with a roguish grin and replies, "Because I can."

And the thing is if he had answered her any other way she would have likely tuned him out for the rest of the flight because Kathryn hates nothing more than making small talk with people on planes (or anywhere really) but instead he says _that_ and it just so happens to be her favorite answer to just about anything so she indulges him a few more questions.

"You live in New York?" he asks.

Kathryn reaches for her own class of champagne (that she wishes was something stronger but something about being closer to the states makes her more aware of appearances) and sips. "No Oxford. School."

His eyebrows lift briefly. "Fancy."

"I'm in town for family obligations." If you could call her mother's latest wedding an obligation which she did. "And you?"

"New Yorker, born and bred."

"Visiting England for?"

He holds up the leather bound journal. "Inspiration."

A writer. Funny, she wouldn't have pegged him for the brooding artist type, but she supposed she could see it. "Any luck?"

"Not particularly," he grumbles against his glass.

"You're likely looking in the wrong places"

"You're not wrong." He meets her stare and there's a spark of something there and she imagines that both their minds go to the same place. Somewhere dark and dirty and hot as shit.

Then suddenly the plane drops and jerks and it's enough to send her falling forward a little in his lap with a huff of surprise. The plane rights itself almost immediately leaving her with her hands awkwardly splayed against the inside of his legs. Kathryn can feel his hard on raging against her fingers—thick, warm, eager. Licking her lips, she doesn't remove herself right away.

"Shame about that girlfriend," she remarks catching his eye.

Something, she suspects maybe guilt, passes across his eyes. "Yes," he breathes.

The word feels like a rejection so she removes her hand before he can remove it for her, then straightens herself out against the seat. "Is it true love?" she asks, voice high and mocking.

"I'd like to think so."

Kathryn finishes her drink. "That's funny. You didn't strike me as naive," she sneers.

He turns to her unamused. "You didn't strike me as a bitch."

She let's out a low cackle. "Then clearly you weren't paying attention."

They're quiet for the rest of the flight. Kathryn sleeps for most of it, passing out behind her designer sleep mask. She awakens to the sound of her seatmate furiously scribbling in his leather book. Occasionally, out of the corner of her eye, she catches him studying her and she smirks.

When they finally land, gathering their belongings as they wait to disembark, she turns back to him one last time. "Did inspiration strike?"

"Perhaps," he replies, a ghost of a smile around his mouth.

Kathryn smirks at him over her shoulder then departs, following out her fellow travelers. Walking through JFK she hears him walking a few paces behind her and she thinks about saying something to him, maybe even something suggestive, but before she can she glances briefly behind her only to find him gone. She doesn't give it a second thought, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her phone.

Going through her messages, striding purposely forward she doesn't realize someone's standing in her way until she practically walks right into him. Stopping she blinks in surprise when she finds her handsome stranger before her, his expression blank. "Hello again," she purrs.

Before she could question what he wanted he grabs her by the arm, none too gently and yanks her forward into an alcove and past a door that finds her in the ladies room. A brusk demand is already forming on lips when he pushes her backwards against the door and launches his mouth against hers. Kathryn whimpers in surprise, hands at his chest, her mind and body rushing to keep up. It doesn't take her long.

Clutching the back of his head, she kisses him back just as fiercely, drawing a groan of surprise against her mouth. He's a good kisser, although there's something sort of adolescent about his eagerness, but she doesn't mind. They're both a little frantic and turned out, the tension built up over their seven hour flight finally erupting.

She can feel one of his hands at her shoulder playing with the lock on the door. When it finally clicks into place, his hands move to her hips and he tugs her away from the door. They stumble backwards, Kathryn dropping her carry on bag and coat to the gross linoleum floor. His hands slide down to cradle her ass before lifting her a little ways off the ground and slamming her back against the bay of sinks. She thinks he means to sit her on top, but instead he turns her around and presses himself into her backside. She groans a little at the hardness that greets her.

"Say yes," he pants into her ear, his voice rough and pleading, his eager hand snaking between her legs.

Kathryn reaches behind, tugging on his hair, guiding his mouth back to hers. "Yes," she hisses between her teeth before kissing him again. One of his hands rubs her through her panties while the other reaches down her black silk halter top to squeeze and fondle her breast. He tears away the cup, flesh on flesh. She moans when his thumb flicks her nipple.

He breaks the kiss and she looks forward staring at their reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is already falling into her face. She bites her lips when she feels him pull up the hem of her pencil skirt and tug her panties half down her legs while reaching for a condom from his back pocket. She watches in the mirror as he rips open the foil packet with his teeth, his hungry expression on hers. Then he's touching her again and she doesn't want to have a reaction to it, wants to remain cool and unaffected but shit, the heat that shoots through her body is inescapable and undeniable. She whimpers as his long fingers explore the folds of her sex. She knows she's wet she can feel it against her thighs. When his thumb brushes her clit her hips jerk, so he does it again and again until she's almost there. Then he slides inside.

He's big. She knew that from the feel of him behind her, but none the less she's still a little taken aback by his fullness and the way it pinches when he seats himself completely inside her. It knocks the air out of her momentarily and she rolls up on the balls of her feet. He presses his face against the side of hers. "Fuck, you feel good," he pants into her ear then bites down on it.

Kathryn rocks against him, indicating what she wants. Clutching her waist with one hand the other slides into her tresses as he starts fucking her with a hard, persistent rhythm. He yanks sharply on her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck which he nips then soothes with open mouthed kisses that make her arch against him.

Their mating is frantic and messy, with her stranger alternating between groping her tits and her pussy. Kathryn has one hand propped against the wall for leverage. When she realizes his grip at her hip is firm enough she lets go and reaches back for him. They kiss, open mouthed, all wet tongue and indistinguishable moans. It's an awkward angle but fuck it.

"Ugh...god...fuck...harder..._harder_..." she demands, through wet swollen lips.

He obeys, the snap of his hips sharper, his cock pushing deeper inside her. Kathryn slams her herself back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. His mouth is at her ear whispering filthy words that make her grin and dig her nails into his skin.

When her orgasm hits it's sudden and a little unexpected, but not of course unwelcomed. She would have liked to have dragged this out, maybe go down on him, but she's aware it's only a matter of time before some determined asshole makes there way into the bathroom. She'd be pissed if that happened before she could get off, so when the familiar feeling of pleasure builds between her legs and reaches it's crescendo, she finds herself letting out a series of sharp moans followed by a litany of words. "Yes, fuck, harder, yes, yes, _yes_."

His hand works between her legs, rubbing and tugging her tender clit and doesn't stop until she's shuddering against him. She feels him tense up moments later, three more rapid thrusts and he comes grunting into her neck, murmuring nonsense she'll forget in a moment. His arms tighten around her and he trembles against her and it feels strangely intimate.

Kathryn leans against the sink, clutching the porcelain sides. She glances up at herself in the mirror. She looks freshly fucked and he looks a little stunned. She wonders if this is the first time he's cheated. Maybe all that girlfriend talk was just bullshit.

When he pulls out of her she winces then steps away to straighten herself out. Her legs are shaky, but she ignores it, pulling her panties off the rest of the way and fixing her skirt, followed by her hair and makeup. Out of the corner of her eye she watches him toss off the condom and straighten his suit. It's so much easier for men. Running a hand through his hair he looks back at her. "Shit, that was hot."

"Thank you"

He steps towards her, amusement in his face. "You really think highly of yourself don't you?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?" she challenges.

He smiles and brushes her hair behind her ear. "What's your name?"

It strangely enough hadn't occurred to her until now that they had yet to exchange names. She can feel hers on her tongue, but thinks better of it. Pressing her hands to his chest she looks up at him and replies, "I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

He tilts his head back as if to say, _you have a point,_ then nods. "Probably not."

Kathryn takes a step back then snatches her panties from the floor. She's about to turn to leave when she gets an idea. Reaching into her bag she removes her lipstick and uses it to write her phone number on the mirror.

"However, if you get bored...I'll be in town for a few weeks." She turns back to him and flicks her tongue teasingly against his lips, then sticks her panties in his back pocket. "Something to remember me by."

"As if I'd forget"

She laughs a little then turns on her heel and struts out of there like the boss bitch she is. Making her way down the escalator to retrieve her ride it occurs to her that perhaps this vacation wouldn't be a total waste of time after all.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kathryn's mother is getting married in less than two weeks, hence the summons home. Not that New York was ever her home. Truth is she doesn't really have one.

It's not as sad as it sounds.

She was born in London, her mother from a well bred Philadelphia family and her father an aristocrat with some vague nobility. Her mother left him when she was barely one and she only met him a handful of times when she was a child before he died under appropriate mysterious circumstances.

Tiffany Rochester Hamilton Merteuil could be categorized as a gold-digger by most, but Kathryn preferred the term black widow. It just sounded more appropriate. Say what you will about the woman (and Kathryn had plenty to say) but she knew how to make a life for herself. She never really liked the woman, but she did respect her in a sense. That had to count for something.

Kathryn grew up all over the world, but a vast majority of her adolescence was spent on the north shore of Chicago with stepfather number three. It was there she perfected her wholesome debutante act. How to be worshiped and adored while slowly dying inside; she could teach a fucking class. Sure, there was a certain pleasure to be derived from manipulating others, but it also grew tedious pretending to be someone she wasn't..

After her mother divorced husband number three she settled in New York while Kathryn went off to Yale. She thought she might get to break free of her image, only the thing is rich assholes tend to follow one another. Even at college her reputation was already known so she was once again stuck playing Marcia fucking Brady. When the opportunity arose to attend Oxford (her father's alma mater) Kathryn snatched it up. There, no one knew her and she was free to be whomever she wanted. She could be an opinionated as she wanted, blow off losers if she choose to and fuck whomever she pleased. In short it was heaven.

"How's school Kathryn?"

Looking across the table she meets her soon-to-be stepfather's friendly expression. Ben Hargrove is an old money transplant from Kansas City. Blandly handsome in a middle age 'dad' sort of way, he was a genuinely decent guy. What he was doing with her mother she had no idea. Outside of his money, he was most certainly not her mother's type. He was too trusting, too solid, too good. When he asked after her well being he honestly wanted to know.

For a brief second Kathryn fantasizes about telling him the truth. _"It's fantastic Ben. I'm currently blackmailing this bookish loser into writing all my term papers this semester and I'm fucking my economics professor on the sly. He's married, but what can I say, he has the best coke."_

Just picturing his stunned reaction makes her smirk, but when she catches the eye of her mother, sitting beside her fiance she school's her features into a more pleasant expression. Her mother doesn't care what she does on another continent, but when she was in New York it was back to Mary Sunshine, perfect manners and all the bullshit.

"It's wonderful," she replies, altering her voice from it's usual caustic purr to a more demure inflection. "It's a lot of hard work of course, I have a very demanding coarse load, but it's very rewarding. I'm learning so much. I'm especially enjoying economics this semester."

"I always wanted to visit Oxford."

Kathryn turns her attentions to the person on her left. Oh yes, boring Ben comes with an equally boring daughter. Annette.

Her sister to be is _that_ girl. You know the girl who looks like she just walked off a romantic comedy. Pretty, friendly and reasonably intelligent with a natural poise and an innate goodness. There was also some undefinable characteristic about her. Kathryn wants to call it spunk. It's annoying. She also goes to Columbia, is pre-med, volunteers at an animal hospital and reads to sick kids on the weekends, when she's not touring underprivileged brats.

Naturally she loathes her.

But of course she doesn't show it. Smiling sweetly back at her she replies, "Oh you should definitely come and visit. Perhaps before the start of fall semester."_ When I'll be sunning myself in Bali_.

Annette takes a dainty sip of her wine. "I'd love that."

Kathryn scrutinizes her from across the table. She suspects that little Annette wasn't as 'on board' with this upcoming marriage as she led on, but was putting up a happy front for the sake of her father. She wasn't sure why this amused her as much as it did. Call it schadenfreude.

When her phone in her pocket vibrates against her leg she takes advantage of the turn in conversation (something about the farm Ben grew up on) to check it. There was a message from an unrecognizable number.

_**Are you available?**_

Kathryn's face scrunches up in confusion as she reads it over. She texts back.

_**Who is this?**_

Whoever it was didn't answer right away. She looks up from her phone and catches her mother sending a disapproving look (as if there was any other) her way, but she ignores it.

_**It's the guy with your panties shoved in his back pocket**_

She smiled at the screen. Ah, yes, her mystery man. Truth be told she was kind of surprised to hear from him so soon after. Not that she minded necessarily. It had been hot. Not long after arriving at her mother's she had gone to her room and masturbated thinking about it. Responding she plays coy.

_**Mind narrowing that down.**_

He answers right away.

_**Slut**_

She takes it as a compliment rather than an insult.

_**You have no idea**_

_**I'd love to find out. Meet me?**_

Kathryn honestly had no real intentions of ever seeing him again, but what the hell? It wasn't like she had a lot going on this week anyway.

_**Make it worth my while**_

As she waits for a reply Kathryn stares across the dinning room table at her giggling stepsister and has to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. Kathryn only giggles when she's drunk. Luckily her incoming text diverts her attention.

_**I'll go down on you until I get lock jaw.**_

Well that was certainly something. Kathryn smirks and quickly texts back.

_**When and where?**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later that night Kathryn finds herself naked and sweaty at the St. Regis hotel. Her body is humming from her recent orgasm and she's both tired and eager for more. She stretches cat like while eying her lovers back. She watches as one perfect bead of sweat rolls over his strong shoulder and contains the urge to lick it.

"Want a drink?" he asks over his shoulder, not waiting for a response before crossing over to the wet bar.

"Yes, please." She sits up a little against the pillows, admiring his naked form. Somehow he looked better out of the suit than in it. As she admired his perfect ass she considered their present location. "I thought you lived in the city?"

"I do, but I thought it better, considering circumstances and seeing as we both wish to keep this quiet, to meet someplace more...discreet." He struts slowly back to the bed, cock half-hard and swinging proudly between his legs. He hands her a glass of scotch which she excepts gratefully. They clink glasses. "Cheers."

Kathryn sips, eying him curiously over her glass as he sprawls out across the bed. "You're afraid to get caught," she remarks matter-of-factly.

His features darken at the remark. "The thought did cross my mind. She's on spring break as well, didn't want to take any chances."

"You've never cheated on her before?"

He stares into his glass. "No." Kathryn says nothing waiting for him to continue. Looking back at her he rolls his eyes. "It's not that I don't love her, I do. It's just...I don't know, things lately have been strained."

She doesn't really care to know anything about his relationship. She can pretty much guess all the gory details. "You've been with her what, three years?"

Lifting his glass to sip, he pauses and narrows his eyes. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"You're my age, she's in school, but you're not. Clearly you met _at_ school, that leaves high school. Since you fuck far too well not to have some serious experience, I'm guessing you guys hooked up senior year?"

"Well done Nancy Drew," he grumbles darkly, running a hand over her bare calf.

"So you do have history with women?"

He shrugs, maneuvering her legs apart so he can stare at her cunt. "I guess you could say I had somewhat of a reputation."

This isn't surprising. He had that look about him. "Over sexed Lothario changes his ways when he falls for a good woman only to regret it years later. It's a little cliché don't you think?" she mocks.

The humor vanishes from his face as he drops his drink to the carpet and positions himself between her legs. Spreading her thighs none too gently he growls back, "No more cliché than a poor little rich girl looking to numb herself with sex and drugs." He shakes his head, "And what makes you think I regret it?"

Kathryn sits up so their faces are only inches apart. "You wouldn't be here, if you didn't."

He kisses her and she's not sure if it's because he's genuinely turned on or if he just wants to shut her up. She indulges him a moment, mostly because he's a good kisser before pulling back. "I believe there were certain promises made over text," she reminds him.

He smiles looking mischievous and boyish, clearly pleased by the change of subject. "Ah, yes, well I suppose a promise is a promise. Weapons down?"

Kathryn arches an eyebrow and affects a pout. "Where's the fun in that?"

Before he can respond she pushes him onto his back and straddles his waist then slowly positions herself until she's kneeling over his face. He laughs, husky and warm, his breath tickling her pussy. "You're not really the shy type are you?"

"What was your first clue?" She runs her hands through his hair then tugs his face towards her cunt and orders, "Eat."

He smirks up at her before getting down to work, so to speak. Clutching her hip with one hand he uses the other to part her folds as he proceeds to lick her everywhere, but where she wants him most. He grips her thighs and forces his stiff tongue inside her fucking her with it. It's nice, it turns her on, but it's not enough and clearly he was aware. When she attempts to force his face where she needs it, he swats her ass drawing a surprised shriek, that morphs into a moan when suddenly he's sucking on her clit.

The jolt of pleasure is fierce and intense, causing her to fall forward a little bit into the wall. There's some sort of decorative blue and white curtain above the bed which she grips with one hand as she presses her forehead into the wall. Meanwhile her hips rock against his face while her free hand clutches his hair holding him in place. Through her haze of pleasure she looks down, catching his smug gaze as he feasts on her. Normally that might annoy her, but she was too far gone to care.

When she comes it's a slow, intense build, her thighs shaking so bad she fears she'll loose her balance. A string of random curses fall from her parted lips and her eyes close when the pressure finally becomes too much and she explodes.

"Jesus...shit...shit... fuck...yessss...oh god yes..."

Kathryn jerks against him, her whole body tightening. She whimpers and cries out and under normal circumstances she might have been embarrassed but fuck it, who cares. This guy isn't anyone to her.

Pushing off the wall she looks down at him, swaying a little, feeling a touch of vertigo. She's about to make some smart remark when suddenly she feels herself being pushed backwards and abruptly flipped over on to her stomach. She doesn't fight it figuring after _that_ he deserves to steer for awhile. Kathryn assumes he's planning to fuck her so she's surprised when she glances backwards to find him positioning himself on his stomach behind her. His mouth his wet from her juices, but his expression is blank, his eyes dark.

When she feels his hands spread the globes of her ass apart she doesn't think anything of it. Then she feels it. His wet tongue against her asshole. Kathryn surges forward a little bit and whimpers, "Shit."

It's not that guys haven't done this to her in the past. It's not that she hasn't enjoyed it. It's just in her experience, it's usually not the go to move of most guys. And usually, even if they're up for some anilingus, there's usually something tentative about it. Not this time

"Jesus," she pants, pressing her face into the sheets as his rough tongue works confidently against her back hole. Previously unexplored nerves were being stroked and teased making her shudder. Before she can become accustomed she feels his thumbs pry open her tight opening even more, then his tongue is inside her. Kathryn pants into the mattress, her hips rocking back against him. It was intense and incredibly overwhelming, but she wants more.

She always wants more.

Blindly she reaches back for him, gripping his head. She yanks on his hair, pulling at his short curls and she can feel him laugh against her. When he removes his mouth she whimpers, bereft. Before she can complain too loudly he replaces his tongue with a finger, gently sliding it in. Her hips moves against the mattress and she gasps. His finger leisurely glides in and out of her.

"Anyone ever fuck you here before?" he asks, voice husky and deep.

"Yeah," she breaths, thinking of that guy last semester who only liked to fuck her in the ass. She was pretty sure he was closeted, but she didn't care so long as he could make her cum.

She waits for him to ask for the privilege, but he doesn't. Instead he goes back to eating her ass. Her cunt is literally dripping all over the expensive sheets, but she honestly doesn't think she can come from this. Once again she's proven wrong. If she wasn't getting off on all of this she'd be annoyed.

Between his tongue and his mouth and inexplicably his teeth, Kathryn finds herself coming once again. She grunts, pressing herself back against his eager mouth as something inside of her goes off and she's ramming back against him, biting her lip, practically fucking sobbing.

Afterwords she can't stop shaking and her hands are still fisting the sheets. When he turns her over again she doesn't protest only for a pathetic whimper. Her stranger kneels over her, rubbing his now full length cock as his lust fulled gaze lingers on her body. She assumes he's going to feed her his cock or shove it in her or something so she's caught off guard yet again when instead he sinks back down and begins licking her tender cunt once again.

"Fucking Christ," she breathes, twitching against his attentive mouth.

He laughs then winks at her. "A promise is a promise," he repeats.

When she's on her way to yet another orgasm Kathryn decides this might be the best bad decision she's ever made.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Her pussy hurts. Like it actually aches. She tries to recall the last time this occurred, but all she can come up with is loosing her virginity. It was safe to say that was a few years back.

Still, thinking back on the night before Kathryn can't help but grin. She can't remember the last time she was so thoroughly fucked. Her stranger not only possessed impressive stamina he was also very inventive. She smirks when she recalls his creative use of a jar of maraschino cherries only for it to turn into a wince when she shifts against the uncomfortable metal chair.

"Looks like someone had fun last night."

Kathryn looks up meeting Blaine Tuttle's annoyingly smug expression. In all fairness it's quite possible it's his only expression.

Tuttle is her dealer and one of her few confidants in the city. She met him last year at Yale when he was doing a drop off to some junior junkie he was fucking. He was a morally bankrupt shit head, but he amused her and if you paid him generously he was discreet. Which, she supposed, might be a subconscious reason she came to visit him that afternoon outside of running low on her stash. She wanted to share.

"You have no idea," she remarks in regard to his earlier comment.

Popping a joint between his lips he replies, "Well tell uncle Blaine all about it. Who ravished you so thoroughly you can't sit still?"

"I don't know," she sighs.

He scowls then rolls his eyes at her from across the desk. "Well if you don't want to share-

"No," she explains, "I mean I really _don't_ know. We haven't exchanged names."

"Oh, kinky"

Kathryn proceeds to tell him the whole tale from their airplane meeting to the quickie in the bathroom to their latest romp the previous night. Being the pervert he is naturally he heartily approves.

"I must say I'm pretty impressed. Stranger sex is the hottest sex," he muses circling the desk to lean against it. Setting his half finished joint down he crosses his arms over his sweater vest and considers her. "However, if you wanted, I could probably track him down for you." He winks at her before adding, "For the right price of course."

Kathryn had considered this. She knew all about Blaine's talents when it came to gathering intel and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't tempted, but in the end she decides against it. She liked not knowing who this guy was. The lack of strings made everything so much easier.

"No thanks," she remarks, getting to her feet, ignoring the ache between her legs as she stuffs her recently purchased merchandise into her bag. "I rather not know. Besides, I'll probably never see the guy again."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She doesn't hear from him for two days. Which is fine. She does have other prospects to contend with. One of which is a fellow blue blood she used to fuck around with at Yale who is in town visiting his parents for the week. They make plans to meet up that night.

Kathryn is getting a pedicure from the Vietnamese maid when her phone buzzes. Glancing at the screen she vaguely recognizes the phone number. It's her stranger.

_**Tonight. 10. RX**_

She scowls. RX is a club on the lower east side she's frequented once before that's starting to become trendy. It's not exactly discreet.

_**A little risky**_

Not that she's opposed. After all, she's not the one with anything to hide (outside of the obvious). He on the other hand has a girlfriend he's supposedly faithful towards. If his following text is any indication, clearly he isn't concerned.

_**Need to fuck you hard**_

Well alright then. Kathryn smirks at the text then sends one out to her date that night canceling. He could fuck his hand tonight.

Later that night, dressed in a sparkly black mini dress and a double breasted coat (because even though it's April it's still freezing out) she hops out of a cab and crosses the street to the club. It's a fairly nondescript brick building with several people sketchy or otherwise milling about. Even from outside she can still hear the music. She still wasn't sure why he wanted to meet at a club but she was intrigued.

Before she can approach the door Kathryn feels herself being grabbed from behind. She's about to call out, when she swings around to find herself in the arms of her stranger. Resting her hands against his chest she lets out a breath of relief. "Jesus, you scared me."

"Good," he replies flatly. There's no expression on his face, just hardness. His intense stare bores into hers and it's enough to make her shift back. He's dressed in head to toe black including a long black frock coat that doesn't lessen any of his sinister edge.

Kathryn crosses her arms to her chest refusing to be intimidated. It was too chilly out for this horseshit. "What are we doing here?"

Stepping towards her he slides a hand around the back of her neck. "I told you. I want to fuck you. Hard."

"We could do that at the hotel"

He nods. "I'm in the mood for something less vanilla tonight."

Before she can question him further he grabs her hand and drags her into a dark alley. Kathryn slips a little in her heels, struggling to keep up. "You've got to be kidding," she huffs.

"Oh I'm completely serious," he drawls, pushing her back against the brick building. When he presses himself against her she can smell the whiskey on his breath. "Where's the adventurous slut who begged me to fuck her in an airport bathroom?"

It's not that she's opposed to the idea, there was something hot about fucking thirty feet away from a crowded street even if it was in a dirty alley. However, she resented his high handedness. Kathryn was used to being the one in charge. Still, she doesn't protest when he unfastens her coat or even when he lets it drop to the ground.

"Don't be a fucking child," she huffs. "You're the one with the girlfriend to protect."

He surges forward, his mouth going to her neck as his hand shoots up her dress. "Fuck it," he growls.

Kathryn let's out a whimper when his eager hand makes contact with her overheated flesh. Grasping him by the face she pulls him away so she can catch his expression. There's something going on with him. It was true she didn't know him well, didn't even know his fucking name, but she didn't need to. It didn't take a psych degree to surmise that if he was just this side of loaded and demanding to fuck her in an alley, clearly something else was at play here.

They aren't friends however and it's not her job to babysit him. If he wanted a fuck, she was more than happy to oblige.

She kisses him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, claiming dominance. He eagerly returns her advances, his ardent mouth working against her as he yanks up her dress and lifts her off the ground. Kathryn gasps, sucking cool air down her lungs. She can feel him remove himself from his confines and the next thing she knows he's pushing his thick cock inside her. Bare.

"Condom," she pants, even though it's too late.

"Shit," he bites out, breath warm against her neck.

She catches his eye a moment then shakes her head. "Fuck it," she groans as he starts to move inside her. "Just don't cum in me."

He gives a shaky nod then he starts fucking her in earnest. Using the weight of his body to pin her against the wall he thrusts into her hard, knocking the air from her lungs on every forward lunge. It's frantic and a little painful what with her bare back rubbing against the brick building, but she's immensely turned on all the same. The boy can fuck. Even when he's so completely in his own head he somehow can still get her off. He yanks down one side of her dress, exposing her tit which his mouth latches onto as he pushes up inside her nearly hitting her cervix.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she groans, pressing her heels into his back.

Kathryn wraps her arms around his neck, digging her nails into any exposed skin. She pictures him later at home fumbling for an excuse to his girl about where those marks came from and smiles. Turning her head she stares as pedestrians pass by completely unaware of what's going by mere feet away.

"Harder," she gasps against him, "I'm...almost...there."

He's slipped a hand down where they're joined and is now rubbing semi-circles against her clit. It's enough to get her there. Kathryn tightens around his pistoning length and when she cums she cries out sharply arching against the wall.

He doesn't stop fucking her and she knows if she lets this continue he'll come inside her and she's in no mood to make a midnight run to the pharmacy, so she pushes back against his chest and disentangles from him. Letting her down reluctantly he grumbles, "I was going to pull out."

"Sure you were," she sneers, maneuvering him back against the wall before dropping to her knees. The ground in cold and strangely wet under her and she fears she'll have bruises or worse in the morning but she doesn't think of it then. Instead she grabs his cock, still hard and wet from her juices and slides it into her mouth. Normally she might have teased him, maybe tongued his balls a little, but this was neither the time or place for that so she sucks him down. Literally.

"Shit," he gasps. Kathryn looks up, watching as his head tilts back and his eyes close shut. His adams apple bobs as he swallows hard. She moans around his length and he trembles a little bit making her grin and do it again.

The salty taste of him and her on his skin turns her on and she kind of wants to touch herself. Before she can give the matter too much thought, he threads his fingers into her hair and yanks her forward. Just like that he seizes control, fucking her face and forcing his full length down her throat. She gags a little, wrapping her arms around his thighs to stay upright. Her delicate knees scrape painfully against the gravel. Kathryn's annoyed, but let's him have his way. She blinks against the tears in her eyes.

It doesn't last long. A few harsh thrusts and she can feel his balls at her chin tense up. She expects him to cum down her throat, so she's surprised when he pulls himself from her mouth and instead cums on her face. The warm, sticky substance hits her chin, cheek and mouth. Kathryn huffs in annoyance and shoots him a mutinous look.

He merely smirks back at her. "Told you I wouldn't cum inside you."

"Asshole"

Removing a handkerchief from his pocket he hands it over and Kathryn uses it to clean herself off before tossing it to the ground. She stumbles to her feet, having grown increasingly annoyed by this situation. She's about to voice as much when he's suddenly on her again, kissing her fiercely. She returns it until he presses her back against the wall and she winces.

Pulling away she holds his gaze. "What's with you tonight?"

He stares back at her hard, his eyebrows knitting together then shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Something's going on."

"Like you give a shit," he replies nastily pushing a proprietary hand up her dress. "Just take your orgasm like a good little girl and mind your own fucking business."

Now up until this point Kathryn's been fairly patient which god knows is not in her nature. As a rule she doesn't let anyone push her around, especially when it comes to sex and she's not about to start now, no matter how good in bed he is.

Scowling she pushes him away harshly then spits, "No thanks."

Kathryn brushes past him, fixing her dress and running a hand through her hair, eager to end this nonsense. She hears him curse behind her under his breath before grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She looks back at him, schooling her features into a look of indifference as he cups her face. He does look genuinely contrite but she's past caring. "Let's go back to the room. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She's tempted, if only for a moment. However she has better things to do than deal with this jackass and what she assumes are a truck load of issues.

Pulling her arm free of his grasp she replies icily, "I'm going to pass. You were right. I got what I wanted. I'm going home." His face falls a little but she refuses to be moved. Instead she thinks about her scrapped up knees and back and remembers the feel of his warm cum on her face and thinks, fuck this shit.

Turning on her heels she departs the alley calling back to him, "If you get your shit together, give me a call. If I'm bored enough I might pick up."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"My god Kathryn, what did you do to your knee?"

Glancing down at her exposed knee where the seamstress has hiked up the chiffon she scowls. It's actually not that bad, her mother's just being overly dramatic as per usual.

"It's nothing mother," she sighs, returning her attention back to her phone. "I tripped breaking in a pair of Louboutin's. It will be healed by the wedding."

This seemed to set her at ease although she wasn't sure why she was so concerned. Her bridesmaid dress was floor length anyway. No one would see.

It was four days after the incident in the ally and Kathryn is still pissed. She resented being treated like a whore by anyone, but to receive that kind of treatment by a guy who was _knowingly_ cheating on his girlfriend irritated her beyond words. Hypocrisy at it's finest. She had zero intentions of ever talking to him again only he wouldn't stop texting her.

_**I'm sorry. I need to see you. Please.**_

When she doesn't respond after a moment her phone buzzes again and Kathryn glares at the incoming text scornfully.

_**I know I'm an asshole. Talk to me.**_

Right. As if he had any interest in _talking_.

"Who is that?" her mother demands, irritation coloring her tone.

Kathryn shuts her phone off and sighs. "It's nobody."

The wedding was now a week away and they were at the atelier having dress alterations. Her mother sat poised on a chaise in front of her dressed in head to toe Chanel, delicately sipping espresso as she scrutinized her. For once Kathryn had no choice but to stand still and take it.

Glancing behind her mother she spots a dress identical to the blush colored gown she was currently wearing sitting idle on a hanger. She frowns. "Where's little Dorothy?" _And why the hell wasn't she being put through this same torture?_

"Oh, she's off dealing with that boyfriend of hers," her mother sighed waving her hand dismissively. "Apparently they've been fighting. Ben is hoping it's a permanent break. That boy never was good enough for her. Even if he _is_ a Valmont."

Kathryn is only half listening as her attention is back on her phone when Tuttle texts her to tell her he got some new product in. Her mother continues to prattle on about Annette's asshole boyfriend as if she gives a shit. Clearly the guy was a loser, why else would he willingly date her dippy step-sister to be.

"Maybe we'll luck out and she'll dump Sebastian before the wedding," her mother muses.

"Dare to dream," she answers back distractedly, her eyes on her screen.

Sebastian Valmont. There was an asshole name if ever she heard one.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The following night she finally caves and answers him back. It's not as if she misses him or anything. She's just really horny and well it's easier, not to mention less time consuming, than searching through her rolodex for available dick.

Besides, he's so desperate for her she's pretty confident she can make him do whatever she wants.

They meet up at the same hotel room and when he greets her it's with a sheepish smile. He's all apologizes and gentle kisses, treating her like fragile glass which she roles her eyes at. He even had her jacket she had discarded in the ally (and subsequently forgotten about) dry cleaned. Kathryn is equally amused and annoyed by his behavior. She wants to remind him she's not his girlfriend and to knock it off, but well, she _likes_ it.

No surprise, he lets her take the reigns. She strips him down and ties him to the bed using his own tie, then proceeds to come three times (once on his mouth, twice on his dick) before he comes at all. By that time he's panting and desperate for it. "Please," he gasps, his cock nearly red, looking positively comical as it stands upright in the air. "Let me come."

Kathryn takes pity on him so she jerks him off until he jizzes against his stomach. He looks fairly dissatisfied, but he doesn't complain. She finds it endlessly amusing how compliant he's being.

After she lays naked in the bed, nursing a scotch, her legs stretched out and feet propped up against the headboard. Her stranger lays opposite her, wearing a silk patterned robe, scribbling furiously in that book of his. Apparently inspiration had struck. She watches him out of the corner of her eye as he pauses and looks over at her legs. He runs a finger across her scrapped knee, which is on it's way to healing nicely. "I really am sorry about that," he mutters.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. "Stop apologizing. It's boring."

Her purses his lips, looking amused. "Alright then. Are you going to suck my dick again any time soon?"

"Probably not"

"Worth a shot," he remarks dryly turning back to his writing.

She turns on her side, retracting her legs. Figuring now is as good a time as any to bring it up she asks, "What brought all that on the other night?"

He taps his pen restlessly against the crisp paper, eying her. He's wearing reading glasses which she finds strangely hot. "I was fighting with my girlfriend."

Kathryn figured as much. She wants to roll her eyes, but curiosity outweighs her inpatients with teenage love affairs. "Oh? What happened?"

He inhales sharply shaking his head. "She has this friend she's known forever who she just found out is gay. Back in high school I knew about it and used it to blackmail him. The asshole ratted me out and now she's pissed." Sighing he runs a hand through his hair. "The thing is, I think she's just using it as an excuse. She's been unhappy with our relationship for awhile now. We both have."

"That sounds exhausting," she replies honestly. "Why not just break up?"

"I love her," he explains looking away, a wistful expression on his face. "She's my first love. We both sacrificed a lot to be with each other. It would feel like a failure if we ended it now."

"More like survival," she huffs, finishing her drink.

He looks back at her, studying her a quiet moment before removing the empty glass from her hand. "You've never been in love before." It's more a statement than a question.

Kathryn sits up, challenging him. "Yeah and I've never met Santa clause but I'm fairly confident he doesn't exist either."

He smiles and let's out short laugh. "Christ, I thought I was jaded. You know I used to be just like you before my girlfriend came along. I didn't believe in any of this bullshit. Commitment, monogamy-

"Clearly you still don't," she grumbles. He shoots her a look and shoots him one right back, daring him to deny it. "Besides it has nothing to do with commitment. I have a boyfriend. I just don't dress it up and pretend it's something it's-

"Wait a minute," he interrupts. "You have a boyfriend?"

She shrugs. "Yes. Court."

"Court?" he repeats incredulously. "_That's_ his name?"

"Court Reynolds the third," she affirms.

"He sounds like an asshole"

"You're not wrong." He is kind of an asshole. Preppy and crude and mean, but he amuses her and can fuck her until she forgets her own name so it balances out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

That was a good question. She had considered it a few times, but in the end she decided it was best to keep as much of herself private as possible. Kathryn doesn't tell him this however she simply replies, "You didn't ask."

He narrows his gaze at her, clearly not buying it. "How long have you been with him?"

"Nine months"

"Is it serious?"

Kathryn flops on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I suppose so"

"And you cheat on him often?"

"What's with the inquisition?"

"Answer the question"

She lets out a long drawn out sigh then rolls to her side to face him. "Yes, but before you go getting all indignant on his behalf, he cheats on me too. We have a mutual beneficial agreement. I allow him his affairs and he allows me mine so long as we're both discreet."

"How romantic," he quips dryly.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. "Not every relationship has to be hearts and flowers."

"Not every relationship has to have games," he counters.

She didn't necessarily believe that, but she was growing weary of the conversation. Closing the distance between them, she flicks her tongue playfully against his lips and smiles up at him, all flirty charm. "Let's agree to disagree."

Then they're kissing and he's touching her chin and it's nice until he pulls away abruptly. Eyes narrowed, lips wet, he asks, "Are you fucking anyone else but me right now?"

"Like right _this_ minute?" he asks teasingly, running her hand up his shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

Kathryn pulls back a little examining his serious expression. Then she laughs. "Oh, that's what this is about. You're jealous. That's _adorable_."

He rolls his eyes upwards. "Just answer the question."

"And if I don't?" she challenges.

A slow smile spreads across his face before he launches himself against her, knocking her flat on her back. He proceeds to tickle her stomach until she's screeching and squirming against the mattress. Kathryn loathes being tickled. "Stop, stop," she calls out between squeals, making lame attempts to swat his hands away.

"Answer and I'll stop," he sing-songs back.

"Alright! Alright!" she exclaims, struggling for breath. "It's just you. You're the only one I'm seeing right now."

He smiles down at her, clearly satisfied. Before she can question him why any of this matters, he's shrugging off his robe and maneuvering himself between her spread legs. He pushes inside her, hard, and hot and bare. All thoughts beyond this leave her as he quietly pounds her against the bed. Kathryn comes quickly, limbs wrapped around him, his face buried between her tits. She arches against him, crying out but he doesn't brake stride, chasing his own orgasm. He'll come inside her and she'll secretly enjoy it.

As she's coming down from her high she turns her head, noticing for the first time his open notebook laying idly beside her on the pillow. She frowns. There's a black and white picture of her sleeping taped to the page. Looking away, Kathryn pretends she didn't see it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kathryn, we need to talk."

Resignation settles uncomfortably in her gut at the sound of Court's too familiar tone. Although she prides herself on being loved and wanted and adored, and even though she loathed to admit it, she's been in this position before and she knows what's coming. She's about to get dumped.

They'd been on the phone for the past twenty minutes and he's been uncharacteristicly quiet as she rattled on about her mother driving her crazy with all her wedding plans and her annoying new family. Kathryn draws a deep breath as she leans back against the plush sofa clutching her phone. She really wishes she had a joint right about now.

"What is it? You're still flying in for the ceremony, right?"

There's a long, tell-tale pause. "Um, about that...I don't think...it's just..." he trails off and when he finally speaks again it's in a rush. "I think we should see other people."

Kathryn rolls her eyes to the ceiling. Christ on crutches could this all be anymore cliché? She could make this easier for him she supposes, but Kathryn's never really been into charity. "I thought we were seeing other people, Court."

He sighs. "I mean, you know, permanently."

"Grow some balls Court," she snaps meanly. "You want to break up."

"See there, right _there_," he huffs indignant, "Can't you ever be...not so..._you_?"

She should probably be insulted, but she'd rather be _her_, than a fucking coward like him. "What's going on?" she demands, loosing patients.

"I met someone else"

"Who?"

There's a pause, then, "Mary Elizabeth."

There's no need for a last name, Kathryn knows who she is. She's a sweet, kind of awkward sophomore who's in her economics course. Sitting there, she pictures mousy little English rose Mary Elizabeth with her big innocent doe eyes as Court pulls out that monster cock of his and orders her to suck it. Amusing as that image is she doubt it ever happened. Rumor has it she was an honest to god virgin. "Jesus, you can't be serious," she spits out scornfully. "Just fuck her and get her out of your system."

"It's not like that," he argues. "I'm in love with her."

It feels a little like a gut punch when he says it, but then, when she begins to process this she wants to laugh. Preppy, asshole Court actually thinks he's in love and with some timid little virgin of all people. It's ridiculous. So ridiculous in fact she actually starts to laugh. "You're in love with her?" she repeats through her laughter. "Really? _You_?"

"Shut up Kathryn," he snarls.

"That's pathetic"

"You want to talk pathetic sweetheart? You're the one who can't sit through a whole meal without throwing it up. And you're the one who spends half her life with a coke spoon up her nose, when you're not spreading your legs for half the guys on campus that is. I'm pathetic? Take a look in the mirror."

"Fuck. You." she spits out.

He sighs on the other end and when he speaks he sounds tired. "Kathryn I'm-

She hangs up on him before he can finish. She's in no mood for his half assed apologies. He wants the virgin Mary? He could have her, but as soon as she got back to campus she'd make him wish he was never born and as for little Mary Elizabeth, that dumb bitch wouldn't know what hit her.

Kathryn sinks down to the floor and empty's out some cocaine on the small makeup mirror in front of her. She uses a business card some creepy wall street hedge funder jack-off slipped to her earlier that day to cut a few rails. Thinking about her situation, various vengeful scenarios play out in her head. She snorts a line, then another, then a third. Then she grabs her phone.

_**Your place. One hour.**_

She sets her phone down after texting her stranger and considers doing another line, but her nose already burns and she wants to avoid a nose bleed. He texts her back almost immediately.

_**What did you have in mind?**_

Kathryn wants to blow off steam. True she didn't love Court, didn't even like him half the time really, but he had been hers and now he wasn't. He tossed her away to play house with some mousy little twit and that hurt. And as a rule she never let anything hurt her unless it was on her terms.

_**My ass. Your dick. Be ready**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

An hour and a half later he's coming down her throat. After his body stops trembling in aftershocks, he rolls over to lay beside her on the bed. They're both panting and half dressed. Kathryn's throat feels raw and she wants something to wash away the taste of his cum, but she can't bring herself to get up.

"Jesus," he huffs lighting a cigarette, "What's gotten into you tonight?"

Kathryn looks over at him with narrowed eyes. "Is that a complaint?"

"No. You just seem more...aggressive that normal," he comments blowing smoke rings to the ceiling.

"How many lines did you do before coming here?"

She doesn't ask him how he knows, but she traces her steps when arriving. He had tried to talk to her, she told him to shut up and take his cock out. When he didn't comply right away she dropped to her knees and sucked him off until he forgot his own name. She supposes that counts as aggressive.

Rolling to her side, Kathryn digs her nails into his exposed chest, just because she can, then hisses, "If you want sweet and nice go home to your girlfriend."

He cocks an eyebrow, but says nothing before snuffing out his cigarette. Then he's on top of her, hands at her arms pinning her to the bed, cock hard between them. "What is it you want tonight?"

"I believe I told you already"

He blinks. "You were serious about that?"

As if anal sex was a thing to joke about. "If you're not interested..."

Kathryn attempts to sit up, but he holds her back down. "I didn't say that," he enunciates. "It's just been awhile."

"What, the little misses doesn't let you stick it in the back door?" she asks with wry amusement.

He rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "What do you think?"

Not for the first time she finds herself imagining this girlfriend of his. She pictures her as some noble heroine from a Jane Austen novel. Sweet and good, maybe a little awkward but endearingly so. The type of woman who would never put her own needs above someone else's. The kind who's never tried cocaine or any other illegal stimulant. And she is most certainly the sort who would never, ever, _like_ anal sex, let alone ask for it.

In short she's the opposite of everything Kathryn is. Just like Mary Elizabeth, just like Annette. These are the types of women men fall in love with. Kathryn is not and really she is fine with that.

Sliding her hand around the back of his head, feeling oddly possessive, she pulls him forward into a kiss that he ardently returns. "Give it to me," she whispers against his mouth. "Don't hold back."

He seems to consider her a moment, his eyes impossibly dark and serious before nodding once then gently rolling her over on her stomach. Kathryn pliantly lets him take the reigns as he prepares her, first using his mouth to tease and relax those muscles until she's boneless and moaning against the mattress. Then with some lube he fucks her with his fingers, at first gentle then rougher, until she's moving back against him, hips rocking, demanding more. He pulls her up on her hands and knees, removing her slinky dress as he does so. Then he's behind her and Kathryn sucks in a breath.

He enters her slowly and too fast, pushing past that first painful ring that makes her cry out and sag down to her elbows. Gently he runs a soothing hand across her back. "You alright?" he asks, nearly panting.

She nods then when she finds her voice she orders, "Don't stop."

Kathryn detests when men insist on making sex 'precious' especially this kind of sex. She's not some fragile china doll and she has zero interest in being treated like one. She hated being reminded she was part of the weaker sex, wouldn't stand for it, so she pushes back against him, ignoring the burn and demands, "Fuck me."

His grip on her hip tightens and she knows he understands. He begins fucking her, gaining speed and momentum on every thrust until her face is buried in the sheets and she's gasping for air. It hurts but in the best way. It drives everything else out of her mind, except for the feel on him inside her. They're both panting, groaning, grunting, shaking. When his hand slips down to touch her cunt she practically sobs. "More...harder...please..."

He fucks her harder and between that and his fingers toying with her clit she's nearly there when he pulls out of her then rolls her to her back. Kathryn's half out of it as she looks up at him, a little dazed. "What are you..."

He's already back inside her before she can get the question out. Positioning her legs over his shoulders he pushes into her meeting little resistance and she whimpers at the new angle. "Wanna look at you when I fuck you," is all she gets by way of explanation.

Kathryn closes her eyes almost out of habit, but she can still feel his eyes on her. Everything is more intense like this, the angle of his thrusts, the heat of his face right next to her own, her body practically folded in half. She doesn't mind it though she doesn't think she's ever done this before like this.

When she cums it's not what she expected. He's touching her, with the perfect amount of pressure and her eyes are open and looking at his as he lunges inside her. There's a slow build, her thighs trembling with the strain and she wants to bite down on something. She settles for his shoulder when he's close, digging her teeth into the flesh as wave after wave of pleasure rolls over her. He let's her, burying his own face in the hallow of her neck. He stays there so she doesn't get to see him when he comes (although she's seen it before) but she wraps her arms around his sweaty back and holds him as he jerks against her then comes inside her with a low, pained moan.

They lay like that for a little while and it's a little painful, but she kind of likes it, doesn't even mind the weight of him on top of her. When he pulls back his face is flushed and his eyes heavy. He brushes the hair from her face and kisses her, lazy and languid until she's utterly boneless beneath him.

Kathryn thinks she should say something when he disentangles from her, gently removing his soft cock from her body and sitting up. But then he's getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom and the moment's past. She listens, hearing water run and she thinks that's her cue to get out of there. Only when he returns he scoops her up into his arms. "What are you doing?" she asks warily allowing herself to be lifted and carried.

"I'm going to attempt not to drown you in the bathtub," he replies dryly, entering the bathroom and setting her down gently into a tub of warm water. The heat stings her tender backside at first but almost instantly it becomes a soothing balm. Kathryn watches silently as her stranger strips off the rest of his clothes and all she can think is that this is all veering a little close to hearts and flowers territory. Her apprehension must show on her face because he shakes his head at her. "Relax you neurotic little twat. This isn't what you think."

She plays dumb. "Oh, what do I think?"

"That I'm trying to seduce you"

"You're not?"

"Not the way you think." He climbs into the tub behind her, spreading his legs out on either side of her body. "I'm going to want to fuck you later and I want to make sure you're up for it, plus after _that_, I need this."

Kathryn's not sure she buys his explanation, this all feels a little too intimate for her tastes, but she doesn't fight him. In fact she finds herself leaning back against him as he gently rubs a cloth over her. She whimpers then smiles a little sheepish. "Alright, that feels nice," she admits.

"Your welcome," he replies, arrogantly.

Maybe it's the erotic sponge bath, the quasi-romantic setting or the crazy intense sex they just shared, but she finds herself confessing to him, "I got dumped tonight."

His hands pause only momentarily. "Oh?"

Kathryn sighs. "For someone sweet and virginal. I like sex, I like being filled, I like coming," she admits. "I won't apologize for that."

He drops a kiss on her neck and replies, "You shouldn't have to."

She relaxes against him and a comfortable silence falls between them, until he asks, "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Kathryn turns in his arm, suspicious. "Why? Looking for blackmail material?"

He laughs. "No you paranoid little shrew. I'm just curious."

"You first"

He sighs, shifting back against the clawfoot tub. "I guess that would be what I did to get...my girlfriend," he replies stopping himself before saying her name which Kathryn takes note of. "She was a virgin when I met her, wanted to wait for true love or something. Anyway. I kind of turned my pursuit of her into a sporting event. Everyone in school was taking bets on it. I did all sorts of hideous shit to her, half of which she never found out about. I fucked with her head and her heart. After I got her into bed I was going to break up wit her and I should have, staying with her was selfish."

"But you loved her right?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't good for her. I should have let her be."

Kathryn doesn't really understand that. Before she can question him further he asks, "What about you?"

She draws a deep breath. There's a host of horrendous shit in her past, it's hard to pick just one thing. She settles on something a few years back. "There was this girl Cecile, in high school. I was a senior, she was a freshman and this guy I was seeing at the time liked her so I befriended her, took her under my wing then I crushed her."

"How?"

She shrugs. "Got her hooked on pills and sex. Turned her into the school slut. I demolished every relationship she had. I mean she was just a kid, not a terribly bright one at that and I ruined her life just because she innocently threatened to take something of mind. That's fucked up isn't it?"

Turning she looks at him over her shoulder. She expects to find him horrified but instead he looks deep in thought as he nods. "It is, but look I fucked with my fair share of Cecile's in my time. I've done things to girls like that...taken their innocence when they didn't exactly willingly hand it over..." He sighs tilting his head against the porcelain edge of the tub, staring up at the ceiling. "You and I are such similar creatures."

Kathryn thinks about how earnestly he talked about being in love with is girlfriend and she thinks she doesn't quite buy that but it's a nice thought, to think she's not alone in her awfulness. She leans back against him and he wraps an arms around her tugging her close. "It's a good thing we're not actually together," she muses tracing patterns over his arms with her wet fingers, "We'd probably destroy each other."

"Probably," he agrees with warm amusement as he kisses the side of her face. "But what a way to go."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Everything comes to a head the following night. It's the rehearsal dinner for the wedding and it's being held at an estate on Long Island that's owned by some wealthy society matron who Kathryn has to spend nearly thirty minutes conversing with at her mother's insistence (_"Just tell her about Oxford. She'll __**love**__ that"_). Everyone is gathered in a large mahogany lined ballroom, waiting for dinner to be served and making small talk. They don't have much family so she assumes these are mostly friends and Ben's relatives. Kathryn eyes the exits wondering if anyone would notice if she stepped out.

In hindsight she should have seen it coming, karma being the bitch she is and all, but she doesn't. Instead she's chatting with her mother's broker as he questions her about various private schools while shooting covert glances at her tits, when she looks up to see her stepsister to be make her entrance. She hadn't even notice until now that she wasn't present. Before she can ponder where she's been all this time she catches sight of whose arm she's on.

_Oh shit._

The room goes quiet in her head and her gaze zeroes in on them as if trying to make sense of what she's seeing. The thing of it is, there's nothing to make sense of. It makes total sense. She just wasn't paying attention.

Annette's asshole boyfriend and her stranger are one in the same. Sebastian Valmont.

Kathryn can't remember the last time she felt like this much of a moron, because of course, _of course_ they were one in the same. Identical cliched stories of roguish men falling for, earnest kindhearted women. How had she not seen it?

_Because you didn't want to bitch._

Then suddenly Annette catches her eye and before she knows it she's crossing the room to greet her, pulling the boyfriend along side her. Kathryn experiences a momentary flare of panic and wants to flee, but then she catches his eye. Sebastian's eye. He's wearing a polite, if not tense smile, but he doesn't look surprised to see her. Like at all.

The son of a bitch had known who she was. Had he known all along?

"Kathryn," Annette greets her with a warm smile and an awkward hug she half returns. She glares daggers over the blond's shoulder at her boyfriend who stares back at her blankly. When she pulls back she forces a smile. "You look so pretty," she proclaims, "I love your dress."

It's a black and white a-line dress with a jeweled collar. It's sophisticated and chic. Annette in comparison is dressed in pale blue lace, it's lovely and feminine and something she wouldn't be caught dead in, but she forces a compliment all the same, "Thank you, you look lovely Annette."

Her date clears her throat and she looks back at him with a small smile. "Oh, right. Kathryn, this is my boyfriend Sebastian Valmont. Sebastian this is Kathryn my-

"Stepsister," he finishes for her extending his hand.

Kathryn's smile tightens as she takes his hand in hers, ignoring the familiarity of it. "Almost," she corrects. "It's nice to meet you Sebastian."

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you Kathryn," he replies, his voice smooth and pleasant as is her name on his tongue. It pleases her more than she would like. "Oxford, very impressive."

"Hmm," she hums noncommittally.

There's some more small talk, Kathryn only half pays attention to. It turns out the house belongs to Sebastian's aunt and Annette rambles on about how they met there years ago and fell in love. She pretends to be enchanted by their little love story rather than disgusted.

When there's a pause in conversation she takes the opportunity to make an excuse to leave, catching Sebastian's eye briefly as she brushes past them. The party has filled up even more and no one notices when she leaves, heading down the hall to a vacant library. She slips past the heavy doors then sinks down into one of the leather chesterfield couches, a glass of bourbon in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She goes through two before he joins her.

One of the doors opens and he enters quietly. Kathryn looks at him, then looks away staring at the fireplace as he watches her, hands in pockets. She sighs. "So how long have you known?"

"After the airport, I met Annette for lunch. She mentioned you coming in for the wedding and it clicked. How many American girls attend Oxford and just so happen to visiting New York for 'family obligations'?"

Kathryn shakes her head. She supposes from his side of things, it was fairly obvious still, she feels a little like she's been played. "You didn't think to clue me in?"

He shrugs, ambling over to her. "You liked the illusion, I didn't see any reason to shatter it." Sebastian takes a seat in front of her on the coffee table, there knees brushing. "Besides, I kind of thought you might have figured it out."

She shoots him a look and he smiles that mischievous little boy grin of his. "I should have," she grumbles, her own stupidity nagging at her.

"Are you pissed?"

"Sort of," she admits. Then she sits up, sliding her hand up his legs with a knowing smirk. "Make it up to me."

Leaning in she kisses his mouth and he cups her face, almost tender like. He returns the kiss but only briefly before pulling away and getting to his feet. Kathryn stares into the space he left behind. "We can't," he sighs.

Frowning up at him she argues, "Those doors are like three feet thick." She stands up grasping the edges of his coat, pulling him in. Voice soft, head titled back, she tells him, "No one will hear."

Sebastian removes her hands and takes a step back. He shakes his head. "No I mean we can't do _this_ anymore."

This is all so goddamn familiar she wants to laugh. She shoots him a withering stare and she realizes she's more disappointed by his rejection than humiliated. "Seriously?"

"Look, I'm trying to make things work with Annette. That can't happen if I'm keeping things from her. We need to end this, I need to end this." He looks away, looking regretful. "It would kill her if she found out about us. I can't allow that."

"How noble of you," she chirps sarcastically. Sebastian meets her gaze looking thoroughly unamused. Kathryn turns away and refills her drink at the wet bar. The ice drops into her glass loudly filling the tense silence. "Tell me something, aren't you worried I'll say something to her?"

"Not really," he sighs, sounding almost bored. "You're not really in any position to."

She turns around, a little amazed at his balls. "How's that?" she challenges.

He seems to consider her a moment before a smile so sharp it's verging on knife like spreads across his face and she knows he's about to say something devastating. Kathryn holds her breath. "What will you tell her Kathryn? That you've been having anonymous sex with a stranger for two weeks? That you let me cum on your face in a dirty alley? Begged me to fuck you in the ass, while moaning like a whore? I think not. It might jeopardize your mother's wedding, not to mention that reputation you pretend not to care about. So yes, I think you'll keep your mouth shut, don't you?"

"You really are a son of a bitch," she remarks breathlessly, almost impressed.

He's standing in front of her now, so close his breath is warm against her neck. "I told you we were the same, you just didn't believe me."

Kathryn realizes then how much she underestimated him. She had rather unfairly characterized him as a romantic, all that talk of true love had her believing he was incapable of anything touching her own cruelty. Even when he told her as much. Now though she saw how short sighted she'd been. He was more her equal than she'd given him credit for. He had used her own insecurities about her sexuality against her without even blinking.

There was a part of her that very much wanted to push back against his threat, if only to see how he'd respond. The thought makes her strangely turned on. Then she remembers he doesn't want her anymore, or at least he doesn't want her as much as he wants her dippy stepsister so to hell with this. She pushes past him.

"Don't worry Valmont," she calls airily behind her. "I won't say a word. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

He leans against the bar, arms crossed at his chest. She thinks he looks a little disappointed. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," she purrs honey sweet with a nasty edge. "I know I won't."

Sebastian smiles tightly and nods once before pushing off the bar and heading for the door. He doesn't look at her as he exits. "Glad we're on the same page. See you around Kathryn."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Somehow she's able to make it through dinner. Taking a seat at the far end of the table, she's as far away from her mother as she can manage so that helps. Annette and Sebastian however sit kitty corner from her and even though she ignores him, she can feel his furtive glances all the same. To distract herself Kathryn flirts with Annette's cousin from Philly. Christopher, Christian, whatever. He's handsome with a wicked twinkle in his eye and when he offers her some blow it feels like an excellent idea.

They end up back in that same library, doing lines off heavy old coffee books, until her nose is twitching and she can't sit still. At some point his hand finds it's way under her dress and he's touching her. It's nice, she might even get off on it, but she can't help but compare it to the _other_ and that pisses her off.

She's considering getting on her knees to blow him, just to give her something to do when the door swings open. Annette and Sebastian stumble in laughing. It hits her for the first time how good they look together. Both blond and blue eyed and somehow _right_.

Annette stares at them wide eyed her gaze going from the faint traces of blow on the table to Kathryn who for once refuses to put on airs with her. She stares back at her with a defiant smirk, daring her to say something. Before anything can be said however, what's-his-name is pulling her to her feet and out the door. She follows, pressing her face to his arm as she brushes past the bewildered couple. She pretends she doesn't feel Sebastian's hand on her elbow as she passes.

They end up in the back of a limo on their way to the city. They fuck, with her laying across the length of the seat, her dress on the floor and him lunging clumsily between her legs. She doesn't come, but it's not completely unpleasant either.

After, they go to a club and then another. By the third one Kathryn's lost track of him but she couldn't care less. She takes up with that actor who's on that television show everyone's always going on about. He's a little older and hot and has good drugs.

Hours later she's as out of it as she ever remembers being. Snorting this, popping that and chugging it down with shots. She's stumbling and laughing under harsh strobe lights and bad house music, pushing past withering sweaty bodies to get to the ladies room. Her actor friend follows her and they fool around a bit, she thinks. It's all a bit hazy.

What she does remember however is stumbling out of that gross bathroom, the actor wrapped around her, his face in her hair laughing when she collides against someone.

"Watch it!" she barks, tossing her hair out of her face. It takes her a second longer than it should to realize she knows that chest she ran into and is currently leaning against, but she's so out of it she doesn't until she looks up into Sebastian's face. "Oh, god, not you again."

He cocks an unamused eyebrow, his face green under the lights. Looking past her at the man groping her from behind he demands, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she shouts back over the music.

"You're wasted," he sighs.

"Nothing gets by you!" He stares her down and the _disappointment_ in his face just pisses her off. As if has a right to feel anything in regards to her. Especially after the shit show tonight. "What do you want Sebastian?" she demands drawing out his name. "Come to fuck me again? Well tough shit."

She pushes at his chest and he takes her by the wrist. It's almost gentle. "I'm taking you home," he tells her, tone verging on earnest and even if she wasn't high as fuck she still wouldn't be able to follow these mood swings of his.

Kathryn yanks her hand away stumbling a little. "Fuck off."

"You heard the lady," the actor guy behind her slurs.

Sebastian pushes the guy with surprising force. "Get the fuck out of here before I alert TMZ."

The guys stumbles back, responding with an unintelligible threat before staggering off. Sebastian wraps an arm around her. "Let's go."

Kathryn's about had it with his high handed bullshit. She shrugs out of his grip, attempting to strut away, but the room is spinning and the music's too loud and she basically has no memory of what happens next outside of a few vague flashes.

She remembers staring out a window and seeing New York City streets rushing by, blurry and bright like they drove through mid-town. Then at one point she's looking at Sebastian as he stares into space, appearing pensive. Finally, she remembers him talking to her, voice low and soothing but she can't make out what he was saying. Also she was pretty sure she was throwing up.

When she wakes up it's with a start, like a sudden shot of adrenaline. Her eyes sweep around the unfamiliar room that is too bright. Sunlight is literately pouring through the large window making her squint against the harshness. Her head is pounding and the yelling coming from the other room isn't helping matters.

She's wrecked, utterly wrecked but she needs to figure out where she is. Sitting up Kathryn winces as her stomach lurches but she holds it at bay. It's a bedroom, with mahogany walls and expensive heavy furniture. There's decorative, pricy art on the walls. All around her are shelves and shelves of books, not a library but like a real collection, everything worn and well read. The sheets she's currently tangled in are crisp and designer and soft against her skin. Beside her on the bedside table is a bottle of aspirin, a glass of water and a picture of Annette, making a goofy face at the camera. Kathryn has never been goofy in her life.

So she's in Sebastian's bed, in Sebastian's house and clearly it's Sebastian in the other room fighting with who she can only assume is Annette. Fantastic.

Bits and pieces of the previous night's activities come back to her. Something akin to embarrassment washes over her when she realizes she must have passed out and he took her home. "Shit," she grumbles popping a couple capsules into her mouth, examining herself realizing for the first time that she's in her bra and underwear.

Before she can begin to process any of this the voices grow louder until they're right outside the door.

"Who is she Sebastian?" Annette demands, voice high pitched and furious.

"It's not what you think," he answers calm and rational.

"Then let me in there!"

"I can't!"

At this point Kathryn springs from the bed, her legs shaky but manageable. She finds her dress laid out across an arm chair and hurriedly throws it on, her gaze searching the room for an escape route.

"Goddammit, since when don't you trust me?" Sebastian demands, sounding much more self-righteous than he deserves to.

"Since when do you hide things?" she counters. "Look me in the eye and tell me you've never cheated on me."

There's a long answering pause that makes Kathryn stop in her tracks and stare back at the door. "That's what I thought," Annette replies, tears in her voice.

Then she hears retreating footsteps followed by Sebastian calling her name, the urgency in his voice unmistakeable. "Annette! Annette!"

She listens at the door a moment to make sure they're really gone before throwing it open. The voices sound far away, like they're coming from downstairs. Kathryn creeps to the edge of the staircase and peers down. Annette crying, Sebastian physically trying to stop her from leaving.

"Listen to me!"

"Don't touch me Sebastian! I fucking hate you!" She collapses into tears and he wraps her in a hug, murmuring apologies. He looks up and meets Kathryn's eyes. She quickly darts away.

Having no desire to see the rest of this play out she turns and heads down the hall in the opposite direction. There's another staircase and from there another hallway that leads to a door outside. She doesn't know where she is and she doesn't care. She flags down a cab and gets the hell out of there.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She can't find her earring. It's the other half of a pair of diamond studs handed down from her great grandmother and it's the one piece of jewelry Kathryn is never without. Tugging at her bare earlobe she feels naked without the other one.

She retraces her steps of course and she knows she wore them to the party the night before which means she likely lost it during the nights festivities. Kathryn pictures it lost on the sticky floor of some club, being swept up along side discarded cocktail napkins and used condoms and frowns, disheartened.

She needs to stop drinking so much. She needs to stop doing a lot of things _so much_.

Kathryn is massively hungover, but she's an old pro at this so like everything else in her life she handles it with grace and unflappable poise. She ingests her usual hangover cure than takes a car service back to Long Island and finds her mother already in the bridal suite getting ready amongst fussy attendants. When she questions her whereabouts that morning she fakes a crisis with her dress. Luckily her mother is too self involved at the moment to poke holes in her story.

Among all the people running around the chaos Kathryn notes Annette's absence. She questions her mother who waves her off insisting she's likely with Ben. Kathryn wants to ask her mother if she heard anything about her breaking up with Sebastian, but she holds her tongue. What does it matter?

Instead she disappears into another room designated for the bridal party. Taking a seat at the double vanity she scrutinizes her appearance in the mirror. Her make-up is already done, her hair set it a perfect chignon. Any traces of the night before are faint and only discernible to a knowing eye. She looks perfectly lovely.

When her phone buzzes in the pocket of her robe she scowls and stops herself from looking at it knowing it's him. Sebastian had been calling and texting her not long after she left the city. She didn't pick up, she didn't read his texts. She was sure he concocted some sort of bullshit back story about what went on last night and wanted to play along for the sake of Annette. She wasn't interested.

In less than twenty four hours she'd be on a plane back to England and then she could put all this nonsense behind her. She'd have to deal with Annette and her family during holidays perhaps, but that was only a few days at most and she was already creating excuses to get out of it.

She had liked Sebastian she can admit that. They had a good time together and what she felt for him could probably be labeled affection. Which might be a first for her. Kathryn rarely feels anything for her lovers beyond lust.

But that's it. She refuses to acknowledge him further in any sort of way.

The door open behind her and Annette enters the room, wearing the same ivory silk robe she has on. When their eyes meet, her expression is oddly blank. Kathryn forces a smile. "Hello."

"Hello," she repeats, sounding like a strange echo.

The blonde steps further into the room and approaches the vanity. Kathryn watches as she takes a few tissues from the dispenser and uses them to blot her make-up. Then she takes a seat beside her. It occurs to her then that she doesn't know Annette very well outside of the basic facts of her life. The only time they've ever talked is during parties and dinners, always polite, inconsequential chatter that she in no way instigates.

Remembering the last time they saw each other, blow on the coffee table and her unapologetic smirk, Kathryn figures she should say something. She doubts very much Annette would mention it to anyone, certainly not their parents, not now, but she speaks up none the less. Her voice chagrined she bows her lashes and speaks up, "I'm sorry about last night. I'm terribly embarrassed. I don't know what I was thinking."

Annette stares at her reflection in the mirror, there's a sharpness in her eyes that she's never seen before but her smile is pleasant. "That's alright, I'm just glad you are okay. Sebastian and I were worried about you."

She flinches at his name. "I'm fine, there's no need for worry." Unconsciously she tugs at her naked earlobe. Annette notices.

"It looks like you're missing an earring."

"Yeah, it was my grandmother's I can't seem to find it."

Getting to her feet, her almost stepsister removes something from her robe and sets it down in front of her. It's the earring. Kathryn scoops it up. Genuinely pleased she exclaims, "Oh my god. Where did you find it?"

Standing over her Annette's expression is placid as she replies, "I found it in my boyfriend's bed."

She looks up at her and for once she doesn't have the perfect excuse at the ready. Before she can formulate a reply Annette smacks her hard across the face. Just once. It's enough.

Hand at her stinging cheek Kathryn looks back at her shocked and a little applaud. She's never been struck before. The other girls face is hard and formidable, almost daring her to respond. When she doesn't Annette brushes wordlessly past her, grabs her dress and leaves the room. She doesn't slam the door.

Kathryn meets her stunned reflection in the mirror and stares at the perfect pink hand print on her face. _Well fuck._

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

The wedding goes off without a hitch, but that was to be expected. Kathryn can't imagine a scenario that didn't end with her mother getting everything she wanted. This isn't a complaint. It's far and away her mother's best quality.

The ceremony is beautiful, the reception lovely, held under white tents on the great lawn of the Rosemond estate with a string quartet and politicians and celebrities in attendance. Tomorrow there will be a full spread in the New York Times. It will feature a picture of her standing side by side with her new sister, matching beaming smiles.

It turns out, little Annette was an even better actress than herself.

The entire afternoon she smiled and gushed and played the part of the dutiful daughter to perfection, never letting on for a second that anything else was going on. She smiled at Kathryn and made small talk with her in front of their parents. She was equal parts stunned and impressed by her charade and if she wasn't so desperate to get the hell out of there she might have tried to trip her up. Instead she played along, her cheek still smarting, an ugly reminder that little Annette was tougher than she looked.

Later, as her mother was preparing to leave with Ben on their honeymoon she revealed to her in a hushed whisper that Annette and Sebastian had broken up, hence his absence at the wedding. Kathryn pretended to be mildly interested instead of indifferent which she would have preferred. After they leave, she books a flight to England that night and ditches the rest of the party to pack.

She takes her seat in first class and orders a drink from the stewardess after take off. When a gin and tonic appears in front of her she turns to thank her only to find Sebastian standing there instead. "Good evening," he drawls, suited up with a leering smile in place.

Kathryn tries her best to keep her shock at his presence at bay. She doesn't do a great job. Sitting up in her seat she looked around the half empty cabin. "Where the hell did you come from?"

He sinks down into the empty seat beside her then reaches over to take her phone. He turns it on. "Oh good, it is working."

She snatches it back. "I didn't wish to speak to you."

"I got that." The stewardess comes by and sets a drink in front of her and he snatches it up.

Kathryn stares at him, still trying to wrap her head around his sudden presence. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "I'm going to London."

"Why?"

"Inspiration." She finds herself biting the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling at that. "You were right. I don't think I gave it a fair shot last time."

Kathryn looks upwards at the ceiling lest he see how stupidly pleased she is by whatever it is he's doing. "You're not seriously following me to another country? England has stalking laws you know."

"Don't flatter yourself," he sneers. "I'm going to London, I have no interest in visiting Oxford."

She stares him down. "Really?"

He leers at her in that lazy way of his as his eyes roam over her corset top and he bites his bottom lip. "Well I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to a side trip—for research purposes of course."

Kathryn shakes her head, but already she's picturing him spread out across her dorm room bed. She sips her drink then casually inquires. "Why weren't you at the wedding?"

"You know why," he sighs reaching over to touch her cheek. She's wearing plenty of concealer, but it's still a little red. "She has a hell of a right hook, doesn't she? You should see what she did to my balls."

"Are they still attached?" she asks dryly.

"Barely." He takes a deep breath. "You should know I tried to keep you out of it, but she double backed on me and then found your earring in the bed. Somehow she knew it was yous."

"It's okay," she remarks realizing strangely enough she doesn't blame him for anything. "You probably shouldn't have come after me last night."

Staring straight ahead Sebastian replies, "Yes I should have."

Kathryn sips her drink without really tasting it, his words swimming around her brain. "Are you going to try to win her back?"

"I really don't see the point," he sighs, "It's been over for awhile now. Besides, she thinks I'm in love with someone else." Her head swings around at that and he laughs. "You can wipe that appalled look off your face. I set her straight."

"Thank god"

"I assured her it was just sex"

"Good boy"

"Mind blowing, earth shattering, epic sex"

Kathryn finds herself smiling in-spite of herself. "You did _not_ tell her that."

He shrugs his shoulders a little with a smug grin, looking pleased with himself. She turns to him, pressing her head back against the seat. "Seriously, what are you going to do in England Sebastian?"

"Fuck you?"

"Aside from that"

"I'm supposed to be finishing a novel," he drawls, unconcerned, unimpressed. "There's a publisher there who's interested in my work." He holds up his journal, "I also have something new to show her."

She knows it's about her. Kathryn leans across the arm rest, running her fingers over his sacred leather tomb. Flashing a flirty smile she asks, "Can I read it?"

He leans in close. "No." When she draws back from him he laughs. "What makes you think any of it's complimentary?"

"Because you adore me," she simpers. "Everyone does."

"I tolerate you," he corrects her with a chastising grin. "There's a difference."

They share a look and she's so stupidly happy in that moment she's a little disgusted with herself. She should be annoyed by him, outraged at his presence and him assumptions that he'll be a part of her life now. Instead she's just pleased. Kathryn tries not to examine it too hard.

He turns to her, setting his drink down. "So would you mind if I asked a question?"

"Depends. You're not going to compliment my legs again are you?"

"Doubtful. You're wearing pants." Kathryn rolls her eyes and he continues, "Ever join the mile high club?"

"Gross. No"

"That's awfully judgmental coming from a girl who let me fuck her in an alley"

"The alley was more sanitary," she drawls.

"Fair enough. Airport bathroom?"

Kathryn pretended to think it over. "I don't know. I feel as if I should make you work for it this time."

"Rental car?"

"Done"

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I feel like this is the beginning of a much longer story—a story I have no plans to write. Then again most of these chapters feel like that to me. Alright, eight more left. Review if you can. Thanks!_


	44. EXTRA: Monsters, Part I

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Author's Note: Here we go. This one is so long I had to make it two parts. There is also a fair amount of material that may not appeal to all readers including M/M, F/F and a fairly lengthy pegging scene, along with the usual shenanigans. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>Monsters<span>

PART I

* * *

><p>.<p>

Let the record show he didn't plan any of this. Not to say he would do anything differently. Blaine Tuttle has never been one for regrets.

It began at Margaux Devonshire's annual New Years party which was always held two days after the actual holiday so as to give everyone ample opportunity to recover from hangovers and to return from whatever exotic part of the world they were vacationing in. Attendance was mandatory. It wasn't as if anyone could stand Margaux. Quite the opposite. She was an insufferable bore, but an extremely wealthy and powerful one, thus all the rich assholes on the upper east side hauled their cookies to Long Island in the dead of winter to put in an appearance, dragging their spoiled offspring along with them.

Blaine finds himself, as he often did at these sorts of things, observing from the sidelines. Leaning against a pillar on the second floor balcony, he's nursing a martini in one hand while eye fucking the hot as sin piano player down below. When the hottie looks up and catches him staring his full lips twitch upwards briefly and a pretty blush colors his cheeks before looking away. Blaine's smirk deepens. This held possibilities.

"I'm bored"

Reluctantly he tares his eyes from his pray to address his oldest friend, currently draped dramatically over the ledge of the balcony. Sebastian Valmont was doing his best James Spader in _Pretty in Pink_; too pretty, too jaded, too over-it. A cigarette dangles from his pouty lips as he gazes dispassionately at the party below. Even with his wrinkled suit that smelled vaguely of gin and last week's pussy, he was still the hottest mother fucker there, which is supposes was why he still put up with his moody ass.

"None of these pretty young things strike your fancy?"

He makes a sound somewhere between a grunt and a sigh. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I fear you're loosing your touch beautiful," he coos in his sweet faggot voice meant to disarm. "It's been months since you've done something truly heinous."

They share a meaningful look, one filled with past things that won't be spoken of. Blaine grins daring him to say otherwise.

"I've lost nothing," Valmont spits, each word sharp and crisp. "I'm just sick of sleeping with these insipid Manhattan debutantes."

"Right, and I'm sick of sucking straight boy cock. It's so _boring_," he proclaims sarcastically. "Face it Valmont, you've lost your edge and people are starting to notice. I for one am becoming concerned."

He looks back at him unimpressed before returning his gaze to the party. Jesus, this was getting dull. Valmont could always be counted on for some entertainment, but ever since the events of a few months back he's been positively dull. The whole ennui shtick was growing tedious. Something needed to be done.

Since Blaine has always been somewhat of a problem solver (or problem causer) the burden would clearly fall to him.

Standing beside him, playing the literal devil on his shoulder, he suggests, "How about a game or better yet a bet? It's been _eons_."

Sebastian turns his head. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to seduce and destroy a damsel of my choosing." He doesn't miss the boy's obvious flinch so he taunts, "Unless of course you're not up to it. Given recent circumstances I would of course understand if your heart was no longer in the game."

He actually sneers at him. Even at a young age Sebastian could never stand being condescended to. "Who's the target?"

"Let's see..." Tuttle peruses the party, drinking in all the pretty little sheep down below. His gaze briefly pauses on a couple of alpha males and senior women, but gender and age had never been an obstacle for Valmont in the past. What he needs is a true equal.

When he spots her he nearly giggles out loud. Among all the beautiful upper crust pearls, one stands out above the rest. She was a little more polished, a little more regal, a little more _lethal_.

But oh no he couldn't. It would be too cruel, he tells himself. After everything poor little Sebastian's been through, to release something like _that_ on him would be...

Well, it would be pretty damn amusing is what it would be. They'd tare each other apart and Blaine would reap the benefits, to say nothing of the entertainment factor.

"Kathryn Merteuil," he announces proudly.

Valmont doesn't look especially impressed. In fact, dickhead actually rolls his eyes. "Really? _Her_?"

"Why not? You can't tell me you don't find her attractive. Not to mention that reputation of hers."

He sighs. "Isn't she seeing Reynolds?"

"Just broke up last week. Rumor has it she wouldn't put out." This of course wasn't the case, but Blaine thinks it might help things along.

Valmont is now staring at her with interest. "She's not a virgin," he states plainly.

"You're not wrong"

"You know something I don't?"

Blaine smirks. "Oh, I know all sorts of things sugar."

He sits up a little, suddenly looking more alive than he has all evening. "What are the terms?"

Tuttle takes a seat opposite him, pleased they were finally getting down to brass tacks. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you until my sinners bacchanalia to nail the bitch."

Valmont makes a face. "I'll have her on all fours in half that time."

"I'll require proof of course. Visual proof. Nothing photo shopped."

"Of course, of course," he replies with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"And it goes without saying rape and coercion of any kind with result in an automatic forfeit."

Sebastian's eyes roll up to the ceiling. "As if I would stoop to such tactics." Blaine stares him down and he shrugs and give him that familiar asshole grin of his. "What are the stakes?"

He knows what he wants of course, he's known it since he realized he preferred little boys to little girls.

"If I win," he sing songs while walking his sneaky fingers up his dearest friend's leg, "I get that delectable ass of yours."

Valmont responds with one perfectly arched eyebrow and a careless flick of his hand. "No way. I bottom for no one."

Undeterred by the rejection he coos, "Oh come on, I'll make it so good. You'll hardly feel a thing."

"Jesus," Sebastian huffs, "Tell me these straight boys you fuck around with don't actually fall for that?"

"You'd be shocked what I can make people believe"

"I doubt that," comes his droll reply. "And if I win?"

"Anything you want pudding"

He tilts his head back against the stone pillar considering it. After a beat a slow, calculating smile spreads across his face. "If I win I want access to the vault."

The charming, silly fag smile he had been sporting since they started this conversation falls away and is replaced with a vicious sneer. Some might call this Blaine Tuttle's true face. "Fuck off," he snarls.

Valmont lets out a hearty laugh. "Then forget my ass."

Inhaling sharply he zeros in on their target, talking up some of the adults below. She was formidable to be sure and there was little chance she would fall for Valmont's line of BS. Even if she did, he could always make sure things went his way. That's what he was best at.

"Alright asshole, you got yourself a bet." He extends his hand and they shake, each grinning knowingly.

Tossing his cigarette over the ledge, Sebastian swings his legs to the floor and gets to his feet. The spring in his step is unmistakable. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lady to charm."

As he watches him head down the grand staircase, Blaine calls out, "Happy hunting Sebastian."

Poor bastard. They were going to eat each other alive and he would have a front row seat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

By the time he's circled the party twice and come up empty handed, Sebastian is seriously reconsidering this bet. As he makes his way through the crowd various sets of pretty eyes flutter his way, but he ignores them all, searching for the brunette in the midnight blue dress. The more he looks, the more it becomes apparent she's not there. It's too early for her to have made an exit. She's likely somewhere in the house.

Climbing the stairs, Sebastian considers what he knows about Kathryn Merteuil. Admittedly it's not much. She arrived about a month into senior year, hailing from some English boarding school. Three months later she had somehow managed to obtain the student body president position as well as prominent positions on several committees and clubs. The general consensus was she was cultured and intelligent, what every Upper East Side girl should strive for. He had to admit her beauty had intrigued him, as did her clearly fake doe-eyed stare, but other than that he hadn't given Kathryn much consideration. Had he been on his game when she arrived he would have had her spread eagle across his bed by now, but circumstances dictated otherwise. He's been distracted.

Valmont searches through rooms, casually opening doors, but other than finding a congressman with his face between his classmates tits, he comes up empty. He wonders if she's off fooling around with someone. Although she played the good girl, Sebastian doesn't buy it. Experience had taught him to spot a virgin from a mile away. The swing of her hip was too knowing and although others might be blind to it, sensuality pours out of her.

Even with this thought it mind he's still rather taken aback when he finds her.

It's on accident really. Exiting the bathroom, he uses the wrong door only to finds himself in a library and right in the middle of every teenage boy's wet dream. For there's the student body president elect arching against a plush velvet armchair, legs spread, dress hiked up with a hot blond on her knees in front of her eating her out.

Sebastian edges further into the room, a smile spreading across his face. Kathryn's eyes are shut tight, her hand tangled in the girl's tresses as she mews and bucks. "Very good Jenny," she praises, voice high and tight, "A little higher...yeah like that...ugh...god...slip a finger inside...not that hole..._yes_..."

He's content to watch their little show for awhile, but soon his pants get a bit uncomfortable and he rather not interrupt them with a hard-on. Leaning against the opposite arm chair he clears his throat. The girl on her knees spins around letting out a shocked gasp. Kathryn appears momentarily startled, but it quickly morphs into irritation.

Sebastian grins at her, playfully boyish. He holds up a hand. "Sorry to interrupt. By all means please continue."

Her eyes narrow just slightly at him. Jenny, who he recognizes as a popular sophomore, gets to her feet looking back and forth between them, wide eyed and confused, her mouth red and wet. "I-I have to go," she stammers, gaze darting to the floor.

She starts past him when Sebastian reaches out stopping her. Her eyes meet his and she's practically shaking in fear. He finds it highly amusing. Toying with her, he wipes away some forgotten girl cream on her mouth. Sucking it off his finger he gazes at Kathryn who rolls her eyes. It's tangy on the tongue.

Patting the trembling sophomore's bottom he instructs, "Run along."

She departs and they get down to business, sizing each other up. Dress fixed, legs crossed, she sips her champagne with a calculated look of boredom. Sebastian likes this look on her her and much prefers it to her doe eyed innocence routine.

"I'd like to apologize once again for my entrance. I know how frustrating it is to a have a good cum interrupted."

Kathryn sighs. "There was nothing particularly memorable about it."

Something about the acerbic tone of her voice, equal parts musical and harsh, pulls him in closer. He was suddenly filled with the urge to sit down beside her, pull her close and have her whisper dirty things to him. It was a vaguely absurd thought given she was staring at him liked she wished to see his entrails leaking out of his body.

Sebastian slowly circles around the chair. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"You interrupted a tutoring session," she explains. "I have to keep these young girls in line somehow."

He hasn't a clue what that means, but he's most certainly intrigued. "I must admit I didn't realize we had such similar interests Kathryn."

She looks over her shoulder at him with a teasing smirk and a knowing look in her eyes. "You haven't been paying attention."

This is true enough. It was becoming clear he had drastically underestimated her, but Tuttle hadn't. His old friend knew exactly what he was doing when he choose her as the target of their bet. This wasn't a battle that would be easily won.

Sebastian finds his eyes slipping from her face to her chest, where her tits were pushing teasingly against the sweetheart collar of her dress. He hadn't realized until now how impressive they were. Letting his fingers wander across her cleavage he sighs in regards to her earlier remark, "I think it's high time we remedy that, don't you."

Kathryn waits until his fingers slip under the silk fabric of her dress before flinging his hand away. "Not interested," she hisses back.

"So you are a dyke," he sighs, "What a waste."

Setting her glass down she rises to her feet to face him. He's expecting some sort of outraged rebuttal, so she surprises him when instead she presses herself against him, a seductive, dangerous gleam in her eye. "I like men Sebastian," she whispers, his name rolling off her tongue with ease as her hand slides down his chest to the bulge in his pants. She runs one tantalizing finger across his length making him twitch. "There's nothing I love more than a nice...hard...cock. I just have no interest in yours."

Yanking her hand back she throws one last teasing smirk his way before turning on her heel and strutting off. Sebastian stares after her for a moment, shocked and aroused before getting his bearings. He takes a seat in the chair she left behind and lets her get almost to the door before calling out, "You know it would be an awful shame if I had to crush that squeaky clean reputation of yours." She pauses then swings back around, eyes hard and focused. Sebastian clucks his tongue. "What would the ladies who lunch say if they discovered their newest inductee was a part time rug muncher?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Kathryn, why would I threaten you?" he simpers, his voice high and ridiculous. "I just want us to be friends."

She laughs and there's something vaguely unpleasant about it. "You don't want to screw with me Sebastian."

"Oh, why's that?"

She moves towards him with a predatory strut. "Because darling, who do you think they'll believe? Me the straight A, student body president or you, the boy who drove the former headmaster's daughter to suicide?"

Sebastian goes still at the mention of his former lover. Everyone knew better than to bring her up around him. Almost everyone.

"How is little Annette?" she asks with phony sympathy, twisting the knife further. "Have you heard from her recently?"

"Shut your fucking mouth," he snaps coldly.

Kathryn doesn't so much as flinch. Instead, the bitch smiles mean and triumphant then leans over him. Caressing his face she sighs. "It's a damn shame you've turned into such a pansy ass loser Valmont. We might have had some fun. Oh well." Her fingers curve around his chin and suddenly she's gripping him fiercely, her nails digging into him painfully as she jerks his head to the side. Gaze hard, voice deadly she warns, "By the way, you ever threaten me again and I'll fucking end you."

Then without another word she releases her talons and struts away leaving Valmont to glare into the void she left behind. Blaine is fucking dead.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oh my god, great speech Kathryn!"

"Kathryn I'm having a party this weekend"

"I love your necklace Kathryn!"

Smile fixed in place she makes her way down the crowded senior wing of Manchester prep while being accosted from every direction by pathetic losers eager for her attention. Well not _her_ attention exactly, but rather the Marcia Brady persona she wore everyday like a second uniform. She wonders sometimes how these lame ass sheep would react if she were to reveal her true self. What would they do if she sashayed down the hall like the bad bitch she was with a sneer on her face, skirt hiked up, cleavage out, laughing at them as they tried to get her attention. Would they still worship her then?

Not frigging likely.

The real Kathryn would be shunned and hated. People liked nice—even when it was phony as hell.

The final bell sounds and everyone scatters to get to class, everyone except her that is. One of the perks of being little miss school spirit, she could skip class on occasion and be given a pass. Kathryn waits until the hall is nearly empty before making a stealth escape down to the boiler room. It's too warm and smells mostly of mildew, but it's one of the few discreet locations in the building.

"You're late"

Blaine Tuttle is waiting for her, reclining against some ancient pipe. His fuchsia sweater vest worn under the school regulated navy jacket clashes wildly with the mute depressing walls as does his bleached blond hair. In short he looks ridiculous. As always.

"I got held up at student council," she sighs.

"It must be so hard being you sometimes," he grouses sarcastically.

"Eat me fucktard"

She didn't care much for Tuttle. Point of fact, she basically loathed him and she was pretty sure it was mutual even though he claimed to be charmed by her. They were too similar. Just like her, Blaine wore a variety of masks. There was his Eddie Haskell; good little republican wasp character that he wore for adults (and Kathryn found hard to believe anyone _actually_ bought) and then there was his silly little queen persona. This was the act that most people believed, but Kathryn saw through them it. Underneath all the pastel and the phony lisp, Tuttle was rotten to the core, same as her. He cared for nothing and no one outside of himself and his own needs.

Not to say she didn't enjoy him on some occasions, it was just for the most part, he was a real dick.

"Be nice," he sing songs holding up a baggie of cocaine, "Or I won't share." Kathryn attempts to snatch it from him, but he holds it out of reach. He rubs his fingers together and she rolls her eyes before digging a small wad of bills out of her cleavage.

When he hands over the drugs she doesn't waste anytime, scooping a little out on her fingernail and snorting a bump. The familiar tingling sensation in her nostril makes her tremble a little so she goes in for another.

"Easy killer," he chides, "You're going to be bouncing off the walls."

"Like you wouldn't enjoy that"

"Didn't say I wouldn't"

Kathryn sneers at him before tucking the drugs away. She can feel Tuttle assessing her as she does. When he speaks his voice is oddly casual. "Are you fucking anyone these days?"

Her brows knit together as she processes the question then lets out a short laugh while easing her hands up his thighs. "Why, are you reconsidering my original offer of payment?"

"Please," he scoffs removing her hands, "I don't care what the reviews say, I have no interest in dining at _that_ establishment."

Kathryn crosses her arms to her chest, growing increasingly annoyed by this conversation. "Then why do you care who I fuck?" Before he can answer she remembers something from earlier that weekend. "This wouldn't have to do with you buddy Valmont hitting on me, would it?"

A smile peaks out around the edges of his mouth. "Perhaps."

"_Spill_"

He hesitates only a moment before revealing, "Well we made this little bet..."

Kathryn rolls her eyes, not terribly surprised. Rich boys by and large were assholes. "Of course you did."

Blaine regards her skeptically. "Are you _honestly_ offended?"

"More like curious." Which is true enough. "I thought Valmont gave up his naughty ways?"

She knows nothing about Sebastian Valmont that wasn't churned out from the rumor mill. Super pretty, super rich, super fucked up. This is hard to hold against him as that pretty much describes everyone at Manchester. Even with his tragic back story he hadn't been on her radar—until the other night.

"You should know better than that. People like us, people like Valmont don't change. We simply try on another persona."

"So this brooding Heathcliff act-

"Is his way of laying low until the mess with the Hargrove girl blows over"

Kathryn's not sure she buys that. She remembers the look on his face when she mentioned her name. She can tell a charade from a mile away and that was the real deal. This only feeds her curiosity more.

"Tell me about this bet."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bets off"

Blaine is in the middle of his weekly innovatory check when Valmont comes strutting in unannounced, coattails flying behind him, nostrils flaring. Normally he enjoys him like this, all pissy and worked up, but this was business and thus more important that his latest high school hissy fit. However, Blaine breaks character for no one.

"Forfeiting already? Well alright." Reaching into his desk he removes a bottle of lube and tosses it at him. He shrugs of his jacket and nods towards the bed. "On your stomach. I advise you to get comfortable. I have no intentions of being gentle."

Sebastian's pretty face twists in annoyance and he throws the bottle back at him. "Get bent."

"You forfeit and you'll be the one bending darling," he reminds him.

Rolling his eyes he flops dramatically into an arm chair. Tuttle must admit he's always admired the boy's flare for the dramatic. "What's got your panties in a twist this time?"

"Merteuil," he snaps spitting out her name like a curse. "You neglected to tell me she was a fucking headcase."

Blaine smirks as he resumes counting his latest shipment of product. He can just picture how that first meeting went, him running his usual bullshit and Kathryn shutting it down before he got the first come on out. What he wouldn't have given to see it played out live. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Valmont is clearly not amused. "Well you can forget it. I have no desire to bed that bitch."

He highly doubts that. "Please, I'm Kinsey level gay and even I've considered it. You can't tell me you're not curious."

When he shrugs indifferently, Blaine let's out a long sigh, annoyed they had to go through this charade. They both knew he was full of shit, but his poor fragile ego has been bruised and he wouldn't bend until Tuttle administered a push.

Opening his tablet he cues up a video and a second later it appears on the big screen TV in front of them. High pitched moans of the female variety fill the room. It's Kathryn getting her brains fucked out by some blandly handsome chap. As far as amateur porno's go it's fairly hot. The student body president is on her knees, getting pounded from behind, pale perfect tits bouncing in time as she moans and begs for more. Things really start getting interesting when another gentleman crawls on to the bed with them, grabs her by the neck and forces her mouth on his dick. Kathryn happily complies.

As the room fills with the sounds of fucking Blaine watches as Valmont gets to his feet and walks closer to the screen, his memorized gaze refusing to so much as blink as he takes it in. Tuttle smirks.

"Where did you get this?" he asks.

"A very bad man sold it to me for an exorbitant fee, but as you can see it's totally worth it."

He says nothing more, too enthralled by the images on the screen. Blaine wonders if he's turned on. Slithering up behind him he runs a finger down his spine. "Wait until she gets really flexible," he murmurs as his sneaky hand makes it's way around his waist to settle on his crotch. Just as he suspected he's hard. Unable to help himself he gives him a little squeeze and rub. Valmont bites at his bottom lip and he eases in for the kill. "Imagine bringing a bitch like that to heal," he whispers in his ear. "You'd be a fucking legend."

A sinister smirk spreads over Sebastian's pretty face and using the opportunity to his advantage, Blaine casually flicks open the button of his pants and eases a hand inside. Valmont groans, low, virtually inaudible, his eyes still on the TV as Tuttle wraps his hand around his warm, hard cock. He's not terribly surprised to discover his old friend is well endowed, his reputation being what it is and all. Pretty, rich and well hung, some really do have it all.

As he jerks him off he tells him, "They're going to bend her over that desk in a minute. Your girl really has a thing for anal."

"Something you have in common," Sebastian pants.

"Touche," he chuckles.

Wetting his full lips, he asks, "Are they going to take her...at the same time...?"

Tuttle speeds up his hand, then drops a kiss on his neck. "Oh yeah, she's definitely _that_ kind of slut."

"Yes," he breaths and because he can tell he's more turned on by the video than the hand-job, Blaine decides to punish him. He turns off the television before they get to the good part, then removes his hand.

Sebastian stares at the black screen pouting adorably, his hard-on tenting his pants. "Burn me a copy," he demands.

"Sorry I can't," he sighs, leaning against his desk and lighting up a cigarette. "However, if you win the bet there's a copy in the vault." Valmont swings back around to face him, looking annoyed. Blaine pushes just a little bit more. "Tell you what, since I'm feeling sympathetic to your plight, if you really want to end the bet, I'll let you. I won't even make you fork over my winnings."

Sebastian smiles tightly. "Gee Blaine, how uncharacteristically generous of you."

He shrugs. "I should have realized this would be out of your league. My bad."

They stare each other down for a long beat before the pretty boy breaks. "Fuck it," he snarls, "High and mighty Merteuil is going down. In more ways than one."

Blaine smirks, trying his damnedest to repress his gloat. "If you insist," he sighs.

_Dance, puppets, dance_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebastian is stepping out of the shower when he hears someone in his bedroom. He's fairly certain who it is. Wrapping a towel around his waist he grins. Perhaps a little mother/son playtime was just what he needed to deal with this mood he's found himself in since leaving Tuttle's. Not to mention the hard on he can't seem to get rid of.

Only when he steps into the bedroom he finds a surprise waiting for him instead: Kathryn Merteuil stretched out across his bed with a coquettish smile on her lips. "Hello," she purrs her gaze raking over him.

"Hello," he parrots back, drinking her in. She's wearing some amalgamation of the school uniform and a naughty porn star. Her tartan skirt is hiked up revealing slender, enticing thigh. The school cardigan is gone leaving her in a too small white dress shirt, unbuttoned low enough that her bright pink bra and cleavage are displayed prominently. She should look ridiculous, maybe even desperate, but no, she just looks hot.

This is doing nothing to relieve his boner.

"Some teenager purporting to be your stepmother let me in. She said to tell you mommy would be in shortly to help you clean up," she explains, bemusement evident on her face. "What kind of fucked up shit goes on in this house Valmont?"

He smirks picturing Merteuil's reaction to his beautiful stepmother. His father married twenty two year old Annabelle, six months ago then deposited her at the house so he could jet around the world on business. After the ordeal with Annette went down he found himself wanting to say inside. Mommy, as she liked to teasingly refer to herself, made a fine distraction in his bed. She was a little fucked in the head, but who among them wasn't?

Answering her question he drawled, "Nothing you would likely be shocked by."

"True enough," she admits.

Sebastian traces a finger over her hip picturing in his head how she looked in the video, naked and debauched and dying for it. Shit, he should have _insisted_ on a copy. "What can I help you with Kathryn?"

"I head about your little wager with Tuttle." When his hand pauses her smile deepens. "I came to tell you it won't be happening."

He retracts his hand stepping back. He should have known Blaine would take every opportunity to screw him over. This was a set back, but then again if he spun it correctly, maybe it could work to his advantage. All cards on the table might make things interesting.

"We'll see," he responds with his usual practiced indifference, then he casually flicks off his towel and let's it fall to the floor. Sebastian takes deep satisfaction in the blatant hunger that was written all over her face as she ogled his cock currently standing at attention.

She licks her lips then meets his stare. Her gaze is dark, her desire undeniable. "That's not playing fair," she pouts.

"If you cared anything about fair, you wouldn't have come over dressed like _that_, rubbing yourself against my Egyptian sheets," he counters slipping into a pair of silk pajama bottoms. "Besides, you can't tell me you aren't curious."

He isn't surprised when she doesn't deny it. Between that video and the scene in the library the other night, a picture of Kathryn Merteuil was starting to form and it was one that was eerily similar to his own. Uncomfortably so.

"What's in the vault?"

Sebastian turns around, not bothering to mask his surprise. He would have thought she knew all about it by now. "It's his collection of blackmail material. Our friend Tuttle has a video fetish. He loves collecting everyone's secrets. He has all sorts of shit on people."

"Not me," she trumpets proudly. "Some of us are smart enough to keep are shit locked down."

"Is that so?" he challenges with a knowing smirk. Approaching the bed he runs a hand up her bare leg. Her skin is warm silk under his fingertips. "That's funny. I could have sworn that was you in the movie Blaine screened this afternoon."

Kathryn's expression darkens. Something resembling fear flickers across her face. "What movie?"

"Oh some amateur porn flick featuring you getting double teamed by two strapping young lads." His fingers inch under her skirt. "I'll admit I've seen my fair share of dirty flicks in the past, but that one was impressive. Who knew under that cast iron bitch routine, beat the heart of a truly enthusiastic slut."

She angrily shoves his hand away before it can get to the promised land, then flops back against the bed. Sebastian watches mesmerized as a variety of emotions play out over her face. There's fury of course, but something else lingering around the edges. Shame perhaps. "I take it you had no idea he was in possession of this video?"

"Clearly," she huffs, deep in thought.

Chuckling his tongue he takes a seat beside her on the bed. "Well no worries, when I win this bet I'll happily dispose of it for you." After he broadcast it for the world to see of course.

She shoots him a look of disbelief. "Aren't we cocky."

He shrugs. "I know my abilities and you are clearly bored out of your mind. You can't tell me Court Reynolds or any of these other boys you waste your time on can really do anything for you."

"And you can?"

"I'm the best," he crows, unapologetically arrogant. "Ask around."

"Who, Annette Hargrove?" she tosses back with a cruel smile.

Just hearing her name makes his stomach drop. He twists away from her, but doesn't leave the bed. Instead he glares up at the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge the remark or what it did to him. Which was stupid because she was well aware, as her tittering laughter revealed.

"Oh come on Valmont, don't pout," she teases, her hand coming out to trace a forefinger down his bare chest. "Perhaps there is a way you can get closer to winning your bet."

Sebastian turns to her, eyebrows raised. Pressing her back against the bed, hand clutching her hip he bends down to kiss her. "That was easier than I thought," he murmurs.

Kathryn presses her finger to his mouth before his lips meet hers. "Cecile Caldwell," she states plainly.

He pulls back. "Who?"

"Your latest conquest"

"I'm not following"

"I need you to seduce Cecile Caldwell," she explains. "Do that and I might consider helping you."

Sitting up he tries to pinpoint where he knows that name. When it dawns on him he shakes his head. "Caldwell? Isn't that the freshman your ex has been sniffing around?" He chuckles, "You want me to seduce some lowly freshman to get back at the guy who dumped you? Pathetic."

"That bitch stole what was mine," she snaps back with surprising venom.

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow. "Hit a nerve did I? I'm going to pass. She's seen nothing, she knows nothing. She'll flop on her back out of simple curiosity."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem"

Unimpressed he sits up and reaches for his cigarettes on the bedside table. "If you want to hurt Court, why not go after him?"

"Because it might get traced back to me and I can't allow that to happen. Everyone loves me," she simpers. He feels her sit up behind him then rest her chin on his shoulder. "Come on Sebastian you can't tell me you're not interested. I thought virgins were your bread and butter?"

"Not anymore," he grumbles wincing at the memory of the last one.

"She's cute and innocent and _eager_," she whispers in his ear, her breath hot and tempting against his skin. When he feels her slide a hand to his lap he tries to steal himself against the sensation. but fails miserably. Even thinking back on Blaine doing this only hours earlier doesn't help. She rubs him just as expertly. "A nice set of tits, that firm, round ass and of course her completely uncharted pussy all wet and waiting."

Sebastian breathes harshly through his nose. "And if I do this, will I get you?"

"Not necessarily," she admits, coy smile in place.

He removes her hand from his lap and looks over his shoulder at her stonily. "Then no deal."

Kathryn sighs and lays back down, positioning herself for his gaze. "Do this Valmont and you'll be one step closer to reaching your goal."

"Why not make it an even trade?"

A smile tugs at her lips as she runs her hands over her breasts and squirms a little. It was all for show of course, but it didn't make it any less hot. "You said it yourself," she breaths, "It's too easy. It really wouldn't be fair would it?" Sighing he reaches back and places his hand on top of hers as she touches herself. "Think of it like foreplay Valmont. Show me what you can do. Impress me. Get me off." When his finger goes rouge and brushes up against her puckered nipple she gasps.

Kneeling over her, hand gripping her tit, he considers her offer. It's tempting for sure and it's been ages since he's done anything remotely wicked, even if taking down some insipid virgin was low hanging fruit at best. However, he also had to consider the fact that she was likely setting him up for something. Then again, he was doing the same with her.

Bending down he kisses her with the gentlest of pressure, it's a tease really, of things to come. When he pulls back he watches as her tongue comes out to wet her lips and capture his taste. Something about it was even more erotic than the kiss itself. Kathryn hums and when she speaks her voice is raspy. "Do we have a deal?"

"Consider it done," he murmurs. Smirking he leans down to kiss her again only she turns her head. He kisses her neck instead.

She leaves before either of them can find anything close to satisfaction, slipping out from underneath him, eyeing his tented pants with a knowing smirk. His body is literally trembling with repressed desire, but he doesn't acknowledge it as she departs. 'Mommy' arrives not longer after and Sebastian proceeds to pound her face first into the mattress. As he does, he finds himself bending over her, burying his own face not in her chocolate tresses, but rather the pillow beside her that smells of another girl all together. He comes hard picturing Kathryn Merteuil's face as he does.

Later on, when he's recording this encounter in his journal, he purposely leaves that detail out.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"...and then he stuck his fingers back there," Cecile Caldwell reveals in a scandalized whisper.

Although Kathryn was well aware what she was alluding to she asks anyway, "Back where?"

The younger girl blushes a deep crimson, eyes falling to the floor as he she whispers softly, "You know, my butt."

"I see," she replies, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, because holy shit, she didn't expect that. "So that's it then?"

She shakes her head, still not meeting her stare. "No. There's more."

In a shaky voice that grows with excitement on every word, little Cecile proceeds to describe in all too vivid detail how Sebastian sodomized her virgin ass. By the end of it even Kathryn is blushing.

_Jesus Christ, Valmont._

"So you didn't like it?" she asks after she finishes explaining how he came all over her backside.

Cecile actually shrugs. "It was okay. I mean it hurt a lot, a _whole_ lot but by the end it kinda felt okay. It wasn't as nice as when he had his tongue down there, but I think I liked it."

It was taking everything in her not to roll her eyes at the little moron. You either liked anal sex or you hated it. Nobody thought it was 'okay'. Fucking idiot.

Before she could press her further, Cecile began to tear up. Kathryn's eyes went wide, her gaze searching around the empty library fearful someone might spot this display. It was empty. "Cecile, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No," she cries, "But what if he tells someone? Everyone knows what Sebastian is like with girls. What if my mom finds out? What if Court does? I'm so stupid!"

Well, on that they could agree. Kathryn runs a sympathetic hand down her arm and assures her, "You made a mistake Cecile, everyone does it. Don't worry, I'll make sure Sebastian won't breathe a word about your...indiscretion." Cecile makes a face and it becomes clear she doesn't know what that word means. This time Kathryn is unable to suppress her eye roll. "No one will find out he fucked you in the butt Cecile."

Her face lights up. "Thank you Kathryn." Before she can stop her the airhead throws her arms around her and squeals in delight. "You're the best friend ever!"

Ugh, there was nothing she hated more than being hugged. It did however did lend her the opportunity to check her phone over her shoulder. There was a message from Valmont. He was waiting in the photo lab.

Untangling herself from the ungainly freshman, Kathryn gets to her feet. "I need to get going Cecile, I'll talk to you later." She nods in understanding then winces as she shifts against the couch. Merteuil finds herself smiling sympathetically. "Try sitting on a bag of peas or something. That and some aspirin will help with the pain."

Cecile smiles back gratefully as she departs. Kathryn has a stupid grin on her face as she practically skips to the second floor. The photo lab is empty when she arrives, but the red light is on over the dark room door signaling someone inside. She slips into the room and finds Sebastian removing a photo from solution. Just as it's name suggests, the room is dark as she enters except for the safelight that illuminates everything with a sinister red glow.

"I just had the most interesting chat with our friend Cecile," she reveals, approaches him, hips swinging as she does.

"Oh, how is my little coquette?" he asks sounding bored as usual.

"She's having trouble sitting down," she replies darkly before altering her voice in a faint mimic of Cecile's innocence. "I didn't know a boy could put it back there!"

He smirks a little clipping a photo of the clothes wire over their head. "She certainly knows now."

There was something about seeing him like this, flippantly arrogant and cruel, that just did it for her. If only he knew. "Jesus, you certainly have a set on you. Even _I_ wouldn't initiate anal on the first go around."

"Impressed?"

Kathryn turns observing the photos. One in particular shows little Cecile, bent over, mouth open in obvious pleasure as he plows her from behind. She pulls the picture down for a closer look. "Yes, very much so."

Sebastian slides his hands to her shoulders, gently massaging her before tracing down her body. When he presses a hand between her legs she finds herself leaning back against his hard body, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. "I believe we had a deal," he murmurs low in her ear.

"Did we?" she gasps when his fingers press fleeting against her panty covered pussy.

"Yes, we did," he replies firmly, his hand impatiently tugging her panties out of the way.

When his hand makes contact with her cunt an embarrassing kneeing sound emerges unwanted from her throat. Kathryn knows if she lets this go any further she won't be able to stop him. She won't want to. She could barely wrench herself away this time, but she does, twisting out from underneath his eager hand.

"I said I'd consider it," she remarks trying to sound imposing and not desperate and breathy like she feels. Holding up the picture she adds, "While this is a good start you haven't quite earned it yet."

Sebastian snatches the photo from her hands. "Fine. Then no pictures."

"Then consider your bet over," she counters.

They stare each other down with neither flinching. Valmont just glares back at her with that vacant mask of his, looking for all the world like he could give a shit. It was infuriating. Normally, she wouldn't even consider backing down, but she's sensible enough to realize a stalemate would get her nowhere.

Sighing she tosses the photo aside then presses herself against him, hands at his chest. "Perhaps we can reach a compromise," she offers in a seductive tone.

"What did you have in mind?"

Kathryn unfastens his pants, yanks his zipper down, then thrusts a hand inside grasping his hot, full, cock. He gasps, then lets out a shaky breath, his mask of indifference fluttering helplessly away. "What do you want?" she asks.

He swallows uneasily then grumbles, "More than a lousy hand job." Sebastian runs a finger over her lips before slipping it into her mouth. She sucks on his fingertip hard until he groans.

Without further ado she drops to her knees. The floor is hard cement and it's uncomfortable against her knees, but she pushes her discomfort aside, opening up his pants further to pull out his now half hard cock. It's dark and she can only faintly make out his shape so she uses her hand, jerking him to fullness. He's an impressive size that's for sure and she can't stop her mind from wandering to how it would feel to have him buried inside her. Painful at first, but then epic as he pounded her into oblivion.

Gripping him in her fist she guides his swollen member to her mouth. Kathryn doesn't bother teasing him, she just swallows him down to the root. She gags a little, but she kind of likes it. He tastes salty and warm on her tongue and smells like boy. Sometimes this could be repellent, but now it was just turning her on. She'd like to drag this out, tease him a little, but it hasn't escaped her attention that she's on her knees at _school_ of all places with the Upper East Side lothario's dick down her throat. This was not the time for that. So she gets to work blowing his brains out.

Oh, but the yummy noises he makes. All gasping and needy. She tries to commit them to memory so later on when she's alone with her shower head between her legs she can remember every whimper and moan. Kathryn bobs her head frantically, swallowing him to the root on every forward thrust as Sebastian's hands tangle in her hair, guiding her movements and grunting her name.

She's playing with his balls when she hears the dark room door open. Kathryn goes still as does Sebastian. "Yo Valmont," some unfamiliar male voice calls out, "You almost done in here? I have to finish this assignment for Ms. Ryan."

Kathryn's heart is beating frantically as she listens to this bozo drone on about his stupid homework. However, when she realizes it's too dark for him to notice her, not to mention she was hidden behind the desk she relaxes. Pulling off the dick in her mouth she looks up and smirks at Sebastian's quiet, furious expression.

"I'll be done shortly Brian," he bites out with barely concealed contempt.

"Alright, hey what are you working on anyway?"

Wanting to have a little fun she jerks him in her fist until he's biting his lip, then lifts his cock and sucks his balls into her mouth. When she lets her teeth gently graze the sensitive skin, his hiss is unmistakable. Sebastian's grip on her hair tightens.

"None of your fucking business Brian," he finally snaps. "Get the hell out of here."

"Geez, fine, god relax," he huffs before turning to depart.

When they're finally alone he lets out a loud breath then looks down at her, a smile on his face. "You naughty little bitch," he laughs.

"I'm sorry," she pouts pretending to look contrite, "I just couldn't help myself. They're so yummy." Kathryn resumes sucking him and Sebastian curses, his grip on her hair tightening. "I know baby," she murmurs between licks to his swollen head. "I'll get you there."

Using her years of experience to her advantage, Kathryn blows him so good that by the time he finally comes shes shocked he even remembers his own name. Yanking on her hair, she allows him to fuck her face in a careless rhythm as he batters her poor throat. It will take several lozenges before she will be able to swallow painlessly again, but it's worth it to watch him come undone so spectacularly. She tongues the underside of his cock, teasing one sensitive area in particular until he is a quaking, babbling mess. Face twisted in pleasure, Sebastian moans helplessly, hips shaking under her hands as he explodes down her throat. Kathryn savors the bitter taste of his seed, finally releasing him from her mouth, wiping away the stray cum on her lips while he tries to reel himself in. Smiling prettily she asks, "Satisfied?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he pulls her to her feet and presses himself against her, cock still out and half hard. Sebastian levels his forehead against hers and when he speaks he sounds a little drugged. "Fuck, where have you been?"

Kathryn lets out a laugh, verging on a giggle. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Valmont nods, then with a hand cupping her cheek he crushes his mouth to hers. There's nothing particularly subtle or tentative about the kiss, not like the first time, it's all raw hunger and need, but she doesn't care. It turns her on. When he pulls back, his mouth his red and his eyes wild and excited. "What's next?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They ruin Cecile using the pictures to humiliate, disgrace and _crush_ her. Then, at Sebastian's insistence they take down Court as well and they don't stop there. For weeks they target various classmates for destruction. Sometimes it's on account of minor infractions or imagined slights, but mostly they do it because it's _fun_.

Sebastian keeps waiting for the guilt to settle in, but it never comes. Instead he feels more alive and invigorated then he has in years. Having broken free of his self-induced purgatory he feels like himself again. And it's all thanks to Kathryn.

With each passing day Valmont finds himself falling further and further under her spell. He's never had a partner before, an equal, someone to share in his mischief. It's fun. Kathryn was exciting and infuriating, a never ending mystery. Every time he thinks he's peeled back a layer he finds ten more.

As for his attraction towards her, it's something he's never felt before. It feels endless, limitless, overwhelming so much so that at times he feels like he'll loose his mind if he can't have her. They mess around on occasion, with Kathryn using her hands, her mouth, her _words_, to get him off, but never ever her cunt. To make matters worse she refuses to let him touch her. He's becoming a little desperate for it, going so far as to beg her one embarrassing, drunken time ("To hell with the bet, I don't care anymore. I just need to be inside you. Please Kathryn, please"). The wager with Tuttle looms occasionally in his mind, but for the most part he's content to forget about it, even though the deadline was fast approaching.

Sebastian is feeling better than he has in months. Then one day, a letter arrives from Annette.

Just like that he finds himself falling back into a funk. The day after receiving it in the mail he blows off school, moping about the city, ignoring his calls. Ignoring Kathryn. This is a mistake. Anyone else would take the hint he wanted to be left alone, but she cared nothing for his feelings or wishes. After blowing her off for two days she comes storming into his bedroom unannounced, her face pinched in righteous anger.

"Why the fuck haven't you answered my calls?" she demands strutting up to the desk he's sitting behind.

Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose, in no mood to deal with her. "Kathryn, can we not? I'm really not up for it."

"Oh, poor baby," she coos sarcastically. "Is it that time of the month again?"

"Fuck off," he snarls.

She smiles a little at his fury. "What's up with you? 'Mommy' says you've been in your room all day."

"It's not that crazy bitches job to monitor my comings and goings," he grouses.

"Then perhaps you should stop encouraging her," she offers. When he merely rolls his eyes at the suggestion, Kathryn circles around the desk to stand in front of him. She runs a hand through his hair and tugs playfully. When she speaks her voice is laced with a softness he's never heard her use before. "What's wrong Valmont?"

He opens his mouth to say something before closing it and shaking his head.

"Spill Sebastian," she presses, "Or else I'm going to walk out that door and we'll never speak again."

He's not really sure he buys that threat, but he none the less finds himself opening the top drawer of his desk and retrieving the letter. Wordlessly he hands it over to her. Kathryn takes it, her gaze shooting to him when she sees who it's from. "Shit," she exclaims, in awed surprise.

Sebastian gives a careless wave of his hand. "Read it."

Taking a seat on the bed he watches her as she reads it over. After a few minutes she looks up at him and shrugs. "So she forgives you. You're off the hook. What's the problem?"

She didn't get it. He isn't sure why he thought she would. "Maybe I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"We don't get what we deserve Valmont, only what we're bold enough to take."

"Christ, you sound like Tuttle," he grumbles, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Forget it, you don't understand."

Kathryn's attention is back on the letter as she mutters softly, "Of course I do. I've been Annette."

Sebastian leans in, not sure he's heard her right. "_Pardon_?"

She sits up on the bed, looking a little annoyed. "You don't know? I would have thought Tuttle told you." When he stares back at her, clearly indicating he knows nothing she sighs, "I wasn't in the psych ward or anything like that. I did get fucked over however and it didn't end well."

"What happened?"

Taking a deep breath she hesitates, looking at him briefly before launching into her tale. "Well you know I was in boarding school before I came to Manchester. However, I didn't leave because my parents insisted I come to New York. I was _asked_ to leave."

"You?" he asks with genuine disbelief. "Little miss student body president, future valedictorian was booted out? What did you do?"

Kathryn's eyes narrow at him. "Try not to take too much pleasure in this."

"I promise nothing, go on."

"I was seeing this guy, Logan Carmichael. Beautiful, rich, powerful, we had a lot in common. We also fought like cats and dogs and fucked like rabbits. He was my first love, if you believe in that kind of thing."

Sebastian feels a twinge of something in his gut upon hearing this. "I didn't think _you_ were that type of girl."

She shrugs then continues, "Logan introduced me to a lot of things. I was hardly a virgin when I met him, but the things he was into..." she trails off lost in thought. "I liked it, most of it. I mean it was exciting. He liked watching me with other guys, other girls. I went along with it. Then one night he wanted to tape us. He thought it would be hot and we could make some money off of it. I lost it. It was one thing to invite others into bed, but to have everybody with an internet connection watching was something else. To say nothing of what it would do to my reputation. Anyway, we got in a huge fight and I broke up with him. He laughed at me, told me I would regret it. He was right."

"What happened?"

"I went to class the next day and found out Logan had been keeping something from me. Apparently, he had been recording everything all along; nearly every sexual encounter we had ever had and the son of a bitch released them all. By lunchtime I was the biggest pariah in school. While Logan was considered a god, I was a giant slut."

"Shit," Sebastian mutters. "So that video Blaine has-

"That was one of the tamer entries," she admits staring at the wall and not at him. "My father tried his best to have all of them destroyed, but you know what they say, the internet is forever."

"So what happened to this asshole?"

"He died," she replied, her voice monotone and devoid of emotion. "I was completely ruined at Baxter Hill after that. I was humiliated, I was also furious. I suppose I could have taken the same route your friend Hargrove did, but I wouldn't give Logan the satisfaction. There was this guy, Jacob, he had always had a crush on me. He was fairly insignificant and I never gave him much thought before, but I knew if I came to him, in tears over what Logan had done he'd defend me. And he did, however, I hadn't anticipated he'd bring a gun."

"Fuck," Sebastian mutters, completely absorbed in the story.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kathryn quips dryly. "Jacob killed Logan and after the cops arrested him, he told them I put him up to it. I fully admitted I wanted to see Logan hurt, but I did _not_ want him dead. I never asked him to shoot anybody," she remarks with a scary intensity. "The DA tried to charge me but his case was circumstantial at best. Jacob went to jail and I was quietly asked to leave Baxter Hill, which was for the best seeing as everyone there had taken to calling me the Black Widow."

There's a long moment of silence before Sebastian speaks up. "Jesus, that's quite the fucked up tale Merteuil," he comments, sinking back in his chair,absorbing what she just told him.

Kathryn slips off the bed and walks over to him. "Be thankful for this," she tells him handing over the letter. "Things could have worked out much differently. Just be happy everyone got out alive."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," he admits. Grasping her wrist he tugs her down to his lap and kisses her temple. "Thanks for telling me that."

She runs her hand through his hair, twirling a tight curl around her finger. "I suppose I can trust you to keep this to yourself?" she asks darkly.

"Of course," he replies. "Besides, I'm not really in any position to cast stones. I screwed over the best person I've ever known so badly she wound up in a mental hospital."

Toying with the button on his shirt, Kathryn asks quietly, "Are you in love with Annette?"

Sebastian hesitates before answering, because the truth was there was a time when he thought he just might be. "No," he remarks finally. "I was infatuated with her, I admired her, but the truth was she didn't really know me and I clearly didn't know her." He sets the letter back in the drawer and closes it. "If I had known she was capable of something like this..."

Kathryn kisses him before he can finish the thought. He loves kissing her. The needy little whimpers she makes, the way she touches his face, sometimes with fierce strength, her nails digging into his flesh or like she is now, gentle, almost tender.

She shifts against him and his cock springs to life, eager for attention, eager for her. His hand on her knee slips under her dress and between her legs, the heat he finds there beckoning him to continue. But before he could come anywhere close to her panties she yanks his hand away. A small growl of frustration escapes his mouth. "Why won't you let me touch you?" he asks, not angry, but genuinely curious.

Pressing her forehead to his Kathryn murmurs, "Because I don't trust myself with you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Another Friday night, another party. Mommy and daddy have been kind enough to disappear for the weekend leaving their townhouse to be ravaged by underage revelers. All kinds of teenage debauchery is on display, but Blaine tires of it easily. There's only so many times you can watch the prom queen feel up the head cheerleader in front of a crowd of horny straight boys before it becomes tedious. The only reason he even bothers with these high school parties anymore is because they tend to attract new clients.

Not that it's about the money, it's never about the money with Blaine. It's not even about sex. It's power. Always.

As the night wears on he finds himself stumbling up to the second floor, hand in the back pocket of some ridiculously hot, but supremely wasted NYU student, who was supposed to be dating the field hockey captain. He was very handsy, groping Blaine through his trousers, slurring dirty sentiments in his ear that make him smirk. Tuttle's half hard in his shorts, partly out of arousal, but mostly on account of the blackmail material this little encounter will surely produce.

Foregoing the bedrooms, he drags him back to his father's study instead, picturing the stud's bubble butt grinding against his father's giant mahogany desk. Daddy would positively have a fit. They stumble past the heavy double doors only to find the room already occupied.

Sebastian and Kathryn are laying together on the plush wingback couch, a mess of tangled limbs. There's nothing sexual going on as far as he can tell, but it's disturbing none the less. They're giggling. Somehow this is worse than walking in on them fucking.

Ignoring his needy boytoy Blaine steps further into the room, completely unnerved by the display in front of him. Slipping effortlessly into his happy-go-lucky fag routine he chirps, "Well isn't this cozy."

The pair look up simultaneously, suddenly realizing they're not alone. They don't appear particularly bothered. "Hey Tuttle," Valmont greets him in a lazy drawl, that's likely on account of the joint sitting in the ashtray.

Kathryn sits up a little and he can't help but notice the proprietary hand she's places on Sebastian's chest. Her gaze travels over to what's-his-name. "Who's your friend?"

"Someone with no interest in your worn-out cunt," he replies with more bite than normal.

"Watch it," Sebastian snaps. His expression is passive, but the look in his eyes is unmistakably fierce. Kathryn shoots him a smug smirk as she nuzzles further into his friend's chest.

It's taking all of Blaine's considerable patients not to loose his shit. This wasn't the way this was suppose to go down. They should be tearing each other apart by now, declaring war, drawing up battle plans. At the very least Valmont should be nursing a serious case of blue balls, but the arrogant prick looked as content as could be. He might have thought they had already consummated their unholy union but he _knows_ he would have heard about that.

So what the fuck?

Over the past couple weeks Sebastian had returned to form, screwing over the helpless and the eternally stupid. Blaine had been pleased and was looking forward to him turning the full force of his mean streak on Merteuil, but now as he watches them, he realized she was responsible for his turn around. Part of him grudgingly had to admire her for maneuvering his whole bet so completely in her favor. Using Valmont to take down her enemies, all the while keeping him wrapped around her little finger. Genius.

Well that ended now.

"I want a refill," Kathryn announces as she climbs off Sebastian and stumbles to her feet.

It's nearly impossible to miss the look on Valmont's face as she walks away. All faint longing. It's enough to turn one's stomach. Turning back to his stud he instructs, "Be a lamb and go fetch me a gin and tonic."

He nods and retreats out the same door as Merteuil leaving them alone. Sebastian shoots him a knowing look and sighs, "Don't start."

Hands in his pockets, Blaine shrugs. "I didn't say anything." He circles around the couch, smelling for blood. "I am curious though when this started."

"When what started?"

"Your little crush on Merteuil"

As expected he looks offended. "Oh fuck off. I do NOT have a crush."

"Really? What would you call it?" he challenges. "You should have seen what I just walked in on. That display was truly nauseating. I didn't even know you knew how to giggle."

"Blow me"

"Maybe next week after I win the bet"

"You're not winning anything," Sebastian grumbles.

"Oh it appears I'm well on my way darling. That cunt has you so twisted up you don't know your ass from your elbow."

"Shut up," he snips. "And stop calling her that."

"And now you're defending her."

"Alright fine, yes if you must know I have been enjoying my time with her. Kathryn's exciting and she makes me feel..." he trails off shooting Blaine a look, looking a little embarrassed. "I don't know. I feel like I can be myself with her. I know I can trust her about as far as I can throw her, but I'm completely infatuated with her."

Blaine processes this uneasily. "So that's why you're loosing our bet?"

"I'm not loosing anything," he proclaims, swinging his legs around the couch to sit up straighter. "It's just taking longer than I anticipated."

Flopping down into the arm chair opposite him, Tuttle let's out a mean little chuckle.

"What?" Sebastian snarls. He detests being laughed at.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's adorable. You, catching _feelings_ and for the black widow of all people. That's hysterical."

"Is it?" he huffs. Valmont appears indifferent to his mocking, but he suspects that's merely an act.

Blaine leans in closer. "You do realize the last guy who screwed her over wound up dead don't you?"

He shrugs. "That asshole had it coming."

"She's a headcase!"

"And we're not?"

He can't really argue with that. "Look, all I'm saying is watch your back. If you're as smart as you think you are Valmont you won't bring your feelings into this one. Remember what happened the last time you allowed yourself to become emotionally attached. I'd hate for this to have a similar outcome."

Sebastian, who had been staring off in thought looks over at him dubiously. "Somehow I doubt that Blaine."

He smirks back at him unapologetic. They both know he is a heartless bastard. There was little sense in denying it.

Before anything else can be discussed Kathryn arrives, clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels, his nightly entertainment trailing behind her with his drink. Getting to his feet Blaine watches as she makes herself comfortable on Sebastian's lap, only for him to wiggle out from underneath her. She stares back at him miffed, but he's too busy lighting another joint.

"Well you two have fun," he sing songs, wrapping an arm around his awaiting hunk and tugging him to the door. Before departing he casts one more glance back at Sebastian who's now staring at the floor, looking decidedly more miserable then when he was when they arrived.

Good.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not curious"

Sebastian slides his hands up her length of her thighs before resting them on her tight little ass. She's wearing some silky negligee thing. Dark purple and lacy. He can feel her heated flesh through the thin material. Between that and the lustful, pleading look on her face, all reasonable thought has left his brain. His dick is driving the ship, which can only lead to trouble.

"I didn't say that," he drawls, eyes at her cleavage.

"Please," Kathryn begs against his ear, all low-voiced persuasion. "I'll make it really good for you."

If he had a nickle for every time he's ever said that to some unsuspecting girl. This must be some sort of karmic payback. He runs a hand up her arm, then clutches the back of her neck. "Have you done it before?"

"Sure"

"To men?"

Her confidence wavers. "Once," she admits and he suspects it was with that asshole Logan.

Kathryn wraps her arms around his neck and rolls her hips expertly in his lap. She kisses him once, twice. "Come on baby, it will be hot," she murmurs against his mouth. "I'll make you cum so hard."

"And what about you?"

"This isn't about me"

Sebastian nips at her chin. "I want to watch you cum."

It's only fair. She's watched him come undone on numerous occasions, but he's never had the pleasure of watching her. He was eager for it, maybe even a little desperate.

"We'll see," she replies then she proceeds to distract him, wrapping her hand around his cock. He's still wearing his boxers, but it doesn't matter. Thanks to their conversation that's been going on for nearly thirty minutes, not to mention all her withering, he's already hard and leaking.

Groaning he grabs at her wrist but doesn't remove her hand. "You're trying to seduce me," he pants.

"Duh. Is it working?"

"Maybe"

Sebastian couldn't believe he was actually considering this. He blames the cocaine she offered him right before crawling into his lap. Kathryn was right, he was curious and the prospect of doing it with her, certainly held possibilities.

Before he can talk himself out of it he sighs, "Alright, fine. You win."

Kathryn flashes a beaming smile then kisses him once again, leaving him breathless as she hops off his lap and disappears into her closet. Running a hand through his hair he, reclines back in her alcove bed. It's all silk and satin, pillow's everywhere, like some sort of harem room. Staring up at the twinkling silver and crystal chandelier hanging above he tries not to consider too closely what he's about to do.

When she finally emerges he rolls over and swallows thickly when she sees what she's wearing. By all accounts she should look ridiculous. The strap-on is black, same as the harness; it's big and thick but not comically so. It bobs as she approaches the bed tentatively like she fears he might run away. Part of him wants to, but then again the other part is very, very turned on.

She climbs on the bed and Sebastian removes his boxers, eying her tits encased in a black lace and mesh bra. Kathryn leans over and kisses him, then cups his face. "Are you freaking out now?"

He shakes his head, gripping the rubber shaft in his fist. "You look hot"

She smiles. "You want to suck me off?"

"Don't push it"

Kathryn pouts then let's out a tinkering peel of laughter before pushing him back. She strokes him with her practiced hand then takes him in her mouth. Sebastian's hips leap up, gently fucking her face and she sucks him. He watches through hooded eyes as she swallows him down. When her gaze finds his he groans, his fingers twining in her hair.

He could come from this, easily. Over the past couple weeks he's spent a lot of time in her mouth. Kathryn's an enthusiastic cocksucker and he's very grateful, not the least of which because the girl doesn't seem to have a gag reflex.

She pulls off of him before he can come, leaving her mouth red and a little swollen. Sebastian watches as she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. He stares open mouthed at her teardrop tits capped with blush pink nipples currently standing at attention. Sitting up quickly he aggressively grabs her waist and tugs her close. Kathryn let's out a squeal of surprise that turns into a moan when he wraps his lips around her nipple, while he rubs a finger around the other. She threads her fingers through his hair and squirms against him and he realizes then how eager she is for this too.

When he cups her bare ass then attempts to slip his fingers lower she breaks away, all breathless and flushed. "Roll over," she instructs.

He can feel an argument on his lips, but he stifles it and does as she asks. Sebastian buries his face in her pillow, breathing in her scent as she touches his back, then his ass. When he feels her spread his cheeks apart he tenses up a moment. "Relax," she whispers. "You'll like this."

"Famous last words," he grumbles.

She runs her fingers over his puckered opening and the next thing he knows her mouth is there and her not so hesitant tongue. He surges forward a little, grunting at the sensation. He's had this done to him before, but never quite so aggressively. Sebastian finds himself reaching for his own cock, swollen to painful proportions and leaking pre-cum all over the sheets. Kathryn swats his hand away and grips him instead. "I'll do that baby," she husks, gently jerking him off.

Once again he can feel himself edging towards orgasm and once again she stops before he can get there. Out of the corner of his eye he watches her retrieve something from one of the drawers in front of him. Lube. She drizzles some on his ass. It's cool but not unpleasant. When her finger enters him he tries his best not to tense up, knowing it will just hurt more. Kathryn is surprisingly gentle with him, probing with one finger, then another, taking time to open him up. Sebastian twists a little against the bed. "You like this?" she asks, the husky sound of her voice making his cock thump with need.

"Yeah," he admits. "Of course I wish the roles were reversed."

"Someday," she murmurs and he finds himself looking over his shoulder at her, curious at the remark.

She doesn't give him time to process it before she removes her fingers and he hears her shift back against him. Sebastian raises his backside up in invitation. Kathryn actually slaps his ass then laughs a little. "Such a little slut," she praises. "Are you ready for your cock?"

"Get on with it," he grumbles.

He hears her lube up the strap-on. "I should make you beg for it."

"I should walk out the fucking door," he tosses back, tone clipped and irritated. "And I will if you don't shut your damn mouth."

The rubber toy bobs against his ass as she bends over him and places a trail of kisses down his back that make his spine turn to liquid. "Sorry," she remarks sounding genuinely contrite. "I'll be good."

Sebastian let's out a shaky breath. "Fuck me Kathryn," he asks.

He can't see her smirk, but he knows it's there. When he feels the toy press against his anus he finds himself holding his breath. He's never had anything bigger than a couple of fingers back there and he knows it will hurt. Still, he's not quite ready for how painful it is.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," he grounds out into the pillow as she enters him. The lube helps a little to reduce the friction, but it still burns as those previously unused muscles are stretched. His hard-on softens and he wonders why the fuck he thought this might be a good idea.

Kathryn is strangely gentle, running a soothing hand up his back as she leans over him. "I'm not all the way in yet, just relax Sebastian." She kisses his neck and he feels her warm hand wrap around his cock. She gently strokes him as she pushes further inside.

Eventually he takes the whole thing and at the point, he's grateful they chose this position as he would hate for her to see him like this, his eyes on the verge of tears, face grimacing in pain. When she starts to move he thinks of all the girls he's done this to, he thinks of Cecile Caldwell. He knows he was never as gentle as Kathryn was being. He regrets that. Shit, karma was _real_.

She fucks him slowly at first and at some point his cock starts to stiffen again and the pain, while still there starts to morph into something not unpleasant. "That's my boy," Kathryn praises, her voice sounding low and raspy. She's still bent over him, one hand jerking him off while the other clutches his hip. The feel of her bare tits pressing into his back eggs him on as does the needy little gasps that fall from her mouth. He desperately wishes he could watch her in that moment.

Sebastian's not sure at what point the pleasure takes over. Somehow the pain and the pleasure have melded together to become one overwhelming sensation. Kathryn starts fucking him harder, her hips snapping against his backside quicker. Her technique is admirable, though it lacks his natural finesse. Still A for effort and all that. Reaching back he grips her thigh, forcing her closer. "Shit, fuck," he grounds out, pushing back against her. "Right there."

She nudges against something sensitive which he can only assume is is prostate. Sebastian bites the pillow. The pain is gone and now it's only pleasure. "Harder," he orders. "Yeah, right there."

"Harder baby?" she asks with that coy teasing tone of hers she uses when she wants to play the cocktease. Only there's no teasing tonight. She's giving him what he wants only its in a way he never expected to receive it.

Kathryn slams her hips harder against him, hitting that one area over and over again until he's a quaking, trembling mess. Sebastian takes over jerking his own cock and he mindlessly bucks against her. He tries to hold himself back, wanting to prolong this, but it's nearly impossible. When he finally erupts it's with a loud, feral cry and then he's cumming all over his hand and her satin sheets.

Sebastian slumps against the mattress, a sated mass of boneless limbs. The toy cock leaves his body with a loud, dirty, pop and in it's wake he feels a little empty and exposed, but he's too brain dead at the moment to care.

He hears Kathryn shifting around behind him. When she collapses beside him on the bed he turns his head to look at her. She's tugging the harness off impatiently, hands shaking as she she tosses it away. Then before he can fully appreciate her naked, exposed body, she's spreading her legs and touching herself. Sebastian sits up a little so he can better see as her hand rubs frantic circles against her pink, wet cunt. She's trembling and whimpering and it's the hottest thing he's ever witnessed.

Sebastian realizes this isn't for him. This isn't about putting on a show or teasing him, it's all about her. It was Kathryn getting off for her own pleasure, not his or anyone else's and he found that insanely sexy. Her eyes are closed and her whole body flushed as her hips ground against the mattress, one hand diddling her clit while the other pinched and pulled her nipple. Needy, desperate, little whimpers fall from her mouth as she starts to tremble uncontrollably.

If he had any energy whatsoever he would have moved her hand aside and taken over with his mouth. He was itching to taste her. However, as he could barely move, let alone do that, he was content to watch her bring herself off.

Kathryn cums seconds later, her whole body going as taunt as an bow string, before jerking wildly against the pillows. A sound he had never heard her make before, something between a sob and a shriek falls from her open mouth. He watches her toes curl and her body quiver as her orgasm washes over her.

Afterwords, she's panting lightly, her body still twitching a little, her hand rubbing lazy circles on her cunt, her hair sticking to her temples. Sebastian thinks she's never been more beautiful. When her eyes open she notices him watching her and makes a little humming sound in the back of her throat. She doesn't look particularly ashamed.

Taking her by the wrist, he pulls her hand away and brings her fingers to his mouth. They are wet, covered in her cum. Slowly, Sebastian sucks on them one by one, savoring the tangy taste of girl. Kathryn watches him, her eyes wide in her face, her teeth coming out to nip at her lower lip. She wiggles a little against the mattress and he suspects this is turning her on again. It's certainly doing it for him.

When he releases her last finger she whimpers softly then leans in and kisses him, her tongue slipping into his mouth to taste herself. "Did you enjoy that?" she murmurs against his mouth.

"It was nice"

Kathryn pulls back, a smile tugging at her lips. "_Nice_?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes," he remarks rolling out of the wet spot he left behind and leaning against her chest. "I couldn't live off it, but it's a nice extravagance. Like champagne."

"Or caviar?" she laughs, wrapping her arm around his chest and throwing her leg over his waist.

He leans back and kisses the side of her face. "Exactly. You should be proud of yourself, I won't be able to sit right for _days_."

"I look forward to that"

Sebastian pinches her ass making her shriek then laugh. He twines their fingers together. "Any chance you're going to let me return the favor any time soon?"

It's silent for a beat then she answers, "Yes." Excitement leaps in his chest as he looks back at her for confirmation that he heard her right. She's smiling that Mona Lisa grin of hers, giving nothing away. Before he can ask when, she tells him, "Not tonight."

He doesn't press her further. The bet is over in a few days and if he doesn't want to end up as Tuttle's personal fuck toy for the evening he's going to have to figure something out. He suspects Kathryn won't allow that to happen, if only because he knows how territorial she can be, especially when it comes to Tuttle. For now he'll have to trust in that.

Not long after they fall asleep, wrapped up together like spent lovers. When he wakes in the morning Kathryn is gone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Between this and your other home movies, you should seriously consider a career in porn," Blaine remarks with bemusement.

Having just snorted a fat line of coke, Kathryn tosses her head back and wipes at her tingling nose. She glares across the bed at her frenemy, but his shit eating grin doesn't waver.

"Eat me," she bites out. "And you better not show this to anyone."

Reclining back against the pillows, his long legs spread out in front of him, Tuttle plays with the remote in his hand, stopping to pause and rewind the DVD. "What do you care? You can't even tell it's you in the video."

Kathryn turns and acknowledges the movie playing on the big screen TV behind her. She watches herself from the neck down fucking Sebastian. It was towards the end when they really got into in, all bucking hips and sharp curses. Normally she would have found it hot, but all she feels is uncomfortable. She can't figure out why. Maybe it's the drugs.

It sure as shit isn't her conscious.

"I'll admit, you two do make a hot pair," he muses.

She watches the video more closely, taking note of Sebastian's face when he turns and unknowingly looks into the camera (hidden at the time on a table), his face twisted in pleasure. She's seen that look before, usually when his cock was down her throat. She loves that look, loves knowing she put it there.

"We do," she admits, a little wistful. She knows handing over this tape to Tuttle is a mistake, but she doesn't have a choice. Perhaps there is something she could offer him in exchange to get it back. If only-

"Alright Tuttle, what the hell was so damn important I needed to cancel my massage for?" She hears Sebastian before she sees him. When he appears it's with his usual haughty elegance, dressed in all black, his reading glasses on. "You know Ingrid has the best hands in town."

"Sorry kitten," Blaine coos with that annoying smirk in place. Kathryn shoots him a lethal look, but he doesn't so much as flinch.

When he notices her, Sebastian's petulant scowl turns into a genuine smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Before she can respond, Sebastian notices the video playing. The color drains from his face. "What the fuck?" he demands, voice low. He looks back and forth between them then repeats slightly more hysterical, "What the FUCK!?"

"Relax Valmont, there's no need to lose your shit. Speaking of which it appears you're about to do just that," Blaine snickers sitting up.

Sebastian storms over to the television and turns it off before they can watch him cum. "Speak. Now." He orders.

He's talking to both of them but his gaze is on Kathryn. Before she can open her mouth to say anything Tuttle pipes in. "Well you see Sebastian, your girl and I had a little bet of our own going. After she found out about our wager she wanted in and she suggested to me she could get you to bend over without having to fuck you first. I must say, if I knew how enthusiastically you'd take a cock up the ass sweetheart I would have tried ages ago with you."

"Live and learn, huh Tuttle," he replies flippantly but his expression is anything but. "Destroy that goddamn video or else."

"Or else what?" he asks with phony sweetness.

"You don't want me as your enemy Blaine," Valmont grounds out through clenched teeth.

They stare each other down. Kathryn finally speaks up. "Sebastian I-

"Fuck. You." he snarls at her before turning on his heel and exiting.

She stares speechless into the void he left behind, then quickly scrambles to her feet. "This should be good," Blaine calls out behind her getting off the bed to follow.

"Don't you fucking dare," she hisses back at him. "We're not finished yet."

He mutters something at her retreating back but she doesn't pay any attention, as she dashes down the staircase following after Sebastian. She grabs him before he can reach the door. "Will you wait a second, Jesus," she pants.

He pulls out of her grip, his face a mask of cool indifference. "There's nothing left to say."

"I beg to differ," she counters. "Look, the stupid bet was the only way I could get that video back. After everything that went down at my last school I couldn't risk it getting out here and I certainly couldn't trust Blaine not to release it."

"So you decided to sell me out instead?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?"

Kathryn opens her mouth to argue than stops when something occurs to her. "Don't you think you're being a tad hypocritical? Are you forgetting about your own wager with Tuttle?"

He shakes his head. "That's different. You _knew_ about it."

"Yeah, only because he told me," she reminds him. "You had the same terms. You were going to tape us fucking and hand it over to him. Something like that gets out, who do you think it will hurt? Certainly not the stud of the upper east side, that's for damn sure."

He nods, edging closer to her. "You're right. I did plan to document it. At first. But did you really think I would do something like that to you after the past couple weeks we spent together? After what you told me about your past? For Christ sakes Kathryn, I would never do anything like this to you."

"Bullshit," she argues, but her voice is wavering and her stomach churning, because she knows deep down he's right.

Sebastian shrugs, taking a step back. "Well I guess we'll never know."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning I'm done with you," he snarls. "Tuttle was right. He warned me if I got too close to you, you'd burn me but I didn't believe him."

She shakes her head, suddenly feeling out of control. "He's playing you. He's just trying to win his stupid game."

"Well apparently it worked," he sighs, turning away.

Kathryn reaches out and pulls him back, her movements jerky and a little desperate. Clutching his lapels she presses herself against him. "Take me to bed," she whispers.

Sebastian tries to push her back, but she holds on. "Kathryn let go."

"I know you still want this," she murmurs kissing his mouth. "I know you still want me."

Gripping the back of his head she pulls him into a kiss only this time he doesn't return it. Instead he gruffly pushes her back, making her stumble a little in her heels. Sebastian let's out a harsh, cruel laugh. "This is ridiculous."

Trying to save face as best she can she argues, "Are you seriously telling me you're prepared to forfeit to Tuttle?"

Sebastian shrugs. "If that's the way it goes so be it. All I know is right now I'd rather fuck him, then spend another second with you. Goodbye Kathryn."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

There was nothing more satisfying than watching a scene unfold exactly as one orchestrated it to. Standing at the landing that overlooked the first floor, Blaine observes the drama down below. Valmont was such an epic drama queen. He loved it. As for little Kathryn, watching the proud little princess beg Sebastian to fuck her was a victory in and of itself.

When Valmont departs, coat tails flailing in his wake, Tuttle traipses back to the bedroom waiting for Merteuil. No doubt there was an almighty shit storm coming his way. As always he relishes it. After all the game was only truly enjoyable if the opponents were worthy adversaries.

Kathryn arrives not long after, but it isn't with the fire and brimstone that he was expecting. Instead she looks like a kicked puppy, all pathetic and sad. If Blaine was the empathetic sort he might feel bad for her.

Luckily for him, he isn't.

"So how'd it go?" he chirps, all enthusiasm.

Kathryn shoots a murderous look his way. "You set me up," she practically growls.

"Guilty!" he squeals. "Oh come on now, are you honestly surprised? What can I say Merteuil, I'm a sore loser."

"You're an asshole," she hisses.

Reclining back on the bed, he lights up a joint. "Someone's touchy," he remarks around the bud in his mouth. He takes a deep drag, studying the girl in front of him, who was no longer glaring at him, but rather staring helplessly out the window. Watching her he had a sudden realization that made him laugh. "Oh my word, you feel guilty don't you? Now that is precious."

"Fuck off," she huffs but there's little bite behind it.

"The girl who led a man to his grave feels bad because she _embarrassed_ the school stud, come on you have to admit that's a little amusing." When she glares back at him stone-faced, he adds, "Well if it makes you feel any better he would have done the same to you, no matter what he says."

Kathryn doesn't look convinced. Growing bored by her moping, he gets up to have himself a nice soak in the tub when she calls out, "I want that video back."

He chuckles. "Too bad, we had a deal."

"Fine. How about a trade?" When Blaine quirks an eyebrow she continues, "Give me that video of Sebastian and you can keep the one of me."

This genuinely surprises him and Blaine Tuttle is rarely surprised. "Well, well, well. You're going to put your own pretty little ass on the line for the sake of Sebastian's. I didn't see that coming."

"Whatever," she huffs, "Do we have a deal?"

He shrugs walking over to the computer. "I'm feeling generous so why not?" He doesn't mention the fact that while enjoyable, a video of Sebastian getting fucked would hardly raise more than an eyebrow. Every one knew that boy was a slut. A video of the upper east side golden girl getting fucked six ways to Sunday however was another matter. A video like that could do some serious damage and she was well aware.

Blaine hands over the burned DVD then holds out his hand. Reluctantly Kathryn digs out the other from her bag and hands it over. "Pleasure doing business with you darling," he drawls tucking the disc away.

She rolls her eyes and heads for the door. Before she leaves he calls back to her. "As charming as this sacrifice of yours is, you do know it won't change anything right? I'm still going to win this bet."

Kathryn shakes her head scornfully at him. "You're really so desperate to sleep with him?"

Blaine scoffs, "Oh please, you really think this is about sex? It's the win I'm after. Truth is I have very little interest in pounding Valmont's ass now that he's used goods. The victory will be in watching him submit."

"You're seriously fucked," she spits.

"And you're not? Face it sweetheart, you, me and Valmont, we're all the same. We're all fucked up, heinous little monsters. Apparently I'm the only one with the guts to admit it."

"You're proud of it"

He shrugs. "Maybe I am. The question is, why aren't you?"

(TO BE CONTINUED in PART II)

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well that was fun. Evil, diabolical Blaine is my favorite. I just always saw him as being much more similar to Kathryn than Sebastian in that way, especially if you take that deleted scene of him and Greg into account. _

_Alright down to business, I'm sad to say I don't think I'm going to be able to update this for another couple weeks, even though I already have everything outlined. I have a lot going on in my personal life right now and I just don't have the time. Part of the reason I split this into two parts is I didn't want to have to wait a month to post it. I will try to get it out sooner. In the meantime drop me a review and tell he what you think and what you hope happens. Thanks._


	45. EXTRA: Monsters, Part II

**Cruel Love Anthology**

* * *

><p><span>Monsters<span>

PART II

* * *

><p>This might be a horrible idea. At the very least she was setting herself up for some sort of humiliation. Keeping that thought it mind, Kathryn steps out of the car and marches purposefully into the lions den otherwise known as Blaine's Sinner's Bacchanalia.<p>

It's being held at some estate in Greenwich, that she can only assume belongs to his parents. A long winding driveway shadowed by enormous evergreens leads to a stately three story brick house. There are two men checking for invitations and when she enters another couple of servants greet her in the large marble foyer. It's all a little over the top, but that's to be expected. It's also nothing compared to what's awaiting inside.

It's not a high school party, that's for damn sure, but then again she knew it wouldn't be. She's heard the rumors about Tuttle's infamous gala—that it's mostly an orgy with Armani tux's and champagne. It was also the most exclusive party of the year with only a few invites going out to Manchester students. Kathryn was of course one of the (secretly) chosen few. She's pretty sure the invitation was a joke, seeing as her and Blaine weren't on the best of terms at the moment. Then again when were they ever? Still, she'd bet her inheritance he didn't expect her to show.

The little shit was in for a world of surprise.

The bacchanalia lives up to the hype. As she wanders the party it becomes painfully evident that someone's seen _Eyes Wide Shut_ too many times. It's filled with beautiful people, all dressed in formal wear and masks, with debauchery as far as the eye can see. She's barely toured the first floor and already she's seen a gang bang in the library, a group of women being flogged in the parlor and more cocks then she's ever seen in her life. Watching everything unfold through her mask was like staring into some dirty view-master.

After awhile however Kathryn grows numb to the debauchery and stops looking at the withering naked bodies and instead pays attention to the faces. It's difficult however, as everyone's in a mask of some kind. Still this doesn't deter her from her mission. Sebastian was around here somewhere she was sure of it. She looks for his body type and his blond hair and prays when she finds him this doesn't end in disaster.

Kathryn Merteuil doesn't apologize. Not honesty anyway, so she's not sure what she's doing there. She tells herself this is really about getting one over on their host because she refuses to live in a world where Blaine Tuttle beats her at anything. However if she's being honest that's not it at all. The truth is, Sebastian Valmont is the only real friend she's ever had and she wants him back.

_Wants_, not needs. She assures herself there's a distinction.

Chugging down a glass of champagne so quickly she barely tastes it, she maneuvers through the party ignoring the interested stares of other party goers. When she feels a sharp tug at her elbow she's about to snarl a sharp rebuff, when she finds herself face to face with Blaine. He's dressed in a Brioni tux and tails and he's sporting a ridiculous purple mask with elaborate peacock feathers attached. He greets her with a smile, but his face is tense.

"What are you doing here?"

Kathryn yanks her arm free. "I was invited," she replies with false sweetness.

He considers her a moment then his smile widens and he calmly sips his champagne. "It won't work, whatever you're up to, but I applaud your efforts." His gaze travels down the plunging neckline of her dress. "Desperate though they may be."

"How magnanimous of you Blaine, but I like my odds." She turns to the shirtless Adonis standing at his right like some sort of semi naked statue. Kathryn runs a finger over his bare chest and smiles prettily up at him. When he returns her interest Tuttle practically hisses. She laughs when his carefully constructed visage crumbles a little. "Careful darling," she taunts, "Your mask is slipping."

Before he can get the last word, she struts away, leaving him alone to seethe. Tuttle thought he had everyone fooled and maybe he did, but he didn't fool her. Never had.

When she finally finds him he's in the billiards room, slumped on a sofa wearing a tux and a ridiculous mask Tuttle no doubt forced on him. He's pouting like some tween girl while some half-dressed skank gives him a lap dance. Kathryn stands among the other guests, most of whom are too engaged in their own conversation and debauchery to pay attention, and watches from the shadows . When the girl finally gets bored and wanders off, Kathryn takes her place sliding onto his lap. Sebastian doesn't seem to realize at first who she is.

"Sweetheart, I'm not really in the mood," he intones, tone bored and flat.

"Funny," she murmurs into his ear, "I thought you were always in the mood."

He stills underneath her and she can feel his accelerated heartbeat against her back. There's a sharp intake of breath then his hands are at her hips, but he doesn't toss her off. That's something. "What do you want Kathryn," he practically growls.

"To talk." She begins grinding against him, not as earnestly as the tart before her was, but enough to get his attention. "You've been avoiding me."

"How observant of you," he drawls. "Get off."

"You first," she breathes rocking her hips harder against him.

Sebastian's grip on her hips tightens so much so that she'll have finger prints on her hips tomorrow. "Are you enjoying this?" he hisses in her ear. "Showing all of them what a needy little slut you are?"

"You certainly seem to be," she counters. Indeed he's hard as steel underneath her.

Gruffly he slides her off his lap and onto the couch next to him. However, he doesn't get up. She suspects he couldn't stand without showing off his obvious arousal. "Fuck off," he huffs dismissively.

"No"

He turns, his body language irritated as he pronounces slowly, "I don't want you."

"Your dick says otherwise"

"My dick got hard for Tuttle a few weeks ago. It means nothing."

Kathryn rolls her eyes to the ceiling. "Why are you being such a stubborn drama queen? I told you why I did it. Get over it already."

"Get over it?" He let's out a humorous laugh. "What, like you did with Logan?"

Hearing her ex-boyfriend's name come out of Valmont's mouth lights something within her. "It's not the same thing. I didn't release the video for everyone to see. So Tuttle saw you getting fucked, so what? When he wins your bet he'll be doing a little more than seeing."

Sebastian shakes her head. "You don't get it. It's betrayal, plain and simple."

Kathryn opens her mouth to refute that but then quickly realizes she can't. He was right. She fucked him over just as Logan had done to her. There was little point in justifying it, but there might be a way to earn his forgiveness. She had intended it to be her plan B, but fuck it. Wordlessly she opens her clutch and removes the sole object inside and hands it over. It's the DVD she bargained back from Tuttle.

"What's this?"

"What do you think?"

He stares at her for a long beat, unblinking then back at the disk. "How?"

She lets out a sigh then shrugs. "I offered him something he wanted more."

"Sex?"

Kathryn snorts. "If only. No, I gave him leverage over me."

Realization dawns on his face. "You let him keep that video of you? Jesus Kathryn that's..."

"Generous, thoughtful, unselfish?"

"Intensely stupid," he exclaims.

Sneering at him she bites out sarcastically, "Your gratitude is overwhelming. How about, gee, thank you Kathryn for saving my ungrateful-

He cuts her off when he lunges across the sofa and kisses her. Startled, she hardly has a chance to get her bearings before he pulls back. His face (what she can see of it with the mask) is softer and there's a smile tugging at his lips as he cups her cheek. "I'd thank you, but we both know you caused this mess in the first place."

"I suppose," she admits.

Sebastian laughs, his voice low and warm. "I can't believe you sacrificed yourself for me. That's hysterical. Not to mention completely out of character."

Kathryn's eyes narrow. "You enjoy being mean to me don't you?"

"I find it highly pleasurable, yes," he admits.

"I can think of something much more pleasurable," she murmurs before leaning forward to kiss him. He eagerly returns it, using his tongue to open her lips while threading his fingers through her hair. She pulls away before things can progress further. With a coy smile she remarks, "Unless of course you'd still prefer to fuck Blaine."

"What do you think?"

Kathryn allows him to kiss her again before breaking away completely and getting to her feet. He looks ridiculous in that stupid mask, his hair a little askew, and that prominent bulge in his pants, but the desire in his eyes as he looks up at her is intoxicating. Standing over him, she fingers the straps of her black gown before sliding them off her shoulder. Her dress was long, loose and beaded, with a deep slit up the side. She choose it purposely because she knew it could be removed easily. With a mere flick of her wrist it falls off her and pools at her feet, leaving her in only a strapless black lace bra and matching panties.

She can feel several sets of eyes on her, but she can only see him. Sebastian swallows thickly as he drinks her in. "_Here_?"

"He wants visual proof, doesn't he?" She asks, eyebrow arched. "Let's give it to him."

Out of the corner of her eye Kathryn spots the large pool table in the center of the room. Throwing him one last look she walks over and leans against it. More than a few interested eyes catch hers, but she ignores them. A moment later Sebastian is behind her, sliding a possessive hand around her waist, his mouth at her neck. "I want to touch you," he whispers against her ear.

"I'm not stopping you," she replies sinking back against him. His erection is hard and pulsing against her backside.

His hand at her stomach sinks lower to cup her between the legs. He rubs her through her panties, the heat of his fingers and the rough lace of her underwear brushing against her sensitive cunt. Then he's pushing the material aside and wasting no more time, sinks two long fingers inside her. Kathryn gasps.

"Just like how I imagined," he tells her, breath hot at her ear, as he fucks her with his fingers. "So wet and greedy. So tight."

Sebastian touches her until she comes, trembling against him, her breath coming in short gasps. He removes his hand, now wet from her juices and brings it to her mouth. Kathryn licks them clean as she feels him behind her unfastening his pants with his free hand.

After that, everything happens very quickly. He doesn't remove her underwear, likely trying to preserve a tiny bit of her modesty even though that ship has clearly sailed. Her panties are brushed aside and he lines himself up and enters her with one blunt push until he's buried balls deep. His full length stretches her to the point of pain, but it's a fullness she craves. Kathryn let's out a sharp cry, drawing even more attention to them. The room is still abuzz with party chatter, but now there is quite a few more eyes on them. Kathryn tunes them out.

"Okay?" he pants, now gripping her hip fiercely, his mouth at her shoulder.

"Yeah, fuck me." She barely gets the request out before he starts fucking her with hard, deliberate lunges. Her grip on the edge of the table slips and she finds herself bent over it, her hands digging into the soft green top of the pool table. Sebastian slides a hand up her back until his fingers are in her hair. With one sharp tug he pulls her flush against him. At that same moment Kathryn looks up, noticing several masked guests watching them. One in particular sticks out. Blaine is at the back of the room, his shirtless playmate beside him, observing as always. It's impossible to miss the scowl on his face. Kathryn wants to laugh.

It's the last coherent thought she has, before succumbing to oblivion because Sebastian _knows_ what he is doing. Not that there was ever any doubt that he didn't, but even still his prowess takes her by surprise. His thrusts, while erratic were precise as if he knew exactly how deep and at what angle to push into her to send her teetering to the edge. Then he pulls back. With one hand buried in her panties the other tugs her bra down, exposing her tits to the room (so much for her modesty). He pinches and plays with them, while whispering dirty things that only she can hear ("I want you leaking all over my dick", "Show these horny losers how good you take a cock").

By the time her orgasm approaches she's completely forgotten their audience, everything in her brain has been reduced down to his cock in her cunt. Reaching behind her, she clutches him by the hair and rams her ass against him hard, lost in her own pleasure. Her whole body is trembling fiercely, so much so she vaguely wonders if her knees will give out. She comes with a deep moan, a sound she's not sure she's ever made before. As her body is racked with pleasure filled tremors, Sebastian fucks her hard, face buried in her neck, grunting out obscenities. Kathryn turns just in time to watch his face as he climaxes. Valmont has an epic cum face.

They stand together for a long minute, gathering their wits. He's still semi-hard inside her and she wants more from him, but not with the audience. Sebastian meets her stare over her shoulder and kisses her briefly. "Let's get out of here," he suggests, pulling out of her, fixing her undergarments.

She nods, slipping her hand in his. He leads her out of the room, only stopping briefly to retrieve her dress from the floor, on the way up the staircase. They end up in a random empty bedroom. The door's barely closed before he's picking her up and setting her down on a dresser in front of him. Sebastian yanks off her mask, tossing it over his shoulder. The energy between them is frantic, both of them still horny and insatiable. Their hands grasp greedily at each other, yanking off clothes, kissing, nipping and licking exposed skin. Their mutual eagerness is bordering on embarrassing.

When Sebastian gets tangled in his own pants and stumbles against the furniture they laugh. "Suave," Kathryn giggles, "No wonder you're such a hit with the ladies."

"Fuck you," he laughs, pinching her ass, making her squeal.

"Did you see Tuttle's face?" she panted, yanking off his white dress shirt, his expensive cufflinks scattering to the floor carelessly.

"I really wasn't paying attention to anyone else baby," he murmurs snapping her panties off. "God, I need to taste you."

Valmont sinks to his knees before her. Kathryn spreads her legs wide in invitation as he proceeds to give her the best head of her life. Using his dexterous fingers and rough tongue he brings her off fast and furious, licking and kissing and sucking her everywhere before drawing two toe curling orgasms from her. When he stumbles back to his feet, mouth red and wet and twisted in a smug grin, she grabs him by the face and kisses him fiercely, sucking his tongue into her mouth. Sebastian presses himself between her open legs, guiding the leaking head of his cock to the seam of her cunt. Kathryn holds him off.

"Wait," she pants, "I need...shit..." She struggles for the right words, easily a first. Feeling strangely exposed, she can't look at him as she admits, "I'm sorry about what I did earlier. I shouldn't have..."

Sebastian looks back at her, adorably confused at first then shakes his head. "No, you were right I overreacted," he breaths, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck it. What do I care if people find out I like a little kink? It wouldn't exactly come as a surprise. I built a fucking reputation on it."

He starts kissing down her neck and collarbone, but Kathryn considers his words. Scanning the room something dawns on her. "Do you think Blaine's has camera's in here?"

"Maybe," he replies distracted.

"Sebastian." She tries to pull away, but he's too busy pawing her tits. Kathryn yanks back hard on his hair getting his attention. "Sebastian," she snaps sharply.

"What?"

"I can't let that twisted asshole get any more footage of me," she explains. "I can't go through what I did at boarding school, I _can't_."

"Don't worry about it." When she rolls her eyes at him he cups her face, his gaze strikingly sincere. "Hey I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Kathryn can't be sure why, but she believes him. Nodding she disentangles from him. "Okay then." Hoping off the dresser she walks over to the bed and spreads out, the bedding cool against her sweat soaked skin. Sebastian stands over her, his gaze greedily taking her in, all the filthy things he wants to do to her play out over his face. Beckoning him over with a finger she intones, "Let's give him a hell of a show."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It starts off promising enough. Hard and raunchy, fingers in the ass, cum on the tits, rattling the headboard kind of fucking, but soon dissolves into something else. Slow and tender and boring as fuck. This was not what he signed on for.

Blaine leans back in his seat watching the soft core porno play out on the monitor in front of him. The nameless, shirtless hottie has his mouth wrapped around his cock, but he does nothing more then pet his head like a Bond villain would his cat, eyes fixed on the screen.

They were ruining his game. Something needs to be done.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebastian tries to sleep but it doesn't take. The girl beside him however has no such problem. Propped up against the headboard he watches her with unabashed affection. She's sleeping on her stomach, head turned to the side, her chestnut hair fanned out across the pillow, breathing steadily through her partially opened mouth. She looks at peace. Sebastian is envious.

The problem is he can't seem to turn his brain off. He's had this problem for years, his mind a never ending stream of consciousness, constantly planning, plotting, considering. The irony of course is not lost on him that his life is certainly more blessed than most and really nothing should be keeping him up at night, but it does none the less.

He doesn't know what to do with this situation he's found himself in.

As a rule he rarely spends a night with a girl. There have been a few occasions where he's fallen asleep either out of shear exhaustion or on account of whatever substance he's consumed. Never has he stayed on purpose and he certainly has never spent the night gazing into the face of the girl he's been plowing.

She does have a lovely face though.

Kathryn Merteuil will destroy him given half the chance. He knows this. It likely won't happen right away and it might not even be intentional, but someday he'll let his guard down and she'll do something and it will demolish him. He just likes her too much and he knows from experience that caring for someone never ends well.

That said Sebastian fears he won't be able to stay away from her. He's already grown too attached and he wants her too much. Even now as he lays beside her watching her sleep he's tempted to slip inside her and fuck her awake. If the evening's events are any indication she probably wouldn't mind.

The problem is he's never had a girlfriend, never had anything even close and he isn't sure how he would be Sebastian Valmont with a girlfriend. He's not sure what that would look like. Would they go on dates? Go to the prom? Would he meet her parents? (Assuming they exist, he has his doubts). That's assuming of course she even wants that. With Kathryn he could never be sure.

Sick of being in his own head, Sebastian crawls out of bed, his legs aching from his vigorous workout, and slips on his wrinkled pants and dress shirt he doesn't bother buttoning. He casts one last lingering look at the sleeping girl before exiting. The party is long over, the guests have gone home or are sleeping off their sex hangovers. The servants are already at work putting the place back together. Sebastian heads into the empty kitchen and searches through the double door refrigerator for something to eat, settling on a plate of leftover shrimp canapes. When he closes the fridge he finds Tuttle staring at him from across the center island.

"Jesus Christ," he breathes, surprised by his presence. His body relaxes in an instant and he rolls his eyes at his friend. "You really get off on sneaking up on people, don't you asshole?"

"I find it's good to have hobbies." He flashes that infamous grin at him and leans across the counter. He's wearing some ridiculous smoking jacket and rocking a serious case of bedhead. "Speaking of getting off, I enjoyed your performance earlier, though clearly not as much as you did. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he drawls, taking a seat at the counter. Sebastian thinks back to earlier that night and feels a twinge of something unpleasant in his gut. It was hot, no doubt, fucking Kathryn like that and he'd be lying if he said he didn't get off on being watched, but at the same time it felt a little...wrong. Eyes on the counter, he finds himself saying more for himself than to Blaine, "It wasn't my idea."

"Of that I have no doubt," he replies. "It was quite the show you put on afterwords as well. The first half anyway. The second got a little Nicholas Sparks for my taste."

Sebastian has no idea what he's talking about at first, but when it dawns on him what the pervert is getting at he rolls his eyes and sighs. "I should have known. Look do me a favor, just erase whatever video you have of us. I promised her nothing would get out."

Blaine clucks his tongue and coos, "How disgustingly noble of you Valmont." He stuffs a piece of shrimp in his mouth, hoping that will be the end of it but knowing it won't be. He looks up to find Tuttle studying him. "You're not actually serious about this?"

He shrugs, unperturbed. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's not who you are pudding," he simpers with a clear undercurrent of malice. "Seduce and destroy, it's that part of your code?"

Sebastian smirks. "I wasn't aware I had a code."

"Bullshit," he spits with enough venom to make him flinch. "If this was any other girl you'd be begging me for that footage to upload it yourself. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," he replies defensively, wondering how this conversation became combative. "It's just a bet."

"Exactly. So why not destroy the bitch? The footage of her doing ass to mouth alone would completely obliterate her from the social stratosphere."

Sebastian pretends to consider it a moment, wearing his carefully constructed aloofness like a mask. "No, I don't think so," he tells him, sounding impossibly bored.

Blaine stares at him flabbergasted. Normally Valmont might have laughed at the usually unflappable Blaine Tuttle looking so out of sorts, but he didn't find any of this remotely funny. He was deeply starting to regret leaving that bedroom.

The bleached blond breaks the silence when he tosses his head back and laughs, well cackles more like it. "My god, how did I not see this? Oh sweet, delicious irony! You're in love with her, aren't you?"

That word hits him like a punch to the gut. "Don't be absurd," he sniffs.

"Oh I'm not the absurd one darling," Tuttle chirps, all rapturous delight. Leaning closer to him he hisses, "You are in love with her, admit it."

Sebastian stops breathing for a second, his gaze looking away as he considers the accusation. In a voice so small he doesn't recognize it as his own he replies, "So what if I am?"

He's greeted by silence. When he finally gathers the balls to look up at Blaine he finds his oldest friend looking back at him with a mixture of pity and disgust. Clearly this was even worse than he thought.

When he finally speaks it's with sad resignation, like Valmont just suggested he wanted to off himself. "Then I'd say you're good and fucked."

Rolling his eyes, because this whole talk is growing ridiculous, he huffs, "It's not a big deal."

"I beg to differ. Falling for the black widow is just about the stupidest goddamn thing you could do. You show the tiniest vulnerability towards that girl and she'll fuck you over so fast your head will spin. Have you already forgotten about the video incident?"

"Oh, you mean the one you helped orchestrate? No I haven't and fuck you very much for your participation."

Blaine leans back against the fridge and shrugs, all impish charm. "Couldn't be helped."

"Whatever. She put her own ass on the line to get the video back." His voice grows quiet as he adds, "No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

"Jesus, snap out of it Valmont! If you think she did that for anything more than her own selfish reasons you're even more naive than I'm giving you credit for. You're a toy to her, nothing more. She fucked you tonight to ensure I'd loose the bet. These feelings you imagine her having for you are all in your head. Kathryn cares about Kathryn and that's it."

Growing increasingly annoyed with this conversation, Sebastian gets to his feet, preparing to leave. "You know nothing about it Tuttle."

"Don't I?" he challenges. "How exactly do you perceive this whole thing playing out? Are you going to date her? Get real. In what world would princess Kathryn ever allow herself to be seen cavorting with the likes of you?"

"I'm a fucking Valmont," he sneers, "Not some scholarship loser from Bensonhurst."

Blaine pushes off the fridge and circles the counter. "Yes, exactly, a Valmont, the infamous man whore who drove the goody-goody headmaster's daughter to slit her wrists. Not exactly the sort of chap you want to bring home to mommy and daddy, especially a girl like our Merteuil who values status and social standing above all else. Face it Sebastian, it will never happen. You'll never be more than her dirty little secret, the boy she fucks around with when her preppy boyfriends can't get her off. Align yourself with her and at best you'll become a joke, at worst you'll end up dead like old what's his name."

Sebastian lingers in the doorway, Tuttle's words washing over him. He knows he should just tell him to go to hell and go back to the guest room with Kathryn, but he can't seem to do it. Maybe because he knows, deep down, that he has a point. Kathryn is untrustworthy and just like himself she values reputation above everything else. She values _herself_ above everything else. It will always be about the game with her. He was kidding himself if he believed anything else.

"What are you suggesting I do?" he finally asks.

Blaine flashes a brief tooth barring grin and removes something from his robe pocket. Holding it up Sebastian realizes it's a flash drive; otherwise known at the key to the vault. "I suggest you take your winnings and eviscerate the bitch." He tosses it to him. Valmont numbly catches it. Walking past him, Tuttle stops and imparts one last piece of advice. "End her before she ends you. You'd rather leave school a legend than Kathryn Merteuil's bitch."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as she steps through the heavy doors of Manchester prep Monday morning she knows something is off. There are too many eyes trained on her, too many smirks directed her way. Kathryn is used to attention of course, she can barely walk down the hallways most days without attracting it, but it's always positive. This is not. Something is very wrong.

People are whispering about her, she can tell, she's been through this before. Something painful settles in her gut as fear prickles her skin. Some football jock douche, Greg McConnell, mimics sucking a dick with a knowing smirk. Kathryn's steps falter. Normally he would never dare make such a gesture at her, not the golden girl. People knew better.

Rather than ignore it she charges up to him. "What was that?" she demands.

He laughs a little, sharing a look with his friend. "Oh, I think you know," he replies. "Did I get your technique wrong or something?"

More laughter. Kathryn snaps. "Like you know anything about _technique_ shithead," she snarls, startling him and his friends quiet. "Then again, the way the way Blaine Tuttle tells it you have a mouth like a hoover."

This earns quite a few gasps and poor Greg goes pale. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," she hisses back.

The jock glances back at his bemused friends then grabs her by the arm pulling her out of earshot. "Look, I don't know who told you I hooked up with Blaine. but that's total bullshit. I'm no queer."

"Save it closet case. What are you and the dickless wonders giggling about?"

Greg looks confused. "Don't you know?" When she shoots him a look that says clearly she doesn't, he digs a tablet out of his book bag. He opens up a website and immediately a video begins playing. It's her threesome video taken back in boarding school, then is suddenly switches to her getting fucked by Sebastian in Blaine's guest room. The video is cut together like some dirty music video. All her greatest hits. Kathryn feels ill.

"Uh, it showed up this morning on that site Valmont likes to use sometimes," McConnell explains.

She was familiar with it. They used that website to humiliate and destroy Cecile Caldwell. Irony is a bitch.

Greg's talking again, asking her not to mention that lie about him and Blaine, as if anything about his stupid life matters at the moment. Kathryn walks away as if in a daze. She can feel everyone's eyes on her, all smirking, because nothing is more delicious than when something supposedly pristine is tarnished. Especially a teenage girl.

The ridiculous thing is all she can think about in that moment is, _he promised_. He fucking promised to protect her and like a moron she believed him. She thinks of all those countless girls he conned in the past and she wonders why on earth did she believe she was any different. As if there was such a thing as _exceptions_ in this game.

They hadn't spoken since leaving Blaine's Saturday morning. He called her a few times, but she hadn't picked up, wanting space to figure out her next move. What she had concluded was she wanted to attempt a relationship with Sebastian. No more games, something real. In light of this mornings events this now seemed hopelessly childish.

"There's my little porn star"

Blaine falls into step beside her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. It's not exactly comforting. "Where the fuck is he?" she practically growls.

"Courtyard. He's been crowing about his victory all morning," he sing song's into her ear. "I tried to warn you."

Just about the last thing she needs at that moment is any _I told you so's_. Too many of her own are screaming in her head. Kathryn shrugs off his arm and storms off quickly down the hallway. Blaine calls out something after her, but she doesn't listen.

She finds him in the courtyard as promised. He's sitting on top of a table, scribbling in that ridiculous journal of his. Likely writing about his victory over her. Several students are gathered, huddled in various groups, all wearing heavy coats to guard against the harsh February chill. Kathryn lost hers somewhere along the way, but it doesn't matter. She can't feel it anyway. She zeros in on her target and charges after him.

"You mother fucker," she snarls.

Sebastian looks up at her briefly, uninterested, then returns back to his writing. "Good morning Kathryn," he greets her with his typical aloof indifference.

Furious she slaps the journal out of his hand, sending it hurtling to the wet ground. "I can't believe I thought I could trust you," she hisses.

He sighs, bending down to retrieve his book. "It does seem like a rather ridiculous prospect," he drawls. Wiping the snow from the leather cover he asks, "What is it you think I did?"

"Are you seriously going to play dumb? That's not the Valmont I know. Come on asshole, _deny_ it." There's a stupid part of her that desperately wants him to do just that. She's practically begging for it.

Sebastian stares at her blankly for a moment, then like a light coming on he smiles, all malicious charm. "If you're referring to that little video of you getting your brains fucked out, that was nothing. It was just a little something I put together on another boring Sunday afternoon. I'd nearly forgotten all about it."

There's a crowd gathering now and it's quiet as they wait, with baited breath, for her reaction. Kathryn's hands fist at her side, less anyone see them shake. "You promised," she tells him, her voice nearly breaking. "You fucking promised me."

"A promise from a Valmont, what did you think that was worth exactly?" he taunts, casually cruel. "Come now Kathryn, I thought you were smarter than that? You knew exactly what you were in for when you went to bed with me."

But she thought she was different. This whole thing was so cliché her teeth actually hurt.

"This isn't over with Valmont. I'm not the girl you _fuck_ with," she snarls at him before turning on her heel.

Before she can reach the door however he calls back, "Well that video says otherwise sweetheart."

This is met with a procession of hooting and hollering from the peanut gallery, all aimed at her. Turning back around she ignores the group of idiots and focuses in on Sebastian looking back at her, not with triumph, but strangely enough, resignation. "You want a war asshole," she replies when it quits down. "You got one. You're dead Sebastian."

Turning away she exits with as much pride as she can muster. As soon as her back is to him her expression shatters, but nobody sees it. That's all that matters.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

There is nothing more Blaine loves than a good kill and thanks to him this one was aiming to be particularly bloody. Quite literally.

Reclining against Merteuil's Queen Anne sofa, feet propped up on some ugly decorative pillow, his laptop is balanced on his knees as he watches the image come into focus. It's a black and white security camera image aimed in front of the Valmont townhouse. It's night, but the bright streetlights make everything come into focus, pulling unseen things from the shadows. Tuttle watches with baited breath as Sebastian comes into the picture, turning the corner to approach the house. He's wrapped in a long overcoat, face down. He doesn't notice the two gentleman coming up behind him until it's too late. The first blow is especially brutal.

Looking up, he watches Kathryn standing with her back to him, glass of untouched champagne in her hand, as she stares at the television screen projecting the same image as his computer. Her face is drawn tight, but is otherwise emotionless. This is surprising and yes a little disappointing. He wanted drama dammit.

"Who are they?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"Just some free lance dirt-bags," he replies airily, "Don't worry, nothing that can be traced back to you." Which is true enough, but he's suddenly thinking this whole thing would have been more delicious if somehow they _could_ be traced to her. Kathryn Merteuil in prison orange was an irresistible image. Oh well.

Blaine turns back to the screen in time to watch Valmont crumble to the ground. The beat down doesn't stop there as his attackers proceed to pound the shit out of him. Kathryn turns away and Blaine smiles to himself.

Rising to his feet he scoops up the bottle of champagne and refills his glass. "What's wrong princess, having second thoughts?"

"Don't be absurd," she sniffs, "He had it coming."

"Oh no doubt," he agrees, clinking his glass against hers. He sips and eyes her over the rim. "Then why are you not celebrating?"

"Forgive me if I'm not in the mood," Kathryn states, sounding tired. "It's been a long day."

Indeed he imagines seeing your reputation blown to kingdom come _yet again _would be very stressful. A very small part of him feels sorry for her, but then just like all his other emotions, the thought flutters away forgotten in a the span of a breath. Taking a seat back on the couch, arms spread out over the length he twists the knife a little. "We could have gone with my original idea," he reminds her, "And just released that video of Valmont getting fucked like a horny bitch, but you said it wasn't brutal enough."

He knew of course when he suggested it that she'd shoot it down. Nobody cared if Valmont liked to take it up the ass and anyway releasing a video would just make her look spiteful and pathetic. When he suggested a beat down she had been apprehensive, but none the less intrigued. Just like himself, she craved bloodshed.

"I know what I agreed to," she remarks distractedly, eyes on the screen. The men start kicking Valmont and you can practically hear his ribs cracking. Kathryn winces. "Alright that's enough," she announces, as if it's up to her. As if she has a say.

Blaine shoots her a look. "Oh come on, since when are you squeamish?"

Eyes hard she turns the full force of her bitch stare on him. "Call them off."

"No," he replies not batting an eye, all humor vanishing. It was time she learned she didn't hold all the cards. Kathryn Merteuil wasn't head bitch in charge. Never was.

She sets her glass down with a thud, the liquid spilling over the side of it, sloppy and careless. "What's your damage? I thought he was your friend."

"My friend?" he echoes. "What are you, twelve? He's my puppet, same as you." Blaine's attention is back on the computer as he tries to zoom the camera in for a better angle.

"_Excuse_ me?" she demands and the utter disbelief of her tone is outstanding. When he doesn't reply there's a long beat of silence. "Oh my god. Sebastian never sent that video did he? It was you."

Blaine looks up at her from the monitor. He smiles. "Oops." A myriad of emotions play out over her face as she looks back at him completely thunderstruck. It never even dawned on her that a more advanced player might be pulling her strings. Idiot. "I'm rather disappointed in you princess. I thought a girl as bright as you would have figured it out by now."

Her pretty face twists in rage and then she's coming at him with swinging fists. "You son of a bitch!" she shrieks, landing a hit against his arm. "You fucking piece of shit!"

He grabs at her wrists, before she can make contact with his face and wrestles her down to the couch. Kathryn struggles against him, her nails digging into his skin, drawing blood. She's just carrying on in the most undignified way that it makes him snap. Before he even realizes he's doing it, he backhands her across the face. She let's out a huff of surprise, one hand flying to her injured cheek, the other catching herself on the end table. His hand hurts like a mother afterwords, but it's worth it to see the incredulous look on her face. He'd bet the farm she's never been hit before.

Blaine looks back at her unapologetic as he shakes out his hand. "Get a grip, would you. This was your idea."

Kathryn sits up, her expression dark and a little scary. "Fuck. You."

Then she spits in his face.

Blaine's so taken aback by the crude gesture he nearly laughs. Before he can form some sort of come back Kathryn is on her feet and rushing out the door. He lets her leave, sinking back to the couch, using his designer pocket square to clean his face. Turning his attention back to the screen he watches the rest of his movie play out.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Getting the shit kicked out of you sucks. Not the most insightful analysis grant you, but at the moment the wit and wisdom of Sebastian Valmont wasn't exactly at it's finest. He's fairly certain he's bleeding internally. He's most definitely bleeding from the face. Fucking Kathryn.

Because of course, _of course_, this whole thing has her name written all over it. Even before he hears thug number two mumble her name, he knows she is to blame. "_You're dead Sebastian."_ Funny he hadn't expected her threat to be quite so literal.

But here he is getting pummeled by two no neck neanderthals, seconds away from passing out and all he can think about is that on a certain level he deserves this ass kicking. True, he hadn't posted that video, but he hadn't denied it was him either. Sebastian had been furious that morning when he discovered it, but as soon as he arrived at school he realized the whole thing had become much bigger than him. Everyone thought he was responsible therefore he had little choice than to play along.

He intended on telling her the truth, he did, but then she confronted him in front of all those people and his inner asshole kicked in. He thought of all those things Blaine had whispered in his ear about her fucking him over and being Kathryn Merteuil's bitch so he made an executive decision to just let it happen.

Sebastian hadn't anticipated that he would feel as bad as he did. Jesus Christ, the look on her face in the quad when she confronted him broke his black little heart. He was such a piece of shit.

That said, her sending these two dickheads to beat his ass was still incredibly fucked up.

At some point, after they started kicking his ribs, he passes out briefly. When he fades back into consciousness he's still on the sidewalk with a mouth full of blood feeling like ground up hamburger meat. He thinks about his phone, somewhere on his person, but he can barely move let alone make a phone call. Where the fuck were all his neighbors? It was late, but this was the city that never sleeps. What a crock of shit.

Then he hears it. A car pulling up and he's really hoping it's not one of those assholes coming to finish him off. He hears stilettos on concrete and he thinks of...his step mommy. The crazy bitch has been annoyed with him lately for blowing her off so much. There was a fifty-fifty chance she'd just step right over him on the way to the front door.

Sebastian starts passing out again and when he opens his eyes he finds Kathryn hovering above him. Well, _eight_ Kathryn's to be exact. All lovely, wide-eyed, face tense. He figures she's come to assess the damage, crow about her victory, but she doesn't look particularly triumphant. Actually, she looks a little ill. She's calling his name, all sharp and high pitched.

"You bitch," he spits at her, but it comes out jumbled to his own ears so he can just imagine how it sounds to her.

It hurts to blink and every time he opens his eyes he feels as if it's been hours. He can't see Kathryn anymore, but he can hear her, barking at someone impatiently. There's no answer so he guesses she's on the phone. Sebastian hears the word ambulance.

He also hears another word before he passes out cold. _Blaine_. The tone with which it is said is not pleasant. Something clicks however and Sebastian thinks, of course.

Then everything goes black.

When he comes to, he's in a room with pale blue walls and there's a repetitive beeping in his left ear. A frazzled middle aged woman in bright yellow scrubs is having a tense conversation with two guys in bad suits. Cops, he recognizes right off the bat. One of them is talking to him. He keeps asking for a name. Sebastian shakes his head before blacking out again.

This happens a few more times. There's always some different woman he doesn't recognize fussing over him. At one point she tells him his girlfriend is there, but he doesn't have a girlfriend so what the fuck? Maybe it's Kathryn. He's not sure why he finds this as amusing as he does. He tries to laugh, but all he does is scare the nurse before passing out again.

He hears stuff too, bits and pieces of conversation he wonders if he's imagining. He hears concussion and fractured and other jargon. Most of what is said is of little interest to him, except for one instance. This time he has no problem recognizing the voices.

"I really don't understand this insistence of yours on keeping a bedside vigil," Blaine's bored voice drawls from some far corner of the room. "Besides, do you really think he's going to want to see you when he wakes up? You'll be lucky if he doesn't rat you out to the cops."

"If I go down for this, so do you," Kathryn replies, voice oddly flat.

"Oh relax cupcake, I'm just messing with you. Like I told you, none of this can be traced back to us."

"Do you think I care about that now?" she asks, voice low and shaky. "Look at him! Look what we did to him!"

"You mean what _you_ did"

"I asked you to put an end to it, to call them off."

"Yes _after_ it started"

"If I had known this was all just part of your sick, twisted game I never would have gone along with it."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda princess"

There's a momentary lapse of silence. Sebastian uses it to digest what he's just learned. Tuttle set them up. He knew of course his old friend had been behind Kathryn's humiliation. At the time he had naively believed it was his way of watching out for him. Now he realized it was just part of his plan to turn them against each other.

"Why did you do it?" Kathryn asks. She's standing beside the bed, he can vaguely smell her perfume.

"Oh come on, you know the reason. Because I could, because it was fun. Why do any of us do anything but to keep away the boredom. If you two had just played ball and given me the war I wanted this might have been avoided, but no you had to go and bring _feelings_ into it. How positively dull. I'm not surprised about Valmont, he's always had this weakness in him, but you sugar I expected better of. How disappointing to discover that underneath that bitch goddess veneer is just another love starved poor little rich girl."

"Fuck you," she spits back.

"All it took was just a hint of betrayal and you gave up on the first person you ever loved. You never even considered the idea that someone else posted that video. As for our dear Sebastian all he had to do was come clean to you, but he choose his reputation instead. Don't feel bad, he did love you. I just couldn't resist making him ashamed of it."

By that point Sebastian was practically shaking with anger or at least he imagined he was. He couldn't really tell. Hell, this could all be a dream for all he knew, but he was fairly certain it wasn't. Fucking Tuttle, he was dead when he got out of here.

"Are you done?" Kathryn asks, voice all chilly indifference.

"I think I've earned bragging rights, don't you agree? Turning you two assholes into my personal puppets was an act of Machiavellian genius. Even you have to admit that."

"Get the fuck out," she snarls dismissing him.

Blaine must get the hint. He hears his shoes squeak on the linoleum, the door swings open and closed. Then he listens to Kathryn breathing. Her fingertips brush over his hand, but she doesn't take it. At some point he passes out again.

When Sebastian wakes up, his eyes open and he feels like himself again, although a little groggy and in pain. The sun is shinning through the plastic blinds, bathing the room in sunlight. Kathryn is standing at the window staring out looking pensive. She's wearing a burgundy dress with a jeweled collar, hair pulled back from her face, make-up as always flawless. Standing rim-rod straight, she looks smaller to him somehow.

He says nothing as he waits for her to notice him. It doesn't take long. Turning half-way around she does a brief double take when she sees his eyes open. "You're awake," she remarks, voice flat.

"It would appear so," he drawls. His throat feels like sandpaper. Sebastian tries to sit up, but winces in discomfort. Staring down at his chest he realizes his torso is wrapped, as is his wrist. He must have broken something. "How long have I been out?"

"A day"

This surprises him. "It felt longer."

"On that we agree," she intones, crossing her arms to her chest. "How do you feel?"

Despite the pain Sebastian pulls himself up to a sitting position. "Like I got my ass kicked. Those guys you hired really knew what they were doing."

"I didn't hire them," she replies. Edging closer to the bed she tells him, "Look I get that I'm the last person you want to speak to right now, but there's some things you have to know."

"Blaine set us up," he remarks, stealing her thunder. Kathryn flinches in obvious surprise. It's enough to make him almost crack a smile. "I heard you two earlier. I heard everything."

She looks nonplussed at this information. "Oh." He wonders if she's thinking back to everything that was said. Knowing her as he did, he was sure she was. An uneasy look crawls across her face. "I see."

"Yes, I know my good friend Tuttle is partially responsible for putting me here," he grumbles, fists clenching.

Kathryn sighs. "We played our part."

Sebastian meets her stare. "We did, but that doesn't excuse his behavior. That asshole is going to pay dearly for this. I'm no one's puppet, least of that twisted mother fucker's. When I'm done he'll wish he had finished me off."

She smiles affectionately at him. "There's my Valmont."

"Am I, yours?"

She blinks, surprised by the question. He does enjoy throwing her off her game. She seems to choose her words carefully. "You didn't post that video, but you did take credit for it."

Valmont let's out a shaky breath only to feel his lungs burn. "I was a coward. I was afraid of what people would think of me, but mostly I was afraid to be with you."

"You don't trust me"

"Well clearly the feeling's mutual. You never even considered someone else might be behind that video getting out."

Kathryn takes a seat at the edge of his bed and sighs. "Blaine's right, we are assholes."

"Two of a kind"

"Clearly we deserve each other"

She slips her hand in his and smiles back at him. "Clearly."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I thought you were suppose to be the patient?"

Circling his bed she was currently reclining on, Sebastian replies with his typical arched inflection. "That role is growing tedious." He gives her a once over, eyes raking over her body. "I thought I asked you to wear your school uniform."

Kathryn rolls her eyes, turning over on her stomach. "Speaking of tedious roles."

"Hmm," he hums, "Now that I think of it, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Why? Would you rather I was there instead of here letting you do naughty things to me?"

He comes up behind her and delivers a sharp smack on her ass. "Bite your tongue. I'm just curious is all. When was the last time you were in school?"

Kathryn hesitates. The last time she attended class was the day of her infamous humiliation. When Sebastian ended up in the hospital she blew off school and now saw little point in going back until he was healed. She had no intentions of facing the firing squad alone.

Sebastian was released from the hospital two weeks ago. Since then they had mostly being holing up at his place watching movies, eating ice cream and playing various sex games—minus the sex. His injuries were preventing them from engaging in full intercourse, but they found many other stimulating alternatives.

The beat down had left him with four broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a concussion and a severely swollen and bruised face. Although he was healing nicely and his face no longer resembled raw hamburger meat, he still wasn't at a hundred percent. It had been hard for Kathryn to look at him first, that constant reminder of what she had done to him. It was getting better now that he was starting to look like himself again.

"I've been thinking," she muses in regards to his question, "Perhaps I'll get my GED or something."

"GED?" he repeats incredulously. "Christ, Kathryn it's not like you're some remedial drop out. Just finish the year. You've only missed a few weeks."

"Forgive me if I'm not eager to walk into that lion's den Tuttle created," she snipes petulantly, sitting up. In a more sober tone she remarks, "Everyone thinks I tried to kill you."

"Well you _did_," he quips, tone completely deadpan.

"I did not want you dead!" she argues.

"So you say"

When she looks back at him incredulously a smile breaks out on his face and he laughs, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Come on Kathryn, I'm just fucking with you."

"That's hysterical Valmont." Watching him out of the corner of her eye she wonders. He claimed to have forgiven her for her part in what happened, but she wasn't sure if she could trust it or him for that matter. The twisted thing of it was she wanted to.

When she pretends to be more engrossed in her manicure than in him, he cups her chin and forces her gaze on him. "I'll be back to new in another week and we'll walk into that shit hole together. Just imagine the looks on their faces. It will blow their tiny little minds."

It was a lovely thought. Kathryn pretends to consider it. "I suppose, when you're up for it of course."

"Of course," he agrees, a smug smile curving around his lips. "Now that, that's settled, can we please play doctor?"

Rising up from the bed, she slowly struts across the room, knowing full well she had his complete attention as she took a seat on his desk. "I'm ready for my physical Dr. Valmont."

Sebastian looks like he is trying to contain a smirk as he gets up and disappears into the closet for a moment. When he reappears he is wearing an unbuttoned white doctor's jacket, a stethoscope around his neck (she didn't even want to know where he got that) and carrying a black bag. Kathryn cocks an eyebrow at his getup. "My, my someone came prepared."

"It's a mark of a good physician," he replies earnestly, coming to stand beside her. "Now what seems to the problem Ms. Merteuil?"

She affects a pout. "I have this ache."

He presses a hand to her stomach. "Here?"

"Lower," she murmurs. His hand slides under her skirt and he teases two fingers against her cunt. Kathryn sighs. "Yeah, there, but deeper."

"I see," he replies gravely, staying in character. "Well I think I know the problem. I'm going to need you to remove your blouse so I can check your vitals."

"Of course doctor." She makes a show of unbuttoning her black silk blouse, enjoying the way his eyes glaze over as she does.

Sebastian presses the end of the stethoscope to her chest. "Your heart is beating wildly Ms. Merteuil. Are you excited?"

She wets her lips. "A little," she replies, more breathy than she intended.

Removing the cool metal from her breast, he cups her tits and gently massages them. When his thumbs brush against her nipples she whimpers. "These are developing nicely," he remarks. "They should be at full size in another couple years."

"Screw you," she snarls.

"Language Ms. Merteuil," he admonishes her. "Are they sensitive?"

"What do you think?"

His lust filled gaze meets hers, "There's only one way to find out."

Pealing back the cups of her bra, her breasts spill out into his greedy hands. Sebastian bends down sucking her swollen pink nipple between his lips. Hard. Kathryn bucks against his mouth, the sensation sending a jolt straight between her legs. "Oh god," she gasps, clutching his head.

"I guess that answers my question. Did that help with your ache?"

She shakes her head pouting. "No it made it worse."

Sebastian pretends to consider the situation. "I think I'm going to need to take a more indepth look at the situation. Take off your panties and lift your skirt."

Kathryn takes her time shimmying out of her underwear, then pushes the fabric of her mini up her thighs while keeping her legs demurely closed. He smiles, resting his hands on her knees. "Don't be shy Ms. Merteuil. I promise I'll be gentle."

"That's disappointing," she purrs.

A ghost of a smile touches his lips as he slowly spreads her legs wide apart. His long, dexterous fingers slip between the folds of her sex and trace the length of her slit, pausing briefly over her clit. "There is indeed an excess amount of moisture here. Does this happen a lot Ms. Merteuil?"

"Sometimes," she sighs, trying her hardest to keep her hips still.

"I see. Are you a slut Ms. Merteuil?"

Kathryn gasps, as his finger roll semi-circles over her nub. "I...don't know what you mean doctor."

Sebastian leans in close so his voice is at her ear. "I mean do you enjoy having this greedy little cunt of yours stuffed full?"

She whimpers at his words, her hips now bucking against his hand. "Yes I do," she admits.

He nods in understanding them removes his hand. She cries out in protest. She could have cum from that. However, when she sees what he removes from his bag her interest is piqued. It's a pink rabbit vibrator. "This should do the trick," he remarks solemnly. "Now normally in this situation, I would have to lube the patient up, but you are more than plenty wet. Be a good girl and hold still."

Sebastian takes his time sliding it inside her. Although it's not particularly thick it does stretch her as it penetrates her cunt. Kathryn bites down on her bottom lip. He fucks her with it gently for a moment. "Does that feel better?"

"A little"

"Mmm, well I think we can do better than that." He flips the switch, turning it on. Kathryn's delighted to find not only does the toy vibrate it rotates as well. "How's that?"

"Oh god...shit...that's much...better..." she gasps on the last word. Her sex tightens around the toy and her hips squirm against the desk. When he aims the vibrating plastic ears at her clit, her hips start to jump in pleasure and she babbles uncontrollably.

Sebastian watches her through hooded eyes, a grin curving around his lips. "There's just one more hole to be filled." Slipping his fingers past her stuffed pussy, he slides them against her tight backdoor. Her juices have started to drip, providing enough lubrication for him to enter her. Kathryn's mouth falls open and a surprised cry seeps out as he penetrates her. She feels overwhelmed by pleasure as he and the toy move within her. She finds herself cumming almost immediately, but instead of peaking and coming down, she continues to crest, with one orgasm after another coursing through her.

Now completely out of character, Sebastian whispers in her ear, "There's my nasty little girl. Not satisfied until you're completely filled."

Kathryn whimpers his name, then desperately grabs at his face, forcing his mouth on hers. They kiss hungrily, her nails digging into his neck. "Ugh...god...it's too much..."

"Want me to stop," he asks, sounding genuinely concerned, his finger pausing briefly.

"Don't you dare," she warns.

His smirk deepens. "I want to be inside you so fucking bad," he admits in a harsh whisper against her face. "I'm going to fuck this little cunt so hard you won't know where I end and you begin. Then I'm going to fill you with so much cum it will be dripping down your legs."

Kathryn is only half conscious of what he's saying, she's so lost in her own never ending pleasure. She's shaking so badly she has to hold him to keep from slipping off the mahogany desk. Sebastian's breath becomes harsher against her as he plants frantic kisses against her neck and face. "Fuck it," he finally growls, "I can't take it any longer. I need to be inside you."

Removing his fingers from her ass she watches as he frantically unties his satin sleep pants, yanking his cock free. With one harsh movement he removes the toy from her twitching, clenching cunt. He slides her across the desk and as he tries to align himself with her, but then Kathryn catches the wince on his face and it shakes her from her haze of lust. She pushes at his shoulders. "Sebastian, stop, we can't."

"We can," he snarls, all determination and no common sense. He can't bend over without pain seeping into his features.

Closing her legs, she slithers out of his reach. "You're still healing, we can't. I'm not going to risk-

"FUCKKKKK!" he wails wrenching away from her. He picks up a glass paperweight from the desk and hurls it across the room. It smashes on impact and Kathryn jumps in surprise at the outburst. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Over the past couple weeks she's witnessed him loosing his temper on more than one occasion, but never to this degree. Hopping off the desk, she gently touches his back only for him to angrily throw her hand off. "Sebastian, calm down. It will just be another couple weeks-

"I'm sick of this bullshit," he snaps, whirling around to face her. "I hate that I can't be with you how I want."

Kathryn presses herself against him, wrapping an arm around his neck and drawing him close in a bid to calm him. It works. Almost immediately some of the tension leaves his shoulders as he lets out a shaky breath. "I hate it too," she tells him with a solemn purr. "There's nothing I'd like more than to have you inside me again, however it would be counterproductive to your recovery. Is a few minutes of bliss really worth another weak of abstinence?"

"Maybe," he grumbles petulantly, pulling away. A brief smile touches his mouth as he adds, "A few minutes my ass. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk right for days."

She smirks. "I look forward to it."

Still looking a little sad he lays down across the bed and stares up at the ceiling. Kathryn takes the opportunity to toss off her shirt and snap her bra back into place then crawls onto the bed beside him. Laying on her stomach she studies him. "Your brooding is becoming tiresome," she taunts.

"I'm not brooding, I'm plotting"

"Well I much prefer that," she replies brightly.

Sebastian offers her a brief smile then explains. "We need to take care of Tuttle before school starts. Right now he thinks we're in hiding so his guard is down." Reaching over her retrieves his cigarettes from the bedside table and pops one into his mouth. He probably shouldn't be smoking but Kathryn's had enough of playing his nurse maid. "It's the perfect time to strike, when he least expects it."

Nuzzling her face against his neck she tells him, "You're sexy when you're like this."

"Plotting the destruction of others?"

"Yes." Kathryn kisses his neck and exposed chest. "It's making me all wet."

His stomach rumbles with warm laughter. "Now, now, keep your head in the game Merteuil. Do you have any ideas?"

As always she had a few. This is a topic she had been considering a great deal over the past few weeks. Watching Sebastian in pain, knowing she couldn't step foot in school without being shunned and laughed at made her feel violently vengeful. Lucky for her she had a viable target to vent that rage at.

"What about his business? Is there anyway we can expose it?"

Sebastian seems to consider it before shaking his head. "No likely, he keeps that shit locked down tight. He has all sorts of safeguards in place. Not to mention there might be potential blow back on you. He keeps a client list you know."

"I'm not surprised." Kathryn rolls her eyes resting her head against his chest. She listens to the steady rhythm of his heart and it calms her, letting her brain focus. Then it hits her. Sitting up slowly she finds his gaze. "Do you still have the flash drive of the vault?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Let's release it"

He sits up on his elbows so they're face to face. "Release what?"

"Everything. Let's post every piece of video he has on there for everyone to see."

Sebastian's eye widen and his mouth drops in a comical O. "Kathryn that's could be messy. I've only browsed through some of it, but there's some pretty incriminating shit on there. It's not just sex stuff either. He's got people admitting all sorts of twisted crap."

"Exactly," she replies excitedly. "We'll expose everyone, including Blaine. They're his secrets too. The more illegal the better. It will eviscerate him. We need to post it."

He looks off considering it. Kathryn tries to read what he's thinking, but Valmont's poker face is better than her own. "We can't release it."

"Of course we can! We-" Sebastian presses a finger to her lips silencing her rant.

"**We** can't release it, but Tuttle can. If we post it from his computer it can't be traced back to us. When people go looking for blood, and trust me _they will_, all roads will lead to Blaine. We won't have to lift a finger against him. All his victims will do it for us."

A smile breaks out over her face that matches his. If he was at his full health right now she would have straddled him and fucked his ever living brains out. Since she couldn't do that she wordlessly unties his pants. He laughs. "I take it you agree with my plan?"

"Oh yes." She wraps her hand around his shaft and slowly jerks him off.

Sebastian hisses between his teeth, rolling over onto his back. He rubs a finger over her mouth. "Being a devious bitch gets you off, doesn't it?"

She nods. "It really does. We should probably hammer out all the details of my brilliant plan-

"_Our_ brilliant plan," he corrects her.

"Yes our plan," she agrees stroking him harder. "We need to get down to work, but first I'm going to go down on something else."

"Excellent idea," he groans arching into her hand.

"I'm going to suck you off. You're going to cum in my mouth and then you're going to tell me exactly how you plan to pull this off my brilliant boy."

"Agreed"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The day starts promising enough.

Blaine is down in the boiler room, getting a blow job from closeted jock Greg McConnell. What he lacks in technique he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. The boy has a mouth like a hoover.

Not five minutes after dropping to his knees, Blaine is coming down his throat, hands fisted in his chestnut locks, hips thrusting against his hallowed out cheeks. A low growl escapes his throat, that likely sounds foreign coming from his usually (fake) high pitched lilt. Afterwords, the football player lumbers to his feet, wiping at his well used mouth. He doesn't make eye contact, but Tuttle is used to this.

He reaches into his school blazer and produces a baggie of pills that he hands over. Greg tucks them away quickly. "Thanks man," he mumbles.

"My pleasure cupcake," he coos.

This is how they met. McConnell was just another dumb jock looking to score, but Blaine saw the potential in him. His gaydar had always been especially strong and it rang off the charts with this one. So instead of his usual fee he demanded a different sort of compensation. Being the little homophobe he was of course he balked, but it didn't take more than a few idle threats before he was dropping his pants. Nearly a year later the drugs were now just an excuse to get to the main event. In fact it wouldn't surprise Blaine in the least if Greg just flushes the pills when he gets home.

That said, the boy hardly embraced his sexuality. Almost after every encounter he'd start 'bro'ing out, getting real huffy at even a hint of anything homoerotic. Blaine delights in making him uncomfortable.

"Was it as good for you as if was for me?" he taunts, running a finger over his chest.

"Knock that faggot shit off," he snaps, slapping his hand away.

"But why Gregory? You clearly enjoy the faggot shit. You certainly enjoyed it when I had my balls at your chin and your hand wrapped around your cock."

This reminder of course only fulled his anger. "I said knock it off," he snarls pushing him.

Blaine, stepping away from the wall, pushes back with a defiant smirk. "Make me cum-chugger."

Greg's pretty face pinches in anger as he grabs the other boy by the lapels and slams him into the concrete walls. With his face inches away, they stare each other down for a long second before Greg lunges at his mouth. He kisses all open mouthed and angry, teeth and tongue colliding as he grips his cheek almost angrily. Blaine happily returns his affections.

The thing of it is, he's starting to grow found of McConnell. Blaine can't remember the last time he was honesty fond of anyone. Maybe Martin Richards in the sixth grade, but then he threw a rock at him after he caught him checking him out in the locker room and well, that was the end of that. There was something about Gregory though, he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the eager way he sucked his cock or how earnest he got when he asked him not to tell anyone about them. Something about that vulnerability appealed to him.

Or maybe he was just a sucker for a pretty face with muscles.

They break apart after a minute or so of tonsil hockey, both breathless and flushed. Blaine can taste his own cum on his tongue and it makes him horny. And thirsty. However, little Gregory is getting all flustered and embarrassed and once again not meeting his stare. "Um, I got to go. Class. Biology."

"Of course," he answers, taking a seat on of the concrete ledge. "You run along. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Um, yeah," he mumbles, briefly meeting his gaze before turning away.

Because he's a prick he can't resist calling out as he departs, "Say hello to Cynthia for me!"

Greg looks momentarily startled as he stumbles on the steps. He stops only briefly before disappearing. Tuttle chuckles to himself when he considers Greg's poor clueless girlfriend. He wonders if he has problems getting it up for her in bed. He wonders if he ever thinks of them and what they do together to make it happen. He decides he probably does.

If he choose to, he could ruin Greg McConnell with a couple of clicks of his keyboard. His conservative father would just be beside himself if he were to discover his only son preferred cock to pussy. His asshole jock friends would disown him and as for Ms. Cynthia Hart, she would just _die_. If he were to out Greg it would be a total shit storm—just the kind he enjoys causing. So the question is, why doesn't he?

Truth is he kind of likes McConnell, though he can't be sure why. He's not particularly bright or witty, most of the time he functions like a big dumb golden retriever. He's homophobic and kind of racist and also sort of a whiny dick. Blaine tells himself he just enjoys the regular sex, but no, that's not it. Maybe he just feels sorry for him, having to go through life pretending to be someone he isn't, quietly miserable but stuck. For some reason, he feels like he can relate to this. Even though he would never admit it, the idea of exposing the poor bastard to the world makes him feel a little sick inside.

So you see, he's really not such a bad guy after all.

Although Sebastian probably wouldn't agree.

Thinking about his old friend he lights up a joint.. He hasn't spoken to him in weeks, hasn't seen him since the hospital. The Merteuil cunt had seen to it. One day he showed up at the hospital and hadn't made it past the visitor's desk when she appeared, arms crossed, haughty smirk in place. "You're not seeing him," she informed him.

Blaine had smirked at her arrogance, clipping his visitors pass to his coat pocket. "Is that so? How do you plan on stopping me princess?"

She shrugged. "I don't." Pointing down the hall at two burly men in matching Armani suits she explained, "They are another story."

"You hired security? Someone's feeling insecure."

"Not me"

This had surprised him. "He's awake."

She nods. "And pissed."

Blaine should have expected she'd get to him first, not that it mattered. It was just a game. Sure it had gone a little far, but Valmont would get it. Shaking his head he pushed past her. "This is ridiculous. I don't know what shit you've been feeding him, but this ends now."

One of the security guys stepped forward blocking his path. Blaine took a step back and laughed. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit far?"

"Not far enough as far as I'm concerned and for the record I haven't told him anything. You on the other hand..."

"What are you talking about?"

A malicious smile spread across her mouth as she revealed, "While you were exercising your bragging rights, Sebastian heard every word. Needless to say he didn't take kindly to being your puppet." Thinking back to what he said in that room he stepped back feeling a little uneasy. He hadn't intended him to hear any of that. Suddenly it felt hard to swallow. Kathryn's grin widened. "What's wrong Tuttle, you don't look so good? Are you afraid? You should be."

"What, of you?"

"No of _us_"

With that she turned on her heel and headed down the hall. Wanting the last word he called out after her, "This isn't over Kathryn."

She swung back around briefly. "Oh you can count on it."

That was over two weeks ago. Since then he had heard from his various sources that Valmont was released while Merteuil had yet to show her face at school. All sorts of rumors were flying around about her (a couple of them he had even started). She was a nymphomaniac. She was a coke head. She sent her gangster boyfriend to kill Sebastian. Each one more entertaining than the last.

However, as much as he was enjoying her social downfall he couldn't silence the little voice inside him that was warning him the other shoe was about to drop. Separately, Kathryn and Sebastian were both formidable opponents. Together he shuddered to think what they were capable of.

Then again, he had brought both of them to their knees with just a couple well chosen lies and head games. Even though they refused to admit it, their devotion to each other made them weak. If it came down to it he would destroy them again if he had to.

Stubbing out his joint, Blaine decides to try attending class. It was good to put in an appearance every once in awhile. He climbs the same steps Greg did earlier and enters the senior wing at Manchester, practically colliding into a pack of girls. One of them, who he vaguely recognizes as one of his customers (speed) is sobbing uncontrollably while a group of girls stand around her comforting her. Across the hall another pack of girl are laughing hysterically at her. Before he can question what's going on a fight breaks out down the hall. Two burly jocks start throwing each other against the lockers, screaming obscenities.

Blaine practically licks his lips at all the drama, not sure what show to watch first. Before he can become engrossed in either, two girls breeze past him screaming at a pretty freshman, calling her a slut and a whore. What the hell was going on?

When he spots the Spanish teacher conversing intensely with a pretty blond and her crying friend, a shiver of fear goes through him when he recalled a video in his possession of all three of them engaging in a threeway at one of his parties. Blaine whips around taking in the chaos surrounding him. He recognizes all of them. They were all his various victims.

This had to be a coincidence right?

He gets his answer when he's suddenly thrown back against a locker. Ryan Richards, politicians son and future CEO grabs him by the collar, getting in his face. "You son of a bitch, we had a deal!"

Trying to wrap his head around what was happening Blaine stutters, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You leaked that video asshole!"

The video in question showed Richards and his younger sister Vivienne doing blow then engaging in a very graphic round of sex. It was one of the most powerful pieces of blackmail he owned. A presidential candidate's children getting all _Flowers in the Attic_ was too juicy to be believed. Blaine never had any intentions of posting it, but he had gotten some very generous favors out of both Richards siblings on account of it.

"I swear to Christ, I didn't post anything," he argues.

"Yeah right asshole. It's all over the internet. All the crap you have on people. You aren't going to get away with it anymore. You're dead."

Blaine stops listening to his rant mid-way through, his attention focused on the other students in the hallway. Those not openly engaging in battle were staring intently at their phone's and tablets. A few of them noticing him pinned to the locker, start to gather around looking pissed and out for blood. Looking past them he notices Greg standing down the hall, arms wrapped around himself, shaking, looking on the brink of tears. Their eyes meet and for the first time in his life Blaine Tuttle feels _bad_ about something.

More people gather around them. Richards was no longer the only one screaming at him. Something hard and plastic, a phone maybe, whizzes past his head and he realizes this is really happening. The angry villagers were seriously coming at him with torches and pitchforks.

Before he can contemplate the who or how of it he glances once more down the hall. Utter chaos and pandemonium has broken out, but amongst the insanity are two lone fingers standing calm and assured, hand in hand. They smile at him with matching predatory smirks.

And just like that the other shoe drops.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They call it Pandora's box.

It's a little obvious grant you, but they weren't exactly striving for subtlety here. Sebastian thought it was rather poetic actually. Kathryn rolls her eyes and calls him a pretentious tool.

Whatever. The name of the thing didn't matter. As the saying goes, it's what's inside that counts. And fuck, did it ever count.

Just as they anticipated, everyone on the Upper East Side looses their collective shit. All of those precious secrets Blaine has been hoarding away for god knows how long, come tumbling out, destroying everything and everyone in their path like an unstoppable tsunami. No one saw this coming. Of course they all had secretes, but it was one thing to hear gossip about your friends and neighbors, it was quite another to hear or even view them up close.

Even Sebastian, no stranger to sick and twisted, is shocked by some of the depravity of his peers. Sex, drugs and teenage bulimia was the least of it. Some of the highlights of Blaine's stash include incest, rape and even murder. Well, not actual murder, just a drunken confession by some preppie douchebag about a hit and run he covered up years ago. Valmont had been hesitant about posting some of it, but Kathryn had been insistent. Go big or go home. They went big alright.

There's a mad scramble to get the video's taken down of course, but in the end it's too little too late. Like Kathryn was found of saying, the internet was forever. Once the toothpaste was out there was no getting it back in the bottle. Everyone was fucked.

No one more so than Blaine.

In a way Sebastian almost felt sorry for him. He couldn't have seen this coming. He was done not only at Manchester but on the upper east side as well. Getting his ass kicked was the least of his worries. Rumors has it nearly everyone was suing him. His parents would probably have preferred to ship him off, but the police got involved. A lot of the activities he broadcast were illegal, including a couple of drug deals he had stupidly recorded. After that got out a lot of vengeful people happily spoke up about his drug dealing. He'd be lucky if he ended up at a minimum security prison.

To the surprise of no one he was denying posting the videos, claiming instead he was hacked. To his knowledge he never brought up their names. Not that anyone would believe him if he did. Besides, nobody cared how it happened, they just blamed him for it happening at all.

As for him and Kathryn they were old news. No one batted an eye when they returned to school arm in arm. In all fairness their escapades now appeared rather tame compared to some of their classmates. If only they knew. Tuttle had yet to contact them. Aside from their brief stare down in the hallway, where clearly he had figured out who was responsible for the leak, there had yet to be an blow back. However Sebastian wasn't naive. He knew Blaine well enough to know he wouldn't go quietly. This wasn't over yet.

For the time being he choose to live in the moment. Presently that included attending AMFAR benefit his dear aunt Helen was currently hosting. Of course most of the upper east side was in attendance, Helen wouldn't hear otherwise. Everyone was just pretending the events of the past couple weeks never happened, while slowly getting drunker and drunker.

The night was bound to end in disaster from the start.

Sebastian of course attends with Kathryn as his date. They dance and mingle and take a twisted satisfaction in observing everyone's obvious misery that they helped cause. Playing the part of the happy well-bred couple grows tedious after a time, so snatching a bottle of champagne and his dates hand he suggests they hold their own private party elsewhere.

They end up on the roof of the downtown five star hotel where the party is being hosted. They had booked a room, but accidentally ended up taking the elevator to the roof that offered sweeping views of the New York City skyline and feeling adventurous they stumbled out. It was now March and while the chill dissipated somewhat it was still pretty cold. Not that they minded. The alcohol kept them warm, not to mention the fucking.

Kathryn is balanced on the long stone ledge, legs drawn up and spread wide, his hands clutching her hips as he fucks her with slow, deep thrusts that makes her eyes glaze over and her thighs shake. Sebastian loves seeing her like this, needy and on edge. Literally.

Holding her in place he takes his pleasure, sinking over and over again into her tight, wet warmth, until he's near delirious to cum. He kisses her hard, his tongue slipping into her mouth, mimicking his thrusting cock. "Cum for me," he murmurs against her mouth. "Cum with me."

She reaches for him, clutching the back of his neck as her hips buck upwards meeting his thrusts. They quickly become frantic, each chasing their own orgasm, panting desperately into the cool night air. When they finally cum it's nearly simultaneous. Sebastian's eyes slam shut and he buries his face in the warm crook of her neck, breathing in her sent and tasting her skin under his lips. He calls out her name among a litany of short curses before thrusting against her hard and emptying himself inside of her snug, clenching pussy.

Kathryn's wrapped around him tightly, her body jerking in his arms. He can feel her heart beating frantically against his own and it's strangely comforting. They stay like that for awhile until they both recover from their high then languidly they put themselves together. Sebastian takes his time cleaning the mess between her legs, before tucking himself away, while Kathryn straightens her pretty black gown. They never stop touching, sharing a kiss here, a lingering grope there. Sebastian fears he's growing addicted to her.

"You're not worried someone might be filming us?" he asks looking into the night sky. They are high up and but it wouldn't be impossible for someone to film them.

Kathryn doesn't appear worried. She shrugs carelessly and he wonders if she's drunker than he thought. "They can just add it to the collection," she drawls.

Smiling, he cups her face and kisses her sweetly. "Let's go back to my place. I'm not in the mood to share you tonight."

"Okay"

He helps her off the ledge and they turn just in time to see Blaine stagger out of the darkness. He's dressed for the party in a suit, tie undone. His face is bruised and swollen, almost as bad as Sebastian's had been in the hospital. He's carrying a glass of scotch and wearing a mean grin.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite assholes," he calls out to them. They both stop in their tracks.

"Did you follow us up here?" Kathryn asks incredulous.

"Oh relax princess. I've seen enough footage of you two fucking to last me ten lifetimes."

Sebastian can tell she's about to snarl back some insult or another. Eager to put an end to what ever confrontation was brewing so they could get the hell out of there, he demands, "What do you want Blaine?"

"I came to congratulate you," he chirps. Blaine's phony smile morphs into a sneer. "Way to bring a gun to a knife fight you too."

"You had it coming," Kathryn snarls.

The bleached blond let's out a short bark of laughter. "I had it coming? For what? Whispering a few lies in your ears? So I broke you two up, boo hoo." He eyes their joined hands and quips, "Clearly it didn't take."

Kathryn steps towards him, hands angrily fisted at her sides. "You put him in the fucking hospital!"

Blaine rushes forward getting in her face. "No you did that!" he snaps pointing at her for emphasis. "You're the one who came to me begging for your revenge. All I did was provide the means and opportunity."

"And when I asked you to end it you laughed, called us your puppets, remember that? You fucking hit me!"

Sebastian snaps to attention. "_What_?"

"Oh please," Blaine chortles, "Enough with the poor little victim routine Merteuil, no one buys it. The two of you are just as fucked up and twisted as I am. We are all monsters. Look at all the horrible shit you've done to people, look what you did to me! I'm looking at a federal prison sentence! Even if I somehow get out of it, I'm going to be sued for everything I own. I'm fucked, so please spare me your phony sanctimony. The two of you are no better than me."

Watching his former best friend stumble around, guzzling his scotch Sebastian knows he should just grab Kathryn and get the hell out of there, but he needs to know something first. "Why did you do it Tuttle? Why play this game? What was the point? I thought we were friends."

Wheeling back around his glassy eyes take on a dangerous glint as his mouth curves into a nasty smirk. Blaine throws his hands up dramatically. "The same reason any of us twisted souls do anything. I was bored. Bored out of my fucking mind and there's only so many lines to snort and dicks to suck, you know what I mean?" He shakes his head, his expression turning bitter. "And why...why should you two assholes get happily ever after? Truly I can't think of two _least_ deserving candidate's. As for our friendship, bitch please. You choose a _gash_ in a plaid skirt over me so fuck you."

Sebastian shook his head sadly. "I never choose anyone. I fell in love with her. I'm not going to apologize for that and I'm sure as shit not ashamed of it. It's not my fault you're a miserable prick." Taking Kathryn's hand he pulls her towards the exit, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You think you're happy?!" He bellows at their retreating backs. "You think this will last?"

"Go to hell," Sebastian calls out over his shoulder only to stop when he notices Tuttle is now balancing on the ledge of the roof. "Jesus Chirst, get down."

"You'll destroy each other mark my words," he snarls ignoring his command. "It's only a matter of time before you give into your worst instincts and respective egos. I for one cannot wait to see it."

Kathryn tugs at his hand. "He's not worth it Sebastian."

He allows himself to be pulled away. Blaine is still rambling. "You're a fucking joke you know that! A fucking-

Before he can finish he stumbles back too far and falls.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kathryn skips the funeral. It feels a little disingenuous. They were frenemies at best and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't wished him dead over the past few weeks. Of course wishing for something and actually witnessing it come true are two very different things. She's having trouble sleeping at night.

This is the second death she's been indirectly responsible for. She can't help but wonder if this makes her some sort of serial killer. Maybe serial killer adjacent. It's a wonder she managed to get into an ivy league school. It seems like another lifetime ago she was considered the golden girl of the upper east side.

Everyone believes Sebastian and her are somehow responsible. The night it happened they were each questioned thoroughly by the police. Lucky for them the hotel had a security camera on the roof and it caught everything. Legally they were off the hook, but everyone still whispered about them. The fucked up thing was no one blamed them or even seemed to judge them. Over the last few days several people, victims of Blaine's blackmail and videos presumably, came up to quietly offer their gratitude. Kathryn found this twisted even by her own mercifully low standards.

She doesn't know how she feels about any of this. Numb mostly. The truth is she doesn't think a lot about Blaine after his death. His former best friend however is another story.

Kathryn hasn't spoken to Sebastian since the night after it happened. Five days ago. He had understandably been a wreak that night and she was the one to stand up and protect him, making sure he had a lawyer present when the cops talked with him, taking him home afterwords to clean him up. He had fucked her for hours that night, not saying a word, not looking at her. In the morning he was gone and he hasn't reached out to her since then. She could have called him or gone over, but she decided to give him his space. Now however she was worried. Perhaps he blamed her for this. Maybe he realized loving her was a mistake.

Entering her bathroom, Kathryn stares at her phone. No messages. Her thumb lingers over the call button as she stares at his initials. Perhaps she should have gone to the funeral after all. Sebastian probably did. Chickening out, she puts the phone down and climbs into the porcelain claw foot tub. The water is hot and burns her skin. Sinking down she rests her head against the curved back and closes her eyes.

She's only in the tub a few minutes when she hears someone lingering outside the door. At first she thinks it's a maid, but then she hears that familiar shuffle of his feet and her heart leaps in her chest. Then she scolds herself for being an idiot.

"Are you planning on hanging out in the hallway all afternoon or did you come here for a reason?" she calls out to him.

A second later Sebastian appears, a small smile on his face as he enters. He's dressed in a sharp black suit, reading glasses resting on his nose. "Hello," he greets her.

"Hello," she parrots back.

He stares at her a moment before approaching the tub with his usual fluid gait. His eyes linger over her naked body in the the water, his grin turning into a leer. Kathryn is stupidly soothed by this. He's acting like himself and not the grieving zombie she feared. He takes a seat on the edge of the tub. "The maid let me in. Tell me something, do you actually have parents?"

"Supposedly," she drawls. Her parents are as always on another continent somewhere. She has only seen them a handful of times since coming to New York. She is more than fine with this.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced, but I needed to see you," he explains with his usual indifferent inflection. She watches as he skims his fingers over the water.

"I've been waiting for you," she finds herself admitting.

Sebastian looks up at her, blinking in surprise. "Have you?"

"Yes"

They stare at one another for a long beat during which Kathryn quietly admits to herself how much she's missed him these past few days. Rising to his feet Sebastian discards his jacket and begins unbuttoning his shirt. "I don't recall inviting you in," she tells him playfully.

"I don't recall asking permission," he counters, eyebrow arched as his shirt slides to the floor.

This time it's her turn to admire him as he strips in front of her. He's not particularly muscular seeing as he much prefers reading to working on his abs and the only kind of physical workout he has any interest in is sex. Kathryn none the less enjoys his body. When he notices her staring he smirks. "See something you like?"

"Perhaps"

Sebastian steps into the water taking a seat at the opposite end of the tub so they're facing each other, arms outstretched over the length, head tilted back. His cock is half-hard and bobbing at the surface. Kathryn's tempted to climb into his lap and sink down on his length, but that feels like it would be avoidance. They had things to discuss.

"How was the funeral?"

He let's out a long sigh. "Tedious and as you can imagine, not particularly well attended. You were right not to go. I probably should have skipped it."

"I really wasn't up for all the staring and whispers-

"And thank you's," Sebastian finishes. He shakes his head. "People think we're responsible, like we talked him into jumping or something."

Kathryn considers this then quietly asks, "Are we?"

He lifts his head, meeting her stare. "I don't think we have that much power. Look, I didn't want him dead, far from it, but let's be honest, Blaine did a lot of damage. He hurt a lot of people, including us. He put me in the hospital, he fucked up your reputation because he was _bored_. There's no telling what he would have done to pay us back for emptying the vault. He couldn't handle the consequences of his actions so he climbed on that fucking ledge. We didn't push him. This isn't on us."

She's not a hundred percent convinced by that argument and she thinks Sebastian might be trying to assure himself as much as her, so she doesn't argue or point out the fact that Blaine wouldn't have been on that ledge in the first place if they hadn't given him a reason to be there. When she doesn't say anything Sebastian asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking of something he said that night. Are we monsters?"

"Jesus, someone's feeling existential tonight," he quips. "Did you smoke something before I arrived?"

"Maybe"

They share a brief smile and she kicks playful at his side. Sebastian grabs her foot and massages her heel. His humor fades. "Do you want the honest answer or the charming one?"

She pretends to consider it. "I'm feeling adventurous, let's go for honesty."

"You know the answer to that. We're not good people, not even close. I think our respective track records speak for themselves. The thing of it is however, I'm okay with that. What about you?"

Kathryn tilts her head to the side and parrots back his words, "You know the answer to that. I've always known who I am and while I might not always like it, I accept it. The question is can you?"

He stares at her for a long, quiet beat, his expression frustratingly unreadable. Then suddenly he reaches for her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her onto his lap. The water laps over the sides of the tub at the sudden moment and she let's out a huff of surprise, but his face doesn't change. Kathryn makes herself comfortable on his lap, wrapping her legs around him, pressing her hands to his chest and ignoring his erection at her sex.

With her mouth hovering close to his she asks unimpressed, "Is this suppose to answer my question?"

Sebastian touches her neck, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw as his eyes search her face. "Why would you suddenly think I'd have a problem with who you are?"

Growing increasingly frustrated by his habit of answering a question with a question, she replies testily, "You've been avoiding me these past few days."

"I have," he admits, "I needed to get my head on straight. I was...embarrassed by how I acted after that night. I was a fucking mess, but you were completely cool and collected."

"A total ice bitch"

"No," he corrects her, "You were strong. Strong enough for both of us. You took care of me Kathryn and when I woke up the next morning I felt like an asshole. I should be the one taking care of you."

She almost laughs. She wouldn't have taken Valmont as the type to need to adhere to gender roles. Wrapping her arms around his neck she coos, "Were you feeling emasculated darling?"

"Cunt," he mutters nipping at her jaw. His face is more relaxed as he watches her. "I know exactly who you are Kathryn and I like it. Sometimes I even love it. If we're monsters, so be it. At least we have each other."

She kisses him briefly. "Why does that sound like a threat?"

"It's not," he assures her. "It's a promise."

THE END

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So you see why this needed to be two parts, the thing would have been like seventy pages, no joke. Well we got six more chapters of this left. I'm considering making another two parter. I'm curious if any of you would be into that. Let me know. Please review if you can and thanks for reading._


	46. EXTRA: Threesome

**Cruel Love Anthology**

_**Author's Note: Despite the title of this chapter there is no actual threesome in this story. My apologies.**_

* * *

><p><span>Threesome<span>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The summer before his senior year is shaping up to be yet another colossal bore. With nary a challenge in sight or a new adventure on the horizon, the only thing Sebastian has to look forward to is binge drinking and making time with the insipid sluts of the upper east side. In other words, business as usual. Sure he could spend a few weekends in the Hamptons, maybe a month in Madrid, but all that would offer is a change of scenery.

Sebastian Valmont was a man in desperate need of a challenge. Lucky for him, it appears on that particular afternoon in July, the gods were smiling on him.

He's perusing the corner newsstand, perving over the newest issues of Hustler and Jugs, when he spots an intriguing headline on the cover of Seventeen magazine:

**Why I Plan to Wait: A Virgin's Manifesto**

The story itself is just what he expects. _Making a mature decision. I love my parents_. _My boyfriend understands and respects my decision_. Blah, blah, blah. It's her picture that pulls him in. Ms. Annette Hargrove is a beautiful and photogenic piece of as ass. Her views come off as just self-righteous enough that he feels no qualms about destroying her.

For a minute Sebastian genuinely considers flying down to Kansas to woo little Dorothy, but then something about her last name clicks with him. Sebastian makes a phone call and sure enough it turns out the magazine virgin and the new headmaster's daughter who's staying with his aunt this summer are one in the same. He doesn't really believe in fate or any of that bullshit, but this whole thing really does seem like it was meant to be.

So he wrangles himself an invitation from his indulgent aunt and two weeks later he packs his bags all the while salivating about what this latest endeavor will do for his reputation. Nailing the headmaster's daughter before school even starts will elevate him to god like status among his upper crust peers, most of whom were just as twisted as he was (they just didn't have the balls to act on it). He'll be a legend. A fucking legend.

When Sebastian arrives at the estate he's delighted to find Annette is even more lovely than promised. She has a petite, lush body and a beautiful heart shaped face featuring a perfect pink pout and sharp, clear blue eyes.

It's rather unfortunate that her personality is so revolting.

"I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs," she haughtily responds after he questions her argument that people their age are not mature enough to have sex. Perhaps he shouldn't have made that lesbian crack, but she left herself open for it. Seriously, she wasn't doing herself any favors with the butch khakis and ugly shit kickers.

Sebastian's thrown off his game a little when he realizes she's already heard of him. He plays dumb, demanding, "What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"I've been very well informed of your reputation," she explains strolling across the terrace.

"What have you heard?"

"That you promise girls the world in order to get them in bed with you," she replies the distaste evident in her tone.

Grabbing her arm he stops her. "Who told you this?"

"A friend wrote me"

"That's a little tacky," he says, already calculating a mental list of people who would go through the trouble to write down shit about him and _mail_ it. It's a fairly substantial list.

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's the truth isn't it?"

He supposes at that moment he could argue otherwise, defend himself to the hilt or at least demand to know who was filling her head with stories about him, but instead he goes for a different approach. Shrugging carelessly he replies airily, "If you say so." Sebastian then walks off with the last word leaving her to stare after him in confusion.

That first meeting didn't go as he hoped but he wasn't concerned. If anything Annette knowing about his past could work in his favor. Perhaps he'd use the bad boy angle. Girls always believed their love would be the thing to save him from his wicked, wicked ways.

Yeah right.

That said Sebastian wasn't about to let this slight against his character go unchallenged. Sure everything she's heard was likely true, but whoever this mysterious person was they were fucking with his agenda and that wouldn't be stood for. Someone needed to pay, the question was who. The list of suspects was long and varied. Was it a spurned lover? A jealous boyfriend (or husband)? Some noisy busy-body? It could be anyone.

Still he wasn't daunted. Whomever it was, he would track them down and when he did, he would take great pleasure in showing them what a twisted mother fucker Sebastian Valmont truly was.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kathryn Merteuil"

Sebastian is negotiating traffic on the west side highway, weaving between lanes and cutting off a double decker tour bus that earns a sharp retort by way of horn. Shooting the driver a sneer over his shoulder, he bellows distractedly into his phone, "Who?"

"Kathryn Merteuil," Blaine repeats as if repeating her name will clear everything up.

"Am I suppose to know who that is?"

"She's Tiffany Rochester's daughter," he explains. That name Sebastian does know. Mrs. Rochester was a much married, highly powerful socialite. She was beautiful, sexy even, but also a cast iron bitch. Valmont had made it a point never to tangle with her. "Kathryn goes to St. Bernadette's in Connecticut. She usually visits her mother in the summer when you're off sunning yourself in Ibiza or wherever you like to whore around. She used to date Court Reynolds so it's highly unlikely your paths ever crossed."

This all seems vaguely familiar. He thinks he remembers hearing something about Reynolds hooking up with some girl from New Haven. Not that cared anything about Court fucking Reynolds, but everyone knew the guy was into virgin's, the purer the better. Perhaps this girl had been the exception.

"Did I fuck her?"

He answers him with a faint laugh. "Trust me, you'd remember sticking it to this girl."

"Then what's this chick's problem?"

"She's Annette's best friend"

Sebastian changes lanes again and nearly gets side swiped by a mini-van. He honks furiously when the piece of shit nearly makes contact with his vintage jag. "Asshole!" he bellows before turning back to the conversation. "Wait, so is she from Kansas too?"

"No, jesus," Tuttle huffs, "Didn't you read the dossier I sent you on the Hargrove girl?"

"I skimmed it"

He let's out a long sigh and Sebastian hears him light up. Talking around the join in his mouth he demands, "How do you expect me to be your Q if you won't do the research?"

"Sorry"

"Our new Headmaster taught at a few schools before landing here. One of them was a private school in England. Kathryn and your virginal friend have known each other since they were in diapers." Sebastian can hear him take a drag of something on the other end of the line. "Now, although I know it will likely fall on deaf, horny ears, I'm going to give you some advice."

"I don't recall Q telling Bond what to do," he snarks.

"Yes, well perhaps if he had Bond wouldn't have fucked with so many dangerous women"

"Are you actually implying some boarding school cunt could be a danger to me?" he yells out over the roar of traffic.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm categorically stating, you screw with this girl and you'll live to regret it. Trust me. I've heard stories."

Blaine's warning only manages to feed his curiosity, not to mention it makes him more determined than ever to see this bitch pay for meddling in his affairs. "Thanks for the advice Blaine, but I think I can handle one of Court Reynold's cast offs."

"Alright," he chirps, voice high and amused before he hangs up, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So what's he like?"

"Just like you described, a total pig."

Kathryn laughs in the receiver as she examines her newly sharpened manicure. "So the boy lives up to his reputation."

"In spades," Annette replies. "When I told him about my manifesto he asked if I was a lesbian."

"I told you publishing that thing would only attract perverts," she sighs. Reaching for the teen magazine on the bedside table she frowns. Kathryn was all for publicity, but using the platform as a podium to expound the merits of abstinence was a waste of ink. Not to mention she was just asking to be perused by any number of assholes who would see her declaration as some sort of challenge. Annette however was stubborn, even when it went against common sense.

A large part of Kathryn wants to say I told you so. If this was anyone else she wouldn't hesitate but it's not. It's Annette—the one person on earth she would do anything for. Even curb her wicked tongue.

"I know, I know," the blonde groans, "God, you know at dinner he actually asked me if I masturbated."

"Charming." Kathryn rolls on to her back staring up at the intricately carved hotel ceiling. "You should have told him yes...with a nine inch dildo that undoubtedly puts whatever he's packing in his pants to shame."

"Ew!" Annette squeals before breaking into laughter that she soon found herself indulging in as well. When their humor subsides she sighs wistfully, "I miss you. Those two weeks in Paris weren't enough."

"Me too," she admits. "You could have stayed on longer. I had the chateau for the whole month."

"Yeah daddy wouldn't go too ballistic." There's a long tell-tale pause before she admits, "He doesn't even know I was staying with you. He thinks I was with Madame Alleman the whole time."

Kathryn digests this quietly, not terribly surprised. "I see. So I take it then he's still angry with me?"

"He's not angry," Annette replies quickly. "He's just...overprotective. You know how he can get."

She's known Ben Hargrove nearly all her life. There was nothing in this world he loved more than his daughter. There had been a time when he might have loved her with that same sort of parental devotion, but that was over now. After the events of last summer she became the enemy in his eyes. He believed Kathryn was a corrupting influence in his daughter's life. Never mind the fact that the situation wasn't as black and white as he liked to believe.

A man as morally righteous as Hargrove only believed in right and wrong, nothing in-between. When she was little she used to wish more than anything she had a parent as seemingly perfect and devoted as he was to his daughter. Now she realized Ben Hargrove was just as fallible as her own twisted mother.

Of course she didn't mention this to Annette. She still loved the man no matter his faults.

When Kathryn doesn't reply Annette uses the opportunity to change the subject. "Has your mother reconsidered Manchester at all?"

She responds with a short laugh. "Yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up about that one. She's as determined as ever to keep me in Connecticut."

_And thanks to your father, she has ever reason in the world to do it._

"She's such a witch," Annette spits with surprising venom.

"Salty. I much prefer the term heinous cunt."

"That works too," she agrees. "Well at least you get to spend the summer traveling. I meanwhile am stuck trapped in this house with that obnoxious idiot."

"Hmm," Kathryn hums distractedly as she watches the maids gather up her luggage. There was no way she trusted that boy around her best friend. Even though she had never laid eyes on him, she's heard too many stories about Sebastian Valmont. Perhaps there was a way she could keep an eye on him and use him at the same time to get back into Hargrove's good graces. A plan begun to take shape in her mind. If she could deliver Valmont's head on a platter to Annette's father, maybe he would consider talking to her mother about Manchester.

She snaps sharply at the maids, indicating for them to set the luggage down, while speaking quickly into the phone. "You know, I'm suppose to be flying to Florence this afternoon, but perhaps I can delay it for a few days and maybe fly back to the states. Do you think Ms. Rosemond would mind another house guest?"

"Oh my god, really?!" Annette shrieks. "Kathryn that would be amazing. I'm sure Helen wouldn't mind."

"Sebastian might"

"To hell with him," she says.

Kathryn's eyebrows shoot up. "Well this boy certainly seems to be bringing out an interesting side in you. Someone needs to set this loser straight."

"That is your specialty"

She sits up suddenly feeling more invigorated than she has in weeks. "I'll put the fear of me in him and make it known you're off limits."

"He won't know what hit him"

"That's the plan"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kathryn Merteuil arrives unannounced four days later.

Sebastian pulls up the long drive just in time to see the servants unloading her _many_ pieces of matching luggage. Getting out of his car he yanks the mousy downstairs maid aside. "Who's here?" he demands.

Her pale skin flushes and she stutters, "M-Ms. Merteuil. She's a friend of-

"I know who she is," he snaps already heading into the house.

He had been anticipating driving up to Connecticut to deal with this bitch in person, but apparently she decided to save him the gas money. No doubt she was here to cockblock his efforts towards Annette. Too bad she wouldn't succeed.

Sebastian makes his way through the house to the back terrace. Even before he arrives he hears the familiar sounds of female laughter. He finds himself pausing on the threshold when he spots them. There stood his aunt and Annette and beside her he could only assume was the infamous Kathryn.

She was not at all what he anticipated.

This girl was nothing like wholesome, all-natural Annette. Instead she was sleek and sophisticated. Flawless make-up accenting a beautiful face half-hidden behind large Jackie-O sunglasses and framed by silky chestnut locks that just touched her bare shoulders. She was petite like her best friend, but she seemed more delicate somehow. Dressed in a sleeveless black knee-length dress that hugged her body, she was sexy, but understated at the same time.

Sebastian found his seething hatred of the girl morphing into lust. He never had any intentions of taking her to bed, but after getting a look at her he couldn't see how it could be helped. He had to have her—especially after seeing her standing beside Annette. They were a perfect combination of contradictions. His very own Betty and Veronica.

With visions of threesomes dancing in his head, Sebastian makes is presence known. "Good afternoon ladies," he calls out to them stepping onto the terrace.

"Oh Sebastian," he aunt turns to greet him. "I'm so glad you're here. You're just in time to meet Kathryn."

It's impossible to miss the annoyed look Annette throws her friend, but Kathryn doesn't so much as flinch, her expression remaining impenetrable as they're introduced. "Kathryn this is my nephew Sebastian he's also visiting this summer. Sebastian, this is Annette's best friend Kathryn Merteuil. She just arrived from France and is staying the weekend."

Sebastian takes her offered hand. "It's lovely to meet you Kathryn."

Her answering smile he coyly sweet as she purrs, "You as well Sebastian. Your aunt was just saying you'll be attending Manchester with Annette?"

"That's right and you attend St. Bernadette's I here."

If she's surprised that he knows this she doesn't let it show. "That's right."

"Although I'm hoping that will change," Annette pipes in, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist affectionately.

"We'll see," she tells her and they seem to share a look that Sebastian can't quite decipher.

"Well, while you three get acquainted I'm going to go fetch some of my famous ice tea," his aunt announces.

"Oh, I'll help you with that," Annette volunteers, following the older woman into the house.

Sebastian watches them depart pleased with the opportunity to have Kathryn alone for a moment. "So which part of France were you vacationing in?"

"St. Tropez mostly. Have you ever been?"

He smirks seeing an opportunity. "Several times actually. Tell me have you ever spent any time at Tahiti Plage?"

Her eyebrow arches over the frame of her glasses, but otherwise her pleasant expression doesn't falter. "Can't say I have. Nude beaches aren't really my thing."

"That's a shame," he laments stepping closer to her. Lifting his own sunglasses up he looks her over with interest and licks his lips. "You certainly have the body for it."

He's expecting some sort of display of outrage over his forwardness, but she continues to surprise him. Removing her sunglasses, her sharp green eyes are revealed, making him swallow uneasily. She really is beautiful and her confidence is almost intimidating. She inches closer to him.

"Cut the shit Valmont," she practically hisses.

"Excuse me?"

Kathryn's lips curve into a knowing grin. "Those ignorant sluts and insipid innocents you screw around with might find your lecherous creep act charming or cute, but I'm not impressed. In fact, I'm a little disappointed." Slowly she circles around him, her eyes looking him over like an indifferent piece of art, as she drawls, "All last summer, the only thing people could talk about was the legendary Sebastian Valmont and his infamous powers of seduction and when I finally meet you I find you're nothing more than another over coiffed pretty boy with some pathetically transparent cheesy lines. How sad."

Slipping her sunglasses back on she struts off down the terrace. Sebastian stares after her aghast. "Is Annette aware what a grade A bitch her best friend is?" he calls out.

She has the gall to laugh at him. "Contrary to what you seem to believe, Annette is nobody's fool. She knows exactly who I am and she knows who you are too."

"Yeah thanks to you." Sebastian falls into step beside her. "You're the one filling her head with stories about me, go ahead, deny it."

"Why would I deny it?" she asks. "And I think we both know everything I've told her in the truth."

"Don't you think that's a little tacky?" he huffs indignantly. "Spreading gossip about people you don't know?"

"No less tacky than hunting virgin's for sport"

"You know nothing about me"

Kathryn pauses and turns to him. "Of course I do. You seduce women then turn around and destroy their reputations like Megan Montgomery, I hear her parents had to ship her off to some sort of sanitarium and Cecile Caldwell, she was what, fourteen? You ruined those girls lives and I bet you never even thought twice about it."

Sebastian's gaze falters under her accusations. They were all true of course. "Are you always this self-righteous?"

"Not at all. In fact, between you and me, I'm rather impressed by your accomplishments." His head shoots up and he stares back at her in surprise. Kathryn smiles. "It's rare to meet an individual who can elevate cruelty to a near art form. Under different circumstances we might have had some fun together."

He moves in closer to her. "Perhaps we still can," he murmurs.

Pressing her hands to his chest Kathryn stops him before he can come any closer. "That ship sailed when you decided to target my best friend."

Realizing now he was dealing with more of an equal than he initially realized, he sighs, "Oh come on, you honestly expected me to resist? Look at her; beautiful, innocent, completely untouched. As soon as she published that article it became an inevitability. Sorry."

She crosses her arms to her chest. "It's not going to happen. She's too smart to fall for your bullshit."

"If you honestly believed that you wouldn't be here"

"I'm the insurance policy."

Smirking Sebastian runs a finger over the top of her cleavage. "You know what I think? Maybe you want Annette for yourself. Let me guess, you two were scissor buddies in boarding school and you never got over it, am I right?" He winks at her. "Who's transparent now?"

"Still you"

He's about to toss back a retort when suddenly her hand lunges forward and grabs him by the balls. Sebastian sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. "I'm going to cut to the chase so listen up dipshit. You're going to get back in that hot little car of yours and drive back to the city. If you come anywhere near Annette I'm going to tell her some more stories, less sanitized stories and then I'm going to tell the headmaster and if you're still not convinced that keeping your hands off her is the _right fucking move_, I'll shove my stiletto up your ass until you get the point."

"Kinky," he hisses, teeth clenched in pain.

Kathryn nuzzles her nose against the side of his face then whispers, "You have no idea."

Letting him go she takes a step back then smiles with phony sweetness. "It was nice meeting you Sebastian."

And with that she struts off into the house leaving him to stare after like an asshole, his balls throbbing, his dick inexplicably hard. That was a little embarrassing.

Apparently Tuttle hadn't been exaggerating. Kathryn Merteuil was a fucking nightmare and he had the bruised balls to prove it. Still, he wasn't about to back down. Certainly not to that crazy bitch. He was more determined than ever to have Annette.

Sebastian pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. Blaine answers on the second ring. Amusement colors his tone as he asks, "So how's it going?"

"I believe you fucking know how it's going. I need everything you have on that girl."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later that night, Sebastian lingers outside the guest room door wondering if his prey took the bait. He listens with an attentive ear, waiting for any sort of hint that his mechanics are paying off. There's light murmuring on the other side, followed by a peel of female laughter. He frowns, looking at his watch. He didn't have all night. A few minutes later he's rewarded with the familiar sounds of heavy breathing followed by a throaty moan. Bingo.

He considers letting them have a few minutes, but he's too impatient. Besides, he doesn't want to give them the opportunity to get off or anything. Contrary to what he might think, he's not paying this guy to get laid.

Removing his phone from his pocket, he turns on the video app, then quietly open the bedroom door. Sebastian smirks at the sight that greets him. It was even better than he hoped. Kathryn was kneeling on the bed, dressed in some skimpy lace and satin slip, bent over snorting a line of coke off the gardeners dick. He zooms in to get a better view then clears his throat.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Kathryn's head shoots up, eyes wide in shock as she spots him recording her not exactly wholesome activities. She wipes at her nose. "What the fuck?!" she screeches, "Get out!"

Sebastian clucks his tongue. "After I went through all the trouble of arranging this? I don't think so."

The gardener is on his feet, hurriedly putting his jeans back on. He scurries past his employer on the way to the door stopping only to grab the cash Sebastian holds up for him between two fingers, while shooting the pissed off girl in the bed a brief apologetic look. "Sorry," he mumbles, before slipping out the door.

Kathryn casts a withering glare in his direction before turning it on him. Sebastian turns off the camera, slipping it back into his jacket pocket. "Quite the predicament you find yourself in Ms. Merteuil. I don't know what people will find more appalling. Your mouth on the gardeners balls or all the cocaine. I certainly know which one mommy will object to." He flops down beside her on the bed, his gaze falling from her quietly furious expression to her tits poking enticingly against the bright magenta silk of her camisole. "I've met your mother you know. Much like you she's beautiful, but a complete bitch. Apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You both excel at putting on this show of perfection. She'd probably be so disappointed if this incident were to get out. Of course it's nothing compared to what happened last summer." He let's out a low whistle. "That was quite the scene. All those drugs, nearly getting your best friend killed. It was very pragmatic of the headmaster to keep it all quite under the condition you stay at that catholic boarding school. I imagine if anyone heard about what went on tonight mommy dearest would never let you attend Manchester. To say nothing about what it would do to that squeaky clean reputation of yours. She might even ship you off to that rehab center in Utah again."

She doesn't ask how he found out about any of this. Instead she gets to the point. "What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

Kathryn stares at him, her expression blank as she reaches for the flimsy straps of her slip and starts to tug them down. When her perfect pale tits are revealed he smirks, taking a moment to admire them before reaching over and tugging the straps of her nightie back in place. He takes more than a little pleasure in telling her, "No thanks."

She scowls at the humiliation and he laughs getting to his feet. "No offense but I'm not interested in the _gardeners_ sloppy seconds."

"What do you want then?" she demands.

"I think you know"

She stares at him for a long beat then scoffs, "Fuck off. I'm not helping you seduce my best friend."

"Oh I think you will." Sebastian pulls out his cigarette case and pops one between his lips. Lighting up he explains, "You and I are very similar Kathryn. We both take great pride in our reputations. All I'm suggesting is we help each other maintain them."

"And if I don't?"

He holds up his phone. "Then I send this to mommy and post it on the internet. Your whole life will explode in a few strokes of a keyboard unless you cooperate."

Kathryn gets off the bed, folding her arms to her chest. "It will never work. Haven't you been hearing anything I've said to you? Annette is too smart. If I'm suddenly all Team Valmont, she'll know something's up."

Sebastian shrugs. "Tell her you made a mistake, had a change of heart. You're a smart girl Kathryn, I'm sure you'll think of something. Sell it or perish."

They stare each other down for one intense minute before she finally breaks. "Fine," she bites out. "You win. I'll help you with Annette then I want that tape."

"You can have the tape after I nail your friend."

She shakes her head, her petite body practically shaking with fury. There was no doubt in his mind if she had a weapon at her disposal at that moment he'd be a dead man. "If I do this you promise you won't humiliate her afterwords?"

"Cross my heart," he simpers sarcastically, drawing an X over his chest. "What kind of man do you think I am Merteuil?"

"I know _exactly_ what type of man you are Valmont," she hisses back. "Now get the fuck out."

He gives her one last triumphant smirk before turning on his heel. He's almost to the door when he catches her reflection in the mirror. She's glaring daggers at his back, eyes fierce and angry. Seeing her like that, dressed in only that flimsy satin camisole and tiny panties, makes his cock stir with desire. In an instant he's hard. He supposes he could go take care of it in the shower or hunt down that hot upstairs maid or-

Sebastian swings back around, snuffing his cigarette out. "On second thought, loose the neglige."

Kathryn flinches, taking a step back. "You said-

"I changed my mind," he replied airily, shrugging out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. "Watching you submit made me hard."

He knows that will get a reaction out of her and she doesn't disappoint. Eyes narrowed, hands fisted at her sides, Kathryn snaps, "Get bent."

"You first"

Sebastian grabs her by the arms and crushes his mouth against hers. She makes a sound of protest, squirming pointlessly in his grip as he thrusts her body against his. Despite her objections it doesn't take long before she's kissing him back. Kathryn digs her nails painfully against the back of his neck, pulling him in tighter, deepening the kiss. He parts the seam of her lips with his tongue. She tastes like pinot noir and spearmint. There's no trace of the gardeners cock and he's disgustingly pleased by this. Sebastian finds himself giving into his lust for her, letting his guard down which is when she strikes. She bites his lip. Hard.

He pushes her away, touching his bloody lip. "Bitch"

Kathryn slaps him hard across the face and when he looks back at her there's a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You want to play rough?" he growls.

Grabbing her gruffly he throws her to the bed. She scrambles to sit up, tossing her hair out of her face. "Don't you fucking touch me," she snarls.

"Or you'll what?" he taunts.

Her hand swipes him again, this time with her nails out. It stings like a mother. When she tries it again Sebastian grabs at her wrists, then he wrestles her to the mattress. Straddling her hips as she struggles beneath him, he's tempted to back hand her, but he thinks that might be going a step too far. "You fucking loser," she snaps at him, "Get off me!"

"Why? I think you like this." Using his legs, he parts her thighs then thrusts himself against her, forcing a cry from between her parted lips. He does it again and again, making her arch and squirm into the mattress. "Tell me again you don't want this."

"Shut up Valmont." Kathryn lunges forward capturing his mouth in a voracious kiss he eagerly returns. They make out, all tongue and teeth and spit. He let's go of his hold on her and she takes the opportunity to dig her nails into his shoulder, his back his ass, urging him on, making him grown.

In desperate need of oxygen, he pulls back panting, staring into her lust filled eyes then kissing her again, briefly, before he begins descending her body. Pushing the flimsy camisole out of his way he attacks her full heaving breasts, sucking at her nipples two at a time. Kathryn arches against him, her hands sinking into his hair. He chuckles against her skin. "There's nothing hotter than a girl who fights it and yet wants it so hard her thighs are shaking," he teases.

"Twisted fuck," she huffs back.

His gaze shoot upwards, meeting hers. "Takes one to know one."

Her eyes roll back and he's not sure if that's on account of annoyance or pleasure. He's going to go with the latter. When he kisses down her stomach, she forcibly guides his face between her legs. "Put your mouth on my cunt," she instructs.

"Ask nicely"

"Do it now or I'll cry rape," she retorts.

Sebastian snaps her delicate underwear right off. "You're a fucking head case, you know that?"

"You like it," she breaths. She's not wrong.

Spreading apart the lips of her sex he stares at her pretty pink pussy, glistening with moisture eager for attention. He wants to tease her, drag this out for hours until she's begging, but who has time for that? His cock is already hard as fucking marble and ready to burst. So instead he eats her hard and fast, earning gasps and cries of approval for his efforts. Gripping his hair, Kathryn rides his face, rocking her pelvis against his amorous lips and tongue. From his position between her legs, Sebastian watches her with wonder as she comes undone. Head thrown back, cheeks flushes, she's lovely and wanton and so very sexy.

Because his cheek is still smarting from her earlier attack, he's feeling a little sadistic so without warning he shoves a finger unannounced into her back hole. Kathryn shrieks and kicks her heel against the mattress. Then she cums. A fresh stream of wetness pours out of her as her stomach ripples and her pussy pulses under his mouth. She jerks against him, crying out sharply as she climaxes.

Sebastian pulls away, licking his wet lips while drinking her in. He keeps his finger in her ass, gently fucking her with it. "Perhaps I'll take you here."

"Perhaps, I'll kick you in the balls," she counters, voice raspy with need.

"I think you'd like it, having this little hole ravished...stretched...pounded"

"I didn't say I wouldn't"

They share a look and he knows he can't hold back any longer. Removing his hand he quickly fumbles with his belt with one hand and pushes her knees back roughly with the other. He hisses in pleasure when his cock becomes free then strokes it as he looks her over, naked and sweaty and hot as fuck, her pussy on display for his use. He rubs himself against her seem. "I'm going to fuck you bare."

He never does this. Ever. But fuck it, this girl was special. Kathryn's tongue comes out and she wets her lips. "Don't come inside me," she orders.

"Fine, I'll come on your face"

She shoots him a hateful look. Sebastian lines himself up and pushes inside her. She's hot and wet and unbelievably tight. "Shit," he gasps, sinking down deeper.

"Like that do you?" she taunts, squeezing her muscles around him.

"You're tighter than I would have expected given your experience," he retorts, gathering his wits. He could actually feel himself start to tremble from the effort to hold himself back.

Kathryn digs her heels into his back. "Fuck you"

"No, fuck you." He hauls back and thrusts into her hard for emphasis, knocking the air from her lungs. Gripping the headboard for leverage he proceeds to pound the shit out of her. The bed shakes and rattles hard as they fuck furiously, their bodies smacking together almost violently.

He discovers Kathryn is no lilting wallflower in bed, throwing her hips back at him, meeting his rhythm with no problem. She yanks off his shirt the rest of the way and digs her nails painfully into his flesh, smirking when she draws blood. "Fuck me harder," she orders. "Come on you pussy, give it to me."

His free hand wraps around her neck and he squeezes, not enough to cut off her air but enough to make it difficult to breath. "Shut up," he spits, his hips lunging harder, deeper inside her. "Take that dick like a good girl."

Her eyes seem to be laughing as she retorts, "Make me asshole."

Abruptly he lets go of her neck, then grabs her thigh and without warning flips her onto her stomach while never leaving the snugness of her pussy. Kathryn let's out a shriek of surprise when he manhandles her and hauls her ass upwards. Sebastian slaps her butt hard, earning another gasp. Bending over her, hand in her hair, he yanks her back and snarls in her ear, "Alright bitch you want hard. I suggest you hold on to something tight. You're in for a rough ride."

And with that they proceed to break the bed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"It's far too early in the morning for you to be this chipper," Kathryn complains, as she warily eyes her friend from across the room.

"Someone's grumpy this morning," Annette replies, all sunshine and smiles while she climbs into bed beside her.

She glares at her over her coffee cup, but otherwise says nothing. If it was anyone else she would have eviscerated them already as she was in no mood. Kathryn was sore. Everywhere. Not to mention exhausted having gotten no more than a few hours sleep. Not wanting to deal with _anyone_ that morning she had breakfast brought up to her, but she barely touched it.

Reclining back against the pillows Annette stares up at her curiously. "Why are you hiding?"

Kathryn objects to that word. It somehow implied fear and she wasn't afraid of anything. Certainly not that shit head. "I'm not hiding," she replies loftily. "I'm recovering."

The other girl sits up, concerned. "From what?"

"Destroying the bed," she explains nonchalantly then looks at the busted headboard for emphasis. She's rather surprised Annette hasn't noticed it. The antique sleigh bed was cracked down the middle, the wall behind it punctured, the drywall exposed and crumbling.

Annette comically gasps. Then, as if finally getting it she let's out a disgusted, "Oh my god!" She scrambles to the other side of the bed. Kathryn shrugs unapologetic.

"Oh my god," she repeats. In a scandalized whisper she asks with a grin, "Who was it? It was that cute gardener wasn't it?"

She almost laughs. Hargrove was such a little hypocrite. She acted so horrified at the prospect of sex but was flagrantly curious at the same time. "It wasn't him. It was Sebastian."

"EW!" Annette cries jumping up from the bed entirely. "Kathryn are you insane? How could you? The guy is a total pig."

"Agreed," she sighs. "But he's also amazing in bed. I think he broke my pussy."

Her pale face blushes furiously at that word and she gapes at her for a solid minute before unleashing a litany of, "Ew, ew, ew."

Kathryn rolls her eyes. Usually she found Annette's prudishness amusing and enjoyed shocking her but they didn't have time for that this morning. "Oh unclench, it was hate sex pure and simple. Besides we have bigger problems."

"What do you mean?"

She sips her coffee waiting a minute before explaining. "Well, I _was_ with the gardener last night as well. Before you get all judgy and Annette-like, nothing happened really." Kathryn hesitates telling her the next part. Somehow she knew confessing to Annette would be almost as bad as telling her mother. "We were doing some lines-

"Oh, Kathryn no!" she gasps climbing back on the bed. "You promised! You know how bad that stuff is for you. It causes liver and kidney failure, heart attacks, death. And you know how addictive-

"I don't need a lecture Nancy Reagan," she hisses irritably at her, "Especially from _you_ of all people."

Annette pulls back into herself, looking a little wounded and making Kathryn feel bad about lashing out. She despises guilt. "I just want you to be safe," she tells her quietly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Never comfortable around any kind of honest emotion, she touches her hand briefly in response, then explains, "Sebastian set me up. He busted in on us and took video. He's blackmailing me. He's threatening to post it online and show my mother if I don't do what he says."

"What does he want, sex? Is _that_ why you went to bed with him?" Sitting up, face pinched in righteous anger she laments, "That's rape Kathryn. That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

Before Annette can start for the door, she grabs her pulling her back down. "Easy killer. As much as I'd like to see you unleash on that asshole, it was consensual. Trust me if I didn't want it, it wouldn't have happened."

She stares back at her in obvious confusion and Kathryn just rolls her eyes, in no mood to explain to an innocent the delicate intricacies of desire and lust. "He wants me to help him seduce you," she informs her.

Annette's face crinkles in dismay. "Gross."

She nods. "Indeed. So I need a favor."

"What do you want..." she trails off when a realization comes over her face. She draws back in disgust. "NO! No way Kathryn. I am not sleeping with that pig!"

"Relax," she sighs, rolling her eyes at her friend's theatrics. "It won't go that far."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I need you to pretend to be interested in him until I get the blackmail footage back."

Annette shakes her head. "Kathryn I don't know..."

"You don't have to do anything obviously," she assures her. "Just pretend to find him charming."

She gives her a side long look. "Clearly one of us already does."

"It was hate sex"

"Sex is sex"

"Says the virgin"

Annette groans. "I can't believe you're considering pimping me out again."

Kathryn sets her coffee down with a thud. "That was one date and you lived!" When she looks back at her unimpressed Merteuil presses, "Annette if he fucks with my reputation I'm done for. Mother will make sure I never get out from under her thumb. Forget Manchester, I'll be lucky if she doesn't ship me back to rehab." When she still doesn't look convinced she plays the guilt card. "Come on Annette, you owe me."

The blonde pales at the reminder then swallows uneasily. "I know," she quietly admits. "Okay, alright, I'll do it."

Breaking into a smile she pulls her oldest friend into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Annette replies uneasily. "I think."

Pushing the hair out of her face she tells her, "Oh come on, it will be fun."

"Somehow I doubt that," she says warily. "Where do we start?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He has to hand it to her, Kathryn works fast. It's the only reason he can see for Annette coming to him that afternoon, all pleasant and perky, asking if he'd like to join her for a game of tennis. Sebastian happily takes her up on her offer and they have a good time with Annette beating him, but not humiliatingly so. He's off his game, still wrecked from the night before.

Still, it was totally worth it.

As they head back to the house, Sebastian falling a step behind so he can check out the blonde's great ass in her short white tennis skirt, he inquires what brought on her change of heart.

Annette pauses a moment as if considering something before revealing, "I talked with Kathryn. She made me realize that perhaps I was being a bit harsh with you."

"That's a switch," he remarks spinning his racket in his hand, "After she went through all that trouble to bad mouth me in the first place."

"I never said Kathryn was the one who wrote to me about you." Sebastian stops and stares her down. She blushes under his attention then shrugs. "She's just looking out for me is all."

"Of course she is," he replies, while simultaneously wondering how she would react if he revealed her best friend was choosing to save herself over her. As juicy as that revelation and it's subsequent fallout might be, it would most certainly run contrary to his own goals so he kept quite.

When they arrive back at the house they find Aunt Helen sitting down for afternoon tea on the terrace with Kathryn. Two servants stand guard over them, one pouring tea the other serving a variety of finger sandwiches. His aunt greets them enthusiastically. Kathryn, dressed head to toe in designer back, scowls behind her signature oval sunglasses. Sebastian embraces his aunt with an overly zealous hug while eying his lover over the older woman's shoulder. He licks his lips lasciviously at her. Her answering sneer makes him laugh.

"Good afternoon Kathryn," he greets her with his best shit eating grin, his mind unable to repress the events of the previous night. She had been incredible. Sebastian could scarcely believe sex with a high school girl could be that satisfying, let alone that raunchy.

Smiling tightly as he sits down beside her, she replies, "Valmont."

Unable to resist needling her a bit he comments, "We missed you at breakfast this morning."

"Yes, unfortunately I didn't sleep well the night before," she explains, sipping her tea.

"Did the bedbugs bite?" he teases.

"Something did," she mutters under her breath, shooting him a look.

"Kathryn wasn't feeling well," Annette speaks up, sending a sympathetic smile across the table at her best friend.

"That's too bad," Sebastian simpers with false sympathy.

As his aunt and Annette begin conversing about the upcoming Manchester garden party his aunt throws every year, he takes the opportunity to slide his hand up Kathryn's leg under the table. Her expression doesn't change, but she makes a futile attempt to pry his hand off and clamp her legs shut. Sebastian isn't daunted, taking great pleasure in the feel of her silky soft skin under his fingertips.

"You know Annette," he calls to the blonde conversationally across the table, while shoving his hand up her best friend's skirt, "I was thinking of taking in the Van Gogh exhibit at The Met tomorrow afternoon. Would you care to join me?"

She flinches several times, her eyes wide in surprise at the invitation, before smiling tentatively. "Um, sure that might be fun. I love Van Gogh."

"Excellent." His finger press against the thin silk of Kathryn's panties. He teases the seam of her slit, drawing a soft gasp from her before brushing the fabric aside. Sebastian's lips quirk when he finds her wet.

"Of course that's only if Kathryn can come along too," she adds quickly, a sweet smile on her face.

"What?" they both say simultaneously.

"I don't think-"

"I have plans tomorrow," Kathryn speaks up, cutting him off.

"You can cancel them," Annette tells her, an odd glint in her eye, "We never see each other any more. I insist you come."

A look passes between the girls that Sebastian can't quite read. Finally, the brunette sighs, setting her cup down and forces a smile. "Sure, why not." Then, under her breath she mutters, "I hate Van Gogh."

Although this was hardly what he planned, Kathryn's obvious annoyance with the situation is enough to make him happily reconsider. "We can't take my jag, it seats two people max."

"Oh you can take one of the town cars," his aunt Helen speaks up, "Or better yet your uncle's car."

His uncle's car in question was a vintage Ferrari that he had hoped the old man would have left him in his will. Alas it pointlessly went to his aunt who never drives. Pleased at the prospect of getting to drive it he smiles, "Yes, perhaps we will take uncle Harold's car. It's a little snug," he remarks, slipping his fingers into Kathryn's tight twat, "But we can make it fit."

Out of the corner of his eye he watches with great pleasure as Kathryn bites down on her lip, but otherwise attempts to appear unfazed as he finger fucks her. His aunt is babbling again about some charity or another. Sebastian's attention remains focused on Merteuil while he waits for her to finally break. He's so consumed with her face he doesn't notice when she discreetly brings her fork under the table. He does, however, notice when she jabs it into his hand.

"OW! FUCK!" he bellows jumping to his feet, grasping his hand.

Sebastian shoots a mutinous look at Kathryn but she just smiles serenely back at him. "Is something wrong?" she purrs.

"Something stung me," he grits out through clenched teeth. "Must have been a bee."

"Oh dear," she coos with phony sympathy, "You better get that looked at."

"Come along Sebastian. There's a first aid kit in the kitchen, we'll get that fixed up right away."

As his aunt leads him away he spares one last look at the girls over his shoulder. Although they're silent he gets the distinct impression that they are laughing at him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They go to the museum. Followed by the theater. Cocktails at Beta bar on Friday. The beach on Saturday. And that afternoon it's horseback riding. Annette, Sebastian and a very, very reluctant Kathryn.

It's been the week from hell. Well, alright, maybe it wasn't that dire. All the great sex certainly helped.

Kathryn has been playing the third wheel at Annette's insistence. She refused to be alone with Sebastian which made it difficult for Kathryn to get her hands on his blackmail material, as between monitoring them and fucking him she hasn't gotten a moment to herself.

Currently Annette was talking incessantly about Kathryn's former life as a competitive horse jumper, bragging about the trophy's she won while Annette could barely get her horse over the smallest hurdle. It seriously wasn't that impressive and she was an excellent rider herself. She was overselling her accomplishments, but for the life of her Kathryn didn't know why, other than she was Annette and she tended to do things like that.

Trotting along side them as they made their way back to the stables, she finally exclaimed, "I was twelve!"

"You were good!" Annette insists with a beaming smile.

Kathryn just shakes her head as Sebastian pipes in with a knowing smile, "I have no doubt you are a world class _rider_ Kathryn."

She cocks an eyebrows at the double entendre, while her friend blushes, but otherwise pretends not to understand it. Kathryn shoots him a look over Annette's shoulder and he just laughs. By this point she should be immune to that smirk of his, but instead she finds herself getting turned on. What the hell was wrong with her? She's been fucking him non-stop for a week straight. She should be bored with him by now or at least immune to his looks, but instead she spent most of the afternoon lusting after him behind her mask of indifference. Kathryn blamed his clothing. Sebastian looked ridiculously hot in dark, tight riding pants and boots, a white polo shirt and his sunglasses. He was a good rider as well. Just watching him on that horse made her want to knock him to the ground and ride the shit out of him.

She was starting to loose it. She needed to get off the damn horse.

When they arrive at the stables one of the groomsman approaches. "Ms. Hargrove, there's a telephone call for you at the house. It's a Mr. Hart."

Annette's face lights up. "That's Trevor." She quickly dismounts and starts for the house. "I'll see you guys later," she calls back to them.

Kathryn rolls her eyes and Sebastian get off his own horse. "I thought you were taking care of that," he remarks pointedly.

"It's nothing to worry about," she sighs dismounting. "Trevor is a fag, she's just too naive to see it." That was true enough.

"I should have bagged her by now"

She has to contain the urge to kick him when he says shit like that. Brushing past him she argues, "I said I'd help get her to like you. Not close the deal FOR you." Turning around Kathryn smirked tauntingly at him, "What's the matter Valmont? Are your skills not up to snuff?"

Sebastian grabs his crotch crudely and sneers, "Blow me. I think you're well versed in my skills. I just need to get her alone is all. Your cock-blocking is getting tedious."

"Don't look at me," she huffs, "It's not my idea to play the third wheel on your little outings. If it was up to me I'm be in Florence right now not helping you deflower my best friend."

"You brought this on yourself," he replies arrogantly. "So you better think of something to help speed things along."

"Don't threaten me"

He turns to her amused. "Or else what?"

Kathryn swats his ass with her riding crop. "Or else no more pussy for you."

Sebastian's eyebrows jump over the rim of his sunglasses and then he grabs her suddenly from behind, pressing himself against her back side. "We'll see about that," he whispers in her ear.

Indeed not ten minutes later he has her bent over a bail of hay in the back stall of the stables, riding pants shoved uncomfortably around her knees as he fucks her furiously from behind. The hay is scratchy against her delicate skin and her breasts feel achy in her too tight button up shirt, but she doesn't care as everything in her body has become consumed by the sensation of his cock in her cunt.

Sebastian pins her down with one strong hand while the other grips her shoulder for leverage as he plows her hard. "Ugh...yeah...," he grunts, "Show me how good you take that cock you little bitch."

That right there. Normally she would be totally turned off, but instead she's panting and sweating and practically begging for more and dammit, Kathryn Merteuil never begs.

"Yes...shit...don't stop...fuck...harder..."

His hips slam into her with brutal force, his heavy balls smacking against her wet sex. Abruptly he grabs her by the hair and tugs her backwards so she's flush against him. His hand pops the buttons on her shirt and tugs at her aching nipples through her bra. "Like that?" he taunts.

"Yes," she pants, "Now touch my cunt."

"I don't need instructions," he grunts petulantly, but does it anyway, rubbing semi-cricles against her clit, making her mewl with pleasure and buck harder against him.

Turning her head she finds his mouth, kissing hard, her tongue shoving against his. "Good boy," she whispers tauntingly against his lips.

Scowling, he pushes her forward gruffly, holding her face against the uncomfortable hay as he fucks her violently. It's not a pleasant position, she detests being dominated in such a way, but her oversexed cunt doesn't care. She comes hard and fast moments later, his hand between her legs and his mouth at her ear calling her a, "Horny little twat," among other things. Kathryn's eyes slam shut and she tightens around him, her fingers grabbing at the rotted wood of the stall in front of her.

Before she's even finished riding out her orgasm he cums as well, only rather than pull out as he's done each and every time before, he comes inside her. Kathryn whimpers helplessly at the sensation. It feels dirty and kind of turns her on, but she's still pissed. Whipping her head around she hisses, "You were suppose to pull out, you dick."

Sebastian removes his softening cock from her body and smirks, eyes still glassy from his orgasm. "Oops."

She starts to sit up when he holds her back down. "What are you doing?" she demands.

"I want to watch it leak out of you"

"Gross, get off," Kathryn huffs, pushing him away. She fixes her shirt and pulls up her pants. Sebastian pulls out a handkerchief and goes to clean her up but she puts a stop to it. "I'll do it. You've had enough for one day, don't you agree?"

He rolls his eyes in response. Eager to get away, and now cleaned sufficiently, she departs the stall only for him to follow after her. "I was serious Kathryn," he calls after her. "You need to step it up if you don't want the entire Upper East Side discovering that you're a coke whore."

She whips around and charges after him hissing, "Keep it down, jesus! I get it okay. I'll think of something."

"Such as?"

Kathryn scrambles for a quick fix. "You could...buy her something."

"Buy her something?" he repeats incredulously.

"Yeah, like a present"

"Annette doesn't strike me as the materialistic sort"

She nods her head, agreeing. "She's not. It's not about money, it's about getting her something meaningful."

Sebastian shakes his head, like he's not quite buying this. "Okay like what?"

Kathryn has no idea as she was basically pulling this out of her ass. However, if there was one thing she was good at it was turning a situation to her advantage. It was about time she get something other than an orgasm out of this nightmare. "I'm not sure," she replies evasively. "But I'll know it when I see it."

"_You'll_ know?"

"Yes, come along Valmont," she prompts tugging at his arm. "And don't forget your black card."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Why are you naked?"

Sebastian sighs at the question and pushes off the pool wall, floating backwards in the water. Kathryn, standing at the edge of the pool in a barely-there white bikini, folds her arms to her chest. "What have you done now, shit head?"

"Nothing!" he insists, "I was being a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah somehow I doubt that."

He looks upwards at the brass and crystal chandelier hanging over the indoor swimming pool. There's rust gathering around the edges and it occurs to him it's not terribly practical.

"Sebastian!" Kathryn bellows at him. "Spill! What did you do to her?"

Returning his attention back on her he swims to the edge. Leaning against the side he explains. "Everything was going swimmingly, pun intended. I gave her the present and she loved it just like you said she would." Which he found rather surprising. He had wanted to buy her a Birkin or something, but Kathryn insisted she'd like the simple leather bag with the monogram better. As always, she was right. "I suggested we go for a swim, she accepted. We had a nice talk and when I went to hug her she got all offended cause I wasn't wearing a suit-

"Oh you asshole!" she snaps at him, eyes lighting up with fury. "Are you fucking retarded or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"You thought flashing your junk to a _virgin_ was going to help get you laid? Seriously, tell me the truth Valmont, is this reputation of your complete and utter bullshit or what?"

"Oh screw you," he huffs. "It wasn't like I dry humped her or something. It was just innocent flirting."

"Not to her it wasn't."

"Yeah no kidding. She got all huffy and self-righteous and stormed out of here. She thinks I'm _disingenuous_."

Kathryn rolls her eyes taking a seat on the ledge, dangling her feet in the water. "Imagine that."

Sebastian swims up beside her, his fingers circling her ankle. "What's her problem anyway?"

Her eyes narrow at the accusation and she replies, "Nothing is _wrong_ with her. Annette is intelligent and strong and has an excellent bullshit meter, as I warned you. You can't just ply her with your usual flattery and expect she's going to flop on her back. "

He considers this then just as quickly discards this advice. He doesn't care how smart Annette is. Every woman is susceptible to flattery. "What about Trevor? She keep bringing him up. Maybe we should do something about him."

Kathryn sinks into the water, making sure to keep her hair dry. "Trevor's not your problem," she sighs treading water. "He's like a puppy. Cute and harmless. Annette likes him because he doesn't pressure her. Something you should probably take note of."

Rolling his eyes Sebastian circles around her in the pool. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Court Reynolds?" he asks with obvious disdain. "Seriously?"

She shrugs. "He's cute, has impeccable manners-

"And is a complete tool. A girl like you would eat him alive." He actually means this as a compliment. He's known a few of Reynolds past girlfriends. Kathryn was a vast improvement in all areas.

"What makes you think I didn't?" she remarks with a saucy look, this he suspects is a bit of a put on. He's heard rumors about them.

"Let's just say your boy Court has a type and you don't exactly fit the bill"

Kathryn rolls her eyes and swims backwards putting distance between them. "You're not wrong," she admits finally. "He dumped me for an idiot virgin, but he got his."

Sebastian is curious what she means by that, but doesn't ask. He can get the gossip from Tuttle later on if need be. Circling around her he says, "You are a danger."

"You'd be wise to remember that"

"I'm not worried," he replies with his best charming asshole smile. "I think you secretly like me."

"Yes, I'm writing the name of the boy blackmailing me for sex with little hearts and flowers inside my journal," she quips.

His face falls upon hearing this. Something about hearing it out loud made him a little queasy. "It's not...it's not really like that, is it?" He cringes inwardly at how inarticulate he sounds, how unsure of himself he is. "I mean you don't really feel like I-

"Relax Valmont," Kathryn thankfully interjects. "If I didn't want it, trust me it wouldn't be happening."

A sense of relief washes over him at this news. Grabbing her by the waist he tugs her close and eyes her mouth, wet from the water. "I don't know I _am_ pretty charming."

"So you keep saying," she huffs unimpressed, her arms circling his neck none the less. "I have yet to see any of this charm in action."

"Bitch"

"Loser"

The word barely passes between her lips before he's shutting her up with a kiss. At least that's what he tells himself. It's easier to pretend he does it to stop her inane chatter rather than because he has to. Kathryn eagerly returns it, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his torso. She tastes kind of salty from the chlorine in the pool, but he doesn't mind. His cock is half hard and bobbing against her ass.

Breaking away he kisses her cheek, her neck, her collarbone while his fingers yank at the front clasp of her bikini top. Sebastian tosses the garment over his shoulder then kneads her tits, her nipples already hard and red. He kisses her mouth again only to have her swim out of his reach with a teasing smile.

"What about you?" she asks picking up an earlier conversation he's already forgotten. "Is it true you keep a journal of all your conquests?"

"Maybe," he replies, eying her as she removes the bottom half of her swim suit then sling-shot's it onto the concrete.

"Am I in it?"

This is not the first time he's been asked this question. His journal was kind of an open secret at this point. He didn't necessarily go around bragging about it but chick's talk. Normally the answer is always no. No it doesn't exist. No I would never write about you. However, Kathryn Merteuil wasn't just any girl. There was no need to lie.

"If I did have such a journal, you might be in it"

Kathryn shakes her head at him, but her eyes are amused. "You're such a pig." Before he can argue this point she leans over and dunks his head underwater.

Sebastian easily dislodges from her grip and when he comes back up he finds her laughing at him. It's an odd sort of sound, not her usual malicious giggle, but something huskier, sexier.

Even still she needs to pay.

"You think that's funny?"

When she nods he splashes her, soaking her hair. Kathryn shrieks then lunges for him. They swim around, yelling and splashing each other like children. Sebastian grabs her by the legs and tugs her under. She retaliates by grabbing something a little more delicate; his balls.

"Shit!"

Laughing she swims away daring him to catch her. Smiling ruefully he calls out to her, "Oh you're in for it now."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What's wrong?"

Kathryn returns from the pool, wrapped in a white fluffy robe, her suit discarded somewhere under a pool chair. She finds Annette waiting in her room, dressed in PJ's and clutching her phone. She looks miserable.

"That was Trevor," she explains, biting her lip. "He's really upset."

She has to contain the urge to roll her eyes. Even the mere mention of that weaklings name makes her want to dry heave. "What's wrong this time? Does he have a paper cut? Did he break a nail?" She gasps, "Is it that time of the month again?"

"This isn't funny Kathryn!" Annette snaps with surprising bite.

"Sorry," she apologizes not sounding the least bit contrite. Taking a seat at her vanity she wrings out her wet hair. "What's the problem?"

Exhaling a shaky breath she explains, "He saw some pictures online of me and Sebastian at that bar we went to the other night. He thinks I'm cheating on him and he won't talk to me."

"No big loss there," she replies flippantly under her breath.

Annette hears her however and quickly jumps to the losers defense. "Hey, I happen to care about him," she exclaims with the same indignation she uses whenever the subject of her wet blanket boyfriend comes up. "Trevor's a great guy, unlike the cretin I've been forced to spend my summer with."

As she starts naming off all of Trevor's supposed wonderful qualities, Kathryn eyes fall on the diamond drop necklace Sebastian bought her the other day at his insistence. She had her eye on some simple diamond stud earrings. He bought her those AND the necklace. The look on his face when he presented it to her makes her smirk.

Before she even realizes she's saying it she tells her, "Valmont's not so bad."

She's greeted by almost a solid minute of silence as Annette stares at her slack jawed. "You're kidding right?" When she merely shrugs the blonde explodes. "Are you crazy?! The guy is blackmailing you Kathryn. I've seen you eviscerate people for less."

"I still might," she replies airily, admiring the way the necklace catches the light.

"Oh my god!" Annette exclaims. "You like him!"

She rolls her eyes snapping the jewelry box closed. "Don't be absurd. I just find him amusing is all. Especially when compared to lame-ass Trevor."

Side eying this response she says, "That's Kathryn speak for like. I thought it was just sex?"

"It is," Kathryn insists, cursing herself for saying anything in the first place. "We're just fucking. You're the one who insists on bringing hearts and flowers into everything."

Getting off the bed Annette folds her arms to her chest and stares her down. Kathryn gets the distinct impression she's laughing at her. "You're being awfully defensive."

"I am not! Sebastian Valmont is nothing but a toy, just like all the rest and I look forward to proving it to you."

Annette smiles and there's more than a hint of condescension in her voice as she replies with a obnoxiously knowing smirk. "If you say so."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

On Thursday Annette gets to pick the activity which is how they end up volunteering at a nursing home. It's a fucking nightmare, but Sebastian doesn't expect anything less. Girls like Hargrove always think they can make the world a better place through philanthropy and good deeds. She'd learn soon enough.

While Kathryn bitches the whole way there, he pretends to be all for it although Annette clearly doesn't buy a word of it. The whole bad boy angle hasn't been doing it with her so he decides to play the reformed card. It seems to be working somewhat as the blond has been much more warmer to him lately. Her friend on the other hand has been avoiding him the past couple days for reasons he can't fathom. Sebastian's not sure why, they left things on more than good terms the other night in the pool. Her indifference towards him bothers him more than he would like and he finds himself becoming distracted by it.

When they arrive at the home, Annette goes off with some geriatric old man while he and Kathryn get stuck with a senile old bat. Mrs. Sugarman. She babbles on about her dead husband while Sebastian does a crossword puzzle and Kathryn searches through her medications like the drug fiend she is, ignoring him and the old lady.

Not long after arriving a nurse shows up with a bedpan and Sebastian's officially had enough. He sneaks outside for a cigarette. Half way through it Kathryn emerges from the building. "Annette hates smokers." She walks past him, snatching the cigarette from between his lips, takes a drag then flicks the bud carelessly away, without breaking stride on her way to the limo.

Sebastian follows after and as soon as door shuts behind him she's all over him, aggressively attacking his mouth and climbing into his lap. He's hard and inside her before he can even process what's happening. Kathryn bounces on his lap, sliding her wet pussy along his thrusting cock meeting him stroke for stroke. He pulls down her strapless dress allowing her bare tits to pop free and he feasts on them as she rides him.

"Oh god..." she gasps, hands tightening in his hair while she grinds against him. "Yes...Sebastian..."

He can't explain what happens next. Maybe it's hearing her say his name (which she never does) in that needy tone that does it. Maybe it's because she left him hard up for the past few days. In any event it happens. That familiar tightening sensation in his balls starts and before he can stop it he's coming.

"Shit, shit, shit," he gasps, clutching her to him as he inexplicably shoots off inside her.

Kathryn stills on his lap, panting softly. Speaking of soft...this might be one of the more humiliating sexual moments of his life. And of course it has to go down with this girl.

"Seriously?" she groans, forcing his head back. "You would come from the sound of your own name."

"That's never happened before," he mumbles ashamed.

"That's what they all say." Sighing she gets off his lap and starts riffling through her purse.

Attempting to save face he slips a hand up her leg and kisses her neck. "Let me make it up to you."

She waves him off. "I got it"

Kathryn removes something small and plastic looking from her bag. It's lilac colored and the size of a lipstick. Brushing his hand aside she puts the object between her legs and turns it on. A buzzing sound fills the limo. Sebastian's eyebrows shoot up. "You travel with a vibrator?"

She looks at him through hooded, glassy eyes and shrugs. "You never know when you're going to get left in the lurch."

Normally he would have taken issue with that given all the orgasm's he has given her, but at the moment he's too entranced watching her get herself off. Kathryn rubs the little vibrator over her wet, spread pussy before guiding it to her clit. Sebastian observes with rapt fascination as she makes herself cum, hard and fast. One minute she's riding her hand the next, her thighs are quaking so badly he fears she might slide off the seat. Her left hand grabs at her tit, tugging hard while her eyes shut tight and she jerks against the leather upholstery, a sharp cry falling from her parted lips.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," he marvels as she comes down from her orgasm.

Kathryn turns to him with a lazy smile and touches his face. "You're such a guy."

"Thanks for noticing."

Closing the gap between them he kisses her, slow and languid, his cock already thickening with renewed interest. However, as hot as fucking in the car is, he doesn't want to chance Annette stumbling upon them. Instead he takes some napkins from the mini-bar and cleans her up.

"I can't believe Annette dragged us out here," he muses, straitening the top of her dress.

"This is nothing," Kathryn scoffs, running a finger over his face. "One Christmas she tricked me into going to a soup kitchen. The girl is down right diabolical when it suits her."

Sebastian admires the afterglow covering her face. "So you two have something in common after all...well besides fantastic tits." When she shoots him a look he quickly follows it up with, "Don't worry I like yours better."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't look mad. Thinking back on the past few days he remarks, "So I take it the frost has lifted?"

"Come again?"

"You've been blowing me off the past few days. Did I do something?"

She cocks an eyebrow and asks in her typical arched tone, "Outside of the obvious?"

"Yes"

Kathryn's face grows serious as she seems to be contemplating something. She opens her mouth, but before she can say anything the car door opens and Annette slips inside. They immediately put distance between each other, moving to either side of the long bench seat. Kathryn discreetly fixes her skirt. Annette doesn't seem to notice. She's too busy glaring at them.

"You two are unbelievable," she huffs with her typical self-righteous scorn. "I can't believe how you treated that old lady."

"Is she still alive?" Kathryn asks in a tone so dripping with boredom it makes Sebastian burst out laughing.

The brunette smirks as well until Annette stares them down and they immediately go silent.

"Mrs. Sugarman is an elderly woman with diabetes and you gave her a box of chocolates, pushed her out into the hallway and told her, her dead husband was on his way to pick her up. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sebastian shoots Kathryn a look, swallowing a smile while she looks back at her friend unapologetic and shrugs. "She wouldn't stop prattling on about him. I was just trying to make her happy," under her breath she adds, "And shut her up."

Annette shakes her head. "Would it kill you to show a little compassion Kathryn? What about when you get old?"

"I plan to die young, hot and with dignity," she replies flippantly.

"That's not funny"

"Didn't intend it to be"

Sebastian stares back and forth between the two girls, now staring each other down. He's curious as this is the first time he's ever witnessed anything resembling tension between them. He gets the feeling this is a familiar argument of theirs.

"Annette, I'm sorry," he speaks up, sounding so sincere he almost believes it. "You're right, how we acted today was completely inexcusable. But in Kathryn's defense, I did leave her alone with Mrs. Sugarman. If you're upset with anyone it should be me."

He get's a twisted sense of satisfaction when both girls gape at him in surprise. It wasn't so much he wanted to defend Kathryn as he wanted to show Annette he was capable of taking responsibility. She seemed like the type who would eat that shit up.

Her surprise quickly gives way to tentative approval. "Thank you Sebastian, for admitting that. Look, I get charity isn't really your guys thing-

"Actually I had a lot of fun today," he replies earnestly. "Mrs. Sugarman is cool."

"Mrs. Sugarman is cool?" she parrots back incredulously.

"Dial it down asshole," Kathryn mutters.

Sebastian shoots her a look only to find Annette staring him down from across the car. He squirms under her attention then finally admits, "Alright, fine, I was bored out of my mind! I hate doing charity."

Annette lets out a soft giggle. "It's okay Sebastian. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Just everything else about you does," the brunette beside him quips.

Ignoring her he sighs, "I can't win with you."

"It's not about winning Sebastian." There's a beat of silence where Annette seems to be contemplating something. "Hey tell you what. I told my friend Alison I'd go to this party her parents are hosting tonight. I really don't want to go alone. Would you like to join me?"

It's hard to tell who's more stunned by this invitation, him or Kathryn. They both gape at her like she grew a third head before Sebastian quickly speaks up, breaking into a grin. "Yes I would love that."

"Excellent." Annette smiles back at him serenely and if he's not mistaken throws a pointed look Kathryn's way. Sebastian doesn't know what it means, but he doesn't give it a second thought. He's winning.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I can't believe you asked him out," Kathryn exclaims, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between her and her oldest friend.

It's later that afternoon and they're laying out by the pool, basking in the late afternoon sun on side by side deck chairs. Kathryn has been waiting for the right time to broach the subject of her 'date', but ten minutes in she loses her patients. Annette reacts to her outburst with a wryly amused grin.

"Well you held that in longer than I expected," she quips. "And I did not ask him out like _that_. It's not a date."

"Somehow I doubt Trevor would see the distinction"

"Since when do you care about Trevor?" When Kathryn only sighs by way of explanation Annette continues, "Look I promised Alison I'd attend this stupid party. I know if I show up alone she's going to try to play match maker with me all evening. Sebastian will make a good buffer. Besides, I figured you could use this opportunity to hunt for a certain piece of blackmail."

It all makes perfect sense, but she can't shake the feeling that her best friend is keeping something from her. Hiding her suspicions under a cool smile she tells her, "Yes, you're probably right."

Annette turns in her chair and lifts her sunglasses to her head. Kathryn pretends to not notice her studying her. "Kathryn do you _like_ him?"

"What are you twelve?" she snips. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just concerned is all that you might be falling under this asshole's spell."

Reclining back in her seat she hums in thought. "I will admit I'm starting to see the appeal. Sebastian is charming and really smart. Do you know he's read half the books in the library? And what teenage boy do you know can quote Dostoyevsky?"

Kathryn stares back at her incredulously, wondering if perhaps she's putting her on. "What happened to him being a pig?"

Annette shrugs carelessly. "Maybe I was being judgmental."

Hargrove was judgmental, it was one of her few flaws, but one they shared in common. Kathryn couldn't believe she would change her tune so easily about Valmont, just because he laid on a little charm.

Become increasingly desperate to make her see reason Kathryn finds herself exclaiming, "You know he fucked me in that limo before you arrived."

"Uh-huh," she replies, face titled up at the sun, not at all concerned.

Before she can work herself up any further, Sebastian suddenly appears dressed in swim trunks and a robe like some sort of pretentious douche. His smile is cocky and assured as his lazy gaze roams over them. "Good afternoon ladies," he drawls, "Care to join me for a dip?"

"Sure," Annette gamely replies, getting to her feet.

Sebastian smiles at her, his eyes none too discreetly checking out her ass before turning to her best friend. "Kathryn?"

"No thank you." Her voice sounds impossibly clipped, even to her own ears.

Without another word she gets up and turns to leave. Sebastian gives her a questioning look as she departs but she pretends not to see it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's a perfect New York evening. The air was warm, but not humid, a gentle breeze cuts through the air rattling the trees overhead. Sebastian and Annette are strolling up central park west having just come from her friend Alison Dwyer's party. He's having a nice time. Not that the party was particularly entertaining (it was dull, attended by mostly the wallflower set) but he is enjoying Annette's company. She was smart and funny with an effervescent personality and an admirably sense of self. He liked her immensely.

And yet he couldn't help turning the conversation around to her best friend.

"I have to ask, how did you two end up friends? I've never met two more different people."

She smiles, clearly having been asked this before, but none the less replies wistfully, "Call it sandbox love. We've known each other forever."

"Yes, but it doesn't explain how you're still friends."

Annette sighs. "I know Kathryn is complicated-

"That's putting a nice spin on it," Sebastian cracks. "Isn't complicated code for bitch?"

"Watch it," she snaps, shooting him a sharp look.

He holds his hands up in a defensive pose. "You are loyal to each other, I'll give you that."

She stares at him for a long beat, seemingly contemplating something before brushing past him to take a seat on one of the benches lining the edge of the park. Sebastian takes a seat beside her and eyes the empty museum across the street as he waits for her to speak. He suspects something is coming.

"Look I'm not an idiot, I know how Kathryn can be, I know the stuff she's capable of and I'm not excusing it" she admits, her gaze on the side walk before looking up to meet his. "But you don't know her like I do."

"I heard she put you in the hospital"

Annette shakes her head. "Well you heard wrong. That's not how it went down at all."

Genuinely curious he prompts, "Then what did happen?"

She's quiet long enough that Sebastian thinks she isn't going to answer him, so when she does speak he finds himself flinching in surprise. "My mom passed away last year," she reveals, voice quiet and a little shaky. "It was a brain aneurysm. Very sudden. I didn't handle it well."

He shifts uncomfortably against the bench. "I'm sorry Annette." Sebastian's never lost anyone close to him. He's never really had anyone to lose in the first place.

"I was a mess. Lashing out, drinking-

"You?" he asks incredulously.

She shrugs. "I met up with Kathryn in the Hamptons at the start of summer. There was this party. I started drinking a lot, took some pills. She got mad at me, then I got mad at her, called her a hypocrite and a bunch of other horrible things. I ran out and jumped in the car, Kathryn got in after me. We were screaming at each other and the next thing I know I'm loosing control of the car and I wake up in the hospital. I broke my arm and had a few scraps, I was lucky in more ways than I realized. When the police found us Kathryn told them she was driving. There were drugs in the car-

"Kathryn's drugs?"

Annette nods. "Yes. I tried to tell my dad, the police what really happened, but she wouldn't let me. She knew I could be arrested if the truth got out. Her family had enough money and influence they could just make the situation go away and they did. My father was furious though. He was still grieving my mom and he blamed Kathryn for everything. He threatened to destroy her reputation if her mother didn't send her to rehab and stick her in boarding school, far from me."

"Shit," Sebastian breathed, taking his all in. The idea of Kathryn doing something potentially noble blows his mind.

"So yeah, Kathryn's done a lot of horrible things, but never to me. She'd do anything for me, including spending her summer trying to save me from the big bad wolf."

She says it with a grin and obviously it's meant to lighten the mood, but Sebastian can't escape the gnawing sense of guilt that's settling inside his stomach when he thinks about how he's been using their friendship against them. He never thought twice about blackmailing Kathryn into betraying Annette, figuring it was a superficial friendship at best, but after hearing that story, his hitherto unknown conscious was rearing it's head.

So Sebastian does the only thing he can think of. He changes the subject. Out of sight out of mind.

This seems to work as Annette was likely just as eager as he was not to discuss the topic further. They enjoy the rest of their evening, having pleasant conversation over frozen yogurt and at the end of the night they share a brief kiss. It's nice;nothing more. There's no fireworks, the earth doesn't move. He doesn't even get hard. It never even occurs to Sebastian to push for more. He is somewhat concerned by this but overall he doesn't dwell on it very long.

Annette is staying in the city overnight with her friend. Sebastian had planned to stay at his parents rather than drive an hour and a half back to his aunts. Despite his plans he ends up driving back anyways, strangely eager to return to the estate. Ten minutes after arriving he finds himself standing outside Kathryn's bedroom door. He raises his hand to knock but stops himself, choosing to barge in unannounced instead.

He finds her laying on the bed, dressed in deep purple satin boy shorts and a matching cami, she's on her stomach flipping through a magazine. She's wearing his reading glasses and a delightfully puzzled expression that quickly gives way to indifference.

"Ever hear of knocking?" she quips, attention back on the magazine.

"That's not a practice I subscribe to." Climbing on the bed he straddles her hips and Kathryn turns on her back with a sigh. He removes his glasses from her face. "I've been wondering where these went. You know you really should consider getting a pair for yourself."

She rolls her eyes at the suggestion. "I don't need them."

"Such a vain little thing," he taunts, running a finger over her pout.

"Says the boy who takes two hours getting ready every morning"

Sebastian shoots her a petulant smile, his hands curving over her breasts. Kathryn quietly arches into his hands. "How was your date?"

He pauses searching for the right response before settling on, "Productive."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Later. At the moment I have more urgent business to attend to." Sebastian grinds his rapidly growing dick against her for emphasis.

The edges of Kathryn's mouth turn up in a smirk. Sounding a little breathless, she tells him, "Well, you better get on that."

"I have a better idea." Grasping her by the waist he quickly flips them so she's on top. Kathryn let's out a small yelp of surprise. Grinning up at her he suggests, "Why don't you?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

That weekend Mrs. Rosemond throws her annual garden party. It's for Manchester of course, her beloved alma mater and the school Kathryn so desperately wishes to attend. Not that she really cares about furthering her education. Her grades, money and status all but guarantee admission into any ivy league school she wants. It's just anything is better than the all girl hell hole she currently inhabits. Unfortunately for her however, her horror show of a mother is still refusing to budge on the issue.

Even with that thought it mind, Kathryn makes the rounds to all the guests, playing the part of the charming little socialite. Interestingly enough, Sebastian's by her side for most of it. She kind of expected him to be trailing around after Annette (who's filling in for her absent father) but other than some brief small talk he didn't seem interested, which just made her that more curious about what transpired on their date. Sebastian admitted they kissed, but said nothing more. Annette waved off the whole thing insisting it was nothing but a peck goodbye. Kathryn's not sure what to think.

There's only so much schmoozing and small talk she can handle before being driven to the brink. She's contemplating sneaking off for a bump when Sebastian discreetly slips his hand in hers while grabbing a bottle of champagne with the other then leads her towards the gardens.

Kathryn finds herself laying on her back in the grass, the warm sun beating down on her face. Sebastian's beside her, his hand is getting tangled in the white chiffon of her dress as he touches her between her legs. They're laughing between open mouthed kisses of Dom Perignon.

"Hmm," he hums against her skin. "This little pussy of yours is always so wet, why is that?"

She laughs shifting against the grass and his probing fingers, inexplicably not caring that she's likely staining her dress, to say nothing what this whole affair is doing to her pride. "Maybe it's because you always have some part of your anatomy shoved inside me?"

"I can stop"

When he starts to pull back his hand, Kathryn quickly grabs his wrist. "Don't you dare."

Grinning down at her, all cool arrogance he slips his fingers back inside her. Sebastian has amazing hands, truly epic awesome hands. The hands of a true artist. He can bring a woman to her knees with just a twist of his long, nimble fingers. He can corkscrew a finger up inside a woman, hitting her g-spot with perfect accuracy and make her think she's seeing the face of god.

In other words, he has ever right to be a cocky son of a bitch.

Kathryn's riding his digits hard, tossing her head back she lets out throaty cry. She's on the edge, seconds from falling and he knows it. The twisted freak gets off on taunting her. "You want to cum baby?"

She can barely form a thought let alone a complete sentence at that point. "Yeah," she pants.

"What will you give me if I let you?"

Looking up at him through heavy lids and practically growls, "Respect?"

"Try again"

He wants dirty talk. Kathryn imagine he feels rather proud of himself, getting her in the grass like this, fifty feet away from some of the most powerful people in Manhattan on the brink of coming her brains out. All under his hand. He was pushing her limits and if she wasn't so close she'd tell him to go fuck himself, but she can't be bothered with that now.

Instead she licks her lips and purrs, "I'll suck you off."

Sebastian's gaze darkens at the suggestion. "Will you now? How generous. I do enjoy your blow jobs..."

"I'll suck you off nice and slow; at first. Tease your balls, suck on your head until you get all frustrated and pouty. Then you force all of it into my mouth, not stopping until it hits the back of my throat."

His hand between her legs speeds up, pushing in deeper, harder. He presses himself against her leg and she smirks a little to herself when she feels the outline of his cock, hard and waiting. "Go on," he instructs, his voice loosing the teasing quality.

"You shove it in over and over again; I gag, my eyes fill with tears but you don't stop. You fuck my throat raw."

"Can I cum down your throat?"

"You can cum wherever you like," she pants, eyes shutting tight, her thighs now shaking with need.

"Even here?"

Sebastian shoves a finger up her ass, causing her to cry out in equal party pain and surprise. She's dry back there but for reasons she doesn't fully understand she likes it, likes the dirty rush of pain clashing against the intense pleasure as her orgasm barrels through her body. Forgetting where she is at first she cries out, loud and sharp, everything going black for a minute.

He slams his hand over her mouth and laughs, warm and masculine against her neck as he kisses her. When she regains her senses she finds Sebastian now on top of her, pressing himself between her splayed legs. Kathryn absently reaches for his belt, opening his pants.

"You're really going to do this here?" he asks, voice warm and skeptical, even though he's already pulled himself up to a kneeling position and tugging down his zipper. "Someone might see."

She laughs at him, teasing, "You sound like a blushing debutante."

He smiles down at her, all rakish charm as he reaches into his pants and touches himself. Affecting a wide eyed stare he mimics a virginal female with a ridiculous high falsetto. "_I don't think it will fit_."

Reaching around behind him, Kathryn tugs him forward. "We'll make it fit."

They both break out into peels of laughter as Sebastian bends forward capturing her mouth in a wet kiss before pulling back. The smile on his face dies when he notices something through the azalea bushes. Sitting back on his hunches he stares back at the party. "Who's that guy?"

"What guy?"

It takes her a minute to figure out who he's referring to. When she spots the man in question she can't hold back her grin. He's blandly handsome and chatting with Annette. "Oh that's Trevor."

Sebastian's head snaps back in her direction. All humor has vanished from his face. "What's he doing here?" he demands.

"Well I invited him of course"

"_Excuse_ me?"

Kathryn shoves him backwards on his ass then gets to her feet, brushing off her dress. When Sebastian regards her with mild outrage he taunts, "Oh come on, you didn't honestly expect I'd allow you to have her? Silly rabbit."

Because, come on. Did he really expect she would allow things to carry on in this manner, with him holding all the cards and her being at his beck and call? Judging by the slightly dazed look on his face he clearly did. Moron.

Strutting back to the party, her legs are a little shaky from her orgasm, yet she still feels more in control of herself than she's felt in weeks. Sebastian is on her heels, she can hear his angry footsteps stomping after her in the grass. Ignoring him she makes a beeline for an empty tent. Before she can rejoin the party, he's behind her, grabbing at her arm. "I think you forgot who hold the cards in this arrangement," he hisses menacingly in her ear.

Kathryn discreetly removes herself from his grip then wheels around to face him. He is handsome in his anger she'll give him that. Jaw set tight, eyes sharp and fierce. "I'm not afraid of your stupid blackmail. Besides, we both know you won't show it to anybody."

"Do we? Why's that?"

Sidling up to him, she presses her hands against his firm chest, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "Because it would be the end of this," she replies coyly, her finger tracing over his half-hard erection teasingly. "And I don't think you could handle that."

This had occurred to her a few days ago. Sebastian liked fucking her, that was a given, but she was coming to realize that he was growing addicted to it, just like she was. Kathryn's known boys like Sebastian, boys who were desperate for it but as soon as they conquered you they moved on. Sebastian should have moved on by now but he hadn't. He didn't want to. All of which meant that she owned him as well as their silly game.

Valmont, however, didn't see it that way.

Brusquely he pushes her away with a scowl. Then he laughs, harsh and cruel. "Please it's just a fling. I would think you of all people Kathryn would understand the difference." Taking a step forward his hand grips her jaw. "I thought you were smarter than that, but I'll explain it to you anyway. Your friend wasn't putting out. I needed some form of entertainment in the country and well, you can only fuck the help so many times before it becomes tedious."

Kathryn yanks herself out of his grip. His words feel like a body blow, but she won't let it show. "Whatever you need to tell yourself," she replies arrogantly.

Sebastian shakes his head, cool indifference settling into his features. "It's the truth. Now, get rid of Trevor or I'll show that footage to everyone. I promise you Kathryn." Turning away he announces, "The game is drawing to a close."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later that night there's a frantic knocking on Sebastian's door. Half way through _Tropic of Cancer_, he glances up in the direction of the offending noise and glowers. At first he thinks it might be Kathryn. Then again, she would never knock. Not that she's talking to him at the moment anyway.

Thinking back on the events of the garden party, something akin to guilt prickles at his skin. The image of her stricken face when he told her she was just a fuck has stayed with him all day. Perhaps he went a step too far; she was just too good at pushing his buttons. It annoyed him she thought he was so desperate for her. Was that how he was coming off? Well screw her. He would not allow Merteuil to turn the game around on him and he would not feel guilty. Sebastian didn't believe in guilt.

Throwing open the door he's surprised to find Annette on the other side. Dressed in silk button down PJ's, her eyes are red and her cheeks tear stained. "Annette, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I know it's late," she apologizes, gazing at her fidgeting hands, "I just...I really needed to talk to you."

"Of course." Sebastian stands aside inviting her in.

He watches as she gravitates to the bed. Taking a seat she picks up his book, examining it briefly. "This is really good," Annette sniffles. "I read it last year."

"Yeah, it is," he agrees lamely. Sitting beside her on the bed he searches her face. "Annette, what's going on?"

She hesitates briefly, gnawing at her bottom lip before revealing. "I had a fight with Trevor."

Sebastian resists the tremendous urge to roll his eyes. He met the loser in question that afternoon and was thoroughly unimpressed. All granola-like and deep earnest thoughts. Annette seemed rather enamored of him however. No accounting for taste he guessed. The most he could muster in the face of her obvious despair was a barely interested, "Oh, what about?"

"Well, you mostly"

"Me?"

She nods. "Yeah. He's um, jealous of you. He thinks something's going on between us. I told him and told him we were just friends, but he wouldn't believe me."

"Really?" Sebastian does his level best to not smirk at this news. Playing the concerned angle he offers, "Would you like me to talk to him?"

"God no," she replies quickly. "That would just make things worse."

He shrugs. "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Annette laughs. Hard. Sebastian's pretty sure he should be a little offended, but at least she's no longer on the brink of tears. "Thanks, but no. Just listening is all the help I need. You know Sebastian, I know I give you a hard time, but you really are a good friend."

Yes because that's every guy's dream. To be a really good friend. Swallowing the back handed compliment he replies, "Thank you."

She nods staring at her hands once again. Sebastian opens his mouth to say something only to have her quickly cut him off when she launches her mouth against his. He's so surprised it takes him a few seconds to catch up. None the less he finds himself responding amorously to her advances. Cupping her face he tries his best to tune out the little voice in his head screaming at him that this is wrong. He doesn't have little voices in his head. Fuck off.

Annette jerks back, eyes wide, mouth red. Then she starts unbuttoning her pajama top. Sebastian's eyebrows raise. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd know," she replies, with a coy little smile. She pulls him in for another brief kiss. "I'm sick of waiting. You and Kathryn were right. I'm making this too precious."

Before he can form a response to that she's kissing him again, drawing him down to the bed and going for his fly. All he can think about as this is happening is he should be enjoying it more. This is what he's been plotting over for months and here it is being served to him on a silver platter. And yet...

And yet he could barely get hard.

What the hell is wrong with him? He cups her tit through her shirt only to yank it away as if he's been scalded. As he touches her, as he kisses her all he can think about is her bitch best friend. Sebastian thinks about Kathryn in the grass earlier that afternoon, smiling, moaning softly as he touched her. So achingly beautiful. Then he thinks about how she'd react if she found out he'd gone through with taking advantage of her best friend. It would kill her. Then she'd kill him.

She'd also never speak to him again.

Sebastian finds himself jerking away from her and scrambling to his feet. Annette sits up looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he tells her shaking his head. "It's not...I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Without another word he departs his bedroom, leaving a stunned Annette behind. He's storming down the hall, not even paying attention to where he is going when he runs practically right into Kathryn. Their chests touch as she lets out a huff of surprise. Sebastian takes a step back, running a hand through his hair.

"Just the asshole I was looking for," she grumbles, folding her arms to her chest.

"What do you want?" he demands brusquely.

Kathryn flinches in surprise at his obvious tone then lets out a long breath. "Look, I tried to talk to Trevor, but he-

"Forget it." He cuts her off, holding up a hand. "I'm over it. Forget the whole thing."

"What?"

Sebastian digs his phone out of his pocket and pulls up his blackmail video. He hits delete. "There, it's gone. I'm now officially done with both of you."

Kathryn stares up at him in confusion. He doesn't stick around to clarify things for her. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Sebastian has no idea what he was doing.

Brushing past her he, he practically runs down the stairs then sequesters himself in the library. He shuts the heavy doors behind him, slumping back against a book shelf. When he looks up he finds himself staring back at his angry reflection. "Get it together you pussy," he orders.

Sebastian stares at himself for a long while then forces a smile. Not just a smile, but a leer. He gazes at the phony in the mirror until he believes it. Good enough.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You're leaving?"

Kathryn closes her final suitcase with a defiant snap and looks up to find her best friend standing in the doorway, her face a potent mixture of concern and anxiety. As usual, something unpleasant tugs inside her when she sees Annette like that, but for once she pushes it down. She is done letting sentimentality guide her actions. For once she was putting her own concerns ahead of her affection for the blonde and right now what concerned her most was getting the hell out of that house.

Turning away she busies herself at the vanity. "He erased the blackmail. There's little point in me staying on."

Annette steps further into the room, closing the door behind her. "What about me?"

Kathryn meets her reflection in the mirror and smiles. "You'll be fine. Clearly Sebastian's over the thrill of the hunt or whatever gets him off. I doubt he'll give you anymore trouble."

She straightens herself out turning around to fetch her bag, making sure to avoid eye contact, less she get pulled into something she wants to avoid. Annette is determined however. "I told you nothing happened between me and Sebastian. Not really. He turned me down—for you."

Agitated at having to rehash this again, Kathryn bristles, "So you keep saying. I don't understand what your little stunt was suppose to prove."

"That he doesn't want me, he wants you," she explains taking her by the arms, her eyes lit up with excitement. "I knew if I gave him the opportunity he'd refuse it. When we went on that date all he wanted to talk about was you and last night, when I mentioned your name you should have seen the look on his face."

Kathryn pulls back from her, fresh anger cutting through her. "You are aware not only have been playing him, you've been playing _me_ as well. All the crap about being into him-

"I was hoping it would provoke you into making a move."

"What move?" she asks exasperated. "This isn't some lame-ass romantic comedy. And I'm not some character in a book you can manipulate at your will."

"Oh come on Kathryn," she sighs, "I thought you'd be proud of me. You do stuff like this all the time."

"Yeah, but never to you."

Annette finally seems to realize the extent of the damage of her stupid little game. "I'm sorry Kathryn," she admits. "I thought I was helping you."

"Whatever," she sighs shaking her head. "It's over with. I'm done with Sebastian Valmont."

Taking her bag she starts for the door when Annette pulls her back. "Kathryn wait. You can't just leave it like that. I think he really likes you."

"So what? Even if he does, it's not mutual"

"You're lying"

Kathryn drops her suitcase to the floor, growing more agitated by the second with this inane conversation. "What don't you get about this? I don't want hearts and flowers and all that garbage. I know that's what you're into, but not me. Stop trying to turn me into someone I'm not."

Annette appears hurt by this suggestion. "I'm not," she argues softly. "I just want you to be happy."

"Yeah, more like you want to appease your guilt," Kathryn huffs meanly.

She looks stricken by the insinuation and for a moment she feels guilty voicing it, but this has been a long time coming. Staring at the floor Annette admits in an impossibly quiet voice, "Maybe I do."

"Well maybe it's too little too late."

She looks up at her then, eyes wide and hurt but Kathryn refuses to be moved. She's too angry.  
>"Kathryn..."<p>

Turning away she fetches her clutch and slips it under her arm. "I'm stopping off to say goodbye to my mother then I'm heading back to Connecticut."

"But...what about Manchester? Senior year?"

"Yeah, I think that ship has sailed," Kathryn remarks, with more than a little bitterness. "There's no way mother's going to let that happen and the truth is, it's probably for the best."

"What do you mean?"

She swallows hard, stiffening her back for support. "I mean after this summer perhaps we need a break from each other."

Annette shakes her head, tears already brimming in her eyes. "You don't mean that."

"I do"

Kathryn picks up her last bag and starts for the door, keeping her face an inscrutable mask as she brushes past her. Annette attempts to pull her back, but she remains out of reach. "Kathryn," she calls after her, voice breaking on the last syllable. "Please..."

Shutting her out, all she can muster is an icy, "Goodbye Annette."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebastian awakens to someone snapping in his face and calling his name. Irritably. He thinks he may be dreaming, but on the whole his dreams aren't usually so annoying.

Through his haze of sleep he cracks open an eye to find Annette kneeling beside him in bed. She's fully dressed and her eyes are wide and perky. "Morning sunshine," she sing-song's in greeting.

Wiping at his eyes he grumbles, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but what are you doing in my bed Hargrove?"

"I screwed up and so did you," she explains her tone all no-nonsense.

"Come again?"

"I need you to help me win my best friend back."

Sebastian stares at her a long minute as he tries to decipher what she's talking about, but it's no use. He's exhausted and in no mood. Shaking his head he mumbles, "I'm very lost and tried and hungover. Can we please talk about this later?" Not giving her a chance to respond he rolls over and tugs the pillow over his head.

Annette however will not be placated. Tugging on his bicep she forces him to turn over. "Sebastian I'm serious. I need you to get up and go after her."

"Who?"

"Kathryn"

His gaze narrows at her. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have tried to seduce you last night," she explains shifting to sit beside him. "But I only did it because I knew you wouldn't take the bait."

Seduce? Bait? Sebastian sits up, suddenly more interested and awake. "What are you talking about?"

Annette lets out a deep breath. "Even though she refuses to admit it, I know it's more that just sex between you two. I mean, why else would she get so mad at me?"

He doesn't really hear the question so much as the _just sex between you two_, part. As she rambles Valmont gawks at her. Tugging on her arm he forces her to face him. "Wait, you know Kathryn and I have-

"Been having sex all over the estate, yes."

"How long?"

"Have you been having sex or how long have I known?"

"Don't be cute"

She smiles at him with more than a little smugness. "I've known since the beginning." Annette's gaze narrows at him in a decidedly less friendly manner before adding, "And I know about the blackmail too." She then slaps him hard upside the head.

"Ow!"

Climbing off the bed she folds her arms to her chest unimpressed by his pain. "You deserve that and a lot worse. Did you honestly think she wouldn't tell me?"

"Yes," he admits a little sheepishly, rubbing his head. Looking back on it now it does seem a rather large oversight on his part. Of course Kathryn would tell her. She really had nothing to loose in doing so.

Annette apparently was thinking the same thing. "You know for a supposedly smart guy you make a lot of stupid decisions."

Sebastian slumps back against the headboard. "Why thank you," he replies sarcastically.

"Now the way I see it, you owe me, not only for turning me into some trophy to be stuffed and mounted-

"Pun intended?" He can't resist.

Annette grabs a pillow and chucks it at his head. "THIS is what you're going to do asshole. You're going to get your ass up. You're going to drive as fast as humanly possibly back to the city and then you're going to convince Kathryn with everything you have, to stay in New York."

Sebastian let's out a long sigh. "Annette-

"No! Do not give me that 'it's only sex crap'. We don't have time for it and I don't believe you anyways." He opens his mouth to respond only to have her place a finger over his lips, shutting him up. "I know you Sebastian and I've seen you with her. You like her, you more than like her. If it was only about sex you would have taken me to bed last night."

"Maybe I just didn't want you," he replies petulantly.

"Oh please. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her."

"I _never_ used that word," he tells her pointedly. Because, yes, maybe it was more than sex. Maybe she was the reason he turned down Annette, but he wasn't in love with her for fuck's sake. That was taking things too far.

Annette doesn't argue with him. Instead her voice goes all quiet and her lip starts to quiver as she says, "She's going to go back to boarding school and then college and we'll never see each other. I can't loose her Sebastian. Please."

Despite his annoyance with this whole situation he finds his resolve weakening. "Of course you'll see her again. You're probably the only thing in this world she actually cares about."

She shoots him a knowing look. "Not the only thing."

He sighs. "Yes she is rather fond of her cocaine."

"_Sebastian_"

"All right fine," he huffs, tossing the covers off and rising to his feet. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Annette let's out a shriek, before whipping around in the other direction. "Oh my god! Don't you ever where clothes?!"

Sebastian looks down having forgotten he was naked. Rolling his eyes, he huffs, "Jesus Christ it's just a penis Annette."

"Clothes. Now."

He offers her a mock salute before stomping over to the closet. As he's throwing on pants and the girl in the other room is rambling on about romance and flowers, he considers what he's about to do. It's completely possibly he's walking into a potential embarrassing fiasco. The girl he's going after had even less interest than he did in romance. Kathryn Merteuil is a stone cold bitch.

(But he also might be a little bit in love with her)

"...I really think this moment might provide a wonderful outlet for some much needed emotional honesty-

"Oh my god you have to stop," he tells her poking his head out the door. "If she hears you throwing around phrases like 'emotional honesty' she really might never talk to you again. Forget about me."

"You're probably right," she admits.

Buttoning his shirt quickly he calls out, "If people found out I was chasing after a chick and THIS chick of all people..." Sebastian shakes his head, unable to finish the thought. It was very likely he was signing his own death warrant as far as he reputation went. "I'm not begging her!"

"You won't have to." In a quiet aside Annette mutters, "Probably."

Sebastian leaves the closet to find Annette waiting for him, holding out a cup of coffee. He sips it scowling. "I can't believe you two have been playing me all summer."

"I can't believe you never realized it," she counters.

He smiles tightly over the rim of his glass. Eying her speculatively something occurs to him. "What would you have done if I hadn't put a stop to things last night?"

Annette shrugs. "You would have," she says easily.

"But what if I didn't?"

Her lips quirk upwards and she shoots him a knowing grin. "I take krav maga Sebastian. Trust me, one way or another you would have stopped. Also, as a side note, if you hurt her I will kill you."

He swallows uneasily handing the cup back. "Got it."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kathryn arrives home to find Sebastian waiting at her door. He's slumped on the steps, wearing trousers and sunglasses and a ridiculously bright blue shirt, some dipshit sales girl probably told him brought out his eyes. He looks, if not a little ragged, definitely not as sharp as usual.

Her doorman Sal rushes to help her out of the towncar. "He's been here for the last half hour Ms. Merteuil," he whispers to her discreetly. "He refuses to leave until he speaks to you."

"I see." Half an hour? That was impressive as she was pretty sure the asshole was asleep when she left. Not that she checked or anything (or would admit it).

Adjusting her own sunglasses she charges up to him, all business and demands, "What do you want Valmont?"

Languidly he rises to his feet. "I broke like twenty traffic laws to beat you here," he brags.

"Congratulations," she huffs brushing past him to head into the house. "Do you want a medal?"

"I'll settle for a blowjob" he calls after her.

She really should be more concerned about the staff overhearing such things, but she lets out a short laugh anyway and retorts, "Good luck with that."

Kathryn struts across the marble foyer of her townhouse, her heels echoing loudly. The servants immediately appear to take her coat and bag. She's not at all surprised to turn around and find Sebastian standing there, bored gaze taking in his surroundings. "I don't recall inviting you in."

He smirks, all charming asshole. "I didn't ask permission."

She could have him thrown out of course, but then she wouldn't get to hear why he drove all the way here, when it was barely noon and he was clearly still hung over. Even though she claimed otherwise she was curious.

When she heads into the parlor he follows and she doesn't stop him. Kathryn waits until the doors are closed, shielding them from prying eyes and ears before asking again, "What do you want?"

Sebastian counters with his own question. "Why did you leave?"

Shrugging she walks over to the wet bar and fixes herself a drink. "The blackmail material was erased. I didn't see any other reason to stick around."

"Annette is really upset"

Hearing this hits her harder than she would like. Staring into her drink Kathryn replies curtly, "She'll get over it."

"She told me she knew all along." When she turns around, finding Sebastian slumped in an arm chair his expression is wryly amused. "About the blackmail, about us."

Kathryn smirks, imagining how he took that news. "You never told me I couldn't say anything to her," she says coyly.

"It was _implied_"

"Are you looking for an apology?"

His face grows serious, his eyes falling to the floor. "No, but I probably owe you one."

She's so stunned by his admission she nearly drops her glass. Tucking away her surprise she says evenly, "Go on."

Sebastian gets to his feet, slowly approaching her. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have...I didn't mean to say...you just piss me off so much sometimes."

Kathryn's not sure exactly how that's an apology. "Sebastian what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to make a big gesture, but you're pissing all over my efforts!" he whines petulantly, throwing his hands up, eyes wide and agitated.

She considers him a moment, trying to decipher what this is all about. When she realizes what the missing puzzle piece is or rather _who_ it is, she tosses back her head and laughs. "Oh, this has Annette written all over it."

He shrugs and admits, "She might have threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't make things right."

"Fine," she sighs, "I'll call her and make nice. Are we done?"

"No, this isn't just about her." Sebastian closes the distance between then, sliding his hands around her waist and tugging her close. His voice is very quiet as he admits, "I miss you."

Kathryn tilts her head to look up at him, she tries to appear unfazed by that admission, but it's proving difficult. He smells good and strangely familiar and it makes her want to press her face into his chest. "I haven't even been gone a day."

"I know"

"That's pathetic," she teases.

Sebastian smirks. "Trust me I'm well aware. Look, at the risk of wandering into territory I suspect neither of us are ready for, I will admit I am rather fond of you."

"Fond of me?" she echos.

"Yes, for reasons that completely escape me at the moment. You're a heinous shrew Merteuil."

Grinning, Kathryn grips his face, drawing him in closer as if to kiss him but stops just short. "Aw, does Valmont have a crush?"

"Fuck you," he replies before crushing his mouth against hers. She doesn't immediately return it, she's curious to see how hard he'll push. When she eventually gives in she finds it almost not of her own volition, but rather her bodies natural reaction to him. Clutching the back of his neck Kathryn kisses him back hard, only to have him pull away abruptly.

Sebastian gazes down at her, wide eyed, a little anxious. It occurs to her he's nervous. This might very well be the first time she's seen him less than sure of himself. She's filled with a strange wave of affection for him in that moment.

"I'll admit you have your moments," he acknowledges, a teasing smile on his lips. "When you're not talking of course."

"Right back at you," she replies.

Then they're kissing again. Hands on his hips, Kathryn guides him back beside the wall. He smiles against her mouth, his hands in her hair. Their hips bump against each other. "Are you going to give me a tour?" he asks between kisses, breath hot, voice wicked.

"No," she says, letting the word pop on her tongue.

Sebastian's hands inch towards the hem of her skirt, but she doesn't want to do this here. Too many prying eyes, not to mention it would make for a rather unpleasant scene if her mother happened in upon them. Funny, mind you, but not pleasant.

Kathryn guides him backwards, down the long roaming hall, her mouth never leaving his as they stumble along. They bang into things, they laugh. Sebastian's fingers impatiently tug at her waist. He wants to pick her up and carry her wherever they're going, but he doesn't know the way and like most men he has no interest in asking directions. Luckily they arrive at her bedroom soon enough. It's more like a guest room really, lacking person mementos or anything truly belonging to her. Kathryn can count on one hand how many nights she's actually slept there. But there's a bed and there's privacy and that's all they need.

After closing and locking the door behind them they migrate over to the large four poster bed in the middle of the room. They tug aggressively on their clothes. Sebastian removes her gray sheath dress in one quick motion over her head, while she tugs off the ugly blue shirt, taking satisfaction when a few buttons pop off. He picks her up, gripping her thighs before tossing her back on the bed and crawling on top of her, trailing kisses down her clavicle and chest, making her shift below him restlessly. When he removes her bra with his teeth Kathryn laughs. She feels lighter than she has in weeks.

While she enjoys foreplay as much as the next girl, she was eager for more. "If you don't make me cum soon I'm going to loose my fucking mind."

Sebastian looks up at her from between her tits. "Ask nicely."

Kathryn's gaze narrows dangerously at him. "What, do you need an engraved invitation?" She takes his hand and pushes it between her legs, so he can feel how wet she is. "There's your invitation."

Lazily he strokes her, until she lets out a frustrated sob. "Patients Kathryn," he advices.

"Fuck that," she huffs.

Grabbing him by the wrist she holds his hand still, his fingers pressed against her clit, she begins to fuck herself on his hand. Her hips buck up and down and she watches him through heavy lids. Sebastian licks his lips, his gaze moving back and forth between her face and his hand. "Shit," he breaths. "You're so sexy..."

"Please Sebastian," she begs, her lust overriding her pride. "Please I need it...I need you."

He nods once to her request, pulling away his hand, now slippery from her exertions. He tugs his pants off and then he's back between her legs, using his hips to part her thighs. Valmont cups her face, kissing her deeply at the same time he thrusts inside her, hard. Kathryn moans into his mouth, her hands coming around to clutch his shoulders and pull him in closer.

Sebastian fucks her frantically, pinning her to the mattress as he saws in and out of her weeping cunt. For some reason it feels more intense than normal. It could be because his mouth never leaves her face. Maybe it's because they both keep their eyes open. Also a first. Everything feels more heightened, his breath on her face, the sounds of their bodies joining together. Normally, this would be the sort of thing to put Kathryn off, but she finds herself enjoying it. Craving more of it. Intimacy.

With her sweaty limbs wrapped tight around him, she cums hard. but Sebastian doesn't let up, fucking her through her climax. The headboard rattles loudly against the wall as he slams her harder. Pressing his forehead to hers, his glassy eyes meet hers.

"I think...I think I might..." he pants

"..Cum..?" she finishes for him.

Kathryn can't be a hundred percent sure what he says next, but it sounds an awful lot like, "Love you."

Luckily at that moment, her brain isn't functioning enough to completely freak out about that possibly admission. Instead, she concentrates on her approaching orgasm. This time it's slower, working it's way through her body before rocking her core. She tightens around him and curses into his neck. Kathryn's dimly aware that his thrusts are speeding up, becoming more jerky. Sebastian comes with a loud cry, squeezing her shoulder to the point of pain. She'll have bruises tomorrow. She doesn't mind.

They lay together for a few minutes, sweaty and sated, their limbs a messy tangle. When Sebastian pulls back a little, meeting her stare she realizes he's trembling.

"You're shaking," she points out to him.

"So are you," he replies, voice raspy.

Kathryn realizes he's right. Not wanting to examine the why of it too closely, she tucks it away with everything else she doesn't yet want to discuss and notes simply, "It's the air conditioning."

Sebastian rolls off of her, his arm still clinging to her waist, holding her flush against him. She feels vacant with him no longer inside her. Kathryn thinks about what he said while they were fucking and she works up the courage to mention it. She looks up at him, wondering if he's thinking the same thing.

"Have you given any thought to Manchester?"

Apparently not. She's a little relieved.

"My mother will never go for it," she sighs, stretching out.

"You're going," he says with a strange confidence, gaze on the ceiling.

Kathryn cocks an amused eyebrows at this. "Plan to make that happen do you?"

Sebastian looks back at her. He brushes a strand of hair from her temple. "Perhaps it's time I have a talk with your mother. I can be very convincing when I want to be. She'll love me."

"She'll despise you," she laughs. Tiffany Hamilton Merteuil Rochester was a royal bitch with one of the strongest bullshit meters Kathryn's ever seen. Even if he didn't have one of the worst reputations on the upper east side, her mother would still see right through Sebastian's charade as soon as she laid eyes on him. It was nice of him to offer though.

He opens his mouth to likely respond to her skepticism when she hears her phone ring. Sitting up she searches through the tangle of bedding and discarded clothes to find it. "It's Annette," she announces before taking the call. "I suppose you're pretty proud of yourself," she tells her.

"That depends, is there any reason I should be?" Annette inquires.

"Well if your goal was to have me fuck Sebastian's brains out then I would say your plan was a rousing success."

She makes a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh. "That's not exactly what I was going for." Kathryn laughs in the receiver. She knows Annette was hoping for some silly romantic declarations or rousing gestures and who knows, they may come in time, but for right now she was good. "You sound happy," she tells her.

Kathryn looks down at Sebastian's hand tracing patters over her thigh. "I suppose I am."

"You're not still mad at me?"

She sighs. "I can never stay mad at you."

"Your fatal flaw," Annette teases. "What about Manchester?"

"Valmont seems to think he has a plan," she tells her gazing up at Valmont, lazily sprawled against the pillows, smirking at her. "It will probably fail."

He pinches her side and she slaps his hand.

"We'll think of something," Annette assures her. "I love you Kathryn."

It takes her a few seconds to say it back, her gaze looking away in embarrassment. "I love you too," she mutters. Eager to get away from any more sentimentality Kathryn says, "Guess where Sebastian's hand is now?"

"Ew!" she shrieks. "Okay, I've had enough. Let me talk to Sebastian for a second."

She shoots him a look before handing over the phone. His eyebrows knit in confusion as he takes her cell. "For the record this is the weirdest threesome I've ever participated in," he says dryly into the phone.

Kathryn rests her head against his chest so she can hear what they're saying. She has a sneaking suspicion, knowing her best friend as she does, but she listens all the same.

"Thank you Sebastian for going after her," Annette's faint voice rings out. "I'm guessing she didn't make it easy for you."

"No," he sighs wrapping an arm around her, "But she keeps it interesting. Thanks for the kick in the ass."

"Anytime. Speaking of ass kicking I was serious about what I said earlier. And now that you're...whatever you two are, it goes double. You hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Annette-

"No I'm serious Sebastian. I'll fucking kill you."

Kathryn smiles into his chest, not at all surprised by the threat but she was appreciative. Holding the phone away from his mouth he looks down at her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course," she replies.

He affectionately tugs on her hair before going back to his phone call. Annette is listing off all the ways she'll inflict bodily harm on him if he crosses her. "Annette," he calls pulling her from her rant. "You have nothing to worry about." Sebastian's gaze once again falls back on her and he looks at her like he never has before. Something inside her chest expands a little and she smile up at him. "She's in good hands. I got her."

THE END

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Longest chapter yet. Sick of hearing it? Try writing it. I'm still not sure why I do this to myself. Okay there are five chapters left. I'm in the process of whittling down what I want to write about. If there's any scenario or sexual scene (weird or otherwise) you'd like to see happen, now's the time to speak up. Please review if you can. As always, thanks for reading!_


	47. EXTRA: Nostalgia

**Cruel Love Anthology**

* * *

><p><span>Nostalgia<span>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>_**. **__**Paris**_

"So, is there any truth to the rumors that _Cruel Intentions_ is based on your high school experiences?"

Sebastian flashes a quick smile at the pretty interviewer. It's a familiar question, one he's gotten good at talking around or if need be, outright dodging. "Obviously not, as I'm clearly still alive and kicking."

Penelope Prescott eyes flicker knowingly over at him as she shifts in her plush chair and leans over just slightly, enough to give him a view of her admittedly impressive cleavage. Or perhaps she's just flashing it for the camera. "You're saying Constantine Pascal is not based on you?"

He drums a finger over his lip as if contemplating the question. He had learned it was always a good idea to keep the mystery a little bit alive. Never outright deny or confirm anything. "There are elements of me in all my characters. Certainly we have some things in common, but I like to think I'm not as prone to dramatics as he is. Not to mention he is a bit of an asshole."

She flinches in surprise. "Really? I think he's quite noble in the end, giving up his life for his true love."

Sebastian has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the wistful tone of her voice. It still surprised him how people had somehow managed to turn his rat bastard anti-hero into some mythic romanticized dreamboat. Constantine wasn't anyone to aspire to; he was a dick.

Growing increasingly bored with the line of questioning he threw out one of his own. "Was Olivia really his true love?"

Lovely Penelope looks momentarily stricken. "Wasn't she?"

With a roguish grin he gives a little shrug and replies mysteriously, "Who's to say?"

A myriad of emotions play out across her face as she seems to be assessing if he's fucking with her or not. Finally, she must decide he is (after all he couldn't seriously be suggesting that Constantine and Olivia aren't meant to be) so she moves on to her next question, asking brightly, "So is there a real life Olivia or Isabelle?"

Sebastian pauses. "I'll admit when writing female characters, I do tend to draw from some of the women in my life. It's unavoidable. It would be a disservice to outright label anyone anything."

Her eyebrow arches knowingly. "That doesn't sound like a no."

"It's a no comment," he replies more firmly.

She nods in understanding. "What about you Sebastian? The gossip magazines have been labeling you as a player for years. Care to address those rumors?"

Not really, but he plays along. "I've enjoyed myself, I'll admit it," he reveals with a hint of a smile. "But I imagine most guys my age do."

"Most guys your age aren't dating supermodels," she tosses back with a smirk. "Any chance you'll be settling down anytime soon?"

"Who knows what the future holds"

That was the biggest lie of all. Sebastian knew exactly what his future held.

Before she can press him further, the producer signals her to wrap it up. She grins brightly at the camera, thanking him for his time before announcing the next segment. As soon as he gets the okay, he's on his feet, removing the mic from his jacket. Penelope stands as well, her gaze takes on a slightly more knowing edge as she assesses him. "Thank you so much for doing this," she says, her accent sounding more cockney then when she was on camera. Sebastian likes it. It made a charming contrast to her posh look. "I really am such a fan of your work."

"Thank you, it was my pleasure"

"Perhaps later, it can be mine," she replies, her tone soft and discreet as she slips a business car into his palm.

Sebastian stows the card in his pocket and considers it. She was hot, no doubt, but he didn't trust journalists. Especially _entertainment_ journalists. "Actually, I'm on my way to catch a flight back to the states."

"Ring check?"

"Sure"

She nods in agreement, then walks away but not before giving him a very definite crotch rub. Valmont's eyebrows shoot up and he laughs.

"That was subtle," a familiar voice snarks behind him.

Sebastian glances briefly at his assistant Mia, who's scowling after Ms. Prescott. "Subtly is overrated," he remarks admiring the interviewers ass. Perhaps he had been too hasty...

"Only men say that"

"Oh come on, you're telling me you wouldn't be into that?"

"I like my women less plastic," she remarks dryly.

He's about to call her on her bullshit as he's seen some of the women she's dated, but she's already grabbing his arm and moving him along. "I could kill you for that."

"Flirting with the interviewer?"

"No dumbass, the remark about Olivia not being Constantine's true love. As soon as that airs I'm going to be fielding attacks on Twitter all night," she grumbles, eyes already on her phone. "Team Olivia is going to loose it's shit."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. He could give a flying fuck about social media or the horny women who go nuts on it over his characters. One of Mia's many tasks was to monitor it so he didn't have to. "All I did was feed the flames. We'll trend, or whatever it's called. It will feed interest in the new book. The publishers will love it."

"Yeah, great, meanwhile you're not the one getting called an evil dyke cunt by a thirteen year old. Where the fuck is this kids mother?" she asks her phone, outraged.

"If she's anything like my mother likely out getting fucked by her therapist"

Mia's head springs up, shooting him a familiar pitiful look. "Jesus, that's sad."

Sebastian shrugs, dogging crew members as they make there way out of the studio. Forgetting her phone, Mia launches into hyper mode, listing off his itinerary with her typical rapid delivery. "Alright so your flight leaves at one. All your bag's are packed, including your laptop with that new draft Hilary wants you to go over. She's demanding notes. I took care of your transportation when you land. You have a meeting with Random House on Wednesday the 14th, so you HAVE to be back before that. Please don't make me deal with their bitchy assistant again-

"Isn't that the one you fooled around with last-

"YES," she huffs, "Which is why I'd really like to limit my time with that woman so please, PLEASE, get back here in time."

"Of course," he sighs, stepping out of the studio and into the cool Paris night. "It's not as if..."

Sebastian trails off when he realizes Mia is no longer following beside him. Stopping he turns and finds her leaning against the brick building, gaze trained to the concrete. As he approaches her he marvels at how young she looks with her beat-up jeans with her stupid haircut. Looking at her, you would have no idea what a ball-buster she truly was. There are tears in her eyes when she glances up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't go," she requests softy.

He sighs. "Mia..."

"The doctors told you it was a bad idea," she argues, angrily wiping at her eyes. "They outright told you not to go."

"So, what the fuck do they know?"

"Sebastian!" she exclaims, exasperated.

Wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders he tugs her in close against him. She's his height, but thin. "What's the worst that can happen? It will kill me. _Too late_."

Mia slaps his chest. "That's not funny."

Sebastian pauses, turning to face her. "It wasn't meant to be," he replies more solemnly. They consider one another a moment. They've been having this same argument for the past month. He indulges one last time. Brushing her cluster of bangs from her face he explains, "I'm a ticking time-bomb babe. It's going to happen one way or another. It doesn't much matter where." She looks away from him and draws a deep breath. He can practically see her tough Mia walls start coming up—which is good. He needs her strong right now. "Look, this is just something I need to do."

"Your farewell tour, I know"

He lets out a short laugh. "Farewell tour, I like that. Mia I haven't talked to these people in years and I owe them a conversation. Face to face."

She nods, stepping back. "Unfinished business, I get it. Just be careful, okay? Take your meds. There's no need to treat your body like a fucking amusement park ride."

"Well I won't," he remarks, hands at her shoulders. "I can't really speak fpr anyone else though."

Mia pushes him away with a disgusted eye roll. "Alright, get out of here asshole."

Smiling Sebastian kisses her cheek then hops in the back of the awaiting limo. Before they pull away, Mia approaches the half opened window. "Hey you never told me which one are you visiting, Olivia or Isabelle?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replies with a wink as the car pulls into traffic.

Rolling up the window, Sebastian's jovial expression withers away and he reaches into his jacket for his pills. He pops a couple, washing it down with a tumbler of scotch. It probably wasn't a good idea, but fuck it. He was dying anyway.

It was almost eight months ago he was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. He had been having massive migraines for weeks, passing out twice before his asshole doctor announced with little fanfare that he had a little over a year to live. Just like that. Evidently the French weren't known for their bedside manner.

Of course he hadn't accepted that at first. He was rich and powerful and connected after all, surely all his money had to buy him some sort of cure. They tried radiation, but the tumor was too big, too rapidly growing. He tried experimental drugs. He tried eastern medicine. Nothing worked.

Sebastian had been in serious denial at first, insisting it wasn't that serious to a worried Mia and the few friends he choose to confide in. When all the treatments failed his indifference turned to anger. He was furious at the word for doing this to him so he lashed out, going on a destructive tare; drinking and drugging to an obscene degree. Fucking anything with a pulse. Risking his life with one stupid mistake after another, all the while thinking, so what? I'm dead anyway.

After ending up in jail for a week following a particularly debauched weekend with a couple of hired ladies that ended with a gun and a pissed off boyfriend, Mia bailed him out and then threatened to quit and never speak to him again if he didn't straighten his shit out.

It was around this time Sebastian finally accepted his fate. He didn't exactly make peace with it right away, but in time, little by little he let go of some of his anger. In the meantime he started a bucket list, going through everything in his life he always wanted to do but never got around to. He went backpacking in the Himalayas. He fucked a world famous supermodel on a private beach. He finally, FINALLY finished his second novel.

There was only one thing left to do and it was the thing he was dreading most. Sebastian had to deal with his past. He had been avoiding it for ten years, but now time was up. Literally. He couldn't run from it any longer. He owed it to them to deal with it. Hell, he owed it to himself.

The doctor's had of course warned him against any more traveling. His migraines were getting worse. He was tired all the time. His vision was going to shit. He probably shouldn't be going but he had put this off long enough. It was now or never.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**II. _Los Angeles_**

His plane touches down at LAX a little before three. The sun is sickeningly bright and it makes his eyes water through his shades. Sebastian's never been much for the west coast; he preferred the doom and cynicism of the east coast. Still, as he stops to admire two tan lovelies with matching beaming smiles and protruding cleavage he has to admit there was something to be said about it's scenery.

Departing the airport he finds his 'transportation' Mia arranged for him waiting. It's a porche spyder. Silver and glistening under the hot California sun, it's _ridiculous_, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't sprout wood when he slides into the leather seats.

Procuring the address from his phone he drives into the Hollywood Hills, finding himself outside a spanish style mansion, surrounded by a private gate. Sebastian's not surprise to find a party is going on in the middle of the afternoon. There's a guy at the gate taking names. When he offers up his own, the man speaks into his ear piece, before waving him through.

The party is filled with every sort of cliché imaginable. Everyone is beautiful and tan, wrapped in a dizzying array of bright white's and vibrant neon's. Not a single person appears under the age of thirty. He vaguely wonders if there's some sort of age limit. It wouldn't surprise him. As Sebastian makes his way through the crowd gathered out back around the oval shaped pool, he notes more than a few set of eyes turned his way. He's not sure if it's out of interest or because they recognize him. Truth is he has no barometer for his fame. Were writers famous in California?

"Valmont!"

He turns when he hears his name called in that familiar jovial manner and finds Blaine Tuttle sprawled out on a deck chair. Gone is the bleached blond hair, replaced with his natural dark waves. Shirtless, he sports tiny blue swim shorts and a pair of raybans. A blond hunky surfer type was wrapped around him. Tuttle was fitter than he'd been in high school and of course very tan.

In short, he was hot.

"Just the asshole I wanted to see," he greets him.

"I'm flattered sugar," he coos with his fake lisp. "Although I must say I am rather surprised. I thought for sure they got the name wrong at the gate. There's no way intellectual poseur extraordinaire Sebastian Valmont would be caught dead in the city of angles."

"I suppose I deserve that," he remarks dryly.

"You probably deserve a lot worse." Rising to his feet he clasps a hand on his shoulder before adding, "Luckily for us, we rarely get what we deserve." He waves a hand encompassing the estate. "Case in point."

"Nice spread"

"Thank you. Let me show you around"

The last time he spoke with Blaine they had fought. It had been the first and only time there had ever been anything remotely close to genuine anger between them. Back in high school Blaine had played a little joke with Kathryn's help. They slipped him some sort of drug during a party and it had been a catalyst for some not great decisions on his part. He blamed Tuttle, called him a druggie loser. He in part accused Sebastian of becoming everything he once purported to despise. It had gotten ugly. Since that they'd spoken on the phone a few times, mostly about the book. There had been no apologies made. There was no reason for them. They had both been right.

"Are you here for the movie?" Blaine asks, pulling him from his thoughts of the past.

It takes him a second to suss out what he's talking about. When he remembers, Sebastian grimaces. "Jesus, I forgot all about that fucking thing."

_Cruel Intentions_ was being turned into a movie. He had signed away the film rights after the book got published without a thought. He had zero interest in the enterprise, having little faith in Hollywood or it's ability to turn good books into great films.

"I'm a consultant on it," he tells him.

"Is that what you do now?"

"Among other things," Blaine replies with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sebastian assumes the 'other things' involve dealing. He doesn't press. "You seem to be doing well for yourself."

"I am, but truth is, this place isn't all mine." He looks upwards in the direction of the second story balcony and makes eye contact with a hot blonde male surrounded by bikini clad females. The guy, who seems vaguely familiar to Sebastian, smirks knowingly in Blaine's direction. "It's my partner's too."

Nothing short of him saying he was going straight could have shocked him more. For as long as he's known Tuttle he's never witnessed him approaching anything close to commitment. "Monogamy?"

Blaine shoots him a distasteful look. "Please. I'll leave that for you breeders."

Sebastian looks back at the blond, assessing him. "He looks familiar."

"He should." A smirk curves around his mouth as he reveals, "He's playing you in the movie."

He doesn't bother to hide the surprise on his face before letting out a laugh. "You sick fuck. I always knew you had a thing for me!"

Rolling his eyes he slips his sunglasses back on and turns away. In high school Sebastian liked to taunt Blaine over wanting him, not unlike Kathryn used to do to him (with less lap dances). Blaine always steadfast denied it claiming he wasn't as pretty as he thought he was.

Which was a damn lie.

"Speaking of wanting what we can't have..." Tuttle gestures with his head across the pool. "Guess who she plays."

There's no need to ask who he's referring to. As soon as he lays eyes on her he knows. She's petite, with shoulder length chestnut hair that looks like it has a tinge of red in the sun. Her pale skin cuts a sharp contrast to the black dress she's wearing, which would be modest were it not for the ample cleavage on display. Sebastian feels his mouth go dry as he looks her over. "Shit," he sighs, "That's some good casting."

Blaine leans in against his ear. "Her name is Katie."

"Of course it is"

"Would you like me to make an introduction?"

He flashes a quick smile, already walking away. "I got it"

As it turns out, there's no need for introductions, she knows who he is on sight. She introduces herself, seemingly trying her best to snuff out her eagerness as she does so, but it's obvious in her too bright eyes that never seem to leave his face. Katie may resemble her character, but she was missing her real-life counterpart's sharp edges. She's a pale imitation, but she was charming enough and when she whispers that infamous line in his ear after a couple gin martinis telling him _exactly_ where he could put it, Sebastian finds himself following her inside the house to one of the vacant guest rooms.

He fucks her doggie style, with her face pressed into the mattress and his hand fisted in her hair. It's good, but he can't help himself. Midway through Valmont lets his mind wander to a place he usually only allows it of very restless nights. He makes her come and afterwords he takes her up on her earlier offer. She takes her ass fuck like a trooper, smiling through her grimace. Sebastian should probably feel a little more guilty about that then he actually does.

When they finish, they put themselves back together, straightening out wrinkles, buttoning buttons, each on the other side of the bed. Running a hand through her hair, Katie strives for casual when she asks how she measures up to Isabelle.

"What makes you think there is a real Isabelle?" he asks, his tone sounding a little bored.

She shrugs. "Blaine kind of insinuated there was. He said you two were tight."

"There's a word for it," he grumbles.

"Do I remind you of her?"

Sebastian looks over at her, drinking in her eager expression. She's an actress, therefor he knows what she wants to hear. He's feeling generous so he offers a kind smile and replies, "Very much so."

Katie's answering smile is wide and beaming. She practically skips around the bed, dropping a kiss on his cheek and slipping her number into his back pocket. "Call me before you leave town. Maybe we can hook up."

As he watches her leave, he can't help but think of his former stepsister. Kathryn would never be so desperate for anyone's validation—especially his. He supposes, at least now he can say he slept with Isabelle.

Perhaps this time he'll actually remember all of it.

Sebastian goes back to the party, indulging in drink against his doctor's orders, and inane conversation about books and film with Blaine's guests. Between the alcohol and the sun, he starts feeling woozy, his head throbbing, but he pops a pill and powers through determined to get as much out of this as he can.

Later that night he and Tuttle drive up to Mulholland in his ridiculous car. Leaning against the hood they pass a joint back and forth as they quietly stare at the twinkling lights of the city below, spreading out as far as the eye can see. Blaine breaks the silence with a question he no doubt has been waiting to ask him since he arrived unannounced at his house.

"Why are you really here Valmont?"

Sebastian takes a deep, punishing breath, his lungs burning on account of the cold and the smoke, and tells his oldest friend the truth.

Blaine stares at him quietly for a moment afterword, the surprise settling on his face before his eyes fall to the ground below. When he looks back at him it's with obvious forced humor. "Shit, I would have brought something stronger if I knew you were going to drop something like this on me."

He shrugs.

Stubbing out the joint, he flicks it away and gets to his feet. He appears agitated which is easily a first. Blaine is always calm, never ruffled. "So, I mean, there's no treatment? I find that hard to believe. I mean I know this guy, he went to India and found-

"Tried it," he replies cutting him off. "Trust me, I've been everywhere, spoken to everyone and here I am."

Blaine stares back at him, looking uncomfortably at a loss. Sebastian quickly speaks up so he doesn't have to. "So I've been working through a bucket list of sorts."

"Sounds appropriately dramatic," he remarks, leaning back against the car.

"I flew back to the states to visit a few people. Naturally you made the cut of course. I'm calling it my farewell tour."

"Like Cher!"

He smirks at him indulgently then explains a little more somberly. "I thought I owed you a goodbye."

"You owe me nothing," Blaine insists, sounding uncharacteristicly sincere. "But I'm glad you did."

They share a look and then nothing more is said on the matter. This is why he knew he could tell Blaine about his illness. He knew he didn't have to fear things tipping into melodramatic waters.

Proving his point, a sly smirk spreads across the other man's face as he slips a hand on to Sebastian's knee. "Speaking of bucket lists, I have one of my own you know."

"Really?" he asks, knowing where this is going.

"Mm-hmm," he hums, his hand moving up his leg as his gaze meets his. "And there was always something I wanted to try...however I don't think you're up for it..."

"Is that so?" Sebastian considers him for a long moment, not saying anything, purposely letting Blaine stew for a minute before grabbing him by the back of the neck and drawing him into a kiss. The brunette groans against his mouth, clearly surprised but responds with eagerness. They make-out, hot and heavy, with thrusting tongues and grasping hands before Sebastian pulls back. Blaine looks comically dazed. Valmont lets out a low chuckle, running his finger over his red mouth. "You couldn't handle it."

Then without another word he gets up and circles the car to the drivers side. Blaine throws his head back and groans. "Oh fuck you," he laughs.

"You wish," Sebastian taunts. "Come on, let's go get wasted."

"Should you be doing that?" Pushing off the car Tuttle drags himself over to the passengers side.

He shrugs. "What's it going to do, kill me?"

"Fair enough." They slide into the car and tare off down the road. "Hey, let's stop off at the set on the way. I think they're shooting tonight."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, thinking about his legacy. "That fucking movie. With any luck I'll be dead before it's released."

Rather than react in horror to his tasteless joke, Blaine laughs. "Spoken like a true intellectual poseur douchebag."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**III.**_** Kansas City**_

For some reason he expects Kansas to seem more green. Logically, Sebastian knows this isn't the case. It's a city (it's right there in the fucking name) and yet he expects it to be rural. Whenever he's pictured Kansas in his head there's always farms and trees and barren untouched land. Instead it's strip malls and traffic and McDonalds. Truth be told he's a little let down.

A driver picks him up from the airport. He partied way to much in LA and now he's paying the price for it. He's exhausted and lethargic and no amount of pills are curing his head ache. Sebastian most certainly over did it, but it had been worth it. Plus he had a nice fucking tan.

He had called Annette before leaving France. It had been cordial, friendly even, with him telling her he'd be in town in a few days and he'd liked to see her. She had agreed and they made plans to meet up at a coffee shop near her work. She hadn't asked him why he'd be in town, but he knew she was curious.

Sebastian arrives a few minutes late. It's a mom and pop style diner, the type of place with plastic menus and dish water stained cutlery. Vaguely, he wonders if she picked it solely because it was more the type of place she'd be comfortable in then he would. Then he remembers who he's dealing with. That's not Annette. She doesn't strategize and manipulate and play games. There was no agenda here.

She's waiting for him when he arrives, sitting in a corner booth, glancing between her watch and the giant picture window. Something in his chest tightens when he sees her. Annette's more beautiful now then she was at eighteen. Her body is slender and toned, her hair cut short, not even touching her shoulders. She is wearing a white eyelet maxi dress with a denim jacket and she looks like spring. Sebastian finds his steps faltering and he's suddenly filled with the silly urge to flee.

Before he can consider it too closely she spots him. A warm smile, one he likely doesn't deserve, spreads across her face as she gets to her feet. Sebastian finds himself gravitating towards her. "Hey," she greets him, pulling him into a hug.

He wraps his arms around her, taking in her scent. It's the same vaguely floral scent that makes him think of summer and happiness. Pulling away their eyes meet and she laughs, a little nervous. "I thought this would be weird."

"Is it?" he asks.

Her eyes narrow, playfully accessing him, "Jury's still out."

They flop down into the booth and as he slides across the green vinyl seat, he considers what he's about to tell her. Perhaps it was selfish to unload this on her. She's happy and as usual he's the one who's going to fuck that up.

"You look beautiful," he tells her.

She flushes under his attention, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You look good. A little tired maybe...but tan!" she adds brightly.

"I just came from LA," he explains.

"Oh yeah, there making that movie right?" she nods playing with the straw of her drink. "I read about that online. Did you meet the girl playing Olivia?"

Indeed he had. Two nights previous he had run into her at a club. She was with Katie. Sebastian found her to be charming if no where near as intelligent as her character. None the less, when she suggested a threesome with Katie he hadn't said no. Until that night he never realized that was a particular fantasy of his, watching faux Kathryn and Annette go at it, but one he no doubt would cherish. That said, he certainly wasn't about to confess any of his debauchery to Annette.

"I did," he replies easily. "She doesn't hold a candle to you." This is certainly true enough.

When the waitress arrives he orders some coffee then listens as Annette catches him up on her life. She's a surgical nurse, married to an engineer with two little girls and clearly very content. As she talks he's struck by how much he misses her. They've spoken once in ten years, when he called her to tell her about the book. It had been a long, not terribly pleasant conversation at times.

"So not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing in Kansas Sebastian?" she finally asks half-way through her BLT.

"Taking in the sights?" he offers up with a phony smile.

"Please," she huffs, "I couldn't even get you to come out here for a weekend when we were dating. What gives?"

Sebastian takes a deep breath. There was no sense putting it off any longer. "I'm dying."

Her jovial expression dies. "That's not funny Valmont."

She only ever referred to him by his last name when she was pissed at him. He swallows thickly. "I know. It wasn't meant to be."

He tells her everything, explaining how he was diagnosed knowing he could use medical jargon and she wouldn't have any trouble keeping up. As he speaks her face crumbles and tears fill her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asks gently after he's finished his spiel.

She nods, looking away before bursting into tears a second later. Sebastian stares at her, a little horrified and momentarily paralyzed. He wasn't great with handling emotional outbursts, especially when they were directed at him. At the same time he couldn't just let her cry. People were starting to stare.

Getting up he sits beside her, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders. "Annette, it's okay," he assures her. "It's going to be fine."

She sniffles pressing her face to his chest. "I'm so sorry Sebastian. I should be the one comforting you."

"I don't need comforting," he tells her, "I've made peace with it."

After a minute she looks up at him, wiping her damp eyes. "So that's why you're in Kansas? You came all the way here to see me?"

"Well it sure as shit wasn't for the sights," he replies, dryly. She pinches his side and he swats at her. "I didn't want you to find out about it afterwords. Plus, I did want to see you. It's been too long."

"It has," she agrees with a wistful sigh.

Sebastian narrows his eyes at her. "Tell the truth, you totally thought I came to tell you I was still desperately in love with you, didn't you?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "No! Actually, I thought you were going to tell me you're marrying Kathryn or something."

He lets out a short laugh. "Huh. Which news would you have preferred?"

Annette makes a face at him. "I still haven't decided."

They laugh and things oddly feel more comfortable between them then they have all afternoon. After lunch she invites him back to her place to meet her family. He accepts. They drive through the city, with Annette pointing out her favorite places and things from her childhood before they pull up to her house, located right outside the city. It's a big, sprawling Victorian house, with lots of land and a big front porch. Sebastian is secretly proud of his ex for not moving into a mcmansion in the suburbs.

He meets her two daughters, twin Annette's with blond hair and big, smiling blue eyes. The youngest hides behind her mother while the older jumps into his arms. They show him around the house, introducing him to their pet rabbit before their father comes home. His name is Tom. He's tall and Sebastian imagines he played football in high school. He's unflinchingly polite and good natured, so much so that Valmont can't even hate on him a little bit. He's a little disappointed.

Sebastian stays for dinner, mostly because he wants to get Annette alone again. There was some things they still needed to discuss. When she invites him to stay the night, he agrees even though he has a luxury suite with a king sized bed waiting for him.

He manages to get away from the girls for a moment and finds their mother in his guest room. It's bright blue with florals everywhere. He grimaces at the tiny bed Annette's in the process of making up. His back hurt just looking at it.

"We need to talk," he tells her.

She smiles at him, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Later, okay?"

Sebastian doesn't press her further, realizing that his earlier suspicions about her using her family as a wedge between them was accurate.

Later that night he lays in bed, watching shadows play out across the ceiling, unable to sleep thanks to his ever present jet lag. He gets ups, dressed only in his boxers and goes out to the porch. Staring out at the still Kansas night, with only the crickets as company, Sebastian wonders if this could have been his life in a different world. If he hadn't screwed things up so badly, would he be here with Annette now?

Before he can contemplate it too closely, the screen door swings open and he turns to find Annette standing there dressed in pajamas, holding a bottle of wine. He grins at her. "Evening."

"Evening," she parrots back, her blue eyes bright in the darkness

He watches her as she takes a seat in the long bench opposite him, her legs curled under herself. She uncorks the bottle and takes a swig. "Couldn't sleep?" She shakes her head in the affirmative. "Your family is great. The girls are beautiful and Tom seems like a good guy."

"He is," she replies flatly. Annette stares at him for a long beat. "Sebastian why are you really here?"

He smiles, charmed by her bluntness and reaches for the bottle in her hands. "You always did know how to get straight to the point."

"Limited bullshit tolerance"

Taking a sip, he can practically feel the tart liquid stain his tongue. He stares out at the long gravel driveway. "I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

He shoots her a look. "You're only saying that because I'm dying."

"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth." Sighing she leans back in her seat. "I'll admit I thought I did for awhile. Even after you left New York."

"Sorry I didn't say goodbye"

She shrugs, taking the outstretched bottle. "I wouldn't have talked to you anyway."

"I really fucked things up," he sighs.

Annette gives him a pointed look over the rim of the bottle. "You had help."

Fucking Kathryn. The eternal elephant in the room between them. Although he knows he should probably agree with her, he finds himself wanting to defend his former sis. "I know you probably won't believe this but she really didn't plan any of it. It wasn't some scheme. It just...happened."

Annette doesn't look convinced. "Yeah, well, I would never put anything past that girl."

The bitterness in her tone shouldn't surprise him, but it does. Annette wasn't a bitter person, only where his former step-sister was concerned. Then again she had ever reason to feel angry towards her. Kathryn made Annette's senior year a living hell. The little bitch had taken all her anger toward him and directed it at the unsuspecting blonde, using every opportunity to humiliate and wound her, whether it was revealing to the headmaster that his daughter lost her virginity to him or turning most of the school against her.

Sebastian had done his best to level most of the fallout, but he failed more than he succeeded. Then, to add insult to injury he had to go and fuck her tormenter.

It had been the night Blaine and Kathryn slipped him that drug. He had just had a fight with Annette about her going on some overnight with her ex Trevor. She stormed out and feeling anxious and eager to lash out, he'd gone to Blaine's stupid party. He hadn't been to a party like that all year. They drugged his drink thinking it would lower his inhibitions and he'd do something stupid. They hadn't anticipated that stupid thing would involve her.

At the time Sebastian had no memory of what happened. All he remembered was waking up naked, wrapped around Kathryn on the floor of his bedroom with Annette standing over him heartbroken. She broke up with him on the spot and wouldn't talk to him or let him explain. Not that he could. After she left he and Kathryn fought long and hard, with him accusing her of setting the whole thing up. Graduation was the following week. After that he left and never looked back.

Weeks later, bits and pieces of that night came back to him. He realized Kathryn had been just as wasted as he was. He found her with some guy, got pissed and after he threw him out they fought. Then he kissed her which led to them fucking on the floor. He had been just as complicit in everything as she was.

Sebastian had been pretty fucked up about everything that happened for a long time. Hence _Cruel Intentions_. He wrote a novel where not only did he die a noble hero, but Kathryn paid for her sins and Annette drove off in the sunset. Looking back at it now he thinks therapy might have worked better. It probably wouldn't have been as profitable however.

"Do you ever think about how things might have been different?" he finds himself asking.

Annette seems to consider it before shaking her head. "Not really. I think things worked out how they were suppose to."

He nods. "Agreed. You got happily ever after and I got a tumor. Talk about karma."

Her eyes go wide in panic. "No, no that's not what I meant."

Sebastian laughs. "I know. You're so easy sometimes."

Annette rolls her eyes then takes a seat beside him, curling up against him. He wraps an arm around her. It feels so familiar. "Sebastian, if I'm being honest, yes I've thought about what a life with you would be like. You were my first love, but the truth is it would never work. Even before everything with Kathryn, we were falling apart. We fought all the time. It was like we were fighting the inevitable."

"I know," he agrees, resting his chin on her head. "I did love you though."

She tilts her head back to look at him. "Right back at you."

They share a brief kiss. It's intimate, but not necessarily romantic. After they part Annette rests her head on his shoulder. Sebastian looks back at the darkened house. "What does he know about us?"

"We tell each other everything," she says simply.

Sebastian finds this hard to believe. "Everything huh? You told him about Martha's Vineyard then?"

Annette turns three different shades of red and squirms away from him. "Okay, maybe not everything."

He laughs at her, tousling her hair. "I take it he read the book?"

"He did. He enjoyed it, but he agrees with me. You never got over your obsession with Kathryn."

"Obsession?" he echos a little insulted.

"Oh come on Sebastian, you practically admitted as much in your journal. I should have realized it then, but I underestimated your devotion to her."

He scoffs at this. "I think you're overstating things just a bit."

"Am I?" Annette sits up a little straighter, clearly gearing up to make a point. "Sebastian I read the book. That combined with your journal paints quite a picture."

"Yes," he agrees, "A picture of hatred and disgust."

"Try again. I can't believe after all these years you can't see it or rather won't admit it. The book is like some twisted love letter to her."

"What are you talking about?" he exclaims, growing increasingly irritated by her insinuations. "She's clearly the villain!"

"You don't exactly come off like a prince"

He gives her a sidelong look. "_You_ certainly thought otherwise."

She smiles at him with more affection than he probably deserves. "I've always known exactly who you are Monsieur Valmont." He smiles back at her, after all he can't really argue with that. "Are you going to see her?"

His expression falls and he looks away. Tapping his fingers restlessly against the edge of the peeling chair he replies, "I am going to New York after this. To see my father."

"And to see Kathryn"

"I haven't decided yet," he admits.

"I think you should," she says, surprising him. When he looks back at her she smiles gently. "I take it you haven't told her about your health?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "Of course not."

"Have you talked with her at all in the past ten years?"

"A few times." There had been a few phone calls, usually late at night when he was drunk and feeling particular morose and she was clearly feeling indulgent. Sebastian doesn't remember much of what was said.

"Well it's none of my business, but I think you owe it to each other to have a conversation. A real one."

He's not ever sure that's a possibility with the two of them. Sebastian shoots her a quizzical look. "Since when are you team Isabelle?"

"Oh trust me, I'm not, but I am team Constantine." She sighs, "God that's a stupid name."

"Thank you"

Annette kisses his cheek then gets to her feet. "You deserve some happiness Sebastian or at the very least some closure."

He takes a long sip from the bottle and stares into the vast darkness before him. "We'll see."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**IV. _New_**_** York City**_

New York is everything he remembers it being. Loud, smelly, rude. Sebastian misses it immensely.

Mia has arranged for a driver to pick him up at LaGuardia. She's checked up on him a few times, an anxious little sister making sure he's taking his meds and not partying too hard. He gives vague answers to her questions, but he knows she's likely been monitoring his activities online. He chides her for not taking the week off like he instructed.

"Go out and get laid."

"You appear to be doing enough of that for the both of us," she replies dryly. "Don't forget, Wednesday."

"Got it"

Sebastian hangs up with her just as they're passing his former residence on fifth ave. His father divorced Tiffany (or she divorced him, he wasn't clear on the details) a few years after he left town. She got the house. There's a small temptation on his part to stop and have a look around, but he resists. He has a list of tasks to accomplish and none of them include a walk down that particular road.

The driver drops him at a parking garage in midtown where his vintage jag has been waiting for him. His father had it stored for him after the divorce. It looks the same and drives like a dream. Sebastian takes a long drive up to the Rosemond estate on Long Island to visit his father.

The Rosemond/Valmont mausoleum is located on the outskirts of the property. It's a stone building with pillars and covered in ivy. It's cool inside, blocking out the warm summer sun. His grandparents along with a couple of great uncles he never knew are there. He passes by them only to stop at the plaque dedicated to his father.

Edward Valmont died last year in a car accident. He drove off an embankment coming home from a trip to Vermont. What the hell his father was doing in Vermont of all places was a mystery. Knowing him as he did, he assumed it had something to do with getting laid. The car went into flames on impact. Sebastian's not really sure if anything's actually in his father's burial spot or if it's just for show. He didn't go to the funeral but he doubt the old man would have held it against him. He wasn't really the sentimental sort. His aunt Helen is there as well. She died four years ago, cancer. Sebastian drops off a small arrangement of her favorite flowers before leaving.

Walking around the grounds he can't help but think of his own impending demise. He will not be buried there. He's already made arrangements to have his ashes scattered someone more personal than his families creepy shrine. Sebastian briefly walks through the house only to find it too quiet for his liking with only a few servants lurking about. He's not sure, but he thinks the house might belong to him now. He'll have to look into it later.

After, he drives back to the city and gets a room at the Four Seasons, staying in his once infamous fuck-pad. He takes a nap. All the traveling is starting to get to him, but he's determined to see this through to the end. When he wakes up he showers and shaves before pulling out the tux Mia packed for him. Half-dressed he sinks down into an arm chair and stares at the heavy invitation, with it's gold cursive font. This is probably a bad idea, he tells himself. He hadn't been lying to Annette when he said he wasn't sure if he would talk with her, but seeing her was another story. With that thought in mind he finishes getting dressed then heads out.

The party is being thrown at a mansion on fifth. Stepping inside the brightly lit interior, surrounded by the most powerful inhabitants of the Upper East Side, he's surprised at how comfortable it feels. Sure it's not like he's been mixing with the plebeians these past few years, but New York society is a whole different beast. Still, it oddly feels like home.

Sebastian circles the first floor, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiters tray. More then a few set of eyes turn his way. Quite a few in recognition. He doesn't stop to speak with anyone having no interest is spending the little time he has left making inane small talk with people he doesn't care for.

He makes his way through the party twice before spotting her. As usual Kathryn makes it worth his while. Standing across the crowded ball room, conversing with two older gentleman, she's painfully beautiful decked out in a strapless red chiffon gown with a slit up the side. Her hair is longer than it was ten years ago and now hangs in heavy curls over her shoulder. Sebastian searches her face, looking for discrepancies, but he finds none. Time has been very kind to his former stepsister. He'd be lying if he said there wasn't the tiniest part of him annoyed by this. This would be so much easier if she had just gotten fat or something.

Watching her from a distance he observes Kathryn in her natural element, being worshiped by the ruling class. She doesn't seem as measured as she did in high school. Then again, perhaps she just got better at faking civility.

Looking away, she turns her head as if sensing his eyes on her. She spots him right away and something within him warms at the spark that's ignited there. It's a little like a light coming on.

Turning back to the gentleman in front of her she speaks for another moment before excusing herself. Without looking back to see if he'll follow, she discreetly makes her way through the party before disappearing onto the balcony. Without even realizing he's doing it, Sebastian finds himself following her. Stepping out onto the terrace that overlooked a small tree lined courtyard, he discovers it empty. Where was she?

"Looking for someone?"a familiar voice calls behind him.

Sebastian allows himself a smirk before turning around to face the girl who was at one time his greatest love and his fiercest nemesis. Her expression is one of wry amusement. He does his best to mirror it. "Actually, I just came out for some air."

"Despite your reputation to the contrary, you always were a shitty liar Sebastian." she drawls.

"I take offense to that. I'm an _excellent_ liar. Although I suppose I could never gold medal in it like you," he sighs.

"If memory serves, I did most things better than you."

He smiles fondly at her, his gaze sliding over her still impressive cleavage. "Still a haughty cunt a see."

Kathryn moves in closer. "You're still a smug prick." The way she pronounces that word makes his own twitch with life. The woman could curse like no other. She leans into him and just like that he's seventeen again and desperately falling under her spell. However, before their lips can meet she steps back and slaps him hard across the face. He's more surprised than hurt.

"And you still hit like a girl," he grumbles rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Take your pick," she replies airily sounding more annoyed than angry. "Let's start with that shitty book you wrote."

Sebastian smiles gamely. "Did you read it? I knew you couldn't resist."

When he called to tell her about it she huffed that she had no interest in reading it, but he knew she most likely already had a copy on reserve. Kathryn was far too vain not to want to read a novel partially devoted to her—even if it wasn't particularly flattering.

"Get over yourself Valmont. The writing was pedestrian at best and it was riddled with inaccuracy's," she remarks, passing him to lean against the stone railing.

Growing increasingly agitated by her insults, he crosses his arms to his chest swinging around to face her. "Such as?"

"That you were a victim of circumstances and not your own poor decision making," she challenges.

He shrugs. "Artistic license."

Kathryn shoots him a pointed look. "That we were lovers."

Sebastian smirks, moving in close. "Technically we were..."

She rolls her eyes. "One drunken-barely-remembered hookup hardly constitutes us as lovers. What's the matter _brother_ dear, afraid of the truth?"

He shrugs. "My editors weren't exactly interested in the whole incest angle."

"More like you knew I'd sue you to kingdom come if you ever implied anything of the sort," she huffs.

"That had occurred to me," he admits. Searching her face he realizes she wasn't as angry as she was pretending to be. Sebastian slips his hands onto her hips and tugs her against him. "Admit it, you enjoyed it. I've been told it's some what of a love letter to you. Isabelle is by far the most interesting character in the piece."

Kathryn let's out a dismissive snort. "Some love letter. You spend half the book slut shaming me and the other half vilifying everything I ever did."

He let's out a shaky sigh. "I was mad at you."

"It showed"

For some reason it hadn't occurred to him until that moment that he owed her an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend...it's just a stupid book."

Their eyes lock for one heated, quite moment before she steps out of his arms. "I suppose I should just be grateful you didn't give me syphilis or something."

Eager to move on from the subject he remarks, "You look beautiful."

"You've look better," she tells him her fingers tracing over his face. "You look tired."

Leave it to Kathryn to see right through him. "Jet lag. I've been doing some traveling."

"California"

He cocks an eyebrow. "You've talked to Blaine?"

She shakes her head. "I saw the pictures online. You were with that actress."

Sebastian pictures her reaction to discovering that and can't resist a smile. Running his hands down her bare arms he informs her, "She's playing Isabelle in the movie."

Kathryn eyes him knowingly. "How was she?"

"A pale imitation at best"

The compliment warms her a little towards him and she presses herself into his chest. "Did you think of me?" she coos, eyelashes fluttering up at him.

He fingers a strand of her long hair and waits a beat, savoring her curiosity before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Only when I fucked her ass."

She rolls her eyes and pushes him away. With false sweetness she asks, "How's Annette?"

"Now I know they don't have paparazzi in Kansas..."

Kathryn shrugs. "You were photographed in California over a week ago, your tan has faded-

"You've become a regular Nancy Drew sis"

"I _know_ you Sebastian. Under that jaded asshole demeanor beats the heart of a closet romantic. There's no way you could resist seeing her."

As much as he hated to admit she was right about anything he finds himself revealing, "Annette is good, happy, not that you actually care. She's married with two little girls."

"Aw how sweet," she croons sarcastically, with a smile sharp enough to cut glass. "I can picture it now. Long lost love reconnecting. Both of you getting weepy eyed about what could have been."

"Jesus, since when do you read Nicholas Sparks?" he snarks. "It was nothing like that. We were just catching up. I do find it interesting however, that she _still_ gets to you. Even after all these years you're still threatened by her."

Her eyes darken at the accusation and she huffs dismissively, "Please. You're the one who can't let things go. You wrote a whole fucking book about it."

Sebastian laughs. "Whatever you say."

Kathryn's gaze narrows at him and he can practically see her brain putting things together. "You knew I'd be here tonight, didn't you."

"Maybe"

Pushing off the terrace railing she circles him as she speaks. "Visiting Blaine, seeking out Annette, and now tracking me down. What's going on Sebastian, mining for new material?"

"No the second book is already done"

"Then what aren't you telling me?"

Sebastian can feel the words form on his tongue, but something stops him from voicing them. He knows if he tells Kathryn he's dying it will go one of two ways. Either she will laugh, likely crowing about karma or else she'll say nothing at all until things grow tense and uncomfortable and she finds an excuse to leave. Both of these scenarios make him a little sick to his stomach. So, too chicken shit to admit the truth he instead tells her, "I'm taking care of unfinished business."

Kathryn, appearing skeptical of this answer, replies, "And what unfinished business do we have?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but then closes it and just smiles. A knowing look pasts between them and a familiar tension fills the air. He might not want to acknowledge it but they both knew exactly why he was there, why he was always there—to feed this thing between them. In the past there had always been something in the way. His pride, her ego, Annette, but now they silently seem to come to an understanding. Without a word Kathryn turns and walks off the terrace. Sebastian, ever her obedient lap dog, follows after her.

The circle around the party, speaking to no one then climb the stairs to the second floor. With each step his heart beats faster as he drinks in the familiar scent of her. By the time they reach the top his hands are at her waist and he's seriously considering taking her right there in the hallway. She looks at him over his shoulder with a sly smile as if she knows what's he's thinking and at that point his dick is so hard he wants to cry.

Kathryn seems determined to drag this out as long as possible leading him down the endless hallway. Finally Sebastian's had enough. Throwing open the nearest door he grabs her by the waist and drags her inside. It's a bedroom, small but with a giant four poster bed in the center. She let's out a shriek of surprise that he quickly silences, crushing his mouth against hers while slamming the door shut behind them.

From there on it's all eager, groping hands, desperate sighs and frantic kisses. Kathryn wraps herself around him, digging her nails into his skin like she's trying to mark him as their mouths meet over and over again. Sebastian yanks down the zipper of her gown, his mouth nipping at her sensitive neck.

"Seeing anyone?" he pants against her, the question an afterthought. He doesn't really care if she is, it doesn't matter anyway.

"No. You?" She pulls at the buttons on his shirt, steps out of her dress.

"Nope"

He's barely undressed but it doesn't matter. Sebastian picks her up and slams her against the nearest wall. The picture besides them rattles then falls to the floor, the glass breaking and scattering. They pay it no mind. Kathryn's legs wrap around his waist and she grinds against his hardness. He slips his hand into her panties, finding her wet. Pulling away from her neck he meets her glassy eyes. "Such a wet, eager little slut," he taunts.

"Fuck off," she breaths, even as she's frantically unbuttoning his pants.

Sebastian licks at her lips, just as she always used to do to him, in a gesture meant to tease. "How do want it?"

"Hard. Deep. Make it fucking hurt."

He snaps off her panties with one tug, then presses himself against her wet, welcoming seam. He wants to tease her, make her beg for it, but he's too far gone for all that. With one, hard push he enters her. Kathryn slides up the wall gasping, her eyes loosing focus as he penetrates her. Sebastian finds himself falling forward into her neck. God she's so damn warm and tight. He wants to stay there. He wants to set up fucking camp. But then she's yanking back on his hair. "Fuck me. Fuck me now," she demands, squeezing herself tight around him.

Sebastian doesn't have to be told twice. Pinning her hips to the wall he proceeds to fuck her in earnest, his hips slamming between her open legs as she bucks against him. The angle doesn't allow him to go as deep as he would like, but it's satisfying none the less. She's pure molten heat around him, beckoning him forward with every lunge. He finds himself panting against her, telling her things he would never dare give voice to if he wasn't balls deep inside her. Kathryn kisses him in response and he's not sure if it's as a response to his declarations or to shut him up.

After a few minutes of this, his knees become weak and his head starts to throb. Refusing to end this before it's even fully begins, Sebastian pushes off the wall and tosses his former stepsister to the bed like a rag doll. "Jesus!" she cries, throwing her long, tangled hair out of her face. Somehow she's lost her bra and now she completely naked, her perfect alabaster skin practically glows in the partially lit room. There's a fierce, hungry look in her eyes he's never seen before as he stands over her, stripping off the rest of his clothes.

Kathryn moves to take his cock in her mouth. He lets her get almost there before yanking her head back. "I want your cunt," he growls at her.

"Then fucking take it," she snaps.

He pushes her backwards then flips her over. She bristles over his manhandling, but he suspects it's just for show. Yanking her hips forward, he pulls her up, position her just so before he lunges forward and buries himself in her clenching cunt. She cries out sharply and he watches her small hands frantically grab at the edge of the bed, searching for purchase as he begins to fuck her again. This time he can sink in deeper, fuck her harder. Sebastian smacks her ass and yanks on that lovely long hair of hers while he pounds into her.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," he grunts, slowly loosing his mind.

He's dimly aware Kathryn's laughing at him. "So eloquent," she snickers.

"What do you want, poetry?" he pants, punctuating his words with sharp, pointed thrusts. "There was an old man from Nantucket, whose cock was so long he could suck it-

"Oh my god!" she exclaims laughing, "You're such an adolescent. Just fuck me idiot."

He smacks her ass. "With pleasure, _sis_."

Kathryn shoots him a look over her shoulder. "That's right. Make your little sister cum. Show her what she's been missing all these years."

"Depraved little bitch," he laughs, swatting her ass once again.

Sebastian leans forward and nips at her shoulder before slamming into her harder. "Take it, fucking take it," he orders. Again and again he pounds into her until she's crying out his name and he vaguely wonders if anyone from the party can hear him. They are both long past caring.

Reaching underneath their joined bodies he finds her clit and rubs tight, quick circles against it, making her buck harder against him. At that moment he regrets their current position as he's desperate to see the no doubt needy look on her face but he's too far gone to stop now and change positions.

Kathryn comes moments later, burying her face in the goose-down duvet as she let's out a piercing shriek and trembles violently below him. The sensation of her cunt gripping him so fiercely is too much to take. He gasps for air as his balls tighten and that familiar feeling of pleasure builds in his belly until it becomes overwhelming. Grabbing her by the hair he yanks her backwards and buries his face in her neck. It's slick with her sweat, the smell of her perfume lingers combining deliciously with the soft musk of her skin. With a choked cry, he thrusts once more deep inside her then comes. Hard.

Sebastian releases his hold on her and watches as Kathryn sags to the mattress. He pulls out of her and is going to do the same when everything starts to turn over on itself. The room spins and his head pounds, almost like an instant hangover. Kathryn is talking to him but he can't make out what she's saying. The next thing he knows his knees give out and he goes down, collapsing. The last thing he remembers is Kathryn calling his name sharply, her eyes wide and alarmed.

Everything goes black.

When he wakes up he's in the emergency room. He's in bed, an I-V attached to his arm, the heart monitor beeping in his right ear. On the other side of the paper thin curtain he can hear the sounds of a busy hospital. Sebastian's head throbs dully, the rest of his body feels kind of numb. Closing his eyes he thinks back on the events of the night, putting together the pieces than led him there.

He hears her before he sees her, the familiar sound of her signature stilettos against linoleum. Kathryn throws back the curtain, her eyes widen a little when she sees him alert. She's still in her gown and the bright red of her dress contrasts sharply with the beige and white room. Her hair is pulled back, her eyes are tired and she clutching a coffee. She stares at him blankly before speaking.

"You're awake"

"It appears that way, yes," he says, his voice a little horse.

"You made quite a scene," she tuts. "I'm sure it's all anyone will talk about for _weeks_."

Gossip is the upper east sides favorite sustenance. He could just imagine what they'll do with this little episode; infamous writer Sebastian Valmont found passed out naked with his former step-sister. In the past he'd expect Kathryn to be throwing an unholy tantrum over it, but instead she only appears dryly amused.

He offers up an apology. "I'm sorry about that." With a rueful smile he adds, "I always suspected your cunt would bring me to my knees."

Her expression falls and she purses her lips. "I had some help."

Something in his gut twists painfully at her words. Normally Kathryn has an excellent poker face, but it was failing her at the moment. Swallowing uncomfortably he realizes she knows.

Looking down at the thin sheet covering him, Sebastian picks at the corner, avoiding her eyes. "What did they tell you?"

"That you're dying," she replies bluntly. "That you have a brain tumor."

He looks up and finds her normally stoic face a wash of emotions. "You look upset." It sounds stupid but it's the truth.

"I'm not a fucking robot Valmont," she spits back with surprising venom.

She's angry. He hadn't expected that. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean...you kind of look like you want to hit me again."

"I kind of do." She walks around the bed, avoiding his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastian takes a deep breath and scratches the back of his head. "I intended to, I wanted to, but I...chickened out. I thought you'd laugh or get uncomfortable."

Kathryn has the gall to appear offended. "Wow, you really do have a low opinion of me don't you?"

Thinking about it now, it does seem a little ridiculous. Kathryn might be a calculating bitch capable of all sorts of deviant amoral behavior, but he doubted even she would scoff at a terminal illness.

Well, at least _his_ terminal illness.

"I just wanted things to be like they were." Which is true enough.

She smiles faintly at him. "I think that ship sailed long ago, don't you?"

Before anything else can be said on the matter, a doctor arrives. He fills him in on his condition. No, surprise nothing has changed. Apparently he's been in contact with his doctors, who were just besides themselves that he decided to ignore their warnings about leaving the country. He lightly chastises him for traveling abroad and for over doing it. Sebastian tells him it was worth it, smirking at Kathryn who merely responds with a raised eyebrow. They want to hold him overnight for observation. Sebastian doesn't object.

After moving him to a private room, they dope him up so he can sleep. Kathryn remains quietly in the back ground. He wants to talk to her some more, but the drugs take affect before he can.

He sleeps lousy, but that's to be expected in the hospital. When he awakens in the morning Kathryn is gone and he wonders if he'll see her again. There's more than a pang of disappointment on his part at her absence.

As it turns out however, his disappointment is unfounded. When an aid arrives with his (likely inedible) breakfast, Sebastian looks up in time to see Kathryn follow in after her. She's dressed in a soft gray pleated skirt, a white silk shell and very high heals. She looks lovely and summery, but her attire clashes wildly with the scowl on her face.

"This place is run by a bunch of fucking incompetents," she snaps, removing her sunglasses with a huff and tossing her handbag against the windowsill.

Sebastian pokes at his half-cooked omelet, suppressing a grin. "What's wrong sis, no one would fetch you a latte?"

"I'm trying to get you released dipshit."

As he picks at his breakfast she barks commands to someone on her cell before hanging up with a flourish. "You'll be out in an hour," she announces.

He cocks an eyebrow. "How'd you swing that?"

"I'm on the board."

"Are you taking me to the airport?"

Kathryn looks back at him like he grew a second head. "The doctor said you can't fly for at least a week. You're staying with me."

Sebastian's a little taken aback by the news. "Kathryn you don't have to..."

Already on her phone again, she shoots him an annoyed look. "What else do you propose I do with you?" she asks, like he's a problem to solve.

"I have a room at the Four Seasons"

She smirks. "Your old fuck-pad? Charming." She gives a dismissive way of her hand. "I'll have one of my assistants fetch your shit."

"Kathryn-

"Sebastian it's already settled," she snaps, with a quick roll of her eyes. "Now quit being annoying or I'll drop you off at my mothers." Smiling sarcastically she adds, "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Nothing more is said on the matter. Kathryn continues to float in and out of the room, her cell phone at her ear. He figures out it has to do with work and it occurs to him then he's not sure what she does for a living; he wasn't even a hundred percent sure she worked up until now.

A nurse soon arrives with his discharge papers and a wheelchair. She hands over the reigns to Kathryn when they get outside. There's an awaiting car at the curb, the driver already at the door. Sebastian reaches back and touches her hand when he has a thought.

"Let's stay out for a little bit. I don't want to be cooped up." The prospect of laying around in bed all day, even with the possibility of Kathryn playing nursemaid, felt unbearable.

She seems like she wants to argue with him, but she holds her tongue. "Alright."

Sebastian springs up from the chair, takes her hand and leads her down the street. "Let's go."

They spend a better part of the afternoon walking the city. The visit the park, dine at his favorite cafe, then visit the Guggenheim. When Kathryn complains about wanting to go see the Frick collection instead, he kisses her to shut her up. He's still not used to her not squirming away when he does that.

As the day progresses they catch up on each other's lives. Sebastian always suspects Kathryn's life would go one of two ways (well three, if you count dead on the bathroom floor on account of one of her many vices). Either she would go her mother's route—society wife, 2.5 kids, spending her afternoons fucking the help and heading committees or option two, she goes her own way. Using all that ambition burning inside her, the same ambition that got her elected student body president in high school over her popular male rival and got her into Yale, she takes over the world. Sebastian is pleased to see the latter panned out.

Kathryn at twenty eight is wildly successful. She's the youngest (and only female) hedge fund manager at her firm. Although her job is demanding and keeps her busy her social life hasn't suffered any. She sits on a few important committees to keep her social standing on the upper east side, but she doesn't spend her days planning parties. She's had a couple of serious boyfriends, but for the most part just fucks who she wants, when she wants. She is not married and has no children and he realizes this is by design. Kathryn has no interest in being tied down by any of that. Sebastian notes with quiet satisfaction that she's in the midst of living her happily ever after. She's financially and socially secure, but she's not beholden to anyone. Her life, her choices are her own. No more Marcia fucking Brady.

Over dinner he tells her about his life in Paris, getting diagnosed and his many varying reactions to it. Sebastian explains his bucket list which she happily derides, but she laughs at his stories and asks for details.

They're back at her place (a penthouse on Park, naturally) and she's showing him around while telling him about an affair she had with a married member of a royal family. A female member.

"You know, I'm proud of us," she declares wistfully after finishing her story.

Sebastian shoots her a side-eyed look as she leads him into a guest bedroom. "Oh yeah totally," he sarcastically responds. "I'm dying and you're fucking married royalty. We're a rousing success."

"After all the shit we pulled it could have been a lot worse," Kathryn argues, flipping on the overhead light. "Your book for example; you dead at eighteen and me ruined."

He pauses and looks at her from across the king sized bed. The bitterness in her tone is clear. "Kathryn I was pissed at the world when I wrote that."

Her eyes fall to the duvet where she wipes away imaginary wrinkles. "Clearly."

Sebastian doesn't want to fight with her, doesn't want to delve into this same argument. Circling the bed, he offers up his most charming bastard grin. "What, we're not sharing a bed?"

"It's probably better for your health if we don't."

Snaking her by the waist, he pulls her in close. "You don't trust yourself around me," he whispers tauntingly in her ear.

Kathryn pushes him back, a smirk tugging at her lips. "That's right. I'm afraid I might strangle you in your sleep. Help the tumor along a little."

"You're still pissed?"

She tosses him a look as if to say, '_duh_'. Groaning, Sebastian tosses himself dramatically across the bed. "Here we go."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asks, hands on her hips.

"Of course."

"I take it you told Annette?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes. He's walking into a trap, he just knows it. "Yes."

Kathryn takes a seat beside him on the bed. "I'm sure she cried and cried," she simpers with false sympathy.

Reclining back against the pillows he stares her down. "What is it with you and her?"

"You choose her over me"

"I fell in love with her," he corrects.

"You made a _choice_," Kathryn replies pointedly.

"Not everyone can control their emotions like you Kathryn." As soon as he says it he regrets it, figuring it will set her off. He remembers her robot comment in the hospital.

However, she surprises him by remaining frustratingly calm. She stares at him for a long beat and Sebastian shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. "I used to think you and I were two of a kind," she remarks thoughtfully, pulling her legs up on the bed and laying beside him. "It was the loneliest thing in the world to realize we weren't."

Her words hit him like a punch to the gut. He doesn't like equating the word lonely to Kathryn. It feels too close to the truth. When he first got to know his former stepsister, really know her, not just her bullshit persona, she seemed like the loneliest girl in the world to him. Sebastian swallows uneasily.

"In certain regards we were," he says softly. Reaching out he brushes a stand of hair behind her ear. "I loved her, but you were always my other half."

"For better or worse"

Letting his hand drop he studies her. "You're different now," he notes.

"Time has a way of doing that," she sighs, resting her head on the pillow as she kicks her heels off.

"You're not so tense or brittle anymore. I've been around you almost twenty four hours and you have yet to demand anyone's head on a platter."

"I gave up the coke"

He nods, not surprised. "What about me? Am I different?"

Kathryn turns on her side, her gaze drinking him in. Finally she announces, "Not really. You still talk more than a teenage girl."

"You're still a bitch"

Hugging her pillow she asks, "Is that why you left?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "I left because I hurt her and you hated me and I didn't know how to fix it. I just kept making everything worse."

"Do you still think I set everything up?"

"Of course not," he tells her adamantly. "I don't even think I believed that at the time. It was just easier to blame the whole thing on you. I was never great at owning up to my own choices."

"No kidding," she snickers. When he shoots her a look she smiles prettily up at him. "I don't remember much of that night, do you?"

He only remembers bits and pieces, like flashes during a gin soaked montage. He recalls his fingers pressing into her pale skin and Kathryn withering below him, hair fanned out across the aubusson. Sometimes he dreams about it but he's not sure if it's actual memories or just his subconscious and imagination filling in blanks. Sebastian tells her as much then concludes, "I'm fairly certain I enjoyed myself."

"Of course you did," she replies all haughty arrogance, rolling on her back to smirk up at the ceiling. Sebastian admires her a moment then wordlessly slips his hand between her legs. Her smile deepens a little, and she lets him get almost to her panties before grabbing his wrist. "Seriously?"

"Come on sis," he murmurs snuggling closer to her as his fingers tickle the inside of her thigh. "Last request of a dying man."

Kathryn isn't moved. Yanking his hand out from under her skirt she tells him flippantly, "I have no interest in yet another trip to the emergency room." Sebastian grumbles under his breath and rolls on to his back, ignoring her when she curls up along side him. Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt she says, "Tell me about your new book, should I be concerned?"

His novel, which could work as a quasi-sequel to _Cruel Intentions_, surrounds a girl, recently humiliated and destroyed who rises from the ashes to enact her revenge. It's not about Isabelle precisely, but the two characters share more than a few similarities. His editors were salivating over it. They loved the idea of him creating a feminist icon and thought it would play well, especially in the blogosphere who helped champion his first novel.

As he describes the plot to her, Kathryn's eyes light up. "You wrote about me," she concludes.

Not willing to go that far he admits, "Subconsciously maybe."

He hadn't wanted to admit that to himself when he was writing it but the truth was Annette might have been his first love, but Kathryn was the one he never got over, the one he could never fully let go of. He doesn't tell her this of course, but staring at her as she observes him he gets the feeling she already knows.

"Well, obsession is the sincerest form of flattery," she remarks.

Sebastian rolls his eyes to the ceiling. "Jesus, I _should_ have stayed with Annette."

Kathryn hits him in the chest. When she she tries it a second time he grabs her by the wrist and tugs her forward. His eyes fall to her mouth when her tongue briefly appears to wet her lips. He kisses her before she can say anything else. It's playful at first, almost teasing, with Kathryn gamely playing along. Soon however, as his grip on the back of her neck tightens, it morphs into something more intense, something that won't be ignored. Sebastian's free hand slides up the back of her shirt, touching her soft bare skin. She groans then starts to pull away.

Sitting up, she runs a hand through her hair, her mouth puffy and wet, her eyes dark. Sebastian's pretty confident she's going to make up an excuse to flee so he's rather surprised instead when she throws her leg over him and pulls herself astride. Gripping her waist he remarks, "I thought you didn't want to play."

"Fuck it," she sighs, leaning forward to capture his mouth. In between kisses she murmurs, "You better not pass out or anything afterwords."

"I don't know," he muses, "I kind of like the idea of dying mid-fuck."

"Sicko"

Sebastian yanks her silk shirt over her head, tossing it aside, leaving her in a white lace bra that makes her appear oddly innocent. He kisses the tops of her breasts then pauses. "Is this a pity fuck?"

"Of course," Kathryn replies easily, fingers curling around his hair.

He shrugs, indifferent. "I'll take it."

He's fiddling with the front clasp of her bra when she tugs his head back, forcing his eyes on her. "Slowly," she orders. "You're not suppose to overdo it."

"Aw, you _do_ care," he taunts.

"Shut up"

She kisses him, her small hand cupping his cheek while he peels away the cups of her bra. Sebastian drinks in her milky white tits, capped with matching pink nipples. "Christmas morning," he marvels before devouring them.

Kathryn arches into his mouth, while her hands fumble with his pants. She slips a hand inside and cups his cock. He's already hard and leaking. Sebastian brushes her panties aside and rubs his fingers over her folds, finding her slick and wanting. Her hips rock into his hand. When he rubs the pad of his thumb over her clit her breath hitches and before he realizes she's doing it Kathryn lifts up and impales herself on his awaiting cock.

They both gasp as they come together. She feels criminally good and the thought of never having this again with her makes something tug at his stomach, so he doesn't think about it. Instead Sebastian tries to get lost in the sensations as Kathryn gently rides him. Up and down she slides at a maddeningly slow pace while her arms and legs wind tightly around him and she bites at his jaw. Her breathing is harsh and he suspects she's just as eager as he is to really let loose. However, he knows this is the safer option. Sebastian doesn't trust his body not to give out on him.

Still slow doesn't necessarily have to mean gentle. Yanking sharply on her hair he kisses her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin. Kathryn shivers under his touch.

"You like that, you little slut?" he taunts, moving to the other side of her neck. "What else do you like?"

"I like," she gasps, "I like when you hold me down, make me take it."

He knew this of course. Years at listening at her door while she entertained a better part of the male population of the upper east side, taught him how she liked it: rough, raw, and often. Over time he'd conjured up many fantasies about her, not one involved slow and gentle.

Cupping her breasts in his hands he squeezes them to the point of pain. Kathryn bites down on her lip and slams down on him hard. "Slowly," he whispers, taunting her. She makes a sound from the back of her throat that makes his dick twitch inside her. "I want to fuck these too."

"Is that all?"

Sebastian shakes his head, wincing as she tightens around his length. He grips her hip harder while she rides him. Slipping a finger inside her mouth he whispers, "I want in here as well."

Kathryn sucks his finger, releasing it with a pop. "After you fuck me."

"Dirty girl. Then I want it..." he reaches around and rubs his wet finger against her puckered anus. Kathryn cries out sharply and bucks against him as he penetrates her there as well. He kisses down her neck while she trembles under him. "You want that too, don't you baby? You want me in your tight, little ass?"

"Yes," she gasps, her whole body tightens around him and he knows she's struggling to keep an even tempo.

They continue to fuck slowly, their bodies coming together at a leisurely pace that contrasts wildly with their grasping hands and dirty words.

"Tie me up," she pants.

"Pin you down"

"Fuck me hard"

"Make it hurt"

"Bend me"

"Bite me"

"Fuck my cunt"

"I want to cum inside, leave you dripping"

"Do it, fill me up"

"Shit"

"Fuck"

"Yes"

"Oh god"

Kathryn comes first, digging her nails into his back, she bites at his jaw, mewing helplessly. She tightens around him as if demanding he come as well. Helpless Sebastian finds himself following her lead, clutching her small frame to him as his hips buck up twice and he shoots inside her, releasing a pained cry into the crook of her neck.

They remain entwined like that for awhile, both slick with sweat and clinging to each other. Kathryn presses a hand to his chest and whispers in his ear, "Are you okay?"

He smiles against her, amused to hear a sentiment like that leave her lips after sex, but she knows she's just concerned about his health so he doesn't tease her. But let the record show he's tempted. "I'm good," he replies.

Then it happens. Sebastian doesn't know what triggers it, but suddenly he's thinking about all the things he can't have. He use to do this a lot when he was first diagnosed and all he could think about was his inevitable untimely end. In time he got better at putting it out of his mind, but now, after listing everything they wanted to do to each other, it occurred to him that they might never actually get a chance to do any of it. This might be all he gets with her. Before he can stop it Sebastian feels his eyes prickle with tears.

Kathryn must feel it on her cheek because she pulls back to examine him. Her eyes widen somewhat comically. "Are you...are you crying?" she asks sounding horrified.

Something about her tone makes him laugh. Nothing scares Kathryn Merteuil more than an honest emotion. "It's nothing," he assures her, wiping at his face.

"Sebastian..."

He sighs, not wanting to get into it, but she's staring him down. "It's just...I thought I made peace with all of this. I hadn't realized until now everything I'd be missing out on with you."

"That's rather presumptuous of you," Kathryn snottily replies. "What makes you think I'd give you the chance?"

He laughs. "Oh I think last night was a good indication. You were all panting and begging for it."

"Your delusional Valmont," she replies, a smile at her lips, distracting him for his earlier morose thoughts. "It was mediocre at best."

"And this?"

"Like I said, pity fuck"

"Hmm...I definitely should have stayed with Annette."

"Speaking of pity fucks." Kathryn yanks his hair back and kisses him briefly. "You'd be bored in a week."

They make out a little more then she pulls herself off his lap and they finish undressing. Sebastian keeps one eye on her the whole time, taking in her movements. When she catches him staring he just smiles.

"You need to get some rest," she tells him.

"Stay with me?"

Kathryn's already climbing under the covers. Sebastian curls up against her, tugging her close. He presses his mouth to her neck. She smells like him.

"If you die in the middle of the night I'm going to be really put out," she announces, playing the part of the haughty bitch. "This isn't the fucking _Notebook_."

"Got it." After a moment Sebastian begins to laugh.

"What?"

"I'm picturing you watching _The Notebook_."

"I did not watch it," she states firmly.

"Sure you didn't." He waits a beat then asks, "Did you cry?"

"Fuck off!"

"I bet you did," he teases. "Probably imagining dying in Court Reynolds arms."

"Oh god," she groans at the mention of her high school boyfriend. Kathryn whips around, her face twisted in a scowl. "You know what, I changed my mind. I hope you do die asshole."

"No you don't," Sebastian laughs, squeezing her tighter. "You're secrets out. Kathryn Merteuil is human after all and she likes sappy movies!"

"I hate you," she grumbles into her pillow.

"No you don't," he whispers kissing her neck. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Go to sleep idiot"

Sebastian is wearing an embarrassingly happy smile as he buries his face in her hair and waits for sleep to take him.

"Goodnight Kathryn"

"Goodnight Sebastian"

THE END

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> When I was writing this I always assumed Sebastian would die in the end. Maybe he still does or maybe he gets better or maybe Kathryn moves to Paris to help him during his final days. Don't know._

_Anyway there are four more chapters left. Thanks to everyone for sending your email's and PM's with prompts and suggestions. I'm in the process now of figuring out which one's to write. Once again thanks for reading and please review if you can._


End file.
